


Light In the Darkness

by talpup



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Drama, Cannon Divergent, Character Death, Discrimination, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love, Violence, sexual behavior but not straight up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 73
Words: 471,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talpup/pseuds/talpup
Summary: Yami Sukehiro just wanted to join the Magic Knights and make his mentor proud.  He knew there would be trails.  He knew trouble would come his way.  Knew he would be faced with discrimination for being a foreigner and a peasant.  What he didn’t know.  Didn’t expect.  Was that literal Chaos would come his way.  That he and his mentor’s sister would be at the center of world ending trouble.  Or that he would fall in love with his mentor’s sister and face more than discrimination; but the jealously of Nozel Silva who loved the same woman he did.**Also don't worry, the character deaths are all OC's, except for those that are cannon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know if it’s the way my brain is wired, me being dyslexic, or what; but I just can’t write straight up reader inserts. That said, my work is meant to be self insert. It’s just that you’ll be putting your name in place of my OC’s name instead of putting your name place of a y/n. This is somewhat of a long burn story that is an AU that kinda, sorta resembles cannon. There will be violence, abuse, later smut-ish stuff (including assault and attempted rape), and other various triggers...you have been warned. It's all rough draft. But I have three-quarters of the story done. And though the mood to finish has left, by the time it's posting is caught up, the will to finish will have hopefully returned.

1.1

The town was flood with both young and old. Those dreaming of being picked to join the Magic Knights and those wanting to wish them well and maybe, just maybe catch a glimpse of a future Wizard King. Teris Nova allowed herself to be herded by the other hopeful recruits who were queuing up outside the large arena.

“Teris!”

Teris turned to see Fuegoleon waving at her. Though she had just seen him three days before she smiled excited to see her distant cousin. She waved back and waded to him noting the distance the crowd kept from her. “Fuego,” she greeted.

“What are you doing?” Fuegoleon asked bristling slightly at the childhood nickname Teris still insisted on calling him. “We can enter the side door to watch.”

“And why would I do that?” Teris questioned brows furrowing.

“You’re still not thinking of trying out like the rest of them. Are you?” Nozel asked coming up behind her.

Fuegoleon gave Nozel a glance before raising his brows at Teris in question.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing. I thought I told you both this already.” She said knowing full well that she had, several times.

“But why? You’re royal. You don’t have to.” Fuegoleon said, his argument unchanging from the last time.

“Just because we don’t have to doesn’t mean we shouldn’t,” Teris rebutted.

“There’s a reason for it,” Nozel said. “If royals were to try out the same as nobles and peasants they wouldn’t be able to compete with our magic and would loose heart, give up, and never try out. Though Lord Jorah only recently opened the Exams up to peasants we always needed the nobles to participate. Like it our not, the Magic Knights cannot be comprised completely of royals.”

“And who would like that?” Teris questioned.

“Nozel has a point,” Fuegoleon said. “Especially against your rare light magic. Who could compete. Besides, as royals we can pick whatever squad we want to join. I picked the Crimson Lions.”

“Of course you did,” Nozel said dryly. “Do you really think you’ll have an easy go of it under your sister. Mereoleona will rip you to shreds.”

“And it’ll make me all the stronger for it,” Fuegoleon said. “How else am I to become Wizard King?”

“As if you have a chance of beating me,” Nozel huffed.

“Who did you pick to join?” Fuegoleon questioned.

“The Silver Eagles,” Nozel answered.

“Didn’t they rank third last Star Awards?” Fuegoleon teased knowing full well that they had.

“They were one star behind the Crimson Lions,” Nozel said his ire rising. “By next Star Awards we’ll be above all the squads.”

“Even the Azure Deer?” Fuegoleon laughed. “Doubtful.”

Someone bumped Nozel into Teris. Nozel caught hold of her elbow to steady her. Through that simple touch a feeling of warmth permeated throughout him. “Are you alright,” he asked her gazing down enjoying the rare moment of contact.

Teris who was looking at the newcomer glanced at Nozel before pulling herself free of him. “Of course.” Looking back at the tall figure she commented. “You look lost. Can we help you?”

The black haired boy looked their way seeming to notice them for the first time. “Uh...is this where we try out for the Magic Knights?” He asked jerking a thumb toward the lines of people.

“It is,” Teris answered with amusement.

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” Nozel demanded.

Teris held a calming hand above his arm. The near touch sent a jolt of wanting through Nozel who yearned to lift his arm ever so slightly to complete the contact.

“No harm was done,” Teris said waving the boys apology off, though he looked far from preparing to give one. With a gesture to multiple lines of hopefuls she went on, “They’ll take your name and tell you what to do from there. Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck,” the boy said. “I just need one of them to put their prejudiced aside and take me. Then I’ll show them all.”

Mildly amused Fuegoleon chuckled, “You sound pretty sure of yourself. I’ll be looking forward to seeing how you preform. Who knows,” his eyes slid to Teris, “you may even find yourself up against a royal in the final portion. If you manage to survive that. That will sure show everyone.”

Seeming not to have heard, the black haired boy gave a wave to Teris and started towards the masses. “Thank you pretty lady.”

Nozel sputtered while Teris blinked. Shaking off the weird encounter she told them, “I should be getting in line myself.”

“You can’t be serious,” Nozel called as she stepped away.

“I’m happy you’re going,” Fuegoleon called. “Try to team with that boy for the final challenge.”

Teris turned back to them laughing at Fuegoleon’s sudden change. As she continued walking backwards she looked to Nozel and smiled, “When are you going to learn? If say I’m gonna do something I’m going to do it.” She gave them one last wave before turning back and joining a line.

1.2

Inside the arena Teris’ nerves made her start to doubt. What if despite having light magic she wasn’t good enough and none of the squads wanted her? What if this was where her dream of becoming Magic Knights Commander ended? Someone bumped into her.

“Eh. Sorry.”

She turned. “You again.”

Yami looked down. “Pretty lady?”

Teris blushed. “My name is Teris if you please.”

“Please what?”

“Stop calling me that other thing,” she said looking away feeling a completely different kind of nerves set in.

“If the truth bothers you that much you should ugly up yourself,” Yami told.

“Excuse me!”

“What are those?” Yami asked pointing at the birds swarming everyone else.

Thrown off by the change of topic it took Teris a moment to realize what he was talking about. “Those are anti-birds. They’re repelled by mana and sealed in with us to see who has high or low magical power.”

“They’re not any near us,” he commented leaning against a pillar.

Teris was about to say that that was cause he was standing near her but she realized she’d sound like her fellows in the nobility and kept silent.

“What about those,” he pointed to the broom she and everyone else was holding.

“It’s one of the first tests. To see if you can fly.”

“Never owned one. Didn’t know we were suppose to bring one,” he said looking almost disappointed.

“They hand them out over there.” Teris pointed to one of the archways near the main entrance.

“Oh? Guess I better go get one.” He pushed off of the pillar and walked away.

Teris watched interested to see how he would react when the anti-birds began flocking around him. But, to her surprise they fought to get clear of his path.

1.3

The nine Magic Knights Captians entered their loud blousterous voices echoing about the viewing room. Nozel and Fuegoleon stepped to the side of the windows making room for them.

Mereoleona grinned at her brother and his friendly rival. “You two looking forward to seeing what this group has to offer?”

“I hope there will be a few adequate candidates,” Nozel affirmed.

“Well, we can’t all be royal,” Jamie Lisous of the Golden Dawn said coming beside Mereoleona. “But we nobles are known to offer up some exemplary contenders now and again.”

Nozel eyed the Golden Dawn Captain coolly. “As you say.”

Jamie looked to Mereoleona. “I’m the Captain of the fourth ranked Magic Knights squad. How is it that some snot nosed first year recruits snide comments can sting so much?”

“You care too much about rank and power,” Mereoleona told.

“Something we would all be better off forgetting about,” Julius put in joining the group.

“If it isn’t the Captain of the Azure Deer,” Mereoleona sing songed. “The most humble top ranking Captain in the history of the Magic Knights.”

“I’m just hoping some of his luck rubs off on me,” Jamie said.

“It isn’t luck,” Julius said firmly. “It’s merit.”

“Well we’ll finally get to see about that with your sister joining the Knights this year.” Jamie looked about the room. “Where is she by the way?”

“Down there,” Fuegoleon answered looking through the window at the arena floor.

Jame’s brows rose. “Down there?”

“She aims to try out with the rest of them,” Nozel told.

Mereoleona turned to Julius surprised. “Did you know about this?”

Julius scratched the back of his head smiling nervously. “She may have mentioned something about it saying how she didn’t want to assume or receive any special treatment just cause she was a royal.”

“Well then,” Mereoleona breathed. “Score one for the little Nova.”

The Magic Knights Commander entered loudly inquiring of the Captain's, “Are we ready to see the kingdoms offerings?” Outside the horns blew getting the attention of everyone below. “Captain Julius. I’m glad to see you came even though your squad has a full compliment and you cannot participate in this years selection,” Greywright commended.

“Even if it was not my duty as a Magic Knights Captain I would have still come.” Julius said. “The chance to see new types of magic...”

“And then there’s your little pet project who’s trying out today too,” Win, Captain of the Green Mantis, taunted.

Nozel turned to see who had dared speak of his Intended in such a way.

“That’s right! Julius’ little foreigner,” Pyter, Captain of the Silver Eagles, mocked clasping Julius on the shoulder.

Nozel relaxed realizing they weren’t speaking of Teris.

“His name is Yami Sukehiro and I think you both will find his magic quite impressive,” Julius told.

“Impressive or not no one is going to choose a foreigner for their squad,” Pyter said.

“Even if his magic was on the same level as the Wizard Kings,” Win agreed. “Taking in a remarkable peasant is one thing but a foreigner? Never!”

Julius pursed his lips and looked ahead at the Black Bulls Captain. I’m counting on you to give the boy a chance, Jax, he thought silently pleading with his friend who had looked past such stigmas before to take in a second generation Spade Kingdom immigrant who still carried a notable accent

Mereoleona tisked. While she would never take in a foreigner either at least she had the tack not to proclaim it. She looked back at her brother and Nozel. “You two stay here and enjoy the show,” she instructed as she straightened her cloak and shoulders following her fellow Captains and the Magic Knights Commander out onto the balcony.

1.4

Yami Sukehiro had found the first two phases of the exam easy, if not boring. Then again, between his Ki, physical strength, and natural magical ability anything they could throw at him would probably be a piece of cake. Especially when compared to Julius’ rigorous training exercises.

Yami recalled the royal becoming impassioned during one particular training session when Yami tired and having a bad day wasn’t giving his best.

Do you think it will be easy? Julius had demanded raising his usually kind soft spoken voice. Do you think that because you are tired they will go easy on you? Let you have a rest or allow you try another day? They won’t. They’ll laugh, spit, and take it as a chance to get rid of you for good; all the while saying: ‘I knew it. What do you expect. He’s a foreigner.’ Is that what you want?

Yami had become filled with anger at that. Channeling the emotion he had used it to complete the days training meeting Julius’ high standards. As the sun set they both had sat on the ground tired and sweating, him much more so than Julius. The royal had then handed him an olive branch in the form of a water skin.

While Yami drank Julius had told him. I don’t care who you are or where you came from but unfortunately most people do. While there are some in places of power that many look passed rank, they are very few and far between and many of them don’t care enough to want or help you succeed. Lord Jorah is the first Wizard King to allow peasants to compete to become Magic Knights but the stigma and class divide will take a lot longer to fix than that simple allowance. Everything and everyone in this world will try to limit you for their comfort and benefit. It’s up to you to surpass any and all limits if you want to better yourself and get where you want to be.

Looking up at the Azure Deers Captain Yami’s hands clenched as he remembered the mans words. I will not shame you Lord Julius, he thought. Nor will I allow anyone to tell me who or what I am.

1.4.2

Teris had been surprised at how easy the exam had been thus far. Was this really all it took to become a Magic Knight? Were a royals magical capabilities really that much greater than the rest of the populace? No. That was the kingdoms hierarchy whispering its lies again. All she had to do to prove it wrong was look at the dark haired boy she had met earlier. He seemed to find it all too easy as well and he wasn’t royal. In fact, if the whispers of those around her were true he was a foreigner. Likely the one Julius had told her about. Though she could hardly be expected to remember the names of all her brother’s fascinations.

It was time for the final phase of the exam and she had yet to find someone to team with her. They all probably knew who she was and didn’t want to go up against a royal. If only they’d give her a chance. She’d show them that not all royals were cruel snobs who looked down on everyone. Though she certainly wouldn’t go easy on anyone. She had looked forward to finding a friendly combatant who would also do their best. She scanned the crowd and saw him again, standing alone.

“Having trouble finding a partner too?” Teris asked coming up beside him. “Why don’t we team up?”

“Eh?” Yami looked over at her. “You again. I forgot your name.”

“It’s Teris Nova,” she said. The butterflies in her stomach calming when he, thankfully, didn’t call her pretty lady again.

His brows raised. “Nova?” He repeated looking at her fully for the first time.

“Yes. Julius is my brother.” She sighed rolling her eyes. “But, don’t let that fool you. I’m better than him in every way.”

Yami chuckled at that. “Is that so?”

“I can guarantee it.” She affirmed her own smile growing.

“Well I know your brother and he’s pretty amazing.”

“So you are--”

“The foreigner.” Yami interrupted closing up again. “Yeah.”

She watched as he slump slightly yet somehow seemed to grow bigger at the same time. “I was going to say dark magic user.” She blinked heckles raising. “But if you want to judge yourself by rank then be my guest.” She snipped turning to go.

“Wait!” He called.

She turned back looking at him with a fierceness in her eyes that made him both cautious and excited.

“I’m Yami by the way. Yami Sukehiro. I’d be happy to be partners with you.” Something made him flush. It was either the waves of warm mana coming off her like sunlight, her strong yet gentle Ki, or the fact that he just agreed to go up against Julius’ sister in the final challenge; and if she was half as strong as her brother… What it most certainly wasn’t was that she somehow became even prettier when she was angry. “For this challenge I mean.” He said rubbing the back his neck looking away.

It wasn’t as if they had been talking about any other sort of partnership but when he clarified it made it feel as if they could have been. Teris felt her cheeks heat. “Of course. For this challenge only. Well then, good.” She stepped a good arms length distance from him and spun on a heel to face the already battling candidates.

1.4.3

“Next is Teris Nova of Castle City and Yami Sukehiro of—the Land of the Rising Sun.” The Announcer proclaimed his voice going up an octave at the end.

“Was he questioning where you’re from?” Teris joked.

“They always sound like that when they talk about my homeland,” Yami said. “I thought Julius said he was from Rizon. Do you two not share a childhood home?”

Teris shrugged not wanting to go into the details of her family’s living arrangements. “It’s a general thing they say. I think they do that so everyone doesn’t know where a royal resides.”

“Afraid the hungry masses will storm the gates and loot the place?”

“Likely their fear and reasoning.” She huffed with distaste. They stepped into the center of the arena and faced each other. “Well then, Yami Sukehiro. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

“With pleasure, Princess.” Yami said unsheathing his katana.

A number of candidates gasped taking a step back. Teris grinned stepping forward. “It doesn’t matter what you sheath your dark magic in, it won’t be quick enough for my light magic.”

1.4.4

Though they had seen the young mans sword, both Fuegoleon and Nozel had tensed when he had drawn it. And who could blame them? Such a crude but deadly weapon being brandished within Castle City. It was unheard of. It hardly had mattered that such a weapon posed no threat to Teris under such circumstances. The shock of it had left Fuegoleon fighting against his instincts to protect his cousin.

During that moment of everyone's initial surprise Julius’ laugh had echoed through the arena. It was then that Fuegoleon realized it must be some sort of gimmick the foreigner used.

It turned out that it wasn’t so much a gimmick as a clever method to speed up what was likely a normally slow moving form of magic. Even without using mana to boost his physical abilities the foreigner was capable of tremendous strength, which wasn’t surprising given the size of him, and speed which was a surprise considering his height and muscle mass.

The battle had already lasted much longer than Fuegoleon would have imagined given the fact that Teris was a royal with very rare and powerful light magic; and the of amount of time and effort she had put into training. More surprising still was the fact that the battle didn’t appear as if it would end anytime soon.

1.4.5

They had been fighting for what felt like hours. Though Teris knew that couldn’t have been right. Still, as she grew tired her magical attacks had begun to slow. Likely impeccable to most, she knew that the watching Captains, Vice Captain's, and Knights Commander would be able to tell. It was enough to make her change her tactics in an effort to put an end to the fight.

She created a magical sword. It’s bright glowing light intensifying as it clashed with Yami’s dark magic sheath katana. Looking over the crossed blades their faces inches apart she panted. “Tired?”

“No.” He breathed soaking up this moment of rest. “You?”

She blinked the stinging sweat out of her eyes. “Not in the least. What do you say we take it up a notch?”

Yami gritted his teeth as his katana and her blinding white hot blade ground against each other in an effort to push the other back. He quickly took in her mana cloaked arms and legs impressed than she could keep her footing against him. “Why just one? What do you say to three?”

Teris laughed breathlessly, finding that the once soothing coolness that had come off of him and his blade at the start was now so cold it bit and burned just being near them. “I’m fine with a short fight if you’re alright with loosing this soon.”

“I wouldn’t count yourself victorious yet, Princess.” Yami said channeling more manna into his arms and forcing them apart.

1.4.6

Seated two chairs down from Julius, Win of the Green Mantis sat forward in excitement. “This is the most interesting candidates battle I’ve ever seen. It’s making me want to fight.”

“You always want to fight, Win.” Breigha, Captain of the Blue Rose, commented.

“And you don’t my lovely Giantess?” Win quipped.

There had been a building sense of pressure while the two candidates blades had locked, their wielders fighting to over power the other through seer use of mana. Whether Yami had won that time or Julius’ sister had simply jumped away to try another tactic Pyter could not say. Nor could the Silver Eagles Captain be sure that the half second sense of gravitation towards the two combatants had indeed occurred. “Did anyone else feel that?”

“Ask Julius.” Jamie smirked. “It’s his sister and pet foreigner battling down there.” He turned in his seat giving the Azure Deers Captain his full attention. “Tell me Julius. Who are you rooting for? Or do you even care if that foreigner humiliates your own sister. Or more likely that your sister humiliates your little dog.” The Golden Dawns Captain began barking garnering a few chuckles from a number of the other Captains and Vice Captains.

Eyes on the fight below, Julius tamped down his annoyance. “Not now Jamie. I beginning to have a growing concern that--”

“That what?” Jamie asked loudly laughing. “That--”

Light and dark hit. The building mana pool drawing everyone's attention as it vibrated the air pulling inward.

Greywright’s heart skipped a beat knowing they had moments before the force built and exploded. “Julius!” He commanded cloaking himself in mana skin. His fingers leaving indention's on the arms of the chair as he shot from his seat.

Julius was already acting; opening a bubble of stasis big enough to encompass the two candidates and the already effected area.

Commander Greywright used his army magic to create men who shielded the other candidates and pushed them back to relative safety.

“I will not be taken out by a mere candidate and a foreigner.” Jamie gritted using his rope magic to lasso Teris and Yami, pulling them apart and breaking whatever spell they had been using against each other.

“It’s warping my stasis and sucking my mana dry!” Julius yelled through the deafening silence hoping someone heard and would work to help save them. If the shock wave from the explosion that his stasis magic could not stop but only slowdown didn’t kill them the black hole that the explosion seemed to be feeding surely would.

“I got you,” Bronn, the Black Bulls Vice Captain, hollered beside him.

Julius more read the mans lips then heard the words and had a moment to wonder how silence could deafen sound. Then all the surrounding mana began to vibrate.

Using his rock magic Jax formed three thick, tall walls around the worst of the oncoming blast. From behind him, Bronn used all he had to transport what he could of the force as high above the arena as he was able. Even then the Spatial Mage wasn’t sure it would be enough. But it would have to be, he didn’t have the time or mana to transport it any further.

Pyter muttered a curse. His smoke magic could suck the mana right out of these two upstarts but even a dense cloud would take time to siphon off this amount of mana and there was no time. He cast out a cloud of ash above the arena while Danise, Captain of the Coral Peacocks, threw out flower blossoms, both hoping to siphon off enough to keep them all from being killed.

At the last moment Mereoleona blanketed the area between them and the explosion above with a wall of fire hoping that the flames would eat up some of the forces air protecting them from the worst of the shock wave.

It was over so fast that none of the Captains were certain of what each of them had done. The candidates below certainly didn’t know all the effort and magic that had been used to save them, and only just barely at that. All they knew was that light and dark magic had clashed to devastating effect and the Magic Knights Captains had protected and saved them.

A cheer went up from the crowd, weak at first but quickly growing in strength. A couple of the Captains smiled and waved.

Jamie fell back into his seat. Looking up at his fellow Captains he suggested. “How about we call that one a draw.”

“For them or for us?” Heath, Captain of the Purple Orcas, chuckled nervously.

“Still think Yami isn’t worthy of being a Magic Knight,” Julius asked.

From his seat Jamie gestured to the young man in question. “Considering he almost killed us all. Yes. One has to wonder.”

“He didn’t almost kill us.” Breigha hushed playing down the threat they had just faced. “You’re being dramatic, as usual.”

“Really?” Jamie asked leaning forward to eye the towering woman. “Then what would you call what just happened?”

“An interesting, all be it destructive, combination of magic,” Greywright responded.

Julius looked to the Magic Knights Commander and gave him a small nod of thanks for his understanding.

Jamie opened his mouth to argue but Greywright silenced him.

“Using your logic one could just as easily say that Teris Nova attempted to end the lives of everyone in this arena and decimate the surrounding area.” Greywright scrutinized the Golden Dawns Captain a moment before asking. “You wouldn’t be insinuating that with such a comment would you, Jamie?”

Jamie could feel the cold gaze of the three royals on the balcony. They weren’t great in number and often bickered mightily among themselves but when the need arose they banded together and could make themselves overwhelming felt. “Absolutely not, sir.”

“Good to know.” The Magic Knights Commander said before turning to address the candidates below. “It has been decided that the match between Teris Nova and Yami Sukehiro will be considered a draw. If any of you have been injured, please, see the healing mages. Yami. Teris.” Greywright said looking a the two candidates who had been thrown to opposite sides of the arena by Jamie in turn. “Well met. Please exit the battle stage.” He looked to Jax to order him to put the area floor back to rights. But the Black Bulls Captain was already working to collapse the walls he had created and level the cobbled floor. With a nod Greywright took his seat the remaining standing Magic Knight Captains doing the same. With a glance at the Attendant the Knights Commander ordered. “Announce the next candidates.”

1.4.7

For the longest time Teris stared dumbly at her hands as if she had never seen them before. Finally, she looked up and scanned the arena for Yami and found him studying his own hands. As if he had felt her gaze upon him, his eyes snapped over to her. Her own eyes widened a chaotic mix of thoughts and emotions welling up inside her. Who was he? Was it simply their opposing magic that had been the cause of this or something more? Could it have to do with where he was from? Never mind the silly foreigner label petty people called him. But his land, his people. Was there something about either that had caused such a volatile reaction when clashed with magic from the Clover Kingdom?

She looked away scrapping that last possibility. Julius had been training him. Far as she knew nothing like this had ever occurred during that time. If it had Julius would have said something. At least taken precautions. It had to be their magic.

“Teris.” A voice called from behind. “You have yet to see the healing mages. Are you alright?”

She took stock of herself for the first time. “Quite alright.” She answered. In fact she noted with a bit of surprise, she felt better than ever. She turned and looked up at the voices owner. “I know you.” She said finding him familiar.

“I’m the Vice Captain of the Azure Deer. My name is Jon Jace.”

Teris nodded at that remembering him; or rather his half-siblings who she unfortunately knew from being placed in their company at countless events due to their similar ages. “Is something the matter?” She questioned fearing that after what had occurred neither she or Yami would be considered for the Magic Knights and that Jon had been sent by her brother to soften the blow before they were kicked out of the arena.

Jon fought the urge to squint. It wasn’t that she was physically giving off light, more like her mana was. It made him feel as if he was looking at the sun. Sensing its heat. She was definitely telling the truth when she said she wasn’t injured. An uneasiness began to bubble up in him. Then he noticed the look of fear in her eyes and reassured her and himself. “There is no need to worry. In fact,” he went on, “that is why I am here. Captain Julius wished me to come down to assure you and Yami that your draw in the battle will not adversely effect your attempt to join the Magic Knights.”

Teris released the breath she had been holding. “That’s good to know.”

“I need to inform Yami of the same. And make certain he is uninjured. Where is he?”

She threw a glance in the dark magic users direction. “Over there.”

Jon was about to ask for better direction than a glance but he didn’t need to. As soon as he looked across the battle stage his senses were drawn to Yami like gravity. While Teris blinded with a feeling of white hot light, Yami blinded his senses with cold almost palatable darkness. It was then that he noticed the other candidates watching the two. Jon wondered if the candidates youthful unskilled ability to read mana made it better or worse on them. From the way they tried to stay as far away from the light and dark magic users as possible it was clear they were afraid. Jon could hardly blame them there. With effort, he pulled his gaze away from Yami and looked back at Teris asking. “Will you come with me.”

Teris balked. “What! No!”

“It’s not as if you’ll be using your magic against each other again. It’ll be alright. I promise.”

Teris stared at him unsure.

“Come on.” Jon urged unable to keep the image of a frightened animal been coaxed from his mind. “Your brother wouldn’t be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid,” she said.

As soon as Teris took a tentative step toward him, he turned making his way around the perimeter to Yami knowing that her upbringing and hopes of being a Magic Knight would make her follow.

1.4.8

Yami watched the Azure Deers Vice Captain and Julius’ sister head his way with a sense of foreboding and excitement. He wanted to see what, if anything, else their combined magic could do. Yet he was concerned that those in power would throw him out in fear.

“Yami.” Jon greeted.

“Jon.” Yami had met the Vice Captain twice before during his lessons with Julius. He thought the man friendly enough all be it lacking in humor. From what Yami had pieced together from Julius, Jon was the bastard son of a noble family. Recognized and brought in by his father but not given the mans name. Julius had commented that though Jon had proved himself countless times his step-mother and half-siblings continually made things especially unpleasant for him. In Yami’s opinion, that alone was reason to have a great sense of humor. “Am I being banished?” Yami asked.

“Are you injured?” Jon questioned already knowing the answer.

“No. Am I being banished?”

“No,” Jon answered. “Though I make no future promises on that regard. Do the wrong thing. Annoy the wrong person.” He took a long glace up at the balcony and viewing rooms. “No doubt there are plenty who would jump at the chance to see you gone if you give them one. Especially after this.”

Yami gave a wolfish smile. “Let them try.” He looked to Teris pointing. “You. You were amazing. We were amazing!”

“I—I suppose so.” Teris said caught between smiling and furrowing her brows.

“Suppose?” Yami tisked shaking his head. “You royals. Always got to downplay everything. Come on, Princess! Admit it. We work well together.”

“We were battling, not working together.” She said.

“What’s the difference. Think of what we could do.”

“Possibly annihilate half the city if not the city itself.”

Yami huffed. “You worry too much.”

Jon eyed the two thinking that Teris didn’t give their opposing magic enough credit. If not for the Magic Knights Commander and the Captains their clash of magic could have easily taken out the town and decimated the surrounding area. And to think their strength and magical abilities would only grow. With that in mind, Jon morbidly wondered if there would come a day when their opposing magic would be capable of ending the world if not everything beyond it. He shuddered just as the horn blew announcing the end of the final phase.

Yami patted him on the shoulder. “A little jumpy there Jester.”

Jon tensed at the burning cold that seared his shoulder from the quick touch. Bristling he glared at the younger man. “Don’t call me that. And don’t touch anyone till your mana levels out.” He looked at Teris. “Either of you.”

“When your name is called, step forward. The Captains will raise their hand if they would like you for their squad...” The Announcer began.

Jon glanced up at the balcony then back at the two candidates. “I should be getting back. Good luck.”

“Don’t need luck.” Yami told. Then muttered to himself. “Just need someone to judge me on me and not my status in the hierarchy.”

Yami and Teris stood together wrapped in their own thoughts as name after name was called. After a time, Teris looked over eyeing him. The bitter, burning cold that had been coming off him during their battle had lessened. Normally running warmer than most she reveled in the cool relief his presence filled her with. “So, it’s just a thing you do then.”

Yami turned to her pleased to sense her worried nerves over their battle were almost gone. “What do I do?”

“Give people nicknames.”

Yami shrugged. Leaning against the pillar he basked in the light and warmth she brought. “I call it like I see it.”

“Then why call me Princess?”

“You’re royal aren’t you?”

Teris raised her brows and questioned. “You want to know how many families would have to be wiped out for my father to be king and me princess? Whole houses--”

“You’re still royal.” Yami said cutting off her words. Closing his eyes he stretched his neck from side to side. Her presence. Her mana. It relaxed him. It felt as if he was laying out under the sun on a warm summers day.

“It doesn’t work that way.” Teris argued.

Yami pushed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “I don’t say it as a bad thing.” He looked down at his boots. “At least not to you.” He muttered wondering at his feelings. Would he still feel this inexplicable closeness to her if she wasn’t Julius’ sister? Likely. Given how strong it was.

She stuck her thumbs in her pockets and leaned against the pillar beside him trying to ignore the relief she felt at hearing him say the name wasn’t a bad thing. She had been called far worse before and it hadn’t bothered her.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll stop,” he said.

“Teris Nova.” The Announcer called.

She pushed away from the pillar giving Yami a nervous look.

“What do you look so worried for? You got this, Princess.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his fierce certainty. “You too.” As she made her way to the center of the arena she noticed how it was nearly empty. When did all the other candidates get called, she wondered. How many of them got picked for a squad?

“The Captains who would like you for their squad will raise their hand. If more than one Captain raises their hand you will be free to choose which squad you want to join.” The Announcer informed.

Though Julius couldn’t raise his hand, Teris looked to him. Her greatest desire. No. Her greatest need was to one day become Knights Commander and becoming a Magic Knight was the first step toward accomplishing that. A wave of fear welled up inside her. What if no one raised their hand? Why did she risk her future on the chance that she could impress a Magic Knights Captain? She should’ve just done as Fuegoleon and Nozel had. Choose a squad and let the elder family members make it happen. No! She would not use her status to achieve this. She would earn it the same as anyone else. Even if it meant she had to try out again. Even if it meant she’d have one less year to prove herself and achieve the position of Magic Knights Commander.

She heard the remaining candidates begin to mummer. Then saw the proud smile that crept onto Julius’ face. With a fortifying breath she scanned the line of Magic Knight Captains blinking in surprise. Each one of them had their hand raised.

Her own hands began to tremble. Closing them tightly into a fist she stood to attention. “I humbly accept the Black Bulls offer. And vow to always do my best and bring honor upon the squad, its Captain, and the Magic Knights. I promise to serve and protect the people of this kingdom and the Clover Kingdom itself. Even to the point of giving my life.”

She took in the surprised looks of the Captains including that of Jax, the Black Bulls Captain. Seeing Julius cover an amused smile she grinned. The Black Bulls might be the worst of the nine squads now. But, by the time she was through they’d be besting her brother’s Azure Deers. Then no one would be able to deny her the chance at Magic Knights Commander and none could say she got there cause she was a royal.

1.4.9

Yami wasn’t surprised to see all the Captains raise their hands. They’d have to be fools, or have a full complement like Julius, not to vie for such a powerful mage with such a rare form of magic. He was mildly surprised that Teris choose to join the Black Bulls though. From his lessons with Julius he had learned that they had been the lowest ranked squad for years. A band of misfits who collected as many black stars as other squads actual stars. “Princess is full of surprises.” He muttered to himself.

Finally, his name was called.

After he had stepped to the center of the stage the Announcer intoned. “If any of the Captains would like you for their squad they will raise their hand. If none of the Captains raise their hand you will leave the arena. Immediately.”

Yami had noted that those not chosen by any of the Captains had made a quick exit. Still, to be told of the rules in such a manner. He glared at the Announcer wishing for at least one Captain to raise their hand just to irk the snobbish man. Looking down the line of Captains starting from his left Yami felt a wave of angry disappointment. Not that he was all that surprised to see none of them raise their hand.

Yami clenched his jaw and stared at Julius. He wasn’t sure if he was more upset that he wouldn’t be a Magic Knight or that he had failed his teacher. There was movement to Julius’ left. Yami’s eyes snapped to the other Captain. He swallowed a whoop of joyous victory.

“The Black Bulls have accepted Yami Sukehiro.” The Announcer said in studied monotone.

Yami fought the urge to point and call the Announcer out for doubting him. Instead he looked to his new Captain and saluted. “I vow to do my best and bring honor to the Black Bulls, its Captain, and the Magic Knights. I swear to protect and serve the Clover Kingdom and its people. Giving my life if I must.”


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

The Wizard King signed his name to yet another letter. Setting it in the done pile, he stared at the obscene stack of paperwork that he had allowed to pile up. At the sound of a knock Jorah set down the inked quill opening and closing his hand stretching out the cramping muscles.

“Enter.” Seeing the face of his Advisor the Wizard King greeted. “Ellara. Perfect timing.”

“I doubt that.” Ellara said, eyeing the towering pile of logs, reports, and letters requiring the Wizard Kings attention. “But there has been--”

“--a great and interesting magical occurrence during the Magic Knights Exams.” Jorah finished.

Ellara raised a well manicured brow. “Correct.”

“It never ceases to amaze me how you seem to know of every grand magical happening.” Greywright said, pushing his way into the office passed the Wizard Kings Advisor.

“It’s my job, Commander.” Jorah told as he stood and came around the desk. The paperwork already forgotten. “Tell me everything.”

Closing the door Ellara stepped beside the Wizard King. As she listened to the Magic Knights Commander her heart began to hammer. Even though her Master had told her in his latest letter to expect them, she had doubted. Even now, hearing Greywright tell about them she could hardly believe it. The ones chosen by Light and Darkness really did exist. More than that, they were here. In this very building. They had faced each other and shown the first glimpse of their power. Even from where she had been, she had felt the surge of mana.

Her excitement grew as Greywright went on. She could hardly wait for him to finish his telling so the two could be brought in and she could see them for herself. Yami Sukehiro and Teris Nova. The Lord of Destruction and Ray of Annihilation.

2.2

Yami and Teris weren’t given a chance to talk as they were quickly and unceremoniously shown into a room within Magic Knights Headquarters. Upon their entering the nine Magic Knight Captains turned to them, falling silent. The Captains fierce undivided attention was nothing compared to the waves of mana coming off them. Teris fought the urge to turn around and exit the room. She wouldn’t have been able to if she had tried as Yami had leaned against the door staring back at the Captains.

“Can we just be patient and wait to see what the Wizard King has to say?” Danise, Captain of the Coral Peacocks, said while giving the two new recruits a welcoming smile.

“Flowers is right.” Breigha, Captain of the Blue Rose said.

Danise’s smile tightened. “Thank you Miss Mammoth.”

With that, the other Captains resumed their arguments.

Yami pushed away from the door and leaned closer to Teris. “Looks like I’m not the only one who likes giving out nicknames.”

“I think they’re arguing about us.” Teris said, trying to pick out and follow some of the voices.

“Of course they are. They saw what we could do together and are frightened. Even more so now that we’re on the same squad.”

Teris’ eyes widened. She turned her full attention to him. “We are!”

Yami’s eyes danced over her. “Is that joy and excitement I sense from you.”

She looked back at the bickering Captains crossing her arms. “No. And with all this mana how can you tell who’s is who’s.”

“I’d know your mana anywhere.” He told her. “Even if I didn’t, I can sense your Ki.”

“Ki.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “I remember Julius mentioning you have some weird seventh sense.”

“Ki isn’t weird. And knowing that magic loving freak he did more than mention it.”

“You’re right.” She huffed. “He wouldn’t stop talking about it for weeks.”

“Only weeks, huh?”

“He’s been known to have a short attention span. Never fully understood what he was talking about. What is Ki exactly?”

Yami saw Julius making his way to them with the Black Bulls Captain, Jax, in tow. “I’ll explain later.” He told her.

“Sorry about all this.” Julius apologized. He gave his sister a smile and Yami a nod. “Some are making a fuss and demanding that the Wizard King be notified to give a verdict.”

“Wizard King?” Teris questioned.

“Verdict?” Yami asked.

“It is nothing.” Julius assured. “Truly.”

“They’re just out of sorts cause I got the two best candidates.” Jax said, patting Yami heartily on the shoulder. He jerked his hand back shaking it. Inspecting it, he said. “Jon wasn’t kidding. Boy’s still shedding mana.”

Julius looked at his friends hand. “Barely a burn. You should see Jon. I sent him to the healing mages.”

Jax’s brows rose. “Really. That bad?”

Julius nodded. “He looked like a bruised lobster. Skin red and pealing. Lips, nose, and eye lids blue. And his shoulder.” Julius shook his head. “Lucky the contact was brief. Frostbite.”

“Seriously?”

Julius nodded.

“Excuse me.” Teris said, looking at the two Captains. “What are you talking about?”

“You and Yami of course.” Jax told.

Julius looked at them a smile tugging at his lips despite the gravity of what had happened. “You two over filled each others mana pools. Well, as far as we can guess.”

“Far as you can guess.” Jax told Julius. “I’m just taking your word on it.”

“Even after you were pulled apart.” Julius went on.

“And we Captains saved the day.” Jax added.

“The two of you were smoldering. Well,” Julius gestured to Teris, “you were smoldering.” He looked at Yami. “I don’t know what to call what you were doing.” He turned to Jax. “What’s the opposite of smoldering?”

Jax eyed the Azure Deers Captain a moment brows quirked in amusement. Realizing Julius was truly looking for an answer he shrugged.

Julius turned back to Yami and Teris. “Suffice it to say, the result of your two magics clashing in such a way left you with so much excess mana that it was coming off you in waves effecting those near you.”

“I was near the Princess before they called her up. I’m not burned.” Yami thought of the relaxing warmth he had felt just being near Teris. Even now, she was like a light in a darkened room. Soothing and calling to him.

“Another interesting effect the you two have on each other.” Julius guessed.

“On each others magic, or in this case mana.” Teris clarified.

Yami looked at her and grinned. He didn’t need to read her Ki to tell she had become flustered by Julius’ words.

Julius noted the slight color in his sisters cheeks and nodded. “Of course. I must say, now that it’s over with, I’m fascinated by what happened. And am interested in what, if anything, else your combined magic can do.”

Jax rolled his eyes. “Of course you are you magic loving freak. But they’re my Knights. You can’t play with them.”

“They might not be your Knights for long.” Pyter said, coming up behind the two Captains.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Jamie added.

“And what makes you think anyone would give a damn what you have to stay in this or any other matter.” Jax questioned.

Before Jamie could respond a door at the opposite end of the room opened.

Ellara didn’t have to scan the room for Yami and Teris. Their excess of mana was still coming off of them in soft wispy breaths. She stared a moment taking them in. Scrutinizing them. “The Wizard King will see the new recruits.” She said at last.

When the Captains stood or turned to follow the Advisor clarified. “Just, the new recruits. When Lord Jorah is done talking with them the rest of you will be invited in.” Her gaze having never left Yami and Teris she beckoned. “Come along.”

In that moment they both appeared so young and helpless to Julius that when they looked at him their expressions uncertain he wanted nothing more then to tell them that he’d go with them. But he couldn’t. More over, with all the Captains watching he couldn’t give them a word of encouragement least the others see it as weakness and use it against them. Instead, Julius simply stepped out of the way and watched them go. 

2.2.2

“Teris Nova and Yami Sukehiro.” Ellara announced closing the doors behind her.

“Yami. Teris. Good to met the two of you.” Jorah greeted.

“This is the Wizard King?” Yami breathed for Teris’ ears alone.

“Yes.” She whispered back.

“I thought he’d be bigger.”

“Physical size isn’t everything.” Jorah told.

Teris’ eyes widened in horror.

“My apologies. Was that a private tete a tete? My hearing is above average and I can’t always tell.” Jorah smiled and beckoned. “No matter. Come in.” As they made their way to him at a painfully slow pace, the Wizard King studied them. When they finally stopped before him he asked. “What am I to do with you two? You nearly destroyed Castle City. My Captains are up in arms and fighting among themselves. Honestly, that’s nothing new. The Captains fighting I mean. The other.” He tilted his head taking them in. “It isn’t everyday that two youngsters nearly destroy a city by concussive shockwave before pulling said city into another dimension. Or was it a black hole?”

“We’re—sorry.” Teris said, her apology sounding more like a question.

Jorah waved her off. “Never apologize for being powerful. That’s my motto. One of them at least. Isn’t that right Greywright?”

“It is, Sir.” Greywright nodded.

“But in this case, Sir. I would suggest, at the very least, a warning not to do it again.” Ellara said.

Jorah pointed his Advisor. “Ellara’s right. We’ll get down to those rules and guidelines in a bit.” He sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his ankles. “First, tell me about this little battle you two had. You first.” He pointed at Yami.

Yami told the Wizard King of every move, attack, block, and counter he had made. At Jorah’s behest, he had taken out his grimoire showing which spells he used. He even allowed the Wizard King to hold and inspect his katana and explained Ki. It had pleased him to see understanding dawn on Teris’ face. He answered all the Wizard Kings questions and even asked a few himself; which Jorah answered or happily speculated about. He found he enjoyed Teris’ undivided attention as she listened to his account and was somewhat disappointed when it was over.

Jorah remained silent for moment as he looked at Yami thinking over what he had said. Then he turned to Teris. “And you, young lady?”

As Teris told her account Yami found he like watching her just as much, if not more than, having her eyes on him. Though she had never appeared overly nervous he had sensed it in her Ki. As she went on he sensed her nerves dissipate and courage grow. Looking her over he found her even cuter when she was focused. By the time she reached the end of her side he decided that he was going to marry her. Many would think themselves crazy for having such thought. They’d probably argue with themselves that they had just met this girl and knew next to nothing about her. But, not Yami. He had learned to trust and follow his gut instincts. On the few occasions he had not, things had turned out badly.

“Bring the Captains in, Ellara.” Jorah commanded.

As Ellara did as she was told the Wizard King considered the trouble that would ensue from the other kingdoms once they heard of the incident. Then there was the interest from the zealots this would garner Yami and Teris. It would likely be a prudent idea to double the Sentries that patrolled near the Black Bulls base just in case one or more of these groups attempted to make a move on them.

As the nine Captains entered Teris made to moved out of the way.

“You’re good where you are.” Jorah told her.

Teris didn’t like the idea of a bunch of angry Magic Knights Captains standing behind her. Especially when she could feel their heightened mana. She glanced at Yami telling herself that she’d have to get him to teach her how to use Ki.

“Thank you for joining us, Captains.” Jorah welcomed. “Commander Greywright has told me everything, including your concerns. And, I have just finished hearing Yami and Teris’ personal reports of their battle. So, let’s get to the explanation of what happened. Shall we.” The Wizard King pointed at Yami. “It appears that your black hole spell fed on your,” he pointed at Teris, “solar flare spell only to have your solar flare spell somehow in turn feed on Yami’s black hole spell as it was being compressed by said black hole spell. The compression of your solar flare spell and building of mana energy seems to have turned it into a sort of explosion which may have birthed a tiny very short lived star. While this was happening it appears as if the black holes growth was accelerated by the excess mana and fusion energy the solar spell was making turning it all, I would assume, into what the astronomy mages call a super nova.”

“What?” Ellara blinked.

“I believe it’s one word, sir,” Greywright said. “Supernova.”

Julius nodded once in agreement as he rubbed his chin finding the whole thing intriguing.

Jorah’s face twitched at the correction. Ignoring the Magic Knights Commander, he explained. “An explosion followed by implosion.” He looked at the two recruits. “Does that sound about right?”

Teris stared mutely at the Wizard King, while Yami simply shrugged.

“Well it’s your magic.” Jorah said. “If you don’t understand it you’re going to have to work together till you do.”

“Sir.” Ellara began.

Jorah held up a silencing hand. “All be it slowly and far away from civilization while under competent supervision and guidance. Look. I’m going to be completely honest with you two.” He looked above their heads at the Magic Knight Captains. “With all of you.” His eyes returned to the recruits. “I can’t say exactly what happened, or why it happened. I certainly can’t say if or when it will happen again or to what extent.”

“Sir--” Jamie began.

The Wizard Kings eyes snapped to the Golden Dawns Captain, silencing him. “What I can say is it would be a great waste and to our shame if we pulled you two apart and forbade you from ever working together simply because we don’t understand this or are afraid.”

Yami tensed as he stared at the Wizard King. Never had he imagined that pulling them apart, never to see each other again had been considered.

“We’re not afraid Sir.” Pyter said. “Merely concerned.”

“Well I suggest you concern yourselves with your own new recruits and allow Jax and Greywright to concern themselves with these two.” Jorah said.

Greywright straightened. “Me, Sir?”

“You don’t expect me to oversee their work together do you?”

“No, Sir. But--”

“I could do it, Sir,” Julius offered.

“No.” Jorah said. “You are too close to them and I don’t like that glint in your eye. We’re aiming to learn and have them learn, not say ‘try this’ cause you want to see what will happen.”

A number of the Captains chuckled under their breath.

“Sir, If I may.” Pyter tendered. “What of pulling Teris from the Black Bulls and placing her in another squad? She and Yami could still be trained by Commander Greywright.”

Teris sucked in a breath and spun around pinning the Silver Eagles Captain with a fiery stare.

Pyter smirked at her temper. Looking her up and down he continued. “I am sure we would all sleep better knowing their light and dark magic wasn’t under the same roof getting up to who knows what.”

Julius and Yami’s mana flared to which Pyter gestured to the dark magic user. “See what I mean. The boy can barely control his mana.”

“Well, what did you expect from a foreigner.” Jamie put in.

Jax stepped between the other two Captains and Yami and Teris. “Hands off my recruits.”

“We have yet to see if they are both still yours.” Pyter said.

“Pyter has a point.” Jorah said.

They all turned to the Wizard King. Teris looked distraught, while Pyter and Jamie smiled victoriously.

“But, correct me if I’m wrong.” Jorah went on. “Each of you, save for Julius, raised their hand for Teris?”

The eight Captains nodded.

“And she choose to accept the Black Bulls offer?” Jorah looked at the Magic Knights Commander. “Greywright?”

Greywright swallowed a smile knowing where this was headed. “Correct.”

“Then I don’t see how she can be pulled from the Black Bulls.” Jorah said. “Now if any of you wish make Yami an offer and see if he accepts.” He looked at seven of the nine Captains in turn. When no one spoke up or raised their hand Jorah pushed away from the desk. “Well then, that settles that. Teris and Yami are yours Jax. Congratulations. Captain, please don’t kill them or allow them to destroy the kingdom. Dismissed.”

Before anything had a chance to change Jax ushered his recruits away and out of the building.

2.3

Jamie followed in Pyter’s wake as he stormed through the halls of Headquarters. For a such a slender, shorter man the Silver Eagles Captain could out pace anyone and make it look effortless. Finally he stopped, the Golden Dawns Captain able to catch up with him. Taking a moment to steady his breathing Jamie noted Pyter’s newest recruits standing with Mereoleona’s.

Jamie grabbed hold of Pyter’s arm and spun him around not caring about the young nobles presence. “You’re not giving up are you?”

Pyter’s already heightened mana intensified. “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

Jamie release his sleeve.

The Silver Eagles Captain straightened his cloak. Taking a step to Jamie he hissed. “What would you have me do? Go back in there? Argue with the Wizard King?”

Jamie stood mutely.

“That’s what I thought.” Pyter smoothed his hair, sighing. “We’ll just have to accept that that light magic royal jewel will not be adorning either of our squads crowns.” He gave a harsh barking laugh. “Who would’ve thought Julius’ little sister would degrade herself, and what it is to be royal, by choosing to be a Black Bull? On the bright side it makes us nobles look better to have a royal with such a lack of care for what is good and proper.”

“Nothing could make you look better, Pyter.”

“Mereoleona.” Pyter turned giving the Crimson Lions Captain a large fake smile. “It isn’t polite to listen in on others conversations.”

“Explains why you’ve never struck me as a polite person.” Mereoleona said dryly. “And, I wasn’t trying to listen. I was trying to collect my recruits and get them as far away from you two scheming snakes as I can.” She glanced over at her three new Magic Knights and turned away. “Come, Leon. Randall. Nalorie. Let’s get three to base and introduce you to your comrades.”

Randall and Nalorie followed quickly, Randall turning back when Fuegoleon didn’t.

“See you.” Fuegoleon told Nozel.

Nozel looked at the new Crimson Lions member wondering how their friendship would hold up over the years. Now that they were officially members of different squads of Magic Knights their rivalry would most certainly grow. Nozel inclined his head in farewell.

Fuegoleon’s lip twitched. He gave his friend one last, almost sad look before turning and walking away.

“Oh. And a word of advice.” Mereoleona said over her shoulder to Nozel. “From one royal to another. Though it would behoove you to take it as well, Margery. Be mindful of picking up any of your Captains ways.”

2.4

Outside Teris soaked up the last ray of light from the setting sun. She felt like a prisoner who had been locked away for days and by some miracle had been pardoned. Jax was speaking with his Vice Captain, Bronn, a man with a scruffier appearance than Captain Jax and Yami combined.

She noted Yami staring at her with an expression on his face she couldn’t read. “What?”

“You didn’t think we would make it out of there.”

“It’s not like I thought they would lock us up in a dungeon or something,” Teris said. “But—you heard them. They wanted to put me in another squad.”

A troubled look passed over Yami’s face so quickly that Teris wasn’t sure if it had actually been there. He shook his head.

“I wouldn’t have let them take you if you didn’t want to go.” He said, then grinned. “You’re stuck with me, Princess.”

“And what, may I ask would you have done if she had been ordered to another squad?” Another female voice asked.

Teris turned wearing a huge smile. “Leona!”

“Hello, Bright Eyes.” Mereoleona greeted. Her expression became stern as she crossed her arms and demanded of her cousin. “What’s the big idea? Did you not see my hand raised? Choosing this lot over family. Over me.”

“Oui! Lioness! Leave our recruits alone.” Bronn said, pushing his way between Teris and the Crimson Lions Captain. “We won them fair and square.”

“You make us sound like cattle or money.” Yami complained.

“Oh. Hush you!” Bronn ordered. “Mouthing off to your superiors. I’ll fix you of that right quick.”

“I wasn’t mouthing off.” Yami told.

Bronn turned grabbing Yami roughly by the back of the neck. “What did I tell you.” He looked to Mereoleona and shook his head pointing at Yami with his free hand. “Kids these days. No respect for authority.”

Yami winced at the painful, vise-like grasp. Looking at Bronn, he said, as calmly as he could. “That smarts. A bit.”

“It’s suppose to.” Bronn told, cursing the youths strength and squeezing harder.

“Easy there.” Mereoleona smirked. “You’ll hurt yourself, Bronn.”

“Let the boy go, Bronn.” Jax ordered.

The Black Bulls Captain had walked off to flag down Greywright and Julius who had exited the building and returned to this. Though it was hardly surprising.

Bronn released Yami with a shove. He gave Mereoleona a smile making sure she didn’t see as he put his hand behind his back shaking the feeling back in.

“Mereoleona. Anything I can help you with?”

“Calm yourself, Jax. I’m not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to wish my distant cousin the best and congratulate her on surpassing me in bucking expectations.” She looked at Teris and huffed. “You may have joined the Black Bulls but you’re more of a Black Sheep. Aren’t you?”

“I like that.” Bronn said. “I’m gonna steal it.”

Teris tried not to bristle. She knew Mereoleona meant it all in good fun but given her brother, Fyntch’s, expectations it was hard not to get riled by her comment. When Fyntch heard of her choice of squads he would no doubt write her a long, angry letter that told her how she was good for only one thing; and he couldn’t wait to marry her off to Nozel and be rid of her. Her expression darkened at the thought of Nozel. No doubt he was embarrassed and angered at her decision to join the Black Bulls too. As only her Intended, their fathers having agreed that their children would one day wed, he had no right to chastise her. Still, given their friendship, such as it was, he would likely feel that allowed him to tell her what he thought of her actions.

“Whoa there Black Sheep.” Bronn hollered jumping away from her.

Having been lost in thought Teris hadn’t realized her mana had flared.

“It was only a joke.” Mereoleona told.

“I’m sorry.” Teris apologized. They were all staring which only added to her heightened emotions making it that much more difficult to get her mana under control.

Jax watched her, giving a nod as her mana calmed.

Wearing a mildly concerned expression, Julius asked his sister. “You alright?”

Embarrassed, Teris nodded barely able to look at her brother. She hadn’t lost control of her mana like that since the first few months of learning how to use mana skin.

“You have instructed them how to control their mana?” Jax questioned Julius. “Please tell me you taught them how to control their mana.”

“It looked like they could during their battle.” Bronn commented looking down at the new recruits.

“They know how to control their mana.” Julius said. While he hadn’t been there to give Teris much instruction, he knew Mereoleona’s parents would have seen to it. Teris’ letters had even mentioned such training. As for Yami. The boy had hardly needed any instruction on such control. Which he had found interesting given Yami’s short temper.

“Well, she is a young girl.” Bronn said. “Maybe she just over emotional.”

“As if there aren’t over emotional men.” Mereoleona huffed.

“There’s another possibility.” Greywright said, eyes sliding from Teris to Yami.

“Great.” Jax laughed, without humor. “I don’t know whether to be happy or afraid by the days events.”

“Both.” Mereoleona said. “If you’re really scared, which you should be, you could give me Teris.”

“It’s alright boss. We’ll beat them into shape.” Bronn cracked his knuckles as he looked over at Yami. “I’ll handle that one myself.”

Having silently watched the scene, Fuegoleon spoke up wondering why no one had taken his sisters words as a true option. “Can’t they simply be--” He faltered when they all turned to look at him. “–separated.” He finished straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin under the attention.

“No.” Greywright told, and turned back to study Yami and Teris.

“The Wizard King wishes them to be kept together and instructed.” Mereoleona explained. Taking a breath she looked to Greywright. “Well I’m glad that’s not my job. Good luck, Commander. Hope they don’t kill you. Fuegoleon. Randall. Nalorie. Let’s get to base.”

Fuegoleon looked at Teris, silently asking her if she was alright. She gave him a small, stiff smile and nodded.

As the four Crimson Lions began walking away Teris called. “I’d watch your back if I were you Fuego. The Black Bulls are coming for that second place you inherited.”

Fuegoleon looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Just you try to take second place from the Crimson Lions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

3.1

Commander Greywright, Julius, and Captain Jax had talked well into the night to the point that Teris had consider joining Yami and Bronn who had long since fallen asleep propped up against a tree. Thankfully they hadn’t needed to fly. Once Jax had woken his Vice Captain, Bronn had used his spatial magic to transport them to the Black Bulls base.

The place had been dark. Given the hour they had arrived, all the other members were likely in their rooms fast asleep. Jax had instructed Bronn to show Yami and Teris to their rooms as he made for his own. Left alone with them Bronn had given them their squad cloaks and told Teris that he wouldn’t dare enter the girls wing for fear of the traps the girls set every night meant to keep boys out. Instead, he had said she could sleep on any sofa or chair she fancied in the great room.

After Yami and Bronn had headed upstairs, Teris had plopped onto the nearest sofa. At times in the past she had had difficulty getting to sleep, but not that night. After her system had burned off the excess mana, she had been left exhausted and could likely have slept anywhere.

“What are you doing here?” A girls voice demanded.

Squinting up at a too close face Teris informed. “I’m one of the new recruits.”

“I gathered that much.” The girl said, stepping back as Teris sat up. “I’m not stupid.”

“That’s debatable.” Said a male voice.

“Shut up Gendry.” The girl said. Looking down at Teris she went on. “I’m Abril, by the way. That idiot over there is Gendry.” She crossed her arms. “You still haven’t explained what you’re doing sleeping out here.”

“I--”

“Get away from that girl!” Bronn ordered, descending the stairs with Yami in tow. “She might kill you.”

“Me?” Both girls questioned pointed at themselves.

“Not you.” Bronn told. “Her.”

“I might kill her? Now why would I do that?” Abril asked the Vice Captain placing her hands on hips.

“Don’t be daft. Not you.” Bronn said to Abril. He grabbed a hold of Yami and pushed him into the sofa beside Teris. “These newbies are dangerous. Or prodigies.” He scratched his neck under his chin. “It hasn’t been decided yet.”

“I’m surprised you know what the word ‘prodigy’ means.” Teris muttered.

“What was that Black Sheep?” Bronn asked loudly, cupping an ear.

Teris stared up at him. “When’s breakfast. I’m hungry.” She would have been embarrassed at the sound her stomach made, if Yami’s hadn’t been so quick to echo. She didn’t know if the Captain or Bronn had had supper last night, but Yami and she hadn’t.

“Me too.” Yami said.

“When’s breakfast?” Bronn repeated. He looked back at the growing group of newly awakened Black Bulls members. “Hear that! The Black Sheep and Lord of Destruction what to know when breakfast is.”

Teris’ eyes turned to Yami. “He gave you a nickname too?”

“Yep.”

“Not bad, if you ask me.”

“I kinda like it too.” Yami admitted.

From behind Bronn, Abril asked. “When is breakfast?”

“I could definitely eat.” Gendry said.

“You can always eat.” Abril shot back.

“Hush. The lot of you.” Bronn hollered.

“Try taking you own advice.” Jax complained entering the great room.

The Captain squinted at the mornings light that entered from the lower windows. He was disheveled and had dark circles under his eyes.

Teris imagined she appeared much the same.

“Captain.” Teris said, standing.

Yami looked up at her, and with reluctance slowly got to his feet as well.

The other Black Bulls parted and watched as their Captain made his way to the newest members. “How did you two enjoy your first night in your new home?”

“A little drafty.” Yami told.

“I slept on the sofa.” Teris informed.

Bronn glared at them.

Jax turned to his Vice Captain. “You left her down here?”

“The girls had already turned in and set their traps.” Bronn explained.

“And what if our beastly menace had paid a visit last night?” Jax questioned, to which the other Black Bulls members shuddered.

Bronn shrugged. “What was I suppose to do?”

“Not leave her where that destructive, pilfering thing could happen upon her and maul her to death.” Jax suggested.

Bronn waved a hand. “She would’ve been alright. You saw her power.”

“So the chance of my bases destruction and all our deaths seemed like a reasonable risk to take.” Jax said.

“What? The lad was up in his room well away from--”

Jax silenced his Vice Captain with a slice of his hand.

“Sorry, boss.” Bronn muttered.

“Go see to breakfast.” Jax ordered. “I’ll see to the introduction of this lot. Abril! Introductions.”

Abril shook her head and tisked at Bronn as he passed her; skittering away when he moved as if to strike her. “I already told her who I am.” She said pointing to Teris. “But for your sake,” she looked at Yami, “I’m Abril Pelson, Junior Magic Knight 4th Class--”

“She’s rather proud of her new rank and will remind you of it every chance she gets.”

“Shut up Gendry!” Abril snapped. Looking back at Yami and Teris she went on. “That idiot is Gendry Hunt, Junior Magic Knight 5th Class.”

From behind Abril, Gendry struck a pose similar to hers and used his hand to imitate her talking.

Knowing he was making fun of her, Abril transformed to look like Gendry and proceeded as if him, “I’m a stupid big lug who uses iron magic. I like iron. Iron is strong. Strong like Gendry.”

“Captain! She’s doing it again.” The real Gendry complained.

Abril transformed back to herself and looked at Gendry innocently. “What? Don’t like it when I make you look smart?”

Jax closed his eyes and sighed as pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should have seen to breakfast and left Bronn handle this lot. Then again Bronn wasn’t any better. Half the time he was worse.

“Introductions.” Jax intoned trying to keep his patience.

Abril spun back around and stood to a sloppy attention. “Right. Yes, Sir.” She pointed at a red haired girl with a mass of freckles. “Next we have Venice Mytir. Her mirror magic is amazing. Then there’s Tobin Giantsbane.” She indicated a tall, bearded man with a wild mass of orange hair. “Coincidentally, his magic is giant magic. There’s Olsen Bain.”

A tall, slender man with short black hair and a meticulous mustache bowed slightly.

“He’s a flirt.” Abril pronounced. “But don’t take it seriously. There’s only one woman for him and he wouldn’t do anything to loose her. Or so he says. None of us have actually seen this so called love of his life. Oh. And though not as pretty as his words, his water magic is a site to behold. You already know Bronn. He’s a spatial magic user. A pretty darn good one too. Though don’t tell him I said so.” She looked at Teris. “He’ll threaten to hit and harm you, but he never would. He saves all that for the boys. The worse us girls get is yelled at. Let’s see. You already know Captain Jax. His rock magic can beat out all the other Magic Knight Captains. Just don’t bother him in the morning. He is so not a morning person. Other than that, he’s the best.”

“Thanks for that.” Jax murmured tiredly.

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” A man sing songed stepping out of a shadowy corner.

Abril jumped. She avoided eye contact with the man as he beside her. Crossing her arms, she bit back. “When all you do is hide in shadows it’s easy to forget you, Iban.”

Iban smirked down at her. “You’ve never forgotten about my presence in this place, young one. Though you’ve no doubt tried.”

In an effort to get some separation from Iban, Abril took a step forward. She sighed sounding bored, though the tremble in her voice was unmistakable. “This is Iban Halvor. Blood magic user and Intermediate Magic Knight Second Class. There happy?”

“Completely.” Iban said, looking down at her.

Abril flinched. She hadn’t realized he had come up beside her again. She took a step sideways before turning around to join the others.

Iban inspected the two new members as he explained. “My grandparents found refuge in the Clover Kingdom having left the Spade Kingdom for fear of their lives. Even after two generations, I still resemble the appearance and mannerisms of their homeland, as well as bare a notable accent. It can sometimes make others uncomfortable.” He looked at Yami. “I’m sure you understand.”

“How do you know I’m a foreigner?” Yami asked, studying the man in return.

“I’ve kept up on your whereabouts and tracked your progress of course.”

Yami’s eyes narrowed.

Iban reasoned. “We foreigners must stick together, Yami. Good work on finding Julius Nova, by the way. A native patron goes a long way to assisting in our acceptance.”

“He found me.” Yami corrected.

“So he did.” Iban raised an eyebrow his lips curling upward. “Your accent. It’s barely noticeable.”

“I pick things up quickly.” Yami said.

“Don’t listen to him.” Abril said. “The Black Bulls have no issue with where a person’s from.”

“The fierce, dirty faced girl is correct.” Olsen said. 

Abril scowled, not cause Olsen was being rude but cause he was likely right. She had forgotten to wash up before bed last night, and then again this morning. Using her sleeve she scrubbed her face in an effort to clean it.

“Even after being here for six generations I still come across those who see me as foreign and scorn me. But not here. Captain Jax would never allow it.” Olsen scanned his comrades. “The Black Bulls have accepted me and treat me no different than they would any other member. Though most times I wish they would. Violence and crass talk are not my thing.”

“Oh, hush you.” Venice silenced.

Iban, who had been using his blood magic to get a feel for Yami, concluded. “You’re looking as deeply within me as I am you. How? Dark magic shouldn’t allow you that capability.”

“You’re right.” Yami said. “I’m not using my dark magic.”

Iban eyes lit up intrigued. “How then?”

Yami crossed his arms and smirked. “Guess for all your tracking you don’t know everything about me.”

Jax looked over at Teris. “Introduce yourself, girl.”

Teris couldn’t stop the glare she gave the Captain for his way of addressing her. She looked at each of her new comrades. “It’s been nice to met you. My name is Teris Nova. And--”

“Nova!” Tobin exclaimed. “As in Julius Nova? Captain of the Azure Deer?”

“He’s my brother.” Teris said, trying not to bristle. She wondered how long she would be known simply as Julius’ little sister. Then again, this was her first day as a Magic Knight. She hadn’t even been on a mission yet. She could hardly expect to be known in her own right.

“I’ve heard Jon talk about you.” Venice said. “You’re a light magic user.” She smiled. “I look forward to seeing how your light magic does against my mirror magic when we get to spar.”

“I didn’t realize your were royal.” Abril said.

Teris found herself liking Abril simply for her words, thinking it the best complement she had gotten in a long while.

“With Julius’ little sister we’re bound to get some stars this year.” Gendry said.

“We have stars.” Abril said.

“Actual stars.” Gendry said. “Not black ones.”

“Light magic, eh?” Iban inspected her. “To my knowledge the last known light magic user was Harrow Ryder of the Spade Kingdom. My grandmother told me her great-grandfather had met him once as a young boy. It had been a few days before Harrow died at the grand old age of a hundred and seventeen. It is said Harrow left everything, including his body, to the Spade Kingdoms Mage Guild, hoping that even in his death he could continue to aid their efforts and experiments.”

“Breakfast is ready.” Bronn called from the doorway.

“Then on that disturbing note we shall convene in the dinning hall.” Jax said.

Yami had yet to introduce himself, but Jax knew his squad would pester the two new members with questions anyway.

“What about the danger?” Abril asked, looking up at the Captain.

“Danger?” Jax questioned.

“Bronn said those two were dangerous.” Gendry said, throwing a glance at Yami and Teris.

“They don’t look dangerous.” Abril said “That one,” she pointed at Yami, “looks too big and burly to be a kid, but muscles alone aren’t dangerous.”

Jax looked over their heads at his Vice Captain, spearing him with a glare. “They’re not dangerous.” He told Abril. Looking at the rest of the Black Bulls, he went on. “We may need to be careful for a while till things get sorted out. But, they aren’t dangerous. We’ll explain over breakfast. After, one of you can give our new members a tour of the place before they have to meet Greywright for their first lesson.”

3.2

Nozel had been mildly concerned about the state of the Silver Eagles base given that the Captain was a mere noble, but he had worried over nothing. Sure his rooms were smaller than even the guest quarters of his family’s smallest summer cottage, but he supposed that was to be expected. He was a new recruit after all. At least a personal maid and servant were provided, and the breakfast and lunch tables properly set. Though both meals had been a bit salty for his taste, it was nothing a word to the chef wouldn’t fix.

“Nozel.”

Nozel turned to see Danior, a noble of similar age who had joined the Magic Knights last year.

“Where are you going?” Danior questioned.

“Why?”

Danior shrugged. “We have no orders from the Captain. I thought we could hang out. Get to know each other a little better.”

“Do we know one another at all.” Nozel questioned.

“Well, there was that one dinner at the Mathis’ and the garden party at the Royal Castle for the King. Oh! And the winter feast at the Vermilion's.”

“I do not recall speaking to you at any of those events.” Nozel said.

“We didn’t actually talk.” Danior admitted. “But I listened in on a number of group discussions you were a part of.”

Nozel released a breath thinking how tiring nobles were and wondered if he should have joined Fuegoleon in the Crimson Lions. At least there he wouldn’t have Danior pestering him right now.

“If you must know. I am going to the Black Bulls base.”

“Why?” Danior asked.

“Because his Intended is there.” Neyres said, coming from the opposite direction with Margery Mathis, the Silver Eagles other newest member, following in her wake. “Teris shocked us all with her little stunt yesterday. And I’m not referring to her and the foreigner almost destroying the place. No doubt Nozel here wishes to make sure his Intended is still in her right mind. Or maybe you believe she is being coerced in some way.”

Though she was royal, Nozel barely thought of Neyres as such. House Norward might be the largest amoung the royal houses, but over-breeding didn’t make up for being well bred in Nozel’s opinion.

“Minimal as it may be. As my Intended, Teris’ actions reflect on my family.” Nozel said.

“I was hardly implying that you were going there out for concern for her.” Neyres said. “You forget, your Highness, I’m royal too. I know there is no care or love involved in these things. Only duty. That is why we are going with you.”

At Nozel’s quizzically raised eyebrows, Neyres explained. “As a royal, Teris’ actions reflect on all royals. And therefore concerns all of us. Well, you and I. I suppose possibly Margery. But she is only half royal, thanks to her mother.”

Nozel’s blue eyes fell on the girl behind Neyres for the first time.

Margery gave him her best smile.

Looking back to Neyres, Nozel allowed. “Very well.”

There were times when it was difficult to keep his care for Teris hidden. Having watchful peers there would force him to strive all the harder to not express his true feelings.

3.3

It was a few hours before sundown by the time Greywright was done torturing them. Using a transportation charm the Magic Knights Commander left them where he had collected them, in the Black Bulls sparing field, saying that he would meet them there at the same time tomorrow.

As Yami and Teris trudged up the wooden path back to the main house Teris complained rubbing her neck. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this exhausted. Even my knots have knots.”

“Let me see.” Yami said, stepping behind her.

Teris began to step way as she turned. “What are you--”

“Just--” He grabbed her shoulders and turned her so that her back faced him.

Too tired and achy to do anything more she submitted, allowing herself to be positioned.

Yami leaned over her shoulder and whispered. “Now relax.”

Teris tensed further wondering how he expected her to relax when his breath was tickling her ear.

Yami smirked as he took at her profile sensing a rise of a different sort of tension in her. Stepping back he rubbed his hands together, not to warm them but to cool them with his mana. Placed his hands on her shoulders he glided them slowly up to her neck, and back down keeping a firm but gentle pressure.

“Breathe.” He told her.

Teris sucked in a breathe of air having momentarily ceased that simple function. Her eyes closed as she exhaled slowly finding her muscles were slowly releasing as well. She lost track of time, but when he pulled away it felt as if the massage had gone on for too long, and yet too short a time. She was still fatigued, but she could move without everything aching. Turning and tilting her head from side to side she smiled. The tense angry muscles in her neck were no longer tense or angry.

“That’s—amazing.”

“Glad you feel better.” Yami said, stepping beside her. “Care to do me?”

“I have no idea what you did.”

“I cloaked my hands in mana to cool them and gave you a light massage. Your neck was the worst. You sure keep a lot of stress in there, huh.”

“You used mana?

“And there’s that stress. You’re gonna undo all my work on those muscles.”

“Yami!”

“What? It was easy.” He turned his back to her. “Now do me. You’ll give off heat, but it’ll have a similar effect. Besides, I prefer hot to cold.”

“Greywright distinctly told us not to use magic or any form of mana skin when in contact with each other.”

“I guess that means you’re not going to give me a massage.” Yami said, looking at her over his shoulder.

“We just got permission to use our magic, so long as we don’t use it on one another, and here you are doing exactly what Commander Greywright told and trusted us not to do. What if something like yesterday happened? What if the Commander learns about this and we’re back to not being allow to use any magic at all. Or worse we get kick out of the Magic Knights for not obeying.”

“What if. What if. What if.” Yami droned. “You won’t live any life worth having if you keep on asking what if, Princess. How’s anyone gonna learn about it anyway? We’re alone and I’m not gonna to tell. Are you?”

Teris calmed at his reasoning, all be it begrudgingly so.

Yami continued up the trail grinning when Teris followed without further argument. “I’m hungry. I wonder what’s for supper.”

“Don’t care.” Teris said, thinking she could eat almost anything at this point. “So long as Bronn didn’t cook again. If you can call that char he produced cooking.”

“At least there was plenty of it unlike the half a sandwich that Greywright offered.”

“The Commander had a point though. We should have brought our own lunch. At least he was kind enough to share his. Bronn on the other hand. There’s no excuse for that monstrosity. Not to mention the waste. I almost feel bad for the pig. To loose your life only to be burnt to the point of being inedible.”

Yami had to agree there. He did feel for the pig.

“Abril mentioned that there’s a chore rotation. I’m telling you now that if ever Bronn’s up to cook again, I’m relieving him of the task.”

Yami looked over at her. “You can cook?”

“Of course I can.” She stopped and turned to him. “What? You think that because I’m royal I don’t know how to do anything for myself?”

“There you are.” Olsen called, seeing them down the path. “As the ranking senior, I got the pleasure to come look for you. And trust me. Under the circumstance, it’s a pleasure.” He looked to Teris. “You have guests.”

“Me?” Teris asked.

Olsen nodded once. “One group got here shortly after you two left. Thankfully they didn’t stay to wait out your return, but they’re back. Most of the Black Bulls aren’t well versed in hospitality. And with Captain Jax and Bronn gone, I’m afraid they aren’t on their best behavior.”

Not sure who had come to see her, but knowing having them alone with her new comrades wasn’t a good thing Teris cursed under her breath hurrying passed Olsen up the trail.

“Thank you.” Yami told the Water Mage knowing that if left he wouldn’t have come up with a good response to Teris’ question. “I owe you one.”

“Don’t know why, but I’ll take it.” Olsen said.

Yami passed Olsen. When Olsen didn’t turn and follow Yami looked back. “Aren’t you coming?”

“No. I have dinner plans elsewhere.”

3.4

When Julius had asked Jon if he would stop by the Black Bulls base to see how his sister and Yami had fared their first day of training with Commander Greywright, Jon had readily agreed. It was a chance for him to see Venice. Now, faced with not one but both of his half-siblings Jon was beginning to regret his hasty acceptance of this task.

“You’re not a Black Bull.” Jesper, of the Crimson Lions, said upon Jon’s entrance.

“No. He’s the Azure Deers Vice Captain.” Danior said, from Nozel’s shoulder eyeing his half-brother.

“Though how he earned such a rank is a mystery.” Nalorie said, from her seat next to Randall. “It must be true. Captain Julius has a soft spot for unwanted, broken things.”

“I earned my rank same as anybody.” Jon told his half-sister.

Jesper stood. Pointing at Jon he breathed a laugh, asking the Crimson Lions new recruit. “This isn’t the bastard, is it?”

Nalorie looked at her comrade and nodded.

Jesper stepped up to Jon, inspecting him. “But he looks nothing like you or your Father. I never would have guessed.”

“Thankfully.” Nalorie breathed.

“I guess he resembles his whore mother.” Danior remarked.

Jon started for his half-brother only to be stopped by Tobin’s massive hand on his chest.

“It’s not worth it.” The orange haired Black Bull told him. He had never cared one way or the other for Jon. Once Venice had begun dating the Vice Captain the scales had tipped strongly against him. Still, he knew that the atmosphere was already ready for a fight. Much had he liked fighting, as the Black Bulls most senior member present, he knew he’d be the one answering for it. “Besides,” he said, “the Captain would rip us a new one if we allowed you to destroy the place. Only we’re allowed to do that.”

“No we’re not.” Venice said pushing Tobin's hand off Jon. “But he isn’t wrong.” She told her boyfriend. “Now’s not the time.”

“You on the other hand.” Jesper shook a finger at Danior. “I would know you’re related to our Ice Queen Nalorie without being told.”

Danior smiled at his sister. “Still think you made the right choice picking the Crimson Lions now that it has three fire magic users?” He asked gesturing a chin a Fuegoleon.

“My ice magic is powerful enough to take the heat.” Nalorie told. “Though I must admit I’m a bit jealous that Margery has Nozel on her squad.” She glanced at the fair, bronze haired girl before resting her eyes on Nozel.

“Seems you’re rather popular with the ladies.” Neyres smirked eyeing Nozel. Looking away she went on. “Don’t for once think that I’m one of your fawning followers.” Out of the corner of her eye she watched Jon with Venice cursing herself for falling for someone as unattainably low born as a bastard. Worse than that, Jon was too upstanding for a secret tryst. Too bad. He likely would have been fun to play with.

Nozel looked straight ahead ignoring the attention of Margery and Nalorie. They had to both know that he was already meant for another. Granted their families words of intent were not as binding as a betrothal contract. That would have to wait till he and Teris reached the legal age to wed. Still, when an intent to wed was announced it was rarely, if ever, gone back on. Especially if both the families were royal.

Jesper gave a loud clap his hands and suggested. “Let’s play a game while we wait.”

“What kind of game?” Margery asked.

“No.” Fuegoleon said, looking at his comrade. The Jesper may be the senior ranking Crimson Lion, but that didn’t mean he had to go along with whatever the young man was planning. And from the wild glint in Jesper’s eyes. he was obviously planning something.

Jesper shook a finger at Fuegoleon. “As a royal you might be use to calling the shots. But here, I out rank you. So,” he turned back to the others. “what game we shall play?”

Margery clapped excitedly.

“Your games are boring Jesper.” Neyres complained.

“Not this one.” Jesper assured the Silver Eagle. “You will like this one. I promise.” He jumped on top of a bureau that was set against a wall.

“Oui! What do you think you’re doing.” Abril shouted.

Jesper reached up and plucked a spear that had been hanging from the wall. Nalorie sat up moving to the edge of her seat.

“Who wants to find out if Jon can dodge this without the help of magic?” Jesper asked the group.

“I do.” Nalorie said, raising her hand.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing that.” Danior put in looking from his sister to his half-brother.

“Will you be using magic to throw it?” Margery asked.

Jesper lowered the spear and scratched his jaw in thought. “That’s a good question.” He scanned the gathering below. “What do you all think?”

“I vote yes to your using magic.” Nalorie said, watching the way her half-brothers girlfriend stood protectively in front of him.

“But that wouldn’t be fair.” Margery said. “If Jon’s not allowed to use magic and Jesper is, he’ll hit him for sure.”

“Exactly.” Nalorie said.

“We need someone to break the tie.” Jesper announced.

“I vote--”

“No.” Fuegoleon barked, interrupting Danior. He stood and made his way to Jesper. “No magic. No game. No more.”

Jesper pointed the spear tip down at Fuegoleon. “Maybe you should have a go at dodging too, First Year.”

Uninterested till this point, Nozel’s eyes slid over to take in the two.

“Get down from there and behave.” Fuegoleon commanded. “You are embarrassing our squad.”

Jesper jumped down. “You’re the embarrassment here, Lion Cub.” He said, placing the spear tip under Fuegoleon’s chin.

At the feel of a prickle Fuegoleon lifted his chin. “Point that somewhere else befor--”

“Before what?” Jesper grinned, green eyes dancing in the last of the days light that came in from the windows. Using his kraken magic, green scaled tentacles appeared. They reached up and wrapped around the shafts of the other spears pulling them from their wall hooks and pointing them at Fuegoleon.

From the entryway Teris said. “I don’t know what I expected to walk in on, but it certainly wasn’t this. You,” she eyed Jesper, “put those down before--”

“Before wha--”

Spears of light flashed. One struck and incinerated the weapon in Jesper’s hand. The other shafts of light magic hit Jesper’s magic formed tentacles. The tentacles disappeared, the spears they had held falling to the ground.

Jesper gave a yelp shaking his hand and dancing in pain. While his palm was blistering with a burn, what had hurt the most was when her magic had taken out his. For a moment it felt as if his whole body had been engulfed in white hot flames as his tentacles were burned away.

Fuegoleon turned, irritated that his cousin had stepped on a matter that hadn’t concerned her.

“--before I assist you in putting them down.” Teris finished Jesper’s cut off words.

Having sensed her magic Yami had sprinted up the three wide stairs that led to the houses main entrance. Now, standing behind her, he took everyone in. “Did I miss the fun?”

As Teris closed the door behind them she wondered what to say or do next. Apologizing to her comrades seemed a must but... What were members of the Silver Eagles and Crimson Lions doing here anyway? Sure, she knew Neyres and Randall well enough and was acquainted with Danior, Nalorie, and Margery but she certainly wouldn’t call any of them friends. Not to mention she had no idea who the boy who had the spears was. As for Fuegoleon. She had seen him for a few moments last night. Any concern he had had about her well being, or her being allowed to stay on as Magic Knight had been put at ease then. Her eyes traveled to Nozel and darkened. She was all too aware of the likely reason he was there, and it made her bristle. Didn’t he realize chastising her would do no good. It was done. Despite the horrified nobility. she was a Black Bull.

Nozel stared back at Teris refusing to be the first to look away, wishing for the first time that she would look at anyone but him.

“Who said you lot could have a party.” Bronn demanded, entering the room.

“We weren’t--”

“Hush you.” Bronn ordered Abril.

“Oh well,” Bronn shrugged. “Greywright sent over plenty of food. Guess he thought he worked you two fairly hard.” He said looking at Yami and Teris. “Either that or he thinks we don’t feed you seeing as neither of you thought to take a lunch. In any case, you kids may as well stay else it’ll all go to waste.”

“But--” Venice tried.

“We really should be headed back to the Crimson Lions base.” Fuegoleon said.

“You’re staying.” Bronn ordered. “I’ll escort you back to your base myself. Just in case that Lioness Captain of yours tries to give you a hard time for staying out late.” He winked at Fuegoleon like he was doing him a favor. “You’re welcome to stay as well Jon. You can hear what Greywright said about those two,” he indicated Yami and Teris, “from Captain Jax’s own mouth. I’m sure that would make Julius happy.”

When no one moved Bronn clapped his hands loudly. “Get moving. That Castle City Chef was adamant that his creations be consumed at the height of their flavored temperature, or some such nonsense.”

As they began to move Bronn held a staying hand up to Jesper. “Put those back first.” He said, jutting a chin to the spears. “Rude as it is to play with anothers toys, it’s even ruder not to put them back where you found them.”

3.4.2

The delicious smells would’ve beckoned them all to the dining hall even without Bronn leading the way. Upon entering they found four buffet tables overflowing with food. Bronn stood at the dining halls entrance ushering everyone in and shoving the slow movers. As Yami and Teris passed him, he reached out grabbing a hold of Yami’s neck and placing a hand on Teris’ shoulder.

“You two made the Captain look bad. Showing up to training without a lunch. Greywright wondered if we had even fed you breakfast.” Bronn looked from Teris to Yami, squeezing the later's neck as tightly as he could.

Yami gritted his teeth against the pain, careful to show none of it on his face.

“I hope you told the Commander that you didn’t.” Teris said.

“What?” Bronn demanded.

Without bothering to spare the Vice Captain a glance, Teris brushed his hand of her shoulder saying. “Cause I wouldn’t call that dried char you served food.”

Bronn watched Teris walk off, his grip on Yami loosing. Yami took his chance and made his escape chuckling at the dumbfounded Vice Captain.

Teris joined the line at the serving table behind Fuegoleon. “Why are you here? And what possessed you to bring them.” She looked at Nalorie and Jesper who had already plated their food and were taking their seats. Glancing further down the line at Randall she decided that his presence would have probably been fine, all be it, like Fuegoleon’s, unnecessary.

Without looking at her, Fuegoleon picked up a plate from the stack and said. “They invited themselves. What was I to do? Forbid them. They’re my comrades. I need to gain their trust and respect.”

“I doubt that one trusts or respects anyone but himself.” Teris said, eyeing Jesper.

“He’s arrogant due to his family’s newfound wealth and power among the gentry is all.” Fuegoleon said.

“And you?” Teris asked Nozel who had joined the line behind her. “What’s your excuse for bringing a raiding party to my squads base?”

“You’re being dramatic.” Nozel dismissed.

“Am I? Well you’re being a jerk.” She closed her eyes and took a breath.

Arguing was what she and Nozel did best, but it never got them anywhere. They probably would have been better friends if that had been all they were. But Nozel was a dutiful son and she was the unruly daughter. He didn’t understand or believe her when she told him that she wasn’t going to marry him. That she refused to be tied to someone who didn’t love her or that she loved in return. While her parents marriage had been contracted by her grandparents all she had seen was the love they had had, not them learning to love. Teris wanted that. More than that she didn’t want what every other contracted noble marriage had. Tolerance and civility but nothing else.

Opening her eyes Teris looked at him. “Why did you come? You’ve embarrassed me.”

Nozel stared at her wondering how she could find his concern and presence embarrassing. His blue eyes hardened. “Doesn’t feel good. Does it? To be openly humiliated by someone you call friend.”

Teris’ temper flared, as did her mana. She cursed silently trying to calm herself and control it.

Nozel and Fuegoleon stepped back physically feeling the heat coming off her. Everyone else in the dining hall looked over at her sensing the heightened mana.

Despite Commander Greywright explaining the likely reason for this new lack of control, Teris felt weak and stupid. It took great effort, but she was able to reign it in. Giving Nozel one last glare she served a spoonful of whatever was before her and left the serving table to find a seat.

Nozel tried not to watch her go, but his eyes followed of their own accord.

Yami squeezed between Nozel and Margery bumping Nozel as he grabbed a plate. Nozel turned glaring at the foreigner, further annoyed when Yami paid him no mind. He watched as Yami made his way to the gap in the plating line that had widened while Fuegoleon, Teris, and he had talked, and began serving.

3.4.3

Teris wasn’t sure where to sit. She certainly didn’t want to join Neyres and Danior of the Silver Eagles or the three Crimson Lions that had come with Fuegoleon, but given the trouble her callers had caused, she wasn’t sure any of her fellow Black Bulls would want her next to them.

“Teris. Over here.” Abril called, giving her a beckoning wave.

Teris blessed the grimy, short hair girl and made her way to her.

“Saved you a seat.” Abril told as her sat.

“As if you had to shoo anyone from trying to sit next to you.” Gendry said before Teris could thank her.

“You’re sitting next to me. So shut it,” Abril snapped.

“I’m sitting across from you,” Gendry corrected.

“Same difference,” Abril shrugged.

“No it isn’t,” Gendry said.

“Yes it is.” Abril shot back. “And if you don’t like it go sit somewhere else.”

“I’m already here,” Gendry said. “You move.”

Teris picked up a fork and halted, noticing for the first what she had served herself. Heaving a sigh she put down the utensil.

“What’s the problem.” Abril asked around a mouthful of food.

“There’s watercress in this,” she said.

“Don’t like watercress uh?” Abril asked.

Teris shook her head pushing away her plate. “I’ll get something else in a bit.” She said more to herself then Abril.

“No worries.” Abril said pulling the plate over. “Here you can have mine.” She offered pushing her plate in front of Teris. “That steak is amazing.” She told picking up her fork and pointing at the piece of meat now before Teris. She dug into the vegetable noddles. “I’m gonna get me another one when I’m done with this.” She took a bite and wondered. “Why did you get this if you don’t like what’s in it?”

“Oui.” Bronn barked still standing at the door.

Everyone looked at the Black Bulls Vice Captain save for Jax. Bronn pointed at Yami who was about to sit across from Teris.

“Other side of Gendry,” Bronn instructed.

Yami hesitated.

“Now!” Bronn muttered to himself as he made a fist and took a step forward.

Yami rolled his eyes and did as he was told, plopping onto the bench to Gendry’s left.

Teris looked over at him giving him a weak smile.

“I knew you were hungry.” Yami said noting the plate before her. “But you can sure put it away, uh.”

Teris looked down at the half eaten plate of food and back up at him. “No. It’s—I—We--”

Yami couldn’t fight his amusement any longer. Smiling he chuckled.

“You.” Teris picked up the mostly eaten roll from the plate in front of her and threw it at Yami.

He dodged easily, laughing all the harder.

“Oui! No food fights,” Bronn yelled. “And you!” He snapped his fingers till Nozel turned around. “That’s right. You. Other side of the Lion Cub, Braids.”

If non-magic looks could kill Bronn would have died at the hand of Nozel’s ice blue gaze. Instead Bronn kept on breathing and Nozel moved from the space in front of Teris to the other side of Fuegoleon. Margery happily took the place to Nozel’s right, accepting his assistance in stepping over the long bench seating.

Pushing her waist long hair back behind her shoulders Margery commented. “Rather inconvenient to the ladies to have bench seating. I mean, I’m sure the men don’t mind us having to lift our skirts a bit in order to step over but it’s unseemly. Not to mention a hassle. Am I right?” She asked looking at Teris.

Teris' eyes moved right and then left. Pulling the fork from her mouth she swallowed. “I wear pants,” she answered.

“As do I,” Abril said.

Margery glanced back at the serving table seeing that the only other Black Bulls girl was also wearing pants. “I see.” She gave a brittle smile. “Then I suppose it isn’t an issue unless you have female guests.”

“Don’t like it, don’t come back.” Tobin said on sitting to Yami’s left.

“Jon.” Jax called as Jon was about to sit to Teris’ left leaving enough room for Venice, who was following, to squeeze between.

Jon eyed the place of honor the Black Bulls Captain was gesturing to and back at Venice mouthing ‘sorry’.

As Jon walked to the head of the table and sat to Jax’s left, Venice tucked in beside Teris.

Fuegoleon and Gendry tensed as Bronn set his plate down in the space between them. Stepping over the bench he sat and looked across the table at Teris finding he didn’t care for the look she was giving him. “Got something to say Black Sheep?” He asked.

“Bronn. Get over here,” Jax called.

Bronn tossed the piece of chicken he was about to eat back on his plate and did as his Captain bid, but not before reaching out to smack Yami on the head.

“He’s really not that bad once you get to know him.” Venice said as they all watched Bronn take his seat to Jax’s right.

“Really?” Teris asked, disbelief dripping from her voice.

“Naw. He’s a total tosser.” She and Teris shared a chuckle. “But seriously,” Venice said. “You’ll be hard pressed to find a person more loyal to Captain Jax.”

“Or one more then ready and willing to fight beside you or for you,” Tobin added.

“What about against,” Yami asked.

Tobin nodded. “That too.”

“So has Bronn tried to push his chores over on you yet?” Venice asked Teris.

Fuegoleon looked at the two girls. “Chores?”

Ignoring him Teris answered. “I doubt he’s had the chance.”

“That’s right.” Venice looked over at Yami and back to Teris. “How’d it go?”

“Easy enough,” Yami said.

“It was tough.” Teris said at the same time.

They looked at one another.

“Oh. You’re talking about the second half when all we had was half a sandwich to sustain us,” Yami said.

“Sure,” Teris drawled. “That’s it.”

“So what did the training with Commander Greywright entail?” Fuegoleon asked.

“A lot of repetitive stuff and yelling on his part.” Teris answered not wanting to get into the details.

“You’re going to have to work on that if you’re serious about becoming Magic Knights Commander.” Yami told her. “It apparently requires some impressive vocal cords.”

“You want to be Knights Commander?” Tobin asked.

Feeling scrutinized Teris only nodded hoping no one asked her why.

“And your brother wants to be Wizard King,” Venice said.

Teris nodded again relaxing a bit.

“Is he really as perfect as they say?” Abril asked.

Though Teris loved her eldest brother dearly and found him nearly perfect in many ways, Julius was far from perfect in just as many others. Taking a breath to consider her response she said. “Julius isn’t perfect but is pretty awesome in my opinion.”

“And mine,” Yami agreed.

“So why don’t you want to be Wizard King,” Venice asked. “Did Julius call dibs or something?”

Teris put down her drink and swallowed. That was an easy answer, even if becoming Wizard King wouldn’t have taken more time that she didn’t have to achieve. “Too much paperwork. What about you?” She asked Venice trying to take the focus off herself.

Venice shook her head. “Nope.”

“Not even interested in becoming Vice Captain so you can be the same rank as your boyfriend?” Tobin teased twisting the proverbial knife in his gut.

Venice balled up a piece of bread and tossed it at him. “Shut up you. And no. Don’t want to be Vice Captain. Though I’d help any Black Bull that wants to get there just to see Bronn replaced.”

“Speaking of Vice Captains.” Jax said loudly from the head of the table.

Venice and the others looked guiltily at Bronn not having realized those at the head of the table had been listening to their conversation.

“There’s gonna be hell to pay.” Tobin muttered underneath his breath chancing a glance at the Black Bulls Vice Captain and back to Venice.

“Have any plans for Julius’ seat, Jon?” Jax questioned the second ranked Azure Deer, eyeing his squad out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh! No, sir.” Jon laughed nervously shaking his head. “I had a hard enough time getting promoted to Third Class Senior Magic Knight to be eligible for the position of Vice Captain.”

“And it’s a wonder you’ve been promoted since, let alone that far, ” Nalorie uttered twirling her fork on her plate.

Lips twitching upward Danior looked across the table at his sister.

“Your sister’s right Jon,” Jax agreed.

“Half-sister,” Danior corrected.

“It’s a wonder you’ve seen any promotions given how you consistently allowed your brother to steal the credit for a number of your achievements since he joined the Silver Eagles two years ago.” Jax went on without missing a beat.

“I didn’t steal anything.” Danior stressed face flushing.

“Didn’t you?” Jax asked. “What about the skirmish outside of Hage? Or the labyrinth near Balky? And then there was that battle with the Diamond Kingdom.”

“And don’t forget the tussle with the Spade Kingdom that Jon personally prevented from turning into an all out battle,” Bronn added. “That one alone could have seen him ranked as a Grand Magic Knight. The Clover Kingdom would have had ten Magic Knight Captains. Something we haven’t seen in at least three generations.” Bronn rubbed his chin. “I wonder what he would have named his squad.” He leaned back shaking his head. “Too bad Jon’s too generous.”

Nalorie looked from Jax to Bronn and back. “My brother never stole anything,” she insisted.

“Oh, hush lass,” Bronn ordered. “What do you know of it. You’re just a first year recruit. Why don’t you ask that Lioness Captain of yours. See if we’re telling the truth.”

Danior glowered at Bronn and the Black Bulls Captain.

Bronn leaned forward, hands splayed on the table. “Wipe that scowl off your face before I give you something to scowl about boy.”

“What’s that even mean,” Neyres asked.

Danior stood. “Come on, Nalorie we’re leaving. Jesper, if you will.” Danior offered his hand to Neyres who had been seated to his left.

“Margery.” Neyres called as took her comrades hand and was helped from the bench. “We’re leaving.”

Jesper, who had been sitting between Nalorie and Bronn, did the same for Nalorie then escorted her around the table, behind Jax, and towards the exit.

Randall looked down the table at Fuegoleon unsure at what to do when he saw that his friend made no move to stand. He likely would have stayed if he had been sitting next to Fuegoleon but he had been near the head of the table next to Nalorie. Stepping over the bench he followed Jesper and Nalorie.

“We know when we’re not wanted.” Danior said looking at Bronn and the Black Bulls Captain.

“Good,” Bronn said. “Remember that if ever the urge to visit again strikes.”

Danior and Jesper looked over at their still seated comrades. Neither Fuegoleon or Nozel acknowledged them choosing to stay facing forward. Jesper’s expression hardened, while Danior only nodded before making his way to the door. Neyres eyed Margery brows raised. Looking at Neyres, Margery glanced at Nozel and back trying to convey her desire to stay with him.

“Now,” Neyres hissed loudly.

Margery tossed her napkin onto her plate and stood. Without looking at her, Nozel stood offering her his hand in assistance.

“You’re coming.” Margery asked placing her hand in his.

“No,” Nozel said. “Please watch you don’t catch your heel on your hem.”

Once they were gone and Nozel had retaken his seat, Bronn apologized. “Sorry I offended your brother, Jon.”

“Half-brother.” Jon corrected softly.

“But if there’s one thing I can’t stand it’s a bully.” Bronn went on.

Yami’s laugh echoed throughout the dining hall at that.

Bronn shot out of his seat. “Silence you! Before I silence you myself.”

“Bronn,” Jax said.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Sit.”

Bronn sat. He looked over at Fuegoleon. “Oui! You. Lion Cub. Don’t leave for your squads base without me.”

Jax smirked at how his Vice Captain took every chance he had to see Mereoleona. Looking at Jon he asked. “Out of curiosity. Why did you let Danior lie and take credit?”

Jon shrugged. “He’s my brother.”

“Half-brother,” Bronn corrected.

“It’s because no one would believe a bastard over a noble. Isn’t it.” Jax said.

The three continued talking, the conversation turning to what Greywright had said of the days lesson with Yami and Teris. Further down the table silence still reigned.

Finally, Abril whispered. “Why are they still here?”

“Don’t know.” Gendry shrugged mopping up his plate with the last of his roll. “But there’s still plenty of food. I’m gonna go get me more of that chunky, thick, white soup.”

“It’s shellfish roux,” Fuegoleon told. “It’s meant to go over noodles.”

“Why would I want to fill up on noodles?” Gendry asked.

Fuegoleon blinked as if he had never looked at it that way. Teris smirked standing as well. “I’m good for seconds.” She looked around the table. “Can I get anyone any thing?”

“Steak,” Abril said. “And some of that stuff they were talking about with a roll or two.”

“Please,” Venice reminded.

“Please,” Abril added.

Teris nodded. She noted Nozel’s disapproving look and stormed off. Why had he stayed? At least Fuegoleon was making an effort. A poor one but at least he was trying. All Nozel was doing was sitting there judging her and everyone else. Couldn’t he do that to his own squad back at the Silver Eagles base. He could judge her and the Black Bulls for all she cared as long as he went away.

“You’re angry.” Yami said from behind making her jump.

“You bet I’m angry,” she said.

“You’re undoing all the tension I released in your neck,” he told.

“Sorry.” She apologized.

“You really shouldn’t bottle your emotions like that. It isn’t good for you or your relationships with others.”

“What do you know of me and my relationships?” She asked serving Abril’s plate.

“Only what I see and sense with Ki,” he admitted.

“And what have your eyes and Ki told you,” she wondered.

“That you want your royal friends over there to respect you and accept you for who you are.”

“And if I told them that you’d think it’d make a bit of difference?”

“Who knows.” Yami shrugged thinking it wouldn’t. “But at least you would have gotten it off your chest.”

“Why am I talking about this with you?” Silently she wondered. Why do I feel like I can? And., why do I want to?

“We did spend most of the day together, bonding over being tortured by Greywright,” he said.

“They do say that experiencing shared hardship deepens bonds.” Teris agreed half joking.

“In that case, within a weeks time we’ll be closer to each other than any other two people in existence,” Yami grinned.

Nozel had gotten up and made his way to the serving table under the guise of getting a second plate. He was interested in what Teris and the foreigner could be talking about for such a time when the surely had nothing in common. He never expected to hear her being verbally harassed. He called forth his magic, mercury sprang out for behind him, ready to strike. “How dare you presume--”

Teris turned unable to comprehend her friends behavior. Stepping in front of him she fumed. “How dare you presume to threaten a Magic Knight in their own base when he’s done nothing to provoke you.” She took a step back shaking her head. “First that demented Crimson Lion with the spears and now you. I’ve had enough of this. Out!”

Confused. All Nozel could do was stand there blinking.

“I said out!” Teris ordered.

Nozel was forced to take a step back cause the mana rolling off her was becoming unbearable hot. “Teris, I--” Nozel shook his head. How had this gone so wrong? He had expected her to thank him or at the very least, knowing her pride, tell him she could’ve handle it herself. Never could he have imagined that she would take Yami’s side when he was clearly in the wrong for having spoken to her in such a way.

Yami didn’t care for Nozel. Particularly cause the snobbish royal didn’t care for him solely because he was a foreigner. But, mostly because Nozel’s Ki screamed his feelings for Teris and as the man who was going to wed her, it was natural that he wouldn’t be keen on anyone who loved her in such a way. Even so, seeing the silver haired Silver Eagle be torn into by the woman he loved was painful. A confidence booster for sure but still pathetically painful to watch. There was also Teris herself. She was shedding mana again. After what Greywright had said, he knew that is was his nearness that was heightening her mana’s activity. He could feel his own begin to churn as his mana and hers stretched. Reaching to make contact with the other. To fed and fed off of each other as they had done during the Magic Knights Entrance Exams.

Yami hated seeing her like this. Though he sensed no romantic feelings for Nozel from her, he could sense a deep care and yearning in her for him. Likely the desire to be accepted that she had talked about.

“Teris.” Yami reached out.

Jax, Bronn, and Jon shot up from their seats.

“No!” Jax ordered.

“Down!” Bronn yelled at the others seated at the table as he opened two portals. He knew that even if he managed to transport Yami and Teris out of the house Nozel’s proximity to them might still kill him.

The explosion blew out two walls and part of the ceiling above but thanks to Jax’s quick work with his rock magic everyone behind the wall he had made appeared unharmed.

“Everyone alright,” Bronn called. He turned to look for Nozel. He had manged to transport the Silver Eagle to safety behind Jax’s protective wall but hadn’t been able to close the portal quick enough. The front end of the shock wave had traveled through with Nozel and thrown him against the stone wall.

“Aw kid.” Bronn bemoaned seeing Nozel’s state. “I wasn’t fast enough.” He stepped over fallen plaster and made his way to the Silver Eagle cursing himself.

“You did well.” Jax told him as he too made his way to Nozel.

Bronn helped Nozel stand asking. “You alright?”

Nozel nodded dumbly, blinking dust out of his eyes and sense back to his mind.

“His hearing is probably shot.” Jax said turning to see if any of the others appeared injured. “I know my ears are ringing like a church bell.”

“Mine too.” Jon admitted picking up the end of a fallen beam and moving it out of the way.

“Where’s Iban,” Jax asked. “He’s no healing mage but at least he can check the boy for injuries to see if he needs one.”

Bronn shrugged.

“He’s not here.” Venice told the dust making her squint.

Jon looked to her and made his way to her side giving her and once over. “Are you alright?” He asked softly his hand on her lower back.

She nodded.

“He went off to his labs sometime after lunch.” Tobin said slapping the derby off himself.

“I’m alright.” Nozel assured still looking out of it.

“Quit putting up a front. She’s gone.” Fuegoleon told him wondering where the Black Bulls Vice Captain had transported Teris and Yami.

Nozel thought he heard Fuegoleon’s voice but it was too soft to be certain. He swallowed causing his ears to pop which changed the pitch of the deafening ringing.

“What happened here?” Came a voice from what use to be the dining halls entryway. Iban saw Jax and held up his a hands. “I swear, Captain. I didn’t do it.”

“Get over here and check this boy for injuries.” Jax ordered the Blood Mage.

Iban picked his path to them carefully, slipping on loose rubble and shellfish roux. Once in front of Nozel he and his magic gave the royal a once over. “He had some bleeding in the inner ear but it’s stopped now. And the front of his brain has mild bruise the size of a pea. Nothing serious.”

“You call a bruised brain nothing serious,” Fuegoleon exclaimed.

“At that level and size he may notice a slight sensitivity to light for a day but even that’s doubtful.” Iban looked to his Captain. “I wouldn’t even bother seeing the healing mages for it.”

“Well, we’ll do so just to be thorough. Then I’ll take you two boys home.” Jax said looking from Fuegoleon to Nozel.

“Captain Pyter will use this to argue his case before the Wizard King again,” Jon said. “And no matter how minor, Nozel’s injuries may just be what he needs to win this time.”

“Why do you think I’m escorting them home,” Jax asked. “Pyter owes me. And as much as I’ve enjoying swinging that over his head these past few years, I might be inclined to free him of his debt this evening.”

3.5

One moment they were in the dining hall. Next they were outside. In the moment, that lasted less then a second, Teris wondered what had happened that she and Yami were there. Then came the sound of two explosions. Jumping., she turned in a circle to see massive trees, some as tall as the Royal Castles towers fall away from them. The trees hadn’t even hit the ground before they started to rise again as if time was reversing. She felt a moment of horror knowing that they would fall in crushing Yami and her. What was it Sir Jorah had said, an explosion followed by and implosion. 

Yami unsheathed his katana. Cloaking it in darkness he sent out three quick slashes that cut each of the incoming trees across the middle. Teris, having the same idea, did likewise for the other half of trees cutting them with a beam of light. Moving near her, Yami used magic to encompass them in a protective sphere. The two halves of each of the trees fell in towards the sparing field. Yami’s cocoon stopping them from being crushed by the upper most branches of three of the trees. Teris used her magic to burn off the branches pushing against Yami’s protective sphere. Then Yami let it dissolve.

“It seems we do work well together.” Yami said smiling at their seamless efforts as he sheathed his blade. He took in the devastated area. “We did this.” Yami gave a low whistle in awe.

“A mere touch did this.” Teris said nearly breathless by the destruction around them. “We weren’t even trying.”

“You were pretty angry.” Yami told looking at her.

Teris recalled Nozel’s royal idiocy feeling her ire at him renew. Then she recalled his nearness to them before this occurred. Bronn must have used his spatial magic to transport Yami and her out of the dining hall before the explosion. The explosion. Hadn’t she heard two of them? What happened to everyone in the dining hall? She looked over the splintered trees her horror growing. Were they even alive?

Apparently thinking along the same lines Yami said. “Between Jax, Jon, and Bronn I’m sure they staved off the worst of it and protected the others. This was nowhere as strong as yesterdays and the Captains pulled together to save everyone then. I’d be more concerned about us. Can’t imagine they’ll go easy on us when we get back.” He looked at her grinning. “What do you stay we make a run for it. I hear the Heart Kingdom is nice this time of year.”

“No it isn’t.” She said looking him up and down. “None of the other three kingdoms are as beautiful as the Clover Kingdom.”

“Spoken like a naive that loves her country. I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything less from a royal.”

“Got to enjoy this place while I can,” she said.

“What’s that mean? Going somewhere?”

She glanced at him before raising a hand and sending out a burst of light that incinerated a good portion of the tree barring their way back to the path that led to the main house. “Not if I can help it.”

3.5.2

By the time Yami and Teris made it back to the main house Jax, Jon, Fuegoleon, and Nozel had already left. Leading Teris to think the worst.

“Fuego, the Captain, Nozel, Jon?” She asked wide-eyed.

“Well and being taken home by the Captain.” Venice said appreciating the royals concern for Jon.

Before either Yami or Teris could inquire further Bronn hollered. “Girls. Show Black Sheep her room.” Not taking his eyes off Yami, the Vice Captain stretched out an arm opening a portal to the girls wing on the third floor.

“We already did that this morn--”

“Do it again.” Bronn snapped cutting Abril’s words off. Staring Yami down he pulled his top lip in scraping it with his bottom teeth feeling and tasting bits of grit, ash, and plaster. “And while you’re at it. Set your traps for the night. That’s enough fun for today. Time to turn in.”

Tobin huffed thinking Bronn’s fun was just beginning. He looked over at Yami. There was little doubt in his mind the new recruit would be able to handle whatever Bronn dished out given his obvious physical strength. It was Yami’s temperament Tobin worried about. He got the feeling that Bronn wouldn’t be as forgiving with this one and wondered if Yami would be able to keep himself from fighting back. Lashing out at a superior, physically or magically, was cause for discharge if reported.

Venice waved Abril through the gateway. When Teris didn’t move Venice went over and gently took the girls arms. “Come on, Teris. Let’s go.”

Teris allowed herself to be slowly shoved to the portal by Venice, eyeing Bronn fearfully as she got closer to him. Closer to leaving Yami alone with him. The Vice Captain had the same dark excited glint in his eyes that she had seen in Jesper’s; though Bronn’s was far more controlled.

Bronn rolled his neck silently urging the girls to hurry. He was struggling to keep the way open. He could transport people all day but relocating an explosion. That took a lot of mana. And he had done so twice in as many days.

“Step to it girl. Dawdling won’t do your Lord of Destruction any favors.” Bronn told Teris eyes still glued to Yami.

Teris looked back at Yami.

Yami gave her a small encouraging smile. “Go on. Get some rest. Who knows what fresh hell Greywright will have in store for us tomorrow.”

Still looking back, Venice had to all but pull Teris the last few feet.

“Don’t worry.” Tobin told her. “I’ll make sure Bronn doesn’t kill him.”

Bronn let the gateway close, his arm trembling as it dropped to his side. Hopping down from the sideboard the Vice Captain shook his head laughing humorlessly. “You.” He said pointing an accusing finger at Yami as he made his way towards him. “You just don’t know how to listen do you?”

Though Bronn showed no interest in him, Gendry remained as still as possible least the Vice Captain turn his attention to him. Iban, who had silently been watching from his seat on a sofa continued to do so his interest growing. Tobin tensed prepared to keep his word, impressed that Yami showed no signs of fear, though he knew that would only infuriate Bronn further.

Bronn grabbed Yami by the back of the neck, Gendry flinching in sympathy. “Think you’re a big man. Huh?” Bronn asked clenching his hand as tight as he could. Seeing Yami give no reaction Bronn’s nose wrinkled, lips curling. “What did I tell you this morning? Keep your filthy, foreigner hands off the royal girl.” He looked up at the others asking. “Is that too hard to understand?”

“I still don’t understand all this kingdoms sayings and colloquialisms.” Iban answered kicking out his legs and leaning back. “But that seems pretty straight forward.”

Tobin continued to eye Bronn.

“Quit looking at me like that or I’ll give you your own taste when I’m done with this one.” Bronn warned the bearded man. His grip having loosened while he had been distracted, Bronn tightened his hold turning his attention back to Yami. “Your comrades agree with me. Hands off. Means exactly that. Hands. Off.”

Channeling mana into his grip Bronn squeeze Yami’s neck even tighter, pulling him up and backing him closer. Bronn leaned over his shoulder nearly cheek to cheek as he and Yami looked straight ahead at the stairs that were positioned across the great room from the front entrance.

“What were you thinking?” Bronn asked. “That all this business with your two magics afforded you some kind of exemption? Cause I know that if it wasn’t for this mess you’d know in your head,” he knocked on Yami’s head with a fist, “and heart,” he pounded on Yami chest, “that there is no getting near that girl. So why did you think touching her would be acceptable? Not to mention the way you were looking at her during dinner, before you two went and destroyed the dining hall that is. You’re lucky those two royal Princes didn’t gouge out your eyes or cut off your hand. Or cut off something else.” He finished softly into Yami’s ear. Bronn gritted his teeth carefully tightening his grip till Yami’s knees buckled, an audible breath of pain escaping his lips. It wasn’t as if he wanted to kill the boy after all. Jax would have his ass if he did that.

“There it is.” Bronn smiled releasing him. “A crack in your tough guy facade.”

Resting a forearm on a knee, Yami caught his breath, blinking the sweat out of his eyes. He looked straight ahead fighting the urge to massage circulation back into his neck. It took every bit of effort he had not to speak up or lash out. But he knew that he did he wouldn’t stop and no one would be able to save him from being thrown out of the Magic Knights, not even Julius. He sensed Bronn preparing to kick him and lay him out completely onto the floor. His hand made a fist of its own accord. Yami glared at the disobedient appendage. His arm trembling as he fought against his instinct slowly forcing his hand open one finger at a time. Yami let the Vice Captain have his way and didn’t roll away when the kick to his lower back came. He wasn’t sure if he would’ve been able to get back up from the blow if he hadn’t been expecting it and prepared himself. As he pushed himself back to his feet he sensed the punch to his stomach coming but cloaked in mana skin Bronn was too quick for Yami to do anything to ease the contact this time.

Tobin watched as Yami was sent sprawling onto his back thinking that if Bronn continued to use mana skin to beat on the recruit he would have to put an end to the Vice Captians fun sooner rather than later. Yami spat out a mouthful of blood, groaning softly as he rolled to his side. Tobin had to hand it to the newbie. He wouldn’t have had the self control to take Bronn’s punishment so, dare he say, gracefully. In fact, during his own first year as a Black Bull he fought back a number of times. More than a third of those times saw him laid out even worse than if he hadn’t fought back but he had gotten a good hit in once or twice pulling Bronn up short. Back then he had feared Bronn would use his self defense against him and see him discharged from the Magic Knights for striking a superior. Later, Tobin had realized that he need not have been concerned. But this was different. He could see it. Sense it. Bronn wanted Yami to fight back. He wanted Yami gone.

Keeping his right arm folded against his side, Yami pushed himself up to his knees and left hand. He knew he was leaving himself open but hoped to deflect the worst of the coming kick with his right forearm. The aim was to tire Bronn out, getting this over with as quickly as possible. All the lessons and instructions his cousin had given him as a boy, before the storm had taken him from his family and homeland, flinted through his mind.

Knowing how to take a punch is just as important as giving one, his cousins voice echoed in his head. First, use your Ki to know how and when the strike is coming. Not everyone down at the docks is lucky enough to have some long dead ancestor who was a ranking member of society before being disgraced and cast out. Meaning it’s likely the people you’ll be fighting against won’t know how to read Ki themselves. And, if you’re unlucky enough to be set upon by anyone in the Emperors Army they won’t be expecting that some filthy wharf boy can read Ki. So be mindful of when and how you let your ability to do so be known.

Yami obviously hadn’t considered his cousins later words when he had told Julius, Teris, the Wizard King, and almost anyone else about Ki. Even so, he doubted Bronn understood enough about Ki to realize he was using the sense. Prepared as he was, when Bronn’s mana charged kick came it only knock half the air out of his lungs.

Yami’s knees and hand failed to bare his weight and he collapsed to the floor. Pinning both arms to his side Yami shielded his torso with his forearms making sure they weren’t tucked in too tightly so the force from the coming kicks didn’t travel straight through to his already bruised ribs.

“Think you’re a big man taking your licks all quite like/” Bronn asked giving Yami two quick kicks. He stepped back and gave another kick smiling wickedly as his boot broke through Yami’s defensive forearms and hit home.

Tobin winced, then cursed as Yami began to rise again. He moved to stop Bronn but not before the Vice Captain got another good kick in sending Yami sliding a few feet into a table leg.

“Enough!” Tobin yelled stepping in front of the perusing man.

Bronn stopped short. Looking up at the taller Tobin he asked. “You want some of this, big boy?”

“If it means getting it out of your system without further harm to him. Yeah.” Tobin fisted his hands cloaking them in mana skin. “But be warned. I’m not gonna take it all good and nice like he did and, unlike you, I’ve barely used any magic today.”

Bronn wavered, thinking about how tired he was. He let his mana skin dissolve and suggested. “Bare knuckled.”

Tobin grinned releasing his mana skin. “Fine by me. Either way I’ll work you over and put you down.”

Bronn circled laughing. “Come on then you ginger giant. Let’s see if you’ve learned anything since last time we danced.”

Bored, Iban watched Tobin and Bronn trade blows, hug each other, separate, circle, and repeat. With all the closeness and contact, magic-less fighting was not all that dissimilar to acts of affection in his eyes. Looking over a Yami, Iban watched as he refused Gendry’s attempts to assist him. He found it interesting that the young dark magic user appeared more distressed watching Bronn and Tobin fight than when he was being beaten.

Bronn got knocked to a knee, his foot resting on something hard. Taking a quick glance he saw it was a broken spear tip. Acting as if he was having trouble with his balance he reached back, palming the blade cutting his hand in the process.

Yami sensed what was about to occur but before he could warn Tobin, Bronn cried out tensing. Jerkily Bronn rose to his feet, wincing as his hand cut itself further as it was forced to clench the spear tip before dropping it.

“While I’d be interested to see what happens next, I think you’d regret it in the morning Vice Captain.” Iban said hands out controlling Bronn’s movements.

Tobin looked from Bronn, to the fallen blade, and back. He stared at the Vice Captain brows raised in accusation.

“What?” Bronn panted still being held in place but Iban’s blood magic. “It’s not like I was gonna kill you. Just end the fight.”

As soon as Iban released him, Bronn contracted his overly stretched muscles. Resting his hands on his knees he breathed deeply. His cheek began spasming.. Bronn close an eye in an effort to try and make it stop. Looking up at Tobin with his other eye he found the giant magic user still staring at him so he explained. “It’s like you said. I’ve used a lot of magic today day and am tired. But I sure as hell wasn’t gonna loose to you.”

“So you want to go some more,” Tobin asked. “I’ll even let you cheat and take up that piece of scrap.”

“Naw.” Bronn breathed waving a hand. “I’m done. Thanks for the offer though.” He stood up, placing his hands on his hips. “Shall we agree that was a tie?”

“I’d say Iban won that one,” Tobin said.

“Fair enough. Well, I’m turning in. You lot should do the same. Captain’s no doubt is having a lot less fun then we’ve been having. He’ll be will be ornery as hell come breakfast time.” Bronn pointed at Yami. “You. Stay away from that royal girl unless you’re ordered otherwise. You hear. Next time I won’t go easy on you.” He took in Yami’s defiant stance and shook his head muttering about bull headed, overly muscled, idiots as he headed up the stairs.

Yami allowed his posture to crumble as soon as Bronn was out of sight. He gingerly felt his bruised neck and tried to take a deep breath, wincing at the pain both actions caused.

“You held up well.” Tobin commended stepping to him.

“You didn’t have to step in,” Yami told. “I was prepared to wait him out.”

“No doubt you were,” Tobin said. “But, this was more than the average rookie beat down.”

“He’s done this to all of you?” Yami asked not at all surprised.

Gendry nodded. “Though not to the extent you suffered. I’ve never seen him use mana skin in a one sided beat down.”

“What about the girls.” Yami asked having his doubts that the Vice Captain would sink that low or that Jax would allow it but wanting to make certain.

“He’d never touched the girls,” Gendry said. “Whether he knows it wouldn’t be accepted or it’s not his style I’m not sure.”

“It’s not his style,” Tobin told. “Bronn might be a crass ass who bullies everyone below him and loves a fight. But he’d never physically raise a hand to a woman. He can barely stand using his magic against the opposite sex in an actual battle.”

Yami was surprised at that. While he wouldn’t strike first, if the enemy happened to be female and started the fight he had no qualms about ending it. Learning that Bronn had principles made Yami respect him for it which subsequently made him hate the Vice Captain even more.

“So, is he really into the social hierarchy or simply afraid of what Teris and I can do using our combined magic?” Yami asked, thinking either reason could easily explain Bronn’s anger this evening.

“Neither,” Tobin said. “Well, I’m sure he is fearful of what the two of you are capable of. To be honest, after that display, I think we all are to varying degrees. But that’s not the reason he was so angry and over worked you. Before Teris began shedding mana and you touched her destroying our dining hall, Bronn was to take that Fiery Royal Lion Cub back to his base.”

“Why would Bronn want to go to the Crimson Lions base?” Yami asked.

“To see Captain Mereoleona, of course.”

Yami looked at Tobin surprised. Lowered his gaze he huffed supposing he had been too focused on other things to notice that last night or this evening.

“Guess you’re not the only one who has wanting of the finer things.” Tobin smirked looking at Yami.

Yami’s head jerked up. He grunted, wincing as his bruised muscles complained about the quick movement.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Tobin said looking down at him. “You got it bad for that ‘Princess’ of yours. No doubt you’d take a repeat of tonight if it meant you could stand near her and touch her again for that second before you two blew out a ceiling and a couple walls. And you’ve only known her for what? Two days. Think of how bad you’re gonna have in a weeks or months time.”

Yami stared at Tobin thinking that the bearded man sounded as if he was speaking from experience.

“Too bad your mentor, Julius Nova, isn’t our Captain. You could ask him to use his time magic to do just that. Relive today, over and over. Thankfully he’s not cause my knuckles and face wouldn’t appreciate it.” Tobin noted Yami’s change in expression and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before this fic is purely self indulgent. Though there is plenty more already written up, if there isn't an interest I likely won't bother posting any more. It you are interested please leave a comment and let me know. You can also find me on Tumblr @talpup


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There doesn't seem to be any interest. So I'm doing a double update as a final check. If there isn't an interest, these two chapters will be the last ones posted.

4.1

Tired as she had been, Teris barely slept wondering what Bronn had done to Yami and how he fared. As soon as the sky had begun to grey she had gotten out of bed and dressed unable to hold off going downstairs any longer.

“Teris? Come help me with this.” Venice called, hearing her exit her bedroom.

Teris stopped. With reluctance she turned away from the direction of the stairs and went to Venice’s bedroom which was next door to hers. Poking her head into Venice’s room she took in the awkward angle of the girls arm behind her head.

“Don’t just laugh. Do something.” Venice said.

Pressing her lips together to keep from laughing Teris did as the other girl commanded freeing the bracelet that had caught in Venice’s mass of wavy red hair. 

“Thank you,” Venice breathed. “For a moment I thought I was going to have to yank it free.”

“No problem.” Teris told her before turning back to the door.

“Hold on. We’ll head down together.” Seeing the royal girl fidget Venice smirked. “It’s not good to let a boy know he has you under his spell. At least not this soon.”

“Spell?”

“Well what do you royals call it then? When you like someone?”

“Fancy,” Teris answered.

“Well isn’t that—fancy.” Venice giggled, having amused herself.

“I don’t fancy Yami,” Teris protested.

“And who said I was referring to your Dark Lord?” Venice teased.

Teris blushed. “Well—who else could you be referring too?”

“Don’t know,” Venice shrugged. “We have some fine, strong, lads bedding down on the second floor. But only one tall, dark, muscular, katana wielding--”

“Stop.” Teris ordered, fighting a blushing smile at the other girls good natured razzing.  
Teris had never made friends easily. Certainly never in a single night. Yet she had made two dear ones in Venice and Abril last night when they had stayed up talking with her; taking her mind off her worries for Yami and what, if anything, would happen to them cause of this second explosive event between their magic.

“Then admit you like him,” Venice said. “Telling someone will give you a sense of release so your face and actions won’t scream it when you see him. Trust me. I know. Beside,” she shrugged, “it’s not as if you’d be telling me something I didn’t already know.”

Teris huffed looking away. Finally she asked. “How can I say it when I don’t even understand it?”

“Of course you don’t. Know one understands love.”

Teris turned her head slowly back to face her new friend. “I don’t love him.” She said her tone and expression serious.

Venice grinned at her and sang. “But you like him. You like him a lot.”

Teris squeezed her eyes shut and admitted. “Fine. Will you shut up about it now?”

“Say it.” Venice told. “If’ll make you feel better. I promise.”  
“I like him.” Teris said, blushing unable to look at Venice.

“Who do you like?” Venice asked, smiling.

“Yami Sukehiro.” Teris laughed the butterflies in her stomach and heat in her cheeks dying. Maybe, she thought, there was something to Venice’s theory.

4.2

Olsen entered the great room from outside at the same time as Venice and Teris had reached the bottom of the stairs. Not caring that the two girls had seen him just now getting in from the night before, Olsen took in the devastation commenting. “Given how I left things last night with you lot and the members of those other two squads, I’m hoping our beastly menace paid a visit.”

“You and I both.” Venice said giving Teris’ arm a comforting squeeze.

“This place is a mess.” Olsen said stating the obvious. “We’ll have to get the building mages to send someone over again.”

“That’s how we can know which it was.” Venice said an idea striking her.

Olsen and Teris looked at each other as Venice turned walking away. Shrugging Olsen followed her, Teris doing the same.

“I don’t think it Bronn and the boys.” Venice told Teris as the two girls taking in the restored dining hall. “The building mages would have fixed up the great room if it was a wreck when they came by.”

“Am I missing something,” Olsen asked.

“A lot,” Venice told. “You should try staying home sometime.”

“When my Beauty calls, I must answer,” Olsen said. “You know how it is, not knowing when you will see your love again.”

“Jon is my boyfriend. Not my love.” Venice corrected. “Though I do know what you mean.” She eyed Olsen suspiciously. “But Jon’s a Magic Knights Vice Captain with numerous duties befitting his rank. Anyone of lower rank would have more off time.”

“Nice try my flame haired beauty. But I will not reveal my loves identity.”

Venice studied the Water Mage. “I’ll figure it out Olsen. I’m narrowing it down.”

“You’re not even close my speckled kissed lass.”

“Only you can make freckles sound beautiful.” Venice smiled twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

“You can make anything beautiful.” Olsen said placing his hand to his heart giving her a slight bow.

“See what Abril meant about him being a flirt?” Venice asked her eyes turning to Teris.

Teris nodded.

“I do it with Venice cause she plays back.” Olsen told. “If it makes you uncomfortable I won’t do it...much.” He shrugged. “Sometimes I can’t help it. It’s who I am.”

“While I’m not one to ask people to change who they are, I request you endeavor to leave me out of your flowery words.” Teris said as politely as she could.

Abril entered carrying a stock pot almost as long as she was tall. “You and Yami just had to ruin any hope I had of getting out of my cooking chores.” She told Teris hefting the pot onto the serving table. Wiping her brow she went on. “We could’ve eaten for days off of that stuff.” Shaking her head she headed back to the kitchen.

Olsen peaked under the lid and sighed. “Looks like she made biscuits and gravy again.”

“Of course she did,” Venice said. “That’s about all the girl can make.”

“Make well, at least,” Olsen agreed.

Venice turned green. “Don’t remind me. I was sick for days.”

“I’d be happy to cook,” Teris offered.

“You.” Venice said.

“Yes.”

Venice looked doubtful. “You know how to cook?”

“Why does everyone find that so surprising?” Teris asked.

“Cause you’re royal,” Venice said.

“As if I could forget.” Teris brumbled. “What with two of my friends visiting to remind me of the image I must uphold for the sake of all royals and judge me for my decision to join the Black Bulls. Not to mention that my comrades mention the fact quite often and seem to think that because I’m royal I’m incapable of doing anything for myself. You might find this surprising, but I can also dress myself and brush my own hair.”

Venice stared at her, brows raised and smiling.

“As amiable and sweet as you first appear, you got some strength and sass. I like it.” Olsen commented.

“I’m sorry.” Teris apologized remembering herself.

“Don’t.” Venice told her almost sharply.

Afraid that she had already lost one of her newest friends Teris apologized again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Venice told. “Not when you’re right. We did judged you based on your rank. Something, we all hate and complain out being judged on. It wasn’t fair.”

Abril pushed between them carrying a massive baking sheet of biscuits. “Don’t mind me. Just struggling away here.”

Olsen rushed to help her with setting the baking sheet on the table.

“Thanks Olsen,” Abril exuded. “I don’t know how I would’ve managed those last few inches without you.”

“Glad to be of service.” Olsen smiled inclining his head.

Abril scowled at him. Jax entered followed by Bronn.

“If you ladies will excuse me.” Olsen said and made his way to the Captain.

Abril’s glared followed him.

“I told you. He doesn’t understand sarcasm very well,” Venice told Abril.

“Quit covering for him.” Abril frowned. “Just cause he makes you feel pretty. He understands as good as anyone. He just pretends he doesn’t when it suits him.”

Venice picked up a plate grinning. “Biscuits look delicious by the way.”

4.2.2

Entering the dining hall Yami’s eyes immediately found Teris. He sensed the effect his arrival had on her Ki and smirked pulling his gaze away. Looking around the room he commented. “They did a good job rebuilding everything.”

Bronn rose from his seat. “Shut your trap. Serve. And eat your breakfast in silence. Oh. And remember what I told you last night before I sent you boys off to bed.”

Yami stared at the Vice Captain a moment before making his way to the serving table.

Munching on a biscuit, Jax eyed Bronn scrapped up face and knuckles. “Is that what happened to your nose, lip, and eyebrow? Talking to the boys before sending them off to their rooms.”

“Naw, Captain.” Bronn said retaking his seat. “Just clumsy is all.”

“You did burn through a lot of mana the last two days.” Jax commented not believing the Vice Captain for a moment. “Guess it over tired you. Huh?”

“That must’ve been it,” Bronn agreed.

“What happened in the great room.” Tobin questioned entering.

“It wasn’t you lot?” Jax asked, noting Tobin’s scrapped knuckles and scabbed cheekbone.

“No sir,” Bronn answered. “I made sure these kids didn’t do any further damage to the place.”

“So our beastly menace visited again,” Jax said.

Looking at Teris, Abril said. “Good thing you didn’t arrive for the first time last night. Who knows what that thing would’ve done if it came across you.”

“Good thing indeed.” Jax agreed eyeing Bronn.

Bronn had the decency to look chagrined.

“What does that make, eight times it’s broken in?” Olsen asked.

“Nine,” Tobin corrected.

“What is it?” Yami asked, setting his plate in front of Teris, to sit across from her.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Bronn said, curling a lip and making a fist. “What did I tell you? Get away from that girl. Now!”

“It’s alright.” Jax said, gesturing for Yami to sit.

Yami did so before Bronn could change the Captains mind.

“Greywright thinks more contact, not less, might be the key.” Jax told Bronn. Quieting his voice even more he went on. “And the sooner they get control of it the better. Greywright mentioned that the Wizard King received letters from both the Diamond and Heart Kingdoms concerning those two. And, Win reported that his Green Mantis’ happened across a team of six from the Spade Kingdom.”

“Other then the fact they made it this far into Clover what’s so special about that?” Bronn asked.

Leaning closer Jax whispered. “When the two that were killed in the fight were searched it was found that they both carried a map to our base and description of those two.”

Bronn managed to not look in Yami and Teris’ direction. “The Green Mantis’ paroling territory borders ours.” Bronn said, cursing Win’s Magic Knights for letting the other four get away.

“The Sentries have been instructed to double their patrols of the area--”

Bronn made a noise of disgust. “Sentries are good for nothing, barely competent watch dogs. There’s a reason they’re Sentries and not Magic Knights.”

“--and I’ve heavily added to our security spells in and around the house and property.” Jax went on.

“Which apparently a hungry, mindless beast can break through,” Bronn remarked. “No offense, Captain.”

“None taken.” Jax forgave feeling much the same way.  
The bases protection spells were set for people not animals. Jax had only recently begun setting a few traps around the house to catch their beastly menace. He had hoped that the reinforced windows and doors would have been enough to keep the thing out. It hadn’t. So, when he remembered, he went through the trouble of nightly setting traps to catch the creature should it try to enter the house. Since he had begun setting the traps the thing had entered twice. Once never happening upon his traps. The other somehow managing to get free. Though the trap had been set to capture and incapacitate, not kill, the amount of blood left behind had made them all wonder if the beast had run off somewhere and died. Like last night, the last time the creature had visited Jax hadn’t set the traps for reasons he could no longer remember. Tobin wasn’t the only one keeping count. Needless to say, the Capatain’s ego had begun to take a hit as the number of visits grew.

Bronn sat forward, leaning closer to the Captain. “Shouldn’t we--” He stole a quick glance at other Black Bulls. “Shouldn’t we tell them? We’d be able to protect our own if they but knew of the threat.”

Jax shook his head. “The Wizard King wants this quite, for now. He wants Yami and Teris to focus their time and energy on learning how to control their magics combination rather than on some possible encounter or abduction.”

Bronn eyed his Captain. “What do you want?”

“My preference wasn’t asked for or given,” Jax replied.

“So you don’t agree that this is the right course of action,” Bronn surmised.

Jax’s expression hardened. “We do as ordered without question. It’s the job. If you can’t do that, hand in your cape.”

“You know me, Captain. I’ll go along with anything you say, but I think the Wizard King has it wrong.”

“Then don’t think of it as Sir Jorah’s order. Think of it as mine.”

“What of Julius?” Bronn asked. “What does the Wizard Kings favorite Captain have to say about keeping his little sister and pet foreigner in the dark?”

“He hasn’t been told either,” Jax said.

Bronn cursed. Shaking his head he declared. “This is some ugly business, Jax.”

Jax remained silent thinking the same. Surely Sir Jorah had his reasoning, though Jax hadn’t the faintest what it was. It wasn’t as if being a Magic Knights Captain afforded him the right to know everything.

Bronn tisked shaking his head again. Leaning closer he questioned. “I can understand letters of concern being sent. But what would the Spade Kingdom want with them?”

“You saw what they could do. And they weren’t even trying. Like the Diamond Kingdom, the Spade Kingdom is obsessed with testing and augmenting grimoires and magic. Knowing that, do you find it all that surprising that they would want to get a hold of those two.”

“Guess not.” Bronn muttered.

“What I find disturbing is how quickly they found out about them and have acted.”

“And how close they’ve already come.” Bronn put in.

Jax looked down the table at Yami and Teris laughing as they conversed with their fellow Black Bulls. “We have to protect them. From the weight of knowing about all this and from whoever comes for them.”

4.3

Greywright was waiting for Yami and Teris at the Black Bulls sparring field. Given the rebuilt dining hall, Yami wasn’t surprised to see that the felled trees had been cleared away.

“Looks like one good thing came out of last night.” Yami said, looking about as they made their way to the Magic Knights Commander.

“What’s that?” Teris asked.

“We tripled the size of the Bulls training field. I like it.”

Teris glanced at him huffing. “I doubt those we put in danger would agree.”

“Don’t care who agrees or disagrees with me.” Yami said.

“You’re late,” Greywright told.

“We brought our own lunch this time.” Yami said, lifting the tied cloth he carried containing his and Teris’ food.

“I heard about what you two did last night,” Greywright replied staring them down.

Yami stared back, while Teris looked down guiltily. Yami wondered at her shame. It wasn't as if they hadn’t known the Commander would have been told. Greywright was likely even informed last night.

“We’ve got a lot of work to do.” Greywright said, taking out the transportation charm. “Let’s go.”

They appeared in a barren valley.

Pocketing the charm Greywright told them. “Today you’re going to be going at each other using mana skin and whatever magic you are capable of without your grimoires.”

Teris looked at the Knights Commander confused. “When asked yesterday, you said it would be weeks before you would even considered allowing us to use our magic against each other. That we were to focus on control and pinpoint accuracy first”

“Or you complaining?” Greywright asked. “Want to take it slow and repeat yesterdays training for weeks on end?”

“No.” Yami said, unsheathing his katana.

“But--” Teris began.

“Come on, Teris.” Yami pleaded softly at her side. “This isn’t gonna get any better training side by side. Not to mention it’s boring.”

Teris eyed Greywright, silently wondering why he had made the change. If anything, last nights incident should have made him more cautious not less.

“Why do you look like you’re considering this when you don’t have a choice.” Greywright questioned, looking at her. “Your royal brain not accustomed to taking orders yet?”

“No, sir.”

“No sir, what? You’re not accustomed to taking orders?”

“No.” Teris shook her head. “I wasn’t considering. I’ll do as you say.”

“Yes. You will.” He looked to Yami. “And you will too. Without question or delay.”

Yami didn’t respond. He preferred not to lie. And though he’d certainly try, he wasn’t the best at following commands.

Greywright stood back and told them to begin. At Yami’s first offensive swing Greywright’s eyes narrowed. Something was off with the dark magic user. Even with mana skin his dark magic cloaked slash didn’t have enough strength behind it. Teris cast out a half hearted curving strike of light apparently still afraid of another magical reaction. Despite the lacking power behind her attack Yami’s sluggish movements saw him barely deflect it. Now positive that something was wrong with Yami. the Commander held up a hand.

“Stop.” Greywright called, waiting till both had stood down before stepping out into the field. “Come here.” He ordered gesturing to Yami.

Though not beckoned Teris made her way to the Commander as well.

“Are you hurt?” Greywright asked.

“What?” Yami asked, shoulders tensing.

“You nearly dropped your sword blocking that sorry excuse of an attack.” Greywright said, glancing at Teris in disapproval. “Now tell me the truth.”

When Yami hesitated the Magic Knights Commander poked him in the ribs. Yami’s faced twitched in a studied controlled wince of pain.

Greywright ground his teeth in disgust. No doubt Bronn had had his way with the boy. The least the idiot could have done was make sure the kid saw a healing mage. It wasn’t as if the Black Bulls Vice Captain wasn’t aware that Yami would been training today.

“Thought so,” Greywright sighed. “We’re done for the day. You’re no good injured. I got so much more to do than train the two of you that it isn’t even funny. So thanks for wasting my time.”

“I’ll be alright,” Yami protested.

“No. You won’t.” Greywright told him taking out the transportation charm.

“I’ll-- “ Yami paused thinking. “Use that to send me to Healers Hall.” He said, pointing at the transportation charm. “Soon as they fix me up I’ll return.”

“No.” Greywright said flatly.

The Magic Knights Commander hadn’t been kidding when he had said he had loads of work. As important as it was that these two got a handle on their reactionary magic as quickly as possible, their safety was more important. With four Spade Kingdom Sorcery Lances possibly still roaming around out there, he had to oversee the additional patrol of Sentries, meet with the Magic Knights Captain's to inform them to have their squads keep an eye out, and suffer through a meeting with the Wizard Kings Advisor and her Chief Investigation Mages. It would be so much easier if he could tell the Sentries and his Captains the reason for the heightened security instead of having to field the questions they would no doubt ask.

He closed his eyes already exhausted. Between learning about the Spade Kingdom’s agents, and Yami and Teris’ second explosive reaction, his evenings work last night had lasted through to the morning, again. At forty-one years of age he was still able to pull an all niter with little ill effects, but not two of them in a row. You’re getting old, he thought to himself. What bothered him the most was he couldn’t understand why Sir Jorah was so adamant that no one be told of the Spade Kingdoms interest in Yami and Teris. Even after all his years of service, the Wizard King often did things that made little sense to him; but Sir Jorah usually explained his reasoning or at least was patient with his questions. Not this time. It could be that the Wizard King was also feeling stressed and over worked and was short tempered cause of it. In any case, Yami’s injury gave Greywright a reason to cancel the days training and focus on everything else. Who knew? He might catch up on enough back logged work to get one or two hours of sleep tonight.

He activated the charm and they were back at the Black Bulls sparring field.

Looking them both over Greywright instructed. “Go back to base. Get healed. Rest up. We’ll begin again tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir,” Teris said.

Greywright tilted an ear to Yami. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes. Sir.” Yami clipped, clearly unhappy.

The Knights Commander hardly cared how either of them felt about his decision. Looking at Yami, he realized that he’d best have a word with Jax about Bronn’s excessive behavior, again. Great, he thought, yet another thing I have to do today. If only he had known about Yami’s condition when he had met with the Black Bulls Captain before sunrise this morning.

4.4

Fuegoleon and Nozel made their way to the refreshment table. As Fuegoleon poured the both of them a glass of water, Nozel picked up a towel patting his face and neck dry of sweat. It never ceased to annoy Nozel how little Fuegoleon sweated compared to him during their sparring sessions. It always made him feel as Fuegoleon hadn’t had to try as hard even though he knew that wasn’t the case. At least his friendly rival wasn’t an ice mage, then he’d be left sweating and shivering.

“Thanks.” Nozel said, taking up one of the glasses and drinking.

“I got to say, I wasn’t sure you’d show.” Fuegoleon said, mopping his brow with a fresh towel.

“Why wouldn’t I? We agreed to this weekly sparring session while we watched the Magic Knights Entrance Exams. It’s not as if I was assigned a mission or had any other reason for not making it today.”

“Didn’t you though?”

Nozel’s eyes narrowed. “You were taken to the healers last night, the same as me.”

“Only because Capatain Jax wanted to make certain I had no injuries before he saw me home and faced Leona,” Fuegoleon said. “You, on the other hand, were obviously injured.”

“You heard what the healer said. I’m fine.”

“Yes. I heard what the healer said. For you to take it easy for the next day or two.”

Nozel took another drink of water.

“Seriously though. How are you?” Fuegoleon asked.

“About to send you to the healers if you don’t stop talking about it,” Nozel said.

“So, clearly still upset,” Fuegoleon muttered.

Nozel set the glass down. “You didn’t hear what he said to her. And then she gets mad at me? She sided with that filthy foreigner. Over me.”

And there it was, Fuegoleon thought. Before he had realized that Nozel had actual feelings passed that of friendship toward Teris he would have joked that Teris always got mad at him, always sided against him, but not anymore. He didn’t know when Nozel’s feelings for Teris had developed. Only that one day, not long ago, he had noticed that his friends care and attention toward his cousin was more than that of mere duty. Since then Fuegoleon had wondered if Nozel had realized the truth himself. That Teris was more than the girl Nozel’s father said he would one day wed, but a girl he wanted to marry.

Sighing Fuegoleon said. “You know how she is. Her favoring of the common. She was probably trying to prove to the Black Bulls that she was worthy of their trust. That she would side with and defend them no matter what. They are her comrades after all.”

Nozel turned away.

“What do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

“Magic Knights wise? Nothing. Captain Pyter wasn’t happy with me, or anything, last night or this morning.” Nozel said, recalling the mans chilly demeanor during breakfast. “He used the healers suggestion that I rest to get me the day off, telling me he didn’t want to see me. I was going to stop by Magic Investigations once we were done here.”

“Why?”

“To do a bit of research.” Nozel said, avoiding Fuegoleon’s gaze.

“What kind of research?” Fuegoleon pressed.

“Into different types of magic.”

The Crimson Lion raised an eyebrow. “Those types of magic wouldn’t happen to be light and dark magic. Would they?”

Nozel’s head spun to face him. “There has to be a reason their magic is reacting the way it is.”

“And you think that there’s something in the Magic Investigations library that the Wizard King, Knights Commander, or Advisor Ellara don’t know about. That they hadn’t thought to check to see if there was something. Or somehow missed something. And that you might find the answer.”

“This is why I don’t tell you things.”

“No,” Fuegoleon said. “You don’t tell me things cause you’re a stuffy, closed off person who’d be perfectly happy if he didn’t have to speak or deal with a single person for the rest of his life.”

“Who are you calling stuffy?”

“Is that the only bit of what I said that you take issue with?”

“I admit I can, at times, be closed off. While I’m not sure about the rest of my life, there are certainly days I would prefer not to have to speak or deal with anyone. But stuffy?” Nozel sniffed at the offense. “I am not stuffy.”

Fuegoleon was about to comment that he and Nozel obviously had different understandings of the word but thought better of it. Instead he said, “I’ll go with you.”

“Why ever for? You’ve made clear how futile you think the idea is.”

“Futile in discovering why Teris and the foreigners magic react to each they way they do. Yes. But maybe there’s something in a previous light magic users file that may give me an edge against her in our next sparring session.”

“Fine.” Nozel allowed.

“I hadn’t been seeking your permission,” Fuegoleon said. “When I said I would go with you I was informing you.”

4.4.2

It had been a relatively quick walk from the sparring fields at Magic Knights Headquarters to Magic Investigations. Upon entering the buildings main entrance Nozel and Fuegoleon made straight for the front counter where a rather bored looking man sat behind a desk reading a book.

When the man showed no sign of getting up Nozel’s eyes slid to Fuegoleon, the two young men sharing a look. It wasn’t as if the man hadn’t heard them enter or was aware they were at the counter waiting. Another second passed, Nozel loosing his patience.

“Excuse me.” The Silver Eagle called.

The man held up a finger and continued reading.

Scowling Nozel demanded. “Do you know who I am?”

The man looked over his book at them and sighed. “Looks like two young Magic Knights to me.”

Fuegoleon couldn’t help but grin at that. It wasn’t often that he happened upon people who didn’t know who his was on sight. Annoying as the delay was, it was refreshing.

“What are you smiling about,” Nozel demanded.

Fuegoleon turned to see his friend glaring at him, which only made his smile grow. “He doesn’t know who we are.”

“Obviously,” Nozel bristled. “But he’s about to.” Raising his voice to once again speak to the the man, Nozel told. “I am Nozel Silva.”

The mans eyes once again lifted over the cover of the book. “Good for you. I’m the Counter Clerk Manager. Let me finish this chapter and I’ll be right with you.”

Fuegoleon pressed his lips together.

“You think this funny. Don’t you.” Nozel accused the Crimson Lion.

“A bit.” Fuegoleon admitted grinning.

Nozel gave a sharp sigh turning away from the Vermilion.

“We’re first year Magic Knights,” Fuegoleon said. “We’re going to have to pay our dues. Earn the respect of others.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to do without common courtesy.” Nozel said, eyes forward.

Fuegoleon shrugged. Maybe if they had been in a hurry or on official business he would have cared. As it was, it was an amusing novelty. But as the minutes ticked by the novelty wore off.

Finally, the Counter Clerk closed his book. Looking at the two Magic Knights, he sighed heavily before slowly sitting forward and pushing himself out of the chair.

Nozel watched as the man took his time walking around the desk and to the counter. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak the man held up a finger.

“Forgot something. Be right back.”

Nozel watched the Clerk turn and head back to the desk at the same laborious speed.

The Counter Manager plucked his cape of office off the back of his chair and put it on. Turning, he made his way back to the Magic Knights. “How can I help you two?”

Fuegoleon glanced at Nozel. Seeing the Silva struggle to keep his temper he said. “We’d like to see any and all records you have on previous light magic users and, if one ever existed, dark magic users.”

The Clerk pointed at a paper sitting on the counter two feet to Nozel’s left. “You’ll have to fill out a request form. Call me when your done.”

Nozel’s right eye twitched as he watched the man turn and head back to his desk. “You could have mentioned that earlier,” he clipped.

The Clerk took off his cloak and hung it on the back of the chair. “How could I? I didn’t know why you were here.”

Not taking his eyes of the man, Nozel reached out to his left his palm smacking the counter loudly. Pulling the paper to him, he looked down at the form. At least is wasn’t lengthy.

After a time Nozel set the quill back in its holder. “Finished.”

At least the Clerk got up to serve them right away this time Fuegoleon thought. But as the man moved away from his desk he noted the Clerks forgotten cape. “Your Magic Investigations cloak,” Fuegoleon called.

The man smirked at the Crimson Lion eyes dancing brightly.

That proved it, Fuegoleon thought. The Manager was having a laugh at their expense. He could hardly blame the man. It wasn’t everyday that one could leave two royal princes standing around awaiting at their mercy. But he had had enough of it. His amusement at it all had vanished.

The Clerk took the request form from Nozel and looked it over. “You don’t have the clearance,” he declared.

“Come again.” Nozel questioned, nearly trembling with anger. Fuegoleon had told the man what they wanted. If they didn’t have clearance why had the Clerk made him fill out the form.

“As of yesterday, only Magic Knights Captain's, Senior Investigations Mages, or higher are allowed to view those files.” The Clerk said.

Thinking the same as Nozel, Fuegoleon was seriously considering making a complaint about the man. “Can I have your name.” he requested.

“Axus. Counter Clerk Manager.” The man answered. Setting the paper down on the counter-top he pushed it to Fuegoleon. “Can I have your signature on that.”

“What for?” Fuegoleon questioned.

“You were the one who initially made the request,” Axus said.

Fuegoleon’s eye narrowed. “And?”

“And we here at Magic Investigations like to keep exacting records,” Axus said.

“Why?” Nozel asked, finally trusting himself to speak.

Axus looked to the Silver Eagle. “Why do we like to keep exacting records? Because--”

“No. Why the sudden change in who’s allowed to see those files?”

Fuegoleon turned to Nozel, chastising himself. In his ire at the Clerks games he hadn’t picked up on that.

Axus tapped the request form nudging it closer to the Crimson Lion.

Glaring at the man, Fuegoleon picked up a quill and signed his name next to Nozel’s.

“Don’t know.” Axus said, taking up the paper. “I’m just a counter clerk. You want answers like that you’d have to ask someone higher up.” His eyes flicked passed them to the opening entrance door. “Someone like the Magic Knights Commander.”

“We’re not going to bother Commander Greywright with this,” Fuegoleon said.

“Bother me with what?” Greywright asked, from behind them.

Nozel and Fuegoleon turned.

Crossing his arms the Knights Commander questioned. “What are you two doing here? You do realize that this is the Magic Investigations building, not Magic Knights Headquarters. Right?”

“Yes, sir,” Fuegoleon answered.

“They were asking to see the what we had on any past light and, or dark magic users,” Axus said.

Greywright's eyebrows came together as they rose. “What for?”

“To see if we could find a reason why Teris’ and,” Nozel swallowed looking as if he had tasted something bitter, “Yami’s magic are reacting to each other the way they are.”

“Why didn’t I consider doing that?” Greywright said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “I should inform Sir Jorah. You’d think he, being the Wizard King and all, would have thought of such a thing.”

Nozel lowered his gaze, his jaw clenching. Never in his life had he suffered the disrespect he had been shown in these last twenty minutes.

“Access to those files is restricted.” Greywright said, sobering. “As Fifth Class Junior Magic Knights, neither of you have the rank to be able to see them.”

“Neither does any other Magic Knight save for a Captain.” Nozel said, his eyes lifting to look at the Commander. “At least as of yesterday. Tell me, sir. Why the change in who can view those records? Or is that knowledge restricted as well?”

“I’d watch your words and tone, Junior Magic Knight. In that cape you are not a royal prince of the second family of the Clover Kingdom. You are one of my Magic Knights. No different and no better than any other of my Magic Knights. While I strive to earn my Knights trust and respect, I do demand a basic level of both. This is the first and last time you will get away with showing me neither.”

“I didn’t--”

“Didn’t mean to disrespect me or insinuate we’re hiding things from you?” Greywright interrupted the Silver Eagle. His gut twisted at that last bit. In truth things were being hidden. While Magic Knights of Nozel and Fuegoleon’s rank were hardly privy to everything, he had just come from a meeting with his Captain's where he had been less than honest. He hadn’t flat out lied, but seeing the way Jax and Win looked at him as he skirted the truth had bugged him.

“I meant neither of those things, sir,” Nozel said. “I only wanted answers.”

“Well, I can give you none,” Greywright said. “And until you become at least an Intermediate Magic Knight it’ll likely stay that way for most everything; so you’d best get use to it or work your ass off and get yourself promoted quickly. Axus.” Greywright stepped passed Nozel to the counter holding out a hand. “They were never here.”

“Commander?”

“Let me have that request form,” Greywright said.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I can’t--”

“This is my fifty third hour of being awake. Do you really want to be the person I let loose it on?” Greywright questioned, struggling to control his temper.

The man slowly handed over the page.

“Good man.” Greywright breathed tearing the paper into quarters. “What are you two still doing here?” He questioned Nozel and Fuegoleon without turning. “Waiting to be dismissed? Off with you.”

The Commander listened to their footsteps retreat and the opening and closing of the door before telling the Counter Manager. “I’m well aware of Investigations protocol, but they were only looking to help a friend. If their request for restricted files gets sent to an Agent, their Captain's and I would have to be notified. They would have to be questioned as to why they wanted to see the records. Their Captain's would have to write up a report and I would have to review it. You see where I’m going with this?”

“More work for you,” Axus said.

“Exactly. I won’t go three nights without sleep, Axus. I’m telling you now, I refuse to do it.”

“Mana forbid I be the cause of another working night for you, Commander.”

“I appreciate that.” Greywright said, handing him the torn request form. “See that destroyed.”

4.5

“Ellara. Hold up.” Greywright called, to the Wizard Kings Advisor.

Marx paused with her awaiting her instructions.

“Go on ahead.” She told the Senior Investigations Mage. “Get started on reviewing the Green Mantis’ reports. I want you and your team trying to match up the descriptions they gave and the type of magic they said they use with any Spade Kingdom Sorcery Lances we have on file. Having a name. Even just one. Will go a long way in getting the Spade Kingdom to desist. Otherwise they could, and likely will, deny it all.”

Marx nodded, hurrying away.

“I’m rather busy, Commander.” Ellara said, turning to face him.

“You and I both,” Greywright said.

“Your presence at this meeting was a courtesy. If you have issue with how I’m going about my job, I suggest you take it up with the Wizard King.”

“Well, seeing as how they are my Magic Knights I think my presence more as a necessity than courtesy. But it doesn’t really matter how either of us view it; that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“Forgive me, Greywright.” Ellara sighed, forcing her shoulders to relax. “I haven’t gotten much sleep since those two Magic Knights of yours nearly destroyed half of Castle City during the Entrance Exams. I’m afraid I’m a bit on edge.”

“Sleep? What’s that?” Greywright asked.

Ellara gave a humorless huff.

“And they could have destroyed the entire city and then some,” Greywright added. He shook his head in wonder, remembering. “You weren’t there, Ellara. It was--”

“Amazing,” she supplied.

“I was going to say frightening. But I suppose, in a way it was amazing.”

“I wish I could’ve been there,” Ellara breathed. “Seen it for myself.”

“No, you don’t,” he said. “I was there and I wish I hadn’t been. There’s nothing I’d like more than to forget the power those two kids displayed. I completely understand why Sir Jorah’s been inundated with letters of concern. Those two haven’t even begun to stretch and grow their magic. I think it’s a fair assessment to say that given time they could probably take out an entire kingdom together.”

Ellara looked at the Magic Knights Commander wondering if he was short changing Yami and Teris’ combined magical power because he was afraid of the truth, or attempting to spare her from it. Maybe he simply wasn’t aware or misjudged what the two would be capable of. She knew their power. Her Master had told her of it long before she had come to Castle City to join the Clover Kingdoms Magic Investigations. Back then, the coming of Chaos had been but an eventual promise. Now, with the arrival of the Light and Darkness, it was upon them. She couldn’t help but feel giddy at what was to come. What she would witness. And help bring about. The rebirth was coming. It was near. And only the worthy would enter the new existence.

“Speaking of Sir Jorah.” Greywright said, breaking into her thoughts. “You wouldn’t have happened to advise and encourage him to keep all this quite?”

“I advise the Wizard King on a great many things,” Ellara said. “It’s my job. It’s even my title. But no, Commander. I did not advise Sir Jorah on this matter. Nor did he seek my advice.”

“Did he happen to tell you his reasoning for his decision?”

“No. Nor did I ask.”

Greywright looked away heaving a sigh.

“You have a problem with Sir Jorah’s commands?” Ellara questioned

“Not a problem,” Greywright said. “I just—I wish I understood his reasoning is all.”

“Sir Jorah has often done things we didn’t understand at the time. It’s always turned out for the best. I see no reason why it wouldn’t this time around.”

“I just don’t like having to deceive my Captain's.”

Ellara make a noise. “You’ve deceived your Captain's in the past with little issue. Don’t pretend that’s your problem with this. You forget, Greywright. I know you better than most. You have a problem with this because Sir Jorah hasn’t taken the time to explain his decision to you. You’ve become accustomed to the leeway and favoritism he’s given you and your Magic Knights over the years. And now that he isn’t doing so, in this one thing, you’re unhappy. Forgive me if I don’t sympathize with you for being treated like the rest of us.”

“You don’t sound bitter in the least.” Greywright remarked dryly. He made for the rooms exited before they began arguing in truth. Exhausted as they both were, it wouldn’t take much to have them saying things best left unsaid.

As the Magic Knights Commander exited, Ellara closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She had been trained for this since the day her Master had taken her in and saved her. Still, despite his words she had never thought it would actually happen. The arrival of Light and Darkness. The interaction between Yami and Teris’ magic proving that they were the ones who the Master of Masters had written about long ago. It was exciting. Justifying. But it was also scary and daunting. So much of what they had planned rested on her. She had served as Sir Jorah’s Advisor for seventeen years. Before that, she had earned her comrades trust and respect as she worked her way up through Magic Investigations. After she had become the youngest person ever to be named Wizard Kings Advisor, she had continued to work hard to prove herself and had earned the respect and trust of countless others cause of it. She had long since proven herself a loyal servant of the Clover Kingdom. And to a large degree, she was. But she was her Master’s servant first and foremost. His tool, to be used and wielded as he willed. She owed him her life. And once they were done, she would owe him her very existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same handle as here (talpup).


	5. Chapter 5

5.1

Tobin picked a clearing for them to set down for the night, giving Yami and Teris the task of making camp. It had been just over three months since they had joined the Black Bulls and they had finally been allowed to go on their first mission. Unlucky for Tobin, he was the one that got to lead them.

Tobin had picked up on the Captain and Bronn’s curious protectiveness of the squads newest members long before Yami complained to him that the Black Bulls leaders were acting like worried mother hens. Asking where he and Teris were going and when they’d be back. Instructing them to be mindful of their surrounds and not to stay out past sundown.

At first Tobin had thought Jax and the Vice Captain were merely concerned that the two would have another magical incident and wreck a place, or worse kill someone. But he had tossed that notion aside when the Captain and Vice Captain asked the same questions and gave the same instructions even when Yami and Teris didn’t go out together.

Even after Commander Greywright had deemed the two capable of controlling their magics combination enough to lessen their training sessions with him to once every two weeks, the two had still been barred from going on a mission.

Two days ago the Black Bulls Captain had returned with a feast, a great grin, and no explanation for his good humor. Not that any of the squads members had complained. Later that night Yami and Teris were given their first mission and told they’d be heading out the next morning after breakfast. It was a mission Tobin easily could have handled himself. Then again, during his first year, his first few missions had been simple things his attending superior could have easily handled by themselves.

“I don’t get why we can’t get a room in town.” Yami complained, dropping wood for the fire near the stone circle Teris had formed.

“Cause.” Tobin said, pulling a piece of salted beef from a food pouch.

Yami sighed and squatted to help Teris tent the wood.

Looking up at them Tobin explained. “If we went to town we’d be noticed. Someone would tell the poachers that Magic Knights had been seen, and they’d make their escape. Do you really want your first mission to be a failure?”

“No,” Yami said.

“Didn’t think so. Besides,” Tobin said, kicking out his legs, pillowing his head as he leaned back against a tree trunk, “I’ve camped around here plenty of times. The surrounding scrub brush shelters us from the hilltops winds and acts as an early alert for beasts or men trying to sneak up on us. It’s a good place to camp.”

“Some of this wood is wet,” Teris said.

“Didn’t think it’d be an issue with the heat you can produce.” Yami said, looking her over.

“It won’t.” She snipped feeling his eyes on her and tensing. “But it’ll be smokey.”

“So heat it up and dry it out before you light it up.” Tobin ordered impatiently.

Tobin was annoyed that the girl was yet again treating Yami so coolly. He didn’t understand it. Far as he could tell, there was no rhyme or reason to it either. He had told Yami one night a while back, after she had begun to distance herself from him again, that she was toying with him. That girls like that weren’t worth it. But Yami had replied that that wasn’t what she was doing. When pressed for answers Yami had closed up and Tobin had since left it alone. Still, it bothered him that Teris’ treatment of his friend swung so wildly. He couldn’t imagine that it didn’t sting Yami either.

Using her magic Teris lit the fire and began drying out the stack of wood that would be used to light and warm them throughout the night.

“I might poach something myself if we don’t catch these guys by tomorrow night and get a real meal.” Yami said, doing sit ups.

“We had a huge breakfast before we left this morning,” Teris said. “I made sure of it.”

“And?” Yami asked, pausing mid-sit up to look at her.

Teris’ eye traveled down to Yami’s chest and abs of their own accord. When her eyes lifted back up to his, she saw him smirking at her, holding the pose as if waiting for her to have her fill before continuing.

Feeling her cheeks warm she turned away asking. “Why do you bother doing all that anyway? By now you should have enough magical strength to cloak yourself in to aid in your style of combat.”

“The more physical speed and strength I have the less mana I need to cloak myself in,” Yami told. “Who knows,” he shrugged, “there may come a time when we won’t be able to use our magic. I bet you’ll be grateful for my strength and physical training then.”

Teris laughed. “Not be able to use our magic? Unlikely.”

Yami eyed her reveling in her smile. He didn’t like it when she pulled away from him, though he knew it wasn’t malicious. He didn’t know why she was so confused and tormented sometimes, only that her Ki told him she was. Resting his forearms on his knees he told her. “Come over here. I could use your help.”

She got to her feet but hesitated going to him. “With what?”

He rolled onto his stomach. “Sit on my back.”

“What! Why? I’m not sitting on your back.”

“I need your added weight. It’ll shorten the workout and make it more challenging,” Yami said.

“Tobin weighs more than I do.” Teris said, looking over at the bearded man.

“I’m not sitting on anyone.” Tobin muttered, without opening his eyes.

“Come on, Princess,” Yami pleaded. “I’ve been using most of my spare time building a cage and enclosed training field for that beast that keeps breaking in. I’ve hardly been able to work on my strength training.”

“Do you really think you’ll be able to catch and train that thing?” Teris asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Catching it will be easy. Training it will be the difficult bit. But yeah, I’m pretty sure I could. Though I’ll need to be in top shape to do it.”

Teris heaved a sigh and made her way towards him.

Yami positioned his feet atop a boulder and hand on a mid-sized rock he had found and brought to camp during his search for wood.

“What are you doing,” Teris asked.

“Getting some height so you’ll be less likely to rest your feet on the ground. The height difference will also let me to go lower than my feet which work my arms that much harder. Ready?”

“But you only have one rock for your hands,” Teris said.

“Yeah,” Yami nodded. “You’ll sit on my right side and I’ll do that arm and then we’ll switch to the left.”

From he resting place against a tree Tobin peaked at them through his eyelashes.

“Ready?”

“I guess so.” Teris said, and perched on him.

“Are you leaning or sitting on me,” Yami questioned, knowing the answer.

“I’m sitting.” Teris told looking down at her feet which were still on the ground.

“Then lift your feet.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“If I lift my feet I’ll fall off.”

“Then you’re not sitting on me. Move back till you’re at my center,” Yami instructed.

Teris released a growling sigh and scooted back. “There.”

“Can you lift--”

She raised her legs and waved them back and forth which caused herself to loose balance. She grasped his shoulder steadying herself.

“You good?” Yami asked.

“Just do your thing so we can get this over with.” She told, letting him go.

“You might want to hold on a bit,” he suggested.

“I’m fine,” Teris drawled.

“Alright then.” Yami lowered himself fully. Exhaling he rose up and lowered again.

Unbalanced, Teris squealed reaching out at anything to steady her. Her left hand once again grasped his shoulder, while her right clutched his pants leg just below his butt. She blushed beet red, her hand jerking away as if burned. Stealing a glance at Tobin she exhaled, relieved to see his eyes were still closed.

“You alright.” Yami asked, pausing.

“Yes,” she barked.

“I told you to hold on,” he said.

Shaking her head clear she held onto his shoulder and looking down at his lower half she tentatively reached out hooking a finger through his belt. “Just—hurry up and get this over with.”

Tobin was surprised that such an obvious tactic had worked. Through slitted eyes he watched as Teris eventual relaxed and became more at ease with Yami for the first time in days. She laughed claiming that she was only trying to help when Yami caught her pocketing rocks as she moved around to his other side. Tobin saw her sit on Yami’s left side, grip his shoulder, and hook her finger though his belt without hesitation. As he watched Teris run her fingers through Yami’s hair telling him it was time for a cut, Tobin remembered Venice doing the same to him. Their flirtation had ended the day she had told Jon Jace he was cute and that he should take her out to lunch. If only he had been as persistent with Venice as Yami was with Teris, Venice might’ve been with him instead of Azure Deers Vice Captain.

With Yami’s exercises done, they ate a meager dinner of rations and Tobin assigned them watch shifts. He wasn’t all that pleased about leaving the fire going all night, but it was early December; and even sheltered as they were, the wind cut. So with the admonishment for them to be watchful and not fall asleep during their watch, Tobin nestled by the fire for the night, not looking forward to the early rise he would have for the final watch of the night.

5.2

The sky was barely beginning to grey when Tobin heard a rustling of the surrounding scrub to the southeast. Waking Yami and Teris he ordered. “Ready yourselves.“

“It could just be a beast.” Teris said, after listening a moment.

“Attracted to our fire? That’s not a beast I’d want to tangle with,” Tobin said.

“They’re human and there’s more then one.” Yami said, unsheathing his katana.

Tobin’s lip twitched. He hadn’t completely understood it when Yami had explained Ki to him. To be honest, he barely grasped its basics. But he did need to know how it worked to be grateful for its usefulness. 

Yami tried to focus. But he couldn’t tell how many there were for certain. Six, maybe eight. It annoyed him that his sense of Ki was lacking, but like his magic, it took practice and training to hone. Training that he had, for the most part, neglected since he becoming a Magic Knight. Vowing to right that wrong after this mission he readied himself as the sound of the lead person grew closer.

A bloodied man with torn clothes broke through into the clearing. Upon seeing them he praised. “Thank mana! Magic Knights. We’re--”

“The men who have been poaching.” Tobin finished. He relaxed, but didn’t lower his guard. “Why are you so pleased to see us? Dumber than you look? Here to turn yourself in.”

“Yes! Yes. Whatever. Just please don’t let that thing kill me.” The man pleaded.

Another man broke through, followed by two more. “Or me!” They yelled in unison falling before the Black Bulls.

“I thought this would be harder.” Yami commented, looking down at the poachers in disappointed disgust.

“How many more of you are there?” Tobin demanded.

“I think the more immediate question is, what are you all afraid of,” Teris said.

Tobin glanced at her, then eyed the dirty, frightened men. “Answer us.”

“There’s one more.” The first one told.

There was a scream from the scrub beyond shortly followed by a beastly call of triumph. The gang of men began to tremble. A couple of them covered their ears and began to cry. One wet himself.

“Please!” One of them begged reaching up to Tobin. “We’ll do anything. Even give the half payment we received for the job back.”

“We’ll give it to you.” Another tempted.

Tobin scowled.

“We’ll confess and go to prison.” The first one said. “Anything!”

“Anything.” The others echoed.

“Well you’re in our presence.” Tobin grumbled. “We can’t let that thing harm you. And you’re definitely going to lock up and likely prison. Teris. Bind them up.”

Teris nodded, her grimoire flipping to the correct spell.

As Teris’ light magic formed bright glowing ropes that coiled around and secured the men Yami said. “From the sound of it the last one won’t be joining us.”

Tobin nodded in agreement. Glancing back at the men he asked. “What is this thing?”

“A Saber Cat.” One of them answered.

“What were you idiots doing messing with a Saber Cat?” Tobin wondered. “I thought you were poachers.”

“We were paid to steal it,” he answered. “Half up front. The other half after.”

“Steal it? From who?” Tobin questioned.

“His Royal Highness.”

Teris closed her eyes silently cursing. The Silva’s country manor wasn’t far from here.

Tobin’s eyebrows rose thinking that the men were certainly going to prison for this. And for a good long while no doubt. “Silva’s or Vermilion's?”

“Lord Silva’s prized Saber Cat.” The man told.

“You are all sorts of stupid. Aren’t you,” Tobin said.

He looked up innocently at the Magic Knight. “We were going to buy land with the money. You know, so we wouldn’t have to poach any more.”

Tobin eyed him and huffed. “Yeah. Right. I know your type. You don’t poach to eat and stay alive. You sell all you can of the animal to those willing and able to pay.”

Casting aside the facade the man shrugged. “It’s a living.”

“It’s stealing twice over since your prices are so high,” Tobin told.

“Not higher than the price of meat at market.” The man shot back.

“When it’s available.” Another said. “Which is less and less these days.”

“Then there’s the fact that you’re making innocent people accessories to your crimes.” Tobin looked them over in disgust. “If this wasn’t a royals beast, I’d leave you. Let it have its fill, and come back for whatever’s left.”

“He said Silva.” Yami said to Teris.

She nodded once, taking in a breath. “Lord Nathyn. Nozel’s father.”

“Any chance you’ve had dealings with this beast?” Tobin asked her.

Teris looked to Tobin nodding. “Lord Nathyn has a pack of Saber Cats. He uses them as one would hunting dogs.”

“To be royal.” Tobin muttered, shaking his head.

“If the prized cat he mentioned is the one I’m thinking of, it’s the lead male. An albino.”

Yami lifted an eyebrow. “Never known of an alpha albino. Thing must be huge and fierce.”

“It is, “ she nodded.

“Think it knows you well enough of obey your commands?” Tobin asked.

“Pretty sure.” She said, eyes flicking back to the brush hearing the Cat draw closer.

5.3

Tobin had taken the prisoners in while Yami and Teris took the Saber Cat back to the Silva’s manor home. Teris hadn’t been pleased with Tobin’s orders, but she could hardly argue. Not just because he was her superior, but because the Cat wouldn’t have obeyed anyone else. Tobin need not have bothered instructing them not to tarry at the Silva’s. Teris had no plans of even entering the main house.

Having released the Saber Cat to the Beast Master’s care a footman appeared informing them that Lord Silva wished see them and to please follow.

Before entering the house Yami was instructed by the doorman to wipe his feet. Yami would have said something had he not seen Teris wipe her boots clean on the rug before stepping inside. Yami jerked away when the doorman began accosting him with a brush. Seeing, Teris pressed her lips together fighting a laugh. When Yami saw another footman brushing out Teris’ cape, he relaxed and submitted to having his brushed out. Next they were offered warm moist towels, Yami doing as Teris did wiping his face and hands. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that getting the grim off his neck and face felt good.

As they followed the footman up the stairs, Yami complained. “Never been this fussed over in my life.”

“Rest easy. It probably won’t ever happen again.” Teris calmed, thankful for his distracting words. She was dying to ask the footman why Lord Nathyn wished to see them, but she knew any Silva servant who wished to stay a Silva servant wouldn’t answer.

The footman opened the doors to Lord Nathyn’s personal receiving room. Stepping aside he bowed to them as they entered. “Is there anything I can get my Lady while you await His Highness? Some pear cider perhaps? I believe Miss Maple had just finished baking those little cakes my Lady is so fond of.”

“Thank you, but no.” Teris smiled polity, chastising herself for not remembering the young man when he obviously remembered her. Or maybe there was some sort of file on previous guests preferences somewhere below in the servants area. She fought a shiver at the thought. Though if any household would command their servants to keep such a thing, it would be the Silva’s. “We won’t be staying long.”

“Very well.” He bowed again and made to leave.

“Wait,” Yami said.

The footman halted tensing. “Yes...sir?” He asked. His tone, while still polite, much cooler than it had been when he had addressed Teris.

“I’ll take a glass of cider and some of those cakes you mentioned.” Yami said.

The footman's eyes looked to Teris for the briefest of moments before he inclined his head. “Yes, sir.” He bowed once more and left, closing the double doors behind him.

“Not use to dealing with my sort. Is he?” Yami asked, plopping into a sofa.

“I’m sure deals with your sort plenty.” Teris told slapping his feet off the coffee table and sitting beside him. “He’s probably not accustomed to having to treat people of your station with respect is all.”

“I know being a foreigner makes me the lowest of the low but he doesn’t know I’m not from around here.”

Teris shrugged. “I’ve seen it before. Servants of royal and noble houses growing long noses. Thinking that the House they work for raises them up. Affords them the ability to look down on others not in the employ of a great family. It’s a petty little game and really no different than the one those of rank play.”

Yami kicked his feet up again. “You’re not very good a being royal.” He tilted his head considering. “Let me change that. You’re either one of the best or worst royals in the kingdom depending on what standards a person is judging by.”

“Doesn’t really matter since there are only a handful of people whose opinions I care about.” She said, leaning forward and nudging his feet off.

Yami’s feet hit the floor loudly. “Am I one of those handful?” He asked, leaning over into her space.

It took effort not to lean away and create some space between them, but she managed to hold her position and look him in the eye. “You’re my friend and comrade. Of course your opinion of me matters. The opinion of all the Black Bulls does.”

“We’re friends?”

“Aren’t we?”

His face inched closer. “With the way you sometimes avoid me I wasn’t sure.”

“Avoid you? Up until three weeks ago we were spending all day together for six days out of the week.”

“That was time you had to spend with me training under Greywright. I’m referring to how you’re open and friendly one day, one moment even, and closed off and rude the next. What’s the matter, Princess? Haven’t made your mind up about me?“ His fingers brushed her hand. “I thought you were more decisive than that.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Teris jumped to her feet. “Your Highness.”

Having noted their nearness and Teris’ almost guilty reaction to his entrance Nathyn Silva forced a cool smile, now certain that he had made the right call. “Lady Nova. Well if this isn’t a welcomed surprise.”

“Did you not ask to see me, my Lord?”

“I said I wished to see the ones that found and returned my Saber Cat. I had no idea it was you.” Lord Silva lied. His eyes traveled to Yami. “And who is this?” He needlessly questioned, well aware of who the troublesome young man was.

“My friend and comrade.” Teris said, kicking Yami’s boot as stealthily as she could.

Yami slowly, got to his feet. He already didn’t like the man. He didn’t know why the Silva was lying or what he was hiding, but he instantly suspected him of no good.

“Yami Sukehiro.” Yami said, introducing himself before Teris could.

Nozel’s father eyed Yami’s offered hand with a raised brow raised. “Lord Nathyn Silva.” He said, smiling tightly as he shook Yami’s hand fighting a wince as Yami’s grip crushed his fingers against his signet ring. “Please. Sit, my Lady. Mister Sukehiro.”

Yami and Teris did so. Nathyn sniffed when Yami did not wait for her to sit first as common courtesy dictated. He took out a handkerchief wiping the hand that had shook Yami’s.

Just then the footman entered carrying a tray. He set a plate of finger cakes down on the coffee table along with two small plates, and two glasses of cider.

“That will be all,” Nathyn dismissed.

Once the footman had left closing the doors behind him Nathyn sat saying. “Truly, I must thank you for finding and returning the Saber Cat. I’m sure bringing it back was no easy task.”

“Then you don’t know Teris.” Yami said, picking up a finger cake and taking a bite not bothering with a plate.

“That’s right,” Nathyn said to Teris watching the crumbs fall onto the rug, ignoring Yami’s worded slight. “You often visited the beast pens when you and your family paid call.” He leaned back in his seat crossing his legs. “No doubt Mercury felt as if he was back home, seeing you and hearing your commands.”

“Mercury?” Yami repeated.

“Named after my eldest sons magic. Mercury was acquired shortly after Nozel’s magic manifested.” Lord Silva turned back to Teris. “How is Nozel getting on?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Teris said. “I haven’t seen him since the day after the Entrance Exams.” At his cool gaze she went on uneasily. “Things have been rather busy. No doubt his letters to you have told you how he’s been.”

“Of course.” Nathyn lied. He had yet to receive a letter from his son since he had joined the Magic Knights. “Speaking of letters. I received one from your brother, Fyntch, not long after the Magic Knights Entrance Exams.”

Teris’ eyes lowered. She could only imagine what that missive had said and promised.

Yami finished the cider and set down the glass.

Nathyn glanced at the clock. “Well then. As much as I would like to keep you, I am sure you have further Magic Knights duties to attend to.”

“Yes.” Teris said gratefully, quickly getting to her feet.

The two men stood, Yami scooping up the remaining cakes.

Eyes moving from Yami to Teris, Lord Silva said. “I’ll be sure to mention in my next letter to Nozel that I had chance to see you and meet your,” he gave Yami a glance and smiled stiffly, “colleague.”

“Please, give Nebra, Solid, and Noelle my best.” Teris said, ignoring the barb.

“They will be most disappointed they missed their eldest brother’s dearest friend.” Nathyn replied, escorting them to the door.

“I believe Fuegoleon is Nozel’s dearest friend.” Teris corrected politely.

Much to his distaste, it was true that the Vermilion heir was his sons closest friend. But they were talking about who was dearest. “Then why, in your absence, does my son speak most frequently and highly of you?” Nathyn asked.

Teris blinked surprise clearly written on her face.

“Perhaps Nozel is more like me than I give him credit for.” Nathyn sighed thinking about how Acier had never understood how dear she had been to him, even after they were wed. He blinked away the memories of his late wife and looked back to Teris. “A trait that will do him well in life but not in this instance I suspect.”

“I don’t--”

“Understand?” Nathyn finished for her. “Of course you don’t, my dear. You wouldn’t be a royal lady if you did. And unconventional as you may be, you are and will always be a royal.” He said looking pointedly at Yami as he finished. “Now, allow me to repay you for returning Mercury unharmed.”

Yami and Teris shook their heads.

“We are Magic Knights, Your Highness,” Teris told. “It is our duty to protect and serve the citizens of the Clover Kingdom.”

“Very well.” Nathyn allowed noting that Yami had shown no interest in what he might have offered. He knew then that he had definately made the right call. Low and poor as the foreigner was, he was clearly too proud and stubborn to be bribed away. “But, I will be speaking to both the King and Wizard King about your fine efforts. And you cannot stop me from doing so.”

“As you say.” Teris replied, inclining her head.

“Then I bid you farewell, my Lady,” Nathyn said. “I hope you will agree to accompany Nozel on his next visit home. It would please Noelle to no end to see you. Poor child. She has had so few joyful events in her short life. Naturally, I and the rest of the household would enjoy having you by as well. Mister Sukehiro. It has been an, enlightening introduction.”

“How so?” Yami asked.

Nathyn’s smile tightened. “Phlex will show you out.”

5.4

It wasn’t till they were half way to town that Yami finally broke the silence. “So that was Nozel’s dad. Can’t say I like him much.”

Teris gave a humorless huffing laugh thinking Lord Silva would say the same of Yami.

“Though I do see the family resemblance.” Yami went on.

“In their appearance, attitude, or mannerisms?” Teris asked.

“Yes.” Yami said, taking a bite of a finger cake pleased that she was speaking again.

“Why did you even take those?”

“Where I was, before Julius found me, you ate when and where you could wasting nothing. Guess being out in the field, on rations for a day brought that old self out in me a bit. Besides,” he shrugged, “they’re good. Want one?” He asked holding out his hand. When she hesitated Yami started to pull his hand back. “That’s fine, more for me.”

“No!” Teris dashed for his hand. Stepping into a divot in the road she lost her balance.

Arms wrapping around her, Yami caught her crushing the cakes a bit in the process.

“Easy there, Princess.” He said looking down at her. “You must really like these things.”

Teris could feel his heartbeat thud strongly against her hand as it rested on his chest. She thought she could even hear it, but it was more likely her own racing heart pounding in her ears.

“Only cakes better are the ones the Kings baker makes.” She said softly noting his body’s warmth where they touched. It was only natural that his body gave off warmth, but given the refreshing sense of shaded coolness she felt when near him it surprised her.

Yami was content to continue holding her like this the rest of the day. In fact, he was about to cast aside the sugary treats in favor of caressing her face and brushing back the lock of hair that had fallen across one of her eyes. But he sensed her rising unease as she came back to herself. Even so, he waited till she made the first move to separate, before easing his hold as she stood on her own.

“Second best cakes in the kingdom you say. Now I regret offering to share. What do you say we have a seat over by that wall and finish these off.” Yami suggested.

“Tobin told us not to dawdle,” Teris said.

“No. He told us not to linger at the Silva’s,” Yami said. “Besides, if we reach town before we’ve finished these off we’ll have to share with him.”

He moved to the side of the road smiling when he heard her follow. They sat against a stone half-wall that buffeted them from worst of the winter wind that was beginning to pick up.

Picking a cake out of Yami’s hand she took a bite savoring the mild sweetness. Yami watched her close her eyes as she chewed. After finishing a couple cakes Teris looked out into the distance at the darkening horizon.

“Storm’s headed this way. We’ll have to get moving soon.”

“Afraid of a little rain?” Yami teased.

“No. But I don’t like the idea of walking in the mud. You just had to break both those brooms over those poachers head.”

“They had it coming,” Yami said.

Teris couldn’t disagree there. She recalled the two men's bloodthirsty cries for her to kill the Saber Cat and the slew of curses and names they had called at her when she hadn’t. Given Tobin’s expression and lack of rebuke for Yami’s actions she wondered if he would have done something similar if Yami hadn’t.

Yami put his hand of cakes between them encouraging her to have another. After she had picked one he asked, even though it was easy enough to suss out. “So who’s Noelle?”

“Nozel’s youngest sister. Lady Silva died bringing her into the world nearly three years ago.”

“Sad.”

“It is.” Teris said, thinking of the equally sad fact that the Silva’s seemed to blamed Noelle for Lady Acier’s death. “Enough of that.” She said giving her head a shake.

“Agreed. Let’s get back to--”

Suddenly there was a group of men standing before them. Teris had a moment to think that they must have used spatial magic from a rather powerful Spatial Mage, before one of the men grabbed her pulling her roughly to her feet.

The other four focused on Yami, tackling him they pulled him away from the wall and into the center of the road where there were less rocks that Yami might grab to use as weapons. As they held him down another appeared and pulled Yami’s sheathed katana free from his belt. He was obviously the Spatial Mage cause as he tossed the blade he opened a portal transporting it few hundred meters away.

Teris managed to slip her hand free and reach behind her to unlatch her grimoires case. The Spatial Mage smiled at her look of confusion when the tome didn’t fly out of its holder at her summon.

“Care to try again?” The Spatial Mage offered.

“I don’t need my grimoire to burn you to a crisp.” She spat squirming against the man that held tight enough to bruise.

“Then go on.” The Spatial Mage taunted. “Annihilate me with your consuming Light.”

Teris tried. Nothing happened. In fact, the man holding her should have been screaming and writhing in agony from sever burns, but he wasn’t. She tired again. Looking down at herself she cloaked herself in mana only there was no mana cloak.

The man holding her grinned at her look of disbelief and, never letting her go, shoved her roughly against the half wall. Teris’ knees buckled.

Seeing this Yami growled, trying once again to cloak himself in mana skin. Weak as it was, at least it had worked this time. He fought to his feet and charged the man holding Teris captive, his mana skin already failing. He only made it three steps before he was taken down again. The four attackers seemingly having no trouble with their own mana cloak.

“Let her go!” Yami seethed, spitting out dirt and grass as he looked up at the Mage.

“Big man.” The Spatial Mage chuckled looking down at him. “Why don’t you come over here and make us?”

Three of the men did their best to hold him while the fourth beat on him. Yami managed to make it half a foot toward Teris and her captor before the blows finally stopped him.

“You’re an impressive specimen, Yami Sukehiro.” The Spatial Mage commented covering his breath of relief with a smug smile. “But rest easy. I won’t hurt your girlfriend. Much.”

Yami yelled as the Spatial Mage turned back to face Teris. “Leave her alone!” When that did work he tried another tactic. “Some man you are, going for the Magic Knight who’s magic you’ve some how negated. Why not set your sights on the one who can still put up a fight. Or are you that afraid?”

Standing before Teris the Spatial Mage looked over his shoulder back at Yami. “I never claimed to be any sort of man. Principled or otherwise. Now if you will wait patiently. I will get to you in a moment.”

Teris kicked, bit, and squirmed against the man holding her. Funny how her mind traveled to the conversation Yami and she had had yesterday about physical strength and prowess.

The Spatial Mage produced six cork stoppered vials. “Unfortunately my dear, some of this will hurt.”

Yami roared. He was as angry with himself, and his weak and faltering magic, just as much as he was at the gang of men. Anytime he managed to get an arm or leg free, he punched and kicked till they got hold of him again. He broke loose again just as the man was uncorking one of the vial. He made it five steps away from the Mage, Teris, and her captor when one of the men trying to manage Yami proved himself a Water Mage.

He created a sphere of water around Yami’s head. Holding his breath Yami fought off the other three. By the time Yami grabbed a hold of the Spatial Mage bubbles released from his mouth. His hand tightened a moment before loosening, and then falling completely from the Spatial Mage.

“Stop!” Teris yelled, struggling all the harder as Yami began to drown. “You’re killing him! Stop!”

The man holding her struck her twice across the face blooding her lip.

“Please!” Teris begged. “We won’t put up a fight. Just. Please! Stop!”

The Spatial Mage gave the Water Mage a nod. But the Water Mage kept the sphere in place as he glared at Yami wiping the blood running from his brow and nose.

One of the other men moved to the Water Mage reminding him in a whisper. “The Master wants them relatively undamaged.”

With a flourish the Water Mage released Yami, who fell to the ground coughing out water and sucking in hungry lungs of air.

As the men dragged Yami further away and held him down, the Spatial Mage informed. “Your lady friend promised that neither of you would continue to put up a fight if I let you live. You can thank her later for your life. For now, I will hold you both to her word. Be warned, if you decide to break it she will be the one to pay the price.” He turned his attention back to Teris. “Now, where were we?”

Teris eyed the glass vials fear showing in her eyes despite her efforts.

“Shall we start with the easy ones?” The Spatial Mage asked.

Teris glared.

Taking out a small set of shears the Mage snipped off a lock of her hair, collecting it in one of the vials. A different vial was held in front of her nose and mouth.

Suspecting what he wanted, Teris held her breath watching him.

“I can wait. You on the other hand, must eventually exhale.”

Unable to hold her breath any longer she did as the man wanted.

The Mage corked the vial and opened a third. “If you do not do as I ask, this one may be a tad unpleasant.” He held the vial beneath her lips. “Spit for me.”

Teris did as he bid all too happy to comply.

The man holding her struck her again, before roughly grabbing her jaw.

Taking out a rag the Spatial Mage wiped his face clean of spittle. Putting the vial to her lips again he said. “I require a clean sample. Please comply.”

Teris spit in his face again. The man holding her backhanded her then forced her mouth open. Teris struggled. Her cheeks and tongue cut by her teeth. The man’s pointer finger presented itself and she bit down on it with all her might. The man cried out. Cursing he struck her three more times.

When she had regained her senses the Water Mage had formed a sphere of water directly above Yami’s head.

“I have been overly patient, my Lady.” The Spatial Mage said staring down at her. “But if you will not stand by your word I will give the order for them to kill him. Now spit.”

She did as she was bid.

“There.” The Spatial Mage smiled. “Was that so hard? Now, I’m afraid, it’s time for the not so pleasant parts.” Taking out a set of pliers he grabbed her hand.

Instinct made her pull away.

The Spatial Mage gave her a stern look. “Hold still or your boyfriend dies. I won’t say it again.”

A tear escaped as she looked at Yami bloodied and barely regaining his senses from the first drowning and subsequent beating. She felt the pliers touch her finger and flinched. Whimpering she forced herself to keep still. A sharp pain erupted in her thumb causing her to grit her teeth against the cry that threatened to escape her throat. Breathing out in short heavy bursts she squeezed her eyes shut against the throbbing pain. Sensing movement her eyes opened, widening when she saw that the Mage had taken her entire finger nail.

Yami began to struggle in full again, railing a stream of curses and threats at their tormentors. He hadn’t seen what had happened, but Teris’ Ki screamed her fear and pain. Even if it hadn’t, her bloodied lip, swelling eye, and cheeks were enough for Yami to kill the six men as soon as a chance presented itself.

“You will not like what comes next.” The Spatial Mage informed them both. “But if either of you struggle the other will be killed instantly. Understood?”

Teris glared back at his questioning gaze, but gave a tight nod of understanding.

The Spatial Mage looked back at Yami. “Once we get what we want we will leave and you can go on your merry way. You have my word.”

“Your word means nothing,” Yami rumbled.

“Well I hope for her sake you change your mind about that; cause if you continue to test me and my men by putting up a fight you have my word that she will be killed.” The Mage turned to face him fully. “Continue struggling, Yami, and you will be the death of her.”

Yami ceased, his muscles trembling with the effort.

“Why not release your mana skin while your at it.” The Water Mage said, glancing accusingly at the one that held Teris. When Yami didn’t comply, he produced a sphere of water over Teris’ head. “It wasn’t a suggestion.”

Yami looked at Teris who gave him a nod.

With a growl Yami did as he was told.

“Should you dislike this next bit overmuch, the sphere will stay above her as a reminder of what will happen should you put up a fight.” The Spatial Mage said. He turned back to Teris and produced a knife. At her widening eyes he quietly calmed. “All I need is some skin and blood and then we’re done. With you that is. Unfortunately,” he said cutting the top tie of her shirt, “the skin and blood must come from near your heart.” He made sure to block Yami’s view with his body certain that he would not like seeing his girlfriends clothes or flesh cut. And for all their blustering, killing them truly wasn’t an option. Which was something they would quickly discover if Yami saw what he was doing and was unable to stop himself from playing hero.

This would have been so much easier if Calen had been able to dampen Yami’s magic completely. Who would have thought that Yami was so powerful already. And the time of Darkness wasn’t even upon them. He wondered if the same would have been true for Teris had Calen not been physically holding her.

Placing the blade at an angle against her skin the Spatial Mage sliced taking about the size of a coin. He then uncorked the last vial and cut her deeply apologizing as he allowed the vial to fill. “Forgive me, but the blood must come from as close to your heart a possible.” Vial filled he corked it and turned to Yami. “Your turn.”

Producing another six vials the Spatial Mage quickly went about collecting the same from Yami. It was right before the final vial could be positioned to collect his blood that Yami’s dark magic had built enough to be released knocking out three of the four holding him. The Spatial Mage having managed to transport himself and one of the others away in time.

Yami rose and charged, but the Spatial Mage transported Teris and Calen a quarter mile down the road. The other man showed himself to be some sort of plant Mage, producing vines that wrapped around Yami’s legs taking him down. The vines proceeded to twine themselves around him. Yami’s mana skin grew in strength letting him brake through many of them, but there were always more. The Spatial Mage moved to make his final collection as the other continued to bind and beat Yami down.

To Teris’ eyes to looked like the beating would never stop. Afraid they were going to kill Yami now that they had what they wanted, Teris struggled all the harder. Screaming for them to stop and calling out Yami’s name. Suddenly, she was at Yami’s side. There was a moment of shocked confusion where she, the Spatial Mage, and other man stared at each other. Someone was wailing in the distance, but she didn’t pay them any mind. She felt her mana skin appear and raised her hands striking out with her light magic. The Spatial Mage transported himself away to where the man that had held her was. The other Mage wasn’t so lucky as he was incinerated on the spot. She barely even registered what she had done as she looked back down the road to where the Spatial Mage and the other man were then around at the other three that Yami had laid out. By the angle of his neck, one of Yami’s tormentors was clearly dead. The Water Mage looked to have suffered a broken arm, and the other might’ve had a broken leg.

Yami got to his feet cursing as the Spatial Mage and the one that had been holding Teris disappeared. By the time he looked down around them the other three bodies were gone too. He turned to Teris, his hands gently taking hold of her face. “You alright?”

She nodded, trembling. “You?”

He looked her face over. His fingers lightly caressing her swollen cheek and brow.

Teris closed her eyes fighting back the tears, reveling in his cool yet warm touch that felt like the lightest of kiss.

His thumb softly wiped the blood from her split lip. His other hand dropping to clasp her right hand, careful not to bump her throbbing thumb. Then his eyes fell to the wounds at her chest. The anger in him burning full again as he reached up and retied the cut laces of her top.

Entranced by his ministrations, it took her a moment to come back to herself.

“And you?” She asked once more, placing her hands gently to either side of the two wounds on his chest.

They hadn’t been as careful when cutting open his top or getting the samples him. His wounds were deeper, bigger, and much more jagged. The white sleeveless shirt had been cut all the way and laid completely open. In the back of her mind she realized that she was touching his bare chest, but was too stressed and concerned about him to care.

Yami placed his hand on her left hand his lips twitching as he tried to a smile. “Take more than that for me to complain.”

Despite the circumstances, or maybe because of the wave of relief that it was over, she gave a small smile in return. Lowering her gaze she saw the missing thumb nail of his right hand as it rested on hers. Turning her hand in his, she lifted his hand almost kissing it before she caught herself.

“What would they want with such things?” She wondered instead.

“I’m more concerned with who they were.” He gritted hating how he hadn’t been able to protect her. Never could he remember being so helpless. Not even during the storm that had brought him to this strange land. Back then he had at least been able to do something even if all it had been was to hold on for dear life. “If only my dark magic wasn’t so slow.”

“That’s what your katana’s for,” she said.

“Lot of good it did.” He said, glowering over at the blade. That’s enough, he scolded himself. It’s done. Over. Stop complaining and feeling sorry for yourself over things you would or could have done. Move on. Take the lesson. Get better. Get stronger. Don’t like how slow your magic is? Surpass your limits and get faster. Thinking never got anyone anywhere. Doing. Action. That’s what makes things happen.

“At least you were able to use magic and mana skin,” she said.

“Did one of them have some sort of negation magic?”

“Maybe.” She said, feeling weak and guilty that she had been unable to do more. Yami being able to still use his mana skin and build up his dark magic for an attack proved, in her mind, just how much she was lacking.

Sensing her guilt and shame Yami said. “But you managed to use your magic to travel over to me. That was pretty amazing. I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Neither did I.” She said, recalling the mans screams and him yelling that he couldn’t see. “But I didn’t do anything. All I remember was thinking that they were going to kill you--” She look up at him unable to go on and burrowed into the right side of his chest.

From what Julius had told him, it sounded as if she might have learned a new spell. He would have told her to check her grimoire if he hadn’t been so selfish in wanting her to say right how she was. The thought that she had gained a new spell because she had felt such a need to get to him when she had thought he would die...

Yami had only just wrapped his arms around her when she tensed seeing something in the distance. He turned looking down road tensing for a moment himself before squinting. “Is that--”

She nodded. “Lord Nathyn.”

“What’s he doing here?”

Flying on an eagle of ice, Nathyn Silva set down before them. “One of the farming men saw you being attacked. I came as soon as I heard. But I see, I needn’t have worried. Are you injured?” He questioned Teris.

“Only slightly.” Teris answered feeling small under the Silva’s stern gaze.

It took her a moment to realize the reason he was staring so wasn’t out of concern that she might be belittling her injuries but that she was still being held and holding onto Yami. Cursing her slow, muddled mind she swallowed nervously.

Yami felt her begin to pull away and tightened his hold. There was something about the mans Ki. A sense of guilt, relief, and anger that didn’t seem to fit together. If he had told anyone they would have found a way to easily explain such emotions. But his gut told him that something more was at play.

A gateway opened, Jax, Bronn, and three other Black Bulls stepping through. They took in the scene of Yami and Teris. Jax clearing his throat before scanning the surrounding area having noted Yami’s missing katana.

“Bronn. Yami’s sword.” The Black Bulls Captain said pointing at the item.

Giving Yami a steely look Bronn produced a small portal collecting the weapon.

Venice grabbed a hold of Teris’ elbow and tugged, pulling her away from Yami. Looking her friend over she fussed. “What did they do to you? Who were they? With your combined magic how did they ever manage--”

“All questions we will have answered back a base.” Jax silenced, glancing at Lord Silva taking in the royals stiff stature and cold eyes that watched Yami.

Feeling as if this was all his fault, Tobin opened his mouth to apologize, but Lord Silva spoke first.

“Silva Manor is at your disposal Captain Jax,” Nathyn said.

“I thank you for having your men inform us of the incident, but we will trouble you no longer,” Jax said.

“I insist.” Nathyn said, his expression and tone leaving no room for argument. “The Wizard King has already been informed. Your Commander Greywright is likely already waiting at my home.”

“You have the Black Bulls thanks.” Jax said stiffly seeing no way of denying and cursing the royal for it. Turning he ordered. “Venice. Tobin. Olsen. Stop fussing over those two and give them some space to breath. Bronn. If you will.”

“Home or to the Silva’s,” Bronn asked.

Jax struggled to give the royal a polite smile. “Given how Lord Silva has been so generous in his offer, we cannot refuse.”

“Alright,” Bronn sighed. “But if you want to go home. I can be quick about it.” He whispered for Jax’s ears alone.

The Black Bull Captains silence told Bronn all he needed. Bloody royalty dictating everything, the Vice Capatain thought opening a gate to the front door of the Silva’s country estate.

5.4.2

The great double height, double width front doors opened. As they entered, Greywright took in the state of Yami and Teris.

“Whoever set upon them were long gone when we arrived.” Jax informed, sharing a communicative look with the Magic Knights Commander.

“Same for me and my men, unfortunately,” Nathyn told.

Greywright turned to the Master of the House. “Your Highness. You have the Wizard Kings and Magic Knights thanks for reporting the attack so quickly and for going out with your own men to aid our Knights. Not to mention allowing us access and use of your home.”

Nathyn waved him off. “The late Lady Silva and I were Magic Knights once. My son and heir is a Silver Eagle, and his siblings will follow suit. We respect the Order and know all too well the dangers Magic Knights face to keep the Clover Kingdom and its citizens safe.”

“Still, Your Highness. You have our gratitude.” Greywright said. “Now. As much as I hate to impose upon you further--”

“You have need of rooms. Of course. Igna, come with us.” Nathyn called as he personally showed them to one of the guest quarters.

Tobin and Venice marveled at the grandness of the house as they followed. Upon entering the guest chambers Tobin questioned in a loud whisper. “All this for one person?”

“For two children to be precise,” Nathyn told. He gave Teris and Yami a cold look saying. “I didn’t think it proper for the two of you to convalesce in the same bed.”

Teris did her best to ignore his censuring gaze. Sitting on the edge of one of the beds she said. “Such care truly is not necessary, my Lord. The wounds are small and will not require much to recover from.”

“I will be the judge of that, my Lady.” Igna said, grabbing a hold of Teris’ ankles and lifting them till she had no choice but to lay back.

Teris had never had cause to need the Silva’s family healer and was greatly surprised by the woman's forwardness.

Yami stood at her bedside looking down at her, his eyes dancing in amusement.

Teris’ eyes narrowed at him causing her to flinch at the pain the movement caused. Holding the side of her swollen face she said. “She’s gonna do you too so you may as well lay down in the other one.”

Yami turned and got into the other bed sighing as he relaxed his head on the too soft pillow.

Igna began with the wounds on her chest then moved on to her face. Teris blinked making various expressions as she felt the swelling in her face go down then disappear all together.

“That’s better.” Nozel said, from the bedrooms doorway seeing Teris’ face return to normal. “You look like you again. Any idea who they were? It’d make finding them that much easier.”

“I already called the right to kill them.” Yami said, staring at the ceiling.

“You had your chance and failed.” Nozel said coolly.

“The task of finding and bringing these people in to face justice will be assigned by Sir Jorah.” Greywright said, looking from Nozel to Yami. “Magic Knights do not call the right to kill, no matter how terrible the crime.”

“Why don’t you find Lady Teris some clean clothes and a fresh shirt for Mister Sukehiro.” Nathyn told his son watching as Igna set about healing Yami’s wounds.

Knowing Nebra’s clothes would be too small Nozel said. “Some of mother’s--” He paused, taking a moment to control his emotions. “--may fit.”

“Have one of the maids go through the trunks.” Nathyn instructed.

“As for him.” Nozel threw a glance at Yami. “Nothing we have in house, for us or any of the staff, would fit.”

“Send one of the footmen down to the stables. Have them take the shirt off one the outdoor workers backs if they have to.” Nathyn looked back at Yami laying there without a care that his chest was exposed. “Anything would be better than this.”

Nozel nodded once and left.

“Forgive my sons presumptive words, Commander. Nozel and Teris’ close ties and care for each other may have gotten the best of his emotions.” Nathyn glanced at Yami wondering if the foreigner picked up on his words or was too dense. “I assure you, he never would have acted without approval from his Captain or Sir Jorah himself.”

“Teris is a Magic Knight,” Bronn said. “The lass can take care of herself. In fact, when combined with that ones,” he indicated Yami, “magic they could very well en--”

“Vice Captain.” Greywright called loudly silencing him.

“All fixed up.” Igna said, smiling at Yami. The old woman hadn’t wanted to like the young man. Especially when it was obvious Lord Silva and his heir did care for him. But, there was something charismatic about him. And those muscles. In her youth, Igna had always fancied men who looked like they could handle a good days hard work and get up the next morning for more.

“Thank you.” Yami said winking.

“Oh stop.” Igna laughed slapping at him playfully. Her hand rested on his bicep. “Oh!” She breathed squeezing.

Smirking in amusement, Yami flexed the muscle giving the old woman a thrill. He thought is was the least he could do after she had fixed up Teris and himself.

“Oh my!” The Healer breathed again placing her other hand to her heart.

“Flirt.” Bronn muttered shaking his head.

Teris stared at Yami brows raised, but was unable to keep the stern, scolding expression she was trying for as her lips twitched into a humored grin.

“You may go, Igna,” Nathyn said.

“Actually.” Greywright said, turning to Lord Silva. “If you both wouldn’t mind leaving. I would like to receive Yami and Teris’ reports.”

Nathyn blinked in shock.

“I am aware that this is your house, Your Highness. And you have my greatest apologies. But this is Magic Knights business.”

Nathyn stared at the Magic Knights Commander a moment before saying. “Of course. In this instance, I am am at your service.” He held a directing hand out for Igna and followed.

“I thought we’d never be free of him.” Bronn said as soon as the doors were closed.

“Not so loud,” Jax warned.

“Let’s have it you two.” Greywright commanded. “What happened?”

Silence followed for a sizable moment after Yami and Teris had finished.

Bronn cursed as he ran a hand through his hair rubbing his head. Looking over and pointing at the Knights Commander he said. “I blame you and your Wizard King.”

“Our Wizard King.” Greywright corrected dangerously.

“No,” Bronn said. “I obeyed Jax who was your good little Magic Knights Captain following and ordering me according to your Wizard Kings wishes. Which, as I said from the first was a stupid and ugly business.”

“Captain Jax, you and your squad have been through an ordeal. I understand that. But I can only forgive so much and your Vice Captain is nearing my limit.” Greywright told struggled to keep his temper. It didn’t help that he had wondered at Sir Jorah’s orders and questioned the Wizard Kings reasoning only to be told to obey.

“Bronn,” Jax tried.

“No! These two kids where set upon because--”

“Bronn!” Jax snapped his mana flaring. The stone walls and floor in the room trembled a moment before Jax regained control.

“But it’s our fault Captain.” Bronn uttered softly.

“I know.” He whispered placing a hand on his Vice Captains shoulder. “But we have our orders. It won’t do anyone any good to have you dishonorably dismissed.”

“If it meant something like this wouldn’t happen again to those brats, I’d gladly loose my commission.”

“I know.” Jax breathed dropping his hand. “But I won’t allow that. I won’t loose you my friend.” He stepped back and ordered. “Wait outside, Bronn.”

The other Black Bulls watched expecting another outburst from their Vice Captain.

Instead, Bronn simply nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Jax watched him go. When the door closed he turned to the Magic Knights Commander. “Is there anything else you need, sir. I’d like to take my squad home.”

“I’m afraid it will be a while yet,” Greywright said. He looked at Yami and Teris then back at Jax. “I am going to have to call for Ellara to come here.”

Olsen’s head jerked up. “Ellara.” He repeated.

Mind on other things, Venice didn’t notice Olsen’s reaction at the mention of the Wizard Kings Advisor. The Black Bulls Captain and Knights Commander whispered among themselves for a while. Yami watched the men intently. Finally Greywright left the room.

“What sort of mess are we in Captain?” Teris asked.

“You’re not in a mess.” Jax sighed rubbing his forehead. Looking up at the royal girl he told her part of the truth. “But we’re taking what happened very seriously. An attack on any Magic Knight, especially when not actively doing their duty is a serious crime.”

“Especially when that attack was planned, I’d imagine.” Yami said eyeing the Captain.

“I won’t comment or speculate without knowing more,” Jax said. “And I suggest all of you don’t either.”

“But you heard their report, Captain,” Olsen said. “The attack was obviously planned.”

“What would they want with their hair, skin, spit, breath, nails, and blood?” Venice asked.

“Sounds like some Iban type magic to me,” Tobin said.

“Iban didn’t do this,” Venice said.

“No,” Tobin agreed. “But he might be able to give us an idea what they’d such things for.”

“Tobin’s right,” Olsen said. As the Blood Mages closest, actually only, friend within the Black Bulls, Olsen knew better than most what Iban got up to in his lab. If anyone could tell them what such things would be wanted for it would be Iban.

“See,” Tobin said. “Even Olsen agrees.”

“Enough.” Jax ordered. “All of you. I want you to stay here. While I’m gone, don’t speculate. Don’t even talk about the incident. Understood.”

5.5

Nozel stood looking out over the barren frost covered garden from the second floor observation room. His mother had loved her gardens. Often she had sought refuge in them when his father was expecting too much of her or she missed her time as a Magic Knight, both of which had been regular occurrences. Sighing he turned away from the cold, sad view. He would not be that kind of husband to Teris. He would treat her better than his father had his mother. He would be kind and patient. He’d allow her to be who she was and do as she pleased, within reason. No doubt it would take some time for her to adjust once she became Lady Silva, but he was certain he could make her happy. Win her returned love and affection.

He recalled the sight of her. Swollen. Bruised. Bloody. His fists clenching. If only he had been there with her. If only that foreigner had fought harder. If only she hadn’t made that senseless decision to join the Black Bulls. She had done so to spite him. He was sure of it.

He exhaled feeling defeated. If only she wouldn’t continually think of and treat him so poorly. If only he had the courage to tell her how he truly felt. He knew she was bitter and angry having someone decide who she would wed, despite that being the norm for all royals. Most of the time the two of them were fine, and got along well as friends. It was when she was reminded of the fact that she was his Intended that things turned sour. She had said that she refused wed someone that didn’t love her and who she didn’t love in return. She had grown up seeing the love her parents had for each other and wanted that for herself. She didn’t seem to understand Lord and Lady Nova had had an arranged marriage only falling in love after they were wed.

At least his father had sent a message informing him of the attack. Images of men touching her, holding her down, and striking her flooded his mind. His mana flared. Mercury formed around him lashing out at any and everything in the room.  
Spent, Nozel took a couple of unsteady steps to what remained of a settee, resting his hands on it. It was then that he saw two maids standing in the entryway. Frightened, one turned to go but he stopped her with a word.

“Wait.”

The other, more senior maid, ignored the surrounding destruction and stepped into the room as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Recovering his naturally cool demeanor Nozel questioned. “Have you found suitable attire for Lady Teris?”

“We have, Your Highness.” The maid said waving the fearful younger maid over. “In fact we have three options.” She gestured to the other maid who offered a semi-formal gown.

“No.” Nozel dismissed.

A day dress was presented.

“Nice,” Nozel admitted. “But, Teris would not appreciate it. Next.”

The Senior Maid nodded and produced the simplest blouse she had found within the chest of clothes that had belonged to the late Lady Acier Silva.

Nozel nodded.

“The day dress.” Lord Silva said entering. He ignored the state of the room as he made his way to his son. “If she is to be the future Lady Silva, she must look the part. May as well start now.” He waved the maids off. “You must learn to control yourself, Nozel,” Nathyn told.

“I’m sorry about the room. I will reimburse whatever it costs for it to be set to rights out of my pay as a Magic Knight.”

“This isn’t about the cost.” Nathyn said almost offended. “Nor is it about the mess.” He gestured. “It is easily hidden. And though the servants may whisper among themselves down below, they wouldn’t dare breath a word about it off of these grounds. Your behavior in the guest quarters, on the other hand, is another matter entirely. I was forced to apologized on your behalf to your Commander Greywright. The man is barely a noble.”

“Your Highness.” A footman bowed from the entry.

“What is it?” Nathyn asked his tone short but controlled.

“The Magic Knights Commander is requesting a moment of Your Highness’ time.”

“Now he wants my presence.” Nathyn muttered crossly. Looking at his son he commanded. “Go. See to your Intended. Remember what I told you.”

“Yes, sir,” Nozel said.

5.6

Teris sat quietly on the sofa wrapped up in her own thoughts while Tobin, Olsen, and Venice talked among themselves on the other side of the room. Venice was bouncing on one of the beds while Tobin bounced on the other, Olsen swaying from his seat on the edge of the bed Tobin was abusing. The three had thankfully realized that both Yami and Teris could use some space and gave it to them. Which, in a room this size, was easy.

Sitting on the opposite end of the sofa from her, Yami slid closer. “You’re quiet,” he said. “Not being stupid and replaying the events wondering what you could’ve done differently. Are you?”

“No,” she said. Looking over at him, her eyes clearing from wherever her mind had been she asked. “Are you?”

Though he hadn’t been, his jaw tensed the urge to do so presenting itself once again.

“Go easy on yourself, Yami.”

“How can I? I’m suppose to protect you. You’re my Princess.” He had regretted his words as soon as he had spoken them and tensed waiting for her outburst.

Instead, Teris gave a thin almost sad smile. “I’m no ones Princess.”

Her mournful expression confused him.

Before he could inquire about it she said. “We’re alive. Isn’t that enough?”

He wanted to tell her no. That he needed to find these men and kill them or at least beat them bloody before bringing them in. That he needed to surpass his limits that had been made painfully obvious during the attack and get better. Stronger. But he didn’t say any of those things, instead he asked her. “Is it for you?”

“No.” She scowled. She turned in her seat to face him going on in a hushed tone. “They knew who we were. They wanted specific things from us. It was all planned and thought out. They even knew to keep us separate.”

Yami looked down at her right hand. Igna had regrown both their thumb nails but his mind could picture it still missing with ease. While he wanted to act, she wanted to understand. He smirked thinking them the perfect team. Reaching out he grasped her right thumb between two fingers rubbing the newly grown nail. Though he wondered at what they weren’t telling Yami trusted them enough to say. “Greywright and the Captain will sort it out.”

“What if they already have?” Teris questioned. “What if they knew there was some sort of danger before this mess and didn’t tell us?”

“Bronn was about to tell us.” He said, his fingers slowly traveling over more of her hand without thinking.

“Do you think he still might? If we waited and went to him later?”

Yami shook his head. “He’s too loyal to Jax. And you heard what Jax told him.” He looked back at the doors. “No doubt he’s already pulled Bronn aside and had a nice long private talk reiterating what he told to him in here.”

Teris sighed, eyes lowered. She watched as Yami’s fingers danced slowly over the back of her hand. Tempted as she was to let him continue it was wrong. Much as she wanted to, she couldn’t give into her feelings. Leading Yami on would only see them both hurt. There could never be any relationship with him passed that of mere friendship. Not because she was Nozel’s Intended. There was no possible future where she would submit to being Lady Silva. But Yami had already lost a home and been through so much. There was no way she was bringing him into her mess.

Yami could barely keep track of her turbulent emotions. Most of them were too complex for him to sense what they were anyway. He watched her as she watched their hands wishing she would make her mind stop and just be. Feeling her begin to pull away, he grasped her hand.

“Yami--”

“We might be on our own in figuring this out.” He said over the start of what was likely a complaint or censure. “But together, we will figure it out.”

She stared at him, her eyes hopeful. “Do you mean that?”

“Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t”

Her head lowered as she exhaled relaxing slightly, relieved that she wouldn’t be going through this alone. She didn’t know what worried her more. That Julius had known about whatever this was and hadn’t told her. Or that the top Magic Knights Captain and likely next Wizard King hadn’t been informed of whatever was going on.

Yami sensed her Ki begin to spin again. “Hey.” He said reaching out with his free hand to gently lift her chin till she faced him once again. “There’s no need to worry. When I decide to do something, it gets done. It may take time, but eventually I’ll see it to fruition.”

“I have no doubt,” she smirked.

“Are you teasing me?” He asked leaning closed as he hung his arm over the back of the sofa.

“Are you kidding? I have absolutely no doubt that you’re capable of doing whatever you set that stubborn head of yours to.”

“There was a complement in there somewhere. I’m going to focus on that.”

She shook her head smiling. “That is so like you.”

The hand that was holding hers tightened while the other fell off the back of the seat onto her shoulder. Though he had understood her perfectly he asked. “What was that? You like me?”

Brought up short, Teris blinked. “I--”

“Lady Teris, I am terribly sorry to interrupt.” A maid said from just inside the doorway glancing nervously behind her. “But I have your and Mister Sukehiro’s change of attire.”

Teris’ eyes traveled passed the maid stopping on the figure of Nozel who stood just outside the door. They stared at each other a moment before Teris slowly pulled her hand out from under Yami’s as if hoping that the unhurried movement would keep Nozel from noticing what he had so obviously already seen.

“Thank mana.” Venice said jumping off the bed and making for the maid. “Not that he isn’t fine to look at but Yami’s practically naked.”

Teris sprung from her seat coloring from neck to crown. “No he isn’t.” She got to the maid before Venice did and grabbed the shirt tossing it at Yami. “Put that on.”

Yami took off what was left of his top and did as he was told complaining. “It stinks.”

“I apologize for that, Sir.” The maid said. “It belongs to one the Beast Masters boys who also of a larger—stature. So it might not be the cleanest garment. But at least it is whole.”

“So there’s a boy running around outside without his shirt?” Yami asked.

“Actually, he was sent home for the day.” The maid informed.

“Even outdoor staff must be properly attired.” Nozel said stepping into the room at last.

Yami stared at Nozel wondering if the Silva's were too uncaring to pay the lad they sent home a full days wage.

Thinking the same thing Teris looked at the maid and said. “See I get the mans name before leaving so we can personally send our thanks.”

As the maid began to curtsey Nozel told the servant. “That won’t be necessary. Return to your duties.”

The maid looked down at the day dress she held then at Teris before returning her gaze to her Master knowing that Teris would need assistance getting into it.

“She won’t wear that.” Nozel said eyes looking down at his mother’s gown softening.

“But, His Highness--”

“Dismissed.” Nozel clipped lashed fluttering in annoyance.

“Yes, Your Highness.” The maid said giving him a curtsey and departing.

A somewhat awkward silence followed which Olsen broke by teasing Yami. “To think there’s someone out there larger than you.”

Looking mildly offended Tobin said. “I’m larger than him.”

“But for how long?” Venice asked eyeing Tobin with a toying smile.

“Perhaps you should meet with the man so you can learn his routine and catch up.” Teris played smirking at Yami.

Yami made a deal of sniffing the overly large shirt. “From the smell of sweat and beast I can surmise why he’s the size he is. Don’t worry. I’ll be doing the some sort of work once I catch our bases beastly menace.”

Teris shook her head still unable to comprehend how Yami planned on catching and training the creature.

“You should change.” Nozel said stepping toward Teris holding a blouse out to her almost reverently.

It was one of the fanciest shirts Yami had ever seen. Eyes moving from the garment to Nozel and back he wondered if it belonged to the Silver Eagle.

“It was one of mother’s favorites.” Nozel told Teris looking down at the white and silver threaded garment. “Due to it’s plainness she never get to wear if much.”

“Nozel.” Teris breathed, hand hovering over the top. “I—I can’t—I couldn’t—“

“It would have pleased her to see you wear it.” Nozel said giving a small mournful smile. “She often told me she hoped I wouldn’t try to change you over much when—” He stopped and looked away fighting a surge of emotions. “Please.” He said still unable to look at her.

“Thank you.” Teris said softly, not just for the loan of the garment but for him trusting her enough to let her use it. She knew what Nozel’s mother had meant to him. If anything, Lady Acier had become even more beloved by her eldest son after her death. She gently took the blouse from and disappeared into the dressing room.

Tobin hopped off the bed and strolled halfway to the sofa Yami was sitting in. He didn’t understand how Yami could relax so in his seat with the royal prince staring daggers at him.

As Nozel stepped over to the sitting area Tobin, Venice, and Olsen joined them. Venice and Olsen sat to either side of Yami while Tobin chose to remain standing just in case.

Seeing the wary way the other Black Bulls were watching him, Nozel wondered just how rough a squad Teris had joined. Did those three truly think he would attack Yami with Teris in the next room? Granted he had lost control earlier and destroyed the upstairs garden viewing room but that hardly meant that he would start a fight in his own home.

Sinking into a chair Nozel asked Yami. “What can you tell me of the attackers?”

“Nothing,” Yami said. “My Captain ordered us not to speak about it.”

Surprisingly abnormal as that was Nozel saw the other Black Bulls nod and believed him. Curious he inquired. “Ordered you to not speak about it anyone else or at all?”

“At all.” Yami answered.

“Looks like you find that as upsetting as as I do,” Nozel said.

“No. I find it far more so.” Yami said.

Given that Teris was his Intended, Nozel found that doubtful. He wondered if any of this was related to the sudden change in clearance of the records he and Fuegoleon had requested to see at Magic Investigations a few months ago. An idea struck him. Eyeing Yami he asked. “Did your Captain also order you not to write about it?”

Yami smiled crookedly staring back into Nozel’s cunning eyes. Not that it was an easy thing to do what with the Silver Eagles bangs hanging down the center of his face in a braid, Yami thought. He pretended to try and remember then shook his head. “Don’t recall Jax mentioning anything about that.”

“So you could write it all down and send it to me,” Nozel said. “You can write. Can’t you?”

“Well aren’t you the sly one.” Yami said ignoring the royals slight. “I suppose there’d eventually had be one small thing I liked about you.”

“So you will do it?” Nozel prompted. “Send me a written account of the details, and description of the attackers.”

“Why would I do that?” Yami asked.

“So I can find and deal with them.” Nozel said, his barely controlled temper beginning to slip.

“I told you I was going to do that,” Yami said.

“And I told you, you had your chance and blew it,” Nozel said

“Do you think that if you manage this you’ll win Teris’ affection?”

Nozel took a moment to calm the wave of outrage at Yami’s words. Glaring, he clipped. “I would never presume upon a ladies affections. But since you apparently do, is that why you refuse to send me the information? Because you are afraid that is what will happen?”

Yami huffed, smirking. Sitting forward he said. “I would ask that you find out why they took what they did before you end them, but since you’re going to fail it hardly matters.”

Nozel straightened in his seat. “Why? What did they take?”

Yami opened his mouth to respond, then closed it as the dressing room door opened. Teris exited changing chamber running a hand through her damp hair. She hadn’t realized just how much dirt and blood she and her top had been covered in till faced with a mirror. It was then that Commander Greywright, Advisor Ellara, and Captain Jax entered.

Olsen stood at the sight of the Wizard Kings Advisor but the action wasn’t noticed cause Venice and Nozel had stood as well.

“Good.” Jax said taking in the fully clothed Yami and cleaned up Teris.

“Everyone but Yami and Teris out,” Ellara ordered.

“Expect it tomorrow.” Yami said quietly before Nozel moved to obey.

Yami enjoyed the slight widening of Nozel’s eyes as the royal looked at him in surprise; it only lasted a moment before the Silver Eagles normally cool and distant expression returned. He gave Yami a single nod before exiting the room with Venice and Tobin.

Pausing at the door, Olsen asked his Captain and the Magic Knights Commander. “Aren’t you two leaving as well?”

“Don’t be daft.” Jax snapped pushing Olsen the last couple feet out of the room and closing the door smartly behind him.

Yami and Teris slowly migrated to stand together in front of the three, Teris’ eyes on Ellara.

“Don’t know what more we can tell you that we haven’t already told Greywright and Jax,” Yami said.

“Plenty.” Ellara said looking Yami over.

“Only we won’t be using our words. Will we.” Teris said staring at the Wizard Kings Advisor with scornful fear.

Ellara gave Teris a small sympathetic smile. “Given what happened to Lord Nova upon Lady Nova’s passing, I understand your apprehension.” She said as delicately as she could.

“You understand nothing.” Teris said scowling.

“It must be done.” Greywright told her.

“Good luck doing it,” Teris huffed. “I’m the daughter of a Memory Mage. You think my Lord Father wouldn’t put a block in place to bar other such mages from forcibly--”

“No one’s forcing anything,” Jax interrupted.

“No.” Greywright agreed glancing at the Black Bulls Captain. “No one’s forcing anything. But, it must be done.”

Seeing the way the Knight’s Commander had looked at him, Jax’s jaw clenched. “I will not order one of my Knights to submit to such a thing.” Jax said having reached his limit of disagreeable compliance. His friendship with Julius might have meant he knew more details of the tragedy then most but both the Magic Knights Commander and Advisor were aware of what had happened.

Teris eyed the Commander and Advisor seeing their determination. Even if her Captain refused to order her, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be ordered by either of them. Distasteful as it was, if she wanted to continue on as a Magic Knight she would have to submit. But she wasn’t giving in that easily, not without trying to get something out of it first.

Eyes on Ellara, Teris said. “I am aware of my duty as a Magic Knight and will comply. That said. May I request something in return?”

“You will make demands before you submit?”

Settle down Ellara, Greywright quelled. “The girl said request.”

The Wizard Kings Advisor turned to the Knights Commander. “Is this how you manage your Magic Knights? Bargain with them instead of issuing orders and expecting them to obey?”

“When the order is as distasteful and, dare I say, intimate as this; yes, I allow my Knights a bit of leeway.”

Ellara opened her mouth but Greywright continued on silencing whatever she was going to say.

“I’d be careful, Advisor. You wouldn’t want me showing up at Magic Investigations questioning how you do things. Would you?”

Ellara’s eyes narrowed.

A corner of the Commanders lip twitched ever so slightly upward. “Didn’t think so.” Turning back to Teris he said. “I make no promises, but if it is in my power and doesn’t go against any standing orders I will endeavor to see your request fulfilled. So let’s have it young one. What do you want?”

Teris glanced at Yami before turning back to the Knights Commander and saying. “For whatever reason, you are keeping things that concern us from us. And though neither Yami or I care much for it, we do understand it.”

“We do?” Yami asked looking at Teris. At her quick pleading glance he turned back to their superiors and nodded. “We do.”

“As first year, Fifth Class Junior Magic Knights there are a great many things that we will not be privy to; even things that may directly involve us.” Teris finished saying.

“But?” Greywright prodded already knowing what she would ask. He wondered what she thought. That they hadn’t informed their best Captain of this threat to two Magic Knights because they didn’t care. That they had forgotten the she was Julius’ sister. Did she not know of the troubled emotions he had battled these past few months? The constant questions for explanation that he had pleaded Sir Jorah for. Of course she didn’t. Nor should she.

“But,” she went on, “Julius is a Captain. He’s the Captain of the highest ranking squad of Magic Knights. He’s the most powerful and achieved Magic Knights Captain in decades.”

“Thanks.” Jax grumbled.

“You can stop selling us on your brothers accomplishments. What is it you want?” Ellara questioned.

Teris turned to her. “I thought that would be obvious by now. It’s clearly obvious to Commander Greywright and Captain Jax.” She tilted her head blinking at the Wizard Kings Advisor. “I suppose, since you can enter peoples minds and take whatever information you want you haven’t bothered to hone the skill of deduction.”

“Careful, Princess.” Jax warned finding Yami’s nickname for her apt in that moment. Just because Teris wasn’t the typical mean spirited, arrogant royal didn’t mean she couldn’t be if and when she wanted to.

Yami felt a surge of possessiveness despite himself and shook it off. Just because he was going to marry her one day didn’t mean she belonged to him yet.

“I will speak to the Wizard King and suggest that, given what has occurred, we inform Captain Julius.” Greywright said wondering if Sir Jorah would relent this time.

“And tell him of any prior or future information concerning or related in any way to this incident,” Teris added.

Greywright smirked at the girls thoroughness and nodded.

5.7

Enjoying the calm and quiet after a turbulent day, Lord Nathyn Silva sat behind his desk looking out over the moonlit lawn breathing a sigh of relief. He had feared the men had hired had struck too soon in their eagerness for the second half of their pay when an out of breath farmer began pounding on the manor doors going on about having seen two Magic Knights being set upon the road to town. His concern for his sons Intended had been true enough. But that hadn’t been the reason why he had opened his country home insisting that the Magic Knights Commander use it as he would. He needn’t have been concerned though. For as the reports from his guards careful monitoring came in Nathyn discovered that some other group had gotten to the foreign boy first.

“Your Highness.” Came the voice of Nathyn’s valet.

“Send him in.” Nathyn said rising from his set and coming around his desk to stand in front of it

The valet bowed allowing the man entry and then closed the door behind him leaving the two men alone.

“You failed,” Nathyn accused.

“It’s not my men's fault those two have a line of people wanting at ‘em.” The man said.

“Who were they?” Nathyn questioned.

“Never seen the likes of them in these parts before.”

“So not of the Clover Kingdom?”

“I hardly know every member of every gang in the kingdom. But they not from around here. Possibly someone looking to expand their territory and thought taking it to a couple Magic Knights would make a splash.” He shrugged. “As Magic Knights those two have likely thwarted a lot of plans making lost of enemies. Maybe someone was looking for revenge.”

“Simply put, you don’t know,” Nathyn said.

“Right.” The man nodded. He put his hands on his hips and looked about the room sniffing. “Look. The way I see it. We were paid to take out that foreign Magic Knight and he got it handed to him. It’s not our fault someone else did the doing.”

“So you’re saying you want the other half of the payment,” Nathyn said.

The mans shoulders moved along with his nodding head. “Yeah. Job was done. Wasn’t it.”

“Other then the fact that the brief was to take the foreign boy out and he wasn’t; and leave the girl unharmed, and harmed she was.”

“No doubt a healing mage was able to fix the little royal right up.”

“As well as the boy.” Nathyn said dryly. “Both are good as new.”

The man pulled a frown and shrugged.

Nathyn produced a pouch full of yules that had been concealed within his cloak and tossed it to the man. “I don’t tolerant failure. Don’t count on being in my employ again.”

“Going to start doing your own dirty work, Your Highness.” The man asked drawing out the title.

“Forget me and the way to my residence,” Nathyn commanded.

The man gave an overly expressed bow. “You will be easy for me to forget. But I fear that once you experience the way other gangs operate I won’t be so easily forgotten by you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There doesn't seem to be any interest. So I'm doing a double update as a final check. If there isn't an interest, this and Chapter 4 will be the last ones posted. You can also find me on Tumblr under the same handle (talpup).


	6. Chapter 6

6.1

Though it was hardly the first time Greywright had broached the subject with the Wizard King, the Magic Knights Commander kept his word to Teris and suggested that Captain Julius be brought in and informed of the situation. Apparently, yesterday’s attack on Yami and Teris proved the tipping point; cause Sir Jorah agreed.

Impressively, after an initial expression of concern and consternation, Julius had shown no grievance at being kept in the dark. More impressive yet was that the Azure Deers Captain had kept his queries professional, steering clear of any relational questions that would have shown more than a common care for Yami and Teris. This undoubtedly, Julius’ reaction added to the ever growing list Sir Jorah had on why the Captain would make an excellent candidate to become the next Wizard King.

While lineage and merit were the main focus of who got the position, close ties to ones family that couldn’t be put aside was a hindrance. The Wizard King belonged to the kingdom and its people, and as such gave up their family name, ties, and title. Teris might be Julius’ little sister now, but if Julius became Wizard King she would be just another Magic Knight. Seeing the Captain able to put aside his brotherly concern and focus instead on the issue, not the person, likely went a long way in showing Sir Jorah that he was serious in his desire to become Wizard King; and capable of holding the position if and when the time came.

Having been dismissed from Sir Jorah’s office along with Julius, Greywright walked down the hall with the Captain.

“You took all that rather well,” Greywright commented.

His emotions still a jumbled mix, Julius paused and looked at the Magic Knights Commander. “You think so?”

“Other than a fleeting first expression, you were a calm and collected Magic Knights Captain asking pertinent questions. You should be proud. I’m sure Sir Jorah is.”

Despite what he had just learned, Julius couldn’t help but grin at that. It was nice to know his continued efforts had begun to pay off. That Sir Jorah had seen that he could separate his familial concern and behave as he would if this were about any other Magic Knight and not his sister.

“Your look of gladdened relief tells me you felt the opposite and thought it showed.”

“I felt a great many things,” Julius admitted.

“One of them being anger that your sister and Yami have been under threat watch since early September and you are only now just learning about it?”

Julius took a moment to tamp down his emotions. It wasn’t anger he felt per say. He had had his suspicions for nearly as long. He knew Greywright well enough to know when something was troubling the man. And then there were the orders for extra Sentry patrols in and around the Black Bulls radius. Not to mention Jax being tight lipped and more ill tempered than usual. Today had only verified that some kind of threat did indeed exist. No. Anger wasn’t the right word for what he felt.

Looking at the Magic Knights Commander, Julius said. “No doubt the Wizard King, Advisor Ellara, and yourself are constantly working on things that we Captains know nothing about or ever will.”

Greywright watched the Captain knowingly and questioned. “Where are you going?”

Julius paused before answering. It wasn’t as if he would be telling the Commander something he didn’t already know. “To the Black Bulls base to see Captain Jax.”

“And your sister and protege,” Greywright added.

“If they happen to be in house. It would be rude not to.”

“I don’t need to remind you that sharing what you have just learned with Yami and Teris is forbidden.”

“No. You do not.” Julius said, his tone tightening for the first time as his control began to slip.

“And you’re okay with that?” Greywright asked, knowing he wasn’t. How could he be? Even Bronn wasn’t alright with keeping this from them and Bronn had beaten Yami so badly his second night that the boys ribs had been cracked.

“They’re first year Junior Magic Knights.” Julius said, with studied restraint. “Why would I, or anyone else, expect them to be given any information? During my first year I was barely told anything that didn’t directly effect a mission I was on. I’m sure the same went for you.”

6.2

It was afternoon the day following the attack before Yami woke up. He was surprised Bronn hadn’t burst in yelling at him to get up and be useful while grabbing him painfully by the scruff of the neck. In the few months he’d been a member of the Black Bulls, Yami thought he had noticed a slight thickening of his neck from the muscles used every time Bronn grabbed him by it.

Yami looked over at small desk to the left of his bedside and considered writing up the descriptions of the mages and details of yesterdays attack to send to Nozel, but his stomach distracted him. Getting out of bed he got dressed and headed down stairs nearly bumping into Julius as he reached the first floor.

Julius laughed at the near miss. “With your sense of Ki I wouldn’t have thought you capable of bumping into people on accident. Where are you headed to in such a hurry?”

“Ki takes focus.” Yami told. Answering his mentors question he said. “Kitchen. Hungry.” He moved to continue on his way, but paused and questioned. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s good to see you too, Yami,” Julius chuckled, good naturally. “I just finished a long overdue discussion with your Captain.”

“Jax was disagreeable last I saw him.” Yami commented remembering the Captains broody silence after returning from the Silva’s country home last night. “Was he still?”

“No. Captain Jax, was welcoming upon my arrival.” Julius said, stressing the mans rank for Yami’s benefit, not that he had much hope of Yami complying with the subtle hint.

“And when you left him?” Yami wondered. “How was his temper then?”

“I’m not sure whether to be amused or offended by that.”

“You could try answering the question.” Yami prompted.

“No, Yami. I did not upset or distress your Captain.” Julius told.

“Good.” Yami said, passing him as he continued on his way to the kitchen.

“Wait up.” Julius called, following after him.

Yami gave the Azure Deers Captain a sideways glance as they walked down the hallway.

“We haven’t seen each other in a while. Don’t you want to catch up? I know I would.”

Yami shrugged. “As long as we can do it while I eat.”

6.2.2

Not far from the exterior kitchen door, Julius sat cross the table from Yami watching as the younger man ate.

“This brings back memories.” The Captain said, pulling his cloak tighter against the chill breeze.

“Of what?” Yami asked.

“Of our first meal together.” Julius said, wondering how Yami could sit out there in nothing but a sleeveless shirt and his squads cloak.

When Yami didn’t comment. Julius prompted. “When we first met I suggested you come back with me so you could learn about the Magic Knights. You only agreed when I offered to buy you a meal.”

“That’s right,” Yami said, smiling crookedly. “You saw me on the shore using my dark magic and came running at me hollering like a crazed person.”

Julius laughed uncomfortably. “I wouldn’t call it crazed.”

“I would.” Yami deadpanned. “But,” he went on kicking his legs out under the table and crossing his arms, “if it wasn’t for you and your weird obsession with magic I would probably still be on that shore.”

“I’m sure you would have found something to do. A place to belong.” Julius said.

“I may have found something to pass the time,” Yami admitted. “But I never would’ve found something meaningful to do. At least not to the extent that being a Magic Knight allows me to be. And I sure wouldn’t have found a place to belong. Certainly not like I do with the Black Bulls, you and--” Yami stopped.

“Teris.” Julius finished.

If he had been honest with himself, Julius would have figured that there was a chance of such a thing happening. Still, he was surprised and slightly uneasy at what Jax had just told him about how Yami and Teris had been holding each other when found after yesterday’s attack. Julius could only imagine what Nathyn Silva thought and felt at such a sight. Worse yet, what the Royal would do if he believed that Teris might embarrass the Silva’s by fraternizing with Yami so.

It was Yami’s turn to be a bit uncomfortable. Scratching the back of his neck, he looked away.

Julius stared at Yami. “Look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t like my sister.”

Yami steeled himself and turned back to meet his mentor’s eyes. “I like your sister. In fact, I more then like her. I’m going to marry her.” He breathed out panting a bit. Well, he had said it. Now it was up to Julius to kill him or accept it. He found that he couldn’t look the man directly in the eye anymore as he waited for his reaction. Instead he stared at the Magic Knights Captains forehead.

“Marry!” Julius repeated eyebrows raised. His thoughts in a swirl, he struggled to find his voice. When he finally did he was only able to put together one question. “Does she know this?”

“Not yet.” Yami admitted.

Julius scratched his head and blinked. After a time he was able to put together another query. “You are aware that in order to wed both man and woman must knowingly agree to it?”

“I’m going to ask her and give her the choice.” Yami said. “Eventually.”

“Well.” Julius gave a dazed smile of relief, still in shock. “That’s good to know.”

Yami scowled.

“We never talked about such things in your lessons. I don’t know how they do things where you came from and since we never went over how we do things here—” Julius stopped and cleared his throat. Marry. His mind spun.

“But you’re fine with it?” Yami asked, his expression changing to the hope filled kid Julius had known after Yami had realized Julius meant what he said and would show him how to get on in this strange land and build a worthwhile life. “You’re okay with Teris and I marrying.”

“Let’s slowdown there.” Julius said, holding out his hand. “Why don’t we start with the two of you courting and see what happens?”

“What’s courting?”

“Dating. Being an item. Boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“That would be the first step.” Yami nodded.

“I’m glad we’re in agreement there.” Julius breathed, amused despite himself.

“And you’re okay with that?” Yami asked again. “Me,” he made a face trying to remember the word, “courting Teris.”

Julius chose the simplest answer. “I’m okay with whatever makes Teris happy.”

“So if being with me makes her happy?”

“Yami. My thoughts and approval is hardly the one you have to worry about here.”

“But, other than Teris’, it’s the only one that matters.” Yami said.

Julius smiled sadly. Much as he appreciated Yami’s show of respect, the young man had it all wrong. His approval mattered the least, at least familial and legally speaking. “Yami. There are those who won’t be okay with your pursuit. And I’m not just talking about those in the hierarchy who would see this as you reaching passed your station.”

“Mister Ball of Pride.” Yami nodded.

Drawn up short, Julius questioned. “Who?”

“The Braided Little Birdie. Nozel Silva.” Yami answered.

Julius sighed at the nicknames, but nodded. “Yes. Nozel would be less than pleased. As would Lord Silva himself. And my younger brother, Fyntch.” Choosing to forgo mentioning the ways in which Lord Silva would try to put an end to this, Julius said. “Fyntch could make things very difficult for Teris, and even you if any of this were learned.”

“But you’re the eldest,” Yami said. “What does it matter what your younger brother says?”

Julius’ expression became something between embarrassment and sadness. “I’ve all but legally signed over the my family’s rights and heir ship to Fyntch.” Heaving a sigh he looked away and explained. “Not long after my mother died I quit returning home. I threw myself into chasing my dream of becoming the next Wizard King and roaming around looking for new and interesting magic. Fyntch wrote me a letter confronting me on the negligence of my duty as heir and eldest. So I wrote him back saying he that since he had been doing my part for the family he should have my family title and benefits too.” Julius shrugged. “If—when, I become Wizard King it would all be his anyway. I saw no reason not to let him have it early. It meant he’d have an easier time of doing what needed to be done for the family and estate, and I could continue focusing on pursuing my dream and interests without having to think about or return home.”

“What about your father? What did he say about all that?” Yami wondered.

Julius shook his head a look of anger, disgust, and hurt playing on his face. “My father isn’t fit to speak or decide for the family. Hasn’t been since my mother’s death. In all but name, Fyntch is head of House Nova. And as such, he decides Teris’ fate. Including who she’s expected to wed.”

Yami blinked at that.

“There’s a whole mess you don’t know about Yami. I’m sorry, but I lost the right to weigh in on or talk about it long ago. It’s not my place.”

“You’re Teris’ eldest brother.”

Julius shook his head. “Not in this I’m not. It’s true, I want her happy. I’m rooting for her and will do everything in my power to help her achieve what she must to see she isn’t faced with an impossible decision. But when I left all those years ago, I left her too. Things between us might have healed to an extent, but there are a number of matters, especially those personal to her, that she would say I have no right to speak of, and she would be correct.”

Yami wanted to ask what Julius was talking about but knew it was pointless. The mans Ki was weighed down with so much guilt and regret it was difficult to sense anything else.

“I will say this.” Julius said, having shaken off past demons. “Fyntch would not approve of your friendship with Teris, never mind anything more.”

“What are you two boys gossiping about?” Teris asked, exiting the kitchens.

Julius rose from his seat. Nodding to his sister in greeting, he answered. “Hopes for the future, memories of the past, and girls.”

“So, regular guy stuff.” Teris smiled. She turned to Yami. “Thought you were going to sleep all day.”

“Probably could have if my rumbling stomach hadn’t woken me up.” Yami said, sliding over to make room for her.

Sitting back down, Julius purposefully sat in the middle of his bench giving her little choice but to take Yami’s silent offer, which she did.

“What are you doing here?” Teris asked, looking across the table at Julius.

“Can’t I visit my only sister?” Julius asked.

“But I found you sitting here talking with Yami.”

“Jealous?” Yami teased, returning to his forgotten meal.

“I came by for a number of reasons.” Julius told. “Only one, possibly two, involving you.”

“Involving or concerning?” Teris questioned.

“You royals and your convoluted way with words.” Yami complained, pushing away the mostly clean plate. “Just say what you mean and say it plainly.”

“Did Greywright keep his word?” Teris asked, doing as Yami requested.

“I don’t know.” Julius said. “What did you managed to get the Knights Commander to agree to do? And how?” Julius shook his head. “Forget that last bit. I don’t want to know.”

Yami raised a brow somewhat surprised that Jax hadn’t told Julius about Teris bargaining her compliance yesterday. Then again, he could see why the Black Bulls Captain wouldn’t have. Julius likely wouldn’t have found it something to be proud of.

“I asked that he’d try to convince the Wizard King to let you in on whatever they’re not telling us,” Teris said.

Julius gave his sister a stern look. “You are a first year Junior Magic Knight. What possessed you to make such a demand? Let alone think of doing it?”

“They wanted the Wizard Kings Advisor to use her Memory Magic on us.” Even now with the deed done, Teris trembled slightly.

Julius’ lip twitched, his nose wrinkling slightly. “I know.” He said softly.

A moment of silence passed before Teris said. “So did Greywright kept his word and the Wizard King agree?”

“Commander Greywright.” Julius corrected. “Come on, Teris. You know better.” He glanced at Yami not sure if it was the young mans influence or all of Jax’s squad that was to blame. “And I can’t tell you, either of you, anything.”

“That’s fine.” She said. “So long as you know everything.”

“What good does Julius knowing do us?” Yami asked her.

“Other than now knowing it’s not so dire they think our lives are at stake. Not much.” Teris said. She looked at her brother. “I doubt you would be able to keep an order of silence, or at least look as unconcerned and calm as you do, if whatever this was was life and death.”

Julius eyed her thinking she thought herself clever. After what the two had been through yesterday. With pieces of them being taken. The beating of Yami and blows to her face. As well as the attackers threatening to kill them if they didn’t comply. Julius had to wonder at his sisters thought process. Did she, like Greywright, Jax, and he, think that their attackers wouldn’t have killed them? And if so, what did she think the mages wanted?

Apparently the Wizard King, Knights Commander, and Advisor had believed the threat had ended a week or so ago. Julius didn’t hold the misinformation against them He had helped in his share of investigations over the years. He knew how difficult it was to get intel. And that intel wasn’t always accurate. He even understood why Sir Jorah didn’t want to burden the two first year Junior Magic Knights with the details of everything. But to not have told them that there had been a threat at all… Julius couldn’t help but feel that the attack might have not happened if Teris and Yami had been aware that there had been a threat in the first place. 

While the Wizard King wouldn’t say whether he believed that the threat was now over. He had ordered patrols doubled near the boarders of the Spade and Diamond kingdoms, the two most likely perpetrators of the attack. The Wizard King had also ordered an added patrol of Sentries near the Black Bulls bases radius.

To Julius’ mind there was most certainly still a threat. And after speaking with Jax, he knew he wasn’t alone in that thinking. While Julius didn’t want his sister or Yami to be held back from preforming their duties as Magic Knights he wasn’t so keen on the Wizard King ordering Jax to send the two on missions without hesitation or worry concerning possible future attacks.

Though the Wizard King might not have liked it, Julius saw nothing wrong with commenting. “If the two of you, with your combined magic, have proven anything it’s that what would be life and death for you carries quite a bit more peril than what would be considered life and death for any other first year Magic Knight.”

6.3

The low sun cast long shadows onto the rug as Nozel paced before Fuegoleon. Eyes moving from side to side the Crimson Lion watched his friend wondering if he was going to tire himself out before he stopped and started talking. Glancing at the clock Fuegoleon sighed.

“Are you going to join us for dinner?”

“No.” Nozel said without pausing his steps.

Fuegoleon sat back the in arm chair crossing his legs and resting his cheek on his knuckles. After another while, he questioned. “Are you going to tell me why you’re here? If it’s to break in a new pair of sandals on that rug I could leave you to it. As entertaining as it is guessing how many steps you’ll take before you turn about, it’s not like I have nothing else to do.”

“Will you hush.” Nozel commanded. “I’m trying to think.”

Fuegoleon brought his head back and blinked. “Alright then.” He said, pushing himself out of the chair. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Wait.” Nozel called at Fuegoleon’s back, finally halting his pacing.

Fuegoleon turned back to see Nozel holding out a folded paper. “What’s this?” He asked, stepping closer and taking it.

“Just—“ Nozel sighed, turning away. “Just read it before I loose my nerve.”

The Vermilion did as he was bid eyebrows coming together, lips pulling downward as he read. Finished, he looked back up at Nozel. “What is this?” He questioned again. There were no names. Only descriptions and a few details of what was surely some kind of assault. “Hair, breath, spittle, right thumb nail, skin, and blood—“ He jerked at the aggression in which Nozel snatched the paper back.

“It’s what they took.” Nozel said, trembling with fury.

“Who took?” Fuegoleon stepped to the Silver Eagle. “Who sent you that?”

“Yami.”

“Yami? The foreigner who joined the Black Bulls with Teris? What is he doing sending you—whatever that is?”

Nozel folding the missive back up and put it in his cloak pocket. “I asked him to.”

“Clearly I’m missing something.”

“Teris was attacked yesterday.” Nozel informed.

“What! How—where—is she alright?”

Nozel nodded not trusting himself to speak any more about her. “I don’t know why. But, they were ordered not to speak about it. I convinced Yami to write the details and descriptions.”

“Nice little work around.” Fuegoleon commented. “But who made the order? Their Captain?”

“That’s what they said but from the way Commander Greywright, Advisor Ellara, and Captain Jax were I’d say the order comes for the Wizard King.”

Fuegoleon’s breath caught. He understood why Nozel had had such a time deciding, nearly pacing the pattern out of the rug. “What is this about?”

“That’s what I’d like to know.”

“But with the order of silence all you’re left with is that.” Fuegoleon looked at Nozel’s cloak where the letter had disappeared. “Do Teris and Yami know what’s going on? I mean they were the ones set upon. But passed that?”

Nozel shook his head.

“So you obviously want to find these people. Hopefully discover why they did and took what they did before meeting out whatever you’d like to see done to them. Why show me? I mean, Teris is as dear to me as a sister and you can bet I’ll be looking to find whoever attacked her. But—”

“The sudden change in clearance.” Nozel cut in over Fuegoleon.

It took the Crimson Lion a second to realize what the Silva was speaking about. “The records we asked to see at Magic Investigations.”

Nozel nodded.

Fuegoleon shook his head. “I don’t like where you’re thoughts are going.”

“Neither do I, but can you blame me?”

The Vermilion gazed at his friend, his mind a whirling mess. The two events could be connected or have nothing to do with each other. There was just too much they didn’t know. He shook his head again. “Nozel.”

Irritated at the entire situation Nozel took it out on Fuegoleon, snapping. “I’m not asking for your help or theories.”

“Then what do you want?”

“To know if I should tell Teris.”

“Tell Teris what?” Fuegoleon asked.

“About the change in clearance of the records we requested to see.”

“What good would that do her?”

“I don’t know.” Nozel sighed. “She might know more. This knowledge may be something she could use to piece things together or tell me it’s nothing and to stop worrying.”

“Or, more likely, you’ll be helping lead her into trouble.” Fuegoleon said. “You know her as well as I do. She can’t stand a mystery. Her mind never stops. You tell her this and it’ll drive her mad with curiosity. Tempt her into looking for answers the Wizard King clearly doesn’t want any of us having.”

“This is about her. She was—“ Nozel gritted his teeth.

“This is about them.” Fuegoleon corrected. “Our request also included any records on previous dark magic users, if there had ever been one. They were both set upon. What was taken, was taken from the both of them.” He paused as Nozel turned away, struggling with the truth. “Do you really want to tell this thing you know and see her get drawn any closer to a foreigner who is obviously nothing but trouble?”

6.4

Teris made her way down the path from the house hoping Yami would agree to the favor she intended to ask of him. Shortly after Julius had left, Yami had gotten up saying he was going to re-check the holding cell he had built for the bases beastly menace. Teris still couldn’t comprehend how he planned on capturing and somehow training a feral thing into a tame and useful creature.

With Commander Greywright sending word this morning that their scheduled every other week, day of training would be delayed till next week, Teris had thought there would be little reason for Yami to deny her request, at least labor and time wise. As excited as she was to resume their training with Greywright, the Commanders message saying that they would be focusing on trying to control the level of destruction and direct it, along with testing what if anything else their combined magic could do, Teris was grateful for the reprieve.

Stopping a few feet behind Yami, she asked. “What makes you think the beast will visit tonight?”

Yami gave one last tug of the pens entry before turning to her. “My tracking of it has shown that he roams farther as the moon fills. While the base isn’t the furthest he travels, he seems to break in three to four nights before the moon’s at its fullest.”

“So you’ll have a sleepless couple nights staying up trying to catch it.” Teris said, more to herself. She turned to go deciding to hold off on asking him.

“Hold up!” Yami called, dusting his hands off and following. “What was it you wanted?”

She looked at him as he walked in step with her. “What makes you think I wanted anything?”

“You came all the way out here.” Yami replied. He smiled. “I suppose it could have been that you just missed me.”

“Sure.” Teris rolled her eyes. “Even though it’s nearly supper time, I just couldn’t wait those thirty long minutes to see you.”

Yami wiggled his eyebrows at her, his smile growing. “I knew it. It was only a matter of time before you were hopelessly in love with me.”

“Love? Give a girl some time to get there, will you.” Teris said, giving a huffing laugh. She had been trying for a jesting demeanor, but felt a telling warmth creep into her cheeks and looked at the ground letting her hair shield her face from view.

“But you feel something?” Yami pestered.

“I came out here because I wanted to ask you something.” She said, overly loud, rushing to change the subject.

“Yes.” Yami said.

“Yes?” Teris repeated. “You don’t even kn--”

“Yes, I return the feeling.” Yami interrupted.

A look of confusion crossed her face. “What feeling?”

“Yours.” Before she could ask further he went on. “Your infatuation with me. I admit that I too am infatuated with--”

“Yourself?” She put in quickly.

“To a certain extent, I suppose.” He grinned allowing her, her wish to skirt his confession. After what Julius had said this afternoon, Yami was even more set on allowing her to dictate the pace things progressed between them. That wasn’t to say he would stop pursuing; but if she ignored, asked him to stop, or, like now, continually sought ways to avoid or direct him else where then he would comply and not push.

They walked a ways before Yami broke the silence asking. “So what can I do for you?”

“Pardon?”

“Why were you looking for me?”

Teris shook her head. “It can wait. You have plenty on your plate what with staying up to try and capture our beastly menace. Not to mention the work you’ll be faced with if you do manage to catch it. Who knows what kind of homework Greywright will give us. Or when will be put on a mission.”

“Those are future possibilities, not an answer to my question.”

“I said it can wait.”

“And say I want to know.” He took large turning step that positioned him in front of her, bringing her up short. “It’s obvious that it’s about or involves me since you came looking for me. What? Are you gonna start acting like our superiors and start keeping things from me too?”

“That’s not fair.” Teris said.

Yami shrugged. “What else am I suppose to think.”

“That I would never do that. I would have hoped that you knew and trusted me well enough to know I wouldn’t do such a thing.”

He hadn’t seen how his attempts to get her to tell him could so easily backfire. Stepping closer to her, he said. “I trust you without question. I was only joking. Trying to get you to tell me what it was you wanted.”

“And I was only trying not to over tax your time and energy.” She said.

“If I feel whatever it is will take too much time or effort right now I’ll tell you.”

She smiled playfully. “Yeah right. You can’t deny me anything.”

She might have been joking but she wasn’t wrong, Yami thought. Granted he had decided he was going to marry her the day they met; but still, he was amazed at how quickly his feelings for her had grown. How in just three and a half months she had come to be so important. “Talk to me, Princess.” He pleaded.

She shook her head sighing and turned walking a couple steps back down the path. For a moment he thought she wasn’t going to tell him. Then she turned back around.

“You were right.”

“Of course I was.” Yami grinned, crossing his arms.

Her eyes closed, head shaking slightly as she smiled.

“About what?” He asked.

Looking at him, Teris said. “About physical strength and ability being important.”

Yami sobered. “Where’s this coming from?” He asked, stepping directly in front of her once more.

“You know where it’s coming from.”

Images of her being held, slammed against the stone half-wall, and struck repeatedly looped in his mind. His jaw and fists clenched.

She watched him struggle with his emotions regretting that she had come out looking to ask for his help. It was too soon. The attack had been yesterday. She should have thought this through from his perspective and waited. “Yami--”

“I know I failed you--”

“You didn’t fail--”

“--but I promise I’ll die before I let something like that happen ag--”

“I don’t want you to die.”

They stopped and stared at each other.

“Yami.” She began again taking a step, closing the last foot between them. She took his right hand into hers and brought it up, holding it between them. “I don’t blame you for what happened. I don’t think less of you. Or trust you less. Or hold any other kind of ill thought or feeling toward you. You didn’t fail me.”

He looked from her earnest eyes to their clasped hands his eyes wandering to the flat of her chest. The image of her cut top, the patch of missing skin, and deep bloody cut unwillingly came to mind filling him was anger and shame. He turned, unable to look at her and pulled his hand away.

Teris gripped his hand all the tighter lifting her other hand to hold in both of hers. “Will you listen to me! You. Did. Not. Fail. Me.” She leaned closer and bent under his lowered gaze trying to catch his eye. “If anything, I failed you.”

His head lifted, eyes snapping to hers. “What! No.” He stated firmly with a shake of his head.

“If I had known how to physically defend myself--”

His right hand resumed holding onto hers as his left lifted to gently grasp her arm. “Don’t be stupid, Teris. You didn’t fail me.”

“That strong, fierce certainty you’re feeling. I feel the very same about you.” She told.

He looked at their hands the image of her skinned, bloodied chest returning. Pulling her closer still his hands tightened as he fought the image away. “It just--” He swallowed. “I never felt so helpless in my life.” He released her arm lifting his left hand to caress her cheek as his eyes moved about her face. “I never wanted to protect anyone more than I wanted--still want, to protect you.” The attack replayed in his mind, his hand pulling away from her face and fisting. “I’ve never wanted to kill anyone so badly.”

“I know.” She said feeling the same. Her right hand reached up to caress his face but stopped just short of doing so, instead lowering to rest on his chest. “You think it was easy for me to see them hit and kick you? And then when that Water Mage--” The hand holding his tightened. “I would have done anything to make him stop. To get him to let you live.” She looked up at him a fire in her eyes. “I never want to feel that helpless again. Help me make certain I’m not. Please.”

When she put it that way, he couldn’t deny her. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t deny her anything regardless of how she put it. “I won’t go easy on you.” He said.

“I don’t want you to.”

“Alright then. Under one condition.”

“And what’s that?” She questioned releasing his hand and pulling away from him.

“You have to train with me.”

“Won’t we already be doing that with this and whenever Greywright sends for us?”

“Not physical training or whatever Greywright has planned. But regular training.”

“Sparring?”

Yami nodded. “It’s not like there’s fear of our magic interacting and destroying anything any more.”

“Why me? I’m a first year Junior Magic Knight same as you. Surely you could learn more from sparring with Tobin, Olsen, or Venice. Even Abril and Gendry have more experience and would be better sparring partners.”

“But only you and your magic will force me to work on increasing the speed of my dark magic. If I can keep up when pitted against your light magic I can best anything else. At least in speed.”

He had a point there, Teris thought. “Deal. You train me in the ways of physical combat and I’ll spar with you.”

“Should we start now?”

She blinked.

“I can show you some basics. That you can practice in your own time. Like how to stand. How to hit. A couple ways of getting out of a hold.”

“Let’s do it.” Teris said, excited to begin learning.

“Great.” Yami smiled, moving behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on updating far sooner, but got caught up in the My Hero Academia au fic 'Chaos' that I'm currently working on and posting, and forgot. SORRY! Like I said, I'd like to update this fic about once a week, so if it goes passed that without an update it likely means I forgot. Feel free to kindly shoot me a reminder.
> 
> Thanks to those who have left kudos and comments. They are very much appreciated.
> 
> Sorry again for forgetting. And sorry for the roughness of the fic. I swear my two other fics 'Chaos' and 'Lost Song' are much cleaner. It's just editing takes a lot of time and effort.
> 
> I respond very well to feedback, and getting some really does make a difference when it comes to getting me excited and wanting to work on a fic. So feel free to leave a comment. It might very well inspire me to return, or at least clean up this story so it reads better.


	7. Chapter 7

7.1

Captain Jax Benjen entered the dining hall holding a letter from the Wizard King. It had been four months since the attack on Yami and Teris; the two seeming to have settled into a comfortable routine. Jax didn’t know what the two got up to out in the woods all afternoon for four days out of the week, nor did he want to. Julius had seemed to have little problem with wherever their relationship led; and even if the other Captain had, Jax was no ones spy.

So long as the members of his squad preformed their duties, Jax didn’t much care what they did on their off time.

“What’s that boss?” Bronn asked, looking up from his breakfast glancing at the paper the Captain held.

“A letter of summons from the Wizard King for Yami and Teris.” Jax said, taking a seat.

Bronn looked down the long table at the two Magic Knights, demanding. “What have you done now?”

“Nothing,” Teris insisted.

“Leave them.” Jax ordered his Vice Captain.

Bronn looked away Teris relaxing.

Venice glanced at Yami then turned her gaze to Teris questioning in a teasing tone. “What have you two been up to?”

“Indeed.” Olsen said, leaning forward to look across Venice at Teris before looking at Yami who sat across from the royal girl. “Whatever have you two been doing out in the woods all alone?”

“Not the woods. The training field.” Teris said.

Noting Teris’ discomfort Yami told Olsen. “It’s not like that.”

“Though you’re hoping it soon will be.” Tobin grinned, clasping Yami’s shoulder.

“Enough.” Jax ordered, getting up from his seat, Bronn doing likewise. “Yami. Teris. You’ll be coming with me to Headquarters. Meet me in the great room at noon.”

“We didn’t do anything. I swear.” Teris said, turning back to the Captain.

“That’s nice,” Jax said. “Great room. Noon. Don’t be late.”

7.2

Yami had just finished another training session with the beastly menace he had aptly named Pilfer in honor of all the destruction and theft of food the Saber Wolf had done before his capture. Latching and locking the holding pen he stepped back wondering what the Wizard King wanted and how much he should clean up before it was time to met the Captain in the great room.

“Spending what little free time you have today with that thing instead of your girlfriend.” Bronn commented, startling Yami.

Even with Pilfer locked up in his cage the beast could still reach a clawed paw through and do some damage. With Yami’s focus on the Saber Wolfs Ki, he hadn’t sensed the Vice Captain’s arrival. Taking another step away from Pilfer’s kennel Yami turned to Bronn rubbing the back of his neck, already imagining the bruised, sore muscles the encounter would undoubtedly leave him with.

Bronn noticed the action and stated. “I’m not here to tear into you boy.”

“Then what do you want?” Yami asked, wondering if there had been a time since his joining the Black Bulls that the Vice Captain hadn’t sought him out solely to yell at and abuse him.

It was four months after the attack and still Bronn couldn’t shake the guilt and need he felt to explain himself. Annoyed with himself, Bronn snapped. “I owe Jax everything. My position. My still being a Magic Knight. Even my life. My life more than once in fact.”

“And?” Yami questioned, when Bronn stopped there.

“And cause of that I am, above anything else, his man.” Bronn sighed and looked away. “Even above my own wants and distaste.”

“I can respect that,” Yami said.

Bronn looked back at him, a brief glimpse of hopeful surprise on his face before his usual surly expression took over. “Good,” he sniffed. “Cause you’ll get no apology from me about doing as the Captain bids. Even if it’s just following Jorah’s orders about keeping certain things from you and Black Sheep.”

“I wouldn’t expect one,” Yami said.

Feeling better about himself Bronn changed the subject. Jutting a chin out in the direction of the holding pen he commented. “Our beastly menace seems to have taken well to your training.”

Yami shook his head. “He’s learned who his food comes from and does what he must to get fed is all. If anybody else were to get too close he’d rip them apart. He’d do the same to me if I let my guard down I’m sure. Still,” Yami looked back at Pilfer sighing, “we’ve made it through the first hurdle.”

“What are you going to do with it after you’ve trained it?” Bronn asked. “If you released back to the wild it would just revert back to it’s old ways. Wouldn’t it?”

“Within a few days,” Yami said.

“So? What’s the plan here?”

Yami shrugged. “Haven’t really thought that far.”

“Then why--”

“Cause it was either this or put it down, and a beast like that didn’t deserve to die for doing what must to survive.”

“Suppose not,” Bronn allowed.

They headed up the path back toward the main house.

“What are you and Black Sheep doing out in the woods?” Bronn asked, unable to silence his curiosity.

“Like Teris said, we’re not out in the woods. We’re in the training field. Gee, I wonder what we could be doing out in a place called the training field.”

“Smart ass.”

“Then don’t ask stupid questions.” Yami tensed, tolerating Bronn smacking him sharply on the head looking forward to the day when he wouldn’t have to.

“I hadn’t realized Greywright had--”

“This has nothing to do with Greywright.” Yami said, grateful their lessons with the Magic Knights Commander had lessened to once a month again. Granted the Commander gave them plenty to work on. And Greywright expected results. But it was far better than being yelled at by the man all day.

“Then?”

Yami eyed the Vice Captain a moment before answering. “After the attack back in December with her magic being useless cause of that magic negation mage, or whatever it was, Teris asked if I would teach her how to physically defend herself and fight. I agreed so long as she agreed to spar with me so I could work on speeding up my magic in battle.”

“A fair trade.” He looked Yami over. “Surprisingly wise on your part.”

Yami stopped and stared directly into Bronn’s eyes as the Vice Captain ceased walking and turned to face him. “I said I respect where you’re coming from in your loyalty to Captain Jax. And I do. I understand more than you might think. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna stand around hoping that you all start telling us what’s going on so Teris and I can better protect ourselves. I’m gonna do all I can to protect her and to hell with your secrets.”

“Good.”

Yami’s brows furrowed slightly. He hadn’t been expecting that response. In fact he had been readying his neck for another cuffing.

“You train that girl as hard as she can take it, and have her do the same to you,” Bronn firmly told. “Get as strong as you can as quick as you can. Protect yourselves and each other.”

Yami studied the other man wondering what was going on that they weren’t telling them. First Julius, and now Bronn, had hinted at a danger while referencing their strength or need to get stronger.

“Go on. Get.” Bronn ordered. “Clean yourself up before you’re expected to meet with Jax. You reek of beast.”

7.3

Yami heaved another bored sigh as he stood beside Teris in the Grand Hall of Magic Knights Headquarters. The two of them were stuck in back in the back of the room, behind everyone else, with Nozel Silva of all people. Mister Ball of Pride had given Teris a nod in greeting but hadn’t so much as looked in Yami’s direction which had been fine by Yami. The sole interesting moment thus far had been when the Wizard King had promoted Fuegoleon from Fifth to Fourth Class Junior Magic Knight. As the Wizard King had praised the Crimson Lion and told him what he needed to work on to continue to get better, Yami had sensed Teris’ pride and Nozel’s jealousy. While there were a number of other Magic Knights being promoted, Yami didn’t know any of them and wondered again why they had been called here.

Finally, the Merits Conferment Ceremony was finished and the Wizard King dismissed the newly promoted Magic Knights and their Captains with the exception of Danior Denwulf of the Silver Eagles who had been promoted to Junior Magic Knight Third Class, and the Silver Eagles Captain.

Pyter instructed Danior to fall in line next to Nozel, as the Wizard King turned his attention to them.

“Nozel Silva of the Silver Eagles. Teris Nova of the Black Bulls. And Yami Sukehiro, also of the Black Bulls. The three of you have preformed some impressive fetes since joining the Magic Knights. But those efforts will be all but forgotten come the night of the Star Awards Festival and you will have to begin again.” The Wizard King looked at each of the three in turn. “A labyrinth opened early this morning leaving me to decide if I would allow the three of you one final chance to distinguish yourselves this year, and perhaps earn a promotion before the slate is wiped clean.”

Barely able to breath, Nozel and Teris waited for the Wizard Kings to continue, Yami already grinning.

Sir Jorah’s eyes glinted. “Make your Captains proud.”

Nozel, Yami, and Teris smiled. They watched the Wizard King exit the Grand Hall then looked at each other. Jax moved to Yami and Teris, while Pyter pulled Nozel and Danior aside.

“Given all that’s happened, you two need to be double--” Jax shook his head and amended, “--triple-ly watchful.”

Yami gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to make any quips about secrets and dangers.

“I want you two to succeed,” Jax went on. “But I want you to return even safely more so. Be careful. Look out for each other. And if it’s required, you take out anyone who feels like a threat and ask questions later. You hear.”

Teris nodded. “Yes Captain.”

“Don’t worry, sir. I won’t let any harm come to her.” Yami said.

“After failing royally at that already, I don’t feel very assured.” Nozel said for behind.

Yami turned. “Well look at that. You using the word ‘royally’ when speaking about me, a foreigner. I’d be flattered if I didn’t care one lick what you thought.”

Nozel’s eyes stilted. “I will see that Teris comes to no harm.”

“I can see after myself.” Teris said, scowling at both young men. “And if you even think of telling me I failed royally at that too, you’ll be going to the Healing Mages instead of the labyrinth.” She told Nozel who looked away without another word.

“If this isn’t a positive start to your mission I don’t know what is.” Pyter said, looking from Teris to Nozel a humored smile tugging at his lips.

“We don’t have to work with them do we?” Danior asked his Captain.

“That’s up to the four of you,” Pyter said. “Work together the entire way and share the glory. Or not at all and take it all for yourself. Work together part of the way and split up. I don’t care. Just find the vault, bring back the treasure, and bring honor to the Silver Eagles.” He handed Danior a piece of paper. “That’s where the labyrinth is. Try to comeback alive and see that Nozel stays that way too.” With one last look at his two Magic Knights, Pyter turned and walked away.

Jax gave Yami and Teris a nod and did likewise.

Danior opened the seal and read. He handed it to Nozel who looked it over and passed it to Teris.

“Don’t--” Danior made a face. “We could have kept the labyrinths location to ourselves and left on our own. Then we could’ve taken our time with no fear of them finding the vault first.”

“The Captain told us to bring honor to the Silver Eagles,” Nozel reminded. “Where is the honor in such an act?”

“The honor comes in wining.” Danior said, snatching the paper back as Teris tried to pass it to Yami. “Or do you not want a promotion?”

“I guess we’ll be working separately from the start.” Teris said. She looked over at Yami. “Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Nozel called after her. He gave Danior a chilly look before stepping to Teris and Yami. “The three of us are the ones whose promotion depends on this. Why don’t we work together so we all receive the promotion we want?”

“You want to see me promoted?” Yami chuckled.

Ignoring Yami, Nozel looked at Teris waiting for her response.

Teris turned to Yami in silent query.

“I’m okay with whatever you’re fine with.” Yami told her not worried about Nozel twisting or going back on his word so long as it was to Teris.

Eyes traveling back to Nozel, Teris studied him.

“I’ll set aside squad rivalries, and any other disputes and play nice.” He promised figuring her main concern was how little he thought of Yami and how that might effect the mission.

“What of him?” Teris asked tilting her head to Danior.

“It’s my promotion that’s on the line. I’ll make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble,” Nozel said.

“The moment either of you do we’re going our separate ways,” Teris told.

At her agreement, Nozel’s lips thinned into his form of a small smile. “Understood.”

“I’ll let you speak with your comrade.” Teris told Nozel turning away. “We’ll be outside the city walls at the north entrance.”

Once Yami and Teris had exited, Nozel turned to Danior. “You will do as I say and follow my lead on this mission. Is that understood.”

“You think because you’re royal you can give me orders? You may be the heir of the second family of the kingdom; but where the Magic Knights are concerned, I out rank you.”

“My promotion hangs on this yours does not.”

“Considering I just got my second promotion in as many years I’d say I know a thing or two about achieving one. Are you sure you don’t want to take my lead?”

“Absolutely,” Nozel answered without hesitation.

7.4

Teris didn’t know why she had agreed to Nozel’s suggestion of them sticking together. It wasn’t that she doubted Yami’s and her capabilities. Though, if she were honest, she did have a slight fear that luck would favor the two Silver Eagles. With all the had occurred during her few months as a Magic Knight, she never would have imagined she’d be this close to earning a promotion. As far as she was from being a candidate for Magic Knights Commander, she knew receiving a promotion within her first seven months as a Magic Knight would look good on her record when it was looked through if, when, she was up for the position.

They entered the labyrinth and dealt with the first handful of traps with easy, before making it to the first chamber.

“Didn’t Captain Pyter say this labyrinth was a small, easy one?” Danior griped looking at Nozel as he shook debris and damp from his hair and cloak.

“We’ve yet to reach the difficult bit and you’re already complaining. Maybe you should head back and wait outside.” Yami said.

“I’m merely stating that this many need more effort than Nozel and I were led to believe,” Danior said. “This may be your first labyrinth but it’s not mine and I say that they might have been wrong in the level they ranked this one as.”

“You nobles are your need to rank everything,” Yami dismissed. “If we’re going to get a promotion out of this it should require a bit of effort.”

Tone and expression contemptuous Nozel stated. “You’re missing the point Foreigner. Danior is saying that this labyrinth may be more dangerous than our superiors initially thought.”

“And you’re missing Yami’s point.” Teris told Nozel. “It doesn’t matter. We have a mission and we’re going to complete it. Don’t like it. Want to call for assistance. You and Danior can go back.”

Nozel blue eyes slid to Teris. “Don’t be foolish. I’ve never left someone behind while on mission and I’m not about to start now.” Nor would he leave her down here with only Yami as back up. He cast a glance at the her comrade wondering if she would have argued to stay if Yami hadn’t said anything. Of course she would have, he thought. Her stubborn curiosity and prideful independence would have seen her coming down here alone.

“Will you stay or head back?” Teris asked Danior.

“I’ll forgive your question because your a Black Bull, but Silver Eagles don’t abandon their comrades while in the field,” Danior said.

“Then quit wasting time. Let’s move on.” Yami said, taking the lead.

7.5

They entered another chamber, though identical as it was to the previous seven it would have been impossible to say it was another chamber and not the same one if it hadn’t been for the blazes they had been setting into the wall. Upon entering Danior had triggered a trap which had thrown him back several feet and left him unconscious and vulnerable in the ensuing fight. If it hadn’t been for Teris’ light magic highlighting the Shadow Beast with every attack she made, Nozel and his mercury magic would have been about as much use as Danior. As it was the outline of the creature, made visible through Teris’ magic, dissipated so quickly that Nozel’s strikes missed more than hit leaving him to protect Danior while Yami and Teris went on the offensive.

Nozel gritted his teeth cursing his inability to sense the creature wondering how Yami could. With the way Teris followed Yami’s lead he figured she couldn’t sense the Shadow Beast either but was trusting and working mostly by Yami’s cues.

“There.” Yami pointed to rough hue rock wall that looked like all the others.

“You sure?” Teris panted giving the wall a glance.

Yami gave her a look before sending out a series of dark slashes that saw the beast gradually move toward where he wanted it.

Teris resumed her assault joining Yami in the effort.

The shadow beast, now glowing from continuous light magic strikes, stopped a few feet away from where Yami had pointed. Teris threw out a hand a beam of intense light flying out forcing Nozel to shield his eyes and squint.

As the light diminished Nozel blinked the spots in his vision away and looked up. The shadow beast was still there its glow fading. Nozel had a breathless moment as he stared at the gaping hole Teris had made in the wall wondering how she had missed the creature.

Their assault picked back up, doubling in speed. Yami’s dark magic flew from his katana striking the shadow beast who released a howl of pain. Before the cry had even ended, Yami and Teris’ magic hit the beast once more.

Nozel realized what they were doing and left Danior’s side to join them on the offensive. Using his mercury magic Nozel pulled the beast the last few feet in front of the hole Teris had created. The three of them then attacked as one forcing the beast back. There was another echoing howl that diminished as the beast fell. The three stood at the mouth of the hole and looked down into the inky blackness. Teris shot an orb of light down the exposed shaft but partial cave-ins and roots eventually swallowed up the light and made it difficult to see what was at the bottom.

“At least the it’s out of sight.” Yami said, stepping away.

“I don’t know if I’d call that a good thing. But at least it’s no longer an immediate threat,” Nozel said.

“How is he.” Teris asked, turning to look at Danior.

Nozel went to his comrade who was just coming to. “He’ll be fine.”

Yami sheathed his katana and looked at Teris. “You questioned me.”

“It was the heat of battle.”

“Exactly.” Yami stepped near her continuing. “A time we shouldn’t question one another, if we do so at all.”

She glanced over Yami’s shoulder at Nozel who wore a cold, disapproving expression as he watched them.

Yami sensed her discomfort but wasn’t about to let her off so easy this time. Looking down at her, he asked. “Don’t you trust me?”

He was close enough that she felt the warmth of his body over the coolness of his mana but there was no stepping back; not unless she wanted to join the Shadow Beast down the shaft. Though given what she was faced with, that option was sounding better and better. “Of course I do.”

“But?”

“But nothing.”

“So you aren’t clamming up and pulling away because one of your friends is here judging you? Disapproving of us?” Yami asked.

Teris stared up at him unsure what bothered her more. That he thought she cared what Nozel thought or that he had just insinuated they were together when they weren’t.

Nozel’s eyes travel from the length of them, taking in Teris’ slight scowl, Yami’s twitching hand, and their toes touching.

“She’s clearly learned a thing or two from him.” Danior said to Nozel, eyes on the two Black Bulls. “I’ve seen the Foreigner wear that same expression she has on, all to often. The one that’s clearly wondering, should I kill you now or save the effort for later.”

Nozel’s eyes slid to his comrade thinking how little Danior knew Teris. She had been using that expression for years. All to often directed at him.

“You can be such a presumptuous, stupid ass.” Teris hissed, her scowl deepening.

“You’re just figuring that out?” Yami chuckled at her temper. Damn, she was cute when she was mad.

“No,” she snapped. “I’ve—“

A tentacle wrapped around Teris’ ankle pulling her down the shaft.

“Teris!” Yami yelled, reaching out for her. Close as they had been. As on alert as his senses had been to a threat. He hadn’t been quick enough.

As Yami rushed to the wells edge, another flash of tentacles forced him back. They struck out wildly, hitting the wall and causing the opening to collapse making it impossible for him to follow. Though Yami’s instinct was to unsheathe his katana and try every spell in his grimoire to open a path. His Ki told him it would be a pointless task. The creature had closed in the way, creating further cave-ins as it traveled down the shaft. He took a breath harnessing his mana, before using it to seek Teris’. Even with the concentrated effort, he struggled to reign his mana in as it pulled trying reach out and make contact with hers. Sensing her mana pool, he exhaled in relief. She was alive.

No longer caring about getting to the vault, Yami stepped back. Between his Ki and his sense of her mana it would be an easy task to navigate through the labyrinth and get to her. And heaven help anything that stood in his way.

7.6

Teris dusted herself off and closed her grimoire. Her ankle was bruised and swollen. It wouldn’t be able to bare much weight if she didn’t do something about it soon. She kept her grimoire out just in case something else decided to show up and attack and, using her light magic, sliced off two spines from the tentacle creature she had fried. She looked about wondering if the Shadow Beast had fallen this far down, hoping that wherever it landed that the cave in caused by the squid-like creature had crushed it.

The last thing she needed was something attacking her from behind, so she hobbled to a protected corner and half fell, half slid to the ground. She winced as she better inspected her ankle which had already swollen to the point where her boot was painfully tight. If only Yami were here she thought, his cool mana cloaked touch could help with the swelling. And his presence would help distract you from the pain her mind added.

“Shut up.” She told herself aloud, tearing the sleeves off her blouse.

She tore the sleeves further, opening them at the seem that went from pit to wrist and did her best to tear each again from shoulder to wrist, leaving her with four pieces. She loosened her boot laces some and then positioned the two spines on either side of her ankle for support before snugly wrapping her ankle with the four pieces of fabric. She put the injured foot down and leaned on her knee testing how the ankle took the weight. Deciding it would do she got up and looked around.

It appeared as if she was at the bottom of the shaft, whether that meant she was on the lowest level of the labyrinth she couldn’t say. She knew that the others would come looking for her, but staying put seemed a silly idea. Focusing on Yami’s mana she figured he, Nozel, and Danior were still quite a ways from her, depending on how much the labyrinth twisted and turned. At least she hoped the three had stayed together. She didn’t like the idea of Yami traveling this place alone. With only one route available to her, she followed where it led using her magic to light the way.

7.7

Since going their own way, they had faced five more beasts and barely averted getting caught in numerous traps. Granted if he and Nozel found the treasure they might get something out of it, but it wasn’t guaranteed. Anything of worth found in a labyrinths vault belonged to the Clover Kingdom. The only way they would be able to keep anything was if some spell or power entered them or their grimoire, and such things rarely happened. But even the prospect of some great spell or ultimate power provided little incentive for Danior to want to go on.

He sat on a rock and tried to catch his breath.

Nozel looked down at him and ordered. “Up.”

“Are you sure it’s worth it?” Danior asked.

“This mission--”

“I don’t mean the mission.” Danior said, though he thought that too was a lost cause. “I mean the girl? She obviously has a connection with that foreigner. Both magically and--”

“If you are referring to the Lady Teris. She is my Intended.” Nozel stated, cutting off Danior’s words. “As such, it is my duty to see her safe. Even if she wasn’t, as a fellow Magic Knight it is our obligation to help each other when and where we can.”

“When and where we can,” Danior repeated. “In a deadly labyrinth with no clue where they are I hardly see how we can help.”

“You said you wouldn’t leave them.”

“No. I said Silver Eagles don’t abandon their comrades,” Danior said. “As Black Bulls, they are not my comrades.”

“What of the mission?”

“What of it? You agreed with me from the start that this labyrinth was likely mis-ranked and more dangerous than our superiors initially thought. 

“What are you suggesting?” Nozel questioned. “That we retrace our steps, get out of here, and inform Captain Pyter that we not only failed in our mission but lost our fellow Magic Knights?”

“I doubt the Captain would be overly upset with us about loosing a pair of Black Bulls,” Danior said. When Nozel didn’t say anything, he tried a different tactic. “I’m certain the Captain would send more Silver Eagles to assist if we but went back out and informed him what we’re up against.”

At that Nozel wavered. “What of Teris and--” his nose wrinkled at having to feign concern, “Yami? We just leave them down here to fend for themselves? Hope that Teris wasn’t injured, or worse by that fall?”

“At least until help arrives.”

Nozel made a noise of disgust. What were they? Weak commoners in need of someone to come save them? Even Yami, a peasant foreigner, was more Magic Knight than they were in this moment as they considered retreat.

7.8

Yami found Teris battling a beast in front of what appeared to be the treasure rooms entrance. He called up a spell, the pages of his opened grimoire flipping to the correct page, and cloaked his katana in dark magic while cloaking himself in mana skin.

“Mind if I assist?” He called, stepping into the overly large chamber.

“Happy to share the fun.” Teris said, thankful for the friendly face and help. “Be mindful of traps. Just in case I haven’t managed to find them all.”

“So your luck continued.” He said, noting her wrapped ankle and numerous other scrapes and bruises.

“You have no idea.” She huffed.

“Take a rest. I’ll handle this.”

Though her ankle was screaming there was no way she was standing down. “Like hell I will.”

Yami grinned and muttered to himself. “That’s my girl.”

Teris had a moment to wonder where Nozel and Danior were before the beast demanded her full attention once more.

They worked together as Greywright had taught them. Using their magic separately while keeping a firm hold on their mana as it strived to reach out and connect with the others. While they had gotten pretty go at letting their mana close enough to brush but not completely touch, Teris was too exhausted to make such an attempt. As much as she could use a mana boost that the near contact gave that allowed their mana to slowly fed and fed off of the others, she was having a hard enough time keeping control of her mana. It was as if she was fighting on two fronts, the creature and her own magical source. 

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Teris cursed her injured ankle which made her foot work clumsy and severely slowed her ability to move around. While she could stand in place and shoot off her magic at the beast, the creature wouldn’t allow it, constantly making runs at the both of them. Even if the thing had cooperated, Yami’s fighting style was more direct, revolving around his cloaked katana and quick movements.

As Yami skidded to a stop in front of her, a slicing cut of darkness left his katana and struck the beast holding it at bay. “You alright?”

Teris growled. “It’s this damned ankle. It’s about had enough of baring my weight.”

“Then let’s quit playing and finish this thing,” Yami said.

“Well there’s a suggestion.” She drawled sarcastically as Yami set out two more cut of darkness, “What do you have in mind?”

Yami looked over his shoulder at her, wearing a wicked smile.

Teris shook her head. “No.”

“You wanna keep on fighting indefinitely?”

“No,” she answered. “But Greywright--”

“Greywright isn’t here,” Yami said.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m struggling to keep my mana in check. How are we to control such a thing?”

“You got me there.” Yami conceded having the same trouble.

All they needed was the briefest of contact between their mana. The problem was that once they connected it required an extreme about of effort and energy to pull their mana apart. Fatigued as they were, their best and safest bet for separating their mana was an intense emotional reaction.

“I’ve got an idea. But you’re going to have to trust me.”

Teris stared at him wondering if he was testing her because she had questioned him earlier.

He sent out two more cutting slices of darkness before casting a glance in her direction and asking. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes! I told you already. Yes.”

“So, we’re doing this?”

Teris hobbled closer to him. “Alright. But we have to push away as soon as it starts to build, else we may not be able to.”

“Fair enough. I’ll leave that to you.”

“What!” Teris exclaimed.

In that same moment Yami took two quick steps back till he was beside her. Turning to her, he swooped into her space and wrapped an arm around her, leaning in. If she didn’t stop him, chances are the charge to their mana cloaked bodies would be something similar to the day they fought during the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. If not worse. If she didn’t stop him they’d likely die. But oh, what a way to die.

Whether cause of the consuming pain from her ankle, or the fact that romance in the mist of battle was such a far fetched notion Teris couldn’t say; but it took her a moment to realize that Yami was leaning in for a kiss. After an initial balk of surprise she felt herself leaning forward too. Distantly. she registered that the thunderous sound wasn’t her pounding heart but the beast rushing toward them. They were about to died in front of the labyrinths treasure vault. But oh, what a way to die.

“No!” Her mind and voice shouted as she pushed him away with all her might. There would be time enough for such things later. No. Her mind said again. There wouldn’t be. Couldn’t be. If she was to have any hope of becoming Magic Knights Commander by the time she was twenty she had to focus on getting better. Stronger. Obtaining such a position was the only hope she had of not being banished from the Clover Kingdom when she refused to obey Fyntch’s command to wed Nozel. Whatever her desire for Yami may be, she had to focus on her desire to stay in her homeland and what that would take to achieve.

“When I left the pushing away to you, I gotta admit, I didn’t expect such a forceful push.” Yami winced, rubbing his lower back and shoulder as he got to his feet. He looked back at the wall he had been thrown into. “I think there’s a me shaped dent in that rock.”

“Yami!” Teris gasped, sorry and surprised she had shoved him so hard and far away. She made to go to him but on the first step her ankle gave and she fell.

“You were right.” He said, chuckling his own pain away as he made his way to her. “Your ankle has had enough.” He looked down at her offering a hand. “You alright there, Princess?”

“That’s suppose to be my question.” Teris said, looking up at him concern, ire, and amusement playing over her face.

“Well, I think that shove and landing would’ve killed anyone else, mana cloak or no.” He looked down at her and smiled. “Lucky for us, I’m not anyone else.”

“You’re an idiot.” She told, placing her hand in his.

“I’m the idiot?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes.”

He pulled her up and steadied her against his body, his hands resting on her hips. “Who’s the one who took forever to realize what my plan was?” He questioned softly, his face lowering to hers. “I mean, I almost kissed you there.”

She looked up at him, their faces inches apart. Blushing she turned her head every so slightly and looked just over his shoulder. “You did pick the least expected thing to try in the heat of battle.”

“Did you have to push me away so hard?” He asked, trying to ignore the sharp, throbbing pain in his back and shoulder. “Would kissing me really be that bad?” When she didn’t answer he placed a finger under her chin and turned her head back till her eyes returned to his. “Would it?”

Fighting the urge to melt into him, she held onto her ire and stoked it. “If it meant dying and killing who knows how many people as we destroyed the surrounding area. Yeah.”

“Is that the only thing that made you stop me?” He asked, inching closer.

She forced her gaze away from his and saw the open doors of the treasure room.

“The vault doors are open,” she said.

As her eyes looked anywhere but at Yami, Teris noticed the strange pattern of the creatures remains which were either splatter around the chambers perimeter or in a tight, mushy little ball where it had last stood. There was no blood, guts, or pieces of animal anywhere between. As for Yami and herself, they were ick free. As if bits of the creature that might have landed on them had been completely burnt away. Even the part of the wall Yami had cratered and a few feet surrounding it was free of beast. All together it made a curious, all be it bloody, scene.

Yami didn’t move, watching her a long moment. Straightening, he stretched his back and rolled his injured shoulder. Deciding that he could manage it he scooped her up into his arms.

Teris let out a yelp of shock but easily relented relishing the lessening pain as the weight was taken off her ankle. There was an awkward moment where she didn’t know where to place her arms. She settled on resting the one that pressed against him on his shoulder while leaving the other on her stomach. “I’m not too heavy am I?”

He bounced her easily in his arms. “I could lift you for days.”

“Yeah. Let’s not do that.”

“Agreed. You’re too light to be part of my physical training routine.”

“I’ll remind you of that if ever you want me to sit on your back again.”

“That was different.”

“Nope,” Teris shook her head. “You said I was too light to be part of your physical training routine. Good luck convincing Tobin next time.”

He stopped walking. “I can drop you.” He said quickly lowering his arms just enough to startle her.

She jumped, her arms wrapping around his neck. “You wouldn’t.”

Yami merely grinned. He stopped in front of the vaults doors. “That was the last of the excitement, right?”

Knowing he was asking about the traps and beasts she stared into the treasure room warily. “Should be. I’ve never heard tell of labyrinths having any dangers within their vaults.”

“And how many labyrinth tales have you heard.” Yami asked, eyeing her.

She paused.

“Yeah. I’m putting you down and going in.”

“You’re putting me down and we’re going in,” she corrected.

“You can barely stand.”

“And you didn’t defeat that thing alone.”

“I’m not claiming I did. I have no idea how long you were fighting it before I showed up. So it’s more your kill than mine.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” She looked at him pleadingly. “I need this promotion, Yami.”

“I’m not going to take it from you.”

“If you go in there without me you will.”

“How would they know?” Yami asked. “I’m not gonna tell them.”

“You don’t understand. I have to become Knights Commander.”

“Have to?”

Teris took a breath. “It’s a dream of mine.” She said, which was technically true. “Like Julius has of becoming Wizard King. Don’t you have any dreams or long held desires?”

“From before or after I washed up here?”

“Either.”

He chuckled realizing that his desires from before weren’t all that different than what they were now. Though before the storm had deposited him in this strange land, that was finally beginning to feel like home, he had been well on his way to becoming the leader of his own group, but had only seen the Princess he planned on marrying in paintings and on the face of money.

He smirked and set her down, keeping an arm around her waist to steady her. “We’ll save the telling of that for another day. Let’s go in together.”

“Thank you.”

They entered the vault. She would have been embarrassed if anyone else had been watching. The way she had to lean on Yami to stand and have him bare most of her weight as she took a quick, small, shuffling step with her bad ankle. It was nowhere close to heroic and something she knew he’d tease her about later.

Slowly but surely they reached the center of the vault where a lighted pedestal stood, though she couldn’t tell where the light was coming from.

“Congratulations!” A voice boomed.

They both jumped. Yami turning around in a circle, cloaked katana ready. Teris letting out a curse as she teetered on one foot hoping that she could at least defend herself and not be a burden should Yami have to fight.

“The item on the pedestal contains the complete history of Chaos. From Chaos’ beginnings, reign, and all the way up to Chaos’ difficult restraint.”

Realizing the voice wasn’t coming from an actual present person Yami put his arm back around Teris’ waist and turned back to the pedestal, keeping his katana out just in case.

“Must be some previously made message set to go off upon our entering,” Teris said.

“But what is it going on about? There’s nothing there.” Yami said, leaning closer and squinting as if that would help him see what the voice was referring to.

“Maybe cause we’re not the first ones in here,” Teris warbled.

Yami saw her tensed. He knew Teris well enough to know that there wasn’t much that would drain the color from her like that. He scanned the room and felt the blood drain from his face too. Scattered all about the vault were bodies in various stages of decomposition. The most recent being a shriveled dried up husk of what, going by the size of the shoes, might have been a man.

“We should get out of here,” Yami said.

Teris mutely nodded.

“We still get credit if we don’t explore the vault or accept it’s treasure, right?”

“I don’t care.” Teris said.

“I thought you wanted that promotion?”

“Yami!”

“But wait! You say.” The voice went on. “There’s nothing on the podium.”

“Well there isn’t.” Yami commented, sheathing his katana so he could pick Teris up and leave.

“That’s because the history of Chaos is so vast it can’t be housed in a written book. It must be transferred magically.”

“Wait!” Teris said, grabbing Yami’s arms before he could scoop her up.

“I thought you wanted to get out of here.”

“Julius has mentioned something like this before.”

“Good for him. We’ll let Magic Investigation have at it and that crazy magic freak can harass them.” He moved to try to pick her  
up again.

“Yami, please. Just wait a moment.”

“Fine.” He grumbled, turning back to the empty pedestal, once again wrapping a steadying arm about her waist.

“So what must you do to receive the history of Chaos?” The voice asked for them.

“Is it just me or did it wait for us to finish and agree before speaking again?”

“I’m wondering if the voice sounds more happy congratulatory or crazed murderer.” Yami muttered.

“Well I’m glad you asked!” The voice said.

“See! It waited till we stopped talking.” Teris said.

“Simply hold your grimoire in one hand.” The voice went on. “Do not open it. And place you other hand over the pedestal. They history of Chaos will be magically transferred to your grimoires. Make sure to keep your grimoires closed.”

“Maybe more happy, crazed killer.” Yami decided aloud. He felt Teris looking at him and slowly turned to her. “What?”

“Do you want to do it?”

“Do what?” Yami asked.

“Receive the history of Chaos.”

“You heard happy, crazed killer voice. The history of Chaos is so vast it can’t be--whatever. I don’t what my grimoire bulked up with boring, unnecessary history.”

As if correcting Yami the voice said. “The History of Chaos will add a single page to your grimoire. Do not worry. This is not a mistake. When you want to read the history simply open your grimoire to the added page. You must have on open mind if you wish to begin at the beginning. If you think about an era of Chaos or any particular event, aspect, date, or such the page will access and present the desired information. Keep in mind that this is the history of Chaos so thinking of the history of anything not related to Chaos will result in a blank page. Also, this is not the Future of Chaos so trying to access any of those events will also result in a blank page. If you are interested in the Future of Chaos please check labyrinth number 297,353.”

“I think happy, crazed killer voice was trying to be helpful but it made him even creepier.”

Teris nodded in agreement.

“Yet you still want to do this?” Yami asked.

She nodded again giving him her most pleading look.

“Stop that.” Yami didn’t think it possible, but her expression became even more pitiful. “If that pouty lip of yours starts to tremble I’m leaving you here,” he threatened. He looked at the empty pedestal and then over his shoulder at the open doors. “Alright,” he sighed. “But only because if we don’t have proof Nozel and Danior will likely claim they opened the vault.”

At their names Teris wondered again where the two Silver Eagles were. But she didn’t get a chance to ask as Yami reached behind and unlatched the case strapped to his belt that held his grimoire.

She did the same, calling it forth from it’s leather pack and into her waiting hand. Tightening his arm around her he lifted her and took a step closer to the pedestal. Lowering her back down he waited for her balance herself before slowly letting her go.

Teris’ hand hovered between herself and the pedestal while the other became sweaty as it tightly held her grimoire.

“On you signal.” Yami said, looking at her.

She took in a breath and slowly released it, then gave him a nod. Yami and Teris thrusted their hands over the pedestal. For a second nothing happened. Then everything happened at once.

It felt as if the palm of their outstretched hands were being branded. The searing pain making them both cry out. It felt as if fire and ice were running through their veins. And as soon as the fire and ice reached their heart it would burst.

Teris squeezed her eyes shut. Even then the intense white light radiating from her could be seen as it penetrated her eyelids and bled in from the corners of her eyes.

It was more than just light coming off of her, Yami realized as he tried to pull away and stop wherever was happening. It had substance and it was incinerating all there ever was and would be. Later he wouldn’t be able to say how he knew that, but in this moment he was certain that he would be the last soul in existence, forever stopping the Light from consuming itself.

Teris was afraid to open her eyes again. When she had gotten a glimpse of Yami, his eyes had been bottomless black holes sucking everything in existence into them. How she managed to not be pulled in too, she had no idea. But by the time she had forced her eyes shut, nothing else existed but her and those two black holes. No Clover Kingdom. No world. No stars. No sun. Nothing. And she knew with utter certainty that nothing had ever, nor would ever exist again. That for the rest of eternity there would be nothing more than Darkness, and her fighting not to be drawn in.

Somewhere in the far back of her mind she noticed that the vault doors were closing. No! A small part of her thought. We can’t get locked in here. But the rest of her screamed locked in where? There is literally nothing but the ever hungry Darkness.

She heard Yami roar, somehow seeing him try to pull his hand free, despite her closed eyes. It was as if there were two active paintings. One of the vault and what was happening. Another of eternal, palatable Dark and her dim, flickering Light fighting not to be drawn in.

Finally, they were released and in their efforts to pull themselves free, they ended up staggering and falling backward.

Yami recovered first. Sitting up he demanded. “What the hell was that!”

Teris shuddered, teeth chattering.

Yami tried to stand, quickly realized that he didn’t have the strength to and crawled over to her. “You got some frostbite, Teris. You alright?” He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her rubbing her back in effort to warm her. Anything to take his mind off what had happened. What he had seen. And his fear for her.

“You should look at yourself. Visited any good furnaces lately?”

He forced a small smile telling himself that if she could joke she couldn’t be that bad off. Looking about the vault which was darker now that the doors were closed, but still lit by an unseen light over the pedestal, Yami thought about what he had seen, commenting. “Looks like the world survived.”

“Uh huh.” She shivered against him grateful that what she had seen hadn’t come to pass.

Yami found himself holding her closer, rotating his arms on her back as he held her. She was like an icicle and felt good on his burned, blistered, peeling skin.

“Yami.” She mumbled into his shoulder. “Are you using me to cool down?”

“You’re using me to warm up. It’s only fair.”

She couldn’t argue with that. “Stupid voice,” she muttered.

“Who’s the one who wanted to do what it said?” He asked, extending his neck over her shoulder and sighing in relief.

“Are you calling me an idiot?”

“Will you pull away your icy body if I say yes?”

She burrowed deeper into him and his warmth. “You agreed to do it too.”

“Only after you gave me that face. No man could resist that much pitiful cuteness.”

“I know.” She smiled, wincing when her chapped lips cracked and bleed little. “It works on Julius every time.” She nuzzled him till her cheek rested on his chest and sighed. “You’re so hot.”

Yami’s smile could be heard in his response. “I know.”

“Shut up. Idiot.”

His smiled grew. “Would you have preferred me to say, ‘thank you’.”

“Not in that tone. No.”

“Teris.”

“Yes.”

“Are we locked in here?”

“I think so.” She muttered becoming increasingly drowsy to the point that she was too exhausted to care.

“I hope Braids and his colleague didn’t head back up for ask for help. I’m starving.”

“Braids.” She laughed, laying down.

Yami laid beside her pulling her against him chuckling. “We should get up and try to get out of here.”

“In a bit.” She yawned, wiggling back, tucking closer into him.

Her bottom rubbed against him. Yami tensed sucking in a sharp breath.

She looked over her shoulder heavy eyelids blinking slowly. “What’s the matter?”

Yami swallowed, pulling his hips back and away from her. “Just a small nap, Princess. Then we got to work on getting out of here.”

She laid her head back down on his arm. Grabbing the hand of his other arm, she pulled wrapping it around her waist. Without a pillow Yami’s head was at an uncomfortable angle but he didn’t care. Let future him deal with a sore neck. Right now he was going to soak up Teris’ nearness and the coolness radiating off of her.

“You’re so warm.” She breathed, falling asleep.

“What happened to being hot?” He muttered, drifting off.

7.8.2

The echoing sound of scraping woke them with a start. Yami sat up first gripping the hilt of his katana. Where was he? He felt Teris rise beside him, a smile flinting across his face till he remembered happy, crazed killer voice and the rest.

“What is—how long were we—Yami! The doors.”

He looked over. She was right the doors had opened.

A filthy Nozel and Danior stood on the other side. Nozel’s relief at finding Teris alive and what looked to be relatively unharmed was overshadowed by finding her on the floor snuggled up against Yami. The sight had brought him up short. He blinked as if in doing so he would open his eyes to a different image. Coming back to himself, his mana flared, his anger boiled over. Taking a step forward he demanded. “What--”

“Stop!” Yami and Teris yelled, holding out a staying hand.

Nozel and Danior stopped, more out of surprise than obedience.

“What--” Nozel tried again, but was silenced by Teris.

“Don’t. Move. A. Muscle.” She told Nozel. “Yami.” She lifted her hands.

Getting to his feet, Yami grasped Teris’ hands and pulled her to her feet mindful not to pull her too close. He didn’t care one lick about the jealous anger he sensed raging in Nozel’s Ki, but he did care about the worry and discomfort he sensed from Teris. After quite literally getting so close to her, he didn’t want to ruin it all by pressing now.

“Can you walk?” Yami asked quietly.

Teris nodded glancing at Nozel out of the corner of her eye. Any fool could tell the silver haired Silver Eagle was furious. As much as that raised her heckles, Teris wasn’t about to challenge him. Not with the chance that he would say something to his father or write Fyntch directly telling what he had just seen. The thought of either of those things happening was almost as bad, if not worse, as the possibility of getting trapped in the vault again.

Yami wrapped his arm around her waist while she place a hand on his shoulder. With his keen sense of Ki Yami could almost hear Nozel’s teeth grinding till the royal saw Teris take a step and noticed her injured ankle.

Instinctively Nozel took another step forward. Danior held an arm out staying his comrade.

“I’d listen to their command to stay put. They both seemed rather serious and scared on that point.”

Nozel’s eyes slid to pierce Danior with a cold glare, but he didn’t move any further.

Yami’s Ki sensed the doors beginning to close before the others eyes or ears picked up on it. He rolled and stretched his injured shoulder which had only gotten worse for having a stiff neck and nap on it. Curse his past self for his selfish soaking up of Teris’ form and frozeness.

In one, not so smooth, motion Yami scooped Teris up over his good shoulder. This time she made much more of a fuss than a simple squeal of surprise. Yami instantly felt his injured lower back tweak; it’s muscles rolling in great spasms. He growled both at the pain and effort to make his muscles submit to his will. Cloaking himself in mana made the six step trek to the other side in just one lunge.

They hit the floor skidding, just as the doors slammed shut with the quickness of a trap. Yami did his best to shield Teris from the worst of the hard landing, but was only marginally successful in doing so.

It was all over in a matter of seconds, and Nozel and Danior were left staring at the closed vault doors. Nozel spun around to see Teris’ butt sticking up in the air, face planted in Yami’s hip. While Yami rolled from his right side onto his back holding his left shoulder laughing and moaning all at once.

“What the hell was that?” Nozel demanded, storming to Teris.

Yami’s humor disappeared seeing Nozel charging at them. He tensed, prepared to come between the Silver Eagle and Teris, more then happy to fight the royal ball of pride and teach him a lesson or two if it came down to it. But Yami needn’t have worried.

As soon as Nozel reached her, his angry, hard, fast movements became smooth, gentle and almost sweet. Bending to a knee Nozel helped Teris sit.

Yami’s watchful eyes noticed that, unlike him, Nozel didn’t take the nearness and incident as a chance to get handsy. Where Yami’s own touch would have lingered and roamed, Nozel’s touch wasn’t any more or longer than necessary. Yami huffed looking away, embarrassed for the royal and his lacking ways. No wonder the Silver Eagle was always so pent up and angry. Not only did Teris not return his affection, but Nozel never allowed himself the chance to try and change her mind, or at least let her know how he felt. Not that Yami wanted that or would have sat by and done nothing if Nozel have tried something. Still, as a fellow man, Nozel was a cringe inducing embarrassment.

“Are you alright? Can you stand? What happened?” Nozel asked, giving her no time to answer between questions.

Teris gave no sign she had heard Nozel as she sat staring at the shut vault doors making him worry further. Finally, she turned to Yami feeling guilty when she saw he was still holding his injured shoulder. “You did good. Sorry if my fuss made it more difficult.”

“There’s no difficulty I wouldn’t surpass for you, Princess.” Yami said, his eyes and tone implying all sorts of things. He gave Nozel a look as if to say, that’s how you do it moron.

Temper once again rising, Nozel cut an end to their banter. Getting to his feet he stood over them. “What, the hell, was that?”

Teris’ fiery eyes lifted to look at Nozel as she questioned in a cold slow voice. “What, did it look like?”

Yami gave a small shiver. Teris’ tone alone, not even spoken to him, made Yami want to slowly slink away. 

“It looked like you were cuddled up with the foreigner taking a nap.” Nozel clipped back.

Yami had to hand it to Nozel. The Silver Eagle might not have known what to do to woo Teris, but he certainly knew how to further anger her. Yami felt the urge to cheer him on, but figured that would focus Teris’ wrath on him.

“Yes Nozel, that’s exactly what we were doing. Cause what else would one do in a deadly labyrinth but have a lie down and catch some shut eye.” Her tone made it sound preposterous, and it really was. Teris could scarcely believe that’s exactly what Yami and she had done. Though after that vision, or whatever it was that she seen, she could still scarcely believe that the world was here and she wasn’t an orb of tangible white hot light fighting not to be sucked in and devoured by a black hole.

At her words Nozel blinked, questioning what he had seen. “Wha--” He stopped and shook his head. “When--” Looking down at her with her stern, impatient expression. “I’m sorry.”

“For assuming things, or not being here to help Yami and me?” She questioned.

Yami looked up at Nozel enjoying the royal ball of prides wounded expression.

She pointed to the two distinct sections of dead beast. “That thing was huge and tired as we both were it forced us to something I would’ve rather not done.”

Nozel’s eyes snapped to Yami at that. “Like what?” He asked his tone dangerous and soft. So soft Teris didn’t seem to hear, though Yami heard it and the threat behind it clearly enough.

“Yeah. What’s with those remains?” Danior asked. “Were there two creatures or--” he looked at the beasts remains scratching his head in confusion. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” He muttered to himself.

“Where were you?” Teris asked, looking up at Nozel. Despite their current difference in height levels, Nozel was the one getting talked down to. “I thought we were working together. What happened?”

“You--”

“I know what happened to me,” Teris interrupted.

“You were attacked..” Nozel began again voice rising. “Taken who knows where by who knows what. He,” he glanced at Yami, “wanted to go the wrong way.”

“Obviously not the wrong way,” Yami commented.

“And?” Teris prompted.

“And he finally wised up enough to agreed to head back out to call for help.” Danior finished, gesturing to Nozel.

Yami and Teris accused Nozel in unison, “You went back up?”

Nozel had the decency to look ashamed. Unable to meet their eyes he explained. “Only to contact Captain Pyter and inform him that the labyrinth was far bigger and much more dangerous than was initially believed.”

“And that we lost the two of you down here and needed help finding you.” Danior put in. “We were told to stay put, but Nozel insisted on coming back down here to search for you. Well, you.” He gestured to Teris. “Neither of us could’ve given you one lick if you were never found and died down here.” He said, giving Yami a glance.

Yami shrugged, thinking that at least the noble was honest. He glared at Nozel wanting to tear the royal apart for going out and leaving Teris down here, especially when he had had no idea what state she had been in.

Nozel turned away from Yami and looked at Teris. “Captain Pyter gave an order I simply could not obey. I never would have left you down here alone.”

“But you did. ” Yami rumbled.

“I wasn’t alone.” Teris said, placing a hand on the stone floor next to Yami.

Yami swallowed a smile savoring how Teris had so easily wounded the Silva without even knowing it. He watched Nozel’s battled reaction as the royal fought to control his hurt, jealousy, and shame while striving to keep the mask of prideful indifference that he constantly wore. The tortured anguish Yami sensed from Nozel’s Ki didn’t make up for the royal leaving Teris behind, but it certainly was amusing and slightly enjoyable.

“Now that everyone’s thoroughly angered and annoyed with everyone else. Can we head back up?” Danior asked.

“Who’s angry and annoyed at you?” Yami asked, the noble.

“I am.” Teris and Nozel said.

“What did I do to you?” Danior exclaimed.

“Exist.” Teris said, taking on the typical royal demeanor she hated and seldom wore.

“Great. So only the foreigner’s okay with me.” Danior grumbled.

“I liked your honesty.” Yami admitted.

“What? The part about me not giving one lick if you were never found and died down here?” Danior asked. He studied Yami wondering if the foreginer was daft. “If all it took for you to like me was my being mean to--”

“I said honest. Idiot.” Yami got slowly to his feet. “Idiot or not, he’s right.” He told Teris. “We really should be getting out of here. Who knows if happy, crazed killer voice can close any other doors and lock us in.”

Nozel’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Happy killer voice?” Danior questioned.

“Who’s that?” Nozel asked.

“You lost the right to ask questions.” Teris snipped.

Since she had directed her words at Nozel, Danior asked. “Who’s that?”

“You never had the right to ask.” She said, scowling at Danior.

Teris ignored Yami’s laughter as she put her hand in his allowing him to pull her up.

7.9

Upon exiting the labyrinth they found the Captains of the Black Bulls and Silver Eagles arguing over how the two squads should go about the search for them. Seeing them exit, the Black Bulls rushed to Yami and Teris in hurried concern. Yami gratefully, all be it begrudgingly, allowed Olsen and Venice to take Teris from him while Tobin and Abril saw to him.

Nozel waved off the administering attentions of his two of his squad members, Neyres and Margery, and stepped before the two Captains telling them what he could of what happened while Danior stood by.

Ignoring Bronn who glowered at him, Yami watched as Olsen tisked looking Teris over for less obvious injury while Venice gingerly lifted her ankle and began unwrapping the torn, dirty sleeves Teris had used.

“What is this?” Venice questioned in irate disgust pulling off what Teris had used to stabilize her ankle.

“Some sort of spines or quills from one of the beasts in there.” Teris answered. At Venice’s wrinkled nose and disapproving look Teris shrugged. “There weren’t many options on hand at the time.”

Olsen picked up one of the spines between two fingers examining it.

“You should keep them.” Tobin said, from beside Yami.

“And what,” Venice asked. “Display it as a trophy of her kills?”

“Or make some sort of weapon out of it.” Tobin shrugged. “It was strong and deadly enough to be on a beast.”

“And obviously didn’t do it much good.” Venice retorted. She turned her attention back to Teris. “Are you injured anywhere else?”

Teris looked numbly down at the palm of her hand, the one she had held over the pedestal in the vault, remembering the searing pain.

“Teris? Did you hear me?” Venice asked.

“Maybe her hearing’s gone off,” Olsen said.

“Her hearing’s fine,” Venice snapped.

“How do you know? You weren’t down there. You don’t know what happened. Maybe there was a really loud noise.”

“Maybe you’re the really loud noise and everyone wishes you’d hush up.” Venice told Olsen.

Still looking at her palm Teris opened and closed her hand. Yami looked down at his own. If she had felt what he had it was no wonder she was staring at it. The searing heat had felt like a brand that went all the way to the bone and deeper still. Yet there wasn’t so much as a red spot. Yami rubbed his palm wondering if the numb sizzling heat he could still feel there was real or a memory of the sensation.

“Did you hear me, boy!” Bronn said, cuffing Yami lightly on the neck.

Yami winced causing Bronn to pull his hand away, glancing guiltily around at the others.

“I’m fine.” Yami said, answering the Vice Captain's question. “Shoulder and back a bit sore is all.”

“You don’t know sore, boy.” Bronn said, recovering some of his harsh deportment crossing his arms. “You kids come up calling for help on some small sixth level labyrinth. I tell you, I’ve conquered a fourth level labyrinth all on my own.”

“I thought solo labyrinth missions weren’t allowed.” Abril said, screwing up her face at him.

“Shows how little you know. Quit flapping your jaw and tend to your squad mate.” Bronn ordered, waving her off. He looked down at Yami who had been pushed down by Tobin to sit on a boulder. “Took me two days to find the vault and another one just to get back out. Now you want to talk about hunger and thirst. I was so sore I could barely walk to the crapper unaided for days.”

“Who had that esteemed job?” Yami dared to wonder.

Wrinkling his nose Tobin swallowed, raising his hand.

Yami broke out laughing. With his good arm he tried to pat Tobin’s shoulder but the big ginger pushing him away scowling. Yami slapped the boulder he was sitting on instead, and continued laughing.

“I hope you’re this happy as you give us your report.” Jax said, coming to stand in front of Yami.

Still chuckling Yami asked his Captain. “Braids done with his cowardly side.”

“Yes.” Jax said, smirking over at Pyter who looked like he wanted to contest the subordinates comment.

“I suppose there wasn’t much for him to report. Hung back to protect unconscious comrade while the Black Bulls fought a beast. Ran for help when Black Bulls weren’t there to protect me.”

“That’s enough Yami,” Jax said.

Smirking, Bronn looked over the Silver Eagles and their Captain taking in their hate filled expressions as they glared at Yami. While the Vice Captain was for anyone's inflated ego being taken down a peg or two, after two of Pyter’s own had left Yami and Teris down there to fend for themselves he relished this all the more.

“Ordered to stay up by a so called Magic Knights Captain. Disobeyed. At least you manged to do one tiny, somewhat heroic deed Silva.” Yami called over at him. “Are you sure you’re a Silver Eagle? Maybe you’re--”

In a soft voice that may as well been a roar Jax rumbled. “Enough.”

The boulder Yami was sitting on cracked and crumbled to dust under him, leaving him on the ground. Looking mildly chagrined, Yami rubbed his complaining lower back and apologized. “Sorry, Captain.”

Jax released his fist and ordered the younger man. “Report.”

Yami’s lower back began screaming its disapproval of the hard ground and position of his legs, but he sucked it up and surpassed the limits of his pain threshold knowing that taking the time to get to his feet would only further irritate the Rock Mage.

Yami had just reached the point where happy, crazed killer voice was telling them about how to receive the History of Chaos when Julius and Jon, the Vice Captain of Julius’ Azure Deer, arrived. Though the two newcomers listened silently, Julius was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet by the time Yami reached the point where Nozel and Danior had opened the vault doors. The Black Bull fell silent figuring Nozel would have told the rest.

“The History of Chaos!” Julius exclaimed, unable to keep quite any longer. He rushed to Yami and then looked over at Teris like he was debating whether to pounce on his sister. “Then this labyrinth definitively was far more important and dangerous than everyone believed.”

“How so?” Bronn asked, just to egg Julius on.

Jax gave his Vice Captain a icy look.

“The History of Chaos is—well—it’s the history of Chaos,” Julius said.

“You don’t say,” Bronn quipped.

“Naturally such treasured and powerful information wouldn’t be sealed in a small sixth level labyrinth like we wrongly believed this one to be.” Julius went on.

“Wait. What? Did you say powerful.” Bronn asked, tilting his ear to the Azure Deers Captain. “Oh, no!” He shook his head and a finger. “These two don’t need any more power at their disposal. They’re destructive enough without whatever power this Chaos history gives them.”

“I agree.” Jax mumbled, nodding once.

Julius mimicked Jax’s nod. “That the History of Chaos is too important to be housed in a level six labyrinth? What level do you think that dungeon is?”

“Not with you. You crazed magic freak,” Jax snapped. “I agree with Bronn.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Bronn sniffed.

“But that’s enough out of you.” Jax said, pointing a finger at his Vice Captain. “You encourage this one,” he waved a finger at Julius, “one more time and--” he made a fist the boulder behind Bronn, much larger than the one Yami was sitting on, cracked and crumbled to dust. “Understand me?”

Bronn opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut and nodded.

“Julius.” Jax said, turning to his fellow Captain. “What is the History of Chaos, other than the history of Chaos?”

“No one really knows,” Julius said. He balled his hands in excitement and turned to Yami, who had gotten to his feet with Tobin’s help.

Before the Azure Deers Captain could ask Yami to see whatever it was he was so excited about, Pyter placed a firm hand on Julius’ shoulder and turned him back around to face them. “Then pray tell, why do you believe it’s so important and powerful?”

Wide eyed Julius looked from Pyter to Jax and back. “I’m not the only one who believes that. Everyone who has ever studied, let alone read a single volume of Mage Yurist’s work--”

“Damn it all to hell,” Pyter cursed. “I give up.”

Jon Jace stepped in front of his Captain. Careful to keep and maintain eye contact, he requested. “Sir, tell me plainly. As if I’ve never heard of the History of Chaos. What is it?”

“Mage Yurist’s magic was time magic,” Julius began.

“Like yours?” Bronn said.

At Jax’s raised hand Bronn tripped over himself backing away, nearly falling.

“No. Where mine is mostly battle able at this point, Yurist’s magic was strictly clerical.” At Jon’s furrowed brow Julius explained. “He could see time itself. The past. The future.”

“The beginning.” Teris muttered, distantly.

“And the end.” Yami finished, his eyes sliding over to her.

All eyes turned and bounced between Yami and Teris.

Julius merely nodded. “The end of it all. Quite naturally, it drove Yurist mad.” He sighed, shaking his head at the shameful, wasteful end of such a mage.

Yami’s eyes stilted as he looked at Teris. “I told you. Didn’t I say crazed, happy killer voice.”

“We don’t even know if that was Yurist’s voice,” Teris said.

“It likely was.” Julius said, receiving a glare from his sister. “Yurist was able to chronicle much of what he saw before the madness took him completely over. But with the onset of madness came sever paranoia.”

“What would a man who sees everything have to be paranoid about?” Pyter asked.

“Don’t distract him,” Jax hushed.

“It was either an uncontrollable symptom of the madness, or Yurist did indeed have reason to be paranoid. No one knows.” Julius said. “Though our time magic greatly differs, I can tell you with certainty that Yurist wouldn’t have known everything. The closer you are to people and events, the more difficult it is and would have been for him to read. As for things within your own timeline, that is to say closer to the present, and it’s near impossible to tell what’s going to happen.” He waved away their confused looks. “I can try to explain, but I’m afraid I won’t do very well. Besides, you don’t need to understand. What you need to know is, Yurist became obsessed with the end.”

Jax couldn’t help himself. He needed clarification. “The end as in--”

“The end of everything,” Julius finished.

“The end of the world.” Bronn sighed, eyes on Yami and Teris. “Great.”

“Not just the world,” Julius said. “When I say everything. I mean everything. The moon. Th--”

“The stars,” Teris said, looking at Yami

“The sun,” Yami said, gazing back at her.

She stared at him, the vision she had seen replaying in her mind. Not that it had ever stopped.

“Will you two stop doing that,” Bronn snapped. “The subject’s creepy enough as it is.”

Jax studied Yami and Teris another moment now positive Yami had left some key parts out of his report. Turning back to Julius he asked. “How is it going to happen?”

“You mean how did some long dead, crazy mage think it was going to happen.” Pyter corrected, unable to stop a nervous laugh from escaping.

“Please don’t say in light and darkness.” Bronn whispered, to whatever gods might be listening.

“Chaos,” Julius said.

Bronn’s eyes snapped open. “Well hell! That’s no better. Those two have the History of Chaos.” He turned to them and demanded. “Give it back. I don’t know how you’ll manage it. And I don’t much care. Burn your damned grimoires if you have to but you two aren’t keeping that thing.”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Julius said.

“I don’t care!” Bronn snapped, turning on him.

“Bronn.” Jax calmed. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“But I wanna live Captain. I wanna grow old and get fat. And have lots and lots of sex with a beautiful wife.”

“Whoa!” Teris exclaimed.

Yami and Tobin both grinned, nodding their heads.

“I hope that’s with your own eventual wife and not someone elses,” Venice said.

Olsen voiced what Yami and Tobin were thinking. “I too wish to get married, grow old, and have lots of sex. Though,” he added, “I can’t say I agree on the getting fat.”

“I could go either way,” Tobin shrugged.

“I don’t see me getting fat,” Yami said. “Especially if I’m having lots of sex. That in itself would be a regular workout.”

“Just what are you planning on doing to your woman?” Tobin asked.

Yami gave his friend a wicked grin.

“Mother of all Mana! Can we please stop talking about sex.” Jax stormed.

“I need to wash my eyes out--” Teris said.

“I want to scratch my out,” Venice said.

“--with acid,” Teris finished.

“That’s gonna stick in ones head.” Jon said in monotone as he stared unblinkingly into the distance.

Abril smiled. “I knew not having any sort of imagination would pay off, eventually.”

“Back, to the matter at hand.” Jax said, tightly.

Julius blinked when all eyes returned to him. He picked up where he left off with ease. “I don’t believe that this is Yurist’s work on what he saw as the end. What they found is the History of Chaos.” He looked to Teris for conformation.

She nodded.

“We’ll have to check with one of the many Yurist Specialist in Magic Investigations. to be positive.” Julius went on. “But, I think it’s safe to say that Yurist’s writings on Chaos ending it all would be the Future of Chaos, not the History of Chaos.”

“There’s another volume,” Jax replied.

“Yes,” Teris said.

“Happy, crazed killer voice said as much,” Yami nodded.

“Called the book or page the Future of Chaos. Big surprise there.” Teris huffed. “Apparently Yurist was a plain spoken man.”

“Crazed killer voice said it could be found in labyrinth 297,353.” Yami finished.

“Don’t tell this lot where to fine it,” Bronn hushed. “That one alone,” he gestured to Julius, “will probably go searching for it first chance he gets. As for the rest of them,” he crossed his arms glaring at the Silver Eagles, “who knows what aims they have or what they’ll do to reach them.”

“I told you I want to get married, grow old, and have lots of sex,” Olsen said. “I don’t need Chaos’ help to achieve that and I certainly wouldn’t be keen on hastening the end of everything.”

Tobin nodded. “Same here. Married. Old. And--”

“If you say sex,” Jax warned, “so help me I’ll...”

“Somebody needs some,” Venice muttered.

Still sitting on the large rock Venice and Olsen had placed her, Teris gasped eyes widening.

“Ready to die?” Jax growled, turning to the pale, freckled girl, mana radiating off him in waves.

Venice, who was kneeling next to Teris, suddenly became very interested in the ground. Sucking in both her lips, she bit them and shook her head fiercely.

“One more word out of you and dead you will be.” Jax warned, turning away.

Jax’s back to her, Venice blew out the breath she had been holding. Looking at her Teris, she slapped friends arm. Teris pushed playfully her in return.

“You two ladies better not be rough housing,” Jax warned. Looking at his fellow Captains he said. “If we’re about done here. These children are getting restless.”

Julius nodded.

“I’ll see my own men off the the healing mages and send their report in to Greywright later tonight,” Pyter said.

Jax glanced back at Yami and Teris sighing. “I suppose their injuries require a bit more than Venice and Tobin can manage with herbs and potions.”

“I can see them to the healing mages after sending you and the others back to base,” Bronn offered.

“Good,” Jax said.

“And the report?” Jon asked.

“I’ll have them work on it when they get back and send it in, in the morning.” Jax said, sounding bored.

“But--”

Julius held a hand to Jon silencing his Vice Captain. “I’ll go with Bronn, Teris, and Yami to the healers. There’s a few more questions I want to ask them.”

“You’re not ogling my grimoire,” Yami told.

“Or mine,” Teris said.

Ignoring them Julius went on giving Jax a communicative look. “Then I’ll take them over to the Magic Investigations. and find a clerk that specializes in Yurist.”

“More of a treat for you then work.” Pyter commented.

“It’ll be work,” Julius said. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy it.”

“Want to meet for an early lunch tomorrow to discuss further?” Pyter suggested, looking at the two Captains.

“Why?” Jax asked.

“To share their full reports and find out what Julius learned,” Pyter said.

“No. I meant why would you be there,” Jax said. “Your men didn’t find the vault and receive the History of Chaos. Well, they found the vault, but only after leaving my men behind.”

“To rightfully call for assistance.” Pyter said, voice and temper rising.

Jax remained silent, which furthered Pyter’s prideful anger.

“Captains. Captains.” Julius smiled, coming between them. “The three of us need to eat. So why not meet for lunch somewhere tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Jax relented.

Pyter nodded once in agreement.

Jax turned to Julius and whispered loudly enough for Pyter to hear. “But the two of us are meeting before lunch to discuss the important stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm big on leaving hints in my fics that lead to answers or greater plot points. While there were a few in the earlier chapter's, this one had more than a few subtle, and not so subtle hints. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter or fic in general.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> A special thanks to those who have commented or left kudos. It really means a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

8.1

Bronn was still laughing when he closed the portal that transported him, Julius, Yami and Teris to in front of Healers Hall. The Silver Eagles Captain had assumed Bronn would allow him and his two injured hatchlings through the gateway with them. And when Bronn had told the Captain ‘no’, well... Pyter’s face had been priceless and something Bronn would remember for months to come when he needed a good laugh.

“I can’t believe you told them that,” Julius said.

Still laughing Bronn asked. “What? It’s true.”

“But to tell the Captain of the Silver Eagles that his men should see how it feels to get left behind...” Julius fell silent shaking his head.

“What? It’s not like I said it to the Captain of the top ranked Magic Knights squad,” Bronn smirked.

Julius stared fiercely at the Black Bulls Vice Captain. “My Azure Deer would never leave anyone behind.” He stated firmly.

“See. Besides, the Silver Eagles aren’t even the second ranked squad,” Bronn reasoned.

“Mereoleona would burn you to a crisp if you told her something like that,” Julius said.

“No one on that Lioness’ squad would dare leave the meanest peasant behind, let alone a fellow Magic Knight. She’d fry her own people up. Take ‘em to the healing mages and burn them all over again if they did what those two Silver Eagles had. Man!” Bronn shook his head in admiration. “Now, that’s a woman.”

Yami and Teris glanced at each other and back at their Vice Captain. Even Julius picked up on Bronn’s change.

“Do you—like Mereoleona, Bronn?” Julius questioned haltingly.

“Like her?” Bronn exclaimed. “That woman scares the mana out of me.”

“So, that’d be a yes,” Yami stated.

Bronn raised a clawed hand towards Yami’s neck. Yami side stepped away and gingerly rolled his head his tense neck muscles pulling on his injured shoulder causing it to spasm.

Julius looked about noting for the first where they were. “No. No, Bronn.”

“What,” Bronn demanded.

“You weren’t suppose to take us to Healers Hall,” Julius said.

“Then where was I suppose to take these two to get fixed up? The tailors?” Bronn asked.

“Owen’s,” Julius answered.

“The Wizard Kings new healer?” Bronn questioned in disbelief.

“He’ll see and set them right in no time,” Julius nodded. “Who knows which healer they’ll get in there. Do you really want to stand around waiting if they’re busy or the mage isn’t swift?”

Bronn thought a moment. He wasn’t keen on seeing Captain Pyter again so soon. And if Pyter used his ash magic to transport the two injured Silver Eagles, they’d likely get to the healers before Yami and Teris were cleared for release.

“You think you can get these two in to see Owen?” Bronn finally asked.

“I know I can,” Julius said.

“Alright. Let’s go,” Bronn relented.

“It’s not that far.” Julius said turning away from the building that housed the healing center. “We’ll just walk.”

Yami and Bronn watched Julius head off wondering how far he would get before remembering Teris couldn’t walk. Glowering at her brother, Teris threw her boot at him. It gave a satisfying thud as it hit Julius in the back.

Julius spun around a flash of anger crossing his face. His temper quickly cooled when he saw that it was Teris who had accosted him. He looked down at her boot as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. I forgot.”

“Obviously,” Teris said.

“Don’t forget her boot on your way back,” Bronn called.

Julius scooped up the shoe and walked back to them. As Bronn opened up a portal to Owen’s, Teris held her hand out.

Julius look over her hand and shook his head, hugging her shoe to his chest. “No. It’s mine now.”

“Jul’s,” Teris complained.

“You can’t even wear it right now,” Bronn snapped. “Quit being such a bratty little sister and go on through before I send you flying through.”

8.2

Julius had been right. Owen had not only agreed to see them but was happy to have Julius stop by. The Wizard Kings new personal Healing Mage had Yami and Teris fixed up good as new in a matter of minutes. Apparently Teris’ ankle had been fractured which greatly heightened Bronn’s esteem for her and her capabilities. Yami’s lower back had suffered a couple torn ligaments and was severely bruised, and his shoulder had also been badly bruised and fractured, but only three hairline ones. Which had made Bronn shake his head and tisk asking Yami what he had been complaining about if that was all that was wrong with him.

Since it was against regulations to transport within the walls of Castle City unless directly to Healers Halls or the tower of Owens lab and residence, an emergency, or one had the proper credentials to do so, they had been forced to walk to Magic Investigations.

Opening one of the doors to the buildings main entrance Julius grinned like a saber cat who got the hound dog as Teris, still sulking, limped passed without her boot. Bronn smacked Yami’s head gesturing him to get inside when Yami didn’t step to his liking.

“Sir Julius. Back so soon.” A pretty counter clerk welcomed.

Was it just Teris’ imagination or had the girl rushed to prim herself when she caught sight of Julius.

“Ah Leenor, it’s you again. How you must tire of seeing my face.” Julius greeted.

“Hardly, my Lord.” Leenor assured, blushing.

“Now what have I told you.” Julius said, lowering his voice as he leaned a elbow on the counter. “Call me Julius unless your superiors are around and you can’t. You’ll hurt my feelings otherwise.”

“Sorry. Julius.” Leenor blushed again.

“This is my sister, Teris.” Julius said, gesturing. “I’m sure I’ve mentioned her.”

Leenor shook her head. “No my—Julius.” Leenor corrected herself.

Julius rubbed his chin. “I haven’t?”

Teris stepped to the counter beside her brother. “My feelings can handle not being mentioned.” She assured making a grab for her shoe.

“Mine.” Julius snipped as he spun around hugging the boot tighter to his chest.

“I don’t know why you want the thing,” Bronn said to Julius. “It probably reeks.”

“Excuse me?” Teris questioned turning to her Vice Captain, eyebrows raised.

“I mean, after being down in that labyrinth sloshing through the damp, dust, and guts,” Bronn added.

Teris looked him over before turning back to Leenor.

“Nice save,” Yami smirked.

“Shut up,” Bronn snapped.

Leenor watched the them uncomfortably.

Julius gave her a winning smile. “Sorry about that. These two,” he gestured to Yami and Teris, “just came back from a mission to a dungeon.”

“I can see that.” Leenor smiled tightly, giving a sniff.

Teris glowered at the woman before looking down at herself. Her clothes had not been changed so her shirt was still sleeveless and just as filthy as her pants. Her right pant leg had been cut up to her mid-calf by Venice and hung loosely. She had lost her sock somewhere and without her boot, one foot was bare. She looked down at her toes wiggling them.

Yami didn’t look himself over, but gave himself a sniff. Bronn sniffed him as well.

“Yeah.” The Vice Captain chocked blinking watery eyes. “That’s ripe.”

“I know it’s unusual, but I was hoping you’d allow me this favor.” Julius went on. “Considering we’re friends. Though I wouldn’t want to presume.” He hastened to assure holding out a hand.

Leenor patted his hand that rested on the counter. “I wouldn’t mind it if you presumed more often my—Julius.” She blushed, looking down and swaying prettily.

“I may just take you up on that.” Julius smiled thinking of the extra hours he could have pursuing the Magic Investigations. trove of fantastical magical incidents if he asked Leenor to allow him entry when the wing was closed to those who weren’t Magic Investigators or Clerks.

“I’d like that.” Leenor smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Leenor! What’s the hold up? Find out what these Magic Knights want and send them on their way. They’re too busy to be dilly dallying with the likes of you.”

“Yes Axus.” Leenor called back to her superior. Flushing with embarrassment, she turned back to Julius assuming her usual professional courtesy. “What can I assist you with today Captain Nova?”

Julius straightened, no longer leaning on the counter. “My friends and I would like to access the specialized history section, please.” He said, making no mention of Yurist or requesting someone who specialized in the Mage.

“You must be accompanied by a Magic Investigations. Mage for anything above section E.” Axus droned, boredly from his desk as he scribbled on a paper before sliding it into a cubbie. “Specialized history is located in section A.” He looked up, squinting at Julius. “What do you want in there for anyway?”

“As I explained to Leenor, these two just came back from a labyrinth,” Julius said.

“Yeah? They look and smell it.” Axus said, leaning back in his seat. “I still don’t see what’s so special about that, that you’re needing access to section A; without even bothering get those two cleaned up no less. You’re Magic Knights, you’re always off exploring dungeons or fighting and catching bad guys. If not on some mission then you’re somewhere drinking or gambling or both.” He stopped forgetting the point he had been trying to make.

Julius merely smiled politely.

“Aww. Call someone up, Leenor.” Axus ordered, giving in with a waved. “I’m tired of looking at his perfect royal face.”

“Thank you.” Julius said to Axus. He leaned over the counter slightly and whispered to Leenor. “If you could see that we get Marx, I’d really appreciate it.”

Leenor glanced back at Axus. When she was sure her superior hadn’t heard she looked up at Julius with a blushing smile and gave a small nod.

After a few minutes wait, Leenor turned her attention back to Julius and said. “An Investigations Mage will meet you at the library's entrance.”

They followed Julius around, passed the main counter and down a grand but dark hallway.

“I never would have believed it if I hadn’t seen it, but you got game.” Bronn declared.

“I don’t know what you mean, but thank you.” Julius said, smiling tightly.

“He means you have a way with the ladies,” Yami grinned.

Julius’ head snapped back to look at Yami. “What? Leenor? No.” He shook his head. “We’re just friends. You heard--”

“I heard. And saw my friend.” Bronn smiled, placing his hand on Julius’ shoulder. “You had that prim, buttoned up little gate keeper all but drooling over the counter-top for you.”

Julius’ eyebrows furrowed.

“So when are you gonna presume upon her again and ask her out?” Bronn asked.

“Ask her out?” Julius repeated. “No.” He shook his head. “It’s not like that.”

“What? You got another fine little piece somewhere else that we don’t know about?” Bronn teased.

“If you mean girlfriend. No,” Julius answered. “I don’t have the time or interest for such frivolous relations or endeavors.”

“What!” Bronn demanded.

Julius pulled away from the Black Bulls Vice Captain. “If I am to be the next Wizard King, I must focus my entire attention on what will help see me there.”

Bronn blinked, surprised. “Alright,” he allowed. “You might not give yourself the freedom to pursue the pleasures of the finer sex but you want to. Right?”

“I want to be the next Wizard King,” Julius said.

Bronn blinked again shaking his head. “Monk King more like,” he muttered.

Yami gave Teris a look that questioned which one of them should tell Julius.

Teris pointed to her bare foot in response to Yami’s silent query.

Yami gave a short, huffing laugh at that, then laughed even more when Teris glared at him.

“If you believe access to Magic Investigations. will help you in your efforts to become Wizard King then I suggest you ask that Counter Clerk out for some tea or something.” Teris said, deciding to be the one that told her brother. “Make sure that you complain the entire time how busy you are and how pressing your duties as a Magic Knights Captain can be.”

Julius eyed his sister petting her boot. “Do I have to?”

“If don’t want to be thrown out on your ear and barred from here you do,” Bronn said.

Julius turned to Yami for assistance. Yami stared at his mentor smirking.

“Alright,” Julius grumbled. “But only for a cup of tea and never again.”

“You’d think we were telling him to drink mud or something,” Bronn huffed.

“Who has time to drink when your aim is to be the next Wizard King.” Teris said, watching her brother open a door to the libraries main entrance.

“Ah, Marx. I’m glad it’s you.” Julius greeted turning his body as Teris made a swipe for her boot.

“You asked for me, I’m sure.” Marx said, looking over the people the Azure Deers Captain had brought with him.

“I need your assistance.” Julius went on.

“Section A, specialized history. I heard the call,” Marx said.

“Yes,” Julius nodded. “But more than that--”

“There’s always more with you,” Marx sighed over Julius’ words.

Julius laughed uncomfortably. “This is my sister, Teris.” He said pulling her to him.

Teris reached for her shoe.

Julius tucked the boot under his wing, opposite her. “I’m sure I’ve mentioned her.”

“I wish you’d quit saying that.” Teris grumbled under her breath, already knowing Marx’s response.

“You haven’t,” Marx said.

“To you? I’m sure I have,” Julius challenged.

“Not even once,” Marx said. “You could have been an only child far as I knew.”

Julius gave another uncomfortable chuckle.

“History of Chaos.” Teris said, looking at the Investigations Mage, tired of waiting for her brother to get to the point. “My friend and I received it in a labyrinth today.”

“From where you obviously just came from,” Marx sniffed.

“We got ourselves fixed up by a Healer first,” Yami informed.

“But somehow didn’t have the time or inclination to clean up,” Marx noted.

Teris took a step to the Investigations. Mage saying. “You can’t shame me bowl cut. I’m a royal. Now, are you going to be of assistance or shall I call for your superior?”

Bronn raised his eyebrows, whistling appreciatively. “Damn if there aren’t occasions I find myself loving a royal.”

Yami’s head snapped to face the Vice Captain, but it was an instinctive reaction more than anything else. There was no hint of amorous affection in Bronn’s Ki.

“No,” Marx said.

“Say that again,” Teris dared.

Marx’s haughty demeanor vanished. Tentatively he reached out to Julius and pulled the boot tucked under the Captain's arm free. Holding the shoe between a thumb and forefinger Marx offered it to Teris, extending the footwear as far away from him as his arm would allow.

“To enter the library one must be fully clothed. Or clothed to the best of their garments ability.” He sniffed looking Yami and Teris over.

Teris snatched her shoe and dropped it. Holding onto Yami and Julius, she shoved her foot roughly inside muttering angerly at both her brother and his friend.

“Satisfied?” She demanded looking up at Marx.

“They’re not my rules.” Marx informed coolly.

“I wouldn’t test her when she’s like this,” Julius warned. “She can be a right old pain, and she holds a grudge.”

“Not to mention this one’s around.” Bronn said, gesturing to Yami. “Offend the two of ‘em and they might take down the building, if not all of Castle City.”

Interest peaked, Marx looked Yami and Teris over again. “You’re the dark and light magic users that I heard about?”

“What of it?” Yami said, crossing his arms.

“Why didn’t you start with that?” Marx asked Julius, lightening.

“Does that mean she doesn’t require both her shoes?” Julius asked, pointing to his sisters unlaced boot.

“Just you try to take it from me,” Teris growled.

“You’re weird.” Marx said, eyeing Julius.

“And just like that, we’ve found common ground.” Teris smiled at Marx.

As Marx escorted them to section A, which was actually an entire level of the Magic Investigations building, he asked Yami and Teris questions which they frustratingly choose to ignore.

“Section A.” Marx said, upon reaching the sixth floor. “Any information we have on the History of Chaos would be in the Yurist aisles; which is most of this level. Wait here. I’m going to see if Elric is in today.” He stepped away from them before looking back and instructing. “Don’t go anywhere. Don’t touch anything. Don’t even move.”

“Sure thing.” Julius said, nodding his head.

Marx eyed Bronn, Yami, and Teris suspiciously before hurrying off.

“So this is Magic Investigations?” Bronn said, looking around. “Looks like a library to me.”

“I’m surprised you know the word let alone what one looks like.” Teris muttered under her breath.

“Oui! You better fix that attitude before--”

“Sorry.” Teris apologized before her Vice Captain could finish the threat.

It took Bronn a moment to realize she was serious and not being snarky.

“What happened in the labyrinth still got you on edge?” Julius questioned with concern.

“It’s not so much what happened in the labyrinth that’s messing with me,” Teris told. It’s what happened in the vault she thought.

“Then what is it?” Julius asked, his concern evident in his tone, if not his expression.

Teris looked at Yami wondering if they should tell them. They hadn’t discussed it, but somehow they had seemed to agree not to go into too much detail about the what happened in the vault; or more directly what they had seen while their outstretched hands were held fast and grimoires bound shut by some unseen magic. Yami had even gone so far as to leave most of the details about how they had received the History of Chaos out of his summary of events to their Captain.

Yami gave her a look that said it was up to her. She both appreciated and hated his doing that. While it felt good to be in control of who was told of the disturbing encounter; it also put a lot of pressure on her. What if what they saw was something important. Like a foretelling they could stop or prepare for. The image of those two all consuming, ever hungry black holes filled her mind. No. There was no stopping or preparing for what she had seen.

She looked at her brother and then Bronn. The Vice Captain had become a surprising ally since the attack on the road near Lord Silva’s house. Maybe ally wasn’t the best word since he hadn’t gone against Captain Jax’s orders and told them anything that the Wizard King didn’t wish them to know. But Bronn had been much more supportive and occasionally almost kind to them. Even the worst of the abuse he dished out on Yami had mostly stopped. Mostly.

Still, there was already so much fear and unknown surrounding the combination of Yami’s and her magic. What would happen if others learned what they had seen? What if had felt like she and Yami had lived through? Little good she was sure. Even in the hands of her brother, such information could cause Yami and her no end of troubles. Whether Julius wanted to or not, as Captain of the Azure Deer, he was duty bound to report any and all threats to the Clover Kingdom and it’s people directly to the Wizard King. It was safe to say that with Yurist’s prophetic time magic what Yami and Teris had experienced could easily be considered a threat. Hopefully a far, far future threat; but a threat nonetheless. Add to that the threat Yami and Teris still posed, even though they were now able to control their magic well enough to not unintentionally destroy things, and Julius was honor bound as a Magic Knight to inform the Wizard King.

“Nothing.” Teris shook her head.

“Ris.” Julius said, using his rarely used childhood nickname for her.

“I said nothing.” Teris firmly repeated.

Julius was about to press the issue when Marx returned.

“This is Elric,” Marx introduced. “He’s the foremost scholar on Yurist’s final works which includes both the History of Chaos and the Future of Chaos.”

“They only found the History of Chaos,” Bronn said. “The future of that bastard can stay buried and forgotten for all I care.”

“That’s highly doubtful,” Elric said.

Bronn came up with a stream curses Yami had never heard before, giving him a newfound respect for his superior.

“Why’s that?” Julius asked, giving Bronn a disapproving glance.

“Yurist was fanatical about writing everything down,” Elric replied. “From what he saw with his magic, to his daily life. Encounters with friends, colleagues, strangers. What and when he ate, slept, and more. They’re called the Yurist’s Journals.”

“No wonder the lunatic has practically a whole floor dedicated to his stuff.” Bronn said, looking around with renewed awe. “And you paper sniffing bookworms have kept every single one of his scribbling's haven’t you.”

“Every one that we’ve found,” Elric nodded. “It is estimated that only one third of Yurist’s writings have been discovered thus far.”

“Yeah well, when you log the time, date, and smell of every butt burp, not to mention how long it lasted and what it sounded like, there’s bound to be a few forests worth of trees that were lost to your constant quill scratching,” Bronn muttered.

Ignoring the Black Bulls Vice Captain, Elric went on. “It is believed that the Clover Kingdom has the majority of Yurist’s found works with the rest spread between the Spade, Diamond, and Heart Kingdoms. Though it is said that the Witch Queen has a prophecy journal or two and is highly desirous for more.”

Teris had impatiently waited for the Investigations Mage to finish talking about who had the most of Yurist’s works so she could steer him back to the more important matter. “Why exactly are you highly doubtful that the Future of Chaos won’t stay hidden?”

“Right,” Elric nodded. “As I said, Yurist wrote everything down.”

“Yes.” Teris growled, giving a tight smile.

Elric balked at her aggression and hurried to say. “Tucked in one of his personal journals between what he had for breakfast and who he expected to pay him call that day was a simple sentence that read, ‘the two who find my second greatest work’, which is widely agreed to be the History of Chaos, ‘and survive, will find my absolute greatest work’ which everyone agrees is the Future of Chaos. Yurist is well known for putting important nuggets of information, such as that, in the middle of the mundane.”

“Say that one more time Bookworm,” Bronn commanded. “The ones who find the history of Chaos will find the Future of Chaos?”

“The two who will find my second greatest--”

“I don’t need you to repeat the quote again,” Bronn hushed. “Tell me this though. Was this one,” he pointed to Julius, “right when he said that the Future of Chaos detailed the end of it all.”

“That is what Yurist said was contained in that tome,” Elric nodded.

“Everything,” Bronn said. “The earth. The stars.”

“The moon,” Yami said.

Bronn pointed at Teris and made a fist, “If you say the sun in that distant creepy voice like last time I’ll--”

“Maybe you should stay here while we find somewhere to sit and discuss this further,” Julius suggested.

“Why should I stay put,” Bronn barked. “They’re my subordinates. You should have to stay.”

“I can’t,” Julius said.

“Why,” Bronn argued. “They’re not your comrades.”

“But they’re my--” Julius paused looking at Yami. He had been about to say family but didn’t know how Yami would have reacted to that. Afraid to scare him away, Julius said lamely. “They’re mine.”

“Why don’t you both stay,” Teris suggested.

Julius and Bronn turned their eyes on her. Bronn’s full of anger and annoyance. Julius’ filled with hurt and worry.

Elric escorted them all to one of the many study rooms situated around the perimeter of the massive floor. Once seated Elric took in first Yami and then Teris, studying them.

While under his gaze, Teris felt like one of the books out on the floor, open for him to read, and found it difficult to keep his gaze.

“You’re afraid.” Elric said, staring at Teris. “Why?”

“I’m not afraid,” Teris lied.

“Of course the girl’s afraid,” Bronn said. “You just said she and the lad were going to find the thing that describes the end of everything there is. If I’m being honest. I’m afraid too.”

“The ones that find the Future of Chaos aren’t necessarily the ones that end existence. In fact most scholars believe it highly doubtful that the ones who discover Yurist’s work on Chaos’ future will even live to see any of his prophecies in that work come to pass,” Elric said.

“You don’t know these two and what they were already capable of doing before this Chaos business,” Bronn said.

“Bronn.” Julius snapped, quietly. His eyes bore into the Vice Captains and then looked over to Yami and Teris who sat together silently.

Elric leaned back looking from Yami to Teris. “Now then, why don’t you tell me everything that happened upon entering the vault.”

Yami watched Teris out of the corner of his eye. Though she hid the turbulent emotions incredibly well he could feel her leg tremble slightly against his. Then there was his mana which strained and fought against his hold, sensing hers storm and wanting to feast and further feed hers. As for her Ki. It was all over the place. He really couldn’t blame her. He was having trouble keeping it together as well. All the stuff with their magic had been one thing, but this Chaos stuff. It was just too much.

Looking to the Investigations Mage Yami tried for calm, almost bored, superiority. “We came to you for answers. Not to give you some. Tell us what you know.”

Marx arched an eyebrow impressed. He would have figured anyone faced with what these two were dealing with would be overwhelmed with fear. Yet here where two first year Magic Knights not only looking unafraid, but practically disinterested.

“Alright,” Elric said. “But it’s not much, and most of it is conjecture.”

“Go on.” Teris encouraged, impatiently.

“The thing you have to understand is that even before the his madness Yurist was obsessed with what he saw as the end of everything. Not because of the apocalyptic tones everyone assumes when they here ‘the end’ but because he saw it more as a beginning.” At their confused looks Elric explained. “Think of it as one of Yurist’s many journals housed here. What happened when he came to the last page, the end of the book?”

“He bought another one.” Teris offered, slowly.

“Exactly.” Elric said, moving to the edge of his seat, excitement beginning to bubble up inside him. “Yurist was obsessed with Chaos’ future because he knew it spelled the end of this journal, so to speak. The end of an age. But the age of everything in existence. Likewise his obsession with Chaos’ history stemmed from his belief that somewhere in it he could discover just how the next age, the new journal, would begin and possibly even what it would appear like. Can you imagine? The end of everything. Every hair and particle of dust. Even air, light, and darkness. Mana itself. All of it gone. Yet somehow. Some way. Something new begins. New life. A new existence. Something we’ve never seen. And could not even imagine. That’s why Yurist wrote the History and Future of Chaos.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Teris said, begrudgingly.

“What’s that girl?” Bronn demanded. “I don’t know about you, but the end of air, light, and mana sounds pretty bad to me.”

“Yes. It does,” Julius agreed. “But, something new coming after. I wonder what that would be like.”

“Of course you would you weird freak.” Bronn said. “For me, I’d just rather not imagine, and go on living with this age thank you very much.”

“I’d rather not imagine it myself.” Teris said, her eyes turning to look at Yami, remembering what she had felt and seen.

“Finally. A Nova with some sense,” Bronn said.

Teris looked back at Elric. “Given that you say Yurist was obsessed with it all makes me think he never found out himself.”

Elric shook his head. “As far as we know he didn’t. Every mention of the subject we find within his works is filled with his scribbled question marks. In some cases, he scrawled over his theories to the point that the writing is unreadable.”

“So if what you and most scholars believe is true. That the ones who find the History of Chaos will somehow, someday find the Future of Chaos but not live to see anything from it come to pass. None of this is really a big deal.” At Elric’s aghast expression Teris elaborated. “Not on a cosmic scale, but on a within our lifetime scale.”

“No.” Elric agreed, hesitantly. “I suppose on such a small scale as one persons lifespan this wouldn’t be considered the thing that impels what is known as the Finis Event that sees the return of Chaos. Not unless you’re a member of one of the few impassioned cults that follow the teachngs of Zealot--”

The lights dimmed and a high pitched horn blared in alert.

“Cease. Everyone in section A must cease what they are doing immediately.” The echoing voice they all recognized as Axus, the Magic Investigations main counter manager intoned.

Teris’ head spun to face the rooms interior window that overlooked the rows of towering bookshelves. She sucked in a breath and then told herself that it was probably someone that appeared enough like him for her imagination to fill in the rest. That was until Commander Greywright appeared in the meeting room they were all sitting in.

“Found them.” The Magic Knights Commander said into a communication crystal.

The lights returned to their full illumination and the horns fell silent. The disembodied voice of Axus said. “You may return to your activities.”

Glaring at the seated group, Greywright pocketed his transportation charm. To Julius and Bronn he stormed. “They found the History of Chaos and you come here instead of informing the Wizard King, his Advisor, or myself.”

“Captain’s Pyter and Jax said they were going to send in a report as is customary,” Julius said.

“You view the discovery of the History of Chaos as something that is customary? When has anything having to do with those two been customary!” The Commander shook his head. “And you, Captain of the top ranked squad and one of the lead candidates for Wizard King. You disappoint me, Julius. You’ve disappointed Sir Jorah.”

“I was just doing as my Captain ordered, as were these two.” Bronn said, gesturing to Yami and Teris.

“You don’t need to tell me of your Captains lapse in judgment,” Greywright said. “We’re well aware.”

“I’m the one who offered to take them to the healing mages.” Bronn said, quickly.

“And I tagged along saying that I would bring them by here after,” Julius added.

“Captain Jax actutually did little to no ordering,” Bronn finished.

“So Captain Pyter reported.” Greywright said, looking at the two men.

“Pyter.” Bronn seethed through gritted teeth.

Julius eyed the Black Bulls Vice Captain wondering if they would be in this position if Bronn and Jax had been nicer to the Silver Eagles Captain. Who was he kidding? Of course they’d still be in trouble. Whether Pyter had gone to the Wizard King our not, Sir Jorah was bound to have learned what they had done eventually.

He looked at his sister and Yami, and sighed. So much for seeing that the two of them got what little informative help they could get out of this, Julius thought. Pyter and Greywright had acted too fast and Elric spoken too slow for Yami and Teris to have learn anything of use. Elric hadn’t even gotten the chance to mention the name of the long dead Zealot that had been obsessed with bringing about Chaos’ return; let alone that there were fanatical groups that still followed the mans teachings and they had been interested in Yami and Teris long before they had found the History of Chaos.

Yami and Teris locked eyes, both trying to remember what Yami had said in his short verbal report. Had Captain Pyter somehow figured out that they had used their combined magic to defeat the beast guarding the vault? If one knew enough about how their magic reacted to the other all one had to do was look at the two distinct areas of bloody remains to know what they had done.

Teris was certain that Danior would have told if he had but understood what the sight he had remarked on had meant. But he hadn’t. She was certain. The brown haired Silver Eagle had even wondered at the time if there had been two creatures. Nozel, on the other hand, knew Teris’ magic quite well. The two had sparred too many times to count before they had joined the Magic Knights. He had also seen the effect of her and Yami’s combination of magic. Once at the Magic Knights Entrance Exams. And then again, up close and personal in the Black Bulls dining hall.

She wondered if Nozel had figured it out and said something. She hoped not, but given his distaste for Yami she couldn’t be sure. Then again, it was possible that either Danior or Nozel had made an innocent commented about the strange scene and Captain Pyter had figured it on his own.

“Yami. Teris. Out.” Greywright commanded. He looked over at Marx. “You. Out. Now.”

“Where do we go?” Teris asked.

“Away,” Greywright said, then decided a more direct order was required. “Go to the dining cafe at Magic Knights Headquarters. Get yourselves something to eat and stay there.”

“Where’s the dining cafe,” Yami asked.

Greywright heaved a sigh.

“I’ll take and stay with them.” Julius said, standing up.

Greywright, Yami, and Teris turned to him in surprise. Though the Magic Knights Commander was obviously still furious with the Captain, Greywright was almost solicitous as he asked. “You sure?”

Staring at her brother, Teris shook her head almost imperceptibly. Her feelings about Julius knowing everything that was going on still held firm.

Julius gave her a half wink that to anyone else easily looked like he had something in his eye. “In trouble or not, these are Jax’s squad members. Meaning anything discussed here will have to be relayed to him,” Julius said.

“True enough.” Bronn nodded. He and Julius shared a quick look.

“I’ll just make sure to be present when he’s told,” Julius said.

Greywright eyed the Azure Deers Captain with suspicion for a moment before giving a nod. “Alright. But, nothing has changed.”

Julius was once again overcome with shame which showed clearly on his face. “I know. I’m in trouble.”

“No. Well, yes. Very much so. But that’s not what I meant.” Greywright looked to Yami and Teris. “Everything regarding those two stands. With the add amended warning that if either of you,” he looked from Julius to Bronn and back, “or Captain Jax think yourselves clever and try to find a way to interrupt the Wizard Kings orders to your own liking you will be stripped of your rank, all awards and medals confiscated, and dishonorably discharged from the Magic Knights. There will be no returning or hope of ever serving in any position that is under Clover Kingdom authority.” Greywright waited a beat, eyes slitting. “Try to go against Sir Jorah’s orders again and you won’t even be able to work scrubbing toilets at the meanest prison. Do you understand?”

Julius could barely make eye contact with the Magic Knights Commander.

“Do. You. Understand.” Greywright repeated loudly.

Julius flinched. “Yes, sir,” he hiccuped.

“Vice Captain?”

“Yes. Sir.” Bronn clipped, staring directly back at the Commander.

“And don’t concern yourself with relaying that message to Captain Jax,” Greywright told. “I’ll be doing it myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

9.1

Without word Julius followed Marx down to the main level and out of Magic Investigations

Still not knowing exactly why Greywright had come or what their superiors had been caught attempting to do Yami and Teris followed in Marx and Julius’ wake unable to think of something to do or say that would help ease the sting Julius was obviously still reeling from.

Marx opened one of the main entrance doors for them watching the Azure Deer Captain exit and stop. Yami and Teris simply stood there behind him waiting in uncomfortable silence.

The Investigations Mage tapped his foot silently arguing with himself. Julius could be an annoying nuisance but all in all he was a good guy; one that Marx considered a friend, though he would smartly deny it if anyone ever asked. Marx could understand why the Wizard King would want to be informed about the discovery of the History of Chaos. He could even understand why Sir Jorah may have expected a more immediate notification of its finding than the usual report. But from what he could gather, it wasn’t the discovery of the history itself that had caused the fuss; but rather that the two young Magic Knights behind Julius had discovered it.

Though Julius truly had never mentioned his sister to him, Marx had known that the the Azure Deers Captains had one and that, by all reports, he cared for her dearly. Still, Julius’ near consuming desire to become the next Wizard King was even more well known. Marx wondered what could make the Captain willing to jeopardize Sir Jorah’s favor. He figured it would have to be something extraordinary.

Coming to a decision Marx followed them out letting the door close behind him. If he was questioned about his actions later, he could always say he assumed that the Magic Knights Commander had wished him to go with them. An easy misunderstanding given that the Commander had ordered the two Magic Knights and himself out of the room, and didn’t specify who was to go and wait at the cafe.

“Do you know the way to this dining hall we’re suppose to wait at?” Yami asked softly, glancing at Teris before his light brown eyes returned to his distressed mentor’s stooped back.

Teris shook her head. If they had been near the Captains Lounge, where she had occasionally waited outside for Julius before heading with him to the cafe, she might have been able to lead them there. But she had never even seen this area of Headquarters and couldn’t begin to guess how to get to the cafe.

“Juls.” Teris ventured, gently.

“It’s alright.” Marx sighed, passing them. “I know where it is.”

Yami and Teris looked at each before hurrying to follow the Investigations Mage. After a dozen steps Teris looked back, relieved to see Julius lagging behind.

“At least he’s moving again,” Yami comforted.

“What do you think all of that was about.” Teris whispered, looking at Marx’s back, wondering if he was trying to listen.

“You heard Greywright. They thought they could get around Jorah’s command by taking us to Magic Investigations and letting someone there unwittingly tell us what’s going on.”

“But what does our receiving the History of Chaos have to do with any of the stuff they’re keeping from us?” Teris asked. “It’s not like Sir Jorah knew we would find the thing. Right?”

“They say the Wizard King is aware of a lot of things without having been told,” Yami said. He shrugged. “Maybe our names were scribbled in one of Yurist’s journals somewhere between a mention of Chaos and how many times he sneezed that day.”

“That’s just creepy.” Teris thought aloud. If Sir Jorah had somehow known that they were meant to find the History of Chaos, did that mean that he had assigned them this mission knowing that the history was in the newly appeared labyrinth?

“I know,” Yami agreed. “Who catalogs what their burbs tasted like?”

The corner of Teris lip twitched upward at that, grateful for how he could make light of practically any situation and calm her.

Yami relaxed some. He had gotten Teris to nearly smile. Now if they could only get Julius speaking again, maybe he wouldn’t feel so on edge.

9.2

Julius had gathered himself by the time they had entered the cafe. Looking around he pointed to a corner.

“You two go sit over there.” He told Yami and Teris.

With how hot and breathless she felt even beside Yami’s cool, sheltering mana, the thought of being shoved away in some corner indoors only made Teris feel more closed in and breathless.

Not wanting to challenge her brother, but thinking that she wouldn’t be able to take another few minutes indoors without loosing it Teris said. “I don’t want to sit inside.”

Yami winced. He understood her reasoning. He could feel her screaming, turbulent mana and Ki so keenly it almost felt as if it was his own. No doubt her worsening state had to do with her acute sense of his own swirling storm of mana. Still, to Julius’ ears her fervent plea for space and air likely sounded more like she was being a bratty, whiny little sister.

“Then sit wherever!” Julius snapped harshly, receiving a few stares from others nearby. His hand trembled as it wiped his brow. Tempering his tone and volume he went on. “Just--” he looked at Yami and Teris imploringly, “--stay put and don’t sit next to or talk to anyone else. Please.”

“Alright.” Teris nodded.

As Teris and Yami headed outside, Marx made to follow them.

“Marx,” Julius called.

The Investigations Mage turned noticing how the two young Magic Knights suddenly slowed their step. “Yes?”

“I know this might be asking a lot...”

When Julius didn’t go on, Marx prompted. “If it is within my ability and won’t get me into too much trouble I’ll do it.”

Julius who had paused to think turned his eyes on his friend and gave a mirthless smile. “I think I’ve caused a months worth of trouble for you already.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Marx dismissed. “Let’s go with a weeks worth.”

If only the trouble he was in would be done with so quickly, Julius thought. Sure some other thing would occur that caused a ruckus, but his actions today won’t be forgotten. Sir Jorah wouldn’t forget or forgive anytime soon.

Seeing Julius’ expression become disturbed again, Marx asked. “How can I help?”

“Right.” Julius ran a hand through his hair rubbing his head almost roughly. “Can I used your communication crystal?”

“My communication crystal?” Marx repeated.

“You have one right. Every on duty Senior Investigations Mage is suppose to carry one. Did you leave it in Magic Investigation?”

“No.” Marx shook his head pulling out the faceted clear, hand length item. “But where’s yours?”

Julius held his hand out to receive the device. “I left it at my base.” He answered looking chagrined.

“Aren’t all Magic Knights Captains suppose to have a communication crystal on their person when they go out in official capacity?”

“It wasn’t a mission I or a member of my squad were involved with.” Julius explained lamely. “I didn’t expect all—this.”

Marx placed the crystal in the Captain's hand.

“Thank you.” Julius breathed gratefully. “I won’t forget this.”

“You better not,” Marx said.

“Can you--”

Marx eyed him through stilted eyelids.

“Can you watch them. Make sure they do go anywhere. Talk to anyone.”

“You think they’ll take a runner?” Marx jested dryly.

“After the day I’ve had I’m not taking anymore chances,” Julius told.

Marx gave a thin smile. “Good. I don’t know or want to know why you did what you did. But, it’s good to see you returning to your usual careful, exacting self. It’s what’s going to set you above the others and see you become the next Wizard King.”

Julius watched him turn and go outside. “Possibly.” He muttered to himself. “If I didn’t blown my chances with today's actions.”

9.2.2

As soon as Marx joined them outside, Yami and Teris fell silent.

Taking a seat across from them, the Investigations Mage encouraged, smiling tightly. “Do let me interrupt.”

The two Magic Knights merely stared at him.

After an uncomfortable silence Marx tried again. “Not looking forward to summer, uh?” When no response came he went on. “Sitting in the shade with this unseasonable chill.”

“We’re not suppose to be sitting or speaking with anyone else.” Yami told, after a moments passing.

Teris tilted her head as she stared at Marx. Finally, she questioned. “You don’t like us do you?”

Marx blinked at that. “I don’t know you.”

“Mushroom Head doesn’t like anyone.” Yami said, to Teris. “He can barely admit to himself that Julius is a friend.”

“I--” Marx stopped.

As much as he hated to admit it, the boy had a point. Julius was his closest friend. His only friend really. And he could hardly stand to view him as such.

“The name is Marx. Not Mushroom Head.” Marx corrected, lamely.

“I’m hungry.” Yami expelled, rolling his head back.

“Greywright did tell us to get something to eat,” Teris remembered.

“You’re right.” Yami agreed, righting his head. “He ordered us to even.”

In near unison, they turned to Marx.

“What?” Marx asked. “I’m not your servant.”

“But we were told to stay put,” Teris reminded.

Marx closed his eyes and ground his teeth. “I don’t have any money on me,” he told.

Teris reached into the money purse attached to her belt and pulled out enough for two weeks worth of meals.

“Is that enough?” She asked.

When Marx didn’t answer she moved to pull out more.

“No!” Marx held out a hand. “That’s--” He blinked in disbelief. “That’s more than enough. The menu changes daily. Is there anything you’d prefer or definitely don’t want?”

“We’re really hungry. Just get us one of everything,” Teris said.

Yami nodded.

Marx balked.

Teris tilted her head toward Yami. “He can eat a lot. And I mean, a lot.”

Yami nodded again.

“Alright.” Marx sighed, under his breath. Standing he scoped up the yules and walked off.

“Oh! And keep the change.” Teris called after him.

Yami looked at her eyebrow raised. “Do you realize how much you gave him? He could probably buy all the food this place has on hand with that.”

Teris looked at him. “You over exaggerate. Maybe half the food.”

“So you do know how much you handed over and just told him to keep.”

Teris nodded and shrugged. “He was kind to my brother. And put up relatively well with us.”

Yami laughed. “A royal that knows what their money’s worth to the masses, and is generous. No wonder I love you.”

Teris turned away quickly, suddenly interested in the tabletop.

Yami smirked, enjoying the blush that tinted her cheeks.

“You know, I fully planned on paying for our first date.” He said, stretching out his arm on the back of the bench behind her.

Teris’ eyes turned to watch Yami’s hand hang just past her shoulder.

“This isn’t a date.” She said, unable to look at him.

“We’re out together. Having a meal. What else would you call it?”

“Thank mana you’re here.” Julius breathed, rushing over. He plopped into a chair and looked around the table. “What did you two do to Marx?”

“Nothing,” Teris said.

Julius’ eyes stilted. “Then where is he?”

“He went to get us food,” Teris clipped. “For the love of mana. What do you think we did with him?”

Lightening, Julius said. “I could eat.”

“Then go get your own,” Teris told.

“He’s only bringing enough for us,” Yami stated.

“I didn’t know if you meant one of everything they had on the menu, or just the lunch and dinner dishes so there’s some leftover breakfast items and desserts.” Marx said, wheeling over a trolley full of food. He put the change on the table. “I can’t keep that no matter what you say.”

“No worries, Marx.” Julius said, sliding the change to him and pocketing it. He handed the communication crystal back to the Investigations Mage. “Thanks again.”

“Oui! That’s my money,” Teris scolded.

“Sounded to me like you told Marx to keep whatever was left. Meaning it was his money, which, as my good friend, he gave to me. Now,” Julius turned to the trolley picking up a plate of quail eggs and vegetables, “this smells delicious.”

Teris glared at her brother.

Julius stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth. After a few bites he smiled, swallowing. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” He patted a chair. “Sit Marx. Pick a plate. That beef and noodle looks good.”

“Can I have a plate of the food I paid for.” Teris questioned, archly.

“Nope.” Julius said, giving his head a shake.

Marx looked at the siblings thinking that he had been wrong in his belief that Julius couldn’t be any more trying. Reaching to the trolley he began setting plates on the table.

Yami and Teris practically lunged at the first two entrees he set down, pulling the plates to them, and eating without cutlery. Yami in great handfuls. Teris more carefully in three fingered bunches.

Marx slid over utensils and napkins as if he were making an offering to two starving beasts and was afraid they’d try to devour him if he called too much attention to himself.

“Thank you.” Teris said, grabbing a napkin and cleaning her fingers. She passed a set of silverware and a napkin to Yami. “Don’t be a pig.”

Yami grunted and took her offering. Without bothering to clean his hands he picked up spoon. When the saucy noodles and vegetables slid off the utensil he tossed the spoon on floor and picked up a fork, missing the chopsticks of his homeland.

Well, Marx thought unable to look away from the sight, at least they’re not using their hands any more. He took the seat next to Julius’ right and tried to look anywhere but at Yami and Teris devouring their food. He noticed for the first time just how intricate the design on the tabletops were.

“Eat, Marx,” Julius urged.

Marx glanced at the two young Magic Knights and swallowed. “I don’t think I could if I tried,” he said.

Julius shrugged and reached for the plate of pan seared fish with grains and crispy, fried greens; but Teris snatched it up first.

“I wanted that,” Julius complained.

“To slow,” Teris tisked.

“Don’t make me use my magic to reverse time.” Julius threatened, staring across the table at her.

Teris lean forward. “Try me.”

Julius’ shoulders slumped. He scanned the remaining plates trying to decide. Finally he reached for the bowel of sausage and cabbage with rice only to have Yami beat him to it.

Yami gave his mentor a smirk before he dug his fork into the soupy goodness only to see all the savory juices drain between the tines. Glaring at the offending cutlery Yami threw it on the table where gave a high bounce and sat rattling. He looked about before recalling he threw his spoon away and reached for Teris’.

Teris gave his hand a smart slap only to pick up the utensil and hold it up for him to take.

Reminded of his manners, Yami took the spoon and mumbled. “Thank you.”

Once their hunger hand been stated the three Magic Knights sat back restfully.

“What now,” Marx asked.

“We wait.” Julius said, rapping his knuckles on the table.

“How long do you think Greywright’s going to be?” Teris asked.

“Hopefully long enough for your Captain to arrive and give us a chance to talk.” Julius said looking off into the distance.

“That’s what you did?” Marx asked, touching the communication stone that sat in the breast pocket of his cloak.

“We messed up.” Julius said, not hearing Marx’s question. He covered his face with his hands and sighed scrubbing his fingers roughly down his face. “I messed up.”

“What were you hoping to do?” Marx asked.

“Better question, what does this Chaos business have to do with the other stuff we’re not suppose to talk or ask about?” Teris wondered.

Julius raised his eyes to her and slowly shook his head.

“But, I don’t understand,” she complained. “So what if--” she glanced at Marx, “all that interaction stuff happened.” She said referring to her and Yami’s magic. “It’s under control now. Yami and I even managed to--”

Julius’ eyes snapped up. “Managed to what?”

Yami and Teris looked at each other, but neither said a word.

“Teris. Managed to what?” Julius asked, his tone a mixture of scolding and unsettled warning. He watched the two remain tight lipped for a moment, before exclaiming. “Come on guys! I stuck my neck out in the hopes you might learn something without us having to go against Sir Jorah. I may have even lost any hope I had at being a candidate for the next Wizard King for the two of you. The least--”

“And why did you feel the need to attempt such a thing?” Teris wanted to know. “I could see Bronn trying what you did. If he but had the brains to think of it. I could even understand Captain Jax coming up with such a plan. But this was all you. And never in my wildest imaginings would I have thought you’d even consider trying to circumvent an order by clever reinterpretation. That is, unless you believed lives depended on your doing so. So I ask again. Why, Julius?”

“I—don’t— I can’t, Ris. Please. Please, don’t pressure me. Please, don’t make me throw away any remaining chance I have at my dream.” Julius sucked in a halting breath and clenched his teeth.

He shook his head and looked at Teris with the saddest, tortured, most beseeching expression she had ever seen.

“Juls.” She breathed, heart breaking for him. She hated herself. She hated the Wizard King. She almost even hated what she and Yami had. In that moment she would have done anything to stop the torment her brother was so obviously feeling.

“Cause if you ask me again… I’m afraid I’ll tell you. Consequences be damned.” Julius told her.

“I trust you, Juls,” Teris affirmed. “I won’t ask you again. I promise.”

Julius gave her a weak smile wondering if her trust in him was misplaced. In his mind he believed that he wouldn’t allow her or Yami’s lives to be put at any real risk to save his career; but in his heart he questioned if that was exactly what he was doing.

“I got you Ris.” He said, unsure if that was actually true. “Always have. Always will.”

Teris thought of the day he had left Nova House. Had left their father when he was still in a coma. Had left their brother, who was floundering as he tried to run things and quell the swelling rumors. Had left her. She wondered how bad things would have been if the Vermilion's hadn’t opened their home and taken her in shortly there after. No, Julius hadn’t always had her. She wasn’t sure she trusted him to have her back in all things now. But, she trusted him in this. And for now, that was enough.

“I know,” she said.

“Great. Now that you’ve agreed to stop harassing my friend for information you been repeatedly told you can’t have, can we get to the trouble at hand.”

They all turned to see Jax standing at the patios exterior entrance.

“Why is everybody here?” Yami asked his Captain.

“Who exactly is everybody?” Jax retorted.

“The Black Bulls,” Yami responded.

“I didn’t bring the entire squad,” Jax replied. “Only the ones who were at the labyrinth.”

“Yeah, everybody,” Yami said.

“No, it’s not,” Abril challenged. “Gendry and Iban aren’t here.” She looked around. “Neither is Bronn.”

“I’m sure he’ll be here shortly with Commander Greywright.” Jax said, ominously. “Julius. What do you say we go inside and discuss damage control?”

“I’m comfortable here,” Yami said.

Jax looked over at Yami, his eyes sharp and cold. “I didn’t mean we as in you.” He said, his tone just as icy. Opening and closing a fist, he muttered. “Where’s Bronn when you need him?”

Yami rubbed the back of his neck at the thought of the Vice Captain’s vise-like hand. “It’s alright. I understand. You want us to wait here while you and Captain Julius go inside to talk.”

Jax thought the added Captain was a nice touch from Yami’s backtrack. Fact of the matter was, they didn’t have time for him to waste disciplining Yami. He turned to Julius. “Why aren’t you up yet?”

“The cafe is hardly the place to do this,” Julius said. “With workers and customers, someone’s likely to over hear, making this a bigger mess than it already is.”

“Than you already made it,” Jax corrected. At his friends pained expression and lowered head, the Black Bulls Captain heartened. “Come on, Julius. You were only doing what you thought was best.”

“Yeah,” Julius agreed. “How could I think I knew better than Sir Jorah?”

“Caused those two aren’t part of the Wizard Kings family,” Jax said.

“And if I, despite this blunder, somehow become the next Wizard King, they won’t be mine either,” Julius argued.

“That’s future stuff. Right now those ties still bind. And you feel responsible for your little sister and—whatever non-blood tied relation you see Yami as. And rightly so.”

Julius looked at Jax grateful to be told that what he felt was okay for him to be feeling.

“Besides,” Jax went on, “I already bought the place out for today and sent everyone home so we could openly speak in peace.”

“You bought all the food they had for the day?” Julius questioned, blinking in surprise.

“Sure did,” Jax nodded.

Thinking about how his friend usually spent his pay on drink and gambling within the first week or so of receiving it, Julius wondered. “How did you manage that?”

“Put it on your tab,” Jax shrugged.

“What!”

“It’s not as if you can’t afford it,” Jax said. “Now hurry. We don’t have much time before Greywright bursts in and rips us a new one.”

“You’re right about that.” The Magic Knights Commander said from the cafe’s patio entrance.

Jax cursed under his breath.

Julius shot to his feet. “Commander. I want to say--”

“Nothing,” Greywright interrupted. “You want to stay silent and say nothing.”

Julius straightened, almost standing at full attention.

“That was quick.” Jax commented, glancing at Bronn trying to read his Vice Captain's expression. “And you managed to pick up traitors on the way over here.” He glared at Pyter and members of his Silver Eagles.

“I don’t think you know what the term means if you’re using it to describe my actions rather than your own.” Pyter said, doing a poor job of hiding his smug smile.

“Stop,” Greywright ordered. “Both of you.” He looked the gathering over sighing before turning back to Julius. “I’m glad you bought the place out and did some of my work for me in calling Jax and his Black Bulls here. Though if you hadn’t been so impudent and acted with such puerile thoughtless abandon, none of this would have been necessary.”

Head lowered, ears red with embarrassment and shame, Julius wanted nothing more than to use his time magic and go back to do it all over again. But, as much as his friends might jest otherwise, his magic didn’t work that way.

The Knights Commander turned to those who had arrived with him and barked. “Don’t just stand there. Head inside and take a seat.” He looked at Jax and his Black Bulls, then the group at the table. “You lot too. Inside. We’re fixing this as best we can right here, right now.”

“What of passersby?” Julius asked.

Greywright pinned him with a stare. “If only you were this concerned about secrecy before you tried to worm your way around standing orders.”

Julius swallowed, flushing with contrite guilt.

“Who do you think I am?” Greywright questioned the Azure Deers Captain. “My army magic men will see we are free of eavesdroppers and remain undisturbed till I am fully satisfied that we have staunched this unwanted and entirely unnecessary flow. Now get inside.”

As if Bronn’s haggard countenance wasn’t telling enough, Greywright’s rigid stance and barking orders as he ushered them inside and had them sit exactly where he wanted were a sure sign that the Knights Commanders fiery anger hadn’t diminished since his appearance at Magic Investigations

Standing in front of them all Greywright began pointing at the two tables where the Olsen, Tobin, Venice, and Abril of the Black Bulls and Neyres, Margery, and Curtis of the Silver Eagles, as well as Marx had been placed. “Short and sweet for you seven.” Greywright started then stopped eyebrows pulling together at the sight of eight. “Who are you?” He demanded of Marx. “You’re not one of mine.”

“My name is Marx Francois.” Marx answered, hoarsely. Clearing his throat, he went on. “I’m a Senior Investigations Mage.”

“You’re one of Ellara’s,” Greywright accused. “Why are you here being my problem? She’s likely looking for you as she’ll be doing the same as I with anyone Julius involved in his little scheme.” He tossed another fuming look at the Azure Deers Captain.

Marx blanched. Yes Commander Greywright was scary; but he wasn’t Marx’s superior, Advisor Ellara was. And the thought of her angerly standing before him and Elric filled him will a fear the Knights Commander couldn’t hope to achieve.

“I—you--” Marx’s prepared response as to why he had come with the Magic Knights caught in his throat.

“Never mind.” Greywright said, looking away. “As I was saying, for you eight this is going to be short and sweet. Speak of nothing that happened today.”

The Black Bulls and Silver Eagles looked at each other.

“If that isn’t clear enough for you. Let me explain further so there are no doubts or work arounds.” The Knights Commander cast yet another ire-filled look at Julius who seemed to shrink further in his seat with every reference and remark Greywright made towards him. “The Wizard King has commanded that of the History of Chaos. The Future of Chaos. Chaos in general. And Mage Yurist is hereby deemed classified and not to be spoken of, mentioned, or even hinted at without authorization from Sir Jorah, Advisor Ellara, or myself. If anyone mentions, hints, or writes about these topics in your presence you are to come directly to me and report it. I don’t care who they are. Stranger, comrade, Captain, parent. You report it straight away. Along with not speaking of, hinting at, or writing about these subjects; you are not to encourage or, in any way, attempt to elicit someone else to speak of, hint at, or write about these subjects or anything remotely related to them. If you do any of these things the Wizard King has declared that you will be stripped of your rank. Your awards and medals will be confiscated, and you will be dishonorably discharged from the Magic Knights. You may also face a prison sentence, depending on how grave the offense was and what, if anything, happened because of it.”

The Black Bulls and Silver Eagles sat in stunned silence, astound and overwhelmed by the inexplicable escalation of what had already seemed a fairly sever circumstance when they had been gathered outside of the labyrinth.

Marx too had been rendered speechless, too terrified by the magic Knights Commander’s words to think how wrong he had been in his earlier thinking that Greywright couldn’t fill him with the same level of fear that Advisor Ellara could.

Not for the first time, the Investigations Mage wondered what Julius had done or, more correctly, had attempted to do. He turned his eyes to his friend, curious if Julius had given pause before involving him or simply hadn’t cared. As meticulous and thought out as the Captain was, in this instance it was more likely that Julius hadn’t considered what would happen he was caught, if he had even given thought to the possibility of getting caught at all.

“Any questions?” Greywright asked, looking at the four Black Bulls, three Silver Eagles, and Investigations Mage one at a time. When no questions came he encouraged. “If you are uncertain on even the smallest of details concerning these orders, now is the time to ask and make certain. Going against them, even unknowingly or unintentionally, will not lessen the resulting consequences of your actions.”

Marx’s eyes slowly moved to looked over the three Magic Knights seated at the table with him. He then turned his gaze to take in the four Black Bulls at the next table over. When no one raised their hand or spoke up, Marx released a breath of relief.

After a moment Greywright dismissed. “You seven wait outside on the patio for your Captains. You,” he pointed at Marx, “back to Investigations with you. Check in with Ellara. See if she has anything further she wishes to tell you.”

Marx swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He was not looking forward to that encounter. See what happens when you do people favors, he told himself. The one and only time he had stepped out and tried to be a friend by doing something for the one person in his life he had ever felt affable towards, and this was what happened. Never again, he told himself. Never again.

“Now!” Greywright shouted when none of them moved.

The eight of them jumped up and rushed out.

Greywright waited till the doors to the patio were fully closed before turning to Nozel and Danior. “Those same orders go for you two. If for whatever reason you believe what you may hear next might lead to difficulties in keeping those orders you may join your comrades outside with no ill regard.”

While he didn’t see how or why he would have trouble keeping any order, especially one relayed by the Knights Commander from the Wizard King himself, Danior stood wanting no future part in whatever this was. When Nozel didn’t do likewise the Silver Eagle turned, looking down at the seated royal. “You can’t be serious! You plan on staying?”

Nozel kept his eyes straight ahead, ignoring the noble.

“I don’t know what this is, but it’s some high level, bad stuff.” Danior whispered harshly to Nozel. “What? You think staying and being party to whatever this is will somehow help with your career as a Magic Knight? Cause I can tell you the opposite is true.”

Eyes remaining forward, the only sign Nozel gave that he had heard the other man was a small, tired sigh.

“Fine,” Danior spat. “You’re a royal, and heir at that. You probably don’t care how far you go here, but I do.”

Greywright watched the young noble go. Turning back to Nozel the Commander said. “Your comrade’s not entirely wrong. This is high level stuff.” He paused watching the royal a moment. “If you’re hoping to get answers as to what’s going on you’ll be more frustrated than ever when the time comes and I tell you to leave.” He shook his head. “There are no answers for the likes of you. Just more gag orders on things you don’t even know. Just ask those two.” He gestured to Yami and Teris. “The matter concerns them directly and they know next to nothing.”

“Less than nothing,” Yami complained.

Nozel looked up at the Magic Knights Commander wondering why the man had left the option to remain. Did Commander Greywright want them to stay and get what little information they could to help them in their own secret searching for answers? The Commander was no fool. Surely he had to know that that’s what would happen here.

“If you wish me to leave, Sir, simply say so. If not, I’d like to stay till you do.” Nozel said.

“Very well.” Greywright said wondering if, as Danior had said, Nozel’s desire to stay was out of thoughts of his future as a Magic Knight, or if it was concern and duty to protect his Intended.

The Silver Eagles Captain gave Nozel a small proud nod. Seeing his Captain's approval, Nozel relaxed some.

“I’ve read Nozel and Danior’s full report of the labyrinth's mission,” Greywright began.

“Kiss ass over achiever.” Bronn muttered about Pyter.

“What’d you make the poor boys do?” Jax questioned the Silver Eagles Captain. “Write it up while at the healing mages?”

“Actually, I had them write it on the way to the healing mages.” Pyter said, lacing his fingers. “Considering I don’t have a spatial mage in my squad, there was plenty of time for them to get it done while I personally transported them to Healers Hall.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Who knows when they would have had a chance to get their reports done if you had offered to take us with you, Bronn. So, thank you for that.”

Bronn curled his lip. He wondered, yet again, if things might have gone differently if he had simply played nice with the Silver Eagles Captain and let them come. No, he thought, Pyter was a brown nosed snake. All it would have done was delayed what was happening. But maybe it would have delayed it enough for those two kids to get some answers, the Vice Captain thought sullenly as he looked over at Yami and Teris.

“And questioned them personally.” Greywright continued loudly. If anyone had told him just how much being Magic Knights Commander was nothing more than playing nursery maid to a group of grown adults, he wondered if his younger self would've wanted the job. Turning to Yami and Teris, he said. “I understand that you two have not had the chance to pen your reports what with your more extensive injuries and side trip to Magic Investigations” Again, he shot a glare at Julius.

Yami saw where this was going and said. “I gave a verbal summary--”

“So Captain Pyter said,” Greywright nodded.

“Well, aren’t you just a wealth of information.” Bronn said snidely to Pyter, crossing his arms.

Before the two could get into it again Greywright told Yami and Teris. “But I want one from both of you, now.”

“A written report,” Teris asked.

“A verbal one will suffice for now,” Greywright said. “And not a summary. A full retelling.”

Yami and Teris looked at each other.

“Something the matter?” Greywright asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Just trying to decide who goes first.” Yami deflected.

“Since you already gave bits and pieces of yours why don’t you start again and give it all this time,” Greywright suggested.

“Alright,” Yami sighed and began.

He gave a full but not overly detailed telling. His aim of skimming over the blow by blow, so to speak, or which spells he used was so that when the time came to tell of the final beast he had faced down with Teris, he could skim over exactly how they defeated it. He got to the point where they had entered the vault giving an inward sigh of relief that Greywright hadn’t stopped him to ask for further details. Like before, he left many of the details about what happened when they received the History of Chaos out. He told only of what they had done, not what had happened to them or what they had seen. He also didn’t mention the nap they took, only saying that they were left weakened and collapsed.

Finished Yami waited to see what, if any questions, the Magic Knights Commander was going to ask. He felt as if Greywright was hiding something, but considering that he knew the Commander was keeping things from them it was difficult to tell if it was more of the same or something else.

Greywright turned to Teris. “Your turn.”

This was the first time Yami had heard what she had faced after the creature had wrapped it’s tentacle around her ankle and pulled her down. It wasn’t pretty and angered him all over again. Like Yami, Teris didn’t go into much detail when it came to the fights or traps. In fact, the most detail she gave was what kind of beasts or traps she faced and whether it took effort or not to disarmed or killed. She gave the same treatment Yami had when she arrived to the vault portion of her narration, skimming over the feeling of their hands having been branded and their shared but distinct experience of what had appeared to be the end.

Greywright stood silently for a moment after she had finished. Finally he said. “Nozel, I know I made it sound as if I was done with you and your report, but can you tell me what the chamber before the vault looked like?”

Nozel tensed. While Danior hadn’t known what he had been looking at, Nozel had instantly known. After having witnessed Teris and Yami’s devastating and powerful combination of magic twice, once far closer than he ever wanted to again, there had been no doubt. He felt Teris and Yami’s eyes on him. Unable to look at his Intended, he began slowly explaining the chambers appearance.

“No,” Greywright silenced. “The scene of the dead creature these two faced.”

Feeling hot Nozel swallowed.

Sucking in a long breath through his nose the royal lifted his head, and said. “There was lots of blood and guts.”

“And what did it look like?” The Commander prompted.

“Red and chunky,” Nozel answered.

Greywright gritted his teeth at the younger mans smart ass reply. If the situation were different he might have appreciated the sassed response; but at present, he was not in the mood.

“How were the remains situated?” Greywright pressed.

“Scattered about in a circle.”

“How many circles?”

Nozel paused.

“I asked you a question Junior Magic Knight. How. Many. Circles.”

“Two.” Nozel answered, almost inaudibly, lowering his eyes.

Greywright turned to Yami and Teris. “Did you two combine your magic to defeat that beast?”

“Why ask when you already know the answer.” Yami replied.

“Teris?” Greywright asked, turning his gaze to her.

“Would you rather us die down there?” She asked.

“From the sounds of it, if you had held out just a little longer Nozel and Danior would have arrived to aide you,” Greywright said. “That is unless you are leaving more out for your reports than this one thing.”

Teris’ toes curled within her boots. Did Greywright know there was more to the vault portion as well or was he fishing just in case.

“The Silver Eagles left us down there.” Yami said. “And you expect us to have counted on their aid?”

“You didn’t know they had returned to the surface while you were down there,” Greywright pointed out. It wasn’t so much that they had combined their magic. Given the threat they faced, all that had happened, and not knowing where or if help was coming; he couldn’t fault them for that. But the fact that they had tried to hide it…

“No,” Yami agreed. “But this one insisted on separating--”

“Who insisted?” Nozel challenged.

“You knew I was telling the truth when I said I could sense Teris’ mana and track her down; yet you claimed I couldn’t and wanted to go your own way. The wrong way.”

Nozel turned in his seat to face the Black Bull. “How do you know what I thought or didn’t. The same way you claimed to know where Teris was?”

“Who found her,” Yami taunted. “And no it wasn’t your mana. It was your Ki.”

“Now you’re just making up words.” Nozel accused.

“Either way,” Teris said to the Knights Commander, “how were we suppose to know how close the Silver Eagles may have been. All we knew at the time was that we faced a threat that could very well kill us if we didn’t do something drastic. And given our injuries and depleted mana that something had to be done sooner rather than later if we hoped to survive.”

“So you combined your magic,” Greywright stated.

“Yes,” Teris sighed. “Given the situation, we felt it was the only way. We used the utmost caution that we possibly could given the circumstance.”

She went ahead and told the skimming details knowing the Commander would ask, hoping to avoid having to explain the near kiss. She knew she had pushed the truth when she had said they had used the utmost caution, if anything Yami had been almost flippant; but she didn’t want to see either of them in any more trouble.

“We quickly went over what we would do. It was agreed that I would be the one to disentangle as soon as a reaction began. I did. We, the structure, and everyone surrounding it survived.” Teris swallowed the ‘the end’ that had wanted to follow her words and waited.

“Why did you lie,” Greywright inquired.

“We didn’t lie. We omitted,” Teris said. “And why do you think? After every training session with you, you make it adamantly clear that we should not to combine our magic. We were afraid.”

“I wasn’t afraid.” Yami said, receiving a scalding look from Teris for his comment.

“Especially after the trouble we saw our superiors in and your temper.” Teris went on. “Can you really blame us for our fear now or wanting to survive then?”

“If Julius had reasoned his own disobedience half as well as you just did, he may not have found himself in the trouble he’s currently in.” Greywright said, appraising her.

“Thank you.” Teris said, questioningly.

Greywright hardened. “It wasn’t a complement.” He looked over the three Junior Magic Knights. “Alright. The three of you, out. Same orders given to the others stand for you as well.”

Teris looked up at the Knights Commander. “That’s all?”

“What?” Greywright asked. “Is there something more you left out that you want to confess? Want me to yell at you for combining your magic and then omitting it from both your reports?”

“No. But--”

“You made a good argument. Though don’t you dare think it’ll work again,” he warned her. “It was enough to satisfy me that you and Yami didn’t maliciously disobey orders, unlike some others.” Greywright shot a glare at Julius, Jax, and Bronn. “You,” he pointed at Nozel, “on the other hand could have been more forthcoming. I have no doubt you knew what they had done as soon as you saw the scene in that chamber, yet you did all you could to try and cover for them.” 

For her, Nozel thought silently, correcting the Commander.

“There’s no excuse for that,” Greywright told. “If I have to question you like that again just to pull the truth out of you, you’ll be discharged from the Magic Knights on the spot. Understand.”

Nozel raised his chin glaring at his Commander. “Yes, sir,” he clipped.

“But--” Teris tried again.

“But you thought you’d stay longer? Get some answers? Or hear something you could piece together on your own.” Greywright said for her. “I have no doubt you two hypothesize on your own.” He said, waving at her and Yami. “You’re lucky Sir Jorah hasn’t pulled you two apart and moved one of you to a different squad.”

Nozel’s reaction was quite different from Yami and Teris’.

“Not gonna happen,” Yami rumbled.

“No. It won’t.” Greywright said, looking down at him out of the corner of his eye. “Be grateful for that. And get out.”

Yami put his hands on his knees lifting his shoulders. Exhaling heavily he pushed himself to his feet staring at the Magic Knights Commander.

Greywright noted that even this young the boy had an imposing presence. Something that would only grow as his body and magic grew with age and experience. He smirked at Yami in mild amusement, wondering if the kid was actually trying to intimidate him. Not even on your best day when you’re fully grown, Greywright thought. I know your weakness and, given my position, she would be all to easy to use against you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to those who have left comments, they really do put a smile on my face.
> 
> Hearing what you all think of the fic, even if it's just a word, helps fuel my excitement for this fic, so thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

10.1

The three Magic Knights exited the cafe relishing the fresh cool night air outside. Teris was startled by the figure standing on the other side of the patio’s enclosure, but quickly realized it was a creation of Commander Greywright’s army magic keeping passerby's at bay.

She looked over her squad members and the Silver Eagles noting the tension between the groups, each squad sitting on opposite sides of the small fenced enclosure.

“Glad to see you haven’t kill any one.” Teris praised the Black Bulls, only half jesting.

“Only just.” Olsen confessed, eyeing Neyres and Margery. “You would think that as royal ladies those two wouldn’t have such vial tongues; but they’re worse than a drunk cutthroat, only they use far more eloquent words.”

“I could’ve warned you about Neyres.” Teris said quietly to him, glancing in the royal girls direction. “Don’t know about the other; but, I suppose one’s bound to pick up things when in Neyres’ circle.”

Margery went to Nozel wrapping her arms around his left one. “I know we’re not suppose to talk about it, but please tell me those two Black Bulls didn’t get you in trouble.”

Nozel glanced over Margery’s head at Teris, wordlessly suffering Margery's fawning.

“When I saw Danior come out and not you, I feared the worst. Didn’t I say I feared for Nozel, Neyres?” Margery said, looking at her friend.

“That you did.” Neyres sighing, bored.

Unable to stand it any more, Nozel pulled his arm free and stepped between Danior and Neyres seeking shelter from Margery’s attention.

“I am still a Magic Knight aligned with the Silver Eagles.” Was all Nozel said on the matter. “Can we change the subject before that is no longer true for any of us.”

“His Highness is right.” Neyres said, violet eyes dancing with amusement. “Does anyone have any celebratory plans for the Star Awards Festival?”

“No.” Abril answered from the Black Bulls side.

“One would have to have something to celebrate in order to have celebratory plans.” Neyres smiled, condescendingly.

Abril put her hands on her hips. “Meaning what?”

Neyres shrugged as if the answer was evident.

“Don’t engage the mean spirited pretty ladies.” Olsen told Abril.

“The what?” Danior demanded.

Even Nozel looked at Olsen in disapproval.

Raising his hands, Olsen said. “If you take issue with my saying they’re mean spirited you are either blind and deaf or don’t know your comrades all that well.”

“Not that,” Danior growled. “The other bit.”

Venice scoffed at Danior’s idiocy; while Teris cringed, sure where this would surely lead.

Abril gave a snorting laugh. “You just agreed they were mean.”

“Do you not agree that they are pretty?” Olsen asked. He leaned forward and whispered loudly, as if imparting wisdom. “Even if you find them hideous, a true gentleman would never admit as much to a lady. Didn’t your finishing instructors teach you as much? Or, as a lower noble, could you not afford one?”

Danior took out his grimoire causing Olsen to reach for his should he need it to defend himself. Nozel stood in front of Danior. Teris placed a hand on Olsen’s shoulder. Olsen relaxed dropping his hand from the leather case that hung from the side of his hip.

“Put it away.” Nozel ordered Danior.

“But he--”

“And what will come of your escalation?” Nozel questioned. “Think.” He muttered in disgust turning away and back to Olsen and Teris.

“Olsen’s a flirt.” Teris said by way of apology. “He means nothing by it.”

“Yeah,” Venice agreed. “He’s already dating his true love. Though he refuses to tell us who she is.” 

Olsen smiled at Venice’s sullen look.

Teris looked over to two Silver Eagles girls. “Either don’t read too much into it or take the boost to your ego. Not that you need it.” To Nozel, she admonished. “Control your comrades.”

“Me?” Nozel questioned, heatedly.

“I mean I know that Neyres and Danior out rank you,” Teris allowed. “But you’re the royal male. Isn’t that what you believe you’re suppose to do? Have everything and everyone under your control.”

Nozel stared at her feeling angry and bitter. She was being unfair. His need to restrain those around him and be overly disciplined himself was because of his father’s expectations of him as heir. It wasn’t as if he had a choice.

Nozel’s teeth clenched, eyes slitting as his cool glare intensified. “It is you who should attempt controlling that menagerie of dirty, uncivilized, foul mouthed--”

“You don’t want to finish that thought,” Teris warned.

“--pack of wild beasts masquerading as Magic Knights.” He looked her over, his lip curling in revulsion at the thought of his Intended being part of such a group. “Not that you could if you tried. Even your own Captain can barely manage that lot. Though he’s not much better spoken or behaved.”

The other Black Bulls made for him with the Silver Eagles moving to defend their own. Teris held up an opened hand to Nozel. Seeing the glow both the Bulls and Eagles stopped. Feeling heat and pressure from her begin to push him back, Nozel adjusted his stance and dug in his heels.

Yami stepped back, watching, and waited. He knew that if he got near Teris something bad and uncontrollable would happen as their heightened mana caused a reaction with each others.

Nozel squinted as the brightness as the light grew, wincing slightly in pain as the pressure and heat intensified. The hem and trim of his clothes began to scorch filling his nostrils with their burning smell. Still, Nozel refused to act to defend himself. As angry as he had been at her, he would never do anything that might harm Teris physically. That was why he had always lost to her during their sparring sessions. At least that’s what he had comforted his ego with.

He had expected his words to anger her. That had been the point of it. To wound whatever pride she had in the Black Bulls. But he hadn’t realized just how much she cared; not just for the squad in name but for the members that made up the Bulls. It was a miscalculation on his part and his was willing to stand there and put her care for him to the test against it.

Arm trembling Teris slowly relaxed. The light, heat, and pressure dying as her fingers curled into a loose fist. Her arm dropped and so did everyone's tension.

Nozel released the breath he had been holding. She had stopped and his doubts had ceased along with her building magic. She truly did care about him.

“We’re through.” Teris panted, out of breath from trying to control herself.

“What!” Nozel asked, in shocked disbelief.

“We’re through,” Teris repeated. “Whatever small accord we may have had is over. Do not pay me call or write. Do not presume upon our mutual friendship with Fuegoleon, or anything else.” She said, hating that she had to refer to the intentions of their families to see them wed. “Don’t even speak to me unless you have to.”

“Teris.” Nozel whispered, unable to believe the turn of events. How could she-- How dare she belittle their friendship down to a mere mutual attachment to Fuegoleon.

“That’s more than fine with us.” Margery said, stepping beside Nozel and wrapping an arm around his.

“You never were very good at being a royal.” Neyres agreed, joining them at Nozel’s other side. “Good luck being ostracized from polite society. Hope you find your dirty peasants worth it.”

“They’re not dirty and I already do,” Teris said.

Neyres looked the Black Bulls over giving a tittering laugh when Abril tried to hide her filthy hands behind her back, and Tobin quickly brushed the crumbs of food off his shirt. It was pointless since Abril did nothing about the dirt on her neck and cheeks, and Tobin didn’t notice the food trapped within his beard.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Neyres said. “You may grow to believe. Or worse turn into them.”

“You lie with pigs, you become a pig.” Danior warned joining the line of Silver Eagles. He looked at Margery’s arm laced through Nozel and attempted to loop his through hers.

“What are you doing?” Margery whispered harshly, pulling away from him.

“Oh. Sorry. I thought we were linking arms in solidarity or something,” Danior apologized.

Margery wrinkled her nose. “Not with you.”

Having recovered from his shock, if not his hurt, Nozel ordered. “Enough. Return to your seats and let’s try to forget about their presence while we wait for Captain Pyter.”

“A difficult task given the smell of them but we shall endeavor to try.” Neyres said, turning away.

Danior and Margery quickly followed the platinum haired royal.

Nozel caught sight of Tobin rising an arm to sniff himself. Giving a huff of disdain he quickly tried to think of something to say to Teris that would fix this. He looked to her only to find she had turned her back and was already walking away.

“Try to be more civil when our families met again to further discuss things.” Nozel called after her, immediately cursing himself for making matters worse.

Teris turned. Nozel’s eyes widened certain that he had gone too far in mentioning their eventual betrothal and that she was going to send him to the healing mages.

Yami took a step forward to stop her from doing something he knew she’d eventually regret; but feeling her rising mana took two more back, cursing his insecurity in his ability to control his mana’s thirst for hers. He gritted his teeth battling his own mana as it fought to be released from his restraining hold.

“Wow! There beautiful.” Olsen said, grabbing Teris’ arm before she could lift it. He turned her toward the Black Bulls. “We’ve had our fill of the mass of food you all left. What do you say we save fired eagle for another day? Hum.”

Yami breathed a sigh of relief.

Olsen gave Yami a wink and told him. “I got your lady for you.”

It was likely everything leading up to this point that set Nozel off. Olsen’s flippant comment, and Yami nodding his thanks to the Water Mage sure didn’t help. But, it was Teris’ silence at being called the foreigners lady that truly did it. After she had belittled their friendship, never mind how tremulous it sometimes was. And then, without thought or hesitation ended said friendship as if believing what they had could be so easily ended.

Gathering his mana, Nozel lashed out at Yami with his mercury magic.

Yami landed several meters away, outside the patios fencing.

Rolling to a stop he groaned, wincing. The royal ball of pride had power, Yami begrudgingly thought to himself.

Yami wasn’t certain what shape he would’ve been in if Nozel’s Ki hadn’t told him what the royal was about to do. He was just grateful that the tell had given him a chance to partially cloak himself in mana before the magical blow came.

Yami rolled to sit up. Instantly regretting the movement, he laid back down. Damn. He knew this feeling. His ribs were cracked. But this was way worse than when Bronn had cracked them during his second night at the Black Bulls base.

Man, that seemed like ages ago. Yami wondered how the Vice Captain would react. He didn’t want their superiors to know, and he would shield Nozel as best he could cause that’s what real men did. But, he couldn’t see how they would get around the higher ranking Magic Knights learning that something had happened.

On the patio Teris had turned, feeling a rise in Nozel’s mana; but had realized too late that the royals magical attack wasn’t meant for her.

“Yami!” Teris had called, just as Nozel’s strike had hit and Yami had gone flying. “Yami.” She said again, this time in a whisper.

Teris made for the gate, the rest of the Black Bulls doing the same. They had only taken a step before men, formed of Greywright’s army magic, appeared between and surrounding the two squads.

“Mother of Mana and Magic! What the hell is going on here!” The Knights Commander bellowed as he and the Captains exited the cafe.

After a moment of silence, Tobin offered an explanation that sounded more like a question. “Having a bit of fun?”

“Fun,” Greywright repeat.

“Ye—yeah,” Olsen nodded, warming to the fabrication. It just might work as it couldn’t be refuted no matter how much their superiors might disbelieve them. All they had to do was sell it and deny any different.

Bronn jumped the fence to check on Yami, muttering curses the entire time. Olsen, who still held Teris, had to tightened his grip to keep her from following the Vice Captain.

“We got bored just sitting here and, not familiar with each others magic, decided a demonstration was an order,” Olsen said.

“A demonstration,” Greywright intoned.

Teris pulled further against Olsen in an effort to once again make for Yami. Tobin and Venice came to assist. Tobin grabbed Teris’ hand and spun her around, as if dancing, before he and Venice tossed their arms over her shoulders.

“That was some impressive stuff.” Venice told Nozel, an over large smile plastered on her face. “That was mercury magic wasn’t it! I’ve never seen the like.”

With too much left to do, Greywright didn’t have the time or inclination to deal with this and so let them have their lie.

“No more demonstrations.” The Commander said, piercing each and every one of them with a glare.

“You got it,” Tobin saluted.

“Pyter. Jax. Get your people back to your bases.” Greywright ordered.

“You’re just going to take their word.” Pyter challenged, gesturing to the Black Bulls.

Greywright turned to the Silver Eagles Captain. “Considering it was their comrade that was thrown more than dozen meters by one of yours, I don’t see a reason for them to lie. But if you wish, we will stay and I’ll look into it. Do you want that, Captain?”

At that Pyter sobered. “No, sir.”

“Are you sure? I could separate and hear what each of them has to say if you wish,” Greywright offered.

“That won’t be necessary, sir.” Pyter assured, giving the Knights Commander one of his winning smiles.

“Got an issue with taking your squads word and seeing them back to base, Jax?” Greywright asked, looking over his shoulder at the Black Bulls Captain.

Jax, who had been watching Yami and Bronn, turned to the Magic Knights Commander. The kid appeared injured enough to require a nights stay at the healing mages, but otherwise fine. He scrutinized Nozel wondering what had been said or done to make the royal loose control and lash out like that. Granted there had been numerous occasions where Jax had wanted to crush Yami with his stone magic... The boy could be a trying little shit. But to actually give into the urge and act on it?

Nozel waited, eyes lowered, certain that the Black Bulls Captain was going to challenge the matter and demand to know what really happened. He wondered if he would be discharged from the Magic Knights for his attack. He could feel Teris’ hate filled eyes boring into him and knew that any hope he had at rectifying what their heated words had wrought was long past.

“Nozel,” Pyter said. “Apologize to Captain Jax and the Black Bulls for over doing your magic demonstration.”

“That’s not necessary.” Jax said, waving Pyter and Nozel off. “Bronn’s done worst to the boy I’m sure.”

Teris’ eyes flicked to her Captain, displeasure clearly showing on her face. Venice squeezed her friends shoulder certain that Teris was going to demand Nozel’s head and in doing so get herself in trouble. Thankfully none of their superiors had seemed to notice the scorch marks along the edges of Nozel’s clothing.

“Excellent.” Greywright said, to which everyone looked at him curiously wondering if the Knights Commander was referring to Yami having had a tougher go of it at Bronn’s hand or the dismissal of the current matter. “Everyone get going. Not you.” Greywright said to Julius as the Azure Deers Captain turned away.

“I was going to--”

“Come with me back inside.” Greywright finished.

Julius looked over at Bronn and Yami hoping the young Magic Knight was truly alright.

“Now!” Greywright barked.

Julius flinched slightly and hurried indoors.

Teris watched her brother and the Knights Commander disappear back insider. She had never disliked Greywright, but right now she was beginning to. How could he let Nozel and the Silver Eagles leave after what Nozel had done?

“What happened to your clothes?” Pyter exclaimed looking Nozel over.

“It’s nothing,” Nozel assured.

“I doubt it’s the newest rage in fashion.” Pyter said, rising an eyebrow.

“Though if people see him like that it may become one.” Danior said, jealously.

“We’ll talk more after we get back to base.” Pyter said, almost jovially as he placed a hand on Nozel’s shoulder. “There you can tell me exactly what happened here.”

The Silver Eagles gave each other nervous looks before following their Captain out of the patio enclosure and down a pathway.

Nozel and Teris’ eyes locked once more before he turned the corner and was out of sight. As soon as he was she tossed off Venice and Tobin’s arms and made for Yami.

“Hold up there light bug.” Jax said, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder.

Teris turned and looked up at her Captain with a glare that gave him a moments pause.

Regaining his composure, Jax darkened, looming over her. “You better fix your face before I rearrange it for you Princess.”

Unable to do as the Captain order, Teris looked down, letting her hair curtain off her face.

Jax gave a huffing smirk of amusement. “You alright Olsen?” He called.

Olsen held up his hands showing the Captain the burns he had suffered by holding onto Teris while her mana was at its highest. “I believe lovely Venice’s gentle touch and a police will see me to rights.”

Jax shook his head. “Go with Bronn and Yami to the healing mages. They’ll likely want to keep him a while, if not over night. Have Bronn send you to base when they’re done with you.”

Olsen nodded, knowing as Jax did that Bronn would insist on staying at the healers until Yami was released, but that the Captain would want to know how Yami was doing. “Yes, sir.”

Jax watched him make his way through the gate and around to the other two. “Bronn!” Jax called.

“You got it, Captain.” Bronn called back.

A portal opened within the patios enclosure.

“Let’s go home guys.” Jax told Tobin, Venice, and Abril.

Teris pulled against her Captains staying hand trying to get to Yami.

Jax turned her roughly around to face him. “Bronn’s tired and can’t keep this gateway open forever. Now walk through before I throw you through.”

“But, Yami.” Teris said, so softly is was almost a whisper as she tried once again to view him through the shrubs and failed. If only she could see him. See that he was alright. Then she would feel better and do as her Captain wanted without complaint.

Jax looked in the same direction as Teris grateful for the tall shrubs and her shorter height. He probably never would have been able to control her if she could see the state he was in. Jax balked at the pool of blood that began to form around Yami. Knowing that Bronn couldn’t make another portal to take Yami to the healers till they had gone through this gateway Jax half shoved, half flung Teris through before lunging through himself.

10.1.2

“They’re gone,” Olsen said, with unnecessary volume.

“Alright, kid.” Bronn said, as he looked down at Yami. “We’re gonna get you to the healing mages.”

“Don’t want—to go—stupid—mages,” Yami rasped, skipping words as he struggle to stay conscious.

“Too bad. We’re already here.” Bronn said, rising and stepping away to let the healers at him.

He watched as three of them went quickly and efficiently to work taking stock of Yami’s injuries and magically tending to them. While another two went about the task of cutting open Yami’s shirt careful not to bump or jostle the iron stake that had been part of a short decorative barricade that lined the walkway protecting the garden beds.

From what Bronn could piece together of the scene, it appeared as if it had impaled Yami when he had first landed and either the force of the the landing or the momentum of his continued skid had broken the square bar off. By the time Bronn had gotten to him the wound had further opened with Yami’s continued movement. The idiot hadn’t seemed to realize that there was a metal rod skewered through his back, just below his shoulder blade, and exiting his chest near the first and second rib.

Bronn couldn’t entirely blame the kid for not noticing. Pain could sometimes that could take a while to register. Though the idiot should have noticed the fat, two inch, teardrop shaped iron finial that had been protruding from his front.

A Healer followed, by two others stopped before Bronn. “Do you require assistance?”

“What? No.” Bronn looked himself over. He wiped the blood from his hands on the front of his shirt and held them up. “It’s not mine. Olsen over there--” Bronn stopped, having turned and seen two healers already attending to the Water Mages burned hands. He gave a nod and looked back at the Healer who had spoken. “Just see my friends put to rights, if you please.”

“That is what we’re here for.” The Mage said. She gave a wave and the two that were behind her stepped back, walking away. “I suppose you’re not going to tell me what happened.” She said to Bronn.

“Will it help the healing process?” Bronn questioned, eyes on Yami.

That bloody, bratty royal sure did a number on him, Bronn thought wincing in sympathy as the metal was pulled free. But, Yami didn’t groan or cry out. It was then that Bronn noticed that the he was no longer conscious. Whether Yami had gone under himself or one of the healers had put him under, he didn’t know; but the Vice Captain was grateful.

The Healing Mage shook her head. “You Magic Knights are all the same. Getting injured with little care for the trouble you cause. Barging in here. Dripping mud, sweat, and blood. Barking orders. Rushing us. Even going so far as to threaten us if we don’t save your friends and comrades. And after we do. You’re gone with barely a backwards glance, let alone a thank you. Off to get injured all over again.”

Bronn turned to the Healer. “Wow. You make us sound like a bunch of ingrate, selfish, assholes.”

She looked up at him blinking and blushed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. It’s just that—it’s been a rather rough day.”

“For you and me both, luv.” Bronn sighed, stuffing his hands into in pockets. “It’s actually been a rough couple of days for me if I’m being honest. But if what you said is true, it’s us who should do the apologizing.” He looked about the large, pillared, open aired room. “The amount of times I’ve been in this place. Well. I suppose you could say it’s like a second home.”

“You’re not a very good Magic Knight then. Are you?” She smiled.

He looked at her sharply and then smiled seeing that she had been teasing. “Naw, luv. I’m Vice Captain of the worst Magic Knights squad.”

“The Black Bulls,” she said.

“Our infamy precedes us I see.”

She gave a pointed look to the insignia on his cape.

“Ah. Smart.”

“So I’ve been accused of on occasion. I’m Gilly Shae, Grand Healing Mage.”

“You’re in charge,” Bronn said, mildly impressed.

“Of this shift,” she clarified.

“Just getting started or near it’s end?”

“Me and my team will be here till sunrise,” she answered.

“Unless your people give me some good news it looks like I will be too.” Bronn said, looking back at Yami.

“I can guarantee you that your friend will be staying the night.” Gilly said, looking sympathetically down at Yami.

“Not my friend,” Bronn said. “Just my subordinate.” He looked back at Gilly, tilting his head studying her. “You can sense the kids injuries, can’t you.”

“Same as I can sense your fatigue and mana's depletion,” Gilly said. “I can help.”

“Naw, lass. Don’t want to be any more trouble than we already are. Besides, you should see the other guy.” Bronn gave a low whistle and shook his head. “Pretty sure he spent last night at his own healers, if he isn’t still there today.”

“You sound proud.”

“Proud to have survived a fight with the some Spade Kingdom spatial twit who took a cheap shot at me from behind and nearly took my head off. You bet your pretty face I am. That bastard wouldn’t let up and left me stranded in the middle of nowhere by the time I finally proved who the better spatial mage was and sent him fifty feet above his countries side of the mountain peak. Took me hours to recoup enough mana just to be able to fly some broken branch home. You have no idea how embarrassing it is for a spatial mage to have to resort to flying on a makeshift broom.”

“So this is what you consider better?” Gilly asked, referring to his health.

“Better than yesterday for sure. I would been even better if I hadn’t had to transport folks around today, but my Captain and squad needed me.”

“And now whatever meager recovery from yesterdays altercation has been undone,” Gilly finished.

“Still managed to do what was needed when it counted,” Bronn said. He looked at Yami. “Will he be alright?”

“He will be good as he ever was in a few hours, unlike you. The reason for his prolonged stay is so that I can keep him under and give him and his body a chance to recoup. The knitting together of bone and tissue is not always easy or pain free, which is why I’m keeping him under.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Bronn said. “I remember this one time, a healers administrations hurt almost as bad as the wound itself. I about punched the mage till I realized that he was a girl.” He looked castigated without her having said a word. “Suppose I should try to find her and apologize.”

“Could you?”

“What apologize?”

“Find the girl if you tired?”

Bronn blinked at that. He tried to remember the shocked, frightened face of the girl as his fist had raised. “I--” He shook his head. “I don’t know.” He looked at her. “But you lot keep records of patients don’t you? You’re like the Clerks over at Magic Investigations with your sheets of paper and files. You’ve gotta have that visit and which Healer I saw notated in my file or something. Right?”

“Possibly,” she said.

“Bronn.” Olsen called making his way to him. “I’m done. And I’ve already spoke with one of the healers tending to Yami so I can let Jax know what’s going on. Ready to send me home?”

“Did you thank them?” Bronn questioned.

“Thank you.” Olsen told the Vic Captain in slow, confusion.

“Not me you idiot!” Bronn snapped. “The Mages who fixed you up.”

“Uh. Sure.” Olsen said.

Bronn reached out a hand causing Olsen to take a step back.

“Don’t lie to me, you flowery Water Spout.” Bronn warned, closing his hand into a fist. “Go back and apologize to the Healers for not properly thanking them, then thank them for their efforts.”

Olsen looked at Bronn as if he has lost his mind.

“Now!” Bronn barked.

“Alright. Alright.” Olsen griped, walking away.

Bronn looked back at Gilly shaking his head. “Kids. I’m Bronn by the way. Bronn Rendel.”

“I know,” she said.

“How? Oh. Aright. Olsen said as much.”

“I knew who you were before that,” Gilly told.

“What? How?”

She turned away. “Send your comrade off and we’ll talk. There’s not much else for you to do while you wait till sunrise for your other friend to be released.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Though I'm not editing this fic, I am giving it a second read before posting to make sure it's somewhat readable. With the holiday's and my other fics...
> 
> Thanks reading. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments or questions are always appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

11.1

Teris was inconsolable. Venice should know. She had foolishly gone upstairs with her and tired to comfort her friend. Entering the great room Venice flinched at the sound of something crashing and then an echoing slam.

“From the sound of it, you couldn’t calm her.” Tobin needless said.

Venice shook her head and stepped over to him. Pushing his feet off the other end of the sofa she sat down with a plop. “That girl has a tongue and temper to rival Bronn’s. I tell you.”

“I wonder if we have ourselves to thank for that.” Tobin said looking over at red head.

“Maybe for the addition to her vocabulary,” Venice said. “Pretty sure as a royal, Teris knew how to make her displeasure felt long before she got here.”

Another crash sounded from the third floor girls wing. This one sounding like a broken window. “Damn it all.” Tobin exclaimed pushing himself to his feet. “Let me try before she brings the place down around our ears.”

“Leave her.” Jax ordered from his favored chair. He turned the page of the book he was reading. “She’ll put everything back to rights in the morning. For now let her wear herself out. How else will the girl settle down and let us get any sleep.”

“You should have let her at least see Yami.” Abril said arms crossed and sulking that the royal Silver Eagle got away with it all. “That might’ve helped.”

Jax looked over the top of his book at her. “Questioning me, girl?”

“No, sir.” Abril quickly assured shaking her head.

“If you were taller and able to see over those bushes you wouldn’t be thinking that.” Jax told Abril. He blinked away the image of the pool of blood he had seen and told himself that Yami would be alright.

“You could have let her go with them.” Venice said flinching as another bang sounded from above.

“She’d only be in the way and no better than she is now.” Jax said flipping a page. He furrowed his brow not remembering what he had just read. Turning back a page he sighed. “Bringing her home was the best and safest bet for everyone. Her included. I still can’t believe that royal Silva boy did such a thing.” His eyebrows furrowed again feeling lost as to what the author was saying. He slammed to book shut and threw it on the floor. Turning to them he ordered. “Tell me again. What happened out there?”

11.2

Teris couldn’t believe she was crying. What was there to cry about? Nozel was an ass that she hated and would never speak to again. That made humiliating him and his family all the easier if Fyntch continued with his foolishness in trying to see her wed to him. If there had ever been a smidgen of a reason for her to consider going through with their families plans it had been wiped away, along with whatever goodwill she had had toward Nozel.

As for Yami. Of course she was worried about him. He had just barely begun to cloak himself in mana before what had looked like the full force of Nozel’s power hit him.

Then there was Captain Jax. She picked up the nightstand and threw it across the room. None of these were reasons to cry. Another tear escaped and traced down her cheek. Squeezing her eyes shut she reached for the nearest thing, a pair of pants, and threw it at the mirror. It hit the mirror, which rocked loose from its hangings and fell behind the dresser with a crash. The pants landing on the dresser with a soft unsatisfying plop.

Teris’ legs gave and she fell beside the overturned bed overwrought with emotion. She hate Nozel. Hated Jax for taking her from Yami. She hated Julius for taking them to Magic Investigations and getting in trouble which had led to their all being at the stupid cafe. She hated the Wizard King for his order that kept things hidden from them. She hated the Knights Commander and everyone else that followed the Wizard Kings stupid order. But most of all she hated herself for her weakness and tears.

11.3

Venice and Abril quietly made their way upstairs and down the hall of the girls wing. It had been quiet for some time but still neither girl had gone to bed both wanting to wait for Olsen to return with news of Yami. That had taken much longer than expected. Apparently Bronn, already low on mana from a mission the day before, had used his spatial magic too much and could only manage to get Olsen halfway to base. Despite the Water Mages lateness, he had brought good news. Yami would be fine and released in the morning.

“Should we tell her?” Abril whispered, looking back at the closed door of Teris’ room.

“Let her sleep.” Venice whispered back. “I’ll write her a note and slip it under her door in case she wakes before us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for my own enjoyment, but edit and post for yours. If you enjoyed reading this at all please comment and let me know. It’s the only thing that encourages me to keep editing and posting.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special thank you to those who have left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Sorry! But I’ve been sick recently and kind of focused on two of my bnha fics right now, so the only way to basically remind me about Light In the Darkness is to comment.


	12. Chapter 12

12.1

“Wake up boy. It’s a new day.”

Yami squinted an eye open and shut it again. “I’m in hell.” He groaned sleepily.

“Not yet.” Bronn said, standing over him. “But if you don’t get up, I’ll send you there.”

“Another hour.” Yami mumbled, turning over.

“No. Now. We’ve taken up space here for long enough.”

“Where?” Yami questioned, opening his eyes. He sat up. “The Healers,” he accused. “Last thing I remember was telling you I didn’t want to go to the stupid healing mages.”

Bronn squatted down grabbing his neck. “I’d be more courteous if I were you.”

“You were in bad shape.” Gilly informed, giving Bronn a look that caused him to let Yami go.

“A few cracked ribs is hardly bad shape.” Yami said, sitting up and glaring at Bronn thinking the Vice Captain hadn’t been so concerned when he had cracked a couple of his ribs his second night as a Black Bull.

“It was actually three broken ribs. One of which nicked your heart. Along with extensive internal bleeding and a concussion, you were brought in bleeding out due to this having impaled you.” Gilly held up an iron post. “Still think we’re the stupid ones?”

“Guess not.” Yami begrudgingly said. “Am I good to go now?”

“You’re free to go. But, don’t do any heavy lifting or other strenuous actives that involves your torso or arms for a day or two. After that, you won’t even remember it happened.”

“I doubt that.” Yami said, the events that saw him here playing in his head.

“I suppose not.” Gilly said abashed, sorry for her poorly phrased words.

Yami got to his feet. “It sounds like you all might have saved my life. Doubt the kingdom will thank you for that. But I do.”

“It’s what we do,” Gilly said. “Just try not to see yourself in here again.”

“That’s not gonna happen and you know it, Gilly.” Bronn said, clasping Yami on the shoulder. “Besides. Without us keeping you busy you lot would be bored.”

She huffed a chuckle. “I doubt that.”

Bronn looked her over appreciatively. “What do you say I call again soon. Promise I won’t be injured or track mud and sweat in with me.”

“Then why call since I’ll be working and not able to pay you mind?”

“How about I call on you when you’re not working,” Bronn suggested.

“I’d like that,” Gilly blushed.

“It’s a date then.”

“We’ll see.” Gilly teased, walking away.

Looking back at her, Bronn grabbed Yami loosely by the neck and pushed him out of the open aired building.

“Who was that?” Yami asked, squinting his eyes at the new days brightness.

“Just a girl I nearly punched sometime back.”

Yami looked at him in surprise. “Never thought of you as the type to physically hit a woman. Threaten to hit maybe. But you actually raised a fist to one...”

“I didn’t know she was a girl at the time.” Bronn hissed, slapping him over the head.

“How drunk were you?”

“What?”

“To not realize she was a woman,” Yami said. “She’s too pretty to mistake as a man. Unless you’re blind or blind drunk.”

“She is rather pretty isn’t she.” Bronn sighed, glancing back. “And I wasn’t drunk. She had the hood of her healers cloak up. I couldn’t see her face. Never would've considered making a fist if I had seen she was a girl.”

“So.”

“So what?”

“Are you going to call on her?”

Bronn sucked in his lower lip and bit down on it. Decided he nodded. “Yeah. And maybe take her to that nice little seaside snack shop in Raque.”

“What about Mereoleona?” Yami asked.

“What about the She-Lion?”

Yami merely looked at him.

“Aw, kid. I don’t stand a chance with the likes of her. Even if she wanted, nothing substantial could ever happen between us. Her family wouldn’t allow it.”

“But if she wanted--”

Bronn shook his head silencing him. “Royal children rarely date and always marry who their family tells them to. You think House Vermillion will let Mereoleona lessen her and her family’s worth by seeing the likes of me? She’s a play piece that could tie their great house to another, furthering their reach and power. Me. I’m just a low life bloke that can only ruin their hopes for the best match.”

Yami thought of Teris. “It doesn’t have to be that way,” he said.

Bronn put a comforting hand on his shoulder and sighed. “It’s always that way. No matter what they may want or lead you to believe. In the end, they’ll always do what their family elders tell them to. Seen it happen too many times to hope otherwise. Even if it leaves them miserable for the rest of their lives cause they left someone they loved to marry someone they hated all for their family’s political schemes. They’ll do it. To do otherwise is just too great a price.”

Yami clenched his teeth wanting to argue.

When Yami didn’t say anything Bronn patted him shoulder and opened a portal home. Gilly had been right. She was able to help with his fatigue and depleted mana.

“Think on that.” He told Yami stepping through the gateway. “It may just save you a lot of needless anger and heartbreak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for my own enjoyment, but edit and post for yours. If you enjoyed reading this at all please comment and let me know. It’s the only thing that encourages me to keep editing and posting.  
Thank you to those who have left hearts. And a special thank you to those who have left comments or re-blogged. They really mean a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

13.1

It was the afternoon of the Star Awards Festival and the sun was high as Yami carried a bucket of raw meat out to Pilfer. Seeing Teris near the Saber Wolf’s pen he was about to call a word of warning when he focused on the Wolf’s Ki and sensed no hostility. Pausing, Yami watched as Teris reached through the bars and stroked the beasts muzzle.

Giving a huff of amused wonderment, Yami continued down the path and when was close enough commented. “Blasted creature won’t even let me pet it that close to it’s neck.”

“Maybe cause you call it a blasted creature.” Teris said, pulling her hand back and stepped aside.

“Doubt that’s why.” Yami said, setting down the bucket.

“He resembles a hound-like creature I fought after that tentacle thing grabbed me and took me down the well.”

Yami looked at her remembering the feeling of hopeless despair and rage he had felt at seeing her taken. The shame and anger he had felt that he had been unable to stop it.

“Do you think given the time those beasts could be trained like Pilfer?”

Yami gave Pilfer a hand signal, the beast sitting. He knew what Teris was thinking, he could sense the guilt of her Ki. Even if he hadn’t, his answer still would have been the same. “Doubtful. Some things like the way they are and are beyond training.”

As Yami reached into the bucket Pilfer licked his chops, front paws dancing but stayed seated.

“Down,” Yami commanded giving the Saber Wolf the signal for the order as he spoke.

Pilfer laid down.

Yami pull a flank out of the bucket.

Pilfer sat, a stream of drool running from his mouth.

“Down.” Yami ordered again, giving the signal.

The beast obeyed whining.

“He’s rather cute.” Teris commented, as she watched.

“If by cute you mean can tear you to shreds and eat you in one sitting. Than yeah.”

She watched them go through a few more commands before Yami finally gave the beast it’s treat, patting the creatures side as the it ate.

“I suppose anything can kill you if given the chance and desire.” Yami said, turning out the rest of the buckets contents.

“Even humans.” Teris darkened, thinking about Nozel.

“You talk to him yet?” Yami questioned.

“Why would I? Even if I hadn’t wanted nothing more to do with him before. After his attack on you—he could have killed you. He almost killed you.” Teris finished softly.

“A fact I’m well aware of,” Yami replied. “Look.” He said, unable to believe that he was actually going to tell her to talk to the royal ball of pride that was Nozel Silva. “I’m not saying forgive him. But at least speak to him. It’ll only get that much harder to do so as time goes on.”

“And what does that matter? I don’t plan of ever speaking to him again.” Teris said.

“Like it or not you’ll have to eventually. We’re Magic Knights. Something will happened and we’ll have to work together to save some townsfolk or some other thing.”

Or suffer polite conversation at the next dinner with between their two families, she thought eyes narrowing. Like it our not she’d have to say at least a word or two to Nozel then. Otherwise Fyntch would ask questions and go poking his nose in things, making her life and efforts to make something of herself within the Magic Knights that much more difficult than he was already doing.

“I’ll do it with you,” Yami said.

She looked at him wide-eyed.

“How about tonight? If we see him at the festival.”

“You’re going to forgive--”

“I didn’t say forgive.” Yami cut in. “I said talk. Something simple and trivial, like commenting on the weather.”

Teris stared.

“Think you can do it, Princess?” He asked. When she didn’t respond he stepped closer to her. “Think you can do it for me?”

She looked up at him. This was the nearest he had gotten to her since the morning he and Bronn had returned from the healers. Granted they had spent a lot of time together over the course of the past five days so he hadn’t exactly tried to shut her out like she had him in the past. But he had kept his distance, not taking every chance to be near her, touch her, or brush up against her the way he usually did.

“You’re not mad at me?” She asked, feeling stupid for saying such a thing, let alone thinking it.

“Why would I be mad at you?” He asked, grasping her arm.

Teris shivered. After nearly a week without contact, his touch felt like sweet, cool water splashing her skin after in a hot, aired, gritty desert.

Yami watched her close her eyes believing he knew what she had meant, but wanting her to say it. After Bronn’s words echoing in his head for the past five days he needed to hear her say it.

“You—you’re usually--”

His hand trailing down her arm her flesh prickling at his touch.

“--doing that.” She said, blinking her eyes open.

“Rubbing your arms?”

“Touching me,” she blushed. She took in a hitching breath, unconsciously rubbing her arm where he had touched. “Near me. Brushing me as you walk pass.”

Yami’s heart thundered in his chest. “And my not doing those things made you think I was mad at you?”

She nodded avoiding his gaze.

He stepped closer still cupping the hand that had caressed her arm on her hip and capturing her chin with the other. Gently, he turned her head to face him and waited till her eyes followed and met his.

“Would you rather that or this?” Yami asked her softly.

“I don’t like it when you’re upset with me.” Teris swallowed, her voice barely audible.

“But I was never upset with you. Don’t think I could be if I tried.”

“That’s good.” She whispered staring into his eyes as if hypnotized.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“What’s that?” Teris questioned.

Yami wondered if she had truly forgotten or was trying to avoid answering the question. In any case, he wasn’t letting her off so easily. He asked her once more. “Do you prefer the past few days or this?”

Teris took in a shuddering breath feeling Yami’s hand tighten ever so slightly on her hip. She looked up into his light brown, almost tan eyes, resisting the urge to caress his face the way he was hers. Yami couldn’t stop himself from leaning ever closer to her. As much as his ears needed to hear her tell him, his lips needed to touch hers more. Damn his impatience for her.

The sound of someone whistling as they made their way down the path halted Yami’s thirst. He had to resist the urge to hold on to Teris as she stepped back and away from him.

“Hello.” Olsen’s voice called from around the bends shelter of shrubs. “Is the beast put away?”

“Hardly.” Yami said in a muttering growl. “What do you want?” He yelled at Olsen.

“Bronn’s got a date with some healing mage and is itching to go. Unless you want to be riding brooms to Castle City you’d best be coming in.”

“Fine.” Yami called his eyes on Teris. “Soon as I finish up here I’ll head on in.”

“Have you seen Teris?” Olsen called. “Gendry said he saw her head out but didn’t know where to. Hate for her to be left behind cause no one was able to find and tell her.”

“I’ll tell her and bring her back with me.” Yami hollered smirking at her.

“Thanks!”

They listened to Olsen resume whistling as he headed back up the path.

“Teris.” Yami said turning serious.

Yami’s expression made her tense. “Yes?”

“Bronn has a hot date with Gilly and wants to leave. Unless you want to ride a broom to Castle City--”

She pushed him gently laughing.

“--you best be heading in.” Yami finished smiling. He joined her laughter with a chuckle of his own. “I love hearing you laugh.” He inadvertently said aloud.

Teris’ laughter died at his words. “You’d best finish up with Pilfer. I’ll head on back.”

Yami cursed how his mouth often ran off without thought. “You’re not waiting for me?” He asked.

Cheeks tinting as she looked about nervously, Teris asked. “Should we arrive together?”

“Why not?” Yami shrugged eyes studying her. “It’s not like we were doing anything.”

But we almost did, Teris thought.

“Look at me.” Yami said, his voice almost commanding.

Teris’ eyes snapped to his.

“The day I kiss you there will be no shame or sneaking around. I don’t even care if the whole Clover Kingdom sees.”

Forcing the butterflies down, Teris spoke with a playful confidence she barely felt. “That’s if I ever let you kiss me.”

That’s my girl, Yami thought giving a wolfish smile.

13.2

Night had fallen on Castle City but one would be hard pressed to find a darkened street. The Star Awards Festival was one of the biggest events of the year, and not just for the Magic Knights but for the citizens of the Clover Kingdom as well. It fell on the last day of March which saw the first harvest since winter being brought in filling the stalls and eateries of the city.

There was still a few hours before the Announcement Ceremony where the new Magic Knights squad rankings were announced and the squad with the highest number of stars was awarded with metals of honor as well as acclaim and applause from the crowd below.

Julius and Mereoleona having bumped into one another on streets of the city walked in amiable silence to the stall that had been reported to have the best fried dumplings and sticky buns at the festival.

Julius smacked his lips in anticipation of the sweet doughy goodness.

“Stop it,” Mereoleona scolded. “You sound like a horse chewing a bit.”

“But my mouth is watering.” Julius said excitedly. “I purposefully didn’t eat anything the entire day so I could try all the offerings.”

“See all the magic. Eat all the food. Is there anything you’re not fanatical about.”

“Plenty,” Julius told. After a few steps he urged. “Come on Mereoleona. It’s the Star Awards. Enjoy yourself.”

I might be if I hadn’t seen Bronn sharing a cup of sweet ice with some girl, Mereoleona thought. Who was she and why did she have to be so pretty. It wasn’t like Bronn had been blessed with good looks or was much of a catch in any other respect. Maybe she was family from an outlying town visiting for the festival.

“Well, what do we have here.” Pyter said coming across them in one of the intersections. “The top and second ranked Captains having a stroll together, alone. Discussing who’s going to be first this year. Your fall from grace has given the lion snapping at your heels hope Julius. Careful, she might devour you completely.

“I wonder,” Jamie said rubbing his chin, “what did you do to fall from Sir Jorah’s esteem so quickly and thoroughly.

“I couldn’t care less.” Pyter said giving Julius a knowing glance. “All that matters is that fall he did and now there might be a new top squad announced tonight. Mereoleona! How does it feel to think you might be trading places with Julius as top Captain?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Mereoleona said. “Your Silver Eagles will still be third. That is unless Jamie’s Golden Dawn didn’t bump you down to fourth.”

Pyter glared at her. “There’s always next year Lioness.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Mereoleona said. “It’s not fun beating you year after year unless you have a bit of hope.”

“But the mighty do fall.” Pyter said giving her a sharp smile. “Just look at Lord Nova here.”

Julius turned away, his earlier joy filled excitement gone.

“Leave him alone,” Mereoleona growled.

“What is this?” Jamie asked. “Royal solidarity?”

“No. I’ve just been itching for an excuse to rip someone to shreds for the better part of the night and wanted to give you fair warning,” Mereoleona told.

The smiles of the Silver Eagles and Golden Dawns Captains tightened and fell.

“We have places to be any case.” Pyter said walking off.

“See you two for the announcement ceremony.” Jamie said before following.

“Thanks for that.” Julius sighed watching the two men go.

“You’ve got to snap out of it, Julius.” Mereoleona barked giving him a shove with her forearm. Her nose wrinkled as he swayed from her push. This was so unlike him. Sure Julius rarely rose when Pyter and Jamie were looking for a fight, nor was he what short tempered, by anyone's standards, but to get down at their words…

Julius heaved a sigh lost in his own thoughts. Granted it had only been five days since his disobedience so chances were that his squad wouldn’t suffer cause of his wrong doing this Star Awards. As for the next, he wasn’t so sure.

Mereoleona watched her cousin a moment before breaking down. “As much as I hate to say it, there’s no way the Crimson Lions could have caught your Azure Deer. You’re gonna be first again.” When he still did nothing she went on. “So Sir Jorah’s man at you. Big deal. No one can stay mad at you for long.”

Julius looked at her. “You don’t know what I did.”

“No. I don’t. But it doesn’t matter. You’re so likable that you could screw up as bad and often as Jax and Bronn and--” She stopped, the image of the grinning Black Bulls Vice Captain coming to mind. She wanted to kick his stupid, ugly teeth in. Shaking her head Mereoleona began again. “The point is, it doesn’t matter what you did. You’re obviously sorry and still beating yourself up over it to the point that you’re bringing everyone else down. And by down, I mean depressed. And by everyone, I mean me. One bad word or deed, or whatever it was, isn’t going to undo your countless exceptional actions of honor and bravery. Nor will it overshadow your future ones.”

“I suppose.” Julius said begrudgingly, feeling somewhat better.

“Now cheer up or I’m leaving you here. I’m mad enough as it is. I don’t need you making me depressed.”

13.3

Teris and Venice chatted joyfully as they walked just ahead of Yami and Tobin through the crowd streets of Castle City. As Venice slipped her hand into Jon’s turning to the Azure Deers Vice Captain to tell him something, Yami noticed Tobin’s piercing stare before the man turned away.

“You should just tell her how you feel,” Yami said.

Tobin’s head spun around. “Shut it!” He hushed hoarsely eyeing Venice to see if she had heard.

“With this noise I could call Venice a stupid cow and she wouldn’t hear.” Yami said loudly to prove his point.

Tobin watched as Venice laughed at something Teris had said. Satisfied, he told Yami. “It’s not that easy.”

“Yes it is.” Yami rebutted.

“Her boyfriend’s a Vice Captain,” Tobin reminded.

“So you’re afraid of Jon kicking your ass, not of telling her,” Yami said.

“I’m not afraid of either,” Tobin snapped.

Venice turned, looking over her shoulder and startling Tobin.

“Nothing.” Tobin said shaking his head.

“What?” Venice yelled.

Yami jerked a chin at her asking what she wanted.

“Want to try a game or two or find something to eat?” Venice asked stopping and turning fully around.

The rest of the group stopped and gathered.

“I want to try all the games,” Gendry voted.

“Food,” Yami said.

“You two really are of the same mind.” Venice said smiling at Teris. “She voted eat too.” She told Yami tilting a head toward Teris.

“I’ll go wherever Gendry does,” Abril said.

“You follow your boyfriend around. Isn’t that cute.” Venice teased.

Abril glared at the older girl. “I told you. He’s not my boyfriend!”

“More like an annoying bur.” Gendry said agreeing with her.

“Yes, you are.” Abril said snidely.

“Then stop following me everywhere.” Gendry shouted and stormed away.

Abril chased after him calling his name.

“I don’t get those two.” Jon said watching them go.

“You don’t have to. You’re not a Black Bull.” Tobin told him coolly.

“As if that’s something to be proud about,” Venice huffed. “We’re going to be last again. I know it.”

“I wonder if the Azure Deer will still be first after all that’s happened.” Jon said morosely.

“Boo woo.” Tobin cried rolling his eyes. He looked back at the Vice Captain glaring hateful as he muttered under his breath.

“Tobin,” Venice scolded. “If you can’t be nice, go away.” She smiled at Yami and Teris. “Then we could call it a double date.”

“I’m sticking with my friend, Yami.” Tobin said throwing an arm over Yami’s shoulder.

“Then be nice before she makes us both leave.” Yami grumbled barely tolerating the contact.

They made their way to a new eatery which had opened a few weeks ago that Jon said he had heard good things about.

“I have never before wished for a meal to be horrible till this right moment.” Tobin said mostly to himself but loud enough for Yami to hear.

“If you’re not going to tell her, you can’t be an angry pouting child about it.” Yami told heartlessly. “Suck it up.” He hurried his pace to step beside Teris as they reached the door.

“Hold up!” Jon called to the man who had been holding the door open thinking he was some greeter employed by the restaurant.

Fuegoleon turned wondering who had dared presume upon him to preform such a task. Seeing Teris his temper vanished. “I wondered if we would cross paths this evening.” The Crimson Lion greeted acknowledging his cousin with an inclined head. Fuegoleon held the door open allowing them in.

“Were you coming or going?” Teris asked as she passed.

“Just arriving.” Fuegoleon called meeting Yami’s eyes as he followed Teris in. “Nozel’s already got us a table.”

Teris stopped Yami bumping into her and Tobin into him.

“We’re already here.” Yami encouraged Teris softly. “It’ll only get harder the longer you wait.”

“I never agreed--” Teris began but was cut off Yami speaking into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

“You can’t speak one meaningless sentence to him? Not even for me?”

Yami’s eyes traveled to her lips as she turned to look at him. How much longer was he going to have to wait to feel and taste her? He would have pulled her into his arms and kissed her then and there if he thought she would have let him get away with it. Sure he could steal the kiss but was pretty sure she’d slap him afterwards. He didn’t feel like joining Nozel in the kennels for one little kiss. Not when he could wait for another day and be kissed in returned.

“What’s the hold up?” Tobin griped trying to keep an eye on Venice and Jon who had entered first. Had he glimpsed him kiss her cheek.

“Wait.” Yami growled. He placed his hands on Teris shoulders. “If it’s really that bothersome we can turn around and walk out. Find another place.”

“No.” Teris shook her head taking a breath. “You’re right. It’s not like I can avoid him forever. Just got to rip the dressing off. Besides,” she shrugged, “how petty would I be if you can manage this and I can’t.”

He looked over at the table seeing that Nozel had noticed them and was watching. “Go show him how much better you are than he is, Princess.” Yami urged wondering again what possessed him to encourage this. I guess I really am a good, confident guy, he thought smiling to himself. Or a complete idiot, he added watching Teris head to the table.

“Will you go.” Tobin urged impatiently.

“Just for that. No.” Yami said looking over his shoulder at him.

“How hard is it to take a damned seat.” Tobin grumbled as he pushed past Yami and made for Venice.

“What was that about?” Fuegoleon wondered watching the ginger giant.

“Pent up stuff,” Yami said.

“Congratulations, by the way.”

“For what?”

“Your promotion,” Fuegoleon said. “Barely earned it before the Star Awards reset but you earned it nonetheless.”

Yami waited for the snide or biting remark but none came.

Fuegoleon held out a guiding arm. “Shall we sit?”

“Why not,” Yami said.

Tobin hadn’t been quick enough to sit next to Venice, who was sandwiched between Jon and Teris. In relation, he had taken the place to Teris’ left knowing that Yami would have wanted the stop. As Yami and Fuegoleon joined them Tobin turned and gave Yami a look.

Fuegoleon stopped behind Tobin’s chair. “Move.”

Tobin put an arm over the back of the chair and looked up at the Crimson Lion.

“Fuego! Manners,” Teris chided.

“Move over. Please.” Fuegoleon said his tone still hard and commanding.

“Get stuff--” Tobin fell silent as Teris put a hand on his shoulder.

“Please, Tobin. He’s a distant cousin and friend that I haven’t seen in months.” Teris gave the bearded man one of the looks that usually got her, her way though it wasn’t necessary as Tobin was already beginning to move from the seat.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Tobin was in the process of sliding one chair over over but Yami was too quick and took the seat Tobin glared at him.

“What do you know. It wasn’t that hard to take a damned seat after all.” Yami said grinning at his friend.

Tobin stood, knocking the chair over as he did so. “I’m gonna go hit something.” He muttered storming off.

“Aw, come on Tobin!” Venice called after him.

“Why’d you go and make him mad?” Teris asked Yami looking over at him as Fuegoleon righted the chair and tucked in between them.

“He was already mad and would’ve caused problems.” Yami told her.

“Ki?” Teris questioned. At her request, Yami had tried teaching her with minimal success. Well, at least as far as reading Ki went; according to Yami she had picked up how to shield her own Ki rather quickly and had gotten good at it. While she liked being able to keep Yami from knowing just how excited or nervous she was around him, that wasn’t the reason she had asked him to teach her. The thought of sensing the Ki of people and things enticed her. She could see how such a thing would be of use in a battle or even negotiations, which would likely come in handy if she ever became Knights Commander.

Yami shook his head. He didn’t think Tobin would appreciate him telling Teris, especially when others were around and Venice could easily hear. He might be an ass at times but Tobin was a friend.

“No offense, but I welcome the extra room we have around the table with your friend vacated.” Fuegoleon admitted.

“Agreed,” Yami said.

“I don’t mind being squished together a bit.” Venice comment nuzzling into Jon who blushed.

“Venice,” Jon chided softly.

“Where’s the rest of your squad.” Teris asked Fuegoleon glanced at Nozel wondering the same of his Silver Eagles.

“We agreed to meet at the Burning Cauldron a couple hours before the Announcement Ceremony,” Fuegoleon answered. In truth Nozel had wrote him asking to meet or else he would be with his squad mates now. He didn’t know why his friendly rival had made such a request but knew that Nozel wouldn’t appreciate him saying as much.

“So the four of us first years were all promoted to Fourth Class Junior Magic Knights within the first six months of joining.” Fuegoleon said looking pridefully at Nozel, Teris, and Yami.

Teris turned to Nozel her tone almost accusing. “You were promoted too?”

“I was.” Nozel answered lifting his eyes to Teris. He cleared his throat. As relieved as he was that she hadn’t kept her threat, he didn’t care for the way she had sounded. It felt as if she found his promotion difficult to believe because of his actions, or more correctly in actions, at the labyrinth.

“Surprising considering your abandonment issues.” Venice put in giving voice to what Teris and, even, Yami wouldn’t.

“Venice.” Both Jon and Teris scolded.

Nozel’s lips twitched slight upward as he glanced at Teris. Teris scowled at the Silver Eagle wanting to tell him that she hadn’t chastised her friend for his sake but for Venice’s.

Jon leaned over his lips brushing her ear. “Remember Commander Greywright’s words.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Venice shot back glaring at Nozel.

He gave her cheek a kiss just below the temple. “Probably best not to speak or even refer to that day. Just to be safe.” Jon suggested quietly before pulling away.

Venice turned her heated gazed on her boyfriend. Jon was always telling her what she should and shouldn’t do. At first she had found it sweet, a sign he cared. But as time went on if felt more and more like he was trying to change her into someone he wanted her to be not happy with who she already was. She found herself wishing Tobin hadn’t left. Her fellow ginger would have had some no so subtle stinging words for the Prideful Bird as well.

“Well.” Fuegoleon looking around the table. “This suddenly became awkward.” He looked to Teris. “Leona said something about the Crimson Lions having a chance at moving up in the ranks this or next year. Not that I don’t believe in our capabilities, but I don’t see Julius giving up easily. And given how many more stars the Azure Deer have gotten over the other squads since Julius became Captain I had to wonder at her comment.”

Teris shook her head. “I couldn’t say.”

Jon eyed her appreciating how his Captains sister had managed to appear un-knowledgeable while also telling the truth.

Fuegoleon looked over at Jon.

The Azure Deers Vice Captain told the royal honestly. “I’m not one to get between the rivalries of the Magic Knights Captains. That’s served me well this far. What I will say is I wish the Crimson Lions and the rest of the squads the best. Having fierce competition will only serve to make the Azure Deer stronger as we strive to remain the top ranked squad.”

A waiter came and took their order. Returning, the man apologized profusely, asking if they would be willing to move to another table. The table beside theirs had opened up and the staff were wanting to push the two tables together to fit a bigger waiting party.

They rose and filed over the other table. Fuegoleon preferring how this one somewhat tucked away from most of the surrounding noise giving a bit more privacy. It wasn’t till they were standing before the six seats that everyone but Fuegoleon and Yami became uncomfortable realizing that Yami and Nozel would be seated next to each other.

“Will this do?” The waiter asked when no one sat.

“Yes.” Fuegoleon said pulling out a chair for Teris.

Teris didn’t move, her eyes on Yami. Yami gave her a nod and before she could contest he took his seat.

Nozel looked at Yami out of the corner of his eye. Discomfort and anger ebbing and flowing within. Despite having seen him do it before Nozel wondered how a man could be so barbarous as to take his seat before a lady did. He could feel Teris’ eyes on him and told himself that he would do nothing to make things worse between them.

As Teris and Venice slowly sat Nozel gestured to Jon’s seat. “Please.” He said encouraging the Vice Captain to sit before he did. A sign of honor that Teris and Fuegoleon were likely the only ones to notice. Unless Jon, despite being a bastard, had had a finishing instructor; which was entirely possible considering his noble father’s unusual actions in claiming Jon after Jon’s mother had died. This act of mercy may have given Jon a roof over his head and food in his stomach instead of being at the mercy of the streets but since Lord Denwulf hadn’t given Jon his name the kindness had resulted in a different kind of hardship.

Fuegoleon raised a brow at Nozel’s show of respect wondering what the cause of it was. It certainly wasn’t because the man was a Vice Captain. Nozel had shown no deferment to either Bronn or Jon, both of which were Vice Captains, the night after the Magic Knights Exams at the Black Bulls base.

Jon inclined his head is recognition of the honor and sat. Nozel and Fuegoleon following suit.

The waiter brought their beverages assuring that their communal meal would be out shortly.

“I’ve heard good things about this place,” Fuegoleon said.

“So have I.” Jon said from between Venice and Nozel.

“In truth I’m glad we found each other,” Fuegoleon admitted. “Order the family platter will afford use the chance to try a bit of everything.”

“I hope the pork is as good as they say,” Jon said. “I haven’t had good mooshou pork in ages.”

“You should go with Julius next time he visit home,” Teris said. “Our cook is said to make some of the best mooshou pork in the kingdom.”

“Really! How would you say it is?” Jon asked.

Teris shrugged. “Couldn’t say.”

“She hates mooshou,” Nozel said.

“I don’t hate mooshou,” Teris countered. “I simply don’t like it. In fact there’s very little I actually hate. Though I can think of one with ease at present.”

Their eyes locked. Nozel wondering if she truly hated him. Teris hoping that he understood her not so cryptic message.

“We had mooshou, or something like it, back in my homeland,” Yami said. He smiled remembering. “My aunt would make the flat cakes as fat as she could to try to hide that there wasn’t much stuffed in them.”

“So you were a peasant where you came from.” Nozel said his assumptions confirmed.

“I was the seventh son of a fisherman,” Yami said. “We made do.”

“I love fish.” Venice sighed trying to break the mounting tension.

“Only if it’s cook well,” Yami said.

“I wouldn’t have thought it that hard to mess up fish,” Jon said.

“You be surprised,” Yami told.

The food arrived and they dug in. Yami’s easy manner encouraged Teris to relax which lead to Venice and Jon quickly following suit. Last to loosen up was Nozel, though even compared to his regular ridged nature was still stiff.

Though the mood and banter lightened, Fuegoleon had no doubt that something had happened between his friends. And by the way they were acting the foreign boy had been involved too. He thought back to Nozel’s letter. It hadn’t said much, as was Nozel’s way, just a simple request to meet alone the night of the Star Awards if he had an available moment. It had been Fuegoleon who had suggested the restaurant. Nozel had never been one to instigate friendly meetings, Fuegoleon often calling for their meet ups or inviting the him along for one of Teris’ adventures. She had never seemed to remember to invite Nozel herself but the few times Fuegoleon had shown without him she had wondered where the Silva heir was, asking if he couldn’t make it.

Throughout the meal Fuegoleon watched the two of them becoming more and more certain that this was what Nozel had wanted to speak with him about. Teris had often been changeable with Nozel. Going from friendly playfulness to harsh, angry criticism in a moments flash. But this was different. Teris had barely said half a dozen sentences to Nozel, and only if Nozel himself had spoken to her and his words required a response.

The meal ended and the waiter returned asking how everything was and if they would like dessert.

“Yes.” Fuegoleon said at the same time as Teris’ no.

The waiter smiled looking from the two.

“No, thank you.” Teris said again giving the man a polite smile. “Just bring us the check.”

As the waiter bowed and walked away Fuegoleon turned to her saying. “I wanted to try the rice pudding.”

“And you can,” Teris said. “Just let us pay our part for the meal and you can open a new check after.”

“You’re not going to stay?” Fuegoleon asked silencing his sarcastic remarks at how pleasant the dinner had been.

“I believe I have had all I could tolerate for a good while.” Teris said touching her stomach for Fuegoleon’s benefit but looking at Nozel out of the corner of her eye.

The waiter returned with the check. Nozel signaling for him to bring it to him.

“What are you doing?” Teris demanded as Nozel opened up his money purse.

“We fully expected to pay our part.” Jon agreed having put extra coin in his purse so he could treat Venice to wherever she wanted this evening.

Nozel pulled out a large gold coin that would pay for their meal two times over. “For your service.” He told the waiter making clear that he didn’t expect change as he placed the coin on the tray the man carried.

“Nozel!” Teris tried again holding a staying hand out to the waiter.

But Nozel waved the man away and with one last bow the man complied. “It’s the least I could do.” Nozel told her.

“The very least.” Teris growled as she rose from her seat. Jon, Nozel, and Fuegoleon jumping up in gentlemanly respect. But she had already begun walking away. Venice spun out of her chair to follow but Fuegoleon held a up a staying hand.

“If you do not mind I’d like to have a word with my cousin. Alone,” Fuegoleon said. He didn’t give Venice a chance to agree or challenge before turning and exiting after Teris.

Still seated Yami leaned back and sighed. “So much for trying that sweet ice stall. I’m stuffed. Don’t think I could have another bite if I tried.”

Nozel glared down at him.

“You should thank me by the way.” Yami told the Silver Eagle rolling back his head to look up at him.

“Thank you? For wha--”

“Your welcome,” Yami said.

“I see no reason to thank you for anything,” Nozel told.

“So you think Teris just decided to talk to you on her own after she told you she wouldn’t?” Yami questioned looking at his fingers as they rapped the table. “Thought you knew her better than that.”

Nozel was taken aback. “Why would you--”

“When you loose her to me I want you to know it was completely her choice and not some heat of the moment declaration that she was too prideful to back down on.” Yami said realizing himself that that was a small part of it.

Nozel clenched his fists.

“If you lost your cool again I don’t think even I would be able to help you,” Yami said.

“I don’t require your assistance and doubt Teris holds you in such esteem,” Nozel growled.

“Whatever.” Yami sighed as he got to his feet and turned to leave.

“Watch yourself foreigner. I’ll be the one to execute you one day.” Nozel foretold.

Yami smiled looking back over his shoulder. “That I’d like to see.”

13.3.2

“Teris,” Fuegoleon called. “Wait.”

Teris stopped at the edge of the sidewalk taking a deep breath of the fresh, cool night air. She had always found Nozel cold and aggravating but had never noticed just how cruel and spiteful he could be.

Fuegoleon caught up with her waiting a moment before asking. “What was that about?”

Teris shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Leon. Don’t.”

He blinked at his preferred nickname that she seldom used choosing to go against his wishes and use her childhood name for him simply to annoy.

“I can’t,” she said.

“Can’t or won’t?” He asked.

“Both.”

“What happened with you two? Does it have to do with that foreigner?” Fuegoleon pressed unable to stop himself. From that second night of their being Magic Knights he could tell that the foreigner was going to cause problems. During that dinner at the Black Bulls base he had seen Yami’s obvious attraction to Teris and how she tolerated, if not welcomed, his attentions.

“It has to do with his continued judgment, and desire to control me assuming that I’m already his when he knows full well that I’ll never marry a man I don’t love or loves me in return no matter what Fyntch says or does.” Teris said the words spilling from her.

“I doubt Nozel wishes to control you or believes you are his.” Fuegoleon said thinking the Silva likely would be happy if he could steer or reign Teris in and had practically laid claim to her. But considering she was his Intended all that was to be expected. To Teris, he went on. “As for his judgment. He judges everyone. It’s who he is.”

“I hate who he is.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“You don’t know what he did,” Teris countered.

“Then tell me,” Fuegoleon urged.

As much as she wanted to it would only lead to further questions, questions she wasn’t allowed to answer and didn’t want to have to skirt around. “No.”

“If you don’t talk to him it’s only going to get worse.”

“Yami said the same.” Teris sighed.

“So this is about the foreigner.”

“No. A bit. He was there. And--”

“And what?” Fuegoleon pressed.

Yami exited followed by Venice and Jon.

“Your friend’s waiting inside for you.” Yami told Fuegoleon throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

Fuegoleon gave a growling sigh at the interruption. Standing to his full height he told Teris. “We’ll talk later.”

She nodded. “See you around.”

Yami and Fuegoleon watched each other as the Crimson Lion passed and reentered the restaurant.

Venice squealed throwing her arms around Yami and Teris. “We can now officially call this a double date.”

13.4

Bronn felt like a right gentleman walking down the middle of the street with Gilly on his arm. She had originally tried to stay on the sidewalks but Bronn had managed to convince her that since the city streets were closed to traffic that it would be the least crowded place to get where they were going. In truth Bronn had wanted everyone to see his fine date and thought the middle of the bustle was the best place for that to happen.

“It’s almost time for the Announcement Ceremony,” Gilly said.

“Yep, it is.”

“Shouldn’t you be there?”

“Nah, love. As Captain, Jax should join them on the balcony but me or the other Bulls.” Bronn shook his head. “Anyone below third squad will only take up space and be an eyesore.”

“And you don’t think your squad will be one of the top three?” Gilly asked.

“The Black Bulls are the worst Magic Knights squad there is.” Bronn reminded.

“But that could change.”

“We had nearly a hundred black stars last I looked. Nothings gonna change.”

“Bronn!”

Bronn turned at the stern call of his name. “Advisor Ellara. Shouldn’t you be up there?” He questioned pointing to the castle.

“That’s where I’m headed.” The Wizard Kings Advisor told. “Why aren’t you?”

“Why aren’t I what?” Bronn asked.

“Headed there yourself,” Ellara responded

“You do know I’m with the Black Bulls, right.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Ellara told him. “You’re a Vice Captain.

“A Vice Captain who’s had a bit too much to drink to be around that lot up there and keep my manners.” Bronn told swallowing a burp

Ellara nose wrinkled wondering if the girl on his arm had been paid to be there. “You better sober up quick.”

“Damn,” Bronn cursed. Noticing Olsen standing next to Ellara he asked. “Don’t tell me she came across you and roped you into this torture.”

Olsen shook his head. “My presence isn’t required up there.”

Bronn’s eyes narrowed. “Then why are you here?”

Olsen looked at Ellara for direction before shrugging.

“That doesn’t concern you.” Ellara said quickly. “Let’s go.”

“But I can’t just leave my date.” Bronn called as Ellara started off without him.

Olsen extracted Gilly’s hand from Bronn’s arm and lifted it to kiss the Healers knuckle. “I’ll attend to your pretty lady friend while you’re away.” Olsen said giving Gilly a wink and a smile.

Gilly blushed.

Bronn pulled her hand out of Olsen’s. “Girl would be better off in a bar full of drunks then left alone with you.”

“No she wouldn’t and you know it.” Olsen said.

Gilly pulled free of Bronn’s hold. “I can manage by myself.”

“Naw, lass. What kind of gentleman would I be if I left you to fend for yourself in town full of men filled up on liquid courage?” Bronn asked.

“Gentleman?” Olsen echoed skeptically.

“That’s right,” Bronn gritted. “Gentleman.”

Olsen held up his hands. “Whatever you say.”

“Just watch after her and meet me at the east archway of the forum,” Bronn ordered. He held up a finger before Olsen’s face. “And none of your fancy words.”

“I will endeavor to channel you,” Olsen promised.

Bronn’s eyes narrowed not sure he liked that much better but said nothing.

13.5

Bronn arrived at the base of the stairs that led up to the balcony sweaty, out of breath, and cursing the capitol city's rules against unauthorized magical transport.

“What took you so long?” Ellara asked looking over her shoulder.

Bronn gave the Advisor a piercing glare.

“Well if that didn’t sober you up the trek up the stairs will. Six flights. Double time.” Ellara took off.

Blowing out a breath Bronn shook his head and followed determined to beat the woman at her own game.

Ellara and Bronn reached the final stair at the same time panting.

“What’s this?” Greywright asked looking down amused as the two bent over sucking in lungfuls of air.

“There you are Ellara.” Sir Jorah said signaling an attendant.

A horn sounded as more fireworks lit up the clear night sky. “Look sharp everyone.” Sir Jorah said tugging on his cloak only to have another attendant quickly pull it back centered on the Wizard Kings shoulders right before he stepped out onto the balcony.

Ellara brushed her hair back righting herself and smoothed her dress before accepting her cloak of office that she had left with her Aid. Swinging it around in one smooth motion she clasped its neck and followed the Wizard King out with the Magic Knights Commander at her side.

Bronn stepped to his Captain.

“What are you doing here?” Jax questioned his Vice Captain. “Is that ale I smell on you? What am I saying. Of course it is. Are you drunk?”

All Bronn could do was shake his head and mentally curse the Wizard Kings Advisor.

“You’re a disgrace.” Mereoleona told Bronn running a stiff shoulder into him as she passed.

Bronn had to take a couple steps before he caught himself. Straightening he looked at the Crimson Lions Captain and demanded. “What was that for?”

Jon gave the Black Bulls Vice Captain a look before following his Captain out.

“As if the Black Bulls weren’t an embarrassment enough.” Pyter smirked passing by.

“Have some sort of pride.” Jamie put in straightening his Golden Dawn cloak before filing out.

“Or a sense of shame.” Breigha, Captain of the Blue Rose, rumbled staring down her nose at them.

“My degradation is complete.” Jax said more to himself then Bronn as the other three Captains made their way out.

“Come on, Captain,” Bronn whined. “You don’t care what they think.”

“Stay here.” Jax ordered before turning and exiting to the balcony.

Bronn watched his Captain disappear as the guards released the curtains they had been holding open and hung his head.

13.6

Teris had been grateful when they had bumped into Jack of the Green Mantis. They had met him a few weeks ago when the Black Bulls and Green Mantis’ had worked together to save a village from being washed out by torrential rain and a broken dam. Jack had taken the Magic Knights Entrance Exam with Yami and her. Though neither had remembered him; Jack had said he remembered them. Then again after the way her and Yami’s combat portion of the exam had gone everyone who had been there likely would have remembered them.

For some reason Teris had instantly taken a disliking to Jack. She found him creepy. The way his tongue lolled out. The hungry, murderous look in his beady eyes, as if he was deciding how best to slice you up with his Slash Magic. The annoying cawing, cackling laugh that set her teeth on edge. But Yami got on well with him and without Jon they needed someone around so Venice would cease her teasing. Before Jack joining them, her friend been merciless in commenting how cute Yami and she looked together, saying that they should quit denying themselves and become a couple already. While Yami hadn’t encouraged Venice, he hadn’t discourage her either leaving Teris the sole person telling the red head to stop. Thankfully with Jack here Venice had done just that. And for relief from Venice’s teasing, Teris would suffer Jack’s company.

“Saved any villages lately?” Jack asked Yami as the fireworks ceased and horns silenced.

“A few,” Yami told.

“Only a few.” Jack cackled. He looked over eyeing Teris wondering what Yami saw in the royal girl. Sure, Jack had had his share of interests in finer, high class ladies but once wooed his interest had ended. It was a game for him, how many of kingdoms well bred ladies could he leave blushing and quivering wanting more of his attentions. But that was obviously not what Yami was up to here. Smart considering that the two were on the same squad, but still curious. It wasn’t as if anything could come of it. Teris was a royal. And already spoken for at that. He looked over at Yami wondering if his friend was unaware of the Silva’s and Nova’s intent to see Nozel and Teris wed. That would be something he smiled.

“You should try to become friends with Jack.” Venice whispered to Teris despite need not to in such a crowd. “It’s good for a girlfriend to be friends with her boyfriends friends.”

“I’ll remember that if I ever have a boyfriend.” Teris said dryly.

“You should--”

Teris took Venice’s drink from her. “You should stop. You’ve had enough.”

Venice reached for the drink Teris holding it out of her reach and passing it to Yami. Yami took the tankard brows furrowing. With a shrug he tossed the container over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Someone behind yelled. Others crying out as they were splashed with the contents.

Jack cackled again.

“Oui!” Venice complained.

Teris pointed up to the balcony. “It that Jon?”

Venice turned. “Where? Oh! He looks so proud and handsome.”

On the balcony the Wizard King held out his hands encouraging the crowd to quite down. “I thank you all for coming to the Star Awards Festival.” Sir Jorah said his voiced magically magnified for all to here. “We, your Magic Knights, appreciate your recognition and support of our efforts to keep the Clover Kingdom and you, it’s citizens, safe and secure.”

“He says the same thing every year.” Jack complained as the Wizard King went on. “You’d think that he’d have someone on staff to write him something new.”

“Who’s that beside him?” Yami asked.

“Who?” Jack questioned.

“The guy beside Jorah that Ellara’s standing behind.” Yami directed.

“You mean the King?” Venice asked brows raised.

“Not the Wizard King.” Yami snapped getting impatient. “The other guy.”

“Yeah. The King.” Venice said slowly.

“She means the actual King,” Jack said.

“Of the Clover Kingdom,” Teris added.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know we had a King. Just how foreign are you?” Jack wondered.

“I knew about the King,” Yami glowered. “Just never seen him before.”

“Why would you have? No one but the Castle Knights, his personal attendants, royalty, and possibly a noble or two are allowed in his presence.”

“It’s not that bad.” Teris said thinking it almost was.

Yami looked over at her. “Have you met him?”

“Directly? Once. After the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony. All the royal, and a few esteemed noble, kids who had received a grimoire were introduced to His Majesty.”

“What’s he like?” Yami asked looking up at him, thinking him too small to be a King.

Teris shrugged not wanting to speak ill of the kingdoms ruler. “He’s the King.”

Yami looked at her understanding what she had left unsaid. Figures, he thought. One would have to be an out of touch, selfish, pampered prince to rule over a society with such disproportionate not and plenty and do nothing to right it.

“And now we have come to the moment we have all been wait for,” Sir Jorah said.

The four of them turned their attention back to the balcony.

“I don’t know why I’m excited.” Venice said. “It’s not like we’ll be anything but last again. I hope he doesn’t say how many black stars we have. It can be embarrassing with the people around noting you’re a Black Bull.”

“In first place, topping their record last year, with a total of ninety-three stars is the Azure Deer.” Sir Jorah announced.

Teris beamed proudly up at her brother, sorry for all the trouble she had caused him since joining the Magic Knights.

Yami grinned at his mentor. Bad as he had felt for Julius getting into so much trouble on his and Teris’ behalf Yami had known that Julius had nothing to worry about.

“As if there was any doubt.” Jack muttered.

They watched Julius step forward giving the crowd a wave before turning to the Wizard King who pinned a medal to his cloak, and said a few words as he shook Julius’ hand. Julius saluted his superior then stepped before the Magic Knights Commander.

Greywright gave the Captain a gold rectangles plate that had the squads name, number of stars, and year etched into it. Julius saluted again before turning back to the ruckus crowd, giving them another wave.

“The people all love Captain Julius.” Jack said jerking as a piercing scream for the Azure Deers Captain sounded behind him.

Teris had to agree, mildly surprised at the deafening noise. She knew her brother was a likable person but to this level, it bordered on fanaticism.

“Ranked seconded, also topping their previous years record, is the Crimson Lions with eighty-one stars.” The Wizard King proudly reported.

“Way to go Leona!” Teris cheered her cousin wondering what roll Fuegoleon had played in his squads success.

After Mereoleona had joined Julius. The Wizard King declared. “Ranked third with seventy-eight stars are the Silver Eagles.”

“It’s that what they got last year?” Someone in the crowd asked.

A drunken fan of the Silver Eagles pushed the questioner saying. “They’re still better than the other six squads.”

“We love you, Pyter.” A young woman called as her giggling friends echoed the sentiment.

“The Silver Eagles will be top squad next year.” Another yelled though there was no hope of the Magic Knights Captain hearing the encouragement.

The Captain of the Silver Eagles, having received his medal and squads bronze plate, gave the crowd a wave before joining Julius and Mereoleona to the left of the Wizard King.

“The rest of the rankings are as follows.” Sir Jorah went on. “The Golden Dawn with sixty-seven.”

“Two less stars than last year.” Venice commented.

“The Blue Rose with fifty-five.”

“They bettered themselves by a star.” Teris nodded. “Good for Lady Breigha.”

“The Green Mantis with forty-nine.

Yami slammed Jack heartily on the back laughing. “And you were mocking the Eagles for earning the same amount of stars as last year when your squad lost three.”

Jack looked dumbstruck unable to believe how the Green Mantis’ went from fifty-two stars to forty-nine. Then he thought of his Captains inevitable displeasure felt clammy with fear.

“The Purple Orcas have rose to seventh rank with forty-seven stars.” Sir Jorah announced. “The Coral Peacocks have ended the year with thirty-nine.”

The crowd muttered at the two squads trading ranks.

“And the Black Bulls came out of the negative with one star.” The Wizard King intoned completing the rankings.

“What!” Venice shouted. She squealed throwing her arms around Teris and jumping up and down.

“You act as if your squad earned top rank.” Jack criticized.

“Shut up! You’re not ruining this for me.” Venice hugged Teris again then threw an arm around Yami and pulled him closer for a group hug. “This is because of you guys. I know it.” She said giving each of them a peck on the cheek. She pulled them together as tightly as she could before quickly releasing them and stepping away. “You two look so cute together. Don’t you think they look good together?” Venice asked elbowing Jack. “Perfect couple, I’d say.”

Taking a step toward her friend, Teris grabbed Venice by the elbow. “What did I tell you? Stop it.”

“Ow!” Venice cried pulling her arm free. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop.” She smiled villainously “For today.”

“We have a star.” Olsen exclaimed having finally reached them after seeing them a couple yards a head in the crowd.

Venice turned and shouted back. “We have a star!” She wrapped her arms around Olsen squealing with delight when he lifted her off her feet.

Olsen set her down and clasped Yami’s shoulder. “It’s got to be due to these two.” He said looking at him and Teris.

“I said the same.” Venice agreed. “They’re the only thing’s that changed. I know I didn’t put in any more effort then last year.”

“Neither did I.” Olsen loudly declared holding his arms out.

“How is that something to boast of?” Teris questioned.

“Oh get over here you beautiful woman.” Olsen said pulling her into a hug.

“Congratulations.” Gilly smiled uncertainly from behind Olsen.

“Thank you, lovely.” Olsen said releasing Teris and giving Gilly a nod.

Venice gave a huge grin as she took in Gilly. “Olsen,” she said drawing out his name, “who’s your lady friend?”

“You have the wrong idea, my pretty.” Olsen said holding up a finger to Venice and pulling Gilly forward. “This is Gilly. The Grand Healing Mage who over saw Yami’s mending. She is Bronn’s date.”

“Bronn’s date?” Venice said in disbelief. “But she’s pretty.”

Gilly’s words sounded more like a question. “Thank. You.”

“No.” Teris said stepping in front of her. “Thank you for what you did for Yami.”

The Black Bulls girl seemed overly serious for Gilly doing what had been her job. Unsure she looked at Olsen who nodded his encouragement. “You’re welcome. But truly, it was no big deal. I didn’t even tend to him myself. My--”

Overcome with gratitude, Teris hugged her.

Gilly stopped not knowing what to do.

Surprised as he was by Teris’ response toward Gilly, Yami smiled gratified knowing that it was the concern she had felt for him that moved her to hug the Healer.

Teris pulled away embarrassed that she had let her overwhelming emotions has lead her to do such a thing. “Sorry.” She apologized. “I don’t normally behave in such a manner.”

“It’s alright.” Gilly smiled beginning to understand. “Some people just mean that much to us.” She turned and greeted. “Hello Yami. It’s good to see you outside of my infirmary.”

“It’s great to be out of there,” Yami said.

“Taking take of yourself?” Gilly questioned. “No further injuries I hope.”

“Not as yet,” Yami answered.

“And how are you feeling?”

“Like I’m back in your infirmary,” Yami told.

“Sorry.” Gilly laughed self consciously. “It’s hard not to put on the Healers Hat when I’m around former patients.”

“Try.” Yami urged.

“The lovely lady’s team of healers saved your life.” Olsen said. “It’s you who should try. Be nicer.”

“Saved his life.” Teris echoed looking from Olsen to Gilly and then to Yami, himself. “What does he mean by that? You told me that though plentiful the injuries themselves were moderate to minor. She looked at Venice and Olsen. “Everyone, even Bronn and Captain Jax said as much.”

“And exaggeration on my part.” Olsen said forcing a laugh. “Forgive me.”

“No.” Teris said not forgiving or letting the matter go. “I want to know exactly what happened.”

“You were there.” Olsen said. “You saw what happened. Yami went to the healers and came back. He’s fine.”

“Isn’t that all that matters,” Yami said.

“After you convinced me to speak to Nozel.” Teris said turning to Yami. “Not to mention the fact that you lied.”

“For your benefit.” Olsen stressed.

Venice made a face. Olsen realizing too late he had said the wrong thing, again.

“How is it you say all the right words to make a woman feel beautiful but all the wrong ones any other time?” Venice questioned her friend.

“It’s a limited skill set.” Olsen admitted. “Every woman wants to feel beautiful. Beyond that, you’re all different.”

Teris stared at Yami feeling an anger rise. An emotion she had yet to feel toward him till now. “Never. Never lie to me again. I don’t care if you think it’s for my benefit, or anyone else's If you value our friendship and want to keep it. Don’t even think of lying to me ever again.”

“Understood.” Yami all but saluted.

Teris spun on a heel and disappeared into the crowd.

Olsen whistled. “Boy. She’s mad.”

“She’s hurt.” Venice corrected. Turning to Yami she told him. “She thought you were the one person in her life who wouldn’t try to control her.”

“I didn’t try to control her.” Yami snapped.

“Didn’t you?” Venice questioned.

“If she had known how bad off I was she never would have agreed to speak to that royal ball of pride and it would’ve torn her up inside with bitter regret.” Yami explained.

“You tried to control her.” Venice summed up.

“I--” Yami looked away. “I messed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for my own enjoyment, but edit and post for yours. If you enjoyed reading this at all please comment and let me know. It’s the only thing that encourages me to keep editing and posting.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special thank you to those who have left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> 1st year M.K.
> 
> Chapter 1
> 
> 9/1: Magic Knight’s Entrance Exams
> 
> Chapter 2
> 
> 9/1: after MK. Entrance Exams
> 
> Chapter 3
> 
> 9/2: B.B. introductions
> 
> Chapter 4
> 
> 9/2: Y&T 1st training w/Greywright
> 
> dinner (B.B., C.L., S.E.), Y&T magic reacts (two of the dinning halls wall blown out & part of the ceiling, Bronn transports them to the sparring field, Nozel slightly injured), Bronn gives Yami 1st beating
> 
> Chapter 5
> 
> 9/3: S.King team found; N&F learn about classified
> 
> Pilfer visits; Jax tells Bronn about G.Mantis coming across S.King team (4 got away, 2 kill – when searched had map to B.B. base and description of Y&T), Jax tells Bronn W.K. wants to keep incident quiet (not tell Y&T, Julius doesn’t even know), Greywirght cancels training cause Yami injured (wonders about Jorah not wanting M.K. Capt. to know reason for heighened security); Nozel & Fueg weekly training session, go to M.Invest to look at records of previous light magci users & see if there’s any record of a dark magic user (learns clearence is needed for those records); Greywirght & Ellara talk about Y&T magic
> 
> Chapter 6
> 
> 12/12: Y&T attacked
> 
> Y&T first mission; Y&T attacked on road between Silva’s and town (AoC took skin, blood, air/breath, right thumb nail, spit, hair), Teris gains new spell (light travel) cause she thought they were going to kill Yami, taken to Sliva Manor, Jax orders Y&T, Tobin, Venice & Olsen not to talk about what happened, Nozel asks Yami to write down what happened & descriptions of men & send it to him (Yami agrees); Nathyn meets w/man he hired to kill Yami
> 
> Chapter 7
> 
> 12/13: Julius told of threat
> 
> Jorah & Greywirght tell Julius threats surronding Y&T Yami tells Julius he’s going to marry Teris; Nozel shows Fuego letter of description and details Yami sent him of attack; Yami agrees to train Teris in physical combatant, Teris agrees to spare/train Yami to get faster (training w/Greywirght to resume next week, 1-day every other week, & focus on controling the level of destruction & direct it along w/testing what else their combined magic can do
> 
> Chapter 8
> 
> 3/25: Y&T receive History of Chaos
> 
> Yami training Pilfer (training w/Greywright 1-month), Bronn tells him to get stronger & protect Teris; Y&T called to MK headquarters by WK (Fuego promoted to 4th Junior MK), Y&T, Nozel & Danior (newly promoted to 3rd Junior MK) given labrinth mission (Jorah giving Y&T & Nozel chance to get promoted before Star Awards & slate is cleaned); Y&T receive History of Chaos (told Furture of Chaos in labyrinth #297,353)
> 
> Chapter 9
> 
> 3/25:
> 
> Y&T taken to M.I. by Julius & Bronn (Julius hoping Y&T learn some of what they’re ordered not to tell them), told by Elric about what Yurist believed (the Finis Event wasn’t so much an end but the start of a new book & that the ones who found History of Chaos would prophecied by Yurist to find Future of Chaos), Greywirght appears right before Elric can mentions the long dead Zealots name that believed that the finding of the History of Chaos was the match that begun the Finis Event (a return of Chaos); Greywirght tells them that the topics of Chaos (history & future) and Yurist are now classified (if spoken of they will be dishonorably discharged & possibily be imprisioned, if someone speaks of these topics in front of them they are to report it to Greywirght), Teris tells Nozel they’re through, Nozel attacks Yami w/his magic, Bronn meets Gilly
> 
> Chapter 10
> 
> 3/25: B.B. base, Teris after Nozel’s attack on Yami
> 
> Chapter 11
> 
> 3/26: morning at H.H.
> 
> Chapter 12
> 
> 3/31: Star Awards Festival
> 
> Chapter 13
> 
> 4/1: unheld Lava Springs


	14. Part II: Chapter 14

14.1

Venice had felt bad of Yami going so far as to scold Teris when she hadn’t spoken to him for the rest of the night. Yami had given Teris her space which only furthered Venice’s urging of her friend. By the next morning Venice was all set to lock Teris in a room with the poor boy if the nonsense continued but she needn’t had worried. Entering the dining hall Yami and Teris were in their usual places across from each other sharing a laugh.

Venice slid beside Olsen at the serving table and, looking over at the two of them, questioned. “What happened?”

Olsen shrugged looking back at Yami and Teris. “When the love is true all offenses are easily forgotten given time.”

Abril gagged loudly turning away from the food laden table and walking to her usual seat.

“Don’t listen to the urchin. You’re a poet, Olsen.” Venice beamed.

“How’d your night at the games fair?” Teris asked Abril and Gendry as Abril sat beside him.

“Gendry’s a master at them all,” Abril answered. “He even let me keep the charm all his slips won.” Abril pulled a leather cord out from under her shirt to show them the bobble attached.

“Jewelry,” Venice smiled. She wiggled her eyebrows at Abril. “You know what that means.”

“Not whatever you’re thinking.” Abril said stuffing the necklace back into her top.

“It means they didn’t have any prizes I was interested in keeping.” Gendry said, taking a bite of brisket and chewing.

“Absolutely nothing?” Venice pressed.

Jax entered followed by Bronn. “Listen up you idiots.” At their Captains words they turned to him falling silent. “Thanks namely to Yami and Teris’ latest efforts we finished out the year with a star,” Jax announced.

The Black Bulls clapped or pounded the table hooting and hollering. Venice gave Teris a one armed hug while Olsen reached around from his seat on Venice’s left to clasp Teris’ shoulder. Tobin proudly elbowed Yami in the ribs and Gendry, seated to Yami’s left, gave him a nod of approval.

“I don’t understand the joy.” Iban said sitting to Olsen’s left. “Aren’t we still last?”

Olsen turned, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Iban suffered the contact a moment before pulling away.

“This is the first time in three years that we’ve finished out the year with a real star,” Olsen told.

“I am aware,” Iban said. “I’ve been here longer than you.”

“Only by a year,” Olsen said. “And I out rank you.”

“Shut it,” Bronn barked. “Captain’s speaking.”

“Far be it for me to get anyone's hopes up.” Jax went on. “But, with this new blood I see great things for the Black Bulls.”

The Bulls released another cheer.

“So from here on out our days of black stars are through. The slate is clean. Don’t screw it up.” Jax finished then turned and left the dining hall.

“That was almost beautiful.” Yami remarked.

“I’m fired up now.” Tobin emoted, making and shaking a fist. “Got any missions for us, Bronn?”

“Shut up and finish your breakfast.” Bronn told as he went to serve himself.

“Joy,” Gendry grumbled. “We might be last again next year with three stars.”

“Don’t be so negative,” Abril scolded.

“What do you say, Princess?” Yami said, looking across the table at Teris. “Wanna make a run for Julius’ squads spot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a VERY special thank you to those who have left comments. They really mean a lot.


	15. Chapter 15

Part II

Chapter 15

It was two weeks after the Magic Knights Entrance Exams and much to Yami’s chagrin Bronn’s hateful focus hadn’t moved on to the newest Black Bulls member. Sure the Vice Captain cuffed the new recruit on the back of the neck and gave the lad a hard time but Yami still got the brunt of it all. He supposed it was a good thing. Yami doubted the young Possession Mage could’ve handled more abuse. Fresh from his Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony, Bran was small even for a boy of fifteen and far too polite and unsure of himself to survive much of anything in Yami’s eyes. Which meant only one thing. The boy needed toughening up.

“Uh. Mister Yami. Sir.” Bran panted stopping in front of him as he entered the dining hall.

“It’s just Yami, boy.” Tobin called from his seat at the table.

“Let the boy speak.” Yami hushed liking the sound of ‘mister’ before his name.

“What would you like on your plate, sir?” Bran questioned.

Yami looked at the other members of the Black Bulls seated around the dining table wondering what was going on.

Venice and Tobin laughed while Teris and Abril appeared none too pleased. Gendry, as usual, seem oblivious to it all.

“Bran has been told of the house rule that all first year recruits cater to their senior members during their chore week of cooking.” Olsen informed smiling.

That explained Abril and Teris’ ill humor, neither liked to see the small getting picked on. Toyed with, that was well and good, but picked on was a completely different matter.

Yami was tempted to give the boy his order, till he saw Teris watching him and thought better of it. She had been somewhat distant of late, going out with Venice and not inviting him. His birthday was in two days and he didn’t want to do anything the further their separation. Before her slight withdrawal from him, Yami had hoped to get his first kiss from her as a birthday present to himself. It had been a year since they had met, nearly destroying the arena and killing everyone in it when they had battled during their own Entrance Exams, he thought he had been more then patient in denying or being interrupted from having a taste of her lips.

Yami grabbed the plate from Bran and told. “They’re having one over on you kid.”

“Come on Yami!” Tobin complained. “The least you could’ve done was wait till he got me seconds.”

“You’re no fun.” Olsen remarked shaking his head.

Without a word of apology Yami made for the serving table. Seeing burnt bacon and biscuits he cried. “Who cooked?”

Chewing Tobin answered. “The kid.”

Yami looked at Abril. “Wasn’t it your week to cook?”

Abril gave a guilty glance at Bran.

“And you had the nerve to look offended at the others making him serve.” Yami accused.

“Shame Abril.” Tobin scolded. “Taking advantage of the new recruit. Bran. Serve yourself and come sit by me. I’ll protect you from these sharks.”

“Weren’t you just complaining that Yami ruined your tricking Bran into fetching you a second serving?” Olsen remarked.

“Shut up.” Tobin snapped. “It was your idea.”

Olsen laughed. “I know. I’m brilliant.”

Teris watched Yami as he served. Venice leaned over and whispered. “Are we going out perusing again today?”

Teris nodded.

“Have any clearer idea what you want to get him?” Venice questioned.

Teris shook her head. It wasn’t that Yami was difficult to please. He’d likely be happy that she remembered his birthday let alone gone through the trouble of getting him a gift. But this was the first time she would celebrate his birth with him, last years having gone by with little fanfare as they were simply trying to survive Greywright’s training. This would also be the first thing she would ever get for him. It had to be perfect.

Yami took his usual place across from Teris and stared.

“What?” Teris asked cocking her head slightly.

“Nothing.” Yami said wondering why he had taught her how to read and dampen her Ki. Now, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get a clear reading of her, if he could read her at all.

She returned to her breakfast.

“What are you doing today?” Yami asked picking up a charred piece of bacon and letting it drop back onto his plate in disgust.

“Unless a mission comes up. Going to Castle City with Venice.” Teris answered.

“Can I come?”

“To Castle City? Why?” Teris asked.

“Why not. You’ll be there.” Yami watched her carefully wondering if it was something he had done. Or maybe something he hadn’t done. Why were girls so difficult. Couldn’t she just tell him? He’d apologized. They’d move on. Things would go back to normal. He didn’t like it when she pulled away from him.

“Don’t you have a new beast to train?” Teris reminded.

“Mooshu.” Yami smiled thinking of the long haired mess that he had saved from a boar trap. After her subdued behavior as he had nursed her back to health Mooshu had surprised him by reverting back to her wild aggression once released into the training pen.

“Ungrateful creature.” Yami muttered. Looking at Teris he said. “You keep saying you’re going to let me introduce you to her.”

Teris pushed away her plate. “I know. Maybe tomorrow.”

“What about today?” Yami tried. “Before we had out to Castle City. Pilfer misses you.” So do I, he thought.

“Not this time, Yami. Sorry.” Teris’ heart broke to see the confused disappointment in his eyes. “But I’ll go out to the pens with you tomorrow to visit Pilfer and meet Mooshu. I promise.”

Yami held her gaze a moment before looking down at his food as he moved it about the plate with a fork. The stuff wasn’t even worthy of feeding his wolves.

“That reminds me.” Tobin said putting a hand on Bran’s back. “You have to feed the beasts in the pens outside.”

“No he doesn’t.” Yami rumbled. He leaned forward so he and Bran could see each other over Tobin. “You don’t go near the pens without unless I take you.” He looked at Tobin making a noise. “What do you want? To see the kid ripped to shreds and eaten.

“I never would’ve of let him do it.” Tobin assured. “I just wanted to see boys reaction.”

“That was cruel.” Venice said shaking her head.

“Too far.” Olsen agreed. “I don’t even go near those things.”

“It was a joke.” Tobin persisted.

“I don’t remember you all giving Yami and I such a hard time when we first arrived.” Teris commented.

“That’s because you two were imposing. Olsen said. “In a good way, my lovely. Well, mostly good.”

“Imposing?” Teris questioned. “After what happened at the Entrance Exam and all that followed I was scared out of my wits.”

“And so were we.” Venice said looking at her. “Of the both of you and what you might inadvertently do to us if we messed with you.”

“Nearly destroying part of a city, possibly killing countless people, and wrecking the dining hall has it’s perks.” Tobin said giving her a nod. “That, and after the beating this one got from Bronn his second night here.” He said jutting a chin at Yami. “We figured it’d be best to let you two be.”

“I guess our difficulties were good for something.” Teris said giving Yami a small smile.

“They were good for more than that.” Yami told her. “They brought us together. Made us inseparable.

“Well, I wouldn’t say inseparable. Venice countered. “You two don’t bathe, sleep, or poo together.”

“You should be grateful for that, Teris.” Tobin told her. “I’ve had the unlucky displeasure of entering the stall after that one and let me tell you. Somethings the nose can’t forget no matter how hard it tries.”

“You’re weak.” Yami said almost proudly as he looked at Tobin out of the corner of his eye.

“Speaking of--”

“Shit?” Venice asked smiling playfully at Olsen.

“ --bathing.” Olsen went on dryly. “Did anyone ever find out why Captain Mereoleona didn’t host her usual excursion to the Lava Springs after the Star Awards?”

“Her what?” Teris asked.

“No.” Venice answered Olsen. To Teris she said. “Ever since Mereoleona became Captain of the Crimson Lions she’s hosted a massive multi-squad trip to an active volcano the day after the Star Awards.”

“Sounds like fun.” Teris enthused sarcastically.

“Oh, it’s hell getting up there,” Venice admitted. “But once you reach the top and nightfall's, the lava stops and a hot springs is revealed.”

“So you and Yami may eventually add bathing to your list of inseparable activities. Tobin teased grinning at Yami as he elbowed him in the ribs.

Yami stared at his friend unamused.

“The bathing is separate. Olsen hushed. “Though last time, I believe a couple boys got caught trying to look over to the girls side. Maybe that’s why there wasn’t one this time.”

“And after the springs we’d trek back down the mountain, a lot easier without the lava and all.” Venice added. “I don’t know who the house belongs to but it sure is nice.”

“Sounds like you’re talking about the Vermilion's Summer Cabin,” Teris said.

“You call that place a cabin?” Abril blinked. “Just when I nearly forgot you’re a royal you say something like that.”

“So you have been up to the springs,” Tobin said.

“At night.” Teris nodded. “Never traveled up there during the day. That’s when the volcano’s active.” She turned to Venice. “What’d you all do at the cabin?”

“A party of course,” Venice said. “Food--”

“Lots of food,” Olsen nodded.

“--and games. It didn’t end till everyone fell asleep.”

“Everyone slept at the Vermilion's cabin?” Teris inquired doubtfully. The place might’ve be overly large to be called a cabin but it certainly didn’t have enough bedrooms, let alone beds, for a full squad of Magic Knights never mind multiple.

Venice nodded. “Yeah. We pretty much slept wherever we found or fell.”

“Boys and girls together?” Teris questioned glancing at Yami.

“Oh, the Captains were always around and made their presence felt.” Olsen assured. “Not to mention the upstairs, where I can only assume the bedrooms are, was cordoned off.

“And if you got caught trying to seek off upstairs, like this one couple did once--” Venice audibly blew out her cheeks, eyes wide.

“And was this again?” Yami asked.

Tobin smiled. “Interested in adding bathing and sleeping together to your list of--”

“Stop talking before I make you.” Yami warned.

Tobin’s words died on his lips.

“For the two years I’ve gone it’s been the day after the Star Awards Festival,” Venice answered.

“Always been then since she started doing it.” Olsen put in. “I wonder why she didn’t do it this year.”

“What are you looser talking about?” Bronn asked entering.

“The yearly trip to the Lava Springs,” Venice called.

“Do you know why Captain Leona didn’t host one this year?” Olsen questioned the Vice Captain.

“Who knows why that She-Lion does or doesn’t do anything,” Bronn said. “Who burned breakfast!”

Gendry lifted an arm pointing down at Abril’s head.

“I didn’t burn nothing.” Abril said giving Gendry a shove.

“Well it’s your week to cook so who else could’ve done it?” Bronn accused. “Did little people sneak in while you were stacking the plates and burn it all for you?”

“No.” Abril snipped. “Bran did.”

“Bran snuck into the kitchen while your back was turned and burnt the food?” Bronn questioned in disbelief.

“No,” Abril said. “Bran did the cooking.”

Bronn eyed her sternly. “Having a bit of fun with the new recruit are you.”

“Just a bit,” Abril admitted. “It’s not like I told him it was his job to serve our plates or tend to Yami’s beasts.”

Bronn smirked in amusement as he scanned the usual suspects. “Who told the kid that?”

Olsen and Tobin pointed at each other.

Bronn huffed. “I wouldn’t mind my breakfast being served and brought to me.”

“Right!” Olsen agreed.

“But not this kindling.” Bronn tossed the serving spoon back down. “Well. I guess I’ll surprise Gilly by bringing some sweet breads to our date later this afternoon. Anyone want a come with me to Castle City? You can’t hang around me, mind.”

“Who’d want to,’ Abril muttered.

“I heard that.” Bronn snapped.

“We’ll go.” Venice said jumping up.

“If you don’t mind.” Teris said wiping her hands before taking her and Venice’s plates to the cleaning station where she scrapped the remaining food into the slop bucket and stacked the plates.

As much as Yami wanted to join them, no matter what Teris had said, he had to tend to Pilfer and Mooshu. Pilfer had reached a point where he could be trusted around others. Gendry had gladly looked after the Saber Wolf on occasion. But Mooshu was a ways from that, and even if he asked Gendry to leave her in her pen and simply toss her food in, it would only derail whatever trust he had earned from her. Maybe in a week or so that would change, but for now he had to be the one looking after Mooshu.

Yami watched Teris as she and Venice followed Bronn through the gateway without a glance back at him.

“What did you do this time?” Olsen asked as the portal closed.

Yami glared at him.

“I mean Teris hasn’t ignored you like that since the night of the Star Awards when she found out you lied to her.” Olsen went on.

“She’s not ignoring me and I didn’t lie to her.” Yami grumbled.

“You kinda did and it kinda looks like she is.” Olsen challenged.

Yami stood and made his way to the side door that led down half a level to the kitchens.

“You forgot to clear your area.” Olsen called after him pointing at the untouched plate Yami had served.

“That’s what new recruits are for.” Yami shot back before disappearing down the stairs/.

Olsen turned to Bran. “You heard him.”

15.2

Nozel’s younger sister was in Castle City for some three day long, young noble ladies activity and, despite the Silver Eagles base not being in Castle City, his father had commanded him to take a day to escort her around. Though the Silva’s, like the Vermilion's had a residence on the royals grounds beside the Kings own castle, until of she had received her grimoire, Nebra was not allow off the castle grounds without escort.

“Might we go into that shop on the corner,” Nebra asked. “Lady Neyres had the most lovely gloves on yesterday and said she got them from there.”

“Neyres was at this suction?” Nozel questioned looking down at his sister. Though he hadn’t seen the fellow royal or Margery, for that matter, the last couple of days he had thought nothing of it; he was just grateful to the blessed silence and their absence, especially where Margery was concerned.

“Of course,” Nebra giggled. “She is a royal. All royal and noble young ladies were invited. Expected, in fact.”

Nozel looked down at her a moment then away. Careful to keep his tone conversational he asked. “Did you see Teris there?”

“No.” Nebra shook her head. “And father had encouraged me to speak with her.”

“Why?” Nozel wondered certain he knew. No doubt Nebra was expected to give their father a full report of Nozel’s own activities and behavior as well.

Nebra shrugged a shoulder. “I suppose because she will one day be my sister-in-law.” She looked up at her brother. “I know you will do whatever father commands but how do you feel about eventually wedding the Lady Teris?”

Mindful of his tone and expression Nozel responded. “I don’t feel anything about it.”

“How can that be?”

“Our families have intended for us to wed since I was Noelle’s age,” he said. The mention of his youngest sister’s age reminded him that it also been four years since their mother’s death birthing the good for nothing child. He slowly blinked away the painful memory. “I suppose you could say I don’t remember a time when Teris wasn’t intended to be my bride.”

“But she’s so--”

Nozel looked sternly down at her. “What?”

“Unorthodoxed.” Nebra said carefully. “Take this event for instance. I already told you all the royal and noble ladies were invited but what I didn’t say was that this was Lady Teris’ third year being absent.”

“And?”

“And,” Nebra stressed, “if you don’t show for three years in a row you are dropped from the Young Ladies Social and Finishing League.”

Nozel blinked at the name of the group wondering a moment who had come up the thing.

“It is the dream of every young lady to receive their acceptance letter into the league on their tenth birthday,” Nebra went on. “I remember the fuss I made in the weeks leading up to the first meeting I would attend at my area Chapter.”

“Lady Teris is hardly a giddy ten year old,” Nozel reminded.

“No, but she is a royal lady of sixteen who’s name has now been stricken from the Leagues ledgers and barred from any and all League activities and functions, including Chapter meetings,” Nebra informed. “It’s unheard of. Up until her nineteenth birthday, even Lady Mereoleona attended this annual event every two years so she wouldn’t be dropped from the rolls.”

Nozel realized why his father had encouraged Nebra to speak with Teris at the event. It was more then simply keeping tabs on her activities and behavior. Nozel had no doubt that Lord Silva was much more aware of the politics surrounding how the noble women functioned themselves and that Teris had been in jeopardy of being cast out.

“Teris is a Magic Knight.” Nozel said at length. “Those duties far precede that of some ladies league.”

“But there were lots of royal and noble ladies present who are Magic Knights,” Nebra told.

“It’s possible there was a mission making her absence unavoidable.”

“Unavoidable or not the League won’t rescind their decision,” Nebra said.

“It doesn’t matter what your League does.” Nozel said opening the door to the shop she had asked to visit. “Upholding the honor and duty of being a Magic Knight will cover any blot this strickening might cause.”

If she’s on a mission, Nebra thought entering the boutique.

“Teris,” Venice whined. “We’ve looked at nearly every store in Castle City. If you can’t find something for him here you won’t find it anywhere.”

“Come on, Venice. Think of it as a mission,” Teris cajoled. “Besides, I thought you loved shopping.”

“For myself,” Venice clarified. “Not burly, mopping boys who are easy to please where you’re concerned. Want to make him happy? Spend the day with him. Even just a few minutes will do, bad as he has it for you. You know he thinks you’re mad at him.”

“Stop it.” Teris hushed blushing.

“I mean, did you see his face when you told him he couldn’t come? My heart just about broke for him.” Venice went on as she picked up ridicule looking it over.

Yami’s light brown eyes filled with questioning disappointment replayed in her mind giving Teris pause. She shook her head. “He’ll get over it. I just have to find him the perfect gift.”

“I suppose she was on a mission. Of sorts.” Nebra breathed softly as her brother allowed the closed the door behind them.

Nozel cursed his acquiescence to his sisters request certain that everything she heard and continued to hear would be relayed to their father. He was wondering how to go about getting her out of the shop without being overly obvious about what he was trying to do when the store attendant greeted them. “Welcome. Looking for anything in particular or just wanting to browse?”

Nebra began telling the woman what she was looking for while Nozel stayed by the door listening to Teris and Venice.

“What about that pen?” Venice asked pointing.

“What’s Yami going to do with a pen?” Teris bitingly asked.

“Write you love letters.” Venice teased.

The right side of Nozel’s jaw muscles began to spasm in complaint of his clenched teeth. As if there had been much doubt to begin with, he thought sullenly. She’s looking for a gift of that foreigner.

“Venice this is serious.” Teris told. “His birthday is in two days. If I don’t find the perfect gift today I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Go shopping tomorrow.” Venice shrugged setting down to purse wondering when she’d have need to carry such a fancy bag.

“I can’t,” Teris said. “I already promised him that I’d visit Pilfer and meet Mooshu.”

“That won’t take all day.” Venice said picking and holding up a hair clasp, looking at herself in a mirror. “I don’t know why you bother pretending to like those creatures when you can barely tolerate his human friend, Jack”

Teris gave a disgusted shiver. “Please don’t say that creeps name.”

“It’s not as if Yami’s interest in you is dependent on your interest in his creatures.” Venice turned to her still holding the beret to her hair. “Do you think this brings out the color of my eyes?”

“I don’t pretend to like Pilfer,” Teris said. “He’s a good Saber Wolf.” She picked up a different clasp and held it out to her friend. “Try this one.”

“Good at eating moderately large creatures in a single sitting and slobbering everywhere.” Venice said taking the beret and turning to the mirror. “I guess I can see why you don’t have to pretend to like it. It’s not all that different from Yami.”

“Funny.” Teris said her tone and expression making it obvious it she found it otherwise.

“I swear if he comes in one more time tracking mud, grim, and that things slimy drool all over the clean floor on my mop week...”

“You actually mop on your mop week?” Teris asked in surprise.

“Yeah.” Venice answered slowly. “Don’t you?”

Teris shook her head. “I don’t think anyone does.”

“You mean I’ve been the only one cleaning those floors?” Venice exclaimed. “No wonder they’re filthy by the time my week comes around. And here I thought we lived with a pack of pigs.”

“That’s still a high possibility given Bronn, Tobin, and Abril,” Teris said.

“Mother of all mana,” Venice cursed. “I’m gonna have a word with everyone when we return. You can count on--”

“And how are you ladies getting on?” The stores Clerk asked her smile a bit forced. “Still doing alright? Sure I can’t assist you with anything?”

Venice turned prepared to tell the woman that if she was needed they would call her when she saw Nozel standing in the doorway. “Mother of--”

“I got it!” Teris enthused oblivious of the Clerk or Venice’s curse. She rushed to the back counter. Grabbing a quill she began to draw on a piece of paper, slapping the bell for assistance.

“I guess you can be of assistance.” Venice smiled tightly at the Clerk still eyeing Nozel.

A Leather Smith passed through the doorway that led from a workshop behind and waited.

Teris finished scribbling and turned the paper to the Smith saying a few words. Nozel watched them go back a forth a bit before the Smith took the quill from Teris and drew on the paper. He turned the sheet to her and she looked it over appearing more pleased than before. They conversed further before the Smith wrote up a slip with her order and passed it to her. Teris said a few more words before turning.

“Venice! I--” Teris fell silent upon seeing Nozel. Her eyes widened wondering just how long he had been there. She tried to recall what she and Venice had said and then got angry at herself for worrying. Teris made her way to her friend and Nozel but was halted a few steps short by yet another surprise.

“Lady Teris.” Nebra greeted making her way to her brother from the side counter. “If this isn’t a pleasant surprise.”

“A surprise indeed,” Teris said. “What brings you to Castle City Nebra?”

“The Annual Young Ladies Social and Finishing League function of course,” Nebra said. “I must say many, including myself, were sorry to see you missed it.”

“I’ve been busy.” Teris said not caring about the younger girls judgment laced comment.

“So it would appear,” Nebra smiled. “A birthday gift. Forgive me. I couldn’t help but overhear.”

Teris glanced at Nozel knowing he had heard enough. “Please give the ladies of the League my regards. Teris told Nebra. “I will leave you to your shopping.”

“Oh, but I’m done,” Nebra smiled. “I hope you don’t mind brother but I had them send you the bill. You know how father can be about my purchases. And isn’t nearly time for our luncheon with Lord Fuegoleon and Lady Mereoleona. Why don’t you and your friend join us?” She finished turning to Teris.

Seeing this as her chance to question the Crimson Lions Captain about the Lava Springs bash Venice, without thinking, said. “I could eat.”

Teris turned slowly to her friend. “What?”

Realizing she had put her friend in an unwanted position Venice nevertheless doubled down saying. “You ordered your gift and, despite my admit arguments against it, you and Nozel are speaking again.”

Nebra looked at her brother. “She makes it sound as if you and Teris had a falling out.”

Nozel eyes slid down to his sister. “Don’t be silly, Nebra.”

“Yami--” Teris began.

“Yami lied,” Venice reminded. “He made us all play down his injuries so he could get you to speak to Nozel again. Don’t ask me why.” She breathed under her breath.

Nozel blinked eyes snapped to Venice. The foreigner had been telling the truth that night, Nozel thought in wonder. Why would he do such a thing? It couldn’t simply be for the reasons he had claimed. No one was that confident or stupid.

“What’s done it done.” Teris said grating once again at the thought of Yami’s deception.

“So you should be fine joining your fellow royals for lunch,” Venice said. “Come on.” She whined when Teris merely stared at her. “I wanna ask Mereoleona about the Lava Springs.”

“That’s what this is about?” Teris asked in disbelief.

“Please!”

“Venice.”

“Yes, Teris.” Venice said in her sweetest voice as she batted her eyes innocently at her friend.

Teris growled a sigh and shook her head. She turned to the female Clerk pointing to the hair clasp Venice still held. “Add that to my bill. I’ll pay for it when the belt is delivered on the seventeenth.”

“Of course Lady Nova.” The Clerk nodded. “Thank you for your patronage. Lord and Lady Silva. Thank you. Please come again.”

“A belt!” Venice said as she followed Teris through the door Nozel held for them. “After weeks of fretting and countless shops. You get him a belt.”

Nozel ground his teeth forcing himself to take a calming breath. He turned as Nebra passed and asked out of curiosity and desire to silence Venice’s talk of the foreigner. “Where’s your purchase?”

Nebra held up her hands wiggling her fingers. “I’m wearing it silly.”

“Are those the gloves you saw Neyres wearing?” He asked as the four of them made their way down the sidewalk.

“Not the exact same.” Nebra said noticing how her brother made certain he was beside Teris and walked to the right of her shielding her from the street. From behind the older royals Nebra went on. “That would be embarrassing for the both of us. But I am pleased.”

“Good,” Nozel replied. They walked down the block in silence before asked, loud enough for Teris to hear but not the others. “It’s been a while since we’ve last spoken.”

“A month at most.” Teris put in.

Nearly two Nozel thought. “How are you?” He asked fighting the urge to look at her.

“Same as I ever was. And you?”

“Hopeful of a promotion.” Nozel said trying not to sound overly boastful even though his intention was to impress her.

“And what are you ranked now?” Teris asked even though she knew. “Junior Magic Knight Second Class?”

“First,” Nozel told.

“So this would make you an Intermediate Magic Knight and so soon after your first year.”

Nozel fought down the smile that threatened at her mildly impressed tone.

“I wish you the best of luck,” she said.

Nozel turned.

“Don’t look so surprised.” Teris said giving a huffing laugh. “I’ve never wished you ill. Well. After your unprovoked attack, that turns out nearly killed Yami by the way, I did a lot more than wish you ill but we’re past that. Aren’t we?”

“I would hope so.” Nozel said wishing he had channeled just a little more mana into the attack and been rid of the foreigner for good. “But I feel I must say.” He looked at her and sighed. “That was a rough day for all of us. Tensions were high and--”

“Nozel. Don’t.”

He paused glancing uncomfortably away at her stern expression praying he hadn’t messed things up and made her mad at him all over again.

“Don’t bring up what’s been buried.” Teris said her tone almost pleading. “It’s done. We’re fine.”

“I’m glad.” Nozel said giving her a small, hesitant smile. “As friends we should be able to work through anything.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Teris said. “Friends.” She shook her head giving a small somewhat forced chuckle of amusement. “And people say you don’t have a sense of humor.” She patted his shoulder. “You’re funny Nozel.”

Nozel didn’t know what was more painful, her words or the absence of her touch as she let her hand slide off him. Unable to look at her, he gathered himself and asked. “What would you call us--”

“And we thought we would have to wait.” Mereoleona called upon seeing them. She slapped her brother on the back. “I told you we should come straight here.”

“That would have made them early and us on time.” Fuegoleon said looking back at her.

“Leon. Manners. A gentleman never keeps a lady waiting. And Nozel has brought three of them. What a pleasant surprise.” Mereoleona moved to Teris giving her a hug. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“I know.” Teris smiled returning the hug.

“It’s been a week.” Fuegoleon told watching the two of them.

“Nine days. But who’s counting,” Teris said.

“You. Obviously.” Nozel said looking at her coolly.

“Venice,” Mereoleona smiled patting the girl on the head. “It’s good to see you as well. We could’ve used your mirror magic on our last mission. Right Leon?”

“We managed just fine.” Fuegoleon said, his pride not letting him admit that another squads member would have been helpful.

“And Nebra,” Mereoleona smiled. “Aren’t you growing up fast. Shall we go inside and sit.”

Seated and ordered Mereoleona asked. “So, how did you two girls enjoy the Ladies League bash?”

“Immensely.” Nebra answered from her brothers right. She looked over to Teris who was seated to on Nozel’s left.

Mereoleona took her cousins silence as displeasure of the events goings on. “I know.” She said to Teris. “Having to go to such things was never my cup of tea either. Most girls can’t wait till their tenth birthday to be accepted into the League. I couldn’t wait till my twentieth to be done with it all. Always found it funny how a gathering of supposedly polite young ladies can, and usually was, anything but polite.”

“I didn’t go,” Teris told.

“I’ve been there too,” Mereoleona nodded. “Skipped two years out of every three.” She held up a finger. “Don’t get any ideas, your father or Fyntch wouldn’t approve.”

“This was my third absence.” Teris informed the realization of what she had done hitting her in full. Not that she would have done anything different.

“Oh,” Mereoleona blinked. Recovering she said. “And I thought myself a fearless rebel of expectation. You’re putting me to shame. Was Fyntch aware? What am I saying. Of course your brother wasn’t. He would have likely left your father to drag you to the Leagues event. Was Julius? No. I’m wrong again. That man is too focused on making sure his dream of getting to the top of the Magic Knights is achieved to pay care to such things.” She crossed her arms and sat back shaking her head.

Teris could hardly look the Crimson Lions Captain in the eye out of fear and shame.

“What are we going to do with you girl?”

“I don’t know,” Teris mumbled.

“Well,” Mereoleona sighed smacking the table with a palm. “It can’t be helped now. The Mistress’ of the League are an unforgiving bunch. Even if you had been on a mission, or your death bed for that matter, they wouldn’t retract your strickening.”

“I don’t want s retraction.” Teris told softly barely managing to glance at Mereoleona.

“You say that now,” Mereoleona said. “Look at you. You can’t even look at me. How are you going to fair when faced with your Lord Father and Fyntch? You’ll be singing a different tune when next you see them I’m telling you now.” Mereoleona watched her wondering how the girl could be so fierce and yet so fragile. She wanted and hoped for the best for her young cousin, having felt a comradery with her since the first time she had seen an eight year old Teris refuse to sit side saddle while on a hunt. But, only time would tell if she grew up to be her own person and a force to be reckoned with or broken into subservience by her brother, Fyntch, and marriage into the Silva family. “Let me know if Fyntch goes too hard on you. I’ll do what I can to soften the blow.”

“You don’t have to do that, Leona,” Teris said.

“You’re right. I don’t. And it’ll likely cause me a bit of trouble in doing so,” Mereoleona admitted. “But you bucked the system and did your own thing. And that has earned my respect.”

Their food arrived and with it, Teris thanked, a change in subject.

“I hear you’re close to a promotion.” Mereoleona said looking at Nozel.

“That is my hope.” Nozel affirmed.

The Crimson Lions Captain looked at her brother. “Better step it up Leon. Your rival’s about to out rank you.”

“I’m not that far from a promotion myself,” Fuegoleon told.

“Not as close as he is.” Mereoleona teased. “Then again, Teris has you both beat as she’s closer yet.”

The two boys looked at Teris in surprise.

“Isn’t that so.” Mereoleona smiled, the famously pointed Vermilion incisors glinting in the light.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Nozel asked feeling a fool for his boasting, then wondering if that had been her intention.

Teris shrugged ill at easy under Nozel’s intense gaze. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to make a deal of it.”

“But you’ll be stepping up to Intermediate Magic Knight.” Mereoleona said picking up her drink as if in toast. “Kind of a big deal.”

“It’s not like I’d be stepping up to be Knights Commander,” Teris said.

“No.” Mereoleona laughed choking on her plum juice. “You’ve got quite a ways to go for that promotion. And I think Greywright would have a thing or two to say about it since he shows no signs of stepping down.”

“It’s funny how you and Yami get the same promotions at the same time.” Venice said then shrugged. “But I guess that’s to be expected since you two are always going out and getting into trouble together.”

Teris could have ground Venice’s foot into the floor under the table if she had been seated beside her. Instead she was stuck between Nozel and Fuegoleon and Venice tucked safely between the two Crimson Lions. If only Fuegoleon hadn’t been such a gentleman and pulled Venice’s chair out, or Nozel for that matter having pulling at chair out for her when Nebra had already claimed the space between him and Mereoleona.

“You should be thankful.” Mereoleona told Venice. “By all appearances, it’s because of them that the Black Bulls are doing so well.”

“They’ll still be ranked last.” Fuegoleon huffed. He looked to Teris. “What possessed you to choose to join the Black Bulls when you have such dreams as becoming Knights Commander eludes me to this day.”

“It’s because if she manages to become a candidate for the role having come from such a squad there’s nothing anyone could do.” Mereoleona said, kindly not finishing with, to take it from her. “Am I right?”

Teris gave a small nod.

“You think no one understands you,” Mereoleona said. “But I do.”

Yami understands me, Teris thought. Maybe that was why she was so drawn to him. He knew who she was and accepted her as that person without showing the faintest hint in wanting to steer or change her.

Having an idea Mereoleona turned to Nozel. “Promise me something.”

“If I am able.” Nozel said blue eyes flicking up to her.

“At the next Silva, Nova gathering when they invariably try to coerced Teris into meeting their expectations and do their will. Do or say something on her behalf. If you’re going to be her husband she’s going need your support and protection. Unless you plan on attempting to break her spirit. So, why get some much needed practice and start now with this one thing. I can all but guarantee you that doing so will earn you earn trust and goodwill. Neither of those unwanted things in a marriage.”

The thought of speaking against his father scared him but not half as much as the thought of Teris finally showing some goodwill and trust enticed him. Nozel inclined his head.

Teris watched Mereoleona in disbelief. Hadn’t her cousin just announced that she understood her? Before she could find her voice to rebut such a thing Venice spoke.

“Speaking of gatherings. What happened to this years trip to the Lava Springs?” Venice asked none to subtlety changing the subject. “And will there be one next year?”

Mereoleona darkened as she recalled seeing Bronn at the Star Awards with his arm wrapped around a girl. She had later learned the girl was a Healing Mage named Gilly and that the two had in fact been on a date, and were still dating.

Thankful for the change in subject Teris left her rebuttal unsaid adding. “Venice, Olsen, and Tobin were talking about it at breakfast this morning. I can’t believe Uncle Leonidas lets you use your family's summer cabin to host what sounded like a pretty rowdy Magic Knights party.”

Mereoleona forced the image of Bronn with another girl out of her mind and nodded. “It can get rather rowdy. But as long as none of you kiddies go upstairs or get into his liquor stores, father doesn’t mind.” To Venice she said. “You enjoy fighting up the volcano. Do you?”

“I enjoyed the hot springs and party after,” Venice said.

Mereoleona laughed.

“Will there be one next year?” Venice asked again.

Mereoleona thought of her jealousy towards Gilly and anger at Bronn which had been the reasons she hadn’t called the gathering; which was always last minute even though it had turned into an annual event. She forced another toothy smile. “Just try to stop it,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a VERY special thank you to those who have left comments. They really mean a lot.


	16. Chapter 16

16.1

The morning of September seventh came and went and still Yami slept. Unable to stand seeing Teris wait any longer Tobin entered Yami’s room with a bucket of cold spring water. Standing beside Yami’s bed, he upended the bucket on the newly seventeen year old boy.

In a motion almost too quick for Tobin to see Yami reached for his katana, pulling the blade free of it’s sheath as he sat up.

Dropping the bucket Tobin held his hands up in surrender giving a big, guilty smile. “Happy birthday?”

Yami lowered his arm and blade the cloak of dark magic disappeared as fell back into bed. “Not so happy anymore.”

Tobin noted the telltale tent in the sheet Yami laid under. “Sorry to interrupt what looks to have been a stimulating dream. But your girl has been waiting impatiently for you to wake.”

Yami glanced at the bulge that, despite the shock and cold water, refused to die. He closed his eyes. It had been such a good dream.

“Give me a moment.” He said.

Tobin chuckled as he picked up the bucket and turned away. “Take all the time you need. A good tap cleaning always helps me manage the roar of the one-eyed beast.”

Yami threw the katana. It embedded into the door Tobin was opening with a twang. “Shut up and give out!”

16.2

The lunch Teris had made especially for Yami had been a surprise.

Yami didn’t know how she had managed it, but she had attempted to make dishes from his homeland.

The lack of proper ingredients and seasonings had made the endeavor less than successful. But it was the attempt that had moved him and made him feel special.

As if that wasn’t enough, Teris had chartered a boat for the day to take the Black Bulls deep sea fishing.

The sound, sense, and smell relaxing him, Yami sat back as the seamen cast off from dock and went about their work. Eyes closed, he basked in the rolling sensation of the boat on the waves. Sensing a presence who’s Ki he couldn’t read, Yami was able to deduce that Teris was standing near.

“Thank you for this.” Yami sighed contentedly, eyes still closed. “I haven’t been on a boat since I washed ashore.”

Teris felt a wave of relief. “I wasn’t certain you’d like it. Given what happened the last time you were on the water.”

“The sea is like wild beast.” Yami told. “Respect and always be watchful of her and chances are she’ll tolerate your presence. But even then, no matter your care, there will be times where she’ll try to tear you apart and devour you. She can’t be faulted for that. It’s in her nature.”

“You make the ocean sound like a living thing.”

“Isn’t it?”

Teris looked out at the point where the sea and sky kissed, and wondered.

Given the world they lived in where Chaos was spoken of as a creature unto itself, she supposed a living sea wasn’t all that far fetched.

She turned to him squinting at the brightness of the reflected sun light. “I also thought you might have wanted to join the boatmen in their work.”

Yami opened his eyes and soaked in her image. She had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. Surrounded by the sea. Her body swaying from the gentle deep ocean waves. Salty sprayed air whipping her hair about.

“You’re beautiful. Marry me.” He whispered.

“What?” Teris asked leaning closer.

She had seen his lips move but hadn’t heard him.

Yami gave a mental shake.

“Too much work.” He said.

Teris gave him a smile, understanding how one would wish to avoid work on their birthday.

As he closed his eyes again, she caught herself delighting in his form.

Something within her kindled and ignited. She blushed looking away only to find her eyes return to him of their own accord. He was handsome. And his sure easy nature only added to the pull he had on her.

There was something about the way he relaxed at the prow of the boat. It was as if it and everything surrounding him, including her, belonged to him. The thought gave her a thrill.

But it was more than all of that. Yami make her feel as if she could trust him with her true self. As if she didn’t have to behave a certain way to be accepted by him. That he would never judge her for her actions or desires.

Yami opened his eyes and Teris watched them slowly rove over her from boot to head and if trying to memorize every detail of her.

Her skin prickled with the pull of his eyes, as if his gaze were a physical touch.

Reaching her eyes Yami realized his drink of her had been seen; but instead of finding censure or embarrassment in her gaze he found wanting.

In that moment Teris would had given anything, even her chance at Knights Commander, for him to grab her and kiss her. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands reminding herself that this was one of the main reasons that she had chosen this outing. So that there would be nowhere she and Yami could be alone should he get such an idea and test her ever shrinking resolve.

Yami watched Teris struggle with herself over something before she finally turned away.

The boat hit a large swell, knocking her back into his arms.

Yami silently thanked the sea, taking this as her apology for stranding him in a foreign land.

“Easy there, Princess.” He murmured, breath tickling her neck. “Remember what I told you about always being watchful of the sea.”

“She’s the one who needs to watch it.” Teris said, glaring out at the water.

Yami laughed at her. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” She said.

One of the sailors loudly cried the Captain’s order to drop anchor.

Teris tried to get up, but Yami’s arms tightened around her.

“Wait a moment.” He said.

“Why?” She asked blushing.

Tobin came around and saw them, eyes and smile widening. “I guess you needed this mornings activities more than I thought.”

Yami gave him returning the smile. “Enjoy your swim.”

Tobin didn’t even have a chance to ask what Yami meant. The anchors chain pulled taut as the anchor caught and Tobin fell over the low rail.

“Tobin!” Teris cried, jumping to her feet.

Yami kept a steadying hand on her, the other clutching his stomach as he laughed.

“Man overboard!” One of the sailors called.

“Yami!” Teris scolded. Her concern for Tobin clearly written on her face.

“He’ll be alright.” Yami breathed between laughs.

The Black Bulls fished and swam. Dozed as they dried out in the sun. Then fished and swam some more. To Gendry’s pride and annoyance, Abril caught the most fish. Venice caught the biggest. And Olsen caught the most interesting.

“I’ve never known a person to catch an angel fish by rod, let alone two.” The Captain of the boat said, scratching his bearded chin.

Olsen had tired to give the angel fish to Venice and Teris saying, ‘an angel of my Angels’. But they had made him toss the fish back.

As the sun began to set, the Captain called for the anchor to be raised and let Yami steer them back to dock.

“Thanks guys. Teris. That’s was the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Yami said, entering the Black Bulls base with his comrades.

“It’s not over yet, boy.” Jax said from his favored chair. “Bronn!” He hollered closing the book he had been reading with a snap.

“I heard ‘em. I heard ‘em.” Bronn said, entering the great room carrying a cake lit with twelve candles.

“Twelve?” Yami questioned looking up at the Vice Commander.

“The baker in Kiten forgot to send some and it was all we had on hand. Hush up. Be grateful. And blow the damn things out.” Bronn barked.

“Preferably without spitting all over the cake.” Olsen put in.

Yami smiled mischievously. He rubbed his hands together and took a step back.

Bronn realized what he was up to a split second too late. Yami’s mana cloaked hands clapped together blowing out the candles along with bits of cake which flew into Bronn’s face.

Bronn opened his eyes and licked around his mouth.

“Good cake.” He said, before passing the tray over to Olsen.

“Oh, boy. You better run.” Tobin warned.

But Yami was already gone, with a torrent of hearty laughter.

Jax watched Bronn tear after Yami.

The Black Bulls Captain shook his head, smirking in amusement. “Looks like he enjoyed himself.”

“Yep.” Tobin nodded. “The guy had a near perfect day. Guess that’s why he thought it’d be alright to die tonight.”

Along with Yami’s echoing laughter, Bronn could be heard cursing somewhere in the house.

“Take that to the dining hall and sever it up.” Jax ordered Olsen. “Those two might be a while.”

“Especially if Bronn catches him.” Tobin agreed.

“I don’t want any trips to the Healers.” Jax hollered, his words thundering through the house. “Yami can consider that my birthday gift. Speaking of which,” he turned to Teris, “something arrived for you this afternoon. I had Bran leave it on the table at the entrance to the girls wing.”

“Still don’t see why you wouldn’t let the boy join us.” Venice pouted for Bran’s sake.

Jax glanced over at Bran who was still sulking on the couch. “Because he’s just that. A boy. Besides, he’s my recruit I can allow or stop him from doing whatever I want.”

16.3

Having taken the velvet-lined wooden box to her room, Teris set it on the desk and sat down. Opening the box, she breathed a sigh of relief at the fine workmanship.

Despite the Leather Smith assurances she had been concerned about the short timetable having an effect on the end product.

“What’s this?”

Teris jumped up from her seat, Yami’s voice startling her. “Wha—what are you doing here?”

“Hiding from Bronn.” Yami said, entering.

“In the girls wing?”

He shrugged. “What better place? What are you doing up here? Didn’t like the cake?”

Teris nervously looked about her room, trying to remember if she had put away her night clothes this morning, or had tossed yesterday’s dirty clothes in the clothing bin or left them piled on the floor.

“So, this your room.” Yami said, looking about. “I expected--”

“What?” Teris demanded, on edge for an entirely different reason than when he had first entered.

“This. I suppose. It’s nice but not cluttered and bedecked with so much stuff that you feel as if you can’t touch anything for fear of breaking or dirtying it. Kind of like you.” He said, eyes focusing on her.

“So what? You’re saying that I tastefully adorn myself but not to the point where one doesn’t want to touch me for fear of breaking or dirtying me?” She asked, skeptically.

“You could be bedecked for a royal ball or wearing a feed sack and I’d still want to touch you, Princess.”

Teris looked away blushing. Her hand absently brushed the soft leather of the belt meant for him.

Yami stepped in front of her.

Teris’ eyes widened as she remembered the gift. Her hand moved to close the lid but brushed Yami’s instead when he laid a hand on the box.

“This is lovely.” Yami said, looking at what laid inside but not daring to touch it. “Wanting to add swordplay to our physical training?” He asked, noting that it was a belt meant to hold a long blade.

“No.” Teris said, giving up on the surprise and pulling her hand away. “It’s yours.”

“Mine?” Yami asked, looking at her, eyebrows raised.

She nodded and smiled weakly. “Happy birthday.”

Yami turned fully to the desk. His hand ran over the subtle brown leather. Slowly he lifted the belt and secondary sword belt out of the box allowing them to uncoil.

“The main belt has a--”

Yami pulled a thin pliable but hammer hardened sword from the main belt.

“An actual belt sword.” He said in awe giving the blade a few small swings before inspecting it further.

“It doesn’t have much of a handle.” Teris commented.

“What I would have given for one of these the day we were attack on the road when they took and tossed away my katana.”

Yami looked at her. The memory of her being held and struck played clearly in his mind as if he had just witnessed it. If anything, the memory and his failure to protect her had become harder to bare the dearer she had become to him.

Yami’s hand tightened on the belt swords short flat handle. He had yet to find and kill the men but still felt as passionate about doing so as he had the day he made the personal vow.

“I doubt it’ll channel your magic half as well as your katana.”

“But it’s something, should I need it.” Yami said, slipping it back in between the the seamless pocket of leather that was the main belt.

“Hopefully it’s never needed.” Teris said.

Yami set it back on the box and grinned as he moved to undo his belt.

Teris giggled in delight at his obvious fondness of the gift.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing boy!” Bronn demanded, charging into the room. He grabbed Yami by the scruff of the neck. “Attempting to partake in other birthday festivities? Not while you’re in this house and I’m Vice Captain.”

“Bronn!” Teris cried, reaching out to try and make him release Yami.

Yami grimaced, teeth clenching as his knees weakened and buckled under Bronn’s punishing grip.

“I didn’t get you a birthday gift, but there is something I give presumptuous boys looking to become men while under my watch.” Bronn growled hand tightening.

A growling groan of pain sounded from Yami’s throat.

“Bronn! Stop it!” Teris yelled. She grabbed and pulled at the Vice Captain's arm. “It’s not like that. He was going to try on his gift.”

“I bet he was. You should be ashamed of yourself, Black Sheep. What would your royal little family say? Have a hard time marrying you off it this got out, wouldn’t they?”

“Don’t debase her with your filthy minded insults again.” Yami roared as he grabbed a hold of Bronn’s arm and gave a squeeze of his own.

The Vice Captain gave a cry of surprise and pain releasing his hold on Yami.

His neck let go of Yami threw Bronn over his back.

Bronn landed in front of him. Half his body on Teris’ bed. The other half on the floor. The forced causing one of the beds legs to break.

“Why you...” Bronn rolled his legs off the bed. He head and shoulders hitting the floor as his legs fell off, leaving him flat. He pushed himself up, raising his fists, and rolling his shoulders. “You wanna fight Birthday Boy? Let’s go.”

Yami grinned, making a fist of his own but wisely keeping them at his side.

“Come on, Lord of Destruction Show me how much you’ve grown since I whipped your hide the when you first got here.”

“I never even tried then. And you’re lucky I didn’t.”

“Shut up and put up.” Bronn shot back. “A man incapable of defending himself in a physical fight shouldn’t consider becoming a man in any other way.”

Yami took a step forward, fists raised.

There was a flash of light and Yami found himself firmly pushed against the wall. Bronn was likewise pushed back. The Vice Captain fell back into Teris’ bed, the weakened bed frame losing two more of its legs.

“Enough!” Teris yelled. She looked from Yami to Bronn and back. “You two wanna punch each other silly. Fine! Do it out of my room. And you...” She turned on Bronn. “Where do you get off assuming such unbecoming things? I don’t care how easy or difficult it is for my family to marry me off. I’m not marrying who they tell me to anyway. But I sure as hell am not giving myself to a man until I’m married to him.”

Bronn pointed at Yami’s unbuckled belt. “But he—I saw--”

“For the last time.” Teris grabbed and raised the belt she had ordered for Yami over her and hit the Vice Captain with it at every ensuing word. “He. Was. Trying. On. A. Gift.”

“Teris got him a belt for his birthday.” Venice said from the door.

The three turned toward her. Seeing the Black Bulls Captain also standing at the door, they all thought they were in real trouble. But Jax merely swallowed his smile, shook his head, and walked away without a word.

“That belt she’s holding there to be precise.” Venice pointed.

Bronn turned and flinched seeing the belt raised for another strike.

The corner of his lip twitching into a frown, the Vice Captain muttered. “Apologies, Black Sheep.”

“And to Yami.” Teris said, not lowering the belt.

“What’s this?” Bronn laughed. “You’re making demands now. I--”

“You attacked and insulted him on his birthday. Apologize. Now.” Teris commanded, her righteous, royal anger coming off her in waves.

Bronn’s lip curled, nose wrinkling; but he turned to Yami. “Sorry for assuming that you were attempting to become a man like any boy your age hopes of doing.”

“What kind of apology is that?” Teris demanded.

“The only one you’re gonna get girl.” Bronn snapped. “If you think your Lord of Destruction is so different that given the opportunity he wouldn’t jump at the chance you’re the one who’s making the wrong assumptions not me.”

Stepping toward Teris, Yami took her still raised hand into his own and gently pulled it down. “That leather’s of such quality that it doesn’t need working in to soften.”

Bronn sat up. “Next time your girl tries to soften anything on me I’m going to soften your skull. You understand me, boy.”

“And that’s enough of that.” Venice declared. “All boys out.”

“You can’t order me.” Bronn said getting to his feet.

Venice stepped towards him. “As the highest ranking female. When we’re in the girls wing my word is law. I suggest you follow it.”

“Hogwash. I’m Vice Captain of the Bulls--”

“Captain Jax!” Venice hollered. “I told Bronn to leave the girls wing and he won’t. Can I set the traps and see him dead?”

“I’m getting girl. I’m getting.” Bronn snipped, exiting the room.

Venice looked at Yami. “You too birthday boy.”

Teris handed him his gift. “I hope you like it.”

“I loved it before you beat Bronn with it.” Yami grinned. “Need help kicking that other leg out before I go?” He asked, glancing at the bed.

Teris cloaked her lower leg and foot in mana and gave the bed frames remaining leg a kick.

The top right corner of the bed fell to the floor with a thud.

“I think I got it.” She said.

Yami stepped to her, thinking how he never got his personal gift to himself and kissed her. “Night, Princess. Sl--”

“Now!” Venice shouted.

“I’m just saying good night.” Yami shouted back.

“You’re stalling.” Venice told. “Birthday or not I will trap you in a mirror and break it into a million pieces.”

“Can she do that?” Yami asked Teris.

“I don’t know.” Teris said, thinking it pretty neat if she could.

Oh great, Teris thought, I’m thinking like my brother. Next thing I know I’ll be walking around in search of neat never before seen forms of magic.

She gave Yami a gentle push towards the door. “Night. Hope you enjoyed your birthday.

“Best one ever.” Yami said.

16.4

In the boys wing Bronn entered his room, leaving the door open to keep an ear out should Yami think to cause any more trouble.

Olsen, Tobin, and Gendry gathered around Yami in Yami’s bedroom, while Bran tentatively watched from a distance. Uncaring, Iban retired to his own bedroom for the night.

“I can’t believe you went into the girls wing. And survived,” Tobin awed.

“What did it look like?” Olsen questioned.

“Clean,” Yami said.

“Did you get your kiss?” Olsen asked puckering his lips.

Yami looked sharply at him wondering how the Water Mage knew that had been his intention.

Olsen smiled. And said, as if reading Yami’s mind. “You two have yet to kiss am I right? Given your love for her it’s only natural that on your birthday you’d wish to gift yourself something sweeter than just cake.”

“I didn’t even get to have a piece of cake.” Yami sighed.

“It was good.” Olsen said.

Tobin nodded in agreement.

“You love her?” Gendry asked.

“Yes.” Yami said without hesitation.

“How—how’d you figure it out?” Gendry questioned.

“When I realized I was going to marry her,” Yami said. “From there the feeling only grew.”

“And when did you know you wanted to marry her?” Gendry wondered.

“The first day I met her,” Yami answered.

“Wondering if you love Abril?” Tobin teased. “Wait. What?” He blinked and turned back to Yami. “Say that again.”

“Say what again?” Yami asked.

“The first day you met,” Tobin said. “You mean at the Magic Knights Entrance Exams?”

Yami nodded. “That’s when I decided I was going to marry Teris.”

“Are you crazy?” Tobin expressed loudly.

“If you boys don’t shut up and go to sleep I’m gonna knock you out so hard you’ll be lucky to wake in the morning.” Bronn shouted from his room at the wings entrance.

“Not crazy. It was love at first sight.” Olsen grinned, ignoring Bronn.

“It was my gut not my eyes the made the decision.” Yami told.

“So what?” Tobin gave a huffing laugh. “If you had had a bad breakfast that day you might not have decided to marry her? Or was it a bad breakfast that caused all this?”

“I’m going to bed.” Yami said getting to his feet.

“You hurt his feelings.” Olsen told Tobin.

“He hurt nothing,” Yami said. “It’s just that, fun as the day was, what didn’t get done today will have to be done tomorrow so I’m calling it a night.”

“You hear that?” Tobin grinned, his tone teasing. “Yami didn’t get to kiss his girl today so he’s going to try again tomorrow.”

“Saying your feelings weren’t hurt is exactly something one would say if their feelings had been hurt but didn’t want anyone to know they had.” Olsen said.

Tobin stared at Olsen shaking his head. “I’m surprised you don’t live in the girls wing what with all your feelings and flowery words.”

“I’ll have you know that ladies appreciate my fine words and lack of fear in showing a wide range of emotions. In fact my sweet Love saves the prose I write that tell of her beauty.” Olsen informed.

“Right.” Tobin said dubiously. “The girlfriend you refuse to introduce us to. You won’t even tell us her name. I bet she doesn’t even exist.”

“Oh, she’s real.” Olsen said. “Much more real than your one sided relationship with Venice that’s for sure.”

Tobin glared. “Maybe Yami has the right idea. It was a long day and my tolerance of you is growing short. Besides, I got breakfast duty in the morning.”

“Just don’t go waking anyone up the way you did Yami this morning.” Olsen called.

Tobin turned back smiling proudly. “You heard about that?”

“Didn’t need to. I saw you head upstairs with a bucket of water. Mattress’ are difficult to dry out.” Olsen said.

Tobin crossed his arms. “Who cares about that. I interrupted him having a good dream.”

“What? That Bronn went away on a mission and never came back?” Olsen questioned looking between Yami and Tobin.

Tobin’s villainous grin grew. “No. A really good dre--”

“What did I tell you lot?” Bronn barked from the doorway.

“We were just--” Olsen began as he got to his feet.

“That boy deserved a birthday beating and instead I got welts up and down from that girl of his.” Bronn muttered to himself. His eyes landed on Olsen a cruel smile tugging at his lips as he cracked his knuckles. “I’m gonna enjoy this.”

“Not the face!” Olsen pleaded right before Bronn’s hit landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for my own enjoyment, but edit and post for yours. If you enjoyed reading this at all please comment and let me know. It’s the only thing that encourages me to keep editing and posting.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a VERY special thank you to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	17. Chapter 17

17.1

The following morning Venice and Teris entered the dining hall. At the sight of Yami wearing the belt she had given him, Teris smiled and looked away blushing.

As they served Venice whispered. “Did you see? He’s wearing the gift you gave him.”

“I would hope so.” Teris said trying to keep her tone and butterflies under control. “His other belt was in such bad shape I doubt a bit of it would be usable as scrap. It’s a wonder he hadn’t bought himself a new one.” She added wondering why he hadn’t.

It wasn’t as if the pay of being a Magic Knight left one wanting. Granted the pay raised as your rank did but even as First Class Junior Magic Knight Yami should have been able to use the income from a pay day to get himself a decent belt.

Venice stared blinking. “After weeks of thought and searching. That’s the reason you decided on the belt.”

“What?” Teris said looking at friend.

“It’s so utilitarian. Giving a needed gift.”

Teris shrugged. “He liked it.”

“I’m sure he did.” Venice grinned. “I’m sure he imagines it’s your arms wrapped around his waist in place of that belt.”

“Stop it!” Teris hushed looking away and blushing.

“Oh, don’t tell me that such a thought never entered your mind when you made your decision.” Venice called after her as Teris turned and made her way to the table.

Teris sat in her usually seat across from Yami. She patted the bench space beside her. “Slide over here Olsen. I can’t take any more of Venice this morning.”

Olsen obliged all too happy to sit closer to her and speak with a lesser chance of Bronn hearing. He leaned over. “Did you--”

Teris looked up at him. “Is that a black eye? What happened to you?”

“Oui!” Venice called coming around the table. “You’re in my seat.”

“I didn’t see your name on it,” Olsen said.

“I always sit there,” Venice told.

“Doesn’t mean it’s yours.” Olsen shot back.

“Captain.” Venice called whining.

“We don’t have assigned seats.” Jax said sounding bored. “Find another one. Preferably out of the room where I can’t hear you bicker.” He finished to himself but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Venice smack Abril’s shoulder. “Scoot.”

Abril shook her head.

“Why?” Venice asked the girl. “It’s not like you have a usual seat. You’re either seated across from Gendry or beside him.”

“That’s right. I don’t have a seat. I have seats.” Abril said stressing the ‘s’.

“Then go sit in your other one,” Venice said.

Abril shook her head again. “I want to sit beside Teris today.”

“You could always come sit beside me.” Tobin offered from Yami’s right as he pushed Bran up the bench a space to make room for Venice.

Venice wrinkled her nose. “I’d rather sit beside Iban.”

“Then do so.” Olsen said gesturing to his usual seat.

“I don’t want to sit next to Iban.” Venice whined stomping a foot. “Iban’s creepy.”

“I appreciate that.” Iban smirked, appearing as if he truly did.

“I--”

“I don’t wanna hear another word outta you.” Bronn barked silencing Venice’s words. From his seat to the right of Jax, who sat at the head of the table, the Vice Captain turned to look at Venice and pointed. “Sit down and shut up. Now.”

“Someone’s in a temper this morning.” Teris muttered. She tilted her head and looked at the guys. “Is it a Black Bulls or a class thing?”

“What having a temper?” Yami asked. “Cause I’ve seen my fair share of royals angry at seemingly nothing.”

“Experienced it too.” Tobin added nodding.

“No.” Teris said making a face. “The physical violence. Before coming here I’d never seen a person raise their hand let alone physically hit anyone.”

“You should talk, Princess.” Yami smirked thinking of her whipping Bronn with the belt she gifted him last night.

As if the gift hadn’t meant so much already. Seeing that and wearing the thing that had beat Bronn made his bruised neck worth it. Heck, he probably would’ve gladly suffered a broken neck just to see Bronn suffering Teris’ wrath unable or unwilling to do anything physically because she was a girl and a royal one at that.

“Yami told us what happened.” Olsen whispered. “Though his shirt likely covers the worst of it, you can see the welts and bruises on the back of his hand and neck. The one at the neck is rather poetic if you ask me. After all the times he’s grabbed us by the scruff of the neck it serves him right.”

Teris’ eyes widened. “You mean—I—but I didn’t hit him that hard.”

“Guess you were angrier than you thought,” Yami said.

Teris looked down the table at Bronn.

“And he didn’t kill me?” She breathed in wonder.

“He took it out on these two.” Yami said looking from Tobin to Olsen. “And rightly so if you ask me.”

“What? I wake you up with a bucket of cold water one time and you turn traitor.” Tobin complained. “I’ll remember this next time I have to wake you.”

“What’s going on down there?” Venice called from the other side of Abril. “I can’t hear a thing.”

“Should’ve stopped when I told you to.” Teris called to her friend.

“I’ll keep on for all to hear if you continue your lip.” Venice threatened.

Teris’ head snapped to her. “You wouldn’t.”

“That belt looks really fine on you, Yami. Like the way the subtle leather hugs your hips?” Venice questioned wickedly.

“Venice. Stop it.” Teris squeaked.

“All of you stop it!” Bronn silenced. “Mother of mana. It’s like a school of rowdy children live here, not a squad of Magic Knights.”

“I haven’t said anything,” Abril told.

“Shut up girl. You know you can be the worse of them when you want,” Bronn said. “In fact, the youngest of you is the best behaved.”

“Thank you,” Teris said.

“You’re sixteen,” Yami said.

“Yeah,” Teris nodded. “My birthday isn’t till October. Even then I’d still be the--”

“Second youngest.” Tobin cut in pointing to his right at Bran.

In all honesty Teris had forgotten about their newest member. But, it wasn’t completely her fault. The boy was just so quite.

Looking to Bronn, Teris said. “He’s only been here eighteen days. Who knows. He could be the worst out of all of us.”

Just then a mouse scampered down the center of the table passing the Magic Knights.

Venice let out a squeal.

Abril tried to catch it as it passed in front of her.

“It’s only a mouse.” Abril said hushing Venice.

Venice gave a violent shiver. “I can’t stand those things. Get it away!”

Teris pulled her plate closer and Tobin tried to spear it with his fork as the rodent continued down the table.

It stopped in front of Bran, whiskers moving as it stood on it’s hind legs.

Bran laughed silently. He pulled a small piece from his muffin and placed it before the mouse.

“Possession magic.” Olsen said softly, as they all watched.

Teris looked back at Bronn. “Calling rodents onto the table to feed them during meal time. You call that the best behaved?”

Bronn watched a moment in discomfort. Captain Jax had assured him that the boy could only posses lesser thinking creatures but, if Bronn was honest with himself, he knew he wasn’t all that smart.

Iban smiled at the antics a while before lifting his hand off the table and turning his fingers.

The mouses neck turned at an unnatural angle.

Bran’s head shot up, eyes clearing as he look for the cause of his furry friends death.

“Don’t use your magic at the table.” Iban said, returning to his food. “It’s unseemly.”

Bran looked down at the mouse. Scooping it gently up, he stepped out of the bench and left the room.

“You forgot to take your plate to the bin,” Bronn called.

“I’ll do it.” Tobin said and pulled the boys plate beside his.

“I’ve never felt sorry for a mouse before.” Abril softly admitted.

“Iban.” Olsen said, sliding closer to his friend. “You creep everyone out when you do things like that. Didn’t you just tell the boy that using magic at the table was rude. And after you just did the same.”

Iban looked away ignoring Olsen.

The Black Bulls finishing their breakfast in uncomfortable silence.

17.2

Closing the door to his office Jax gestured to a seat.

Magic Knights Commander Greywright shook away the offer.

Sitting himself, Jax asked. “To what do I owe the honor, or should I say trouble, Commander? Hope it’s nothing involving my light and dark magic users again.”

“There’s Wild Fire burning northwest of Saussy just twelve miles south of the Spade Kingdom border.” Greywright said looking ill at ease as he fidgeted with the mission ordered the Wizard King had written up himself.

“Fire’s happen in the wild all the time.” Jax shrugged. “Not so much during this time of year but still not unheard of. Don’t see why it requires intervention from the Magic Knights unless it’s directly threatening the populace, cattle, or farms.”

“Not a wild fire.” Greywright said. “Wild Fire.”

“Oh.” Jax blinked in surprise. “That definitely requires our attention. But transporting, owning, and making Wild Fire is illegal. Even the Clover Kingdoms own stores of the stuff is highly guarded, it’s where abouts only known to a handful of high ranking officials including the Wizard King and yourself.”

“I’m well aware,” Greywright said. “Hence our concern.”

“You didn’t by chance have a slip up with our kingdoms stores did you?”

The Knights Commander shook his head.

“So the next likely bet is the Spade Kingdom or, I suppose less likely, some local upstart looking to--”

“It’s the Spade Kingdom.” Greywright said pacing. “It’s too close to the border with them not to be.”

“How bad is it?” Jax asked beginning to worry that this did have to do with Yami and Teris after all. And just when things surrounding them had been quiet for a few months.

“From what we can tell, it was one small container and hasn’t spread much thus far. But with the autumn winds known for picking up as the sun sets it’s only a matter of time before it becomes unmanageable.

“So all hands on deck.” Jax said, getting to his feet.

Greywright shook his head. “Just a handful of Black Bulls.”

“But you just said--”

Greywright held up his hand. “If after a few hours it looks like your squad is incapable of containing it, contact me and more Magic Knights will be sent.”

“This doesn’t feel right Commander.” Jax said.

“Of course it doesn’t! Wild Fire so close to the Spade Kingdom border. Don’t think for a second they’ve forgotten about those two.” Greywright said, referring to Yami and Teris. “Who knows? They might have done this to draw them close to the border or have them left behind for abduction.”

“So--”

“So if that’s their aim. We’re not going to make it easy on them.” Greywright interrupted setting the mission order down on the Captain's desk.

“So what?” Jax asked. “They sit this one out?”

Greywright shook his head. “We separate them. Just in case capturing them is the Spade Kingdoms objective.”

“They won’t like--”

“They’re Magic Knights.” Greywright said, silencing whatever argument the Black Bulls Captain had been about to make. “Two very powerful ones given their age and rank. Teris is to stay at base while you, Bronn, Olsen, and Iban head out with Yami. Yami’s dark magic should be of more use to you than Teris’ light magic in this circumstance.”

Jax couldn’t disagree. In fact he had internally mourned the lost of Yami’s dark magic when he had thought the two would have to sit this one out. “I don’t see how Iban’s blood magic would be of use in this.”

“I don’t either,” Greywright admitted. “But his name is on the mission order. Sir Jorah must want him there for a reason.

“Iban’s from the Spade Kingdom.” Jax said, mostly to be difficult cause he was angry.

“His grandparents escaped from the Spade Kingdom and sought refuge here,” Greywright corrected. “You of all people should remember that Jax. You’ve fiercely made the distinction enough times to others. Or perhaps you question his allegiance to the Clover Kingdom?”

“I question his care for the sanctity of anothers life, anyone's life. I just saw the man use his blood magic to kill a mouse that was simply eating some bread on the dining table during breakfast this morning.”

“What was a mouse doing on the dining table in broad daylight?” Greywright questioned in disgust.

“That’s not the point.” Jax said, shaking a hand.

“If there’s rodents roaming around like that it’s a problem and should be a point.”

“The point is.” Jax stressed, trying to stay focused. “Iban is a person that requires constant vigilance to be around. Sure, he’ll help you if you need it but he may not provide immediate assistance, instead opting to take the chance to take you apart wanting to see just how your insides work.”

“Sounds like a really good guy you got there, Jax.” Greywright said dryly. “Still, the order stands.”

“And after we deal with the Wild Fire, that we’re hoping doesn’t get out of hand and require a call for assistance?”

“Bronn, Olsen, Iban, and Yami are to stay behind and investigate,” Greywright said.

“Isn’t that what Magic Investigations is for?” Jax questioned.

“I’m just telling you what the mission order on your desk says.” The Knights Commander said thinking the same. “We need to know for certain if the Wild Fire came from the Spade Kingdom. And if not from the Spade Kingdom, then who. We also need to learn if there are any more containers Wild Fire on our side of the border and if there are, find them.”

“So the four of them say behind to learn these things. And if any containers are found?”

“Contact me immediately.” Greywright said.

“I still don’t like sending Yami out that close to the Spade Kingdom border when he doesn’t know their interest in him.” Jax said.

“It’s our hope that now that he and Teris can control their magics interaction that the other kingdoms interest in them has died.”

“That’s a fools hope and you know it.”

“Are you calling the Wizard King a fool?” Greywright asked with heated sternness.

Jax shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Greywright sighed. “Look. Sir Jorah doesn’t care for this either but they’re Magic Knights--”

“You keep saying that as if to relieve your guilt and make you feel better.”

“At attention. Now.” Greywright barked.

Jax snapped to attention.

“In case I haven’t made it clear, my patience with you ran out the day you allowed Julius to attempt his fools errand in taking those two to Magic Investigations.” Greywright seethed in front of Jax’s face. “Now. What are you going to do?”

Jax repeated his orders with the same sharp solemnity as if he was before the Wizard King and King Kira Clover, repeating the Magic Knights oath with a battalion of his comrades.

“Sir?” Bronn said entering the office.

Jax didn’t even turn his eyes to his Vice Captain. Bronn straightened seeing his Captain standing at attention.

“What is it Vice Captain?” Greywright asked leaving Jax as he was.

Bronn swallowed looking from the Magic Knights Commander to Jax and back. “That little twerp is here again looking for Teris and refuses to leave till he’s spoken with her. Something about family business.”

“The Silva’s and Nova’s are meeting.” Greywright put together. He turned to Jax. “Despite your reservations things have worked out. Where’s Teris now?”

“I do not know, sir.” Jax answered smartly.

“Out training with Yami,” Bronn told.

“Send Olsen to take Nozel to Teris and fetch Yami while you a Bronn quickly gather what you need for the mission,” Greywright ordered Jax.

“Mission? What mission.”

“Your Captain will fill you in,” Greywright told. “At ease and dismissed.”

17.3

Yami eased up in his attacks allowing Teris to catch her breath and get her bearings. Both were drenched with sweat the kicked up dirt sticking to their moist bodies making them itchy. Teris squirmed trying to get the back of her shirt to scratch her back but the top was soaked through and suck to her.

“Come at me.” She said beckoning him with a hand.

“Whatever progress you’ve made is undone by your arrogance,” Yami told. “I out weigh you.”

“And I will use your weight against you when you charge me, just as you taught,” she said.

“A real attacker wouldn’t be so obliging.”

“Good thing you’re not a real attacker. Now come at me. Unless you’re afraid the student has become the master.”

“Hardly.” Yami smiled and charged. He went under her attempt to use his momentum to roll him over her and lifted her off the ground.

Teris gave a cry of shock as she rose up in the air only to then be taken down to the ground. Yami was careful not to ram her overly hard or put his full weight and strength into laying her out on her back. Just enough for her to feel it.

Teris blinked, giving her head a shake. “That was new.” She said looking up at him.

His legs laced with hers Yami used his core and arm strength not to crush her as he laid on top of her. “Told you. Your arrogance was your undoing. Now try to get out of this.”

“I can’t. You’re too heavy.”

“I can think of half a dozen ways you could get out of this off the top of my head,” he said. “Do it.”

Teris released a short breath irritation. Yami smirking down at her. Teris made a quick move with her right arm that had landed above her head.

Yami grabbed it and pinned it down. “That won’t work.” He said shaking his head. “Even a novice will see it coming a mile away. Try again.”

She glared at him and thought.

“Come on Teris.” He urged. “You can do better then this. Think.”

Teris imagined her left leg rising as she pushed against him with all her worth. Thinking it might be enough to at least squirm away if not hook her left leg around and turn the tables. She sighed as if defeated, relaxing.

Yami smiled internally and slowly relaxed as well letting her believe she had gotten her way. He felt her muscles tighten before her left leg ever started to rise. In one swift motion he kicked her leg out from under her causing it to fall flat like the right and swung his right leg over her left. On his knees he pulled his legs together sandwiching hers tightly between his. Finally he dropped more of his weight on to her before letting up ever so slightly. “Nope. Try again.”

Legs bound between his. Right arm pinned. Teris couldn’t see a way out. He out weighed and out muscled her. She didn’t have her quickness or his momentum to use against him. “It’s impossible,” she said.

“No it isn’t. I can think a three ways you could easily get out of this. Try again.”

Teris blew out a breath turning her head to the side and thought. Her eyes brightened. Light burst from her left hand. Yami quickly clasped his right hand over hers snuffing it out with his dark magic.

“Remember what we agreed. No magic during physical training,” he scolded.

“But I couldn’t see another way out,” she complained.

“Your problem. Not mine.”

“On a side note,” Teris commented. “You’re reaction time has gotten quicker.”

He looked at her. “You think so?”

“Six months ago you wouldn’t have gotten to me in time to stop me.” She said noticing just how close his face had gotten to her when he had reached out to stop her magical attack.

Yami looked down at her noticing too. His eyes took in her neck, watching how it moved as she swallowed, the thump of her pulse beneath her skin. He studied her lips as she pulled them nervously between her teeth just to release them the pressure turning them redder than before. Finally, his eyes reached hers capturing them just as tightly as he had captured the rest of her. He felt her chest rise and fall with every breath she took, noticing how her breathing had shallowed and quickened despite the lack of physical exertion. Between his legs her own began to squirm, another form of wanting stirred forcing him to lift his hips further off her.

Yami took a breath and thought of something that would quickly silence the growing excitement her squirming hips and legs were causing. Nozel. It worked. Only it too well as the next thing he heard was the royals harsh voice.

“What are you doing to my Intended?” Nozel seethed.

Yami turned his head but made no other move while Teris struggled to get up beneath him. “Your what?”

“Yami.” Teris reprehended pulling against his hold in an effort to free her arms.

Yami relented and pushed himself to his knees. Standing he held his hand out to assist her but Teris didn’t accept his offer, quickly getting to her feet on her own.

“I’m so sorry.” Olsen said eyes wide appearing as if he truly was. “If I had known--”

“We were training.” Teris said dusting off her hands. “Nothing more. What do you want Olsen?”

“Yeah.” Yami said staring at Nozel who’s heightened mana he could sense clearly as the royal glared back. “Why are you here?”

“Nozel has come to speak with Teris and Captain wants you back at base. We have a mission,” Olsen said.

“Then whatever you want to say will have to wait.” Teris told Nozel making her way to the new arrivals.

Yami followed picking up his sheathed katana that had been left on the sidelines while he and Teris spared.

“Only Yami.” Olsen said holding his hands up to Teris.

“What?” Teris asked confused.

“Captain only called for Yami.” Olsen told her sadly. Before she could ask he went on. “I don’t know why. But you’re to stay behind on this one.”

Nozel smirked a fraction as he waited for Yami and Olsen to leave.

Teris and Yami looked at each other.

“Sorry.” Olsen said once again sounding truly apologetic.

Yami didn’t move, instead he put his had on Teris’ lower back. He didn’t need to read her Ki to know that she was on edge by Nozel’s appearance.

“Jax said to hurry.” Olsen told Yami, his voice rising as he tried to rush him.

“Go.” Teris urged looking up at him.

Yami rubbed the fabric of her tank top between two fingers looking from her to Nozel. Finally he looked back at her and said. “We’ll finish where we left off when I return.”

At that Teris’ heart skipped a beat. She watched him and Olsen quickly disappear at the sharp bend in the path and continued staring.

Nozel waited for her attention to turn to him. When it still didn’t after several excruciatingly long moments he asked. “What kind of training was that? I’ve never seen the likes. Nor would I want to again.”

Teris turned to the Silver Eagle, his meaning clear enough. “Physical combat. Speaking of things one wouldn’t want. I thought I told you never to call me your Intended.”

“It’s what you are,” Nozel told.

“It’s what Fyntch and your father believe me to be. You know very well I have no intention of marrying you.”

“Not this again.” Nozel uttered under his breath sighing heavily. “Teris--”

“No!” She slapped away his hand as he reached for her, her stance readying, without thought, like Yami had taught her.

It took a moment for Nozel to trust his voice, his expression unable to hide the anger and pain he felt. “There is no need to defend yourself so, Teris. I’m not going to attack or force myself on you. Such a thought would never enter my mind.” He thought of Yami sitting on top of her, her hands pinned to the ground and wondered if the foreigner had done something to cause this fear in her.

She relaxed and stood normally, embarrassed. “I know. Sorry. It’s just the adrenaline is still pumping and--”

Nozel couldn’t help it. He had to know. Cutting over her words he asked. “Has Yami ever--”

Seeing where he was going Teris shook her head and spoke over him. “Mana, no! Yami would never. More over he’d likely kill anyone he believed had such ideas.”

Unable to look at her, Nozel nodded once put at ease. “That’s good. Mind you, I’d do the same.”

“It’s not a competition Nozel. You don’t have to play the dutiful future husband. I already told you. I’m not marrying you.”

Nozel look at her wondering where she got the idea that he had ever been playing a part.

At his expression Teris cajoled. “Come on Nozel. It’s not like you’re looking forward to following your father’s orders anyway. On our best days we couldn’t get by without arguing at least once when in each others company. Since becoming Magic Knights it’s only gotten worse. Can you imagine us wed? We’d kill each other.” She huffed shaking her head. “I understand you’re worried about your father’s displeasure. But think about how much happier you’d be once Lord Silva gets over my refusal. He’ll marry you to some well-bred, sweet, docile, proper young lady who will honor you and your family and do all she can to please you. After dealing with the mess that is me he’d be a fool not to and Lord Nathyn is no fool. The only reason he’s likely still upholding this intention for us to wed is cause of some sense of honor bound obligation he feels at having agreed to it. It surely isn’t cause I’ve given him any reason to hope I’d make you or House Silva a good wife and Lady; which we both know I won’t.”

At length Nozel asked her. “So what do you plan on doing?”

“I’m hoping to prove myself and make Knights Commander,” she said.

“I know that. And not that you can’t do it but, what if that doesn’t happen in time. Your father and Fyntch won’t be pleased at your disobedience.

“Fyntch won’t.” Teris growled thinking of how her brother abused his magic.

“I won’t let you be cast out of your family and banished from the kingdom,” Nozel said. “And we both know that’s what your brother would see done as a last measure to force you to do his will. So I ask again, what do you plan on doing?”

Teris took in an unsteady breath. Granted it was always in the back of her mind on some level, but to say it out loud made it seem more real. “If I can’t prove my worth to the kingdom by becoming Knights Commander that’s exactly what’s going to happen. I’ll be cast out of my family and very likely banished from the Clover Kingdom.”

Nozel stared at her incredulous. “You find the thought of marrying to be worse then that?”

Teris looked away her fear at not becoming Knights Commander raising it’s head. Finally she said. “I refuse to marry someone I don’t love who doesn’t love me in return.”

The remark hurt and turned him bitter. “Or do you believe that foreigner will fight to free you from your family ties?”

Teris looked up sharply. “I don’t know.” She said dangerously. “I haven’t mentioned any of my troubles to him. Nor do I plan to. Either way, I wouldn’t let him. This is my problem. I’ll solve it myself.”

“For the love of mana, Teris! Don’t you understand. There is no solving this. You either become Knights Commander or don’t. If you do. You’re free. If not you must obey your family and marry me or be cast out and banished forever. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life like Yami. A foreigner. Never accepted. With no friends or family.”

“The Black Bulls are his friends, his family.”

Nozel released a growling breath. “You’re a silly girl, with romantic dreams. You’ll grow up and get over it.”

“No.” Teris shook her head fiercely. “I won’t.”

Nozel watched her struggle with herself. Part of him couldn’t wait till she grew up and submitted to it all while another part of him wanted her to fall in love with him and get her way which just happened to be what their families wanted as well. He could picture them married and laughing as they thought back to this time and the foolishness of it.

“What do you want Nozel?” Teris questioned at last.

“For you to stop--”

“No.” She snapped. “Why did you come?”

“I received a letter from my father this morning. In it he said that we would be resuming our families annual gathering for you birthday. I know how Fyntch doesn’t notify you of these things so I thought I’d do you the favor.”

Teris closed her eyes sighing heavily. She supposed it had been too much to hope that last years cancellation hadn’t been a one time thing. That now that she and Nozel were Magic Knights the annual gathering would cease all together in respect for their duties to their squads and the kingdom.

Nozel watched her wishing he could be like more like Yami and touch her with easy. The imagine of Yami on top of her flashed through his mind unwelcomed. No, Nozel thought, he wouldn’t change who he was in an effort to win her affection. There was time enough to earn it when they were wed.

Nozel made his way up the path, leaving her, without word. As soon as he was certain he was out of sight he looked down at his trembling fists. He forced his fingers open, each one complaining painfully having stiffened and cramped in position. Looking down at his hands he was eight bloody half moons marring his palms where his nails had dug in, four on each hand. He would never hurt Teris but he obviously wasn’t above harming himself he thought ruefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for my own enjoyment, but edit and post for yours. If you enjoyed reading this at all please comment and let me know. It’s the only thing that encourages me to keep editing and posting.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They had been able to contain the Wild Fire by the end of the first day. Burning the land surrounding it as wide as three miles in some areas so it wouldn’t jump the break in the evenings high winds. It had taken another three days to completely put out the engulfed area. Yami had used his Black Hole spell so many time that he had begun to do it in his sleep.

It was a good thing dark magic was naturally a slow moving force and he never slept holding his katana. During the the time that they had worked he hadn’t had a chance to think about much, including what Nozel had called Teris. It had simply been work till you nearly fell over, get a few winks sleep, and work some more while you pretty much ate rations on the go.

Yami had fallen onto his back exhausted and grateful when the last of the Wild Fire had been put out. And there he had slept until Bronn kicked him awake the following day. Their Captain had returned to base leaving them with a further mission.

It was in the quietness after the constant activity that the word Nozel had called Teris began to echo in his mind. Intended. Try as Yami might he couldn’t figure out what the royal Silver Eagle had meant.

Three days passed in their search and they had learned and found absolutely nothing. They made camp in a cave, sheltered from the biting high night winds. And after a quick meal had tucked into their capes to sleep.

“We should just head home.” Olsen bemoaned sitting up and tossing away a small rock that had been jabbing his shoulder before laying down again.

“We’re not going home till we find out who started the Wild Fire and where they got the stuff,” Bronn told. “So if you’re gonna hope for something, hope for that. Just do it silently. We got another long day a head of us. And you know I get cranky when I’m low on sleep.”

“You’re always cranky.” Olsen muttered sourly.

Yami drifted off to sleep. He awoke with a start having sensed someone above him.

He was surprised not to find his katana in his hand; an instinct that happened of its own accord when woken swiftly, a remnant from the much rougher and dangerous days before Julius had found him. His next surprise was that his arm was moving, only he wasn’t moving it.

His eyebrows pulled together, teeth gritting as he tried to stop the action only to discover he couldn’t.

He turned to the figure above him. “Iban! Wha--”

Yami’s voice cut out.

“Shh.” Iban hushed golden eyes shining dimly in the shadowed darkness of the low distant fire near the mouth of the cave to deter beasts from entering.

Yami tried to sit up. He couldn’t. He tried to move. He couldn’t. Through his blood magic, Iban was in control of his body. The only thing Yami was able to do was breath, blink, and move his eyes.

Yami looked from his captor to his moving arm and watched as it went through the motions he was so accustomed to by now, calling forth a black hole.

Yami had a moment of growing fear that Iban was going to use the black holes creation for something bad. But then Iban made him stop as soon as the first speck of one formed.

Iban raised his hand slightly and with a circular flick Yami was forced to go through the motions again. This happened several times with Yami struggling to control his own body. Bronn and Olsen sleeping unaware.

Soon enough, Yami was drenched in sweat from his fight to be in command of himself all the while Iban making him form a black hole only to stop it, and begin again.

“It truly is a beautiful thing.” Iban said above him tilting his head as he watched a black hole form. “Nothingness.” His overly bright eyes flicked to Yami’s. “I don’t understand why they fear you.”

Yami blinked wondering who feared him.

Since the days following his Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony, and the boys who had tried to gang up on him to take his grimoire in fear of his dark magic and hate of him being a foreigner, Yami hadn’t known of anyone who feared what he could do.

Sure, there were probably still some who were frightened of what his and Teris’ combined magic could do; but that wasn’t his power, it was theirs.

“It’s alright.” Iban’s heavily accented voice soothed. “They fear me too.”

When you do things like this it’s no wonder, Yami thought struggling.

Iban smiled down at his unsuccessful efforts. “You must try harder if you wish to break free.”

Muscles cramping from the tension, Yami stopped fighting, panting. He wasn’t giving up but it had felt as if his muscles would tear and joints pop from their sockets if he didn’t give it a rest for a moment.

“Come now. Try again. I know you can do it.” Iban encouraged. “Would it help if I told you I don’t mean you any harm? No.” Iban answered himself. “That would only put you at easy. The opposite is required to incentivize you.” Iban put a hand to the base his neck and tapped his fingers in thought. “What would make you try harder? Don’t look at me like that, Yami. This is for your own good. Consider this a friendly service from one comrade to another. Your efforts here may just one day save you should my people ever get a hold of you. What if I had you pick up your katana...”

Yami’s hope brightened at the mention of his blade.

“See.” Iban shook his head sensing Yami’s intent. “That wouldn’t work. Nor would any other thing I have you pick up. You’d channel your magic into and the lesson would be over. No. You must free yourself from my control by your own will and power if you are to have any chance later.”

Iban paused his fingers tapping at his neck again. Suddenly the Blood Mage stopped and smiled.

Yami’s eyes widened as his hands clasped around his own throat and began to tighten.

His breath began to wheeze, his grip closing off his air supply. His thrashed but in his state he couldn’t have said if it had been done under his own power or Iban’s. His mind slowed and he saw dozens of tiny black hole like dots as his vision blurred.

As if from a long ways away he heard Iban’s echoing voice.

“Don’t give up, Yami. I must say, you are not giving me much hope for Teris’ chances.”

The sound of Teris’ name was like a second wind and Yami fought all the harder to lessen his grip. He wouldn’t let this madman kill him here. And he sure as hell wouldn’t let him do this to Teris.

Yami’s grip released and he sat up pulling his katana free of it’s sheath and leveling it at Iban.

Iban fell back holding up a hand in surrender.

“Well done.” Iban smiled. “You just may survive what the Agents have planned after all.”

“Wha--” Yami stopped his cursed and demands, panting.

He watched in confusion as Iban stalked back to the area the Blood Mage had claimed and lay down as if nothing happened.

18.2

The sound of alarms blaring echoed through the Black Bulls base and surrounding woods.

Snapping awake Jax used his rock magic to barricade the doors and windows of the house. He was on his feet in an instant, grabbing the belt that held his grimoire case. His grimoire already hovering beside him, open and glowing.

Rushing out of his bedroom and into the hall Jax used his rock magic to open a hole in the ceiling above.

Tobin passed the newly opened hole in the floor of the boys wing.

Stopping, Tobin turned and looked down. “Captain!”

Cloaking himself in mana Jax jumped through the hole, landing on the second level.

“Get to the girls wing.” Jax ordered opening another hole in the floor above. “Protect Teris.”

“Teris?” Gendry asked, wondering why she had been singled out, thinking that the light magic user could defend herself.

Tobin simply nodded, cloaked himself in mana, and jumped through the hole to the houses third level.

“You.” Jax said, turning to Bran. “Take over Yami’s two beasts and kill anything in sight.”

“Yes, sir.” Bran said, eyes already clouding over.

“Gendry. Stay here and protect Bran.”

Filled with questions Gendry simply saluted his Captain. “Yes, sir. Where are you headed?”

“To join Yami’s beasts and kill anything in sight.” Jax growled stepping to an exterior wall.

The Captain removed the stone barrier he had made over a window. Cloaked in mana Jax jumped through, shattering the glass. Rocks reformed to barricade the window before his feet touched the ground.

18.2.2

In the girls wing Venice and Abril met up in the darkened hallway.

“Where’s Teris?” Tobin asked from the down the hall.

He had grown two and a half feet taller and had put on another hundred pounds of muscle mass thanks to his giant magic.

Venice shook her head.

“The traps.” Abril said, warning Tobin about the traps they set every night to keep the boys at bay.

“Yeah.” Tobin nodded. “I’ve dealt with two of them already.”

“I’ll take them down.” Venice said.

“No.” Tobin said thinking they could be of use. “Just do your best to guide me past them. We have to find Teris.”

Venice quickly told him as Abril went to open Teris’ bedroom door.

“It’s locked.” Abril said winced as Tobin set off another trap.

There was a scream from Teris along with a crash and then a flash of light from the seams around the closed bedroom door. Another crash sounded.

Tobin ran the last couple feet, getting hit by yet another trap. He tore the door off it’s hinges and entered followed by Venice and Abril.

Abril used her magic to transform into Tobin and pounded a fist into the first intruder she saw. Even without the benefit of his magically added size Abril, as Tobin, was bigger and stronger then most.

Tobin charged three others while Venice used her mirror magic to double herself. The two Venice’s lept at an intruder each.

Having been thrown against the ceiling and floor a number of times, it took Teris a moment to get to her feet and shake some sense back into her head.

A moment was all she had because two people grabbed her from behind and tried to pull her out of the room. Teris’ hands held onto the door jam, but even fully cloaked in mana she couldn’t out muscle two other people who were also cloaked in mana.

She called to her grimoire, which had been locked in a magically sealed box.

The tome rattled the container, trying to respond to her command.

One of the intruders picked up the box holding her grimoire and threw it across the room.

For a second Teris thought that he had been trying to toss it to her but she was beaten to the ground by a blast of air from a Wind Mage.

One of the people who had been pulling on her caught the box and tossed it through a portal.

Seeing the container holding her grimoire disappear, Teris released a cry.

Flipping onto her back she threw out a hand. A ray of light burst forth incinerating the two attackers along with the one who had recently stepped through the portal and into the house.

Heat from her light magic caused fire to roar to life. It began in the hallway and spread quickly.

Eyes widening Tobin told. “We have to snuff out that fire. Jax has locked us in here.”

“Why would he do that?” Both Venice’s yelled.

“To keep intruders out and us safe.” Tobin said.

Though he couldn’t hold the size for long, he grew to the point where he broke through to the floor above. The two new arrivals he faced cowered. Tobin caught the falling rocks and beams making certain his comrades weren’t crushed.

“I feel so safe.” Venice yelled sarcastically, her mirror imaged copy disappearing.

“Yeah.” Abril chimed her form changing to Yami.

She grunted, kicking the person she fought. Grabbing him by the back of his robe, she tossed him through the original portal in the corner of the room.

Venice raised both her arms.

One at her opponent, the other at the mirror that still miraculously still hung on the wall. Her grimoire quickly flipped its pages and landed on the spell she wanted.

The attacker disappeared and reappeared in the mirror.

Venice turned to the mirror and gave a smiling wave goodbye. Then her hand closed and the mirror crumbled into the finest sand.

“Abril!” Venice called. “Choke neck any other unwanted visitors. Tobin. Quit playing and finish off those two. I’m gonna find me another mirror and give the fire the same treatment I just gave that guy.”

“I’m the superior here!” Tobin called, his voice reverberating down to the foundations of the house due to his size. Tobin looked back at the two men he held in one hand. “Well lads. It’s a nasty way to go and but you heard the lady. Time to finish you off.”

The two men's screams hurt Abril’s ears. She looked away before they were crushed in Tobin’s hand.

“That’s disgusting.” Abril said, keeping Yami’s form.

Tobin shrunk down to a more manageable size. “You got this? I’m gonna look after Teris.”

Abril nodded, wishing that she could copy the magic of those she transformed into.

Tobin passed Venice who was trapping the fire in the mirror she had found.

“Teris is just down the hall. Help her.” Venice yelled over the flames.

“Again with the orders.” Tobin complained, rushing down the hall.

Venice watched him carefully. Teris had made good use to the traps when she had either been dragged by or pursuing the intruders. Venice could sense that all but one had gone off.

“Hug the left wall.” Venice called when Tobin got to the spot of the remaining trap which was a really nasty one.

Without question Tobin did as he was told till Venice gave him the all clear.

He ran full tilt toward Teris but could only watch as she was struck by an attackers magic. She disappeared down the stairs; the sound of her every hit as she tumbled making him angrier.

Tobin leapt over the railing aiming for one of the three intruders. The man crumbled under his weight as he landed on the ground floor.

“Takes a real coward to gang up on a girl after you’ve stolen her grimoire.” Tobin said growing in size.

He shrugged off the first spear of glass thrown at him that stayed embedded in his bicep. The second pierced his shoulder and broke off, it’s tip staying in him.

Teris came to with a gasp. Blinking away the blood and sweat that stung her eyes she took in her surroundings.

She had somehow gotten to the first floor though she couldn’t remember how. Tobin fought two men and looked to have them well in hand. His giant magic was amazing. She reached back behind her where she kept her grimoire housed in a leather pouch and found it missing. In fact she wearing her belt at all.

That’s when she remembered. They had taken her grimoire as soon as the alarms had sounded and locked it away in box sealed by magic.

A portal opened four feet away from her right. Eight more intruders piling through.

She raised her hand calling forth her light magic. She might not be able to do complex spells without her grimoire; but she could send out a ray a light hot and bright enough to have devastating effects.

The intruders didn’t know what hit them. One moment they were alive, the next there wasn’t even a pile of ash to show where they had stood.

Teris tired to get to her feet but fell back down the room spinning.

“Tobin! Close your eyes and look away.” She called.

Tobin didn’t know what she was about to do but he did more than just obey, he went one step further and dove behind a wall for cover. It was a good thing he did because when he got back up and poked his head around the corner there was nothing left of the men he had been fighting but their shadows on the wall.

In her state and the surrounding darkness, Teris hadn’t been sure if she could light travel the way she had on day Yami and her were attacked on the road.

From her attempts during private training sessions, she had discovered that light travel required light, whether sun or fire light. Not only that, but it took quite a bit of focus unless her aim was to turn everything surrounding her to ash. Even then, the initial flash of light she produced while traveling was enough to permanently blind a person; at least that’s what the reading from the crystal she used had said.

Teris had traveled four feet to the still open portal that had been to her right.

“Venice!” Tobin yelled. “We got more fire down here.” He looked about in horror and muttered. “A lot more fire.” He turned to Teris just in time to see her push herself up and fall through the portal. “Teris! No!”

He chased after her but the portal closed. He turned to the bricked up front door and growled.

Venice and Abril reached the bottom of the stairs. They backed up when Tobin kicked a hole in the wall rather then go up against Jax’s magic that barred the door.

He turned back to them. “You two stay here. I’m going after that stupid girl.”

“So they don’t have her?” Venice questioned, hopefully.

“Oh they have her.” Tobin told stepping outside. “She went right into their hands. Get that fire under control. I’ll bring our Black Sheep home.”

18.2.3

Teris blinked at the burning, smokey surroundings outside. Ash fell like snow, a layer of it softening the ground and turning it grey.

“Well this is a turn of events.” A Spatial Mage that Teris immediately recognized from Yami’s and her attack on the road smiled. “And here I was ready to call a retreat and return to my Master having failed. Surely this proves that our endeavors have found favor with the Master of Masters. That he has seen fit to bless us beyond the grave.”

Teris glared up at him. “I don’t know what you’re babbling about you crazy lunatic. Nor do I care. Just give me back my grimoire.”

“In time. When we have captured your opposite.”

“You get near Yami and you’ll be pleading for a quick death.” Teris growled.

The Spatial Mage squatted down beside her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Teris jerked away the action blurring her vision and making her surroundings spin. She had a concussion and who knows how many other injuries, but none of that matter right now.

“You’ll be the only one pleading, my dear. That is until your opposite joins you. Then both your pleas will echo throughout existence as you bring us into the next.”

“From my understanding you’ll need the Future of Chaos for that.”

“Which Yami and you are destined to unlock.” The Mage said.

“We’re in no hurry. And you can’t make us. If only your Master of Master’s gave you another way. Maybe if you ask Yurist’s dried dead bones nicely he’ll give you one.”

“Yurist is not the Master of Master’s.” The Mage told. “Nor are we concerned about you and your opposite finding the Future of Chaos. We shall take you to it when it’s time and watch as you gather it’s knowledge.”

Teris glimpsed the figures of Pilfer and Mooshu race around the burnt tree trunks. “Tell me one last thing before you take me to your Master. What’s his name?”

The Mage smiled and stood. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Please.” Teris begged. “You were so kind the last time given the circumstance. Just tell me his name. Having one would be a great help.” She saw Pilfer and Mooshu charge from behind. “Please!” She begged again.

“Alowish--” His words were cut off, replaced by a scream as Pilfer pounced.

The beasts claws dung into him. His teeth snapping and pulling.

The Spatial Mages cried died as he was torn in two.

Teris looked into the Saber Wolfs eyes seeing the tell tale white rim of Bran’s magic around Pilfer’s dark green orbs.

Disappointed as she was that she didn’t get a full name, exhaustion consumed her.

She rolled over, head falling back. “Thanks Bran. Pilfer.”

Pilfer whined laying down beside her.

Mooshu bounded over to the container that housed her grimoire and scooped it up in her mouth.

“Bran! Mooshu! No!” But Teris’ cry of warning was too late.

There was a bang, the sock wave reaching her and Pilfer.

Mooshu gave a yelp, Bran’s magical hold over her breaking. Both the container and Mooshu fell to the ground a cloud of ash puffing up around them.

18.2.4

In the house upstairs Bran gasped, eyes clearing.

His hands flew to his mouth. “I—I—I didn’t know. I didn’t know!”

18.2.5

Released from Bran’s hold, Pilfer stood up, panting. A low growl sounded from within his throat as he pawed at one half of the Spatial Mage.

“Pilfer. Down.” Teris ordered, reaching to the Saber Wolf.

The Wolf obeyed, laying down beside her.

Teris’ hands clasped tufts of fur. With great effort and an even greater wave of nausea she pulled herself on to the beasts back.

“Up. Go to Mooshu.” She ordered closing her eyes against the dizziness.

Pilfer padded over to the other beast. His head lowered, nosing his dead companion. A whine sound from him, then his ears perked up. Head turning, Pilfer snarled.

“Teris.” Jax’s voice called. “Control that beast before it eats me.”

Teris relaxed.

Petting Pilfer, she commanded. “Stop. Sit.”

Pilfer whined again, the tension in his body easing. He sat.

Teris slid off the Wolf and watched her Captain come closer.

“You alright?” Jax asked.

“A bit fuzzy in the head but, yeah. I’m fine.”

“That thing gonna attack and eat me?” Jax asked, watching the Saber Wolf warily.

“No.” She answered the Captain then ordered the beast. “Pilfer. Down.” She pet Pilfer when he laid down. “Stay.”

Pilfer nuzzled Mooshu before laying his head on the dead Saber Wolfs body, sighing heavily.

“What’s this?” Jax asked making for the container.

“Don’t!” Teris warned. “It’s sealed by magic.”

“Not anymore.” Jax said, kicking it open.

Teris’ eyes widened.

She used her mana to call her grimoire. The tome flew out of the box and into her hand. She hugged it to her chest.

“Neat little trick. Most can only call forth their grimoires from the pack they keep them in.” Jax patted his own empty case at his side.

He didn’t ask how her grimoire came to be locked in a magically sealed box, he could guess. Besides, there’d be plenty of time for reports later.

“So despite my efforts, they managed to get inside.” Jax surmised.

“He was a Spatial Mage.” Teris informed, glancing at the top half of her tormentor. “The same one that attacked Yami and me on the road.”

“Well damn.” Jax cursed to himself.

He stepped toward her, Pilfer raising his head.

Teris petting the creature and his head lowered once again.

Jax took another step and squatted beside her. “I’m so sorry.”

“For the attack? Mooshu? Or keeping things from us that may have helped tonight?” She turned red rimmed, tear strained eyes on him. “Cause the way I see it. Only one of those things is your fault.”

Jax swallowed. “I know. I should’ve tired harder to find away around the Wizard Kings orders. I should’ve broken them if I had to. My squads safety is on me and my paramount concern. I failed you. I’m sorry.”

Teris looked away.

Staring at the glassy dead gaze of the Spatial Mage, she said. “It doesn’t matter. He told me what I needed to give me a starting point. Alowish—something. Bran and Pilfer got to him before he could finish.”

“Alowishus Spade.” Jax nodded. “Maybe confirmation will encourage Sir Jorah into more direct action; or at the very least see him allow us to tell you what it’s all about.”

Teris looked at him.

“If it doesn’t--” He ran a hand roughly over his face growling and began again. “If you think you and Yami can take it from here. Go ahead. If not. Come to me. I’ll tell you what you need to know. To hell with my career and future.”

“Captain.” Teris breathed in grateful awe.

“Captain!” An oversized Tobin ran into the chard clearing and skidded to a halt. “Thank mana.” He breathed upon seeing Teris.

“Spatial Mage.” Jax said. “Sorry about locking you in.”

“It’s alright, sir.” Tobin panted. “There’s a big hole in the front wall though. And one in the ceiling of Teris’ bedroom.”

“And a lot of broken and burned stuffed.” Venice added, coming up behind with Abril, Gendry, and Bran in tow.

“How’d you get here so fast?” Tobin asked. “I had to fight my way--”

“Guess you killed them all.” Venice said.

“Or they ran off after their teams leader was killed.” Jax said standing. “Good work. We defended our home.”

“And are stuck with a burned up, broken shell.” Abril mumbled.

“But we survived and drove them away.” Gendry said.

Bran turned and looked up at the Iron Mage. “You didn’t do anything but stand there.”

“I defended you from attack.” Gendry countered. “It’s not my fault the intruders were too afraid to show themselves.”

Bran looked at the fallen Saber Wolf. “And I got Mooshu killed.”

Teris reached out to the dead creature to pet it, but stopped and let her hand fall. It’s not Mooshu anymore, she told herself, it’s an empty shell.

She petted Pilfer instead. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have grabbed the box.” Bran said tears falling. “I just—I thought it was something they wanted and therefore was important.”

“It had my grimoire in it.” Teris said still hugging the tome to her chest with an arm. “Thank you for helping me get it back.”

Bran tried to blink away his tears but they kept on coming.

Gendry fought back tears of his own and swallowed.

“It’s alright kid.” He said placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

He gave a sniff, muttering something about all the smoke and ash in the air.

Abril looked up at Gendry. He helped look after Yami’s beasts and had cared for Mooshu.

Jax had stepped away and was communicating with Magic Knights headquarters through the crystal Gendry had passed to him, having fetched it from Jax’s room before he and Bran had made their way outside.

The Black Bulls Captain turned to his squad. “Healing Mages and clean up teams are coming.”

Just then a portal opened, Healers and groups of other Mages filing through.

“It’s gonna be a long couple days. Rest up while you can.” Jax said.

He gave Teris a look and decided something. Holding up a staying hand to the Healer who made for her, Jax once again squatted down beside her.

“I got Spades name. You never heard it.” He told Teris quietly.

Teris turned to her Captain, her eyes searching; but though Jax’s own eyes and expression were one that didn’t brook argument.

Convinced that he had made himself clear and she would obey, Jax stood and stepped away letting the Healers tend to her.

Jax waved Gendry to him. “Put that creature up in it’s cage. The Healers can’t do their jobs properly when they’re in fear of being eaten.

Gendry stepped forward and gave Pilfer a few commands.

Turning and walking away with Pilfer following, Gendry called over his shoulder. “Don’t let the Cleaners touch Mooshu. I’ll take care of her remains myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the kind of person who doesn't care who dies as long as the animal lives so PLEASE don't hate me for killing Mooshu. I'll take polite criticism and tears; but no hate. lol.
> 
> Anyway, despite that bit of sadness I hope you all enjoyed this update. It was a comment from @kurootets and me responding with a teaser that saw me updating a bit early.
> 
> Speaking of comments. Thank you to those who have commented recently. You all are the best and I love each and every one of you. Even if it's just a word, hearing from you all makes me SO happy. It's the reason I take the time to post. So once again, THANK YOU!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Katana in hand, Yami listened to Iban fall asleep. Somehow he had managed to doze off in the wee hours and catch a few more winks of sleep.

It was now mid-day and they were trekking up a mountain to the border village of Clade. Yami was tired and sore. His bruised throat burned with every breath. The ache and weariness only made him more irritable.

He paused and sat beside Olsen to rest. “Tell me, does your blood magic friend always set upon people in their sleep and make them choke themselves, or am I special?”

“You are special.” Iban told Yami from behind them.

Yami started. His hand gripped the hilt of his katana ready to pull it free of its sheath.

Damn it, Yami thought. What’s with this guy? Sometimes I can sense his Ki and other times not.

“Iban!” Olsen yelled, turning. “What have I told you about toying with people in their sleep?”

“That it is rude.” Iban said.

“That it’s rude.” Olsen nodded. “And we don’t want to be rude do we?”

Iban stared and slowly shook his head.

Olsen gave a firm nod. “No. We don’t. Now apologize to Yami.”

“I don’t need an apology.” Yami said, watching the two men.

“Yes you do. He might do it again if you don’t insist on one.” Olsen told Yami quietly out of the side of his mouth.

“I’ll kill him if he does it again.” Yami said, voice loud enough for the Blood Mage to hear. “That should be enough determent. If not. Good riddance.”

“You have your way with your beasts. I have my way with this one.” Olsen told Yami. “Now. Demand an apology.”

Upon hearing it put that way Yami took on the demeanor he would have if Pilfer or Mooshu got it in them to challenge him.

To Iban, Yami commanded. “Apologize or we’ll find out if you can do blood magic without any of your own.”

“Good.” Olsen whispered.

Iban tilted his head golden eyes on Yami. Is was as if the man was searching for a hint of insecurity.

Finding none Iban told Yami. “I’m sorry.”

“Now tell him to go away.” Olsen whispered.

Yami didn’t know why Olsen was whispering when he was certain Iban could here him but Yami had learned never to question a trainers methods about how they trained their beasts, especially in front of said beasts.

“Step back, turn, and go away.” Yami ordered Iban.

Iban did just that.

Yami relaxed. It felt as if he had just banished a yokai, or even some fey from his grandmothers homeland that she use to tell him stories about whenever she visited.

“You did good.” Olsen smiled, patting Yami’s shoulder.

“I don’t understand. But if it works I don’t care.” Yami said.

“As long as you are mindful of him when he’s around, like you are when with your own creatures, he shouldn’t try anything like that again.” Olsen told dropping his hand.

“Shouldn’t?” Yami questioned.

“Well...” Olsen shrugged. “Don’t your creatures lapse from time to time?”

Yami glared. “They’re beasts. Not people who should know better.”

“Iban’s always been a bit--”

“Mad. Psychotic. Killery.” Yami supplied.

“Different.” Olsen said.

“I’d choose a more colorful word.” Yami said.

“You chose three.” Olsen replied.

“And each of them suit far better than ‘different’.”

“And I’d choose other words to describe your stinking, slobbering pets.” Olsen snapped.

“You think of Iban as a pet?”

“No. But I know you think of your beasts as such.”

Yami couldn’t argue there. Both Pilfer and Mooshu had become dear to him. A sort of pack. Different, yet not dissimilar from the Black Bulls.

“You don’t even get near the Saber Wolves. You avoid their pens at all costs.” Yami commented.

“And don’t you do all you can to avoid Iban?” Olsen questioned.

While Yami hadn’t really paid the strange, silent man much mind before; after last night, he certainly wouldn’t be seeking him out.

Olsen sighed. “This is getting us nowhere and I don’t want to argue.

“Neither do I.” Yami said surprised that that was true let alone such words actually came out of his mouth.

Olsen held out his hand and smiled. “Friends.”

Yami slapped his hand away. “Take a lot more than an argument to make me turn away. Anyway, I have a question for you.”

“Oh?” Olsen raised a brow.

“What’s ‘intended’ mean?”

“I intend to bash your heads in if you don’t get moving.” Bronn said, coming up behind them. “Intended would be if you lot stopped burning daylight and got moving; as in I intended to bash your heads in but you kids started moving your asses up this damned mountain.”

Yami and Olsen started climbing.

After a while Olsen glanced back. “You’re asking about what that royal boy called your girl. Aren’t you?”

Yami looked at Olsen who marched in front of him. “Yeah.”

Olsen winced in sympathy. “I had heard things… But with the way Teris is and the well known Silva family's pride and decorum...”

“What’s it mean?” Yami demanded, temper already short.

From up ahead of Olsen, Bronn stopped and turned. “It means the girl’s going to marry that royal twerp.”

Yami halted. He looked from Bronn’s scowl to Olsen’s sympathetic expression, and shook his head. “No.”

“Yes it does lad. Suck it up and move on.” Bronn turned away and looked up the mountain shading his eyes. “I tried to tell you. No matter what they want, they’ll always do what their family tells them to.”

“But Teris--” Yami clenched his teeth. “She doesn’t care what her family wants. Even Julius said as much.”

“Doesn’t mean she won’t still do what they say in the end.” Bronn said dropping his hand and looking back at him. “Seen it too many times.”

“She can barely stand Nozel.” Yami told shaking his head.

“Then poor girl’s gonna be miserable the rest of her life married to that arrogant stick.” Bronn replied.

“Bronn.” Olsen said, softly. “You’re not helping.”

“Oh, I’m helping alright.” Bronn said. “I tried to tell the boy months ago. But did he listen? Thought he was different. That she was. That love would find a way.”

“I never knew she was engaged.” Yami burst, angry and betrayed.

No, he told himself. There had to be some sort of mistake. Some kind of misunderstanding. Teris would never marry Nozel. Would never lead him on. Lie to him. He recalled how angry she had been when she learned he had down played his injuries so she would forgive Nozel and speak to the Silver Eagle again. His anger swelled up at her hypocrisy. He felt foolish for his efforts on the Royal Ball of Prides behalf.

“She’s not engaged.” Olsen said. “She’s--”

“She might a well be.” Bronn cut in. “She might as well be already married to the royal ass for all that’s gonna change.”

“Is that so?” Yami asked Olsen.

Olsen looked at Yami mouth open, not knowing what to say.

“Is that so!” Yami demanded.

“Teris is her own person.” Olsen finally said. “I’ve never met a royal girl like her.”

“Yeah? And how many royal girls have you met? Just give it to him straight.” Bronn told.

Olsen sighed closing his eyes.

Yami’s teeth pressed tighter together, fists clenching as he watched the Water Mage, waiting.

Opening his eyes Olsen said. “I’ve never heard of anyone from high class society going against their family and refusing to wed who they were told.”

Yami swallowed taking that in. “But just because you’ve never heard of it happening doesn’t mean it’s never happened.”

“That’s correct.” Olsen nodded, subtlety.

“Give it up kid.” Bronn said.

“No!” Yami yelled. “Even if it’s never happened before. There’s always a first time. Teris is different.”

“So different she didn’t tell you Nozel was her Intended?” Bronn asked. At Yami’s expression he nodded. “If she’s that royal boys Intended, then he’s hers. It goes both ways.”

Yami glared.

“Look.” Bronn said, coming down the incline and pushing Olsen aside to stand in front of Yami. “When I say I’ve seen it before I mean it. And not just from afar. My own mother fell in love with a nobleman. Like Teris, his family intended to marry him someone of their choosing. But he had no desire to wed the girl his family had picked. He loved my mother. He promised her that when the time came he would accept the loss of his family, title, name, and all that came with it but till then would do all he could to prove himself irreplaceable within the Magic Knights in the hopes that they could live comfortably despite the stigma of being cast out from his family. My mother later told me that he never attempted anything that would cause a good girl shame saying they had plenty of time for that when they were married. Till one night they gave into their desires. She told me it never happened again. Just that one time. But one time was all it took.” Bronn paused scrapping his top teeth over his lower lip, looking away. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “The morning of the meeting between his family and the noble girls family he left my mother with a kiss telling her that he would be back later that day. He never returned.”

“He married the noble girl?” Olsen whispered.

“A few weeks later his betrothed came into the bakery my mother worked at with a group of other fine ladies to order a wedding cake. My mother decorated the bloody thing.” He placed a gentle hand on the back of Yami’s neck. “You see kid. I know what I’m talking about. And it gives me no pleasure. But, I’ll be damned if I stood by and wordlessly watched you give that girl your heart while she gave you a load of promises that won’t be kept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

20.1

It had been a little less then a week since the attacks on the four Magic Knights bases. The day following the attack Jax had informed them that the Green Mantis, Coral Peacocks, and Purple Orcas had also been attacked at the same time their base had been. By the attackers dress and what those at Magic Investigations had learned the reason given for the attacks had been surmised as a gathering of outlaw gangs and other nefarious criminals attempting to appear as Spade Kingdom Sorcery Lances in the hopes of war between the Clover and Spade kingdoms thus allowing them to freely do as they pleased. Beneath their robes the attackers had worn the usual dusty, tattered garb one would expect a member of an illegal gang to wear. There had been other such evidence that supported the conclusion by Magic Investigations but Teris refused to listen to it. She knew the truth. Or at least some of it. Why Alowishus Spade had given up so many of his followers lives for such a ruse was beyond her. If he truly was a Zealot surely the Spade Kingdom couldn’t be blamed for his actions even if, as his name suggested, he was a descendant of the kingdoms first ruler. That was unless the current King of the Spade Kingdom or some other high ranking official had sanctioned Spades actions. The possibility gave her a chill but no worse then what possible reason the Wizard King had for keeping the truth silent.

Despite all that had happened things at the Black Bulls base had returned to normal, that was other then the fact that Bronn, Olsen, Iban, and Yami were still away on mission. Even the great room looked as if nothing had happened. As did Teris’ bedroom which she wasn’t sure how she felt about. It wasn’t that she had trouble being comfortable in the room or getting to sleep. It just seemed that something visible should have changed; kind of as a marker or symbol for the change that had happened inside her.

“Teris.” Venice called as Teris exited the bedroom. “You sure that’s all you need?”

Teris came back to herself and turned to her friend. “Yes,” she nodded.

“I know you’re not the typical girl. Neither am I. But I gotta say, that’s not much. I came up here with you to help you take your bags down and find I’m not needed,” Venice said.

“You’re always needed.” Teris said only half teasing. “Besides, whatever I forgot or need that isn’t at Nova House I’ll buy in town.”

“Right.” Venice rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I forget you’re a rich royal.”

“A greater complement could not be given.” Teris said her tone joking but feelings serious. “I won’t be long. Three days at most. Hopefully.”

“Home that bad, huh?”

Teris looked around. “This is home.”

“And don’t forget it. I’d be lost without you. Having Abril as the only girl again would be awful.”

“I heard that.” Abril called from her bedroom.

“Get over here and tell Teris bye.”

“Bye.” Abril shouted.

“Bye.” Teris called back laughing. To Venice she said. “Let’s not make a big deal out of this. It’s not like I’m going on a dangerous mission.” She stopped and looked out the window that had a clear view of the wooded path that lead up to the main house.

“It’s alright.” Venice said stepping behind and bumping her with a shoulder. “Yami will be back soon. Probably before you return even.”

“I hope so,” Teris said. “Still--”

“Still, it would’ve been nice if he got back before you had to leave.” Venice went on when Teris had fallen silent. “Yeah, I know. I’ll tell him you miss him and dreamt of his return though.”

“You wouldn’t.” Teris told eyes widening.

“Then hurry up and get going,” Venice smiled. “The sooner you leave. The sooner you’ll get back.” She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. “Oh! Yami! How I missed you.” She furrowed her brow and deepened her voice, “I missed you too. How about a kiss?” She puckered her lips and made kissing noises.

“Gross.” Abril yelled from her room. “Be gone already.”

20.2

The Black Bulls had rushing out of the dining hall to greet Bronn, Olsen, Iban, and Yami upon their return during dinner the same day Teris had left. Venice had already made the others swear not to tell Yami where Teris was till he had asked and now waited for his query.

When didn’t come Venice demanded. “When are you going to ask about Teris?”

Yami turned to her and blinked. “She’s not here?” He asked despite having noticed her absence immediately and made a show of looking about the great room. “I guess she’s not.” He shrugged.

“Enough teasing Yami.” Venice ordered. “She’s not hiding somewhere. She’s really not here.”

“Okay.” He said and turned to Gendry to ask about Pilfer and Mooshu.

“She’s away visiting family.” Venice told harshly.

“Something about the annual Nova, Silva family meeting.” Tobin added.

At that Yami visibly tensed. He wanted to yelled at Venice and Tobin to shut up. He wanted to shout back that he hoped she and Nozel had a good time. He wanted to forget that he had every heard Nozel say the word Intended. Instead he asked Gendry. “Pilfer or Mooshu give you any trouble?”

Gendry could barely look at Yami while Bran ran out of the room. “Was it something I said?” Yami asked looking at the others.

Hands on hips Venice asked. “You really don’t care?”

“No.” Yami growled turning and stepping to her, Venice being forced back a step by the waves of angry irritation coming off him. “I really don’t. And, I really wish you’d quit yapping about her.”

Venice looked at him deflating. “Yami. What happened?”

Yami turned away but Venice could have sworn she heard him mutter, I grew up, under his breath.

20.3

Dinner at the Nova House was it’s usual quiet, emotionally strenuous affair. Lord Jaxon Nova had not been well enough to join his children at the dinner table but Fyntch had assured Julius and Teris that he would be well enough to receive and welcome the Silva’s when they arrived on October first.

As they retired to the parlor for tea and sweet cakes Fyntch commented to his sister. “You’ve grown. Are you sure the gowns you left in your wardrobe still fit?”

“Don’t know.” Teris said taking a seat by the window, away from the fire.

“Well you certainly didn’t bring enough luggage to have packed proper clothes.” Fyntch said taking the seat their father usually sat in by the fireplace.

“Don’t sit there.” Teris told shaking her head.

“Why not?” Fitch asked. “It’s not as if he’s using it this evening. I often sit here while the two of you are off following your dreams and I’m suck here caring for father alone.”

“No one asked you to take over that role.” Teris said thinking her brother was far from alone in a house full of servants who likely tended to their father while Fyntch did as he pleased. “I would have--”

“What?” Fyntch asked turning to her. “Given up the only chance you have at becoming useful to the kingdom so you can subvert my authority and not see yourself banished for it?”

“You have no authority over me.” Teris said uncomfortably.

“I have the right of heir.” Fyntch said lifting his chin. “Don’t I Julius.”

“Don’t involve me in your argument.” Julius said staring dully at the fire from his seat on the sofa.

“I wasn’t involving you in anything. I was simply asking you to tell the child that--”

“I’m not a child,” Teris snapped.

“With that temper you sure sound like one.” Fyntch tossed back.

“Leave her alone,” Julius moaned.

“You’re such the hero Julius. Your little sister faces three days with the family she is bound to join; and the thought over the remaining three years she has left before that happens is distressing her and all you can muster is a simple irritated plea. That’s more for yourself than her benefit. Tell me, Julius, do you care for the people you hope to lead the way you do our sister? If so you’re bound to make a wonderful Wizard King. Though, if I’m honest, anything you do has to be better then the first son you made. Giving up your heir-ship. Leaving your family in it’s greatest hour of need.”

“Stop it!”

Julius stood he could barely look at Teris who had pleaded on his behave, crying out for Fyntch to cease. “I’m not in the mood for dessert.” He said and quit the room.

Teris stood as well and made to follow.

“Wait.” Fyntch called.

She stopped but didn’t turn back.

“I’ll be sending in one of the maids first thing tomorrow to see you measured for proper outfits,” Fyntch said. “Can’t have you looking like the mess you are now when your future family arrives.”

Teris turned. “You can’t wait to be rid of me. Can you?”

“No,” Fyntch said. “I cannot.”

“And what did I ever do to you to make you hate me so?”

Fyntch thought of the love and favor their mother had shown her. The attention and help Julius had given her. Of their father asking for her and calling her name during his unaided lucid moments. “Exist.

20.4

Yami couldn’t sleep. He knew it would be difficult once they returned and he was faced with Teris but he never imagined just being in the place they had inhabited and shared so time together much would bring it’s own difficulties. Every room he walked in, every seat, every corner, everywhere brought to mind some image of her. Whether it was them talking, or him having watched her play around with another Black Bull, or simply her passing through. Every place in the house seemed to carry a bittersweet memory for him.

He had thought once he had gotten upstairs to the boys wing and the sanctuary of his own room he would be free from her ghost but it followed him in there with the thoughts and dreams he had had of her. Restless, he got up and made his way downstairs thinking some fresh air would do him good. He found himself jealousy grateful for Teris absence, telling himself that by the time she returned he had to have himself under control.

“Gendry? What are you doing here?” Yami asked seeing the man at Pilfer’s kennel petting the Saber Wolf.

Gendry smiled weakly. “He howls at night if I don’t come see him,” he told. “He misses her. We all do.”

Yami sucked in a breath thinking for a moment that he was referring to Teris and could hardly disagree, he hadn’t stop howling on the inside since his talk on the mountain with Bronn and Olsen. But he quickly realized that Gendry was speaking of Mooshu.

“Yami, I’m sorry--”

Yami held up a hand. “The base was attacked. From the sound of it we’re lucky all we lost was Mooshu.” Yami thought of his friends retelling of the events and how Bran had possessed Pilfer and Mooshu to wreck havoc outside and save Teris. He was proud of the boy and his two beasts. He would have gladly given both creatures lives for Teris’ well being. Having only lost Mooshu was a sad but an easy exchange to know that Teris had been saved.

Yami shook his head thinking of the attack on the roadside almost a year ago. “After all my promises that I’d find and kill them they attack here and it’s Teris who saw them dead.”

“While Bran and Pilfer killed the groups leader, Teris killed more then most of us put together,” Gendry said. “And all without her grimoire. If you ask me, that’s more than just royalty being more powerful then the rest of us. That’s her being--”

“Something special,” Yami interrupted.

“I don’t know what happened but it’s obvious you still love her,” Gendry said.

Yami glowered at him. “I’m working on it.”

“On not loving her or not having it written on your face?”

“Both,” Yami growled.

“How’s that going for you?”

“Obviously not very well.”

“Then why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do whatever it is you’re trying and failing to do?” Gendry asked. “You love her. She loves you. At least Venice says she does and it’s obvious, even to me, that Teris does like you. Why pull away all of a sudden? You said you were going to marry her. You said you knew you would marry her the day you two met.”

Yami squeezed his eyes shut and turned away lowering his head. “I was a fool.”

“You’re not a fool. You do and say some really stupid things quite often but you’re no fool.”

“In this I was.” Yami said forcefully. “She lied to me. Deceived me.”

Gendry shrugged. “You did the same to her about your injuries from Nozel.”

Yami rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is different.”

“How so?”

“I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work. You think I didn’t argue myself in circles when I found out she’s intended to marry Nozel?”

That brought Gendry up short. “She’s his Intended?”

“And he’s hers cause apparently that’s how it works,” Yami snapped.

Mouth hanging open Gendry slowly shook his head. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.” Yami said bitterly feeling worse when Gendry didn’t continue to try and bring him back around. As if in learning that Teris was Nozel’s Intended was the end of it.

After a few moments Gendry asked. “What are you going to do?”

Yami slapped the side of his thigh. “Try to survive living here with her. Avoid her at all costs. Learn to hide how I truly feel until I don’t feel any more. I don’t know Gendry. Got any good ideas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	21. Chapter 21

21.1

After having been rudely awakened by a maid wanting to take her measurements before the sun had even begun to rise Teris had laid back down ordering the departing servant that nothing had better come with flowers or bows, in pink, lavender, mauve, or yellow.

Bored she had slept and idled the day away in her quarters wanting to avoid Fyntch and wondering if Yami had returned from his mission yet. The trays from breakfast and lunch sat untouched on the table by the door where the maid had left them.

Stomach rumbling she rolled out of the lounge and fetched a cluster of grapes of the breakfast tray. Popping a grape into her mouth she turned and walked to one of the two large windows that faced the gardens at the back of the house. Flinging open the drapes she squinted at the late afternoons brightness. Eyes adjusting she looked out in horror at the changes made.

Gone were their mothers jasmine that grew over a long arched lattice that formed a shaded path. In it’s place were two rows of roses trimmed into short five foot trees. Their mothers mint garden where she had grown every variety of mint imaginable, having even cultivated a couple new species herself, had become a lawn. And the somewhat wild, mismatched plot of the late Lady Resa Nova’s favorite plants had become a neatly trimmed and ranked mandala of boxwood and crushed granite shaped into the Nova family crest surround by the outline of a three leafed clover.

“Fyntch!” Teris yelled dropping the cluster of grapes. She turned and made for the door, wrapping her robe tightly around her. Flinging the door open she yelled again. “Fyntch!”

Julius came running up the stairs. “What’s the matter? Everything alright?”

“No. Everything’s not alright.” Teris spat tying the robes stays about her waist and taking the stairs two at a time down to the second level. “Have you seen mother’s garden?”

“No.” Julius shook his head.

“Well, it’s not mothers garden anymore,” Teris said.

Julius closed his eyes and cursed. If he didn’t know better he would have sworn Fyntch did these things to rile Teris up. Not that he was well pleased to learn there had been a change. Still, it couldn’t truly be as bad as Teris was making it out. A small alteration here or there was expected as plants died, time went on, and fashion changed. As long as mother’s archway of jasmine and mint garden were still there Julius didn’t really care about the rest.

“Fyntch.” Teris called reaching the second level.

Fyntch exited their fathers study. “You sound like a rough scullery maid with all this braying. Did someone die?”

“Not funny.” Julius told coming to a halt behind his sister.

“Yes. Mother all over again.”

“Wow! Teris. Not funny!” Julius chastised.

Teris turned back to her eldest brother. “If you had seen what he did you’d understand and agree.”

Fyntch smirked. “Someone woke up in a delusional temper. You’re impossible to speak reason to when you’re like this, Teris. I’m not even going to try.” He turned away and headed back to the study. “Put some clothes on will you. You’re a disgrace.”

Teris looked down and the closed robe. She was wearing clothes she thought. Granted they were the same ones she had arrived in yesterday but they were clothes nonetheless. It had simply been that the robe had belonged to her mother and she had wanted to feel close to her again. Teris reached for the tie and pulled.

Julius all but covered his eyes as he looked away. “I’m fairly certain he meant for you to dress in your own quarters. There’s not even anything for you to change into out here.”

Teris glared at him. “Shut up, Julius.”

“Teris.” Julius said uncomfortably sensing her open the robe. “What exactly are you planning to do?”

“Go out to the garden.” Teris told shrugging out of the garment.

“Like that?”

“Yes, Julius. Like this.” She tossed the robe over his head and marched down the main second level hall to the grand stairs that led to the first floor.

Julius pulled off the fabric and looked after her relieved to see her wearing something other than her night clothes. He called to a passing maid and handed her the robe instructing her to return it to Teris chambers and then followed his sister.

21.1.2

Julius stumbled about the garden awed by the breath and scope of the changes. Teris hadn’t been over-exaggerating when she said it felt as if their mother had died again. For Julius, it felt worse than that. It was as if Lady Resa Nova’s hand and direction had never touched the place. As if her efforts and vision for the garden had never existed. Gone were the fun whimsical flourishes his Lady Mother had painstakingly planned to delight and surprise her children and visitors strolling through. Gone was the scent of jasmine in the air. Gone were the hummingbirds, butterflies, and other flying creatures that swarmed their mother’s plantings of favorites that always had something in bloom even in the dead of winter.

Julius found Teris at the end of the rose tree lined pathway. The dark red, almost black, roses in bloom didn’t even give off a scent.

“I never knew the words sterile and dead could describe a garden,” Julius whispered.

“It’s about as alive as Fyntch’s heart.” Teris said sullenly.

Julius placed a hand on his sisters shoulder. “You were right. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Teris turned to him. “This isn’t about me being right Julius. This is about Fyntch taking yet another thing from us.” She spun away. “As if you’d understand after you gave him everything.”

“You’re right.” Julius said looking mournfully at the back of her head. “I gave up my heir ship too easily. There has even been occasions when I regretted my hasty choice. But at the time, with my duties as first son and Magic Knight pulling me apart, when I was already broken...” He looked down and sighed, shaking his head. “I saw no other way for my dream to survive, let alone survive myself, but to give my place to Fyntch.” He swallowed and fought down the emotions that he had so carefully bottled and packed away in the months after their mothers death. “I was broken after her passing, Teris. Broken that father had used his magic to share one last memory with her; choosing to try and follow her to her death then stay here with us.”

“I was broken too!” Teris cried spinning around to face him. “But instead of being broken together you left us. You left me. In the weeks after mothers death we didn’t know if father would be comatose forever or if he’d wake and recover. The Healers certainly weren’t any help. No one had ever tried to commit suicide in such a way they said. And as much as we assured everyone it was an accident we knew better. Father was too good a memory mage to make such a mistake.”

“I couldn’t stand the sight of him.” Julius told her.

“I couldn’t either. It broke my heart. My spirit.”

“You don’t understand. I wanted to turn back time. To pull him out of her mind before she breathed her last. I—I wanted to kill him for trying to leave us.”

Teris balked.

“But neither my magic or my will were strong enough. So I left him, like he tried to leave me.” He reached out taking a step toward her. “I’m sorry I turned out to be as selfish as he had been. I never even gave a thought that I was leaving you as well.”

She allowed him to pull her into his arms and returned the hug, her hands hanging from the back of his shoulders, her face burrowing into his chest as she wiped her tears on his jerkin.

Julius kissed the crown of her head and put a hand there as if to hold the endearment to her. “I’m sorry Ris. I did what I thought was best for me and ended up making it worse for all of us. I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t know.” She sniffed. “You were dealing with your own pain. If I had felt the way you had I would’ve left too.”

Julius rested his chin on her head and sighed. He highly doubted his sister would have behaved in the manner he had; but he appreciated her finally understanding, even if it had opened old wounds and made him visit memories and emotions he had never wanted to visit again.

“My Lord. My Lady.” Came the rough voice of the Grounds Keeper from off the path.

Julius appreciated how he had positioned himself at the nearest tree of roses where he wouldn’t have been able to look upon them even if his feet hadn’t been facing the opposite direction.

Teris scrubbed her eyes with butt of her hand and pulled away. She noted the wet spots her tears had left on Julius’ jerkin and uselessly brushed at them.

“What is it, Aaon?” Julius questioned the feet on the lawn off of the path.

“If you and the Lady don’t mind, sir. There is something I would like to show the both of you.” Aaon said feet shuffling.

Julius looked at Teris who shrugged. “Very well,” Julius agreed.

“This way if you please, my Lord.” The Grounds Keeper said heading further away from the house up a second more wooded trail. “My Lady, if you would be careful of your step.” He said we they came to a downed branch in the middle of the path.

Finally they arrived at a glass greenhouse. Teris furrowed her brow and looked to Julius who returned the gaze and lifted a shoulder.

Opening the door Aaon said. “It took some doing, trying to keep all of them alive. Mint likes shade but requires a bit more sun then this place affords. Still, I was afraid to move them anywhere the Young Master might happen across. Not that Master Fyntch often visits any of the outside structures mind.”

Teris entered amazed. “It’s mothers mint.”

“Every variety and species Lady Resa owned and cultivated.” Aaon said proudly looking about. He stepped to one of the trays and pinched off the tops of an orange mint that had begun to flower. “The very same day you left for the Magic Knights Exams, my Lady, Master Fyntch called me in with plans for a new garden. Now I’m paid to do what I’m told but Master Fyntch said nothing against my propagating cuttings of this here mint before it was tilted over and composted. I didn’t tell the Young Master my plans mind but--”

Teris threw her arms around him. “Aaon. Thank you!”

Aaon looked nervously at Julius hands raised up, arms wide.

Julius smirked at the Grounds Keepers physical assurance that the hug hadn’t been his idea nor was he going to presume to touch a royal lady. “Teris. You’re not thanking the poor man. You’re torturing him.”

Teris released Aaon and turned. The Grounds Keeper quickly turned away, picking up a set of pruning shears and stone and began sharpening. Still overcomed, Teris rushed to her brother and leapt, wrapping her arms around his neck. The girlish action caught him off guard and Julius was pulled down to her height a rush of air escaping him.

“You’re heavier then you use to be.” Julius informed.

“Since last time I saw you?” She asked.

“Since the last time you rushed to me and I picked you up and swung you around.”

“Julius.” Teris said stepping back and eyeing him. “How long ago was that. Ten. Eleven years ago.”

“No.” Julius shook his head. “You were maybe eight at most.”

“Like I said. Ten or eleven years ago.”

“No. Really? No.”

“Julius. I’m going to be seventeen.”

Julius did the math quickly in his head. “I can’t believe it. It’s really been ten or more years since I last did that.”

Teris chuckled. “Want to do it again. For old times sake.”

“Not without cloaking myself in mana. I’d drop you or pull or break something.”

“I’m not that heavy.”

“Heavier then you were last time we did such a thing,” Julius said.

“Of course I weigh more than I did when I was eight. I’m taller too. In case you hadn’t noticed.”

“I have.” Julius told giving a thin smile as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye wishing she’d stop growing.

Teris crossed her arms and challenged. “Yami can pick me up, no problem.”

“Yeah well, Yami’s a pack of muscle stuffed inside a sixteen year old boys body.”

“Seventeen.” Teris corrected.

“Really?”

She nodded. “His birthday was September seventeenth.”

Julius shook his head. “You kids need to stop getting older. Wait! When did Yami pick you up?”

“Lots of times,” Teris shrugged. “When I was injured and couldn’t walk.” She said careful not to mention the labyrinth. “Before that when I sat on his back while he did one handed push-ups. Most recently, to throw me into the ocean.”

“When did you go to the sea? And why doesn’t my squad ever get those kind of missions?”

“It wasn’t for a mission,” Teris laughed. “It was for Yami’s birthday. I chartered a boat thinking he would enjoy it.”

“And did he?”

Teris pulled her lips between her teeth and shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. “I guess so.”

“You really like him. Don’t you?” Julius asked. Yami’s declaration that he loved Teris and would one day marry her floated through his mind. He smirked thinking, you may just get your wish Yami. So long as she makes Knights Commander. Then the possibility that he might have to one day face his young friend in a duel at Fyntch’s order if things didn’t work out and Yami wanted to fight to free Teris from the family entered his mind and darkened his features.

“Juls.” Teris said looking worried.

Julius shook the thought from his mind. “Sorry. What?”

“I—never mind. Teris looked away thinking her brothers change was because she had admitted that she had feelings for Yami. It’s a good thing you didn’t tell him that you thought you loved him, she told herself. Who knows how he would have reacted to that.

21.2

Later that night after skipping out on tea and dessert again Teris made her way to the family's library. She pursued her mothers gardening books and pulled out a few of Lady Resa's own journals on plans, care, techniques, and charts for the family garden. She found the one that had been dedicated to her mother's care and cultivation of mint, putting that one on the table and everything else back.

Fyntch has no use for it, she thought, and I’m going to need all the help I can get if I’m going to keep the stuff alive. She remembered her father teasing her mother about the amount of time and effort Lady Resa put into a weed.

“Here’s hoping Father’s right.” Teris whispered.

Next she made her way to the back of the library which she often went unused but was still as spotless of dust as the most lived in areas of the house.

All this space when there are family's living in one room hovels, Teris thought shaking her head. Still, she couldn’t complain too much. If her family's library was as extensive as she believed she should be able to learn something about the Master of Masters. The Spade family. Or, if she was very lucky, Alowishus Spade himself.

“Don’t think I’m going to be that lucky.” Teris muttered wondering how old one had to be to lead a group of crazy zealots who’d attack and kill at your command.

The History of Chaos hadn’t been of help in giving her any answers or leading her to something that could. Doing as happy, crazy, killer voice and Elric, from Magic Investigations, had instructed Yami and her to do, Teris had exhaustively thought up words and phrases to search the one page magical volume. But every time the page had come up blank. Zealot. Blank. Killers. Blank. Although kill, killing, and killed had brought up more pages than she cared to read. Even searching for the four kingdoms had brought up nothing. She supposed because Chaos’ history predated the Clover, Spade, Diamond, and Heart kingdoms.

She had gone back to the History of Chaos’ page two days after the attack on the base and thought Master of Masters and gotten the most confusing response of all. ‘Insufficient image’.

Well of course it’s insufficient, she had yelled at her grimoire. If I had a sufficient image I wouldn’t be asking you. After slamming the tome shut and grumbling some more she had tried again. The ink on the page moving and swirling as if trying to produce the information but unable to. After a moment it read once again ‘insufficient image’. She had tried everyday since then, sometimes several times a day, but no matter how long the page tried it always came up with the same response.

“Well if it’s information you want,” Teris muttered looking over the titles printed on the spines of the libraries history section, “it’s information we’ll get.”

The half moon was high, it’s faint light casting long shadows in the library when Teris closed another book irritated. Nothing. She had gone through two shelves of books and had found nothing. No mention of Chaos, light or dark magic, beginnings or endings, Master’s, Yurist, nothing. She had learned the linage of the past and current King of the Spade Kingdom all the way from the kingdoms inception but given that it had last been updated a hundred years ago there was no mention of Alowishus. At least she could be near positive that the Zealot Leader wasn’t over a hundred. Big help, she thought sarcastically.

She looked at the third row of books stretching her back and arms. There had to be something, she thought. Anything. The Black Bulls library hadn’t been any help. She sure wasn’t going to go to Magic Investigations asking questions. Not after what happened her first trip there. The library at Magic Knights Headquarters was bound to have useful information but she knew visitors were logged as were the books they had pulled. Given that she wasn’t suppose to know Alowishus Spades name, or that the attacks on the Green Mantis, Coral Peacocks, and Purple Orcas bases had been part of a grand decoy she couldn’t just go to the library at headquarters and begin searching. Greywright, Ellara, or even Sir Jorah, himself, would eventually see her activity in some log and there would be trouble all over again.

For kicks she took out her grimoire and opened it to the page added when she had received the History of Chaos. Master of Masters, she thought. Ink appeared and began to swirl on the page before ‘Insufficient Image’ finally appeared.

“What?” She asked the thing. “Am I trying too hard? Not hard enough? I don’t have a clue what the carnage of Chaos looks like but you’re all to keen to show me that.”

An image began to appear. Teris looked away.

“No! Don’t show me that. Show me something useful. And preferably not terrifying.”

This had become a somewhat regular conversation she had with the History of Chaos’ page. And she was growing weary of it.

She looked back at the remaining seven shelves that might hold a book that contained some answer or further lead and bargained. “How about you tell me which one to look at next and I’ll forgive the whole Master of Masters thing.”

The paged stayed blank.

“Figures.” She sighed snapping the grimoire shut. Standing she put the tome in it’s pouch that hung from her belt and made her way to the wall of shelving pulling the first handful of books from shelf three.

She thought she heard something and stopped listening. When nothing else sounded after a moment she made her way to a clear table and set down the armful of books. Looking at the two tables that had the first two shelves worth of books on them, respectively, she felt bad for the maids who would have to clean up the mess.

She shrugged sitting and pulled the top book of the stack before her. “At least I didn’t go randomly pulling things.” She said making herself feel better.

Her head lifted. She had definitely heard something that time. Standing slowly she quietly made her way to the library's entrance. She had no idea why she was creeping. Maybe it was the late hour, or the secrecy surrounding what she searched for, or maybe it was just that she hadn’t been home in a while and didn’t feel quite comfortable there anymore.

Teris stepped out into the hall and came face to face with her father.

“Father? What are you doing up? You should be in bed.” Teris reached for him and held him by an arm. Was it just her imagination or had he lost even more weight?

“Resa.” Jaxon Nova rasped lifting a shaky hand to her face. “I thought I heard Teris in the library. What are you doing up my love? Tending to your garden?”

Teris gently grabbed his hand and lower it from her cheek. “It’s okay, Papa.” Teris said softly. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Lord Jaxon Nova allowed himself to be led back up the stairs. In his sleeping chamber Teris pulled the covers back and sat him down.

“Sorry I hadn’t come to see you yet,” Teris said. “Your valet said you were having a bad go of it and I didn’t want to distress you further.” She looked into his vacant eyes searching for a hint of recognition that he saw or heard her. Seeing none she sighed and moved to remove his slippers. Finding none she scolded lightly. “It’s fall now, Papa. The leaves are beginning to turn. The floor is chilled. You need to wear your house shoes.

She patted his head lovingly and kissed his forehead. “Let’s lay you down shall we.” She lifted up his legs and turned them into the bed. She straightened him and adjusted his pillow. “That’s better,” she smiled. “Comfy?”

She saw him shiver slightly. “I’ll warm those blankets up for you, Papa. No need to work so hard doing it yourself.” Her hand gave off the faintest of glows as she hovered it just above the covers moving her hand to warm the bedding evenly. Done she closed her hand, light dying, and smiled. “See. Nice and toasty.”

She watched his glazed eyes sadly a moment before saying. “Good night, Papa.”

“Good night, Teris.” He rasped.

“Papa?” Teris called excitedly. “Papa?” But whatever moment of lucidity had been just that a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	22. Chapter 22

22.1

Sunrise came far too quickly; and unlike the previous morning where the the only maid to disturb her had been the one that had taken her measurements this time there were a whole host of them. It began with the rude awaking of the drapes being thrown back and the sun rushing in and gone down from there.

After being sent to the baths, which apparently had time limit if the ever knocking maid who checked in and encouraged her was any clue, Teris had been ushered back to her chambers for torture.

Teris sat before the vanity and nibbled on her breakfast as she suffered two of the ladies maids attentions.

“My Cousin came for a visit from Castle City and taught me this new hairdo that she said is the newest fashion. My Lady’s hair is a bit short but I think I can still manage it. It would look ever so lovely. And my Lady’s thick hair is perfect for it. Would you like me to give it a try, my Lady?”

“I’ll do my own hair. Thank you,” Teris told.

“But my Lady--”

“Teris. Please. Call me Teris.” Teris said.

“My Lady Teris, you...”

Teris looked away ignoring the girl. She knew she was coming off as the typical royal snob but she couldn’t stand the constant poking and prodding, bowing and scrapping.

“No. Not that one.” Teris told a maid who was setting out a frothy pink day dress. “I said no pink, mauve, lavender, or yellow.”

The maid curtsied and went to retrieve another gown.

Teris winced as the maid attending her nails picked overly hard.

Having felt her mistress’ hand flinch ever so slightly the maid looked up at her in fear. “I’m sorry my Lady Teris. It is just that your nails haven’t been tended to in so long and the cuticles are quite overgrown.”

Teris pulled her hand away. “Thank you for your efforts but that will be all.”

“Far from it.” A stern voice came from the chambers entrance.

“Mistress Kleen.” Teris greeted with forced joviality despite the fearful racing of her heart at the woman’s appearance. “Fyntch called you in to beat me to submission has he.”

The sever looking older woman flicked open her fan causing Teris’ knuckles to ache at the memory of the countless times they had been beaten blood by the wretched thing.

“There will be no beatings unless you wish to have them, my Lady,” Mistress Kleen said. “You,” she pointed her fan at the maid that had been tending to her hair till Teris had stopped her, “what are you standing around for. Do you not have something to do?”

“She was just about to fix my hair.” Teris answered for the girl receiving a look of gratitude from her. “A simple braid will do.” She told her.

“It most certainly will not,” Mistress Kleen said. “An over the shoulder, side swept, low, loose gathering tied with a ribbon if you please. And leave a bit of volume at the top if her neglected tresses can manage it.” She looked to Teris and told. “Despite the terrible shortness of your hair, we’re getting you up before sunrise tomorrow to see you get a trim. I can see your split ends from over here. I’d insist upon it now if we but had the time.” She sighed. “As men don’t usually pay attention to such things hopefully Lord Silva and you Intended won’t notice today. Not the right side girl.” Mistress Kleen snapped at the maid. “That’s Lady Teris’ better side. Pull her hair to the left. And you,” she went on looking at the maid that had been tending to her nails, “you best get back to work. I can only imagine the state of those things.”

The maid gave Teris a sympathetic looked and once again held up her hand resuming the manicure.

Another maid exited the wardrobe carrying a sea foam green gown.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Mistress Kleen said. “We must prove to the Silva’s that the Lady Teris is indeed a lady despite her lacking, unkempt state. Bring out something in deep mauve or lavender.”

Her hair tied in place with a plain ribbon till her gown was chosen and a coordinating tie could be picked, the maid tending to her hair began to curl her hair in big, loose curls.

“Tighter.” Mistress Kleen ordered. “Lady Teris’ hair is as uncooperative as she is and will be straight as a board before she is fully dressed if you curl her hair that loosely.”

From the wardrobe the third maid exited carrying a dusty mauve colored dress with wine and blush trim. “Is this acceptable, Mistress?”

“It will do.” Mistress Kleen said, which was high praise coming for her.

A coordinating double ribbon of blush and wine was tied around her hair and the plain placeholder removed. Manicure done, Mistress Kleen step forward to inspect. Teris was loathed to hold out her hands but as soon as Mistress Kleen snapped her fan shut she immediately acquiesce. Mistress Kleen had previously struck her across the face with the blasted thing when Teris had refused to submit her hands for punishment. She wasn’t about to test if that still held true.

Seeing the overly short nails, Mistress Kleen shook her head and tisked. “It will have to do,” she sighed.

The torturous humiliation wasn’t done as the maids removed her robe and slipped the chemise on.

“Goodness girl!” Mistress Kleen exclaimed. “Whatever have you been doing?”

Though now covered by the under dress Teris crossed her arms in front of her. “What do you mean?”

“You’re covered in muscle,” Mistress Kleen pronounced. “You may as well be a man.”

“I’ve been training. I’m a Magic Knight,” Teris said. She didn’t dare say what kind of training she had been doing that had resulted in her toned form.

Mistress Kleen shook her head in disapproval. “First I learn you were expelled from the Ladies League and now I find you looking like this. My Lady, what am I to do with you. His Highness Nozel Silva doesn’t want a hard firm wife who could out lift him. Men want soft subtle wives.”

Teris looked away blushing. She could care less what Nozel wanted in a wife. Given that she wasn’t going to be his bride she needn’t concern herself with knowing such things, let alone conforming to them. But she wondered if such a preference held true for all men. If that were true why had Yami agreed to train her in physical combat and not seemed to mind the physical changes in her? Had the changes happened so slowly that he hadn’t noticed and wouldn’t till he found her hard and unattractive?

“Lace her up.” Mistress Kleen ordered.

A knock at the door sounded and Mistress sent a maid to learn what they wanted.

“The Silva’s have arrived.” The maid informed upon returning.

“Then we best hurry.” Mistress Kleen snapped. “On occasion it can be good to keep a gentleman waiting but the sight that greets him must be worth it. Sadly, my Lady’s appearance is not worth even a seconds wait.” She flicked open her fan and instructed the maids. “Tighter. Lace her tighter.

22.2

Teris could hear the echoing voices as she descended the grand stairs. Laced overly tight she stopped at the bottom to catch her breath struggling to fill her lungs with air. Curse Mistress Kleen and her merciless ways. Curse the person who came up with the idea for a corset in the first place. Curse ranking society for still insisting polite, well bred ladies wear such things. And lastly, curse Fyntch and Lord Silva for agreeing on this annual meeting.

“My Lady?” A footman carrying a tray of beverages stopped in front of her. “Do you require assistance?”

Teris guessed she looked as ill at easy and lacking of oxygen as she felt. Wishing to cut the laces crushing her stomach into her spine she breathed. “Not unless you have a blade handy.”

“Will this suffice?” The Footman asked producing a short, dull blade used for scrapping and opening letters.

Teris waved his offer away. “You have my gratitude. But, no.”

He looked to where he was headed before turning back to her. “I can have someone bring my Lady something more suitable to your needs.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Teris smiled. “Just allow me to follow you to our guests.”

The Footman gave a short bow and lead the way. As Teris lagged behind he slowed his step and finally waited for her to catch up.

“Sorry,” she panted. “Go on ahead.”

“If it’s all the same to you, my Lady, I will do as my Lady originally requested.”

They made their way painfully slowly to the back parlor that over looked the redesigned garden. Teris paused a few feet from door wiping the sweat from her neck and brow with the back of a gloved hand.

“Well,” she muttered to herself, “here goes nothing.” She looked at the Footman a gave a small smile. “Wish me luck. Or at least that I don’t see myself overly in trouble by the end of this.”

The Footman smiled kindly. “My Lady does not need luck.”

“You must be new.” Teris laughed softly and entered.

His peripheral vision focused on the entrance awaiting Teris’ appearance, Nozel stood at the sight of her, the other men following suit. The Footman waited out of sight so as not to draw attention away for her entrance, something Teris didn’t appreciate.

“There you are, my dear.,” Jaxon Nova said holding an arm out to his only daughter.

“Father.” Teris blinked. As much as she hated it, she had grown accustomed to Fyntch using his mind magic to effect their father on certain occasions. She had fully expected her brother to do so for this evenings dinner with the Silva’s but hadn’t thought to see her father before that. After last nights encounter with her father seeing him now, effected by Fyntch as he was, was jarring.

“Come. Greet your future father and family.” Jaxon called jovially.

Teris swallowed and made her way to the gathering. “Lord Silva.” She said giving a small curtsy. Her stays wouldn’t have allowed for anything more, not if she was to have any hope of rising back up on her own power.

“Lady Teris.” Lord Nathyn inclined his head. “It is a pleasure to see you again. And in such better form then when we last met.”

Teris remembered the visit to Silva Manor to return the stolen Saber Cat and subsequent visit after the attack on Yami and her. “It is always good not to be dust covered from a mission or battered and bleeding from an attack.” She commented before turning to the others. “Nozel.”

“Lady Teris.” Nozel bowed. Before she could move on to his sister Nozel scooped her hand up and kissed a knuckle in greeting. “You look lovely. If I may be so bold.”

Teris’ smile tightened. It never ceased to aggravate, amuse, and awe her how Nozel could so easily become the adoring Intended when before their families. Her instinct had been to tell him he just had been so bold but desirous to get things off to a good start and not get in trouble so soon she instead pulled her hand free and waved. “This old thing. Your Highness, you are too easily pleased.”

“The flirtations of youth.” Jaxon Nova sighed. “I remember it well.”

Teris shot Fyntch a glare. She never knew just how much her brothers mind magic affect what their father said and did at a given time.

“They do make a fine couple.” Nathyn agreed watching his son and Teris.

Teris’ smile tightened even further. Looking to Nebra she greeted Nozel’s younger sister and then Soild, the youngest male of the Silva clan. “Is Noelle not here?” Teris questioned.

“The girl would only be bored.” Nathyn told.

Gesturing to the various seats Jaxon offered. “My Lady’s.”

Teris made her way to Julius and sat beside him on the sofa. Unfortunately, Nozel followed and sat on her other side. As the beverages were set before them by the newly entered Footman, Teris whispered to Nozel. “You don’t have to pretend for our father’s over much. In their minds there’s still years before we’re betrothed and wed.”

“Only three come the third. Nozel said softly back the years still seeming an eternity for him.

Teris’ eyes narrowed. “You don’t have to remind me how little time I have left to either prove myself useful to the kingdom or be banished.”

“If you cease your nonsense you wouldn’t have to worry.” Nozel told eyes sliding to look at her.

“It’s not nonsense. Teris said a little too loudly. “Forgive me.” She smiled tightly to the others as they looked at her.

“Would my Lady care for some refreshment?” The Footman inquired as he stood at the end of the sofa.

“No. Thank you.” Teris told placing her hands to her overly squeezed stomach. “I simply do not think I could drink anything if I tried.”

The Footman bowed and took his position just outside the parlor door.

“This is why I believe you will make such a fine addition to our family.” Nathyn said from a club chair. “Among numerous other reasons, of course. You can be so polite. Your considerate temperament even passes on towards the staff. Something my children are often lacking.”

Nozel and Nebra lowered their heads while Soild wondered. “Why should one be expected to say please and thank you to someone you are paying to serve you?”

Lord Nathyn turned to Lord Jaxon and smiled as if to say, you see what I mean.

Jaxon chuckled. “If you’ll forgive my saying, but it does me good to see I am not the only widowed parent who has occasionally found their children lacking in certain areas.”

“Such as being expelled from the Ladies League?” Nathyn questioned eyes turning slowly toward Teris.

Teris’ head shot down her lips pulled between her teeth. Whether it was Fyntch magic puppeting her father or not, she didn’t think she could stand his condemnation.

Julius sat up and turned to her. “You were expelled from the Ladies League? When? Why?” His expression darkened as he imagined her finally having enough of someones snobbish rudeness and throwing a drink in a fellow members face or worse. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Teris hushed, head still lowered. “I didn’t do anything.”

Nozel watched Teris pick at her nails through the gloves as they laid on her lap.

“If you call not showing to the annual large event for the third time in a row nothing,” Nebra giggled. “The ladies from the Chapter nearest her squads base said they had never seen her let alone gotten a letter thanking them for accepting her transfer. Move over, the leader of the Chapter here mentioned Teris hadn’t been to a meeting, before her joining the Magic Knights, in over a year and a half.”

“I was in town and happened upon Nalorie who was on her way.” Teris told as if explaining her attendance to the meeting. “She baggered me into accompanying her.”

Lord Jaxon turned to his daughter. “You find this amusing?”

Teris sucked in a sharp breath as if she had been slapped. “No, my Lord.” She answered meekly.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” Jaxon snapped.

Teris’ eyes lifted to her father, though she wondered if it would’ve been more accurate to turn them to Fyntch.

“This is a serious matter, Teris.” Jaxon chastised his tone hard and heated. “I am not well pleased.”

Nozel noticed Teris’ hands begin to tremble slightly on her lap, her breath shallow and quick.

“Nor am I well pleased to hear my own daughter peddle in rumors.” Nathyn Silva said giving Nebra a pointed look.

“I’m sorry Father.” Nebra apologized.

Having had no idea that his sister had neglected her social duties Julius looked at Teris in disbelief. “Has Captain Jax not allowed you the time to attend these things?”

“That’s not it.” Teris told looking over at him. “Julius.” She pleaded softly, her eyes begging him to understand.

Nozel took a fortifying breath and reached for Teris’ hand. Teris literally jumped at his touch.

Undeterred Nozel clasped her fingers and said. “I for one believe that Lady Teris’ time is better spent on less frivolous issues then the matters the Ladies League focus their attention and efforts on. And, I support and commend her bravery for disentangling herself from such a self important, selfish group. I hope other ranking young ladies see her fine example and follow her lead putting their attention and capabilities to more useful matters then gatherings and gossip.”

“That is not all we do.” Nebra proclaimed her voice rising from it’s usual pitch.

Their father held up a hand silencing his daughter, his eyes never leaving his first born. “You seem to have given the matter great thought my son.”

“I have.” Nozel confirmed still holding Teris’ hands despite her having tried twice to pull them free from his grasp. “As her future husband I care little about how some Ladies League views Teris when I am well pleased with her actions.”

“A wife pleasing her husband is paramount.” Nathyn agreed. “But let us return to the matter at hand. You called the Ladies League frivolous, which I admit from a mans perspective it can seem, but the League provides a service to ranking young women and their future husbands. It acts as a sort of finishing school seeing that their members are well versed in polite social graces and the order of things. It makes certain they are capable and comfortable hosting events which a mistress of any high ranking house will be called upon to do at least once a year; much more so for your future bride as she will be acting as mistress of House Silva. But more then that, it also encourages lasting friendships and a sense of sisterhood among the ranking gentlewoman community, which if Teris had stayed within the League you could have benefited from as well. Not just in giving your future bride something to do and keep her attention while you go about your business but possibly in broadening your own connections and circle of friends as her girlfriends wed husbands of their own. I met one of my most loyal friends and admit supports when I allowed your mother to invite her long time girlfriend, she met through the Ladies League, and her, at the time, new husband over for dinner. I am sorry to say, such possibilities are no longer obtainable for you. But enough of my thoughts. Tell me, what would you have our young ladies dedicate themselves to if not the League and these things?”

Nozel blanched his grip loosening enough that Teris was able to covertly pull her hands free of his. His hand left empty on her lap, Nozel quickly lifted it off her and slowly returned it to his knee. Rubbing his pant leg he furiously tried to think of an answer.

“I am waiting.” Nathyn said none too patiently.

Nozel noted the subtle change in his father telling him of the mans displeasure and humiliation with him at having spoken against something their peers and Lord Silva himself were greatly for.

“You confirmed you had given the matter great thought.” Nathyn pressed. “Tell us. What are these thoughts? What would you replace the Ladies League, an institution older then eighty generations, with?”

Unfortunately for Nozel the only things that came to mind were answers Teris would likely have given and insufficient to appease his father.

Teris was angry with Nozel for daring to hold her hand and attempting to come to her aid as Mereoleona had suggested as if she was some delicate, weak willed woman incapable of handling criticism, much less defend herself. Wishing to show him just how it felt she stepped in to his rescue. “Forgive me, Your Highness. But wouldn’t the question be better posed to a ranking lady? It is we, after all, who must suffer the sharp tongues and ever judging eyes of our peers at every League gathering and call it sisterhood. It is we who must suffer the low expectations of League Mistress’ and society who believe all we are capable of is polite social graces and hosting events. Given that the League or our men haven’t offered any alternatives to challenge us or ensure we are anything more useful then good wives in eighty generations it may take asking the ranking young ladies what we would like to replace or add to the Ladies League.”

“You speak of challenging alternatives and low expectations yet, for all your words, you were incapable of meeting those expectations Daughter.” Jaxon replied pointedly.

Teris’ eyes looked to her father pained. She refused to believe that that was truly him saying those words and not Fyntch’s mind magic making him say them. Yet there was always a nagging doubt.

“Let’s give the two some credit.” Nathyn suggested amiably to Jaxon. “As much as we may not agree with our children, they were brave enough to to speak their minds knowing that their positions were unpopular and could likely get them in trouble. Then there is the fact that each of them supported and defended the other. A right and crucial thing if their marriage is to accomplish lasting and impressive things for the Clover Kingdom and its people. I must admit that I was left with some concern after seeing how at ease Teris was with that foreign boy.” Nathyn went on watching her carefully. “So our children's antics may please me more than you, Jaxon.”

“Foreign boy?” Jaxon repeated his expression changing from confusion to displeasure and back. He looked to his daughter and asked. “What foreign boy is this my dear?”

The compassionate tone and endearment surprised Teris. She stoke a quick glance at Fyntch who appeared strained, beads of sweat along his brow. So he had been controlling their father and not just clearing his mind, Teris thought, and something had caused their father’s true self to rise up and subvert that control. Her throat hitched. There was so much she wanted to tell him in this short moment of clarity. “Yami is--”

“Yami is a fellow Black Bulls member of hers.” Julius responded speaking over her smiling as he patted her shoulder a little too hard.

Lord Jaxon’s expression once again became cold and distant. “Of course. Fyntch mentioned your Magic Knights Captain accepted some foreigner the same day you joined.” He shook his head. “We will not revisit my displeasure at your choice in squads before our guests. Instead,” he turned to Nathyn, “would you care to join me for a more private conversation. There are games set out on the lawn for the children.”

Lord Silva nodded and rose from his seat. “Nozel, Nebra, Soild.” His watery blue eyes pierced each one in turn.

Nozel stood giving his father a nod of understanding.

Fyntch rose as well. “If you will forgive me, an untimely challenge to the proposed areas dike changes has been filed.” Fyntch shook his head sadly. “It was bound to happen. Many have come to view them as property lines and not flood deterrents that require changing as the land changes. Still,” he sighed, “I had hoped any complaints would have waited till after my Lord Silva and your family had left us.”

“The duties of being a lord are often inconvenient and unavoidable.” Nathyn said good humoredly. “Please, do not feel amiss on our account. Your elder brother and Teris will no doubt make excellent hosts while your father and I visit.”

“Please, by all means.” Jaxon urged. “Tend to what you must. Just make sure you don’t get too caught up in your work and not join us for dinner.”

Julius didn’t miss Lord Nathyn disparaging him and his choice to give up his heir ship by calling him Fyntch’s elder brother when discussing Fyntch overseeing duties that would have, should have, been his.

Teris found it loathsome how Fyntch asked to be excused and then, through their father, gave himself permission to be excused. Julius would have likely asked her if she would have preferred Fyntch to stay, but that was besides the point. Crossing her arms she looked away till the three men had exited and Nozel once again sat beside her.

“Well, that was almost painless.” Julius breathed sitting back in his seat.

Teris pulled off her gloves one finger at a time and threw them at Nozel as hard as she could. “Don’t ever touch me like that again without my permission.”

He barely felt the gloves hitting his arm before they fell in the space between them. Still, the hit may as well have been a slap. Nozel blinked his shock and hurt over her words and the thrown gloves quickly being replaced by righteous indignation. “I do not require your permission to come to your assistance. You are my Intended. And--”

“Stop saying that.” Teris ordered over him.

“What? Intended.” Nozel stared at her, her ungratefulness fueling his anger along with her interruption of his words. “As much as you may wish otherwise and threaten your girlish threats, that is what you are. What kind of man would I be if I allowed my future wife to be chastised for her actions, no matter how wrong her actions were, and sit by and do nothing.”

“Girlish threats. Wrong.” Teris fumed. “I’ll tell you what you’d be. You’d be--”

Julius sat up quickly and tossed his arm around his sister pulling her to him. “Isn’t this great!” He enthused with forced joviality. “The six of us together.”

“Five.” Teris corrected.

“What?” Julius asked.

“There are five of us. Fyntch left. Remember.”

“Of course I remember.” Julius told his sister. “I was referring to the four Silva siblings.”

“Only three of us are present.” Nozel informed.

“What?” Julius looked around the room. “Where’s the little one?”

“Noelle was left at home where she belongs.” Nebra replied.

“We learned this when I asked about her shortly after my arrival.” Teris supplied.

“Did we?” Julius shrugged. “Must not have been paying attention.”

Soild and Nebra laughed. Both wanted to make a smart, cutting remark but held their tongues. Nozel had instructed them to be especially mindful of their treatment of and behavior around Julius. From what their older brother had told them, the Azure Deer Captain was already at the top of the short list of Sir Jorah’s candidates for potential Wizard King.

“Story of your life.” Teris teased. “If it doesn’t involve magic or a way to achieve your goal you never pay attention.”

“Rarely.” Julius corrected pulling her further over. “Rarely pay attention. Not never.”

Teris’ hands reached out in front of her. “Julius.” She wheezed her ribs pinching. “I can’t—lean like—that—in this—thing.”

“What thing?” Julius asked looking down at her.

“Nozel.” Teris gasped. “Assist—ance. Please.”

Nozel raised his chin and looked down at her. “You told me never to touch you, if you recall.”

Julius smiled amused. His sister had always been so changeable with Nozel, often treating the Silva heir unfairly. He knew it was because of what Nozel was to her. But, Julius thought that if she but focused on who Nozel was as a person, forgetting the rest, the two could be great friends. He never understood why Teris couldn’t see the potential ally she could have had against their families plans in Nozel. Given how close House Silva was to the line of succession, Julius had wondered on occasion why Lord Nathyn’s intent to wed his heir to someone as irreverent and unorthodox as Teris still stood. No matter Lord Nathyn’s plans, Nozel couldn’t have been pleased at the prospect of being yoked to someone as difficult and different from him as Teris.

Nozel caught himself taking in Teris’ heaving chest and looked away trying to stop the stirring the soft, ample sight had ignited. Teris had certainly grown in the year and a half since he had last seen her in proper ladies clothes, he thought to further stirring. Not looking back at her, he held a hand out for her to take and pulled her up right.

Teris sat a long moment one hand to her chest, the other on her stomach trying to catch her breath.

“Teris?” Julius said leaning over to her concerned. “You alright?”

Nozel turned to her and reached out a hand worried of her.

“She’s fine.” Nebra discounted. “Probably not accustomed to wearing proper clothing.”

Nozel gave his sister a look silencing her. To Teris he asked while making a concerted effort to focus on her eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” She wheezed. “Julius, help me up.” She ordered holding up a hand. She realized that a gentleman preforming such an act unbidden could truly be a chivalrous deed, depending on how tightly a lady was bound by the merciless cage around their torso.

Nozel quickly stood and took her hand assisting her to her feet. Teris wobbled feeling a sense of vertigo. Nozel steadied her with a hand to her waist.

“Easy.” Nozel soothed. “Take your time.”

“You’re not even close to being cinched the span of his hand.” Nebra criticized observing her brothers hand on Teris waist. “Then again, how could you possible know that the aim for a lady's waist is to measure the length of her gentleman companions hand.”

“Well, it’s a good thing he’s not my companion, isn’t it.” Teris rasped.

“He is your Intended and the goal of all your endeavors. Nebra replied. “Or at least he should be if you were a proper lady.” She muttered causing Solid to chuckle behind a hand.

“Nebra.” Nozel silenced.

Julius stood smiling tightly. “Why don’t we head outside and see about these games that were mentioned.”

Solid rose and offered an assisting hand to his sister. Nebra refused her brothers hand and got up on her own, eyes never leaving Teris’.

Julius extended a guiding arm to their guest and whispered to his sister. “Take all the time you need.”

Nozel nodded looking to stay behind with Teris but was thwarted by her harsh words. “He didn’t mean you.”

Left alone Teris put her hands on her hips and sagged. After a long few moments she called. “Footman.”

The same Footman from before entered. “Yes, my Lady?”

“I’m sorry.” She apologized. “I never caught your name.”

“It’s Yirve, my Lady.”

“Yirve. Could you find a maid and call her in here for me?”

“What type of maid, my Lady.”

“The first one you see.”

“At once.” Yirve bowed and turned on a heel.

Teris reached back behind her trying to reach the lacings. It felt as if they had gotten tighter. Even standing still she had trouble breathing and was near a panic, the fact that she could use mana skin to strengthen herself and simply rip the thing off never occurring to her.

“My Lady?” A young maid warbled nervously upon entering.

“Laces.” Teris gasped still trying to reach them.

The Kindle Maid, who had been about her business of setting out fresh candles in the formal dining room in preparation for this evening looked about frightened. The echoing sound of the rooms double doors closing causing her to jump. “If my Lady will allow me to call her a ladies ma--” She stopped seeing just how distressed her Master’s sister was. Licking her suddenly dry lips she gather her courage and rushed to the windows pulling the drapes shut. “Give me a moment to ensure my Lady’s privacy.” She glanced back at Teris and hurried all the more. Was it just the closing of the drapes or was Lady Nova turning blue.

Finally the Maid stepped behind her. Reaching under Teris bodice and pulled the ties of her corset out. “They’ve been knotted.” The Maid almost cried fighting back her fear, trying to keep a clear head. “I’ll have to cut them.”

Teris’ eyes rolled. There were more spots than details in her vision.

The Maid reached into her apron producing the clippers she used to cut the candles wicks and cut the laces, stepping back.

As the bindings released, instantly pulling free of several eyelets, Teris sucked in her first lungful of air since before the stays had been pulled. Thirsty for more she continued to do so for several moments the Maid watching her. Finally Teris swallowed and nodded the panic she had been feeling subsiding though her hands still trembled. “You have my eternal gratitude. Ms---”

“Fay, my Lady.” The Maid said bobbing a curtsy.

“Fay. Thank you.” Teris reached behind her waist trying to pull the lacing completely free.

Fay stepped to her to help. Tugging, somewhat roughly, till the cord came out.

“Thank you.” Teris breathed again. Next she reached under the bodice in front of her waist and pull the corset out throwing the thing on the floor and stomping a foot on it a couple times. With a deep breath she sighed smiling. “That’s much better.”

The Maid covered a smile at her Mistress’ antics.

Bending Teris picked up the confounded thing and handed it to Fay. “Burn that.”

“My Lady!”

“You heard me.”

“Yes, my Lady.”

As Teris headed for the door the Maid asked. “Shall a summon a ladies maid to my Lady’s chambers?”

“Why ever for?” Teris questioned.

She held up the corset. “To assist my Lady in properly redressing.”

Teris turned. “You’re wearing a dress, yes?”

“Yes, my Lady.” Fay blinked running a had down her skirts.

“Do you wear a corset under your bodice?”

“No—no, my Lady.”

Teris turned. “Didn’t think so. I’ll be fine.”

22.3

In the fourteen years since Nathyn and Jaxon agreed that Nozel and Teris would wed the Silva’s and Nova’s had met annually on October first through the third to commemorate their agreement and celebrate Teris’ birthday which brought their plans one year closer to fruition. With the exception of the year Resa Nova had died and the year Acier Silva had passed the two families had gathered, hosting the other at their home every other year.

With no other guests the Silva’s were always afforded their own wing for the duration of their three day stay. After staying in the same rooms each visit for seven years they had become comfortably familiar, if not like another home.

Nozel and Solid waited in the sitting room near the wings entrance for their father and sister to exit their own private rooms. Dressed in formal attire Nozel watched Solid pull at his collar.

“Leave it be.” Nozel told his brother.

“You had plenty of sympathy for your Intended’s discomfort with her garb this afternoon.” Solid said sourly dropping his hand.

Nozel ignored the remark. “Try to comment as little as required this evening.” He directed. “Unless questioned or spoken to directly do your best to stay silent.”

“You’re not father.” Solid challenged.

“Nozel is right.” Nathyn said entering the room. “This evening, this visit for that matter, isn’t about you and doesn’t require your voice. So speak as little as possible.” He looked to his heir. “Where is your sister?”

“Still getting ready I presume,” Nozel said.

“Very well.” Nathyn allowed. “It will give afford me the chance to remind you what behavior I expect from my son and heir before we head down for dinner.” He told Nozel sternly.

22.4

“My Lord, I must beg you to reconsider.” Fyntch’s valet pressed concern evident on his face. “You’ve used too much mana controlling Lord Jaxon this afternoon.”

“Old man was more lucid than I thought was all.” Fyntch brushed off.

“Still my Lord, with two more full days of using your mind magic to affect him...”

“You’ve no need to be concerned.” Fyntch told watching as the man polish his boots. “Effecting and controlling my father becomes easier for a day or two after the initial forced lucidity. It’s the time after that leaves him comatose for days on end. Thankfully the Silva’s will be gone the evening of the third allowing the old man and I some much needed rest.”

The Valet still looked worried for his master.

Humor high Fyntch proposed, “How about this? I have my father sleep in and miss breakfast and lunch. It will give the both of us a respite and afford me a chance to speak with Lord Nathyn in person. Given father’s ill health I am sure he would appreciate some reassurance of the keeping of the Nova family's side of the pledge from the person who will make certain our end is fulfilled. He looked at his valet brows raised. “Satisfied?”

“As long as my Lord is pleased. Always.”

Fyntch pulled his foot from the shoe shining block. “Have the dinner bell rung.”

“At once my Lord.” The Valet rose and bowed.

Alone Fyntch smiled, only three years left before his own dreams came to fruition. With all Julius and Teris’ talk of their dreams, it seemed he would achieve his first. Made aid to the Lord Chancellor and betrothed to King Augustus Kira Clover’s direct cousin all achieved by Lord Nathyn Silva’s word. It still amazed him how being the head of the second family in line to the throne could easily afford Nathyn so much power. And all it took to achieve his dreams was Teris’ hand in marriage and the Nova family's outlying properties. Two menial demands from Lord Silva for such incalculable prosperous possibilities.

As his Valet returned. The dinner bell sounded throughout the house. Fyntch closed his eyes and took in a breath focusing his mind and magic on his father. After a moment his eyes opened.

“Lord Jaxon is heading out of his quarters to dinner.”

“Very good, my Lord.” The Valet said picking up a brush to take to his masters garb one last time.

Fyntch placed his hands on the arms of the chair and pushed himself to his feet. His vision went dark and he stumbled feeling dizzy and weak.

“My Lord!”

Held steady by his man, Fyntch reevaluated his plan. While it hadn’t been a full dressing down, making his father speak against and scold his precious Teris this afternoon had proved more difficult then previous occasions. Granted it was always more difficult to bring his fathers mind out of the looped memory he had shared with Lady Nova as he attempted to follow her into death, this time had been far more taxing. Fyntch blamed the old mans mind being partially present before he used his magic on him, as if his father had known Teris and Julius were here and was trying to bring himself into lucidity.

“My Lord, forgive me but I must beg you to reconsider. What if the evenings conversation turns to something your His Lordship finds repugnant? Think how much strain that will put on your already reduced mana.”

Placing a hand to his forehead Fyntch couldn’t help but have the same concerns. “Very well.” He relented. “Give our guests my regrets and inform them that to my sever annoyance and displeasure the matter of the dikes could not be resolved or tabled for another day. Assure them that I will attend to them tomorrow allowing nothing to drag my focus elsewhere.” Another wave of dizziness came upon him, followed by sever nausea. “But first,” he swallowed, “lay me down in my bed and bring me a bowl.”

22.5

The moon was high, and though not full the sky was clear allowing enough light for Yami to see as he rode Pilfer through the woods surrounding the Black Bulls base. After going to bed only to find he couldn’t sleep as thoughts of Teris turned into thoughts of her off somewhere with Nozel, her Intended, Yami had gotten up determined to banish all images of her, if only for a moment.

Pilfer flew through the trees, leaping over downed branches, shrubs, and creek beds as if they were nothing. Yami hooted simply along for the ride, all thought, worries, and dreams gone as he lived in the moment.

The Saber Wolf caught the scent of something, its wild stride changing to a more tempered one. Yami quieted and brought his chest low to the beasts back. He gave an encouraging pet to Pilfers flank content to let the creature hunt and have its kill. At Yami’s encouraging pat the beast took off, faster than before but with controlled purpose.

Yami sensed the preys Ki before his eyes caught sight of it. A lone bull elk.

He tucked in tighter to the beasts back and whispered. “Come in from the side and underneath. I don’t want to get skewered by the things rack.”

Pilfer released a snorting breath as if offended Yami was giving him pointers on how to hunt.

The elk took the lower path while the saber wolf took the higher. Realizing what the beast planned to do Yami held on all the tighter. Even so, he barely manged to keep his seat as the wolf leapt off the path. There was a moment of weightlessness before they landed on top of the elk their momentum and weight taking their prey down. Pilfer sunk his teeth over the top of the elks neck, the creature thrashing and crying out as the wolfs jaws locked. Yami locked his own arms around Pilfers neck as the two were whipped about as the elk tried to shake them off. Yami heard a loud crack and then another the elks back legs giving out as it’s neck broke. With one last, almost pitiful bleet, the elk crumbled Pilfer and Yami falling on top of it slowly relaxing.

Yami released his arms, patting the saber wolf. “Good kill. Sorry I tried to tell you how to go about your hunt.”

He slid off and allowed Pilfer his space to feast. Sitting against a tree Yami caught his breath. Sensing Pilfer he looked up. The Saber Wolf carried one of the elks front flanks in its mouth.

“What’s this?” Yami asked as Pilfer dropped the leg in front of him. “Sharing the bounty of your kill? I was just along for the ride. You did all the work.”

Pilfer whined. Licking his drooling chops he laid down in submission resisting his urge to return to the kill and eat.

Yami looked at the Saber Wolf. “An offering for your Alpha. Is that it.?”

Pilfer licked his chops again, eyes turning to look at the elk.

He smiled. “You’ve sure come a long way from feral, lone wolf. Very well.” He said reaching forward. “I accept.”

As soon as Yami picked up the offering Pilfer jump to his feet and returned to his kill.

Yami held the blood leg up inspecting it. “If only Teris were with us. She’d use her magic to fry this thing right up for me.”

At the returning thought of her Yami dropped his arm cursing. Letting the leg go he sat back against the tree and looked up at the sky between the dried leaves and branches. “Even when she’s not here she refuses to leave me alone.” He muttered to himself. “What am I going to do when she returns? I wonder what she’s doing. How far her bedroom is from his?”

22.6

Teris entered the darkened library and made her way to the back. Tired as she was her time at home was short and her chances of looking for answers was limited even further. At least Mistress Kleen wouldn’t be waking her before sunrise to torment her. The woman had fallen sick this afternoon and had left Nova House to convalesce in the comfort of her own home. While Teris couldn’t be certain she wondered if Cookie, the head chef and dear friend, had had anything to do with Mistress’ sudden illness. In any case, Teris was thankful to be rid of the horrid woman. Determined to look through every book that might contain so much as a hint of a clue Teris shook off her fatigue and pulled the first few books from the third self.

“It was you I heard rustling around last night.”

Teris jumped dropping the books. One of them landing on her exposed toes. Flinching in pain she bit the back of her hand.

“You should really be more aware of your surroundings.” Julius told her coming out of a darkened corner. “What if I had been an intruder? Given the two previous attacks you’ve been through you’re reaction to a threat needs to be better.”

“I recognized your voice.” Teris whispered harshly. “Don’t think you would appreciate me turning you to ash.”

“I could of defend myself.” Julius assured. “You’re a Junior Magic Knight up against a Magic Knights Captain and your older brother.”

Rolling her eyes Teris bent down to pick up the books she dropped. “What are you even doing here or up at this hour?”

Julius came beside her and assisted, looking over the titles as he did. “I could ask you the same thing. You were down here last night too. Going through the first two shelves of this section I presume. Why?”

She pulled the books from his hands, placing them on the table beside the ones she picked up. “Why do you think?”

“Searching for answers no one will give you,” Julius said.

“I knew you could figure it out.” Teris said sarcastically looking over the books she had pulled. “Now if I can just figure out how to narrow my search I might be able to look through everything before this forced leave is up and it’s time to return home.”

“Home?”

“What?” Teris asked blinking up at her brother.

“You called the Black Bulls base home.”

She shrugged. “It kind feels that way. Everyone has become like family.”

“Everyone? Not just Yami?”

“I thought you didn’t like the idea of Yami and I together.” She said shrinking.

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“In the greenhouse. Where the mint is hidden. You—I admitted I had feelings for him and—your expression—it didn’t look too pleased.”

Julius thought back. He didn’t remember how he had looked or if he had said anything after her confession. All he remembered was thinking that he may be forced to fight his young friend in a magically sanctioned duel for Teris if Yami choose to fight for her freedom from the family.

“There it is again.” Teris said pointing. “I don’t know if it’s my exhaustion or shortened temper, but unlike the day before, I don’t care about your disapproval. I love him.”

“I don’t disapprove. Wait. Love? You love him now?”

Teris’ words brought herself up short. She had never admitted such emotion to herself and here she had just professed it you both her brother and herself. “I—I guess so.” She said looking within and searching herself as she wondered the same.

“This is not something to guess about, Teris.” Julius told her sternly. “This is a serious and potentially dangerous matter. For the both of you.”

“I’m not going to ask him to free me form the family.” Teris hushed. “In fact I’m not going to mention such a possibility to him. And if he somehow learns about it from someone else you can be certain I’ll be forbidding him from acting on my behalf.”

“I don’t think your words in this one instance will effect him in the slightest.” Julius said recalling how Yami had confessed his desire to marry her, as if it was only a matter of time.

“Stop.” Teris commanded. “You’re wasting my time. More over, I don’t want to discuss this with you.” She pointed to the door. “Be gone.”

Letting the matter slide Julius looked down at the books and asked. “You sure you don’t want any help?”

“Wouldn’t it be kind of ridiculous for you to help me search for something you already knew the answers to and could just tell me? Never mind the fact that I doubt Sir Jorah and Commander Greywright would approve of you helping me?”

Julius stiffened. “You’re right.” He headed to the libraries exit. “Good night, Ris. And good luck.”

“Night, Juls.” Teris smiled after him.

The hours passed. The books and pages she skimmed blurred and the ink on them began to bleed into unintelligible scribblings. Slamming the book shut, Teris squeezed her eyes closed pinching the bridge of her nose. There had to be something. Even a hint of something that could lead her to something else. She just had to find it. She just had to catch a few winks sleep she thought stifling a yawn.

She opened her eyes and blinked. Standing before her, across the table stood Nozel wrapped in a fine silk brocade robe. “Did I fall asleep?” She asked tilting her head as she stared at him. “Am I dreaming?”

Nozel raised a brow a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “It’s good to learn I exist in your dreams.” He said looking down at her. “Given how you sometimes act I would have thought I only entered an occasional nightmare, if at all.”

Teris darkened sobering. Not a dream then. She was awake. “Never.” She said straightening in her seat. “Never have you entered my dreams or nightmares. A courtesy, given how often you intrude in real life.”

Nozel did smirk at that. “Your temper doesn’t get any better when you’re exhausted. Does it.”

“Not when I have to deal with you. What do you want? Why are you up?”

He recalled the dream of his mother’s death, the night she had given birth to Noelle. He had dreamed things his fourteen year old eyes hadn’t seen that night. The basins of blood tinted water. The rags stained with Lady Acier’s sweat and blood. The slick floor where his mother’s life blood pooled as it flowed out of her taking her energy and will to live with it. He had woken with a start only to hear howling and believe he still slept, trapped in that cursed loop. But it was only the strong night wind that echoed, not his mothers cries of pain and effort as she struggled to bring Noelle into the world and fought to stay in it as well.

Haunted. His ears accosted by the continuing sound Nozel had thrown back the covers and gotten out of bed, knowing sleep would never come with such noise and memories raging about.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He answered simply.

Seeing the flicker of pain and distress in his eyes Teris softened. “I often find I have trouble sleeping here.” She admitted. “Before joining the Magic Knights I mostly resided at the Vermillion's Uncle Leonidas and Aunt Marcellina offered to take me in not long after Julius left, shortly after my mother death. It afforded Fyntch the space and time he needed to focus on his new duties as acting head of house. After things settled, I stayed on simply out of comfort and enjoyment. Though Mereoleona wasn’t around much, we became close. Fuegoleon and Leopold becoming like brothers.” She smiled at the memory. “Fuego and I were practically inseparable.

“I remember.” Nozel told wondering if she had forgotten that he had been there for much of that time. That the two of them had grown close, though she had still occasionally reverted back to her spiteful, harshness towards him. He thought of the days when Fuegoleon would show to their sparing sessions with her in tow. Nozel partially credited his rapid growth in skill and stamina to Teris’ presence and his refusal in appearing weak before her. He recalled how quiet and shut off she had been the year and a half following her mothers death and was grateful for Lord and Lady Vermillion opening their home to her and Fuegoleon for dragging her out of her rooms and into the world forcing her out of herself and back to them.

“It that why you’re up now?” Nozel questioned. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Teris threw her head back covering a yawn with a hand. The moons half light highlighted her neck and the silken robes ‘v’ that widened as she stretched. Nozel’s eyes wander over her and that ‘v’, his thoughts taking off without him wondering what, if anything, lay between her skin and the robe. He wished for the three years remaining before she was his in full to pass in an instant so he could find out. He closed his eyes and turned his head away not trusting himself to not look upon her in such a way again once his eyes opened.

“I could sleep even if I was in Castle City and it was the night of the Star Awards.” Teris said stifling another yawn.

“Then why aren’t you?” Nozel asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m searching for something.”

“Searching for what?”

“Answers.”

“The business surrounding you and--” he paused, “Yami.” He said doing his best to keep her relative goodwill.

“Yes.” She said appreciating Nozel finally calling Yami by name.

He looked and the shelf missing a hefty portion of it’s books and asked. “Can I help?”

Teris looked at him blinking. “You—want to help—me?”

“Why not? What threatens one Magic Knight threatens us all. Besides, I can’t sleep and you appear as if you have a ways to go before you search every book that possibly contains a lead and little time to do it. When are you returning to your squads base and duties? The evening of the third?”

“The fourth.” Teris answered.

“Like I said, little time.”

She studied him a moment before realizing he was fully serious. “You really want to help.”

“Yes.” He told looking at her somewhat impatiently.

“Why?”

The urge to roll his eyes struck. Instead Nozel closed his eyes and silently counted to three. Upon opening his eyes he said. “This may come as a shock to you considering the amount of times you have told myself and others that I am not your friend but, I consider you a friend. Not a close acquaintance or a friend of a friend. But my friend. As such, I would be remiss if I didn’t offer my assistance.

She watched him just now understanding how much her belittling of their friendship had wounded him. And why wouldn’t it have, she thought. If one of her friends, even Nozel himself, had said as much of her she would have been wounded. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I consider you a friend as well. A very dear one.”

Nozel gave a satisfied huffing smirk. “That took a lot.”

“You have no idea,” she said.

“I promise not to tell a soul.”

Teris smiled at his humor. “You better not. I’d deny ever having apologized let alone admitting it.”

Nozel came around the table and sat, pulling a book toward him and opening it. “Any specific words or phrases I’m looking for?”

She told him and watched him set to work, skimming the pages. Maybe, she thought, he was finally beginning to understand that she meant it when she said she wasn’t going to marry him and that her refusal wasn’t because of anything she had against him. That it, in fact, had nothing to do with him. It was simply that she refused to be married to anyone she didn’t love and didn’t love her in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got what I consider good news from my Doctor today. He wants to make a case study of me. Yes, I might being a boring introvert that might one day be a bionic woman with all my joints replaced; but at least doctors find me interesting. LOL. The study might not mean much for me directly; but it might help other doctors better understand and treat patients with both hEDS and RA, and other illnesses caused by what I call the two big bads. Considering I’ve seen doctors who literally had to look up what hEDS is, this is something I see as a BIG win. So here I am wanting to celebrate with you all but updating my three main fics. Apologies to Erase the Shadow readers, I don’t have a lot for you; I promise I’m not drawing out the AizawaxReaderxMic smut scene to tease. Anyway, here you all go. I hope these updates can share a portion of my happiness with you.

23.1

Teris awoke the morning before her birthday to the maids pulling open the drapes and letting in the cursed sunlight. Squinting, she looked around for Mistress Kleen then remember that the woman had left yesterday afternoon ill.

Just to be certain that the hateful woman hadn’t recovered and returned, Teris questioned trying to keep her hope in check. “Where’s Mistress?”

“Ill.” A maid said.

“Convalescing in her own home, bed bound. Another told.

“Yes!” Teris cheered jumping out of bed with an energy she hadn’t felt a second ago. At the maids startled expressions she sobered, dropping her raised arms. “I mean, I’m sorry and wish her a full recovery after my departure.”

The maid that had seen to her hair the previous morning fought a smile.

Teris clapped her hands once. “Thank you ladies, but you are no longer needed. Accept you.” She pointed at the tress maid. “I’d like you to stay if you’re willing.”

With a quick look back at her fellows she turned to Teris pointing to herself. “Me, my Lady?”

“That’s right. Unless you don’t wish to stay and help me appear presentable.”

“I’d be honored, my Lady.”

“Teris.” Teris said.

“My Lady Teris.”

“We’ll work on it. What’s your name?” Teris asked.

“Celine, my Lady Teris.”

“Everyone out. Celine and I have work to do.” She looked at the maid and told in all seriousness. “I need you to be bold and forceful with me, Celine. I must show that I am giving my maximum effort these next two days. It won’t be even half as good as Mistress Kleen could accomplish in me. But hopefully it will be enough to prove to my brother that I can be relied upon to make the attempt so he won’t ever call upon that horrid woman again.” She made her way to the vanity and sat. “Here’s hoping I’m never forced to wear a corset again.”

23.2

Joining the Silva’s and her brothers at the breakfast table in the morning room the four men rose from their seats.

“You’re late.” Fyntch told.

“I’m glad to see you encouraged our guest to begin without me brother.” Teris smiled lightly as she sat in the chair Julius pulled out for her. She turned to the Silva’s. “Lord Nathyn, I hope you and your family can forgive my tardiness. In all honestly, I couldn’t decide what to wear.”

Nozel smiled at her cheery mood and hoped that their time in the wee hours of the morning had played a part in her joy. While they hadn’t found anything of use, they had looked through quite a bit. Three of the five remaining shelves. They probably could have done a fourth shelf if they hadn’t taken the time to get a late night snack and tallied so in the kitchens talking. It had pleased him greatly to find that not only did they worked well together but when alone, and without a sense of familial pressure, Teris and he got along well and were comfortable just being who they were with each other.

“Your delay is acceptable.” Nathyn said inclining his head wondering at the change in the girl, but pleased nonetheless. “You are most becoming in our family’s colors. Wouldn’t you agree, Nozel? Lady Teris looks lovely this morning.”

“I have yet to find a color the Lady Teris is incapable of making look good, father.” Nozel told mindful of Teris’ feelings, turned his eyes to his father instead of her; an act, followed by such words would have undoubtedly upset her and ruined what they had achieved last night.

“You gentlemen and your fine words. You’ll make me blush.” Teris teased.

Julius’ quirked curiously as he looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye. While the conversation between Fyntch and Nathyn picked back up, Julius whispered to her. “You’re in a fine mood. I take it you found something.”

“Not a even a hint to a clue.” Teris whispered back keeping her smile in place.

“Then what’s with the proper lady act?” Julius wondered almost inquiring in jest if the zealots made another attempt at abducting her last night and replaced her with a transformation mage.

“You wound me brother.” Teris softly said over the rim of her glass of pear cider. “I am capable of such an act that rivals the finest ladies society has to offer. I just hate having to preform and so rarely choose to.”

“Very well.” Julius allowed. “Then why now?”

“Because,” she said giving Nebra the sweetest smile, “I refuse to have my ribs bruised and knuckles bloodied ever again.”

Julius scowled not understanding her meaning and wanting to demand who hurt her, his eyes flicking over to their brother. Even if Fyntch hadn’t been the one to harm their sister he would likely have known about it, if not ordered it.

Setting down the glass of cider Teris said. “Nebra, I know my expulsion and words against the Ladies League won me no favors with you but given that we will one day be sisters I was hoping you would do me the favor of teaching me a dance or two this afternoon. It doesn’t have to take overly long. Just enough to get me by so I don’t appear a complete fool during my birthday ball tomorrow.”

Lord Silva stopped speaking with Fyntch and looked over to his daughter. “Nebra.” He encouraged when she didn’t answer right away.

“But of course.” Nebra blinked her voice sounding strained. “I would love to. Anything for my future sister.” She turned to her brothers. “Nozel. Solid. You can join us.”

Nozel’s eyes slid to his sister wondering what she was up to. Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to let her ruin his returned closeness with Teris. “I would be happy to partner with you, Nebra.”

“You won’t be partnering with me silly. You are far too proficient to require my guidance. Where as Solid needs whatever help I can give him. No.” Nebra said. “You shall be partnering with your future bride.” She smiled violet eyes turning to Teris. “Think of it as practice for the big day.”

Teris’ smile tightened around the edges. “Lovely.”

23.3

After breakfast Julius, Fyntch, and Lord Silva retired to the study while the other four made their way to the ballroom.

Taking a seat Nathyn said to Julius. “I hope your father will be well enough to join us for lunch. He has gotten so thin.”

“He has.” Julius nodded and looked to his younger brother for answer.

“That’s right,” Nathyn said. “Forgive me, Julius. I sometimes forget you left your fathers care to your younger brother along with your heir ship.

“It was a difficult decision.” Julius said stiffly. “And though Fyntch undoubtedly faced his share of problems because of my decision, my efforts to become the next Wizard King has certainly afforded him and the family name a significant rise in power and esteem. I wonder Lord Silva. Have you noted any benefits due my accomplishments and your name being tied to ours with this intent to see Nozel and Teris wed?”

Choosing not to remind the younger man that he was head of House Silva, the second family of the kingdom, Nathyn smiled coolly. “None that your sisters actions haven’t undone.”

“If Teris is such an embarrassment why maintain the intent for your heir to be yoked to her?” Julius asked.

Fyntch glanced quickly at Nathyn.

Nathyn sat back and crossed his legs. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were attempting to imply something there Julius. Thankfully, for the both of us and your poor sister who’d be hard pressed to find a suitable husband if I wasn’t a man of my word, I do know better. Since you have a history of showing little care for your family's troubles and well being when pitted against your own it may come as a surprise to you to find not everyone is like that. I stood by your family after Lady Resa died. Even when countless other noble and royal family's distanced themselves. It wasn’t that I never heard the rumors about Lord Jaxon attempting to follow his wife to her death. I simply chose not to believe them or care about the stigma even a mere rumor of such an act brought with it. A man such as yourself would, and practically did, cut ties with your family then and there. But as I said, I am a man of my word. After you abandoned your family to pursue your dreams I often visited and wrote Fyntch, offering my advice and ear to his troubles. It may sound strange given the age and general differences in life, him unwed and me a widowed father of four, but your brother and I became friends after a time. He was there for me during my own strife after Acier died giving us Noelle.” He soured at the thought of his youngest child. “Still, even without the bonds that life's trails forged between our families, Jaxon and I made a pledge to unite our houses in wedding his beloved and only daughter to my heir. In all my life, I have never failed to keep a vow I’ve made. As aberrant and difficult as your sister may be, I’m not about to let a girl make me start--”

A tinkling, like that of a small wind chime, sounded interrupting Nathyn. The three men looked about.

“Oh!” Julius cried feeling a warmth in the breast pocket of his jerkin. “It’s me. Sorry.” He pulled out a communication crystal. “Magic Knights duties.” He told Fyntch and Nathyn standing up. “Excuse me.” Outside the room he answered the call with a short. “Give me a moment.” With everyone on the first floor he ran up to the second taking two stairs at a time. Satisfied this would afford him enough privacy he entered his father’s personal receiving room and walked on back to Lord Jaxon’s study.

“Go ahead.”

“Captain,” Jon’s voice sounded from the crystal, “are you alright? You sound out of breath.”

“Fine.” Julius assured. “Did Jax get in touch with you? What did he have to say? Have Bronn, Yami, and the others returned from their mission? What did they find?”

“According to Captain Jax’s letter, they returned the same day you left for home.” Jon informed.

“The same day? Why are you only now contacting me now?”

“I only today received Captain Jax’s letter,” Jon said.

Julius sighed. He would have to speak to both his fellow Captain and his Vice Captain about communicating better with one another. Granted this wasn’t an urgent matter, at least he hoped the news wasn’t, but still with his interest and concern for Teris and Yami’s welfare he wanted to know any and all information as soon as possible.

He paced the room ordering. “Summarize their report for me.” He was quickly distracted by the changes to his fathers study that only Fyntch and his style for the ostentatious would make. So, he thought with distaste, Fyntch had already taken over their father’s seat of power, so to speak, and made it his own. Shaking his head he focused again on Jon’s voice asking him to repeat what he last said.

When the Vice Captain was finished Julius rubbed his forehead. “So they managed to make it appear as if the Wild Fire had been another attempt by outlaws to instigate a war between the Clover and Spade kingdoms.”

“Despite Bronn’s adamant words of disbelief in his full report, even he couldn’t skew the evidence they found that pointed to such a conclusion.” Jon affirmed.

“And Sir Jorah is content to believe that roving bands of criminals suddenly smartened up and began working together?”

“I cannot speak to the Wizard Kings private musing but that is what he has told the other Magic Knight Captains and Head Sentries.”

“Any Captains other then Jax and possibly Pyter find such a quick and seemingly seamless transition from in fighting gangs to formidable force curious?” Julius asked.

“Curious? Sure. Curious enough to question the Wizard King or Commander Greywright? Not in the slightest.”

Julius sighed pushing his ire at the situation aside. “How’s the squad? Everything well at base?”

“We’re managing without you, Captain.”

“You sure?”

“I think we’ll survive till you return on the fourth.” Jon said his smile evident in his voice.

“I can return if you need me to.” Julius offered.

“And leave your sister alone at the mercy of your brother and the Silva’s?”

Julius sighed again, knowing his Vice Captain was right.

“I know it’s not much of a vacation, Sir, but enjoy your time away. You take so little of it.”

23.4

Yami faced Jax in the Captains office and waited for the older man to speak. As he stood before the Captains desk he wondered if he should take Pilfer out for a run again tonight. While the ride and hunt only partially succeed in clearing his mind of Teris it had exhausted him enough to the point that after returning to base, he fell into his bed and slept.

“Bronn told me what happened with Iban Halvor and you.” Jax finally said.

Yami watched and waited.

“Well?” Jax urged after a moment.

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t hear a question in there.”

Jax gave a throaty growl of irritation. “Iban’s attack on you wasn’t in your report. Why?”

Yami put his hands in his pockets. “From my understanding, it wasn’t an attack. Merely a misunderstanding on his part of where certain lines, that shouldn’t be crossed, were.”

“That’s a rather magnanimous view. Especially since when Iban previously used his blood magic on your comrades Bronn or I heard about it straight away. And Iban never demanded they break free of his hold or made them choke themselves to provide encouragement.”

Yami’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t see Iban providing such details. He hadn’t even told Olsen all that when he had confronted the Water Mage about his pet friend. The bastard had been awake, Yami realized cursing Bronn for his inaction if that had, indeed, been the case. Yami shrugged. “You were a young man once. We play rough.”

“Iban is twenty-six, five years younger than me. Far passed the age for such careless rough housing.”

“Are we speaking about the same man?” Yami asked. “He might be twenty-six but his sense of right and wrong or when to stop is that of a child.”

“So you have no problem with him using his magic on you to make you choke yourself while demanding you break his hold on you?”

“I made it clear that is wasn’t something I found fun and wouldn't enjoy doing again.” Yami told. “And so far he has respected that. As long as he continues to do so. No. I don’t have a problem with him.”

“Very well.” Jax dismissed.

He watched Yami turn and exit the office. When Bronn had told him that Yami had broken free for Iban’s hold he hadn’t believed it, certain his Vice Captain had seen wrong in the caves darkness. But now that Yami had confirmed he had Jax was amazed. Granted the will to live and thinking you would be forced to kill yourself if you didn’t succeed were great motivators, but Jax had seen Iban control Magic Knight Captains with his magic and barely break a sweat. It wasn’t just Yami’s magical power that made the young man formidable. It was his physical might and strength of will. And the boy had only begun to stretch and grow. Jax found the boys possibilities both exciting and fearsome.

23.5

The music began again, Nozel and Teris bumping into one another.

“Sorry.” Teris apologized again for stepping on his foot.

It had gotten to the point where Nozel was seriously considering cloaking his toes in mana. It wasn’t that Teris weighed too much, but that her steps were far from light. If they hadn’t made peace last night he would have thought she was purposely trying to flatten his toes with her heavy tread.

“You’re not trying to kill a bug.” Nozel said, once again lifting her head up with a finger beneath her chin. “Looking at your feet won’t help.”

“I’m not looking at my feet.” Teris said. “I’m trying to figure out where yours are going so I can follow.” It was well past lunch and they had been at it since shortly after breakfast.

“That is what the hold is for.” Nozel told pressing her lower back with one hand and tapping his fingers on the hand he held, grateful Nebra and Solid were long gone. Nebra had been full of criticism and nothing else making Teris stiff, and if possible worse then she already was at following his lead. After their departure, Teris had relaxed considerably making instructing her that much easier. “My feet may move me but it’s my arms that will tell you where we’re headed.”

Teris stepped away frustrated. “I’m never going to get this. I’ll fail miserably and my knuckles will pay the price.”

Nozel puzzled at her last words a bit before stepping to her and turning her to face him. “You will get this.” He assured.

“At least one of us can still fake such certainty.” She laughed humorlessly.

“There’s nothing for me to fake. You forget how well I know you.”

“And what’s that got to do with my succeeding at this? Other then the fact that you should know better then to have any faith in my success.”

“Because, I’ve never known you to fail at something you put your mind to,” he said. He was loathed to lower his arms and release her but forced himself to do so when he felt her muscles begin to tense ever so slightly. Teris wasn’t so unlike a nervous animal you tried to put at ease as you tried to coax it out of it’s den and accept your ministering hand. Push too hard. Touch her at the wrong time, in the wrong way, or for too long and you were back to square one.

“Thanks.” She said feeling self conscious.

“You’re putting too much pressure on yourself is all,” Nozel said. “Leave us.” He ordered over his shoulder at the violinist.

“Wait. What. Nozel. We need him.”

“No we don’t.” Nozel said stopping her from following the musician.

“Uh, we kinda do—and now he’s gone.” Teris said letting an arm fall as the ballroom door closed.

“Trust me.” Nozel said looking at her.

“Trust isn’t easy for me.” Teris confessed.

“But we’re friends.” Nozel reminded. “You should trust your friends.”

“I knew I would rue the day I admitted that to you. I just never thought that day would come so soon.”

“Turn around.” Nozel ordered giving a small smile.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Teris played.

Nozel grasped her hand and spun her around in a somewhat dance move. “Right now I am your instructor and can tell you to do as I please.” It was his turn to tense as the desire and implications of his words struck him.

“Very well.” She laughed. “But I must warn you. I can sometimes be an unruly and awful student.”

He forced a smile trying to shake the battling emotions within him. “Just relax, and trust me to lead you where you need to go.” He said taking her into his arms in a dance hold.

“Do you think I can look even a quarter as fine as Nebra?” Teris asked seriously. She forced a teasing smile and continued. “Or are you not that great an instructor.”

Nozel stared into her eyes and confessed. “Even when you think you’re at your worst, you out shine every lady there is.”

Teris pulled away and shook her head. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Nozel asked feeling the blood drain from his face in fear.

“Don’t flirt. There’s no reason to. Even the musician is gone. Don’t do something neither of us enjoy because your family expects it when they aren’t even present to benefit.”

“I wasn’t flirting.”

“Don’t lie to me, Nozel. I’m not stupid.”

You certainly are if you think I only do it because it’s expect, Nozel thought. “Sorry.”

“For flirting or lying?” She asked.

Nozel closed his eyes pressing his teeth together as he checked his temper. “For both.” He said opening them. “It’s a habit I have trouble turning off.”

Teris tilted her head.

“How else am I to convince my father? He’s a hard man to fool and keeps a keen eye on me.”

Teris’ expression turned sympathetic. “I’m sorry.”

Nozel shook his head. “I don’t want to focus on it.” He looked at her and continued. “Not when we got our work cut out making it appear as if you’re dancing and not marching through the mud.”

“That’s just cruel.”

“You want cruel? Step on my toes one more time and I’ll show you cruel.”

It was nearing time to get ready for dinner when Nozel announced. “It will suffice.”

“That’s all?” Teris expressed. “We spent all day at this and my efforts will suffice?”

He gave her the cool gaze the Silva’s were known for. “If you wanted your ego petted you should have said so sooner.” It felt wrong to disparage her so, even if it was in jest, but she seemed to enjoy it. If all it took for her to relax around him was some good old fashioned razing he should have done it years ago. Who knows where they would be in their relationship if he had.

“Thank you,” Teris said.

“For not petting your ego or--”

“For taking the time to teach me.” She told him. “I still don’t like following but I think I can manage for a dance of two.”

“Just remember to keep your feet light. A gentleman can gracefully ignore a toe or foot being stepping on, so long as his toe is not flattened or bones crushed.”

Teris couldn’t help but grimace at that as she promised. “I’ll try.”

“You never told me why the sudden interest.” Nozel said casually as they made their way to the doors.

“Yes I did. For my knuckles.”

“You may have mentioned your knuckles in passing. A rather confusing statement I might add, but didn’t say how they figured into your wanting to learn how to dance.”

“It’s probably best if I don’t,” Teris said. “Let’s just say. In the hopes of never seeing someone again I decided to try to prove to my brother that I can and will make an effort.”

“I hope this someone isn’t me,” Nozel said. “You’ll be bitterly disappointed when next we have to work together on a mission.”

“It’s not you.” Teris smiled purposefully bumping him with a shoulder. “You’re not half bad.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re certainly not as bad as Mistress.”

“I don’t know who this Mistress is but I’ll take the praise,” he said.

“You shouldn’t. It’s not very high praise. Anyone would be a preference to her.”

“Are you going back to the library tonight?” Nozel questioned.

Teris stopped the change in subject taking her aback a moment. “Why?” She asked cautiously.

“If I find I have trouble sleeping again I thought I would assist you.” Nozel said trying to sound nonchalant.

“You don’t have to,” Teris said. “While I appreciate your help, more then I can say, you don’t have to.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help you finish looking? What if something’s there and we just haven’t come across it yet?”

“Alright.” Teris allowed. “But only if you can’t sleep.”

“Of course,” Nozel nodded. “I wouldn’t keep myself up just to help you.”

23.6

Teris entered the library to find Nozel had already searched half a shelf's worth of books. “No luck.” He told her frustrated.

“What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” He said turning a page.

“Did you even try?”

He stopped and looked up at her blinking. “What do you think? I got into my night clothes and slipped on a robe to make it appear as if I had made an attempt should you ask.”

Feeling silly Teris came around beside him. “Sorry. I just don’t want to be a burden.”

Nozel released the breath he had been holding grateful his sarcastic tone had convinced her his truthful words were a jest. Looking at her sideways he muttered. “You are not a burden.”

“No?”

“There should be no doubt in your mind that you will never be a burden to me.” He told turning to her.

“Nozel.” Teris shook her head her expression becoming distant and impatient.

Feel him loosing her again he quickly asked, “If Fuegoleon were here instead of me would you worry he felt you were a burden?”

“No,” she said. “And if he did I’d kick his butt.”

“Then why question if I do?”

“Cause he’s family.” Teris answered. “Distant family but family. Besides, we’ve known each other all our lives. Grew up together.”

“We’ve known each other for all of our lives. And practically grew up together.”

“It’s not the same,” Teris said.

“Why? Because of our families plans for our future? Forget about that. You say it’s never going to happen so it should be easy for you to do so. I’m tired of fighting you, Teris. I’m tired of trying to have to prove to you time and again that I am indeed your friend. Can you just forget about the rest and accept me as whatever you want me? If that is, as you said last night, a friend then let’s be friends in truth. If it is not. Tell me. All I ask is that you stop jerking me from friend to enemy to acquaintance or anywhere else. It’s tiring. And I don’t like it.”

Teris stared. She had never seen Nozel angry at her. Annoyed. Yes. Displeased. Certainly. A whole host of emotions directed at her had crossed his face and echoed in his tone over the years. But not once had there been anger.

“I’m sorry, Nozel.” Teris whispered, her mouth feeling dry. Fuegoleon, Julius, and Mereoleona had been right. She was too hard on him. And now, in his moment of anger she found herself afraid to loose his friendship. “I’ll try to do better. It’s just that--” She shook her head firmly. “No. I won’t make excuses. I’m sorry. I’ll do better. I promise.”

Nozel swallowed, shocked. Before she had spoken, in that moment of silence, he had been near breaking and was about to apologize to her for his outburst. He had never been so glad for not doing something before in his life.

Clearing his throat Nozel gave a firm nod. “That is all I ask. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	24. Chapter 24

24.1

It was the afternoon of October fourth by the time Teris returned to the Black Bulls base and her duties as a Magic Knight. She was seventeen now. Funny how she didn’t feel older but still felt as if she had grown so much in the five days she had been away.

“Teris!” Venice exclaimed running to and wrapping her arms around her.

“It hasn’t even been a week.” Teris said eyes searching for Yami. She had passed Olsen on the way up the path so she knew he was back from his mission.

“Things have change.” Venice said looking at her friend with sympathetic worry.

“What kind of things?” Teris inquired carefully both fearing the worst and wondering if Venice was having some joke on her.

“It’s Yami. He’s--”

“There you are.” Teris said to Yami brightening as he walked into the great room. She pulled Venice off her saying. “We’ll finish this later. I know you understand.” She turned to greet Yami but he was gone. Standing there Teris wondered if he hadn’t heard her. Still, she reasoned, even if he hadn’t he had to have seen her. She turned to Venice. “Did I miss something. Is he going somewhere?”

“Oh, Teris.” Venice breathed looking pitifully at her. “We apparently all missed something.”

24.2

Venice had taken Teris upstairs to the girls wing and told her of Yami’s change. When she finished Teris sat confused and heartbroken for the longest time.

Finally Teris slowly shook her head and wondered. “Why? I don’t remember doing or saying anything that would upset or make him angry at me. His parting words were even, we’ll finish this later. I—I don’t understand.”

“It’s not just you,” Venice said. “Well, it’s mostly all you but because of it he’s been quieter and more distant then usually. Tobin says he goes out at night after everyone’s gone to bed.”

“To do what?” Teris asked.

Venice shrugged. She had wondered if there was another girl but didn’t want to voice the thought to Teris. “I asked Olsen if anything had happened while they were on mission. All he tells me, is to ask Yami. Lot of good that’s done me. All Yami has said is, he grew up. And that wasn’t even to my face.” Her expression wrinkled. “I don’t get it. What does growing up have to do with becoming an ass.”

“Venice.” Teris warned. She didn’t know what was going on, she wasn’t even sure she believed it, but she wasn’t about to let her friend bad mouth Yami in front of her.

“Sorry. But if you’d been here these passed few days, I think you’d agree with me.

“What’s Tobin say?” Teris asked.

“Tobin’s been no help as Yami refuses to speak about you and, according to Tobin, ignores him or flat out leaves the room when he asks what’s going on or mentions you.”

Teris sighed. “There’s got to be an explanation. People don’t just get mad and refuse to talk to or about someone for no good reason. I just have to find out what the reason is. And if I’m somehow responsible, apologize.”

Venice looked at her doubtful. “I wish you the best. Just know that if he breaks your heart I’m gonna kill him.”

My heart’s already breaking Teris thought. So many imaginings had flinted through her mind over how Yami and her reuniting would be. She imagined being coy and acting as if being apart from him hadn’t been like being apart from her own grimoire. She had imagined him suggesting they get right back to training and picking up exactly where they had left off, with her pinned beneath him. She had imagined him taking her into his arms on the spot and kissing her then and there. She had even imagined her kissing him. Out of all the things her mind had produced it had never come up with the possibility of him angry with and ignoring her.

24.3

Nozel had arrived back at the Silver Eagles base late last night along with Captain Pyter, Neyres, Danior, and Margery who had also attended the ball at Nova House celebrating Teris’ seventeen birthday. He had inwardly smiled at his comrades surprise when they noted the change in Teris’ treatment of him. Margery had tried to latch onto him all the more but he had taken her aside and kindly but firmly rebuffed her attentions. He made it clear that he was not for her, that his family had long ago decided he was for Teris and he would never dishonor his father or Teris by entertaining the thought of another, let alone accept the advances of another.

Margery didn’t speak to him for the rest of the night but Nozel had been fine with that. During the ball and when around their family Teris had played the shy but interested Intended and Nozel had been content to tell himself that it all wasn’t just an act to prove herself to her brother and something about knuckles. Still in good humor from monopolizing Teris’ time at the ball and being allowed, if not expected, to do so Nozel made his way to the library.

After finding nothing, not even a single clue, at the Nova’s Nozel had promised Teris he would make a thorough search of the library at his squads base using the keywords she had been looking for. Doing something for her gave him hope that the changes between them that had begun during his family's stay at Nova House would continue, or at the very least not revert back to the way things had been. He was keen to find something, anything, to have a reason to contact, if not see, her finding he already missed her.

“Nozel.” Pyter’s voice called.

Nozel halted and turned, making his way back to his Captain. “Sir?”

“We got a mission.” Pyter said and smiled down at him. “How would you like to secure your promotion to Intermediate Magic Knight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	25. Chapter 25

25.1

It had been a week and a day since Teris’ return from her family home and despite her friends best efforts the Black Bulls base, which had felt more like home before her departure, had begun to feel like a trap laid field. Every time she entered a room Yami exited. He rarely, if ever, joined them during meal time and when he did he sat to the right of Tobin and Bran, three positions down from sitting across from Bronn. Why anyone would choose to be that close to Bronn, no matter how much they hated her, was beyond her. Still, Teris tried her best to give Yami his space as he had with her when she had distanced herself.

She had gotten a letter from Nozel yesterday asking if she would return to the Silver Eagles base with him after the War Merits Conferment Ceremony, which was today. That letter sat on her dresser as she got dressed.

“You can’t seriously be thinking of going.” Venice said sitting on the bed.

“I can and I am.” Teris told hopping as her foot caught as she stuffed it into a pants leg.

“Why?”

“Because of reasons I can’t say.”

“Official reasons though. Right? Not private.”

Teris stopped. She looked up at her friend bent over. With a disgusted breath she shoved her leg in and pulled up her pants. “What private reason would there be?”

“I don’t know.” Venice shrugged unable to look at her.

“Yes. Venice. I’m going for non personal reasons that I can’t say because of orders from Sir Jorah, himself.”  
“So this has to do with--”

“Official, ordered reasons we can’t talk or infer about? Yes.”

“Then won’t you two get in trouble for meeting and doing just that?” Venice asked.

“Only if we’re caught or someone mentions what we’re up to.”

“You know I won’t say anything.”

“I know you won’t,” Teris said.

“So take me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Teris pulled her blouse over her shoulder and buttoned it over her tank top. “Because I don’t want to chance you getting in trouble if we get caught.”

“I don’t care about getting in trouble,” Venice said. “I want to help.”

“I know you don’t care. But I do.” Teris kissed the top of her friends head. “You’re precious to me.”

“But Nozel isn’t? You couldn’t care less what kind of trouble he gets in if caught?” Venice challenged conflicted on the answer she wanted.

“Nozel knows the risks and refused to be dissuaded when I tired. Besides,” Teris went on before Vince could speak up, “he’s the heir to the second family of the Clover Kingdom the damage done to him will be far less then what could and likely would happen to you.”

Venice could argue there. Royals and nobles were always skirting the consequences for their actions.

“Come on, Venice. Aren’t you the one always telling me that I’m spun too tight and need to get out and do something daring?” Teris smiled wickedly. “What could be more daring then going against the Wizard Kings orders?”

“Don’t.” Venice said shaking her head. “Don’t smile like that. Your evil grins mean far more scarier things then mine.”

“Says you.” Teris said raising her brows as she stuff a foot into a boot. “I could’ve almost died numerous times when I saw that same smile on your face the night of the Star Awards when it was just Yami, Jon, you, and I.” She stopped, remembering that night. Looking out the window she sighed. “Who would’ve imagined this is where we would be now.”

“Seven months is a long time,” Venice said hoping things between them would be patched up well before then next Star Awards. “But, Yami will get over whatever’s bugging him. Things will go back to normal. It has to. I put too much effort into seeing you two together.”

“It’s probably for the best if he doesn’t.” Teris said thinking of the distraction she had let him become and the mess she had been willing to pull in him to just because she had been stupid and weak enough to fall in love. “Who am I kidding? It is for the best.”

Venice’s forced smile fell at Teris words. “Don’t say that.”

Teris shook her mind clear and stuffed her other foot into a boot.

“Do you really think going with Nozel to his squads base after your and Yami’s promotion will help?” Venice asked.

“I hope so,” Teris said. “Why else would he have asked me there?”

I had meant help the situation between you and Yami, Venice thought, and could think of several other reasons Nozel Silva would want you over.

25.2

Julius couldn’t be more proud of his sister and protege as he watched them enter the room with Jax. He had always known Teris would make a fine Magic Knight but to have risen so much when faced with the indolence of the Black Bulls was an achievement. Then again she had Yami to work with. While Yami’s hopes for his career weren’t as high as Teris’ or his own he knew Yami wanted to be a squad Captain. He had told Julius as much once, saying that the position was sort of a sweet spot with only two people over you telling you what to do and a team full of lackeys to do it for you. Julius wondered if Yami had undergone any changes of heart in how he would one day treat his squad after having been Jax’s lackey for over a year.

“Come to see your student and sister get promoted to Intermediate Magic Knights?” Jax asked coming up to Julius.

“I have a few of my own team getting promoted today as well.” Julius smiled.

“Of course you have people getting promoted.” Jax sighed. Looking over his friends shoulder he watched as Yami step away from Teris, leaving her alone. He shook his head wondering what had happened with them. To Julius he said. “Has there been a Merits Conferment since you were named Captain that you haven’t had someone get promoted at.”

“Once.” Julius said thinking. “No. Twice.”

“Quit boasting. It was rhetorical. Before Julius had a chance to respond Jax questioned, unable to help himself. “Do you know what’s going on between those two?”

Julius raised a brow. “Another rhetorical question.”

“No.”

Julius turned. When it came to nonverbal, noncombatant cues Julius could truly be as clueless as his friends claimed; but, whether it was because he knew the two in question so well or that he didn’t find them standing together when he had expected them to be Julius knew right away who Jax was referring to.

“No.” Julius shook his head turning back to the Black Bulls Captain. “What’s going on?”

“That’s what I’d like to know and was hoping you’d tell me. It happened while they were both away. I think. So, given that you were stuck in that house with no one to speak to other then your family and the Silva’s I figured you spent a lot of quality time with your sister and might know something. Should have figured you’d be as clueless as always.”

“Hey! I see things.” Julius challenged. “More over, I have feelings.”

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt them?” Jax said with sarcastic compunction. “Cause at the moment I don’t care. I want my two best members back.”

“Are they failing to preform their duties?” Julius questioned his stern disapproval clear in his voice.

“No. Though there hasn’t been a mission to send them on to make certain.”

“If they give you any trouble in that regard, tell me. I’ll speak to them.”

“If they give me any trouble in that regard I’ll kill them as is my right as their, Captain.”

“I don’t think killing your squad members is ever a right to you as their Captain.” Julius countered.

“I know my rights.” Jax said with jesting harshness.

“Do you though. Do you really?”

“Shut up.”

“Seriously.” Julius glanced back at Yami and Teris in turn. “I haven’t the slightest. But if it doesn’t get better can you let me know.”

“Is this brotherly concern I see?”

Julius smiled uncomfortably. “Something like that I suppose.”

25.2.2

“You and your foreigner have an argument on the way here?” Fuegoleon asked from behind.

“Not now, Fuego.” Teris said pulling her gaze away from Yami and turning around to face him.

“I never got a response.” Nozel who had made his way to Teris with Fuegoleon commented. “Meaning you are free to come back with me. Yes?”

“Back with you where?” Fuegoleon asked protectively. While he had been pleasantly surprised at the new found peace between his two friends that he had witnessed during the ball at Nova House, Teris was still family, distant as it may be, and was like a sister to him.

“Not now, Fuego.” Teris said again.

The Vermilion's eyes stilted. “You’re not attempting to throw Julius a surprise birthday party without me are you?”

“Why would we be planning a party for my brother?”

“His birthday's in three days,” Fuegoleon said.

When that’s all the reason he gave Teris’ brows rose, eyes widening, wondering if that was all.

“He is going to be thirty. Fuegoleon added impatiently.

“And?” Teris questioned.

“And you only turn thirty once.”

“You only turn any age once.” Nozel told.

“One would hope.” Teris added.

“Turning thirty is kind of a big deal.”

“How would you know?” Teris asked her cousin. “You’ve never turned thirty.”

“That what Mereoleona said.” Fuegoleon replied.

“How would she know?” Nozel asked. “She’s never turned thirty either.”

“Stop it.” Fuegoleon demanded. “Stop having fun at my expense.”

“But it’s so fun.” Teris teased sharing a smile with Nozel.

Fuegoleon glared at the two wondering if he really should have been happy that they finally on good friendly terms and working together.

Commander Greywright entered. The gathering fell silent and formed rank without needing to be ordered. Fuegoleon glanced one last time at Nozel and Teris and then Yami who fell in line beside her never once looking her way. Mereoleona clicked her teeth calling her brother to face forward and stand at attention. Fuegoleon doing so just as the Wizard King entered with his Advisor, Ellara Sand not far behind.

Standing before them on a slightly raised platform Sir Jorah took a moment to look at each of them. “It brings me great honor and pleasure to see so many gathered today to be recognized for their exceptional service as Magic Knights. The Clover Kingdom and its people are all the safer because of your bravery and tireless efforts.”

The Wizard King began by calling the top ranked squad forward. Julius standing by proudly as three members of his Azure Deer were praised and promoted. Next came the Silver Eagles.

Teris was caught off guard and struggled to pull back her mana from Yami’s as it reacted to his heightening and darkening when Nozel’s name was called. While the Silver Eagle was commended and promoted to Intermediate Magic Knight Fifth Class, Teris fought to reign in her mana as it strained to be free to feed on Yami’s.

The Golden Dawn had only one member present for promotion. A boy Teris had never met, but had heard plenty about. William Vangeance. Like Yami, Julius had taken William under his wing, providing instruction and encouragement.

Following the Jamie’s Golden Dawn was Breigha’s Blue Rose. Along with two other girls was Charlotte Roselei, a noble who had impressed everyone by using her thorn magic to single handedly save a village and it’s people from being washed away when a damn had been flooded over and broke. It was only her first year as a Magic Knight but people had already begun to whisper that she would one day be a Captain.

The Green Mantis and Yami’s friend Jack were called up next. Though Jack had joined the Magic Knights the same year Yami and she had he was still a rank below them. Still, First Class Junior Magic Knight was an accomplishment many Magic Knights didn’t achieve in their second year.

The Purple Orcas and Coral Peacocks were called up in turn till finally it was the Black Bulls turn. Jax stepped forward followed by his two squad members.

The Wizard King and Black Bulls Captain. sharing a long look before Sir Jorah turned to Teris and intoned. “You helped defend your squads base and comrades from intruders who attacked in the night. You fought and put down more then two dozen men, without the benefit of your grimoire. Your previous missions have all be a success and without undo cost of life or harm to the citizenry. You have faced trials and difficulties that no other second year Magic Knight has faced and done so in such a manner that has impressed even me. You have been given orders that you have no doubt found trying but have proved your loyalty to the Magic Knights and myself in obeying without question.”

Teris thought the last bit was a bit much. She had certainly questioned. Never to the Wizard King himself but he had undoubtedly heard about her questioning his orders, if not from Jax, Bronn, or Julius, then from Greywright. She had no doubt the Magic Knights Commander would’ve mentioned her challenge and complaints to Sir Jorah. As the Wizard King went on a part of her felt bad for going against her leader by searching for answers. But wasn’t that what her Captain. had encouraged her to do the night the base was attacked? They said the Wizard King knew things he couldn’t possibly know. Teris wondered if he knew she was going with Nozel to the Silver Eagles base to see what he found.

“--Third Class.”

Teris blinked. “Wait. What?” She stared at the Wizard King unable to believe her ears.

“It would behoove you to pay attention.” Jorah said warily. Releasing the medal he had pinned to her cape he graciously repeated. “I hereby promote you to Intermediate Magic Knight Third Class.”

Teris saluted not comprehending how she could go from First Class Junior Magic Knight to Intermediate Third Class. “Thank you, sir.”

“Yami Sukehiro.” Sir Jorah called forth.

25.2.3

After the award ceremony everyone made their way to one of the many grand rooms at Magic Knights Headquarters which had been set up with refreshments and tall tables without chairs. The aim was to encourage the Captains and the newly promoted Magic Knights to mingle and better get to know each other by not giving the option to sit.

Yami may have entered with Teris but as soon as he caught sight of Jack he left her alone without so much as a glance.

“Third Class Intermediate Magic Knight.” Fuegoleon complained walking over to her. “However did you and Yami accomplish that?”

“I don’t know.” Teris said watching Yami hoping that he would take one look her way. It didn’t have to be a long one or silently express anything. She would be happy with just one little glance.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You earned it. Didn’t you.”

Teris turned to her cousin. “Are you suggesting we somehow didn’t?”

Fuegoleon held up his hands shrinking slightly under her sharp gaze. “That’s not even close to what I meant.”

“Give Leon a break.” Nozel said joining them. “He’s simply as shocked as you looked up there.”

“Exactly.” Fuegoleon said wondering when Nozel had come to be the one speaking on his behalf instead of the other way around.

“I honestly don’t know,” Teris said. “Yami was on mission when the attack happened. I know those missions were successful but other then that I don’t know what happened out there.”

“What? Yami didn’t boast every detail of his triumphs when you returned from your visit home.” Fuegoleon jeered crossing his arms.

Nozel watched his friend wishing he’d quit mentioning the foreigner. Something had obviously happened to make him ignore and avoid Teris. As much as he wanted to know why he wanted it to continue more so and did want to make Teris overly distressed to the point where she acted and possibly fixed whatever the problem was.

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Good idea.” Nozel agreed giving Fuegoleon a pointed looked.

“What happened between you and the meathead?” Mereoleona asked thumping Teris heartily on the shoulder. “I was going to come over and congratulate the two of you, seeing how you’ve been all but inseparable but find that that’s apparently no longer true. Now I’m going to have to go over to congratulate him once I’m done with you. Why the inconvenience?”

“Don’t know.” Teris shrugged.

“Don’t get smart with me girl. You may have passed fifth and fourth rank without so much as a look but I out rank you and will continue to do so for years to come.”

“I’m not being smart.” Teris said struggling to control herself. “I truly don’t know.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to find out.”

“Leona. Don’t.”

The Crimson Lions Captain patted Teris’ head her focus already on her prey. “Congratulations on the promotion. Leon. You need to try harder.”

Teris watched her walk away with a feeling of hope and dread.

Fuegoleon glared at his cousin. “See what you’ve done.”

“Leona’s right.” Nozel told. “You should try harder.”

“I didn’t hear the Wizard King announce you Third Ranked Intermediate Magic Knight.” Fuegoleon retorted.

“Which means I out rank the both of you. So shut up,” Teris said.

Nozel glared at Fuegoleon who glared at Teris. Teris watched Mereoleona stopped beside Yami and Jack. Jack quickly leaving the two alone. Teris growled wishing she could read lips.

“Are we going out after to celebrate?” Fuegoleon asked trying to pulled Teris’ attention away from Yami and his sister.

“Teris?” Nozel pressed. Wishing she’d turn away and forget about the foreigner.

“Like what?” Teris asked distantly.

“I don’t know.” Fuegoleon said looking to Nozel for suggestions. “A late lunch, maybe.”

Irritated, Teris snapped. “There’s food her—where is she taking him?”

“Taking who?” Fuegoleon asked glancing over at his sister as she escorted Yami from the room.

“Oh, please don’t kill him. Please don’t make it worse.” Teris muttered.

“So if not lunch. Then what?” Fuegoleon went on singling trying to keep his two friends attention as Teris watched Yami and Nozel watched Teris. “Drinks? Dessert?”

Nozel expelled a sigh glaring over at the Vermillion wishing he stop. The attempts at gaining Teris’ attention obviously weren’t working. Teris was focused on Yami and nothing else. There could be an attack on the capital iitself and she probably wouldn’t have noticed.

As Nozel turned to step away Teris asked. “You’re not leaving are you?”

Nozel looked back. “Of course not. You are coming. Aren’t you?”

“That’s the plan.” She said never taking her eyes off the door Mereoleona and Yami exited.

“Tell me when you’re ready to leave if I haven’t come for you before then.” Nozel told her unable to stand by and watch her fret over Yami.

Fuegoleon looked from the two wondering once again what they were up to.

25.2.4

“Unable to stand by and suffer being ignored while your Intended has eyes only for some foreign boy?” Danior asked as Nozel joined his comrades.

“Without your or Fuegoleon’s unappreciated loyalty Teris wouldn’t have a soul to talk to.” Neyres commented eyeing him.

“Teris doesn’t require someone to converse with.” Nozel said without looking at either of them.

“Why?” Danior questioned. “Cause she’s a royal?”

“No. Because unlike the two of you, Teris doesn’t care what others think. She is comfortable with and confident in herself.

25.2.5

“You should be proud of your two squad members.” Commander Greywright said joining Jax at a table. Putting his drink down he complained. “I hate that they never bring in chairs for these things. Just because one can’t sit isn’t going to force folks to move around.”

“You moved over here.” Jax told.

“Yeah and my feet hurt. I’ve been standing all day. I can walk for days on end but make me stand and I’m looking for a place to sit.”

“The level of their promotion came as a bit of a shock.” Jax said returning the subject to Yami and Teris.

“You’re welcome.”

“You’re taking the credit for their deeds. That’s rich, even coming from you.”

“I’ve never nor will ever do such a thing.” Greywright informed eyes slitting.

“Remind me not to joke with you when your feet are achy.

“I spoke on Yami’s behalf to the Wizard King.” Greywright admitted.

“Why?” Jax asked. So far as any of the others knew, Yami was the one who preformed the greater service to the kingdom. With the way the story went, all Teris did was defend her base and comrades from a gang hoping to instigate a war between the Clover and Spade kingdoms. As far as Sir Jorah, Greywright, and Ellara knew, Teris wasn’t even aware she had faced the Spatial Mage who had previously attacked Yami and her or thwarted an attempt to abduct her. While defending ones self and others without the use of her grimoire was a significant feat, when compared to the information allowed known it was Yami who had preformed the greater deed and service.

“Sir Jorah may have opened the Magic Knights to peasants and the like but he is still very much for the hierarchy.” Greywright admitted.

Jax looked at the Knights Commander sideways. This wasn’t new information to the Black Bulls Captain. In fact he had come face to face with it while fighting his way to the top of the Bulls. As the great-grandson of a disgraced nobleman, Jax may as well have been a peasant if not, in some cases, worse. Once he reached a certain point he had had to work doubly hard to earn the promotions those of rank seemed to receive with notably more easy. He didn’t know what he had expected but if Sir Jorah hadn’t changed, then Jax had to do his best to act and speak on Yami’s behalf.

“Let us hope Julius will continue in the direction Sir Jorah began and move us further from hierarchy and closer to merit when he is Wizard King,” Jax said.

“If he manages to become the next Wizard King.” Greywright said hoping the same.

“In any case. Thank you for whatever role you played in seeing Yami get the promotion he deserved.”

“Never tell either one of them I said this but even without combining their light and dark magic both of them have proven powerful enough at this point to be at least First Class Intermediate Magic Knights. It is only that their experience has catch up.”

25.2.6

Teris had watched Mereoleona return and make her way to Breigha, Captain of the Blue Rose. Her patience crumbled as soon as Yami returned not long after. She spun around to Fuegoleon and demanded. “What’s your sister doing? I thought she was going to try and find out what was up with Yami.”

Fuegoleon crossed his arms. “I’m not one of your lackeys, that you can speak to me in such a manner.”

“I don’t have any lackeys. And you’ll deal with whatever manner I choose to speak to you in and be grateful.”

The two glared at one another before Fuegoleon turned away deciding that Teris was too emotional at the moment to think clearly. “She probably didn’t think you’d like what he had to say.” He supplied. “What does it matter what some foreign—Teris! Wait.”

Teris marched across the room headed directly for Yami. Yami, who had been watching her the whole time peripherally, tensed. He didn’t think he was ready to be confronted by her, not if he hoped to make it out still standing firm on his decision to leave her be. He didn’t think he was capable of keeping his own temper from letting loose on her for not telling him that she had an Intended, for leading him on and giving him hope, for being a royal and not some regular girl that could choose her own path.

Teris was halted and spun around, her arm captured in someones too firm grip. She had an instant flash of anger that someone had dared to touch her, had stopped her from seizing her one moment of courage to confront Yami. Then she saw who it was who held her and froze.

“You’re not thinking of making a scene. Are you girl?” Bronn rasped.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” She said trying to pull her arm free.

Bronn held tighter till she stopped her struggle, then released her. “Leave that boy alone will ya. He’s been through enough. Wouldn’t you say.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Teris said. “He refuses to be in the same room with me let alone speak to me.”

Bronn looked over at Yami and then back at her. “Seems to be in the same room as you now.”

“I know you don’t like any of us but I would’ve figured you’d want us getting along and on speaking terms given as we’re all on the same squad.”

Bronn rubbed the palm of his hand with a thumb. “Getting along. Maybe. Speaking. Not really required. In fact there’s been multiple occasions when I’ve wished you lot would quit speaking entirely.”

Teris smiled with forced politeness. “Good talk. Let’s not do it again sometime soon.” She turned and continued on her way.

“Let that boy alone.” Bronn barked at her back. “That’s an order.”

Teris flinched. She took a couple more steps in Yami’s direction and then made a sharp ninety degree turn towards the refreshment table grumbling curses at her Vice Captain under her breath.

25.2.7

Mereoleona hadn’t missed the altercation between Bronn and Teris and she didn’t bother trying to hide her confronting the Black Bulls Vice Captain about it either.

“Picking on young girls? And here I thought there were somethings even too low for you, Bronn.” The Crimson Lions Captain said from behind him as she crossed her arms.

Bronn smiled and turned. “I guess you didn’t know me as well as you thought, Lioness.”

“I should’ve figured as much when you started dating that Nurse Maid.” Mereoleona muttered her jealousy making her speak before she thought.

Heckles raising Bronn pointed at the Captain. “Her name’s Gilly and she’s a Grand Healing Mage.” Wrinkling his brow he wondered. “What’s she got to do with this anyway?”

“Nothing.” Mereoleona said quickly.

“Then why--”

“Why harass Teris?” Mereoleona questioned over him. “Why not leave the girl alone?”

“You took the boy out. Heard what he had to say. Why do you think?”

Mereoleona watched him. She had taken Yami outside and demanded answers for her cousin and her own curiosity. She had even gone so far as to threaten and coherence him with her rank as Captain. Still the foreign boy said nothing. After a long stare down Mereoleona had finally given up and came back inside. But, she wasn’t about to let Bronn know she had failed. “I don’t see the big deal,” she said.

Bronn laughed humorlessly. “Of course you don’t. You royals and nobility are all a like. Sure, you may think you’re different. You may even make us believe that you’re different. But you’re not. You have no thought or care for those hurt by your actions. No matter what you promise or claim to want. You’ll always do what you’re told. At least the cruel and arrogant among you are honest when they look down and spit on us. Just cause you claim otherwise and don’t treat us poorly doesn’t make you any better. It just makes you better at hiding the truth. That when it comes right down to it, you’re all the same.”

Mereoleona pulled her head back. “What are you talking about? What does being royal or doing what you’re told have to do with any of this?”

Bronn looked over his shoulder at Yami and then back to her. “He didn’t tell you. Did he?”

Mereoleona shook her head. She hadn’t wanted to admit as much to him but, now that it made him look like the fool, she was all too happy to. “Didn’t say a single word. The little bastard.”

Bronn glared at her. Both for tricking him and using the word he despised. Sure he had used the term himself, even use it toward himself. But after such a declaration against the ruling class, never mind its personal meaning to him, the word was like a Saber Cats howl. Aggravating and painful.

“So what’s going on with the Lord of Destruction?” Mereoleona asked. “Why the sudden change? What did you do?”

“Who said I did anything?” Bronn demanded guiltily.

“So you did do something. You don’t just pick on young girls, you turn and twist things to break their hearts.”

Bronn bristled. “I didn’t turn or twist nothing. I told the boy the truth and he came to his own decision. The fact that I think it was the right one doesn’t mean I pressured him into believing anything.”

“What truth did you tell him? Your truth?”

“There’s only one truth.” Bronn shot back.

“And what is that?” Mereoleona questioned.

“I already told you what it was.”

“Remind me.”

“That all you royals are the same and no matter what you may want will always do what you’re told.”

“You told him about Teris being Nozel’s Intended.” Mereoleona surmised.

“I didn’t have to. Nozel told him as much before he left for our last big mission. Your girl Teris didn’t so much as balk at or scold her future husband for declaring her his; let alone bother with giving Yami any false assurances to her wish not to do as her family demands.” He shook his head and huffed. “Got to at least hand it to the girl for not making any promises she’d never keep.”

Mereoleona stared at him a moment before wondering aloud. “What made you so bitter?”

“Life.” Bronn told. “Real life. Not some pampered, protected existence you lot have.”

“We suffer hardships of our own.” Mereoleona told. “I won’t claim they are the same but they can be just as painful if not more so.”

Bronn rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

“You think it’s easy to be told who to marry without so much as being asked how you feel about the person? Having to wed even if the person is just the worst. Having to wed even if you’re in love with another.”

“And when you are?” Bronn wondered searching her eyes. “In love with another.”

Mereoleona swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. “It’s an impossible situation.” She finally told.

“One that always ends the same way. Doing what your family commands.”

“How would you like it if your family told you, marry who we say or you will be cast out. Title. Name. Connection. All lost.. Your mother. Father. Brothers--” She thought of Fuegoleon and Leopold her voice catching. “Your family, direct and indirect, forbidden from speaking to you, from even ever acknowledging your existence. This is more then money and rank, Bronn. This is ones whole life. Gone. Forever. Add to that banishment if you’re a royal. Cause going against the order of a royal patriarch can, and in this case will, be considered treason. I suppose one could be grateful the punishment isn’t death. But if your lover decides to try to free you from your family, which will only save you from banishment not from being cast out, you may very well wish the punishment was death if your love looses the duel to the death. Tell me, Bronn. What from that sound like a walk in a garden?”

“I never said it was an easy choice.” He rumbled. “I only said, when compared to normal folk, your royal life was easy.”

“I can’t walk in your shoes.” She looked down at his dirty, scuffed up boots and added. “Nor would I want to. So other then knowing without a doubt that it was difficult, I can’t compare it to the difficulties I faced. But I can assure you, you have know idea what I’ve been through; nor would you believe me if I told you.”

“Tell me this.” He said his eyes slowly locking on hers. “Would you ever promise someone you loved that you’d go against your family for them even when you knew, in the end, you wouldn’t?”

Mereoleona stared back her eyes searching his. “I’d have to love someone first, and know they loved me in return. Or why bother making such a promise, whether I intended to keep it or not.”

25.2.8

The gathering was nearing it’s end. Most of the Magic Knights had already left. Yami, who had been waiting for Jax to be ready to leave so Bronn could use his spatial magic to take them back to base, gave silent thanks when the Black Bulls Captain made his way to him.

“We’re leaving. Fetch Teris.” Jax ordered Yami.

Yami’s head snapped to his Captain. “What? Why?”

“Because I told you to.” Jax said showing no room for argument.

Yami stomped off. This was it, he told himself, his first words to her. The first time he would directly face Teris since learning what Nozel truly was to her and deciding to give up. He wasn’t a coward but a part of him wanted to walk out the doors and make his own way back to base. You have to do it sometime, he told himself. It’s like you told Teris when you encouraged her to speak with Nozel. His thoughts gloomed at the memory. If only you had known then. Maybe you could have encouraged her to let you have your revenge instead. Then Nozel would be dead and Teris would be free to marry whomever she wished.

He shook his head catching sight of her. Just get it over with, he told himself. The longer you wait the more difficult it’s going to be. Just relay the message and get back to Jax. You don’t even have to look her in the eye.

Teris’ breath caught as Yami stopped in front of her. She felt stupid. After a eight days of endless questions roaming through her head. Countless scenario's playing in her mind. The moment of him standing before her and not turning away was finally here and she couldn’t think of a thing to say. Maybe it’s for the best, she thought, it was him, after all, that had the problem. She should allow him to explain himself before she said anything.

“Captain’s ready to leave.” Yami said without so much as looking at her.

Teris watched Yami turn to go unable to believe that was all he had come to say. Finding her voice she called after him. “I’m not returning to base just yet.”

Yami stopped mid-step, shoulders tensing. He had seen Nozel and Fuegoleon standing on either side of her as if both claiming and protecting her from others and wondered if she and her Intended and Crimson Lion friend had plans.

Forcing his hands not to fist he tried for nonchalant but it sounded more angry, even to his ears. “Suit yourself.”

Teris reached out, taking a step toward him. “Yami! Wait.”

Fuegoleon took her other arm and held her in place, Nozel watching him do so grateful.

Yami continued slowly back to where Jax now waited with Bronn. A part of him wished that she would chase after him and demand he forgive her. Another part of him hoped she wouldn’t because he knew he would forgive her and he would still be faced with loosing her to Nozel and her family's wishes.

25.3

Nozel tolerated Fuegoleon’s insistence that the three of them go for tea before he and Teris headed to the Silver Eagles base. It gave him a chance to get his own emotions under control over Teris’ outburst in trying to chase after Yami. The only thing worse was her underlying confusion, pain, and anger which was almost palatable as they had walked to a tea shop in Castle City.

After drinks Fuegoleon had tried to invite himself back with them. Nozel’s temper pricking. This was his moment to be alone with Teris and possibly, if he was lucky, receive her thanks and show of gratitude. He didn’t appreciate his friendly rivals attempts at joining in and ruining anything before it ever had a chance to happen. Lucky for him, Teris had been firm, if not rude, in her denial. Something that, even if it was for Fuegoleon’s own benefit, made Nozel feel special and as if she too wanted some time alone with him.

At the Silver Eagles base Nozel led Teris in and through the halls up half a floor to the library. It wasn’t that he didn’t want anyone to see he had brought her back out of fear. Guests were welcomed, as long as they didn’t enter the upper levels, where the sleeping chambers were, and it wasn’t passed midnight. Still, Nozel didn’t want to be stopped and asked why she was there, nor did he want any of his comrades following and edging in on his time with her. It never occurred to him that he wouldn’t be able to tell Teris what he found with others present which would mean she might have to comeback at a later date to try again.

No longer feeling her beside him, Nozel stopped and turned. Seeing her a ways behind he made his way back to her and encouraged, “The library’s this way.”

“Your base is so--”

“I know.” Nozel interrupted giving a sniff of distaste. “I plan on making several changes once I’m Captain. Still, it’s suitable for now.”

“I was going to say nice,” Teris said.

Nozel turned to her wondering if she was joking. Then he remembered what the Black Bulls base looked like. Dark, dirty, and about to fall over at one stiff breeze. “I still don’t know why you chose to join that ragtag bunch.” He said giving a slight shake of his head.

Teris ignored the slight to her friends and told. “So Fyntch couldn’t spy on or control me.”

Nozel paused, looking at her sideways. He had had many theories but that had never been on of them. “Truly?”

“Yes.” Teris said almost laughing. “There’s another reason but yes. Why? What did you think?”

“I hadn’t given it much thought.” He lied turning the corner.

“But you just--”

“In here.” Nozel said opening the library's doors and ushering her in.

When Nozel closed the door behind them Teris commented. “A bit dark.”

“You can fix that, Third Class Intermediate Magic Knight.” He teased.

Teris’ hand glowed. Nozel stepped back recalling the last time he had seen it do so. His chest tightened. His imagination making his nose think it smelt burnt clothing fibers. How he had walked away without burnt hair and skin he didn’t know. Maybe Teris could control what she burned?

“Care to get the drapes?” She asked.

As Nozel flung open the curtains Teris allowed the mana she had channeled to dissipate.

“Believe me,” Teris said. “I was as shocked as anyone at my new rank.”

“So you said and I already said I noticed.” Nozel remarked pulling out three books from various shelves. “You don’t have to sound so apologetic. You should be proud.”

“I am. Proud that is. Just really surprised as well.”

“Come here.” Nozel beckoned opening one of the books and flipping to a page. “I didn’t want to leave the books out or leave anything to mark the pages in case someone else pulled them.”

Teris came beside him, shoulders touching as she looked at the opened book in front of him. Nozel took a deep breath delighting in her scent. Unlike other well bred ladies Teris didn’t smell of some sweet fruit, roses or any other flower. Teris smelt of fresh crushed rosemary needles and mint. It was a light scent that made you feel relaxed and awake at the same time. His eyes watched her as she bent forward to better read the pages.

“It talks about Yurist’s son.” Teris said straightening and looking at him.

Nozel quickly pulled his gaze away only to return it to her and nod.

“I didn’t even know Yurist had a son.” She said leaning against the back of the chair in front of her.

“There’s more.” Nozel said pushing the book over before her. “That goes on for five and a half pages. Go ahead and read them while I find the pages in the other two books.”

Teris stepped back and paused when her hand landed on top of Nozel’s as they both moved to pull out her chair.

“I am capable of pulling out my own chair you know.” Teris told him. “I’m not helpless.”

“And I’m not some crude man who doesn’t even stand when a lady rises from her seat.” Nozel said unable to stop the dig at Yami.

Teris grasped his hand and pulled it off the back of the chair. Nozel watched her pull the chair out and sit scolding himself for bringing the foreigner into their time together.

When Nozel didn’t moved Teris looked up at him and asked. “Are you going to find those other pages?”

Wordlessly, Nozel picked up one of the other books and flipped through the pages.

“It says here that Yurist’s wife died while giving birth to their only child. A son named Erin.” She stopped reading and looked up at Nozel again, thinking of his own mother doing the same nearly four years ago.

Nozel eyes slid over to her. They stayed staring at one another a while before he urged. “Continue.”

Teris turned back and did as he told reading that Erin was sent to his mothers sister shortly after his birth and raised by her. It spoke more about Yurist and how he threw himself into his work even more after the death of his wife; her having been the only reason he had put down his quill and left his prophetic mind to join the living. The author believed that it was his wife's death that had lit the spark that began Yurist’s decent into madness. Teris paused and thought. It made sense. Yurist never gave himself and his child a chance to form any bonds so with his wife gone he likely saw no reason to leave his office or his mind. If anything he likely forced himself to stay there knowing there was no one outside of his study to greet him. It was all so sad.

She turned the page. There was only a short paragraph before the next subjects heading but as she read she found it was an Important few sentences. Her mouth went dry. She looked back up at Nozel pushing her chair back. “Did you read this?”

“Of course I did.” Nozel said putting the last book down, having found the page he wanted.

“It says that Yurist’s son left the Clover Kingdom for the Spade Kingdom and soon after married someone named Mira. And--” she swallowed, “he took his wife's family name wanting to be rid of his last remaining tie to his father and as a show of fealty to his father-in-law and his nation.”

“Why do you think I invited you over.” Nozel said looking at her. He set down the book he was holding and pushed it in front of her. Leaning forward against the back of her chair he pointed. “Look here. It’s the same lineage tree you found at your house but knowing the name Mira is significant...”

Teris looked where Nozel pointed and blanched. “Mira Spade.” She sat forward and leaned closer to the book. “She was the granddaughter to Lenier Spade king of the Spade Kingdom. Her father was King Lenier’s sixth son. It says she married and had two children but doesn’t give either of their names of the name of her husband, just this asterisk.”

Nozel trailed his finger down and over to the bottom corner of the previous page having to bend even lower over Teris, else his arm would have been in her face.

Teris leaned over the asterisk in the key and read the words beside it: ‘Immigrant from Clover Kingdom.’

She looked at Nozel who’s face was a hands length away from hers. “Between this and the time frame, it has to be Yurist’s son. This means—he might be related, however distantly, to Yurist through his son, Erin.” Teris said thinking of Alowishus Spade. It would certainly explain how and why Alowishus learned of Yurist’s works enough to become a Zealot; if his ancestor was indeed Erin the man might feel some sort of kinship to Yurist.

“Who might be related to Yurist?” Nozel asked eyes searching hers. From this close he could see all the various shades of deep brown that were in her eyes. Some almost black, others closer to bronze.

Teris sat back and turned away. She hadn’t realized how close Nozel had gotten as he had pointed things out to her. No doubt he hadn’t intended to but his nearness still made her uncomfortable. “Nozel, I’m sorry. That I can’t say. Only one person knows I know that bit of information and instructed me not to make it known I knew of it.”

“This is ridiculous.” Nozel erupted striking the back of the chair beside her.

Teris blinked in shocked disbelief. “Nozel. Control yourself. There’s no need to loose your temper and act so violently.”

Her words brought him under control as quickly as if his father or Captain Pyter had said them. Ashamed, he lowered his head slightly and apologized. “Sorry. That was uncalled for.”

Teris suddenly realized just how drastically different Nozel, and even Fuegoleon, were from the men of the Black Bulls. More then that, how her expectations and what she found acceptable behavior of the men varied so greatly. She had scolded Nozel in all seriousness but if it had been Yami, Bronn, Tobin, or even Olsen she wouldn’t have said a thing. She likely would have been surprised if there hadn’t been an outburst from them.

Feeling something of a hypocrite because of her differing standards for the men, Teris waved him off. “It’s alright. I’ve seen worse.” She turned back to the family tree. “But this, this is amazing. Much more then I could’ve hoped for.”

Nozel looked about the library. “I haven’t finished looking through everything, so there may still be more. But, when I found that I had to show you. Then,” he pulled the book beneath it out and put in on top, “I found this, this morning.”

She turned to him. “You came in here to search this morning? I thought you would have been preparing for the ceremony.”

Nozel’s scrutinized her, eyes narrowing slightly. “How long do you think it takes me to get ready?”

“I don’t know,” Teris shrugged thinking that the braid hanging down the center of his face couldn’t have been easy to accomplish. She stared, head tilting as she wondered if he did it himself or had a valet do it for him. Both images were uncomfortable and laughable.

A small smile worked it’s way onto Nozel’s face. Teris’ lips turning upward in return. For a moment they stared at each other without word or movement, Nozel wondering what she was thinking.

“In any case.” Nozel finally said returning both their attention to the book. “I found what I thought was simply a commentary of Yurist’s work on Chaos but quickly discovered it was a commentary on the rise of factions and zealots who based themselves on either stopping, slowing, beginning, or some how altering what Yurist saw and wrote in the Future of Chaos before he locked it away in some labyrinth.”

Wide eyed and breathless Teris turned to the book in question and opened it at random. She skimmed the page before flipping back to the beginning.

As she did so Nozel told. “The first two chapters deal solely with Yurist and the two works in question. Hence my original thinking.”

Teris felt a surge of triumph. This was way more then she could have hoped for. An entire book about the crazies that sprung up after learning of and possible reading Yurist’s writings on Chaos. Even though she knew the answer she asked. “I couldn’t take this and return it, could I?”

Nozel shook his head. “I’m sorry. We’re not even allowed to take books out of this room. Curtis did so once when he was studying up on the Heart Kingdom for a mission to escort some nobleman's daughter to her groom and Captain Pyter filled practically the whole first floor with his smoke magic, he was so angry. All of us Silver Eagles were yelled at and reminded of the rules as if it was us who had broken them.” He looked about the room sniffing. “Our base may be lacking in many ways but the Captain is proud of it and meticulous about its order.”

Teris smirked. She couldn’t tell where the Silver Eagles base was lacking in any way but allowed Nozel his belief without challenge. She looked back at the book her hand tracing over it almost reverently. It might take her a day to read it but if she hoped to fully gather everything written she’d have to go slower and reread, and of course make notes. It was a shame that the book had a spell watermarking every page that forbid magical duplication. That would have solved her problem of having it here and not being able to take it back home with her. Still, she couldn’t complain. Nozel had offered to help, kept his promise, and had found not just a tie to Yurist and the Spade Kingdom, but a possible tie to Yurist and Alowishus Spade and an entire book that could hold numerous other clues, answers, and information. Overcome Teris sprang up from her seat and hugged him.

“I can’t thank you enough, Nozel. You’re the best.”

Startled by her embrace, Nozel quickly recovered wrapping his own arms around her waist. “You’re quite welcome.” He replied content to stay that way forever.

Teris pulled back and shrugged lowering her arms from his neck. “As my friend I guess I should have expected such amazing results.” She smiled. “All my friends are awesome and never fail to get things done.”

“Then, as you say, you shouldn’t be surprised.” Nozel muttered leaning closer.

Teris’ eyes widened. Was he going to try and kiss her? That would ruin everything. She didn’t think she could return, let alone continue their friendship, if he made such an attempt. But why would he, she tried to reason. They were alone. It benefited nothing to act as dutiful Intended. You’re being silly and afraid for nothing another part of her thought. Nozel doesn’t truly care for you, not like that at least. Besides, how would he even go about kissing anyone with that braid in his face. Did he lift it out of the way? Tilt his head so much it simply fell out of the way? Her nose itched thinking about the mechanics of it.

Nozel noticed her widened eyes and slight wrinkling of her nose and quickly reached up a hand pretending to pluck something off her cheek. “Sorry. It was bugging me.” He said.

Teris lifted a hand and rubbed where he had touched wondering what had been there. She thought of the cinnamon sugared biscuit she had had during their tea with Fuegoleon somewhat horrified at the thought that it might have been some sugar, or worse a cookie crumb.

“Thanks.” She said turning back to the book shaking off her needless rush of fear of him making such an attempt.

Nozel moved to the shelf he had left his search off from slowly exhaling his relief at his quick thinking. Pulling books from the shelf, he kept his tone distracted as he told her. “You are free to stay and read as long as you wish. The house is closed to polite callers at midnight.”

“I don’t think I’ll be staying long enough to be kicked out this visit.” Teris told him.

He glanced at her nodding his approval as he carried the a small stack of to the table behind her. “Let me know if you need anything. Refreshment. Some air. More light.”

Teris lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers. “I got the light covered.” She turned back and smiled over at him. “But I'll be sure to let you know if there’s something you can assist me with.”

He gave her a nod. Opening a book Nozel began to scan the pages for the any of the keywords Teris was interested in.

“Nozel.”

Nozel looked at her.

“Thanks again for this. I don’t know where’d my search would be or what I’d have done next without your help.”

His heart swelled with pride; his tone on the other hand kept its natural timber as he said. “That’s what friends are for.”

25.4

By the time dinner at the Black Bulls base had rolled around Yami was well passed having a mere temper at Teris for not returning with them but going off with Nozel and Fuegoleon instead. Unable to even think of eating he had gone upstairs to the boys wing and planted himself in front of the window in Bran’s room. His own room faced the back of the house and he didn’t want to have to explain to Tobin why he was in his rooms when the giant ginger was already pestering him with unwanted questions. Yami supposed dinner downstairs was over cause Bran entered his room taking in a surprised breath at seeing Yami in there.

Keeping his eyes on the trail that led up to the house Yami asked. “What was for supper?”

“Beef stew.” Bran answered still standing in the doorway.

“Sometimes I think that's all Gendry makes cause Abril hates it.” Yami huffed resting his forearms on his knees.

Bran glanced back down the hallway and then looked back at Yami. Clearing his throat and gathering his nerve he asked. “Can I help you with something?”

“Nope.” Yami said. He sat up straighter catching a glimpse of something then relaxed when he saw it was only a fox. “Though it would go better for you if you didn’t mention to the others that I was ever here.”

“So you’re leaving.” Bran said hopefully.

“Go away.” Yami snapped. “You’re distracting me.”

“But—this is my room.” Bran whined balling his fists and stomping a foot. He had never had his own room. Growing up in a three room house which two of those rooms were kitchen and living, Bran had had to sleep in the loft with his five other brothers; because of this he was possessive about his space. He was just too afraid to order Yami out.

Yami turned slowing to look at the boy over his shoulder. “And do you want to die in your room?”

Bran shook his head.

“Then go away and close the door behind you. I want to be alone.”

Bran wasn’t even brave enough to glare at Yami as he obeyed. Instead he scowled at the floor thinking that he should go hang out in Yami’s bedroom till the brute left his. See how Yami liked finding someone in his personal space. But that’s all it would ever be, a passing sulking thought.

25.5

Teris stopped at the start of the trail that branched off to the Black Bulls base. “I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to stay so long.”

“You said that already.” Nozel told brushing off her apology.

“You didn’t have to escort me home,” she said.

“You said that too.”

“And I meant it,” Teris said. “I’m a Magic Knight. I can see myself back to my squads base.”

“And I’m a gentleman who refuses to let a lady journey unattended.” Nozel rebutted.

“I out rank you. Remember.”

Nozel bristled slightly at that. Not that he wasn’t proud of her. Turning up the pathway he said. “Let’s get you home.”

“I can walk the rest of the way.” Teris said passing him. “Get yourself home before it gets too dark.”

“I can fly by night just as well as I can fly by day,” Nozel said.

“And I’m sure the moonlight glinting off you eagle of mercury is lovely,” Teris remarked. “But--”

“I said I’d see you home.” Nozel cut in now wanting her to see just how right she was about the beauty of his magically created mercury eagle under the moonlight was.

“And you’ve seen me to the Bulls property line.”

“A property line isn’t home.” Nozel countered cursing her stubbornness.

“I can order you home.” Teris said half teasing

“And I can and will refuse. Teris, this is serious.”

“I was only joking.” She said forcing a chuckle. “I wouldn’t order you, or anyone, unless I absolutely had to.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Nozel said.

Seeing that he was truly serious Teris became concerned. “Nozel. What’s the matter?”

“Everything. Ever since the Magic Knights Entrance Exams you took when you teamed up with that foreigner.”

“Yami.” Teris corrected. “And what does Yami have to do with me walking home?”

Other then the fact that he’ll be there when you arrive, Nozel thought. That he’ll always be there cause the base was his home too. He looked away. “The combination of your magic with his.”

“Is under control.” Teris said stopping when he looked back at her wearing a distress expression. Her appeasing smile dropped as she waited for him to go on.

“I don’t know if you think me a fool or aren’t aware of all I’ve heard.” Nozel said slightly offended that the first possibility was true.

“I’ve thought you many things over the years, but a fool was never one of them,” Teris said. “What have you heard?”

“Enough. I suppose it’s the actions and expressions that I’ve seen more then what I’ve heard.”

“No one’s as studied in that emotionless, cool gaze as you are huh?”

He looked at her with the exact gaze she was referring to. “I don’t know what you mean but if you’re saying that there are some superiors that haven’t learned to control their expressions completely then I agree.”

“Nozel. I can’t tell you anymore then I have.”

“You haven’t told me anything. Just a handful of words and a name I already knew.”

“Well, I can’t tell you anymore then that. We’d both be in trouble.”

“You’re already in trouble.” Nozel said looking at her concern showing in his eyes. “I don’t know who tried to attacked you on the road from my house. Nor am I so sure that the attacks on the base were orchestrated by mere groups of bandits, no matter what Investigations claimed they found. Every outlaw I’ve come across wouldn’t have the courage, desire, or means to pull such a thing off. Never mind the numbers or brains. As for the claim that numerous gangs banded and worked together.” He huffed his disbelief.

Teris put a hand on his shoulder. “Stop. Nozel, please. Just. Stop.”

“But--”

“No.” She silenced. “Don’t think anymore on this. It doesn’t involve you.”

“If it involves you, it involves me. We’re--” he swallowed and forced himself to say the word he was beginning to hate, “friends.”

Teris lowered her head and closed her eyes. This was her fault. She had let him search with her knowing that if their superiors learned about it he would be in trouble. But she had needed help and didn’t see the harm in letting him look through some books for a few keywords. If discovered he might have gotten a stern talking to from his Captain and Commander Greywright, but given Nozel’s position in ranking society that was the worst she had seen happening to him. She had never stopped to consider that Nozel’s own curiosity would be peaked. That as a Magic Knight, a royal gentleman, and her friend he would want to know more so he could do more to help.

Teris’ hand trembled slightly as she struggled with her emotions her hand sliding slowly off his shoulder down to his chest. Angry and hating herself for bringing him into this she gripped the shirt beneath his Silver Eagles cloak lightly pushing against his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

Seeing her distress Nozel became truly worried about her. Grasping her elbows Nozel lowered his head slightly trying to caught her eye. “Teris.”

Her head and eyes raised to look at him, her expression pained. “I’m sorry, I never should have allowed you to do this search for me. I never should have allowed you to help me in the first place.”

“Don’t apologize for something you wouldn’t have been able to stop, even if you’d tried.” Nozel told.

25.6

As the sun began it’s final descent Yami’s anger had risen exponentially. He was standing, pounding the stone window sill with a fist as he continued he vigil for Teris to return. Then he caught sight of them between the trees on the main road. He watched as they made their way down the road to the path that led to the Black Bulls base wondering where Fuegoleon was. Had the Crimson Lion gone back home and let Nozel see Teris back or had he left them sometime earlier in the day; and if so, how much earlier. As soon as they reached the path Yami saw Teris stop and turn. That was it. Yami punched the wall and stormed out of the room and down the stairs three at a time. He knew what happened after a date when a girl stopped and turned to say good-bye and he’d be damned if he allowed Nozel the chance to kiss her. Outside he rushed down the trail to Pilfer’s cage and opened it.

Climbing on the Saber Wolf he urged Pilfer up the path. “We’re going for a ride. And, if we’re both lucky there’ll be a meal in it for you too.”

25.7

Nozel stood there holding Teris elbows watching her. He felt the need to protect her but knew she would never let him, even if Sir Jorah hadn’t issued orders silencing everyone. Teris was too proud. And as just her friend she didn’t believe he had any right. He could argue that as his Intended he had ever right but that would only make matters worse, and encourage her to put him off even further if not completely ruin things.

Without thinking he began to pull her to him. Her hand, still on his chest tensed. Catching himself, Nozel stopped. He wouldn’t attempt to kiss her. Not so soon after failing so miserably. At least he had managed to pretend he meant otherwise back in the library and she seemed to believe it.

Teris tilted her head, her hand dropping as she took a step back. “Do you hear that?”

Nozel lifted his head and listened. There was a rustling that got louder and then he heard the faint tread of something running. The sound quickly became thunderous. Nozel stood protectively in front of Teris only to have her step out from behind and move beside him.

She gave him a nod the both of them cloaking themselves in mana skin. As a Saber Wolf broke through the trees and shrubs Nozel readied a spear of mercury to take the beast down.

Teris stepped in front of him hand out to both man and beast. “Nozel! Pilfer. Stop.”

By the time Nozel realized the creature had obeyed Teris’ command he had already grabbed her by the arm to pull her back to safety.

Pilfer snarled, teeth showing, heckles raised.

Teris’ head turned slightly her eyes sliding back to Nozel. “He thinks you mean me harm. Let go.”

“Mean it harm!”

“Let. Go.” Teris clipped carefully.

Still unsure, Nozel slowly did as he was told. The Saber Wolf though still showing its teeth stopped snarling. Nozel watched as Teris told the beast to sit, unable to believe that it did so.

“Good boy.” Teris praised as made her way to the creature.

As Nozel reached out to stop her the Saber Wolf gave a low growl in response.

Teris looked back at him and explained. “He’s gotten rather protective since the attack on the base.”

Nozel watched Teris command the beast to lay down surprised when the creature obeyed. Trying to sound conversational, he commented. “I wasn’t aware the Black Bulls had a pet.”

“Pilfer’s not the Bulls.” Teris said petting the Saber Wolf. “He’s Yami’s.”

“Figures.” Nozel spat under his breath.

“What’s that?” Teris asked turning her head but not her eyes.

“Nothing.” Nozel said louder.

To Pilfer she asked. “What are you doing running loose? Yami wouldn’t be pleased. Neither would Gendry. Did Bran pay you a visit and forget to properly lock up your kennel?” Her eyes narrowed. “He didn’t possess you and take you out for a run did he?”

“Teris.”

“Hum?”

“You’re talking to an animal.”

Teris looked back at him smirking. “Isn’t that all we are when you get right down to it? Animals.”

Nozel tensed. He didn’t find the comparison amusing or accurate. “No.”

She opened her mouth and then shut it shaking her head. “I’m not gonna argue with you. Not when you need to get back home and I gotta figure out how this one got out.” She turned back to creature petting it.

“I told you. I’m escorting you hom--” His voice failed him as she climbed up onto the Saber Wolf and mounted it.

“I think I’ll be alright. Don’t you?” Teris grinned. When Nozel merely stood there in shocked silence she asked. “What? Your father has a pack of Saber Cats. I know you’ve ridden those multiple occasions on hunts. I’ve been there to see it and hunt with you.”

“Saber Cats. Not Saber Wolves,” Nozel said. “The two are very different creatures.”

“You don’t say?” Teris teased.

“Namely that Saber Cats can be tamed and trained and Saber Wolves cannot.”

“Tell that to Yami and Pilfer.”

“It’s probably some foreigner method.” Nozel muttered scowling.

“I heard that.” Teris said her voice becoming sharp. After a beat she told him. “Go home. I’ll see you again tomorrow, if I don’t have a mission.”

Defeated by Yami having tamed an untameable creature Nozel could do nothing but agree. “Tomorrow.” He nodded.

“Pilfer. Stand.” She tightened her knees and grip as the Saber Wolf rose. To Nozel she commanded. “Don’t go back in there without me. You need your rest and we don’t want your comrades asking questions.”

“I’ll take it under consideration.”

“Nozel. This is serious. No one can know. I’d rather they suspect I’m there for other reasons then the truth but I really don’t want that either so can you please do this for me. Please.”

Nozel looked up at her wondering what would be so bad if people suspected she was visiting him out of desire and not necessity. It wasn’t as if they weren’t allowed to court before they were officially betrothed. Of course, if she ever allowed him to kiss her he would keep that private. Not because that wasn’t allowed but because he respected her honor too much to do otherwise.

“Don’t make me order you.” She threatened teasingly when he didn’t say anything.

At Teris’ change of tone Pilfer released a short, low growl.

“Shh.” Teris hushed silencing the Wolf as she patted his flank reassuring him.

“I was going to relent but now--”

“I’m sorry.” Teris apologized quickly. “Please don’t punish me for my temper. You know how bad and out of control it can be.”

Nozel smirked. He found he liked her playfully begging him. “Very well.” He gave in. “But you own me.”

“Again! I already owe you for staying up two nights in a row to help me back at Nova House. Then there’s the search you made. What you found. Letting me monopolize your time this afternoon and evening. And letting me return tomorrow to do it all over again.”

“Don’t forget the dancing.” Nozel added remembering it fondly.

“In any case. I owe you way more then I’d like.”

“And how much would you like to owe me?” He questioned devilishly.

“Absolutely nothing,” she said.

Nozel grinned up at her. “I thought as much.”

“Just—do me a favor and call all this in soon. Alright. I hate owing anyone.”

But I’m not just anyone, Nozel thought. He watched her urge the beast to turn towards the path that would take her home and sighed as if agreeing to do her a huge favor. “Fine. I’ll call these favors in soon. But you’ll owe me for doing so.”

25.8

Yami had leapt from Pilfer’s back six meters from the tree line and made his way closer to watch. Regrettably Teris hadn’t let the Saber Wolf tear into Nozel. Yami once again cursed his having thought Teris how to shield her Ki. Unable to sense her Ki he was left relying on what he felt from Nozel’s and saw and heard.

Though their time together didn’t seem to be romantic in nature, Yami had to wonder what Teris had meant when she said she’d rather people suspect her presence for other reason then the truth. The other reasons were distastefully obvious but what truth and where? Some place in Castle City? Headquarters itself? Possibly even the Silver Eagles base. Was Teris searching for answers without him and Nozel was helping her?

He made a fist angry at her for searching without him. Then again it wasn’t as if the two of them were in a place where they could look for answers together. And who’s fault is that, Yami asked himself. It was your decision to avoid and ignore her. And it’s her fault for not telling you the that she and Nozel were intended to be wed. Why hadn’t she just told him? He wouldn’t have liked it but he wouldn’t have felt as if Bronn was right if she hadn’t had all but lied about her true relationship with Nozel.

In any case. How dare her look for answers to secrets surrounding them, and with Nozel of all people. His anger at her renewed and grew. At least he knew what she was doing with prideful Silver Eagle. He didn’t like it. He especially didn’t like that they planned on meeting again tomorrow. But, at least he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to segment the chapters in this fic in days. But because this and the next one are kind of short they’ve been posted together.

26.1

As the Black Bulls prepared to leave for the Azure Deers base for Julius’ birthday party, Venice watched Teris wrap Julius’ present in a silken cloth.

Looking to make sure the others weren’t paying attention Venice commented. “You’ve been busy the past few days.”

“Is there a question somewhere in there?” Teris asked. “Hand.”

Venice placed a staying hand on the fabric while her friend wrapped and tied a ribbon in place. “Where have you been going? And don’t tell me you can’t tell me.”

Teris glanced at Venice and then to the bow she had made and sat back sighing. Dissatisfied she untied the ribbon, pulling it free. “Can you help.”

Venice pulled the fabric and gift toward her holding out a hand. “Give me the ribbon.”

“Thank you. And you know where I’ve been going. You’ve voiced your displeasure over it often enough these past few days.”

“So Mister Royalty found something, did he?” Venice grumbled as she used her magic, a mirror appearing and hovering over the table.

“I can’t tell you anything more.” Teris said lowering her voice. “You know why so quit pressuring me.”

“Yami doesn’t like it.” Venice said glancing at him before calling up an image of a perfectly wrapped present of the same size as the box before her in the mirror.

Teris’ eyes slid over to Yami who sat at the first seating arrangement his back to her. Even if Yami saw still speaking to her, she didn’t see why her actions would upset him. Even so, she said. “If he doesn’t like it he can tell me himself. Besides,” she shrugged turning back to Venice, “he doesn’t seem to like much of anything these days.”

“That’s because of you and how much time you’re spending with Nozel. There.” Venice smiled sitting back, allowing the mirror to disappear. “Perfect.”

“This has nothing to do with him,” Teris said.

“Ever since you came back you and Nozel have been chummy.”

“Isn’t that what you’re suppose to be with your friends?” Teris questioned.

“You weren’t that way with him before you left.” Venice told putting her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands.

“And Yami was speaking to me and all around acting as if I existed before he left.” Teris snipped. “Things change. Besides, I thought you’d be happy Nozel and I finally made peace. You said my constant ire around him was--” Teris looked up thinking, “what did you call it again?”

“A petty, tiring, annoyance that you had to grow out of if you hoped to be Knights Commander one day.” Venice supplied. “But I didn’t mean make peace with him so soon or so quickly. What happened between you two back home?”

“Nothing,” Teris said. She heaved a sigh and admitted. “I came face to face with a woman I had thought and hoped I’d never seen again. Realized just how serious my brother was in trying to force me to a better royal lady. So when fate intervened I took my chance to prove to Fyntch that he didn’t require the cruel fan of that horrible woman. That I could act the part of suitable young royal on my own. In doing so I saw just how much easier somethings were when I did what was expected.” Teris didn’t mention the dressing down she had gotten from Nozel that second night when he confronted her about her inconsistent treatment of him. In truth she was embarrassed, not by Nozel’s censure but by the spiteful childishness of her past behavior.

“So you are playing the part of infatuated Intended.” Venice accused.

“No!” Teris said much more loudly then intended. Grimacing slightly at the stares she lowered her voice and went on. “I most definitely am not. All I’m saying is that I learned some things about myself and grew. In more ways then adding a simple number to my age. You should be proud instead of hassling me about inconsequential things that bare no standing and don’t exist.

“You’ve been going over to the Silver Eagles base everyday for the past fours days seems pretty sequential and real to me.” Venice told.

Teris ran a hand over her face sighing. “I already told--”

“Venice.” Jax said standing over the two girls. “Leave Teris alone. She’s working on something that doesn’t involve you.”

“But--” Venice tired only to fall silent at her Captains darkening expression.

“Do I have to remind you, she out ranks you now?” Jax questioned. He looked to Teris. “She bugs you again about your search you order her to be silent. Need I remind either of you what Commander Greywright ordered you to do if someone so much as hints at what the two of you are so opening skirting around?”

Both girls lowered their heads.

“Chin up ladies.” Jax soothed. “You’re not in trouble. Yet. See it stays that way.”

“Ready to go, Captain?” Bronn asked coming over.

“Sure.” Jax said giving Teris and Venice a small smirk.

Bronn turned, opening up a gateway to the Azure Deers base.

As the Black Bulls filed through Yami saw their Captain hold up a staying hand to Teris. He slowed his pace wondering what Jax wanted with her but was pushed roughly through the gateway by Bronn.

Teris looked from her Captain to the portal and back again nervously. “Sir?”

Jax gave Bronn a look.

The Vice Captain caught the silent order and closed the gateway.

Looking back to Teris, Jax told. “You have to be much more careful then what you’ve been. Four days in a row to the Silver Eagles base. Whether Nozel is your Intended or not, no amount of acting will make anyone who knows you believe you’re there just for a friendly visit.”

Teris’ face flinched at the mild scolding. “Sorry, sir. I’ll do better and be more careful.”

Jax gave a nod satisfied then said. “It must have been something of significance your royal friend found.”

“It was.” Teris said brightening.

“Good.” The Black Bulls Captain smiled at her clear excitement. Jax was just happy the girl had found something and he wouldn’t have to keep his word to her on going against orders and giving her answers himself. His smile fell as he declared. “You can’t go back for at least a week.”

Teris looked up at her Captain in shock and desperation.

Jax took a step toward Bronn signally the Vice Captain he was ready to go. “And another thing.” He told Teris. “I forgot to get your brother a gift. The one you’re holding is from me as well. Remind me to pay you for part of it when we return.”

26.2

Julius was there greeting the Black Bulls when Jax, Bronn, and Teris stepped through the portal, Bronn closing it behind them.

“Thank you for coming.” Jon said as he made his way to the Black Bulls.

Venice skipped to her boyfriend and latched onto his arm. “We’re gonna go over here.” She said to anyone listening as she pulled Jon along with her.

“Venice. I have guests to greet.” Jon protested.

“Why?” Venice asked. “It’s not your party.”

“Yes it is.” Jon told her.

Venice looked from Julius back to Jon. “I thought it was for your Captain's birthday.”

“But I planned it and invited everyone.” Jon told trying to pull his arm free.

“Give it up man.” Bronn said slapping the Vice Captain heartily on the back. “The girl’s gonna get her way eventually. All you’re gonna do is aggravate her if you make her work too hard. Thanks, by the way, for letting me invite Gilly. Has she arrived yet?”

“I saw her speaking with Fragil over by one of the gaming tables.” Julius supplied.

“I don’t like the idea of her and that Snow Queen talking. That Ice Princess of yours never liked me much, Julius.”

“Fragil isn’t mine, nor is she an Ice Princess.” Julius countered.

“She’s a member of your squad right?”

“Yes.”

“Then she’s yours.” Bronn said and left in search of Gilly.

Teris handed Julius his gift as she passed. “Happy Birthday.”

Julius looked down at the present and then up at his sister as she walked away. “Thanks.” He called after her uncertainly.

From beside Julius, Jax pointed at the fabric wrapped box. “That’s from us actually.”

Julius looked over at the Captain brows furrowing. “You went halfies with my sister on a gift? What are you? Her best friend?”

“No,” Jax said. “I’m yours. And I didn’t have the time or desire to go looking for something to get you.”

Julius looked after his sister. “From what I’ve heard, neither has she. Four days in a row visiting Nozel at the Silver Eagles base. What’s going on between those two?”

“You were with the two of them for three days back at Nova House,” Jax said. “You tell me.”

Julius looked at his friend. “Whatever it is, it doesn’t have to do with the annual meeting between the Silva’s and Nova’s. If it were I’d know.”

Jax rolled his eyes. “Cause you’re so aware of your sisters everyday life. But no. It’s definitely not what everyone else seems to be thinking. Thankfully.”

“Because for some strange reason you care about my sisters relationship with Nozel or because no one knows what they’re really doing?”

Jax looked over at Yami, he could tell the boy was keenly aware of Teris but avoided her and acted as if she weren’t present. “For the sake of my squad and base. Both.”

26.2.2

Mereoleona arrived with Fuegoleon. Leaving her younger brother to find his friends she made you way to Julius and Jax.

“From the Vermilion's. She said passing the Azure Deer Captain a decorative box. “Happy thirtieth.

“Where’s the rest of your squad?” Julius asked.

“The invitation was for Leon and I alone,” Mereoleona said.

“I’m sorry. I’ll have a word with Jon about that.”

She patted Julius’ shoulder. “No need to. Everyone’s likely to have a better time without them if all the Black Bulls are here.”

Julius turned to Jax. “How exactly did your whole squad get invited when only Leona and Leon were?”

Jax shrugged. “I don’t bother with who invitations are addressed to. I bring who I want.”

“Figures.” Mereoleona huffed. “And something I should take up doing. Where’s your sorry excuse for a Vice Captain?”

“Somewhere with his girl I suppose. Need me to yell for him?”

“No.” Mereoleona snapped. “I was hoping you’d say he wasn’t here. Be easier to avoid his ill nature that way.”

“You’re too easy, Leona.” Jax smirked.

Mereoleona’s lips twitched in a snarl. “I don’t know what you mean but I assure you, it’s not true.”

“That all I need to anger and offend you is call Bronn over. Yes. I do that it is quite true.” Jax teased, pretending he hadn’t seen her blush.

Mereoleona huffed, shoulders easing in relief.

“You really can be rather hot tempered.” Julius agreed.

“And given your fire magic, that’s just cliche. Jax added.

“Both of you, shut up. Before I burn you to a crisp.”

“You going to open your presents?” Jax asked turning to Julius.

“Yes.” Mereoleona encouraged.

“Interested to see what you got me?” Julius asked.

“I know what I got you.” Mereoleona snipped.

“Not you.” Julius told the Crimson Lions Captain. “Jax edged in on Teris’ gift. Seems my greatest friend didn’t have the time or inclination to get me a gift of his own. That’s if he even remember my birthday.”

Mereoleona looked at Jax and shook her head. “That’s just sad.”

“Shut up.” Jax turned to Julius and said. “Open mine first.”

Julius handed him the box Mereoleona had given him and pulled the ribbon allowing the fabric to fall open. Opening the small box he reveled a pair of gold sleeve cuffs. Pulling on the tie binding them together, Julius held one of them up to better see the etching. A smile crept onto his face, eyes dancing in delight. Looking at the two other Captains he said. “They’re pressed with the numerals that surround my time magic spheres.”

“Wow.” Jax said taking the other one from the box and inspecting it. “I mean, here Leona. Look in awe at what I got Julius.”

Mereoleona didn’t need to look. Instead she ordered Jax to hand Julius the gift from her family. Jax did and watched as Julius opened.

His smiled grew, eyes crinkling, as he looked inside and then up at his distant cousin. “This is too much.” He protested lamely.

“What is it?” Jax asked trying to look in the box.

“As I said when I first handed it to you, It’s from the Vermilion's.” Mereoleona reminded. “Besides, you only turn thirty once. And,” she shrugged as shoulder, “it doesn’t hurt to suck up to the future Wizard King.”

“What is it?” Jax asked more forcefully.

“It’s a matching ring,” Mereoleona said. “My father and mother left it all up to me, as if I’d had a clue. I went to Teris. Apparently she had commissioned the entire set months ago. I managed to convince her it was too much, even for her questionably favored brother, and she allowed me to pay for and pick up the ring.”

“So you edged in on the girls gift too.” Jax declared pointing. “And here you were giving me a hard time.”

Mereoleona turned to the Black Bulls Captain. “Have you even paid the her for your share of the gift?”

Jax ignored her and turned back to Julius asking. ” So, how do you like your gifts?”

Julius smiled at his two friends.

“I think he’s gonna hug us.” Mereoleona whispered to Jax out of the side of her mouth.

“I think you’re right.” Jax agreed, slowly backing up.

Mereoleona shoved Jax forward and turned running away. “Not it!”

26.2.3

Jax noted Pyter arrive with his entire squad of Silver Eagles. Leaning over the refreshment table he whispered loudly to Mereoleona. “I know for a fact Jon didn’t invite all of them.” He looked back and shook his head. “Some people are so impertinent.”

“You brought your entire squad without each of them being invited.” Mereoleona deadpanned.

“I did that for Teris. The girl would be in want for anyone to talk to with just us higher ranked older folk. Besides, as Julius best friend I’m allowed.” He stepped closer to Mereoleona. “He’s coming this way. Quick! Act natural.”

She looked down her nose at the Black Bulls Captain. “You’re the one acting a fool.”

“Ah. Jax is acting true to form I see.” Pyter smiled having heard Mereoleona’s words.

“Where’s your gift?” Jax questioned.

“I didn’t realize one was required as price for admission.” Pyter said keeping his ever present smirk that made it seem as if there was always some secret joke playing out in his head.

“Not required, but it is a birthday party,” Jax said.

“One that you would also have shown up empty handed to if it wasn’t for--”

“Who’s side are you on?” Jax wondered, cutting through Mereoleona’s words.

“I came here to enjoy myself. Not referee.” Mereoleona said. As she turned and walked away she called over her shoulder. “You boys have fun.”

“I think I’ll find somewhere shady to sit.” Jax said taking up his plate and drink wanting to get away from the Silver Eagles Captain.

“Hold up.” Pyter said turning to follow. Once far enough away from any others he told Jax. “You and I have somethings we need to discuss.”

“Did we now?” Jax asked, looking uncomfortable.

“You’re little Light Bug has been spending quite a bit of time at my base of late.”

“Haven’t really noticed.” Jax said taking a long quaff of mead.

“Either you’re a worse Captain than even I imagined or you’re lying.” Pyter smiled. “I think it’s the later.”

“Yeah, well I think you’re an arrogant, smirking fool who needs that smile wiped permanently off your ugly face but...” Jax shrugged.

Pyter looked at him like one would a cute but temperamental child. “Maybe you aren’t the one I should have tired to speak to. Maybe I should speak to Sir Jorah about this instead.”

Jax tensed, the plate he held between his fingers cracking.

Pyter kept his eyes on Jax. “You know. In case she’s changed her mind and wishes to join the the Silver Eagles.” Pyter went on. “I mean, what other reason would Teris have for all but living at my base these past four days?”

Jax looked down at the web of hairline fractures he had left on the plate. “I don’t know if you’re fishing or trying to torment but I’m not having it. I’m only telling you this once Pyter so listen well. Leave Teris Nova alone. If you’re somehow incapable of doing that, you and I will exchanging much more than words when next we meet.”

Pyter laughed. “Protective. I suppose it’s only natural. She is the best thing the Black Bulls have seen in… Well, ever. Her and that foreign boy both. Though let’s face it. He doesn’t really count.”

“Why wouldn’t he count?”

“Besides,” Pyter went on as if Jax spoken, “she is your best friends little sister. I guess it’s expected that you’d feel required, by some sort of archaic code of friendship, to protect her.”

“I suppose you’d have to have a friend to understand.” Jax put in.

Pyter sobered. “Keep your charge home and away from my base. If I learn she’s been in my library again I will not hesitate to go straight to Sir Jorah himself.”

Jax sneered. “You always were a--”

Pyter held up a finger. “Careful. I could still go to him now.”

“And tell him what? That she’s been visiting her Intended? I’m sure the Nova’s and Silva’s would appreciate you dissuading Teris from finally accepting the inevitable and allowing Nozel to pay court.”

“In the library?”

“Where would you expect two young, ambitious Magic Knights to spend their time? Surely Nozel gets enough sparing time with you and his comrades.”

“Why don’t I just tell Commander Greywright and let him decide if he wishes to question them.” Pyter suggested.

“Sounds like you’re suddenly unsure of yourself. You went from going directly to Sir Jorah to mentioning it to Greywright.

“Mention what to me?” Greywright asked coming around the tree.

Both me started.

“Eavesdropping is unbecoming and downright rude.” Jax snapped.

“Don’t care. I gather quite a bit of information eavesdropping.” Greywright told. “Mention what to me?”

“Going in on a gift for Julius.” Pyter said glancing at Jax.

“Isn’t it a bit late for that?”

“One would think.” Jax said, picking up Pyter’s thread. “But since he’s likely the future Wizard King and he’ll only turn thirty once. It doesn’t hurt to kiss up.” Jax looked at the two men cursing Mereoleona who had made it sound so reasonable when she had said it.

“Anyway,” Pyter said giving Jax a pointed look, “as you said, it’s a bit late for such ideas. Still, Jax persisted and finally suggested asking you.”

Eyebrows furrowing, Greywright looked at the Black Bulls Captain speculatively. “Why me?”

“Why would one think of giving a gift for the reason he stated, never mind a belated one?” Pyter shrugged sighing as if Jax and his notions were but foolish, child-like burdens they all had to bare.

The Magic Knights Commander stared at Jax a moment before saying. “It would have been a nice idea if it was presented sooner. I likely would have wanted in on it. But it’s too late for it now.”

Jax glared at Pyter and nodded. The Silver Eagles Captain had made him look a fool but at least he hadn’t mentioned anything to Knights Commander. Much as he didn’t like it, he would take it.

26.3

It was the start of a new month. Teris made her way downstairs hoping against hope that November would bring a start of normalcy in regards to Yami. As if her thoughts had called him from the ether he turned a corner and came down the hall from the opposite direction.

As they passed each other Teris greeted. “Morning, Yami.”

Her words were so nonchalant Yami caught himself almost returning the greeting. Clenching his jaw he bolstered his will that had begun to wane over the past two days and continued on.

Having had enough Teris gathered her courage and spun around. “Can you at least tell me what I did!”

Yami paused, shoulders tensing. Even with her Ki hidden from him Yami knew exactly what she was feeling, her anger and hurt clearly evident in her voice.

Her pain and anger grated. What right did she have to feel such things? He hadn’t led her on. He hadn’t lie to her about being practically engaged to someone. The image of Nozel with his cool, haughty, ice colored eyes can to mind. His hand made a fist of it’s own accord. He wanted to punch that expression right off his perfect royal face. He wanted to grab that stupid braid that hung over his stupid face and pull it out by the roots.

“You know what you did.” He rumbled.

“No. I don’t.” Teris took a couple steps to him and reached a hand tentatively out. As if burned she pulled back before touching him. “Yami, please! Talk to me. Look at me. I honestly don’t know what I’ve done to make you like this. It’s—it’s as if you hate me.”

His breathed hitched. He had tried to hate her. It would be so much easier if he could. But no matter how much the secret she had kept hurt or Bronn’s truth crushed, he still loved her. Still wanted to be with her. Still wanted to wed her. To call her his and have her call him hers.

Even if he was unable to hate her, he thought it’d be better for the both of them if she believed he did and so he said. “Despite your claim to know nothing you are perceptive enough to surmise the truth.”

Teris fell back a step. Even with a part of her having felt as if he hated her, she had refused to give such a notion room to breath and infect her. After all they had been through. With all that still surrounded the two of them. With the way he had been before. After she had just begun to admit to herself that she loved him. After all that, for him to confirm and all but say that he hated her. She couldn’t believe it. She refused to believe it. This wasn’t Yami. Not the Yami she had grown to love despite her continuous efforts not to.

Teris watched him walk away having never given her a glance and told herself that as much as it hurt this was what was best. She might never know what had happened to cause such a change, but did it really matter. She had fought against his pursuit, against her own growing feelings, for a reason. If she hoped to prove herself useful enough to the Clover Kingdom so as not to be banished when she refused to wed who her brother demanded she had to focus on becoming Knights Commander. Yami, friendships, even the mess that tied Yami and her together had to be left by the wayside. She had to be single minded in her pursuit, like Julius.

She gave Yami one last look as he turned and headed upstairs. Comrades. That’s all they were now. That’s all they ever should have been. She might not like it. But for the sake of her life, here in the Clover Kingdom, she could make herself live with it. It wasn’t as if Yami had given her much of a choice anyway.

26.4

“Out.” Yami ordered as he stormed into the boys wing.

Bran looked up and hurriedly obeyed.

“And don’t go messing with my Saber Wolf.” Yami yelled after him.

Yami felt restless. He needed to get away. He needed to be free from wherever Teris was. He needed to be released from the shackles he tied around himself whenever she was near. It was killing him. Denying himself of her nearness. The feel of her. Closing himself off to her was proving to be the hardest thing he had even been through or attempted. She was like the sun and without it, without her, he was shriveling to nothing inside.

He would take Pilfer out for a ride. The two of them would benefit from some air. Decided he made his way to his room. He had to deal with this first. Payday. He had been dreading it. Funny. In all his life he had never been apprehensive about receiving money. Back home and during his days struggling with his friends or alone on the beach, he had been concerned about not having any or if he would earn enough to get what he needed to survive. His past self never would’ve believed that one day he would curse the thought of incoming funds.

As expected, thanks to his promotion, the pouch this month was heavier then last months. Which left him with even more to think about. Since his first payday as a Magic Knight, Yami had put aside a portion of his money to save up for a gift for Teris. Not long after, he had even known exactly what that gift would be and an idea at how much it would cost to commission such a piece. He had figured that if he saved up so much every payday he would have enough to pay a proper smith for what he wanted in three, possibly two in a half years if he put some extra aside every now and again. But since returning from the Wild Fire missions Yami had purposefully avoided all thought of it. He had taken October’s pay and done what he pleased with it, which had been get drunk and gamble it away. He was tempted to do that again. He was tempted to take everything he had saved and waste it on ale and gaming. Disgusted with himself and the whole matter entirely he released the spell he had put over the corner floor board and popped the wooden slate up. Without looking he dropped the pouch with this months payment of service in and replaced the board, recasting the spell. Let tomorrows him deal with what to do, he was going out for a ride.

26.5

Nozel put down the quill and rubbed his eyes. He had been spending every waking free hour he had in the library either copying the book Teris had been so interested in or searching the shelves for books that contained any mention of the words she had given him back at Nova House. It had been seventeen days since he had last seen her, but who was counting. Eighteen since they had been together alone. Stretching out his back he looked about the room. His mind saw her in areas she had been. Whether sitting, standing, reading, or talking with him, his mind had recorded it all for later enjoyment.

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out her latest letter to him, dated October twenty-third.

_Nozel,_

_I attempted to pay you call today but was caught leaving by my Captain. He still refuses to allow me to return to your base. When I asked when he’d allow me to go he said never. According to him we have your Captain to thank for this decision. In any case, it may be for the best. I never liked involving you and this forces me to stand by that and not rely on your assistance. You can be certain that if another book like the one you had shown me exists I will find it and continue with my efforts. Be grateful. Your time is once again your own. Get out. Enjoy some fresh air. Stay out of the library._

_See you around my Friend._

_T_

Nozel looked at the words and sighed. He was sure Captain Pyter had did it for his and his squads benefit given that if Teris and his search were learned of his Captain and squad would be under scrutiny as well. Just because he understood his Captains reasoning didn’t mean he liked it any better. Closing his eyes he brought the missive to his nose and breathed in the faintest scent of rosemary and mint. It was so faint that part of him wondered if Teris’ scent truly clung to the letter or if it was his imagination. Angry with the critical side of his mind ruining the moment he folded the missive and put it back in his pocket.

Searching for a second copy of the book may have been easier then copying the whole thing by hand, it certainly would have been easier on his wrist and fingers, but it would also drawn more attention. His Captain and Teris were right to be concerned and want him far from her search but as her Intended and as her friend Nozel refused to stand back and not be of assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are killing me with love. THANK YOU so much for your comments. It makes my heart so happy to know you are enjoying the unedited mess that is this fic. This fic has so many original characters and 'slice of life' moments that I was sure no one would like it, let alone stick with it. But here you all are asking and waiting patiently for more. Light In the Darkness was the first fanfic I ever wrote/started, before then all my stuff was original content. Because of that this fic holds a special place in my heart. Long as it is, it WILL get finished. THANKS again!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to update every Tues. If I go more than 3wks without posting, please feel free to comment here or shoot me a message on Tumblr (my handle there is the same as it is here -- talpup).

27.1

Two weeks into the month of November a mission Jax had been hoping for came across his desk. He wasn’t one to get involved with the lives of his squad. He couldn’t care less if they were friends, or got along at all, so long as they worked well enough together when the time came. Or so that’s what he led others to believe and told himself. For the most part, it was also true. In any case, he had been wanting a somewhat simple mission that he could send Yami and Teris on to see how they worked together now that Yami had, for lack of understanding and a better work, become an ass.

Taking up the mission request Jax rose from behind his desk and exited the office. Entering the great room Jax demanded. “Where’s Yami and Teris?”

“Haven’t heard those two names put together in a while.” Iban said looking up and eyeing Olsen with a smirk.

“Leave them be.” Olsen hushed.

Jax looked at the two them brows raised. “Anything of use from the peanut gallery?”

“I think Yami took that beast of his out for a ride. Teris--” Olsen shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe at the Silver Eagles base. She’s been spending a lot of time there of late.”

Jax darkened. “She better not. I told directly told her not to go back there.”

“She hasn’t been there in weeks.” Iban said shaking his head at Olsen.

“How would you know?” Olsen asked. “You’re always in that lab of yours. Can barely get you out of it.”

“I’m out of it now. Am I not? Also, I notice things.” Iban’s golden eyes slid around the room. “If I’m interested enough, I notice everything.”

Olsen fought to control a shiver at his friends words. He really hated it when Iban said things like that.

“So no idea where Teris is?” Jax pressed standing over them. Turning away without giving them time to answer he complained. “Useless idiots. I’ve surrounded myself with useless idiots.

“She’s outside tending to her mint garden.” Iban said.

“We have a mint garden now?” Jax asked turning back. “When did that happen?”

Olsen nodded. “A whole assortment of sickly looking plants arrived the day after Teris returned from her visit home. Never knew so many varieties of mint existed.

Jax blinked thinking he maybe should take more of an interest in what his squad go up to in their off time. To Olsen he said. “Go fetch her.”

“Sure thing boss.” Olsen saluted and pushed himself noisily up from the low seat. Huffing a breath he shook his head. “Either I’m getting old or I need to loose a few pounds.”

“You have put on some weight.” Iban told.

“I have not.” Olsen snapped.

“Seven pounds two ounces to be precise.”

Olsen pointed a finger. “I told you to stop using your magic like that.”

A slow smile crept onto Iban’s face. “I could take it right off you if you wish.”

“I told you never to think of such things.” Olsen scolded.

“And I told you to fetch me Teris.” Jax growled. “Of the two of us which is more likely to kick the spit out of someone for not obeying?”

Without further word Olsen headed down the hall that led to the back of the house.

“You seem to know where everyone is.” Jax said eyeing Iban.

“Not really. I just keep an eye on one or two from time to time.”

“One or two as in Yami and Teris?”

Iban smiled slyly. “They are an interesting pair.”

“From what I can tell they’re no longer a pair. Boy got stupid or mean. Don’t rightly care which as long as it doesn’t effect his work and they’re still capable of working together.”

“Speaking to one another or not, they’re still a pair. Always have and always will be.”

Jax’s eyes narrowed. He was accustomed to Iban’s strange way of talking. Whether it was due to his family not submersing themselves in their new country enough to teach him how things were done and spoken here or a simple lack of people skills or possibly a combination of both Jax didn’t know; and like most things, didn’t care as long as his work was good enough. Still, with all that surrounded Yami and Teris and the Spade Kingdoms interest in them Jax had to wonder if Iban was aware of something and not telling them. “Your grandmother talk much about her home country?”

“Not much, and certainly not often. But what she did say, while I was growing up, made the Spade Kingdom a fearsome place in my child's mind. Suppose it’s only natural, what she said, given that her and my grandfather had to leave their homeland under the cover of secrecy for fear of their life and come here.”

Jax let the matter slide. “I need to get Yami back here. Do you know where Bran is?”

“Thinking the boy could use his possession magic on that Saber Wolf and bring it’s rider home?”

“Something like that,” Jax said.

Iban stood. “I can do the same.”

Before Jax could agree to or deny the offer, if it had even been an offer, Iban closed his eyes fingers dancing. Jax couldn’t stop himself from taking a sidestep away as he watched the Blood Mage work. Sir Jorah was a Water Mage who had become so powerful he could control living creatures by controlling the water within them so Iban’s capabilities weren’t unheard of even if no Magic Knight on record had ever been a blood magic user. Still, Iban’s magic was different. Jax hated to chalk it up to how different he was or the possibility that it was because he was a foreigner. Yami was a foreigner capable of some disturbing magic, especially when combined with Teris light magic, but he had never felt uncomfortable watching Yami use his magic. Fearful on occasion but never uncomfortable.

As Iban worked controlling and bring Pilfer back, hopefully with Yami astride, Jax wondered what radius the Blood Mage was capable of working at. Surely there would be a drop off in control the closer his target was to his limit. Jax figured beasts were easier to control then people. Bran had said that he couldn’t control, or even enter a persons mind, with his magic. But Jax had no doubt that given time and practice the boy would eventually learn. Would he be just as uncomfortable with Bran using his magic then? Jax didn’t think so but it was difficult to say since Iban had joined the squad already able to control humans.

Iban’s eyes opened and slid over to Jax. “They’re almost here.” He smiled. “Yami’s not happy. Please see he doesn’t kill me.”

“Why would Yami kill you?” Olsen asked returning with Teris. Seeing Iban’s moving fingers like a puppeteer with a marionette Olsen gave a growling sigh. “What have I--”

“Captain told me to,” Iban said.

“Not exactly but...” Jax shrugged. To Teris he beckoned closer. “Come.”

Teris stepped closer watching Iban work. She was both fascinated and horrified by his magic. “Change your mind about allowing me to go to the Silver Eagles base?”

“No.” Jax snapped. “And mentioning it again will only change my mind about allowing you to continue your search.”

Teris looked away. She didn’t know why she had even made the remark. She had long since written Nozel. A couple weeks ago she had all but given up her search to better focus on pursuing her dream of becoming Magic Knights Commander. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she knew why she had bugged the Captain about it. She didn’t like being told no.

The front doors burst open slamming against the wall the aged, solid hardwood cracked as they ricocheted back inwards only to be smacked back, one of the iron hinges breaking off the frame.

“I warned you once.” Yami roared pointing his katana at Iban. “Now you die.”

“Whoa!” Olsen stepped in front of Iban holding his arms out to Yami.

“I ordered him to do it,” Jax said.

Yami’s head snapped to the Black Bulls Captain. “You what?” He demanded.

“You heard me.” Jax said stepping towards Yami. “Change your tone and sheath you blade.”

Yami glared.

“Now.”

Jax’s one word while calm, contained so much menace that Yami immediately obeyed.

“I have a mission for you.” Jax said looking from Yami to Teris.

“Me?” They both said at once.

They looked at the other. “Us?”

Jax smiled. “I’m glad you’re on the same page. Bodes well for your mission.”

“What is it?” Yami asked.

“Nothing that will impress and help you earn a new promotion.” Jax smirked looking at the two of them. “A pack of wild Saber Wolves have become too bold and instead of sticking to the woods have continually entered a village wreaking havoc. Farm beasts and fowl as well as beast of burden have been hit the hardest but, like our menace did before you caught and trained him, there’s been damage to structures too. Unlike our menace you are not to catch these creatures. Under no circumstances do I want you returning with a pack of wild Saber Wolves. Understood.”

“Yes, sir,” Yami said.

“Teris.” Jax turned. “I know you have an affinity for these beasts as well.”

Teris looked at her Captain and blinked.

“Understood.” Jax rumbled.

“Yes, sir.” Teris nodded.

“You don’t have to kill the whole pack.” Jax allowed. “Just cull enough of them to remove their boldness.”

“Fair enough.” Yami responded feeling better with that concession.

Jax looked at the mission request and at each of them in turn noting that they stood more then six feet from each other and had not once looked at the other, even when they had referred to the other.

“It doesn’t even give an estimate of the packs numbers.” Jax said lowering the paper. “I’ll be sending Iban with you, just in case.”

“Iban?” Olsen repeated.

Jax looked at the Water Mage. “You’re escorting Advisor Ellara to the Heart Kingdom in two days time. Not knowing how big a problem this pack is I can’t send you since I don’t know if it will be taken care of in time. No one else is apparently here. I’m not going.”

“Yes but--”

“Remind me.” Jax said crossing his arms as he stared at Olsen. “Iban Halvor is a Magic Knight. Yes?”

“Yes but--”

“One of mine.”

“Yes.” Olsen said.

“More over he’s qualified and proven himself enough to have earned the rank of First Class Intermediate Magic Knight.” Before Olsen could respond Jax looked away from him and dismissed. “I’m done humoring you. Go away.”

“But, sir.” Olsen expressed stepping before his Captain and lifting his hands beseeching. “You don’t know what happened while we were asleep in the caves on the way to Clade.”

“Yes I do.” Jax said unblinking.

Olsen hesitated a beat before going on. “Besides, Yami can’t be happy with Iban for using his blood magic on that creature to bring him home.”

“On my order.” Jax added for Yami and Iban’s benefit.

“He said he was going to kill him!” Olsen went on.

“Before he found out Iban acted on my order.” Jax reasoned.

Defeated, Olsen fell silent.

“Am I in charge?” Iban questioned smiling.

Was there an expression the man couldn’t make appear sinister Jax wondered.

“No,” Jax said.

Despite being the highest ranked of the three, Iban would likely try to order Yami and Teris to submit and one or all of them would definitely not return. He looked at Yami and Teris considering. They were both of the same rank but he be setting them up for failure if he put them both in charge. Knowing Yami was better versed with managing beasts and thinking, despite his hot temper, he would be the most likely to listen to Teris’ reasoning before giving any orders Jax decided.

“Yami. You’re in charge.” Jax said look at the younger man.

Yami turned to his Captain, mild surprise showing on his face.

“A good leader considers and isn’t afraid to listen to all options before acting.” Jax went on.

“Yes, sir.” Yami said looking directly into his Captains eyes.

Seeing the young mans fierce determination Jax felt reassured he had made the right decision. Teris might be longer suffering when it came to things but, unlike Yami who could quickly get over his anger and move past it, once Teris had reached her limit it was difficult for her to simmer down. He looked at the three of them hoping he wasn’t making some grave mistake; then told himself he every time he sent someone out was rife with danger. That’s what being a Magic Knight was. Facing and prevailing against hardships. That and things that tried to kill you.

“Only things I want you to kill are those Saber Wolves. Understood.” Jax said sternly.

The three of them nodded voicing their understanding.

“Good. Off with you.”

27.2

Teris wasn’t sure when a pack went from being a pack to a horde but she was certain that this group of Saber Wolves had long since made the transition. Even without Yami’s expertise in tracking animals the pack would have been easy to find. It wasn’t so much that they had become bold, though they certainly had, it was that the prey had either been wiped out or moved on to safer territory and in want of food had begun entering the village.

The three Magic Knights edged over the cliff to get a better look at the pack below. Yami was impressed, not just by the size of the gathering, but that they were so confident in themselves to make a den in an area with only one way out. It went to show that in their bloated numbers they were afraid of nothing, and rightly so. Even the three Intermediate Magic Knights would be hard pressed to take them all on.

Iban looked to Yami. “Well brave leader, what say you?”

Yami eyed him sideways. He sensed no animosity from Iban over having to answer to him, even though he was of lower rank. Rather the Blood Mage seemed truly interested in what Yami was going to do, as if this was merely another of his experiments and he wondered if Yami would lead them to success, failure, or death.

Remembering what Jax had said Yami glanced at Teris and questioned. “Any suggestions?”

Looking down at the horde Teris asked a question of her own, “Iban, how many of them could you control at once?”

“Depends on how long.” Iban said watching his two comrades out of the corner of his eye.

Yami turned to Teris. “What are you thinking?”

“Long enough to get them through that pass.” Teris said, answering Yami’s question in her response to the Blood Mage.

Yami smiled liking the way she thought.

Iban scanned the wolves and the entrance to the their sanctuary. “From here, a little more then two-thirds, but just barely.”

Teris turned to Yami an eyebrow raised in silent query.

“I think we can handle a little more then two-thirds of them. What do you say--” Yami stopped his smile falling. Lost in the moment he had almost called her Princess.

Seeing Yami’s expression harden Teris quickly looked away. For the briefest of moments if had felt as if things were how they had use to be.

Yami signaled and the three of them crawled back from the cliffs edge.

Standing Yami brushed his hands clean and said. “Iban, stay here while Teris and I trek back down and around to the dens entrance. Look for a flash of light. That’ll be your sign to take control of as many as you can and lead them out through that pass. Teris, as soon as the wolves have gone through close up the ravines entrance. I’ll have done the same at the other end of the pass at your signal. You and I can pick them off at will and meet in the middle. From here, Iban can take care of what’s left in the ravine.” He looked to Iban for confirmation.

Iban nodded.

“Thoughts. Questions.” Yami looked at the two of them. When none came he gripped the hilt of his katana, sheath at his waist. “Kill lots of wolves and don’t die.” He told his team. Starting off he called. “Teris. With me.”

27.2.2

Teris left Yami and the entrance to the pass. She knew it was bigger then it appeared from the cliff face but now that she was in it she figured she had under estimated the passed width by at least hundred yards. Though not as densely wooded as the forest beyond, the pass did have areas that would make finding, chasing, and fighting more difficult. She hated that this had been her idea and she was now second guessing it. If they failed. If one of them got hurt, or worse. It would be her fault. It didn’t matter that Yami was in charge and had make the call. She would blame herself, even if no one else did.

“That just means we’ll have to succeed.” Teris muttered to herself.

She reached the ravines entrance and took a moment to gather herself. Releasing a slow steady breath she raised her arm and shot a quick burst of light from her hand. Now, we wait she thought. She tensed as she waited wondering if something had gone wrong. If her signal to had been too short and Iban hadn’t seen it. It felt like too much time had passed. The wolves should be crossing by now.

Teris needn’t have worried. Her feet felt a slight vibration in the ground before her ears picked up the faintest of rumblings. She saw tree tops swaying in the distance as the sound grew to a thunderous echo that was magnified by the steep sloping walls of the pass.

Yami had told her to wait a few beats after the wolves passed before closing of the entrance. His reasoning was simple and didn’t need explaining. If she closed the ravine off too soon Iban would release his hold on the beasts and they wouldn’t be in the middle of the pass between her and Yami but up against her alone.

Even so, as she watched the mass of Saber Wolves rush pass, her adrenaline got the better of her and she did exactly what neither of them wanted. Teris closed the entrance which sent out a could of dust that engulfed the area like a fog. Coughing, she squeezed her burning, watery eyes shut waving a hand in front of her trying to clear the air.

A cacophony of howls sounded nearly drowning out the low nearby growl. Teris’ eyes flashed open. She quickly cloaked herself in mana skin cursing herself for not having already been cloaked and grateful that the mistake hadn’t cost her her life. Her eyes slid towards the sound, her breath catching in her throat. The thing looked almost exactly like Pilfer. Same size and coloring. Only this wolf had a small blaze on it’s chest where Pilfer did not. And even at Pilfer’s wildest, Teris couldn’t remember him ever having such a blood thirsty glint in his eyes.

27.2.3

Yami barely waited a beat before he tore off down the pass cursing Teris. He should have at least been able to sense the lead wolves Ki when it came time for her to act but he hadn’t. Whether she had done so purposefully or not he had known almost instantly that she had closed her end too soon.

Cloaked in mana Yami half ran, half leapt from tree to tree in an effort to get to her side as soon as possible. He came across the first Saber Wolf his dark magic cloaked blade slashing out with barely a thought or pause. He dispatched two more that way before he was forced to stop facing a group of seven.

27.2.4

Iban made his way down the steep slope using his blood magic to burst a blood vessel in the brain of any Saber Wolf that came within reach of his radius. He counted another five to go with the ones he had dispatched that had remained in the ravine. Sensing a pack of six, Iban almost put them down as well but he picked up on Teris in their mist and instead made his way to them and watched.

Teris wasn’t so much injured as tired and dirty. The blood that was on her was not her own but rather that of several Saber Wolves who had charged and pounced on her at once. In her conflicted state she had acted too slowly, her mana skin having been the only reason she was still alive.

Eyeing the the six that surrounded her, Teris steadied her nerve. She couldn’t afford to hesitate. She was tired. One more group attack like the one before and her mana skin might weaken and falter in places under the pressure. She doubted Yami would carry or support her this time, and even if he would, she wasn’t returning home injured. She was a Third Class Intermediate Magic Knight. If she couldn’t handle six Saber Wolves, no matter how many she had already faced, she wasn’t worthy of the rank. She certainly wouldn’t be worthy of becoming Knights Commander.

One of the wolves tensed. She reached out a hand and turned him to ash. Two others leapt. Making a sword of light she sliced ones head clean off and gutted the second. Creating a whip she lashed out at a third while stabbing another up into its throat and threw its skull. The two light magic created weapons vanished to be replaced by another. As Teris readied the spear she heard a growl from above. Giving a curse she launched the spear and looked up creating and shooting out a barrage of daggers at the Saber Wolf as it leapt from the branch above.

Unlike her toss of the spear, her aim struck true and the wolf tumbled through the tree. Teris managed to avoid the beast but not the branch it brought down with it. It struck her left shoulder, her waning mana skin barely buffering the blow.

The wolf she had injured with her spear leapt. Teris falling out of the way. The wound at its right flank oozing where the light magic created weapon had pierced.

“We have opposite but matching wounds.” She told the creature getting her feet under her.

She was just about to push herself up when the beast leapt again. Teris began to raise her hand but stopped head tilting as the wolf seized in mid-air and fell. Dead.

Teris turned and smiled seeing Iban. “Perfect timing. Thanks.”

Iban watched her relax letting her feet pull out from under her. “I thought you’d be more impressive.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Teris chuckled ruefully.

“I don’t handle disappointment well.” Iban said fingers dancing.

“Iba--” Teris’ eyes widened. Like the rest of her body, her voice was unresponsive. She struggled against his hold. But try as she might she couldn’t move anything. Her heart and breath quickened as she wondered what he was doing.

Iban made his way to her, golden eyes emotionless as they looked down at her. “Impress me, Ray of Annihilation.”

Teris felt her mana burning inside her, it’s intensity making her sweat. She had always thought Abril, Venice, and the others silly to be so weary around Iban. Sure he was different and made her uncomfortable but, despite Jax and Olsen’s warnings, she had never believed he would truly act against a fellow comrade.

A bead of sweat rolled down Iban’s brow and he struggled to keep his hold. Teris had more up front power then Yami did without his katana. But where Yami had managed to slowly build his strength to fend him off, Iban wonder where Teris would go from here.

Iban knew Teris’ light magic would steadily grow and condense inside her if she didn’t physically break free of his hold. Pent up within her, her magic would reach a tipping point and obliterate her, him, and the surrounding area for a hundred, possibly hundreds of, miles. Unable to tell exactly when that point was near Iban found himself indifferent as to whether she would be able to break free before that happened. He wanted to see her push passed her limits. She needed to if she was to have any hope of surviving. If they all were to have any hope of surviving.

Teris’ muscles trembled. It was more then simply being held down. It was like trying to get a severed limb to work as if it was still attached to the body. Her left shoulder gave a loud pop as it dislocated due to her efforts to free herself. Teris mouth opened in a cry but no sound came forth.

“I’d rather not die,” Iban said. “Surprisingly, I don’t want you to die either. But if you want to survive. You. Must. Break. Free.”

Teris glared at him chest heaving.

“Come now, Bringer of Destruction. Impress me.” Iban’s left hand hovered over her chest.

Teris watched as three of Iban’s fingers hovered in front of him and pressed down. The the air forced out of her lungs as her ribs were crushed. There was a snapping and cracking sound as a number of ribs broke. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Blood trickled from her mouth.

“I’d rather you died here by my gentle hand then face what’s yet to--” Iban fell silent at the sight of a black flash. He looked down noticing with interest that three fingers from his right hand were missing in part or in all.

Teris blinked as blood dripped on her chest and neck. Despite the overwhelming pain, she tried to turn her head to see what was happening but was unable to.

“What did I tell you?” Yami growled. “Only reason you’re not already dead is because I made the Captain a promise not to kill anyone. But if you don’t release her, you’ll be missing a head along with those fingers.”

Iban released her.

Teris gasped and rolled onto her right side cradling her left arm to her ribs.

Yami tried not to look directly at Teris knowing he would loose himself if he did. Still, from his peripheral vision he watched her unable to tell just how bad off she was or what blood was hers and what was from a Saber Wolf. His grip on his katana tightened. He wanted to kill Iban. He wanted to rush to Teris and cradle her in his arms asking if she was alright even though she clearly wasn’t. He tasted blood. His teeth having cut the inside of his mouth as he fought to control himself.

Trembling with murderous rage and overwhelming worry for Teris, Yami asked her. “Can you use your magic to light travel to Healers Hall?”

“I’m not leaving you here--”

“Do it!” Yami snapped unable to continue seeing her in such a state without at least giving like for like to Iban. “That’s an order.”

“Yami.” Teris breathe looking at him fearful of what he might do.

“Now!” Yami barked.

Yami used his dark magic to shield Iban from the burst of light. He understood the basics of how her light travel worked even if he didn’t understand why the adverse effects from it’s intensity didn’t effect him. The first and only time he had dealt with ill effects from Teris’ light travel had been the first time she had even done it. Since then nothing. It was as if he or the magic within him had adapted to completely defend him.

Yami looked at the space Teris had just been relieved that she was in the hands of the healers. A part of him groped at her absence regretting that he hadn’t gone with her to make sure she got the care she needed.

“Thank you for that.” Iban said referring to the protection Yami and provided.

Yami’s eyes slid over to him. The his mana had never calmed its flare rose exponentially.

“I wanted you to be able to see what I’m going to do to you.” Yami said cloaking his katana in dark magic. “And after, if you are still able, you’re going to finish that sentence I interrupted and tell me exactly what you mean by it.”

27.3

Bronn was walking Gilly to the Infirmary. It was her off day from working in the infirmary so he had hoped to convince her to let him take her out for dinner lengthening their short scheduled date. But Gilly had said that just because she wasn’t working in the infirmary didn’t mean it was her day off. As a Grand Healing Mage her duties included a lot of paper work. Bronn shook his head and huffed. Healers and Investigators sure had a love of writing and filing everything.

“If you have so much paper work to do why am I taking you to the infirmary?” Bronn complained.

Gilly smiled up at him. “Why indeed. I didn’t ask you to escort me anywhere.”

“I can’t leave my best girl walking alone.”

Gilly raised a brow.

“Only.” Bronn quickly amended. “Did I say best? I meant only. Best and only.”

Gilly stopped her amused expression falling.

“Oh, come on Gilly! You know I’m not seeing anyone else. I wouldn’t dare. Even if you didn’t know how to kill me and do away with the body without anyone knowing.”

Gilly ran. It took Bronn a moment, looking after her, to see there was trouble up ahead. Using his spatial magic he arrived in the center of it before Gilly. He was in front of the infirmary. Around him were passersby who had been struck by something and were blistered and burnt. Some crying out that they couldn’t see. Bronn looked about wondering if it was some sort of an attack but didn’t see who the culprit might me.

Gilly stopped a foot short of him and fell to the ground. At first he feared something had happened to her but then he saw Teris barely conscious, wheezing on the pavement.

He took a step and dropped to a knee. “Teris! What happened girl!”

Teris’ eyes fluttered at the sound of Bronn’s voice. Had she somehow traveled home instead?

“Yami.” Teris rasped, breath whistling. “Iban.” She coughed choking on the blood pooling in her lungs.

Gilly looked at Bronn fearfully. She worried for his squad member but she worried more for him knowing that he would join them and face whatever had done this to Teris.

“Bronn.” Gilly said when he put a staying hand on hers stopping her from doing her job. “She can barely breath. Both her lungs are punctured and filling with blood. I have to put her under and treat her.”

Bronn’s eyes never left Teris. “Where?”

Teris coughed blood spraying from her mouth.

“Bronn!” Gilly urged.

“Where!” Bronn barked gripping Teris’ left shoulder.

Teris’ eyes widened, a gurgling cry of pain escaping her lips as her dislocated shoulder was moved. Her legs stretched a moment before before pulling in and fidgeting uncontrollably.

Gilly winced in sympathy. She looked at Bronn figuring he didn’t realize the girls shoulder had been out of place. At least she hoped Bronn hadn’t known. The thought of him causing pain to wake Teris up just so she could speak to him was unthinking for her.

Teris closed her eyes and the sharp spike of pain dissipated. “North. East. Kiten.”

“Do me a favor.” Bronn said looking to Gilly. “Get message to the Bulls base.”

Gilly nodded mutely.

Bronn kissed Gilly’s head as he got to his feet. “And, take care of this one for me, love.”

Before Gilly could tell him to be careful he was gone.

27.4

Without Bronn’s spatial magic to take him Jax had to rely on broom. Thankfully Kiten wasn’t that far but he had no idea where the three had tracked the Saber Wolves or, the possibility sent a cold shiver down his spine, they had been attacked on the way. The idea that anyone from the Spade Kingdom would come this close to the Witches Forest seemed preposterous, but so had the idea that they’d come so far into the Clover Kingdom as to attack his base. If they had been set upon Jax was going to kill every last one of their attackers and then possibly kill Yami and Teris for being so much trouble. Bronn must have seen him flying over head cause next thing he knew he had flew straight through a portal and was flying a few feet off the ground in a small clearing.

Jax hoped off his broom glad to be rid of the thing.

“How is she?” Bronn asked.

“Don’t know.” Jax said looking around.

“Find Yami or Iban yet?”

“Nope but a passing cattle driver cursed at me for setting off two explosions and making his herd bolt.”

“Sounds like our people,” Jax said. “Driver point you in any direction?”

“Yeah.” Bronn pointed. “Wanna lend me your broom. I’ll get up and head out that way. If I see anything I’ll open a path up to take you to it.”

As much as Jax hated flying by broom he hated standing around waiting more. Still it seem like the quickest possible plan. He nodded.

Bronn mounted the broom cursing the thing.

27.4.2

From over head Bronn saw the where the two explosions had come from. Not knowing about their mission he tried not to think the worst but his mind wouldn’t corporate. Had they been attacked and closed off the passage to buy time? But then why hadn’t they gone through to the ravine? In either case they would have trapped themselves. Yami was too much of a fighter for that. But if Teris had been even half as injured as she was when she showed up the boy would have done anything to get her to safety. As he passed over the ravine he noted the mass of dead creatures. It was difficult to be sure from so high but if he were to guess he’d say they were Saber Wolves. Flying lower he took another pass over the closed off path seeing through the trees what he had missed before, more dead beasts.

He was wondering what had happened when he caught sight of some color. Circling he lowered still. Catching sight of first Iban’s golden brown hair, and then Yami’s black. Bronn opened a portal and saw Jax come through in front of them. Bronn circled back and landed jogging up to them.

“I didn’t see anyone else.” Bronn said looking about taking stock of their surroundings.

“How’s Teris?” Yami asked.

“You answer the questions.” Jax rumbled.

“What happened? Why’s Teris in the infirmary. Why’s Iban look like he needs to be? Why do you look unscathed?” Bronn demanded before Jax could order Yami to report.

“I didn’t kill him.” Yami told eyes on his Captain. “Much as I wanted to, I kept my word on that.”

Bronn looked at the Blood Mage surmising part of what had happened. “Iban. You’ve been warned boy. After last time with this one.” He gestured to Yami. “There are just some people you can’t toy with.”

“So you did that to Teris?” Jax questioned looking at Iban wondering what state the girl was to have left Yami in the field and use her magic to travel to such a populated area knowing the effects her light travel would on anyone around. Still, it appeared Iban had his sight and wasn’t burned. Broken and bloody but unburnt.

“A miscalculation on my part.” Iban said from his slumped position against a boulder that was smeared with his blood.

“One that won’t happen again.” Yami said eyes sliding to look down at Iban.

“Never again.” Iban assured.

Bronn exhaled a breath of relief. He looked at the Black Bulls Captain wondering what, if anything he was going to do.

Jax considered a moment saying a last. “You sure you two have this sorted?”

Yami nodded.

Iban began to nod and took a sharp breath in wincing. “Yes.” He panted.

Looking at Yami, Jax said. “I heard that once before. Be sure.”

Yami stared at Iban taking in the mans broken form and missing fingers. “Well?” He asked Iban. “You sure you got the message this time? If there’s a next you’ll be dead so be positive before you answer.”

“We have an understanding,” Iban said. “I don’t use my magic on you or your girl and you don’t cut any more fingers off.”

“I’ll cut your head off without hesitation you try anything like this again.” Yami promised. “I won’t care if or who I gave my word to.”

“Understood.” Iban breathed closing his eyes. Even using his magic on himself, he had lost a lot of blood and was feeling faint.

Satisfied, Jax ordered. “Bronn. Get Iban to the infirmary. Yami and I will see ourselves home.”

Bronn looked quickly at Yami and then to his Captain. “Sir?”

“You heard me,” Jax said.

Bronn swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

“Here. Let me help you up.” Yami said bending to grab Iban overly hard by his broken and dislocated arm, pulling him roughly to his feet.

Iban released a cry of pain. His breath shallow and fast and he wobbled, barely standing under his own power.

Bronn caught Jax forcing down a slight upturn of his lips and knew that Yami wasn’t in trouble and would be alright. Stepping over to Iban he steadied him and opened a gateway to the Healing Mages in Castle City.

“Let’s get you seen to.” Bronn said clamping Iban gruffly by the shoulder and shoving him through.

As the two men disappeared Yami stood waiting for the backlash to come. Jax had entrusted him to lead the mission and he had allowed both of the members of his team get badly injured, more over he had injured one of them himself.

“Did you at least complete the mission?” Jax finally asked after watching Yami stand at near attention for a good few minutes. Damn that boy could out silence a statue when he wanted.

“Yes, sir.” Yami clipped.

“And this bit with Iban?”

“When returned from Clade I told him if he did anything like what he did with me to Teris I’d kill him. The only reason he isn’t dead is because I gave you my word the only thing I’d kill were Saber Wolves.”

Jax gave a breath of thanks for having had the foresight to do such at thing and for Yami being a man of his word. He wasn’t sure if he could have kept his word if he had come across the woman he loved in a state requiring the Healers and Iban using his magic on her. And after all this, that was the one thing he was sure of. That despite his change towards her, Yami still loved Teris.

“Do I need to worry about you fulfilling your word to him at a later date?” Jax questioned.

“Only if he gets the mind to try such a thing again,” Yami said.

Jax shook his head huffing. “If he does he deserves what you give.”

Yami’s head tilted, brows pulling together and lifting in surprise. “Sir?”

“Oh, I’ll have to discipline you, for sure, but,” he lowered himself onto the bloodied boulder with a sigh, “I wouldn’t blame you.”

Yami looked off into the distance. “He said something that disturb me. He may have said something similar back in the cave but I don’t remember. He started to say it to Teris. Only I interrupted him when I cut of three of his fingers.” Yami looked a the digits still lying on the ground a few meters away.

Jax shuddered and blinked. He hadn’t even noticed Iban was missing any fingers. Taking at moment to collect himself, he inquired. “What did he say? Or begin to say.”

“Oh, I made him tell me after he regained consciousness,” Yami said.

Jax wasn’t sure what to say or think about that. Instead he pressed. “And?”

“He said Teris and I were two halves of one whole.” Yami darkened thinking about his foolish plan to marry her before he had learned she was already set to marry Nozel. Swallowing he turned away and muttered. “That could have been true once. Not anymore.”

Jax paused recalling Iban had said something similar to him today. “Anything else?”

“He said he was looking out for us. Preparing us. That in order to survive we had to know what it would be like. That freeing ourselves from him would be easy.”

“Compared to what?” Jax questioned.

“He couldn’t say.” Yami said looking back to his Captain.

“Or wouldn’t.” Jax retorted.

“No.” Yami said with a slight shake of his head. “If he had the slightest idea he would have said. I was extremely persuasive.

Jax stared at Yami wondering what that looked like, hoping he never found out.

“He said all he knew was that he’d rather us die by his caring hand then face what’s yet to come unprepared.” Yami went on.

Jax suppressed another shudder. He watched Yami unable to believe that after all the boy had seen and then heard he could stand there looking so calm. There was no doubt in Jax’s mind there was a raging storm of turmoil within Yami that Jax couldn’t see.

The Black Bulls Captain cursed himself for raising his hand for Teris during the selection of the Magic Knights Entrance Exams, even though he would’ve been a fool not to. More over he cursed himself for raising his hand for Yami, even though he’d been a fool not to. Even though he suspected it wouldn’t have made a difference he felt responsible for bring the two of them together. For the troubles Yami and Teris now faced.

Jax was certain Iban was referring to the zealots sect that was interested in Yami and Teris and what they had planned for them. After what Yami had told him, he believed him when he said Iban didn’t know what they’d be faced with but that didn’t mean the Blood Mage didn’t know anything more and Yami simply hadn’t asked the right questions.

Jax shook his head clear. Anything was possible with a man like Iban. He doubted if he questioned the Blood Mage personally he’d get an answer if he hadn’t worded the query in such a way that Iban wasn’t able to twist his way around. And he needed answers. Even aware of what the Wizard King himself knew concerning Yami and Teris, he didn’t have enough information. He couldn’t imagine how frustrating it was for the two of them. To be at the center of this mess and know even less. To know that others had the answers, at least some of them, but wouldn’t, couldn’t, share them.

He thought of Teris’ visits to the Silver Eagles base. Nozel had found something. And Teris had been excited enough about it to have spent all day there for four days in a row. He wondered what it had been and cursed Pyter, and his threats, for taking it from her.

Looking up at Yami he said. “She’ll be alright.”

Yami couldn’t meet his Captains eye. He still wanted to kill Iban for what he had done. He didn’t see that desire ending any time soon. He closed his eyes sighing. With this, home would become even smaller and all the more stifling. Now he would have to steer clear of Teris and Iban for fear of loosing his control around both of them, all be it for very different reasons. He was loathed to ask but he didn’t see how he could manage without getting a few days away to adjust and calm himself.

Turning to Jax, Yami requested. “Sir. Can I have a day or two off?”

Jax smiled weakly. “Take three.”

Yami nodded his thanks.

“Want me to send word anywhere on Teris’ recovery?”

Yami looked away jaw clenching. “Not necessary. I’ll have an eye on her.”

Jax watched him go thinking, I’m sure you will. I don’t know what changed between you two but it certainly wasn’t your feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	28. Chapter 28

28.1

Ten days had passed since the Saber Wolf mission and the Black Bulls were a buzz as they prepared to go to the wedding celebration of two Magic Knights Captains, Jamie Lisous of the Golden Dawn and Breigha Rarth of the Blue Rose.

When the invitation had arrived Bronn had waved it before Yami using the strange and unlikely union to reiterate his point. I can tell you for a fact that neither of those two want to wed the other, Bronn had said, but here they are doing what their family demands of them.

“Everyone almost ready.” Jax asked entering the great room.

As if in response Abril’s voice echoed from upstairs. “I don’t want to wear a dress! Dresses are dumb. You can’t move in them. What if there’s a fight!”

“Why would there be a fight at a wedding?” Came Venice’s harsh retort.

“I think they’re gonna need a moment.” Bronn needlessly said.

Tobin shook his head. “If only Teris had stayed. She might have convinced Abril to look like a girl for once. There’s no way Venice’s gonna win her over that much I know.”

Gendry looked up from the piece of iron he was toying with and questioned. “Do the girls need to wear dresses to be allowed in?”

“A royal and a noble are getting married,” Bronn said. “What do you think?”

Gendry looked away.

“We’re lucky to be invited at all.” Olsen put in.

“Only reason we are is cause they’re both Magic Knights Captains who will stay in service after this,” Bronn said. “I’m sure Jamie’s hoping we won’t show. Probably hoped nobody showed to the ceremony too. Without witness he may as well not be married to that man of a woman.”

“So she’s tall and strong.” Tobin shrugged. “I find her attractive.”

“You find anything that has breasts attractive.” Olsen said rolling his eyes.

Tobin picked up a candle holder and threw it at him. Olsen ducked, the brass piece barely missing him.

“Oui!” Bronn barked.

“Enough.” Jax ordered. He looked to Gendry. “Go upstairs and tell them we’re leaving in five minutes with or without them. Tell Abril she better be wearing a dress or she’s staying in the cloak closet all night.”

Gendry jumped from his seat and jogged upstairs appearing excited about his task.

“Poor boy.” Olsen shook his head. “Can’t wait to see what his girl looks like. He probably can’t even imagine what Abril looks like in women’s clothes, let alone clean faced.”

“See! Now put on the bloody thing.” Venice’s voice could be heard telling them Gendry had relayed the message.

Tobin’s eye brows rose. “I hope it’s not really bloody.”

“With Venice and Abril, you never know,” Olsen said.

Yami made his way to Jax’s side. “Do I have to go?” He asked his Captain quietly not wanting to draw the others attention.

“Yes!” Jax snapped loudly. “If I have to go, you have to go. Everyone in this squad suffers with me. That’s the beauty of being Captain.”

Tobin and Olsen shared a look. Tobin heaved a sigh while Olsen shook his head. After what had happened to Teris on the mission Yami had led, the two had thought that things would have changed between the two. Gone back to the way they had been; but it hadn’t. Yami still avoided Teris as refused to tell them why.

Yami sneered at his Captain and turned away. This was a chance for him to be home without having to try to avoid Teris. But instead Jax was making him go to a stupid wedding where Teris would be. No doubt Nozel would be there too. The thought of her Intended set his teeth on edge.

“Will there be dancing?” Bran asked. “Oh! I hope there will be dancing.”

“It’s a high class wedding,” Bronn said. “There’ll be dancing but not the kind you’re use to. There’s no reels and jigs at noble or royal events.”

Bran deflated.

Yami hadn’t thought of that. Would Teris and Nozel dance together? He didn’t think he would be able to stand by and watch Nozel put his hands on her. If only he could stay home. Then Teris and her Intended could do whatever they wanted and he wouldn’t be the wiser. He looked over at Jax and glared. Then his mind began to fill with things that could possibly happen between the two of them at a romantic event, with dancing and drink. Maybe it was a good thing Jax was making him go. Teris was a lady, and Nozel a gentleman who respected her honor. What they got up to certainly couldn’t be as bad as his mind was imagining. But being there would put such thoughts to rest. And if Nozel did try anything that his mind had imagined he might just put the Silver Eagle to rest too.

Gendry came down with Abril and Venice in tow. Tobin took one look at the girl and burst out laughing. Even Olsen had a difficult time keeping the smirk off his face.

Abril turned around. “I’m staying.”

“If she’s staying so am I.” Yami said having second thoughts despite his recent conclusion.

“No one is staying.” Jax loudly in toned. “Abril! You look fine girl. Turn back and get down here.”

Abril did as she was told glaring at Tobin, arms crossed. “I look stupid.” She grumbled.

“No you don’t.” Gendry said unable to take his eyes off her.

“Boy’s right,” Bronn said. “Could do with some different shoes. But otherwise you look—nice.”

Abril looked down at her boots. “These are my best shoes.”

“You look lovely.” Olsen stated.

“Shut up.” Abril snapped. “I saw you trying not to smile”

“The only thing I found amusing was your angry expression up against such a becoming image. Shoes aside,” Olsen said.

“I told you these are my best shoes!”

“All the girl has are lace up boots.” Venice informed. “Leave her alone.”

“I’m surprised she had a dress.” Tobin muttered.

“It’s the one I own. My mom got it and made me wear to my Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony.” Abril told.

“Explains why it’s so short.” Gendry said looking down at her ankles. “Looks like you’ve grown a little over five inches since your fifteenth birthday.”

“And here I thought in the three years you’ve been here you hadn’t grown at all,” Bronn said.

“Bronn leave the girl alone and hurry up and fetch your date.” Jax ordered.

Bronn grinned and opened up a portal.

As the Vice Captain disappeared Olsen commented. “He and Gilly have been seeing a lot of each other.”

“Why didn’t he fetch her earlier?” Tobin asked.

“Would you want your girl hanging around you lot more then necessary.” Bronn retorted coming back through with Gilly on his arm.

“Just take us to the stupid wedding.” Jax ordered already ill tempered.

Closing the portal just outside of Gilly’s quarters, Bronn opened a gateway in front of Castle City’s finest hall.

“Hello everyone.” Gilly smiled and waved shyly.

The Black Bulls greeted her with either a smile, nod, or word.

“Where’s Teris?” Gilly asked turning to Bronn.

“She’s a royal, love. Unlike us who were just invited to the reception, she was invited to the ceremony.” Bronn answered.

“Invited.” Venice huffed recalling her friends displeasure at having to attend. “More like ordered.”

Jax looked over his squad as Bronn closed the gateway behind them. “Have fun. Don’t get into any fights. You embarrass or cause the Black Bulls shame, you die.”

“Wonder if he gave the same speech to Teris before she left.” Tobin grumbled.

“No. I didn’t.” Jax said eyes snapping to the slightly taller man. “Want to know why?”

“Cause she’s got a royal ass of a brother who makes all that clear to her on several occasions in every letter he sends?” Venice offered. At everyone's look she shook her head and made clear. “Not Julius.”

Jax was going to say because she was royal and knew how to behave but what Venice said was likely true and worked just as well. “Sure. Let’s go with that.”

“What are you lot standing out here for?” Julius’ jovial voiced called.

The Black Bulls turned to see a small party of royals walking up the path.

“The party’s inside.” Mereoleona chimed her smiled tightening upon seeing Gilly standing next to Bronn.

“If it isn’t the Nova’s, Vermilion's, and a Silva.” Jax greeted. “You royals should be ashamed of yourselves showing up late.”

“Not late. Fashionably tardy.” Mereoleona said.

Yami watched Teris standing between Nozel and Fuegoleon out of the corner of his eye. He hadn’t seen her in her gown before she had left and want to hurry inside so she’d remove the cloak she wore.

“Speaking of being tardy. Why don’t we head inside before we are even more so.” Julius suggested

The two parties mingled somewhat disjointedly and did just that. Yami noticed Teris make her way to Venice and Abril without a backwards glance at Nozel.

“I told you, you wouldn’t look stupid.” Teris told Abril. “See, you even have sensible shoes on should something happen and you need to fight.”

“Tobin laughed.” Abril said glaring at the bearded ginger.

Teris shrugged. “Tobin’s an idiot. Everyone knows that.”

Tobin glanced over his shoulder. “I heard that.”

“You were meant to.” Teris said piercing him with a look.

Gilly left Bronn’s side and held back till the girls caught up. “Doing well?” She asked Teris.

“As if it never happened.” Teris smiled. “At least the physical bit.” She said eyeing Iban.

Bronn hadn’t told her what had happened. Gilly just figured it was just another typical Magic Knights battle with some gang of outlaws, another kingdoms raiding party, or some other dangerous circumstance the Magic Knights seemed to deal with on a daily basis.

“Thanks again.” Teris said. “And sorry again for burning and temporarily blinding so many people on my arrival. I wasn’t thinking clearly and--” she looked ahead at Yami her breath catching. Though he wore the same type of pants as always, he wore an oiled black leather jerkin. Apparently he still had his usual sleeveless top under cause there was still nothing covering his arms. Not that she was complaining. It was as dressed up as she had ever seen him, and though she preferred his usual look, she found it suited him well.

Gilly waited a beat for Teris to finish. When the younger girl didn’t she waved her off. “It might have been a frightening inconvenience to the people effected but it severed a purpose for us healers. There was a meeting called for the Grand Healers in which we discussed and amended a few of our emergency protocols.

Staff stepped forward helping and taking their cloaks.

“So it was actually a good thing.” Venice said for Teris’ sake knowing how bad her friend still felt about the situation.

“It served a purpose and a good one at that.” Gilly allowed.

“Where’s the bar?” Bronn could be heard asking as they entered the hall. “It is open bar, right?”

Gilly smiled at the girls. “I better join and look after him.”

Venice shook her head. “I don’t know how or why you do it. You sure he isn’t blackmailing you?”

Gilly laughed uncomfortably. “He’s really nice and thoughtful.”

“Now I know we’re not speaking of the same man.”

“You’d be surprised, Venice.” Olsen said coming between her and Teris. “Love makes one do crazy things. Even the person in love can surprise them self doing things they wouldn’t have ever imagined doing.”

“Shall we take our seats.” Fuegoleon said holding out an arm out to Teris.

Venice glared at Nozel who stood behind the Crimson Lion. “Go sit with your own squads. We’re not sitting with you lot”

“No.” Fuegoleon agreed. “You are not.”

Without taking his arm, Teris stepped to him and Nozel looking sadly at her friends. “It’s assigned seating.

“Bloody royals.” Tobin cursed. “They even want to tell you where to sit.”

“It’s just for the dinner and wedding party's arrival,” Teris said. “After people move about more freely. I’ll come join you then.” She promised.

Nozel’s eyes slide to Yami a smirk of victory playing on his lips.

“I’d tell you to have fun but with that lot I know it’d be an impossible task.” Venice told.

“Be nice.” Teris scolded. “Join you soon.” She smiled. “We’ll dance together. The three of us girls.”

“Bronn said there’ll be no reels or jigs.” Bran informed sadly.

“True.” Teris told. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t dance as if the music was a reel.” She leaned to the boy and smiled. “Might even cause a new dance crazy.”

Bran smiled in return.

“Doubtful.” Nozel said looking away. What did Teris see in that group of misfits to make her spend so much time and energy on them? He liked that she wasn’t like any other boring and tiresome proper lady but he wished she wasn’t so different from what society expected.

“Jamie and Breigha are here.” Mereoleona announced fetching Fuegoleon, Teris, and Nozel. She looked at the Black Bulls. “Go sit down.”

Yami watched the four royals make their way to the front of the hall.

Venice came beside him. She still hadn’t given up the hope that she could help Teris and him get together. Despite how he acted, she had caught him watching her on too many occasions to believe what he had said about wanting nothing to do or having no interest in her friend. He still proudly wore the belt Teris had given him after all.

Eyes sliding to Yami, Venice commented. “Teris looks lovely. Doesn’t she?”

Yami’s eyes pulled away from Teris and slowly turned to Venice. “I don’t like it.” He said and turned headed for the table Jax and Bronn were already at in the back corner.

“Liar.” Venice called after him.

Yami wasn’t going to argue but he hadn’t been lying. Sure Teris herself looked beautiful. Even covered in mud and sweat she would appear so. But fine gowns were so unlike who she was they didn’t provide any enhancement to her beauty in his eyes. Teris looked her best in her regular clothes. She certainly looked more comfortable and capable in them then the gown she wore tonight. He couldn’t help but agree with Abril. How was one suppose to fight, let alone defend themselves, in such a garment if something were to happen and the need arose?

28.1.2

Standing in front of his seat Pyter’s eyes danced as his friend and new bride entered. Joining the others in applause the Silver Eagles Captain leaned over to Mereoleona and said. “I bet she breaks him tonight.”

Mereoleona looked over to him. “How about I break you right now?”

Smile dying Pyter turned back to the new married couple.

Despite her words Mereoleona couldn’t help but think the same. Breigha Rarth was no slight royal beauty. She was a handsome woman who looked down on most men cause of her height and out muscled the likes of Tobin, easily the physically strongest male Magic Knight in service. Watching the couple enter it was hard not to think it all a big jest. Jamie was a good foot and a half shorter and, thanks to his vain pampering, was far prettier. There was certainly no stealing a kiss from that blushing bride, at least not without a foot stool.

Mereoleona felt bad for her friend. Always made fun of by boys and girls a like for her size and masculine appearance, Breigha was insured and sensitive though she never showed it. The Blue Rose Captain had planned on staying wed to her role as a Magic Knight and had even gone so far as to once tell Mereoleona that the battlefield was her husband. She certainly hadn’t wanted to wed Jamie who had been the worst at teasing her when they were younger, and hadn’t gotten much kinder as they became adults.

But, like a good royal daughter, Breigha had given in and done as her family wanted. Though Jamie hadn’t seemed any happier about the union at least he, as a noble, hadn’t faced banishment if he refused. Still the Golden Dawn Capetian had dared to call Breigha a spineless coward who secretly wanted to marry him and make his life miserable for submitting to her family's wishes.

She watched Jamie escort his bride to the raised table set for the two of them. At least the Golden Dawn Captain was trying to fake a smile, though the attempt looked forced. Breigha, on the other hand scowled at everyone. To the right and left of the newlyweds table were the couples squads. As Jamie lead Breigha past them the Golden Dawn and Blue Rose saluted their respective Captains, each member looking somber as if they were sending their Captains off to a final battle. Which, Mereoleona thought, might not be all that far fetched.

Jamie moved to pull out Breigha’s chair but she beat him to the act and plopped in her seat. The Golden Dawn Captains smile turned before he managed to wrestle it back into place. He gave their guest a wave and took his seat.

“That was painful.” Pyter said turning back to their table.

“For a moment, I thought she was going to pick up the chair and beat him over the head with it.” Julius admitted.

“If she had and were lucky she’d be a widow.” Pyter put in.

Nozel listened to the distasteful banter as he pulled Teris’ chair out for her. Teris wasn’t happy about Nozel courtly action but given the circumstances submitted to his gentlemanly behavior and sat. A small smile played on Nozel’s lips as looked at Fuegoleon as if to point out the progress Teris and he had made. The Crimson Lion inclined his head ever so slightly in approval.

Fuegoleon moved to pull his sisters chair out for her but Mereoleona slapped his hand away. Her mood had darkened as she realized, that like Breigha, she was twenty-two. This wedding would only likely give her parents notions about looking to see her wed too.

“Breigha looks nice.” Teris said as the men took their seats.

Pyter laughed.

Teris blinked at the Silver Eagles Captain unsmiling.

“Oh! You’re serious,” Pyter said.

“Of course, I am.”

Nozel placed a hand lightly on Teris’ calling her attention away from his Captain. “I would agree if she but smile.” He gave her a thin smile encouraging her to give one of her own.

“I agree,” Fuegoleon said. “A smile is a ladies best feature and can ruin the prettiest of faces without one.”

“A ladies best feature?” Pyter echoed.

“If you sully my brothers mind with your filth you’ll be the one hit over the head with a chair,” Mereoleona said.

“Agreed.” Julius said glancing at his sister.

Pyter held up his hands smiling. “I only questioned if a ladies best feature truly was her smile. For some men it could easily be her,” he smirked seeing his two fellow Captains tense, “hair or her eyes.” He shook his head. “You royals. Always thinking the worse and jumping to conclusions. Learn to relax.”

“Speaking of royals.” Teris said looking coldly across the table at the Silver Eagles Capetian. “You’re not one. So why are you sitting here?”

“Pyter is Jamie’s best friend.” Julius told giving her a look a censure. This might have been a societal function but Pyter was still a Magic Knights Captain. His rank deserved her respect even if Pyter himself did not.

“Yet another reason for Breigha to have not wanted to wed Jamie.” Mereoleona sighed.

“Then she should have done Jamie the favor and refused to comply with her family's wishes.” Pyter shot back.

Mereoleona pounded the table with a fist. “She’s a royal! She would have been banished.”

“The Clover Kingdom wouldn’t have lost much.” Pyter shrugged.

“Only one of it’s best warriors and Captains,” Mereoleona said. “Certainly better then Jamie Lisous.”

Pyter wrinkled his nose. “Is she though?”

“Breigha is more capable then you and Jamie combined.” Mereoleona said heatedly.

“She’s certainly bigger then Jamie and I combined.” Pyter laughed.

Julius eyed the Silver Eagles Captain and shook his head in soft rebuke.

“If Jamie had such a problem with it he should have refused.” Mereoleona said unable to argue with Pyter’s last comment.

“Jamie is his family's heir,” Pyter said. “If he refused he would have lost everything.”

“As Breigha would have.” Mereoleona argued. “Only Jamie would have been able to stay in his homeland where as Breigha would not.”

“Breigha is not her fathers heir,” Pyter said.

“What does that matter?” Mereoleona demanded.

“It matters very much if you have any sense of duty,” Pyter said. “As heir one has a duty to think first of their family. Doing what is best for the family over anything else, even ones own desires.” He gestured to Julius and Nozel. “You two understand. Well, you do.” He looked at the Azure Deer Capetian. “You wouldn’t. Would you Julius.”

“Remind me again why he’s sitting with us.” Teris said staring at the Silver Eagles Captain as if her were a nuance off the streets.

Pyter turned to Teris his humor gone. “Your brother told you. I’m the grooms best friend.” He pointed at her. “You may out rank me socially--”

“As shown by the fact that you would point a finger at anyone, especially a lady.” Teris agreed.

Pyter closed his finger making a fist. “--but I out rank you as a Magic Knight. Be mindful of your tone and words little girl. I can make things very difficult for you.” He pushed his chair out. “In fact, I see Commander Greywright. I think I’m going to say hello and have a little chat.”

Mereoleona didn’t know what he was referring to but she knew a threat when she saw one. She placed a heavy hand on Pyter’s shoulder looking to Julius for assistance unsure the words out of her mouth wouldn’t backfire and escalate instead of defuse the matter.

“Your best friend just go married.” Julius smiled. “This is suppose to be a happy occasion. Let us not ruin it by taking to heart the words of my baby sister who doesn’t know how to make a joke.”

They all looked at Julius staring. His smile became brittle under their gaze.

“Captain Julius is correct.” Nozel said hating that he had to agree with such foolishness to save Teris from something she could have easily prevented if she simply acted more like a proper young lady. He stood. “In fact, allow me to get a round of drinks.”

Mereoleona grinned. Nozel knows his Captain well, she thought removing her hand.

“Sir?” Nozel said looking to Pyter. “Your usual preference?”

Pyter tucked in and nodded.

“Ale,” Mereoleona said.

“Port.” Julius said relaxing.

“Red wine.” Fuegoleon told.

Nozel looked at the Vermillion heir coldly. He lowered his gaze to Teris placing a hand on the back of her chair. Teris shook her head. Nozel sigh and walked off.

28.1.3

“You’re not ignoring her very well this evening.” Tobin noted after watching Yami watch Teris for a good long while.

Yami’s eyes turned to his friend then back to Teris. He had seen Nozel stand and head to the bar wondering if he was thirsty enough to get himself a drink. But what was the point. Unless he was indeed going to kill the prideful royal, there was nothing he could say or do. Nozel would marry Teris no matter how she felt about either of them.

“If you still love her why pull away like this?” Tobin asked studying him.

Yami hadn’t want to tell Tobin. He knew Tobin would eventually break under Venice’s pestering and tell her. This would lead to Teris finding out which would only make things more difficult on him if she tried to convince him she didn’t feel that way towards Nozel, as if feelings mattered to the people ruling and ruining their lives. Whether it was the fact that they were at a wedding or an unconscious desire on his part for Teris to assure him she didn’t want to marry Nozel no matter what she had to do Yami looked at Tobin and told him what he wanted to know.

28.1.4

Nozel returned with a server who carried their drinks. The server place a steamed glass of mead in front of Teris. She looked at Nozel as he sat beside her.

“What’s this?” Teris asked turning to Nozel.

“Your favorite.” Nozel answered without looking at her or the drink. “Rydien Hive extra dry.”

Teris blinked surprised that he knew. She looked at the glass of mead. Rydien Hive were the best makers of mead but they only made so many bottles of extra dry. She couldn’t recall the last time she had enjoyed a drink of it.

From the corner of his eye, Nozel watched Teris pull the glass closer pleased with himself.

“And bourbon for you, sir.” The Server said putting the final glass before Pyter.

Fuegoleon looked at Nozel. “Where’s mine?”

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” the Server said. “That was all that was ordered.”

Nozel smirked.

“Nozel.” Fuegoleon stared.

“I’m not your man servant.” Nozel told.

“Please, Your Highness.” The Server bowed. “Allow me to bring Your Highness whatever you wish.”

Fuegoleon continued to glared at Nozel. “Wine. Red. Extra sweet if you have it.”

The Server bowed again. “Right away, Your Highness.”

Mereoleona lifted her glass to Nozel smiling.

“Don’t toast him.” Fuegoleon said his temper bleeding into his words to his sister.

“I’ll do as I please.” Mereoleona told still grinning at Nozel.

But Nozel was no longer enjoying the amusement at his friendly rivals expense. He watched Teris as she lifted the glass and took a sip, her lashes kissing her cheeks as her eyes closed savoring the beverages flavor. He imagined her expression would be much the same when he finally sampled the flavor of her lips.

Teris turned to Nozel smiling. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Nozel said looking away certain that she would read his thoughts in his expression if he didn’t. He lifted his own glass of dry white wine and took a sip. Looking at Fuegoleon he commented. “Extra sweet?”

Mereoleona shrugged. “It’s what he likes. I don’t understand it either.”

Nozel shook his head.

“How is Julius any better with his Port?” Teris teased smiling at her brother.

“I don’t like dry or bitter things,” Julius said.

“There are two things one shouldn’t jest about,” Fuegoleon said. “A mans choice of drink or a mans choice of women.”

“Here! Here!” Pyter chimed.

“You see that?” Mereoleona said to her brother. “When that one agrees with you you know what you said was wrong and should hush up.”

Fuegoleon looked away lowering his head slightly. His drink arrived and the Server informed them that dinner would soon be served.

Nozel listened absently to the conversation wondering when he should pull Teris aside to hand her the copied pages of the book about the Chaos Zealots. He imagined she’d being upset with him at first but quickly changing over to gratitude. She may even hug him again. Maybe, if he got the nerve to kiss her, she’d realized how he felt, that it wasn’t all just some act for his father’s benefit. Maybe she’d open herself up to reciprocating. Maybe she already felt the same as he but because of her past actions and the fact she thought he was only being a dutiful son hadn’t allowed herself to admit her love for him, even to herself.

His eyes slid to her. He could tell she was thinking about her comrades and wanting to turn around to check on them. He had felt her catch and stop herself from looking back several times already.

A line of wait staff appeared carrying trays of plated food. Nozel relaxed seeing Teris’ attention return. After the meal the guests were invited into the ballroom. Nozel pulled Teris’ chair out and helped her to her feet.

Before he could speak Fuegoleon was at her side asking, “Can I have the first dance?”

Teris looked at her distant cousin amused. “Only if you don’t value your toes.”

“I think I’ll be alright.” Fuegoleon smiled taking up her hand and tucking it into his arm.

“I doubt that.” Teris said. “I haven’t practiced one bit so I’m likely worse then I was at my birthday ball.”

Fuegoleon recalled his bruised toes and shin his smile straining. Still, he knew Nozel wanted first dance and after the stunt with the drinks Fuegoleon was willing to suffer bruised toes to get him back. “Quit degrading yourself,” he told Teris. “It’s unseemly.”

“Fine.” Teris said allowing him to lead her away.

Fuegoleon looked back a Nozel giving his friendly rival a smirk.

Nozel stared coldly at the Crimson Lions back.

“Nozel?” Margery said timidly as she and Neyres came up beside him. “Would you care to dance?”

“No.” Nozel said without looking. He turned his eyes skipping over her to Neyres. Holding out a hand to the blonde haired royal he silently asked her to dance.

Neyres would have declined for the sake of her friend had she not seen Jon escorting Venice to the ballroom. She placed her hand lightly in Nozel’s accepting his offer.

Mereoleona and Julius had watched the interaction play out. Julius felt bad for the young noble girl. Not seeing her male comrade waiting in the wings the Azure Deers Captain stepped over to her.

“Margery is it?” Julius asked.

Seeing the top ranking squad Captain standing before her, speaking to her, Margery blanched. Unable to find her voice she nodded.

Julius gave a smile and held out a hand. “May I have the honor?”

Margery blushed profusely.

Mereoleona crossed her arms rolling her eyes. Did the fool truly not know the power his smile had over people? Especially women. Julius was the most charismatic person she knew. Even Pyter and Jamie, who professed to hate him, constantly found themselves won over by his winsome ways.

Still unable to speak Margery placed her suddenly sweaty hand in his.

“What was sweet.” Pyter said watching his squad member being escorted away by Julius.

“The man’s an idiot. Powerful. Likely to be the next Wizard King.” Mereoleona admitted. “But an idiot nonetheless.”

“What does that say about the rest of us that such a fool will likely be the next Wizard King?” Pyter asked.

“That we’re nowhere close to as determined or powerful as he is,” Mereoleona said.

“Mana help the Clover Kingdom if he does become the next Wizard King.” Pyter sighed.

“He’ll be the most beloved Wizard King to ever take the position. Mereoleona said looked at him.

“If he’s oblivious to things like that,” Pyter said referring to Margery, “what else does he miss.”

“We give him too little credit,” Mereoleona said. “He’s aware of much more then he lets on.” He has to be, she thought. “Besides, he’ll have a loyal Advisor and Magic Knights Commander to help him with what he misses.”

“Aiming for either of those positions?” Pyter asked.

“Me? No.”

“I could make a good Knights Commander,” Pyter said.

Mereoleona looked at him. “You did hear the part where I said ‘loyal’ right?”

“What? I can be loyal.”

Mereoleona turned away and shook her head.

Pyter tapped her shoulder.

She turned back and stared at his offered hand. “What?”

Pyter tisked and rolled his eyes. “Would you care to dance?” He asked impatiently.

Mereoleona looked again at his hand and then back at him. “No.” She said flatly and turned away heading for the bar.

28.1.5

Trying not to limp Fuegoleon led Teris off the dance floor and to Nozel.

“I warned you.” Teris said almost angerly.

Fuegoleon wondered what she was upset about; it was his toes that were flattened and broken not hers. Releasing her hand he looked at Nozel, ready to wish him and his feet luck.

Hand let go of Teris turned and walked off.

“Where is she going?” Fuegoleon asked thinking he had hurt her feelings with his earlier teasing complaints.

“Where do you think?” Nozel said watching her make her way to her comrades.

“Maybe it’s for the best.” Fuegoleon told Nozel. “She wasn’t lying. She’s somehow has gotten worse since her birthday ball.”

Nozel looked at the Vermillion out of the corner of his eye. “She just needs time and the right partner.”

“Which is you I take it,” Fuegoleon said.

“If you recall, at her birthday ball she did better dancing with me then anyone else,” Nozel said.

Fuegoleon couldn’t argue there.

28.1.6

Teris smiled at Jon as she came up behind Venice. She planned on grabbing her friends wrist and suggesting, in her lowest voice, that Venice take a turn with her. Instead it was her arm that was grabbed Teris struggled as she turned to see who had dared touch her in such a manner. Seeing it was Yami, her fighting stopped as she dumbly allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor.

Yami felt her stop struggling as he continued to pull her, his steps too long and quick for her to easily keep up. Eyes hooded he thought back to what Julius had taught him. To think that at the time he had thought it a stupid, useless lesson. As if he would ever need to dance. As if he would ever want to. But seeing Teris out there with Fuegoleon had only made him want to hold her in his arms, if only for one more time. He had seen her make her way to the Black Bulls without giving Nozel the chance to take his turn. Yami wasn’t sure she had done so on purpose but he told himself it had been. Given how he had treated her, Yami wasn’t sure Teris would’ve agree if he asked. Besides, the dance would change nothing so it had been easier simply not to ask at all.

28.1.7

Seeing Yami grab and pull Teris, Nozel sneered He took a step forward but was halted by Fuegoleon’s firm hand. The Crimson Lion shook his head.

In his anger it took all the control Nozel had not to lash out at the Vermillion. Glaring icily at Fuegoleon, Nozel clipped. “Remove. Your hand.”

“Not until I know you’re not going to do anything stupid.” Fuegoleon said staring back.

Nozel jerked his shoulder away and straightened his doublet.

28.1.8

Finding a suitable spot Yami turned and gave Teris one last tug sliding the hand that had pulled her down her arm to her hand and wrapping the other around her waist.

Unbalanced by Yami’s final tug Teris’ free hand landed on his chest as she sought to steady herself. Anger and excitement raged within her as she looked up at him, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath from being made to keep up with him.

Yami looked down at her waiting for her to accept his request to dance and put her hand on his shoulder. Watching her pant he wondered if he should have measured his steps to better suit hers. She was wearing stupid shoes after all. His eyes lowered still noting that stupid as ball gowns might be they had one thing going for them. Feeling his pulse quicken he swallowed and looked away from the view before things started stirring.

Straightening Teris brushed back the strand of hair that had fallen over her face before placing her hand it on Yami’s shoulder.

“You could have asked like a normal person.” Teris said as they began to move.

Yami held her tighter but said nothing.

28.1.9

Julius smiled as he watched Yami with his sister. To Mereoleona and Jax he said proudly. “I taught him how to do that.”

“How to pull a lady onto a dance floor before she realized what was happening?” Mereoleona asked.

“No. How to dance.” Julius said.

Mereoleona raised a brow at how closely Yami held Teris. “Did you skip the lesson on respecting a dance partners personal space?”

Jax grinned. “Yami has a different way of showing his respect.”

“That maybe so but--” Mereoleona looked over at Julius. “Are you okay with him holding her that close?”

If Yami means what he said, they’ll be married in a few years, Julius thought. To Mereoleona he questioned. “Are you implying my sister can’t take care of herself?”

28.1.10

Fuegoleon watched Teris and Yami move about the dance floor mindful of Nozel’s growing jealous resentment and anger. Still, he couldn’t help himself from commenting, “You were right. Looks like all she needed was the right partner.”

Unable to watch anymore without acting out Nozel turned and stormed out of the ballroom.

Fuegoleon breathed a sigh of relief. No one wanted a scene, especially at a wedding. And if Nozel had caused one Mereoleona would have held him partially responsible.

28.1.11

Given how Yami had pulled her out there and had treated her the past two months Teris was almost looking forward to crushing his toes. But more surprising then learning that he could dance was finding that she could actually follow.

It was as if they took turns looking at each other. Teris unable to met his brown, almost tan, eyes. Yami certain he would loose all control if he looked into her brown, nearly black, gaze.

All too soon the music ended. Even quicker then the silencing of an instrument Yami released her and walked away. Left alone on the dance floor Teris blinked back tears more confused then ever.

A new song began and still Teris stood couples swirling around her. She felt like a fool. Was he just toying with her? She couldn’t believe he would be so cruel. She refused to believe it.

28.1.12

“What was that?” Julius asked watching Yami go.

“What I’ve been trying to tell you.” Jax said pushing past his friend. He made his way to Teris and took up her hand giving her a twirl. “I’m really bad at this so forgive me.”

Teris followed mutely, eyes dead, lost in herself. Jax really couldn’t blame the girl but he wished she at least try to pay more attention and not step on his toes so much. Her knee hit just under his causing him to stagger.

That broke Teris out of her trance. “Captain!” She said as if surprised to find he was dancing with her. “Are you alright? I’m sorry. I’m a horrible dancer.”

“It’s fine.” Jax smiled tightly. “I’m quite alright. What do you say we call it and end a little early?”

Teris nodded. “I’m horrible at this.” She said once again as they weaved their way between the other dancers. “Anyone who dares to dance with me should wear steel toe shoes unless they want their toes crushed.”

Jax limped off the dance floor thinking that it hadn’t appeared that way when she had been dancing with Yami. Either that or the boy wore steel toed boots. Might explain why his was so muscular, at least explain why his legs were.

Jax turned and leaned against a wall. “It’s alright. I’ll be fine here.”

“You sure?” Teris asked still looking concerned.

Jax nodded bending and straightening his knee. “See,” he forced a smile, “working better already.”

Teris took a step backward. In a rush she step forward and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you for coming out there, Captain.”

Jax watched her go smiling in true. As much trouble as she had turned out to be she really was a good kid.

28.1.13

Nozel returned and joined Fuegoleon.

“Because of your temper you missed your chance to save her.” Fuegoleon told eyes turning to the Silver Eagle.

Nozel’s head snapped to Fuegoleon. “What did that foreigner do? What happened? I’ll execute him.”

“Easy. He only hurt himself.”

Nozel’s eyebrows rose, eyes widening slightly when Fuegoleon didn’t go on.

“He simply left Teris there. Alone on the dance floor.”

Nozel pulled his head back brows furrowing. “Why?”

“Don’t ask me to try and understand the foreign ways of that idiot.” Fuegoleon said turning away.

Nozel scanned the ballroom. Fuegoleon was right. Because of his inability to control his temper he had missed his chance to swoop in and save Teris from embarrassment. As glad as he was that Yami, for whatever reason, had pushed Teris away further he hated him all the more for pulling her out there only to leave her like that. Knowing Teris, it wasn’t so much the embarrassment that would be hounding her, it would be the confusion. Nozel wasn’t a fool. He knew she liked Yami. After being ignored by Yami for reasons she either didn’t know or wouldn’t say, Teris’ hopes had likely been stirred when Yami had all but forced her to dance with him.

To be left in such a manner. While it boded well for him, he didn’t like how Yami was toying with her. It made Teris look like a fool. It also reflected badly on him and his family.

28.1.14

At seeing Yami leave Teris like that Venice had grabbed Tobin and pulled him outside. Pushing him roughly down the steps in front of the hall she demanded, “If you know anything about what’s going on in that idiot asses head you’re going to tell me here and now or so help me I’ll kill you Tobin Giantsbane.”

Tobin hadn’t fallen but had had to halt his trip by holding onto the railing. He pulled himself up and straightened. “I would’ve told you earlier, lass; but he just confessed to me tonight. I swear I planned on telling you but didn’t see the need to pull you aside and do so immediately. Well,” he paused, “not till he left Teris so abruptly on the dance floor.”

“Spill.” Venice ordered.

“Alright,” Tobin said. “But when you hear his thinking, like me, you might see the sense in it.”

28.1.15

As soon as the cold night air hit his face Yami halted. He had taken the first exit he had seen needing quiet and air. In his rush and swarming emotions he hadn’t noticed he had been followed.

“What the hell was that!”

Yami tensed at Olsen’s voice. “Leave me alone.”

“No.” Olsen shook his head. “You don’t get to be left alone after something like that.”

“I didn’t--” Yami closed his eyes and took in gulps of air his fists shaking. “I wanted to hold her one more time.”

“I can understand that. I’m talking about up and leaving her there without a word.”

Yami’s eyes squeezed. Once she got over her confusion she’d likely hate him for that. Maybe that was for the best. “I couldn’t--” He shook his head falling silent.

“What? You think she toyed with you. Led you on. Never telling you she’s destined for another man.”

Yami’s eyes flashed open. He growled, jaw clenching.

“So you think it’s only fair to toy with her.” Olsen went on.

“And if I did?” Yami spat back.

“Then you and me have a problem,” Olsen said.

Yami turned to face him. “What are you now? The defender of embarrassed women?”

“To hell with her embarrassment. I don’t care about that. I care about you giving her hope. Making her think that things might go back to the way they were.” Olsen softened. “I was there when you realized she was intended to wed No--”

“Don’t. Say. His. Name.” Yami growled dangerously.

“I heard what Bronn had to say. This wedding proves his point rather well, doesn’t it.”

Yami looked away.

“What I’m saying is, I know your reasoning and understand it. I also know that the heart rarely obeys what the mind says. Especially in matters of love.” Olsen stepped to him. “You wanted to marry the girl. You told us you decided you would the day you two met. You might not have loved her that day but you grew to. Didn’t you?”

Yami stayed silent.

“She cares for you too.” Olsen went on. “Might even love you. While what you’re doing might be better for you both in the long run, right now it’s difficult. So why make it more difficult by dancing with her?” He held up his hands. “I know you said you wanted to hold her one more time. I can sympathize. But don’t do it again. Let that last time be the last time. Don’t torture yourself or confuse her further. It’ll only lengthen the process and ruin any possible friendship you might have later.”

28.1.16

Abril, Gendry, and Bran had moved back to the dining hall. Sitting at a table overlooking the gardens Abril said. “Maybe Iban used his blood magic on Yami and made him leave.”

Gendry stared at the table cloth. “I’ve seen and experienced Iban’s magic. That’s not what happened.”

“Bran.” Abril said turning to him. “It wasn’t you. Was it.”

Bran shook his head. “I still can barely control creatures with higher thought processes.”

“I don’t think Yami’s all that bright. Especially after what he just did,” Abril said.

“He can’t control humans.” Gendry said standing and walking the few steps to the window. He pressed his too warm forehead against the cool glass exhaling slowly.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Abril snapped at Gendry.

Bran shook his head. “I can’t control humans.”

Abril twisted a napkin that had been left on the table. “Then why did he leave her like that? What happened? Teris is going to be so hurt and confused. Not to mention embarrassed.

“You’re not going to mention anything about the incident to her.” Gendry said turning.

Abril turned in her chair to look at him. “Wouldn’t that be worse? Ignoring and acting as if it didn’t happen when she’s bound to know I saw? That everyone saw.”

“Let Venice handle it,” Gendry said.

“Are you saying I can’t be as caring and tactful as Venice?” Abril challenged.

Gendry slid his hands into his pockets. “Can you?”

“No.” Abril said turning back in her seat and throwing the napkin across the table.

28.1.17

Whether it was cause he still felt sorry for the poor girl or the fact that it was getting late and he had had one or two too many, likely the later, Jax made his way to Pyter. If the Silver Eagles Captain was going to be a big frightened child about letting Teris return to look at whatever she had found Jax was just going to get it for her.

“Pyter.” Jax said blinking and swallowing a burp. Okay, maybe he had had a few more then two too many and this wasn’t a bright idea. At least I’m of sound enough mind to realize that, Jax thought. What could go wrong.

28.1.18

Fuegoleon found Teris on the mezzanine overlooking the ballroom below.

“What are you doing up here?” He asked gently stopping beside her to overlook the crowd below.

“Everyone looks so small from up here.” Teris said distantly. Her eyes blinked and turned to him. “Ever notice that?”

“Everyone always looks small.” Fuegoleon said scanning the distant faces.

Teris’ eyes widened slightly. She turned away and shook her head. “That sounded more like something Nozel would say.”

Fuegoleon turned to her. “He wouldn’t be wrong. Well, at least not in that instance.” He thought a moment and added. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Trust me. I won’t.”

“You two seem to be getting along.”

Teris’ heart seized thinking for a second that he was referring to Yami but she quickly relaxed and forced a smile. “Nozel and I have reached a sort of peaceful understanding.”

“So you’ve come to understand that it’s best to be friends--”

“Yes.”

“--given that you and he will one day be husband and wife.”

“What! Fuego! No. How many times do I have to tell you? I am not marrying Nozel. If I marry it’s going to be someone of my choosing who I love and loves me in return.”

Fuegoleon mouth her last sentence with her. “Foolish words from a foolish child who has foolish peasant dreams.” He looked at her. “If you do as you say and refuse Fyntch’s command you may just find yourself of peasant status or worse wherever you end up once you’re banished.”

She eyed him through stilted eyes. “Thank you for your confidence in me becoming Magic Knights Commander.”

“Damn it, Teris.” Fuegoleon snapped. “Even if you become good enough for the position, which I can see eventually happening if given the time, you’re still fighting the clock. What are you now? Seventeen. You should have no doubt that Fytch will want to see you wed shortly after your twentieth birthday, if not on the day itself. I don’t see Lord Silva disagreeing with such a notion. Do you?”

Stunned by his outburst, Teris shook her head dumbly.

“So that leaves you three years. Actually two months less then three years.” He shook his head. “Sorry. But making Magic Knights Commander in that time frame. No. I do not see that happening. Especially with Sir Jorah appearing years, if not possibly decades, away from stepping down and Commander Greywright having promised to stick with him till the end of his reign. No matter how much you prove yourself, you can not fill a position that isn’t open.”

“Then I guess I’ll be banished.” Teris said staring at him. Did her cousin think he was telling her anything she didn’t know and hadn’t gone over in her head countless times before? She knew how slim her chances were but she still had to try. If she didn’t she may as well leave her beloved friends and Clover Kingdom now.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Fuegoleon snapped.

“So I’ve gone from being foolish to an idiot now?” Teris said humorlessly.

“If you continue with that line of thinking yes, and whatever else I see fit to call you. Look at Sir Jamie and Lady Breigha. Neither of them wanted to wed. When their betrothal was announced both of them swore up and down that they wouldn’t submit. That they’d do anything.”

“I’m not Lady Breigha or Sir Jamie. Nor was anything demanded of me with such short notice giving me no time to find a way out of it or strengthen my resolve.” Teris looked at him. “You know me Leon. Better then most. Certainly better then either of my brothers. How can you doubt what I say in this?”

“Cause banishment is banishment.” Fuegoleon said. “If we were nobles I’d have no doubts that you’d go through with what you’re saying. Loose your family name, title, inheritance, friends. Everything. That’s bad enough for most. And while I’m sure it wouldn’t be easy it wouldn't be that hard to imagine you willingly loosing it all to go against your brother and make a fool of him.”

Teris shook her head. “That’s not what this is about.”

Fuegoleon raised his brows. “Isn’t it though? Even just a little bit. Oh, I’m sure you have a dream of falling in love. Finding someone who’s just as madly in love with you as you are with them and living out your days together. If I’m honest, I have such a desire myself.”

She looked at him surprised.

Fuegoleon looked out over the crowd of wedding guest. “I think, on some level, everyone does.” He turned back to her sadly and shook his head. “But happy love story's are not for nobles and royals. They’re for peasants. We get the wealth and power and they get to marry who they will. I don’t think either side would say it’s a fair exchange. Love won’t fill your belly or keep you from freezing. Riches and power are hard objects that provide little comfort when all you want is to love and be loved. Still, it’s the way it is”

“It shouldn’t be.” Teris said turning her gaze away.

“So you’re going to change it?” Fuegoleon questioned.

“I might not be able to change it for everybody but I can change it for myself.” Teris said firmly.

Fuegoleon smirked annoyed and amused by her persistence. “In some foreign kingdom with no money and only the clothes on your back. You’ll have a tough enough time finding food and shelter never mind friendship or love.”

Teris scowled at him.

He shook his head and said. “I didn’t come up here to argue.” At her disbelieving look he swore. “Honest.”

“Then what did you come up here for?” She asked knowing he had to have seen Yami’s abrupt departure on the dance floor figuring he had come to scold her again about becoming too close with him.

“To make you an offer,” Fuegoleon said.

“An offer?” She almost laughed. “What kind of offer?”

“I heard you’re no longer allowed at the Silver Eagles base.”

“Wha—how? Nozel.” Teris surmised. “He told you.”

Fuegoleon nodded.

“Did he tell you why?”

“Not exactly.” Fuegoleon admitted.

“So what’s this offer?”

“Come to the Crimson Lions base. I can assure you Leona won’t do what Captain Pyter did. She’s a fair Captain who has no fear and a soft spot for you.”

“So what if I was trashing the Silver Eagles base? Going to areas even squad members aren’t allowed. You and Leona would still be fine with that? I mean since Nozel didn’t exactly tell you what I was up to, you really have no idea what I was doing to be barred from the Silver Eagles. Right?”

Fuegoleon looked at her sideways and sighed. “He wouldn’t tell me what you were searching for. Only that you may have interest in our library if I offered and wanted to be of help. Which I do. You’re like a sister to me, Teris. A sister who’s like a younger twin of Leona that I really didn’t want or need. But a sister nonetheless.”

Teris smiled brightly. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“Take it however you wish.” Fuegoleon straightened his shoulders. “So what do you say? Are you going to take me up on my offer?”

Teris looked away growling a sigh. She had already decided to put her search aside to focus on proving herself capable of the one thing that would save her from being banished. And like Fuegoleon had so thoroughly pointed out, time for doing so was short and ever growing shorter. Still, would it really do to focus completely on that when an unknown present danger was ever lurking? The group interested in Yami and her could get a hold of them and kill them. What would all her efforts on becoming Magic Knights Commander have been for if that happened? Besides, being Magic Knights Commander was more then missions and magical power; it was about being able to gather information that was of use to the Wizard King and Clover Kingdom. The information she wanted might not be anything of use to Sir Jorah, given he knew at least part what was going on, but in her finding out despite the difficulties the Wizard King had put in place she might prove herself capable of filling the Knights Commander role when it came to digging up intel.

Decided, Teris said. “If you and Leona are okay with me using the Crimson Lions library I’ll gladly and gratefully accept. But you can’t be in there with me.”

“How can I help you search for whatever you’re looking for if I’m not in the room?”

“You can’t. Fuego. You can’t help me search. I can’t risk getting you in trouble.”

Fuegoleon’s brows furrowed. “I don’t understand. Nozel was wary too. Teris. What’s going on?”

Teris turned away. “Never mind.

Fuegoleon grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. “Talk to me.”

“I can’t!” Teris softened looking up into his caring, concerned eyes. “I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.”

“Why? What’s this about? Is someone threatening you? Who told you you can talk about it?”

“Sir Jorah and Commander Greywright,” Teris said. “It’s by their order I can’t talk about it.”

Fuegoleon sobered. Nozel had made it sound serious but he never would have guessed it was this serious.

Teris smiled humorlessly at his expression. “Still want to let me into you library?”

He looked down at her considering. Finally he asked. “Will it truly be of help to you?”

“Depends on what, if anything, I find.”

Fuegoleon figured she must feel as if she or someone she cared about was in some sort of danger to be doing what she was doing. There was no other way he could see her challenging the Wizard King and Magic Knights Commander.

At length he said. “The Crimson Lions library is open to you.”

“You won’t attempt press me with further questions or try to be in there with me?” Teris asked.

He thought a moment. As much as he wanted to help her, perhaps letting her use their library was enough. Mereoleona wouldn’t like him getting involved any further, though his sister would have likely tried if in his place. Teris didn’t appear as if she would agree if he insisted on helping her look for whatever she was searching for. Given that and what he had just learned about Sir Jorah’s order the decision was fairly easy, even if he didn’t like it.

Fuegoleon shook his head. “I won’t.”

Satisfied Teris breathed. “Thank you Leon. You don’t know what this means to me.”

“No. I do not.” Fuegoleon complained.

“Leave us.” Nozel said from the top of the stairs.

Teris looked around Fuegoleon at Nozel heckles raising. “Excuse me?” She questioned temperately.

“Not you.” Nozel told her.

“You were speaking to me?” Fuegoleon questioned.

Nozel stood still as he stared at Fuegoleon waiting.

“I think you’ll find my response the same as hers would have been if not a little less polite.” Fuegoleon told marching to the Silver Eagle.

The two young men stood glaring at one another. Teris sensed their mana building when neither backed down.

Finally Nozel softly informed Fuegoleon. “I need to speak with Teris alone. There’s something I must give her.”

Thinking is was a kiss or some other such nonsense that Teris wouldn’t tolerate and would only ruin the recent peace between Nozel and her Fuegoleon continued to stare.

“It’s about her search.” Nozel added when he didn’t back down and leave.

Fuegoleon looked over his shoulder at Teris who hadn’t moved. “Very well.” He relented mana diminishing. “Next time ask.” He looked scornfully at Nozel as he passed him. “Learn some manners.”

Nozel waited a few more moments after Fuegoleon was out of sight before making his way to Teris. “Crowd bothering you?”

Teris still wore an expression of amused annoyance. She was willing to allow Nozel to brush pass what she had had just witnessed but refused to accept his polite small talk. “What can I do for you, Nozel?”

“It’s what I did for you that I’m here for.” Nozel said as he reached into the satchel he kept on his hip that contained his grimoire and pulling out an envelope.

“What’s this?”

Nozel watched Teris eye the offering he held out to her knowing she knew full well what it was. “If you don’t want it I’ll get rid of it.” He said creating a pool of mercury that hovered to the side behind him and made to throw the papers in.

“No!” Teris stepped forward tripping as reached out to stop him.

Nozel caught her and held her against him. Looking down at her he wished she wore ladies shoes more often. At least in his presence. Then again, if she wore them more often she would likely become less clumsy in them. “Are you alright?”

One hand on his arm, the other sandwiched between his chest and hers, Teris looked up at him. “It depends. Are you going to destroy those papers?”

Nozel smirked down at her. “Not if you ask me nicely not to.”

Teris straightened, Nozel feeling a sense of coolness where her body had touched. Smoothing her skirts she sighed, “I don’t know how nice it’s gonna sound, but don’t destroy them.”

Nozel raised an eyebrow at her still holding the stack out to the floating mercury.

Teris crossed her arms. “You’re the one that did all that work. I doubt you’ll go through with it anyway.”

The look in Nozel’s eyes along with the slight grin he gave challenged her logic.

“Alright! Please. Nozel. Don’t destroy those papers.”

Nozel lowered his arm as the form of mercury disappeared.

Teris relaxed. Taking the envelope she declared. “You really are the worst.”

Amused, Nozel watched as Teris broke the seal and pulled out the fifty sheets of folded parchment. “So far I’ve only managed to copy a little less then half.” He told her.

Teris squinted at his fine writing thinking it far too pretty to have come from a male hand. “Did you have to write so small?”

“Would you have rather one or even two hundred pages?”

“No.”

“Do you know how to say thank you?”

Teris looked up at him. “I told you not to do this.”

“I don’t like being told what to do,” Nozel said.

“Do you know what would happen to you if your Captain found out? If Sir Jorah or Greywright found out?”

“Captain Pyter pretends he isn’t aware,” Nozel said. “Likely thinking if Sir Jorah were to find out he’d have deniability that way. As for Sir Jorah and Commander Greywright finding out.” Nozel stepped into her space and looked at her. “Let’s make certain they don’t”

“That is the plan.” Teris said all but rolling her eyes.

“Good.”

The rise and fall of her chest stole Nozel’s attention. Catching himself, he turned away before she noticed how low his gaze had fallen.

Teris refolded the papers and stuffed them back into the envelope. Turning her attention back to Nozel she said. “Thank you for this. Truly.”

Wanting more then words as his thanks Nozel stepped away from her. At the moment, especially after seeing her with Yami and how she had tolerated his treatment, Nozel didn’t trust himself not to attempt to steal the reward he wanted.

There was a disturbance in the ballroom below. Nozel and Teris made their way to the balustrade to get a better look. Nozel heard Teris gasp, his own breath stopping. Their Captains were fighting. Watching in disbelief it took Nozel a moment to registered Teris dashing from his side.

Turning, Nozel called. “Teris! Wait!”

Teris was already at the stairs gathering and lifting her skirts as high as she dared. Mana! How she hated the bloody things.

Nozel chased after her. He had reached the main level and had almost caught up to her when Yami appeared. Nozel watched as the foreigner grabbed Teris’ arm and pulled her around the two circling from her momentum.

Yami’s grip loosened as he circled Teris around him not wanting to hurt her. He registered her shock which all too quickly turned to anger. So be it, he thought as he stared back at her, it’s better if you hate me.

Teris yanked her arm free from his hand glaring. How dare he touch her. How dare he get near her after what he had done. He had no right. He was only trying to protect you, her head reasoned. And what right does he have to do so, her heart argued. He’s your comrade, her mind reminded. Shut up, I hate you, her heart snapped back.

Nozel came up beside her. “Teris. You alright?”

Teris pulled away from Nozel’s reaching hand before it could touch her. Why was everyone wanting to grab a hold of or touch her tonight?

28.1.19

A mass of jewels exploded from between the two Captains separating and knocking the both on their backs. Jax was first to his feet and charging when another volley of gems appeared and launched in his direction. Jax halted using his rock magic to pull up the stone floor and form a wall of protection.

“Enough!” Jamie yelled making his way to the fight, people clearing a path for him.

An array of jewels floating behind her, Breigha followed her groom. “If I can’t fight at my wedding. No one can.”

Jax slumped against the half wall he had made.

Teris heard someone ask. “Is he drunk?”

“Which one?” Another questioned laughing.

“Likely both.” Said a third.

“Magic Knights.” Tisked the first as if that alone was explanation enough.

“That’s it.” Pyter yelled pushing off the people who he had fallen into. “I’m telling Commander Greywright.”

“You’ll be dead before you get a word out.” Jax warned trying to get to his feet and failing.

Teris hated to admit it but at least one of them was drunk. Unfortunately it was the Black Bulls Captain. She looked at Nozel apologetically.

Nozel merely sighed as he watched the Captains. He didn’t blame Teris for her Captains actions any more then she had blame him for his Captain baring her from their base. Still, if she hadn’t joined the Black Bulls in the first place this fight wouldn’t have mattered so much to him as it would likely pit their Captains and therefore their squads even further against each other.

As Bronn stepped forward and helped Jax stand he cursed under his breath. “Damn it. I didn’t want to have to use this.”

The Vice Captain hefted Jax’s arm over his shoulder and turned his head to look a Pyter. The Silver Eagles Captain looked a little unsteady on his feet telling Bronn that he had had a few too many as well. Oh well, he sighed. Maybe Pyter was a forgetful drunk. If not, to get Jax out of trouble it was still worth it. Jax would do it for him. Had in fact done it for him on more then one occasion.

“Pyter.” Bronn called. “Forget about tonight and I’ll forget about you know what.”

Pyter sobered up. “I told you never to mention--”

“And I won’t,” Bronn interrupted. “So long as whatever started this is never mentioned.” He stared at the Silver Eagles Captain. “You understand me?”

Pyter’s usual slightly amused, knowing smile was nowhere to be found. He glared hatefully at the Black Bulls Vice Captain and nodded.

“Good,” Bronn said. “Mister and Misses Lisous.” Bronn inclined his head to Jamie and Breigha who sneered and glared in kind. “Sorry for ruining your wedding celebration.” He caught sight of several Black Bulls. “We’re leaving.” He announced. “Any Black Bulls not wanting to find their own way home get here now. Gilly. Love.” He gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry for this.”

“Take care of your Captain.” Gilly told him kindly.

Bronn gave her a wink. “Thanks for understanding, lass.”

“I’ll see you home.” Nozel told Teris as he tried to hold on to her wrist only to have her once again pull away.

Teris turned and gave Nozel a quick peck on the cheek. “I got to go. Sorry. Thank you so much for—the thing.” She turned and quickly made her way to Bronn who had already opened the way home.

Yami didn’t move. He stared at Nozel as if determining how he was going to kill him.

Nozel, who had been surprised by the affection, pulled his expression together and returned Yami’s hard gaze with a superior look of his own.

“Yami!” Bronn snapped sensing both his and Nozel’s mana building. “Get over here now boy. Don’t make me come get you.”

Yami shouldered his way passed Nozel. With neither of them cloaked in mana the collision unbalanced Nozel forcing him to take a couple steps forward. Yami smirked hearing the royals feet smack the floor as he struggled to steady himself.

Bronn shook his head at Yami. “You just can’t help yourself can you?”

As Yami passed the Vice Captain on his way to the portal he rumbled. “You should be proud. He deserves more.”

Bronn closed the portal over himself and Jax appearing in the Black Bulls great room. He lowered Jax in the Captain's favorite chair and looked about. “How many did we get home?” He counted all but Gendry, Abril, Bran, and Teris. “Bloody hell!” Bronn cursed. “Where’d Black Sheep go?”

“Upstairs,” Venice said. “Seemed in a real hurry.” She glared at Yami. “Can’t imagine why.”

“So we’re missing three. And the youngest of the lot at that,” Bronn said.

“Yami and Teris are younger then Gendry and Abril.” Tobin told even if Abril was only older by a few months.

“I know that.” Bronn snapped surprised that he had forgotten and needed reminding. “Oh well, Gendry will see them back. Maybe Bran will possess a coach and bring them back in style.”

“More like a Saber Wolf.” Yami grumbled knowing that Bran was fascinated by Pilfer. Though he hadn’t caught the little brat he was certain Bran snuck out to the kennels to see his Saber Wolf.

Bronn pointed at Yami. “I don’t wanna hear a word outta you.”

“What did I do?” Yami demanded innocently.

“You know what you did. Picking a fight with that royal boy. I thought you gave up all that after I talked enough sense into you that you couldn’t ignore the truth any longer.”

“He was in my way.” Yami gritted.

“And your little dance with Black Sheep. What was that?”

Yami snapped his head away expelling a growling breath.

“That’s what I thought.” Bronn pointed to the stairs. “Get on up there. You have some things to sort out. In fact.” He looked around at the others. “Everyone upstairs. Venice, set your traps. The girls wing is closed for the night.”

“But—Abril.” Venice argued.

“Abril can bloody well sleep on one of the sofas down here for tonight.” Bronn snapped. “Boys! Why are you still standing around. Get to your wing and stay there.” He pointed a finger in Yami’s face. “If you think about sneaking out to go riding your damned beast you better think again. I catch you place one foot on that there stairway, I’ll kill you and your wolf.”

Yami looked from Bronn’s finger to the Vice Captain's face and waited for the man to let him pass without word or expression.

Cursing Yami, Bronn let his arm drop. He waited till everyone was upstairs and out of sight before he looked back a his Captain.

Bronn stretched his neck from side to side before opening a gate to Jax’s bedroom. “Alright sir. Let’s get you to your room.”

Bronn closed the portal around them and stood a moment wondering if her should transfer the Captain to his bed. Deciding against that Bronn bent over and moved to remove the Captain's boots.

The jerking motion woke Jax up. He opened an eye and watched Bronn give one more tug the second boot coming of. “Did I win?”

“If I had to choose. I’d say the bride won.” Bronn said dropping the footwear as he straightened.

Jax recalled the explosion of gems. And winced not so much feeling where each jewel hit but imagining it. “No fair. I wasn’t going to bring magic into it.”

“You may not have but I don’t think Pyter would have gone on much longer without it. He hates to loose.”

“Yeah.” Jax said smacking his lips. “Without his magic Pyter may as well be a little child in a fight.”

Bronn smirked. As much trouble as the night had turned out to be he liked drunk Jax. Sadly, or maybe thankfully given tonight's events, it didn’t happen often. “Can I get you anything, Captain?”

“Another pint.”

Bronn patted his friends shoulder smiling. “I think you’ve had enough. See you in the morning.”

“Bronn!” Jax called as Bronn reached the door.

“Sir?”

“I want my chair put back.”

“Why don’t we wait till you’re out of it, in the morning.”

“No. Now.”

“Sure thing, sir. There’s just something I have to do first. I’ll be right--” Bronn fell silent as he shook his head and smirked at his Captain who’s cheeks and lips puffed in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	29. Chapter 29

29.1

Teris sensed someone looking over her and awoke with a start. Venice pulled back seeing Teris cloak herself in mana and light up her hand prepared to lash out.

“Easy there. I’d say you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but seeing as your still in bed...”

Teris laid back down with a plop. “What time is it?”

“Afternoon. Past lunch, afternoon.” Venice looked at her. “Aren’t you hungry? My stomach would’ve woken me up by now.”

Teris rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. “I stayed up late.”

“What? Reading this?” Venice picked up a sheaf of papers at Teris’ nightstand.

Teris jumped out of bed pulling the stack from Venice’s hand. “Don’t!”

“That was Nozel’s handwriting.” Venice said looking at Teris careful.

“Whatever you think. It’s not like that.”

“How do you know what I’m thinking?”

“Cause I know how your mind works.” Teris snapped as opened the nightstand drawer put the papers in and slammed it closed. “When Captain Pyter banned me from returning Nozel, against my explicitly telling his not to, began copying down what I had been going over there to read.”

“Yeah,” Venice sighed believing her friend, “Nozel’s like that.”

“Like what?”

Venice shrugged. “Doing what he can to impress. Involving himself with your business. Being a nuisance.

“I agree he’s a nuisance who I’d rather not have involved but the only person I could see him wanting to impress would be his father. He’s the heir to the second family of the kingdom, Why would he care what anyone else thinks? Knowing Nozel, he probably believes everyone is always impressed by him without his even having to try.”

Venice heaved a sigh thinking Teris as dense and dumb as her eldest brother, Julius, sometimes was. Nova’s, she thought with a shake of her head. What was it with them? Did they focus too much on their dreams to reach the top that everything else went unnoticed? Or did they simply use too much brain matter on what they considered important and had none left for simple things like knowing when someone was interested in them. She was certain the only reason Teris had ever realized Yami liked her was because he was so open and forceful about it. Venice didn’t see Nozel doing that. Nor did she see the Silver Eagle hitting Teris over the head yelling at her that he liked her. So his feelings for her would continue to stay in ignorant purgatory. Venice wonder if that’s what he wanted. At least for now.

“What?” Teris asked smiling uncomfortably. “Do I have dried drool on my face?” She turned to the mirror and looked. She wrinkled her nose finding a little crust at the corner of her mouth and scrubbed it off.

Venice sat on Teris’ bed. “Tell me. What’s the deal with you and Nozel?”

Teris turned. “What do you mean, what’s the deal? He’s a friend.”

“But not a close one. Not until recently.”

“He kind of always was.” Teris admitted somewhat ashamed at her past behavior. “I was just always so critical and changeable with him I guess no one, not even I, realized it.”

“Why?”

“I suppose, with our families having intended us to wed at such a young age, I allowed my anger and displeasure about it roll onto him.” Teris shrugged. “It was easier that way. And since Nozel never really confronted me about it till recently, it continued to get worse as the years went on.”

Venice relaxed seeing that it wasn’t some secret Teris was trying hide. “You never told me Nozel was your Intended.”

“I didn’t think I had to. It’s well known, common knowledge. Our families held a huge celebration when they promised us to each other.” Teris made a face. “I was three at the time so thankfully I don’t remember much, if anything, from it. And since, the Silva’s and Nova’s spend three days in October together leading up to my birthday, which always ends in another celebration of varying size.” She looked at Venice. “Why do you think I told you it wasn’t really a birthday party when you asked me why you weren’t invited? Fyntch plans the party and guests. It’s not so much for me as him celebrating that I’m another year older and closer to him being rid of me.”

Venice looked at her softening. “Teris. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Teris shrugged.

“Still,” Venice shook her head focusing, “you never told me.”

“I thought everyone knew. It’s not something I go around announcing. In fact, the last time Nozel called me his Intended I about slapped him. Both our father’s were present so I had to restrain myself. But I hate that he and Leon think my decision is something I’m going to grow out of or cast aside if I don’t become Knights Commander in time.”

“What do you mean?” Venice asked furrowing her brow.

Teris looked up at her fiercely and firmly stated. “I’m not marrying Nozel Silva.”

“But you just told me your family--”

“I don’t care what our families want or plan. Not when it comes to my future.”

“So what? You’re going to refuse?” Venice sobered seeing her expression. “You’re going to refuse!”

“Why do you think I want to Magic Knights Commander so badly?”

Venice blinked understanding her friend and her ways all the more. “But—how long do you have to reach such a position?”

“Knowing Fyntch? Till my twentieth birthday.”

“Three years!”

“Part of me wonders if he’s going to try to force the matter on the actual day.” Teris laugh humorlessly. “I might be banished on my birthday. That’ll be something. Wouldn’t it?”

“Teris...”

The two girls watched each other a long moment.

After a time Venice shook her head in sympathy. “How have you managed?”

Teris shrugged. “I always knew I was never going to wed Nozel.” She gave a small smile. “I suppose, in a way, my parents are to blame. They had such a beautiful, loving relationship. The only other marriage that I’ve seen close to it within those of rank is Uncle Leonidas and Aunt Marcellina, Fuegoleon’s parents.” Teris took a breath and shook her head. “I refuse to be bound to someone I don’t love. Dear friend as Nozel may be, I know I’ll never love him. Not like that. He’s too cool. Too hard. Too—royal. Nozel doesn’t want me either. I don’t care about the things he cares so much about. He knows I’ll be a constant embarrassment to him and House Silva. I think Lord Nathyn does to. But to go back on his promise would cause more damage to his family name then I ever could, or so I imagine he believes. Anyway, I’ve had basically my whole life to accustom myself to the fact that I would one day be banished. The idea to strive to become Magic Knights Commander didn’t come till I was about seven or eight. Julius would constantly go on and on about how he would one day become Wizard King. One day I asked him if he’d let me be his right hand. He told me I’d have to earn it but he thought I was capable of it and would like it if I’d served as Knights Commander under him. As so that dream started.” She laughed remembering. “For a while I forgot I was destined for banishment. When the two possible futures finally did meet in my mind I realized that one could prevent the other. It wasn’t until my Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony that I finally believed this unlikely plan might have the slimmest of possibilities. Even now,” she swallowed, “no matter what I say to others. No matter what I tell myself. I know how unlikely it is. I know three years isn’t enough time. That a position can’t be filled if it’s taken. Why do you think I fought against my feelings for Yami for so long? Only to finally admit them to myself and return to find things had changed and it was too late.” She turned away blinking back her emotion. “Doesn’t really matter though.”

“How can you say that?” Venice demanded.

Teris looked back at her. “Unless everything aligns and mana smiles upon me, I’m bound for banishment. Yami’s already lost one home. You think I’m going to ask him to come with me and loose another? Cause if things proceeded I don’t think I could bare being torn from him. No matter how selfish such an ask would be.”

“He could fight to free you from your family,” Venice said. Knowing both Yami and Teris’ sides she had no doubt Yami would.

“And face Julius?” Teris shook her head. “I’m not that selfish. I’d rather be without him and know he’s alive then try to be with him and see him die.”

Venice’s hopes deflated. Yami was powerful. In three years time he might be strong enough to fight just about anybody and win, especially if it meant he could have Teris. But Julius. There was a reason most everyone believed the Azure Deers Captain would be the next Wizard King.

“Venice! Promise me you’re not going to say anything. Promise me you’re not going to tell Yami that I plan on being banished.”

“Whoa You don’t get to plan on that! You’re going to become Knights Commander.”

“I hope to.” Teris said with all seriousness but knowing that she had to prepare herself for the very real fact that it might not happen. “Venice. You have to promise me.”

“But—it’s just that he’s so confused and angry and heartbroken.”

“What does he have to be confused, angry, and heartbroken about?” Teris wondered bitterly.

Venice told her what Tobin had confessed to her last night about why Yami was acting the way he’d been; her words slowing as Teris’ expression became darker and harder with every passing sentence. Finished she watched her friend warily. As if the royal were a volcano about to erupt at the slightest provocation. Unable to stand it any longer Venice asked. “Teris? What are you thinking?”

“I think he doesn’t know me in the slightest.” Teris rumbled more to herself then Venice. “To think that I would actually wed Nozel is one thing. But to believe that I would lead him on. Lie to him.” She scowled shaking her head. This certainly made things easier. Her head snapped up to face Venice.

Venice leaned back under the fierceness of her gaze.

“Let him wallow in ignorance. It’s better then him knowing what I really think of him.”

Venice watched Teris storm out, jumping at the slamming door that reverberated through the stone walls and echoed throughout the hall.

Abril entered shortly after in a rush. “Everything alright?”

Venice shook her head slowly. “I think I just made things worse. Much worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a short chapter. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I promise things will start picking up story wise soon enough. This story is an unedited mess that was written solely for my own enjoyment so you all have to suffer through these little slice of life bits. Again SORRY!!!
> 
> Thanks to those who have left kudos. An extra special thanks to those who have commented. Nice as kudos are it's the comments that keep me updating. I currently have to mess with formatting to get everything readable on here and it's hearing your interest that makes that time and effort worth it. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will go back to weekly updates on Tues. But this Tues chapter was short, as is this one. Lots of stuff will be happening in the next chapter and I didn’t want to wait 2-weeks to get to post it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and are doing well.

Chapter 30

Over the next three days Jax was thankful when Teris was gone. He knew what she was doing over at the Crimson Lions base, and though he wished her luck he didn’t like it. The only reason he allowed her long absence for three days in a row was because when she was home it was as if she and Yami were having a contest over who could slam the hardest. While doors seemed to be there favorite, anything was up for grabs. Hands, books, cups, plates, candlesticks, even his favorite porcelain niknak had been shattered to pieces when Teris had picked it up only to crash against the sofa table it sat on when Yami had left the room closing the door behind him with a resounding crack.

A knock sounded on the Captain's office door.

Bronn peaked his head through the slightly open door. “I hope you had your fill of peace and quiet.”

A thunderous bang sounded throughout the house.

“Need I say more.” Bronn said entering with a sigh.

“She’s back. Great.” Jax said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Another boom sounded from somewhere else in the house.

“Isn’t that sweet. It’s as if Yami’s welcoming her home.” Jax glowered. “By trying to tear down my base.”

“I wonder if they figured out a new way of communication.” Bronn jested.

“This is serious, Bronn.” Jax said leaning forward. “This place is ancient and barely standing as it is.”

“Oh, this place is fine.” Bronn waved him off patting the wall feeling one of the stones there wobble.

At yet another resounding slam from Teris or Yami, Jax couldn’t tell which, the stone Bronn had patted fell to the ground.

“I’ll get that.” Bronn bent.

“No need.” Jax said using his magic to put the stone back in place. “But you see my point.”

“Aw, Captain. They’re kids. They’ll get over it It’s better it happened now than later.”

Jax tilted his head sensing more his Vice Captain wasn’t saying. “Bronn. Have you played a part in bringing my base down around my ears?”

“Not in the least!” Bronn said pulling his head back and shaking it guiltily.

“What’d you do?”

“Nothing!”

“Bronn!” Jax slammed an open mana cloaked hand on the desk adding his own note to Yami and Teris’ chorus.

Bronn flinched at the desks cracking. “I don’t know why the girl’s so mad. I had nothing to do with that. I swear.”

“And Yami? Why did he return from the Wild Fire mission to Clade so changed?”

Bronn looked away.

“You tell me what you did or mana help you I’ll ring you out like a first year recruit.”

“I didn’t do anything. The boy apparently heard that royal braid faced brat call Teris his Intended and was asking Olsen what it meant. Olsen told him. And when the kid refused to accept the truth I set him right. It’s for the best, Captain. For both of them. Whether the girl was leading him on or not we all know in the end she’s going to do what her family demands and marry Nozel. If she wasn’t leading him on having him pull away will save her some heartache and the temptation of making Yami false promises. It’ll certainly save him a lot of pain.”

There was another riotous bang. Jax closed his eyes trying to control his temper at Bronn, Yami, and Teris. “You don’t think those two aren’t in pain?” He asked opening his eyes. “They’re tearing this place apart!”

“Think of how much worse it would have been if they would have continued down the path they were headed only to have her--”

Jax rose from his seat knocking it over and lifted his desk only to slam it down. Three of its legs broke but that hardly mattered as the crack he had made earlier lengthened and deepened splitting the desk in half. Jax didn’t even notice as he stormed at his Vice Captain. “She’s not marrying that prideful, royal twit! You twit!”

Bronn blinked at his Captain and the broken desk. “I—I don’t understand. Their families intend her and Nozel to wed. Have so since they were children.”

“I doesn’t matter what their families want.” Jax growled. “There is no way that girl is going to do it.”

“She’s willing to be banished.” Bronn said as if it were a challenge.

“Yes.”

Bronn paused a moment. “She may say that. The girl might even believe it. But, she’ll never go through with it. They never do.”

“They’re not all alike.” Jax told. “Look at Julius. She’s his sister. You truly think she won’t do what she says? The girl can be more stubborn than you and me put together.”

“Yeah but there’s stubborn and there’s foolishness. My father--”

“She’s not your father.”

Bronn fell silent. After a moment he said. “She’s really not going to do what she’s told?”

“She’s been going against Sir Jorah’s direct orders and searching for answers. What do you think?”

“But being reprimanded and possibly discharged is completely different form being ousted from your family and banished from your homeland.”

“Julius told me she has been prepared to face banishment for most of her life. He said it’s only recently that she thought of trying to make Knights Commander in an effort to prove herself and stay.”

Bronn looked up. “But that’s impossible! Even if Greywright showed signs of tiring she still wouldn’t be at that level in the three to four years she has left.”

“Julius put the idea in her head to give her hope. I think that they both know how unlikely such a happy occurrence is from coming true. But a small hope is better than none. Wouldn’t you say?”

Still doubtful Bronn persisted, “She’s really prepared to face banishment? To be exiled from the Clover Kingdom. Forever.”

“I know what banishment is.” Jax snapped. “And I can assure you every royal who ever considered challenging their family’s wishes does too.”

“Which is why considered never turned into action.”

“This is different,” Jax said.

“Why? How so?” Bronn demanded.

“Cause Julius made it clear when he asked me to look after and help his little sister in any way I could. Cause after nearly a year and a half of watching and getting to know that girl, she has never once given me a reason to doubt she isn’t a woman of her word.”

30.2

Yami exited the house through the kitchen door. Hand cloaked in mana, he slammed the door closed. He barely noticed the cracking sound of wood as the door splintered and broke apart.

What did Teris have to be mad about, he wondered sullenly. Her anger only served to make him angrier. Sure he may have confused and upset her at the wedding when he left her without a word but he hadn’t kissed anyone on the cheek. He hadn’t disappeared all day, everyday for three days straight.

Where was she going anyway? He refused to ask Tobin or Olsen if they knew. Gendry and Bran never paid enough attention to know. If he asked Iban and the man knew he’d likely kill him for keeping tabs on Teris. Asking Venice or Abril were out of the question. He could always follow her but scrapped that idea as soon as it entered his head. He wasn’t some desperate, stalking dog. He shouldn’t even care. He didn’t care. He had had his last touch of her when they danced.

Yami stopped on the path halfway to Pilfer’s pen and closed his eyes remembering Teris’ scent, her breath on his neck and chest as he had waited for her to put her hand on his shoulder and accept his offer, his demand, to dance. He remembered her heaving bosom and thinking that maybe stupid ball gowns had something going for them after all. He could almost feel her hand in his. Her waist and torso pressed tight against him. The unwanted image of her turning and giving Nozel a kiss on the cheek rudely intruded undoing the calm that had begun to wash over him.

She might not know what had happened to pull him away but that was how he wanted it. He knew his resolve would never hold if she tried to convince him that she wouldn’t obey her family’s wishes. More over he didn’t want her to. To face banishment. He couldn’t do that to her. He had lost his home once and knew what it was like. He wouldn’t be the cause that made her lose hers.

Still, none of this explained why she had begun to exit when he entered. She had been the one to first slam a door. His temper quickly rising to match hers. He didn’t like it, the way his anger at her reignited. His temper towards her had already begun to die down, only to rise again because of her recent attitude. Her now aloof, aggressive behavior, and the slamming doors had his rage and resentment flaring higher than it had ever been. Especially since she was now disappearing till right before lights out, and that remembered kiss she had given Nozel.

For the first two days, Yami had gone upstairs after dinner planting himself at the window in Bran’s room waiting to see who, if anyone, escorted her back. The entire time he had gone back and forth from being mad and disgusted with himself for still caring enough to sit there like some lovesick fool, then switching over to being infuriated at her. When she returned alone the first night he had a moment of relief thinking that meant she wasn’t seeing the Braid Face Silver Eagle. But then he wondered if she had somehow convinced Nozel not to see her back.

Thankful she had returned much earlier tonight, if not in time for supper. Yami continued down the wooden path. He reached Pilfer and unlatched the cage. The Saber Wolf laid down, accustomed to the routine. Yami mounted and patted the beasts flank signaling Pilfer to get up.

“Let’s blow off some steam shall we.” Yami said lowering himself to fit under the kennels door and urging Pilfer with a kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jax wasn’t one to get embarrassed but he wasn’t looking forward to showing his face at the Magic Knights Captains meeting. It was the first of December and nine days after Jamie and Breigha’s wedding. Nine days after he allowed himself to have a few too many and gotten into a brawl with Pyter. Bronn had filled in any gaps and explained to his part in seeing that Jax and his Black Bulls had come out of the altercation unscathed by Pyter’s vengeful wrath.

Even though Jax had done the same for Bronn too many times to count he felt like he owed his Vice Captain. He certainly owed Jamie and Breigha an apology for turning their wedding celebration into a fighting match.

Reaching the Captains Den Jax stopped, a hand on the door. Closing his eyes he prepared himself releasing a slow steady breath and opened the door. His fellow Captains were all present and quieted as he made his way to his usual seat between Julius and Mereoleona.

Well he thought sitting, may as well get it over with now. He stood noting how the other Captains, except for Win of the Green Mantis, tensed a bit, especially Pyter. “Jamie. Breigha. I must apologize for ruining your wedding celebration.”

“It was already ruined by the mere fact there was a wedding.” Breigha muttered.

“My sentiments exactly.” Jamie said giving his wife a glancing glare.

Pyter held out a hand. “Let the man apologize.”

Jax turned his eyes on the Silver Eagle Captain. “Why? You’re not getting one.”

“Put it away boys.” Mereoleona said sounding bored when in truth she was disappointed that she had missed the scuffle entirely.

Greywright entered the Captains falling silent. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” The Magic Knights Commander said taking his set at the head of the table.

“It’s alright.” Pyter smiled. “Captain Jax just got here.”

Greywright eyed the Black Bulls and Silver Eagles Captains. He hadn’t been present to see the fight having already long left the celebration but had heard about it. Knowing how Pyter was he was surprised that the Silver Eagles Captain hadn’t been waiting for him at his office door first thing the following day. Pleasantly and gratefully surprised that is. The fact that Pyter hadn’t been waiting had made him even more curious as to what had started the fight but either no one knew or they weren’t saying. Which only made him all the more interested. Not that he was going to give it much thought or bother to ask. His desire for contented peace overruled his curiosity, no matter how fleeting that peace was.

Speaking of ruined peace. “Last night a squad of Sentries happened upon a lone spy from the Spade Kingdom not far from your bases property line.” Greywright said eyeing Jax.

Jamie smirked. “First a full on assault on your base and now this.” He clicked his tongue. “Your Black Bulls are more hopeless then I thought.”

“Why the interest?” Mereoleona asked crossing her arms and studying the Knights Commander and fellow her Captain.

“What do you mean?” Greywright asked picking up on the Crimson Lions Captains suspicion. “Why the Spade Kingdoms interest in our nation? There’s always--”

“No.” Mereoleona shook her head sitting forward with her forearms on the table. “Why the interest in the Black Bulls? Or more precisely--”

“If I may remind you,” Greywright interjected, “the assault back in September wasn’t on the Black Bulls base alone. Three other bases were hit.” He looked at the Green Mantis, Purple Orcas, and Coral Peacocks Captains.

“Yes but the Black Bulls were hit the hard--”

“Nor was the attack carried out by the Spade Kingdom.” Greywright continued over Mereoleona. “It’s was--”

“Several bands of gangs getting together to implicate the Spade Kingdom in the hopes of starting a war which would allow them to work more freely.” Mereoleona interjected. “Yes. Yes. So I’ve read in the report from Magic Investigations. But who hear believes that?” She asked looking at her fellow Captains. “That the gangs put aside their differences for long enough to pull something like that off. Let alone have the brains to think such a thing up.”

“I could have someone from Magic Investigations to bring you the report to read again.” Greywright said with chilling calmness.

Mereoleona looked one last time at her comrades and friends none of them saying a word. Even Jax and Julius refused to look at her. She gave them all a look of disgust. “That won’t be necessary, sir.” She said sitting back in her seat.

“When was the spy found.” Jax asked. His mind had been in a swirl since Greywright had mentioned a Spade Kingdom agent being found so close. Yami road out on that beast of his at all hours. He even snuck out in the dead of night. Teris had previously been spending an awful lot of time in the sparring yard alone. And for the past few days had been returning late in the evening unaccompanied.

“Shortly before the early moon rise.” Greywright answered.

Mereoleona turned to Jax. “Around the time Teris would have gotten back to base.”

“What’s this?” Greywright straightened leaning forward slightly. Looking at Jax he questioned. “Why wasn’t one of your members back on base so late in the evening?”

“I’m their Captain. Not their father,” Jax said. “As long as they’re back and upstairs by lights out I don’t track their moments or give out curfews.”

Greywright stared. “Maybe you should.”

“I do.” Pyter smirked pulling his hand away from his goatee and holding it open.

“Shut up.” Greywright ordered. “Wait.” He turned to Mereoleona. “How do you know Teris would have been getting back to her base around that time when her Captain didn’t?”

Jax looked quickly up at Mereoleona. Too quickly for her taste. She may not have had a clue about what was going on but she knew enough to cover for her cousin. “Girl stuff.” Mereoleona said simply.

Both Greywright, Jax, and most of the other Captains gave her varying degrees of confused looks.

“What?” Mereoleona questioned at their expressions. “The girl is likely to wed as soon as she turns twenty. She’s bound to have questions. Especially after just attending a wedding. Given that she doesn’t have an immediate female relative she can talk to I felt obliged to do what I could to in telling and reassuring her about what happens when the guest all go home.”

“Whoa!” Jax exclaimed hold out his hands.

Julius covered his ears. “I don’t want to hear this.”

Greywright merely blinked as if trying to decipher or forget what he had just heard, while Win gave a lewd chuckle nodding his head. Knowing better Pyter glared.

Danise of the Coral Peacocks looked at the Crimson Lions Captain carefully. “I forget. How old is Lady Teris? Any younger then nineteen, eighteen at the least, and you should be ashamed of yourself, Mereoleona.”

Mereoleona chastised herself mildly for not taking Teris’ age into consideration. Oh well, she thought, it’s probably still better then confessing Teris has been holed up in the Crimson Lions library. Besides, it had already been said. Sorry Teris.

“If only others had had such a talk before their wedding night.” Breigha muttered eyes sliding to her husband.

“For the last time. It’s not that I didn’t know what to do. It’s that I couldn’t bring myself to do it with you.” Jamie said pointedly.

Jax’s laugh quickly turned into a cough while Win didn’t bother trying to hide his amusement.

The Green Mantis Captain wiggled his eyebrows at the Breigha and said. “If ever your husband can’t preform again feel free to visit me.”

“Shut up Win Dred. I’d break you in a heartbeat.” Breigha rumbled.

“But what a way to go.” Win looked at the other male Captains. “Am I right.”

Jamie looked the most disgusted leaving Mereoleona to come to her friends rescue.

“The lady’s married Win. Give it up. You’ll forever stay a virgin.”

“Who said anything about me being a virgin!” Win retorted his tone telling by it’s offense.

“What’s wrong with being a virgin?” Julius asked.

“Oh, Julius.” Jax sighed patting the Azure Deers Captain on the shoulder. “How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to stay celibate to become the Wizard King.” He teased knowing that his friend was far from a blushing virgin.

“With the time and effort it takes it’s not all that surprising though.” Mereoleona put in.

“Tell him, Commander.” Jax said turning to Greywright.

Greywright straightened. “Why are you asking me? I’m not the Wizard King. Nor do I want to be.” He cleared his throat returning to the matter at hand. “The spy was caught and brought in alive by The Guard.”

Mereoleona noted how Jax and Julius quickly forgot about the rest and leaned in toward the Magic Knights Commander.

“Has he been interrogated yet?” Jax asked.

“What did he say?” Julius questioned. “I know an excellent Communications Mage if he doesn’t cooperate.

“As if we could trust a word he says if he does say anything.” Jax huffed.

“True.” Julius agreed. He looked to Greywright. “I can contact my friend. We can know everything that spy knows by this afternoon if you wish.”

Mereoleona looked at Julius amused that he seemed to have forgotten that the Wizard Kings Advisor was a highly capable Memory Mage. A thought flinted through her mind darkening her expression. Unless the Azure Deers Captain didn’t trust Ellara Sand. She shook her head as if trying to shake the thought out of her head.

“Everything alright Leona?” Breigha asked seeing the Crimson Lions Captain squeeze her eyes shut and roughly shake her head as if her sight was giving her trouble.

“Fine.” Mereoleona growled. She opened her eyes and looked Breigha. “Just something that needed clearing out,” she said.

“Ellara has already begun an interrogation. Greywright informed.

Mereoleona watched Julius’ closely from the corner of her eye wanting to see his reaction. When he appeared pleased and nodded she released the breath she had been holding.

“When will we know anything?” Heath of the Purple Orcas asked. Like everyone else he had his doubts that common gangs would, or could, band together to plan and carry out an assault on four Magic Knights squad bases. Though he wasn’t as sure as others seemed to be that it had been the Spade Kingdom he was hoping that this spy could shed some light and he could finally set his Orcas to get some retribution for what was done to them and their base.

“Soon.” Greywright answered.

“Can we watch?” Jax asked.

“Your one of those who likes to watch. Uh?” Win said giving a sly smile.

Jax didn’t even deem the poorly timed jest worthy of censure. “Commander?” He pressed when Greywright didn’t respond.

The Magic Knights Commander stood up quickly from his chair. There was a second of confusion before Julius rose as well. It was then that the other Captains sensed the same all of them rising in mass looking to their Commander.

“With me!” Greywright ordered turning at a sprint.

They followed him through Magic Knights Headquarters. Greywright cursing that none of the Captains were capable of spatial magic and he had left his transportation charm in his office. It was a small device that physically didn’t weigh much but the enchantment on it required so much mana that it felt quite heavy.

He saw a Spatial Mage exiting the building a hundred yards ahead. “Jamie! Stop that man.” Greywright ordered pointing.

The Golden Dawn Captain created a magical lasso and sent it down the hallway to the unknowing man who yelped as he was captured.

Cob was a friendly man who had never met a stranger, even if he was meeting the person for the first time. He turned. His ever present smile, much different from Pyter’s seemingly aware amused smirk, smaller then usual.

“Good afternoon.” Cob greeted his hand, bound down like the rest of his arms, giving a small wave from the side of his hip.

Jamie released his hold on him as they closed the distance.

“How’s your magic work?” Greywright demanded from fifty yards away and getting closer. He knew most spatial mages had to have at least seen a place before being able to open a gateway to it. Many even had to mark the place with their magic.

“Well--” Cob began.

The drawn out word was much too long for Greywright to handle. “Take us to the cells below.” He ordered as he and the Magic Knights Captains reached the Spatial Mage. “Now!”

Julius paused wondering how the mana hadn’t peaked and discharged yet. It’s growing level seemed to have slowed considerably to the point where it was almost as if it completely halted.

“Can do.” Cob said opening a passageway.

Greywright and the Magic Knights Captains rushed through.

Cob gave a cheery wave goodbye. “Have a nice day.”

Greywright lead them down one more flight of stairs to the area where the most dangerous of prisoners were kept. Julius pursed his lips feeling the mana begin to build again almost as if their presence had been sensed bolstering the mages power. The Knights Commander burst through the reinforced door the Magic Knights Captains filing in behind.

“Julius!” Greywright called, his order clear.

Julius quickly created a sphere around the Spy and Ellara slowing down the passage of time within it.

“Pyter.” Greywright needlessly said as the Silver Eagles Captain had already begun to fill the sphere with a cloud of magic siphoning smoke.

That should have been enough to combat the rising mana and break whatever spell Ellara had cast that had somehow gone awry. But the Magic Knights Commander and Captains quickly realized that it wasn’t as Ellara’s mana continued to build. And despite Julius’ time slowing sphere, the Wizard Kings Advisors magic seemed to be building at a much quicker rate then before they had arrived.

“This shouldn’t be happening.” Jamie said voicing what everyone else was thinking. “Between Julius and Pyter--” He stepped forward. “I’ll pull them apart.”

“No!” Julius yelled. “We have no idea what state forcibly cutting the link of Ellara’s memory magic would leave her mind in.”

When Jamie still looked tempted to try Breigha told her husband. “I’d trust him in this. His has much more knowledge and experience when it comes to the adverse effects of memory magic.”

“He’s no Memory Mage.” Jamie snapped and then caught on and felt stupid. He gave Julius an almost apologetic look for having forgotten about his father and what had happened to Lord Nova.

Jorah appeared beside them. “What are we doing about this?” The Wizard King calmly demanded as he quickly took in what was occurring.

“Sir.” Greywright stepped forward.

“Jamie wants to pull them apart. Win informed.

Jamie scowled at the Green Mantis’ Captain.

Jorah looked to Julius. “I take it you deswayed him of that notion.”

“Yes, sir.” Julius nodded.

Julius turned back to Ellara and the spy. His neck twitched ever so slightly as he was forced to put more focus on his magic as the difference of time between the sphere and real time grew requiring more mana.

Jorah stepped to Captain that might one day take his place and questioned “What do you suggest we do?”

“Sir?” Julius said looking at the Wizard King in surprise.

“You know better then anyone here the dangers involved when two minds are connected and things go awry. Other then Ellara that is, but we can’t go asking her now can we.”

“No, sir.” Julius said eyes returning to his globe of magic.

“If you think you could pull Ellara back into real time quick enough I could end the spy's life.” Jorah offered.

Julius shook his head. “That wouldn’t work. Even if I was quick enough and you gave him a slow release there would still be damage done to her mind to some degree.”

“Unacceptable,” Jorah said. He studied Julius noting the beads of perspiration that had begun to form on his brow. To hold a person captive was one thing but to hold and slow magic that was in progress for a length of time was a taxing fete. Even more so if the magic being contained was misfiring and headed toward critical mass. That fact that Julius could be so and still hold a conversation with him was impressive to say the least. But even Julius had his limits.

“I ask again. What do you suggest we do?” Jorah questioned.

Julius clenched his jaw focusing and reinforcing the magical sphere before setting part of his mind to the question at hand. Finally he said without taking his eyes off of his created bubble. “If I could put them in two different time frames. Bring Ellara to a space between now and where she and the prisoner are now.” His eyes widened. “Win!”

“Here.” Win said stepping beside him.

“Could you inject a toxin into there? Something that would make him quite sick but wouldn’t have a chance of killing him?”

“If you weaken your stasis sphere enough for my magic to penetrate and channel it to reach him,” Win said. “Sure. If not.” He shook his head. “Who knows how long it’ll take for the toxin to get to him. I mean look at Pyter’s smoke. It’s only just reached Ellara.”

“Damn!” Julius cursed both the Silver Eagles Captain and himself for not noticing. “Pyter! Get that smoke away from her. I need her help to get this done and she won’t be of use weakened from your magic.”

“My magic could--”

“Do what he said.” Jorah commanded eyes turning to the Silver Eagle Captain.

Pyter immediately fell silent and did as the Wizard King said and Julius instructed.

They all felt a new building of powerful pressure as Julius focused and channeled his mana into the task of pulling Ellara into another sphere of time. His eyes narrowed, lip curling into a snarl as he sensed the prisoner begin to weaken, heart rate rapidly reducing.

“Something’s wrong.” Julius said snarling.

“Tell us what to do.” Jorah said the calmness of his voice belying his concern for his Advisor and friend. He signaled Greywright who understood immediately and stepped out to call for a team of Healing Mages.

Julius shook his head. “Win. Tell me your bag of tricks has something that will set a heart to pumping so fast it might explode.

“Three or four.” Win said watching Julius carefully. “So I’m not making him ill?”

“He’s dying.” Julius told the sphere that he was creating and pulling Ellara into only halfway formed.

Breigha stepped closer to Jamie who put his arm around her waist in comfort. Pyter’s eyes narorwed seeing this. He had always suspected that his friend secretly had a thing for that mountain of a woman. It was the way he mercilessly teased and picked on her, as if trying to compensated and detract from his care.

“Win.” Julius panted, sweat stinging his eyes as it freely dripped down from his face. “One my word.”

The Green Mantis Captain readied his choice of toxin and waited.

Julius’ eyes never ceased bouncing from the prisoner to the progress of the sphere his was pulling Ellara into and back.

“Come on. Come on. Come on.” Julius urged himself and pleaded under his breath. He would have liked to have been further along but the mans ebbing life dictated his command to Win. “Now!”

Julius weakened the sphere surrounding the prisoner just enough for Win’s magic toxin to enter before reinforcing it and making a channel of sped up time to hasten it to the dying man. All the while continuing to pull Ellara further away and into her own bubble of time. He felt the mans life force return but knew it would be short lived.

When Julius had less then a quarter of the sphere to go he panted. “Speak to her, sir.”

Jorah took a step to his Advisor. “Ellara. Release your hold on the spy. We’re working to pull you apart and save you but he’s dying quickly and need you to help yourself. Let go. Cease your magic. That’s an ord--”

Julius lowered his hands slumping. Jax and Mereoleona caught him. Jorah was there to catch Ellara as she fell barely conscious. While the Spade Kingdoms spy hit the floor dead.

Greywright entered followed by a team of Healers. “Her and him.” He said needlessly pointing to Ellara and Julius.

Julius tried to wave the two healers off.

“Let them do their job.” Greywright ordered.

Julius obliged too exhausted to argue or put up a fight.

Jax smiled at his friend. “You did well.”

“Well! He was amazing,” Mereoleona said.

“I must concur.” Jorah said coming to stand over Julius. “Quite impressive.”

“Ellara?” Julius asked look over toward her.

“Do you think I’d be impressed if you hadn’t saved my Advisor?” Jorah questioned smirking.

Julius allowed his head to fall back. “Thank you, sir.”

“Thank you, Julius.”

31.2

Julius exited the Infirmary a couple hours later to find Jax waiting for him. “Concerned about me?” He teased smiling.

“I sent Jon away.” Jax told. “I hope that’s okay. There’s something I want to discuss with you. A few somethings actually.”

“Sure.” Julius yawned. He looked back into the vast open shaded area that was the first floor of Healers Hall and asked. “Any word on when Ellara will be released?”

“She already has been.”

“What?” Julius asked his disbelief evident.

Jax nodded. “An hour and a half ago.”

“That can’t be right.” Julius said turning back to the infirmary.

Jax grabbed his arm. “It is. I was here when she walked out.” He watched his friends expression change from confused to disturbed. “Julius. What’s the matter? Why don’t you look pleased at that? You did good.”

Julius shook his head. “Not that good.”

“What do you mean?”

“I knew I had pulled her out alive. And was pretty sure she suffered no permanent brain damage. But still--”

“What!”

Julius shook his head not liking where his thoughts were going or what it could possibly mean. “Nothing.” He forced a smile. “I’m glad to hear she’s alright.”

Jax looked at him through narrowed eyes. “You’re a horrible liar. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“Nearly everyone,” Julius said. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Let’s head on over to the Black Market for a drink.” Jax suggested.

“The Black Market? This really must be serious if you want to go there.”

“I go there all the time,” Jax said. He gave Julius a look. “Don’t act like you don’t.”

Julius looked away giving one of his badly convincing lies. “I don’t know what you mean.”

31.2.2

Seated in a corner booth Jax ordered them both a pint and gave the girl an extra few coins to leave them alone. Usually you had to flag the girls down in this pub to get their attention but with Julius they were all to happy to provide service. Of course the Azure Deers Captain was oblivious, or at least pretended to be.

Julius took a large gulp. He hadn’t realized how thirst he was till the liquid touched his tongue. “Ah. That’s good.” He sighed putting the half consumed mug down and relaxing back in his seat. Turning to Jax he asked. “What did you want to talk about?”

“First.” Jax said having not touched his drink. “What was that back there?”

Julius straightened, his relaxed expression becoming less so. “Back where?”

“Don’t. You’re not practiced enough to lie or squirm your way out of this one. Why did you seem so disturb Ellara had already been released?”

Julius’ expression became clouded for a moment before he shook his head. “It’s nothing. All magic is different. Just because two people have the same type of magic doesn’t mean their magic will be capable of the same thing or react in the same way.”

“So if it’s nothing, why not tell me.”

“Since it’s nothing why press?”

“Because it’s obviously is bugging you,” Jax said.

Julius threw back his head. “I’m too tired for this.”

“Then save your energy and quit fighting me.”

The Azure Deers Captain looked at his friend his expression void of amusement or the light friendliness usually found there. His heavy lids blinked slowly. “Did you find it strange that the sudden explosive build up of mana all but stopped as we rushed to get down there? And then suddenly begin building again as soon as we were close.”

Jax tilted his head. In the moment he hadn’t noticed nor had he given it any thought after. But now that his friend had mentioned it, he thought back and realized how lucky they had been.

“And then there’s Pyter’s magic.” Julius went on. “Granted it hadn’t evenly dissipated throughout my time sphere but I had opened up a direct real time path for his smoke to reach them. And in their slowed state of being. Whatever magic that was in effect should have been cut off as both their supply of mana was siphoned.”

“So maybe it was a reaction of combined magic, like Yami and Teris.” Jax offered.

Julius shook his head. “Do you realize how rare it is for two peoples magic to be able to combine? And that’s just talking about them giving it all they have and forcing their magic together in a last ditch effort. A reaction like Teris and Yami’s magic. To be drawn together as if wanting to combine was unheard of and thought impossible. At least till the two of them.”

Jax put that interesting little tidbit aside to chew on later. “So what happened then?”

“I don’t know.” Julius shook his head.

“Alright. What did you think happened?”

“I don’t know.”

“And not knowing is what’s bugging you?” Jax said thinking his magically obsessed friend needed a real hobby that didn’t involve walking around in search of new interesting magic or reading up on magic in libraries. “Why not simply ask Ellara?”

“Because she shouldn’t be conscious let alone walking out of the infirmary before me.” Julius snapped the unaccountable events vexing him.

If Jax didn’t know better he would have assumed that his friend was humiliated by the fact that the Wizard Kings Advisor had recovered more quickly then hie had but the Black Bulls Captain knew that wasn’t the case. “So you think the spy did something? Or tired to do something?” The blood suddenly drained from his face. “What if that was the intent all along?”

None of those sounded right to Julius’ ears. “I need to talk to Marx.”

“Your Mushroom Headed friend is a Communication Mage. Isn’t he? How will that help?”

“Cause I can’t speak to my father and Marx’s older brother and uncle are both Memory Mages. In fact his whole family’s magic deals with the mind in some way. Marx is even capable of shooting arrows that if struck by will wipe out your short term memories.”

“Really?” Jax replied both impressed and uneasy.

“Fascinating, isn’t it.” Julius smiled despite where his thoughts had just been. “I love magic. It’s my dream to see every kind of magic there is.”

“I thought your dream was to become the Wizard King.” Jax said dryly.

“A person can have more then one dream,” Julius said.

“These discrepancies with what you think should have occurred disturb me. But I don’t see us getting anywhere with it without you speaking to your friend or getting up the nerve to ask Ellara.”

“I’ll talk to Marx.” Julius said ignoring the prodding that he should speak to the Wizard Kings Advisor.

Jax let the his friend off deciding to wait and see what he learned for Marx before pressing him further about simply asking Ellara herself.

“So, what were these somethings you wanted to discuss with me?”

31.3

Jax returned to base long after dusk. He felt tired and defeated. The one good thing, Julius had agreed to make a search of the Azure Deers base library for the book Teris had been so interested in before being banned from the Silver Eagles base. Bad as he felt for Teris, after he had told Julius about his concern of the spy being found so close to the time and area Teris was returning from the Crimson Lions base, Julius had concurred. Teris was not to go or return without escort. And since no one was suppose to know about her search it likely meant she wouldn’t be allowed to go very often, if at all.

Julius agreed that telling Yami and Teris about the spy would serve no purpose other then to frighten them and so, they wouldn’t be told. Jax and Julius didn’t know what, if anything, Ellara had learned before whatever had happened turned things wrong.

Jax had told his friend about his base being slowly shaken off its foundations and what Bronn had told Yami, managing to convince the younger man to let any hope of being with Teris go. Julius had barely contained his fury at that confessing to Jax that Yami already had plans of someday marrying Teris and Teris having not long ago confessed she had feelings for Yami.

It was what Julius had said after that had disturbed him. The Azure Deers Captain wanted him to talk to Yami and tell him the truth, that Teris had no intention of wedding Nozel and was fully prepared to face banishment if it came to that, that she had been prepared for many years. Jax had argued that that was why he was telling Julius. So Julius could do something. It was Julius who was Teris’ brother and Yami’s mentor after all. Somehow Julius had convinced him that it would be better coming from him and in the end Jax had begrudgingly agreed to speak with Yami.

“Where are they?” Jax asked Bronn who was laying on the sofa trusting that his Vice Capetian would know which they he was referring to.

As if in response a door spammed upstairs and was answered with an echoing slam from what sounded like the kitchens.

Jax’s fatigue immediately disappeared. “That wasn’t Yami leaving was it?”

“Probably.” Bronn huffed disinterested. “Can barely--”

Jax spun on a heel and was gone in an instant. Bronn sat up and cursed following. The Black Bulls Captain lept over the broken pieces of the kitchen door that led to the side of the house mind complaining that it had only recently been replaced.

“Yami!” Jax called after the departing boy pleased to see that he at least hadn’t planned on riding out without his katana.

Yami halted but didn’t turn.

“You--”

Jax held up a hand silencing Bronn. “I got this. Go inside.”

Bronn gave Yami one last glare before doing as he was told kicking pieces of the wooden door out of the way.

Jax closed his eyes heaving a sigh. Guess he was speaking with the boy tonight. He made his way down the path and passed Yami. “With me. Sparring grounds.”

Yami blinked but followed without word.

The two took position opposite each other the full rising moon providing ample light.

“Show me what you got. I’ll give you first strike.” Jax said magnanimously.

Yami unsheathed his katana cloaking it in darkness. “You’re gonna regret that.”

Jax had to admit he was surprised at the quickness of the strike. From what he had seen dark magic was a slow moving force. The way Yami got around that was to channel the dark magic into his sword and cloak himself in mana to reinforce his already considerable strength, stamina, and speed. “You’ve gotten quicker.”

“I had a good sparring partner who challenged me.” Yami said leaping away from the crumbling ground.

“Oh?” Jax dodged another swipe at the last moment spinning around calling up the rocks in the ground his hand traced over and launching them at Yami. “Who was that?”

Yami didn’t bother trying to get away from the onslaught. He created a black hole to suck in the projectiles. “Teris. Can’t get much faster then light magic. Figured,” he sent out three more slashes forcing Jax to pull up a shield wall which didn’t survive the attack but managed to protect him, “if I could keep up with her I could out pace anyone.”

Jax nodded impressed with the younger mans way of thinking. He created a hailstorm of rocks, pebbles, and chalk in the effort to get Yami so focused on dodging that he wouldn’t notice he was being led to a vein of bedrock.

“So it wasn’t just phrasing,” Jax said, “when you said had a good sparring partner.”

That tripped Yami up a moment, a slew of stony derby striking him before he called forth a cocoon of darkness to shield him.

Jax smirked. He didn’t really need to lead Yami to the bedrock. He could have brought it to him. But the Black Bulls Captain had placed a few restrictions on himself to give the kid a fighting chance and better see what he had. In the likely chance that Teris wasn’t appointed Magic Knights Commander by the time she was twenty Yami would have to fight to free her from her family. If, when, that happened and if fate was kind enough to have seen Julius at least officially named as a candidate for future Wizard King Yami would have to face Fyntch’s mind mage. Though not an impossible task, like it would be if he were to face Julius, Yami would still need to be at or near the level of a Magic Knights Captain in order to best the Nova heir.

“Try focusing.” Jax suggested sliding out of the way of a leaping slash and then hopping back a couple times as Yami followed continuing his strikes.

Was he just that tired of had Yami gotten quicker as the fight progressed? He pulled up a shield wall and formed a hammer out of several boulders compressing them together into one piece. Through sense of Yami’s mana alone Jax used his magic to swing the massive hammer at him without looking over the wall. He felt it hit and lept over the stone barrier to launch another, more direct attack. Only he was forced to dive back behind the wall when a waiting Yami surprised him with one massive dark cloaked slice of his blade that split the ground creating a foot wide black canyon, demolished his wall as it struck him.

If it wasn’t for mana skin Jax would have been due for the healers if not the ground. As it was, he felt the hit but kept on going.

Yami’s sense of Ki gave him a split second advantage telling him the Captains movements before they actually happened but when faced on all sides by a hailstorm of stones there was little he could do but go on the defensive.

“As swift as your dark magic attacks have become you could benefit from being quicker.” Jax said raising several good sized boulders above head while Yami was distracted by the torrent of swirling derby. “Maybe you should resume your sparring sessions with Teris.”

Yami created a black hole clearing the air of projectiles.

Jax dropped first floating boulder on Yami’s location the younger man easily leaping out of the way. Right before he landed Jax cast another one down on his new location, Yami barely rolling out of the way.

“You’re not focused.” Jax scolded. “Where’s that Ki you’ve talked about? Doesn’t serve you too well when your mind wanders to other things. Huh?”

Yami growled launching himself to his feet and at Jax with surprising speed. The Black Bulls Captain was forced to shield an arm with rock barely blocking a mana charged strike from Yami’s sword. Jax slid back as Yami continued to bare against him, leaving a trail of tilled earth.

Fine, Jax thought, you want close combat I’ll treat you to some. He reached out his other hand calling up the surrounding flint from the ground and forming it into a sword of his own. Cloaking the somewhat brittle blade in mana to strengthen it he swiped and thrusted backing Yami off him. It was a taxing endeavor both physically and magically to fight thus and he couldn’t manage it for an extended amount of time but to looked Yami in the eyes and bait him further it was worth it.

“You had a good thing with her.” Jax said dropping another boulder from above forcing Yami to his left. “Remind me again why you ruined it?”

Their blades clashed the two men trying to overpower the other.

“You talk too much.” Yami gritted giving one good shove to create space enough to barrel through Jax and give the unsteady man a turning swipe of dark magic that rolled off his blade.

Jax took the magic on his shield and managed to meet Yami’s katana with his flint the magically created sword cracking to pieces in his hand.

“And you don’t talk enough.” Jax breathed going against his own rules and bringing the bedrock up and out of the ground.

Yami spun around the force he face too big to retreat from. He growl preparing for one massive strike.

“If you had,” Jax went on, “you might have learned that Teris has been preparing her whole life to be banished rather then marry Nozel.”

Combat forgotten, Yami stood still in hopeful disbelief as the wall of bedrock imprisoned him.

Jax shook his head smirking. “Like I sad. You don’t do too well when your mind wanders.” He allowed his shield and the rest of the floating boulders to drop and dusted himself off. “So much for having fun and letting loose for a bit.”

He walked over to the the silo of stony foundation encompassing Yami. It went more then fifty feet into the ground and surrounded him on all sides, including above. The top was the weakest point at only fourteen feet wide while the walls were anywhere between seventeen and twenty-five.

Jax studied his work in the moonlight. Not bad. Could have been a bit more rounded. He knocked on the formed wall.

“Still alive in there? Once you’ve collected yourself get out and we’ll talk. If it’s not too much for you.” Jax made his way to a partially uprooted tree. He sat pillowing his head as he leaned against the trunk and relaxed.

31.4

Greywright was no expert on Memory Magic but thanks to a lengthy stint of dating a girl who had memory magic he knew enough. He hadn’t thought of Sabine in ages and was surprised to learn she had three kids when he had contacted her this evening and was pleased with her somewhat rural life.

He had been unsure at first how to go about asking his questions without her asking too many in return; but was quickly reminded of one of the many reasons he had fallen for her all those years ago. Sabine didn’t ask questions. Prying wasn’t in her nature. She had even called him on his faked interest in her husband and kids when he had asked further questions about them without any sign of ill humor.

Greywright tried to remember why he had broken things off with her in the first place and then recalled he hadn’t. Sabine hadn’t been the type of girl that needed constant attention but she did need to know that she was at least in the top three of your priorities. The problem was, her easy unneedy nature made it difficult to remember to place her there.

It had been an easy break up. If only all his others could have been even half that clean. And the two had stayed friends. He had even been invited to her wedding six years ago. He hadn’t made it, the demands of being Magic Knights Commander and all, but he had sent a gift.

Greywright made his way to Ellara’s quarters within the private wings of Magic Knights Headquarters. It wasn’t required for the Wizard Kings Advisor or Magic Knights Commander to live on sight, or even in Castle City for that matter, but with the long hours and positions rigorous demands it certainly made it easier.

Though he knew Ellara did, Greywright didn’t even bother keeping another place. He was saving all he could to buy a nice plot of fertile cliff side land near Sefra when Sir Jorah finally decided to step down and he could retire. Whether he would have a family to enjoy his dream farm with was looking less and less likely as the years passed. But, Greywright didn’t worry too much about that. He was content with his life of service and occasional night time liaisons that quenched his more feral needs.

Hoping Ellara hadn’t gone off to her place in Raque, Greywright knocked on the door to her chambers. Just when he was about to turn and walk away the door opened to a slightly damp Ellara with dripping wet hair.

“Sorry!” Greywright expelled taking a step back. “I should have sent word I was coming to check on you.”

“Or not come at all.” Ellara said watching him through fiery eyes. “I’m suppose to be resting.”

“Of course.” Greywright nodded tiring not to look at the thin robe that clung to her damp body. “Which is why I wanted to check on you. You didn’t stay long at the Healers.”

“Is there a question somewhere in there?”

Greywright looked at her and swallowed noting that the fabric had gone sheer in several places where it had soaked through. Nailing his eyes to hers he shook his head. “No. Just concern. I know how stubborn you can be.”

Ellara smirked leaning against the door. “I’m fine. Head’s fuzzy. Nothing a good few hours of rest, relaxation, and sleep won’t fix. The healers agreed. And though they could have put me into a restorative slumber I felt I could do just as well in the comfort of my own roo--”

“Shall we open the red or the white or both?”

Ellara jumped turning to her lover and nearly closed the door completely.

The Magic Knights Commanders brows rose. “Relaxation comes in all forms I suppose. I can see why you didn’t stay and thought your efforts would be just as good. Or should I say his efforts. Hello Olsen.”

Ellara turned, opening the door, a guilty smile forced on her face.

Olsen nearly dropped the two bottles of wine. “Commander!” He looked to Ellara and back. “What are you doing here? I mean--”

“It’s alright,” Greywright smirked giving the two a knowing look. “We’re all adults here. I’m just glad to find you weren’t being boisterous when you said you were alright.”

Ellara glared.

“And that you have someone looking after you for the night.” Greywright went on seriously. “Something like that, even if the healers cleared you, you shouldn’t be alone; just in case there’s a delay in any ill effects.” He took a step back giving a slight bow the smirk finding its way to his lips once again. “Advisor Sand. Olsen.”

“Commander Grey--”

Ellara shut the door smartly cutting off Olsen’s words. Greywright rose chuckling. Good for her, he thought. It was only fair. He had had his share of liaisons with members of her Investigations so he had no right to complain that she was enjoying herself with one of his Magic Knights. Besides, as he had said, they were adults. Olsen was almost thirty, if Greywright remembered correctly, making him eight or so years younger then Ellara; but differences in age seemed to lessen as one got older. He was only surprised to find that she could entertain such a friend. Then again he didn’t know if their evening would entail a full course of delights.

From what Sabine had said, Ellara was lucky Julius had been as precise as he had in his skill. The tearing apart of two minds a near impossible task under the best of circumstances with unlimited time. But, Ellara seemed fine if only a little drawn and haggard around her glossy onyx eyes. Sabine had commented something like that would have left her bed bound for days, if not unconscious for almost as long.. Then again Sabine had retired from service as only a Senior Investigations Mage where as Ellara held the highest rank of that whole department. More over, Ellara Sand had been the second youngest in Clover Kingdom history to be offered the position of Wizard Kings Advisor so her power and resilience was far superior to most others.

Content in his colleagues well being Commander Greywright made his way to his office looking forward to reading her report of the incident tomorrow; that’s if she managed to get one done with such a distraction in her rooms.

31.5

Yami sat a few feet away from his Captain, forearms on knees, incredulous and apprehensive despite his hopeful, hungry, desire to believe. “Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Hum.” Jax pretended to think. “Why didn't’ the prideful, stubborn, self sufficient girl tell the burly, forceful boy who pursued her that all he had to do was fight her impossible to beat Time Magic brother, who’s likely to be the next Wizard King, in a battle to the death in order free her from her family so she wouldn’t have to marry the royal ill humored, brat so they live happily together?”

Yami glared.

“Julius may have wanted to tell you.” Jax said giving his friend the benefit of the doubt for saddling him with the task. “As for Teris? I couldn’t say. It’s likely she thought you already knew that she was Nozel Intended. I mean the whole kingdom basically knows. Other then not wanting you to fight to free her.” Jax shrugged. “Do you know just how slim the chances of her becoming Knights Commander is? It’s nearly impossible in the time frame she has. Not to mention that Greywright won’t step down till Sir Jorah does, which won’t be anytime soon.”

She didn’t want me to follow her into banishment, Yami thought feeling even worse then he already did. He shook his head. “I knew she wanted to be Knights Commander. Knew it was of utmost importance to her. But I never thought to ask why.”

“Don’t blame yourself. With a brother like Julius it was easy to assume she had such dreams because she was Julius’ sister.”

“She’s lived her life expecting to one day loose everything and upon learning I can’t have her I act like a jealous child and cut myself off from her.” Yami said to himself disparagingly.

Jax watched Yami beat himself up knowing there was nothing he could say or do to lessen the younger mans self loathing. “You know better now. What are you going to do about it?” The Captain finally asked, silently pleading that it no longer involved trying to tear down his base.

Yami thought. He couldn’t just go back to being the way he had been, unfortunately. With the way he had treated her not to mention the way Teris was now, it would only drive her further away. He could try telling her he was a fool and apologizing and likely would have to eventually but didn’t see that working towards any reconciliation at the moment either. He deserved to be left cold and wanting like he had left her. He deserved worse for thinking she had led him on and not trusting her; but he wouldn’t endure worse. Not if he didn’t have to. Decided, he got to his feet.

“Thank you, sir.” Yami said in a rare moment of real honor and respect.

“We’re not done.” Jax said looking up at him.

Yami put his hand on the hilt of his katana thinking he’d do better against his Captain this time, without Jax needling him with comments about Teris.

The Black Bulls Captain shook his head. “Not that. Not now. While it was fun, I’ve had a long day and am no longer in the mood to beat your ass.”

Yami smirked thinking how unlikely that would be but lowered his hand and sat back down.

“I take it that since all this you two haven’t shared much with each other about the other matter that concerns the two of you?”

Yami shook his head. “I haven’t told her about Iban’s curious words or the priest from Clade.”

“And I take it she hasn’t told you the truth about the attack on our base? How it was lea by the same Spatial Mage that had previously attacked the both of you. How they managed to enter her room, lock away her grimoire, and very nearly abduct her.”

Every muscle in Yami’s body had tightened to the point that he was trembling.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Jax said sensing Yami’s mana build and swirl making his ears pop. Knowing full well what would happen to him if it got out that he had shared such information Jax explained the details of that night and his part in covering up Teris having seen her previous attacker.

“So the Wizard King, Greywright, all of you know it wasn’t some gathering of gangs?”

“It’s complicated.” Jax sighed.

“Then uncomplicate it.” Yami snapped. “Lives are at stake. Teris was attacked in her room. Almost--” He ground his teeth unable to say the words. “I know it’s our job to protect the kingdom and we face possibly fatal dangers regularly but this, this is avoidable.”

“I know this surrounds the two of you.” Jax said calmly. “And because of that and the way you two have been shut out from knowing more may feel like you’re alone in this. That it involves the both of you and no one else but that’s wrong. This is bigger then just you and her. It effects, it involves some much and so many more.”

“I don’t care about all that,” Yami said.

“I know you don’t but--” Jax gritted his teeth thinking of what happened at Headquarters this afternoon, of Julius and whatever was bothering him that he refused to fully say. “There’s something not right.”

“You’re damned right there’s something not right!”

Jax closed his eyes fearing he had made a mistake. Was Yami incapable of clear thinking and more finely executed action? “Teris had been going to the Silver Eagles base to search their library for answers, or at least clues that would lead to answers.” Jax told trying to focus Yami on the matter at hand.

Yami turned to his Captain blinking. “That’s what she’s been doing?”

“No. Not any more. Captain Pyter figured out what she was doing and banned her from returning. The slimy coward.” Jax finished under his breath.

Still that had to have been the reason Nozel had escorted her home that evening, Yami thought. Why Teris had been so friendly with him. Possibly even why she had kissed his cheek the night of the wedding. To thank him.

“Apparently she found something of interest there but the book is spelled against magical copying and since she can’t return there she has moved on to the Crimson Lions library. That,” Jax said, “is where she’s been going.”

Yami sobered pulling his thoughts from the relieved romantic to the secret perils. “What has she learned?”

“You’ll have to ask her. I’ve broken my orders, and flat out lied more then I even thought I’d have to, certainly more then I’ve ever wanted. I’d rather keep tabs from a distance for now and not blacken my conscious any more then absolutely necessary.”

Yami nodded understanding. He could hardly blame the Captain. A man torn between his duty to obey the Wizard King and to protect his squad to the best of his ability. He didn’t envy his Captains predicament. “Sir. I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for us. In helping and protecting Teris during her search and--” he paused the guilt within rising up again, “in talking to me.”

Uncomfortable, Jax looked away. “Yeah, well it was in my bases own self interest. The two of you were breaking it off its foundations.”

Yami smirked thinking of all the doors and windows he had broken over the passed few days.

“Besides,” Jax went on, “it’s my job to see my people come to no undo harm.”

Yami wondered if he was speaking of the secret matter or the romantic one. His thoughts went to Teris. Banishment. She had expected and planned on it all along. His fist clenched. He had lost his home once, there was no way he was going to let such a thing happen to her. Even if she didn’t want him to. Even if she didn’t want him period. He would fight to free her from her family ties. And then, if she agreed, he would marry her.

31.6

“So you’re certain there’s no possible way?”

Marx shook his head. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you.” Seeing the Azure Deers Captains expression he said. “Julius, you’re good. But even you’re not that good. An expert healer in such a field wouldn’t be able to divide two minds that had been linked by memory magic without hours of work and effort. Even if you managed to slow time in one of your stasis spheres down enough you are no expert healer.”

“So there would be damage,” Julius said.

“Most certainly. How much would depend on too many variables to name.”

“Even if the person could be verbally reached and finished breaking the connection themselves?”

“The process still would have been initiated by force by a third party.” Marx told taking another bite of his sandwich.

Julius nodded his understanding. “Meaning that the damage I would have caused pulling their minds apart to just get to the point where verbal contact could be made would still there.”

“Correct.”

Julius hit the table with a hand and rubbed his forehead.

“Please tell me that there’s no one comatose at the healers.” Marx hoped watching him.

“There’s no one at the healers.” Julius assured.

Marx breathed a sigh of relief. Grateful that as upset as Julius was this was still a hypothetical discussion. Not even Ellara, for all her strength and will of mind, would have been able to go through that and not be at the healers unconscious. The Investigations Mage wondered if this had something to do with Lord Nova. Julius didn’t speak about his father but Marx knew that the patriarch had trouble keeping his mind in the present. Maybe Julius had thought he had found some way to help his father but, too embarrassed to ask directly, had come up with this convoluted scenario.

“I’m sorry,” Marx said.

Julius turn sharply to his friend afraid Marx had read his thoughts. “Why?”

“That such a thing wouldn’t work without seeing the person you’re trying to save with, at best, short term memory loss and sever confusion between their own memories and the ones from the person they were linked with.”

Julius’ shoulders slumped defeated. “That’s the best possible outcome?”

Marx nodded. “And even then you wouldn’t know it till they woke up. If they woke up.”

Julius’ mind went places and thought things it didn’t want to but what other possibilities were there? That the spy had done something? But under Ellara’s magic he would have been helpless. Besides, all the building mana had been coming from her. He supposed it was possible that the spy had had some sort of spell done to him where his mind couldn’t be accessed and if tired would cause a sort of feedback loop that would kill them both. But if that’s what had happened the mana would have continued to build. It wouldn’t have stopped as if waiting till they got close enough to stop it before it started building again. Magic didn’t work that way no matter how lucky one was.

Julius looked at Marx wondering how much danger he had put his friend in. If his fears were right… No. He refused to even consider the possibility that such a thing was possible, not without further proof.

“I trust you won’t mention this hypothetical discussion to anyone.”

“Of course not.” Marx assured feeling bad that he couldn’t give his friend the answers he seem to so dearly want.

Julius gave a weak smiled. “Thank you, my friend.”

“Don’t call me that.” Marx said shaking his head.

“It’s what you are. Who else could I trust to bring this to?”

“Jax,” Marx said.

“He’s a Rock Mage. What use would he be in such theoretical's?”

The conversation turned to other things Julius all too happy to put aside the disturbing notions for a later time.

31.7

Unable to sleep Teris sat up in bed with a sigh and roughly rubbed a hand over her face. She had missed something or forgotten something and it was bothering her. She knew it had to do with her search but passed that she had no idea. There was so little she had discovered how was it possible for her to have forgotten anything? On a whim she pulled out her grimoire which, since the attack on the base, was stashed beneath her pillow and opened it to the page of Chaos.

Staring into the black page she cleared her mind and tired to focus. Master of Master’s, she thought. The page began to swirl. She waited trying to keep her focus and not loose hope. Suddenly it felt like images were being projected directly into her mind. Her vision of the page and her room gone in a blink replaced by light and blackness. It felt similar to the experience she had felt in the labyrinths vault with Yami, only then the surrounding sights had been somewhat visible making this situation all the more frightening.

“Light cannot exist without Darkness.” A disembodied voice echoed from all around. “For if there is no Darkness how would one know what Light is?”

“Hello?” Teris called, her voice echoing into the vast nothingness.

“You are not whole. You are half of a whole. Where is your other half?”

“Are you the Master of Master’s?” Teris asked thinking it didn’t sound like the voice from the labyrinth that they had assumed was Yurist’s. Please don’t be crazy, happy, killer voice she pleaded silently.

“I am not the killer.” The voice said. “You are the killer. You are the Bringer of Death and Darkness.”

“I don’t want to kill anyone.” Teris said her mind bringing up imagines of the countless attackers she had burned without even seeing each of there faces. For a time, she had thought that would have made it better, not knowing all of their faces, but it had made it worse.

“Those people were nothing. The destruction you will cause will be the end of it all.”

Teris remembered this bit. The end was just a beginning. Right?

“It could be.” Said the voice. “But it can easily be the end. It is up to you.”

“Can I choose neither?”

“You cannot choose.”

“But you just said it was up to me.” Teris complained.

“It is up to the Darkness choose. It is up to the Light to live or die.”

“Living is good. Wait. When you say Darkness are you referring to Yami?”

“Light cannot exist without Darkness. If there is no Darkness how would one know what Light is?”

“Yeah. We covered that bit,” Teris said.

“You are the Bringer of Death and Darkness.”

“Can you quit saying that?” Teris pleaded.

“It is up to you how this will end. You must convince the Darkness to choose life. To do so you must live.”

“If I’m the bringer of darkness does that mean I’m the darkness and not Yami?” Teris said more to herself thinking it over. “But if the darkness gets to choose and I don’t that means I’m not the darkness.” For want of someone to look at, she spun around and said. “So Yami’s the darkness and I somehow bring him along. Am I anywhere close?”

“Light cannot exist without Darkness. If there is no Darkness how would one know what Light is? You are the Bringer of Darkness. It is up to you how this will end. You must convince the Darkness to choose life. To do so you must live.”

Teris’ brow furrowed. “You’ve said that before.”

“Light cannot exist without Darkness. If there is no Darkness..”

“And not just now.” She breathed to herself as she began to remember the multiple times she had been through this. “I’ve been here before. We’ve done this before! What are you doing to me? Why didn’t I remember any of this!”

“...you must live!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A knock sounded startling Teris awake. Venice poked her head in the door Teris letting her head drop back onto the pillow.

“What do you want?” Teris mumble drowsily.

“You gonna sleep the day away?” Venice questioned letting herself in.

Teris rubbed her eyes sitting up, her grimoire sliding off her chest. “What time is it?”

Venice turned over at the Light Mages spell book and closed it. “You know it’s dangerous to leave those things open while you sleep. Could have some sort of dream and easily cast a spell.”

“I don’t dream. Not anymore.” Teris said taking up her grimoire and placing it in the leather cover attached to her belt that she pulled out from under her pillow.

“Not at all?”

Teris shook her head. “Not since--”

“Not since when?” Venice asked.

Teris shook off the question. She didn’t want to tell her friend that she hadn’t had a dream since late September when Yami had left for the Spade Kingdom border on the Wild Fire mission. “What time is it again?”

“After lunch.” Venice answered.

“Damn it.” Teris cursed getting out of bed. “I’m late.”

“For?”

“I told Nozel I would meet him before I went back to the Crimson Lions library. Apparently he found and copied something he thinks I’d really want to see.”

Venice watched her friend pick up a tank top from the desk and sniff it thinking Nozel was the one who really wanted to be seeing something, or more precisely someone.

“You’re running yourself ragged.” Venice told.

“I’m fine.” Teris said taking off the top she wore yesterday that she hadn’t bothered changing out of.

“Staying awake all hours of the night. Spending your days scouring for some clue you may never find. Sleeping till the afternoon. With your grimoire open no less. What happens when there’s a mission? What happened to doing all your could to rise as fast as you can so you won’t be banished when the time came?”

“When there’s a mission I’ll focus on that. And I still plan on taking every chance I get to rise higher and get stronger but that won’t happen unless there is a mission to prove myself on. So.” Teris pulled down the semi clean tank top and pulled on what she thought was a clean blouse.

“You need to go to sleep when you come in here at lights out.” Venice said as she watched her friend truly worried that things were getting out of hand.

“I try.” Teris said suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “Believe me I try. I lay in bed for hours trying to clear my head and fall asleep. No matter what I do, it just won’t come.”

Venice looked at her sympathetically. By Teris’ blood shot eyes and expression they were well past her herbal remedies. “Maybe we can ask Gilly to help.”

Teris shoved a foot into a boot and hopped pulling it on. “I’m not going to the healers for help with getting some shut eye.”

“I didn’t say that. I’m merely suggesting asking her for ideas that may help. You need it. You love awful.

Teris turned to look in the mirror. Her color sallow except for the dark circles underneath her red rimmed eyes.

“Some sun and sleep. That’s all I need.” Teris said downplaying how bad she appeared as she turned to stuff her other shoe into a boot.

“But you just said you couldn’t sleep!”

“What was I doing before you came it?” Teris challenged. “That’s right. Sleeping. Now I got to go. Who knows how long Nozel will wait.”

“Forever likely.” Venice said under her breath.

“What?”

“Hair. For the love of mana run a brush through your hair. I thought royal were suppose to be civilized. You look almost as bad as Abril.”

“I heard that!” Abril yelled from her room.

Venice rolled her eyes. She noticed Teris roughly running the brush through pulling out more hair then tangles.

“Give me that.” Venice snipped pulling the brush from Teris hand. “You can thank me for this latter.” She sighed pulling out her grimoire.

“Venice. I don’t--”

A mirror appeared in front of Teris showing her again just how bad she looked.

“There.” Venice said mirror disappearing as she closed her spell book. “A simple glamour. Just to freshen you up.”

Teris turned looking into the mirror that hung on the wall and blinked. Gone were the dark circles and red eyes. The paleness replaced with a healthy glow. Her straight, tawny hair smooth and shining where the light hit it.

“Thanks,” Teris said giving her friend a hug before rushing out the door.

“Remember!” Venice called after her. “You owe me.” Crossing her arms she looked about the mess of a room and shook her head. “And I’m gonna call it in tonight with a visit from Gilly.” She muttered.

Teris took the steps two at a time wondering if she had time to pass through the kitchens to grab a bite to eat on the way.

“Afternoon Teris,” Yami greeted as she passed.

Teris all but fell over. She stopped and turned watching Yami as he continued down the hall without a backwards glace. And they say girls are changeable, she thought glaring after him. Well she wasn’t. Yami could do whatever he pleased, she wasn’t getting over his lack of trust and friendship that easily. He’d likely be back to ignoring her by the end of day anyway, she thought hating the seize her heart gave at the notion.

32.2

Olsen nuzzled Ellara from behind. “Do you really have to go so early?”

“Early?” Ellara laughed. “It’s well past lunch.”

“Is it? Shall I make us something?” Olsen asked kissing Ellara’s neck.

“No. I need to finish this report and turn it in. I should have had it in first thing this morning but you were too deliciously distracting..” She turned giving Olsen a kiss.

Olsen returned it, his hands caressing her shoulders before trying to pull her to her feet and away from her work.

Breaking the kiss in need of air and to ward him off Ellara gave him a gentle shove. “Go get yourself dressed. You’re far too distracting like that.”

“Good.” Olsen smirked pulling on the ties of his robe letting the garment fall open.

She looked him over slowly, enjoying the view then shook her head forcefully. “No! I have to do this. Anyway with you.”

Olsen pouted comically before turning away but leaving the robe open.

Taking back up the quill Ellara resumed her hurried scribbling. She was almost done when Olsen returned holding a sheet of parchment. “Ellara? What’s this? It sounds ominous.”

“What’s that?” Ellara turned smiling thinking he was attempting another of his tricks to steal her attention.

“The trial is nearly prepared. We will await your word in the new year with anticipation. May Light and Darkness bring the destruction of this fleeting world and usher the worthy into a new everlasting existence. Olsen lowered the paper. “What trial? It says light and darkness. It’s not referring to Yami and Teris’ magic. Is it?”

“Oh my love.” Ellara sighed setting down the quill. Her eyes fogged to a milky white as the grimoire on her desk opened and turned to the spell she needed. “I wish you hadn’t seen that. I do hate doing this to you time and again. Truly, I do.”

32.3

Nozel sighed wondering how much longer he should wait. It wasn’t like Teris to be late and it certainly wasn’t like her to forget so chances are she had been called away on a mission. Still, he would have thought she would’ve sent him a message if she hadn’t been unable to make their meeting. He tried not to think about any other possibilities worry gnawing in the back of his mind. He should have agreed to meet her in Raque. That way he’d at least be close to his base. She was the one with instantaneous transportation capabilities, as long as she did so away from people, while he had had to fly over. Granted his mercury magic was swifter then a broom but even so.

“I’m sorry!” Teris breathed coming up beside him. “I’m so sorry.”

Seeing her Nozel’s worry and ire evaporated. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I over slept.” Teris confessed leaning against the wall catching her breath. She had been able to transport to a safe location away from everyone but had had to run the rest of the way.

Nozel scowled at her, his temper returning. “If you didn’t want to meet you should have said so.” He clipped looking away.

“That’s not it.” Teris assured.

“I’m doing this for you but if it’s no longer important then please tell me. There are other more useful things I could be spending my time on.”

“I’m the one that told you not to do this! You refused to listen.” Teris spun on a heel. “Do whatever you what. But don’t pretend you’re doing this for me.”

Nozel grabbed her and spun her around. “Who else would I be doing this for?” He demanded inches from her face. “You think I’d like sitting over an old book, suffering cramped and ink stained hands? There’s no one else I’d tolerate such things for.”

“Ink stained fingers!” Teris gasped dramatically. “Oh, you poor thing. How you’ve suffered. Please,” she grabbed his right hand and held it between hers, “let me massage your work weary hand for you.”

Nozel pulled his hand away glaring.

Teris squeezed her eyes shut pinching the bridge of her nose.

Nozel’s heated emotions quickly cooled seeing a look of pain cross her face. “Are you alright? Teris?” He reached out steadying her by the arms.

“Fine.” Teris said trying to push him away. Eyes still closed she stumbled.

“Teris!” Nozel exclaimed catching her. “Look at me.”

Teris squinted open one of her eyes before quickly shutting it suddenly finding everything much too bright.

“That’s it. I’m taking you the the Healers.” Nozel said lifting her into his arms suddenly grateful that they had met in Castle City.

“No.” Teris protested weakly. “I haven’t been getting much sleep is all. I just--” She winced as a ringing in her ears began causing surrounding sounds to suddenly seem very far away.

Nozel, who had already begun walking to the Infirmary, formed an eagle of mercury under his feet and took to the air. He didn’t know what was going on but she suddenly went from healthy looking to colorless and clammy. He looked down at her has they flew over rooftops making straight for the Healing Hall. His chest tightened seeing dark circles under her eyes and sweat on her brow.

Teris began to shiver as the glamour Venice had put on her disappeared distantly wondering why she had become so cold.

She was burning up in Nozel’s arms by the time he lowered them to the ground before the pillared infirmary.

“I need a healer.” Nozel yelled stepping into the shaded area.

Three mages rushed to him taking her from his arms and setting to work. Nozel had to force himself to release her even though he could barely stand the searing heat that came off Teris’ body.

One of the mages looked up leaving Teris in the care of his colleagues as he stood. “What happened?”

Nozel shook his head. “One second she was fine the next...”

The mage signaled to another who rushed over. After whispering something Nozel couldn’t hear the newly arrived mage dashed off.

Nozel looked after the departing healer asking. “Where’s she going? Teris is going to be alright isn’t she?”

The Mage gave a small smile. “Why don’t we give them space to work and wait over here.” He suggested holding an ushering hand to Nozel’s back.

Nozel swung his arm over the Mages and stepped behind him pulling the Healers arm back and up at a painful angle. Tendrils of mercury curved from behind Nozel and around to the Mage coming to deadly sharpened points inches from the mans face.

“No.” Nozel said in his ear with practiced calm. “Do you know who I am?”

The Mage nodded. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Nozel looked to Teris. “That there is my Intended. I am not leaving her side. I am going to stay right here and you are going to do your job or else you won’t be doing anything ever again. Understood.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” The Mage nodded.

The spear head points of mercury backed away slowly before disappearing. Nozel further raised the healers arms, hearing the man whimper before pushing him away releasing him.

Rubbing his shoulder the Mage backed further away. “If it’s alright with Your Highness, I’m going to get the Grand Healing Mage on shift.”

“You do that.”

32.4

Tobin entered Yami’s bedroom. “You alright?”

“Do you know how to knock?”

Tobin shrugged. “The door was open.”

Yami rumbled a groan rubbing his forehead.

“Captain took it to you last night, huh?”

“No.” Yami blinked finding it difficult to concentrate. “Yeah. Kind of but--”

Stepping into the room Tobin asked again. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Yami assured feeling a bit out of breath. “Just more tired then I thought I guess.”

“You have been out ridding that beast of yours at all hours of the night.” Tobin commented. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Yami curled up into bed. “Go away or shut up.”

Tobin smirked. “How about both.” He said stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

32.5

Gilly hadn’t been due to be on shift for another eight hours but she had been called in on a special case that Samander thought required her form of magic. When she had arrived the infirmary looked like a war zone, at least how she imagined a war zone to appear. There were fires everywhere. People were running about, some yelling orders, others just screaming or crying. She saw patients and healers a like hiding, cowering behind pillars as beams of light flashed through the shaded darkness. Gilly saw a beam strike a pillar and realized the only reason the floor above hadn’t caved in on top of them was because Magic Knights were there fixing, shoring up, or replacing entire pieces with their magic.

Gilly didn’t need to ask where the patient was she simply had to be brave enough to head in that direction. Steadying her nerve she did just that but was halted by a Magic Knight, she noted from the sigil on his cloak that he was from the Golden Dawn.

“I wouldn’t go over there.” The Magic Knight said his soft spoken voice barely loud enough to hear over the noise.

“I’m a Grand Healing Mage.” Gilly said staring at the plumed mask he wore that covered the top half of his face. “My patient is over there. I can stop this.”

That seemed to get the Magic Knights attention. “I’ll escort you.” He said stepping before her creating a shield wall of twisted branches. “Follow me.”

Gilly did as he bid placing a hand on his shoulder. They were almost there when a ray of light hit his knotted mass of boughs. There was a flash of fire before the magically made shield disappeared. Another flash struck the ceiling above them the Magic Knight creating a massive tree trunk to prop it up.

Gilly saw Samander and several other healers attempting to magically subdue whatever was happening to the girl. She saw a Magic Knight, this one from the Silver Eagles, struggling to surround her in some sort of silver liquid in an effort to lessen the destructive onslaught of light.

She got a better look of the girl, her breath catching. She didn’t know why she hadn’t put it together. It wasn’t as if there were any other light magic users. Without thinking she sprinted to Teris sliding under the Silver Eagles silver liquid. Reaching out and touching Teris, Gilly ignored the sizzling of her hand and smell of cooking meat the assaulted her nostrils.

“Rest. Sleep.” Gilly breathed between clenched teeth focusing her magic as her whole body trembled in pain. She felt the girl begin to relax, the onslaught of light lessening. “That’s it Teris. Sleep.”

The light radiating off Teris diminished to a glow and then vanished completely. Gilly pulled her hand away crying out as half of it stay charred to Teris shoulder. Hope was instantly kneeing beside her healing Gilly’s hand. Gilly gave the Intermediate Healer a nod of thanks and looked about the silence almost deafening before her ears adjusted and the screams and cries could once again be heard.

“Samander.” Gilly said turning to look at the other Grand Healer. “Over see all that. I’ll tend to her.”

Samander nodded giving Nozel’s shoulder a pat of gratitude before taking a step back and turning away. If it hadn’t been for the royal Silver Eagles effort in dampening the magical force who knows how bad things would’ve been. As it was, Samander took in the burning, broken bodies and barely standing structure allowing himself a moment of horror before pulling himself together.

“Hope. Stay with Gilly. Whatever. Whoever she needs you get it.” Samander ordered. “Flint. Take a small team and see to the Magic Knights. They’re the ones keeping this place together we can’t afford any of them falling do to injuries before the Building Mages arrive.” He tossed his communication stone at Hope. “Use it to bring what Gilly needs. You are not to leave her side.” As he pointed others in various directions he told Hope. “Contact the Builders first. Tell them we’ll need everyone they have on hand. Then get message to Sir Jorah.”

Gilly felt the Silver Eagle Magic Knight kneel next to her beside Teris.

“She’s going to be alright?” He asked his face etched with worry.

“She’s in a deep slumber now. We’ll figure out what’s going on. I promise I’ll do everything in my power to see her healthy and hail.”

Building Mages began appearing fixing up or completely replacing broken and missing pieces.

“Hope.” Gilly called. “Contact the Black Bulls base. Ask for Captain Jax or Bronn. Tell them we have Teris here.”

Hope nodded.

“But only them.” Gilly said over her shoulder. “Don’t rely the message to another squad member.”

Nozel looked at the Grand Healer wondering who she was and what she knew to be so mindful of who was notified.

“You’re name is Nozel. Right?” Gilly asked giving him a reassuring smiled. “You’re a friend of Teris’.”

Nozel nodded once slightly put off and refreshed to be known by his friendship with someone and not his rank.

“You brought her in?” Gilly questioned.

“She collapsed.” Nozel told recalling the events and helpless fear he had felt.

Gilly looked back at Teris focusing more mana into her efforts of keeping her under. Why wouldn’t Teris rest? “Nozel.” She said glancing back at him feeling sweat begin to prickle along her brow. “My name’s Gilly. I need you to quickly tell me everything that led to this. No matter how small.”

32.6

Jax exited the Captains Den at Magic Knight Headquarters wondering why they had even gathered. Nothing new was learned. Ellara’s report was all about the events that led up to her heading below to the dungeons. Apparently Julius, as good as his efforts had been hadn’t managed to save the Advisors memories of the hour or so that they needed most.

Jax patted his friends shoulder. “Do beat yourself up. You heard her thanks. Ellara wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you. You saved her. Move over you managed to save her mind.”

“Sure.” Julius said distantly.

Assuming he was still thinking of what he could have done differently to save those all important memories Jax urged. “Come on. You won major points with Sir Jorah. I bet after all this he doesn’t even remember you taking Yami and Teris to Magic Investigations after their mission to the labyrinth.”

Julius’ lip tugged slight upward.

“That’s all that gets?” Jax complained “That’s not even half a smirk. What’s wrong?”

Julius shook his head not ready to speak the growing foreboding aloud as if saying it would somehow make it so.

“Want me to tell you about my talk with Yami?” Jax tried hating it when his friend was like this.

Julius perked up at that. “Did he have any trouble believing you when you told him?”

“Trouble believing me maybe. But none when I told him it came from you.” He watched the Azure Deers Captain fight a smile at that. “He doesn’t respect much, your protege. Heck, Yami barely respects me.” Jax muttered. “But he holds you in the highest regard.

“As I do hi--”

“Jax! Thank mana I found you.”

The two Captains turned as Bronn fought to catch his breath.

“It’s Teris.” Bronn said holding his side. “She’s been taken to the Healers.”

32.6.2

The three men stepped into the infirmary various expressions of disbelief on each of their faces.

“What happened here?” Jax asked looking about.

Healers were triageing patients in an effort to treat the worse off first. Building Mages worked furiously as Magic Knights, mostly from the nearby Golden Dawns base, held the structure together till the builders could get to fixing it. Smoke wafted through the open air pavilion as did the smell of charred flesh.

“Were we attacked?” Julius asked.

Bronn shook staring in stunned silence.

A few yards away from them Sir Jorah, Commander Greywright, and Advisor Ellara appeared. The Wizard King quickly took in the situation. “Greywright.”

The Magic Knights Commander created an army of men around the perimeter of the building.

“No one comes in and no one leaves.” The Wizard King said.

Greywright nodded.

“Let’s see what’s going on.” Jorah said leading the way, his Knights Commander and Advisor falling in line behind.

Julius, Jax, and Bronn followed them.

Teris laid on the ground drenched in sweat, as if someone had thrown a bucket of water over her. Given the massive amount of heat radiating off her, it was entirely possible someone may have done just that if no other method of cooling her off had worked.

“Gilly.” Jorah said stepping behind the Grand Healing Mage. “What are we facing?”

“I don’t know, sir.” Gilly said glancing at Bonn and Jax who stood behind the Magic Knights Commander and Wizard Kings Advisor.

Greywright noticed the look and turned giving the three men a nod.

“She was brought in barely conscious, burning up with a magical fever.” Gilly went on. “Her friend said she was agitated before loosing her balance and seeming unable or unwilling to open her eyes. He reported she mentioned she hadn’t been sleeping well.”

“She hasn’t.” Jax said stepping forward willing to confess every last bit of what Teris had been doing it it meant seeing her well.

Jorah turned back to Gilly. “Is she under now?”

Gilly swallowed nodding. “With much effort.”

“How much longer can you manage?”

“At this rate. Thirty. Forty minutes at most.”

“Let us hope it doesn’t take that long. Ellara.” Jorah said to his Advisor. “Find out if she’s come in any contact with something that would spike her mana thus.”

“No!”

The Wizard King turned wondering who had dared to challenge his order. Seeing Julius he gave the Azure Deer Captain a sympathetic smile. Jorah knew Julius was uneasy about Memory Magic, and rightly so given what had happened with his father. The Wizard King could hardly blame the man for being concerned for his sister, especially after yesterdays events likely making him wonder if Ellara was well enough to the task.

“I’ll be alright.” Jorah assured patiently. “No harm to come to a single one of my people while I’m here.”

Julius eyed Ellara his thoughts going to the worst possible places.

“I’m alright to do this, Julius.” Ellara told him. “You saved me. Allow me to help your sister.”

But I didn’t save you, Julius thought. According to Marx, by the laws of magic the best I could have done was leave you comatose and us wondering how much damage had been done.

Jorah gave Ellara a nod. The Wizard Kings Advisor turning to Teris eyes milking over as she entered the young girls mind grateful for the back door she had put in place back at the Silva’s manor when Teris had given her consent. A mind block was a tricky thing to work around. She never would have been able to do this, even with the door she had put in place if Teris had been full conscious. As it was, even incoherent she would had trouble accomplishing the task.

Julius took another step forward but was halted by Jax and Bronn as the two placed a staying hand on each of his shoulders.

“She’ll sense this and won’t like it.” Jorah said to Gilly. “Shore up your spell and keep her under.”

William Vangeance, of the Golden Dawn, stepped beside Nozel watching with interest. Nozel glanced at the first year recruit and his distinctive mask before turning back to Teris silently pleading with her to come back to him.

Gilly gritted her teeth, Teris thrashing. Everyone moved to step forward to assist. Jorah held out a staying hand eyes on Gilly.

“She’s got her. Give them some room.” Jorah said his voice calm and confidant.

Jorah considered using his magic to hold Teris still but thought that that would only make matters more difficult on Ellara and Gilly who were trying to enter and subdue the girls mind respectively. Better for Teris to trash a bit physically, feeling as if she had some control, then be forced still and fight all the harder mentally.

Ellara’s brow furrowed. Teris’ mind was far from tolerant of her presence. Sifting through Teris’ memories, Ellara started from Teris’ arrival at the infirmary, which was mainly auditory and difficult to understand, and worked her way backwards.

Ellara could feel the girls tiredness as she disappeared from some the shelter of some trees just outside Castle City’s gates and appeared in the woods near the Black Bulls base. She watched Teris jog backwards sensing the calmness in the girls mana that hadn’t been present when she appeared in Castle City. The Wizard Kings Advisor figured that the easy in mana had to do with her proximity to Yami’s own mana. Her thoughts were confirmed when the two passed each other Teris’ mana desperately reaching out like a sun burnt man would for shade. She watched as Teris laid down and moments later her eyes closed.

Blackness consumed Ellara, her sharp intake of breath heard by those surrounding her. Her senses numbed and heightened at the same time as nothing abound. No sight. No touch. No smell or taste. She couldn’t even hear any more. The only sense she was left with was her sense of mana. Through it she sensed Jorah more overwhelming then all the rest. Positioned not far behind the Wizard King she sense Julius. The second most powerful force she was able to pick up. Her mana sense heightened and traveled as far as parts of the other three kingdoms and Witches Forest. She turned back to Teris’ mana. Unable to focus on it directly as it overwhelmed her senses. She saw it as a blinding white light and noticed how it reached out towards the east in the direction of where the Black Bulls base was located. From that direction she sensed a mass of blackness more dense and consuming then the nothingness she was in. It too was reaching. Reaching to the light of Teris’ mana.

A smile began to form on her face, quickly she changed it to appear as if she were struggling slightly. Light cannot exist without Darkness, she thought. She focused her senses on the point where the white light and black darkness of the two mages mana nearly met as they stretched to their utter most limits in an effort to far each other. You are spent and over tired, she thought to Teris. Your mana strives to reach its opposite to complete itself but due to your condition it cannot. You are burning up without your other half and will burn us and the world up with you if you cannot reach it. The mind is a funny thing. Make it think it has rested and your body will soon believe it, your mana isn’t so easy to trick but we just need to fool it enough to span the short distance.

Ellara added memories of restful, restorative slumber filled with pleasant dreams of Yami holding her in his arms. Her senses focused on the space between their two reaching mana’s and watched as the closed the gap between them, not touching but brushing against the other. There. That’s better.

She felt Teris’ mind strengthen and awaken forcing her out. Ellara slummped back holding her head Greywright catching her.

“You alright?” The Magic Knights Commander asked.

“What did you learn?” Jorah asked relaxing as he felt Teris’ mana calm.

Ellara shook her head thinking after her efforts the least Teris could have done was shown her out not thrown her. “She’ll be fine.” Ellara said.

Julius watched her wondering what the Advisor had seen and what, if anything, she had done.

“Girl was exhausted to the point that she couldn’t control her mana is all,” Ellara said. “I gave her some restorative sleep memories to help urge her system in the right direction.” She looked down at Gilly. “You shouldn’t have to actively keep her under for much longer.”

Gilly agreed with the Advisor’s assessment as she already didn’t have to put as much effort into her spell.

Bronn remember something similar happening to him when he was younger. Though it seemed counter intuitive, his exhaustion had super charged his mana. According to Jax, who had been Vice Captain at the time, he had gone popping all over the place, even appearing and disappearing objects and people.

Jax eyed Bronn recalling the same.

“We’re lucky she didn’t loose it while she was at the Black Bulls base.” Greywright said thinking of the catastrophic events that could have occurred with Yami’s mana further feeding hers.

Bronn suppressed a shudder.

“You kids.” Jorah sighed shaking his head. “I swear every ten or so years this happens at least once.” He glared at Bronn remembering the trouble it had been to simply catch him. “You lot need to take better care of yourselves. How do you except to protect this kingdom and its people if we have to protect them from you when you go off the rails do to fatigue.”

Feeling as if he were a Fourth Class Intermediate Magic Knight again Bronn looked down chastised. “Sorry, sir.” He apologized all over again.

Jorah growled another sigh turning away.

“At least is wasn’t anything more then lack of sleep.” Greywright told his superior.

“Agreed.” Jorah allowed. Like the others his fear had been that someone had done this to Teris in an effort to further her magic and hasten what the Agents of Chaos called the Ends First Breath. Granted there had been numerous zealotous groups over the years since Yurist writings on Chaos each calling themselves something different. Each believing something different, either in part or on a much larger scale. But, despite all that there was one thing they all seemed to agree on. The Ends First Breath. How or when it would happen varied greatly but the fact that there would be one thing. One specific point that would set everything else in motion was something they all agreed upon.

In Jorah’s mind he saw it as an easy way to convince the impressionable and create converts. If one looked at any event in history close enough you would find there was always a tipping point. One meeting, one word, one happening that seemed to set the course of humanity and spell an end or beginning of some sort.

Gilly stood. “She’ll sleep as long as her system needs her to now.”

“And then some.” Bronn said knowing from experience.

Gilly gave him a humored glance before turning back to the Wizard King. “I’ll speak with her after she wakes. Find out why exactly she hasn’t been sleeping and go from there.”

“You’ll visit her nightly.” Jorah said, more as an order then a question.

Gilly nodded.

“For how long?” Bronn asked likely the idea.

Jax elbowed his Vice Captain hushing him.

“If I feel she requires it I’ll put her under every night till lesser methods will work just as well.” Gilly said to the Wizard King ignoring her boyfriend.

“Good.” Jorah nodded. “Very good. I’ll be looking for your daily reports on this.”

“Yes, sir.” Gilly saluted.

“Well then.” Jorah sighed looking at the mixed gathering. “Excitement’s over.” He turned to Jax. “Make me visible to everyone.”

Jax shifted the stones beneath the Wizard King and lifted him a couple feet in the air.

“Everyone.” Jorah called looking out over the surrounding people. “You have once again made me proud. Healers, Magic Knights, Building Mages, and citizens a like working together to help and shelter one another. Though not often we have experienced a Mages overflow of mana and then too we banded together to serve and protect those around us. Fear not. This wasn’t some attack. And it is now under control. The Mage is resting soundly and, with your help, will be none the wiser to the trouble she caused. We have each been near our brink at one time or another. We know how difficult it is to control our mana when we are so exhausted sleep will not come. At that time anyone of us could have become like this girl. I ask you, think about how you would have felt if you had lost control and hurt those you were sworn to protect? Would knowing have served any purpose other then to keep you up at night shamed and guilty over something you had had no control of at the time? Please. Keep to yourselves, as best you can, what has happened here. Don’t point or name names. Don’t keep this girl from the rest she so desperately needs with thoughts of what has occurred here. Let’s us band together one more time and defend one of our own from shame filled sleepless nights over something she never wanted and won’t remember unless we tell her.”

Jorah was pleased with the nodding heads, inclining his head to those who saluted him. He glanced at Jax who lowered the platform till it never looked as if it had existed.

“Commander.” The Wizard King said giving Greywright a slight nod.

Greywright turned to the sunny, unsheltered perimeter allowing his army of men to disappear.

Jorah smiled at Ellara. “Yesterday you threatened to destroy the dungeons when your mana went into a feedback loop and today this? Let us hope this isn’t some sort of trend for the month of December.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else going through BC anime withdrawals? This chapter was a short one. And with no anime to feed us, I'm doing a two chapter update today. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 33

Gilly had allowed Captain Jax to have Bronn to move Teris back to the Black Bulls base and her own bed, secure that nothing else would go wrong. She remembered working in the infirmary the day Bronn and been brought in years ago with the same issue. Teris’ had felt different making Gilly wonder if it was the difference in their magic or something else. Given how rare such an occurrence was it was possible it was that different for everyone. Maybe it depended on what was keeping them awake or how long they had gone without sleep.

Bronn having knocked on her chamber door, had transported Gilly to the Black Bulls base mid-morning the following day. Outside of Teris’ bedroom door, Gilly focused her senses and was able to tell Teris, though sleeping, was no longer in deep restorative slumber. She knocked on the door and waited.

“Go away.” Came a muffled reply.

The Healing Mage knocked again. Wanting time alone with her patient, she had asked Jax to make sure the other two girls weren’t upstairs.

“Damn it Venice! Just come in already.”

Gilly opened the door peaking her head through. “Though I’m not Venice I’ll take that as an invitation.”

Teris sat up her color much better to Gilly’s appraising eyes.

“Sorry. I thought--”

“I was Venice?” Gilly smiled entering and closing the door behind her. “She bother you often while your sleeping?”

“If she did I’d kill her,” Teris said. “She only bugs me if it looks like I’m going to sleep the day away or I ask her to get me up.”

“Do you often sleep the day away?” Gilly asked coming around the side of the bed and pulling out the desk chair to sit.

Teris furrowed her brows. She looked about wondering how she had gotten home. She looked down noting she was still wearing the clothes she had had on yesterday but of late that was nothing new. Yesterday? Or today? Was today, today or yesterday, she wondered confusing herself. Was it still yesterday? Wait. That made no sense. She shook her head.

“You’re confused.” Gilly said calmly. “That’s to be expected. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Teris thought back. Her mind calling up vivid, fresh dreams of Yami. She blushed trying to focus. “Arguing with Nozel.” She said at last.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Teris agreed. “A good argument never hurts.”

“I meant it’s good that you are able to recall.” Gilly said kindly. Before Teris could ask she told. “That was yesterday afternoon. It’s mid-morning. December third.”

Teris blinked feeling somewhat better knowing that. “You’re here. And I don’t recall anything else, so something must’ve happened.” She looked about her room. “But I’m not in the infirmary so it couldn’t have been all that bad.”

The unwelcome images of yesterdays carnage flashed through Gilly’s mind. “Not bad at all. You were over tired is all.”

“Hence the sleep questions.” Teris said pushing herself back against the headboard.

“Your mind is as quick as ever.” Gilly noted. “That tells me you had a good restorative sleep. How have you been sleeping of late?”

Teris rubbed her forehead throwing her head back. Gilly watched thinking that the girl and Julius didn’t favor each other much in appearance but when Teris did things like that Gilly could see her brother in her.

“I haven’t. Not really.” Teris confessed.

“Have you tried? I mean I know how it is to get caught up in ones work that sleep is put off.”

“No.” Teris shook her head. “It’s not like that. Well it was for a while but then,” she swallowed feeling stupid for getting emotional, “all I wanted to do was sleep but no matter what I tried it never came.”

“You said that Venice would wake you up if you stayed in too long.” Gilly prompted.

“Yeah.” Teris breathed. “Like yesterday. I had a meeting with Nozel that I didn’t tell her about for—reasons. Anyway. She woke me up, coming in to tell me it was past lunch.” Teris ran a hand roughly through her hair.

Gilly could tell the younger girl was getting frustrated and leaned forward placing a hand atop hers sending the smallest amount of magic through the touch calming her. “It’s alright. Why don’t we start from the beginning. When you first tired to sleep but found you couldn’t.”

33.2

Gilly made her way down stairs leaving Teris to get dressed and begin the day. She had taken the first step off of the second story landing when someone made a sound attempting to get her attention. Gilly turned seeing Tobin standing off to the side in the shadows.

“How is she?” Tobin whispered glancing up towards the girls wing above.

Gilly gave him a censuring look. “I don’t discuss my patients.”

Tobin nodded. “Good. Good. Can you do me a favor?”

“Depends on what it is.”

Tobin jerked his head and made off down the hall.

Gilly glanced back down the stairs before hesitantly following.

Tobin stopped before Yami’s bedroom door and opened it quietly. “Take a look over that one for me.”

Gilly’s eyes widened at the slumbering young man. “I’d never invade someones privacy by entering their bedroom and giving a check up without their permission!”

“What if they’re unconscious or so injured they can’t give permission?” Tobin asked.

“That’s different. That’s--”

“I could hit him over the head and make him unconscious if that would make you feel better.” Tobin offered.

“It most certainly would not!”

Tobin stepped toward her. “Quiet down. You’ll wake him and then you’ll never be able to make sure he’s alright. Stubborn idiot. He muttered casting a glare at the bedded Yami.

Gilly looked into the bedroom at Yami. Sighing in resignation she questioned. “What’s the matter with him?”

“I don’t know. That’s what I brought you here.”

“Why do you want me to look him over?” Gilly sighed.

Tobin shrugged. “He was weird yesterday. Yami’s never been sick. Never had a fever. He’ll sleep in late but never goes to bed early. Certainly not in the middle of the afternoon. He fought the Captain the night before last. Sparring or something. I just want to make sure he wasn’t injured and is keeping it to himself. He’s done that before.”

The last bit didn’t concern her overmuch but the bit about sleep did get her attention. “Late afternoon you say?”

Tobin nodded watching her slowly enter the room.

“Around the same time Teris left base?” Gilly questioned softly looking back at Tobin.

Tobin shrugged. “I suppose.”

“Did he have a fever?”

“Well I didn’t check or anything but when I looked back in on him, he had kicked of the covers and was sweaty despite the room being chill. Yami runs colder than most.” He explained in case she didn’t know. “He likes it hotter than most find comfortable.”

Gilly nodded, her magic inspecting Yami. “Did he get up later in the day?” She asked Tobin.

Tobin shook his head. “Not even for his usual late night ride.”

She turned to him a questioning expression on her face.

“He’s had trouble sleeping at night. He’ll sneak out and ride that beast of his. It usually seems to do the trick in tiring him out enough to get a few winks.”

Yami’s hand shot up grabbing the hilt of his katana that hung from the headboards bedpost. Leveling it at Gilly he growled. “I told you to shut up or leave.”

“That was yesterday. Idiot.” Tobin said from the door.

Hearing Tobin’s voice coming from a different place than where he had groggily sensed a presence, Yami opened an eye looking at the figure near his bedside.

“Yeah,” Tobin said. “I’m over here. So lower that thing before you scare Bronn’s girlfriend. He’ll have your head if he finds out.”

Yami lowered the katana. “As if Bronn wouldn’t have my head just for his girl being in my room.”

Yami sat up his naked chest suddenly difficult for Gilly to ignore now that he was awake and moving.

Reaching over for his belt, Yami unhooked it from the bedpost and sheathed his blade. “What can I do for you Gilly?”

Yami’s timber was so deep is sent a shiver through her. Curse her love of baritone voiced men.

“Put on a shirt.” Tobin said stepping inside and throwing one at Yami’s face.

The white top fell between Yami’s legs, which were thankfully covered in his pants.

Yami looked down at the shirt then back up at Tobin. “This is my bedroom. No one invited any of you. Get out!”

“Wait!” Gilly pleaded holding up a hand backing away as Yami lept out of bed. “Have you had trouble sleeping?”

“With him coming in bugging me.” Yami said pointing an accusing finger at Tobin. “What do you think?”

“For how long?”

Yami looked down at her. “What’s it to you?”

“She was upstairs seeing Teris. I called her over to--”

“Teris? What happened to her?” Yami wanted to know cutting Tobin off.

“Don’t know.” Tobin shrugged. “Patient. Healer.” He looked at Gilly. “What did you call it? Confi--”

“Out,” Yami ordered.

“But.” Gilly tired.

“Not you.” Yami said looking down at her.

Yami backed Tobin up out of his room and shut the door pulling the solid hardwood dresser over with one hand to bar it. He turned and took a step to Gilly, the Healing Mage backing up till she fell on top of the nightstand knocking over what was there as she sat.

Looking down at the Healer, Yami said. “You tell me what happened with Teris and I’ll answer any questions you have for me. Deal.”

Gilly swallowed not seeing the option to decline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They mean more than I can say.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was the twenty sixth of December. Twenty-four days since Teris had wrecked the infirmary. Gilly waved good bye to Samander as she stepped out into the low light of the rising sun, her shift over. She smiled finding Bronn waiting and rushed to him giving him a kiss. The Black Bulls Vice Captain wasn’t content with a little kiss and lowered himself seeking more.

“Not in front of my team.” Gilly scolded gently, firmly pushing him away.

Bronn looked up at the mixed groups of healers exiting the pavilion and smiled back at her. “Could teach them a thing of two about anatomy.”

“Stop it.” She hushed nudging him playfully. “You’re terrible.”

“Bye Gilly.” One of the braver mages called after her. “See you in a couple days. Make sure and enjoy your time off.”

“I’ll make certain she enjoys it to the fullest.” Bronn called back giving the girl a wink.

Blushing profusely, Gilly ordered. “Open up a gateway and take me through. Now.”

Bronn smirked at his girlfriends embarrassment doing as she bid. Closing it behind them he told her. “It does them good to know one can reach a position such as yours and still have time for better things.”

Gilly raised a brow. “Are you calling yourself better things?”

Bronn looked her over appreciatively. “Well your certainly one of the finest things life has to offer.”

“Have I mentioned that you’re terrible?” Gilly laughed.

“One or twice.” Bronn said chasing after her giving her cheek a kiss. “But never in the heat of the moment.”

“That’s enough.” She said becoming serious. “I have to work now.”

“One last thing before you’re off for a few days.” Bronn said nodding.

“Three. Three days.”

Wrapping his arms around her Bronn pulled her close leaning in for a kiss. “Then we’ll just have to savor every moment.”

Gilly obliged him with a quick peck. “After I check in on Teris one last time.”

Bronn watched her turn and step away from him enjoying the sway of her hips. “Wait!” He chased after her. “Last time? Why last time?”

“Because she’s doing better. The methods I gave her have helped. She managing to fall asleep on her own with relative ease and get at least three hours of restorative sleep. I’d prefer longer but--”

“Then why release her? If you prefer longer you should keep coming till it’s longer. Besides, I could’ve sworn I heard Black Sheep up and about last night. Are you sure she’s falling and staying asleep?”

“Bronn. I’m not breaking up with you. I just won’t be coming over everyday.”

“I know that,” he said.

“We’ll still see each other.”

“Hopefully very much of each other in the next three days if you get my meaning.”

“A fool could get your meaning,” Gilly said. “So you won’t met me after my shift to bring me here every morning. It’ll be fine.”

Bronn pouted.

“Stop it.”

He followed her to the stairs his pout becoming more theatrical.

She took the first two steps and turned giving him a quick kiss. “You’re cute. Now go away and let me do my job.”

She awaited till he had disappeared before heading up to the second floor. Making her way down the hall she gave a light knock on Yami’s bedroom door.

Yami opened the door standing in the way. “Have you seen Teris yet?”

“I will aft--”

“Come see me after you see her.” Yami said stepping back and closing the door in her face.

Gilly closed her eyes sighing. Yami could still intimidate the hell out of her but over the course of this month, secretly paying him visits, she had learned she had nothing to fear from him. At least from him intentionally wanting to hurt her.

34.2

Yami watched Teris serve her lunch and sit between Olsen and Venice. Yami had tried sitting in what had been his usual spot the evening after Gilly had first visited him at Tobin’s behest only to have Teris leave the table. Since then they had played a form of silent seat shuffle every time the two were present for meal times. Teris either getting up and leaving when he sat across from her, him usually having to make someone move to do so; or her choosing a seat away from him. Once he had even crossed the table to sit in her usual place. He smirked recalling her expression.

Yami looked down and across the table at her, silently urging her to glance just once in his direction.

Teris felt Yami’s gaze as if it were a physical touch. Her heckles raising at him and herself. She still couldn’t believe his nerve. To have gone from so cold to this. Knowing why he had shut her out made it all the more infuriating. She hated the flutter in her belly that began when she caught him or felt him looking at her, like now. She was grateful he had taught her about Ki and how to shield her own.

Turning to Venice, Teris asked. “Jon picking you up for the Winter Celebration?”

“Sure is.” Venice smiled. “He owes me for missing a date, so I plan on calling it in tonight and making him dance. Jigs and reels may be fun but there’s nothing more romantic than being held in your mans arms wanting nothing more than to tear into each other but can’t cause there’s so many people around.”

Teris blinked.

Venice cursed herself for her thoughtless words.

Yami turned away ashamed at how he had left Teris alone on the dance floor, wondering if she would ever dance with him again after such a thing.

“Venice, my lovely.” Olsen said looking over at her. “You never cease to amaze me. Not many women would think such a thing romantic.”

Thinking of the trouble she and Jon had been having of late she said. “Here’s hoping I never cease to amaze Jon.”

Teris closed her eyes shaking her head. Across from Venice to Yami’s right, Tobin did the same.

The bearded man dropped his spoon and stood. “I’m not hungry.”

Abril looked up from beside Gendry her expression disappointed. “You didn’t like it?”

“I said I wasn’t hungry!” Tobin barked walking away.

Abril turned to Yami. “You like it. Don’t you?”

“It’s fine.” Yami said.

Gendry leaned forward as he turned to Yami, closing off Abril’s line of sight. “Pilfer’s been tearing up his cage something fierce.

“There’s another Saber Wolf roaming about,” Yami said.

“I’ve seen it’s tracks.” Bran said seated across the table from Gendry.

Even though the others were talking among themselves Teris kept her voice low as she scolded Venice. “I told you, you shouldn’t do that to him.”

Venice waved her off. “Tobin only thinks he likes me.”

Teris glanced at Olsen who only shrugged.

“Anyway,” Venice went on, “why’d you ask? You want to be our third wheel? Oh!” She clapped. “That would be fun!”

Teris thought it would likely be many things but fun wasn’t one of them. “I was hoping to at least arrive with you.”

Venice noticed her expression and asked. “Why do you look so troubled?”

Yami’s ears perked at that as he continued to half listen to Gendry and Bran talk about wanting to try to catch the roaming Saber Wolf.

Teris looked up glancing passed Venice across the table at the others. “You know why.” She quietly said. “I told you. Fyntch and Lord Nathyn will be there tonight.” Her hands clenched at her bad luck. “They apparently had something going on in Castle City all this week and thought it rude to leave before the celebration.”

“That’s right.” Venice said remembering. “Oh, Teris. I’m sorry. I forgot. But, Jon and I have you covered. We’ll even pretend it’s a double date if you want. That way you don’t have to deal with Nozel alone.”

“I just don’t like having to pretend at all.” Teris complained.

“I know. Especially with him.” Venice wrinkled her nose. “How would he even try to kiss you if you really were his interested Intended and it wasn’t all an act for your brother and his father?”

Teris’ head jerked back. “No.” She shook her head. “Never.”

“Yeah.” Venice agreed nodding. “Better not to even contemplate.

Teris lowered her voice further still. “It’s just that, Nozel’s been really protective every time I’ve seen him since the he took me to the healers. It weirds me out.”

“Hence why you’ve been avoiding him.” Venice nodded. “And here I thought you had just gotten tired pretending to be his friend.”

“He is a friend. He’s the one who told me about his father and Fyntch’s plans to stay for the celebration.”

“Yeah.” Venice drawled. “So you could pretend to be his interested Intended; which I’m sure pains him as much as it pains you.”

“It’s better than whatever Fyntch would have in store for me if he thought otherwise. I can stand being banished when the time comes--”

“If the time comes.” Venice corrected.

“--but I can’t stand the thought of him making these last three years hell.” Teris finished.

“Oh, sweetie.” Venice rubbed Teris’ back. “They’re not gonna be your last three years here.”

“How do you know?” Teris asked fighting and loosing the pessimism that came upon her.

“Because you can’t be forced to marry a dead man. And if you don’t make Knights Commander in time, I’m going to kill Nozel.”

Eyes on Bran, Yami smirked thinking Venice didn’t have a chance at beating him to such an act if it ever came to it.

“So what do you think?” Bran asked.

Yami stared. He didn’t even bother to try to remember what Bran had been talking about as his attention wandered further and further to Teris and Venice’s conversation. “You’re going to have to run that by me again kid.”

Without question Bran began doing just that while Yami once again focused on what the two girls were saying.

“I’ve got a nice green dress that would look lovely on you.” Teris said. “You could wear it with the hair clip I got you back in September.”

“The one you chose for me when you were shopping for Yam--” Venice halted glancing back at Yami. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Teris said the excitement gone from her voice. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does!” Venice stress sitting closer. “You need to forgive him. He’s clearly sorry.”

“He didn’t trust me. He thought I lied to him.”

“Can you blame him? When I found out you and Nozel were--”

“Please don’t say that hateful word.”

“I questioned you. Remember?”

“That’s you,” Teris said.

“So you judge me by a lower standard?” Venice asked.

“No. I judge him by a higher one,” Teris said glancing at Yami.

Venice paused thinking that was the same thing but letting it slide. “Boys are stupid. Especially when they’re jealous.”

“He’s not a boy.”

“Really? We’re going with he’s not a boy, he’s a man?”

“He’s not a man. He’s--”

“He’s what?” Venice questioned.

Teris stopped unable to put it into words. The connection she felt with him. As if he was a part of her. Having him think that she could have led him on. That she could lie to him. It was as if her heart had suddenly stopped trusting her lungs to breath air. It was worse than when he had shut her out and she had had no idea why.

“He’s Yami.” Teris said lamely.

“Well I’m glad we cleared that up.” Venice said tartly. “Just quit punishing him and get together already.”

“I’m not punishing him.” Teris told. “I don’t want someone who doesn’t trust me. Who won’t at least speak to me if they have doubts.”

Yami ground his teeth the knife twisting in his gut. She wasn’t wrong. He should have spoken to her. Asked her himself instead of trusting what others had to say about what normally happened. When had Teris even been normal anyway. She was a force as sharp and turbulent as storm churned waves but also as calm and comforting as the bottom of the sea. She made his heart pound so hard and fast it felt that it would burst right out of his chest but also put him at such an ease that he had never felt before her. Before this mess, she had made him feel completely known and accepted. She was his light in a dark, cold existence and he needed her like his lungs needed air. She was his Ikigai. His life’s purpose.

Yami stood suddenly unable to listen to any more.

Bran fell silent and watched him go. Looking at Gendry he asked. “Do you think he didn’t like the idea?”

Gendry glanced at Teris before looking at Bran. “He didn’t like something. We’ll talk to him about it later.”

34.3

“Sir?” Jon said from Julius’ office doorway. “Are you--”

“Just tell him the Nova heir is here to see him for mana sake.” Fyntch said pushing passed the Vice Captain and entering his brothers office. “Is the day of the Winter Celebration. How busy could he be?”

Julius watched his brother take a seat in an armed chair of the area set up for less formal conversations wondering if this truly was a brotherly visit or Fyntch simply refused to sit before his desk. Giving his Vice Captain a reassuring look Julius told him. “Thank you, Jon. Feel free to do as you wish the rest of the day.”

“But first fetch me a hot cider.” Fyntch called as Jon nodded to his Captain and turned to go.

Jon looked back at Julius. His Captain shook his head. Exiting, Jon closed the door behind him. Fyntch’s eyes turned to his brother as Julius sat back in his seat behind his desk.

“I’m not getting that cider. Am I?”

“Not unless you get it yourself.” Julius said laced his fingers.

“The service here is abismal. Fyntch complained. “Truly, Julius. You should speak to your people about it.”

“We’re Magic Knights not house staff.”

“And where are the household servants?” Fyntch questioned. “A place this size, with what a couple dozen residents--”

“Twenty.” Julius corrected. “Twenty-one if you count me.” He picked up his drink of now tepid tea and sipped.

“--requires at least just as many servants.”

“As you said. It’s the Winter Celebration.” Julius remarked setting the tea cup down. “I gave them the day off.”

Fyntch shook his head sighing. “You’ve always been too generous and kind.”

“Something I’d think you should be grateful for. As the Nova heir and all.”

Fyntch stared, eyes narrowing. “It wasn’t your generosity that gave me your birthright. It was your selfishness.”

Julius scratched an ear looking away. “What can I do for you brother? I thought you were in Castle City for business.”

“I was. I am. And it’s not really business. With the death of House Targyn’s patriarch a few days ago and the new family head without a suitable heir there were questions about their line of succession that needed answering; given that Hilford isn’t a young, healthy, and hail man himself. With Targyn being a lower, insignificant royal house my presence wasn’t entirely necessary but,” Fyntch shrugged, “it gave me an excuse to be in Castle City for the Winter Celebration to check up on Teris.”

“Yet, you left Castle City to come all the way out here to visit me at my base,” Julius said.

Fyntch studied a nail. “I’m not open about it but I’ve employed a Spatial Mage.”

“What?” Julius questioned thinking of the cost such a magic user ran. “For how long?”

“For as long as I need.”

Julius scowled.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Fyntch said crossing his legs. “Father’s getting worse. Needing more of my magical attention. How else am I to keep this family running and go about the business that provides for all our needs?”

“I haven’t taken or asked for funds since I became Captain of the Azure Deer.” Julius said staring. “If Teris--”

“Teris hasn’t required money since she left. I sent her some for the first few months and each time she sent it all back. Her own account, on the other hand, has been touched once or twice but even then nothing compared to what one would expect from a frivolous girl her age.”

To hear Fyntch call their sister frivolous made Julius wondered if his brother knew Teris at all. He ignored the intrusion of Fyntch keeping tabs on Teris’ personal account, even if he were still heir he would be expected and have to do the same from time to time.

“So why then the claim that you must provide for all our needs?” Julius asked.

“Because your needs don’t end with the clothes on your back or entertainment you take.” Fyntch said sitting forward. “There’s an expectation for all family’s, royal and noble a like. Even you must know this. And to meet ours is no easy feat. House Nova may not be the highest ranked when it comes to being in line to the throne but we are near the top. More over, our family is the oldest royal house in the kingdom, predating even the Clover’s and Silva’s.”

“I’m well aware,” Julius said.

“At least there’s that.” Fyntch muttered sitting back. “I don’t expect you to know how difficult it is to rule a House and what must be done to oversee and bring in the family fortune. But I would hope you could sympathize with how difficult it is to get anything done when father's ailing health demands ever more attention.”

Julius sobered. “Father’s gotten gotten worse?”

“He attacked a maid with a letter opener.” Fyntch shook his head. “Don’t ask me how he even managed to get a hold of such an object. I haven’t allowed them to serve him anything that requires a fork, much less a knife, in over a month. Not that he eats.”

“Why did he attack her?”

“He believed she was the sickness that killed mother.”

Julius’ eyebrows furrowed. “That makes no sense.”

“He rarely does these days.”

Julius shook his head and sighed understanding why Fyntch felt the need to be able to return home in an instant. He also understood why Fyntch was keeping the new hire unwraps as best he could. The stigma over what their father had attempted, though hushed and unconfirmed, still overshadowed on occasion. If it was to get out that Lord Jaxon Nova’s mental health was so bad that he was attacking maids with letter openers thinking they were the illness that had killed his wife the whispers would only start up again.

“You’re not going to tell Teris. Are you?” Julius questioned.

Fyntch huffed. “What do you think?”

It would tear Teris up knowing their father had gotten so bad, Julius thought. She might even consider leaving the Magic Knights to spend what time she could with him. Julius planned to do all he could to see she wasn’t banished for disobeying Fyntch’s command but if his efforts weren’t fruitful…as bad as it sounded, he just hoped their father died before Fyntch tried to force Teris to marry. If there was anything that would cause Teris hesitation and make her consider doing as she was bid, it would be because their father was still alive but so unwell. She’d enter a loveless marriage and join a family that would force her into their shape and form just to be with and look after their father. Julius would rather loose his sister to banishment then loose her to the beaten, withered shell she would become if she wed Nozel.

“So that would be a no?” Julius asked wanting to be sure.

Fyntch blinked. “Even I’m not that cruel, brother.”

It was true. He didn’t want to wound his sister. It wasn’t as if he hated her. He just didn’t like her. Teris was a selfish, unruly girl that didn’t obey well or care about her duty to the family. Their mother and father had dotted on her too much. Given her too free a reign. She and Julius had always been their parents favorites.

While Teris and Julius had gone about realizing their dreams, they had left him alone and unaided to protect and preserve the family. Neither of them realized just how close they had come to ruin. They certainly didn’t appreciate all he had done to make sure that outcome hadn’t happened. Their thankless animosity only added to the bitterness he had felt as a boy.

Teris’ marriage to Nozel Silva would do more than secure their family’s place. It would literally save House Nova. But Teris seemed hell bent on behaving as wild and unattractive a match as possible. At least he had managed to frighten Teris into acting properly during the Silva’s visit for her birthday by bringing in Mistress Kleen. He had been concerned when the Mistress had fallen ill but one meeting had been enough to get the message across to Teris and scare her into submission.

For all Lord Nathyn’s fine words and promises, Fyntch highly doubted the Silva would wed his heir to a Teris if she continued to show such unwieldy behavior. October had proved to Lord Silva that, with the right method, Teris could be made to comply. Fyntch only hoped that her good and proper behavior would continue tonight further proving to Nathyn that Teris could be trained, thus easing his own worries over the eventual union and salvation of their family.

34.4

Nozel entered the Black Bulls base and quickly ducked. He initially thought that someone had thrown the lump of metal at him but quickly realized that that wasn’t the case.

“You all might want to settle down.” Jon suggested from his seat on the sofa. “You almost took someone’s head off.”

“Hardly.” Nozel quipped dryly as he made his way to stand beside Azure Deers Vice Captain. “Venice?”

Jon nodded. “Teris?”

Nozel inclined his head.

“Funny--” Jon stopped interrupted as he was forced to duck his head out of the way of the flying bird as it fought to straighten its path having just swooped out of the way of another mass of iron.

In the chair beside the sofa Bran smiled, eyes clouded. “You’re gonna have to do better then that, Gendry.”

“Why don’t I just pitch one at your head.” Gendry threatened lobbing another formed piece of iron at the bird.

Nozel’s stern eyes followed the feathered creature spin and dive out of the way before his gaze returned to Jon. “What’s funny?”

Picking up where he had left off, Jon answered. “Venice said that Teris was going to the celebration with us.”

Nozel felt his ire rise. He took a moment to breath and gather himself before he said referring to Teris. “She might have been confused on if I was escorting or meeting her.”

Sure Jon thought. Confused. More like Teris told you she’d meet you there and you showed up here anyway. He tuned in his seat to look up at Nozel who stood slightly behind him. “It’s a wonder you two get along, stubborn as you both are. Is that some sort of royal prerequisite? Stubbornness.

“From what little I’ve seen, you can been fairly single minded yourself. How else would you have managed to become Vice Captain of the top ranking squad being a--” Nozel stopped catching himself.

“A bastard.” Jon finished. “It’s okay. You can say it. Mana knows everyone else does.”

The atmosphere changed between the two as they fell silent.

Tobin entered, Yami following.

At the sight of Nozel, Tobin demanded. “What are you doing here Silver Eagle?”

Nozel graced him with a look of recognition but said nothing. Staring at Tobin as if Yami didn’t exist.

“He’s here for Teris.” Gendry said making another throw.

Tobin reached out catching the mass of metal. Gendry stopped and straightened. Bran’s eyes cleared as he released the bird of his hold.

“We should ban you from our base like you banned one of us from yours.” Tobin said to Nozel.

“I banned no one.” Nozel said calmly. “In fact, during the celebration tonight, I am certain Lord Silva will make it clear to Captain Pyter that as my Intended Lady Teris should be allowed to pay call when she wishes.”

“If she wishes,” Tobin said.

Nozel looked passed Tobin to Yami and said. “Given that Teris was visiting me daily and staying for the entirety of the day before Captain Pyter banned her, the likely hood is when not if.”

If his own Captain hadn’t told him what Teris had been doing over at the Silver Eagles base all that time, Yami may have risen to Nozel baiting. As it was, Yami smirked, his chest rising as he huffed an amused breath.

Nozel’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t like being part of someones internal joke any more than he liked being laughed at, interrupted, or ignored.

Olsen came down the stairs breaking the stare between to two men. “Are we ready?”

“No.” Tobin said heading up the stairs.

Olsen turned watching him. “Where—where are you going?”

Yami passed the Water Mage following Tobin up the stairs. “Need to change.”

“Then what were you doing all this time?” Olsen demanded. “Why were you down here instead of up there getting ready?”

Yami looked down at Olsen as he climbed the steps. “Making a kennel for Pilfer’s new friend.”

“No!” Olsen pointed a finger. “You are not catching another one.” As Yami disappeared Olsen turned looking for assistance. Finding none in Gendry and Bran who had initially proposed the idea of catching the Saber Wolf, he looked over their guests. “What are you doing here?” He asked Nozel.

Nozel sighed wondering why everyone was asking him that.

“He’s stubborn. Jon answered for Nozel still irritated by the royals halted mention of his lineage.

“I see.” Olsen said brushing feathers off a seat and sitting. “As if Teris wasn’t in a sour mood already.”

The five men sat in silence for a while. Olsen noticed Bran’s eyes begin to cloud and looked about quickly for the bird. Finding it high above on the windowsill that faced the open walkway of the second level Olsen sent out a needle fine spray of water.

Bran gasped eyes clearing as the bird fell to the floor near the seating area behind the couch Jon and he sat on. The young boy turned to Olsen with a look of accusing anger.

“Go pick it up and throw it outside.” Olsen ordered.

Gendry stared at Olsen shaking his head.

“I’m in charge. Olsen told.

“Might’ve wanted to remind Tobin and Yami of that,” Gendry said. “They never would’ve worked so long and made Captain Jax or Bronn wait.”

“Yeah well,” Olsen blustered. “if they make me wait much longer they’ll have travel their on their own. As soon as Abril gets down here we’re leaving, with or without them.”

“Then I guess we’ll be leaving without them.” Abril said coming lightly down the stairs as Venice and Teris had taught her. “Hello, Gendry. Don’t you look nice.”

Gendry stood. The small piece of iron he had created before Olsen had ended the game with Bran, falling from his hands, forgotten. “Me! You--” He looked her over a warmth traveling up his neck and over his cheeks. “Have you seen yourself? You look--”

Abril smiled shyly.

Olsen turned in his seat to look at her. There was no way Tobin would be laughing at Abril this time around. “You look lovely my petite.”

“You say that to all the girls.” Abril said leveling her usually yippy voice in effort to sound more mature.

“Ah, but never have those words been as true as they are now.” Olsen flirted.

“Stop it.” Abril blushed.

“Yeah. Stop it.” Gendry glared.

Olsen looked at Gendry and smirked. So he had finally noticed that she was a pretty, young lady.

Venice and Teris came down joining Abril on the stairs. Jon rose to his feet. Nozel took a step forward.

“It’s as if spring has blossomed in the dead of winter.” Olsen gushed hand to heart. “Never ha--”

“Shut up.” Teris snapped at the same time that Gendry gave a growl.

“I told you to stop that.” Venice scolded Abril in a harsh whisper as the younger girl fidgeted with her gown trying to pull the low revealing neckline higher.

Venice gave Abril a push urging her down and off the stairs. With a clear path made she went to Jon. Teris noticed how her friend didn’t wrap her arms around the Vice Captain's neck or give him a kiss and wondered if that was something Venice did to further toy with Tobin or if the couple was having problems that Venice hadn’t told her about.

“Sorry to make you wait so. You don’t want to know how long it took to make that one presentable.” Venice said gesturing to Abril. She turned seeing how Gendry was staring. “Though I have to say it looks like it was worth it.”

“You’re a regular match maker.” Jon said, his expression and tone making his words anything but a compliment.

Seeming not to notice, Venice sighed and went on. “If only I could get Teris to forgive Yami. She loves him I know it. Why else would she be so mad at a simple misunderstanding?”

Standing beside Jon, Nozel couldn’t help but overhear. His jaw clenched as he fought the urge to pierce Venice with a look for thinking such a foolish thing, let alone saying it out loud.

Seeing Nozel, Teris stepped toward him as he made his way to her. “What are you doing here?”

Olsen smirked at Nozel. “Seems to be the question of the night for you.”

Teris turned glaring at the Water Mage. “I told you to shut up.”

“I’m in charge. Olsen snapped.

“That’s nice,” Teris said. “Go be in charge somewhere else.”

Olsen grumbled but obeyed.

Teris turned back to Nozel. “I thought we agreed--”

“You. Agreed.” Nozel corrected over her words.

“I already asked Venice and they agreed--”

“We can join them if you wish,” Nozel said.

“I wish, you’d quit speaking over me.” Teris snipped.

“Olsen wasn’t kidding.” Nozel blinked brows raising.

“About what?” Teris demanded.

“That you were already in a horrible mood.” Nozel told looking her in the eye.

Teris’ head snapped around to Olsen.

“I said sour.” Olsen corrected from near their Captain's favored chair.

“Like that’s any better.” Teris challenged. “My temper is fine.” She turned to Venice. “Isn’t it?”

“Sure.” Venice nodded quickly.

“If pulling my hair out while fixing it means you’re fine.” Abril muttered complaining. “I’m lucky to have any hair left.”

“And when’s the last time you brushed your hair.” Teris argued. “You’re lucky we had so many brushed on hand. We broke my favorite one on that huge mat alone.”

“Yeah! Well no one asked you to.” Abril retorted.

The two girls glared at one another Gendry holding Abril back while Nozel took Teris’ hand and turned her away.

“Why don’t we head out.” Nozel suggested.

“I told you--”

“We’re leaving too.” Venice quickly said grabbing Jon’s hand and pulling him toward the door.

“I thought we were leaving as soon as Abril came down.” Bran said looking to Olsen.

“Not with them.” Olsen hissed as quietly as he could. “Not with the way they’re bickering.” He forced a smile and spoke louder. “We’re going to wait for Tobin and Yami.”

“Should just leave them,” Teris muttered. “--have more fun without him.”

“Stop it.” Venice chided. She leaned closer to Teris, uttering softly. “You need to--”

Teris spun. “If you say I need to forgive him or get over it one more time I swear!”

“You swear what?” Venice asked voice rising to match Teris’.

Jon held onto his girlfriend stopping her from getting fully in Teris’ face. “Venice.”

“Not now, Jon.” Venice barked pulling free.

Nozel almost took up Teris’ hand but thought better of it. If she and her friend argued they wouldn’t have to travel together and he could keep her to himself. He saw Jon giving him a look as if expecting him to do something and turned his gaze away.

“You know what,” Teris said. “Forget it. If you refuse to understand and support me we don’t have to travel together. I have enough people expecting things of me that I’d rather not do this evening, I don’t need it coming from my best friend.”

Venice softened slightly. “I’m doing it for your own good.”

Teris took Nozel’s arm and gave a tug. “Yeah? Fyntch tells me the same.”

Venice gasped. “Don’t you dare compare me to that man! I care about your happiness, you idiot.”

“I’m the idiot?” Teris stepped toward her. “Who’s the one who insists on rubbing this,” she swiped a hand over Venice and Jon, “in poor Tobin’s face? Saying he doesn’t really like you when you know full well that isn’t true. Even Jon knows it and is more courteous than you.”

“And who’s the one that insists this,” Venice gestured to Teris and Nozel, “is pretend!”

“It is.” Teris responded. “You know exactly why I have to.”

“I know it’s pretend for you.” Venice said as she looked at Nozel arching a brow.

“Will you quit it.” Teris pleaded tired of this, having gone through it with Venice on multiple occasions. She thrusted a hand toward Nozel. “Does he look like the type of man that would want me for a wife? That would be happy with someone who could care less what society says or thinks of them? That is no longer a member of the Ladies Guild? Can’t dance. And has no clue how to run a house?” She glanced back at Nozel. “Tell her.”

“I would prefer my bride be the opposite of all of those things.” Nozel said carefully.

“See.” Teris said believing her point had been made.

Venice’s eyes narrowed as she stared at the Silver Eagle. Finally she turned to Teris and said. “You say you can’t dance but seemed to dance wonderfully with Yami.”

Teris growled and took hold of Nozel’s arm once again.

“See you there.” Venice called after her.

34.4.2

After they had gone some distance Nozel turned his arm in her grasp and clasped Teris’ elbow. Halting, he gave her a firm but gentle tug. The abrupt stop and pull, combined the slick moist ground and stupid dress shoes caused Teris to fall back against him. Nozel held her by the waist steadying her against his chest.

“I don’t like being pulled about.” Nozel murmered in her ear, looking down over her shoulder at the bountiful heaving view.

His breath on her neck caused goose flesh to sprout. “Then say something.” Teris told looking down at her shoe and shaking it free of damp leaves.

“I just did.” Nozel said his eyes still taking in view the neckline of her dress afford as his hand slid up her waist to her ribs.

“You should’ve said something sooner.” Teris said unable to shake the leaves free from her heeled slipper. “Nozel. What are you doing? That tickles.” She leaned to the side closing her neck off from his breath.

“What were you doing leaning against me for so long?” Nozel rasped refusing to let her go.

Teris kicked a leg out to the side and lifted her skirts slightly. “Stupid leaves.” She turned. “Why? What were you doing?”

Nozel’s breath caught at the sight of her hiked skirts. Gathering himself, he said. “Steadying you of course.”

“Well thanks for that but even if I managed to get ‘em off I’d only collect more.”

He gave a small smile creating a form of mercury under them. Turning her around he knelt. “Let me see.”

“You really are a gentleman.” Teris smirked. “You don’t need to do that.”

Nozel looked up at her, hand out. “Let. Me. See.”

She gathered her skirts lifting them slightly and pointed her foot out to him. His hand took up her heel and caressed up to her ankle lifting her foot higher and closer to him.

“Nozel!” Teris teetered yelping as she fell over only to be caught by a soft seat of mercury. Teris turned and sat. “You could’ve produced that earlier.”

“You’re a Magic Knight.” Nozel smirked up at her. “I thought you’d have better balance.”

“Not in these stupid shoes.”

He picked off the leaves tossing them over the floating mercury and to the ground. “Other one.”

She lowered her left leg and raised her right. “I could of--” she fell silent wincing as his hand gripped her lower calf.

Nozel’s eyes shot up to her his other hand lifting to grip her ankle taking the pressure of her leg. “What’s this?” He questioned looking up at her.

“Nothing.” Teris said trying to pull her leg back.

Nozel refused to release her noting how much pain she was truly in by how she didn’t, or couldn't, pull free of his hold. “Where are you hurt?” He asked lifting her skirts higher.

“Nozel!” Teris blushed fighting to push the dress lower.

“Really?” He asked his mind focused completely on her well being. “I’ve seen more at the my family’s private beach when you were in your swimsuit.”

The last time had been nearly a year and a half ago, before they had joined the Magic Knights and she had matured in mind and body since then. Unable to stop, he wondered what she would look like now. Clearing his throat he forced himself to focus.

“Let me see.” He said holding her firm as she tried to lower her leg wincing again.

“I told you. It’s nothing.”

“Then why are you wincing? Why not just show me?”

“It’s not like you’re a healer Nozel. Besides with the stockings on you can’t see anything any way.”

“So there is something.”

“A small tear and pinched never is all.”

“And why haven’t you been to the healers?”

She looked away.

Nozel lowered her leg and snaked up to her resting his hands on the seat of mercury to either side of her. “Hum?”

Still unable to look at him Teris confessed. “It happened in my sleep. I think.”

“You think?”

“I was fine when I went to bed.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?” She asked.

“Going to bed? Sleeping?”

“Yes.” Teris stressed. “Gilly visited this morning for the last time and everything. She says she’s pleased with the amount of restorative sleep I’ve been managing.”

“If the Healer was here this morning why didn’t you tell her about this and let her take care of it?” Nozel pressed.

“Who says I didn’t?”

Nozel stared.

“Could you please get out of my face? It’s disconcerting.”

“Not until you answer my questions.”

“Questions? You mean there’s more.”

“Teris.”

Her eyes turned to him.

“Talk to me.” Nozel pleaded softening. “You truly scared me that day. Don’t make me worry.”

Teris’ hand reached out to touch his shoulder. “I’m sorry. It’s just—I don’t understand what’s going on.”

Nozel got to his feet and sat beside her, so close he was sitting on the fabric of her dress. “Then talk to me. Maybe we can figure it out together.” Much as he had come to hate the word, he added. “Isn’t that what friends are for.”

She took in a long breath and released it slowly. “I went to bed last night fine. Got some sleep, as Gilly confirmed. And woke up like this. Truly Nozel, I don’t know how it could have happened.”

“There was nothing that happened yesterday during the day that could have caused it?”

Teris shook her head.

“Sparring? A fall? Wearing stupid shoes and being clumsy?”

At that Teris smiled but continued to shake her head.

“And you didn’t mention it to the Healer because?”

“I don’t know.” Teris threw her head back and sighed. “I’m stupid, maybe.”

“You’re not stupid,” Nozel said. “Stubborn. But not stupid.” He watched her a moment thinking. Finally he asked. “There’s no way you could have sleepwalked?”

“Gilly would have known. The way her magic works she can tell not just sleep activity but restfulness, as in how much I moved.”

“Maybe you didn’t move enough to sleepwalk but is it possible you did move about? Kick out and hit something?”

“I don’t think so. But that is the most likely possibility.”

Nozel nodded agreeing. Hoping he didn’t regret it he asked. “What were your dreams like? Do you remember?”

Teris shook her head. “Gilly suggested some sort of lame dream journal but even if I wanted to there’d be nothing to put in it. I just don’t recall any of my dreams anymore. Other then--” She blushed falling silent.

Nozel looked away as he cleared his throat and straightened.

“I haven’t remembered any dreams.” She went on shaking away the images of Yami. “Not since you took me to the healers. There’s been absolutely nothing since then.”

“And the Healer checking up on you is fine with that?”

“Gilly says it’s rare but not concerning. As long as I’m reaching a deep sleep she seemed happy.”

“You need to mention this to her.” Nozel told.

Teris made a face.

“I mean it.” He said turning to her.

“It’s just that today was her last visit and--”

“And she made need to check in irregularly for awhile.” Nozel stated. “Or maybe not. Who knows. That’s up to her after you tell her about this.”

Teris looked into his blue eyes finding no room for argument.

“Alright.” Teris relented. “Tomorrow I’ll send word to Gilly telling her.”

“You’ll tell her tonight.”

“What?”

“We’re going to the Healers and then Winter Celebration.” Nozel said standing.

“The Healers! But--”

“They’re both in Castle City. It won’t take that long. Besides,” he looked her over wearing a teasing grin, “I don’t think my feet will survive if your dancing’s made worse by favoring an injured leg.”

34.5

The Winter Celebration was a massive affair where the higher ranked of society mixed and mingled. Magic Knights had always been invited as they were members of class, at least they had been till the Wizard King had opened the Magic Knights Entrance Exam up to anyone no matter their status. Still, even with the inclusion of lesser gentry and a handful of peasants the spectacle and splendor of the Winter Celebration could not be dampened.

As Bran’s first year attending he was in awe of the wealth and finery on display. Never had he seen so much food or gold thread on a single garment. “My whole family could live an entire year for what that coat costs alone.” He breathed.

“You’re under selling how much that thing is worth.” Tobin muttered looking down at him.

“And it’s called a doublet.” Olsen told. “Excuse me.”

“Depends.” Yami said looking over the crowd. “How big is your family?”

“Sixteen,” Bran said.

“Sixteen!” Abril exclaimed.

“Nineteen if you count my parents and me.”

Yami smirked. “Small beds. They’re good for something.”

“So where do you fall in that brood?” Tobin wondered.

“I’m the eighth. And the eldest son.” Bran answered.

Even Gendry raised his eyebrows at that.

“Bet your father was happy when you came around.” Tobin chuckled patting Bran on the shoulder.

“How many brothers do you have?” Gendry asked.

“Five.”

Tobin whistled. “Gonna have a time getting that many girls married off, unless they’re far prettier than you.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Bran said dryly.

“Forgive me.” Tobin drawled. “Didn’t mean to hit your protective vein.”

“Forgiven.” Bran said looking at Gendry and Yami for approval.

Gendry gave a firm nod while Yami merely smirked thinking the kid might end up surviving after all.

Tobin pushed passed Yami and Gendry. “There’s Venice.” He smoothed his hair back and brushed down his beard. “I’m gonna ask her to dance.”

“Good luck.” Yami remarked with doubtful sarcasm.

“Yeah? Well I wish you just the same with Teris.” Tobin gave his friend a not so friendly salute and walked off.

“I don’t see Venice.” Abril complained holding on to Gendry’s arm and standing on her tip toes. “This place is so huge and there’s so many people I’m surprised anyone can find anyone.” She turned to Gendry. “You better not lose me.”

Gendry looked at her with devoted eyes. “You couldn’t get away from me if you tried.”

Abril blushed.

“If Venice is here that means Teris’ should have arrived too.” Bran said looking about.

“What do you want with Teris?” Abril asked voicing Yami’s thoughts.

“She promised she’d introduce me to her brother,” Bran said.

“The jerk or the nice one?” Abril asked.

“The Azure Deers Captain.” Bran responded.

“The nice one.” Abril nodded.

“Why do you want to meet Julius?” Yami asked.

“Who wouldn’t want to meet the future Wizard King?” Bran tossed back.

“Possible future Wizard King.” Abril corrected.

“Likely future Wizard King.” Gendry amended.

“Julius will become Wizard King.” Yami said scanning the crowd. “Don’t doubt that.”

“Did you know this one was taken under Julius’ wing and trained by him?” Gendry asked tilting a head to Yami.

“Really?” Bran said turning to Yami eyes bright.

Looking at Gendry, Yami’s eyes narrowed. Without a word he walked away leaving the three of them. He could usually sense Teris though his mana’s hunger for hers but he couldn’t at the moment. Bran had been right when he said she should’ve been here. She and Nozel had left long before they had. So where was she? Did Nozel have something else planned and took a detour

From Bran’s bedroom window, Yami had watched the argument between Teris and Venice seeing them head out differently, so he knew that she wouldn’t have arrived with Venice and Jon. Still, traveling by Nozel’s mercury magic they should have long since been here.

On the chance that, for whatever reason, he couldn’t sense her mana and she was here, Yami continued scanning the crowd for Teris as he made his way to one of the three long bars. He ordered an ale and turned around to head outside.

“Yami!” A voice instantly recognizable sounded.

Yami turned. “Julius. Where’s your sister?”

Julius paused as the two men closed the short distance. “Am I suppose to know where she is?”

Yami took in a breath looking away.

“You two made up right? Jax told me he told--”

“He gave me your message.” Yami said.

“And?” Julius pressed.

“I’m giving her time.”

“Time? Time for what?” Julius wondered.

Time for what indeed, Yami thought. He had told himself that he would let Teris be for as long as he had ignored her. Well, other then making it clear that he wasn’t ignoring her anymore and wanted things to go back to the way they were. It had seemed like the fair thing to do. Besides, he had felt the need to punish himself for not trusting or at least speaking with her about the whole mess and that had seemed the best and easiest way to atone. But twenty-six days into a fifty-six day wait and he was beginning to break finding the idea stupid and impossible.

When Yami didn’t answer Julius went on. “I’d like to introduce you to Fyntch.”

Yami looked at his mentor in surprise. “Why?”

Julius gave him a serious look that was tinted with concern. “You know why.”

Yami sobered and gave a nod. In the best, worst case scenario he would face the Nova heir in a duel to free Teris from her family and obligation to marry Nozel to keep her from facing banishment.

Taking the nod as assent Julius led the way to where he knew his brother would be. Yami followed the Azure Deers Captain along the wall of the ballroom and up the stairs. As they turned a corner and walked a ways down the massive hallway the music and noise of the crowd became a distant din. Yami wondered where they were going but didn’t ask.

Julius entered a room that was flanked by two Castle Knights that held what looked like ceremonial spears. They allowed the royal to pass but as soon as Yami reached the entry they lowered their weapons barring the way.

Yami looked from the crossed spears to each of the two guards his hand traveling to the hilt of his katana before he remember weapons weren’t allowed and he had left it at home. Considering every person in this place was a weapon in and of themselves and the guards were obviously allowed to carry weapons Yami thought the ban unfair. But when had life ever been fair.

Julius turned back his expression stern. “He’s with me.”

The spears lifted at once.

Looking at the guards in disapproval Julius urge Yami in and apologized. “Sorry about that.”

Yami gave his friend a dry, amused look thinking he was use to it.

Julius led him passed several staring noblemen to the far wall where a line of open doors stood as a roaring fire blazed in a massive fireplace on the balcony.

As soon at they crossed the threshold the temperature changed to the frigged winter cold that bit outside. Yami looked back into the room and the clusters of men lounged and standing about in comfort looking for the mage that was likely creating the barrier between outside and in.

“There you are, brother.” Fyntch greeted as if they hadn’t so recently seen each other earlier in the day. “I was wondering when you’d leave your friends and join us.”

Yami bristled on Julius’ behalf at the way the Nova heir spoke to his older brother as if Julius were an immature, young boy.

Use to it Julius merely smiled and greeted. “Lord Silva. Lady Nebra. Solid. No Noelle again? I hope she’s well.”

“Well but far too young to be at such a gathering.” Nathyn replied.

“Of course.” Julius nodded. “What is she now? Five?”

“Four.” Solid said wondering how anyone couldn’t recall how long the great Lady Acier had been gone from this world or the fact that Noelle had existed for the same expanse of time having killed their mother.

“I see you brought one of your servants.” Fyntch said looking behind him at Yami, knowing full well that his brother had said he had given them all the day off.

Ignoring the slight Julius held out a hand. “Fyntch. This is Yami Sukehiro. One of the two young men I was helping train before they joined the Magic Knights.”

Fyntch studied Yami tilting his head. So this was the dark magic user that he had heard so much about shortly after the Magic Knights Entrance Exams from two years ago. The one whose power had clashed with Teris’ and nearly took half of Castle City off the map.

Turning to Julius, Fyntch inquired. “Is this one the bastard or the foreigner?”

“The foreign boy in your sisters squad.” Nathyn said stepping toward Yami. “Truly Fyntch. As future and acting head of House Nova you should pay closer attention to who’s in your unwed sisters squad.” He turned to Yami finding the young man had grown in height and muscle since he had last seen him. “I don’t think even my stable boys shirt would fit you any longer,” he said. “How have you been Mister Sukehiro? No unfortunate attacks by the side of the road I hope.”

“No.” Yami answered staring back.

A male servant appeared at Nathyn’s shoulder and whispered. “Master Nozel has arrived Your Highness.”

Nathyn turned slightly. “Is he being brought up as I wished?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” The Valet answered inclining his head.

Nathyn made a small gesture dismissing the man and turned to Fyntch, Yami forgotten. “My son will be with us shortly. It will be interesting to see if he arrives alone or with his Intended.”

Fyntch glanced inside, a flash of unease crossing his face. “Did I not prove to you back in October that she could be taught and made to obey?”

“So you did,” Nathyn said. His cool eyes looked toward the rooms entrance chin lifting. “My interest is in seeing if she is capable of recalling such mild lessons or if more drastic measures are required.”

Fyntch glanced at Yami and then his brother. Well aware of what measures Lord Nathyn was speaking of. He didn’t like the foreign boy and could care less if he died in some battle during his service as a Magic Knight but to have him killed. To be aware, if not a part, of such a thing. Not only did he find the idea repugnant but if Julius were to learn that murdering his protege had so much as been hinted at…

The fact that Julius had had to place a staying hand on the foreign boys shoulder as Teris was discussed wasn’t missed by Nathyn who only smirked at the boys will and temper. That a foreigner would dare take a step forward in challenge of two royals who had every right to speak thus, further proved to Nathyn that, whether Teris was with his son or not, Yami Sukehiro might have to be dealt with.

The Nova heir released a breath of relief at seeing Teris enter on Nozel’s arm, looking a perfect and proper young royal lady. With the exception of a smudge of mud on the hem of her dress Fyntch noted scowling.

Nathyn either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “You’re late.” He told his son.

“Forgive me, father.” Nozel inclined his head having noted Yami’s presence and wondering at it. He place a hand on Teris’ as it rested on his left forearm. “It’s entirely my fault. There was something needing tending and I was rather insistent upon it.” He looked to Teris giving a small smile.

Nathyn watched Teris lower her gaze from Nozel’s turning away shyly. “You’re here now.” He forgave. “Just remember in future, no matter your needs, your duty comes first. Don’t be tardy again.”

“Yes, sir.” Nozel said giving Teris’ hand a gentle squeeze.

“Lady Teris.” Nathyn smiled holding out his hand.

“Your Highness.” Teris greeted placing her left hand lightly in his right.

“You rival the late Lady Silva’s beauty this evening.” Nathyn praised lifting her hand bowing his head over it.

“My Lord is far too generous with his words.” Teris replied retrieving her hand a little too quickly but recovering nicely. “Lady Acier was an unmatchable beauty.”

“So was your Lady Mother, my dear. And you favor her more and more every time I see you.” Nathyn looked to Fyntch and Julius. “Do you not agree your sister is the near image of the late Lady Resa?”

Julius gave Teris a proud smile. “Much to my delight.”

Fyntch remained silent.

Yami figured if that was the case then Julius had to resemble their father for though their movements could be quite similar Julius was blue eyed with fair, wavy hair where as Teris had bottomless brown, nearly black eyes, and straight dark brown hair. Fyntch must’ve been the bridge with his wavy dark brown hair and watery blue eyes that didn’t come close to the color Julius’ had.

“Nebra. Solid.” Teris greeted. “I’m sorry Noelle is too young for such an event. After not getting to see her back in October, I find I miss her.”

“You are welcome of join Nozel on his family visits anytime,” Nathyn said. “Noelle would be most pleased to see you.”

“I may have to take you up on that.” Teris smiled.

“I truly hope you do.” Nathyn replied giving his eldest son an approving look.

“If you will excuse us.” Nozel bowed slightly.

“Of course.” Nathyn allowed. “Enjoy yourselves. Don’t get too caught up in each other that you forget to mingle.” He noted Teris’ smile tighten confirming that there was still work to be done. “Make sure to give your condolences to any Targyn’s you see. And don’t forget you promised your sister a dance. Teris,” he turned his eyes on her, “I believe Solid had expressed a desire to dance with his future sister on our way here. Is that not so?”

Solid blanched at his fathers words, quickly straightening when Lord Silva looked over his shoulder at him. He nodded unable to control his expression as it went from shock, confusion, dismay, and then fear.

“Use your words son.” Nathyn ordered.

“Yes.” Solid spat out.

From beside him Nebra covered her lips with a gloved hand smirking.

“Proper. Polite. Words.” Nathyn clipped.

“Yes, sir.” Solid swallowed.

Nozel closed his eyes sighing. He looked at his father awaiting dismissal.

Nathyn sighed as well shaking his head. “Go away before you embarrass me any further.” He muttered to his youngest son.

Lowering his head Solid mumbled. “Yes, sir.” And took a step back before turning and quitting the group.

“Go with him Nebra.” Nathyn ordered. “Nozel’s too busy this evening to make sure he behaves himself.”

“Yes father.” Nebra sang giving Fyntch, Julius, and Teris a departing smile.

“It does me good to see that even you face challenges with unruly children.” Fyntch said with a glance at Teris.

“It’s unwise to chide someone when they’re showing clear effort.” Nathyn said eyes scanning Teris’ dress. “What happened to the hem of your gown my dear?”

Teris looked down seeing the smear of mud that she hadn’t noticed.

“I’m afraid that is my fault once again.” Nozel answered a little too quickly. “I was too slow with providing a mercury pool for Lady Teris to stand.”

“And what were the two of you doing off the beaten path.” Nathyn asked raising an eyebrow.

Nozel’s eyes narrow challenging his father for eluding to such things. “The Black Bulls base is lacking in proper walkways.” He informed tightly.

Nathyn stared at his son, amused by his temper.

“You should have gone back and changed.” Fyntch scolded Teris.

“Nonsense.” Nathyn smiled breaking the tension. “The girl looks lovely. Besides, do you have any idea how long it would have taken her to do so, not to mention the time simply to decide on a new gown.” He looked to Nozel his humor dropping. “My son was late enough as it was.”

Nozel lowered his gaze unwilling to apologize for something he had already apologized for.

“Off with you.” Nathyn dismissed. He looked back at Yami as Nozel turned to escort Teris away. “If you plan on staying Julius, you should send your pet away as well. There’s business being discussed in this room that is not suited for foreign ears.”

Teris began to turn back mouth open. She winced when Nozel tightened his hold on her hand crushing her fingers against the unyielding rings she wore.

“Stop that.” She whispered harshly trying to pull her hand away.

Nozel laced his fingers with hers and pulled her close holding her tighter. “You did well.” Nozel whispered back, breath tickling her ear as he continued to move them away. “Don’t. Ruin it.”

From the corner of his eye Nathyn saw that his son had quickly managed to reign in Teris, his chest filling with pride. Acier had had a bit of a wild streak in her younger days as well. And while there had been occasions where he had humored and even enjoyed his late wife's strong will and need for a sense of control, he had quickly broken her of such behavior early in their marriage. He was most pleased to see Nozel had already begun training the willful behavior out of his future bride. Doing so would not only serve Nozel himself but the Silva family as a whole.

Offended on Yami’s behalf Julius began. “Lord Nathyn I--”

“It’s alright, Julius.” Yami said from beside the Captain. “I’d rather not stand around with such _sorry idiots_.” He finished in his native tongue. It was a sorry insult, but they wouldn’t know that.

Julius turned having no idea what Yami had just said. He fought a smile realizing that had been the point. No one would have understood Yami’s native language. And for men like Nathyn and Fyntch that was worse then any insult they could’ve received and understood.

“Nathyn. Never a pleasure. Fyntch.” Yami’s eyes darkened thinking that he may have to one day face this man in a battle the have and free Teris. “I guess time will tell if we see each other again.”

“What a horrible child.” Fyntch said as they watched Yami exit the room. He looked at Julius. “I will never understand you, brother. Truly. What possessed you to pick up such a thing.”

34.6

As soon as they were around the corner Teris pulled away from Nozel. “Let me go!”

Nozel smirked at her temper. “You did well. Could have done better.” His eyes traveled down to the dirty hem of her skirt. “Part of that was my fault.”

“And for insisting on the trip to the healers.” Teris added glancing down at the dirtied gown as if it had offended her.

Nozel took a step to her, his eyes boring into hers. “I’m not going to apologize for that.”

She took a step back finding her back against the wall. “You apologized to Lord Nathyn for it.” Teris retorted tartly.

Nozel smirked taking another step, resting his left hand against the wall beside her. “I apologized for being late, not for taking you to the healers.”

“Same difference.”

“No.” He shook his head.

“If you have to split hairs it’s the same thing. I’m not gonna argue with you further.” Teris said putting her hands on his chest and pushing him lightly away.

Nozel didn’t budge. Instead he put his right hand on hers over his chest.

“You’re wrong.” Nozel whispered leaning closer. “As you are about so many things.” He breathed, tilting his head.

He brought himself up short finding Teris’ cheek before him instead of her lips. At first he had thought she had turned away but quickly realized she was listening to something.

Nozel turned at the same time Yami turned the corner.

Seeing Teris cornered and Nozel standing over her, Yami’s mana instantly began to build. Nozel tensed feeling the force but refusing to move an inch and appear as if he was guilty of something. He felt Teris’ hands slip out from under his and lowered his right hand from his chest.

“May we help you?” Nozel asked tightly fighting the urge to channel his own mana. It would only further upset Teris and make Yami believe he thought him worth the effort.

Yami smirked mana dissipating. Finally he laughed outright.

“What?” Nozel demanded.

Yami merely continued to laugh as he made his way passed.

Nozel turned back to Teris only to find she was no longer there. He straightened, his left hand dropping to his side and turned looking for her. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of her halfway down the stairs. His eyes slid to Yami’s back as the Black Bull made his way down the hall to the stairs still chuckling. Nozel clenched his fist a tendril of mercury forming beside him into a spear point. No one would know he thought. It would be so easy. But unlike his father, such methods were not his way. He would execute Yami one day but he would do so with the kingdoms blessing, not in some hallway in secret.

34.7

“So, how’s married life?” Mereoleona asked.

“Was that your cousin that just ran past?” Breigha asked.

Mereoleona glanced over her shoulder and indeed saw Teris weaving quickly through the crowd. Turning back to Breigha she said. “Don’t change the subject? You haven’t killed Jamie yet so I suppose it couldn’t be all that bad.”

“Are you asking out of concern for me or self interest?”

“It is true that your union has caused my parents to begin speaking of such nonsense again.” Mereoleona sighed.

“It’s not as bad as you would think.” Breigha confessed. “I still hate his guts and find him lacking as a Magic Knight but with both of us being Captains we don’t really spend that much time together. And, as lacking as he is on the battlefield he’s rather capable off it.”

“Is that so.” Mereoleona smiled toothily.

“Don’t tell him I said that. He’ll stop trying and it amuses me to have him try.”

“I’m sure it does.” Mereoleona grinned. “Not a word.” She promised. “I just can’t believe it. Jamie. Highly capable in the bedroom. Who would’ve guessed?”

“I didn’t say highly capable.” Breigha corrected. “I said he was rather capable. He’s got some work to do.”

“Still.” Mereoleona smirked. “Coming from a woman like you--”

“And what are you ladies doing standing here all alone?” Win asked sliding up beside them.

“Avoiding people like you.” Mereoleona said turning her back to him.

“Come now, Leona.” Win smiled. “I got a bottle of the good stuff back at my base.”

“Not even if the Green Mantis’ base was last safe haven in the four kingdoms would I enter that stinking place.”

“It doesn’t stink.” Win said trying to think if anyone had mentioned a smell before. “How about I air it out for you while we air out a few other things.” He wiggled his eyebrows. When she kept her back to him and didn’t answer he turned to the Blue Rose Captain. “What about you Breigha? Frustrated with your new husband? I can help?”

“Get lost.” Jamie ordered from behind him.

“Alright. Alright.” Win said backing up. “I know when I’m not wanted. Leona. Bre.” He pointed at the two ladies. “You know where I’ll be if your change your minds.”

“Not in a million years Dred.” Jamie called after him. He looked to Breigha his hand hovering over her lower back. “You alright? He didn’t--”

Breigha made a sound of disgust and rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot. Jamie.”

“What?” Jamie asked as she walked away.

“I could kill you both without a need of magic.” Breigha tossed back over her shoulder.

Jamie watched her go sulking. “No you couldn’t.” He said purposefully too soft for his wife to hear.

“Takes a brave man to counter a woman when she can’t hear him.” Mereoleona smirked crossing her arms.

“I hate you,” Jamie said.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

“And I couldn’t care less what that ogre thinks.” Jamie said pointing towards his departing wife.

“Sure you don’t.” Mereoleona patted his shoulder. “Keep telling yourself that. Maybe someone as dumb and stupid as you will hear and believe it.”

34.8

Yami wasn’t about to go chasing after Teris. He was just pleased that she had arrived safely and at present wasn’t with Nozel. Looking over his shoulder at the Silver Eagle, Yami cursed Nozel’s sudden boldness. At least he hoped it was sudden. Still, Yami didn’t feel he had to worry much. Especially after Teris had ducked out and ditched the royal upstairs. Yami shook his head laughing again. Nozel’s expression was something he would smile about for months, if not years, to come.

Still he wondered about their late arrival. Had Nozel simply taken his time wanting to be alone with her. He didn’t think the royal had tried anything. What had Nozel said? Something needed tending.

“Yami.” Jack greeted, coming up beside him. “Have you heard?”

“Heard what?” Yami asked eyes turning to Jack.

Jack leaned closer. “It’s not going to be announced as they’re just going to drag us out on the day, so don’t tell anyone else. But, there’s going to be a challenge soon.”

Yami stared.

“You know.” Jack went on when his friend didn’t react. “A Magic Knights Squad Challenge. They don’t happen every year but if things are quiet enough within the Clover Kingdom and between the other three kingdoms, the Wizard King likes to hold these types of challenges. Everyone gets to participate no matter their rank. Well except for Captains and Vice Captains. You don’t even have to team up with your own squad, or at all if you don’t want to. It’s a free for all with the last nine competitors standing all but guaranteed a promotion.”

“Why nine?”

Jack shrugged his thin shoulders. “Nine squads nine winners I guess.”

“What if the nine left aren’t from each squad? Do they pick the last to fall from each squad as a winner? That’s not right.”

“No they don’t--” Jack shook his head making a sound. “The last nine standing are the winners no matter what squad they’re from.”

“Then why nine?” Yami asked again.

“I don’t know.” The Green Mantis threw his arms, then smiled. “So, what do you say? Wanna team up?”

“And have you stab me in the back with that slash magic of yours. No thanks.”

“Come on!” Jack said watching Yami walk away.

“I’ll consider it.” Yami called back to him.

“You let me know then.”

Yami made his way to the bar ordering an ale. A squad challenge, he thought. That would be interesting. He’d get to go up against Nozel. And this time Braid Face wouldn’t be getting in any cheap shots. He downed his drink and smiled. He’d like to face Fuegoleon as well. That Hard-Nosed Lion Cub should provide a fun challenge and deserved being taken down a peg or two.

Jack had mentioned teaming up. While Yami wasn’t incapable of working as a team he wasn’t so certain how trust would play out under such circumstances. Of course he’d trust Teris. He’d even trust the rest of the Bulls, up to a point, but passed that… There was Julius’ other protege. He had only met the mask wearing younger boy once. What was his name?

As if Yami’s thoughts had summoned him, William Vangeance stepped up to the bar.

“Hot pear cider.” The Magic Knight from the Golden Dawn ordered.

Yami’s eyes slid over to him. “Have you heard about the Magic Knights Squad Challenge?”

William turned. “No. Julius had mentioned them during one of our sparring sessions. Is there to be one?”

“Sounds like it.” Yami said ordering another pint.

“Things have been kind of quiet. I know it’s not right to hope for catastrophe or invaders but how else am I to prove myself and earn a promotion.”

“I suppose that’s why they’re doing this.” Yami said the thought just occurring to him.

“Got to keep us growing and sharp.” William said lifting his drink and taking a sip.

“Think you can make it to the final nine?”

“I’m a first year recruit.” William reminded. “But I can hope.”

Yami studied him a moment. “Want to better both our chances and team up?”

“I can’t think of anything that would make Lord Julius prouder.” William smiled.

“What was your magic again?”

“World Tree. It’s capable of offense and defense but best at long range.”

“That might work.” Yami said thinking.

“With my long and your short to mid range combat magic. I can see us being quite the effective team.”

Yami downed his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s agreed then.”

William held out his hand. “Agreed.”

Yami looked down at his hand and shook it firmly feeling excited about the coming challenge.

34.9

Fuegoleon was exiting the building with Randall ready to head back to base for a somewhat early celebratory night when he saw Teris seated alone on a bench. Looking to his friend he urged him to go on without him and made his way to his distant cousin.

“It’s getting late. Should you really be out here by yourself?”

Teris turned and smiled. “I may be in an uncomfortable dress but I’m no longer wearing stupid shoes.” She held up the mud stained heeled slippers. “Besides, I’m a Magic Knight. And given that I out rank you I should be asking you that question.”

“We’re both Intermediate Magic Knights.” Fuegoleon said standing before the bench waving a hand instructing her to move over.

“Your fifth class. I’m third.”

“Not for long. I’ll surpass you soon enough. Scoot. Over.”

Teris laughed doing as he bid.

He sat beside her sighing.

“You sound old and tired.”

“And you look a mess.” Fuegoleon said turning over her shoes that sat on the pavement between them with the toe of his boot. “What happened?”

“A minor trek through the Black Bulls property. No big deal.”

“How have you been? You haven’t visited our library in almost a month. You’re not finished looking through what we have are you?”

“No.” She bumped his shoulder with her own. “I’d tell you and thank you if I was.”

“I thought so. So? What’s happened that you haven’t been by?”

“A mission here and there. And a combination of Captain and Healers orders.”

“I thought as much.”

Teris straightened skin prickling. “Why? What did Nozel say?”

“Nothing.” Fuegoleon assured hearing the accusing temper in her voice. “It’s more of what he didn’t say that tipped me off. That and his concern for you.” He looked at her. “Whatever happened had him worried about you. I mean really, worried. He cares about you Teris.”

“I know. We’re past all that and good friends now. I care about him too.”

Fuegoleon closed his eyes thinking to Nozel that he had tried. Teris was either too much like her brother and blind to such things or she didn’t want to admit it for whatever reason, likely that she didn’t return the emotion and didn’t want to ruin their friendship. No matter the case Fuegoleon let her be knowing it wasn’t his place and Nozel wouldn’t appreciate it.

“So what happened?”

Teris sighed sounding as old and tired as he had moments ago. “I don’t know. I hadn’t been sleeping. Things are better now but then I woke up with this injury this morning.”

“What?” Fuegoleon asked looking her over.

“Nozel took me to the healers. Which is why we were late arriving. I think I got him in trouble with his father over it but it serves him right as he really didn’t need to take me.”

“You’re right. You should have gone on your own.”

“Thanks for the support.” She said dryly.

“Why stay hurt? What’s the purpose? What if something happened tonight or at this very moment and your stubbornness beat out Nozel’s? What use would you be injured?”

“I’d be useful.” Teris sulked.

“You wouldn’t be in top form which as a Magic Knight you should strive to be at all times.”

He had a point but Teris didn’t want to let him know he had won.

“Tell me you won’t be so stupid as to hide an injury and stay hurt again.” Fuegoleon commanded.

Teris’ head shot up.

“That’s right I said you were stupid. I could think of a few other choice words but I’m feeling kind.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“I mean it Teris. I’ll tell your Captain and Julius if I doubt your sincerity. You shouldn’t be hiding these things.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Alright? I promise I won’t be so stupid again. Happy?”

Fuegoleon studied her. “Is it cause you’re forced to keep secrets about your search and whatever the Wizard King ordered you not to share? Is that why you did it? It’s become habit.”

“No.”

He stared.

“No!” Teris stressed.

“Then why? I know you know better. You’re smarter than that.”

“Thanks.” Teris huffed.

Fuegoleon gave her a moment more before ordering. “Answer the question.”

“I don’t know.” Teris sighed.

“Yes you do. Think.”

“Fuego--”

“You know. Even if you don’t think you do. Somewhere inside you, you know.”

“I’m not getting psychological with you.”

“You’re afraid to look deeper and find out.” He surmised.

“I’m not afraid.” Teris growled.

“Well that answered it. Yes, you are.”

“Shut up.”

“Ah, the last resort of a loosing argument.”

“Shut. Up.”

Fuegoleon leaned against her putting his head on her shoulder. “You’re like a sister to me. I can’t help but want to help when something’s troubling you.”

“I know.” Teris sighed laying her head on his. “You’re like a sister to me too.”

“What?” Fuegoleon raised his head looking at her. “Shut up!”

“Ah, the last resort of a loosing argument.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Three days later, Yami and Gendry headed out to capture the lone Saber Wolf that had been sniffing around Pilfer’s kennel causing him to tear up his cage. Abril had wanted to go but Gendry had told her no. She had pleaded her case to Yami but he had been of no help.

Heading down the hall to the back of the house, Abril exited back door and found Teris tending her mint garden.

Joining her, Abril asked. “How much effort to they take?”

“Lucky for me, my father was right,” Teris said. “Mint is practically a weed. It pretty much takes care of itself.”

“So what do you do with them.” Abril asked.

“Whatever you want. Tea, flavoring, scents, even additions to salves.”

“But why so many different kinds?”

“Different properties and flavors. It was a hobby of my mother’s.” Teris said smiling sadly.

“You miss her. Your mother?”

“I use to miss her all the time. Not a single day would go by that something wouldn’t happen that I would want to tell her about. Often several times a day, there would be something that brought her to mind or made me remember a moment I had with her.” She sighed. “Now, days pass where I don’t think about her even once. I’ve forgotten the sound of her laugh. The stern but amused, patient expression she use to give me when I didn’t behave as a young royal lady should. It’s funny. Back then all I wanted was to get to this point. Where she stopped haunting my every moment. Now that I’m here. I realize how stupid I was.”

“I had a twin.” Abril confessed. “We weren’t identical. He died before we turned six. I often use to wonder what he would look like were he still alive. What he’d want to do with his life. If we would have still been inseparable or hated each other. Now, I only really think about him on our birthday and the day he died. I know it’s not the same--”

“But it hurts. Loss is loss.”

Abril nodded. “Sometimes I think that’s why I make such a horrible girl. Because I’m trying to live for the both of us. I know it doesn’t make sense--” She stopped unable to go on.

“Does it make sense to you?” Teris asked.

Unable to speak Abril merely nodded.

“Then it doesn’t have to make sense to anyone else.”

35.2

Yami and Gendry sat at the dinner table, exhausted. Not only had the Saber Wolf put up a hell of a fight but Pilfer hadn’t been pleased with a new neighbor and had broken through the kennel twice. In the end Yami had enlisted Tobin’s help and the three had moved the newly captured Wolfs cage down wind and out of sight of the unhappy Pilfer.

“You should have let me join. I could have used my magic on it.” Bran said again.

Gendry had already explained on multiple occasions why such a thing would’ve been counter productive to the training and trust of the new addition and Yami was too tired to do so himself. Instead Gendry glowered at the younger boy until he stopped talking and shrunk in his seat.

Still mad at Gendry and Yami for not letting her join them, Abril sat to the left of Gendry refusing to speak or look at him.

“Seems you’re getting the same treatment I am.” Yami commented glancing passed Gendry to Abril.

“Only I’m thankful for it.” Gendry responded. He looked over at Teris who sat across the table between Venice and Olsen. “When do you think she’ll move back to her regular seat?”

Yami had quit playing seat shuffle and had taken to sitting in what had been his usual seat, between Gendry and Tobin. Teris had quickly caught on and had stop trying to sit in her usual place altogether forcing Venice to sit across from Yami as she sat across from Tobin.

Understanding his friends meaning Yami sighed. “Soon, I hope. I’m getting impatient.”

“Yeah well, patience isn’t exactly your strong suit,” Gendry said.

“So what are you two gonna name the beast?” Tobin asked Yami and Gendry. “Though since I helped move its cage I should at least get a vote if not be allowed to make a suggestion.”

“You can make all the suggestions you like,” Yami said.

“We just don’t have to listen to them.” Gendry added.

Tobin looked over at the two of them. “So? What are you going to name it?”

“Don’t know.” Yami said mixing his vegetables in with grains. “Have to work with him a bit and get to know him.”

“I say we name him Rover,” Bran said. “You know since he was roaming around Pilfer’s.”

“No.” Yami told not even looking at the boy.

“Aw, come on. At least consider it.” Bran urged.

“I’d like your help sectioning off the training pen.” Yami told Tobin easily ignoring Bran.

“You don’t want to add to it?”

“No.” Yami shook his head toying with his food. “Too large and it’ll only make them more difficult to control. Pilfer’s good with obeying commands and will be of use when training the other but first they have to adjust to one another.”

“Which they won’t be able to do if they can avoid each other from opposite sides of an overly large pen.” Tobin nodded understanding. “Sure. Tomorrow sound good?”

“The sooner the better.” Yami responded. “Gendry. You good with tomorrow?”

“Unless this quiet breaks and there’s a mission,” Gendry said.

Yami remembered what Jack had told him a few nights back. His eyes slid over to Jax and Bronn. If Jack was right and wasn’t just fooling with him there would soon be a squad challenge.

Bronn caught him staring. “What?” He questioned chewing.

Yami couldn’t be sure if it was his sense of Ki or just a gut feeling but he looked back to Tobin. “Never mind.

“What? Why?”

“Yeah.” Bran said from across the table of Gendry. “I want--”

“You won’t be doing anything anyway so shut up.” Yami told.

Bran deflated.

“What are you thinking?” Gendry asked after everyone had settled down. “What’s going on?”

“Not sure.” Yami said glancing at Jax and Bronn again. “But I’d take it easy the rest of the night and turn in early if I were you.”

35.3

At Jax’s request Bronn had asked Gilly to come and check in on Teris before lights out. The Captain and Vice Captain would be giving their squad a rude awaking before sunrise and Jax had wanted to make sure Teris had been getting enough sleep and wouldn’t loose control of her mana during the coming challenge.

“I checked her over after I got her message a few days ago.” Gilly told Bronn as he greeted her.

“Captain just wants to be sure she’s—wait. What message?”

“Bronn. You know I don’t discuss my patients with anyone unless their health or anothers safety requires it.” Gilly told.

“Well in this case it just might, love.”

“The Magic Knights Squad--”

“Shh.” Bronn hushed pulling her aside and looking around. “Not so loud.”

Gilly allowed herself to be lead to the darkened area behind the stairs of the great room.

“Every Healer is on call. There’ll be six teams present and available with the usual one on shift at Healers Hall and the other two ready to assist should the need arise.” She shook her head. “Mana help us if some gang or army got the bright idea to attack the kingdom during this. With only the Sentries out in mass while you Magic Knights pummel and try to kill each other--”

“That’s why it’s not announced. That and not giving the kiddies a chance to prepare let’s us see what they’re worth.” Bronn smiled.

“Can’t you all think of a less dangerous way of testing their prowess?”

“Being a Magic Knight is dangerous work, Gilly.”

She sighed placing a hand on his chest. “Don’t I know it. I see it enough everyday. Whether it’s from simple sparring or an actual mission. There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t see a report or personally treat a Magic Knight for injury.”

“That’s cause they’re a bunch of babies going to the healers for minor scraps and broken bones.” Bronn waved off.

“You’re not helping,” Gilly said.

“Oh? You want my help, is that it?” He wrapped an arm around her waist the other grabbing her bottom and pulled her closer.

Gilly yelped in surprise then giggled scolding quietly. “Bronn! Not here.”

Bronn looked over his shoulder listening. Seeing and hearing nothing he walked her back a couple steps and pinned her between his body and the wall.

“I miss you.” He breathed as he drove down to her neck the hand about her waist sliding up and around to cup her breast.

Gilly’s breath hitched her leg rising slightly as the hand on her bottom pulled her to his need. Lashes fluttering as her eyes rolled back slightly, Gilly grabbed his shoulders in a weak attempt to stop him.

“We saw each other just the other day.” She said her hands moving around his shoulders to pull instead of push as he ground his lower half into her.

“Seeing isn’t feeling.” Bronn muttered his lower lip and tongue grazing up her neck to her mouth to silence any other protest.

One hand moving up around his neck the other dropping down to his ass. Grabbing and pulling him closer Gilly had no argument left even if Bronn had allowed her one.

35.3.2

Hearing amorous noises from behind the stairs Jax stood beside the stairways railing.

“Find a room for manas sake. There’s kids about.” Jax said smirking at the change in noise.

Gilly pushed Bronn away in truth this time. Bronn straightened spinning around, protecting Gilly from view. He didn’t need to as Jax was considerate enough to have his back turned to them.

“Captain.” Bronn cleared his throat. “We were just about--”

“Don’t need you to tell me what you were about. It was quite obvious.” Jax told unable to stop himself from the tease.

Gilly blushed a deeper red, holding a hand to her chest clasping her partially undone top and slapping Bronn smartly on the shoulder.

Jax hear the hit and chuckled. “Evening, Gilly. Have you seen Teris yet?”

“I was--” She cleared her throat missing a button in her haste to button her blouse. “I’m headed to her directly.”

“Good. Come see me in my office after.”

“Of course.” Gilly nodded needlessly as Jax’s back was still turned to them.

“Bronn.”

“Sir.”

“Let her do her job before you go distracting her with extracurriculars.”

Bronn pulled his lips between his teeth lowering his head, expecting the open handed hit Gilly gave him. He looked up at his Captains back and guiltily muttered. “Yes, sir.”

35.4

Seated in his office across the low coffee table from his Vice Captain, Jax smirked at Bronn. Embarrassed for Gilly’s sake Bronn looked away shaking his head unable to stop the smile that formed. The two men shared a chuckle.

Bronn throwing his head back and sighed. “Oh man! She not gonna forgive me for that anytime soon.”

“Nor should she.” Jax smirked eye squinting in appreciation of the shot of fire water he downed. The Captain exhaled slowly looking at the empty glass. “That’s good.”

“It was till you interrupted.” Bronn said righting his head. “Oh.” He quirked a brow seeing the shot glass in his Captains hand.

Jax chuckled again shaking his head. “You were the one pursuing things out in the open.”

“Can’t help it Captain. I think she’s the one.”

“Really.” Jax said in almost bored disbelief.

“I‘m serious.” Bronn stated.

“I can see you think you are.”

“Have I ever made such a statement before?” Bronn challenged.

“Once,” Jax said.

Bronn sobered recalling his drunken words years ago before he and Jax had risen to the point of Captain and Vice Captain. I’m gonna marry that woman one day, his slurred words echoed in his mind about Mereoleona.

“I was a foolish boy.” Bronn admitted. “Even so--” He shook his head and sighed. “Even after I wised up and realized the impossibility of such a thing.” He ran a tongue between his teeth and lower lip, scratching his head. “I thought I’d be pinning over that Lioness for the rest of my days.”

“When’s the last time you thought about her?”

“Leona?”

Jax nodded, studying his friend.

“Six. Seven months. At least.”

Jax blinked at that realizing this thing with Gilly was serious. The two hadn’t started dating till shortly before the Star Awards Festival at the end of March.

“I know.” Bronn said seeing his Captains expression. “I got it bad. And unlike the last one, this one is attainable. If she’ll have me.”

“Promise me one thing.”

“Anything.” Bronn said without hesitation.

“Give me notice before you propose. I’ll need time to find a replacement.” Jax smiled at his friend and muttered. “As if you could be replaced.”

“I’m not planning on quitting Captain.” Bronn told.

“You many not plan on it but wives hold great sway over their men. I don’t see Gilly tolerating her husband facing the dangers of a Magic Knight let alone a Vice Captain. Do you?”

Bronn stopped and thouhgt. Knowing Gilly she might even make his retirement a condition before agreeing to marry him. “Damn it.” He cursed dropping his face into his hands and rubbing roughly.

Jax smirked. “I suppose time will tell, how serious you are about her.”

“I won’t leave you without a suitable replacement. That’s for sure.” Bronn stated firmly.

“I wouldn’t expect you to. Not to mention if you did, I’d kill you. Wouldn’t want leave your girl a widow before you could fully enjoy the perks of married life. Not that you haven’t sampled them already.”

“Oh, Captain!” Bronn smiled raising his eyebrows. “I could gorge on those delights for days.”

“Don’t.” Jax said scrunching up his face tempted to take another shot of drink after the image. “Don’t talk about your girlfriends delights. And don’t go tasting them out in the open of my base again. You should be ashamed of yourself. What if Bran had come across the two of you?”

“Have you heard how big his family is? Living in such a small farmhouse. That boy already knows what’s what, I guarantee you.” Bronn said.

“Or Yami. Or Teris.” Jax said mentioning the other two youngest squad members.

“Yami?” Bronn scoffed. “You’re kidding me. Right? Have you seen the way that boy looks at that girl? I tell you he’s done more to her in his mind than Gilly and I have done in truth. As for Teris. If those two end up getting together and have their happily whatever, that girl’s gonna have to get use to such things cause I tell you, that boy has no shame.”

Jax smirked thinking his Vice Captain had a point on both accounts. Still, there was no sense in their happening across such things and getting ideas. “Never again.” Jax told.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Bronn sighed. “I wonder what’s taking her so long.”

“Miss your girl already?”

Bronn’s lip twitched. He remembered what Gilly had said and told his Captain. “She mentioned something about getting a message from Teris a few days ago.”

Jax sat forward uncrossing his legs. “What kind of message?”

“Don’t know. She claimed Healers confidentiality or some such.”

“So it was official.”

Bronn nodded. “I take it you didn’t know anything about it.” He said watching his Captain sit back and sigh.

Jax shook his head considering. “Gilly just saw her the morning of the Winter Celebration three days ago. So this was sometime after that?”

“I guess so.” Bronn shrugged.

The two sat in silence for a long while till there was a knock on the door. Bronn stood and opened it letting Gilly in.

“Dismissed.” Jax told his Vice Captain.

“Aw, Cap--” At Jax’s expression Bronn fell silent. “Sir.” He cleared his throat brushing Gilly’s arm as he passed closing the door after him.

“Please. Sit.” Jax gestured to the chair Bronn had vacated. “Sorry. All I have to offer is whiskey that could double as d-varnisher.

“It’s alright.” Gilly said sitting on the edge of the seat. “I’m fine.”

“And my squad members? How are they?”

“They?”

“You had been stopping by the second floor and looking in on Yami as well. Have you not?”

Gilly smiled nervously.

“I may not look all that bright. May not even be all that bright. But, I know how to look after my people,” Jax said.

“They’re both doing well.” Gilly breathed. “Though I had my concerns when I peeked in on Yami and found that he had already turned in for the night.”

“He’s another one that may not seem all that bright but is quick on the up take when it matters.” Jax told. “Just glad he encouraged the other lads to take it easy after all their exertions this afternoon.” Jax smirked wondering if Bronn could hold off with Gilly until Yami rose to be a Third Class Senior Magic Knight, making him eligible to be named Vice Captain. Having Yami as Vice Captain would certainly provide its challenges but at least it’d always be interesting. He focused his eyes on Gilly. “So they’re getting enough sleep. No fear of loss of control for tomorrows challenge?”

“Not for lack of sleep and over exhaustion.” Gilly answered.

“But you make no promises should they loose control for reason other than lack of sleep.” Jax chuckled and stated. “You’re too smart for Bronn.”

“He covers what I’m lacking,” Gilly said. “I like to think we complete each other after a fashion.”

Jax’s brows jumped at that as he laughed outright. “A like you. You’re good for him.”

“As his Captain and closest friend, I am grateful for your approval.”

“Tell me, what was Teris’ message about?”

Gilly stiffened at the sudden change in the Black Bulls Captains demeanor. “I can tell you’re concerned--”

“I don’t know how much you know about those two,” Jax interrupted, “given the secrecy and gag orders that seem to be thrown left and right whenever Yami and Teris are involved but the normal rules don’t apply to them. Your Healer code of confidentiality,” he shook his head, “it has no meaning where those two are concerned.” He pulled out his grimoire. Opening it he slipped out a folded parchment that bore the Wizard Kings seal. “I can see you have your doubts and require proof. I respect you for that. But it doesn’t change the fact that I still need to know.” He stretched out the paper to her. “Take a look.”

Gilly took the official letter. Opening it she read. It didn’t explain why. It didn’t give any sort of reasoning actually. She had no doubt it was from Sir Jorah; short as it was it was written by his own hand.

“Alright then.” She breathed handing him back the note. “What do you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic Knights Challenge next chapter. It’ll be a long one that I hope you all will enjoy. Lots of drama, fighting, BC characters, and maybe, just maybe some making up between Yami and Teris.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Yami heard Bronn open his door so early in the morning he wondered if it was still night. Waiting till he sensed the Vice Captain hovering above him Yami, rolled out of bed with barely a drop of snowed cold water dripping on him as it splashed from the overturned bucket onto his bed.

Bronn noted the boots still on Yami’s feet and cursed throwing the bucket at him. “You’re no fun.”

Yami smiled grabbing his belt that carried his grimoire and katana off the bedpost and followed. He heard a shriek come from Bran’s room followed by a curse from Gendry’s, Olsen and Tobin exiting their rooms laughing.

“Don’t just wake ‘em up. Get ‘em up and send them downstairs.” Bronn barked. “We leave in three minutes. Olsen! Quit your laughing and wake Iban.”

“I’m up.” Iban said from the doorway of his room hair a mess but otherwise wake, if not alert, and ready to leave.

Yami looked at the Blood Mage wondering if Iban always slept in his clothes or had known about the challenge and had his suspicions too.

An alarm sounded. Yami gripped the hilt of his katana. Bronn held up a staying hand.

“That would be the Captain,” Bronn said. “Must not have had any luck awaking the girls.”

Yami stared.

“You think you’re brave enough to face that hall of traps?” Bronn asked. “Hold it!” He yelled as the three girls stampede down the stairs from the third floor. “Head back on up and get dressed. Be down in two minutes. There’s a Squad Challenge this morning.”

“Damn it Bronn!” Venice hollered as Abril turned and raced back up.

“Couldn’t have figured out a less alarming way to wake us.” Teris demanded.

“Talk to the Captain.” Bronn said noting the tension in the girl and realizing that after what had happened to her the last time the bases alarm had rung she might have been right.

“Grab me a button up and my cape if you will.” Teris asked Venice.

The Mirror Mage rested a hand on her friends shoulder feeling her tremble. Poor thing, Venice thought giving her a gentle squeeze and reassuring smile. Probably thought they were truly under attack, as they all had. Only none of them had been traumatized like Teris had. Set upon in her room. Grimoire locked away. Nearly abducted. Venice nodded and hurried back up stairs, thinking that Gilly’s help might be required the next few days to get Teris to sleep.

Bronn turned away to hurry the other boys along. Yelling at Teris and Yami. “You two get downstairs.”

Teris watched Yami watch her as he came closer wondering at his expression. “What?” She questioned sternly.

Yami pulled his gaze up to her eyes and fought a smile wondering how he could tell her and avoid her wrath. Unable to not look any longer his eyes lowered appreciating the view. No stupid ball gown could have afforded him such a lovely sight.

Heart quickening for a completely different reason Teris looked down at herself. She spun away pulling up the tank top by the neck and straps to cover her exposed bra.

“Your belt and pants too.” Yami informed from behind.

Teris could hear his smile. She looked lower and sure enough her loosened belt had allowed the fabric of her pants to separate showing the first bit of her panties that sat below her waist.

“I would have pegged you more for a matching set type of girl.” Yami’s deep, gruff voice rumbled as he looked over the curve of her backside.

“They match.” Teris snapped. “They’re--” She spun back around. “Shut up.” She glared, her voice loosing most of it’s vehemence as she cinched her belt too tight in her temper.

“You’re beautiful when you’re embarrassed and angry.” Yami told looking down at her hands as they slightly loosened and buckled the belt.

“I hate you.” She spat turning and heading down the stairs.

“No you don’t.” Yami smirked eyeing her ass as it swayed.

“Don’t talk to me.” Teris ordered.

Yami closed his eyes and threw back his head frustrated. “We’re not still doing this are we?”

Teris plopped down in a chair kicking her feet up on the nearby sofa seat Yami attempted to sit in. Yami’s eyes moved to her, his expression and mood something between amused and irritated. He pulled the coffee table closer and sat facing her.

“I’m done with this.” Yami told looking up at her in all seriousness.

Teris turned her head refusing to look at him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Yami grabbed the legs of the chair and pulled her closer. “Yes you do. Now tell me what I have to do to get you over it.” He waited, staring up at her. “Now. Teris.”

“You didn’t trust me.” Teris blinked apparently finding the wall captivating cause that’s all she could bring herself to look at.

His eyes closed, head lowering almost to the point of resting on her knee. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“How could you not trust me enough to even talk to me?” Teris demanded, hurt and anger bleeding through her words piercing his heart.

“I--” His hands clenched the legs of the chair the wood cracking under his grip. “I’m—Teris. I am so sorry. I was stupid. I--”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Teris said swallowing. “Not about this.” Her face turned to him though her eyes continued to look else where. “Not now. Not with this challenge upon us.”

“Then when?” Yami asked. “Just tell me that. Give me some hope.” When she didn’t respond he pleaded one more time. “Teris. Ju--”

“You two. Up.” Bronn barked. “Outside. We got a long way to travel and not a long time to get there.”

36.2

Unhappy that Bronn hadn’t used his spatial magic to take them all, the Black Bulls had flown by broom to a certain point before being made to land and climb a mountain.

“Don’t know why I can’t just use my magic to appear up there.” Teris complained sweaty and out of breath despite the wind and winter mornings cold.

“Because I said so.” Bronn snapped loosing his balance when the gravel under foot slid.

The Black Bulls snickered as their Vice Captain cursed fighting to stand. They were all drenched in sweat and exhausted. The sun barely beginning to crest the horizon below.

“Why a stupid mountain?” Abril asked, looking for another foothold.

“Just be grateful you can climb this one mostly by foot.” Bronn panted stopping to catch his breath. He was getting too old for this. And to top it off, Jax was already up there having Bronn transport him before he and the rest of the Bulls had set out.

“I don’t have to be.” Abril glared.

“What?” Bronn breathed squinting at her hands on hips.

“I don’t have to be grateful about nothing,” Abril said.

“Get on up there.” Bronn snapped whooshing her with an arm.

Tobin passed Bran who had stopped. Looking back at the first year recruit, he noted his eyes were no longer clouded over and asked. “How much further?”

“Five thousand yards or so.” Bran answered resuming his climb. “We’re not alone either. There’s Azure Deers to the left and the Green Mantis to the right.”

Tobin made a sound. It would be so easy to do this even with a basic mana cloak but with no magic whatsoever. They’d all be lucky to make it let alone be ready to battle it out.

While Yami’s strength was an asset, his size and weight negated much of the benefits. What he wouldn’t give for a hand pike or rope right now. Below, Gendry patted his ankle Yami reaching down to help pull him up.

“Thanks.” Gendry breathed. “The air is getting thin.”

Yami merely nodded trying to catch his own breath. As someone who liked it warmer he was uncomfortable to say the least. What he would’ve given to have brought a proper winter cloak or a long sleeve shirt instead of his usual white tank. His looked up at Teris who dangled from a handhold, Venice and Olsen reaching down to lend her a hand as Abril stood below waiting her turn. The sight of her warmed him slightly. The thought of her standing on the stairs this morning, clothes in disarray warmed him further still.

Gendry caught him staring. “I saw you talking to her this morning. I thought you were going to wait.”

Gendry jumped up reaching for the overhang above and pulled himself up Yami pushing at his feet. Once up he turned and reach out a hand. Yami stretched grasping Gendry’s forearm and pushing his feet against the rocks climbed as Gendry pulled. They both laid there a moment panting.

“What happened?” Gendry questioned.

Yami closed his eyes trying to steady his breath with deeper, fuller ones. Succeeding in part he sat up the two men clasp hands and pulling each other to their feet.

“I thought we already established I’m impatient,” Yami said.

Gendry looked up at Teris as she reached out a hand to Abril. “Well you picked a hell of a time to do it. She still looks mad as hell.”

Yami looked at his friend. “We’re climbing a mountain without use of magic. We all look mad as hell.”

Gendry shrugged. “Maybe it’ll give her an edge in the squad challenge. Though if I were you I’d seer clear of her. Don’t see her agreeing to team with you. Might take you out on sight.” He commenced scaling the mountainous wall.

Yami hadn’t considered that. He stood thinking a moment. Gendry had a point. Teris might just take him out on sight, and to hell if he even saw it coming.

36.3

“Welcome Magic Knights and good morning.” Jorah smiled as soon as the Purple Orcas had reached the top, joining the other eight squads. “I must commend the Azure Deers for being the first squad to reach the summit. The fact that you are also the largest squad could have easily made you the slowest. Julius.” The Wizard King turned to the Azure Deers Captain. “You should be proud of your squad.”

“Thank you, sir. I am.” Julius smiled at his Azure Deers and gave his Vice Captain who no doubt urged and encouraged them on a nod.

“Captain Jax. You too should be proud.” Jorah said. “Your Black Bulls might have been one of the last to arrive at the mountains base but were second to reach the summit. They were also one of the three squads to help one another, working as a team. Likely the reason they beat the other seven squads here.” He looked at the Black Bulls. “We shall see if you exhibit such willingness for cooperation during the coming challenge. And how doing so, or not, will serve you.”

“What do we get?” Abril whispered.

“What?” Bronn whispered back.

“For arriving second,” Abril said. “What do you get?”

“You got to catch your breath and rest while you waited for the others.” Bronn told. “Now shut up.”

At the Wizard Kings signal the Magic Knights Commander stepped forward. “The challenge will not include Captains or Vice Captains and will go as follows. You will be transported to a random position on the playing field. From there it is up to you what you do or how you go about it. All forms of magic are on the table. There will be Healers standing by. Should you require one you will be forfeit. Should you loose consciousness. You will be forfeit. Should you fly or transport yourself off of the combat field. You will be forfeit. Team up. Stay solo. Set a trap and lay in wait. All these are viable options. What is not acceptable is hiding out somewhere for the entire time waiting for the second horn to blow signaling the end of game. If you do this, you will be forced out of your hole with extreme prejudice. Likely into the path of an on coming enemy. There are also traps that have been laid throughout the field, in case you were wondering what your Captains were up to while you climbed.” Greywright smiled wickedly. “It would be in your best interest to avoid them at all cost. Some of these men and women have a wicked sense of humor or can’t control their own magical strength.” He glanced at Mereoleona and Julius shaking his head sorry for the poor Knights that triggered their traps and thinking they might need the other two teams of healers that were on call. “The last nine Magic Knights standing will be the winners. These nine do not have to represent each squad. In past challenges they have even all been from a single squad. While a second horn will sound when only nine Knights remain. It is at the Wizard Kings pleasure to order a third horn to sound. If this happens the battle will continue till a fourth horn is blown. Understood.”

“Yes, sir!” The Magic Knights said in unison.

“While the nine remaining Magic Knights are not guaranteed a promotion,” Greywright went on, “it is an occurrence that has previously happened with some regularly. What is guaranteed is the squads represented by the nine remaining Magic Knights will receive tens stars. So if two of the nine were members are of the same squad, that squad would earn twenty stars.”

At that there was a mummer from the Magic Knights. The possibility of earning ten stars for their squad was almost as enticing as a possible promotion.

Jorah stepped forward looking over his Magic Knights. “Good luck.”

At his signal the Magic Knights were transported to various locations on the playing field. With an ever present smile on his face Cob opened up a portal for the Wizard King and the others to the viewing area above the battlefield.

“I don’t like going through other Spatial Mages gateways.” Bronn complained to his Captain. “I don’t trust them.”

“Come on.” Jax urged. “You’re gonna miss one of the best parts.”

Bronn sneered at Cob and reluctantly stepped through. Marx and a couple of other communication type mages from Magic Investigations were already bringing up images of various areas of the combat field.

“Julius.” Jorah said taking his seat. “Release them.”

Julius grinned his cylindrical grimoire glowing as he accessed the spell that held the entire battlefield in stasis. At once trees began to move in the breeze, while Magic Knights took in their surroundings in surprise.

36.4

Nozel looked around. From where he was he could barely see the mountains peak. He had figured they would be moved off the summit to give them space but was annoyed nevertheless to see he had been correct. What had been the purpose of the climb? To tire them out he suppose. His sweat soaked clothes long since dried, he wrinkled his nose feeling itchy and filthy, knowing he stunk. It wasn’t that he was adverse to sweating it out and getting dirty. He had done so countless times sparring or on mission but there had been purpose, a reason for the discomfort. To be made to climb simply on a whim, or to tire them out aggravated him to no end.

Some birthday today was turning out to be, he thought. Yet if he managed to be one of the nine left standing and got a promotion out of it. Well, that would certainly be a fine way to ring in his eighteenth year.

“Isn’t this a pleasant surprise. Fragil Tormenta one of Julius’ Azure Deer sang the temperature dropping even lower. “Care to team up little roy--”

There was a fiery explosion not far in the distance that distracted the Snow Mage for an instant, but an instant was all Nozel need. He rained down a barrage of mercury large and dense enough to take her out.

“No.” Nozel answered her bleeding form as he trekked past her in the direction of the explosion.

36.4.2

Teris had heard an explosion faintly in the distance. Like any royal, she could easily sense the mana all around. She could even sense the differing levels of the manas power but with so many Magic Knights in an area, each of their mana ebbing and flowing it was difficult to get a sense for who was who. She thought she could sense Fuegoleon’s, bright and hot but from this distance and with so many other forces of mana overwhelming her senses it could’ve easily been Forte’s, another Fire Mage who was also a member of the Crimson Lions. The only mana force she could pinpoint without question or hesitation was Yami’s, which only served to provoke her ire at him further.

She shook her head. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking angry, resentful thoughts toward the king of all her annoyances. Looking up above the tree tops she saw smoke in the distance. Rather than walking around looking for someone to fight or possibly team up with she used her light magic to travel to the action, or at least where there had already been some. Not bothering to hide or appear under cover as she traveled.

“My eyes!” Someone screamed. “I can’t see!”

Teris turned in time to see Charlotte, a first year recruit with the Blue Rose, race forward lashing out with her briar magic at the blinded Magic Knight. He fell to the ground unconscious.

The two women watched each other a moment before Charlotte slowly backed away and out of sight. Teris released a breath relaxing some. Good thing the winners weren’t being decided by how many people they took out. She would’ve lost a point of the Blue Rose noble and not been happy.

As it was Teris was left alone. She didn’t feel the need to team up with anyone but under the circumstances, surrounded by traps and combatants, she certainly wouldn’t have been adverse to it either.

36.4.3

Nozel caught a flash of light through the mass of trees. Any closer and he’d have vision problems for a good while. His mind unwillingly recalled the day he had tried to shield the worst of Teris’ magical onslaught in the infirmary at Healers Hall. Then, even with two healers using their magic to quickly heal the worse of the damage done to his eyes the vessels in his eyes had been blown, his iris’ over dilated, and badly burned; never mind the rest of him.

Refocusing his thoughts Nozel quickened his pace not willing to waste his mana on a pool of mercury to take him where he wanted to go. As he got closer he heard a fight in progress becoming more careful with his steps as he tried to see the action yet remain unseen.

It appeared as if Teris was battling Neyres. Given the two girls differences he knew better than to step out and get involved. Neyres was a comrade of his, and a Second Class Intermediate Magic Knight who had been none too pleased when Teris had skipped the lower ranks of the bracket and was named Third Class Intermediate Magic Knight having been raised from First Class Junior.

Neyres’ dragon magic was impressive. Capable of both offensive and defensive measures as well as some healing. She could create a massive dragon avatar for a limited amount of time. Naturally she was capable of some form of fire magic as well. The caveat of all those amazing capabilities was the more remarkable ones sucked her mana dry with expedited speed.

“Sorry Neyres, I don’t have the time or inclination to play with you.” Nozel heard Teris say landing in a thawed patch earth that had been cleared by Neyres’ flame.

Neyres turned to face Teris, her back to him. “You’re fast. I’ll give you that. But you’re cocky.”

“No, I’m not.” Teris said staying in a crouch. “I’ve just got other things I’d rather do. So why don’t you tell Margery to come out from behind me so I can take you both down at once.”

Nozel’s eyes snapped to the tree line behind Teris searching for his other Silver Eagle comrade. Still a Junior Magic Knight, Margery wasn’t a huge threat, especially to someone the likes of Teris. But, with Neyres’ fire capability and Margery feeding the flames with her wind magic they could be a dangerous duo that might take Teris out.

He caught sight of the noble girl perched on a branch slightly behind and just to the left of Teris.

Neyres smiled cloaking herself in her dragon avatar. It would cost her but she didn’t think she would need to hold it long to finish off Teris. And she so wanted to finish off the contrary excuse for a fellow royal. If she were lucky she could do enough damage to leave Teris bed bound at the healers for days, if not weeks. And get away with, if not be praised for it as this was a combative competition to see who was the best.

Encased securely in her avatar, Neyres smiled coolly. “Say good bye, Teris.”

“How about,” Teris raised her voice speaking quickly, “turn around and close your eyes.”

Nozel barely had time to catch on that Teris was talking to him and do as she said before his vision spotted despite being turned away, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Neyres gasped looking down at the sword of light in her gut.

“Fast as light travel,” Teris said. “Your avatar might protect you from my light travel but I doubted it could repel it. Glad to know I was right. Good bye Neyres. Have a nice nap.” With that Teris let the blade disappear and punched her in the face breaking her nose and knocking the royal out. She should’ve silently thanked Yami for teaching her how to punch but she was still mad at him for seeing her so exposed, daring to joke about it, not to mention ogle her, and then all but forcing her to speak to him as if he was allowed to decide when she should forgive him.

Nozel had figured Margery had been blinded by Teris’ light travel but apparently the girl had understood Teris’ message and reacted as well. Back turned to his fellow Silver Eagle, Nozel had a split second to decide between his comrade or Intended as Margery readied to attack. In truth, it wasn’t much a decision. A tightly packed mass of silver rain fell down upon the tree Margery perched from unseating her and knocking her off. For good measure Nozel sent out three spears of mercury pinning her to the ground.

Apparently the extra effort hadn’t been required as no cry sounded from the fallen noble. Teris looked over at him smiling.

“Glad you understood my message and acted in time,” Teris said.

Nozel arched a brow stepping into the small clearing. “You’re reckless and arrogant.”

“Excuse me. How so? I knew you were there. I sensed it was your mana while you were still fifty yards away.”

His lips twitched fighting a smile at that. While Teris’ mana was more distinctive and he likely would’ve been able to tell it was her even if he hadn’t seen the flash of her light travel, his mana though powerful even for a young royal wasn’t as singular. There were simply too many other forms of magic that were similar to his.

“I could have chose to aid my comrades,” Nozel said.

“And go up against me?” Teris questioned.

“Three against one. I’d take those odds.”

“So why didn’t you?” Teris asked.

“Neyres’ magic might be extraordinary but her more powerful spells have a large draw and very limited time of use making you a far more useful, lasting, and stable teammate.”

“So we’re teaming up?”

“I did save you,” Nozel said.

“You didn’t save me. I trusted you to take her out cause if you didn’t I’d kill you later.”

Nozel huffed smirking. “Good luck with tha--”

Nozel words were cut short ducking as Teris raised her arm a shot of light going wide and hitting a tree. Realizing she hadn’t been aiming for him, Nozel turned standing. He saw a Purple Orca surrounded up to the chin by a mass of rock.

Looking back at Teris, Nozel asked. “Did you mean to miss?”

Teris shrugged. “Didn’t want to add injury to insult.” Stepping closer to the bound Magic Knight she commented glancing back at Nozel. “One of Jax’s traps.”

As he followed Nozel noted an almost prideful tone in her voice.

Teris tapped on the stone as the captured Magic Knight flung curses at them. “Wonder if it has a limit on it’s longevity and resets or if he’s stuck like that unless he manages to break free?”

The bound Knight quickly changed his tune and said, sounding desperate. “You break me out and we can team up.”

“Um.” Teris pretended to consider. “No.” She hit him in the face making him blurry eyed. “Oh crap! Sorry. You have a harder head then I thought.” She hit him again, harder this time and winced hearing a bone crack. “Sorry!” She turned to Nozel who shook his head. “What?”

“You didn’t even ask what kind of magic he had.”

“Who do I looked like?” Teris asked “My brother.”

“He could have been useful.” Nozel replied.

“He fell into a trap you easily avoided. How useful could he have been?” Teris argued.

“At least consult me before you go taking out any potential allies.”

“Right. In the middle of a fight I’m gonna turn to you and ask--”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Nozel interrupted.

“No,” she said. “I’m not going to do that. And if that’s the kind of alliance you want you better walk away now.”

“You’re in a mood.” Nozel complained.

“You have no idea.”

“Can you at least stop punching and breaking everyone's noses?” Nozel pleaded on her victims behalf not liking how she seemed so at ease with physical violence and blaming the Black Bulls.

“I’ll think about it,” Teris said. “I got a lot of anger to work out.”

36.4.4

Yami stood over three incapacitated Magic Knights looking in the direction of Teris’ mana. Though his mana was drawn to hers, he fought against it and his own desire choosing to give Teris the space she obviously wanted rather than have to possibly face her in combat.

Sensing a nonthreatening Ki behind him he rumbled, “It’s not a good idea to go sneaking up on someone under these circumstances.”

“I’m sorry.” William smiled. “I wanted to see if you were as good at sensing mana as Julius had claimed. Given we agreed to team up and all.”

Yami didn’t bother correcting that it was his sense of Ki not mana that had impressed Julius and made the man insufferable with question after question for weeks after his mentioning it. “Didn’t expect to come across you this soon.”

“I only needed to lay down a foundation of roots to be able to track every player and trap on the board,” William said. “After that all it took was getting to you. You move around with quick certainty for someone who doesn’t have the mana sense of a royal.”

“Once I make a decision, I do it is all. So I can give you the name of someone and your magic can find and lead us to them?” Yami asked.

“It doesn’t exactly work that like that. But if there is some you wish to track down I may be of help.”

36.4.5

Jack mowed down trees, boulders, traps, and Magic Knights with his slash magic, cackling all the while. He had stored up his mana avoiding any unnecessary magical activity since over hearing the Golden Dawn and Silver Eagles Captains discussing this challenge at the Winter Celebration.

Yami may have beaten him to the bracket of Intermediate Magic Knight, but Jack was going to be one of the final nine, get a promotion, and join him. After that he would surpass Yami and leave him the one behind fighting to catch up.

He tossed out another arc of magic before realizing there was nothing and no one left around to fight. This was too easy Jack thought. That promotion was as good as his. He sensed two mana sources coming from the right and threw his magic out in that direction, eyes widening in surprise when the traveling magic was broken by a strike of dark magic.

“I thought you said you wanted to team up. Idiot.” Yami said appearing through the dust and kicked up power of snow. He readied his katana. “Though I’d be just as fine with taking you out here and now.”

“It’ll be I that removes you from the board.” Jack retorted. “But not till we work together to rid ourselves of some of the Senior Magic Knights. If you and your friend are up for the challenge.”

“William. Jack. Jack. William.” Yami introduced. To William he said. “Jack here is a psychopathic, battle hungry fool. Just what we need in a situation like this.” Lowering his voice he added. “If you can watch my back in case he tries to kill me, I’d appreciate it.” Making his way closer to the Green Mantis Knight he shook his head. “Case in point, you may have cleared the area of threats giving you a good line of sight but you have also opened yourself up to easy, cheap shot attacks.”

Jack cawed. “Like what? Who would--”

Jack squatted preparing to strike when, without looking, Yami sent a slice of dark magic flying from his blade. Jack needn’t have worried though, the strike wasn’t meant for him. Jack turned as it passed a little too close for comfort and hit a tree cutting through its truck to the Magic Knight behind it.

“He’s got friends.” Yami said preparing his stance for battle.

“Good.” Jack grinned manically.

“I can’t tell how many or where they’re coming from.” William warned his magical sight impaired even with the world tree roots he had laid. “If your friend hadn’t filled the area up expelling so much unnecessary mana I would’ve been able to sensed them.” He told Yami.

“He’s not my friend.” Yami grumbled focusing his sense of Ki and taking stock of their challengers.

“At least not in this arena.” Jack agreed.

“Shut up.” Yami ordered. “They’re coming. Seven. Jack take the two behind you. William. Right and Left.” Yami crouched cloaking himself in mana and lept straight up a sphere of steel twice as large as him landing where he had just been cratering the ground. Still on his way up Yami sent several exacting slices of dark magic in the direction of four of their assailants.

Up in the open air he made an enticing target that distracted one of William’s attackers for a moment, but a moment was all the Golden Dawn Knight needed. A tree with a massive truck shot up from the ground directly beneath the Magic Knight and twisted as it grew ever taller to cover Yami’s back.

Yami made a shielding cocoon and thrusted out his katana piercing the trees trunk. The blade cutting through until it caught jerking Yami’s arm and slamming him against the trunk with a thud. Yami didn’t take a moment to register the stinging scraps on his arms as he swung himself head over heels and pulled his katana free sending a slash at the attacking Wind Mage who had risen above him, her gale spear striking where he had just hung and blowing a hole through tree.

Yami’s attack hit and sent her falling but she regained her senses channeling her magic to stop her descent and lift her back up.

“You’re gonna regret that.” She said hovering before him as he hung onto the tree with his left hand ready to push off with his feet.

Yami cursed realizing that they were facing seven of Julius’ Azure Deer. As if going against a team of the best squad wasn’t enough two of them were Senior Magic Knights, including the one flying directly in front of him. Even if Jack, William, and he could have worked together as proficiently as the team they faced, out numbered and out bracketed by two they’d be lucky if they were able to turn tail and escape.

Yami wasn’t sure about William but he knew Jack well enough to know running from a fight wasn’t in his nature. Neither was it in his. Gritting his teeth he waited to read her attack prepared to be taken out or win.

36.4.6

“Nalorie!” Danior cried rushing to his sister’s fallen form.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Venice said spitting out her hair. “She’ll be fine. After a day of two at the healers.”

Danior looked up at his bastard brother’s girlfriend mana building. Silently vowing that he’d do more than incapacitate her.

Venice’s eyes scanned the overly dense perimeter. “Where’d you come from anyway? You’re not alone. I can sense that much.”

“But you are.” Danior said jumping to his feet a bear trap of steel appearing unnoticed around her feet.

Danior was just about to spring it on the Black Bulls wench when Fuegoleon stepped out from between a mass of brush, his fire magic melting the metal. It only took a split second for Venice to realize that the Crimson Lion was defending, not attacking her, and she tilted her head in wondered.

“I just dispatched one of your comrades.” Venice said to the royal Crimson Lion. “You should be just as upset as her brother here.”

“Do not mistake my assistance as lack in anger.” Fuegoleon intoned. “I am not pleased that you attacked a comrade of mine. Still, if Nalorie was so easily defeated as to have fallen at the hand of a Black Bull she wouldn’t have provided much help in facing the Senior Magic Knights.”

Danior spun around to face Fuegoleon. “You dare--”

“If you have issue with proposing an alliance with this Black Bull simply because she removed your sister from the challenge then you’re pettier than I thought and our accord ends here.” Fuegoleon informed.

Danior glared at the both of them. Finally he relented. “Fine. But as soon as we’ve dealt with the Senior Knights, this collaboration ends and I end her.”

Fuegoleon looked at Venice. “Sound agreeable to you?”

“What? Teaming up? As if I could trust either of you. You just saw me take out your fellow Crimson Lion. His sister.”

“I already explained how that didn’t please me,” Fuegoleon said. “But if we Intermediate Magic Knights want to have a hope at being one of the nine left standing we can’t continue fighting among ourselves. We have to band together to defeat the Senior Magic Knights. Do you not agree?”

That much made sense to Venice but still, she looked a Danior seeing the hate in the Silver Eagles eyes. While she figured she could trust Fuegoleon to not turn on her in the mist of a battle she very much doubted the same of Jon’s half brother.

“Fine.” Venice sighed. “But if that one takes a shot at me from behind while were battling someone else I’m going to kill him and take you out with him.” She told Fuegoleon.

“If I took a shot at you, you would be left standing to retaliate.” Danior snarled.

Fuegoleon hated the term ginger and the saying that went with it. But as he took in Venice and Danior, he couldn’t help but think that if the saying was true then the three of them, as a team of fiery haired hot heads, would be a force to be reckoned with. That’s if they managed not to kill each other first.

36.4.7

“Your younger brother should be commended on his way of thinking.” Jorah said glancing at Mereoleona. “Still, to have seen a fellow Crimson Lion taken out and propose an alliance with the person who removed her from the broad with barely a hint of aggression… I’m not sure how I would be feeling if I were his Captain.”

Mereoleona lifted a lip, her rather sharp incisors that those of House Vermillion were so well known for glinting in the sunlight. “Time will tell if I’ll praise him or rip him to shreds.”

Jorah turned back to the battle of the now four Azure Deers who were facing the team of Yami, Jack, and William. He couldn’t help but be mildly impressed that a single Intermediate and two Junior Magic Knights, one of which was a first year recruit, were still in the game. Sudden movement focused his eyes on another screen.

“Nozel!” Jorah heard the girls warning cry and watched as the Silver Eagle lept out of the way of a surprise attack.

“Remind me,” Jorah said turning to Julius, “those two have spared and trained together? Yes?”

Julius stepped forward turning away from the screen of his four Azure Deers that fought his two proteges and looked at the battle the Wizard King was referring to.

“Teris and Nozel? Yes, Sir. Before their Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony, they, along with Fuegoleon, often trained together.” Julius answered.

“And since becoming Magic Knights?” Jorah wondered watching.

“Not to my knowledge,” Julius said.

“No. They haven’t.” Jax answered.

“Most certainly not.” Pyter put in with distaste.

Jorah watched as the Black Bulls girl was pulled into the royal boys arms, the later forming a dense bubble of mercury around them as a mass of barbed chain coiled and tightened around them. “This should be interesting.”

36.4.8

Nozel gritted his teeth unable to keep the protective mercury from closing in as the encircling chain squeezed. “He’s strong.”

“He’s a Second Class Senior,” Teris said. “You won’t be able to hold for long.”

They were squished closer together, Teris pulling her head back least she’d find herself kissing Nozel’s chin. Nozel looked up trying to think clearly and ignore the feeling of Teris’ breasts as they press tighter against him with every breath she took.

“Stop. Squirming.” Nozel said tying but unable to pull his hips away afraid she would feel his growing arousal press against her.

“I can’t move.” Teris complained squirming all the more.

He had to focus, Nozel told himself. He had brought them into this sphere. Had gotten them into this mess without taking the time to noticed they faced a much stronger and seasoned opponent. If only Teris would stop moving.

They both sucked in a breath as the chains tightened another three inches. Nozel swallowed eyes looking down at her as her face was forced against him. This would have been almost nice if it wouldn’t have costed them the chance of a promotion and earning ten stars for their squad, Nozel thought.

He closed his eyes trying to shut her presence out so he could better think of a way out of this. But doing that only heightened his other senses. He opened his eyes and looked down at Teris who was pressed so close that he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Her rapid, shallow breaths pressing her chest against his. Her head was angled so that he could see her face. Her own eyes closed, lashes fluttering. Moist lips slightly parted as she breathed. And her chest. Nozel forced his eyes closed the image of her breast sandwich against him staying with him. He cursed feeling his blood rush straight between his legs and tried to think of something, anything else.

That proved not to be required as the chains tightened once again, the barbs piercing through his mercury and into their flesh. Teris tried to press tighter against him, as if such a thing were possible. She felt her grimoire pressed open against her side trying to flip its pages to a more useful spell.

“I can’t--” Teris breathed eyes looking up at him. “I can’t turn to a different spell. Can you?”

“No,” Nozel said. Even if he had been able to, with the amount of mana and focus he was putting into keeping them from being completely crushed he wouldn’t have been able to use another spell. “You need to light travel out of here.” He said closing his eyes struggling against the continuous pressure of the chains.

“And abandon you?”

“You might have a chance of surprising him enough for him to loose his focus allowing me to break free,” Nozel said.

“And if that doesn’t happen?” Teris questioned.

Nozel opened his eyes and looked down at her giving a small thin smile, “Then at least the competition will continue for one of us. Make it worth it and--”

“Shut up!” Teris snapped. “That’s not happening.”

“Then wha--” Nozel gritted his teeth, brow furrowed, as his magic fought against the Chain Mages. “What do you suggested?”

Teris told him and though he didn’t like it, it sounded like the best option they had. At least he had a better possibility of surviving her magic than if he made her leave and stayed in here.

“You think you can do it?” Nozel asked.

“We’ll see,” Teris said.

She thought about the first time she had light traveled and the immense need she and her mana had felt to get to Yami. This time there was no Yami. This wasn’t a life or death situation, dangerous as it was. Still, she didn’t see what else she could do but attempt to light travel them out of there. She just hoped, as this was her first time taking someone with her, that there weren’t any terrible effects for either of them.

Grunting in pain, she tried to push her body away from Nozel trying to turn her hands that were sandwiched between them.

“What are you doing?” Nozel demanded his own hands trying to grab her and pull her closer, away from the barbed points of the puncturing chain. The best he could manage was pinching the fabric of her pant leg between his right hand fingers while his left hooked through her belt loop.

“I’ve never tried traveling with anyone before.” Teris growled through clenched teeth as her blood began to drip more freely from her wounds. “But I’m pretty sure it won’t work unless we have a hold of each other.”

“I got you by the belt loop,” Nozel said.

Teris didn’t seem to hear, pushing away once more as she spoke through gritted teeth. “If I could just turn my hand”

Nozel’s entire body jerked taught as she was, once again, pressed tighter against him. Teris hand had moved while she had tried to push away and turn it. Only instead for her hand turning, it had lowered and centered just enough to...

Teris’ breath caught in her throat, eyes widening.

Unable to breathe himself, Nozel closed his eyes trying to do as Teris had only his goal was to inflict pain. Anything to stop the himself from hardening against the back her hand and wrist.

Whether she had heard him mention he had a hold of her belt loop, or no longer cared and just wanted to get out no matter what, Nozel didn’t know, nor did he care. He was just grateful she had light traveled.

Teris hadn’t been able to travel far. Only two yards from where they had been. And their arrival was anything but graceful.

Free, Teris immediately pulled her hand out from between their lower half's before she had even steadied herself. Falling backwards she took Nozel with her as he still had his fingers in her belt loop.

As they fell Teris cloaked herself in mana and lined up her foot with his kicking out. At the same time she pushed a hand against his chest. Nozel went flying, catching himself on a pool of mercury, and careened back toward their opponent on the offensive.

Using her other foot and hand Teris rolled backward, flipping onto her knees. Extending both her arms from that position Teris sent to beams of light at the Chain Mage. Still unsteady, her aim was off. Only one beam grazing him. He lept up and out of the way only to get caught in Nozel’s rain of mercury.

Forming a flat circle of iron overheard the Senior Magic Knight lashed out a chain at Nozel who easily dodged. Was it just her or had their attacker gotten slower Teris wondered as she scanned the tree line. She was so focused on the Chain Mage and the possibility that someone was in the shrub behind him that she didn’t sense the tentacled attack from behind her till it was almost too late.

Teris sprung to the side grunting and wincing as a barbed fleshy spear pierced her left arm and tore out the side taking a hunk of flesh. Tumbling to the ground she rolled to her knees and looked up.

Figures, she thought seeing Jesper of the Crimson Lions.

“Teris!” Nozel shouted seeing the attack and blood running from her dominant arm.

“You shouldn’t turn your back in the middle of a fight.” Revchi, the Chain Mage, said sending out coils that Nozel barely dodged.

“I’m fine.” Teris called to Nozel. “You got the tougher task.” She glanced back at the tree line behind the chain magic using Purple Orca and shouted. “If you’re gonna help. Now’s the time. Else sit there and we’ll kill you after.”

Brows furrowed Nozel looked at where she had glanced eyes widening as a figure stood and entered the clearing.

“Sorry, Revchi.” The Magic Knight said. “The lady gave me an ultimadiam I can’t refuse.”

“Zara!” Revchi sneered with distaste. “You dare fight against me. A fellow Purple Orca.”

“I like my chances with the light magic user. Plus, she seems a lot nicer than I know you to be.” Zara looked at Nozel then called to Teris. “Your friend doesn’t appear happy to be teaming up.”

Teris was forced to the ground before she had even risen fully to her feet. Rolling she glanced back at Nozel, groaning as she landed on her left bicep, blood pooling on the ground beneath her. “Never mind him.” She told Zara. “That’s his usual expression.”

Nozel turned back to Teris scowling. Seeing her hurt had his feet taking a step toward her without his realizing. Distracted as he was, if it wasn’t for the newly joined Magic Knight, Nozel would have likely been crushed by the ball of iron that a cloud of ash slowed giving him time to jump clear.

“Zara Ideale. Ash and trap magic.” Zara introduced giving Nozel a nod.

Nozel inclined his head in thanks. “Nozel Silva. Mer--”

“I know who you are and what you’re capable of.” Zara told. “I heard all about it from my son after you and some other Silver Eagles saved him and a number of others in our village during a raid.”

Nozel didn’t know how to respond to that. It felt silly to say your welcome when it didn’t sound like the Magic Knight was thanking him. Not to mention the fact that he had only been doing his duty and more over couldn’t even recall the event, much less the mans son.

Instead, Nozel turned back to Revchi and told Zara. “Let’s see how useful you can be.”

36.4.9

Venice saw the slash of Yami’s dark magic above the tree tops sixty to seventy yards ahead. “We got to go help.” She said turning back to Fuegoleon.

“That area’s saturated with mana.” Danior told shaking his head. “Anything and anyone could be in there and we wouldn’t be able to sense it. Only a fool or the confident would go in there.”

“And we know which one you are.” Venice retorted.

Danior’s eyes narrowed.

She looked back to the Crimson Lion. “Yami’s in there which means Teris might be. Even if you don’t you want to help your cousin, you know how good she is in a fight.”

“Distant cousin.” Fuegoleon corrected. “if I didn’t care much about my own comrade being taken out by you, what makes you think I’m going to care about some distant relative? Sure Teris can be helpful in a fight, which means she can manage without our assistance. Never mind the fact that I’m fairly certain I can sense her light magic cross the river.” His eyes darted to the left.

“Then I suppose this is where we part,” Venice said. “Good luck.”

She turned away and took a step in the direction of where she hoped to find Yami and possibly Teris. She hadn’t come across a single Black Bull since the competitions start and it would feel good to be around comrades she didn’t have to keep her guard up around.

Fuegoleon watched her go. Feeling Danior’s muscles tighten behind him his eyes slid to the side catching a glint of light on something metal. He should have expected as much. In fact he was surprised Danior had managed holding off his attack on Venice this long. Then again the girl had proven her worth in a handful of battles, personally dispatching five Magic Knights and assisted in clearing away dozens of others.

He sighed considering his options. Danior had expended the most mana of the three of them. There was also the fact that Fuegoleon didn’t trust him in the slightest, the Silver Eagle aiming to take Venice down from behind proving why he shouldn’t trust him. Sure he was certain Venice would turn on him should she feel like it but he didn’t see her as the type to strike from behind.

Danior sent his spear flying Fuegoleon creating a pillar of flame behind the Black Bull dense and hot enough to melt the metal. At the same time he reached back to where Danior stood, stretching out an arm and releasing a whirlpool of fire point blank in Danior’s face.

The Silver Eagle collapsed, writhing on the ground screaming.

“Rolling helps put out the flames.” Fuegoleon told him staring at Venice as she turned, her expression moving from shock and fear to anger before surprise finally settled. He kicked back snow in an effort to help the Magic Knight wanting nothing more than to have him shut up. There wasn’t much Fuegoleon disliked more than a coward who struck from behind. “Your lucky I didn’t use my spell that’s akin to Wild Fire.” He told the noble giving one last kick of snow.

“Thank you.” Venice said finding it difficult to return the Crimson Lions intense gaze.

“Was that a question? That sounded more like a question.”

“More like confusion,” Venice said. “Why help me? We already agreed to part. No longer teamed with you I’d just be another player out of the competition.

“I agreed to no such thing,” Fuegoleon said.

“But you--”

“Never said I wasn’t going in there.” Fuegoleon said over her. “I merely explained the reasons why I wouldn’t enter.”

Venice gave a smirking huff. “You royals and your dicey way with words.”

“Shall we.” Fuegoleon gestured.

36.4.10

Curse Jack and his earlier over use of mana. Not only had he soaked the area making it nearly impossible for William to magically sense anything but it had seemed to act as a beacon for all the hungry Senior Magic Knights and those already teamed up, confidant in their numbers. More over while the Green Mantis’ clearing of the field had taken out most if not all of the traps it had also taken out any cover they could have made use of.

Alecdora, a Sand Mage and fellow Golden Dawn member who have arrived and provided them assistance during their fight with the remaining three Azure Deers they had first faced, went down. Gueldre, of the Purple Orcas, was nearly impossible to beat with his permeation magic. Though he could only become invisible for so long, while he was hidden magical attacks were useless against him.

He appeared at William’s side a wide villainous smile on his face and wrapped an arm around William’s neck over powering him with his greater size and strength. William gurgled clawing at Gueldre’s arm as it tightened cutting off his air supply. The physical attack had so startled William, he couldn’t think and didn’t use his magic to defend or assault.

Blearily William saw Yami pass, yards away, as the Black Bull lept backwards creating a black hole to divert and suck up the shards of flying crystal that Rick, of the Coral Peacocks, had created.

William waved trying to get his attention but quickly returned his hands to Gurldre’s arm in an effort to pull it off.

Yami noted his failing ally from the corner of his eye but was a little busy trying to avoid the attacks of three other Magic Knights to lend assistance. Sorry buddy, Yami thought having to leap as soon as he landed only to have Curtis, of the Silver Eagles, trip him up forming a sizable stone around right foot.

Yami cursed falling over quickly having to roll onto his side out of the way as more stones gathered in an effort of bare him down. Ankle twisted by the weight of the stone on his foot that weighted more then he had thought Yami grunted, clenching his teeth. He sent a slash at Jaynee, Captain Jamie’s sister and in all likelihood the Blue Roses next Vice Captain, knocking her off her feet and out of the game before she could assail him with the icicles she had formed.

Cocooning himself in darkness Yami turned his attention to the rock around his foot releasing his katana for a moment to place his hands on the stone. With the added strength of cloaking himself in mana he tried to force the mana around his foot outward while he pressed with all he physical and magical strength inward. He heard the boulder crack and released a panting breath. It wasn’t enough to break the rock apart but maybe it was enough to create a black hole and suck the stone in.

Grabbing a hold of his katana Yami glanced through his protective sphere of darkness hating that he had left his teammates unaided. Quickly he created a black hole cursing as his entire foot was pulled in dragging him along the ground. He dug the blade of his sword into the earth and pulled while his left foot planted and pushed, lessening the mana used to create the ever hungry small black sphere. He wasn’t sure if closing the the black hole would result in his foot being taken but he figured that was the case. One thing was for certain, he didn’t want to find out.

Olsen turned feeling a drawing sense of pressure from the darkness that compassed his friend. “You alright in there, Yami? Not going to go destroying the whole battlefield. Are you?”

“Fine!” Yami’s voice barked as he grunted.

“That didn’t sound at all reassuring.” Olsen commented to himself creating a whirlpool of water that traveled along the field scooping up and spitting out some newly arrived foes. “This is fun! You should come out and join us, Yami.”

Jack slid to a halt beside Olsen. “What’s he doing in there?”

“By the sound of it something unseemly or powerful,” Olsen said “Either way he’s struggling. But, given what he’s capable of doing I’m kind of hoping for the former.”

“Shut. Up. And help. William. If he’s. Still. Alive.” Yami growled. In his protective sphere the black hole matched his strength and then some pulling his leg further in. “Damn it all! For fucking mana’s sake.”

Olsen’s eyes widened and slid to Jack. “We better give him some space just in case.”

Jack lept off while Olsen spun around in search for Yami’s young little tree friend. Seeing him unconscious he looked back at the mass of blackness that surrounded Yami deciding now was not the time to tell him his masked friend was out of the game.

“Olsen!” Venice called using her mirror magic to travel to his side. “Where’s—Yami?” She asked tilting her head at the dark mass.

Olsen waved her off. “I wouldn’t--”

“Venice!” Yami yelled sounding near desperate. “Bring me Teris.”

Venice looked from the sphere of darkness to Olsen wide-eyed. “Uh, I’m not with her. Fuegoleon said she might--”

“This side of the river a couple thousand yards away.” Yami said glancing in the direction of Teris’ mana to better gauge the distance making sure he was somewhat accurate. “Go get her. Now.”

“But, I just got here,” Venice said.

“I’m dying here, Venice. Really. About to die.” Yami looked at the black hole that was at his knee and muttered. “I think.”

Venice looked at Olsen. “Is he for real? They wouldn’t let that happen. Would they?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Olsen said shielding her from an attack. “You better do as he says.”

“Alright.” Venice sighed trying not to let the worry get to her.

“Before you go.” Olsen pointed at Fuegoleon. “Friend or foe?”

“Friend,” Venice said. “Unless he acts otherwise.”

36.4.11

Teris grabbed Zara by his squad cape and pulled him back. “A Trap Mage nearly falling into a trap. That would be something.”

Zara turned looking and sensing where he had almost stepped. “Don’t feel anything.”

“Julius’ magic might be a force but he’s also capable of going unnoticed if you don’t know what you’re looking for.” Teris said as she guided him and Nozel around a wide expanse of her brothers time trap choosing to leave it set should they be forced to come back this way.

Zara smiled. “The Azure Deers Captain is--”

“Teris!” A voice echoed throughout the woods.

The two men looked at her.

“Friend of yours.” Zara asked.

“Teris!”

“That’s Venice,” Teris said. “I’ll be right back.”

Before Nozel could advise otherwise, thinking it might be a trap, he and Zara were forced to close their eyes and turn away having grown somewhat accustomed to the feeling that occurred a split second before the flash of light.

“Venice!” Teris called appearing closer to where the voice had sounded from.

Venice appeared over the rise of the slope. “Yami needs you. I mean really needs—“ Teris vanished, leaving Venice alone. “That was easier than expected.” She muttered.

36.4.12

Nozel scowled sensing Teris’ mana disappear from up ahead. “She’s gone,” he said.

“As in taken out?” Zara questioned.

“Likely entered the mana soaked area we were headed to.”

“Should we wait in case she returns?” Zara questioned.

“You may.” Nozel said creating an eagle of mercury beneath his feet and lifting himself off the ground.

Zara watched as Nozel flew off, leaving him, without a backwards glance.

36.4.13

Teris appeared inside the dark magic cocoon.

“Glad you could make it.” Yami half smiled, half winced looking up at her.

Breath catching Teris looked, wide-eyed, taking in the black hole that was up to his mid-thigh. “What--” She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s get you out of this.”

“I’m open to ideas.” Yami said blinking at the stinging sweat in his eyes. How could he be sweating when he was freezing cold?

Teris stared down at him, her anger rising. “I don’t have a clue. This is your mess. Your magic. Tell me what to do!”

Yami shook his head. The shrug he gave causing him to slide in a couple more inches. Teris quickly squatted beside him, grimacing in concern as she placed her hands on his chest as if that alone would stop him from being drawn in further.

Teeth chattering Yami hung his head forward. “You feel so good.” He sighed, breath hitching.

Teris looked at him raising a brow as she channeled more mana into her hands to warm him up.

“That’s nice.” Yami shivered.

“They wouldn’t let you be drawn completely into that thing. Would they? Julius should be able to create a sphere of stopped time and we could pull you right out.”

Yami opened his eyes and looked at her. “Out of ideas already, Princess?”

“Can’t be out of something I never had.” She told.

“Ready to forfeit then?”

“I wouldn’t be the one forfeiting. Teris snipped.

“I deserve that.”

“You deserve--” She growled gritting her teeth. “I’m not doing this with you.”

He saw the spark of anger ignite in her eyes accepting it. “Then help free me or leave me,” Yami said.

Staring back at him she let her hands fall from his chest and rose to her feet. She managed to turn half away around before she spun back and extended her hand. “Aw, the hell with it.”

36.4.14

Riveted to the screen of the dark and light magic users Ellara barely registered Jorah and the Captains rising from their seat. Slowly, she followed suit trying to form her expression of awe and excitement into the tense, concern that would mirror those around her.

“Commander. Captains. Be ready to intervene on my work but not a moment before.” The Wizard King commanded as he watched with interest as a constant beam of light traveled from Teris’ hand into the black hole.

36.4.15

Yami squinted at the white brightness that enveloped the protective sphere. He could feel his mana reaching toward hers like a man dying of thirst would for water, as if life itself depended on it. He roared fighting against his mana connecting with hers but allowed it to travel that fine line of it brushing against it, feeding upon her mana as hers feed on his.

The boost certainly made his mana cloak stronger allowing him to pull harder the problem was it also powered up his magic, thus making the pull of the black hole spell that much greater.

“It’s not working.” Yami told her.

“Are you pulling?

“Of course I’m pulling!” He yelled almost offended. Did she think he enjoyed being like this? Liked being practically incapacitated by his own spell? “I might be stronger but so’s the spell.”

“In that case.” Teris pulled her mana away from his gasping slightly as if she had pulled from an oxygen source. Keeping the beam of light feeding the black hole she took a step back and behind him. “We’ll pull together.”

Yami shook his head suddenly afraid for her. “That thing is bottomless. Without my--”

“I know.” Teris said squatting down behind him. Thinking that without his mana to feed off of the spell would suck her dry. But given that their source of magic could feed and feed off off the others seemingly indefinitely and the black hole had unending hunger they wouldn’t get anywhere that way.

“Teris.” Yami looked over his shoulder at her shaking his head.

“Quite wasting time.” Teris ordered. “If this doesn’t work I have one more idea but just in case your leg stays in there I want to try this first.”

Yami could see that she was already weakening and reached his mana out only to have hers pull further away.

“Hand. Now.” Teris said digging her heels in.

Yami relented clasping her forearm as she gripped his. He pushing against the ground away from the black hole right hand on the hilt of his katana pushing there as well as Teris pulled with all her might all the while shooting her light into the hungry void.

“It’s working.” Yami told seeing his knee. “Just a bit more, Ikigai.”

Something happened. Not with the black hole spell or her beam of light but with them. It was like it had been back in the labyrinth only this time it was real. They were still on the playing field struggling but he was also the eternal and hungry void of darkness that wanted nothing more than to swallow up her light.

Teris felt herself scream as bit by bit, piece by piece, she was sucked into the blackness. She was more than mere light. She had substance, if not form. And so did the darkness that was pulling at her.

“Light cannot exist without Darkness.”

A voice echoed directly into her head. Only she didn’t have a head. Did she?

“If there is no Darkness how would one know what Light is? You are the bringer of Darkness. It is up to you how this will end. You must convince the Darkness to choose life. To do so you must live.”

Yami hungered for the Light but the more Light he devoured the less there was. Enraged that there wasn’t enough to satisfy him he pulled all the harder wanting what little there was left if it and wanting it now.

“Lord of Destruction.”

A voice intoned in his mind. He shook his head vaguely remembering he had one.

“The time has not come to unite with the Light. Light cannot survive without Darkness but it cannot survive within it in such a state. Would you end the Light and yourself along with it? Or will you wait? The choice is hers how this will end. But this is not the end. Unless you will it to be.”

Yami pulled with all his might barely registering the faint sound of Teris’ scream as if it were worlds away. Teris. She was so beautiful. She was so angry. He was tired of her being angry at him. Would she ever forgive him? Not if he destroyed her, and him along with her.

His eyes opened, only they were already open. Panting he looked up at Teris who held onto his hand crying out as she pulled. He looked down seeing he was completely free of the black hole and closed it.

Yami caught her as she collapsed holding Teris to his chest his breath catching fearing the worst when she didn’t move. As Teris’ lashed fluttered, Yami’s heart began beating once more.

“Did we do it? Did we survive?” Teris questioned.

“You did it.” Yami smiled down at her. “You--”

He felt a sudden building of heated pressure from her and rolled on top of her strengthening his shielding cocoon of darkness only this time he fortified it from the inside. Yami had barely done so when he felt his mana stretch towards hers straining and fighting against his restraining will. No you don’t, he thought pulling it back. I control you.

Though he was able to keep his mana from connecting with hers, he couldn’t pull his far enough to keep their magical forces from caressing for the briefest of moments. That was all it took.

Yami sensed the explosive shock wave followed almost instantly by an imploding force more powerful than the black hole his spell could create. It was likely little solace to those outside that the reaction of the magical combination was so short lived.

36.4.16

Nozel arrived to the feeling of a massive building of mana and was barely able to surround himself with a shield of mercury before the shock wave hit skidding him back and knocking an entire tree into his magical protection. He didn’t get a chance to reinforce his spell before being pulled inwards. His tried to anchor his sphere of mercury to the ground but before the pointed tendrils found purchase the force had stopped. Nozel waited a moment before allowing his magical protection to dissipate.

Looking about he saw a handful of other Magic Knights who, like him, had realized what was coming and managed to protect themselves in time. He also saw many others laying about the ground who hadn’t or hadn’t been so lucky and were struck by something of someone that they weren’t able to defend themselves from.

With a sense of pride Nozel noted Fuegoleon rising to his feet and dusting himself off. He expected nothing less from his friendly rival.

There were two shots. One sonic, the other of water. Nozel turned to see Teris’ friend Venice fall to the sonic blast while, their Black Bulls comrade, Olsen responded with a burst of water that barely threw the Azure Deer assailant back. Nozel watched as Olsen, already on the ground, collapsed completely.

A moment later the horn blew. The six standing in the clearing looked among each other. Fuegoleon and Nozel instinctively moved closer together in case a third horn sounded.

Other than the two of them, there was Emelia from the Azure Deers who had taken out Venice in a rather distasteful method. Charlotte of the Blue Rose. The slash magic user from the Green Mantis, Jack. And the Purple Orcas Zara who followed Nozel to the massive battle.

“Assuming they’re still conscious in there.” Fuegoleon said glancing at the black orb Yami and Teris were in, “that’s only eight.”

“The horn sounded after Olsen lost consciousness. Nozel remarked as he and Fuegoleon backed up closer to each other. “There has to be another Knight out there.”

36.4.17

Having recovered from the earlier tension, Commander Greywright looked to the Wizard King. “Sir.” He said from Jorah’s side. “Will you call for another horn?”

“As soon as Yami’s black shield drops,” Jorah said. “It would be an unfair advantage to have two Magic Knights protected so.”

“The the ninth isn’t even present.” Pyter complained.

“Correct,” Jorah said. “Not present is different for being on the field and protected.” He looked to Julius and smiled. “You did well. I was about to call an end and step in if you hadn’t said otherwise. Using your magic to see moment ahead of real time was smart and served us all, allowing the challenge to continue.”

36.4.18

Yami looked down at Teris who had begun to squirm. “You alright?” He asked. “You seem to be having trouble breathing.”

“You’re heavy.” Teris croaked.

He smiled relaxing. “The horn blew.” He said letting the cocoon of darkness evaporate.

“We won?” Teris said in disbelief staring back at him. Remembering, she turned her head trying to look at his leg.

Yami put a finger under her chin, lifting to till she looked back at him. “You did it. You saved me. All of me.”

Teris’ relief was quickly overshadowed by his idiocy and all that could have of gone wrong. How did he ever manage to get stuck in such a predicament in the first place? What if she hadn’t gotten there in time or gotten him free? What if even Julius couldn’t have helped? What if he had been sucked in completely and she had lost him to the nothingness forever without ever being able to tell him what he meant to her?

She scowled, more angry at herself than him, and slapped his hand away. “Get off!” She ordered trying to crawl out from under him.

Yami smirked watching her struggle before finally pushing himself up off her. Kneeling he pulled his katana free and looked over at the remaining Magic Knights. He barely had time to register Nozel’s death gaze before the third horn sounded.

Nozel lashed out at Yami who lept out of the way leaving Teris, trusting that the Ball of Pride wouldn’t attack her. Still, Yami didn’t like leaving Teris weakened as she was. Hating even more that he had been the one who had sucked away so much of her mana.

As he fought with Nozel he allowed his mana to reach out and caress hers feeding and strengthening her magics source while hers did the same for his.

Shortly before the horn sounded Zara remember what Teris had said about Julius occasionally have a light touch with traps. That may have been so, but as close as he was to this current trap, the power of the Azure Deers Captain was impossible to miss, even in this mana soaked field. His trap magic not only afforded him the capability of setting various forms of traps but it also allowed him to move other peoples traps without setting them off.

As soon as the horn sounded Zara was mowed down by Emelia who was a third class Senior Magic Knight. As he was sent tumbling from the shrill sonic blast emitted from her hand, Zara somehow managed to collect Julius’ trap. Laying sprawled on the ground fighting to remain conscious Zara forced his mind and magic to focus placing the trap directly underneath the Azure Deer. He laughed, at the sound of her cut off curse. To be taken out by ones own Captain’s traps. His head fell back as he lost consciousness.

Fuegoleon cursed Nozel for letting his emotions get the better of him and chasing after Yami. But he needn’t have worried about facing Charlotte and Jack alone. Teris slid to his side and turned pinning her back against his.

“Let me have Jack.” Teris pleaded. “I’ve never liked that cawing too tall beanpole.”

“Fine by me.” Fuegoleon said as they stepped in a circle to face their opponents of choice.

“And here I thought I was going to be fighting the Lion Cub.” Jack said readying his magic. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you cause your Yami’s girl.” He cackled.

Teris was at his side in a flash, though she hadn’t light traveled. A second passed as they both got over their surprise at her speed his forearm blade crossed with her sword of light. “I’m not anyone's girl.” She growled. “And, the fact that you’re that idiots friend only means I’ll remove you from the game with the utmost pain.”

“Were not friend's.” Jack said.

“Briars and fire. It’s easy to see which one of us has the advantage.” Fuegoleon said flames roaring around him.

“I’ve been underestimated by men all my life.” Charlotte replied turning her thorny blade into a barbed multi-strand whip. “Every one of them owed me an apology after I proved myself. Whether they were able to give it once I was finished with them is a different matter.”

Fuegoleon smirked. “I never apologize for speaking the truth.”

Charlotte glared.

Ever the gentleman, Fuegoleon allowed. “Ladies first.”

Nozel was fast and powerful. Yami had to give him that. But, the royal Silver Eagle was also lashing out in anger. Fighting while having emotion was one thing. Fighting through emotion was never good and always led to mistakes. Yami just had to wait him out.

He bore no ill will toward Nozel. At least not any longer. In fact he pitted him. He knew what it felt like to love Teris and know, or believe, that he would never be with her. Nozel had to know that Teris didn’t return his affection. Even when Yami had given her up having foolishly believed what Bronn had told him about royals always doing as they were told, he had known and comforted himself with the fact that Teris did not feel that kind of care for her Intended.

Nozel might tell himself that that would all change once she was forced to wed him. But on some level the Royal Ball of Pride had to know, what Yami now knew. That Teris would rather face banishment than marry him. That had to hurt worse than just her lack of returned affection.

“You should take a breath Mister Royalty. It’ll help your battle sense.”

“Shut up and die foreigner.”

“Eloquent.” Yami criticized as he jumped backwards away from the tendrils of mercury that lashed out right, left and above. He hadn’t even landed when silver drops, both massive and small, rained down. He winced as several smaller ones hit but despite their density didn’t break the skin as their speed and power were lessened by his mana cloak. A lager drop grazed his back, and despite his mana skin, raked open his shirt and skin, taking some flesh with it.

Yami’s back arched as he grunted in pain.

Nozel smirked. “The toxic nature of mercury is well known. My magic speeds up the poisonings progression.”

Yami stumbled.

“How are you feeling?” Nozel stepped closer. “Not very well I would imagine.”

Yami shook his head trying to clear it.

Nozel eyed him enjoying the look of confused discomfort on the foreigners face. “Feeling anxious? Uncoordinated? Like you can’t control your muscles or thoughts?” He stepped closer grabbing Yami by the throat and forced his head up to look at him. Choking him, Nozel sneered and whispered. “Can you still see me? Hear me?”

Yami gurgled his mana reaching out to Teris’ in desperate need.

“Stay away from my Intended.” Nozel growled. “She’s mine.” He looked the dirty foreigner over in disgust. “You wouldn’t have a chance even if she hadn’t been destined to be my wife since she was three. She’s simply too kind to those lesser than her. Which makes scum like you bold and gives you hope when there is none. Rest assured I will rid her of such behavior when we’re wed.”

Yami glared. Though Teris’ mana had strengthened him, allowing his body to fight off and burn up the poison, it was Nozel’s words that had cleared his head and reignited his will to fight. He grabbed the wrist of the hand Nozel had around his throat and squeezed hearing the bones snap with satisfaction. “As wrong as you are,” Yami said rising as Nozel’s knees buckled, “you’re right about one thing.” He grasped Nozel’s other arm as it reached out pulling the Royal’s shoulder from its socket. “Teris is too kind to lesser folk. Which explains why she’s friends with you.”

Yami held onto the arm with the broken wrist turning and flipping Nozel over his back onto the ground. Having the air knocked out of him, Nozel gasped only to choke out a cry as Yami twisted his arm behind his lifting up. The other shoulder popped out of place but the pain didn’t end there as Yami broke the arm in several places.

Nozel’s body spammed, guttural sounds of agony escaping his horse throat.

“Shh.” Yami soothed patting Nozel’s shoulder as he dug his knee into the Silver Eagles lower back. He lowered himself to Nozel’s ear and rasped. “Now I’m gonna tell you something. Teris doesn’t belong to you. Unless she says otherwise, she doesn’t belong to anyone. You may have been told she’s your Intended. But, you will not be marrying her. You most certainly won’t be ridding her of any behaviors. You understand me?”

Despite his pain Nozel glared up at Yami spitting in his face.

Yami smiled allowing the spittle to drip back down onto Nozel. “I didn’t ask if you liked it Broken Bird. Just if you understood. Now go to sleep.”

The last thing Nozel saw was Yami’s fist.

Yami straightened wiping his face clean with a hand and rubbed the moisture off on a pant leg. He had to hand it to the royal. He didn’t think Nozel capable of such a boorish act. Then again with both arms broken and facing a foe who was so hopped up on mana his mercury magic likely had difficulty working so close to him, what else had the royal been left with.

He let out a slow low whistle seeing Teris and Fuegoleon facing each other. By the scorch marks on both their cloaks it appeared as if they had already begun to fight.

“Should I join you or wait my turn?” Yami called.

“Stay out of this.” Fuegoleon snapped.

“There’s another.” Teris called back not taking her eyes off her cousin. “Find the ninth and I’ll fight you after.”

Fuegoleon created a ball of flame between his hands. “There’ll be no after for you.”

Yami turned away from the battle. A ninth. That’s right. With the elimination of the Azure Deer, Purple Orca, Jack, Charlotte, and Nozel that meant there was one left. Though Yami’s eyes scanned the far away tree line it was his sense of Ki that he was focusing on.

“You lost some of your speed.” Fuegoleon panted as they lept away from each other. “Whatever you did in there is used up all of your mana.” He said referring to the dark sphere she and Yami had been in. “Only you’re not a cheater. You might not have been able to stop your mana from feeding on Yami’s as he overfilled himself in order to beat Nozel but you’re still not even half of where you should be.”

“I’ve got enough to beat—Leon!” Teris’ words stopped to call out a worried warning to her cousin. But it was too late.

Yami turned to the Crimson Lion in time to see his body go painfully rigid before crumpling and seizing on the ground.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Iban said appearing in the distance. “Didn’t mean to edge in on your fight. But let’s face it, he never truly stood a chance against you anyway. Did he? Teris. Don’t be ashamed. I like to play a bit before taking out my opponents too.” His eyes slid to Yami a smile playing on his lips. “All promises are void in here. What do you say? Let’s see which of us is left standing after round three.”

36.4.19

“Captain.” Bronn said hoarsely gripping Jax’s shoulder. “This isn’t good. Yami nearly killed--”

Jax held up a silencing hand. Rising from his seat he made his way toward the Wizard King. “Sir. If I may request that you sound the fourth horn.”

“You may not.” Jorah said trying to look around Jax who stood before him blocking a huge portion of the screen. He gave the Black Bulls Captain a wave.

Jax stepped to the side and knelt beside his leader. “Sir--”

“I would agree, sir.” Ellara said from directly behind Jorah’s left shoulder.

“Why’s that?” Jorah asked giving his Advisor a bit more attention than he had given Jax but not much.

“What would be the point of going on? The last one standing will be a Black Bull no matter--”

Jorah turned to his Advisor. “Did I just hear you ask, what would be the point?”

“Sir--” Ellara tried.

“Commander Greywright, inform the Advisor what the point would be. She’s apparently spent too much time with her Investigation Mages and has forgotten the purpose of our Magic Knights.”

The Magic Knights Commander turned to her looking uncomfortable.

When Greywright opened his mouth to do as he was told Ellara held up a hand and hissed. “You don’t need you to tell me. I know full well your purpose.”

“My Lord.” Jax tried again. “Teris Nova was badly injured by Iban’s magic not long ago. As a result Iban himself was grievously injured by Yami Sukehiro. Though they’ve worked out their differences, to a degree, the three of them facing each other would not--”

“Magic Knights are badly injured in sparring sessions with some frequency.” Jorah belittled. “It’s only to be expected as better Mages fight lesser ones in order to help them strengthen and grow.”

The Knights Commander eyed Jax thinking that the Black Bulls Captain wouldn’t have been concerned if these injuries had happened during a simple sparring session.

“My Blood Mage, Sir Jorah.” Ellara said with force and volume.

The Wizard King turned but so did everyone else. Ellara hadn’t wanted to do such at thing in front of everyone. Though they would likely find it merely a curiosity and forget, it still brought undue attention. But there was no helping it. Yami and Teris could not face Iban. They could not get a taste of his magic which would only strengthen them and make them harder to capture and subdue.

Taking a breath, Ellara choose her words with care. With so many eyes on them and her already curious manner of addressing him, eyebrows were already raised. She couldn’t afford to make a weak case only to have Jorah comply. It would make people wondered. They might even ask questions which would lead to further and further questions.

“My Lord.” Ellara smiled grateful Julius or Marx weren’t in a position that allowed them to see the look in Jorah’s eyes as he stared at her. “Yami and Teris’ magic already combined to nearly disastrous results today. Overflowing with mana as Yami is and Teris’ mana weakened and in need, wouldn’t it be safer for the combatants and everyone else if we called a stop to this challenge? Captain Jax already mentioned grievances they have with their comrade. Under the circumstances, even with the training and techniques Commander Greywright has taught them, they may not be able to control themselves. Not to mention that continuing this would hardly benefit the three in making amends. I care not what the Black Bulls daily life at base looks like but I know that Magic Knights must have some form of trust in order to face actual threats and fight side by side. I doubt following through with this challenge till there is one or none standing will assist in creating such an atmosphere between them.” She looked to Greywright trusting that his care for the two he had trained was strong enough that her words had given him cause for concern, no matter how slight. “Don’t you agree, Commander?”

Greywright glared. He didn’t like Ellara putting him on the spot. Especially when her case was well founded and he would have backed her already.

“Yes.” Greywright rumbled giving the Advisor one last look of disapproval before turning to the Wizard King. “I do.”

“Very well.” Jorah sighed feeling disappointed despite the well founded concerns. “I wouldn’t want to go against the advice of both my Advisor and Knights Commander. Especially given that they seem to agree so little these days. Sound the horn. Send them home. We’ll see you at the ceremony tomorrow.” He told the Captains. “Be sure to bring those from your squad who preformed well this day. If they are recovered enough and able. You should be proud of your teams, Captains. This was a most impressive and entertaining Magic Knights Squad Challenge.”

Ellara watched the screen as Yami relaxed and Teris sat on the ground. Part of her wondered how they would’ve fared against Iban. Even though battling against Iban’s hold would only prepare and strengthen them, she had been mildly interested in if they would have been at all capable of breaking free.

Watching the screen, Ellara’s eyes moved over to Iban and narrowed. So he hadn’t heeded her warning to not interfere and leave the dark and light magic users be.

She thought back to the visit she had paid the Blood Mage the day after Yami and Teris had fought in the Magic Knights Entrance Exam thinking she had made herself quite clear. Still, with Iban commenting about a third round and Jax’s words, Ellara had no doubt Iban had sought to prepare them. Though she doubted it, she couldn’t help but wonder if the Blood Mage had given an explanation why or told them anything else that he shouldn’t have. Her husband would not be pleased. Though Ellara had wanted to kill Iban and be done with such unnecessary concerns, Alowishus had insisted otherwise.

“Ellara? You coming?” Greywright asked standing at the mouth of the portal Cob had created.

“Yes.” Ellara arranged her face and turned giving him a warm, polite smile. “Sorry for putting you on the spot. Just when I think I’ve grown accustomed to the dangers you all face and my position putting me in the mist of it, something like that happens and my fear get the best of me.”

“You were right to be concerned.” Greywright said holding out a guiding hand out. “And I would’ve agreed with you. I just didn’t like being called out and put on the spot.”

“Well.” The Advisor sighed. “Jorah wasn’t exaggerating when he said you and I haven’t been agreeing much lately.”

Julius watched them disappear through the gateway.

“Lord Julius?” Cob inquired looking at the Azure Deers Captain, beads of sweat forming along his forehead from having kept the portal open so long.

Bronn threw his arm around Julius’ shoulder and told Cob. “He’ll be traveling with someone he can trust.” The Vice Captain waved a hand dismissing the other Spatial Mage. “Run along.”

Cob looked back at the Captain wanting his word on the issue.

“I appreciate it, Cob.” Julius smiled. “But, I’d like to check on and congratulate my sister and Yami.”

“As you wish.” Cob said stepping before his gateway.

“That’s right.” Bronn told urging Cob along. “Go on! Get.”

Julius turned to Bronn pulling back his head at the others nearness. “I never pegged you as the jealous type.”

“I’m not.” Bronn said dropping his arm and pulling on his black leather jerkin. “Just don’t like inferior Spatial Mages is all.”

36.4.20

Though Yami thought Teris had the right idea of it, but he was too hopped up on mana to lay out on the ground and wait for someone to fetch them. Besides, he didn’t trust Iban not to try anything no matter how many times the final horn was blasted.

Watching Yami with interest Iban commented. “It’s almost like a high. Isn’t it? Being so full up with mana that your form can’t contain it and it spills out of you like smoke through a cistern.”

“Wouldn’t know.” Yami said watching Iban just as closely as the Blood Mage was watching him.

“That’s right. The Clover Kingdom looks down upon mind altering and enhancing herbal combinations. So does the Spade Kingdom I suppose. But that never stopped certain people and groups.”

“How would you know what the Spade Kingdom likes or doesn’t? Been visiting your grandparents homeland?”

“Hardly.” Iban smirked. “I’d be captured, if not killed on sight. The Halvor blood is distinctive.”

“Does everything you talk about and do always come back to blood.” Yami griped

“Just like everything about the two of you always returns to Darkness and Light,” Iban said. “Two opposites that are so different that they’re really quite similar.”

“Speak plainly,” Yami snapped. “I’m the brawn. The brains is on the ground sleeping.”

“Oh, I wish that horn hadn’t sounded. How I would’ve liked to give you another sample. See if you indeed have a chance. Then again, I should have known better than to think they would let me at you.”

“You’re free to come at me now.” Yami growled.

“No.” Iban shook his head. “They’re coming.”

A second passed before a portal opened and Jax, Julius, Jon, and Bronn stepped through. Though it was easy to assume Iban had known, or sensed, they’re arrival seconds before it happened Yami couldn’t help the chill that crept up his neck thinking Iban had been referring to a different ‘them’ entirely.

“Put that sword away.” Bronn barked at Yami. “Did no one ever teach you not to point a weapon unless you planned on using it?”

Yami glanced between the Vice Captain and Iban. “Who said I wasn’t planning on using it?”

“Enough,” Jax said. “The horn sounded. Sheath your blade and stand down.” He cursed when Yami didn’t comply. “Now!” The Black Bulls Captain fumed watching the younger man finally relax and do as he was told, wondering how he could possibly think such an insolent person as Yami would make a suitable Vice Captain one day.

“Is she unconscious?” Jon asked looking over at Teris.

“She’s sleeping,” Yami said. “Don’t wake her.”

“Don’t go giving superiors orders boy.” Bronn snapped hitting Yami sharply up side the head.

Yami’s face twitched, teeth grinding. One of these days he was going to smack Bronn’s head right off his neck. That is if he didn’t snap the Vice Captains neck first.

Bronn stepped to Teris and gave her leg a gentle yet firm kick. “Wake up Black Sheep.” He called partially because he wasn’t carrying the girl up to her room and he certainly wasn’t letting Yami do it. But mostly, he woke her right then because Yami had said not to.

Jax shook his head at his Vice Captain. To most it likely seemed that Bronn and Yami were the same. They were both rude, short tempered little shits but Jax knew that they were very different types of over aggressive asses and it was partially those differences that continued to set Bronn against Yami so.

“I’m up.” Teris rasped groggily as she propped herself onto her elbows only to suck in a sharp breath and fall back down.

“Yeah. I saw that one when it happened.” Jon said looking at the reopened gouge in her arm as blood once again flowed from it. “Jesper torn a good chuck of flesh out of you. Pretty impressive, using your magic to cauterized the wound and keep on going with barely a blink.”

“In all honesty I barely felt it at the time.” Teris admitted.

“Bet you feel it now.” Jax said gesturing to the three healers who were standing by.

“Oh.” Teris groaned. “I feel everything. And it all hurts.”

“Should’ve fed more from my mana,” Yami said feeling better than ever. “At least enough to jump start the healing process.”

Teris rolled her head to look at him and blinked. “How would have that been fair?”

“It was a challenge meant to prepare us for an actual mass battle,” Yami said. “When are those things ever fair?”

“He has a point.” Bronn put in.

“Which is why nothing was done to stop or remove Yami from the field.” Jon agreed even though he found Yami’s methods distasteful.

“Though what you did to that royal Silver Eagle.” Bronn told Yami. He gave a low whistle. “Brutal. And that’s coming from me.”

Teris’ brows pulled together as she scowled. “What happened to Nozel?”

“He lost.” Yami answered simply.

Teris sat up feeling better as two of the healers tended to her and smiled at Jax. “We earned the Bulls thirty stars today, Captain.

Jax gave a nod feeling a surge of pride toward his three subordinates.

“And real stars,” Bronn said. “Not black ones.”

“You did well.” Julius told his sister. “Yami. I don’t think I could be much prouder.”

“Thank you, sir.” Yami said giving his mentor a smart nod.

In that moment Jax realized how drastic the difference between how Yami viewed Julius and Bronn truly was. And the trouble they would continue to face in controlling Yami as his power and rank rose. It wasn’t that the younger man was incapable of respect. It was that he didn’t respect Bronn. Though in Yami’s defense Bronn didn’t command or even demand respect. Rather the Vice Captain worked off fear and instilling that into his subordinates to get them to obey. Problem was Yami didn’t fear. At least he had never feared Bronn. He tolerated the Vice Captain, eventually doing as he was told, because otherwise he would be kicked out of the Magic Knights.

Jax knew Yami respected him, up to a point. Though nothing to the level that Yami respected Julius. And wondered how such a pairing would, or if it could, work if Yami were eventually made his new Vice Captain when Bronn finally decided to wed Gilly. One thing was for certain, Yami would have no trouble getting the other Black Bulls to follow orders. Unlike Bronn, Yami commanded yet didn’t demand respect. And everyone in the Black Bulls house, even Iban, seemed to respect Yami willingly and of their own accord.

The magic surrounding the playing field lifted, turning daytime to night.

Teris looked up at the darkened sky. “Wha--”

“It’s alright.” Jax reassured. “A sort of dome was covering the area. Both to shield it from any possible storms and let you continue on as long as you could without noting the days passing which would only make you feel more tired and hungry than you truly were.”

“So, it’s not late afternoon.” Yami said with some relief.

“It’s passed eleven.” Jax informed.

“Almost midnight!” Teris exclaimed throwing herself back onto the ground as the two mages tending to her stood and left with the third.

Teris laid there feeling better about being so exhausted and hungry. They had been rudely awakened just after four this morning, eating only a ration bar for breakfast as they had flown to the mountains base. Forced to climb for just under four hours. Were transferred to the field shortly after eight. Meaning the challenge had gone on for almost sixteen hours. She didn’t know if she felt like thanking or hating them for the trick. Though if her sudden exasperated fatigue and renewed sense of hunger were any measure, there was something to be said for them not having seen the passage of time.

Teris looked at Julius accusingly. “Was it you?”

“I am not the author of all magic.” Julius told his sister. “There are many forms that can resemble or mimic time magic, up to a point. Besides if it had been me it would either have actually been late afternoon or I would’ve had to encompass the whole playing ground within a stasis sphere. Not impossible but an entirely unnecessary use of mana and magic. The rest of us don’t have a boyfriend that can recharge our mana stores with ease.”

Teris sat up hitting the ground in a tantrum like way that amused the men around her. “He’s not my boyfrien--” She made a sound. “Julius!”

Jax turned to Julius and teased. “Not all of us have a boyfriend? Is that why you never went on a second date with that pretty little counter clerk from Magic Investigations?”

“No.” Julius blushed.

“Hah!” Teris laughed pointing at her brother. “Doesn’t feel so good when you’re the one getting picked on. Does it?”

“I never realized Black Sheep was one of those annoying little sister types.” Bronn said looking down at her.

“This is nothing.” Julius told eyeing her. He gave a martyred sigh. “She can be most tiring.”

Teris glared unleashing her mana enough to brush against Yami’s. It only took an instant for her to feel well enough for a single light travel trip.

Accustomed to the feeling such travel gave a split second before she disappeared in a flash of light all but Julius, Yami, and Iban spun away, closing their eyes.

“Sore loser.” Julius griped blinking the spots that swam through his vision.

“It’s not as if I’m not taking us directly home,” Bronn said.

“Not before you open a path to my base, if you would.” Julius said stifling a yawn.

36.5

Though Teris didn’t think she needed Gilly’s assistance in getting to sleep but the Healing Mage had been upstairs tending to Venice. Gilly had all but evicted her from her room ordering her back downstairs with instructions to get something to eat telling her she’d sleep better with some food in her stomach. Entering the kitchens Teris found Bran.

“What? Are you next in Gilly’s queue?” Teris asked.

Bran shook his head. “She’s already fixed me up. But with so much going on I couldn’t sleep with the noise.”

“She can help with that.” Teris said passing him on her way to the larder.

“I know. But she was working on Olsen and now Venice, with you and Yami next. I’m not going to pull her away from fixing you all up just to get some help getting back to sleep.”

Teris smirked at him. “You’re a good kid.”

“And you’re more powerful than I had thought.” Bran said jumping up onto the table and swinging his legs. “Once Olsen could talk he said you and Yami were two of the nine.”

“That doesn’t make me powerful, just lucky.” Teris said collecting a handful of winter berries and popping one in her mouth. She moved and tucked herself into the corner of the ‘L’ shaped counter and faced him leaning against the shorter part of the ‘L’. Tossing another berry into her mouth she asked. “How’d you do?”

Bran made a face lowering his head. “I got caught by a trap in the first few minutes.

“It happens.” Teris shrugged.

“Didn’t happen to any other of the other Black Bulls.” Bran snapped fighting back tears. Feeling stupid on top of worthless.

“We’ll work on it,” Teris said.

He looked up at her. “Really!”

Teris raised her eyebrows, munching and swallowed. “Yeah. It’ll be fun.”

“Promise?”

Teris laughed. “What? That it’ll be fun?”

“No. That you’ll work with and train me.”

“Totally.” She looked at the remaining berries in her hand making a face, tossing them in the compost bucket that sat beneath the counter top. Wiping her hands together she looked for a rag. Finding none she turned to fetch a clean one from the cupboard above.

“Shouldn’t you eat something?” Bran asked right before he felt Yami’s presence and turned, seeing him standing in the doorway.

“I thought I was starving but--” Teris stretched on tip toes reaching as she pinched a folded cloth between two fingers. Lowering herself with a breath she wiped her hands clean. “You know that feel--” She stopped having turned and seen Yami marching purposefully toward her.

Bran jumped down from the table and backed away.

“Leave.” Yami ordered the boy never taking his eyes of Teris.

Bran ran.

Between the table and counter, Teris looked about trying to find an exit. Yami pushed the table out of his way, stepping before Teris who backed up.

“Wha--” She fell silent as she backed in the counter, her hands reaching back to grip it.

Yami stood over her, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.

Letting go of the counter, Teris turned to the left only to have Yami place a hand on the counter top barring her way. Trapped in the corner between the ‘L’ shaped counter and Yami’s arm, Teris turned back to him and glared. Finding him too close for her own will power Teris lifted her hands to his chest and tried to push him away. When he didn’t budge she demanded. “What do you want?”

“Forgive me.” Yami said staring down at her.

Teris blinked forcing a confidence into her voice that she didn’t feel. “Was that a demand or a reques--”

Her words were cut off by his lips. The kiss wasn’t long and tender as she had always imagined her first kiss would be. Rather it was somewhat rough and short.

Yami struggled with himself, barely able to make himself to pull away. When he did pull back, it wasn’t far. Noses almost touching, he looked at her and said again. “Forgive me.”

Teris’ eyes studied his, her hands moving up and around his neck of their own accord. She nodded mutely.

Straining, Yami forced himself to wait, needing to hear her say the words.

“Okay.” Teris softly said giving another small nod. “I forgive you.”

As soon as the words left her lips Yami’s left arm wrapped around her waist, his right hand cupping her face. He pulled her to him bending over her slightly as he kissed her hungerly.

The second kiss wasn’t much more tender than the first but it certainly lasted longer. Just when it felt like Teris’ lungs were about to burst from lack of air Yami pulled away.

Hair and noses brushing Yami panted. “You taste like berries.”

“I--”

Her words were cut off as he kissed her again lifting her to her tip toes.

Teris gasped feeling his tongue enter her mouth. His arm crushed her against him to the point that she couldn’t have said if her lack of breath was because of the passionate moment or his hold on her. Her back arched as he leaned over her. If it weren’t for the counter she was braced against she likely would’ve fallen over.

“Teris.” Gilly’s voiced called. “I’m ready—oh!” The Healer turned away shielding her eyes, blushing. “Sorry! I—sorry.”

A growl sounded from Yami’s throat. Teris pressed her lips together blushing though it was difficult to say if it was the act or being found in it that colored her so.

“It’s--” She pushed at Yami’s chest backing him up. “I’ll be right there.” She told Gilly.

Yami took a half step back still so close that his chest and arms brushed hers. They circled each other, Teris expecting a table where there no longer was one and tripping as she backed away from him.

Yami smirked looking her over in such a way that made her blush all the more with both nerves and excitement.

“I’ll—we’ll—finish--” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I am talk.” No she thought, that didn’t sound right and tried again. “We’ll talk tomorrow.” Satisfied that that had come out right she gave a firm nod. Feeling the frame of the door behind her, Teris breathed a sigh of relief. “Night.”

Yami watch Teris spin and rush away a smile playing on his lips. As soon as she was out of sight he threw back his head, eyes closing as an internal cry of overwhelming joy screamed throughout his entire being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened! Yami and Teris have kissed and made up. But that doesn't mean their troubles are over. Far, FAR from it. At least they'll be facing them together from now... we hope.
> 
> Thanks to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The achy groans coming from Teris’ stomach woke her up. Rolling over blearily in bed she squinted at the mornings light cursing it and her stomach. She considered trying to ignore the noise and hunger pangs when she remembered last night, or more correctly earlier this morning. Running her fingers lightly over her lips Teris smiled, her body trashing in bed with happy excitement.

She was grateful for Gilly. Despite her earlier belief that she’d have no trouble getting to sleep, Teris doubted she would’ve been able to. Not without the Healer’s assistance. Not after what had happened with Yami.

Throwing back the covers and hopping out of bed Teris went to the basin and washed up.

37.1.2

Yami sat impatiently in his usual spot at the dining table Tobin silently sitting to his right. The Ginger Giant was angry, having tried to engage Yami in conversation several times this morning only to be ignored. Tobin had even shared his best battle story of the day before only to have Yami appear as if he hadn’t heard a single word.

“His mind is elsewhere.” Olsen soothed Tobin.

“Up his ass most like.” Tobin grumbled glowering when even that didn’t get a response out of Yami.

The girls voices echoed from down the hall, Yami glancing toward the door, straightening.

“Ah!” Olsen smiled catching Yami’s reaction. “This should be nice.”

“What?” Tobin asked. “What should be nice?”

Olsen huffed smirking at the Giant Mage. “And that, my friend, is why you do not have a woman.”

“What?” Tobin questioned wondering what women had to do with any of this.

“You don’t pick up on the smaller things unless it involves aggression.” Olsen stated simply. “And there’s the third Black Bull to be one of the nine.” He announced as Teris entered clapping.

The other Black Bulls joined in, pounding the table. To Teris’ surprise and embarrassment she noted even Bronn and Captain Jax where expressing their praise thus.

Venice pushed her further to the center of the hall and stood back beaming.

Looking at each of them Teris pleaded. “Stop it.” When they continued she became more serious. “No. Really. Please, stop it.”

They ceased watching her as she turned away toward the serving area. Venice and Abril joining her.

“Got to learn to accept some recognition, Black Sheep.” Bronn called.

“Especially if you’re going to make it to Knights Commander.” Jax agreed.

“I have no problem with recognition.” Teris said as she made her way to and around the table. “I’m perfectly happy to receive promotions when and if they come.”

“Those Nova’s.” Bronn said shaking his head. “It’s always about advancement with them.”

“Speaking about advancement.” Jax muttered to his Vice Captain softly.

Bronn followed his Captain's gaze to Teris who had set her plate down and sat across from Yami.

“Well I’ll be--” Bronn breathed. He turned back to Jax who hid his smile behind his clasped hands and asked. “When did that happen?”

Her breath quick and shallow, Teris looked anywhere but at Yami feeling his eyes, and everyone else's gaze on her. Yami stretched his leg out under the table swinging it in search of hers. Teris felt Yami’s leg brush her foot and jumped, as if bitten. Her eyes snapped to him as she pulled her legs back and under the bench. Yami smiled crookedly having gotten what he wanted, her to look at him.

“Morning.” Yami greeted.

“Morning.” Teris said. Swallowing, she took up her napkin and placed it on her lap. “Checked in on Pilfer’s friend yet?”

“First thing.” Yami answered.

“When are you going to begin training?” She asked.

Yami set down his fork, food forgotten. “Hopefully later today if this ceremony at Headquarters doesn't’ take over long. If he stays unattended much longer it’ll be nearly impossible to win him over and likely better to just let him go.”

“Won’t he just resume sniffing around Pilfer’s kennel again?” Teris questioned.

“I could release him somewhere far enough away but young as he is it may be a death sentence if there’s a pack or older male in the area. If he’s released here, he’ll do as you said and Pilfer will eventually break free and kill him, that’s if he doesn’t injure himself trying to get out.” Yami said telling her the two options he had already considered if training the new Saber Wolf proved impossible.

“So we’ll just have to make sure and get back early enough for you to get a session in with him,” Teris said.

Yami smiled liking the ‘we’ll’ part of that.

As Yami and Teris continued talking all but Iban and Bran watched them silently in some form of amazement; not just that the two were once again speaking to each other but at how quickly Yami and Teris had resumed their easy banter.

“It’s like none of it ever happened.” Abril whispered loudly to Gendry who hushed her.

Gendry glanced to his right at Yami, happy for his friend. Score one for impatience, he thought as he resumed eating.

37.2

Nozel entered the grand hall of Magic Knights Headquarters along with Danior and Curtis. Curtis had boasted of how he had tripped Yami up with his rock magic certain that that was why the foreigner had hid in his protective black sphere for so long. Hearing the tale had been one of the few brighter moments of an otherwise gloomy morning for Nozel.

The royal Silver Eagle wasn’t looking forward to seeing Yami’s smug face after what the foreign peasant scum had done to him. Nozel understood that in battle, combatants didn’t always behave to chivalrous standards but that didn’t mean Magic Knights Challenges shouldn’t run according to them. It certainly didn’t mean that Magic Knights themselves, who were suppose to be the embodiment of honor and fairness, were free to act as common villainous thugs. Though in Yami’s case, that was likely the best standard one could judge him by.

It was Nozel’s own fault really. To believe that such a ruffian was capable of fighting with integrity. He should have known better, that even with Teris present the man was incapable of behaving properly. Refusing to stand when Teris quit the table just one of the many telling examples that should have acted as a warning about Yami’s poor behavior.

Then there was the thought of seeing Teris herself. Nozel had never thought there would be an occasion where he dreaded seeing her. But he did. Ever since waking this morning, all he had done was bounce between thinking of Teris and cursing Yami, replaying what had happened in that final battle wishing he had acted different. His mind relived the time Teris and he were trapped, bound together. Even now Nozel could clearly picture her form pressed against his. Almost feel her breath on his neck. Her chest pressed against his. The back of her hand as it had pressed against him and his resulting hardening that she had obviously felt. The memory caused both painful embarrassment and heady desire.

“You look dead on your feet.” Fuegoleon commented having excused himself from Randall’s side to greet his friendly rival.

“You don’t look much better.” Nozel told without even looking at him.

“I suppose everyone here who was in the challenge appears that way to some degree.” Fuegoleon replied. He caught sight of the Black Bulls entering from a side door and amended. “Everyone except for Yami and possibly Teris that is.”

Nozel’s eyes turned to where Fuegoleon was looking a war of emotions battling within. “I heard they sounded the fourth horn with three Black Bulls left standing. I wonder why they didn’t leave it till only one remained.” Nozel said thinking he would have liked to see Yami face off against Teris doubting, despite the foreigners rough roguish ways, that he would fight so dirty against her. Whether Yami would have lost in such a battle or not, he still would have lost to some degree.

“Probably concerned that something similar to what happened when they fought during the Magic Knights Entrance Exams would happen again.” Fuegoleon said.

Nozel turned to him frowning. “I thought they got that under control. Why else would Commander Greywright have made them spend all that time together training?”

“You felt that blast from Yami’s dark shield sphere,” Fuegoleon said. “Something happened in there.”

Nozel’s frown deepened.

Seeing the Silva’s scowling expressing Fuegoleon snapped. “Or maybe it was cause they were all part of the same squad. I don’t know. Why don’t you go ask Sir Jorah?”

“You’re in a mood.” Nozel commented.

“I was taken out from behind.” Fuegoleon confessed.

“By who?” Nozel asked certain it was Yami. “Not Teris.”

“The Blood Mage,” Fuegoleon said. “What’s his name?”

“The other foreigner.” Nozel said turning to stare at the Black Bulls.

“I don’t think that’s his name.” Fuegoleon said wryly. “Never mind that it was his grandparents who were foreign. He’s a second generation Clover Kingdom citizen.”

“Same difference,” Nozel said.

“Really?” Fuegoleon asked arching a brow. “And how many generations does ones family need to have been here for you to consider them rightful natives of the Clover Kingdom?”

Nozel stepped forward barely able to believe what he was seeing. “Is he holding her hand!”

37.2.2

Though keenly aware of Yami’s presence, not as if she had a choice with the way he continually brushed up against her, Teris laughed with Venice as Jon shared a rather humorous event from a previous Magic Knights Squad Challenge he had participated in. She felt Yami’s hand whisper down her arm, squirming slightly at the tickle and tried to focus her attention on Jon’s words.

“What I wouldn’t give for some ale.” Yami muttered to Olsen, taking hold of Teris’ hand.

Teris’ eyes widened and then widened even further at Jon’s look of surprise as he saw Yami’s hand grip hers. Smiling tightly Teris tugged trying to pull her hand away.

“Ale!” Olsen huffed. “They better offer better than that after yesterday.”

Yami refused to let go, his arm barely moving as Teris pulled. He shrugged at Olsen feeling Teris relent and return the hold a soft rumbling hum of utter contentment sounding from his throat.

Olsen looked down at the held hands and back up a Yami brows raised.

Yami gave the older man a small crooked smile.

Olsen shook his head sighing. He didn’t think it the brightest idea to be doing such a thing where so many royals, including Teris’ Intended, were present. But Olsen doubted it was stupidity that led Yami to do such a thing. Yami might not have been the smartest book wise or the quickest in certain matters but he sure as hell wasn’t stupid. Olsen just hoped his friend had made the correct calculation for both his and Teris’ sake's.

37.2.3

Commander Greywright entered and stepped up to the large platform. “Fall in!”

The Magic Knights immediately fell silent quickly lining up by squad with the highest ranked squads at the front.

“If things keep up we won’t be back here anymore.” Bronn sighed thinking he liked back being behind everyone. It afforded him the ability to watch all the interweaving dramas without anyone watching his own.

The Wizard King entered followed by Advisor Ellara. Olsen smiled at the sight of his beloved. He didn’t really care that she felt she couldn’t acknowledge their relationship openly. He didn’t even care that most of his friends thought he was making up having a girlfriend. He was just glad that she had chosen him when she could’ve had anyone she wanted.

After dismissing the Azure Deers, who fell back in line, Jorah call the Crimson Lions forward. He praised the squad and a couple members by name before calling Fuegoleon before him.

As the Wizard King praised Fuegoleon personally, remarking on his leadership, teamwork, and fighting skill Mereoleona and Teris beamed proudly from behind. Fuegoleon blinked in surprise at being promoted from Fifth Class to Third Class Intermediate Magic Knight. His chest swelling as he stood all the straighter while the Wizard King handed him an opened box that held two medals within.

“Thank you, sir.” Fuegoleon saluted.

Dismissed the Crimson Lions stepped back as the Silver Eagles stepped forward.

Julius watched Ellara out of the corner of his eye feeling her gaze occasionally on him. He had nearly berated himself into dismissing his earlier concerns when the curious name she had used for the Wizard King had sparked mistrust once again. It wasn’t that Sir Jorah was in fact a Water Mage who had become so powerful that he could control anything that contained water, including blood, that bothered him so much. It was more the way she had said it. Between his father, before he had lost himself, and Fyntch; Julius had heard mind spells accessed verbally enough times. Though it was usually a simple word or phrase, that wasn’t often used, that accessed such a spell, that didn’t mean that it couldn’t be some kind of title. Granted every mage had a different way of activating a spell, whether verbal or otherwise, but he couldn’t help but think Ellara’s words were intoned in much the same manner as Fyntch’s when he controlled their father.

But the more he thought about it the sillier he felt. If Ellara was in fact controlling Sir Jorah on some level why would she activate such a spell in front of so many people? While Commander Greywright and the other Magic Knights Captains might not have questioned anything, other than her strangely calling the Wizard King ‘My Blood Mage Sir Jorah’, there were numerous Investigation Mages present that would be familiar with such spells.

It also made no sense why she would use such a spell to get Sir Jorah to call an end to the Challenge. Was she truly so afraid of what Teris and Yami’s combined magic could do? It wasn’t that far fetched given how Yami had barely been able to keep his mana under control and dampened Teris’ explosive burst of power that had taken so many Magic Knights out to the challenge. But to initiate a spell like that, if that was what she had done, with a mere phrase meant that she would have had to have used the control spell on the Wizard King at least once before. More than that, to have left a trigger phrase in place, meant she had planned on using the control spell again.

Julius couldn’t figure out why the Advisor would do such a thing. Ellara had risen above the sigma of being from Clade, the border village between the Clover and Spade Kingdoms, showing favor and loyalty to the Clover Kingdom and its people even when its peasants had shown her none. She had risen to the highest level in Magic Investigations to become the Wizard Kings Advisor…

She had risen to the highest level in Magic Investigations to become the Wizard Kings Advisor, Julius’ mind repeated. If she were up to something untoward she was in the perfect place to do the most damage. She could hide information concerning those who wished the kingdom ill. She could give her compatriots information regarding the kingdom or anyone in it. As a Memory Mage, she could sway or outright control Sir Jorah, the head of the Magic Knights and defender of the kingdom.

But if that were the case why use such a spell in front of everyone for such a seemingly insignificant thing? Julius argued with himself. There was no logic to it. Then there was the curious way she had stared at the screen after the fourth horn had sounded. He hadn’t had a good line of sight to see who she was watching but her expression had been one of concerned displeasure. Though if one took her words moments before at face value, believing that she had been fearful of what Teris and Yami’s interacting magic might have done, such an expression was easily explained away.

Julius chanced a look at the Wizard Kings Advisor, angry with himself for both his doubts about her and uncertainty of his own thoughts. He slid his hand into his pants pocket gripping the letter he had received early this morning from Marx. In it the Investigations Mage had asked to meet. The time he had suggested had been early evening. Understandable since after this Sir Jorah, Commander Greywright, and Advisor Ellara would be headed to the grand hall in Magic Investigations for a similar ceremony. While not called a challenge, and certainly not as dangerous, the mages from Magic Investigations had gone through a trail, of sorts, as well yesterday.

Events as large as the Magic Knights Squad Challenge required many, often unseen mages, to create and make successful. It was a test to their own magic, as well as their communication and organizational skills. Like the final nine Magic Knights that had been left standing, and a few other Magic Knights who had impressed, were being recognized for their efforts here, those mages from Magic Investigations who had impressed would also be recognized.

“Captain Jax.” Jorah called. “Bring your Black Bulls forward.”

Jax stepped out of line and led the way to the front of the platform, the others following. Standing before the Wizard King Teris felt a sense of excitement. She hadn’t dared voice her hope for a promotion barely allowing herself to think about the possibility even this morning. But after seeing Fuegoleon, Nozel, Charlotte, Jack, Zara, and Emelia get varying forms of promotions, her hope had grown. While Emelia, Zara, and Charlotte had only risen by one class, Jack going from First Class Junior to a Fifth Class Intermediate, Nozel and Fuegoleon had risen two classes both becoming Third Class Intermediate Magic Knights.

“Venice Mythr You were the eleventh Magic Knight standing. You willingly teamed with others not of your squad. And even followed instructions from a Magic Knight of the same rank, understanding that even in a team someone must take charge and be responsible.”

Venice pictured Fuegoleon, thinking that they wouldn’t have been able to work together if she hadn’t followed his lead to at least some extent. More over she had been entirely happy to put the stress and pressure on his shoulders and let him take the blame should things go wrong.

“You answered your comrade in need and left the battlefield to get assistance.” Jorah went on. “Not an easy thing to do when one is trained to stand and fight. If this had been a real battle you would be lauded as a hero and seen a promotion that suited your brave efforts. As this was not you must settle for my praise and the thanks of those you helped.”

“Sir Jorah. Your acknowledgment is all this kingdoms servant requires,” Venice said humbly.

“Olsen Bain…” Sir Jorah addressed the Water Mage.

Though Yami had expected as much, he was still disappointed that Olsen and Venice didn’t get a promotion. Especially after the Wizard King had difficulty trying find something to praise Iban for, the Blood Mage rising to Fifth Class Senior Magic Knight.

After the ceremony they were dismissed and slowly made their way to the now familiar banquet hall and it’s set up of food, high tables, and lacking seats.

“First Class Intermediate Magic Knights.” Olsen beamed at Yami and Teris. “Well done!”

“And it’s only been about fifteen months since you joined.” Venice said. “You’ll be Knights Commander in no time if you keep this up.” She said to Teris.

“The position has to be open first.” Teris reminded. “More over, promotions will be much harder to come by from here on out.”

“Try to enjoy the moment.” Venice chided.

“She isn’t wrong though.” Olsen said thinking it had been almost a year and a half since his promotion to Third Class Senior, not that he had been putting in much effort trying for a promotion of late. He had been too focused on his relationship with Ellara to care much about his career.

“Iban was promoted to Fifth Class Senior today.” Venice argued. “Maybe all we need are more Magic Knights Squad Challenges.”

“No!” Olsen, Yami, and Teris said in unison.

“Alright then.” Venice said jumping back theatrically. “You don’t have to bite my head off. May we help you?”

The other three Black Bulls turned to see Charlotte standing behind Teris.

“I’d like to speak with you alone if you will.” Charlotte told Teris.

Teris looked at the stern blonde haired girl trying to think of why the noble would wish to talk to her.

“Very well,” Teris said. She ran a hand along Yami’s arm smiling at the feel of him. “I’ll be back.” She told them avoiding Yami’s gaze and glancing at Venice.

As much as Yami liked having Teris by his side he sure did enjoyed watching her go. Eyes roving over Teris’ behind Yami didn’t notice Venice step to him till she smacked him in the chest.

“Quit looking at her like that. At least around here.” Venice glanced over at Nozel who was watching. Much as she didn’t care for the royal, she knew he could cause Teris no end of trouble if he spoke to his father or Fyntch.

Yami pulled his eyes away from Teris and turned to Venice.

“I’m happy for you two.” Venice told him. “But if you ever hurt her again I’ll end you and they won’t be able to find the body cause you’ll be nothing but sand left over from a crushed mirror. Got it.”

Yami smirked. “Think they’ll know where to look since you just said it.”

Olsen raised his hands. “I’m not saying.”

“I was stupid.” Yami admitted. “It won’t happen again.”

“I don’t know,” Olsen said. “You’re still pretty stupid.”

“I have a feeling if I hurt Teris again she’ll take care of me herself leaving nothing but ash before you ever learned of it.” Yami told glancing back to where Charlotte had led Teris. As his eye traveled around the room he saw Nozel standing with Fuegoleon. Were those two ever apart while at the same functions “I’ll be back.” Yami told his friends.

“Where are you going?” Venice asked as he stepped away.

“To hide.” Yami called back. “Your threats scared me.”

“Yeah. He’s gonna get himself in trouble.” Olsen said as he watched Yami make his way to the two royal men Teris still called friends.

“Should we stop him?” Venice asked.

“How?” Olsen asked. “He out ranks you and I don’t care enough to bother trying.”

37.2.4

“Fuegoleon.” Yami acknowledged joining the two royals. “I suppose congratulations are an order. From someone who was a Third Class Intermediate Magic Knight I think you’ll enjoy your new rank.” His eyes moved to Nozel, “Braid Face.”

Nozel scowled. “I’m going to execute you one day foreigner. It’d be best for everyone if you stayed silent till then.”

Yami smirked, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Why don’t we try being friends. For Teris’ sake.” His expression suddenly darkened. “That is as long as you never say anything as stupid as you did before I broke your arms and knocked you out. Do that again and I can guarantee you, I won’t be as gentle or nice.”

Fuegoleon looked to his friend wondering what Yami was referring to only aware of how Nozel had been taken out of the challenge.

“You only won cause you cheated.” Nozel told

Brows pulling together, Yami’s smirking smile returned. “How so?”

“You think I don’t know how your mana feeds off hers or that you were doing so at the time?” Nozel questioned in return.

“Ah, that.” Yami’s smile grew as he patted Nozel’s shoulder. “That just proves you never had a chance. Even her mana doesn’t like you. Now smile nicely and pretend we’re getting along.” He instructed seeing Teris walk towards them. “What’d Charlotte want?”

“She thought I found her an unworth opponent in that last fight.” Teris said.

“She’s a proud woman.” Fuegoleon told remembering the battle he had with her.

“Queen of Thorns mustn’t realize how much you hate Jack.” Yami said.

“I don’t hate him. I just really, really dislike him.” Teris countered lamely. “How you can be friends with him?” She asked Yami wrinkling her nose. “I just don’t get it.”

“I guess we both have curious friendships the other doesn’t understand.” Yami said glancing at Nozel. He stepped to Teris running a hand down her arm as he passed. “I’m gonna go have a word with William.”

Her eyes followed him for a time before turning back to Fuegoleon and Nozel. “Third Class Intermediate Magic--”

“What happened?” Fuegoleon questioned almost harshly. “I thought you two weren’t talking.”

“Why?” Nozel questioned.

It took Teris a moment to get over her cousins vehemence. Finally she said with a small shrug. “I forgave him.”

“Simple as that.” Fuegoleon said his voice accusing.

“Why?” Nozel demanded again.

Feeling ganged up on, Teris turned to the Silver Eagle and reminded. “I forgave you after you attacked Yami. You came close to killing him, you know.”

“Not close enough.” Nozel muttered.

“What was that?” Teris snapped daring him to repeat his words.

Undeterred, Nozel spoke clearly and told her. “It would’ve been a favor. To all of us.”

“He didn’t almost kill me.” Yami said from a couple yards away.

“Keep your ears and eyes away for where they don’t belong foreigner.” Nozel commanded. “This is a private discussion between royals.”

“Notice he didn’t say anything about my hands.” Yami told William loud enough for the group of royal to hear as he rested a hand comfortably on the hilt of his katana, eyes roving over Teris.

The meaning of both actions clear, Nozel glared set even further on edge. With the way Yami constantly brushed and touched Teris, he couldn’t help but wonder what Yami did to her when they were alone. Closing his eyes he shook his head. Teris was a royal lady of good breeding. Even if she didn’t always behave properly there was no way she would allow such things. Besides, till this morning the two hadn’t been speaking. Unless… He thought of the way Teris had gone to Yami in his moment of need during yesterdays challenge. She pretended to be his interested Intended when necessary. Was it possible that up until now she had been doing the opposite with Yami? Pretending to hate him.

"Not sure what you thought of your birthday yesterday." Teris said to Nozel choosing to ignore the verbal interplay between the two men.

Turning away from the annoyance that was Yami's existence Nozel said. "As trying as it was, it had it's moments." He felt his ears and cheeks redden as his mind unwilling thought of them sandwiched together. The memory so clear he could almost feel the back of her hand brush against him.

Teris blushed in return quickly looking away, her mind calling up the memory with matching embarrassment but no fondness.

Yami watched the two turn red wondering what had been said.

"Yesterday earned you a promotion." Fuegoleon said eyes moving between them wondering what had happened yesterday to make them both flush so. "No matter how hard it was, it was worth it."

Nozel stiffened, eyes widening slightly at the word 'hard', Teris turning an even brighter shade the color taking over her entire face and splotching her chest and neck.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway." She went on still unable to look at Nozel. "Things as they were, I wasn't able to give you your birthday present." Teris held out the small thin book she had in her hand.

"What's this?" Nozel asked taking it from her.

"Happy eighteen from the Nova's." Teris said eyes tentatively turning toward him.

Nozel opened the book finding a single blank page. Looking at her he said dryly. “Not much of a journal."

"It's not a journal." Teris said stepping beside him and taking the book. "It's the complete works of Rallinsky." Holding the page before her she thought of the writers lesser known work that Nozel had often encouraged her to read but never had. "All you have to do is think of a title, chapter, or paragraph and it will appear." She told as the first page of what she assumed was Rallinsky's 'Commentaries of The Higher Social Standard, Their Inner Workings and Outer Deeds’' appeared. She allowed Nozel to take the book back and try. "You can be so difficult to get for but for your eighteenth birthday I wanted something more meaningful. When you mentioned the Commentaries of The Higher Social Standard while we were in the Silver Eagles library the idea for it came to me. It took me requesting Julius to ask one of his friends for a favor to create it and who knows when or what he'll ask of me as payment. But..." She smiled at him. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect." Nozel breathed looking over at her as if she was the gift and not the book. "Thank you."

"Then it was worth--"

Her words were cut off as he hugged her. Fuegoleon blinked surprised at the sudden and unexpected display of emotion.

"Would’ve thought the two of you would want your space after Revchi almost made you one flesh yesterday." Iban commented passing.

Teris pulled back uncomfortably her color returning. "Wait." She turned looking at Iban. "How did--"

He looked over his shoulder at her grinning, "I like to see how people respond to being bound, whether it's by my magic or anothers. As tight and touchy as it got in there, someone liked it."

Teris glowered. "You're sick." She looked back at Nozel who had felt on the spot after Iban's last words.

"Likely Revchi." Nozel said forcing himself to look after Iban as he guiltily avoided Teris' gaze. "He's almost as sick and twisted as that one."

Yami's eyes narrowed as he watched thinking that as much as he tried to avoid Iban's lair he may have to pay him a visit and find out what the Blood Mage was referring to.

“There you are.” Jack said throwing his arms around Yami and William. “Promotions for two members of our little team.” He looked down at William. “If I were you I’d question Yami on why he left us to hide away. If he hadn’t, it could've been you might've made it to be one of the nine left standing and got yourself a promotion too.”

Neither of them said anything as William slid out from under Jack’s arm while Yami gave the Green Mantis a look that made him remove it.

“What were you doing in there?” Jack asked. “And when did Teris join you? Didn’t take very long with her. Then again--”

Fuegoleon and Nozel were before him in an instant but that wasn’t what had silenced him. Thin lips curling as his nose wrinkled Jack slowly, painfully turned his head to Yami who had his shoulder clasped in a massive hand squeezing with such pressure Jack had originally thought he was using mana skin to strengthen his hold.

“I wouldn’t finish that if I were you.” Yami said as he looked at Jack, his calm expression belying the dangerous look in his eyes.

“A jest.” Jack said trying to force a soothing smile. “In poor taste.” He sucked in through his teeth his shoulder popping as Yami’s clench further. “Forgive me, you muscle headed oaf.”

“To the lady.” Yami instructed.

Jack’s eyes snapped over to Teris. “Sorry.”

Teris eyed the lanky Magic Knight brows raised. “Yeah. I don’t forgive you.”

Jack watched her turn on a heel and walk away, letting Yami and the others decide what to do with Jack.

37.3

Teris paused at the end of the bend down the path that led to Pilfer’s enclosure. “Are you finished?”

Yami turned as he opened the kennel door. “Sit.” He ordered the Saber Wolf as it stood, taking a step toward Teris.

Pilfer whined.

Yami gave a low growl as he pointed at the ground snapping his fingers refusing to give the command again.

Pilfer sat.

Yami looked back at Teris. “For today.”

Teris smiled making her way toward the Saber Wolf she had missed so. Pilfer gave another whine, his tail thumping loudly on the ground. Annoyed, Yami expelled a breath, muttering to himself. Now he had to compete for attention against his own wolf.

“In.” Yami order pointing at the cage.

Ears back, Pilfer obeyed.

“Oui!” Teris complained as Yami shut and latched the hold.

Yami turned to her. “Beast needs his rest. Come visit him tomorrow morning.”

“Fine. So, is Jack still alive?”

“If Nozel and Fuegoleon didn't lay in wait for him somewhere.” He looked at her wiping his hands. “Sorry about that. Jack is--”

“A gross, sleazy slime.” Teris supplied.

Yami gave her an amused smirk. “I was going to say a rough, uncivilized idiot who doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.”

Teris tilted her head and smiled back. “I thought that was you.”

“I know when to keep my mouth shut.” Yami said tossing the rag in a bucket.

Teris huffed. “I find that hard to believe.”

Yami took a step to her reaching out. Grabbing her waist he pulled her the rest of the way toward him. “Come here.”

“Yami--”

“Why don’t we practice those silent communication skills.” He suggested looming over her.

Teris turned her head to the left and placed her hands on his chest holding him at bay as she leaned back to create some space between them. “We still haven’t talked. And we need to.”

The wanting look in his eyes lessened but he wasn’t about to give up so easily. Holding her fast he said. “Weren’t we just talking? And about, how it’s better to keep ones mouth shut no less.”

“Yami. I’m serious.”

His hands fell away, sighing. “I can tell.”

She stepped back and looked at him.

“I thought we covered the gist of it.” He went on sliding a hand into a pocket. “I was stupid and sorry. You forgave me.”

“And you have no questions? No doubts? About anything?”

“I question and doubt a lot of things,” he said.

“About me? Us? About--” She fell silent wondering if maybe she was partially to blame. She hadn’t really stopped to consider if he had known about her family’s intentions or what she was willing to face in disobeying. If she had, it would’ve been easy enough to figure out that Yami hadn’t been aware. Julius certainly wouldn't have mentioned it during the times he had trained Yami; her brother barely spoke of her to his friends. Standing here now unable to finish a simple sentence she realized just how uncomfortable she was with speaking about it all with him.

Yami considered saying he questioned if she had any birthmarks covered up by her clothes but quickly thought better of it. “Jax told me all about it.”

“Jax!”

“Julius asked him to.”

Teris ground her teeth. She would have some rather pointed words for her brother when next they saw each other. “What’d he say?” She asked hoping she didn’t have to go into detail but also hoping Yami didn’t know everything cause that meant her Captain did.”

“Intended to Braid Face--”

“Please call him by his name.”

“--when you were three. You grew up expecting to be banished when you came of age and refused to wed someone you hated.”

Teris looked at him deciding not to correct him. It wasn’t that she hated Nozel. It was just that she didn’t love him and refused to be wed to someone she didn’t love.

“Julius gave you the idea to try for Magic Knights Commander. If you got the position, you’d prove yourself of useful enough to the kingdom, or some such loophole, and you’d be able stay. Royals are stupid by the way. Their rules and expectations even more so.”

She gave him a small smile thinking the same.

Yami turned serious. “All you had to do was tell me. If you don’t get the position in time I’d fight to free you or go with you.”

“I don’t want you to fight to free me.” Teris snapped. “And you already lost one home. I’m not--”

He grabbed her holding her close. “We don’t always get what we want, Princess. Sometimes we have to accept help. And this kingdom isn’t my new home. Some of the people in it are. You are. I’d follow you to the bottom of the sea.”

“Yami. I don’t want you to hav--”

His lips silenced her.

Tender as the kiss was, it left her breathless.

“Now that I know what it is you really want and are willing to go through for it. I’m going to do everything in my power to help you get it. You may not have to rely on me to free you from your family ties. We may not have to leave this place for a new nation. But if you don’t become Knights Commander before your ass of a brother tries to force you to wed; don’t you dare think I won’t fight or follow you. I’m yours. There’s no getting away from me.”

Teris looked up at him in wonder. Slowly her eyes hardened. “Then don’t you ever mistrust me again.”

“Deal.”

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down while she tip-toed and kissed him. Unlike the last kiss he gave her, hers was firm. Claiming. Yami returned it lifting her up with an arm, his other hand sliding down the side of her hip and around to her bottom where it squeezed. Her breath of surprise spurred him on but was quickly made to stop as she broke the kiss.

Teris leaned back creating some space between them. “Yami.”

“Hmm.” He hummed eyes taking her in.

“Put me down.”

They looked at each other a moment.

“Please!”

Sighing Yami relented. He turned back to Pilfer’s kennel picking a meaty bone out of the bucket and tossing it to the Saber Wolf for want of something to do; knowing that he would only pull her close again if he didn’t focus on something else.

“We should go out.” He suggested, his back to her.

“Where? Like on a date?”

“Yeah.” Yami said smiling at the nervousness in her voice. “Got any ideas?”

Teris shrugged as he looked back at her. “Never been on an actual date.”

“Neither have I.” When she didn’t share any notions he urged. “Come on, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. Imagining what it’d be like. Where’d you go. Who it’d be with. All that girl type stuff.”

“Girl type stuff?” Teris repeated a hint of censure in her voice. “What about you? Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of what we’d do, if we ever got together.”

“When we got together.” Yami corrected. “And I did. Plenty of times. It just never really involved public places.”

Teris’ eyes widened. Seeing the way he looked at her, she blushed turning away.

Though he wanted her to himself, he didn’t want to move too fast for her and so offered. “If it’d be easier, I suppose we could double with Jon and Venice once or twice at first.”

“Don’t think Tobin would be too upset with you for that? Going on a double date with the enemy and all.”

“As long as Venice’s with Jon, Tobin doesn’t have a chance,” Yami said. “He knows that, even if he pretends otherwise.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure of the chance he would have even if she and Jon broke up.”

“That’s harsh.” Yami chuckled.

“’It’s not that she doesn’t like him. I know she does. She certainly knows he likes her. The problem is the way he pursues her. Venice likes to be the dominant one.”

Yami had told Tobin as much once and how he could fix it but the man had so far refused to heed his advice and so Yami had been unsympathetic ever since. Eyeing Teris he asked. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

He gave her a smile that made her toes curl.

Teris wasn’t sure if it was because of her upbringing or it was just the way she was but she wanted someone strong and capable that she trusted enough to submit a bit too. Unable to look at him, she murmered “Sixty, forty.”

“Seventy, thirty?” Yami bargained unsure he could even manage being that submissive.

She looked at him incredulously.

“Sixty-five, thirty-five?” He offered making it seem as if he were being generous. At her expression he grinned. “Why don’t we just let it work itself out.”

“Uh huh.” Teris tolerated.

“Oui! You two.” Bronn called barely in sight. Seeing Teris jump back from Yami he added. “Quit fooling around.”

The Vice Captain's eyes narrowed as he watched them a moment. Yami didn’t appear guilty but then the kid could likely murder someone in cold blood and never feel such an emotion, Bronn thought.

“Let’s go!” Bronn barked. “Time to prove you’re worthy of your new promotions.”

As Teris and Yami made there way up the path to Bronn, Teris grumbled. “Wouldn’t have gotten them if we hadn’t already proved worthy.”

Bronn cupped an ear. “What was that Black Sheep?” He swiped at Yami’s head, the younger man ducking. “Hurry it u—bloody hell!” Bronn cursed closing his eyes turning away mere moments before Teris light traveled. He looked back prepared to tear into Yami but found he was alone.

37.3.2

“Little warning next time’d be nice.” Yami said blinking.

“Sorry.” Teris apologized letting go of his hand. “He was annoying me.”

Yami slid a hand along her waist. “I don’t like being interrupted when I’m alone with you either.”

“That wasn’t--” She began but got control of her nerves and gave him a playful smack, rolling her eyes. “You’re terrible.” Teris declared as she turned and walked up the steps and inside.

Yami smiled after her a moment enjoying the view before lopping after her up and through the front door.

“Finally.” Jax sighed when they entered.

“What’s up Captain?” Yami asked placing a hand on Teris lower back noting that all the Black Bulls, except Bronn, were present.

Bronn appeared stomping through a portal. “I can to that too.” He snapped glaring at Teris. “Only I’m not in danger of blinding anyone when I do it.”

“Bronn.” Jax called getting his Vice Captains attention. “I don’t know what this is about but it’s going to have to wait for later.”

Bronn pointed at Teris. “I’m not forgetting this Black Sheep. Your little Lord of Destruction is bound for the healers cause of you.”

“Don’t worry.” Yami told Teris his hand trailing from her back to her hip before letting it fall. “He’ll be lucky to get a hit in.” He was a First Class Intermediate Magic Knight now, and finally with Teris, he’d be damned if he was going to let Bronn continue to abuse him as he had these past fifteen months.

Before Bronn could respond Jax began. “We’ll joining several other squads on this one.”

“This isn’t another Squad Challenge is it?” Tobin groaned.

“If your magic wasn’t so useful I’d leave you.” Jax told looking down at the man. He didn’t know what had happened for Tobin to be in such a mood, nor did he care. Especially at present.

“Who’s going?” Abril asked.

“Not you.” Jax snapped.

“Aw But--”

“Hush.” The Captain ordered.

Abril silenced.

“There’s a skirmish going on between the a some Sorcery Lances from the Spade Kingdoms and Magic Warriors from the Diamond Kingdom. Included in the battle are two of the Eight Shining Generals from Diamond and three Spears of Power from the Spade.”

“What’s it matter to us?” Olsen asked crossing his arms. “Shouldn’t we be glad they’re fighting each other instead of us?”

“We would,” Jax said, “if their little battle hadn’t spilled over into our border” Seeing he got their attention he went on quickly. “It’s going to be confused and hectic to as the least. Several teams of Magic Knights from various squads will be joining the fight to either subdue or push them back, while others will be clearing the surrounding villages of citizens. Abril, you will remain to watch over the base. Bran, you and Iban will join up with Heath, Captain of the Purple Orcas.”

“What!” The three of them exclaimed for varying reasons.

“Why do I have to stay behind again.” Abril complained.

“You should take me.” Iban replied. “My magic will be of help. Besides,” he glanced at Yami and Teris, “you may need me.”

“You stay because I say.” Jax told Abril. “And you don’t get to go cause no one trusts you. A battlefield between two foes is no place to have to watch for attack from allies.” He looked at Venice. “You will be with the Golden Dawns Captain. He held up a hand even though she didn’t appeared ready to complain. “I know Jamie’s an ass but obey him. He’ll see you get the citizenry to safety and stay alive.” He looked at the five remaining. “Bronn will take you to the sight but he will not be giving the orders. You will listen and obey Captain Mereoleona as if she were me or the Wizard King himself. Understood.”

“You’re not coming?” Teris asked.

“Unfortunately, no.” Jax shook his head. “Bronn and I have the distinct honor of traveling to the Diamond Kingdom to retrieve a Clover Kingdom Ambassador in case things get really bad and they decide to hold him for ransom.”

“Don’t now why.” Bronn huffed crossing his arms. “One less noble in the kingdom sounds like a good thing to me.”

“Not now.” Jax pleaded with his Vice Captain. He scanned his squad lingering on Olsen, Tobin, Yami, Teris, and Gendry. Giving them a nod he dismissed. “Fight well. Be safe.”

Bronn opened the path to for the five joining Mereoleona first. Walking through they were immediately assaulted by the noise, grit, and smell.

“They’re over here.” Fuegoleon called to his sister seeing them first.

“Bring them.” Mereoleona ordered already standing before a team of Magic Knights made up of various squads.

“Come on.” Fuegoleon urged the Black Bulls turning and leading the way.

A fireball arched overhead landing twenty yards away.

“This looks like fun.” Tobin said his pulse quickening with adrenaline.

“This isn’t a Squad Challenge,” Fuegoleon said. “This is for real.”

“I know that.” Tobin scowled. “Still looks like fun.”

Olsen shook his head. “You and I have very different versions of fun.”

“As if you never enjoyed a battle.” Tobin retorted.

“A battle. Yes.” Olsen admitted. “It can be a thing of beauty.” He looked around. “This is no battle. This is mayhem. There is no beauty in such chaos.”

“Glad you could join us.” Mereoleona said over the noise as they circled around her with the others. “It’s simple.” She began. “We push them back or kill them. There are no prisoners. I’ll put you into smaller teams with a leader who is answerable to me. You will follow your leaders every word as if I had been the to say them.” She smiled wolfishly. “Need I tell you what will happen if you don’t obey my commands.”

“No, sir!” The Crimson Lions roared back as the other Magic Knights looked about their fellows.

“I’ll say it anyway,” Mereoleona went on, “for the benefit of those who don’t know. You question or disobey an order of mine, you die by my hand. Not slowly and painfully. But quickly and without question.”

To the left Teris heard someone whisper. “Is she serious?”

Fuegoleon looked over at the Magic Knight. “Completely serious.”

“When I call your name step forward and follow your team leader. They will give you further instructions. Then,” Mereoleona smiled, “we fight.” She gestured to Win Dred, the Green Mantis’ Captain, “Emelia, Neyres, Randall. Jesper, Zara, Jack.”

Teris saw Fuegoleon give his friend and comrade a nod of good luck as Randall stepped away with Jesper, another Crimson Lion the two of them making their way to the Green Mantis’ Captain.

“With Pyter.” Mereoleona said giving her fellow Captain a shove to make him step forward.

Pyter glared wondering yet again why Mereoleona was in charge.

Ignoring him Mereoleona called. “Olsen, Danior, Curtis, Hamon, Gueldre, and, Fuegoleon.”

Teris turned to her cousin who looked at his sister in disbelief.

“Make the Crimson Lions proud.” Mereoleona said staring back at him, her expression hard.

“Yes, sir.” Fuegoleon said giving his Captain a sharp nod.

Teris watched him go before remembering that Olsen’s name had also been called. She turned to him but he had already stepped in line with his team following Pyter.

Without being asked, Jon stepped forward.

“With the Azure Deers Vice Captain are Nalorie, Curtis, Charlotte, Teris, and Gendry.” Mereoleona announced staring at Teris as if taking solely to her cousin.

Gendry had been certain that with the power Yami and Teris derived from each other that they would have been kept together. He glanced at Yami seeing his friends displeased expression and cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I’ll watch after her.” He told Yami softly before stepping away.

Teris looked at Yami wanting to reassure him and herself with a kiss. Instead she trailed her fingers down his arm. “See you soon. Don’t die. Okay.”

As she turned away Yami grabbed her hand. When she looked back at him he forced a crooked smile. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much that he wanted to do with and to her. His thumb caressed the inside of her wrist. “Take care of Gendry for me. He’s one of the few good friends I’ve got.”

Teris smirked. “Will do.”

Yami watched her as she joined Julius’ Vice Captain thinking he would’ve felt better if Julius himself had been leading her group. Looking back a the Crimson Lion Captain he was caught off guard to find that she was staring at him.

Breaking the gaze Mereoleona said. “Ruben, Nozel, William, Cercie, Yami. You five are stuck with me. Be prepared to give your all. I’ll accept nothing less.”

As Mereoleona lead her team down the field she called Yami to her side. “Wondering why you and Teris weren’t kept together?”

Yami remained silent.

“You’re right,” she said, “It doesn’t matter what you wonder. Orders are orders. Good of you to follow them without word though. From what I’ve seen and heard you’re not always the type to respect your superiors.”

“Who said respect was needed to follow orders or not question them?” Yami asked. “This is a battlefield. Hardly time for questions.”

Mereoleona huffed. “True enough.”

“Besides, I don’t doubt you meant what you said. I would’ve hated to miss the fight just because I made you go through the trouble of killing me for questioning you.”

“I can see why you annoy Bronn.” The Captain smiled and declared. “I like you.”

“I admire anyone who lives to annoy Bronn,” Yami said.

Mereoleona raised an eyebrow. “Yami Sukehiro. Are you saying you admire me?”

“Since the evening of the Entrance Exams.” Yami admitted.

“You’re gonna make a girl blush.” She teased.

Yami smiled, chuckling.

“To the matter at hand. This place is overflowing with spent mana. How good is that Ki I’ve heard you have?”

Yami didn’t bother correcting that one senses Ki. It wasn’t exactly something one had as it was numerous things pulled together to make a whole. “As good as ever.”

“Then I’ll be relying on you to give us a heads up of any sneak attacks.”

Yami nodded.

“And Teris?”

Yami turned to the Captain his step halting for the briefest of moments. “What about her?”

“How well can you really sense her mana in all this?”

Yami glanced over to where her mana was emitting like a beacon to his senses. “As if it were my own.” He answered.

“And is there a range on that?”

He thought a moment before answering. “It’s dependent on too many variables.”

Mereoleona growled, not at him but at the answer. “I hate to hamper you but I have a feeling you’ll be doing it anyway. Keep a watch on her mana source for me.”

Correct as she was Yami stared wondering why she would ask him to do such a thing. With the way she sent her own brother off, it had to be more than relational concern. Her Ki was all over the place and of no help in giving him a hint.

Feeling his stare, Mereoleona said. “Can’t tell you why.” Heck, she didn’t even know why Commander Greywright had ordered her to keep a close eye on them and keep Yami and Teris well away from both the Diamond and Spade kingdoms borders. “I’m sure you’re use to that.” She told him sighing. “Just—if Teris gets within three hundred yards of our border with either kingdom. Tell me. Got it?”

Yami nodded not liking it but, as she had said, he was use to it.

“Get on behind.” Mereoleona order. “Nozel!” She called over her shoulder.

As Nozel passed Yami quickening his pace to reach the Crimson Lions Captain, he stared at the Black Bull wondering if Yami was the reason Mereoleona had called for him.

“Yes, sir.” Nozel said reaching her side.

“I need you to do something for me,” Mereoleona said.

“Sir?”

“Keep an eye on Yami for me.”

Nozel forced himself not to glace back at the foreigner. Lowering his voice slightly he asked. “Do you not trust him, Captain?”

“No, you fool.” Mereoleona snapped. “I trust him just fine.”

“Then--”

“I want you to watch his back. Make sure he isn’t set upon, overwhelmed, or taken.”

“Who would want him?” Nozel asked finding such a thing difficult to fathom.

“Nozel.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Do you remember what I said happens to those who question my commands?”

Nozel’s eyes widened.

“I meant it,” Mereoleona said. “You should know better than anyone. A royal always keeps their word.”

“I wasn’t—I mean—I--”

“Quit stammering like a little girl. I’m not going to kill you. Yet. What I am going to do is expect the next words out of your mouth to be ‘yes sir’ when I say I’m serious about you watching over Yami. Anything happens to him and I will match it to you like for like. Understood.”

“Yes. Sir.”

Mereoleona smiled. “There we are. That’s a good boy. Now step back.”

37.3.3

It wasn’t always easy to tell which kingdom the foe they faced was from. Diamond or Spade. But it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was that they drove them back or… Teris didn’t want to think about the or. She had already kill too many. The faceless, numberless men and women haunted her still. Would it be easier this time around if she saw their faces?

“Teris!” Jon yelled. “Light ‘em up. Clear the field.”

Her breath caught. Was her brother’s Vice Captain truly asking her to kill so many at once? She noticed how Nalorie, Curtis, and even Charlotte were practically overwhelmed. While Jon and Gendry were struggling. And looked at the mages she faced that never got too close as if reluctant to fight her. As if afraid of her. How could they fear her? Did they know she was the light magic user who, along with Yami, had almost destroyed half of Capitol City and found the History of Chaos?

“Teris! Quit charging up and unleash already.” Gendry hollered.

She looked down at herself realizing why the enemy was keeping their distance. She was literally glowing and if the burning ground was any clue she was radiating immense heat. She looked around one last time worry washing over her unsure if she could direct such a release. What if she couldn’t and incinerated her comrades? What if she released too much and the force traveled further than intended killing those in the other groups?

“Now!” Jon ordered his one word brooking no argument.

With little thought but a hope that that wasn’t the Vice Captain's last words Teris released the force building within her. The discharge left her on her knees. She look up hope and fear coursing through her. With a breath of relief she saw that her team was still standing and well, except for what looked like really bad sunburns. The smote perimeter no larger than she had been going for.

Jon rested on his sword of ice breathing heavily. “Don’t hesitate next time.” He chided

“There’s going to be a next time!” Teris exclaimed from her knees feeling slightly lightheaded from the sudden depletion of mana.

“Let’s hope not.” the Vice Captain said.

“Well done.” Charlotte praised, as if she were the superior and not a first year recruit.

Gendry offered Teris a hand which she took gratefully and stood.

Jon watched Teris unsteadily rise and suggested. “You should do whatever it is your and Yami’s mana do to charge up. This isn’t some Magic Knights Squad Challenge were you can purposefully leave yourself less than out of some sense of fairness.” Though he couldn’t see them he looked in the direction of Mereoleona and her team wondering how they were fairing.

Teris did the same, only she could sense Yami’s mana. Not only could she feel it easily though the mana soaked battlefield, it was so strong she could almost see it. The void of his darkness among the swirling of so many and varying types of magic stood out as brilliant as any beacon. Slowly, she unbridled her mana feeling it rush toward his like liquid through a punctured water skin almost loosing control of it despite her care. As soon as their mana skimmed each others periphery she felt her mana’s stores begin to recover, giving her strength and energy.

After yesterday’s squad challenge, she had arrived here with her mana level less than full. Despite that, once her mana had reached the level it had been at the start Teris reigned it back in trusting that if Yami needed more he would reach his out. With more foes to fight she didn’t want to take the time to fully recharge her stores and she didn’t trust her ability to leave her mana unrestricted and keep fighting fearful of it fully connecting with Yami’s.

“Nalorie. Trip them up.” Jon ordered as he went about doing the same with his ice wolf magic creating patches and whole beams of ice on the ground that caused the enemy to slip and trip.

Nalorie glared not pleased with having to take orders from her bastard brother but did so without word. Using her snow magic to reform the snow Teris’ white hot light had melted she fluffed it slowing the charging mages down as they were forced to wade through. She then melted it slightly before freezing it over imprisoning their legs up to their knees or higher.

Gendry didn’t wait to see if Jon would make such a command. Creating a mass of iron he sent it flying at the trapped mages. As soon as the iron ball struck it continued on to the next and the next either running over them or leaving a mass of parts and mark of red on the bright white snow.

The captured mages that were able to either break free before being mowed down or create some sort of shield in time were faced with six Clover Kingdom Magic Knights ready and eager to fight.

37.3.4

Nozel had a hard time keeping watch over Yami. It wasn't just the massive battle and number of foes they faced but the foreigners fighting style. Yami was everywhere and nowhere at once. Moving so fast he was difficult to see. His combination of magical and physical so smooth it appeared as if they were made to be used as one.

"He's getting too far ahead." Mereoleona yelled at Nozel as she burned a line of Spade and Diamond kingdom mages who had been fighting each other. "Bring him back."

Nozel's jaw clenched. Why was he the one stuck babysitting? Why did Yami even merit looking after? Who cared if the foreigner died on this field. He certainly wouldn't. Taking his temper out on the enemy in his way he flew after Yami.

"Get back in line." Nozel commanded throwing up a wall of mercury to protect Yami's back from a blow.

Yami lept over the shield wall cutting down the the person who had dared attack him from behind with a slash of darkness. "I out rank you. Remember." Yami said cutting down a mage that had been about to attack Nozel. "Be a man and fight."

"Mereoleona's orders." Nozel told glaring.

"And I thought the Lioness was braver than this." Yami complained sending a large arching slash that cut down those ahead.

"Bravery must be tempered with battle strategy if one hopes to win without loosing unnecessary lives," Nozel said. He saw Yami look into the distance along the line of where the other teams would be. "How is she?" He asked hating that he had to rely on Yami for information about Teris. That the foreigner could sense her so well when he couldn't.

Yami strained trying to get a better read than just the presence of her mana. Was it just him or did she blink out for the split of second. Something wasn’t right. Eyes still on her mana source Yami told Nozel. "There--" His breath seize as Teris’ mana completely disappeared. "Teris!"

Nozel turned in the direction catching sight of Yami already a hundred yards away. He cursed both in concern and at Yami as he took off after him on an eagle of mercury.

37.3.5

Gendry shot and missed at the attacker that lept over the line of others and charged Teris from the side. "Teris! Right!" Gendry called in warning wincing as the mage made contact lifting and tackling her.

Then the two disappeared from sight. For the briefest of moments Gendry thought that the passing cloud over the moon and grounds darkness had made it where he couldn't see them but he quickly realized to his fear and horror that the two had actually disappeared.

“Teris!"

Jon looked up hearing Gendry's cry.

"She's gone. He tackled her and they disappeared." Gendry shouted to the Vice Captain.

Jon was at his side in an instant speaking into his communication stone to Mereoleona. "Teris is gone. Repeat, Teris has disappeared."

The crystal lit up in Jon's hand. He heard a stream of cursed from the Crimson Lions Captain before she informed. "Yami and Nozel are on their way. They're your responsibility now."

"What about Teris?" Jon asked. "Should we look for her?"

"How?" Mereoleona questioned. “Do you have any idea what happened or where she might be? Continue fighting with extreme prejudice. Once we're done we'll deal with it."

"Julius would--"

"I don't give a damn what Julius would do! Your Captain isn't here. Follow my orders or I'll kill you myself."

"Yes. Sir." Jon clipped before sliding the communication stone back in his pocket. To his team he commanded. "We fight!"

Gendry having heard the encounter merely stared at where Teris had landed before disappearing.

"Eyes up.” Jon told the Black Bull. “I can't spend my efforts protecting you as you sulk. The sooner we finish them off the sooner we can search for her." To have lost his Captain's little sister while she was under his command… Mereoleona hadn’t needed to encourage him to take the gloves off. He was done playing nice and driving people back. He just hoped that they found Teris. He didn’t want to face his Captain with her still missing.

37.3.6

Nozel saw the man rushing Yami but was too far back to do anything about it. Yami grunted as someone slammed against him, knocking him off his trajectory. The two tumbled in the air lifted and carried away by the Attackers magic.

Nozel cursed following watching as Yami punched the man several times; the attacking mage finally disoriented enough where he couldn't chart their course with his magic. The two hit the ground hard and went rolling. Nozel looked back at the battle field trying to gauge how far Yami had been taken from the action, surmising at least a hundred thousand yards. In the distance Nozel saw Jon and his team his heart quickening as he scanned for Teris hoping to see her. He was tempted to head over in the Vice Captain's direction but remembered Captain Mereoleona’s ordered. Growling in frustration he turned back to Yami only to find him and his attacker gone.

37.3.7

Teris' head felt fuzzy. She squeezed her eyes and opened them blinking in the hazy gloom wondering if she had hit her head harder than she thought as everything was blurry. Sitting, she lifted a hand to the side of her head wincing. The painful area she gingerly touched felt wet. Pulling away her hand she looked at it finding it red with blood.

"You might have a concussion." A voice said.

Getting to her feet, Teris scanned the area. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was being knocked down as someone tackled her. Where was everyone? The battle? The fighting?

"It's still happening around us." The voice said as if reading her thoughts. "You just can't see or hear it. Just as they can't see or hear you."

"Why?” Teris questioned eyes searching for the voices owner. “What do you want? For me to kill you in private."

"You can kill me all you like. It won't break the dimension spell."

"So this isn't your magic doing this? Are you stuck in here with me?"

"This might not be my magic but you’re the one stuck in here with me." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Teris took in an audible breath. "You!" She accused.

He smiled blinking his overly bright eyes. "I'm glad you recognized me. I must admit I wasn't sure you would given how different I appeared last time we met."

"Your—your eyes. What happened to them?"

"You did." He said simply. "Do you not remember burning them out of my sockets to get to your beloved when you first light traveled?"

The mans screams echoed as her mind replayed the events that happened just over a year ago along the roadside. Teris’ expression hardened. "You attacked us. And you're alone with no means to coerce me this time."

"True." He agreed. "But like last time I am dampening your magic."

"I don't need magic to take you out." Teris said preforming a combination attack Yami had taught her when they were still training together before the mess between them had put an end to it.

The Mage ducked and deflected her blows with relative ease. "Not bad." He praised. "Did you know physical combat before? Or did your other half teach you after he failed to protect you?”

“He didn’t fail.” Teris said.

“Name's Calen by the way."

"I don't care." She said striking out again telling herself that she had to resume her lessons with Yami now that things between them had been settled. Catching her breath she circled the Mage trying not to get frustrated that she hadn’t been able to land a blow.

Calen smirked. As painful as loosing his eyes and getting new ones put in had been, they served him well. He still got piercing headaches that left him nauseous and made him sensitive to noise and light but the dead mage, who's eyes he wore had once belonged to and been capable of premonition magic. While he couldn't access the dead mages ability the woman's eyes did afford him a split seconds view into the future.

Teris stared at Calen's golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light wondering where he had gotten them. From their slight milkiness, as much as the thought revolted her, she guessed a corpse. Then again, taking a living persons eyes didn't sound any better.

"If you have a mage capable of replacing your eyes why didn't they heal your scars?" Teris asked finding the melted flesh surrounding his eyes almost as unsettling as the thought of wearing a corpses eyes.

"My Master wouldn't allow it." Calen said reaching up a hand to touch the cratered flesh. "Said it would help me and others remember not to underestimate your or your opposites power."

"That's cold." Teris muttered. "Sounds like you should find yourself a new Master. One who cares about you. I could give a few suggest--"

"My Master is the only master worthy of service! He heeds the will of the Master of Masters. I would sooner gouge out these eyes and remain forever blind than leave and betray my Master."

"Alright," Teris said. "It was only a suggestion. Geez!"

"You jest." He glowered.

"It's a habit." Teris shrugged not adding, that I can't help doing when I'm scared or nervous. "Your Master. He's the same guy that the Spatial Mage served? Alowishus Spade? That is his name. Right?"

Calen stared. "How do you know my Masters name?"

"Your Spatial Mage friend. The one who was with you when you attacked us on the road. He paid my squads base a not so friendly visit. He told me your Masters name. Right before a Saber Wolf tossed him about like a rag doll and bit him in two." She said not bothering with the details that the Mage had only gotten out part of the name before Bran and Pilfer had struck. "You, wouldn't happen to want to do me a favor and have your group of crazies step up and take responsibility for the attack on the four Magic Knights bases would you?"

A smugness came over his face. "I heard that the attack was committed by a bunch of Clover Kingdom gangs banding together, pretending to be Spade Kingdom agents in the hopes of starting a war so they could work freely."

"Then why was your friend there? Why did he and his men lock away my grimoire and try to seal it and abduct me? Your dead buddy finally see how stupid your Master is and left to join a group of Clover Kingdom hooligans?"

"The Master is--" He glared closing his raised hand into a fist. "You're trying to get under my skin. Make me angry. Hoping that I'll tell you what your Captain and Wizard King refuse to?" He smiled. "For all your searching, you won't know the truth. Not until it's too late."

Teris felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. How did he know she had been searching? It's just a lucky guess, she told herself. A logical conclusion when he knew that her superiors weren't sharing. But how did he know that?

As much as she wanted to be brave and probe him for answers her fear was rising. Why was she in here? What did they want with her? Or was it that they wanted her out of the way? The had already tried to take her once. Could a dimensional spell travel when active? Was she being moved over the border as they spoke?

She suddenly felt as if there wasn't enough air. She had to get out. She had to help her team. If what he said was true, about her being completely hidden, Yami was probably going nuts. She had to get out so he would calm. She refused to allow him to loose himself and possibly get killed because his focus was elsewhere and not the battle. They had just worked things out. Just gotten together. She couldn't loose him. Not now. Not ever.

Teris readied her stance to strike again. “Do you actually fight or just do defense?”

Calen smirked. "I know you. I see you."

The words confused her for a moment but then she remembered halfway listening to Julius go on about a new form of magic he had come across some years back. Corpse Magic he had called it saying it was Black Magic and it’s practice was outlawed in the Clover Kingdom. Even so, he had enthused fascinated by how with such magic the parts of a dead person carried a remnant of the persons magic.

Thinking she understood, Teris grinned wickedly. "I can fix that."

Calen returned the expression. "Not without your magic. And as long as I'm here you can't use it."

"Correction. As long as you're conscious. I can’t use it.”

37.3.8

Yami threw his attacker against the wall of the underground cave the man had taken him too.

"I'd love to kick your ass but I don't have time." Yami rumbled turning away.

Yami pulled up short finding the entrance blocked. No not blocked, just not there. No matter, he thought, I'll make my own way out. Gripping his katana, he prepared his mana cloak and magic for a single downward slash.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There's an underground spring on the other side. You cut through that rock and we're both as good as dead."

Yami paused. Looking back over his shoulder he studied the Mage. "Why should I believe you?"

"Fine. Kill us then. But know that you'll be leaving my wife a widow with our newborn daughter. Not to mention that if you die you'll never get to see your lady friend again."

Yami was on him in an instant blade beneath the mans neck piercing the skin and drawing blood. "What'd you do to her!"

"Nothing. Swear." The man said holding up his hands. "As soon as you and your lady arrived, one of the Eight Shining Generals commanded us to steer clear of the two of you."

"Eight Shining Generals?" Yami said stepping back. "You're from the Diamond Kingdom."

"Correct. Name's Lotus by the way. Lotus Whomalt." He held out a hand. When Yami only stared he lowered it. "You believe me, don't you?"

As much as Yami didn't like it, he did. The man's Ki was free of falsehood, so far.

"If your General commanded you to leave us alone, why attack and bring me here? Not one for obeying orders?"

"On the contrary. I'm unfortunately excellent at following commands. Which is why I attacked and brought you here. You see the two Generals present have been watching the both of you throughout this whole mess. When they saw your lady disappear and you charging over they knew you'd be a force to be reckoned with. Rather than loose more men then necessary I was ordered to take you away."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Why you? What's your magic that they think you can manage me?"

"It has nothing to do with my magic." Lotus said conversationally. "It has to do with the fact that I knew about this place." He looked around sighing. "This is a treasure-less labyrinth now but it wasn't when I first visited it. I was about twelve years younger and a whole lot more cocky. Met up with a young Magic Knight. Well," he shrugged, "guess he's not so young now either. Put me in some sort of Stasis Sphere and by the time it released he, his team, and the treasure were gone. Didn't bother leaving directions for the way out either. As you can see," he said jerking his goateed chin toward where the entrance had been, "the walls of this place move about. Spent maybe three days in here figuring this place out. Don't worry." He smiled. "Long as we stay right here the exit will reappear."

"How long?" Yami questioned.

"Five to ten minutes. Give of take." He stretched back against the rock he sat on kicking out his legs. "Mind if I take a nap while we wait?"

"So it wasn't any of you who took Teris away."

"She's not taken away," Lotus said. "Well, at least she wasn’t before I tangled with you."

"So it was you." Yami accused.

"No. The Diamond Kingdom wants nothing more than to leave the two of you be."

"That's a lie." Yami said reading his Ki.

"Well," Lotus drew out, "for the moment we want noting more than to leave you two be. Morris, our king, wants to be sure you won't inadvertently, you know, destroy the entire world before he makes his bid. Not to mention he made a deal with the Master of Master's Chief Servant to let him have his way with you both first."

Yami's blade was at his neck again. "What do they want? What do you mean Teris wasn't taken? Where is she?"

Lotus held up his hands in surrender. "I could answer better without your sword at my throat." He swallowed. "Did I mention I have a wife and child?"

"If you didn't want to leave them in the world without you you should've stayed home."

"I wanted to. Trust me. But again, I'm too good at following orders."

Yami scowled lowering the blade slightly. "Answer."

"I don't know what those fanatics want with you. I don't even know what interest my King has. Sorry. That's all above my rank. As for your lady not being taken. I know a dimensional spell when I see one."

"Dimension spell." Yami repeated.

Lotus nodded. "This one was so charged I could see it's activation clearly even in that mana soaked arena. You probably did too. Only you didn't know that you were seeing."

"The spark of blue, quicker than lighting." Yami said wondering how he had paid it no heed and then all but forgotten about it.

"Don't feel bad." Lotus smiled as if reading his thoughts. "They're easy to miss. Especially if you've never dealt with them before."

"So--" Yami blinked and shook his head trying to wrap his mind around it. He swayed a moment, katana lowering further. Eyes back on the Mage he lifted the blade back up saying. "Teris is in another dimension?"

"Was or still is," Lotus said. "While more powerful mages can hold them near indefinitely once in place, lesser ones can't hold them for long. In a field with so much interfering mana even a seasoned mage would have a time of it unless his magic was getting a boost from somewhere or someone. Ah!" He looked at the walled dropping his feet off the rock. "Looks like our time together is about to come to a close. Thank you for not killing me."

"Who said I wasn't?"

"When that wall becomes our exit and you see that your lady is back and out, I'll be the last thing to interest you."

"She's not out," Yami said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Lotus said hoping she was. "Remember what I said about how difficult it would be to--"

"I'd sense her mana if she was out." Yami told feeling tired.

"How does that work exactly?"

Yami looked at him suspiciously.

"Never mind that." Lotus eased. "But I would assume that something like that would be conditional on your own level of mana. How well, or if, you can sense hers that is."

"That's an obvious guess." Yami said staring at the wall as it shimmered between a wall and opening.

"Well then." Lotus smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure your lady friend wasn't out if I were you. Either way," he stepped through the caves mouth into the open air and waved, "I wouldn't be so confident on your ability to fight let alone kill anything at the moment."

Yami charged after him only to fall to his knees just outside the cave. Smoke magic, he cursed using his katana to help him stand. Lotus’ mana depleting magic had been inconspicuous, and acted so slowly that he had never suspected it.

37.3.9

The only reason Nozel continued searching for Yami was because he didn't want to return to Mereoleona saying he had lost him. He doubted the fellow royal would actually kill him but was pretty sure she would take to him so bad he'd be in the healers for weeks, if not months. Never mind that socially speaking he outranked her and her family. In this arena she was a Magic Knights Captain and his superior. Plus, Mereoleona had never cared much about societal rank or decorum anyway. Then there was his pride. As much as he hated this assignment there was no way he was failing at it.

Nozel had flown high overhead and then low to no avail. He was in the middle of one last pass when he saw someone fly passed on a cloud of smoke. Setting a course in the direction the mage had come from Nozel found himself confusedly hoping Yami was alive and yet also dead. Dead would not only rid them all of the troublesome heretic foreigner but remove the competition for Teris' attention and affection. Nozel didn't like the way he looked at and continually touched Teris. And now that she had forgiven Yami, it was only a matter of time before the man grew weary of mere looks and random touches and progressed to trying something more. The thought of his Intended sharing a kiss with such a man, any man, set him on edge. She might not be his wife just yet but Teris was his, whether she knew or admitted it was inconsequential. Yet if Yami was dead, Nozel would have failed in his mission and, as distasteful as the mission was, failing was unacceptable no matter what Mereoleona did to him or not. He wouldn’t become Captain of the Silver Eagles and eventually replace Julius as Wizard King if he went about failing.

Nozel landed beside Yami near the mouth of a cave. Looking the foreigner over he commented more to himself than Yami. “You’re alive.”

“You suck at back up.” Yami told the Silver Eagle.

Nozel glared. “Who said I was backing you up? I only followed beca--”

“Mereoleona ordered you to watch my back.” Yami finished.

“How--” Nozel stopped, staring at him.

Yami smiled despite his weakness. “Good ears.”

“Foreign bastard.” Nozel cursed looking away.

“Actually my parents were somewhat happily married when I was born. Though I suppose you could technically call my oldest brother a bastard if you insist. Mother didn’t like to admit it but my father loved to share that he knocked her up before the wedding, especially if he had been into the bottle.”

“How charming.” Nozel said dryly.

“Me. I’m defiantly waiting till I’m married.” Yami’s eyes watched the royal carefully. “You know. In case you were wondering about what Teris and I got up to.”

Nozel lashed out Yami easily falling in his weakened state. For the first time he understood why the lower classes still used their fists when magical attacks were so much more efficient and dignified; it was cause it felt so much more satisfying to strike someone with your own fist. Kneeling over him, Nozel punched him three more times before he stopped, shocked at his own behavior.

Looking up at the royal, Yami laughed wincing as his lip split further. “Why’d you stop? This may be the only chance you have at taking me out. Just know that even with me gone, Teris still won’t take you. She means what she says. She’d rather be banished than marry you.”

Nozel’s muscles tensed, his fist drawing back to hit him again. Much as he wanted to. As good as the violent release felt. For some reason, that was what Yami wanted. Why else would he taunt him when he was obviously unable to fight back? Slowly, Nozel lowered his trembling fist. Giving Yami a shove, he stood and sneered. “Unlike you I don’t prey upon the weak or take advantage and cheat when my mana is overflowing.”

“Don’t prey upon the weak?” Yami laughed. “That’s all you royals do.”

Nozel turned away from him. “If you’re wanting me to kill you, you’ll have to wait. I’m charged with keeping you safe. Just know that I will be the one executing you when that day comes.”

“You keep saying that.”

Looking back down at him, Nozel demanded. “What’s the matter with you anyway? You don’t appear injured.

“Smoke Mage. Damned sneaky Lotus.” Yami sat up, thought a moment and laid back down. “I’m too weak. You’re gonna have to carry me.”

“I most certainly will not!”

“I mean with your magic.” Yami sighed heavily. “I know you’re not strong enough to actually carry me. No wonder Teris doesn’t like you. Scrawny as you are. A woman like that needs a real--” He fell silent.

Holding a mercury spear tip to Yami’s throat Nozel said. “It would be so easy. I could even make it where there wouldn’t be a body to be found. You breathe only by my good grace so--”

“Shut up.” Yami snapped sensing Teris’ mana once again.

“Don’t tell me to--”

“Teris.” Yami said. “She’s back. I’ll direct and you take us.”

Nozel dropped Yami to the ground a few meters away from Teris and continued on toward her relieved to see her move. An riot of explosive magic erupted in the distance ahead. Conflicted Nozel looked down at Teris then out towards the battle. Putting his own desires aside, the Silver Eagle went on ahead to join the fight.

37.3.10

Teris groaned rolling over onto her back. Stupid Calen had been harder to knock unconscious than she had thought. Even with his magic no longer dampening hers, getting out of the dimensional spell had taken a lot of mana. She sat up quickly regretting it. Holding her head she swallowed the wave of nausea waiting for the world to stop spinning.

“There you are.” Yami said pushing up onto his elbows behind Teris trying to sound cool and calm despite his wild relief and weakness.

Teris spun around reaching out a hand to him looking to steady herself as her surroundings once again swam. The weight of her hand caused Yami to collapse fully. His arms giving, face hitting the ground with a grunt. Seeing Yami, Teris breathed a sigh of relief and leaned over him.

“Thank mana.” Teris sighed into Yami’s hair. A fireball lit up the sky. Teris turned taking note that the battle had moved closer to the border. Sitting up she said. “We should join the fight.”

Yami reached out gripping whatever part of her he could. “Stay right here. I need you.”

Teris turned back taking in the state of him for the first time. In her relief that he was alive and her muddled head, she hadn’t stopped to consider if he had been severely injured. Not seeing any obvious wounds, other than a battered face, Teris asked. “What happened! What do you need?”

“Damn, Lotus Whomalt.” Yami grunted rolling onto his back with difficulty.

“Who?” Teris asked trying to pull him onto her lap barely able to lift let alone move him in his listless state and her weakened one.

Knowing Teris was alright, Yami now wanted nothing more than to sleep. His eyes blinked heavily taking in her beautiful face one more time before closing.

“Yami!” Teris reached out her mana toward his surprised to find out just how low his was. It barely stretched passed his skin in an effort to get to hers. “No wonder you’re collapsing. Idiot. What did you do?”

“Umm?” Yami’s throat hummed. He took in a breath, eyes opening already feeling the effects as his mana feed off hers. “Was locked away in a labyrinth with a damned Smoke Mage. Siphoned off almost all I had before the blasted cave opened back up.”

Teris wondered if Yami was confused. They were on a battlefield not in a labyrinth.

A cheer sounded from ahead.

“Sounds like they drove ‘em back.” Yami commented.

Either that or killed them all, Teris thought thinking of the mages she had had to kill.

“What’s that face for?” Yami asked lifting a hand but still too weak to hold it up for long.

“Noting.” Teris smiled down at him focusing on Yami’s handsome face and not the faces of the dead.

Yami looked up at her lovingly and sighed. “You’re gorgeous, Princess.”

“And you’re an idiot. I should leave you here for the Saber Wolves to feast on.”

“You wouldn’t.” Yami said now able to reached and brush her cheek with the back of his hand. “You like me too much to manage without me.”

“I can manage without you just fine,” Teris said.

Yami smiled. “You didn’t contradict your liking me too much.”

“Let’s just say I like you just enough to not smack you when you’re down. What happened to you? How long was I in there?”

“The dimensional space?”

“You knew? Could still sense me?” Teris questioned thinking that she hadn’t been able to sense anything, even Yami, while in there.

“No.” Yami said remembering his insane worry and fear. “But Lotus told me what had likely happened.”

“Who’s Lotus?”

“Some over talkative Diamond Kingdom Mage who has a wife and new born daughter.” Yami answered stretching as he pushing himself onto her lap.

Teris ran her fingers through his hair. “Did he do this to you?”

“Smoke magic jerk.” Yami confirmed.

“So you decided to get in a fist fight with him instead?” Teris questioned gingerly touching Yami's battered face thinking that his earlier words may not have been as confused as she had thought.

“This? No. The face wasn’t Lotus. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Teris smirked down at him noticing how the world didn’t spin when she shook her head.

“You know what would help speed this along?” Yami asked feeling more and more like himself with every passing moment his mana feed off hers.

“No,” Teris said her expression serious.

“You haven’t even heard what I was going to suggest.”

“Yami. I’m not going to kiss you. Not here. In the open. On a battlefield.

“You heard the cheer. Battle’s over.” Yami said smiling, happy that she knew him so well to know what he had been going to say.

“No!” Teris said taking his reaching hand into hers and pulled it away from her face.

“It was worth a try.” Yami said holding onto her hand and pressing it to his chest.

“You’re terrible.”

“That’s why you like me.”

“No. I like—Nozel!”

Yami scowled up at her. “You like Nozel.”

Teris looked back down at Yami. “No.” She released an annoyed breath. “Nozel.” Teris greeted as the royal flew closer.

Nozel allowed the eagle of mercury to evaporate and dropped lightly to the ground walking the last few steps to them. Glaring down at Yami he told. “Quit playing weak. No doubt you’ve been charging up since I dropped you off--”

“More like kicked me off,” Yami said.

“--you should be recovered enough by now.” Nozel went on.

Yami smirked at Nozel before turning to look backup at Teris. “I learned something.”

“Didn’t think you were capable.” Nozel commented.

“Nozel’s a nervous hen.” Yami told Teris. “Followed me around everywhere.”

“Only cause I--” Nozel fell silent. He looked to Teris, eyes softening and asked. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Yami said well aware the Silver Eagle had been asking Teris. “Just got to feed off some of Teris’ mana. Lucky for me both she and her mana like me.”

Nozel scowled at Yami his hands fisting as he wondered why he had every stopped hitting him.

“There they are!” Gendry cried pointing. Leaving the others from his team behind he ran to Yami and Teris. “What happened? You disappeared. And you.” He looked at Yami. “Captain Mereoleona said you and Nozel were headed our way but you never came.”

“Visited a cave. Made a new enemy. Was nearly murdered by Nozel.”

“I--” Nozel’s look could have killed Yami. He looked at Teris. “I didn’t nearly murder him.”

“That’s right.” Jon was saying into the communication crystal as he walked over. “The three of them.”

“Stay with them.” Mereoleona’s voice came through. “We’ll finish up here and meet you. Oh, and Jon. Try not to loose them again.”

“I didn't--” Jon sighed loudly. “Yes. Sir.” He clipped. Sliding the crystal back into his pocket he looked Teris, Yami, and Nozel over accusingly. “You hear that? No more excursions. You’re making me look bad.”

“Sorry.” Teris said feeling somewhat bad for her brothers Vice Captain.

“First things first.” Jon pointed at Yami. “Why are you laying down like that. You don’t look overly injured.”

“He’s a lazy sloth who’s faking for attention,” Nozel said.

“Shut up.” Jon snapped. “I didn’t ask you.”

Nozel’s eyes narrowed. It was difficult enough being spoken to like that from his own Captain, a mere noble; but to have a bastard speak to him so and not even be a squad Captain was nearly too much. He felt Nalorie step beside him, her arm brushing his as she continued to glance at him. Sighing he stepped away. What about already being intended to another was so difficult for these ladies to understand? He certainly didn’t ask for or elicit their attentions.

Yami grinned up at Nozel and loudly whispered. “I think the Crimson Lion girl likes you.”

“I--” Nalorie blushed turning and walking away.

“You should follow her.” Yami suggested. “Ask her out.”

“I have an Intended.” Nozel reminded pointedly.

Teris’ head spun to look up at Nozel. “For the last time! What did I say about calling me--”

“Enough!” Jax’s command cut through Teris’ tirade.

“Captain!” Teris and Gendry exclaimed in surprise.

“Thought you and Bronn were--”

“Yeah well, Bronn’ll have to manage on his own.” Jax cut over Gendry's words hiding his relief at seeing Yami and Teris safe. He looked down at the two of them. “I was informed you two went missing and—well seeing as you’re my responsibility--”

“And the one of the few that know all of what’s going on.” Teris complained.

Jax stared at her frowning. “Are you done?”

“Yes, sir.” Teris mumbled lowering her gaze.

“If you’re not, by all means continue to bemoan like a temperamental child. We’ll wait.” Jax waited a moment. When Teris didn’t speak, he looked toward Yami. “What’s the matter with you. Got some sort of injury that requires the healers?”

“No, sir.” Yami said sitting up. “Nearly sixty percent.

Teris gasped, not only at his words and actions but at Yami’s mana expanding. “You were holding back.” She accused.

“Not at first.” Yami said managing a guilty smile despite not feeling at hint of guilt.

“Told you he was faking.” Nozel glowered.

“Up. Both of you.” Jax ordered.

Yami turned. He and Teris gripping hands, pulling each other to their feet. It was such an easy fluid act there was no question in Nozel’s mind they had done it several times before.

Jax looked at Jon. “Thanks for watching over them. Wish I could include you in the debrief.”

“I lost them.” Jon said thinking what his own Captain would say once he learned he had lost his sister and then, instead of searching for her, had continued on.

Jax smirked. “They’re difficult to manage under the best of circumstances. Don’t worry, Julius will understand.”

Jon looked up at the Black Bulls Captain with hope and shame still in his eyes. “I’ll see your other Bulls get back to base safely.” He promised.

“Let’s hope. It’d look bad if you lost another set of your charges.” Jax said unable to stop the tease. He spoke into the communications crystal he held. “Cob.” A portal opened. “Come on you two. The night’s far from over.”

37.4

Ellara entered the Wizard Kings office. Everyone at Headquarters was on high alert. Even so, with King Agustus Kira Clover insisting on the Wizard King staying by his side should the fighting along the border be a ruse to draw the Magic Knights out for an attack on his person, Jorah's office was empty and void of bodily protection.

As Advisor to the Wizard King, Ellara was one of the few able to weaken, strengthen, or completely take out the surrounding spells that protected the place and alerted of intruders. Dangerous as it was to meet any Agent of Chaos the main part of instigating the fight between the Diamond and Spade Kingdom mages and drawing them over the Clover Kingdoms border was so that she could meet with one of the Master's agents in person. The Summer Solstice was just under six months away. With so much riding on their plans, they couldn’t afford miscommunication that easily occurred with short, infrequent messages which would forced them to wait another year.

There would be a record of the protective spells lowering but she had already used her memory magic to secure a fall guy. An eager young Sentry who had recently been promoted for his efforts in helping catch one of her husbands followers who had simply been dubbed a Spade Kingdom spy. She had no qualms in wrecking the Sentries career given that she had been forced to kill the captured agent and feign a mishap in trying to access his memories. She was certain that was when Julius had begun looking at her with suspicion in his eyes. The Azure Deers Captain simply knew too much about how memory magic worked what with his father and brother able to effect memories and the mind respectively.

Even so it was far more dangerous to attempt to use her magic to see what he knew, if anything, and wipe whatever suspicions he had from his mind. Other then the fact that she had no idea who, if anyone, Julius had voiced anything to, as the son of a Memory Mage and brother of a Mind Mage Julius could likely fight against her efforts with relative ease. It was also entirely possible that like Teris, he too had a blocking spell put in place that shielded him from unwanted tinkering. Add to that, that Julius could effect time and she would have to be desperate or found out to consider attempting such at thing.

Ellara closed her eyes focusing her mind on the lone Sentry who was in the room below guarding the protective spells for the Wizard Kings office and made him lower them. As soon as the spells were lowered a portal opened. Shocked at the image before her, it took Ellara a moment to command the Sentry to raise the spells once more.

"Alowishus." Ellara breathed staring.

"Hello, wife."

"How—I wa—Your--"

"Nice to see I can still render you incapable of clear speech." He said. "Will you not greet your husband properly? It's been over a year and a half since we last saw each other."

Ellara went to him. Standing on her tiptoes she gave him a short, closed mouth kiss.

Unsatisfied, Alowishus gripped her chin, holding her in place, and fed on his wife. His nose wrinkled. As he straightened he pushed his wife's face away. "You smell of your Water Mage lover."

"I haven't seen him in days," Ellara said.

"His scent is all over you."

Ellara looked at her Master's new nose wondering when he had traded the other one in. She found she like this one better. It was slightly wide, like his original nose had been, and thankfully wasn't severely hooked like the last one. While his eyes were still the ones he had worn when they had last met, though not the warm hazel his natural eyes had been, his ear were different.

Alowishus noted her taking in his changes. "Well," he said after a moment, "do they suit me? Do they please you, wife?"

"You please me." Ellara said. "This," she gestured to his form, "is just window dressing."

Alowishus smiled at the accustomed answer. "And here Erskin had said you had grown fond of the pretty, unscarred face of your young lover."

"Erskin is dead." Ellara said without care. When she had learned of the Spatial Mages death at the jaws of a Saber Wolf and the young Mage who had possessed the beast she had been pleased his end had come and had been so gruesome. Erskin had always spoken ill of her, never trusting her loyalty to their Master. He had even caused Alowishus to question her at times as well. In truth she had always thought he had wanted her and was jealous that all those years ago Alowishus had claimed her for himself when she had been offered to his men as enjoyment.

"So he is."

"Who took his place?" Ellara asked knowing that whoever was lead spatial mage would also be close the her husband.

"Misandre. She's not as capable as Erskin was, yet. But, replacing her hands with his helped boost her magics strength. Thank you for sending them. I know that could not have been easy."

Ellara tried to imagine the overly thin woman with Erskin's hands. "It was a mild inconvenience. But for you I'd do so much more. Say the word and I'll put my position here in jeopardy, as well as my life. I owe both to you after all."

He looked her over smiling. "I saw something in you is all. A fire that burned in your eyes. I was certain if I let my men have at you, you would kill one or more of them and then," he sighed stepping to her, "I would have had to had kill you. Such a waste of such beauty and spirit seemed sad."

"You took me under your protection and trained me."

He wrapped an arm around her grabbing her ass and pulling her up against him enjoying the sound of her gasp. "And claimed you." He lowered his head, nose and lips nuzzling her neck. "Do you like your young little lover? Find his fine face and flowery words pleasing? I could take his face and voice if you like. I can't please you often but I do wish to."

"It is you I think of every time I'm with him." Ellara breathed eyes closed.

Alowishus pulled away his left hand, which did not match the right, sliding up her back to grasp her hair. Forcing her head back he asked. "What do you picture when you think of me every time you're with you’re pretty little lover? The face you last saw me with or the original one. The face of the man who saved you from a night of multiple men."

"You." Ellara said opening her eyes and looking at him trying avoid the difficult question he continually asked that she didn't know the correct answer to. "It is you I want more than anything. Tell me to come home. Let me be with you." She tilted her head, leaning toward him a far as his hold on her hair would allow. "I miss you."

His nose wrinkled again. Pushing her way he complained. "You stink of him."

Ellara felt back catching herself on a chair. "I'm sorry. I would have taken measures to remove him from me if I knew you were coming."

"You should do so every time whether I'm around or not. Don't forget who you belong to. Who saved you. Taught you. Who you owe your place in this kingdom to. Your very existence to."

"I haven't,” Ellara said. “But you must remember who sent me here. Orders me to stay. Commanded I take a lover from the Black Bulls."

Alowishus looked her over smiling. "You still have that fire in your eyes after all these years, my love."

"Is that why you never commanded any of my parts be replaced?" She asked grateful and also jealous that out of all his high ranking followers she was the only one he had left un-enhanced

"I had plans for you from almost the very beginning. Such changes to your person wouldn't have allowed you to join this kingdoms Magic Investigations. I also allowed myself a bit of personal indulgence in leaving you as you are. I'm a bit more visual when it comes to certain things." He said looking her over. "I like your figure as it naturally is."

"I am glad I please you so my Lord and Master."

"To business.” Alowishus commanded. “My time here is short and--"

"Ellara? What are you—Who's--"

"My Blood Mage, Sir Jorah. Silence and entered." Ellara commanded activating her spell over the Wizard King. She looked back at Alowishus as she made the way to the door. Looking out she made certain the Wizard King had been unaccompanied before closing the door and locking it. "Don't mind him. I shall fix his memories after you've lef—Alowishus?" She said softly her heart speeding in her chest. "What are you doing?"

The Master of the Agents of Chaos held a letter opener between three fingers directly in front of the Wizard Kings eye. "For all his lauded strength and power, it'd be so easy to dispatch him here and now." He looked at her pleased. "And it would be thanks to you. Cause you have rendered the leader of Clover Kingdoms Magic Knights. The supposed best. The top, most capable of all of this kingdoms defenders a defenseless puppet. Well done you."

"Master. If you kill him all our efforts will be for not. My time as a Magic Investigator. Rising to Advisor of the Wizard King. Being able to command Jorah to issues orders that keep others from telling the dark and light magic users anything that might prepare them for what's in store."

"You care about this old man." Alowishus said wiggling the point of the letter opener at the Wizard King. "Has his fatherly care and kindness won you over? Or have you taken him to bed as well?"

"Neither," Ellara said. "Kill him if you like. It means no difference to me other then I could return home and be with you, which I would prefer. It was only—I thought our aim was Yami and Teris, not the assassination of the Wizard King."

"You're right." Alowishus said.

Ellara took in a trembling breath of relief.

Swinging the opener Alowishus cut a mean slash down Jorah's cheek and told her smiling. "Couldn't help myself. You can add some memory in there to explain it. Make it," he grinned, "something embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Three days later Teris kept her promise to Bran and began sparring with him. It was easy and might have been boring if the Possession Mage hadn't been so creative with what he controlled and how he used them to attack. Teris heard the distinctive buzz of a flying Summer Beetle before she ever saw it and squealed flapping her arms as she ducked and squirmed.

"Not those!" Teris yelled.

Bran laughed. "You're okay with rodents, spiders, and roaches but a little harmless beetle wigs you out?"

"Not any beetle." Teris cowered looking up as it flew over head. "Just Summer Beetles. Take it away. Better yet, make it kill itself."

"Glad to know your weakness should I ever need it." Yami said, an amused expression on his face glad he had arrived when he had to witness this. "What'd a Summer Beetle ever do to you, Princess?"

"Bran!” Teris snapped. “I'm serious. Take that thing away now."

"Aw Alright." Bran sighed in disappointment.

Teris slowly stood watching it go. Her body gave a shiver. "Cursed things."

Yami chuckled. "Summer Beetles, eh?"

Teris glared at him. "Don't you get any ideas."

Yami held up his hands. "My mind is blank."

"As it always is." Bran jested, hopping off a branch and landing beside him, eyes clear of the fog from his magic.

Yami looked down at him, smile falling. "Go away."

To Teris, Bran said. "I didn't kill it but I but it’s back in it's nest in the ground. Don't know what the forced winter activity will do to it. It might not survive."

"We can only hope," Teris said.

"So what is it with Summer Beetles?" Bran questioned.

"No. I'm serious," Yami told the boy. "Leave."

Bran looked at him.

"Now!" Yami commanded, mana rising.

Bran was gone before Teris could say anything.

"Really?" She complained to Yami. "We were sparring."

"And now you and I will be," Yami said.

"What? You want to spar?"

"We were training together, before--"

"Before you turned into a complete mistrusting ass who refused to speak to me." Teris finished for him.

"Yeah. That." He watched her glare at him a moment. "You already forgave me. You can't go back to being angry at me now."

"Just because I forgave you doesn't mean I can't remember. And don’t go telling me what I can and can’t do. I can go back to being angry if I wanted."

"Then I'll just have to entice you into staying happy with me." Yami said, stepping toward her.

"Oh yeah?" Teris shot back, fighting a smile as she took a step to him. "How would you do that?"

"I have my ways." Yami grinned down at her.

"I'm sure you do." Teris smiled back wrapping her arms around his neck. "Care to demonstrate a few of those ways for me now?"

They were a hairs breath from kissing when Bronn appeared through a portal.

The Vice Captain barely registered what they were doing before announcing, "Teris. It's Julius. He's here about your father."

Though Bronn's gateway was still open Teris didn't bother taking the time to make her way to it. Instead she light traveled directly into the bases great room.

Yami dropped his arms and turned to Bronn expecting to follow him through to the house, but Bronn closed the way.

"You two might've worked things out and are now together, but she's still part of whole other world you will never have access to. Let the girl be on this one. It's royal family business. It doesn't concern you."

Yami stared at the Vice Captain. "Last time I listened to you it was to my shame and no ones benefit."

"I could think of a few who benefited." Bronn muttered.

"If you think I'm going to listen to anything you have to say again you're an even a bigger fool than I was."

Bronn watched Yami walked passed him, taking the path that would take him to the main house. "Well," he sighed, shaking his head, "I tried."

38.1.2

Teris appeared in the great room. "What happened? Is he okay? Where--"

Julius held up a silencing hand and went to her. "He's stable. Fyntch returned as soon as he heard. He's with him now and so are the Healers."

"Fyntch returned!"

Julius winced at the accusation in her voice.

"Why wasn't he there?” Teris demanded. “He should have been there! I should've been there."

Julius hugged her, sighing. "No, Ris. You're exactly where you need to be. Where father would want you to be." He kissed the top of his sister's head grateful that Jax and the other Black Bulls had given them space.

Teris’ friends could comfort her later. Right now, in this moment, it was his job as family. His mind thought of the possible and sought for future where this would unfortunately no longer be his job. A future when they would no longer be considered family. When he could no longer comfort her any more than he would any other Magic Knight. His arms tightened around her. He wasn't Wizard King yet. He had yet to cut all family ties and take a new name. He was still a Nova. And Teris was still his little sister.

"It's alright." Julius soothed. "Father's alive and will be well enough in no time."

"Don't." Teris shook her head, pulling away. "Don't do that. Don't lie. He was so much worse when we saw him in October. So frail and thin. He's getting worse, Juls. Not even Fyntch’s magic will be able to help him much longer."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to--"

"Soothe me? Make me feel better? I'm not the weak girl you left after mother died." Teris told.

"You were hardly weak then either," he said.

Julius looked at her wondering if there had ever been a child who was such a Mother and Father's girl at the the same time. Teris had won over both their parents hearts, twisting, and controlling both as easy as one did a ring upon their finger. Which was likely why she had grown to be the strong willed, contrary to society girl that she was. It wasn't until Fyntch had taken up the role as heir that expectations of a proper young royal lady were forced, not pleaded, upon her. Sure Teris had behaved properly and done what was expected then and again, before Fyntch took control, but those occasions had been few and far between and only ever when Teris had known that it was of great import to her parents or thought she had disappointed them. As if such a thing had been possible.

The reason Jaxon and Resa Nova had agreed to intend their daughter to marry Nozel was because the Silva’s and the Nova’s had been close friends and wanted to unite their families. Jaxon and Resa had thought the union best for Teris' future and happiness. If their mother had lived or father had not lost himself, Julius doubted either of them would have forced the marriage upon her. They likely would have closed their eyes to Teris’ words for a time. Choosing to believe that what she said about never wedding Nozel were foolish words from a foolish girl. But Julius fully believed that when the day came where Teris and Nozel would be betrothed, if Teris had still refused their parents would have done everything they could to break the contract, no matter the lasting stain and embarrassment. Then again Julius thought, if mother were still alive or father whole Teris might not have been so willing to go through with facing the ultimate cost for disobedience, she might not even be the same girl he knew and loved. He would likely be a different person, after a fashion, too.

Teris wiped her eyes though her tears had never left their banks, and pulled away. "I need to talk to Captain Jax. See if I can have a day or two. I need to see him, Juls. I have to go see father."

"I know you do.” Julius said, hands rubbing her arms as if to warm them. “Jax said he could do without you for the rest of today and tomorrow. I can't join you right now." He said, both grateful and disappointed that he couldn't. "I have a meeting with the Wizard King later today and one with Marx tomorrow." He placed his hands on her shoulders, telling her. "I'm going to try to push up the meeting with Marx and make it out sometime before you have to return tomorrow. But I can’t postpone it. I’ve already had to do so twice before."

"It's alright, Julius,” Teris said. “I understand."

"I really do want to go out. See and be with him for at least a few hours." Julius didn't add what they were both thinking, just in case this is the last chance there was.

Julius sighed thinking about his father. They hadn't been overly close. Certainly nothing to the level Lord Jaxon and Teris had been. He was the mans heir. But his dreams to be Wizard King meant that he might not always be so. They had drifted apart even further when Julius had joined the Magic Knights, his time magic and constant striving making it apparent to Jaxon early on that his son might be capable of achieving what he wanted. This had made Jaxon Nova both proud and bitter. Proud that his eldest son showed such drive and aptitude for achieving the highest position within the kingdoms defenders, but bitter because his son and heir wasn't content to stay his son and heir. As if being his son and carrying his name wasn’t enough.

Teris gave her brother a weak smile. "You don't have to tell me, Juls. I know."

"Without me going, you'll need an escort.

Teris stiffened. "A what?" She asked, daring him to say the words again.

Julius looked at her. His caring concern, and stern seriousness evident in his face. "You heard me."

Teris took a step back scowling at him. "Why? I don' see you requiring one. I'm a Magic Knight same as--"

Julius closed his eyes, sighing. "Teris. Don't be difficult. You know why.”

She looked away growling. Over time she had grown to truly hate the group of crazies that were interested in Yami and her for several various reasons. One of the main ones being that everyone who knew seemed to watch over her or demand she have some sort of protective escort. She had been part of the battle at the border three days ago, she wanted to yell. Where was her watchful guard then? But Teris knew the answer. She had been assigned to Jon's team for a reason. He was one of the few who knew, at least in part, the details surrounding Yami and her and the reason for concern. More over she had disappeared and taken to another dimension for a time during the battle. Her mind unwillingly recalled the image of the Zealot Calen and his cracked bleeding head. Had she killed him? She didn't know but part of her, a part that scared her, hoped she had.

"What if I light travel there and promise not to leave the property?” Teris bargained. Seeing her brothers face she amended. “The house. What if I don’t leave the house. Not even go out into the gardens that Fyntch butchered."

"You still need someone there to protect you. To watch your back." Julius quickly revised.

"The house is staffed with dozens of--"

"Servants." Julius cut in. "Not Magic Knights who know how to fight or sniff out dangers. Besides, you could just order them to leave you alone and they'd have to obey." He saw her expression and smiled ruefully. "Didn't think I'd catch that one did you?"

"I certainly did." Nozel said from the doorway.

“Nozel?” Teris turned to look at the silver haired royal then back to her brother and pleaded. "Julius! You know how Fyntch is going to be. Can I at least take Venice or Fuego." She brightened to the idea. "Let Fuegoleon take me."

"Yeah." Yami agreed, entering the front door to stand behind Nozel. "I wouldn't trust this one with your sister, Julius. He was suppose to watch after me during the Battle at the Border and lost me."

Nozel turned around to glare at Yami before looking back to Julius and Teris. "I didn't--" He sighed and tempered his tone. "I didn't lose him. He took off, despite Captain Mereoleona’s orders to keep to the line, and was carried off by some Diamond Kingdom Magic Warrior."

"Yeah. You lost me."

"Silence. Foreigner." Nozel commanded.

"You say foreigner that like it's a bad thing," Yami taunted.

Ignoring them Julius told Teris. "Venice is only a Fifth Class Intermediate Magic Knight. Only a First Class Intermediate or higher is allow to escort you. I asked Leona, unfortunately Fuegoleon is on a mission." Knowing what she was going to say he shook his head. "No. Leona can't take and watch after you. She's a Captain and has far too much work to do."

The mention of rank had Yami smiling and patting Nozel heartily on the back. "Then you won't be taking Teris either." He sighed, crossing his arms, and went on as if agreeing to some inconvenience. "Guess I could take her."

"No." Julius told, wondering if Yami was just being difficult or if he really didn’t take the threat facing him and Teris seriously enough to know that after what had happened on the battlefield three days ago they both required watching. "Nozel's taking her."

Yami turned to his mentor. "But you just said--"

"There were a handful of promotions the day after the Battle at the Border. Both Fuegoleon and Nozel were promoted to First Class Intermediate Magic Knights due to their exemplary efforts." Julius informed.

Nozel’s eyes turned to the bane of his existence.

Ignoring Nozel’s hauty look, Yami questioned. "What efforts? Losing me? Or trying to murder me?"

Looking at his sister Julius said. "I know having Nozel there will only encourage Fyntch to be all the harder on you but you know you need someone there looking out for you.”

“Lot a good it did on the battlefield.” Teris sulked.

“My point exactly,” Julius said.

“No. That’s my point. These people proved they could get to us even when among scores of our own.” Her mind went on, Calen knew that things were being kept from us and that I was searching for answers on my own. Having kept that bit out of her report, she continued. “So what’s an escort, any escort going to do?”

“Give me peace of mind,” Julius said. “Look,” he sighed, “I know you’re unhappy, but this is the way it is so grow up and deal. There’s plenty going on that I don’t like but you don’t hear me complaining about it, do you?”

“No.” Teris rolled her eyes, heaving a long, loud sigh.

Yami smirked as he elbowed Nozel. "She seems real happy to be stuck with you, doesn't she."

Nozel's eye twitched. Staring at Teris, he swallowed his hurt and told her. "We should leave."

Teris glanced at Nozel then turned back to Julius opening her arms. "Come here."

Julius hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"Really try to come tomorrow. At least for a while." Teris whispered, resting her chin on Julius’ shoulder and blinking back tears.

"I will.” Julius said giving her head one last kiss. “I promise."

"Okay." Teris breathed. She pulled and turn away least Julius see the tears in her eyes. Head lowered, she made her way to the door and told Nozel. "Let's go."

"He'll be right out." Julius told her giving Yami a quick nod of encouragement before turning his eyes on the Silver Eagle and beckoning him closer.

Not that he needed Julius' encouragement, but happy to have it, Yami spun on a heel and quickly followed Teris out.

Nozel's eyes narrowed as he wondered if Julius, for whatever reason, approved of the foreigners interest and had had him stay simply to give Yami a moment alone with Teris. His concerns were quickly put to rest as Julius began to speak.

"Don't accept any trouble she gives you. You’re going with Teris as a Magic Knight. Your job is to watch over her and keep her safe. Being a friend and providing comfort are secondary. Understood."

Nozel nodded. Teris wasn't going to like it but to keep her safe, he would deal with any backlash she gave him. "Yes, sir."

"If she doesn't obey something you command of her, you bind you up. Gag her. Sit on her if you have to. Anything to make her comply.”

Nozel blinked. He stared up at the Azure Deers Captain wondering if he was being facetious.

“You think I’m joking?” Julius questioned, wearing an expression that sent shivers down Nozel’s spine. “I am letting you know what you are allowed to do to keep Teris safe. Even if it is from herself. Cause Nozel. If you lose my sister the way you lost Yami it’s over for you. You may as well not return. Your career as a Magic Knight will be all but finished. Never again will there be a promotion. Especially if and when I become Wizard King. And once I do. If you’re still around. No matter if Teris has been found or not. I will make you suffer. Do you understand me?”

The younger man swallowed. He had been about to remind Julius that Teris was his Intended. That he didn’t need to be told to protect her. But after the Azure Deers Captains words, his own were like dust in his throat. “Yes--” Nozel’s voice caught. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Yes. Sir.”

38.1.3

Yami stopped at the bottom of the stairs wondering what to do. He watched Teris’ shoulders tremble hating that there was no fixing this for her. Not everything could be made better with a dark magic cloaked katana or well placed fist.

“Teris.” Yami tried tentatively.

Teris turned burrowing her face into his chest.

Yami wrapped his arms around her. His throat hummed in mild discomfort at his lack of knowledge of what, if anything, he should say or do. Finally he just asked her. “Tell me what to do. What do you need?”

Teris sniffed, pulling away from his chest, and wiped her eyes and nose with the cuff of her blouse. “Be here when I return.”

“Of course.” Yami promised, his heart wrenching at the flicker of doubt in her eyes. The fact that his past actions had caused her to wonder, shamed him to no end. He swallowed fighting back his own emotions. Looking her in the eyes, he lifted a hand and caressed her cheek. “Never again, Princess. I promise. I’m yours from now until the day I die. Past that if I have anything to say about it.”

Teris gave a breathy laugh at that. The tension in Yami’s neck, that had built at her doubt, lessened.

Nozel exited the Black Bulls base. Seeing Teris in anothers arms did nothing to better his mood after being talked at by Julius.

“Let’s get you home.” Nozel said, pushing Yami away from her.

Teris rose to her tip-toes and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek. Yami would’ve preferred the lips, but under the circumstances, what with her mind elsewhere, he’d take it. Teris stepped away, heading down the path.

Eyes glued on Teris, Nozel made to follow her but was stopped by Yami grabbing a hold of his arm.

“Watch over her.” Yami said simply without threat, tease, or malice.

Nozel’s lip curled as he roughly pulled his arm free of Yami’s grip. He had stood by and taken such commands from Julius because he was Teris’ brother and a Magic Knights Captain, but he’d be damned if he took orders from some foreign riffraff.

Sharp blue eyes glinting in the light, Nozel glared and fumed. “You need not concern yourself with what I do with my Intended.”

Nozel took a step, his shoulder hitting Yami’s intending to knock the other man back a step or two. Instead it was he who was unsteadied when he met the immovable mass of muscle.

Smiling, Yami slid his hands into his pockets and turned his eyes on the Silver Eagle. “You okay there?”

Teeth pressed painfully together, Nozel straightened his squad cloak with a rough tug unable to meet Yami’s eyes.

Teris turned. “Are you coming or are you going to meet me there? Cause I could get there a whole lot sooner if I light traveled.”

In his ire Nozel created a pool of mercury beneath her. Falling over, Teris cursed at him. Nozel took a step his magic creating an eagle beneath him that flew him to Teris and melded with the pool she stood on forming an eagle large enough for the both of them.

As Nozel took them above the canopy, Bronn appeared through the trees and made his way toward the front door.

“You could've offered to help.” Yami said watching them disappear.

“No I couldn’t,” Bronn said. “Closest I’ve been to where they’re going wouldn’t put them much closer then they are now.”

“Is that why you hid till they left?” Yami asked. “Didn’t want to admit your weaknesses in front of the royals.”

Bronn made to grab Yami’s neck, but Yami duck out of the way.

“I didn’t hide,” Bronn said. “I did what you should've done and gave them space.”

Julius exited. “Ah, Yami. I was hoping to see you again. I already talked it over with Jax so no worries there. And it’s all conditional on if I can move my meeting with Marx to earlier in the day. But, would you care to join me on my visit to Nova House?”

Yami and Bronn blinked in shock.

Quickly getting over his surprise, Yami smiled. “Yea—yes.” Straightening, he pulled his hands from his pockets and properly answered his mentor. “Yes, sir, I would.”

Julius gave a nod, a small smile playing on his lips. “Good. I’ll send you message on if and when to expect me.”

Yami watched the Captain disappear before turning to Bronn and smugly asking. “What was that you were saying about space?”

Bronn swiped at Yami’s head, growling when the younger man easily dodged. “Shut up. Arrogant twit.”

38.2

They were more than halfway to Nova House and Teris had yet to say a word. Nozel was content to let her be remembering the time and space he had needed when he had first learned about his mothers passing. It wasn’t the same. Lord Jaxon wasn’t dead; but if the man had continued to decline from the last time he had seen him, back in October, Nozel couldn’t imagine the royal would be around much longer. He didn’t know Lord Jaxon well. Then again why would he? Nozel might be the heir to House Silva but he was still too young to have any sort of friendly relation or close acquaintance with Teris’ father, even if the Nova patriarch had been of sound mind and good health.

Teris turned and looked up at Nozel. “Do you have to stand to fly this thing?”

“No.”

“Don’t your feet hurt?”

“I was leaving you to your thoughts.” Nozel said glancing down at her before returning his eyes to scan the horizon.

“I don’t want to be left to my thoughts anymore. I don’t like where they keep on going.”

Nozel looked at her, sighing. His view from down there wouldn’t be as good but he didn’t see the harm in such a small compromise if it would help her feel better. Sitting beside her he sighed again, this time in relief. His feet had been aching from standing so long.

Nozel took in the worry in her bottomless dark brown eyes and said. “He’ll be alright.”

Teris shook her head, Nozel couldn’t know that. Rather then tell him not to say things even his family couldn’t control, she said. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“What would you like to talk about? Our wedding?” Nozel’s eyes widened unable to believe he had said such a thing. How stupid could he possibly be? They had been getting along so well. Teris had even begun to play the part of proper Intended when around his Father and her brother. Such behavior would only bring them closer together, giving her the chance for her feelings to grow before they were finally betrothed and the wed. He cursed himself and his jealousy for still feeling the need to claim her.

But instead of bristling ire, Nozel was met with laughter.

Teris laughed, her hand reaching out to grip Nozel’s shoulder.

Nozel turned his eyes toward her, both grateful she wasn’t angry but stung by her amusement.

“Oh!” Teris breathed wiping her eyes. “I needed a good laugh. Thanks for that.”

“Anytime.” Nozel grumbled looking away from her and back over the expanse.

“Sorry.”

“What for?” Nozel asked, wanting her to apologize for her words.

Teris watched him glower at their surroundings as if the trees, fields, and sky had offended him. “You’re working. You’re not here as a friend.”

Slightly disappointed that she hadn’t apologized for laughing at his earlier words, Nozel said, not daring to look at her. “I could be both.” I could be so much more, he thought. He glanced at her and said, “I can work and still be and act a friend. But you have to promise not to try to ditch me.”

Teris gasped dramatically placing a hand to her heart. “I would never!”

“I’m serious Teris. Your brother all but threaten my life.”

“Julius? He would never actually do anything. He acts stern sometimes but he’s a big softy.”

Nozel would agree that Lord Jaxon Nova’s eldest son, on average, acted far less intimidating than his second son and heir. But rare as the occasions were, Julius was highly capable of frightening coercive tactics and the ability to back them up.

“Promise me that you will abide by my approach and methods for securing your safety.” Nozel pressed standing his ground.

“You don’t really think something’s going to happen. Do you?”

“This is what I mean.” Nozel said voice rising slightly. “Can you just accept that this is what’s happening and let me do my job.”

“I’ve accepted it. I don’t like it but I’ve accepted it. I was merely asking if you thought there was an actual possibility of some sort of attack?”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what!”

“Don’t wonder. Don’t ask.” He told her. “It’s my duty to see you are safe and well. You just—don’t think about it. Go about as if there’s no threat or chance of attack. As if there never was.”

“Easy for you to say.” Teris grumbled thinking about all the attacks and threats she had already faced. “If only Sir Jorah would let Jax or Julius tell Yami and me what this is all about.” She looked at him. “Your scowling again.”

“You still haven’t promised me.” Nozel remarked.

“Promised you what?”

“That you’ll heed my command.”

“I’m not very good that.”

“We're of the same rank and I’ve been given lead on this.” He said realizing why her friend, Venice, or anyone less than First Class Intermediate Magic Knight hadn’t been given the task. Even if they had been given lead, Teris would claim seniority and have her way.

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” Teris asked with a sigh.

“Not until I have your word.” Nozel answered.

“Alright.” She relented heaving another martyred sigh and rolling her eyes. “I promise to obey you and let you have your way." She stopped, her eyes shooting back to him a blush creeping across her face and quickly add. "With regards to protecting me that is."

Nozel sat motionless a moment fighting his own heated blush. Her words had been so similar to the vows she would say when they were married. He didn't see himself being so traditional as to go for essence rings but when it came to the promises they'd make to each other before family and friends, he would demand traditional vows be used.

Nozel cleared his throat and apologized. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been able to get to the library to copy the second half of that book.”

“It’s alright. I don’t expect you to spend every waking moment scribbling away. I am grateful you went against me and have done so though.”

“You’ve found something of use in what I’ve given you so far?”

“I think so. But with so much still unknown I can't say for certain. It’s either something really important or nothing to do with us at all.”

Nozel scowled at her referring to Yami and herself as ‘us’. He blinked trying to force his muscles to relax. He’ll likely have permanent lines between his eyebrows far before he should because of that dirty foreigner.

Resisting the urge to touch her, Nozel questioned. “What happened to you? During the battle. Can you say?”

“No.” Teris sulked.

Though he had figured as much, Nozel’s teeth pressed together in displeasure.

Feeling the need to talk it out with someone who could help her think it all through and dissect Calen’s words Teris went on. “But we’re up here. Alone. With no one to hear or see us. If it wouldn’t bother you, knowing something you shouldn't. Going against orders. You already know more than most anyway. And have helped me in a search you know we shouldn't be doing.”

Nozel turned to her feeling relieved, honored, and surprised that she was willing to share this with him when she shouldn't be sharing it with anyone.

“That’s if you want to know, knowing you shouldn’t. I mean you seemed pretty concerned about the pressure Julius put on you with this mission of protecting me. Do you really want the added weight of--”

“Yes!” Nozel took a breath to collect himself and went on. “I mean, if you want to tell me and feel like talking about it.”

“Talking about it might be the only thing that will take my mind off my Father.” Teris confessed.

Unable to stop himself this time, Nozel reached out and clasped her hand. He wished he could fix it for her. Somehow heal her father’s mind. Bring Lord Nova back from whatever inbetween world his mind resided in. In truth, much as he hated it, he thought it might be a blessing if Lord Jaxon were to die. Both for the man himself and Teris. Lord Jaxon could finally be free and go wherever the spirit went when the body gave up. Hopefully to be with the wife he had tried to follow into death all those years ago. And Teris wouldn’t hurt so bad seeing her father suffer. Sure she would hurt even more badly for a time, but at least that pain would eventually lessen, unlike the one she felt now. Much as he approved of her sense of loyalty to her family he didn’t want her to end up leaving the Magic Knights out of some need to take care of her father. She had already been torn by the decision before when she had first joined the Magic Knights and was certain she was feeling torn again.

“I overheard something about a dimensional spell.” Nozel said encouraging her.

Teris pulled her hand from his and nodded. She told him everything. Though she could see him struggle at bit. Anger and worry playing over his face. Nozel remained calm and in control, unlike Yami who had darkly muttered words in his native tongue that she couldn’t understand. Yami had been of no help in picking apart what had happened in a search for clues. Granted Teris had only tried once, but Yami’s murderous rage had been more than enough to deter her from trying again.

Teris paused when she came to the part where she and Calen had discussed his Master, Alowishus Spade and the dead Spatial Mage. But after a moments pause she decided to share everything. Despite the risk of trouble if Nozel’s Captain or Commander Greywright were to learn what he knew, Nozel was shielded as the heir to the second highest family in the kingdom. It wasn’t as if the secrets had kept Yami and her safe anyway. If anything, not knowing had put them in greater danger. With Nozel’s connection to her as dear friend, and yes Intended, there was no telling if these crazies would ever look to Nozel to get to her. She wanted to protect Nozel from any such chance. And speaking of protection. Nozel was here to protect her. How could he do his job properly if he didn’t have a basic understanding of what he was protecting her from?

Nozel stayed silent for a long time after she had finished. He could scarcely believe all that Teris had been through. It amazed and impressed him how she had faced such fearsome circumstance and could sit there as if relaying a third party story instead of something she had experienced herself. He had known she was strong but this…

As much as he hated and wanted to kill the people who had attacked her, it was the Wizard King he was most angry at. Nozel didn’t understand the need for such harsh confidentiality but figured that there had to be a good reason. What upset Nozel was that Sir Jorah hadn’t seen that Teris had had better protection after the first attack. He was livid that Teris had been sent to the battlefield with such dangers swirling around her.

With great effort, Nozel managed to keep his control. Finally he said. “I could speak to my father.”

“About what?”

“About what’s going on.”

Teris’ face lost its color. “Nozel! You can’t! You shouldn’t know. I thought that was perfectly clear.”

“He could have a word with King Agustus. Maybe get His Majesty to order Sir Jorah to reveal what he knows. At least to us.”

“Absolutely not! Nozel. You can’t be serious.” Teris expressed, regretting she had ever said a word. This was so much worse than Yami’s tension and angry curses and threats to murder those responsible. Gripping Nozel’s shoulders, Teris stared at him wide-eyed and fearful. “Promise me you won’t say a thing about this to your father. Please!”

“He could help.” Nozel pressed. “He could--”

“He could make it so much worse.” Teris said over him. “Even if he could get the King to order Sir Jorah to tell everything he knows, you think Sir Jorah wouldn’t know it was because of us? That we had said something to make it happen. Used your family's position and connection to go over his head. You think the Wizard King would be happy about that? Our careers as Magic Knights would be all but over. I’d have absolutely no chance of ever becoming Knights Commander. You might as well say good-bye to ever becoming Captain. He’d make life so difficult for us that we’d probably end up quitting in disgrace.”

Much as Nozel hated to admit it she had a point. Still, if it meant helping and protecting her, he’d do it with little care for what would be lost.

“Are you sure?” He asked willing to do as she wanted in this.

“Yes! For mana sake, Nozel, I’m positive. Please. Don’t say a word. Don’t go to your father.”

“Fine.” He relented. “But if this continues I’m bringing it up again.”

“As long as you bring it up with me and don’t act without my say, I can agree to that.”

Nozel didn’t comment, unwilling to make such a promise.

They sat in silence for a while both wrapped in their own thoughts and concerns.

Finally Teris looked to Nozel and said. "Thank you, for watching Yami's back. I know how different his combat style is from yours and how difficult he can be, it couldn't have been easy."

To say the least Nozel thought his aggravation at Yami rising at the memory. To Teris he questioned, daring her to give the answer he was sure he already knew. "Why do you care enough to apologize for him?"

"He's my comrade." Teris said simply. "I feel a care for every Black Bull. Even," her nose wrinkled, "Iban. Though my relief when Jax didn't send Iban into the battle wasn’t so much cause of my care for him. Who knows what that sociopath would've done when Yami and I got taken from the field." Probably found us and in our weakened state did more horrid things, she thought. Looking at Nozel, Teris questioned. "Did you get a look at the mage who attacked Yami? This Lotus Whomalt."

"Twice." Nozel answered annoyed that the subject of Yami continued. "Just a flash of a glimpse though. It was dark and he was riding on a cloud of smoke both times. How the foreign idiot didn't realize he was a Smoke Mage after having been carried away so far by the stuff it beyond me."

Teris recalled Yami's report of the incident when they had stood before Jax and Greywright. How Yami had said he had slashed, hit, and kicked at the man as they tumbled in the air. Eyes on Nozel, she said. "I think he was focused on other things at the time."

Thinking Teris was referring to herself and Yami's concern for her, Nozel turned away fighting the urge to tell her he had felt the same. Cool blue eyes on the horizon, Nozel said. "A good Magic Knight can focus on several things at once. He doesn't get overwrought by something and lose himself or his sense of duty."

"You're too hard on him."

Nozel glared at her. "Much as you were too hard on me once?" He looked away disgusted with himself for allowing his anger and jealousy to get the better of him. Truly. What did she see in Yami Sukehiro?

Teris stared at Nozel an amused smirk tugging at her lips. "I think the two of you would get along if you gave him a chance."

Nozel’s head snapped toward her. "Whatever would make you say, let alone think, such a thing. Please tell me you are joking. Poor taste as such a jest would be."

Teris threw back her head sighing loudly. "Forget I said anything."

Eyes narrowing, Nozel pressed. "So you were joking."

"No. Nozel. I wasn't. But if you want to be the typical arrogant, prideful royal who looks down on everyone be my guest."

Nozel felt his ire rise, wondering why she was the one getting upset when he had been the one insulted. He opened his mouth to tell her something along those lines when he saw her expression change. Nozel turned and surrounded them in a protective sphere of mercury at the last moment. Lighting crackled around them, arching through the liquid metal. If they hadn't cloaked themselves in mana skin they would've been unconscious, if not dead.

Nozel looked down at her, arms protectively around her. "You okay?"

"Other then being squished and mad as hell?. Yeah."

He sat up, getting off her and ordered. "Stay here."

Teris sat up. "What! I--"

"Promised.” Nozel said, cutting off her word. “You promised."

Teris took in the tension throughout his body and sternness of his voice that brooked no argument. Nozel saw her jaw set, knowing that she would keep her word, for now. He stood, opening up the shielding sphere of mercury just large enough from him to fit through and jumped sealing the sphere and forming another eagle that caught him mid-fall and took him to the attackers.

A group of six awaited him smiling and cocky in their numbers.

"We got ourselves a Silver Eagle boys." The one that was likely the leader said.

"Told you." Another said as they surrounded him.

"Might just be one Magic Knight providing protection, but to warrant a Silver Eagle... Your charge must be someone important." A third said. "Only nobles and royalty get accepted into the Silver Eagles and the likes of them would be too proud to handle a simple escort mission unless the person they were escorting was important."

"What happened bird man? Draw the short stick. Or are you a bad little chicky and this is your Captains way of punishing you?"

Nozel looked them over, relaxing some. "Is that was this is about? Capture and ransom?"

"Depends on how fine and feisty your charge is." A fourth said licking his lips. "Might, could be about other things before we demand payment for her return."

The others laughed.

"You hand her over and we'll let you go. May even let you have a turn fun before--"

The six men cried out in surprise and pain.

"You're lucky I don't have time to deal with you as I would like." Nozel told as the silver rain fell upon the would be abductors. He reformed an eagle of mercury beneath his feet and returned to Teris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't make any promises; but I have a head cold that really isn't letting me write my other fics atm, and since this one just needs to be spellchecked and formatted I might be posting the next chapter later in the week. We'll see. Hope you all are doing well and keeping safe.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Julius waited for Marx in the corner of his favorite bar in Forbidden Magic Alley. While he occasionally visited the unsavory and barely legal area that was Castle City’s biggest open secret, he knew Marx never did. Which had further told Julius just how important, and possibly dangerous, this meeting Marx had requested was. Julius never would've thought Marx would ever suggest meeting in such a place, then again there was quite a bit going on of late that he never would have imagined. After the Battle at the Border, as it had come to be called, had canceled their meeting, Julius had been loath to further postpone it. He was just glad Marx had been able to move their meet time up a few hours.

"Sorry I'm late." Marx said sliding into the corner booth across from the Magic Knight. Lifting his hand, the Investigations Mage wrinkled his nose at the surfaces stickiness. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his hands dropping the cloth on the table.

"You don't want anything. Do you?" Julius said noting the bar maid that was headed their way.

"Absolutely not."

Julius gave the girl a wave, watching her face fall in disappointment before turning away. He smirked thinking that if Jax had been with him instead of Marx the Black Bulls Captain would've complained about how the maid was upset not to get the chance to service him or some similar innuendo. It wasn't that Julius was blind to the effect he had on women, he just found it altogether easier to feign ignorance. Not that he was overly savvy with catching on to the female attention he garnered, as had been proven on multiple occasions, but he wasn't a complete idiot either.

"I heard about your father." Marx said looking at him in sympathy.

Julius gave a sad, small smile. "News sure does travel fast."

"I'm sure you want to go be with him. Sorry I could only agree to meet you as early as my lunch."

"It's better than after your shift has end," Julius said. "Thanks for skipping lunch to move this up. What did you want to discuss?"

Marx looked around one last time trusting that Julius had already made certain that their table was free of any listening charms or spells. "The Advisor."

That got Julius' attention. "You noticed too! The day of the Magic Knights Squad Challenge."

"I noticed." Marx said giving a single nod.

"What is she using? Some kind of sway or emotional control. Or something worse?"

Marx shook his head. "I don't know and hate to hypothesize. It may be at his behest." He said speaking of the Wizard King. "Maybe he's not at hearty and hail as he appears."

"But she activates it with that curious name she used." Julius pressed.

"I would think so. Yes."

Julius gripped his tankard of barley wine, the metal denting under his fingers. "I knew it."

"There's more," Marx said. "And you're not going to like it. I don't like it." His jaw set as his eyes turned to his friend. "It looks really bad, Julius."

"What does?"

"The night of the attack on the bases."

"The Black Bulls, Green Mantis, Coral Peacocks, and Purple Orcas?"

Marx nodded. He swallowed. "You know that there have been extra Sentries paroling for almost a year and a half."

"Yeah." Julius said, knowing why.

"They've even had to hire more mages in order to create a dozen more teams."

"That I didn't know. But, it makes sense."

"Well, it seems that the duty roster for the night of the attack had an error. A big one."

"Commander Greywright manages those." Julius said, confused. "What kind of error?"

"The Knights Commander might approve them on occasion to make sure the Magic Knights own patrols don't overlap or the Sentries get in the way, but the Advisor is the one that does most of the overseeing of the Sentries." Marx informed thinking it a sloppy set up that was rife with fault and amazed such errors didn't happen more frequently. As it was this one stood out not only because there weren't many previous errors and because of it's timing. "The night of the attack on the bases a team of Sentries were called back, their shift over, but no one replaced them."

Julius stared. "This would be the team that paroled the area around the Black Bulls base."

Marx nodded.

Julius scowled. But that group that had attacked the Bulls had had a Spatial Mage were none of the others did. Why would they need to do such a thing when a Mage like that could just appear the attackers at the door of the base, or simply inside. He remember that Jax, in his haste had forgotten his communication crystal. But what if it hadn't matter? What if they had someone or something that would've made it impossible to call for assistance even if Jax had had the stone? With Sentries near enough to hear or see the combative magic they could have provided assistance and likely called for more men. But without the Sentries there...

"You're thinking what I'm thinking. Aren't you?"

Julius looked at his friend. "I've been talking myself in circles since the incident with Ellara and the spy. Badgering and berating myself. Trying to convince myself it was nothing. But this is more than one or two curiosities that don't line up. This is a pattern. What other ill thing has happened that she might have overseen?"

Marx shook his head. "I don't know. The attack on the bases was the first and only thing I looked at. So much of that event and our response to it has bothered me from the very beginning."

"What are you going to do?"

Marx looked at the Azure Deers Captain. Julius was a friend. Arguably his only friend. But more than that, he was likely the next Wizard King. Even if Marx didn’t have ambitions of one day becoming the Wizard Kings Advisor, he would have followed, obeyed, and supported Julius in almost anything. "What do you want me to do?"

Julius ran a hand over his face and sighed, considering.

Marx waited willing to comply with whatever Julius said. Still, part of him hoped that the Captain wouldn't want to bring it to the Wizard King, or worse confront Ellara with it. Then again, another part of him hoped that was exactly what Julius suggested they do. It was still possible that it all could be easily explained and they were just being paranoid. You’ve never been paranoid in your life, Marx told himself.

"Say nothing. To no one." Julius finally said. "I got to go visit my father. When I return we'll set up a meeting with Jax, Jon, and Bronn."

Marx's eyes widened. "You're going to bring them in on this?"

“They already know enough.” Julius soothed. “Not about any of what you said mind. But what else am I to do? You may be my future Advisor but without a future Knights Commander to call upon I'm left relying on my closest friend and both of our Vice Captains."

39.2

Teris watched with distaste as Fyntch greet Nathyn Silva.

Standing beside Nozel, she accused in a harsh whisper. "I can't believe you told your father."

"I didn't." Nozel whispered back.

Despite believing him, Teris glared and crossed her arms. "It must've been Fyntch. He just couldn't help himself. Thinking. Hoping. That he may soon be patriarch."

A Healer entered after Lord Silva.

Seeing the man, Teris straightened. "Owen."

The Wizard Kings personal healer smiled kindly at her. "Afternoon, Lady Teris."

"And you are?" Fyntch asked looking from Nathyn to the other man.

"Not with me," Nathyn said.

Owen held out his hand. "You must be Lord Fyntch. Lord Nova's youngest son and heir. My name is Owen. I'm the lead healer that Sir Jorah keeps on his personal staff. My Lord Jorah sent me when he heard that your Lord Father's primary healer was in disposed and unable to attend to Lord Nova. I would like to see His Lordship, if you would allow."

Fyntch looked to Teris in accusation. Even though she was a low ranked Magic Knight, it had been her Wizard King that had sent this stranger. Though Julius was likely more to blame for the mans appearance than her. Still, it would give him no greater pleasure than to wipe that hopeful expression off his sister's face by sending this Owen back to her Wizard King without allowing him to enter one more step.

"The Wizard Kings Healer is said to be one of the best in the kingdom," Nathyn said.

Fyntch turned to the head of House Silva. No, he thought. It wouldn't do to send the man away with Lord Nathyn standing there. More than that. What if this man truly could help his father? Doubtful as that was, Fyntch couldn’t help a bubbling of hope in his own chest.

"Very well." Fyntch allowed.

"You and Sir Jorah have our family's thanks." Teris added. "Please, come." She extended a guiding arm. "I'll show you the way."

Nathyn watched Teris and his son go. It was easy to forgive her lapse in properly greeting him when he was pleasantly surprised to see Nozel with her. "I wasn't aware Nozel would be here." He said to Fyntch, eyes still on his heir and his future daughter-in-law.

Fyntch escorted Nathyn to the back parlor that overlooked the slumbering garden. The two royal sat in club chairs situated opposite a roaring fire.

Sitting back in his seat, Fyntch said. "They arrived together early yesterday evening."

"Is that so?" Nathyn raised a brow, proud of the changes his son had made in his future bride.

"Apparently there's some reason that made their superiors feel some sort of guard was necessary." Fyntch continued. "As if I couldn't protect my own sister or she was in danger in her own home."

Nathyn barely noted the offense in the younger man's tone, his own mood turning. So Teris hadn't called upon Nozel to escort and comfort her in her time of need. His son had been ordered here on a mission to protect her. Protect her from what? Nathyn wondered. Still, his disappointment in his son overruled any possible concern he might have had for Teris.

"He has taken his job seriously." Fyntch added. "Asked for extra screens to be placed around Teris' bed so he could sleep in her room on the lounge." The Nova smirked. "Though she didn't look well please, she didn’t put up a fuss about it either."

Nathyn gave a small thin smile of his own. Maybe he had judge his son too quickly and harshly.

39.3

Finished with his exam Owen looked at Teris out of the corner of his eye sighing. It was always difficult to tell someone their loved one wasn't long for this world. At least Lord Nova wasn't in any physical pain. His mind was shattered. Pieces and fragments flinting about unfocused in his mind. It had given Owen a headache just glimpsing the overstimulated and misfiring synapses. Every so often a tumbling piece would slow long enough to come into focus but it didn’t stay long. Owen felt for the poor royal. Just because it wasn’t physically painful didn't make the mental hell Lord Nova was experiencing any better. At least Lord Jaxon wouldn’t have to suffer much longer. By his best guess, the man had anywhere between a week and a month. Maybe, two months at most.

"Teris." Jaxon Nova croaked, head turning.

Teris stepped forward. "Fath--"

"Resa, bring me my daughter. I want—to—see her—one last—time."

Nozel looked at Teris sadly. Though the portraits of the late Lady Resa had long since been taken down from the walls of Nova House, Nozel could remember them clearly enough to know just how much Teris resembled her mother.

Teris took in an unsteady breath, blinking back her tears. "She asleep, my Lord. I will bring her after her nap."

Jaxon's eyes clouded over again his head lolling.

Teris stifled a sob with a hand and turned running out the door. Without looking back at Lord Nova or the Healer, Nozel followed. He chased her downstairs and outside, all the way to an empty stable. Nozel entered the gloom thinking the last time he had been out here the place had been full of prized horses that even his father coveted. Nozel couldn’t help but wonder if Lord Silva had acquired any of the beasts.

"Teris?"

"I'm fine." Teris cried, her back toward him.

Nozel considered calling her out on the lie but thought better of it.

"I'm sorry." She hiccuped.

"Whatever for?" Nozel asked stepping behind her, hand hovering tentatively over her back.

"For running. I wasn't trying to ditch you. I promise."

He sighed at her needless concern and assured. "It never crossed my mind that you were attempting such a thing, Teris."

She turned and hugged him. "He's dying, Nozel."

Nozel returned the embrace closing his eyes and resting his cheek against her head. "I'm here. You can lean on me. Count on me for whatever you need. I'll always be here."

"You're such a good friend."

His eyes opened at the hated word. His hand clenched her blouse the other holding her tighter. Closer. She was as near to him as she was when they were bound together by the Chain Mage during the Magic Knights Squad Challenge, only there was nothing binding them this time. It was solely her choice. Her wanting that pressed her this close and tightly against him.

Teris pulled her head back to look him in the eye and apologized. "I'm sorry I was so horrible--"

Nozel’s lips silenced her. He felt her tense and try to pull away but held her fast, right hand around her waist, left quickly sliding to her neck. If she tried to pull away again, he’d let her go; but that first pull would've come from shock, a shock even he felt as his own actions.

Teris didn’t pull away again, and for a heady moment Nozel thought that she wanted this as much as him. But such joy and sense of accomplishment was quickly dashed when she bit him drawing more than blood as she ripped away flesh.

They both pulled away. Teris stepping back, spitting out onto the ground trying to rid herself of the taste and feel of him as much as the skin and blood. She glared murderously, roughly wiping her mouth with the back of a hand. Nozel stared back, surprised more at his own actions than hers.

"What in the actual hell!"

Nozel stepped toward her, halting when she back glaring murderously at him. "Teris. I--"

"Go away." Teris ordered, her eyes red and watery with emotion, her tone filled with barely contained rage.

He reached out to her, hand pulling back when she hissed. "I--”

“I thought you were my friend.” Teris cut in.

“I am.”

“You don’t go—doing that to friend's. Especially not when their father might be dying!”

Nozel’s chest ached, his voice filled with emotion. "Teris. I--"

"Leave!"

He took a step back feeling his own eyes moisten. His throat bobbed, lower lip throbbing, the wound still dripping blood. Swallowing, he tried lamely. "I'm suppose to protect you."

"Well you're doing a piss poor job of it." She fumed, trembling like a lid about to boil over.

"Teris--"

"I said leave." She snarled.

Nozel hesitated.

“Now.” Teris growled, lifting a brightly glowing hand.

Nozel took a step back, and then another. Giving Teris one last look, he turned and did as she commanded. Teris’ hand didn't lower till Nozel was out of sight. Trembling uncontrollably, she fell to her knees crying.

39.4

Yami was waiting outside the Black Bulls base when Julius appeared.

"I guess that means you're ready." The Azure Deers Captain smirked.

"Why can't you whatever travel into the house?" Yami asked, knowing there had to be a reason passed simple courtesy.

"I call it Time Jump.” Julius informed. “Though technically that's not the most accurate name. And is kind of misleading as to how the spell works.” Remembering that not everyone care about the details of how magic worked, Julius went on. “As for not being able to arrive or depart from within the your base. Well," he sighed, "let's just say there was a war of ever escalating pranks between a number of the squads back when Jax and I were Senior Magic Knights. It caused the Black Bulls Captain at the time to in place a shield against me Time Jumping directly into the house."

"Seriously?" Yami questioned, wondering what a mischievous young Julius did to garner such a measure.

Julius nodded, smiling at the memory. "It was pretty amazing.. Turns out I'm highly capable and almost unbeatable when it comes to pranks too. You should ask your Captain about it sometime." He raised a cautioning finger. "Make certain he's in a good mood first." He placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "This might feel a bit strange." He said as they started to flake away.

There was a weightless, almost terrifying moment where Yami felt as if he were in a billion pieces at the mercy of the winds; the ground below, more sensed than seen, passing beneath them at a dizzying speed. Then he felt himself being pulled back together the surrounding area, once blurry and faded, sharpening.

Julius stepped back and watched Yami a moment. "You didn't puke." He grinned, appearing relieved. "Sometimes people lose their stomach the first time." He wrinkled his nose thinking of his Vice Captain. "Or the second, third, and fourth times."

"Strange was putting it mildly." Yami complained swallowing his queasiness. His turning stomach was completely forgotten when he saw a flash of light in the brightness of the late afternoon.

Sensing no other mana sources in that direction, Julius halted Yami with a sound. "My sister. I'll handle it. You--" He looked at the front entrance of Nova House and tisked. "Go around to the servants entrance. Ask for Lheas, or his daughter. Tell him you’re with me and to feed you if your hungry. I'll be there to get you shortly."

"The servants entrance. Yami repeated.

"As if you care.” Julius said, knowing him better. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't really know any to the upstairs staff anymore. I can't be sure they'll give you warm welcome or even believe you, and I don't want you causing trouble because they try to send you away or take you into custody. Lheas and his daughter I know and trust. And they know me well enough to believe you when you say you're with me."

Yami shook his head and walked away. Impatient Julius time jumped to the stable where the light had come from. He heard crying as he entered pausing to give his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness within. Not seeing Teris out in the open Julius walked the line peaking over the pony walls into the cleared out pens.

Seeing a blur of color Teris lifted her hand firing off a shot of light. "I said leave!"

"Whoa! I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. I swear."

"Juls?" Teris pushed against the back wall of the pen and got to her feet.

"Yeah." Julius said, poking his head over the wall, blue eyes still wide in surprise at his sisters short burst of magic. "Who'd you think it was?"

"Nozel." Teris grumbled, kicking at a rut in the ground.

"Aw, Teris! I told you not to be difficult. I threatened Nozel and everything. I even meant it."

She just stood there, head turned away, red eyes lowered, digging the toe of her boot into the earth.

Julius watched her a moment before asking. "You alright?"

Teris gave the dirt a hard kick, her temper rising once again as her breath became shallow and rapid. “No.”

He saw her struggle not to cry and opened the pen doors. Entering, he wrapped her in his arms just as the tears began to fall again. "Aw, Ris. It'll be alright."

"No. It won't." She cried into his chest, shaking her head. "Father's dying. There's secrets and lunatics. Nozel's an ass."

"Nozel?" Julius pulled back holding her arms in his hands. "What happened with him this time?"

Teris closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Julius looked her over. Seeing color at the neckline of her white tank top he leaned closer. "Is that blood?"

Teris’ hand lifted to her chest as she looked down. Seeing the stain she moved to button her blouse completely. "It's alright. It's not--"

"And more here." Julius said grabbing his sister's forearm and lifting it as he inspected the cuff of her light blue blouse. He lowered her hand, still holding onto it, and look into her eyes. "What happened?"

"I told you. It’s alright." Teris said, pulling her hand from his.

She didn’t dare meet Julius’ gaze least he see something in her eyes and surmise what had happened. She could still feel Nozel's lips on hers. The braid of his silver hair that hung down the center of his face tickling her forehead, nose, and cheek. There's one questioned answered, she thought bitterly thinking of the time she had wondered how he would manage such an act with his unique hairstyle.

"Ris." Julius breathed studying her, truly concerned at the emotions he saw his sister struggling with.

"It's not my blood, alright." Teris snapped, stepping away from him needing space.

Her brothers nearness was making her feel claustrophobic. The stable itself felt as if it was closing in on her. Teris swallowed, panting at the sudden wave of nausea that overwhelmed her. Pushing passed him she half ran, half stumbled outside. Julius turned following her. Seeing her stop once outside of the sable and rest her hands on her knees Julius slowed his pace.

Standing behind his sister, Julius reached out a hand. It hovered over her a moment before he pulled it back. "What happened?" He asked, his previous expression of concerned overtaken with a much sterner look in his blue eyes.

"It's--" Teris breathed out slowly through her mouth. "It's just been a long overwhelming few days, okay. The challenge. The battle. This. I wasn't even sure you'd come."  
"I told you I would try to move--"

"Try isn't the same. Is it, Julius!" Teris stood and turned to face him. She knew she was taking her anger out on him but couldn’t stop herself.

Thinking it would make her feel better, Julius said. "I brought Yami."

Teris’ breath caught, though not with joyful excitement. Julius’ eyes narrowed seeing the look of worry, no fear, that passed over his sisters face.

"Not even close to the reaction I was expecting,” Julius said.

"No." Teris said, forcing a smile. "It's good. Great even I can’t wait to see him. Thanks."

Julius stared at her a moment before declaring. "You're an even worse liar than I am."

"Shut up! I'm an excellent liar."

"Not something I want my sister boasting about no matter how false."

Teris gave a weak smile. But at least this one was real, Julius thought, relaxing some.

His expression softened as he look at her with the love and devotion he had always felt, even when he had failed so miserably at showing it when he had given up his heir-ship and left her. "You can tell me anything, Ris. You know that don't you?"

"Course I do."

"Anything." Julius said.

When Teris merely nodded, Julius quit pressing. Much as he wanted her to tell him, he had no trouble seeking out Nozel and getting the truth from him. Stepping to her, Julius wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

39.5

“This is good. Really good.” Yami said around the hot food.

“Thank you.” Fawna said, watching Yami eat out of the corner of her eye.

“Fawna made it herself.” Sous, Lheas’ sous chief, said. “The girl can cook up anything a mans stomach could want.”

“Stop it.” Fawna hushed, embarrassed.

Fawna stole a look back at Yami who tipped his fork to her as he chewed. She turned away blushing and set back to work on smashing the cooked pumpkin for the pie she was making.

“Fawna learned from the best. She’s Lheas’ only daughter.” Sous said, watching Yami appreciatively though she was far too old for such a young buck.

In fact Yami had captured the attention of all the ladies downstairs, Sous having long given up on trying to get them to return to work.

Yami watched them watch him lifting his glass of ale, swallowing the last of the minced meat pie well aware of the disturbance he had caused. Much at it amused him and did his ego a wealth of good, he had never been one to toy with a woman he wasn’t interested in. Sure he had flirted back with those too old and knew they were, but never with someone who thought or hoped they had a chance. It just wasn’t him. Besides, fawning girls would only get in the way and be an annoyance. Then he had met Teris. There definitely wasn’t a chance of him flirting with an eligible girl after that. Especially now that they were together.

“Fawna’s looking for a husband by the way.” Sous said, causing Yami to sputter and choke on his drink.

“Sous!” Fawna shrieked, coloring further as she spun on a heel and ran from the kitchens.

“I’m sure Lheas would approve of a handsome, big, strong lad like yourself.” Sous went on.

“Sorry.” Yami said, recovering. He set down the glass of ale. “Taken.”

He could hear the flock of other girls, both hidden and out in the open, sigh and curse in disappointed frustration.

“If that ever changes--” Sous began only to be stopped by Yami.

“I’m gonna marry the girl.” Yami told.

“Well.” Sous said, clearing away his empty plate. “That does change things. I wish you the best of luck. Whoever she is, she’s one lucky girl. I hope she realizes that.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Yami said.

There was an echo of wistful sighs from outside and within the kitchen.

The exterior door opened, Julius entering with Teris in tow.

“Good.” Julius said, seeing Yami as he closed the door behind. “You found the place.” He looked over at Sous knowing how ornery she could be. “They give you any trouble fetching Lheas for you?”

“Didn’t get a chance to ask.” Yami said, standing. “Was invited right in and given a meal before I could say a word.” He looked at Teris and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Teris smiled, shyly back.

Yami wanted to go to her. Stand beside her. Run his hand along her arm. Feel the slight shiver of excitement and wanting his touch caused in her. But Julius was standing between them and with a counter top on one side and a tall work table on the other. There was no stepping around him without asking his mentor to step aside.

“Really?” Julius asked, staring at Sous. “Easy as that.”

“He’s a handsome, growing young man who obviously requires quite a bit of sustenance.” Sous said, without shame.

“I’m sure the Master of the House would be glad to know good looks and a sizable frame are all that’s needed to enter the residences kitchens.” Julius said, thinking about the group interested in his sister and Yami, glad Commander Greywright had ordered an escort for Teris.

“Oh, stop.” Sous hushed. “He eventually told us his was with you. He’s wearing a cloak from one of the Magic Knights squads. What is the--”

“The Black Bulls.” A scullery maid sighed dreamily as she watched Yami.

Teris turned to the maid seeing that the girl wasn’t alone. “What’s this?” She half laughed gesturing to the gathering her brows quirking with interested confusion.

“Sorry. Ever since this one here entered, he’s had the girls pooling up my floors with their drool.” Sous said as she took up a towel and flicked it at the maids with a snap. “Go on! Back to work! The Lord and Lady are here. You don’t want them telling Lord Fyntch they found you lazing about ogling a fine young man do you?”

The Maids scurried away.

“Sorry about.” Sous said, shaking her head. Taking Teris in better, she pushed passed Julius and placed her strong, thick hands gently on Teris’ arms. “Well aren’t you a mess! Been crying about your Lord Father no doubt. The whole house is rife with worry for His Lordship. Lheas even left early so he could visit the towns place of solitude to offer up prayer. Go sit down. I’ll make you a hot toddy with Lheas’ own brew.” She turned to Julius. “You don’t get one. You still have to go see your Lord Father.”

Sous whooshed Julius away with a hand when he didn’t move right away.

“Two please, Sous.” Teris said, giving the woman a peck on the cheek as she passed on her way to Yami. “Thank you.”

Sous watched as Teris take a seat, blushing shyly when Yami pulled his stool closer to hers before retaking his. So Lady Teris was the girl the handsome lad had been speaking of, Sous thought. It appeared as Lady Teris liked him as well. She wondered if Teris knew about Yami’s intention to marry her. What Lord Fyntch would say or do if and when he found out. Well one thing was for certain, Sous thought, pouring the whiskey into a saucepan, she wasn’t saying anything. The poor girl deserved some happiness and a big, strong, handsome lad like that could definitely provide plenty of that.

“So what’d you do? Badger Julius till he agreed to bring you?” Teris asked.

“It was his idea,” Yami said looking her over. His eyes caught the blood stain on the cuff of her blouse. Pointing, he asked. “What happened?”

“Not you to.” Teris griped.

Yami took her in thinking she was curiously agitated by a simple question and told her as much in not so many words. “It’s a simple question.”

Sous pulled the whiskey off the flame. “Young Lord Silva bleed all over you?”

Teris turned to the sous chief, color draining from her face. “What?” She squeaked, sounding ill at ease.

Yami watched Teris, noticing that all the buttons on her blouse were done. He didn’t need to see the stain on her tank top to know that one existed.

Sous poured the liquid into two short crystal stems. “His Highness came in with a bloodied lip asking for the lesser healer. Said he fell and bit his lip. By the way he was bleeding, took a good chuck out of himself too.”

Yami looked at Teris more closely noting faint red streaks along Teris' collar bone and the back of her hand that he hadn’t caught before. Such smearing was easily explained if she had helped Nozel back to his feet. But the nearly imperceptible streak on the tip of her chin is what made Yami’s own blood boil. If it hadn’t been for the sudden tension in Teris’ body as he scrutinized her, he might have thought the smear near her lips his imagination. But, the way she avoided his gaze was enough to tell him all he needed to know.

“Teris--”

She rose, turning toward the door. “I gotta go! Watch him for me please, Sous.”

Sous turned holding the glasses of hot toddy. “As easy as such a thing is,” she told looking Yami over appreciatively, “I wonder if it was something I said. She’s never liked talking about that boy.” She put one of the drinks in front of Yami and took a sip from the other eyes staying on him. “You know about young Lord Silva. Don’t you?”

“I do.” Yami said, staring back at Sous.

“Still say you’re gonna marry our girl though?” Sous asked, smiling.

“I am.” Yami said, with certainty.

“Good for you. Good for the both of you.” She lifted her glass to him. “I’ll have Lheas say one of his prayers that Lord Julius will be named a candidate for Wizard King before the dual to free her from the family comes.”

39.6

Not looking where she was going Teris rushed directly into Nozel. She backed up so quickly she almost fell over. Nozel reached out to steady her. Teris pulled away so fast and hard that her unsteady feet tripped her into the wall.

Pointing a finger, she glared at Nozel and growled. “Don’t! Touch me.”

“Teris. I’m--”

“You told them you fell and bit your lip?” She accused.

Nozel looked away guiltily. “Would you have preferred I told the truth?”

“No!” Teris said, both angry and fearful at such a prospect. Her back still pressed against the wall in an effort to be as far away from him a possible, Teris sternly told. “What you did is never to be spoken of. Do you hear me? It never happened.”

Nozel’s eyes closed both hurt and thankful by that. He cursed his thoughtless act of possession realizing that’s exactly what it had been. That he hadn’t been trying to comfort her as he had told himself earlier. Still, he wasn’t about to tell her the truth and so he apologized. “Teris. I am so sorry. I only wanted to--”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Teris snapped, dark eyes raging as wild as a storm. “I trusted you. I needed a friend and you—you-- You just stay away from me.”

Though now was hardly the time, he couldn’t stop himself from mournfully asking. “Does this mean things are to return to the way they were? Before your birthday. Before you admitted and accepted we were friends again?”

Teris saw the pain and sadness in his eyes, heard the hopelessness in his voice and felt almost sorry for him. Why had she been so stupid? As hard and as often as she had tried to deny it to herself, she had known on some level that Nozel cared for her more than mere friendship. Teris scowled, angry that she was blaming herself and sympathizing with him.

“I’m not thinking about that right now.” She told him. “In case you forgot, my father is--” She swallowed unable to say it.

Seeing her struggle, Nozel reached out to her. Teris pressed further against the wall, swiping away his hand.

Hand falling to his side, Nozel stared at her. “Truly Teris, I am so terribly sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Fyntch questioned, exiting the back parlor.

“Ah, there you are.” Nathyn said, looking at his son. “Nozel.” He frowned. “What happened to your clothes?”

“An accident, Father. One that won’t ever happen again.” Nozel said for Teris’ benefit, though he was careful to keep his eyes off her least Lord Silva or Fyntch think she had anything to do with it. “I’ve already been below to see the house healer.”

“You have some blood on you too.” Nathyn noted, looking carefully at Teris.

“I tripped and fell,” Nozel said. “Teris helped me up.”

“Falling over may be an embarrassment you’d rather not happened again, Son; but I can assure you, it will.” Nathyn looked away. “There’s a few hours before dinner, no?” He asked Fyntch.

“There is.” Fyntch nodded.

“Why don’t we go up to your office and discuss some business.” Nathyn suggested.

“You mean my Father's office, Your Highness.” Teris corrected, standing taller beneath her brother’s fiery gaze.

“Of course.” Nathyn inclined his head. “Forgive me. The lapse was in poor taste.”

As Fyntch escorted Lord Silva upstairs, Teris walked off in to opposite direction, leaving Nozel alone.

39.7

Julius came down to the kitchens shortly before supper, surprised to find that Teris wasn’t there. He had just come from their father’s quarters and had knocked on the door to Teris’ chambers on the way down just in case she was in there preparing for the evening meal.

Coming around the work table, keeping a good meters distance from Yami as he worked butchering an elk, Julius asked. “Where’s my sister?”

“I like him.” Sous commented, pulling the meals main course out of the oven. “He’s handy to have around.”

Julius looked down at the barely five foot woman as she passed carrying the oven roasted quail. “You can’t keep him.”

“Oh, I know.” She called over her shoulder. “He’s already taken.”

Julius looked back at Yami. “Where’s Teris?”

Yami cleaved a leg off with a single stroke. “You have good knives.” He said, looking up at his mentor as he wiped his hands on a rag. “Might steal a few.”

“I heard that.” Sous called.

Yami smirked looking over at the assistant chief. He liked her. She amused him. “Don’t know where Teris is. She left shortly after you did and hasn’t been back. Sous here put me to work.”

“You offered.” Sous corrected.

“Wasn’t it Nozel’s mission to watch after her?” Yami asked, making a face at the sourness he heard in his own voice.

“Something happened.” Julius sighed, feeling tired and old before his time. “They’re not speaking to each other. Again.”

“You mean he hasn’t been doing his job.” Yami rumbled.

“Don’t act like you can’t sense her mana clear as day and wouldn’t know if she was taken or attacked.” Julius snapped. He scratched a brow roughly. “Sorry. It’s been a heck of a day.”

“I’m sure,” Yami said. “Which is why I gave her the space she clearly wanted.”

Having long since spoken to Nozel and gotten his report. Julius told Yami about the gang that had attacked Teris and Nozel on their way to Nova House and how Nozel had handled Teris and the would be abductors.

Despite his suspicions on why Teris was acting the way she was and not speaking to Nozel, Yami praised. “Good for Braid Face.”

Sous laughed at the nickname.

Looking to put Julius at ease, Yami said. “No wonder Teris isn’t talking to him.”

Thinking about the rest of Nozel’s report, Julius shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Why?” Yami asked, his eyes on the Captain’s face, his senses reading Julius’ Ki.

“No. That’s not why.” Julius said, unintentionally voicing his thoughts.

The Magic Knight Captain turned his eyes on Yami’s taking in the younger mans expectant expression. Julius huffed. As if he would tell a man like Yami that Nozel had slept in Teris’ bedroom with her. Even understanding Nozel’s logic, Julius had been far from pleased, screens placed between them or not.

“Never mind that.” Julius said, with a shake of his head. “Get cleaned up for dinner.”

“Ah.” Sous looked over at Yami’s blood stained shirt and pants. “That’s not going to work.”

Julius looked Yami over and turned to Sous. “You shouldn’t have put him to work. He’s a guest. My guest. Is that what we do in this house now? Put our guests to work?”

“He offered.” Sous tossed back. “What was I going to say? No.”

“Yes,” Julius said. “You say no. He’s a guest.”

“Gillbert brought in that elk this morning. What with Lheas gone, Chase out sick, and me having to cook for Silva guests. It would've had to be put out in the snow until tomorrow if I hadn’t accepted his offer.”

“So?” Julius questioned. “It gets put in the snow till tomorrow. What’s so hard about that?”

“It brings in the Saber Wolves,” Sous said. “Their howls upset your Lord Father, in case you’ve forgotten or never knew.” She took in a sharp breath and covered her mouth. “My Lord! I’m--”

Julius held up a silencing hand his mild temper at the cook deflating. “You’re right. I forgot. I’m sorry. He turned slowly and headed toward the door. “Yami.” He called. “Let’s freshen you up and find you some clothes.”

Sous looked after Julius, her expression one of pained sympathy.

“He’ll be alright.” Yami told her, setting down the clever. “He’s a good man who’s incapable of staying angry or holding a grudge.”

Sous patted Yami’s cheek in thanks. “You go on and follow. I’ll send up some hot water for you to wash up with.”

39.8

Dinner had been a tense affair filled, for the most part, with uncomfortable and brooding silence. Fyntch had been most displeased to have a foreigner at his table, but he could hardly deny Julius’ guest a seat. Seated between Julius and Nozel, Teris hadn’t looked at anything but her plate, not even raising her head when Lord Nathyn had spoken to her. Nathyn who had been placed at the seat of honor to Fyntch’s right had glanced several times at Yami, his previous thoughts of doing away with the foreigner for good resurfacing. Seeing the way Lord Silva had watched Teris and his protege, Julius cursed his thoughtless act of bringing Yami to begin with. He had thought Yami’s presence would help his sister. That it would tie and remind her of why she couldn’t leave the Magic Knights when the guilt and heartache made her consider doing so to take care of their father. But, Julius hadn’t considered Nathyn’s attendance; and even after, hadn’t thought of the Silva’s severe disapproval with Yami joining them for dinner.

In want of something, anything to do Teris had gone down to the kitchens after supper to wash dishes. The servants below, save for Sous and Fawna, steered clear of their young Mistress. The seasoned ones aware of the royals sour mood. The newer ones confused by the task Lord Fyntch’s sister had set herself to doing.

Yami entered the kitchens and made his way to the sink where Teris stood, busily scrubbing. Leaning back against counter to her left, he crossed his arms and ankles, and looked over his shoulder at her.

He watched her assault a plate with a bristle brush for a long moment before finally speaking. “I think it’s clean. Unless the goal is to remove the gold paint off it.”

Teris tossed the dish into the rinsing sink. The plate shattered.

“Damn it!” She cursed.

Before Yami could stop her, she reached to pick up the broken pieces, a jagged end slicing into the palm of her right hand.

“Damn it.” She cursed again, jerking back her hand and pressing against it with the other.

Putting his hand on her hip, Yami urged her back a step and slid between her and the sink.

“Let me see.” He said, taking her hand into his.

“It’s nothing.” Teris said, looking away. “It’s--” She sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth when he probed the wound.

“Got yourself good.” Yami said, pressing a rag to it. He looked up and around, wondering. “Where’s that healer Nozel saw when he fell and bit his lip?”

He focused on her out of the corner of his eye, feeling the tension in Teris’ hand as her muscles tightened. Turning back to her, Yami saw that, once again, she refused to look at him. He was all but certain he knew what had happened. And if it went down the way he thought, he wasn’t the least bit angry with Teris. Still, that didn’t change the fact that he wanted her to tell him. With the way she was acting she was likely too embarrassed and ashamed, possibly even worried that he would blame her, if not fearful of what he would do to Nozel. But without being able to read her Ki, it was difficult to tell what all she was feeling. He clamped his jaw tight, knowing now was not the time or place to pressure her into telling him.

“You gonna hold the Lady’s hand all night, or let me see her?” Lheas asked, from the kitchens exterior entrance.

“Lheas!” Teris spun and raced to the man.

“Hold up, little Miss! These arms aren’t what they use to be and you’re hardly the tot I threw up in the air and spun around.”

Teris pulled up short.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t get a hug.” Lheas said, opening his arms to her. He chuckled when she hugged him tight. “I’ve missed you. Love you like my own. Remember that should you need me to disappear someone in a stew.”

“Yes, sir.” Teris smiled at the familiar comment, pulling away. “When last I was here you and Fawna were off visiting your sister’s. How is she?”

“At her wits end. She had triplets.” Lheas chuckled, shaking his head.

Teris’ eyes widened. “Triplets!”

“Kept on saying she didn’t know how it could've happened. As if she didn’t already have four grown and married off. Her poor house is once again filled with children just when she thought she got rid of them all.”

“Raley still working at sea?” Teris asked, of his sister’s husband.

Lheas nodded. “Least Nessa won’t be complaining she’s lonely now.”

“With you gone, I didn’t get to thank you properly for asking him to put me in touch with a trusted small boat Captain,” Teris said.

Lheas waved her off. “How’d it work out? Did you impress your beau? Make him happy with a birthday out on the sea with your friends?”

Teris blushed.

“Did you think I couldn’t read between the lines? I knew you must’ve had a thing for this boy the first time you mentioned him in your letters. The way you went on about him and care you took with your phrasing. I might be an old widower but I remember what it’s like to fall in love.”

“In love?” Yami echoed, from behind Teris, eyes on her.

Teris jumped, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

“Lheas. This is Yami Sukehiro.” Teris introduced.

“The one who’s birthday she wanted the boat for.” Yami supplied.

The head chef of Nova House looked Yami over. With a nod of approval he turned back to Teris, holding out his hand. “Let me see that cut. Don’t need you bleeding all over my floors.”

Teris held out her hand.

Lheas pulled away the rag and winced in sympathy. “Got yourself good. No matter.” He held his hand over Teris’ a twirling tendril of green forming between their two hands.

“You have plant magic.” Yami surmised, watching.

“My daughter and I both.” Lheas said, drawing his hand away, Teris’ palm looking as if it had never been sliced. “Nothing of notable strength. I came from simple Forsaken Realm folk. Only thing that spared me from a life of poverty was Lady Resa. She saved me and my sister from a mud slide. It was her last mission as a Magic Knight. I asked how I could repay her. Wouldn’t let up when she told me it was her job. She finally said I could go to her girlhood home and learn how to cook. Turns out Her Ladyship wasn’t too keen on the fare her new home provided. Took me three years of hard training without a single day off for fun or sickness before Chief Elonze was satisfied. Think he would’ve kept me longer if Her Ladyship had insisted I come to Nova House to provide her and the child she carried with good and proper nourishment.”

Yami realized he was referring to Julius and smiled. “So the lesser healer Sous said Nozel was asking for...”

“Would've been me.” Lheas nodded. “Fawna’s here, somewhere.” He said looking about. “She likely fixed His Highness up. Hope she left a scar.” Lheas winked.

“You’ll get yourself in trouble talking like that.” Sous warned, entering.

“The Lord Fyntch doesn’t come down here.” Lheas argued back. “Too busy making deals and promises to Lord Silva.”

“Deals? Promises?” Teris echoed.

Lheas shook his head. “If your parents could see the kind of man your brother’s become--”

“Lheas.” Sous warned.

“--they would be so ashamed. What Fyntch is doing…”

Teris stared at the Chef, waiting for him to go on.

When Lheas did, it wasn’t to explain. “Well, it’s a good thing for all of us that he never comes down here. Only sending me messages usually relayed by staff.”

Teris’ face fell. “Are you going to leave? Once my Father--”

“Don’t even think of such things.” Lheas scolded. “Lord Nova has a long ways to go yet. He’ll pull through this. In fact I left Sous orders to butcher that elk Gillbert brought in from his morning hunt. You know how your Lord Father loves my stewed elk. The smell of it cooking alone will bring His Lordship’s strength and will to fight back.” He patted her shoulder. “I know you’re headed back to that base of yours later tonight. Go be with His Lordship. Take your beau. Introduce him to your Lord Father. Maybe that will bring Lord Nova back to us. No matter how fine and good a man is, a father will always be protective of his daughter.”

Yami followed Teris up the servant stairs to the third floor.

Unable to keep silent, Yami grinned. “So you loved me back then, huh?”

Teris’ stomach turned with embarrassed excitement. “Lheas is a romantic. He--”

“I loved you back then too, Princess.” Yami told her.

Teris pressed her lips together fighting the smile that threatened to take over. Lifting her head she continued up the stairs and exited into a large hallway. “Of course you did.” She teased, holding the door open for Yami as he passed. “I mean, how couldn’t you?”

Yami paused in the doorway. Looking at her, he replied. “How indeed.”

Teris turned away blushing as she fought another happy smile. “Stop it.” She whispered, making her way down the hall.

“So which one of these leads to your room?” Yami asked, looking over a closed door.

“Oh no.” Teris said, shaking her head. “I’m not taking you to my quarters.”

“Quarters?” Yami repeated. “Now I have to see.”

“Yami. No.”

“Come on.” Yami pressed. “I just want to see where you grew up. What it looks like.” He looked her over. “Is it pink with fluff everywhere.”

Teris wrinkled her nose. “No.”

“Purple?”

She shook her head, smiling in amusement.

“Don’t believe you. Show me. Please. You can leave the door open. You don’t even have to follow me in. You can wait out in the hall.” He tried to give her the pouting, pitiful look that she sometimes gave to get her way, loving how her smile grew all the wider. “I just want to see where you spent most of your time before you joined the Magic Knights.”

“You’d need to go to Vermillion Hall for that,” Teris said.

He continued to stare. “Please.”

“I’m going to regret this.” Teris sighed, turning around and opening both of the double doors behind her.

“This, is your room?” Yami asked, pointing to the doors he had been inspecting when he had first voiced his wonder.

Teris nodded.

“If I had known I would've just gone in.”

“Hurry up.” Teris ordered, wishing she hadn’t relented.

Yami gave her one last grin before stepping inside.

From the hall Teris watched him look over the front sitting room. Yami looked back.

“Isn’t something missing?” He asked.

“Like what?”

“Where do you sleep?” He questioned, looking about the room. “On the sofa?”

“No. Through the other door.” Teris pointed.

Yami blinked. “There’s another room?”

“Chambers.” Teris said, stressing the ‘s’.

“You must find your bedroom back at base claustrophobic.” Yami commented, making his way to the door she had pointed at that he had first mistaken as panel that it had been dressed to appear like.

“I prefer my room at base,” Teris said. “It’s all I require. Any bigger and the mess would take me an entire day or longer to clean.”

She watched him enter the main room which was much larger than the first with it’s bed, vanity, desk, and lounging areas. He turned left, disappearing from view behind the front rooms wall.

“Teris? What’s all this?”

It was the sound of his voice that made her enter. Free of tease or prank, but truly confused, if not a little stern.

“What’s wha--” Her voice trailed off seeing the screens that still surrounded her bed and the sofa with a folded clean blanket and fluffed pillow.

Yami looked from the screens to the laid out pillow and blanket. “I thought you said you didn’t sleep on the sofa.”

Teris’ heart thudded in her chest. It wasn’t as if anything had happened. At least not in there. Even the kiss...she closed her eyes trying to block the unwelcome image and remembered sensation of Nozel’s lips. She certainly hadn’t wanted or expected that to happen. Even though she knew Yami wouldn’t be angry and hate her for what had happened, the smallest part of her feared that would be the case. Every other part of her knew that he’d be furious with Nozel and act out against him no matter how she reasoned or begged. Even Julius, for all his calm, collected ways, and mild manner would have done the same; which is why she hadn’t told him.

Teris looked at the screens. Some silk, others cut with intricate detailed designs that allowed light and sight to peek through. This was all her fault, she thought. If only she had put up more of a fuss about Nozel staying on the sofa. If only she had refused. Breaking her promise to comply with what he thought would keep her safest would've been far better than him kissing her. Had she led him on? Had Nozel thought that she wanted him to kiss her? Much as she had thought they were truly just friends, wasn't there always that small part of her that had known better. That had known Nozel looked at her with more than just friendship.

"A mistake." Teris said, turning away and heading back to the front room of her chambers.

Yami followed. "Nozel slept in here. Didn't he?"

"Yami." Teris stopped almost at the chambers exit. "It's not what you think."

Yami stepped beside her. Putting a hand on her hip, he turned her to face him. "If you believe I think that was anything other than him doing his job to make sure nothing happened to you, then you have no idea what I think." His eyes roamed over her face as he ran a thumb across her cheek. "I trust you, Teris. Believe me when I say that."

Teris threw her arms around his neck unable to look at him any longer. Feeling as if she didn't deserve his trust. Another had kissed her. She could still feel his lips pressing against hers. Firm, and moist, and searching.

"I understand it's been a trying couple days my dear, but entertaining men in your private chambers is still forbidden." Nathyn Silva’s cold, hard voice said.

Teris pulled away. Not with quick guilt; but smoothly and slowly. She looked from the Silva patriarch to Nozel, who stood slightly behind his father's shoulder.

"You may wish to remind your son and heir of that, my Lord.” Teris replied. “I'm sure you've heard of his insistence the other evening."

"For your protection as I understood it." Nathyn said, eyes flicking to his son before turning back to Teris. "Doing ones duty as a Magic Knight and your Intended is completely different and to be commended. From what I understand you didn't make a fuss about Nozel's efforts to do what he thought best for you and his mission."

Teris glanced at Nozel forgetting that Fyntch could’ve just as easily have told Nathyn. But the fact that Nozel kept his eyes averted, didn’t help his image of innocence.

"Only because of an earlier promise that will never be made again." Teris said.

Nathyn smirked as if amused by some childish antic. "You truly are still a child, vowing never with such ease. Hopefully, in the little over two years before I accept you into the Silva family, you will have grown. Both in form and maturity. My heir must have an heir of his own."

"We are so far from such things. Are we not, Lord Silva?" Julius said, coming down the hall. He smiled at the older man. "You just called my sister a child, yet in the next breath speak to her about concerns and pressures no child should be faced with, let alone know about. Even a royal head of house like yourself cannot have it both ways."

The two men stared at each other a moment before Julius spoke again. "I thank you for coming to support my family and visiting my father during this time. The friendship between our two houses dates back generations. I hope to see it continue whether or not Nova and Silva will indeed be united by marriage."

"If you had not been a thoughtless child yourself, you would have had say in the matter." Nathyn replied. "As it is, you are free to stand on the sidelines and watch, wondering at the outcome all you like. Silva and Nova will be untied by my heir and your sister. Care to know why?"

Julius looked at him. "Tell me."

"I am a man of my word. And unlike you, so is your brother."

Julius didn't know exactly what had happened between Nozel and Teris but he had a few suspicions, which had been further narrowed seeing the two together during supper and Teris' words just now.

"You may have trouble believing this considering you don't think me to be a man of my word,” Julius said, voice lowered, smile still present. “But if your son, your precious heir, ever upsets my sister to the point of tears again you'll be playing catch up in training that neglected spare of yours to one day take your seat."

Not knowing what Julius was referring to, Nathyn said lamely. "You achieve your dream of becoming Wizard King and she will no longer be your sister."

"I'm not Wizard King yet." Julius reminded, without blinking. He stepped out of Nathyn’s way. "Thank you again for visiting, my Lord. Have a safe trip to whichever home you’re returning to."

Nathyn watched the younger man a moment longer before calling for his son. "Nozel!"

Julius waited, listening as the two Silva’s footsteps echoed down the hall and then down the stairs. He looked at Teris wondering yet again what exactly had happened between her and Nozel. Give all she had been through with the challenge, battle, their father’s turn, and the attack while headed here; it easily could have been something small. Some barely there annoyance. Even in the best of times Teris was easily annoyed. But it wasn’t annoyance he saw in her when he had first arrived. Not to mention that Nozel appeared too guilt.

"Go, see father." Julius commanded her. "We'll be leaving soon."

"We'll?" Teris asked.

Julius nodded. "You still need escort and there's something I need to talk to Jax about."

"Not about me? Right?” Teris asked, hoping she wasn’t in trouble.

"Not everything is about you, Teris." Julius said giving his sister an amused look, even though the matter he wanted to discuss with her Captain did, in part, concern her.

Yami groaned. "Can she light travel us back."

Teris turned to Yami. Looking back at Julius, she asked. "Did he puke?"

"No." Yami snipped.

"He did fine." Julius agreed. To Yami he said. "It's better the second time. Promise."

"No it isn’t." Teris said, shaking her head.

"Off with you." Julius whooshed. "You. Stay." He told Yami, waving his sister off when she stopped and turned. Stepping beside Yami, he asked. "You weren't going to do anything stupid if I hadn't shown up. Were you?"

"Define stupid?" Yami asked, looking at his mentor.

"My sister's been dealing with expectations and comments like that long before you entered her life." Julius told him.

"That's not helping convince me why I shouldn't've intervened," Yami said.

"How about this then." Julius said, turning to him. "Lord Nathyn is head of the second most powerful family in the kingdom. The Silva's are second in line to the throne. He is not someone you can offend or lash out at without damning repercussions. He's dangerous, Yami. Steer clear of him. And if you are ever in his presence again, you are to keep your mouth shut and arms glued to your sides."

Yami tilted his head. "More dangerous then his heir who promises he's going to oversee my execution nearly every other time we meet?"

"Considering Nathyn Silva is of a position to order such a thing with little to no question. I would say so." Julius said, relieved to see Yami’s demeanor become serious. He didn't think it productive to tell Yami that Lord Silva was more likely to hire someone to murder him rather than risk any chance of appearing concerned over his sons Intended's interest in some foreign peasant. Nor did is want to frighten Yami. He just wanted him to understand the possible dangers and act accordingly.

"Do you know what happened?” Yami asked. “With Teris and Nozel?"

At first, after learning that the Silver Eagle had taken his mission so seriously that he had slept on the sofa in Teris’ room Yami had been almost proud of Nozel. Teris could be proud and difficult in the best of times and Nozel seemed like the type that wanted to please rather than provoke her. But taking what he thought had happened between them into account, Yami couldn’t help but wonder if Nozel had insisted on sleeping in Teris’ room for a different, more personal, reason.

"Only notions,” Julius said. “You?"

"Same."

"Don't bring it up or ask her about it. Please."

"Is this a brotherly thing?" Yami wondered.

"When and if she wants, she'll talk about it."

"Likely to Venice." Yami complained.

"Doesn't matter. She's got enough going on without you and me pestering her about this one thing. Besides, wouldn't you prefer she stay mad at Nozel no matter the reasoning behind it?"

"I'm not so petty or jealous." Yami said, thinking there was no need to be. He had given himself to Teris and, according to Lheas, Teris had loved him for nearly as long as he had loved her. Nozel, much as the royal wanted Teris, would simply have to set his eyes on someone else unless he enjoyed the heartache that came with constant rejection.

Julius huffed. "Come. You can stand at the door while I fetch Teris.” He gave a small sad smile. “Sorry I can’t introduce you and my father. He's extremely thin and--"

"You don't have to prepare me, Julius. I saw all sorts of sick rooms before washing up here."

Yami followed Julius into the overly lit room struck by the lack of smell. Then again he didn't know why he had expected the usually stale air that came from such rooms as if it were a prerequisite. Lord Jaxon Nova was a royal of a proud family. The oldest existing royal family of the Clover Kingdom. Maybe it was because of what he understood about Fyntch that he had expected signs of neglect and lack of care. Then again, Yami knew next to nothing about how the Nova heir viewed his father. Could be Fyntch loved the man and treated him with the care and kindness he didn't show his siblings.

Julius hadn't been wrong. Lord Nova was painfully thin. Not much more than a skeleton covered in skin. His blue eyes were clouded over, a look Yami knew meant the mans magic was active. He had seen it twice before with the Wizard Kings Advisor, who also had memory magic, and plenty of times with Bran. In his current state it took quite a bit imagination but if Yami tried really hard he could see a resemblance between Lord Nova and his eldest son.

"Father." Julius said, stepping forward. "Teris and I are leaving. Fyntch will be here to see you have everything you need and are well care for."

"Ter-is." Jaxon’s rasp sounded like swirling sand in an aired desert.

Seated on the bed beside him, Teris clasped her fathers hand. "I'm here Daddy."

Jaxon's head slowly turned to her. His fingers lifting as if he wanted to reach out to his only daughter but was too weak to even raise his hand. "I'm—sorry—child."

"No Daddy. I'm sorry. I--" Teris saw his eyes cloud over again. "I love you." Her voice trembled. She leaned over placing a kiss on his temple. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered eyes closing, forcing the well of unshed tears to fall.

Julius placed a hand on her shoulder. Without word Teris exited the room without a look back knowing that this was likely the last time she would see her father and not wanting to remember him like that. Julius gave Yami a nod, waiting from him to follow Teris out.

Alone with his father, Julius looked down at the man. He had so much he wanted to tell him, ask him, accuse him of. Tears welled in his blue eyes, lump forming in his throat. It was too much. There was too much hurt, and pain, and unknown assumptions.

"It would've been better if you died with her.” Julius gritted, his hands trembling as they clenched at his sides. “Why did you have to fail at following her into her death? Why didn't you choose to stay with us? Were we that unimportant to you? Was I that shameful and lacking? That you would try to leave me. Leave us. Alone.” He sucked in a fortifying breath, focusing on his hurt and angry least he break down completely. “Curse you, you damned selfish fool. I hope you don't find her on the other side."

Jaxon's eyes cleared. He looked up at his son and smiled. The moment was over as soon as it begun, the man's eyes clouding over again.

Julius pressed his teeth together hating himself for the moment of hope that had seized him. Hardening his heart he stared down at the once strong man that he had wanted to please and grow up to be like once, a very long time ago. Those happy, carefree childhood days seemed a lifetime away. "Quit tormenting us and just die already. Please, Father. Please stop hurting us... I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on the mend from this crummy head cold and feeling all the better having seen on Tumblr that Black Clovers anime will be back July 7th. Haven't dug around myself to confirm, but I'm excited nonetheless. For those for you who follow my bhna fanfic as well, I'm hoping that I'll be well enough to continue writing and finish up the next chapter of 'Lost Song' though it's posting might be another week out of so.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you haven't noticed, chapters are pretty much sectioned in days...well, for the most part. It's done for no other reason than for my notes of events to help keep the story straight. Anyway, chapter 41 is REALLY short, so it's getting posted today as well. Not sure it would classify as a double update since the chapter really is so short; but I hope you all enjoy the bit of cute Yami and Teris in chapter 41 and are excited about Jax's coming decision as I am.

Chapter 40

It was twelve days after his meeting with Marx that Julius, Jax, Jon, Bronn, and Marx were finally all able to get together. Rare as it was for his entire squad to be out of house Jon had somehow managed it for him. Julius savored the knowledge that no one would be knocking at his door at any moment with a report, request for advice, or any other thing his people came to him for.

"You look relaxed." Bronn said, upon seeing Julius and eased. He looked back at his own Captain who had entered after him and said. "You made it sound serious."

"It is serious." Julius said, encouraging Jax and Bronn to sit.

"Well crap." Bronn signed.

Julius and Marx repeated their earlier meeting, telling the other three men of their concerns.

"I see now why Jax made it sound serious." Bronn said, rubbing the flat of his chin with the length of first finger. He looked at the four seated around with him. "You all wouldn't be playing a joke on me by any chance?"

"You think I would make such things up about the Advisor?" Marx questioned with heated offense.

"Was afraid not." Bronn muttered. To Marx he said. "Easy there bowl cut. I didn't mean any disrespect to you or your boss. Though if she's done all you two are implying she's done, the lady's gonna get a lot more than my disrespect."

The Black Bulls Captain looked at Julius. "I knew there was something bugging you about her since the day her spell went wrong when trying to get information from that spy. Though after hearing this I suppose it wasn't actually her spell that misfired."

Julius shook his head. He and Marx told what they knew of how memory magic worked and why the events and consequences of that day didn't line up with a spell gone wrong or any other thing of that nature.

"Crafty Bitch." Bronn cursed, after they were done.

"That’s the Wizard Kings Advisor Ellara Shaw you’re talking about." Marx stated, piercing the Vice Captain with a stare.

"Believe me Mushroom Head, if she really is a traitorous whore a few unkind names will be the least she’ll have to deal with." Bronn told.

"Excuse him." Jax apologized. "His more ornery than usual. He and Gilly had a fight."

"Did not." Bronn argued.

"You're right," Jax agreed, "but I didn't think you wanted me to tell them that it's completely one sided and Gilly refuses to speak to you or receive anything you send."

Bronn looked away, muttering curses.

"I appreciate the sweets and the girls seem to enjoy the having flowers about so don't stop trying to win her back." Jax encouraged his Vice Captain.

Bronn glared. "I hope you get fat."

"If she doesn't forgive you anytime soon I just might," Jax said.

"What happened?" Julius asked, looking at the two Black Bulls.

Jax looked at Bronn expectantly.

When Bronn said nothing Jax answered. "Don't know. I caught only the very end of it. She called him." He paused thinking a moment, wanting to get it right, "A piggish horses arse that dug flies wouldn't even swarm around. A foul mouthed-- No. A piss mouth-- Wait. That's not right."

"A piss poor, foul humored, idiot drunk, that thinks too much of himself." Bronn replied just to get it over with.

Jon thought that over a moment. "Was that idiot comma drunk or idiot drunk as in you're an idiot when you're drunk?"

Bronn looked at the fellow Vice Captain in irate disbelief. "Does it matter?"

"I think she meant idiot drunk as a single description," Jax said. "I mean the next evening he showed up beneath her window drunk off his piggish horses arse trying to serenade her into forgiving him."

"Ooo." Julius and Jon winced.

"Yeah." Jax nodded. He placed a hand on Bronn's shoulder and gave him a shake. "Sure didn't do him any favors?"

"What happened then?" Jon wondered.

"Did she use her magic to put you to sleep?" Julius asked Bronn.

"Gilly wouldn't use her magic like that," Bronn said. "She's too principled."

"Unlike you," Jon put in.

Jax looked at Julius smirking. "She called the Sentries on him."

"Ouch!" Jon fell back in his chair, legs lifting off the ground as he clutched his chest. "That hurts."

Julius turned his eyes on Jax's Vice Captain. "You really screwed this one up."

"I'll fix it." Bronn swore. "Gonna marry that girl."

"Will she tolerate you being a Magic Knight?" Julius asked, knowing that many spouses couldn't handle the time and effort being a Knight demanded, or the worry that came with the dangers.

"She didn't strike me as the type," Jon said.

"Naw, I'll have to give it up," Bronn said. "But she's worth it." He sighed leaning back. "Certainly won't miss messes like this." He said, wondering what they were going to do and how likely their chances of surviving were.

"So tell her." Jon urged. "Ask her to marry you. That'll at least get her talking to you again."

"No!" Jax expelled. He looked at Bronn reminding, "He promised not to till I got someone in line to replace him."

"Who are you thinking?" Julius asked.

"Olsen's a good man." Jon volunteered. "Highly capable Water Mage. Honest. Works well with others. Instills trust in those below him."

Bronn scowled. "I'm none of those things. Well, other then highly capable."

Jon blinked at Bronn a moment then looked back at Jax. "He's currently also the only Black Bull ranked high enough to hold such a position. The next highest ranked would be Iban at Fifth Class Senior." He made a face. "Forgive me, Captain but I don't see him as a likely candidate even if he was promoted to Third Class Senior."

"Speaking of Olsen." Bronn said, remembering. "Anybody else aware that he's sleeping with Ellara?"

"What!" Julius and Jon exclaimed.

Marx shook his head. "I was not aware of that."

"Well I say that, but I guess I really don't know." Bronn admitted. "But they are seeing each other. At least they were back during the Star Awards Festival. Gilly and I happened upon them. Ellara was none too pleased to be caught with him."

"They're still seeing each other," Jax said. "And yes they are sleeping together. From the frequent bounce in Olsen's step when he returns from seeing her. I'd say quite a lot of the sex is being had."

"Did you just say 'the sex'?" Bronn queried, brow quirked in taunting amusement.

"He told you?" Jon asked.

"Doesn't have to,” Jax said. “I'm his Captain. It's my job to know these things."

Jon looked to Julius who nodded his agreement. He suddenly became very self conscious of his and Venice's extracurricular activities and wondered just how much the two Captains knew. Clearing his throat he chose to focus on the matter at hand and not what he and his girlfriend got up to that their Captains may or may not know about.

"If Olsen is indeed seeing the Advisor could he know of something?” Jon asked. “Perhaps overheard or seen something he didn't know the meaning of that we can piece together with what we know of her?"

Bronn refused to believe Olsen knew of Ellara’s actions and possible treachery. But Jon had a point. Lovers talked. Even if Ellara hadn't said anything incriminating it was possible something might have been left out, forgotten, that he had glimpsed.

"We should ask him," Bronn said.

"Absolutely not," Jax said.

"Why?" Bronn asked.

"I agree with your Captain," Julius said. "How would you even go about such a thing? What would you ask?"

"Thought so." Jax said, when Bronn offered nothing.

"Could Marx use his magic to look?" Jon wondered.

Bronn brightened at that. "Yeah! Have Bowl Cut poke around to see if Olsen's seen or heard anything."

Marx's eyes narrowed. "I'm a Second Ranked Senior Investigations Mage. I do not use my magic to poke around peoples minds."

"But you are capable of a form of memory access spell. Right?" Julius questioned.

"Yes," Marx replied. "Are you saying you want me to--"

Julius shook his head. "No. Not yet at least. But it is good to know we have such an option, unsavory as it is."

“I have a feeling we’ll be doing plenty unsavory things before we get enough to go to Commander Greywright with.” Jax sighed.

The five men looked at each other contemplating the possibility they had of success.

40.2

“Are you mad at Yami again?” Venice asked, hands her hips.

Teris looked up from her grimoire, the page turned to the History of Chaos. “What? No.”

“Then why are you ignoring him?” Venice grabbed a hold of the chair Teris sat in and turned it to face her.

“I’m not,” Teris said.

“Really?” Venice questioned, glancing at Teris’ grimoire. Seeing it opened to that hateful page of Chaos that her friend obsessed over at least once a day, she gave a growling sigh.

Not noticing the redheads ire, Teris said. “Just because we’re together and live in the same house doesn’t mean we have to spend every waking moment together. Besides, isn’t he out with Pilfer and no name?”

“I swear if he doesn’t decide on a name for that beast soon no name is gonna stick.” Venice breathed. “And it’s gonna be all your fault.”

“My fault?”

“You’re the one that started calling it no name. Yami probably hasn’t given it a proper name cause he likes the idea of you naming it. Thinks he’s being sweet or some nonsense but doesn’t wanna say cause the other guys will give him a hard time of it.”

“You’re being stupid again.” Teris told, thinking that that was exactly something Yami would do.

“Anyway,” Venice went on ignoring the bait for an argument which Teris often used to deflect, “Yami’s been done with the wolves for over an hour.”

Teris tried to turn her chair back to the desk. “Again, just because we’re together doesn’t mean we have to spend--”

“Blah blah blah.” Venice griped putting her foot in front of the chairs leg so Teris couldn't turn it. “If Jon and I were on the same squad we’d only be apart for sleeping, bathing, and shitting.” She smiled remembering the surprise outing to a hot springs he had taken her on for their last date as an apology for their latest argument. Her smile fell slightly. It seemed like that’s all they had been doing of late. Arguing. Focusing on the happy memory Venice grinned. “Now only one of those would be reason for us not to physically be together.”

Teris wrinkled her nose. “I truly hope it’s the last one.”

“Of course it’s the last one,” Venice said. “Point is, if we lived in the same base we’d never be apart.”

“Yes, you would,” Teris said. “You’d drive Jon crazy and he you.”

“Well maybe now.” Venice admitted, thinking once again how they constantly bickered.

“I liked it better when you two weren’t always fighting.” Teris muttered. She looked up at her friend thinking how much happier Venice had been before the regular arguments with Jon. “Is it because of Tobin?”

Venice squatted before her friend, crossing her arms on Teris’ knees. “Quit trying to deflect.”

“I’m not deflecting. I really liked it better before you and Jon were always fighting, and truly want to know if it’s because you like Tobin.”

“I don’t like Tobin. Tobin likes me.”

Teris opened her mouth to argue and closed it.

“Why are you avoiding Yami?”

“My Father's likely dying Venice. Is that not enough reason for you?”

“Don’t give me that.” Venice snapped. “It’s a lame excuse and you know it. You’re Dad deserves better than to be used as just another deflection.”

Venice was right, Teris thought. She should never had tried to use her Father's failing life as an excuse. Silently, she apologized to him.

“What did he do?” Venice sighed.

“Who?”

“Nozel.”

Teris sucked in a breath, eyes widening. “Why? What did Yami say?”

Venice shrugged. “Nothing. Least not to me. Does he at least know why you’re avoiding him? What Nozel did to get under your skin so badly that you haven’t once taken out the stack of papers of the copied book Mister Royalty’s given you?”

There is was, Teris thought. Venice suspected something because of her obsession with those papers and her avoidance of even opening the drawer that contained them since returning from visiting her father. With her friend looking up at her wanting to know. Wanting to help. Teris suddenly felt overwhelmed and compelled to share what happened.

“You were right Venice! I was a fool.”

“I approve of the first sentence,” Venice said. She reached up and rubbed Teris’ arm seeing the emotion in her eyes. “Come now. It can’t be all that bad. Talk to me.”

“He kissed me.”

“Who? Yami?”

Teris shook her head.

Venice finally understood the full meaning of the feeling that was often referred to as Mother Wolf. “Nozel.” She growled. I’m going to kill him, she thought.

Teris nodded. “I didn’t want to. I swear!”

“I know.” Venice assured. “I believe you. So will Yam--”

“He can’t know! Julius can’t know!” Teris said, sounding near frantic.

“It’s okay.” Venice soothed. “I’m not gonna tell anyone. This stays between us. Alright?”

Teris nodded relaxing.

“Come here.” Venice urged, tugging gently on Teris’ hand. “Let’s sit somewhere more comfortable.”

Teris closed her grimoire, putting it back in the soft leather case at the back of her waist, and followed Venice to a sofa.

“Better?” Venice asked.

Teris nodded.

“So at your own pace, tell me what happened. I promise I won’t interrupt.”

Looking to put off the telling the details of the kiss for as long as possible, Teris began with her promise to Nozel, followed by the attempted abduction that had happened on the way to Nova House, and how Nozel had ordered her in a sphere of mercury holding her to her promise.

Venice couldn’t imagine Teris had been all that happy about such a thing, but to Venice’s thinking she was pleased that the prideful royal Prince had at least done something right. Venice hadn’t been overly pleased with Nozel’s insistence on sleeping in Teris’ room, screen or no. But it was when Teris got to the part of the kiss in the stables that had truly set Venice's teeth on edge.

It wasn’t so much that Nozel had stolen a kiss. Though that may have surprised and distressed Teris a bit. Venice had had a number of boys steal, or attempt to steal, a kiss from her over the years. From what Teris had shared with her, Yami had stolen their first kiss together. No. What angered Venice was Nozel’s choice of timing. Even though she was sure Yami would understand, and figured Teris knew it deep down too; the stress Teris was already under made Nozel’s action seem way worse than it was.

Truly, Nozel couldn’t have picked a more terrible time to make his feelings unquestionably clear. With all Teris had faced during the battle, that Venice could barely begin surmise since Yami and Teris had been ordered not to speak about it. To Teris’ father taking a turn for the worse and possibly dying soon. Nozel had not been the friend Teris needed at that moment in the stables.

“So you’re avoiding Yami cause you’re afraid he’ll read what happened with that Ki of his?”

“I shield my Ki.” Teris told.

“You can do that?” Venice exclaimed, unaware that such a thing was possible. “You gotta teach me. He can be a little shit when he reads which way you’re headed, stepping into your path, again and again as you try to pass him. Ducking before you touch him when you go to push or hit him outta the way.”

“I hadn’t notice.”

“He does it to everyone.” Venice told. “Well, everyone but the Captain, Bronn, and Iban. So if it’s not cause he’d read your Ki, than why avoid him? You’re not feeling guilty about what happened. Are you?”

At Teris’ expression, Venice became fierce.

“You have no reason to feel that way!” Venice declared. “No reason whatsoever. Nozel’s the one who kissed you. You didn’t ask him to or lead him on.”

“Didn’t I?”

“No!”

“I should have listened to you when you said--”

“Stop it.”

“If I had. Maybe--”

“Stop it!” Venice commanded. “This isn’t your fault. This is completely on him and he was wrong to do it. Especially when he has to know you and Yami are together. And to do it then. There. When he was there working as a Magic Knights escort, and your father's...”

“You can say it.” Teris said, when Venice faltered. “My father's dying.”

Venice wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Teris leaned into her, laying a head on Venice's shoulder.

“I can't even imagine.” Venice murmured.

Teris smiled wistfully, recalling how Venice talked about her own father, her friend clearly a daddy’s girl too. “I’d like to meet Mister Mytir someday. He sounds amazing.”

“He is.” Venice said, feeling the urge to write her father and tell him how much she loved and missed him.

They stayed silent for awhile, staring off into nothing, thoughts swirling.

After a time Teris broke the quiet. “If you think about it. It’s almost as if he’s been dead since my Mother passed.” She said, speaking of her father. “The moments we’ve had with him. The real ones, untouched by Fyntch’s magic and control. They were few and far between since the day he came out of the coma. The frequency might have risen a fraction for a few years, but the time of clarity dropped so sharply. From close to an hour, sometimes longer, to mere seconds. Minutes if we were lucky. Are you sure it’s not my fault?”

It took Venice a moment to realize that the question hadn’t been about her father’s condition but Nozel.

“Positive.” Venice answered.

“I should've listened to you.” Teris bemoaned. “If only I listened to you.”

Much as Venice wanted to tell her that that should be a lesson to her. That the next time she told her something and Teris felt the urge to doubt her, she should remember Venice had been right about Nozel’s feelings for her. Yet Venice knew now was not the time for I told you so.

“I think I knew it myself.” Teris went on. “On some small level. I think I knew but didn’t want to. You know?”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Venice said. “How many times have you told him that no matter the consequences, you wouldn’t be marrying him? I know he saw you and Yami holding hands before the Merits Conferment Ceremony the day after the Squad Challenge. That alone should have told him you and Yami had finally worked things out and were together.” She lifted her arm off Teris’ shoulder and turned to look at her. “Nozel could have made his feelings clear at anytime. Instead, he chose to do so at one of the worst possible times, and did it by stealing a kiss. The only thing you might. Might! Want to blame yourself for is being too kind and only removing a chuck of flesh from his lip.” She looked at Teris and smirked. “Seems to me you need to stop avoiding Yami and resume your physical combat training.”

Teris gave a huff. Though she never would have considered hitting Nozel in that moment, Venice wasn’t wrong. Teris thought of being locked away in that dimensional spell with Calen and how long it had taken her to subdue the Mage without her magic.

Seeing Teris considering her words, Venice went on. “It’ll help you get rid of some of the aggression you’re feeling and make you more confident and comfortable in dishing out a well placed fist to the face or knee to the groin if he or anyone else ever dared to do such a thing again.”

40.3

It was Olsen's third time passing Bran in the span of thirty minutes. The Water Mage paused watching the younger boy.

"What are you doing?"

Bran blinked, eyes clearing of their milky tint.

Olsen's eyes narrowed. "You weren't peeping in on any of the girls were you?"

"I didn't mean to." Bran quickly said.

Olsen clasped a heavy hand on his shoulder, Bran wincing at the pressure.

"It wasn't like that!" Bran exclaimed. When Olsen's hand loosened his words rushed on, "I was trying to use my magic to possess a swarm of bees. The best I can manage is seven or eight and not very well."

"Don't care," Olsen said. "Get to how you came to be peeping on the girls." His hand tightened again. "I better find it completely accidental. And I'll know if you're lying. So don't. It'll be that much worse for you if you lie."

"I didn't see anything. I swear! Bees are very good at picking up vibrations. Just so happens that I can interrupt human voice vibrations that the bees pick up and understand what's being said."

Olsen looked down at the boy thinking that that could be useful in listening in on the enemies plans of attack before a battle. Shaking the thought away he commanded. "Go on."

"I knew Teris was in the solar, windows open. But I wasn't spying. The hive isn't too far and she wasn't doing much." Bran shrugged. "Actually don't know what she was doing. Seemed as if she was just sitting there. As soon as I heard Venice's voice I planned on leaving the bees but she asked Teris if she was mad at Yami again. I stayed, having an interest cause last time they were fighting Yami took over my room a lot so he could stare out the window and wait for Teris' return when she was away."

Olsen smirked at that. Rearranging his features back into something more stern, he asked. "So is Teris mad at him?"

"No," Bran said. "She's avoiding him cause Nozel kissed her."

"Nozel what!"

"He kissed her in the stables at Nova House and Teris bit him." Bran said.

Olsen cursed, understanding why Teris was avoiding Yami and he could help fix it.

"Wait!" Bran got to his feet and followed after Olsen, his shorter legs making him lag behind. "Where are you going?" He lept down the three steps that lead up to the entrance of the house. "Teris didn't want Yami to know. She was adamant Captain Julius and Yami not know!"

"Not know what?" Yami asked, coming round from the side of the house where he had been sharpening his katana.

Bran skidded to a halt. "You heard?"

"Half the house and surrounding area heard." Yami said, placing the back of his katana against his shoulder. His expression darkened. "What am I and Julius not suppose to know?"

Bran swallowed, moving to hide behind Olsen. The older man looked over his shoulder at him with such stern, annoyed anger that Bran backed away from him too.

Heaving a sigh, Olsen looked back to Yami. "Want to know why Teris has been avoiding you?"

"I've been giving her space so she could come to grips with coming loss of her father." His eyes narrowed. "You're saying she's hasn't been--" He shook his head thinking of what he had surmised Nozel had done, or at least tried to do, and scowled.

"Teris--"

"She doesn't want him to know!" Bran yelld, interrupting Olsen.

Olsen's voice and fingers snapped. "Go away kid! You don't understand and are only making this worse."

Bran clenched his jaw and straightened. Standing firm, he fisted his hands at his sides.

"Now." Yami commanded.

Bran turned and sprinted off.

Olsen wasn't sure who he was more annoyed with. Bran for not obeying him, but practically vanishing in his haste to comply with Yami's single word. Or Yami for taking over the situation and getting Bran to obey through a mixture of intimidation and respect that he seemed to instill and command with ease. Or maybe he was more annoyed with himself, for so far being incapable of finding a balance between being a friend and a superior, even after so many years.

With Bran gone, Yami turned to Olsen wearing an amused expression that seemed to say ‘kids’.

"So," Yami said, sheathing his katana, "what's going on?”

“You need to kiss that girl of yours. And soon.” Olsen said.

Yami’s amusement grew. “Don’t need encouraging on that.”

“So you’ve kissed her recently?”

Yami wasn’t about to tell Olsen the details of his and Teris’ goings ons, especially since the answer was that they hadn’t kissed since the day before Teris had heard about her father and went to Nova House. He realized with surprise that that had been fourteen days ago. Granted there had been an eleven day mission that had taken him away during that time, but still...

“If you have to think, it’s been too long,” Olsen said.

“What’s this have to do with why Teris is avoiding me?” Yami asked, crossing his arms.

Much as Yami had wanted Teris to tell him what Nozel had done, he hadn’t pressed her on it as he had originally planned. Even if Julius hadn’t told him not to, he probably wouldn’t have. Not after seeing the state of Lord Nova. Seeing Teris run out of the sick room tears streaming down her face. With all she had faced that day. The likely loss of her father that would soon come. And the mess of everything else with these crazies that were interested in them, pressing her to tell him what Nozel had done to make her so angry with him had seemed cruel. Especially since he was almost certain what had happened. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to know exactly what had happened. Find out if his suspicions were correct. Have Teris know that he wouldn’t and didn’t blame her.

“Who said this has anything to do with that?” Olsen questioned back.

Yami scowled. “You did. You said--”

Olsen shook a finger silencing him. "I asked if you wanted to know why Teris has been avoiding you?"

“Yeah and--”

“I didn’t say I had the answer or would give it if I did.”

“Then why are we talking.” Yami dismissed, turning away. With the way Bran had been, Yami was certain Olsen knew. But, Olsen’s Ki told him that he wouldn’t tell what he knew.

“Kiss the girl.” Olsen called after him. “Be best if you asked her permission for it. Make it slow, tender, and after something or somewhere romantic. And do it soon. Like yesterday.”

Yami’s scowl deepened at Olsen's words. While the older man was always spouting off how he thought a woman should be treated and tended, he had never been so specific as to directly give unsolicited suggestions. Yami found he didn’t like it. It wasn’t just Olsen detailing how he should kiss Teris. Or that in telling him such things Olsen had to, on some level, imagine Teris and what she liked or needed. What really bothered him and had him wanting to turn back around and rid his friend of half a dozen teeth, was that he had told him to ask Teris’ permission. As if Teris would feel uncomfortable or be skittish. He had figured Nozel had tired to kiss her, and Teris had freaked and busted his lip punching him. But she wouldn’t be skittish if all Nozel had done was try to kiss her.

Wanting more than ever to know exactly what had happened that day at Nova House between Nozel and Teris, Yami was tempted to hunt down Bran and make the boy tell him what he knew. Only reason Yami didn’t give into his urge to turn and punch Olsen or seek Bran out at that very moment was because of the sudden overwhelming urge to find Teris and do exactly as Olsen directed.

40.4

Bronn closed the gateway behind him. Looking at his Captain he sighed. “I think that boy wanted to come back with us to see Venice but was afraid to. And after what you and Julius said about it being a Captain's job to know what his squad members were up to, who could blame him.”

Jax gave a huffing smirk and shook his head. “As if much attention is required for keeping tabs on that girl.”

Bronn chuckled. “Don’t think there’s anyone in the house who doesn’t know Jon took Venice to the springs.”

“Makes someone like you want to step up your game, doesn’t it.” Jax teased.

Bronn’s face fell. “I’ll get her back. Don’t you worry Captain. That girl loves me. I know she does.”

Jax stared. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“You hoping it don’t work out for me, sir?”

Jax held his thumb and forefinger up and a hairs breath apart. At Bronn’s expression he said. “You can’t blame me. Who I’m I gonna replace you with?”

“You’re right there.” Bronn gave a martyred sigh. “I’m pretty irreplaceable.”

“I’m serious.”

“Olsen,” Bronn shrugged, as if the answer were obvious.

Jax shook his head. “He’s everyone's friend first and incapable of putting that aside. They might respect him to a point, but they’ll always question his orders if they thought had a better idea.”

“If you pick Iban and urge him to work on a promotion to Third Class Senior you wouldn’t have to worry about that. Creepy blood fool could just make everyone obey.”

“I”m not picking Iban.” Jax said, the bored tiredness he felt creeping into his voice.

“No one else is a Senior Magic Knight. You’ll have to ask Greywright for choice missions and work Tobin hard to see him promoted if you’re to make him Vice Captain.” Bronn shook his head. “Can’t see that going over well with Olsen. Besides, does Tobin even want such a position or the responsibility?”

“There’s two other First Class Intermediate Magic Knights beside Tobin,” Jax said.

Bronn stared struck dumb. Regaining his senses he shook his head. “Oh no! Not one of them. No! I forbid it!”

“You’ll be gone,” Jax said. “You won’t even know.”

“Oh! I’ll know.” Bronn told. Looking Jax in the eye he tempered his tone. “You can’t be serious, Captain. The Lord of Destruction or Black Sheep? I mean their names say it all.”

“The names you gave them?”

“Names I gave them cause they suit them.” Bronn retorted.

“Then I guess you’ll have to stick around until you don’t hate the idea so much.” Or at least until Yami or Teris get promoted to Third Class Senior Magic Knight, Jax thought.

“I’ll always hate the idea,” Bronn said. “Even if the person replacing me was perfect. I hate the thought of one day leaving your side, Captain.”

“So do I.” Jax told. “But, I hate it a lot less knowing you’ll be happy with a good woman who loves you.”

“If only I can make her remember why she loves me.” Bronn sighed feeling sorry for himself.

Jax patted his friends shoulder. “You’ll figure it out. Till then, I gotta send you to Clade. Try not to be so obvious that you get yourself killed while there.”

Bronn pointed at himself. “Me? Be obvious? You and Julius are sending me on a highly secret, off the books, mission to find out anything I can about the Wizard Kings Advisors past. A mission that if found out about might, if we’re lucky, see us dishonorably discharged though more than likely imprisoned or killed. And you think it’s necessary to tell me not to be obvious?”

“Glad you understand the stakes.” Jax smirked, morbidly.

Bronn grudgingly smirked back. “What I don’t understand is why I’m the one who has to go on the super dangerous, possibly fatal, mission while Jon gets to stay. He’s a highly trained and capable Vice Captain too you know.”

“He’s also far too pretty to go unnoticed in a place like Clade.” Jax said.

To that, Bronn nodded.

“Seriously. Be careful.”

Bronn saluted his Captain, the respectful image ruined by a lewd grin. “I gotta girl to come back to and win over. You can bet your ass I’ll be careful, sir.”

40.5

Yami had circled around the house, first to pick up his sharpening stone, then to go behind the house, passed Teris’ mint garden, and to the solar that sat on the back right side of the house where he sensed her mana coming from. Seeing Teris seated at a desk looking at her opened grimoire, Yami stopped and stared, watching her through the open windows taking in her beauty and thinking how lucky his was to finally be with her.

“Planning on removing your nose from that thing anytime soon?” Yami called.

Teris looked up, closing the grimoire as Yami entered. “I think I’m close to making it work. It’s--” She shook her head sighing. “It’s just not happening.”

Yami came beside her figuring she was referring to her asking the page of Chaos about the Master of Master's that she had told him about a couple days ago. He looked down and placed a hand on the cover of her grimoire, still amazed at how similar it was to his own. The only real difference was, where the design on his spell book was raised Teris’ was in relief.

“Maybe stepping away for a while will help.” Yami said, turning his eyes on her. “You’ve been at this how long?”

“This occasion or in total?” Teris asked, as she sat back stretching out her arms and back.

Yami gave her a wry smile. “Exactly.”

He slid the grimoire aside, moving between her and the desk. Pulling her to her feet, he noted the unease and tension that suddenly arose in her. Olsen had been right, he thought. If he didn’t act soon she’d be avoiding him like she had before she forgave him. There was no way in hell he was ever going back to that.

“So.” Yami said, feeling somewhat nervous and uncomfortable.

He might've learned a lot about what women liked and caught their eye from the working women that always hung around the docks, ready to welcome sailors ashore and rid them of their pay. But the female fishermen, as his eldest brother had kindly called them, had never been too interested in romance. At least not to the point where they had spoken about it openly in his hearing. It was one of the few things about women that he was uncertain of.

“What’s the matter with you?” Teris asked, seeing his unease, some of hers lessening.

Yami swallowed and cleared his throat. “No name.” He said, finding it difficult to look at her. Why were his palms suddenly damp and clammy? “You like the name?”

“I’d hardly call it a name.” Teris laughed dryly. “But I agree with Venice that if you don’t pick one it’s gonna stick.”

“Then pick one.” Yami suggested.

“Me?”

Yami glanced at her. He began to slide his hands into his pockets then thought better of it and let his arms swing at his side fingers fidgeting.

“What’s gotten into you?” Teris asked, watching.

“What?” Yami asked. “I can’t let my girlfriend name my new Saber Wolf?” An idea struck him. “You want No Name to be yours? I’ll train him for you.”

“What?” Teris asked.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” She asked, again this time louder and in surprise.

Yami turned his gaze on her. If Teris had wanted someone romantic she would've picked someone else. She certainly wouldn’t have chosen him. But she had. He wasn’t going to keep her by being someone he wasn’t. Trying to be something other than who and what he was. Nerves gone, Yami brushed his hands along her arms as he let his wanting for her show in his eyes.

“It’s a simple enough question, Princess.” He told her softly.

Teris’ heart fluttered, both at the way he looked at her and the unwanted memory of Nozel’s kiss. “You just—you’ve never asked before—not even—the first time.”

“I like to be fairly certain of the answer before asking for anything. Otherwise, it’s usually best just to go for it and seek forgiveness later.” Yami admitted with a smirk.

Yami’s comment further brought to mind Nozel’s kiss. Teris wondered if that was what Nozel had thought when he had kissed her.

“Teris?” Yami placed a hand lightly on her hip, lowering his head to better look her in the eyes. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

Teris shook her head trying to shake away the image, feel, and guilt of Nozel’s kiss. Her gaze lifted finding Yami’s tan eyes full of warmth and concern, ready and willing to make everything right. What if all she needed to get the image. The feeling. And the guilt out of her heart and mind was to replace it with a much more wanted image, feeling, and emotion.

With a scan Yami’s handsome face, she pressed into him and all but ordered. “Kiss me.”

Yami readily complied. Possibly too quickly given the quick rise of tension in her body. What was it Olsen had said? Slow and tender. He forced his motions to slow down. His grip to lighten. As his reward he felt Teris begin to relax. Still, he felt the reservation in her and pulled away.

“You want this, right?” Yami asked, his nose brushing hers. “Me to kiss you?”

Teris nodded, tilting her head up to receive him. Her hands climbed up his chest and around his shoulders till she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Yami’s thumb caressed her cheek wondering at it all. Her behavior. His luck at being with her. Her beauty and what she meant to him. What happened to you, he silently asked. What did Nozel do that has made you so apprehensive and desirous at the same time? He found he didn’t like the likely answer and chased them from his mind. She didn’t want to say. Julius had told him not to ask. He would get his answers soon enough from Bran. And she was here, all but begging him to kiss her. He’d be a fool if he let his mind wander and didn’t do exactly as she wanted.

Yami curled his forefinger under her chin, pulling her gently closer as he moved toward her.

Though completely different, it brought to mind the way Nozel had cupped her neck and face. Teris lowered a hand from around Yami’s neck and grasped his, pulling it away only to raise his hand to her lips and gently kiss his fingers.

Yami could barely stand it. As he watched Teris press her lips his hand he began to tremble with restrained wanting. Unable to deny himself any longer. Yami’s other hand slid from her hip to around her waist. Picking her up he turned around and set her on the desk.

Teris’ head swam with the quick change of position and the intoxicating warmth and coolness of his touch.

“Too fast?” Yami breathed looking at her, eyes searching. “Sorry.”

Only it wasn’t too fast. Teris found herself hungry from him. His touch. His nearness. His mouth. Nozel completely forgotten, Teris released Yami’s hand and grabbed his shoulder pulling him to her.

It was difficult to say who’s lips latched on first, but everything disappeared when they kissed. The only two people that mattered was them They might as well have been the only two left in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

It was two days until February twenty-sixth. Two days until the Wizard Kings birthday party celebrating his fifty-eighth year. Two days left for Bronn to return. Jax hadn’t expected the Vice Captain to be gone so long; but had ordered Bronn to be back no later than Sir Jorah’s annual party. It was what the Wizard King liked to call a smallish affair. If such numbers could be considered in anyway small. The four divisions that served and answered to the Wizard King, keeping the kingdom safe, if not running, would all be there. The Magic Knights, Sentries, Magic Investigations, and Healers. It was always held in the common grounds between each of the four headquarters for each branch and though Bronn’s absence would be noticed it was far from a formal affair. More of an all day come and leave as you liked event where games, food, and the like were set out for the attendees enjoyment. Jorah didn’t care about his birthday so much as giving his people every chance possible to unwind, and build friendships outside of their squads, teams, and bracket of service.

As the day got nearer and Jax had as yet to hear anything from Bronn, despite them agreeing that the Vice Captain shouldn’t send message. Jax had begun to walk the grounds. Not that he expected Bronn to show up anywhere but in house, but because he had so much nervous energy and he didn’t want the squad seeing him so out of sorts.

During his now daily walks, he had happened a couple times upon Yami and Teris making out and just yesterday had over heard Venice and Jon arguing. Jax sighed thinking that of late that’s all Venice and Jon seemed to do. Argue. He wondered if Jon and Venice would soon be breaking up, certain that Jon wouldn't let it effect working relations between the Black Bulls and Azure Deers, but not so sure about Venice.

Hearing voices, Jax measured his steps only to get annoyed with himself for trying to quiet his stroll as if he wasn’t Captain and these weren’t his grounds.

Entering the clearing he came upon a sight almost too sweet to interrupt. Lazing back against a tree root, Teris shuffled through some papers. Laying on his stomach, propped up on his forearms Yami read from a small sheaf of papers positioned on Teris’ thighs.

“Says that basically all the zealots of chaos think that some sort of ending will come.”

“The next paragraph.” Teris instructed.

Instead of scanning the paper before him, Yami’s eyes lifted sensing someone. After a moment he called out. “Not necking this time Captain.

Teris sat up, Yami catching the pages on her stomach that he had yet to read before they mingled with the ones he already had. Seeing Jax, Teris gave him a small smile.

“Still no Bronn?” She asked.

“What?” Jax questioned, wondering why he was the one feeling nervous.

“Not that we miss him.” Yami said, turning over and pushing himself up. “Any chance you can send him on more missions like this?”

“I’ll tell him you asked as much when he returns.” Jax said, entering the small clearing. He made his way to them and squatted picking up one of the papers. “What are you two up to?”

“Showing Yami some of the more interesting and disturbing bits of the book from the Silver Eagles library that you had tried to find a copy of,” Teris said.

“Sorry I wasn’t able to.” Jax said, handing Yami back the page.

“It’s alright. Nozel finally finished copying it. Sent it over a week ago.” Teris said.

As soon as she had seen the Silva seal on the small roll of papers Venice had handed to her, Teris had almost thrown them into the fire without thought. If her friend hadn’t been standing between her and the fireplace, she most likely would have. Though she had opened and read through the copied pages several times already, she had yet to read the letter Nozel had placed on top of the work. That single page had singe marks from where Teris had held it, the heat radiating off her, smoldering and curling the papers tips. Venice had taken the note from her and hid it somewhere, saying when she was ready she could have it back.

Teris couldn’t fathom what her friend was thinking. Venice had never liked Nozel. She would've thought Venice would have been all too happy at the turn she had taken toward him. But Venice hadn’t been overly pleased. If anything, Venice had discouraged her from disparaging Nozel.

“I’m glad you’ve finally brought Yami in on this,” Jax said. “Having his help will certainly make the search less taxing on you.”

Jax didn’t voice the part that truly pleased him, Yami making certain Teris didn’t lose herself in it all again. Not to mention Yami keeping Teris safe. With what Julius and he suspected, that was a task that was more difficult and important than they could have imagined.

Standing, Jax ordered. “Just don’t get over zealous and take undue risks or go snooping in places you shouldn’t.”

“Why did you look at me when you said that?” Yami asked, eyes narrowing.

“Let’s face it, you both can be the voice of reason and ignorance depending on the circumstance.” Jax said, a surprising thought entering his mind.

What if after Bronn wed and left, he made both Yami and Teris Vice Captain. Rare as it was, it wasn’t unheard of. All the doubts and concerns he had about Yami would be gone if Teris co-ed with him. It would also further her aims of one day becoming Magic Knights Commander. Not many were suited to sharing such an important role and equaling out the positions duties. Likely why it wasn’t done more often. But Jax could see the two of them managing it with ease. He smiled at them then turned back and walked away, all but decided.

“Why was he looking at us like that?” Teris asked Yami, staring after their Captain.

“Like what?” Yami asked.

“I don’t know,” Teris said. “He looked weird.”

Yami shrugged picking up the stack he had yet to read from. “Jax and Bronn always look weird to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all really are the best! Thank you for reading and taking this ride with me! 
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter is the Wizard Kings birthday. Also have a question for you all. I've seen some writers leave a next chapter snippet in their end notes. Would you all be interested in such a thing?


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Venice entered Teris’ bedroom the morning of the Wizard Kings birthday party.

“How was your first ride out alone with Yami on your very own Saber Wolf?” Venice teased, making kissing noises.

“A lot less noisy then that.” Teris laughed, pushing her friend away.

“I really wish you would've given that poor beast a different name.” Venice plopped down on the bed as Teris got out of it. “No Name?” She wrinkled her nose. “What kind of name is that? Who names anything No Name?”

“It’s like you said.” Teris shrugged. “It stuck.”

Venice rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on elbows, and looked up at her friend gauging her mood. “I’m sure Yami would've called it Fluffy or Sparkles if you had but told him to.”

Teris gave her a look. “I would never name anything Fluffy or Sparkles.”

“Never say never.” Venice sing songed. “So, how’s the training going?”

“Good.” Teris answered, pulling on a clean pair of pants. She thought of her latest combat training with Yami and blushed, certain that Yami had let her take him down just so he could get her straddled on top of him.

Venice thought back to a few months ago where Teris had been falling asleep in her clothes, grimoire opened, and then having to sniff things checking for cleanliness. She was glad those days were over. Not just for Teris’ sake but all their sake's

“So when are you two finally gonna go out on a real date?” Venice asked, as nonchalantly as she could.

Teris looked back at her. “Do we have to?”

“Yes! It’s what couples do.” Venice told her. “You have to or else Yami will just assume you don’t care and get lazy. Trust me. You don’t want a lazy boyfriend.”

“But I don’t care,” Teris said. “At least not about dating. I like things as they are. The two of us hanging out doing what we like.”

“You think I always want to get dressed up so Jon can take me somewhere nice?”

“Yes.” Teris said.

Venice pointed. “That’s beside the point. You have to go out on dates or else you can’t say you’re dating. It would be a lie.”

“But I don’t say we’re dating, Ooo! Can we just be together and not dating? Is that a thing?”

“Now you sound like Abril. And, no.”

“But I don’t want to.” Teris complained, flopping on the bed.

“Now you really sound like Abril.” Venice said. She pushed herself up to kneel on the bed and went on. “Think of it as your job as a woman.”

Teris heaved a sigh. “Sometimes it really sucks to be a woman.”

“Think how bad the guys have it.” Venice said, kicking her legs around to sit, feet dangling from the bed. “They’re the ones that gotta come up with ideas on where to take us. At least it’ll be easier on Yami this time. He can let Jon handle the details and just soak it all in for next time.”

Teris sat up pointing and accusing finger. “That’s what this is about! You just want to double date with us. And I thought you were my friend.”

“Come one, Ris.” Venice tossed an arm around her shoulder, calling her by the childhood name Julius still call her to soften her up. “It’ll be fun.”

“Do Yami and Jon even like each other?”

Venice shrugged. “They haven’t tried to kill one another so—when you get right down to it, what else constitutes as friendship among guys more than that?”

“A lot. I think.”

“You think, so you don’t know. Besides, I already made Jon promise to talk to Yami and make plans when they see each other at Sir Jorah’s party.” Looking at her friend, Venice admitted. “Jon and I need this. When we go out alone all we end up doing is making things worse between us. I think having you and Yami along will force us to try harder, or at least not argue as much. I’m hoping it might even remind us of what we were like when we first got together and bring some of that back.”

“Has it really gotten that bad between you?” Teris asked.

“Half the time I’m more relieved when he drops me off from a date than I am excited when he picks me up for it.” Venice confessed.

“I’m sorry.” Teris said, brushing her friends wavy hair back from her shoulder. “If you really think it’ll help, Yami and I will go on as many double dates with you and Jon as you want. Just no dates to a hot springs, okay.”

Venice gave her a playful shove. “Get dressed.” She stood and pulled out a note from her back pocket as Teris pulled on a tank top. “You’ll enjoy dating. I promise. You’ll certainly like it a whole lot more than this next bit.”

Something in her friends tone made Teris stop and turn. She saw a folded paper with its curled, discolored edges and knew immediately what Venice held in her hand.

“No.” Teris shook her head. “Not today.”

“It has to be today,” Venice said.

“Why?”

“Cause Nozel will be there. You’ll likely see him. Even if he doesn’t mention the letter or the rest of the book he worked so hard on copying for you, people will expect the two of you to talk. Yami and Julius will expect it to some degree since you never told them what happened. You don’t want them asking questions again. Do you?”

Teris shook her head, sitting on the chest that sat under the window. Looking up at Venice, she asked. “Why do you care? You can’t stand him. I was the fool who--”

“I’m your friend,” Venice said. “I want what’s best for you no matter my own feelings about something or someone.”

“But he--”

“Shocked you with the truth of his feelings by kissing you at a really awful time. I know. Grow up. Get over it. You need him as a friend. At the very least to warn, deflect, and help defend you from that terrible brother of yours. Fyntch sure as hell won’t tell you when they’re going to see you and Nozel betrothed, but Nozel will. He’ll give you the heads up you need to prepare whatever it is that needs to happen to make sure Julius isn’t the brother Yami has to face. In order for that to happen you’ve got to be speaking to him.”

“But that won’t happen until at least my twentieth birthday,” Teris said. “Meaning I don’t have to talk to him for at least another two and a half years.”

Venice held out the letter. “Read it. He’s adamant about his apology and feels awful about what he did. Not only the act itself, but in breaking your trust and ruining your friendship.”

Teris snatched the letter from her hand. “Your read it?”

“How else could I be sure it was a good idea for you to read it?” Venice asked. She watched a moment to be sure Teris wasn’t going to destroy it. When Teris began to unfold the paper, Venice headed for the door. “I’ll give you some space.”

42.2

Bronn appeared in Jax’s office. Seeing his Captain, he promptly fell into a chair.

“Ah! Good! I made it.” Bronn panted.

Jax jumped out of his seat and came around his desk to the other mans side. “What the hell! You had me sweating shale over here.”

Bronn rolled his head back and smiled. “Worried about me, Captain? How sweet.”

Jax straightened. “Concerned you wouldn't be here in time for Sir Jorah’s party and what I was inevitably going to say when asked where you were.”

“It’s alright, Jax. You can say it. You were worried about me.”

“Was not. What the hell took you so long?”

“It’s a lot harder when you have a girlfriend. Couldn't use my manly whiles to pound information out of the ladies.” Bronn chuckled at his own pun.

Jax wasn’t amused. “So it took you the full forty-one days?”

“Would’ve taken longer if we hadn’t agreed I should be back by today.”

“At the latest!” Jax stressed. “I said you were to be back by today at the latest.”

“Clam down, Captain. It’s alright. I’m alright.”

“I don’t care about you, you idiot.” Jax snapped grateful, more than anything, that his friend was well and safe.

“You missed me that much, huh?”

“Shut up.” Jax turned away.

“Thought your transport service was gone and done for did you?” Bronn called as Jax opened the office door.

“Get yourself cleaned up. We’ll go to the party as soon as you’re ready.”

“Don’t you wanna hear what I found out?” Bronn called after him. Thinking angerly to himself that it wasn’t much and did them no good.

“If it were anything of interest or import you would've already said. And been back as soon as you learned it.” Jax called, heading down the hall.

“That’s cold, Captain. Even for you. You’re gonna make me feel unappreciated.” Bronn got to his feet. Picking up the half empty glass on Jax’s desk, he gave the contents a sniff. Approving of the smell, he downed the whiskey, blowing out an appreciative breath at the burn.

42.3

Hoping to see Gilly, Bronn had dressed in some of his finer clothes. With Gilly still not talking to him, he hadn’t seen her for more than a week before he had left on the secret mission to Clade. And given the secrecy, he hadn’t been able to tell her of his leaving. For all the girl knew he had given up on her. Still, Bronn liked his chances of returning to her good graces, if not winning her back before the day was done. He saw Jon and gave the man a nod.

Eyes focused on the fellow Vice Captain, Jon barely noticed Venice come to stand before to him. Bronn must’ve just arrived today, Jon thought with relief. Julius had been checking in with Jax almost daily. The two Captains becoming truly concerned these last couple of days. At least Bronn didn’t appear to have any sort of injuries; though Jon wasn’t so sure that would case later once the Black Bulls Captain had a moment with him.

“Jon.” Venice stomped on his foot to get his attention.

Jon pulled his lips between his teeth, eyes closing. Nothing made Venice more impatient and angry than when she thought he was ignoring her.

Trying to keep his own patience and temper, Jon looked at his girlfriend. “Sorry. What was that?”

Yami stepped out of the way as Venice stormed passed. Eyes focused on Jon, he sipped his drink.

Jon sighed and looked toward Yami. “Got any ideas?”

“On what?” Yami asked, thinking that if Jon were looking for relationship advice with Venice, he was asking the wrong person. Not the least reason being Tobin was a friend.

“A double--” Jon stopped, growling a sigh. “Of course you don’t know about it. It’s all her idea therefore it’s all my responsibility.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yami said. “Venice pulled me here and told me to listen to you. Her being Teris’ friend and a scary woman in her own right, I felt obliged to comply. At lest until I got bored. Which I now am.” Yami turned away.

“Wait. Please.” Jon called, amazed at the lengths he was willing to through to please Venice.

Yami looked back.

“Does the idea of going on a double date with us appeal to you?” Jon asked.

“Might’ve at first.” Yami admitted. “But Teris doesn’t seem the type that needs to be taken on dates.”

“She’s a girl. Whether they admit to it or not, all girls want to be taken out on dates. Has she even been on one before?” Jon questioned, feeling weird asking such a thing about his Captain's sister.

“Neither of us have.” Yami told.

“Then that’s likely why she doesn’t think she needs them.”

“So if I never take her on one she’ll never realize she needs them.” Yami reasoned.

“That’s not--” Jon stopped and tried a different tactic. “You know how difficult Venice is.” He said, thinking that the same could be said of Yami.

Yami gave a single nod.

“This double date will make her happy.”

Yami stared at the Vice Captain, waiting.

“And,” Jon drew out the word, gritting his teeth, “by extension it will make Teris happy.”

“How?” Yami questioned.

“Cause her friend is happy, Yami! Keep up!” Jon snapped.

Sitting across the room, Tobin and Bran lifted their heads.

“Sorry.” Jon apologized, going on softly. “But you do want your girlfriend to be happy. Don’t you?”

Yami stood quietly, as if considering.

“Don’t you!” Jon repeated, much more loudly than intended.

Yami rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not as easy as that.”

“Why?”

“My friend has a thing for your girlfriend.”

“And?” Jon snipped.

“So what little happiness Teris might get out of Venice's happiness will be out done by Tobin anger against me for going on this double dating with you.” Yami said.

Jon started speaking, though Yami tuned him out.

In all honesty Yami couldn’t care less what Tobin thought, and had truly considered doubling with Jon and Venice before he realized Teris was perfectly happy to just hang out, train, and work with her new Saber Wolf. He smiled thinking of how she and No Name had taken to each other. No Name’s training had sped considerably with her joining them. It was as if the Wolf lived to please her. Yami could relate to the Wolf in that. He turned his attention back to the Azure Deers Vice Captain.

“Quit paying attention for a moment. What was that?”

Jon glowered. “What do you want?”

“To be left alone.” Yami answered. He looked into his empty tankard, adding. “And another ale.”

“To get you to agree to this.” Jon said, temper rising. “What do you want in order to agree to go on a double date with us?” He couldn’t believe he was actually asking such a thing. Never in his life had he imagined he would have to plead with some smart ass kid, who was bigger than he was, to agree to double date with him and his girl. He was Vice Captain of the highest ranked Magic Knight’s squad for mana’s sake!

Yami slid a hand into a pocket and moved to take another drink of ale, only to remember he had finished it.

Jon glared, waiting.

Yami smirked. Tobin might've been too afraid or stupid to exploit the ever growing tension in Venice and Jon’s relationship. But Yami had no such qualms about using it to his advantage. Especially when Jon’s Ki had told him that the Vice Captain loved Venice and would do all he could to try and save their floundering relationship.

Jon had asked him if he wanted to see Teris happy. And it was true. Yami wanted Teris to be happy. But Venice's resulting happiness over a double date would be short lived, meaning that Teris’ would be too. If Yami played his cards right, he might be able to secure Teris something that would make her far happier. Something that would hopefully be to his and her benefit and help them puzzle out the mess that surrounded them.

Yami took a step closer. His deep voice lowered as he answered the question, stating his terms. “Give me what you have on the people interested in Teris and me.”

Jon’s eyes widened. “I—”

“As Julius’ Vice Captain and somewhat friend you should know something, no matter the orders that have been thrown around.”

Jon shook his head.

“Don’t decide now. Think it over. Talk to Julius if you must. Then come back and tell me your answer.” Yami shrugged a shoulder. “Either you bring what you have or we continue negotiations.”

42.3.2

“Your Lord Father's still holding on is he?” Breigha asked Teris.

Though the question was rhetorical, the Blue Rose Captain was unable to hide her impressed surprise. From what Breigha had heard from Jamie, Lord Jaxon Nova shouldn’t have lasted through January and here it was late February. She shook her head thinking of her husband. How the man loved to hear himself talk. Especially after sex when all she wanted to do was sleep.

“Mana love him.” Breigha sighed.

“Brie.” Mereoleona scolded.

Breigha looked at her friend and then the younger girl having forgot for a moment. “Sorry. Teris. I didn’t mean--”

“It’s alright.” Teris said, forcing a weak smile. “Will you excuse me.”

“Go on.” Mereoleona urged, giving her fellow Captain a look.

“Sorry.” Breigha told Teris once more.

Teris walked listlessly, wondering what she was even doing at such a gathering. She wasn’t in a mood to celebrate or mingle. She wanted to go back to base or better yet home to see her father, especially after what Breigha, and almost every other person who came up to her, said.

“My sister scare you off?” Fuegoleon asked, stepping in line with his cousin.

“No.” Teris answered, shortly.

“Well you sound chipper. Certainly makes me want to stick around.” Fuegoleon said, dryly.

Teris stopped walking and turned to face the Vermillion. “What am I doing, Fuego?”

“I don’t know,” Fuegoleon said. “What are you doing?”

“I mean here. As a Magic Knight.”

“No.” Fuegoleon shook his head. “You aren’t allowed to do that. I forbid it.”

Teris raised a brow. “You forbid it.”

“Yes.” He nodded, sharply.

“You better than most should know by now that I’m not good with expectations or forbidden things.”

Fuegoleon smiled at the smirk he got out of her, grateful that he hadn’t led with the planned apology for being on a mission and unable to escort her home back in January.

He took a step, and suggested. “Let’s go watch the people fail at the blind target toss. If anything it’ll prove why the Magic Knight’s need good, capable people like you to stick around.”

42.3.3

The Wizard King stepped onto the podium, his Advisor and Magic Knights Commander standing behind.

Waving at his people Jorah announced. “We’re going to do something new this year. I’m sure not everyone will enjoy it, but it’s my birthday and I don’t care.”

The surrounding crowd laughed nervously.

“As you all are aware. it is my consistent hope to bring the four groups that serve this great kingdom and it’s people together. To get you to meet, if not form lasting friendships that bridge over group divide. Healers and Investigators. Magic Knights and Sentries. And so on.”

“Fat chance.” Jesper muttered, crossing his arms glaring at group of Sentries to his right.

Standing behind him, Fuegoleon’s eyes narrowed. Teris set a flick of light that hit and singed the spiteful Crimson Lions ear.

Jesper flinched, slapping at the sight of the sting, thinking it a bug.

Fuegoleon met her amused gaze, his attempt at non-verbal chastisement failing as he grinned back at her.

“Shh.” Fuegoleon hushed, Randall who chuckled softly at Teris’ antics.

The last thing his cousin needed was his comrade and friends encouragement. It made Fuegoleon happy to see Teris returned to her usual self, if only for this moment. The sulking mood he had found her in had distressed him. Mostly due to the fact that Lord Jaxon Nova was still, miraculously, holding on despite all that he had heard. Fuegoleon wouldn’t wish death on anyone, certainly not such an esteemed royal. But he couldn’t help but wonder if death in this instance would’ve been a kindness to both Lord Jaxon and his children.

“There will be four teams of four called.” The Wizard King was saying. “Each team will consist of a representative from each of the four groups. Magic Knight’s, Healers, Magic Investigations, and Sentries. No magic is to be used during the play of the game. And the three challenges the teams will face will require a combination of something each division brings to the table.”

“We all know what that means.” Someone said from behind Fuegoleon, Randall, and Teris. “Magic Knights suggesting to hit everything with a big stick.”

Funnily enough Fuegoleon felt like hitting the person over the head with a big stick. But that would only help prove the persons case.

“I can hear the Sentries suggestion now.” Someone from the Purple Orcas quipped. “Just call the Magic Knights, and run away and hide.”

Fuegoleon glared at the speaker and the few other Purple Orcas who laughed.

Teris ignored the chatter surrounding her wondering what, if anything, the winners would get. Hungry as she was for a promotion she didn’t see the winners receiving such a thing. Still, the four that won would certainly gain the Wizard Kings attention and prove themselves capable of working with those from the other three branches of service. Something that was required of any hopeful Magic Knights Commander.

Randall looked at Teris out of the corner of his eye, an expression of disbelief on his face. “You’re hoping to get called are you?”

“It beats standing around with you Crimson Lions.” Teris remarked, giving the noble a good natured smile.

“As if a Black Bull could be of any use on a team.” A Sentry huffed at Teris.

“Yeah.” A Healer agreed. “From what I’ve heard the Black Bulls are so awful, they might as well be Sentries.”

The Sentry and Healer started bickering.

Fuegoleon lowered his voice and asked Teris. “You’re not hoping to get a promotion out of this, if you get called and win, are you?” Much as he doubted such a thing would happen for winning the game, the Vermillion couldn’t help but want to be called and bring his team to victory just in case. Teris had beat him to a promotion once before. He wasn’t about to let it happen again.

“From the Magic Knights. Teris Nova of the Black Bulls.” Jorah said, calling the first member of the third team.

Teris’ eyes widened.

“Well.” Randall said, looking at her. “You got what you wanted. I hope you’re happy.”

Teris didn’t even hear the names of the rest of her team, though admittedly she probably wouldn’t know them if she had. When she had first joined the Magic Knights, she had tried to read up on everyone that served in the four divisions. But she had only gotten a quarter of the the way through before such efforts had fallen by the wayside. With Greywright training Yami and her in the beginning and then missions, attacks, and searching for information she had more than enough on her plate without adding to it.

“Marx?” Teris greeted, seeing the Investigations Mage beside her.

“I’m not sure how to feel.” A guy wearing a Sentry cloak enthused. “Lucky that we got Captain Julius’ little sister on our team. Or doomed that we got saddled with a Black Bull.”

“Leave the girl alone, Rin.” A woman about Julius’ age said. “Ignore him.” She told Teris, holding her hand out. “Name’s Pressa.”

“Teris.” Teris said, taking the Healers hand and shaking it.

“I know. And not just cause you’re Julius’ little sister.” Pressa said, when she saw Teris face. “Royals. Kinda hard not to know who you all are.”

“I’d rather be known as Julius’ little sister than be lumped in with that bunch,” Teris said.

“Oh yeah?” Pressa smiled. “I think we’ll work together just fine.” She looked to Marx. “Marx right?”

“You know me?” Marx questioned, trying and failing to recall when or where he had ever seen her.

“You’re Julius’ Magic Investigations friend.” Pressa said. “Sorry. My girlfriend has it bad for him so I hear and know nearly everything about him.”

“Right.” Rin rolled his eyes. “_Your friend._”

“I didn’t say I didn’t find Captain Julius cute or would be adverse to dating him if he showed an interest.” Pressa said.

Teris and Marx looked at each other.

“Oh no!” Pressa said, holding out a hand to them. “My friend isn’t one of those stalker types that follows him around or anything.”

“He has those?” Teris questioned softly, surprised, and slightly worried for her brother.

“She just—she regulars the same tavern he does in Black Magic alley. That and rushes to treat anyone who comes into the infirmary that serves under or is friends with him.”

“Sounds stalker like to me.” Marx murmured.

Teris smirked at the Investigations Mages words. She usually felt somewhat small and nervous around Julius’ friends. But given what had happened during her first and only meeting with Marx, she wasn’t sure how she felt around him. It certainly wasn’t a sense of comfort.

42.3.4

Jorah watched the game with interest. Two of the teams were near completing the second challenge. One was still on the first. And the lead team was struggling with the third, arguing their ideas at each other with the Sentry all but inciting a gang up on the Magic Knight.

“Makes you wonder if Rin hates the Magic Knights that much or has a personal grudge against Teris, the Black Bulls, or her brother.” Greywright said, commenting on the Sentries aggression toward Teris as he watched the magically projected screen.

“I’m interested to see how she handles him.” Jax said, from his position behind the Magic Knights Commander.

Seated beside the Wizard King, Greywright looked up at the Black Bulls Captain who stood over his shoulder. “Have hopes for that one, do you, Jax?”

Jax was hardly going to openly tell that he was considering Yami and Teris to serve as co-Vice Captains if, when, Bronn got his way with Gilly. Not when surrounded by his follow Magic Knights Captain's.

Looking at the Commander, Jax replied. “I think her own hopes are enough without us piling our own on.”

Ellara watched Teris with hopes of her own. Before coming out onto the podium, she had effected the Wizard King to call Teris and Rin’s names for one of the groups no matter which name he had pulled.

Time was drawing closer to the first great event she and the Agents of Chaos eagerly looked forward to. But before that, they had to make certain of Teris’ control.

When Sir Jorah had come to her with the idea of the challenge, Ellara had originally been adverse to it. The relations between the four divisions of service were what they were. There was no changing it no matter what was done. If anything, this little game might make matters worse.

But then as she thought about it, and the idea grew on her. With Sir Jorah having arrived during her meeting with her husband during the Battle at the Border, Ellara hadn’t needed to use Rin as a fall guy to cover for the shielding around Jorah’s office going down for a time.

Effecting Rin to behave as she wanted here, had been easy enough. Crossing paths with him yesterday, Ellara had said the words that opened and accessed his mind. The charm she had given him to keep in his pocket felt as if it burned in her own pocket. It was a simple but effective charm really. One that effected the magic of the person the holder focused on. And Rin’s focus was completely on Teris. Her lips twitched as she imagined the girls magic slowly growing within her at such a snails rate that Teris would’ve been hard pressed to notice it even if she had been paying attention to such a thing. As Teris’ magic grew, so did Rin’s focus and, just as Ellara had planted in his mind, Rin’s verbal attacks increased as well.

“So we’re agreed.” Teris’ imagine said, on the screen.

Pressa and Marx nodded, trying to ignore the Sentries overly loud words.

“No!” Rin yelled. “We are not agreed!”

“Got anything to offer other then how useless you find me or how much you hate me?” Teris asked.

“Smart ass.” Bronn smirked with pride from behind Jax.

Rin stepped to Teris. “You are--”

“Stand back and shut up.” Teris ordered, ignoring the finger Rin pointed in her face. “You can tell me all about it after the task is done.”

Rin looked from her, to the puzzle, and then back at her. Greywright watched in amused disbelief as the Sentry dashed in front of the final puzzle, arms spread wide.

“I won’t let you!” Rin hollered, eyes almost manic as he glared at Teris.

“Move.” Teris commanded.

“Move me.” Rin shot back. He smiled menacingly. “Good luck moving at man nearly twice your weight without magic.”

Greywright smirked, thinking the Sentry had a point.

Knowing the training she and Yami had resumed, Jax closed an eye, wincing when Teris punched the man.

Rin cried out covering his face as blood poured down. “You crazy bitch! You broke my nose.”

“Sorry.” Teris winced. She looked at Rin and offered. “Want me to try to knock you out again? You’ll be healed up by the time--”

Rin skittered from her. “Stay away from me!”

Teris looked back at the rest of her team. “We are agreed. Right?”

“Certainly.” Marx said, trying not to look at Rin or the unsightly blood.

Pressa merely nodded.

“Good. Then do it.” Teris commanded, stepping out of the way to allow Marx and Pressa to work.

“Not exactly the kind, calm leader you are, Julius.” Jorah remarked, watching. “But, she gets it done. Your sister.”

“She’s young yet.” Julius reminded. “Though I do believe you are right, Sir. I don’t think our styles of command would be overly similar.”

“She wants your position, if I remember correctly.” Jorah said, looking to his Magic Knights Commander. “What do you think about Teris Nova’s actions?”

“Clear. Concise.” Greywright answered, simply.

“She hit him.” Jamie said, pointedly.

“And she apologized when she failed to knock him out. Even offered to try again in an effort to end his suffering.” Bronn remarked.

“Don’t think anyone who saw that will stand between her and what she wants anytime soon.” Mereoleona smirked with pride.

“Knights Commanders don’t punch people.” Jamie argued.

“No. They don’t.” Greywright agreed in a grumble. Thinking that no matter how much they wanted to, Magic Knights Commanders did not punch their people.

“But, she’s not Knights Commander.” Win put in.

“No.” Pyter agreed. “She was part of a team that was given no leader. What right does she have to take command like that?”

“Even when part of a team there is always some sort of leader.” Greywright said. “Whether directly named or chosen by the others subservience. It is up to that leader, like any leader, to listen to those around them and make the hard sometimes unfavorable choice of sidelining one of their own to better the group.”

“By hitting them in the face!” Jamie gestured to the screen.

“What would you have done in her place?” Jax questioned, turning to the Golden Dawns Captain. “Asked him kindly to move? Begged even?”

“I would've used my magic--”

“There’s no magic for this challenge.” Bronn reminded, smiling.

Jamie glared. “I would've moved him.”

“Not it you were a seventeen year old girl facing an older man of nearly twice your weight.” Bronn shot back, jutting his chin.

“Hush.” Greywright commanded, having returned his attention to the screen. He was interested to see what he knew was coming next, wondering if Teris was as decisive with her rewards as she was with her discipline.

“The four of us need to press into it at once.” Marx informed.

Pressa looked back at Rin in distaste, then at Teris.

“The blood on your hand should suffice for Rin.” Pressa told Teris.

Teris glanced at her knuckles and then at Rin who cowered in the corner. “No.” She told Pressa.

“No. What do you mean. No.” Pressa questioned.

Teris turned to Rin. “You heard them. You gonna come help us finish this as a member of the team or not?”

“You hit me!” Rin exclaimed, his hand still covering his nose.

“Yeah.” Teris agreed. “What’s that got to do with completing this challenge other than the fact that it’ll get you to the healers all the quicker?”

“You. Hit. Me.” Rin said again.

“We already established that.” Teris said, loosing patience. “You can stay over there and know you failed at being a team player. Or, you can be a man and come over here and finish this with us.”

“You won’t hit me again?”

Teris heaved a sigh. “Not unless you ask for it. Now get over here.”

Rin stared.

“Now.” Teris ordered.

Greywright smiled, pleased.

“She’s certainly not like you.” Jorah commented, to his Magic Knights Commander as the four finished the challenge.

“I don’t think she’s quite like anyone, Sir.” Jax heard Greywright say, and heartily agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet: “Here.” Jon dropped a sealed envelope on Yami’s chest.
> 
> “Really?” Yami grinned, sitting up.
> 
> “Don’t open it here.” Jon commanded. “You can thank, Captain Julius. We all can. Cause you owe us a double date.”


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Four days after the Wizard Kings birthday party Julius sat at his desk looking over mission reports and duty logs. Jon entered the office carrying what looked like more of the same.

“No.” Julius shook his head. “No more paperwork.”

“This is nothing compared to what you’ll have when you become Wizard King.” Jon told, placing the stack on his Captain’s desk.

“If I become Wizard King.” Julius said, sitting back sighing.

Jon stepped in front of one of the two chairs that were positioned before Julius’ desk and sat. “What’s the matter? You only say ‘if’ when something’s bugging you.”

“I want to know what, if anything, Bronn found out,” Julius said.

“You’re the one that didn’t want to meet unless Marx could be there too” Jon reminded.

Julius rubbed his face. “I know. I was stupid.”

“I thought your decision was smart.” Jon said. “Captain Jax had a point. If Bronn had learned anything of sizable or damning worth he would have said as much as soon as he got back.”

“I know. But there’s still gotta be something. Right?”

Jon shrugged.

“Did you see the way the Advisor watched Teris during the challenge?” Julius asked.

“Not really.” Jon said, trying to remember. “You think she did something? What? How? Why?”

“I don’t know.” Julius sighed. “Maybe I’ve gone crazy and am imagining things where there isn’t anything.”

“And maybe you’re seeing things no one else sees cause you care about your sister and know something isn’t right with Advisor Ellara.” Jon told.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Don’t you have a date with Venice in a few hours?”

“You really do know what your squad is up to.” Jon said, wondering if his Captain knew about the trouble he and Venice had been having.

“Come on.” Julius urged. “Out with it.”

“Out with what?”

“Whatever’s keeping you around here instead of getting ready to see Venice.” Julius said.

“It’s Yami.” Jon began and stopped. What was he doing? He couldn’t mention this to his Captain. Julius was Yami’s mentor. What would he do or say if he found out that Yami had tried to bargain with him for information in order to agree to take Teris, Julius’ own sister, out on a double date? It really didn’t matter anyway. Venice had sent him a message saying that the four of them would be going out tonight. Yami would just have to deal without getting anything for agreeing to the double date; as it should have been in the first place.

“What about Yami?” Julius asked.

Jon looked at his Captain. He couldn’t say if it was Julius’ expression or the surge of annoyance he had at Yami for trying to bargain like that; but he told his Captain about it.

Julius laughed.

“Sir?” Jon watched his Captain’s amusement in disbelief, his annoyance growing.

“I’m sorry, Jon.”

“For laughing, or for your protege all but blackmailing me?”

“Laughing.” Julius chuckled. “There’s no apologizing for Yami’s behavior. It’s who he is. You should expect it by now.”

“So this is my fault?”

“It’s no ones fault.” Julius smiled.

“So I tell him forget it.” Jon supplied.

“Not so fast.”

“Sir! The Wizard Kings orders were explicit about--”

“We’re far passed worrying about disregarding such orders with what we’re currently up to. Wouldn’t you say?”

Jon fell silent and nodded.

“Besides, if our concerns are true, who’s to say that those really are Sir Jorah’s orders.”

“Sir?”

“Think about it.” Julius said, having already given it much thought. “Even Greywright has had trouble with Sir Jorah’s commands of silence surrounding the groups interested in Teris and Yami. What if Ellara’s effect on him began with that?”

“You mean it’s Advisor Ellara who doesn’t want us sharing anything with Yami and Teris?” Jon asked.

Julius raised his eyebrows and shrugged, nodding.

Jon thought about that. In many instances it made a lot more sense than Lord Jorah’s secrecy about the matter.

“You have a few hours before your date right?”

“A couple.” Jon responded.

“Get something together. Only what you would know on your own. Don’t add anything that I’ve told you or you’ve learned from overhearing or seeing something on my desk. Bring it to me. If I approve, you can give it to him before your double date.”

Jon stared, wondering how his Captain knew that his date with Venice today would include Yami and Teris when he hadn’t told him as much.

“Captains.” Julius said, seeing Jon’s expression. “We hear and see everything.”

43.2

Olsen held up his hands in surrender. “I’m--” He stopped and swallowed, panting. “I’m done. Peace?”

“I could go on for another twenty minutes.” Teris said.

“At least.” Yami agreed.

“Yeah—well...” Olsen pointed at them, bending his knees and falling back in his haunches. “It was two against one that time. So...”

“Is that all a Third Class Senior Magic Knight has?” Teris teased, watching Olsen.

Yami shook his head and tisked. “Embarrassing.”

“Don’t see why they shouldn’t promote us to that level immediately.” Teris said, looking at Yami.

Yami sheathed his katana and told Olsen. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

The Water Mage opened an eye and shot at jet of water at them. “Hush. Children.”

Teris dried herself with her magic too quickly for Yami to enjoy the sight of her clothes clinging to her figure.

“Do it again.” Yami told Olsen.

Olsen obliged but only shot at Yami this time.

Teris laughed, running away when Yami chased her around the sparring field. She squealed when Yami caught her and picked her up over his shoulder.

“What are you going to do now that you’ve caught the girl?” Olsen asked, turning to watch them.

Yami spun, Teris giving another squeal, her arms and legs kicking out.

“I already told you.” Yami said, referring to a conversation the two had had long ago.

“Have you told her?” Olsen questioned, thinking Teris knowing Yami wanted to marry her a rather important factor in Yami’s plans.

“Later.” Yami replied as he took Teris back closer to their friend.

“Yami! Put me down.” Teris ordered, her head dangled behind him.

Her eyes quit looking about and focus, almost on their own, on Yami’s backside. The way it moved and tightened as he walked.

Yami moved as if he was going to pull her up and right her, but quickly let her fall back again enjoying the shout and laughter that came from her.

“Olsen! Do something.” Teris pleaded.

Olsen shook his head. “I learned long ago not to get between two lovers and their play.”

“We’re not lovers.” Teris said, her voice beginning to sound nasal from her time upside down.

“Besides,” Olsen shrugged, “I’m a worthless Third Class Senior Knight. What could I do against a force the likes of you?”

“Exactly.” Yami smirked.

Teris gave Yami’s butt a sharp slap. Yami jerked in surprise, but quickly got over the shock, a wide smile pulling across his face.

“Excuse us.” Yami told Olsen, creating a sphere of darkness around him and Teris.

Olsen shook his head. When Jax had asked him to take Yami and Teris out to the sparring field and put them through their paces, he had been more than keen to do so. That was until this last round where the two had ganged up on him. Even one at a time Olsen had found himself more hard pressed than he cared to admit. Yami’s strength and ability to read Ki made him dangerous even without his magic. Teris’ speed and creative wit made her just as formidable. Apart they were a force. Together, they were unstoppable.

He heard another squeal from within Yami’s black cocoon and then silence. Olsen waited a moment, then hollered. “Oui! That’s enough you two. I don’t wanna get an earful from Bronn about me not doing my part as a Senior ranked Knight.”

The sphere fell revealing Teris on her back. Yami was above her, pinning one of her arms above her head, gripping her wrist in a massive hand.

“There’s rules about that sorta stuff?” Yami asked

“Oui!” Olsen chastised, snapping his fingers at Yami. “Get off the girl.”

Yami released Teris, pushing away, and rolling onto his back beside her.

“And yes… Kind of.” Olsen went on.

“Are those actual rules or just Bronn’s?” Teris questioned, skeptically.

Olsen shrugged. “Don’t know. But that is a good question.”

“You never thought to ask?” Teris laughed.

“Idiot.” Yami huffed.

“Oui!” Olsen plucked a spear grass and tossed it at him.

“Oui!” Teris complained, pulling the barb from her shoulder. “What’d I do?”

“You’re with him.” Olsen said, rather than apologize.

Yami scooted lower and turned so he could rest his head on the curve of Teris’ waist. A contented smiled played on his lips as she began to play with his hair.

“You’re rather confidant and good with the ladies.” Olsen said, watching. “Well, this lady.” He amended at Teris look. “Seriously though. Who taught you? Previous girlfriend.”

Teris raised an eyebrow at Olsen.

Olsen propped his head up with a hand, giving Teris a look that pleaded for her patience.

“Teris is the first girlfriend I’ve ever had.” Yami told.

“Truly?” Olsen asked, doubtfully.

“Truly.”

“Then how’d you get so cock sure? Excuse the phrasing.” Olsen apologized to Teris.

“I know what women want and like.” Yami answered, simply.

“No man knows what women like.” Olsen huffed, dubiously. “Maybe, eventually, their own woman. But not all women.”

“Fine. I know what various types of women generally want and like.” Yami amended.

“How?” Olsen challenged. “For a young buck who’s admittedly never had a girlfriend till now. How did you get to learn this?”

“Olsen.” Teris scolded, lightly.

“What?” Olsen asked her. “You’ve never wondered? I can assure you boys don’t just know these things and you’ve previously said he can’t read your Ki so that’s not going to fly.” He finished looking back at Yami.

“It has nothing to do with Ki. Though it helped in the beginning.” Yami admitted. “You really want to know?” He asked them, looking up over at Teris. He smirked at how her eyes peeked at him from between the mounds of her perfect breasts.

“Yes.” The two said in unison.

“Whores.” Yami said, simply.

Olsen sputtered, sitting up.

“Excuse me?” Teris asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

“My eldest brother had a much nicer term for them.” Yami told. “But seeing as he had a weakness for them, he would. For my cousin and me, hanging around them or the men interested in them was easy money. There were apparently always messages of some sort to be given or received and a coin or two for a quick lad with a memory good enough to repeat the words being relayed.”

“So you hung around and overheard the hopes and desires of these--” Olsen cleared his throat, “--ladies.”

“The men they preferred and why. Advice on how best to get a patron to last or finish--” Yami stopped, eyes glancing up a Teris. He could feel the tension in her through his head and neck that rested on her. “Anyway...”

“So--” Teris stopped to gather herself and her thoughts.

She had been about to say that he had been treating her like a whore but knew that wasn’t right. Yami had only taken what he had overheard, hopefully all he had done was overhear, and used it to his benefit. Both their benefits, if she were honest. She couldn’t imagine how difficult all this would have been if they were both nervous wrecks. If anything she should really be thanking him and these women, not that she was ever going to do that.

“Are you upset?” Yami asked, looking up at her.

She lowered herself back down, pillowing her hands beneath her head. “No.”

Olsen raised his eyebrows. Either Teris was one of the most understanding and forgiving women he had ever come across or she would be getting Yami back later. Possibly it was a bit of both, he thought. Still, he couldn’t imagine what his first girlfriend would've said if she had just learned that everything he knew and had wooed her with had come from the mouths of whores. It certainly wouldn’t have been a mild ‘no’ when asked if she were upset. Even Ellara, far from being his first girlfriend, would've had some choice words for him. He shook his head thinking Yami the luckiest man he knew.

“There you are!”

“And everything had been so nice and quite.” Yami muttered, sighing.

“Hey. You leave my flame haired, shrill voiced, beauty alone.” Olsen said, wishing that Venice would quit fighting her heart and just break up with Jon and get with Tobin.

“Teris!” Venice scolded, standing over her.

“Venice.” Teris smiled. She caught sight of Jon and sat up, Yami’s head falling off her. “Shoot! It’s that late already!”

“Mumm humm.” Venice hummed. “Did you not realize?”

“I did.” Yami said.

Teris grimaced. She really hadn’t. In truth she had got caught up and forgot about their double date. She was a bad friend, and Venice was going to get her for this.

“Here.” Jon dropped a sealed envelope on Yami’s chest.

“Really?” Yami grinned, sitting up.

“Don’t open it here.” Jon commanded. “You can thank, Captain Julius. We all can. Cause you owe us a double date.”

Teris turned to Yami. “You blackmailed my brothers Vice Captain to agree to do this?”

“Yes.” Jon answered for Yami, hoping that unlike Julius, Teris would be angry about it.

“Bargained.” Yami corrected.

“I hope you got something good for it.” Teris said, peeking over his shoulder.

“Really!” Jon exclaimed. He couldn’t understand what hold Yami Sukehiro had over the Nova’s that he could get away with such an ungentlemanly deed unscathed.

Yami pulled the envelope to his chest. “Later for you.” He told Teris.

“I don’t know what’s going on. Nor do care.” Venice said. “You’re both a mess.”

“Guess we won’t be doubling with you then.” Yami shrugged.

Jon held out his hand. “Then I’ll be taking that back.”

“No.” Yami and Venice said.

“No.” Venice said again, looking from Jon back to Yami. “We’re going.”

“By the time they get cleaned up--”

“They’re not getting cleaned up.” Venice told Jon.

“The Fragrant Bloom won’t allow them in smelling of sweat and looking like that.” Jon told.

“Then we won’t go to the Fragrant Bloom.” Venice snipped back.

Olsen winced feeling sorry for Jon and what a reservation at such a place would have cost him.

“You want to know how long it takes to get a seat at that place?” Jon questioned, not mentioning the price to reserve those seats. He had planned this date for Venice months in advance. When she had come to him insisting on this day, the day he had just so happened to have reserved for the two of them at the restaurant, Jon had done all he could to get two more seats and dishes added without ever mentioning how she had ruined his plans. The addition of Yami and Teris had not only cost him a favor, but had cost him a pretty penny too.

Olsen raised his hand. “I know.” He gave the Vice Captain a sympathetic look. “I’ll take them.”

“Fine.” Jon snapped. “Someone may as well enjoy an elegant night and fine food.”

“Table for four?” Olsen asked.

“Two actually, but I was able to squeeze them in. Chef Rafou was not happy.”

“I’d imagine not.” Olsen said, wondering what such a change had cost Jon. He got to his feet, thinking of Ellara. “Two is better.”

Yami tossed Olsen the envelope Jon had given him. “Put that in my room for me.”

Olsen caught it and tried to peek inside without breaking the seal. “What is it anyway?”

“Nothing!” Jon exclaimed, holding a staying hand out to Olsen.

Olsen ceased his prying and turned, heading back to the house.

Jon spun around and faced Yami. “I don’t believe you! Do you have a care for nothing?”

“Not much.” Yami admitted, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to Teris.

“To think I ever thought I might like you.” Jon glowered.

“Glad you’re over that.” Yami grinned humorously as he pulled Teris to her feet. “Even if I wasn’t taken, you’re not my type.”

“Boys. Quit posturing.” Venice said, placing a hand lightly on Jon’s neck and toying with his hair the way he liked. “You’ve won us ladies over already. Let’s just have a good time. Alright.”

“Fine.” Yami sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

Jon scowled. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Great!” Venice smiled with forced enthusiasm.

43.3

Yami and Teris entered the great hall of the Black Bulls base, leaving Venice and Jon to say goodnight.

“You could've tried being nicer.” Teris told Yami as soon as he closed the front door.

Yami looked at Teris, brow raised. “You think it really would've mattered?”

“No.” Teris sighed. “But at least I wouldn’t have to apologize to Venice on your behalf.”

Yami turned her to face him, stepping close. “What if I apologize really good to you now?” He whispered, lips a fingers breath from hers. “Would that--” He fell silent sensing the disturbed Ki coming off of Jax before he saw the Captain.

Teris' smile fell at Yami’s change of expression. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned. At the sight of Jax, Teris knew what had happened and pulled away.

“No.” Teris shook her head, tears already welling in her eyes.

“Teris.” Jax said, struggling with his own emotion at the sight of her. “I’m so sorry.”

There was a bright flash as Teris light traveled to Nova House.

As if sensing she was leaving, Yami’s mana had stretched out towards Teris’. Forcing his mana to heel, Yami asked his Captain. “When?”

“Just an hour ago.” Jax said. “Julius stopped by with the news. In his stress he apparently forgot Jon’s date with Venice included the two of you.”

“He’s just outside.” Yami said of Julius’ Vice Captain. “Should--”

“No.” Jax shook his head. “Let him have his moment with Venice. They won’t get many in the coming days.”

“Teris won’t be happy about not being found and told earlier.” Yami said.

“I considered it but Julius said not to. Guess he wanted the two of you to have your own moment knowing another wouldn’t come for a while as well.”

Yami cursed himself. He should have tried harder. Been nicer and less toying with Jon. Who knows? The Azure Deers Vice Captain might've forgave easily and the night could have been better. Less tense and annoying. More joyful for Teris before things were dimmed by death.

“She’s gonna need a friend more than a boyfriend when she returns.” Jax said.

“I know what she needs. And I’m both.” Yami said. “I’ll always be her friend no matter what other titles get added to the mix.”

Jax smirked despite himself. With his constant needling of people, Yami could often seem brash and immature. But the young man was actually quite judicious and much more seasoned than he let on. The more Jax thought about it the more he warmed to the idea of making Yami and Teris co-Vice Captains when the time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet: “Leona didn’t mean like that.” Teris told Tobin on behalf of her cousin before he further embarrassed himself and her.
> 
> Fuegoleon stepped protectively in front of his sister. “I’ll teach you a lesson if you don’t avert your eyes and stand back, peasant.”
> 
> Mereoleona pushed her brother roughly out of the way. To Teris she said. “He can infer as he likes. I’ll correct him as I see fit.” She gave Tobin a smile showing the pointed Vermillion incisors. “Find us a table, big man. I’ll follow.”
> 
> Tobin did as the Captain commanded.
> 
> Fuegoleon glared at both Mereoleona and Tobin, then turned fiery eyes on Teris and accused. “This is all your fault.”


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

It had been thirty days since her fathers death and while there was a definite difference when she had been at Nova House preparing for his memorial, once Teris had returned to base and her duties as a Magic Knight she had guiltily felt little change. Captain Jax had urged her to stay at Nova House longer. But Teris had to get out of there. The absence of her father, though he had never really been present mentally or physically as he had always been in his chambers, was oppressive.

Teris had returned to the Black Bulls base two weeks after she had light traveled to Nova House the night of the double date. Julius had stayed at Nova House three days longer to attend to legal matters with Fyntch.

Teris had found herself hoping against hope that Julius would challenge the right to succession. Their father having been in a coma when Julius had given up his heir-ship meant that the change had never been signed off by him and therefore had never, strictly speaking, been official. But four days after Teris’ return to the Black Bulls base Julius had visited announcing that it was done. Fyntch was the new patriarch of House Nova. The truth of that hit Teris almost as hard as the news of her father's death. She had known both were coming, her father’s passing and Fyntch’s official rise, but for them to be done. Over with. Had been like a sharp slap in the face.

Yami, mana bless him, had been most studious. Always close enough in case she wanted or needed him, but far enough away to give her space. She had tried to be more receptive to him and truly put in an effort to do at least one thing a day with him, whether it be sitting together reading or talking, going out for a ride on the Saber Wolves. Something to show him a fraction of the love and care he continually showed her. She knew it couldn't have been easy on him to stay with the other Black Bulls near the back during the more formal portion of the memorial. With Nozel seated to her right, she too had faced difficultly and had wanted nothing more than Yami’s strong arms around her, comforting her as the tears fell.

At least Nozel hadn’t touched her other than to give a simple greeting. But to have Fyntch place Nozel to her right, as if they were already wed, had made an already difficult and emotional day all the more trying. Nozel had once again whispered apologies for his actions in the stable. Teris really wished he would stop doing that. All it did was bring the rather forgotten kiss to the forefront and make her angry, nervous, and uncomfortable. During Sir Jorah’s birthday party she had told Nozel that as long as he never tired such a thing again that she was willing to move passed it. So why did he feel the need to bring it up and apologize yet again?

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Teris?”

Teris rolled her eyes at Venice’s knocking. Venice never knocked. All it did was annoy and remind Teris that even one of her closest friend was on eggshell around her.

“Stop already!” Teris yanked open the door.

Venice backed up as the door hit the wall and bounced back against Teris’ shoulder. Teris stormed passed her, taking the stairs two at a time. Venice followed her to the dinning hall where everyone save for the two of them were either eating or serving breakfast.

“Enough!” Teris ordered. “No more lowering your voices when I enter. No more sad, sympathetic looks. No more tip-toeing around me as if I’m gonna snap.”

“Yeah. Why would we be afraid of that?” Bronn muttered, sarcastically from his seat.

“Shut it!” Teris snapped.

Bronn lifted a finger, mouth opening to yell a harsh retort. He stopped. The girl had recently lost her father. She was allowed a little leeway.

Lowering his hand, Bronn forgave. “I’m gonna let that go cause I deserved it.”

Teris’ glare narrowed, the Vice Captain had just proved her point. She spun around to Venice. “And no more knocking! For the love of mana you all! Can’t things just go back to the way they were? I appreciate your care and effort but all I really want is for things to go back to the way they were. Please!”

“So the no knocking?” Yami asked, looking at her. “Does that go for everyone or--”

“On no you don’t!” Bronn barked, rising from his seat to point and scowl at Yami.

Teris gave a breath of relief as the others resumed their discussions which mostly involved what they had planned for the evenings festival, and thoughts on where they would rank this year.

“All you had to do was say something.” Venice said, giving Teris a friendly bump before making her way to the serving table.

From his seat at the head of the table, Jax gave her a nod of approval. Teris wasn’t exactly sure how to take her Captains silent praise at her outburst.

Teris served and sat across from Yami. Yami smirked at her with a look in his eye she hadn’t seen since the moment before Jax’s interruption with the news of her father’s death.

Giving him a smile in return, Teris gave another small breath of relief. The two had kissed only twice since her return; and though nice, they had been short almost overly sweet kisses that didn’t suit either of them. It wasn’t that she liked things a bit rougher and passionate...well, she apparently did.

She had never been one for wistful romantic day dreams. Sure she wanted a man that loved her, that would live more than die for her, but romance…a fantasy here and there, sure. But most of her thoughts had been of someone as strong willed as she was. Who would fight along side her. Respect and support her. That she could trust above all else, and that trusted her in return. She wanted someone she could laugh and have fun with. That she could snuggle up with after a long days work and just be with.

The two chaste kisses she and Yami had shared was something she’d expect Neyres, Margery, or Nalorie to dream about or want. Okay, maybe not so much Neyres. That blonde royal was so domineering and cold. Neyres likely either wanted to dominate or secretly wanted to be submissive and not in a sweet, romantic way.

“So,” Venice said, from beside Teris, “you two want to double up for the festival?”

“No!” Yami and Teris said in unison.

“Okay then!”

“Sorry, Venice.” Teris apologized. “We can certainly hang out and see how it goes but I just--” she looked at Yami.

“Say no more.” Venice smiled. “You two want to be alone. I understand. But we do have to hangout together for a bit. And agree on somewhere to meet to watch the Awards Ceremony.”

“That we can do.” Teris said, looking at Yami who gave a begrudging nod.

“Just don’t go down Black Magic Alley.” Olsen said. “Place can get pretty rough on festival night. Sentries always have their hands full. Cursing us, blaming Magic Knights for the extra work our Star Awards cause.”

“How would you know?” Bronn asked, jutting his chin.

“Made the mistake of ducking in there during last years festival.” Olsen answered.

“You and that nonexistent girlfriend of yours you’re always talking about that no one’s seen.” Bronn commented, scrutinizing the Water Mage.

“Exactly.” Olsen said slowly, wondering at the Vice Captains words and studying expression. Bronn hadn’t said anything after he and Ellara had happened upon him and Gilly last Star Awards. But Olsen knew that Bronn had snuffed Ellara and his relationship out in an instant.

“So where do you think we’ve landed in the ranks this year Captain?” Tobin asked, turning to Jax.

The other Black Bulls quieted and looked at the head of the table where their Captain sat.

Jax smirked at them. Having Marx as an ally, if not quite yet a friend, had its perks. He wondered how many years Julius had known the results ahead of time.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Jax said.

“But, we’ve got to be better than last year. Right?” Gendry pressed.

“Yes.” Jax chuckled. “We have more than one star.”

“Wherever we land it’s cause of Yami and Teris.” Abril said, the others nodding.

“I wouldn’t blame us as the sole reason we’re no longer in the negative.” Teris said.

“I would.” Jax said. “Not that anyone else around this table is lacking in skill or capability. Just drive. The want to better yourself and those around you. That’s all you.”

Yami smiled at Teris, happy to see her get the recognition she deserved.

“Though it certainly helps light a fire under you when you’ve got a timeline where you need to prove yourself else you’re as good as banished.” Bronn put in.

“Oui!” Olsen yelled. The others glaring or muttering various obscenities.

Jax shook his head at his Vice Captain. “You had to ruin it.”

“Too far?” Bronn asked.

“Yes.” Olsen told before Jax could.

“It is not as if it isn’t true.” Iban told his friend.

“Hush you.” Olsen ordered Iban. He glanced at Yami, seeing the dark look in the younger mans eyes as he watched Iban.

“Never mind him.” Jax said, dismissing his Vice Captain's words having never heard Iban’s. “He’s just sour cause Gilly still hasn’t forgiven him.”

“Still?” Olsen asked.

“Shut up!” Bronn snapped.

“Want me to--”

“No!” Bronn growled at Olsen for even thinking of trying to suggest anything when he didn’t want the man and his winsome ways anywhere near Gilly.

Jax chuckled and shook his head. Maybe he didn’t have to worry about Yami and Teris being ready to replace Bronn in a year or so. Much as he felt for his friend, he couldn’t help a small, selfish feeling of hopefulness at the thought that Gilly might not ever forgive Bronn and he could keep his Vice Captain.

44.2

“I was glad to hear you say you wanted things to return to normal.” Yami said, as he and Teris made their way to the kennels.

Since Teris had first joined Yami for a ride with the Saber Wolves, No Name had grown considerably tamer. His aggression toward Pilfer had also diminished to the point Yami was satisfied with having their pens near each other as he had first intended.

“I had been ready for that for sometime.” Teris said.

“If you ready sooner you would've said something sooner.” Yami countered.

“You’re the impatient, aggressive one. Remember?”

“Even so. You would've said something sooner if you were ready sooner.”

“You know me so well.” Teris drawled, rolling her eyes.

Yami spun half a rotation, moving from walking beside her to standing in front of her. Teris pulled up short, halting mid-step.

“I do.” Yami declared, tan eyes staring into her impossibly dark ones. “I know you as well as I know myself. Possibly better.” His hand reached up to caress her cheek. “I know your face.” His hand slid down and pressed against the flat of her chest, feeling her heartbeat speed up. “I know your heart.” His fingers traced to her side, kissing where her breast and ribs connected, and on down to her hand; which he took and raised to his lips kissing and nipping at her fingers, his eyes never once leaving hers. “I know your soul.” Kiss. “Your mana.” Nip. “Your magic.” Nip. “I know you, _Ikigai_.”

If Yami was going to tease her by calling her something in his native tongue that he continually refused to translate, she was going to tease him in return. Her expression one of playful seduction, Teris whispered. “Yet you don’t know if I’m lying or telling the truth when I say there’s a birthmark on the back of my right upper thigh almost the length and width of the pad of your thumb.”

Yami’s hold on her hand tightened, his rushing blood shooting south. He opened his mouth to respond.

“Not another word.” Teris commanded, grasping the hand that held hers and pulling it around her waist. Her other hand clutched the back of his neck tugging him lower and closer. “Kiss me.” She breathed, not giving him the chance to obey before her lips sought his.

Yami picked her up, groaning hungerly as her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles crossing. His hips moved of their own accord as one arm did most of the lifting, the other grasping and smacking her butt.

Teris gave a small jump at the spank, more out of enjoyment than shock. She broke the kiss to catch her breath, tugging at his hair that was threaded through her fingers. Her other hand plucked at his shirt as she declared. “You need a hair cut.”

“If you say so.” He said, looking her in the eyes before his gaze dropped down to her breasts.

“What? You don’t agree?”

Yami shrugged. “You’re the one that’s gotta look at me. What you say pretty much goes.”

“That’s a scary thought.”

His lips cocked in a half grin. “I trust you.”

“You trust me enough to give you a hair cut?” Teris asked.

“Ever done it before?”

“I gave Fyntch one once when we were kids.” She wrinkled her nose. “Maybe that’s why he hates me.”

“That bad, huh?”

“My mother ended up having to see it fixed. His hair was so short that you could barely grasp it between pinched fingers. Even she said it would've been better if she had ordered it shaved but couldn't bring herself to do so. Most of the fellow kids started calling him Squirrel’s Butt.”

Yami laughed at that.

“Julius may or may not have started it.”

He lowered her to her feet unable to take it. Clutching his stomach, his laugh echoed through the woods and made her laugh with him. It did her good to see him smile. Hear him give one of his loud, unrestrained laughs that never failed to make her smile and laugh in kind.

When he stopped, she asked. “Are you going to show me what Jon gave you that day?”

Yami sobered and shook his head.

“Come on Yami. You said once I was better and ready you’d show me.”

“So I did.”

“Well?” Teris pressed.

“Tomorrow. After the Festival.”

“Why?”

“I want you to enjoy yourself without that stuff clouding over everything.” Yami told her.

“But, tomorrow’s Mereoleona’s Lava Springs trip.” Teris said. “Fuegoleon said she showed every sign of doing it this year.”

“Then the following day.” He said.

Teris growled.

“You’ve been through enough. Don’t you want to enjoy yourself a bit? Enjoy the day and festival with me?”

She gave him a look. “Don’t you do that.”

“Do what?” He asked, innocently.

“You, Yami Sukehiro, are far from innocent so that’s not gonna work.”

“What will work?” Yami asked.

“I suppose you could try distracting me.” Teris sighed heavily, smiling.

“And how would I go about that?” He questioned, sliding his first two fingers into her front pants pocket and tugging lightly.

“Can I go for a ride?” Bran asked, coming down the path.

Yami’s expression changed. He turned, ready to tell the kid off.

“Don’t.” Teris whispered, placing a hand on Yami’s back. She kissed the space between his shoulder blades. “Be nice for me.”

Yami took a breath and released it slowly.

Coming around Yami, Teris asked Bran. “You don’t get thrill enough racing around through their own eyes?”

“Yami won’t let me use my magic on them.” Bran said “Said unless it was something like the attack on the base, I wasn’t to possess any of his current or future beasts unless I wanted to die.”

Teris chose to ignore the threat and focus on the more likely part of the statement. “Future beast?” She asked, looking back at Yami.

Yami shrugged. “Not planning on anything, but who knows.”

“Who knows indeed.” She smirked. “You could make a business out of training Saber Wolves and the like.”

“Yeah.” Yami huffed. “We’ll go to market days together to the surrounding villages and put the creatures up for auction with the rest of the hunting breeds and cattle.”

“You never know.” Bran said.

Yami turned back to him. “What are you doing here again?”

“He wants to go for a ride.” Teris said for him.

“Please!” Bran begged.

“Please.” Teris echoed, giving Yami the pleading look that always worked on Julius.

Yami huffed. He knew Bran had chosen his moment with care. The kid had wanted to ride the wolves ever since he had lost his fear of them. Yami didn’t like people to be afraid of his beasts. Granted they always needed to be handled with care, respect, and a firm hand; but fearing them was an insult. Yet he almost wished for the days when Bran wanted nothing to do with him and his creatures because he feared them. Now all that Bran seemed to fear was Yami himself; thought obviously not enough if he was pulling this little stunt.

“He rides with you.” Yami told Teris, not sure if he was more annoyed at Teris for falling for Bran’s little manipulation, or himself for so easily giving into Teris when he knew she had fallen for Bran’s tactic.

44.3

They returned to the house a bit earlier than Yami had planned. If the ride had been just him and Teris, he would’ve stayed out longer. Taken a more lengthy mid-way break to just enjoy the time alone with her. As if was, he couldn’t help but smile as Bran happily went on ahead of them.

It was easy to forget the Bran was only two years younger than them when he acted like that. It made Yami wonder if he had been that child-like at fifteen. Probably not. And not only because of the storm that had brought him here and life he had live until Julius had found him. From the sound of it Bran’s childhood might've been meager but full of loving parents and siblings who looked out for and guided each other. Definitely nothing like the home Yami had grown up in and done all he could to stay away from.

“What’s with you?” Teris chuckled, smacking away Yami’s hand, clearing him of his thought.

“What?”

“You’re more handsy than usual.”

“Gotta make up for what was missed out there because you let Bran join us.” Yami told.

“You let Bran join us. I just joined him in pleading with you.” Teris toyed.

“So I could've said no and not had you mad at me for being mean or rude? Good to know. I’ll remember that.”

“Yami.” Teris laughed. “Just look at him. How happy you made him.”

Yami watched Bran fly up the three stairs to front door and rush inside to wash up for the Festival. It did give him a good feeling knowing he was the cause of the boys joy. Still… He shrugged and voiced his thoughts. “Still would've been better if it had been just us.”

Teris gave a small smile at that. She would've preferred the same. Grabbing Yami’s hand, she pulled him towards her; only he didn’t budge and she ended up pulling herself to him.

“Come on.” Teris cajoled, planting a kiss on his shoulder. “I’ll make it up to you.” She whispered in his ear.

Yami’s eyes turned to her. The only thing worse than being so easy when it came to Teris, was Teris knowing just how easy he was.

“I decide when and where.” Yami said, putting up his best front.

“Fair enough.” Teris smiled. As she took a step back she told him the news she had been putting off all day. “But first we got to get cleaned up and ready, we’re having dinner with Venice and Jon and anyone else that comes.”

“Why?” Yami demanded.

“We owe him for ruining his reservation at that fancy restaurant.” Teris said, making her way up the stairs to the front door.

Yami growled.

“Apparently it really is difficult to get a seat at that place.” Teris went on.

“How and why did you manage it?” Yami called after her already knowing. She was too nice, and a royal.

“When I contacted the owner he professed his sympathy's in learning that someone from the Nova family was part of Jon’s party that night and that due to unforeseen circumstances hadn’t been able to make it.”

At least the owner had been kind enough not to mention that those unforeseen circumstances was her Lord Father's death. Though Teris had felt mildly guilty for letting to man believe that was the reason for the change in reservations.

“When I inquired about reserving a table for four he insisted that the whole place was ours for the Star Awards Festival. Said the place was usually closed that night but he would open up and accept us and our guests in honor of my father.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Yami asked.

Teris shrugged, swallowing the emotion that rose up. “Like it or not royalty matters. Even to people we’ve never met or don’t remember meeting. I think it’s silly, but I’m not going to disparage another for wanting to honor my father in whatever way they can.”

“Especially if it means apologizing to Jon is style.” Yami said.

Teris smirked and shrugged again. “Certainly helps and makes it easier to tolerate.”

44.4

Jon had been enthused about dinner at the Fragrant Bloom. Apparently so had every other person who found out about it.

“Who did you tell?” Venice asked Teris, as the two stood watching even more Magic Knights enter the restaurant. “Do we even know them?”

“Oh! Excuse me, Madame.” One of the waiters paused, having overheard as he passed. He gave Teris a nervous glance and lowered his head. “My Lady. The Owner informed and invited all the Magic Knights Captains and members of their squads to celebrate and remember the life of Lord Nova.”

Teris glowered. Sounds more like invited them to drum up more business, she thought. She scolded herself thinking it served her right for taking advantage in the first place.

Venice watched Teris carefully. “Are you okay?”

“As long as Jon accepts the apology.” Teris said.

“He looks happy to me.” Venice said, smiling at him as he sat surrounded by his friends and comrades as plates of food were served. She turned back to Teris and told. “You really didn’t have to. You’re my friend and his Captains sister, what kind of grudge is he gonna hold against you.”

“I don’t need him and Yami to be friends.” Teris admitted. “But, I would prefer friendly terms. Even if you and Jon weren’t together. He’s a Vice Captain. Julius’ Vice Captain.”

“Then you did have to do this.” Venice amended. “He really was rather upset about whatever Yami demanded as payment for going on that double date. Did he ever show you what it was?”

“No.” Teris answered, frowning at Yami who noticed and wondered what he had done now.

“Is he ever?” Venice asked.

“He said, after the Lava Springs.”

Venice grasped her friends arm and shook it. “Ooo! That’s happening again? Really? I cant’ wait!”

“I can’t guarantee it.” Teris told her. “But last Fuego and I talked, he said it looked like it was happening.”

“What’s happening?” Nozel asked, from behind them, having just entered.

“I told you to stop calling me that childish nickname.” Fuegoleon told his cousin.

“You quit acting like a child and maybe I will.” Teris teased, grinning at the Crimson Lion happy to see him; though not as pleased to see his friendly rival. “What are you doing here? It’s a private party.”

Nozel’s eyes widened a fraction. He looked about seeing other Silver Eagles and Crimson Lions and wondered if Teris was still so mad at him that she’d toss him out.

Venice did a bad job of covering the spurting laugh at Nozel’s expression.

Fuegoleon blinked sure he had felt some of the peasants spittle fly his way. “Leona said this was the place to come for free food.”

“Free?” Teris blinked.

Teris looked over the crowd wondering if she was going to be get stuck with the tab. There was no doubt that she would have to dip into the family funds set aside for her if she had to pay for all this. The fact that Fyntch would be aware she had done so and question her as to why unnerved her. She would rather ask Julius for help and deal with his disappointment. But she wasn’t even sure how the family funds and inheritance had been dealt with between her brothers. For the first time she wondered if Julius was still financially covered by the family.

“Yes, my Lady.” The same waiter as before said, pausing as another passed with a tray. “The evening has been covered by the Owner in memory of His Lordship Jaxon Nova.”

Teris felt her eyes moisten and swallowed a lump in her throat. She had been wrong. The owner hadn’t used this to drum up further business, though that would certainly happen if she had anything to say about it. The man truly had cared for and wanted to honor her father in his own way.

“Excuse me.” Teris said, turning and heading outside.

Venice and Fuegoleon eyed each other waiting, wondering which one would follow her out.

“I think Nozel should go.” The Crimson Lion suggested.

“No!” Both Nozel and Venice said at once.

“Fine.” Fuegoleon said. “You two stay here. I’ll go.” He turned and left before Venice could say otherwise.

Venice eyed the Lion Cub’s back, wondering if that had been his intention all along. Distract her by suggesting Nozel go and then go himself. She turned back to the silver haired royal, staring him down as he pointedly ignored her until the front door opened again.

“Why are you two still standing around?” Fuegoleon wondered, entering with Teris, his sister, and two members of the Black Bulls.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell us.” Tobin complained, staring down at Teris, feeling somewhat betrayed by her and Yami, that this had all apparently been done as an apology to Venice's boyfriend.

“It wasn’t suppose to be a huge thing.” Teris told.

“Really?” Tobin asked, archly. “Practically every squad is represented by at least three members. All the Bulls are here except us.”

Teris scanned the crowd wondering if she missed them, then said. “Jax, Bronn, and Iban aren’t here.”

“Fine. Every Black Bull of note, other than the Captain, is here.” Tobin said.

Mereoleona smacked a hand against Tobin’s back and declared. “I like you. What’s your name?”

Tobin turned to the Crimson Lions Captain, giving a smile he usually reserved for Venice.

“Tobin.” He said, looking Mereoleona over. “Intermediate Magic Knight First Class. Care to teach me a thing or two, Captain?”

“Gross.” Venice coughed, turning and walking away.

“Leona didn’t mean like that.” Teris told Tobin on behalf of her cousin before he further embarrassed himself and her.

Fuegoleon stepped protectively in front of his sister. “I’ll teach you a lesson if you don’t avert your eyes and stand back, peasant.”

Mereoleona pushed her brother roughly out of the way. To Teris she said. “He can infer as he likes. I’ll correct him as I see fit.” She gave Tobin a smile showing the pointed Vermillion incisors. “Find us a table, big man. I’ll follow.”

Tobin did as the Captain commanded.

Fuegoleon glared at both Mereoleona and Tobin, then turned fiery eyes on Teris and accused. “This is all your fault.”

“How is this my fault?” Teris asked.

Refusing to back down, Fuegoleon told her. “If you hadn’t chosen to join the Black Bulls--”

“You mean if I had just picked a squad like the two of you.” Teris said, gesturing to him and Nozel. “Instead of trying out.”

Fuegoleon crossed his arms. Lifting his chin, he looked down his nose at her. “If anything happens it’s on you.”

“I’m sure if anything happens it will be on the drink Leona’s already consumed.” Teris said, then quickly assured. “Don’t worry. Tobin’s a gentleman. In his own way. He won’t do anything.” She looked over at the ginger giant and her cousin adding under her breath. “Unless he gets drunk.”

44.4.2

Jon had been enjoying himself. He and Yami had even made up a bit. Though the younger man didn’t seem to care whether Jon was angerly ignoring or amiably talking with him. They fell into a conversation about the sea, boats really. It was one of Jon’s dreams to own a nice sized boat that he could take out and live on for a week or two forgetting about everything he left behind.

When he realized Yami knew quite a bit about the subject, he had peppered him with questions about what size he thought he would need, if he would be able to manage it alone, how long he thought it would take to learn and be comfortable enough to go out on his own. That was until Venice joined them. Jon had thought she would demand a change in subject finding it all too boring; but instead she had quietly sat by.

After a time, Jon looked over at her and inquired softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Venice snipped, never taking her eyes off whatever she was staring at.

Jon followed her gaze, his own darkening. It wasn’t seeing Tobin and Mereoleona seated overly close together that upset him. It was that it seemed to upset his girlfriend.

“It not like she isn’t drunk or having a laugh at him.” Venice said, eyes narrowing as the Crimson Lions Captain laughed heartily and placed a hand on Tobin’s arm leaving it there. “I beat she lost a beat or something like that.”

Jon got up and walked off.

Yami gave a sigh of relief. It wasn’t that he didn’t like talking about ships and boating, but Jon’s constant questions had quickly grown tiresome. Only reason he hadn’t ignored the Vice Captain or told him off was because Teris had done all this as a form of apology to Jon. He doubted Teris would have been happy with him if he was rude or had words with Jon at the thing that was meant to get them back in the Vice Captain's good graces.

“Hey, you.” Teris said, coming up behind Yami and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I wasn’t the reason Jon left.” Yami told her.

Teris laughed. “I didn’t say you were. But that’s good to know, I guess.”

Yami looked up at her. “When can we get out of here?”

Teris gave him a smile that set his heart pounding. “How about now?”

Yami nearly knocked his chair over, getting out of it with such speed. “You mean it?”

“Yeah.” Teris laughed. “I’ll write the owner and—Yami!” She cried when he took her hand and pulled her from the restaurant.

Nozel was temped to kick his foot out and trip the foreigner as he passed with Teris in tow. Teris never would've tolerated him pulling her along like that, Nozel bitterly thought. Not that he ever would have. He respected her too much. But not enough not to kiss her while her father was upstairs in the main house dying, his mind accused.

“Shut up.” Nozel told himself then looked quickly at Fuegoleon expecting the Vermillion to lash out thinking he had spoken to him. But Fuegoleon’s attention was elsewhere.

The Crimson Lion watched his sister and the Black Bulls peasant shamelessly flirt. As if Mereoleona didn’t always do whatever she wanted, not caring what even those closest to her thought, Nozel thought, annoyed by his rivals distraction. He didn’t pick up on how the same could have been said about Teris.

“I don’t understand how such a man could interest her.” Fuegoleon breathed, baffled by it all.

“Does it matter?” Nozel asked, thinking of Teris and Yami. “It won’t matter in the end. Besides, do you really think she finds such a low bred excuse for a man anything more than a diversion to pass the time?”

Fuegoleon’s eyes move to Nozel. “Are you referring to Leona or Teris?”

“Both.” Nozel said, rising from his seat and making for the exit.

44.5

Bronn had given up walking aimlessly around the streets of Castle City hoping to bump into Gilly. Since returning from his secret mission to learn what he could about Ellara’s past, which hadn’t offered anything useful, Bronn had resumed his attempts at wooing Gilly and getting her to forgive him. Granted his efforts had been less dramatic than before he had left; but he was sure he had made a pest out of himself nonetheless.

He had sent Gilly a message a week ago telling her that if he didn’t hear from or see her by the end of the Star Awards Festival he would leave her be. Her silence had stung worse than the slap she had given him when she had broken things off.

He passed Black Magic Alley and stopped. As often as he went down there, he had never entered during a festival night. Olsen's words ran through his mind. He could use a good all out brawl. Preferably after a dozen or so drinks. Turning back he passed through, what to the naked eye looked like a brick wall. Immediately his senses were assaulted by the noise, sights, and sounds.

His tongue pushed against the roof of his mouth, the smell of piss, vomit, and sex almost palatable. Olsen had been right. Black Magic Alley was a seedy place, but not anywhere near as bad as what he currently saw. Bronn picked his way over people sprawled in the street. They were either blind drunk or bleeding out. He passed a man in the mist of the act with two women and kept his eyes averted, all the while silently cheering the lucky bugger on.

Arriving at his preferred pub the bartender yelled. “All out of top and bottom shelf. Bloody drunks and their fights. It’s middle or nothing.”

“Fair enough.” Bronn said, righting a bar stool and rapping a knuckle on the counter.

The Bartender eyed Bronn’s Magic Knights cloak warily and said. “I’ve had enough fights in here for one night. You looking to cause trouble you do it elsewhere.”

“I am lookin’ for trouble, but right now all I want is a drink.” Bronn said, tapping a finger on the counter.

The Bartender’s eyes narrowed. “You leave before you go looking to state your other hunger and I’ll serve you.”

“You don’t serve me and I’ll be choosing trouble over drink right now.” Bronn told.

The man served him.

“Leave the bottle.” Bronn ordered.

“Damn Magic Knights.” The Bartender cursed. “Worse than the lot of them you all can be.”

“Just be sure to thank us that the kingdom still exists and your wives and daughters aren’t pillaged and plundered like everything else would be if it weren’t for us.” Bronn said, pouring himself another and downing it. Throwing too much coin onto the bar top, Bronn slid out of his seat and slunk out the door taking the bottle with him.

Not far from the tavern he came across a blonde woman trying to pull away from a rather large man.

“Let go!” She demanded, fear leaching into her voice.

“Well, aren’t you a feisty one.” The man chuckled. “You come into Black Magic Alley looking like that. Let a fella like me buy you a drink. And think you can leave without giving something in return?”

The man laughed when the woman kicked at him. Bronn rolled his eyes at the woman's weak but fervent attempts.

“I—I have a boyfriend.” The girl said, voice quivering.

“Yeah?” The man asked, pulling her to him. “What would he think of you showing yourself off like that? Letting other men buy you drinks?”

“He’s a Magic Knight!” She said.

Bronn cursed.

“Really?” The man questioned in disbelief.

Bronn doubted the truth of her words as well but still, he was the idiot who had worn his squad cloak. It wasn’t like he could walk away and do nothing no matter her words. Not while wearing a Magic Knights cape.

“Let the lady go.” Bronn ordered, making his way across the wide alley to them.

“A Magic Knight?” The man looked back at the girl. “This your boyfriend?”

Dumbstruck, the woman didn’t move.

“Naw. I’m not the girls beau.” Bronn said, barely giving the woman a glance. “I’m just a guy who can’t stand dicks like you who can’t get any and are too cheap to pay so they try an’ force their looser selves on unwilling women. Probably couldn’t even get it up if she did agree. Now let her go.”

“What was that?” The man challenged.

“What was that?” Bronn repeated, waving his pinky.

The man pushed the woman out of the way and took a swing at Bronn.

Bronn gave a wolfish grin, thinking it too bad there was only one foe. The fight was over even quicker than he had imagined. The guy was obviously drunk and had a glass jaw.

“You could’ve at least tried.” Bronn complained, stomping on the unconscious man. “This was barely worth my time. Bloody Magic Knights cape.” He tore the cloak off balling it up.

Turning he saw the woman had gotten back to her feet; but was trembling uncontrollably, facing a wall.

“It’s alright lass.” Bronn said, giving the man another kick. “He won’t be bothering you again. I’d be careful who you let buy you drinks next time though. If you were serious about that Magic Knight boyfriend, I wouldn’t mention this to him. If you do. Can you leave me out of it?” He took a step toward her when she didn’t move. “You alright there?”

“Stay away!” The woman yelled.

Bronn blinked, surprised and offended at the fearful sharpness of her voice. “I just saved you. Not that I’m looking for thanks, but you don’t have to be so rude.”

“Don’t look at me.” She said, her voice less sharp, and more broken.

Bronn’s eyebrows pulled together the voice sounding all too familiar. He a stepped back and then took two steps toward her. “Gilly?”

“No.” Came her muffled voice.

“Cursed mana! It is you! What are you doing here, lass? What happened to your hair?”

Gilly turned to him, her beautiful face framed by wavy blonde locks. “I didn’t want you to see me like this.” She hiccuped. Lowering her head, she covered her face with her hands, shoulders shaking as she cried.

“Like this?” Bronn gestured to her. “Or like that?” He jerked a thumb at the man. Bronn turned back to the man a sudden urge to kill the drunken sod coming over him.

“Please don’t!”

Bronn stopped and turned back to face her. “What are you doing here, lass?”

“Trying to get over you! What else?”

“Get over me?”

Gilly nodded. “Ellie thought if I went out. Had a bit of fun. It would help me to not contact you before the night was through.”

“So I’d leave you alone?” Bronn said, staring at her.

Gilly nodded. “We came here together. I kind of insisted on Black Magic Alley. I didn’t want to be seen by anyone I knew or happen across you.”

“And the hair?”

Gilly shrugged. “Ellie did a simple glamour. Thought it’d help me loosen up. Said I might get more attention.”

“As if this fake you comes close to the beauty you are.” Bronn huffed.

Gilly blushed, looking away. “I don’t know what I would've done if you hadn’t come around. What—might’ve--”

“Don’t.” Bronn said, taking her into his arms feeling her tremble as she began to cry again.

“I’m so sorry, Bronn.”

“You did nothing wrong, lass. I’m the fool.”

“No.” She shook her head looking up at him. “I was looking for a reason to fight with you. I wanted to break things off.”

His heart would’ve hurt less if she had stabbed him. “You did?”

“I feel too much for you.” She confessed. “I—I love you.”

Bronn relaxed at that. “I love you too, Gilly. I wanna marry you.”

She softened for the briefest of moments before pulling away. “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You’re a Magic Knight. I can barely stand it when you go out on missions as it is. You think I don’t know why your gifts and apologies stopped for a time? You went off somewhere dangerous and all I could think was—was that I was never going to see you again.” She swallowed and shook her head. “I refuse to be one of those girlfriends. One of those—wife's. I won’t be widowed early cause you chose your service to the kingdom over me.”

“Then you need not worry girl. I told Jax before all this that I hoped to marry you and that he’d have to do without me when that time came. If that time came.”

Gilly’s eyes widened. “You did?”

Bronn nodded.

“I would never ask you to.”

Bronn stepped to her. “You never did. I knew what would make you happiest. What would give me the best chance at winning your hand. And I made the decision. I choose you over my service long ago Gilly Shae. It just took me a while to realize it.”

“Then yes.” She said, smiling uncontrollably.

Bronn blinked.

Gilly froze.

“If we’re gonna do this. Lets at least do it proper.” Bronn said, taking her hand and bending to a knee.

Gilly winced, not wanting to think about the filth he was kneeling in.

“Gilly Shae. Love of my life. Reason I get up every morning. Will you make me the happiest sod there ever was and be my bride?”

Gilly’s head bobbed, nodding. “Yes! Yes, I’ll be your wife.”

Bronn stood wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her in a kiss she never wanted to end.

“Wait!” Bronn pulled away. “I almost forgot.”

He created a portal to his bedroom and picked her up taking them through.

“Bronn!” Gilly scolded.

“It’s not like that love.” He looked at her smiling. “Least not yet.”

She watched him as he moved to a standing chest of drawers and dug around in the middle one that hung askew.

“Ah.” He grinned feeling what he sought.

Wrapping his hand around it he moved back to her. Plopping on his bed, he pulled her onto his lap.

“No betrothed of mine will go without a ring.” He said, opening his hand in front of her.

“Oh! Bronn!” She looked at the ring then at him as if her head were on a swivel. “You were serious when you said you had talked to Jax and chosen me.”

“Course I was! Remember that lazy day when all you wanted to do was lay about making chains out of the wild flowers?”

She nodded.

“I kept on wanting to hold and play with your hands?”

She nodded again, this time far more slowly as realization dawned.

He smirked. “Try it on. Let’s see how good I was at sneaking a size.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean SO MUCH.
> 
> Next chapter snippet: “The Black Bulls. Fifth ranked squad. One star behind the Golden Dawn.” Jax grinned, proudly. He imagined the morning Jamie was having and almost felt sorry for the mans Golden Dawn. Almost. He looked his squad over. “You should be proud. All of you. This wasn’t a one or two person fete.” He said, glancing at Yami and Teris who nodded in agreement. “You all did well and made me proud. Let’s see if we can top Jamie and his Golden Dawn next year.”
> 
> Spoiler-ish...maybe?.?... So even though it’s still a long ways off, I’m sure most, if not all, of you know Yami and Teris are gonna end up marrying each other. @cloversincity over on tumblr made a post about what the Captain's would wear for their wedding. That post had me scrapping my idea of Yami wearing a nicer set of his everyday clothes. So if you wanna see something similar to what Yami will be wearing on that happy day you can head over to tumblr and checkout their page or my re-blog of the post. I want to thank @cloversincity for letting me use this idea when that day finally does roll around. A few of you have voice concerns that the story might be near its end. I can guarantee you, we still have a long way to go. I’m serious when I say I have 157 chapters written and still gotta finish writing the last quarter of the story.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Jax sat at the head of the table watching his squad as they talked about last nights Star Award Ceremony. He was so content that his ire at Bronn for having left them last night, making them all fly back by broom, had all but vanished.

Yami looked over at their Captain. “You knew yesterday morning.”

It was more of a statement than a question, and Jax smiled.

“Knew what?” Abril asked, turning to the Captain and sucking in a breath at his expression. “You knew!” She accused.

“The Black Bulls. Fifth ranked squad. One star behind the Golden Dawn.” Jax grinned, proudly. He imagined the morning Jamie was having and almost felt sorry for the mans Golden Dawn. Almost. He looked his squad over. “You should be proud. All of you. This wasn’t a one or two person fete.” He said, glancing at Yami and Teris who nodded in agreement. “You all did well and made me proud. Let’s see if we can top Jamie and his Golden Dawn next year.”

“Why aim so low as that?” Olsen asked. “I’d like to see the Silver Eagles and Crimson Lions taken down a peg or two.”

The group cheered, Teris noticing how no one said anything about surpassing her brothers Azure Deers. As if that squad was unreachable. But Teris wanted them to get there. Even if they couldn’t take the top rank from Julius and his squad, she wanted to get at least close enough that it made the Azure Deers and her brother nervous.

“What are you thinking?” Yami asked her, his booted foot brushing against hers under the table.

“That I wouldn’t mind taking Julius and his Deer down a peg or two.” Teris said.

Yami shook his head, huffing in amusement. “What did that brother of yours do to make you go after him so?”

“He gave me hope.” Teris said. “Only I need to be just as good as him, if not better, if I’m going to achieve that hope in time.”

Yami stared at her from across the table. “I want the same. But you needn’t obsess over it. You have me now. There’s other options.”

“Options I don’t like.” Teris said.

Hearing the temper in her tone, Yami returned to his breakfast. “Forget I said anything.”

“Let’s do that.” Teris agreed.

Having caught the tail end of the exchange between them, Venice looked at Yami then Teris and quietly asked her friend. “You two have an argument or something last night?”

“No. Last night was great.” Teris answered.

Venice glanced at Yami who was now listening to Gendry. “You sure? That last bit.”

Teris shook her head. “Touchy subject. What about you and Jon? He wasn’t on the balcony standing with Julius during the announcement last night, nor with you when we met up.”

Venice shrugged. “I was sitting next to him at the restaurant when next thing I knew, he was gone. No where to be found. Neither were you. By the way. What happened?”

Teris glanced at Yami smiling. “Had to get out of there.”

“Needed some alone time.” Venice teased.

“That and I wanted to make up for earlier in the day.” Teris admitted.

“What happened earlier?” Venice questioned.

“I talked him into letting Bran join us on our afternoon ride.”

“Teris.” Venice lightly scolded, knowing those rides were basically dates for the two.

“I know. But Bran seemed so hopeful and sad and--”

“He was playing you.” Venice told her.

“He’s a cutie.” Teris said, looking at Bran eat.

“Really?” Venice questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Just how varied is your type?”

“Not like that.” Teris hushed. “Like a little brother. Always wanted a younger sibling. Given the poor proper lady I was I had hoped it would be a brother.”

“How naive you are.” Venice sighed. “Only thing more annoying than an older sibling is a younger one.”

Olsen nodded from the other side of Venice. “It’s true.”

“I’m the youngest and I bet if you ask Julius--”

“He’ll say he loves you, but sometimes you can be so aggravating and bothersome that he wants to kill you.” Venice finished.

Olsen nodded again.

“I’m going to ask him next time I see him.” Teris said.

“Well he’s not going to tell you the truth now is he.” Olsen said.

“Captain?” Teris turned toward Jax. “Has Julius ever said anything like what they’re saying about me?”

“I—“ Jax began.

Bronn entered the dining hall.

“Where the hell have you been?” Jax stormed, silently relieved that the man was alright.

“Sorry, Captain.” Bronn apologized, quickly serving himself.

“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it.” Jax snapped. “We waited nearly twenty minutes for you before we finally found ourselves some brooms and flew home.”

Bronn sat down. “Not what I was apologizing for. But sorry about that too.”

Jax eyed the man, carefully. “Something’s happened. What’s happened?”

Grinning uncontrollably, Bronn leaned over and whispered. “I did it.”

“Did what?” Jax questioned, cautiously.

“Got back together with Gilly.”

“Good for--”

“And we’re engaged.” Bronn added, cutting off his Captain's words.

“What!” Jax exclaimed.

Everyone quieted and turned at Jax who had stood and slammed a hand on the table. The Black Bulls Captain glared at his squads attention.

“Eat.” Jax ordered. “Leona or Quience will come get you soon and put you through hell. Don’t embarrass me by failing.” He looked back at Bronn, growling as he made for the exit. “You. With me.” When he didn’t hear Bronn immediately follow, he shot up a mass of rock from under Bronn’s bench causing him and the bench to flip over. “Now!”

The Black Bulls remained silent for a long time after their Captain and Vice Captain had disappeared.

Finally, Abril whispered into the quiet. “I wonder what’s going on there?”

Yami didn’t really care. He just enjoyed seeing Bronn getting taken to.

“I hope Leona’s the one that comes for us.” Tobin smiled, feeling the same as Yami about the situation they had witnessed.

Venice shot out of her seat and quit the table.

Teris chose to ignore her friends behavior till Venice had a better handle on what she was feeling or was at least open to talking about it.

“Do I even want to know what happened between you and my cousin last night?” Teris asked, looking at Tobin.

“As if you and Yami weren’t getting up to the same.” Tobin elbowed Yami. “Am I right.”

“That I’ll break your arm if you elbow me again. Yes.” Yami said.

Tobin dropped his arm.

Fuegoleon entered the dining hall, looking over the Bulls. “You shouldn’t have eaten.”

“Where’s your sister?” Tobin asked, turning to look at the Crimson Lion.

Fuegoleon’s eyes narrowed. “Doubt she remembers your name let alone you face. I’d leave it that way if I were you.”

“Aw. Is the Lion Cub worried about his Lioness sister? Trust me little Cub. She can take care of herself and mor--” Tobin’s words fell into a startled shout when he found himself surrounded by flames.

“If that scares you. Maybe you should stay.” Fuegoleon told, over the roaring of the fire. He noted how Yami didn’t move, but instead created a shield of darkness between him and the fire while he continued to eat. Fuegoleon frowned, intensifying the heat of the flames.

“Fuego! Stop!” Teris got to her feet.

Fuegoleon followed Teris’ eyes back to Tobin, and quickly snuffed out the fire. Rather than apologize and admit he had momentarily focused on Yami, he stared at Tobin. “That was but a weak sampling of what awaits you at the Lava Springs.”

45.2

Sitting behind his desk in his office, Jax stopped Bronn from taking a seat. “You can stand.”

“Really?” Bronn asked, surprised.

“Really.” Jax leaned forward, staring at his Vice Captain. “You broke your word.”

“And here I thought my friend was going to be happy for me.” Bronn said, giving the chairs back a shove.

“Your friend is.” Jax gave a quick, true smile that faded as soon as it appeared. “Your Captain is far from it.”

Bronn closed his eyes. “Can I--” He gestured to the chair. “Can I have a seat?”

“No.”

Bronn sat anyway. “Jax.”

Jax raised a brow.

“Sir.” Bronn revised upon seeing his Captain's expression. “It just sort of happened. I wasn’t planning on it. I swear. I would've waited. Would’ve told you at least.”

“Instead you disappeared as soon as we arrived at Castle City to mope the streets. You weren’t there for the Awards Ceremony. Like I told you to be. You left us to fly home after waiting nearly half an hour for you to show. You made me wonder, begin to worry about you when you were late for breakfast--”

“You were worried about me?”

“No.” Jax shook of his head. “The only thing I was worried about was that someone else might've gotten to kick your ass before I could.”

Bronn gave his Captain a weak smile. “A date hasn’t been set. Who knows how long Gilly will want or need before she can leave her position.

At that Jax’s eyebrows lifted. “She’s leaving her position?”

Bronn nodded. “She’s always wanted to move to some Forsaken Realm village that was in want of a healer and open her own practice.”

Jax gave a smirking huff wondering if Gilly also dreamt of having a good, draft free home and ready supply of food; because she wouldn’t be able to meet both dreams servicing some Forsaken Realm village where no one could pay.

“Any idea where?” Jax questioned.

“Saussy.” Bronn answered.

“Saussy? That’s--”

Bronn nodded. “Not more than a hundred miles from the Spade Kingdom border. I know. I’m hoping to talk her into possibly Jemil. Or at least Hage.”

“Oh yeah, Hage would be great.” Jax said, sarcastically. “That way you can deal with both the Spade and Diamond kingdoms.”

“So maybe not Hage.” Bronn said, relaxing as his Captain adjusted and calmed from the news.

“Then you’re not only abandoning me as Vice Captain. You’re abandoning me as a friend and moving to some outlining Forsaken Realm village.”

Bronn winced at the accusation in Jax’s tone. “This place is practically in the Forsaken Realm.” Bronn reasoned. “And we’ll still see each other. I’ll pop in and visit. We’ll still go out drinking. May even bring you back home with me for dinner with the Mrs. I’ll still be a Spatial Mage.”

“You know what this job is like.” Jax said. “How often do you see that happening. Honestly?”

“Maybe not so much at first.” Bronn admitted. “But once you get the new Vice Captain whipped into shape. Olsen will--”

“Vice Captains.” Jax said, stressing the ‘s’.

“Pardon?”

“It’s been done before.” Jax informed.

“I know it has.” Bronn said, sitting forward. “But rarely. And with good reason. Two people sharing duties and power like that don’t work well together.”

“I think you underestimate Yami and Teris’ bond.” Jax remarked.

“Yami and Teris—Captain. You can’t be serious!”

“You don’t get a say. You’re leaving. Don’t like it. Stay.”

“They’re not even Senior Magic Knights. Let alone Third Class.” Bronn argued.

“I’m working on it.” Jax sighed. “Thought I would've had more time.” He growled, glaring at Bronn. “With the letter you sent Gilly and not having heard from her, I had begun to think I might not need to bother at all. What happened?”

45.3

“She didn’t even recognize you.” Venice said in a harsh, hoarse whisper to Tobin.

“I know.” Tobin grinned, looking over his shoulder at Venice. “Isn’t it hot. We can go through it all over again as if it’s the first time.”

Venice scowled and turned away.

Yami, who had been watching them, stepped to Tobin’s side when Venice walked off. “You took my suggestion from over a year ago. Didn’t you?”

“What?” Tobin turned to Yami. “No. Maybe.”

“Why now?” Yami wondered.

Tobin shrugged. “I’ve tired everything else and failed. When you finally got with Teris, I figured you might know what you were talking about. Couldn’t do any worse than how I’ve been doing anyway.”

“How’d you get the Lioness in on it?” Yami asked.

“A wicked late night game of cards at one of the game houses in Black Magic Alley. Long story short. I agreed to cancel her debt if she pretended to be into me for one hour of my choosing.” Tobin chuckled remembering how Venice stewed jealously as he and Captain Mereoleona had sat and flirted openly with each other last night at the restaurant. “Didn’t even take half an hour before she left unable to bare to watch anymore.” Tobin said of Venice.

Yami had to admit that Tobin couldn’t have picked a better woman to get Venice's attention and make her jealous of. Only thing was, Tobin had added a few enemies too. Yami couldn’t help but note the way Fuegoleon and the rest of the Crimson Lions, along with Nozel and the Silver Eagles glared their way. Though to be fair, Nozel and most, if not all of the Silver Eagles were probably glaring at him not Tobin.

Yami smiled for the benefit of the two staring royals and their squads as he clasped Tobin’s shoulder and told him. “Don’t tell anyone that it was my idea. No matter how long ago, I can’t see Teris being overly pleased with it.”

“Overly pleased with what?” Teris questioned, stepping behind them.

Tobin cocked his head at Yami, waiting for him to answer Teris’ questioned. Luckily Mereoleona jumped up onto a large boulder and demanded their attention.

“Listen up you arrogant fools.” The Crimson Lions Captain roared. “Some of you may be thinking pretty highly of yourselves what with the results of this years rankings, a few squads doing some pretty sizable shuffling.” She looked down at Teris and rest of the Black Bulls. “Others may be feeling a bit down or nervous at the results.” She glanced at Jamie’s Golden Dawn. “Well now’s your chance. Your chance to prove that you and your squad either deserve your place, or deserved and will do better next year. You thought climbing the mountain the morning of the Squad Challenge was tough? You haven’t experienced tough. You can and will have to use your magic to get to the top. No spatial magicking yourself there. No light traveling,” she glanced at Teris again, “or any other type of travel that lets you skip the fun bits that’ll see and decide if you’re worthy of enjoying the reward. Get to the top before sunset and you can rest easy and have that reward. Don’t. And it’s a long, treacherous way back down in the dark for you. Get to it.”

Mereoleona hopped off the rock and made her way toward Teris and the Black Bulls.

“Hey cutie.” Mereoleona smiled at Tobin giving him a wink. She could almost feel Venice and Fuegoleon’s heated gaze.

Serves Leon right, she thought. Who the hell did he think he was storming into her office this morning, demanding to know her intentions with that bearded Black Bulls peasant? If he were anyone other than her beloved brother, she would've taken to him so hard that he’d have been lucky to be alive. As it were, the two weren’t speaking to one another. They had long since learned that that was safest course of action for those and the property around them until they both calmed down.

Mereoleona placed a hand on Teris head. “You’ve done this before. Show them how it’s done.”

“I’ve done it before too.” Fuegoleon said, stepping between his sister and Tobin.

“Don’t fall into a lava pit.” Mereoleona told him.

Fuegoleon snarled at the reminder of having done so the first time Mereoleona brought him here. His sister had laughed long and hard before pulling him out, the only thing saving him from the molten rock being his mana skin. Cloaking himself in mana skin now, he led the way.

“Look after him for me.” Mereoleona told Teris. “You know how he gets when he’s angry.”

Teris gave a nod. “Will do.”

“That’s my girl.” Mereoleona enthused slapping Teris’ butt as her cousin passed.

Teris jumped, letting out a yip. Yami blinked at the Captain's action then grinned eyeing Teris’ behind.

Mereoleona noticed the smirk that grew over Yami’s face. Placing a fiery, magically formed paw on his head she said. “Whatever you’re about to saying. Don’t. You’ll embarrass my cousin, upset my brother and his rival, and force me to get all Captain-y.”

Yami’s eyes looked up at the paw that rested on his head “I can’t imagine anyone forcing you to do anything.”

Mereoleona’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t try to kiss my ass. You’ll just turn my sour mood even fouler.”

Tobin chuckled. For his outburst a fiery paw plopped on his head as well.

“You two get a late start but as a consolation, you get to spend some extra time with me.” Mereoleona told.

Fuegoleon, Teris, Nozel, and Venice looked back, various expressions on their faces.

“Go on.” The Crimson Lions Captain yelled over her shoulder at them.

Mereoleona smirked at the similar watchful reactions that her brother and Venice had, the hesitance in Teris, and look of haughty triumphant that Nozel wore. As the four and rest of the groups began their way up, she turned back to the two men.

Letting the magically created paws dissolve from their heads, Mereoleona crossed her arms and said to Tobin. “You never said it was to get a girl jealous.”

Tobin rubbed the top of his head. “You never asked.”

The Captain looked him over. “Fair enough. But if I had known, I would've agreed without you having to go through the trouble of cheating to win.”

Tobin straightened. “You knew!”

“I do now.” She grinned.

Yami shook his head at how easily his friend fell for the trick.

“Even the younger foreign buck knows you never admit to cheating.” Mereoleona said, glancing at Yami.

“So you would've done it anyway?” Tobin asked, thinking it had all been a ruse to get him to confess to cheating.

“To help one of Jax’s brood get a girl who obviously returns his interest? Of course I would’ve. If it was just to impress your friends as I had thought.” Mereoleona smiled, sharp incisors glinting dangerously in the sunlight. “Let’s just say you’re lucky I was in a good mood when you joined the game and so obviously set your sights on me. You really are a horrible cheater by the way. Don’t try that again. I doubt you’ll find someone as forgiving as I was.”

Tobin barely heard anything passed the most important first sentence. “You think she likes me?”

“She wouldn’t be so jealous if she didn’t.” Mereoleona said.

“Why am I here?” Yami asked

“Patience.” Mereoleona commanded.

“You know she has a boyfriend. Right?” Tobin went on.

“Julius’ Vice Captain? Jon may like her well enough. But while Venice seemed to enjoy the diversion for a time, you don’t need to look hard to see that she’s no longer happy in the relationship and is making poor Jon’s life difficult.

Mereoleona thought but didn’t say that Jon, bastard as he may be, would still do as his Lord Father commanded and there was no way that Lord Dorien Denwulf would let Jon wed Venice; no matter how lovely and fierce she was or what a fine Magic Knight she could be if she but put in a bit of effort.

“Just don’t push too hard or ruin it. I’ll ruin you if you do.” Mereoleona told Tobin.

“Yes, sir!” Tobin said, all but saluting. Embarrassed he added in a much more tempered tone. “I don’t plan to.”

“Good.” The Captain nodded. “Off with you.”

Yami tired to follow Tobin but found a magical paw once again on his head.

“Not you.” Mereoleona said, turning her eyes on him.

45.4

Upon reaching the mountains peak, Fuegoleon and Teris fell to the ground panting and drenched in sweat.

“Didn’t—wait for—your boyfriend.” Fuegoleon breathed, taking off his cloak and untying his blue over coat.

“Neither did—you.” Teris said, pulling off her squad cloak and unbuttoning her blouse. The thin, soaked fabric stuck to her as she pealed it off leaving her in just the tank top. She gave a sigh as the hotter then kiln air kissed her skin evaporating the sweat almost as soon as it left her opened pores.

Fuegoleon flapped his open top, fanning himself, and scowled at both Teris’ removal of her over shirt and in confusion at her words.

“You and Nozel.” Teris supplied. “You and he seem to more friendly than before we joined the Magic Knights. What happened to you two being rivals?”

“We are.” Fuegoleon told. “Even more than our squads are with each other.”

“Then?” Teris questioned.

Turning the table, Fuegoleon remarked. “You’ve been rather mean to him again. What’s the reason for the sudden change this time?”

Maybe it was because Fuegoleon was like a brother, but wasn’t actually her brother. Maybe it was because Fuegoleon, Nozel, and she had grown up together and were such close friends. Maybe she wanted Fuegoleon to tell her that Nozel really didn’t like her like that and had been possessed or something when he kissed her. Or maybe she was still bitter towards Nozel and was hoping that Fuegoleon, in his anger, would quit speaking to Nozel. At the very least Teris knew she wanted her cousin to stop bothering her about how she was currently treating Nozel.

“He kissed me.” Teris told.

“What?” Fuegoleon asked. He had a moment of disbelief that was quickly followed by pride that his friend had finally got up the nerve to act on his feelings. “Teris. He’s your Intended. You can’t--”

“He did it in the stables when we were at Nova House back in January.”

Fuegoleon’s expression darkened. The timing changed everything. Nozel had been there as a Magic Knight to guard and protect Teris, not act as a friend or intended. No doubt Teris had been distraught over Lord Jaxon’s turn for the worse, which made Nozel’s timing all the more wrong.

Fuegoleon’s hands clenched into fists. Looking down the mountain side at Nozel who was near to reaching the top, he wondered if anyone would notice if he started lobbing fireballs at the Silver Eagle.

“Does Julius know?” He asked.

“What do you think?”

She had a point, Fuegoleon thought. Throwing fireballs on an active volcano would've been too subtle and easy an end for Nozel had Julius known. He almost asked if Yami knew, but knew the answer to that as well. The foreign peasant was so violent and volatile, Fuegoleon couldn’t imagine what someone like Yami would do if he knew.

“Venice.” Teris said, answering his unasked question. “Venice knows. And now you.”

Teris looked pleadingly at him, wondering what she had done. Had her anger and stupidity made it all worse again when all she wanted was to forget it ever happened?

“Leon. You can’t tell anyone or do anything.” Teris told him.

Fuegoleon stared at Nozel another moment before his eyes slid back to Teris.

Teris gripped his forearm. “Promise me!”

Slowly he realized she had called him Leon and not her favorite childhood nickname. That and that alone was the only reason he nodded and didn’t push the matter. He knew she was serious and seriously worried about what might happen. And rightly so. He knew, hoped, that no matter what happened. Or what Teris said. That she and Nozel would one day be wed. Fuegoleon couldn’t help but be pleased that Teris was showing such concern for Nozel’s image and well being.

Unable to stop himself, Fuegoleon asked. “What did you do? When he kissed you.”

“I bit him.” She answered as if it was the only logical course.

Fuegoleon stared, caught between surprise, pride, and censure. Before he could say anything, Teris went on.

“I really don’t want to talk about it. I just wanted you to know so you’d quit bugging me about why I was avoiding him.”

Fuegoleon gave a nod. “Fair enough. But can I ask a question that’s not about that?”

“Sure.”

“You and Yami. You’re dating. Correct?”

Teris chuckled lightly. The answer could go one of two ways and both would be partially true and false. Could it really be called dating when they had officially been on one awful group date with Venice and Jon?

“I don’t know how to answer that.” Teris said, honestly.

“But you like him? Yami.”

“Very much so.” She said, thinking her cousin wasn’t ready to hear her confess that she loved Yami Sukehiro.

“What do you see in him?”

“I let you have a second question cause I couldn’t correctly answer the first but I never agreed to a third.”

“It’s not going to go anywhere.” Fuegoleon told. “You’ve got to know that even if he doesn’t.”

“I try not to think over much about the future.”

“You and Nozel--”

“You agreed to cease with that.” Teris reminded.

Fuegoleon sighed heavily and looked away.

“I don’t know why it matters so much to you anyway.” Teris grumbled, picking up a handful of pebbles and tossing them one by one into a nearby lava pool.

“How can you say that!” Fuegoleon demanded, turning to her. “You’re like a sister to me. One of my closest friends.”

“Then why can’t you just be happy for me?”

“That you’re with someone that can at best be a passing fancy that may leave you with fond memories once you’re wed?”

“I’m not marrying Nozel.” Teris growled, angry at having to yet again say so. “You’re right. We are like siblings and you’re one of my closest friends. You know me better than both my brothers combined.” She gave him a fond smile that quickly fell as she continued. “Which is why I don’t understand how you can doubt I mean what I say when even Julius knows it to be true.”

“Maybe because I don’t want it to be true.” He said, finally admitting as much to himself. “Teris.” He breathed, looking at her. “At best you become Knights Commander before you are properly betrothed to Nozel and refuse to comply. Sure, you’ll get to stay in the kingdom but you’ll still be cast out from your family. We wouldn’t be friends anymore.”

“We wouldn’t be family. Getting to visit or talk as such.” Teris said, knowing that as much as her Uncle and Aunt cared for her; as the third ranking family of the kingdom the Vermillion’s would have to lead the nobles and rest of the royals by example and cut her out of their lives. And that Fuegoleon, as heir, would be expected to do the same. “But we’d still be friends.”

“Just not in truth.”

“More like in secret truth.” Teris said, giving him a small smile.

The Crimson Lion wasn’t having it. “I had hoped you would eventually see sense. That with no one to fight to free you, and the high chance of banishment--” Fuegoleon sighed and shook his head. “I suppose that hope went away when Yami Sukehiro showed up.” He looked down at the foreigner. “With Yami able and possibly willing to fight to free you, you have reason to go through with what you say. It’s no longer sheer stubbornness.”

“Yami or no. I was never going to change my mind.” Teris said, choosing not to get into the fact that she didn’t want Yami to fight for her and would rather face banishment than let him.

“Why do you have to be so contrary?”

“If I didn’t answer your third question what makes you think I’ll answer your fourth?” Teris teased, trying to lighten the mood between them.

“This is serious Teris! Banished or not. You’ll still lose everything. Your name. Family. Title. Place in society. Me.”

“You think this is easy for me?” Teris turned away, swallowing a lump in her throat.

“I think it’s far easier than it should be.” Fuegoleon replied. “I know you’ll lose Julius as a brother if, when, he becomes Wizard King. And Fyntch. Well I’m sure you’d love to completely cut ties with him. Now with you father gone. There’s really no reason for you to feel anything about it. Is there?”

Teris’ head spun back to face him. “Don’t you dare. You mean far more to me than Fyntch ever did. Leona. Leo. Uncle Leonidas. Aunt Marcellina. You all were family to me during a time I had none but in name only. You think knowing that I’ll be cut out of your lives. Thought of as if I had died. As if I had never existed...do you truly think that’s easy for me?”

“Then marry--”

“No!” Teris shouted.

“You’re a prideful, selfish, foolish, contrary brat.” Fuegoleon declared, pushing to his feet.

Teris shot to her feet and snapped. “You would rather see me condemned to a joyless life in a gilded cage where every bit of me that makes me me will be stripped away? Squashed and wrung out till there’s nothing left.”

Fuegoleon shook his head. “That won’t happen. You, who bows to no one unless you want. A man who loves y--”

“Nozel doesn’t love me.” Teris told. She could no longer deny that Nozel might like her, maybe even thought that he loved her. But, she couldn’t see how Nozel could actually, truly love her.

“You’re either blind or a bigger fool than I thought.” He frowned down at her. “Maybe that’s what you tell yourself to make it easier to abandon every friendship you have.”

“Not every.” Teris challenged. “Only those too cowardly to think for themselves or too arrogant about their position in society.”

“I am no coward.” Fuegoleon growled.

“In case you weren’t paying attention there were two reasons given. Surprising you focus only on the first.”

Mereoleona landed between them, the force of her mana pushing them further apart. “Stop bickering. If you two can’t set a better example I’ll make you hug it out the way Mother did when you argued back at home.”

“You wouldn’t.” Teris and Fuegoleon said in unison.

Mereoleona gave a wicked smile. “Oh, but I would. Too bad it doesn’t look as if I need to. You both agreed on something, even if it was only your disbelief. Now find something else you agree on or step away from each other.” She stepped to the ledge and looked down at the other Magic Knights who were in various stages of assent and hollered. “Hurry it up! You got one hour of daylight left.”

Mereoleona crossed her arms and watched with interest. She had expected Nozel to do better. But given that he was working alone and sever heat didn’t do his mercury magic any favors, she couldn’t really disparage the fact that he was twenty of so meters from the summit. Venice, Olsen, Gendry, and Abril made a fine, smoothly run team making short work of the lava and fire beasts they faced. Because of that they weren’t too far behind the team of Azure Deers who where trailing Nozel by a dozen or so meters.

Jax’s Black Bulls really were something when they put in the effort, Mereoleona thought as she scanned further down the mountain to where Tobin and Yami battled a fire giant. Her eyes traveled back up the volcano to her squad.

“Crimson Lions! You better work together and catch up to those Black Bulls or you’re being sent down in shame with no reward other than to do this all over again tomorrow.” Mereoleona roared.

Watching his comrades, Fuegoleon nodded in approval as his squad picked up their pace.

Mereoleona waved Teris over to her. “You should be proud of your beau. He’s made good time considering how long I held him back to talk.”

“What did you want with him?” Teris asked her cousin, feeling nervous.

The Captain grinned at her. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I do believe that’s what it means when someone asks a question.” Teris said, dryly.

“Alright smart ass.” The older woman turned back to the three squads leading above the rest. “In order. Who do you think will get here first?”

“From first to third?” Teris asked, looking them over.

“A good Captain or hopeful Magic Knights Commander should be able to call it and be right ninety-nine times out of a hundred.”

“The Deer, Bulls, and Lions.” Teris answered.

“That came rather quick. Did you just pick the order they’re currently in? Cause I lit a fire under my squad and they’re closing the gap fast.”

“Even so.” Teris said, sticking with her decision.

“Care to make a wager?” Mereoleona offered.

Teris raised a brow. “Such as?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” The Captain sighed, placing her fists on her hips and leaning back on her heels. “If you’re right, my Crimson Lions will cook and serve you and the Black Bulls dinner for an entire week.”

“Alright.” Teris agreed.

“You don’t want to know what will happen if you aren’t right?”

Teris shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. I’m not wrong.”

“Cocky little thing aren’t you.” Mereoleona smiled, patting Teris on the head. “I like it. How about your two comrades back there, behind everyone?”

“You mean Yami and Tobin, who you held back.” Teris commented.

“That’s them.” Mereoleona nodded, without shame. “Do you think they’ll make it before sunset?”

“Of course.”

The Crimson Lions Captain shook her head. “I’m not looking for the dutiful girlfriend response. Welcome Nozel.” Mereoleona greeted looking down at the Silver Eagle as he laid panting beneath them. “Leon! Bring your friendly rival some water.” To Teris she muttered loudly. “I find it amazing how his braid is mostly still in place, if just a little bit plastered.”

Ignoring Nozel and her cousins comments about him, Teris told. “They’ll make it.”

“Cause you have faith that Yami wants to get to you and enjoy the after party?” Mereoleona inquired, teasing.

“Cause I have faith in them and know what they’re capable of.” Teris said.

“You’ll owe me if you’re wrong. Twice if you’re wrong about the order of those three.” Mereoleona gutted a chin toward the squads.

“What will I get when I’m right?” Teris questioned.

“Be careful your confidence doesn’t become arrogance there little one.” Mereoleona warned.

Truly wanting to know what she would get if she were right about Yami and Tobin, Teris asked. “But what will I get?”

“My Lions will do the Black Bulls laundry for a week.” The Captain offered.

“We don’t even do our own laundry.” Teris said, grateful that out of all the chores they had to do themselves washing clothes wasn’t one of them.

“I’ll make sure no servants do the task.” Mereoleona said.

“Even worse. You think I’m going to trust a bunch royals and nobles not to shred my clothes on a washboard or keep colors from bleeding?” Teris asked.

“Alright then. What do you want?”

Teris thought a moment. Finally she said. “Twenty-four hours worth of labor in house or around the property.”

Mereoleona’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of labor?”

“Menial. Chores and the like.”

“So whatever things need fixing that you lot haven’t had time or bothered to do?”

“Pretty much.” Teris nodded.

“A day or--”

“Twenty-four hours worth. Doesn’t have to be all at once. Doesn’t have to include every member of your squad. One or a dozen. It doesn’t matter, so long at the time of labor adds up to twenty-four hours.”

“If two serve for an hour will that add up to two hours?” Mereoleona questioned.

Teris shook her head. “Nope.”

Mereoleona grinned. “Fair enough. You put in the service order and I decide who and how many show up.”

“Works for me.” Teris beamed back. This was fun.

“You know if you lose, my ask will be just as challenging if not more so.” Mereoleona told her.

“Like I said. It doesn’t matter. I’m not wrong.” Teris told her.

Fuegoleon stepped beside his sister as the Azure Deers reached the top and fell over. Looking over at the Crimson Lions who had pulled ahead of the Black Bulls, he told his Captain. “I hope you know what you’re doing. I can’t imagine anyone being pleased about having to make and serve the Black Bulls dinner for a week, let alone doing menial tasks.”

“I know exactly what I’m doing.” Mereoleona said, looking over at Teris as her cousin watched the two remaining squads struggle. “As for the bet. If the Lions come in behind the Black Bulls, cooking and serving supper will be the most pleasant part of the next seven days.” She looked to her brother. “Who do you think will reach the top first?”

“The Crimson Lions.” Fuegoleon stated, firmly.

“Loyalty aside.”

Fuegoleon turned to his Captain and repeated. “The Crimson Lions.”

Mereoleona looked at her brother wondering if loyalty or pride clouded his judgment. In any case she would make sure he suffered just as much, if not more, for being wrong.

45.5

“What time did Leona want us there again?” Julius asked, as Jax and Bronn entered his office.

“An hour ago.” Bronn answered.

“Really?” Julius began scribbling faster. “I better hurry then.”

They weren’t expected for another hour and a half; but with the way Julius had been of late, neither Jon or Jax corrected Bronn’s response.

“What does he do all day?” Jax asked, the Azure Deers Vice Captain.

“Captain stuff.” Jon shrugged.

Jax shook his head. “I’m never that busy.”

“But are you really a Captain?” Jon questioned, boldly.

Jax looked at Jon brows pulling together. “Yeah.”

“But are you _really_?” Jon asked, again.

“Yeah!” Jax answered again, more forcefully.

“All the Magic Knights Captains I’ve visited in office are always just as busy.”

“Oh well.” Jax shrugged. “That’s because they spend way too much time in there. Keep the office door closed and avoid it at all costs and you won’t have that problem.”

Jon shook his head and muttered. “I can’t believe your squad is ranked fifth.”

“That had nothing to do with me.” Jax said.

“I find that easy to believe.” Jon replied.

“Jon.” Julius scolded, without looking up or pausing in his writing.

“Sorry, sir.” Jon quickly apologized.

“Not to me.” Julius told, flipping a page over and reading the next as he stacked that one atop the previous.

“Sorry, sir.” Jon apologized to Jax.

Jax smirked.

“Still.” Jon went on. “You can expect a notable uptick in your work now that your squad is ranked fifth.”

“Told you.” Jax said to the Vice Captain, as he took a seat in front of Julius’ desk and picked up a paper to look it over. “So long as you don’t go into the office, or stay in there over long. It doesn’t matter.”

“The work is still there.” Jon said, as if the Black Bulls Captain didn’t realize this. “It just doesn’t get done.”

Jax pointed and smiled. “Exactly.”

Bronn smirked. “Previous Captain never spent much time in there either if I recall.”

Jax gave a glowering glance at his Vice Captain. “Nobody asked you.”

“Sir.” Bronn tried.

“I’m still mad at you. Go away.” Jax told.

“Seriously?” Bronn asked, in disbelief. “You want me to--”

“Go. Away.” Jax put in.

“Anywhere in particular you want me to go?” Bronn questioned, sardonically.

Jax turned away from him. “Don’t care.”

“And when do you want me to return?” Bronn asked.

“Try back tomorrow. We’ll see how I’m feeling about you then.” Jax suggested.

“Fine.” Bronn snapped, and disappeared through a portal.

“Great.” Jon sighed. “How are we suppose to get to the Vermilion's Cabin now? Fly by broom?”

“I’ll take us.” Julius said.

Jax smiled at the tint of green that already came over Jon at the thought of traveling by Julius’ time jump. “You should try rat and onions for a week.”

“What?” Jon asked, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Rat and onions.” Jax repeated. “After having to eat that I swear nothing else will ever turn your stomach.”

“No thanks.”

Julius and Jax chuckled at the younger mans response.

“What’s going on with you and Bronn?” Julius asked, finally setting down his quill and massaging his ink stained hand.

“Idiot went and proposed to Gilly.” Jax informed.

“Really?” Julius enthused, smiling brightly.

“Foolish woman apparently said yes.” Jax sulked.

“You’re going to lose your Vice Captain.” Julius leaned back, understanding.

Jax nodded.

“Well,” Julius sighed, “I suppose you can have Jon.”

“What!” Jon exclaimed.

“Really?” Jax asked, perking up, mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Sure.” Julius allowed, magnanimously. “I got six others ranked high enough to take his place. Two. Maybe three that are capable of doing so.”

“Captain.” Jon stared, in wounded shock.

“That would be a help.” Jax admitted. “At least until the two I’m eyeing get promoted to Third Class Senior.”

“See.” Julius smiled. “Happy to help.”

“Sir. I really must protest.” Jon said, looking at his Captain.

Jax turned in his seat to look Jon. “Bronn was able to protest because he was my friend as well as my Vice Captain. We’re not really friends, so you don’t get to protest.”

Jon’s eyes widened. Struck silent, he looked pleading at Julius.

“Feel better?” Julius asked his friend.

“A bit. Thanks.” Jax smirked.

Julius turned to his Vice Captain. “Sorry it had to be at your expense, Jon.”

Jon closed his eyes, body relaxing, as he exhaled a breath of relief.

Julius held up a stack of newly signed and notated papers. “Send those off. When you get back we’ll head to the Vermilion's Cabin to party.”

“Chaperon the party.” Jon corrected.

“Same thing.” Jax shrugged.

“No. It isn’t.” Jon shook his head.

Jax watched the Azure Deers Vice Captain take the papers and walk out of the office. “Wouldn’t want him as Vice Captain even if you were truly offering. He’s no fun.”

Julius stood and stretched. “He keeps me in line.”

“My point exactly. No fun.” Jax shot back.

Julius chuckled.

“That said, he’s even less fun than usual. What’s got him out of sorts?”

“I’m not out of sorts.” Jon called back from his desk just outside Julius’ office.

Julius gave a small grimace. “He’s got good ears.” He told Jax in the smallest whisper.

“What happened?” Jax more mouthed than voiced.

Julius came around the desk, whispering back. “I was hoping you could tell me.”

“Is that how you do it?” Jon asked from the door. “Know what we’re all up to. Gossip?”

“No.” Julius said, guiltily.

“Part of it.” Jax said without shame.

“Some of it.” Julius admitted, with embarrassment.

“You two are no better than children.” Jon declared in a scolding tone. “Terrible, terrible children.”

“You sound like my eldest sister.” Jax told. “I swear. That woman would still dunk my head in a spit pot if she could lift me.”

Jon eyed the Black Bulls Captain. “Charming.”

“Jon.” Julius scolded, again.

“Sorry, sir.” Jon muttered.

“Not to--”

Jax waved Julius off. He didn’t like getting between how another Captain managed their Vice Captain, but he really didn’t like being apologized to when he didn’t feel it necessary.

45.6

The journey down the mountain was much easier. In part because as the sun had set the volcano had ceased erupting, but mostly because they were allowed fly by broom down. After a relaxing in a much needed, gender segregated, dip in the hot springs that appeared when the lava ceased to flow, a nice high flight through some cooler air was exactly what Teris had needed.

The springs had been nice; but given that she ran hotter due to her light magic the flight had been a relief. Landing at the Vermilion's Cabin, not far from the foot of the daily active volcano, Teris saw a number of Magic Knights Captains and a couple Vice Captains already there.

She felt bad for the way things had been left between her and Fuegoleon and missed his presence. Standing beside Mereoleona, Teris asked. “Did Leon really have to go home with the rest of the Crimson Lions?”

“No.” Mereoleona answered. “But I found it honorable that he chose to join his comrades in being sent back to base after they failed to beat the Black Bulls to the top. Don’t you?”

“I suppose.” Teris mumbled.

“You would've done the same.” She told her cousin. “Besides, you and Leon argued all the time before, during, and after you lived with us. It never had lasting effects.”

“I wouldn’t say all the time.” Teris countered.

Mereoleona rolled her eyes. “Fine. You argued often. Better.”

Teris sighed again.

“You won both our bets. You should to be happier.” Mereoleona told.

Teris smirked at that.

“I’ll make them wear servants uniforms tomorrow night and have Leon personally serve you.” Mereoleona said.

That got the smile the Captain wanted out of her cousin. She patted Teris’ head and made her way to her fellow Captains.

“What happened to you?” Pyter demanded.

At first Mereoleona had thought the Silver Eagles Captain had been speaking to her; but when a younger man answered, she realized different and turned toward the voice.

“Nothing, sir. I—I fell is all.” Danior said.

Standing beside Pyter, Jamie raised an eyebrow and pointed at a swath of battered boys. “The lot of you. You all fell?”

The mixed gathering of a few from the Silver Eagles, Golden Dawn, Green Mantis, and Purple Orcas all nodded.

Looked over the mass of male Magic Knights and smirked. “Did you all fall at once?”

The group remained silent.

“Answer Captain Jax.” Jamie commanded, looking at the two from his squad that appeared scraped and bruised.

“Ah--” One of them began slowly.

Letting the boys off the hook of having to lie further, Jax turned to the Crimson Lions Captain and cursed. “Damn it, Leona. Just how dangerous was this place?”

“I would've expected to see Quince here to looked after the boys.” Julius said, glancing protectively at his sister before turning a stern gaze back on the group of beaten younger men.

“Where is your Vice Captain, Leona?” Pyter asked, having noticed Quince’s absence for the first time.

“He went back with my squad to--” Mereoleona fell silent and turned to the boys glowering, She felt stupid for not having thought of it till this moment.

One of the reasons none of the other Captains had been present before now was cause Quince was been there to help her keep anyone from dying. After everyone had reached the mountain top Quince had asked if he could return to base with the shamed Crimson Lions. Mereoleona had been proud of her Vice Captain who, like Fuegoleon, had forgone the hot springs and party after in a show of solidarity with their comrades. She hadn’t considered that with Quince’s absence the boys would've been left unsupervised on the other side of the segregating wall. And that, boys being boys, some would get the idea to try and take a peek over the barrier to the girls side.

Such things were a sort of right of passage she supposed. Heck, she and Breigha had peeked in on the boys baths and changing rooms a couple of times back in their day.

She sighed and looked over to the likely suspects that wouldn’t have approved of such notions for one reason or another. By the expressions Nozel, Yami, Tobin, Olsen, Gendry, and William of the Golden Dawn wore, they had probably been the ones who had put an end to the other boys ideas.

Six against, Mereoleona looked at the battered group of boys doing a rough count, seventeen or so. She smirked. Not bad, she thought. She could easily see Nozel, Olsen, and William standing against such a thing no matter who was on the other side of the wall. A ladies honor was worthy of respect and defending for those three. The same probably would’ve been true for Julius’ Azure Deers, if any of the male members had bee present. Or her Crimson Lions, if they hadn’t been sent home in disgrace. As for Yami, Tobin, and Gendry. Well, she thought, let’s just be grateful Teris, Venice, and Abril were on the other side else those three likely wouldn’t have cared and it would've been three against seventeen.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mereoleona told the other Captains, dismissively.

“Don’t—but my--” Julius pointed at Teris who had caught on to why the Captains were upset and blushed.

“Julius!” Teris shrieked, mortified.

Julius watched his sister storm passed and race into the cabin. “What did I--”

Mereoleona patted his shoulder. “Nice one, Julius. She’s gonna hate you for that for a while.”

Still not understanding Julius began. “I just--”

“Don’t make it worse by spelling it out.” Mereoleona told him. “Just look at that group over there.”

Julius followed her gaze to take in William, Nozel, Yami, Olsen, Tobin, and Gendry.

“Do they look beaten up to you? Do you think your sister's Intended or either of your proteges would stand by and let such a thing happen?”

Jax smiled, proud that four of his own had stood against a pack of would be peepers, not that he hadn’t made such attempts in his day.

“Inside the lot of you.” Breigha ordered, glowering at the group of beaten boys.

As the two from of his squad who had been part of the beaten group passed, Jamie smacked them over the head. He gave his wife a wink.

Breigha shook her head and walked away.

Jamie followed. “What did I do? It’s not like I tried to peek.”

“No but two of yours took part in the attempt and only one of yours tried to stop them.” The Blue Rose Captain rumbled.

“Well one is better than none. It’s not like anyone else tried to stop them.” Jamie argued, wondering which one of his had stepped in and how his wife knew.

Breigha halted and turned back to face him. “Were you even paying attention, Jamie? One of Pyter’s and four of Jax’s helped put an end to it. Only one from your precious Golden Dawn had the honor and respectability to stand up when four of Jax’s Black Bulls did.”

“Jax’s Bulls? Really?” Jamie turned to Jax.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.” Jax said, then shook his head. “Just what are you teaching your men over there Jamie?”

“Shut up.” Jamie sneered. He looked back to Breigha as she mounted a broom the size of a mid-size branch. “Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“Home, home?”

“No, Jamie. I’m going to my base. I can barely stand to look at you right now.”

“Fine!” Jamie yelled, as his wife took to the air. “I can never stand to look at you but you go on.” He turned seeing the other Captains staring at him. “What?” He demanded. “Show’s over.”

Pyter blinked as Jamie pushed passed him and went inside.

“I really don’t see what he sees in her.” The Silver Eagles Captain said to no one in particular.

Mereoleona looked down at the shorter Captain. “You know, I was thinking the exact same thing but about her with him.”

Pyter turned and followed Jamie inside.

“Where’s Bronn?” Mereoleona asked Jax.

“Who knows.” Jax answered, sullenly. “Probably with his betrothed dreaming about the future.”

“Be--” Mereoleona coughed. She took a moment to gather herself, pushing down the well of emotion that had sprung up at the news. Scowling, she turned away. “That’s it. I’m gonna go flirt shamelessly with Tobin.”

“Hold it!” Jax called after her. “What in the name of mana are you doing with that boy?”

“What’s it matter to you?”

“He’s one of mine.” Jax reminded.

“He’s a grown ass man. What is he? Twenty?” Mereoleona questioned Jax.

“Nineteen.” Jax told.

“Still makes him an adult. Besides, it’s not like that.” Mereoleona told.

“Then what is it like?” Jax asked her, eyes narrowing.

Mereoleona shrugged finding the Captain’s care for his people both sweet and amusing. “I lost a bet.”

“So you’re flirting with him because someone wants you to?” Jax asked.

“You’re a shark.” Julius commented, from beside Jax. “How did you lose?”

“Person cheated.” Mereoleona said, good naturally.

“Who put you up to it?” Jax questioned.

“Tobin.” Mereoleona answered.

“Tobin?” Jax repeated. “I don’t understand.”

Mereoleona smiled at the Black Bulls Captain. “You don’t have to. Save that unused brain for the magical sciences.”

“He has a thing for Venice you know.” Jax called after her as she headed for the cabin.

“You don’t say?” Mereoleona called back, over her shoulder.

45.6.2

“What are you doing in my spot?” Teris asked, joining Jon on the back lawn that ended in a sharp cliff, overlooking the valley and tiny village below.

“Didn’t see your name on it.” The Azure Deers Vice Captain said, glumly.

“Then you didn’t look very hard.” Teris teased, coming around the large boulder to where Fuegoleon, Nozel, and she had chiseled their names during a previous visit ten or so years ago. Simpler times she thought sadly; but also grateful for many of the changes the years had brought.

Jon followed her gaze. “Figures.” He huffed, giving a tired sigh as he slid off the massive rock.

“I was kidding.” Teris chuckled. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Why don’t you ask your friend.” Jon said, snidely. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry. That was rude. I didn’t--”

“She’s glaring at Tobin and Leona while they shamelessly flirt.” Teris replied, having just left Venice's side.

“Why?” Jon questioned.

“You’d have to ask her.” Teris said, not wanting to speak for Venice when her friends own thoughts and emotions were so confused. “In fact, you should.” She suggested.

“But—what if--” He sighed and looked away.

Teris looked kindly at her brothers Vice Captain. “Good or bad. Whatever she says. Whatever happens. It’s better than sitting out here wondering and sulking. No?”

“I suppose.” Jon looked back at the cabin taking in a fortifying breath. Without further word to Teris, he made his way back inside.

Teris smiled at her rock. Their rock. Her smile fell as she recalled her argument with Fuegoleon. Despite Mereoleona’s words of comfort, Teris knew Fuegoleon was right. She had chosen herself over their ties and friendship. And now with Yami in her life, whatever speck of uncertainty she might've had had vanished. Magic Knights Commander. Him winning her freedom from her family. Banishment. Those were the only three ways this would end and all of them led to her being cast out of her family. Left without name or title. And shunned by nobility and royalty a like, including and especially familial relations.

There wasn’t much that she would lose that she would morn. But, her ties to the Vermilion's. Her friendship with Fuegoleon in particular. That would hurt and ache for years after. Even her friendship with Nozel, in tatters as it currently was, would be greatly missed.

A thought struck her that Nozel’s pride might make him chose to fight Yami for the sake of his honor and her, meaning that Yami would have to fight twice to free her. No. Teris shook her head. That she definitely wouldn’t allow. She’d rather be banished than allow Yami to fight once, let alone twice for her. She wasn’t worth it.

“You’re in my spot.”

Teris turned at the familiar voice.

Nozel slowed his steps. “If you want me to leave just say the word. I’m not here to push.”

Teris looked down at the expanse below and back at him. “I would hope not.”

Nozel gave a small smile at her jest and relaxed. He stepped beside the boulder and looked out over the cliff, taking in the view. “I love this place. Told my father if the Vermilion's ever sell, we’re buying it.”

Teris hugged her knees, appreciating that he didn’t climb up to sit with her. The boulder was might've been big enough for Nozel, Fuegoleon, and her to had fit comfortably with room for another when they had carved their names into the rock; but now Nozel would have been closer than she would've felt comfortable with.

“When’s the last time you were here?” Teris asked, looking down at Nozel from her perch.

“The last time the three of us were here. The summer before we joined the Magic Knights. You?”

“Last year for Leopold’s fourth birthday.”

Nozel opened his mouth to say something, but was halted by Yami’s voice.

“Teris.” Yami looked from Nozel, then back to her. “You good?”

“Come here.” Teris beckoned, not seeing his watchful look. “You’ve got to come see my favorite spot in the kingdom.”

“I thought I was your favorite spot.” Yami teased.

“That’s in all the world.” Teris teased back.

Nozel turned his head, frowning.

Teris looked back at the Silver Eagle. “It was good talking with you for a bit.”

Nozel blinked both stung and offended at the way Teris had just dismissed him. He didn’t want to leave Yami and her alone. But it wasn’t as if he could press the issue and stay. Not after kissing her back at Nova House. It had been three months and she was just now starting to converse somewhat normally with him again. If he spoke up now, he would ruin whatever progress back to friendship they had made. He might even ruin things between them completely.

Not trusting himself to speak, Nozel made his way back toward the cabin. What was even worse than the stinging pain of Teris’ dismissal was the anger that bubbled at Yami’s smirk, the foreigner telling him to have a good night as they crossed paths.

Yami made his way to the boulder where Teris sat. Hopping up to sit beside her, he noticed the three names chiseled into the rocks surface. It wasn’t that he didn’t know Teris, Nozel, and Fuegoleon had grown up together. But seeing a visual reminder of their shared past felt odd. Before he could comment that Fuegoleon and Nozel’s writing was prettier than hers, his breath caught, eyes taking in the view off the cliff.

Seeing Yami struck speechless, Teris smiled. They sat together in silence, not even touching, as they watched the moon rise. Simply content to be near each other. Finally, Yami broke the silence.

Eyes still on the moon and shining stars, Yami asked. “You want to talk about your argument with the Lion Cub?”

“No.”

Yami’s eyes turned to her. “What to talk about how you’re going to pay me back for letting Bran join us on our date?”

Teris turned to him. “What date?”

“Our ride, yesterday.”

“That was a date?” Teris questioned.

“What else would it be?” Yami asked, turning his head to her.

She shrugged. “A ride out with you on the wolves.”

“Isn’t that what you girls call a date?”

“You girls?” Teris repeated.

“You know what I mean.” Yami said. He looked away, nervous and uncomfortable with this type of stuff.

“Guess you didn’t learn much about dating from those—women.” Teris said, unable to bring herself to say the word whores.

“Not really. No.”

Teris crossed her arms and turned, looking back over the expanse.

Yami felt the tension in her body and turned back to her. “You said you were fine with it the day I told you about it. You can’t act angry now.”

“I can do whatever I want.” She told him. Her heel kicked against the boulder. “But I’m not angry. Not really.” She muttered.

He barely caught her last words before they were stolen away by the wind. Releasing a sigh, Yami told himself he should've known better then to think it hadn’t bothered her at least a little. Heck, even the whores themselves, if in an actual non-paying relationship, would’ve likely had some issue at such a confession.

“I was eleven when I washed up here. Nothing happened. I didn’t even see much of anything.” Yami grimaced, wishing he hadn’t added that last bit.

“I’m not jealous or worried anything happened.” Teris told him.

“Good. You have no reason to be.”

She turned to him. “Neither do you. You know that, right?”

Yami looked away and nodded.

“Yami. Nozel is, and was, nothing more than a friend. He won’t even be that when I refuse to do as Fyntch wants. Even before you, I was fine with that outcome.”

“I know.” Yami said, eyes on the expanse.

His left hand ran over the names chiseled in the stone. There were three names there, not just two. Whatever past Teris had with Nozel had included Fuegoleon. It had just been Teris and Nozel, she had never felt like that about him.

It wasn’t that Yami didn’t trust her. It wasn’t even the stupid line some guys gave saying that they didn’t trust the other guy. Yami knew that if Nozel tried anything Teris would make him sorry he ever had long before he learned about it. Just look at what happened when Nozel had kissed her, Yami thought remembering what Bran had told him after a bit of intimidation.

Still, there was this nagging animosity Yami had against the Silver Eagle. And, it had nothing to do with Nozel being a rude, arrogant royal who looked down on him and threatened to oversee his execution nearly every time they saw each other. If anything, all that amused Yami.

“Do you?” Teris questioned, looking at him.

Yami turned back to her. “I trust you above anything else in the world.”

“I’m sorry I was silly about—just now. I trust you too.”

Yami gave a wry smile. “It’s understandable. But think of the benefits.”

“Benefits?” Teris echoed, pretending she didn’t know what he meant and hadn’t already thought of and praised the so called benefits.

Yami leaned closer, smirking when Teris tilted her head slightly, expecting him to kiss her. But as he got four fingers width apart, his trajectory changed. His lips brushed her cheek before kissing and nipping at her ear.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t already considered the benefits.” He whispered, lips and tip of his nose running up the column of her neck. He was so close his eyelashes brushed the tender point just beneath her jaw.

Teris shivered as his hand traced between her shoulder blades and down her spine. A soft throaty moan sounded at the tingle of warmth his touch and words brought.

Yami placed his other hand on the flat of her chest impart to hide her bounty from his view; but also to feel her racing heart and the slightest hitch in her breath that he actions caused.

She felt him smile against her neck. Her eye lashes fluttered against her cheeks, her own lips mimicking his.

“Tell me what to do.” His low voice murmured, causing another shiver to shoot up her spine. The tip of his tongue leaked out to flick her earlobe, his teeth gently tugging on her flesh. “What do you want?”

Teris nearly answered with a simple, ‘you’. But that was too open and bold. Too dangerous.

“Kiss me.” She breathed, turning to him.

Instead Yami darted passed her sweet face. His lips skipped their way around from the hollow of her throat and up to her other ear.

“Soon.” He promised, knowing that if he did as she bid he would be undone and have to put an end to the fun. “You owe me. Remember? Now tell me what you want.”

He felt her swallow. His mouth latched onto her neck.

“Do—do the thing with the ear again.” Teris panted.

Yami growled, his hunger for her growing at the request. That’s it Princess, he thought. Tell what you like. What pleases you.

He happily obliged, lips and nipping teeth trailing up her neck to her ear. His nose nuzzled against her before he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, tongue flicking in between teasing bites. He was so zealous that he may had left a mark or two; but in the moment, neither of them cared.

Teris leaned into him, head tilting to afford him better access. She clutched at his arm, another soft moan escaping her.

“Yami.” Her back arched of its own accord.

Yami’s throat hummed in response. Without thought, the hand he had on her heart slowly crawled down.

Feeling his hand lower to the point where the seam of her bra began, Teris took in a sharp breath, her fluttering eyes opened. She needed to stop the wandering, but didn’t want his delicious endeavors at her neck and ear to stop. Taking up Yami’s hand in hers, she lifted it to her lips.

At first she was nervous. Her timid efforts little more than lingering kisses and gentle nips to his fingers and knuckles. But whether because of his own administrations leading her or the way he made her feel so at ease, she quickly became more bold.

Yami smiled into her neck when Teris bit his knuckle. Her tongue flicked his flesh between her teeth, and Yami echoed the action along the curve of her neck. He heard her sigh in pleasure.

His other hand, that roamed her back, lowered and slid around to grip her hip. He gave her hip a tug, pulling her closer. Eyes closing, Yami nuzzled her to keep her interested as he struggled to control his urges.

He straightened, as did other things, when he felt Teris take his finger into her mouth. Her tongue licked. She sucked lightly, even as he pulled the digit out, the feeling too much for him.

Teris noticed the sudden change and tension in him and asked. “Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it?”

Yami took in her worried look of innocence and gave a self conscious smile. He bent the knee nearest to her and put his forearm on it.

The warm breeze felt cool against his still damp finger. Yami’s gaze flicked to the digit, watching how it glistened in the moonlight. Quickly, he looked away, least he lose all control.

“Just the opposite.” He told.

“Oh?” She questioned, wondering why he had stopped then.

Yami looked her in the eye, then glanced down at the straining salute he shielded from her view and lifted his gaze back to her.

“Oh!” This time it was Teris who tensed and straightened as understanding dawned.

“I guess I owe you now.” Yami smirked, thinking how beautifully she blushed.

“What!” Teris asked, thinking he meant the physical reaction.

Yami gave a wolfish grin figuring where her mind had gone.

“I promised you a kiss.” He reminded.

“Why don’t we just call it even.” Teris suggested, relaxing.

Yami looked her over with such a desirous look that Teris’ stomach fluttered in nervous excitement.

“Don’t want to.” Yami told.

Liking his response, Teris fought a smile of her own. Yami’s eyes skimmed over her in a hungry sort of possessiveness that made her thighs squeeze together in wanting.

Needing to focus on something less seductive, she asked. “Was yesterdays ride really a date?”

“It was suppose to be.” Yami answered, thinking about the way Bran had pulled on Teris’ heartstrings all but inviting himself in on their time together.

“I’m sorry.” Teris shook her head, berating herself. “I’m terrible at this.”

“I think we’ve established you’re a little too good at this.” Yami said, annoyed that he was still hard and straining. He looked up the stars tapping his toes within his boot, trying to think about something mundane like the migration of fish.

“Can we try again?” Teris asked.

“What’s that?” Yami asked, whatever softening undone, by his lesser mind thinking she meant the bit where she had sucked his finger. He silently cursed his hormones, knowing that wasn’t what she had meant. “Of course.” He said, fingers tapping against his thumb.

His eyes caught the unconscious fidget and narrowed till his fingers ceased. Then his gaze focused on the finger that was pressed against his thumb. Though no longer moist, the nerves were more than willing to tingle as he recalled the sensation of her mouth wrapped around it.

Yami closed his eyes. Another mistake. Lowering the offending hand, he made a fist and ground his knuckles into the rock, bruising and scrapping them.

“I’ll make sure and tell you it’s a date next time.” He told her.

Teris’ expression once again became embarrassed and pained. “I really am sorry.” She threw her head back giving a self deprecating laugh. “We’ll get better at this. Right?”

“I hope so.” Yami said, giving her a smirk; but internally telling himself that he better.

He had to get better at controlling himself if he had any hope of waiting until he married her. And he really did want to wait. It wasn’t just that he wanted her to be his in truth, before friends and the law of the kingdom, before she was physically his. He wanted to be hers too. Not that he wasn’t already. But it went even further than that. Teris deserved better than some quick deed or secret night away. She deserved hours, days of pleasure and lazing about in bed only to wake up and do it all over again. He couldn’t give her that till they were wed.

The cloud that had partially covered the moon rolled away. In the added light he was that he had indeed marked her, and not just her ear. There were three other areas that announced his affection and attention for all to see.

He wondered if he should tell her or just let her be. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed by having done so and wanted her to hide them. But he also didn’t like that their goings ons would be displayed or that anyone who saw them would imagine her in such a manner. He kind of liked it when other guys appraised and appreciated her; but there was a definite line. Look too long, or mention thinking about her in a certain way...

Yami remembered that Julius was here, and Teris’ earlier embarrassment at his words when his mentor had worried about the group that had wanted to try and look over to the girls side. It was that that made him decide to tell her.

“I kind of... unintentionally left some evidence.” He told, sounding less confidant than he had planned.

“Evidence?”

Yami lifted a hand and touched the four areas.

Eyes widening, Teris reached her own hand up to touch her neck and collar bone. “Unintentionally?”

“I could do it again on purpose if you like that sort of--”

“No.” Teris gave a quick, small smile to soften the sharpness of the word. “Not that it’s problem, but you don’t need to intentionally do it.”

Yami wanted to asked what she would do. It wasn’t as if they would be there long anyway. Till the morning at the latest he would imagine, considering the way her mana’s natural healing occurred. He supposed she could speed up the process; but found he didn’t like the idea of her doing so. Even though it had been unintentional, he didn’t want her acting as if she were ashamed.

Deciding that it was completely up to her what she did and that he’d just wait and see, he became serious. “I want to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

He felt almost silly telling her, but wanted her to know nonetheless. “My given name isn’t Yami.”

“You lied?” Surprised as she was, it was betrayal that Teris felt most of all.

“No. Not really. Yami is my family name.”

“So what’s your given name?” Teris questioned warily, the sting lessening somewhat.

“Sukehiro.”

“So your first name is your family name and your given name is your last name?” Teris said, confused and wondering at the point of it.

“Yeah. It wasn’t intentional.” Yami said. “Where I come from we say the family name before our given name. By the time I figured out that things were reversed here everyone already knew me as Yami. It didn’t bother me so much. Where I’m from we don’t readily call each other by our given names till close friendships are form and leave to do so is given.”

“So your name is Sukehiro Yami?” Teris asked, finding the backward name weird.

Yami nodded.

“Does Julius know?”

He shook his head. “You’re the only one I’ve told.”

“So...” Teris paused and looked at him. “Would you prefer I call you Sukehiro?”

Yami chuckled at both the way she said his name and the expression on her face as she posed the question. “Only if you want to. I’ve been Yami Sukehiro since I washed up here six years ago. Yami means darkness where I’m from. It suited even before I got my grimoire It’s my name. I just wanted you to know.”

Teris looked at him, reminded and amazed at how different the place he had come from was. “It must’ve been difficult. All the changes and concessions you had to make just to survive and be accepted here.”

Yami didn’t tell her that to this day he was rarely accepted. Even among the peasants, he was mostly ostracized as a foreigner. Seen as strange and fearsome. When he had received his grimoire things had only gotten worse. His dark magic was yet another thing that the people of this land had never seen or heard of. Before Julius, he had had a small handful of friends. A gang of urchins and orphans that he had won fights against only to have them pick themselves up and follow him. He wondered what they were up to now.

Turning his eyes back on Teris, Yami asked. “What did you and that Hard-Nosed Lion Cub argue about?”

“I told you--”

He kissed her. Hand cupping around her neck and jaw before sliding to her shoulder and gently pressing down as his fingers lightly but firmly massaged. His tongue entered her mouth as soon as she recovered from her surprise and began to return the kiss. Teris’ hand reached up to clasp the back of his neck, trying to pull him even closer.

His tongue pulled out only to have hers follow to his mouth, meeting his and swirling slowly. Yami’s throat gave low hum. His other hand moved to her hip, sliding up to her waist. His thumb caressed the curve of her rib.

“Oui! You two planning on coming up for air anytime soon?” Olsen asked.

Before Teris could pull away, Yami broke the kiss and slid off the boulder. Taking a breath he silently cursed his once again hardened cock, telling it that they were going to have a long mind-numbing discussion later.

Looking up at Teris, Yami grinned. “I owed you that.”

“I hope you don’t have to owe me again in order to get another.” Teris smiled back, surprising herself with her boldness.

“Whenever you want and then some.” Yami assured, hands moving up the outside of her legs till they reached her hips.

He gave her a slight tug, pulling her forward a bit. Getting a better grip, he helped her down. Pushing her hips against the stone so she wouldn’t feel his excitement, Yami leaned over her, giving her another kiss.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” Olsen called. “I can see the top of your heads.”

“Go see what he wants.” Yami requested, more for his sake than anything else.

“You’re not coming?” Teris asked, hand on his chest.

Yami cleared his throat. “I’ll be there in at bit.” He promised, hoping she wouldn’t look him over and see why he couldn’t yet follow.

Teris tired to take a step toward him, but found his hands still on her hips holding her in place. Instead she pulled at his shoulder till he leaned closer again and she could give him one last, somewhat quick kiss.

“See you inside.” She stepped away and turned, smiling over her shoulder at him. “Enjoy the view.”

Yami looked her over. “I already am.”

45.6.3

From the second floor walkway Julius watched Jon storm out of the cabin. The Azure Deers Captain was glad his Vice Captain had stopped arguing with Venice before he had felt the need to intervene. He felt bad for Jon, he truly did, but he couldn’t have his second in command arguing so openly in front of a group, especially if that group was comprised of spectating Magic Knights.

Jax patted Julius’ shoulder knowing that even though one of his own had been the other half of the scene, it was Jon, and therefore Julius, who would face the most scrutiny simply because of Jon’s rank and the fact that he was a member of the top ranked squad.

“Didn’t see that coming.” Mereoleona said from between Pyter and Jamie, who had also exited the upstairs room to see what the commotion was about.

Jax scowled at her. “Didn’t you?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” The Crimson Lions Captain asked, as Jamie and Pyter stepped away from her. “Cowards.” She sneered at the Golden Dawn and Silver Eagles Captains.

“You did this.” Jax accused, stepping around Julius to face her. “Your toying with Tobin--”

“I told you--”

“I don’t care!” Jax cut in over Mereoleona, his voice raising to the point where several Magic Knights looked up at the balcony to watch the Captains.

“Jax. Maybe now isn’t the best time or place to hash this out.” Julius said.

Jax followed Julius’ gazed down to the younger Knights. Seeing their stares the Black Bulls Captain threatened. “If you’re not going to party we may as well close up and head home.”

That made them divert their attention.

“You,” Jax pointed at Mereoleona and then at the room they had been playing cards in, “back inside. We got some things to discuss.”

Julius grimaced. Maybe letting Jax have a few when he was upset about the impending loss of his Vice Captain wasn’t the best move.

45.6.4

Teris found Venice in the kitchen stabbing a butcher block with the point of a knife.

“You’re not planning on using that on anyone. Are you?” Teris asked, both trying to lighten her friends mood and unsure if she really should be worried.

“Haven’t decided yet.” Venice grumbled. She released the blades handle, the knife swaying as the pointed end stuck firmly within the butcher block. “I think we just broke up.”

“How do you feel about that?” Teris questioned, drawing closer.

“Upset.” Venice expelled, loudly. She took a breath and leaned against the counter. “Relieved. We’ve been arguing a lot. The trip to the hot springs a few months back was more than Jon’s way of apologizing for always being too busy. It was suppose to get us alone and away from everything. Make us remember why we were together in the first place. You know?”

“Guess it didn’t work.”

“Oh it worked.” Venice said. “It’s effects just didn’t last all that long. I knew we were different before I told him I liked him and asked him out. But sometimes things like that is what makes it work. Like your and Yami’s magic. You can’t get more different than light and dark magic but not only does your magic work together. It’s drawn together.” She shrugged. “When I learned that I thought Jon and I could be something of the same if we worked at it.”

“There were problems even back then?” Teris asked.

She tried to remember if she had noted any strain between the couple during her first few months as a Magic Knight. Sadly, most of that time period was overshadowed by her own turbulent emotions. Most of those feelings being fear and guilt. She had left her father to pursue her dream and hopefully become Magic Knights Knights Commander before she was banished. Add to that the strange way both she and her magic were drawn to Yami. As well as the grueling training Yami and her had gone through with Commander Greywright. And Teris was lucky she hadn’t had some sort of meltdown.

“There were always problems.” Venice confessed.

“You had mentioned once that you had felt betrayed when Tobin had stolen a kiss from you years ago before you and Jon got together.” Teris said.

Venice nodded. “He was my closest friend at the time. He never should've snuck something like that. Not a first kiss. Not between us. If he had but let me see it coming--” She fell silent wondering how different things would've been if he had. Or if she hadn’t held it against him.

“You would have let him kiss you.” Teris said, finishing what her friend had left unsaid. “Cause you liked him then. Didn’t you? Is that why seeing him and Mereoleona flirt with each other bugs you so? Because you like him still?”

Venice looked away, avoiding Teris’ penetrating gaze. “I don’t wanna to talk about it.”

“You may not be ready to talk about it. But you should at least think about it. I’m not saying it’s going to make this break up any easier, if you and Jon had indeed broken-up. But no matter what happens, it may make things less difficult.”

Venice placed her hand back on the handle of the knife, pulling it free from the block.

“What do you want to do?” Teris asked. “We can head home if you like.”

“You and Yami--

Teris placed a hand on Venice's shoulder. “Yami will understand. I’m here for you. What do you need?”

“A drink.”

“We can do that.”

“I wanna get drunk.” Venice said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Maybe if we go home and raid Bronn’s hidden stash.” Teris suggested.

Venice shook her head. “I’ve been looking forward to this after lava springs party for two years. I’m not leaving cause Jon and I had a fight and I’m confused.” She turned to her friend. “Get drunk with me.”

“No.”

Venice pouted. “You said you were here for me.”

“And I am. But I’m not getting drunk with you.” Teris told.

“Have you ever been drunk?”

Teris shook her head.

Venice studied her. “I wonder what kind of drunk you’d be.”

“We’re not going to find out tonight.”

“Ah!” Venice pointed a finger in Teris’ face. “That makes me think we may find out eventually.”

“No.”

“You never said you never planned on getting drunk. Just that you weren’t going to get drunk tonight.”

Teris sighed at the stupidity of the conversation. “What kind of person plans on getting drunk in the first place? It’s not like it’s a worthy thing to strive for.”

Venice raised her hand. “I do. I’m the kind of person. At least tonight I am.”

Teris watched her carefully. “Are you sure you’re not already a bit drunk?”

Venice shrugged. “Don’t know. But what I can tell you is, is even if I am, I’m not nearly drunk enough.”

“How--” Teris grabbed Venice’s finger that was poking at her face. “Just how drunk are we talking about here?”

“Till I can’t remember or pass out.”

Teris’ brows knitted together wondering if she should seek Olsen out. But Olsen had been the one who had called her in here to help with Venice.

Looking at her friend, Teris warned. “I’m not holding your hair back if you start puking.”

“You have hickeys all over your neck.” Venice pointed, smiling.

“I’m aware.” Teris said, dryly.

“Yami?”

“No. The hickey fairy. Damn it, Venice!” Teris cursed, catching her friend when she stumbled.

“Ooo! Maybe you’re a feisty drunk!” Venice enthused.

“I already told you. I’m not getting--”

Needing some space, Nozel entered the kitchen. Seeing Teris and Venice, he apologized. “Sorry.”

Having witnessed the argument between Venice and the Azure Deers Vice Captain, Nozel thought it best to leave the two girls alone, and turned to do just that.

“Thank mana.” Teris breathed, seeing him. “Wait.” She called, when he turned away. “Nozel! Please. Come back.”

Nozel ground his teeth. Now she wanted him to stay, he griped to himself. Earlier, when he wanted to stay, she couldn’t wait to be rid of him and alone with Yami. He should just leave, he thought. Teach Teris that he wasn’t some trained Saber Cat that she could command at will. And how will that encourage her to forgive your transgressions, another part of him asked. Shut up. He told himself. He was her Intended. He had had every right to kiss her long before that day in the stables. He closed his eyes sighing. Who was he fooling? He had picked a terrible time to kiss her.

Nozel turned back around. “What?” He snapped, scolding himself for his tone.

“Help me. Please.” Teris entreated.

Venice laughed, petting Teris’ face and neck. Teris turned to her friend. She grabbed Venice's hand only to have Venice put her other hand in her face.

“You’re pretty.” Venice smiled, leaning into and looking up at Teris. “I see why Braid Face and Yami like you.”

“Venice!” Teris scolded. She blew out of her lips, making a sound when Venice tried to stick her finger in her mouth. Teris grabbed Venice's other hand and held them down, crossed at the wrists. “Stop. It.” She turned back to Nozel. “Please. Help me. She was fine. Well not--” She stopped.

Venice bent slightly and nuzzled her head against Teris arm. “You’re so warm.”

“Is she drunk?” Nozel asked, watching.

“I didn’t think so. She wasn’t like this at first. She was actually talking about wanting to get drunk.”

Venice's head slid over to rest on Teris’ breasts. “Mm. “Soft.”

Nozel turned away, quickly adverting his gaze.

“That’s it!” Teris pushed her gently but firmly away.

Venice stumbled.

Teris pointed at the floor. “Sit. Now.”

Venice pouted, but did as she was told.

“Sorry about that.” Teris apologized. “I don’t know what happened.”

As he was turning back to her, Nozel caught sight of a mostly empty bottle.

“I do.” He said, moving to the bottle. Picking it up he lifted it so Teris could see.

“Mother of mana.” Teris breathed. She closed her eyes unable to believe her bad luck. “Venice.” She scolded; but the fiery, red head was already asleep. Teris pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can’t believe this. How did such a thing not occur to me?”

“Because Moon Water is rare and expensive. And isn’t usually enjoyed without the proper glassware and accompanying Thrice. Meaning the effect is quite different from,” he looked down at Venice then back to Teris, “that.”

Teris stared at the half empty bottle. “That’s got to be Uncle Leonidas’. He’s going to kill me.”

“It should be easy enough to replace.” Nozel said, putting the bottle down. “Even if you don’t replace it, I’m sure Lord Leonidas will understand.”

Teris sighed looking at the bottle. Then her eyes caught sight of the vintage and her dread worsened exponentially. “I don’t think so. Not this time.”

Nozel looked back at the bottle, noting what he had missed at first glance. Even Mereoleona, Fuegoleon, or Leopold would be lucky to survive the Vermillion patriarchs wrath when he learned such a bottle was missing from his stores. Nozel blinked trying to think how many bottles of Moon Water from that year were still in existence and the price attached to them, if you could even find a person willing to sell such a prize. Coming to the lowest possible cost, he cleared his throat. Even his father would pause at such a sum.

Elbows on the counter top, head in hands, Teris stared at the nearly empty bottle. “I’m dead.”

“No. You’re not.” Nozel said, trying to think.

He hated to have to go to his father; but it was better than Teris having to ask Fyntch for help. Her brother probably wouldn’t give it anyway. If Nozel pooled the funds of his personal accounts and savings with hers and they asked maybe, Julius, Fuegoleon, or even Mereoleona for help they might have enough to buy a replacement. That is if they could find someone willing to sell. Maybe he could use his position as heir and future patriarch of House Silva to convince someone to sell. His nose wrinkled in distaste. He hated owing people.

He looked at Teris knowing that he would go into debt and owe every single person in the kingdom to just to make her pleased with him again. He reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder; but paused and pulled his hand back remembering how angry she still was with him. He cursed himself and his impetuous act that day. If only he hadn’t kissed her. He pressed his lips together remembering the throbbing sting as his flesh was torn away. Was it really worth it, he asked himself for the now countless time. Was the feel of her lips and a split second of exhilarated success really worth her anger, hurt, and confusion? The only thing more annoying than the question continually running through his head was that the answer was occasionally yes.

“We’ll fix this.” He told her.

Head still in hands, Teris lifted her eyes to him. “How?”

Nozel looked at her, feigning an amused confidence he didn’t feel. “You do recall I’m the heir to House Silva, yes?”

Teris gave a half smirk and rolled her eyes, looking away.

That was when he saw them. The four distinct marks on Teris’ left collarbone, earlobe, just beneath the curve of her jaw, and curve of her neck. Nozel’s hand clenched the bottle. The bottles neck shattering in his hand.

“Nozel! Are you--”

Nozel turned and quickly made for the exterior door before he said or did something that would likely leave things irreparably broken between them.

“Nozel!” Teris called after him.

She followed him halfway out before she stopped and turned back to look at Venice, loathed to leave her even for a moment. By the time she looked back out into the moonlit night, Nozel was already in the air on an eagle of mercury. Teris released a breath wondering what that had been about.

Slowly she closed and locked the door. Turning back to the slumbering Venice, she shook her head. “What am I going to do with you?”

Teris cleaned up the pieces of broken glass and then sat down next to her friend. “I have half a mind to light travel you back to base and burn out your retinas. That should teach you.”

Venice mumbled in her sleep.

“Don’t talk back to me.” Teris scolded.

There was a knock on the door that led to the rest of the cabin.

Olsen poked his head in. “Everything okay?”

“Define okay.” Teris grumbled.

Yami scowled at the Water Mage. Pushing Olsen out way the way, he opened the door fully and entered.

Olsen stepped in behind and closed the door. “I was getting to that. Impatient mass of muscle.”

“What’s this?” Yami asked, taking in Teris and Venice on the floor.

Teris held her hand up to him. Yami took it and pulled her to her feet. Venice fell over, snorted, and curled into a fetal position.

Sighing, Teris shook her head. “You don’t want to know.”

Olsen picked up what was left of the body of the bottle and gave a long, low whistle. “Though I think I can figure it out easy enough.” He looked at Teris and grimaced. “From Lord Vermilion's store room?”

Teris nodded. “Where else would she have gotten a hold of something like that?”

“Bet you wish you came when I called instead of necking a bit longer, huh?” Olsen took in the marks on her neck. “Look at you.” He turned to Yami. “You should be ashamed of yourself. Losing control like that. I can help. Give you some tips to--”

“Shut up.” Yami silenced the Water Mage.

“Have any idea who might have a bottle of that?” Teris asked Olsen.

“Have a of Moon Water bottle? Sure. Have a bottle of this vintage? Unlikely. Even if they did, I doubt they’d be willing to sell. You’re aware that there are only six bottles of this vintage left?” Olsen looked sadly at the bottle before him. “Five now I suppose.”

It was worse than she thought. Teris closed her eyes. “I’m dead.”

“Blame Venice.” Olsen said, turning away. He began opening and closing cabinets. “You had nothing to do with it other than making out with that one instead of coming as soon as I called.”

“Even if I did. She couldn’t have found and drank most of that in that time. Don’t blame Yami and me.”

“I’m not.” Olsen said. “Didn’t I just say to blame Venice?”

Teris shook her head. “Who knows what would happen to her. At least I’m family.”

“And royal.” Olsen agreed. “Still.” He looked back at the near priceless beverage. “For wasting that. I think Lord Leonidas would sell his own children into debtors prison till they could pay it off.”

“No he wouldn’t.” Teris said, mostly to comfort herself. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for the proper glassware.” Olsen told, closing yet another cabinet and sighing. “There has to be at least one set of obsidian, else why would such a drink be on the premises.”

“You’re going to finish it?” Teris questioned, unable to believe him.

“You bet your pretty face I am. And you two are gonna help me.” Olsen said.

Teris stepped away. “No, I’m not.”

Olsen looked back at her. “You’re going to take the blame but won’t even sample the drink that will be your end? What kind of sense does that make?”

Teris looked at the bottle.

Yami did too, wondering what the fuss was about. Rich men's drink had never interest him. Not only did it cost over much; but the few he’d actually tasted were either too sweet or too dry. Give him a good ale or stout and he was happy. Whiskey occasionally if he could afford the middle shelf stuff that didn’t taste like straight up cleaner.

He had tasted the Sake of his homeland once when he was eight or so. The memory of the taste wasn’t pleasant. Still, his first taste of beer hadn’t been either. He wondered what he would think of his father's drink of choice now that his taste for alcohol had developed.

Voicing his thoughts, Yami questioned. “What’s so special about this stuff anyway? Other than it’s really old.”

“I could explain.” Olsen said, looking in yet another cabinet. “But it’d be quicker and easier to understand if you experienced it. If only I could find--”

“The obsidian’s kept in there.” Teris pointed to a hutch under the stairs, resigning herself.

What more would it hurt, she thought. If not drunk in the next few hours the magic within the liquid would be gone and it would be nothing more than common Fire Water. Alright, the best Fire Water money could buy, but Fire Water nonetheless.

“Thank you.” Olsen smiling, inclining his head. He made his way to the tall wooden piece. Opening the hutches doors, his smile widened. “There you are, my pretty.”

Watching him take out three pyramid shaped, glossy black glasses, Teris asked. “And the Trice? The drink won’t--”

Olsen set the glasses down on the center counter and pulled on the black leather cord around his neck. Hanging from it was a small obsidian flask, a bit smaller than a pinky finger.

“You carry Trice?” Teris questioned in disbelief. She had noted the cord around Olsen’s neck before but had never stopped to wonder what, if anything hung from it. Even if she had, she never would’ve imagined Trice. “Why?”

Olsen gave a smile that was something between lewd, amused, and secretive. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Teris blinked, sorry she had asked. “Never mind!”

Yami’s brows furrowed, wondering.

Olsen smirked at the other man. He gave Yami a wink that Teris didn’t see that promised Yami he’d tell him later. Taking the necklace off, he set it down next to the glasses and bottle of remaining Moon Water.

“This is a once in a lifetime moment that only a handful will ever experience. Olsen said, solemnly.

“It’s likely one of the few remaining experiences I have left in my life, so let’s not ruin it with your rambling.” Teris told.

“I’m not long winded.” Olsen argued.

“Yes. You are.” Yami said.

“From the mass of over muscled flesh that stands around glaring and doesn’t say much. I suppose it would seem that way to you.” Olsen scowled at Yami.

“Get on with it.” Yami said, his rumbling words something between a tired plea and command.

Olsen stuck his nose in the air. “I’m not telling you the other use for Trice.”

“Already told you not to.” Teris said.

“Got a strainer? Don’t want to serve anyone pieces of glass. What happened anyway?” Olsen wondered, looking at Teris as she moved to get a sieve. “I’ve seen Venice in various stages of drunkenness. None of them were ever violent.”

Teris handed him the strainer, glancing at the exterior door. “Couldn’t really say.”

Yami’s eyes narrowed as he watched her. He hadn’t really cared or thought about the broken bottle till he had seen her response to Olsen's question.

“Here we are.” Olsen said, closing up the vial of Trice.

Yami reached for a glass.

Olsen slapped his hand away. “Give it a moment. It’s like a woman. You got to give it time to warm up a bit.”

Teris’ brows quirked. “Excuse me.”

The liquid in the dark glasses began to glow. Yami watched, understanding why it was called Moon Water. The light coming from the opening of the cut off top of the pyramid shaped glass was cool and gentle like moonlight.

“There.” Olsen smiled. “It’s ready.”

45.6.5

Yami was surrounded by so much bright, white light that he couldn’t see. He tried to call a cloaking cocoon of darkness to shield himself, but found he wasn’t able to. Unnerved, he reached for his katana only to find it wasn’t there. He remembered the thin, flexible blade hidden in the belt Teris had given him and reach to remove it. Only he wasn’t wearing a belt. Despite that he reached behind to where he kept his grimoire. Unsurprisingly it wasn’t there either.

Squinting, he turned in a circle looking around. But as far as he could see, which somehow was forever and not much at the same time, there was nothing but light. But light was light. It wasn’t a thing. It had no substance to speak of. So if all he saw was nothing but light, did that mean nothing existed? But if nothing existed where was the light coming from? What was he standing on? How could he be, wherever he was?

Yami shook his head, mind swirling from thinking itself in circles. Alright, he told himself, what’s the last thing you remember. How’d you get here?

“Light is the beginning and the end.” A familiar voice said. “Darkness is what shelters the cleansing incineration of lights wrath. Yet it is the wrath of Darkness that will be the worlds undoing if his Light is consumed.”

“Happy, crazy, killer voice.” Yami greeted, finding little comfort in the fact the happy, crazy, killer voice didn’t sound so happy or killer like. “Thought we were done with you after the labyrinth.”

“You speak in we though you are alone. But is the Darkness ever truly alone? Just as Light cannot survive without the Darkness. Darkness cannot survive without the Light. For without Darkness...”

“...how would we know what Light was.” Yami repeated with him. “You’ve said that before. I’ve been here before. This is a dream. Why didn’t I remember?” He muttered to himself. Eyes narrowing, he looked about. He didn’t know if the brightness of the light had lessened or if his eyes had adjusted, but he no longer needed to squint.

“The zenith of the years sun approaches.” The voice said. “And with it your first true trial. Will you and the Light consume the world, obliterating everything in it? Or will you be tempered like steel between the hammer of Chaos’ followers and anvil of Destiny?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yami told, as he continued to look around, hoping to find a way out.

“You act brave and jest now. Belittling the part you are destined to play. But when the zenith of the years sun approaches and the Light is tested. You will struggle. Unable to reach the Light. Helpless to do anything but listen.”

“If all I can do is struggle and listen. Guess I’m not destined to have much of a part in this little play of yours.” Yami quipped, not showing how unnerved he was.

Teris had light magic. Was crazy, happy, killer voice talking about her?

The light brighten. Yami squinted and he shielded his eyes. There was a sort of humming that got louder as the light grew impossibly brighter. Was light capable of noise?

“Yami!”

“Teris?” Yami straightened and spun around, looking for her.

His heart raced at the pained and terrified tone in her voice. Adrenaline coursed through him, both tensing and relaxing his muscles, preparing him for anything.

The light got even brighter. Unable to tolerate it no matter how much he squinted and tried to shield from the lights harsh, heated waves, Yami was forced to close his eyes.

“Teris!” Yami took a step and stumbled. The ringing in his ears rose in volume and intensity making him dizzy.

“Yaammmiiii!” Teris’ voice screamed from somewhere within the blinding light.

Yami tried to get up. Tired to look around and call Teris’ name; but he was unable to. He was helpless to do anything but lay there as the light consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> “Get up.” Jax barked.
> 
> When Yami didn’t move fast enough, the Black Bulls Captain hopped off the counter he’d been sitting on. He went to Yami; grabbing him by the scruff of the neck like Bronn had been so fond of doing before Yami had started dodging. Only Jax’s grip was much more painful.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Yami’s eyes snapped open.

“Glad to see you’re awake.” Mereoleona said, glowering down at him.

Yami closed an eye and rubbed his brow with the butt of his hand, his head ringing. “What time is it?”

“Morning.” Jax answered, sharply. He looked over at Olsen, Venice, and Teris who had already been woken and lined up along the work table.

“Have a good night? Fantastic lucid dreams and all that?” Mereoleona asked sweetly, her expression not matching the tone of her voice.

“Couldn’t say.” Yami said, thinking back to his slumber. “Don’t remember.”

Mereoleona straightened and looked over at Jax and Julius. “He doesn’t remember.”

Julius barely paid attention. His disapproving gaze was focused on Teris who seemed to find the floor immensely interesting.

“Get up.” Jax barked.

When Yami didn’t move fast enough, the Black Bulls Captain hopped off the counter he’d been sitting on. He went to Yami; grabbing him by the scruff of the neck like Bronn had been so fond of doing before Yami had started dodging. Only Jax’s grip was much more painful.

Yami gritted his teeth, biting back a snarl of anger and pain. He was hauled to his feet, half by Jax, half by his own power, and shoved into line with the rest. Teeth still clenched, Yami struggled not to lash out. The deep tissue of his neck spasmed. The lingering pain sharp and stabbing before it slowly began to ebb.

Jax saw Yami’s quick deep breaths, tense jaw, and barely contained rage. “Try me boy. You’ll find Bronn is the kind one.”

Angry as Mereoleona was, she placed a hand on Jax’s shoulder. “The kid was rudely woken from what should’ve been the best night of his life. Give him a moment.”

Julius glared, his own jaw working.

“Calm down, Julius. I don’t mean cause your sister was drooling onto his—lap.” Mereoleona finished, having wisely swallowed the word ‘crotch’ before uttering it. The Crimson Lions Captain tilted her head, staring at her younger cousin. She had guessed wrong. Teris’ head had been capable of ducking lower in shame.

It was then that Yami noticed a slight dampness around his crotch. If it were for Mereoleona’s explaining words, he would've figured the moisture had come from an overly stimulating dream.

“You first.” Jax pointed to the highest ranked of the four.

Olsen looked at his Captain nervously.

“I want to hear from--”

“Don’t care.” Jax told Julius. “They’re mine. I decide.”

“Considering the Cabin and Moon Water are my family's shouldn’t I get the say?” Mereoleona asked, archly.

“No.” Jax snapped. “If it wasn’t for you this probably wouldn’t have happened.”

“So now this is my fault!” Mereoleona demanded.

“Who was flirting with Tobin?” Jax accused. “Who intentionally lost a bet to him that you openly admitted he was cheating at so he could get you to flirt with him?”

“A bet?” Venice repeated. “Jon and I broke up because I was jealous of nothing more than a bet?”

“You and Jon broke up?” Julius asked, turning to her.

The Azure Deers Captain suddenly wondered if he should head back to base. He looked at Teris and Yami, and decided that this was much more important. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a faint, barely noticeable mark on her collar bone and ear. He had seen and had enough hickeys to know one when he saw it, no matter how faded. He remembered his own first hickey and how he couldn’t step away from the mirror for looking at it in awe.

“The adults are talking.” Jax dismissed, but Venice was having none of it.

Scowling at Mereoleona, Venice accused. “You purposefully lost a bet with Tobin that had you flirting with him? Why? What have I ever done to you!”

“You’re talking to the Crimson Lions Captain--”

Mereoleona held up a hand, silencing Jax. Venice might have been under his command, but this matter was about what she and Tobin had done. How convenient for Tobin that he wasn’t here, Mereoleona thought, huffing. To Venice she asked. “What’s it to you? You have, or should I say had, a boyfriend. What does it matter what bets Tobin makes when he’s playing cards? He wasn’t this boyfriend you broke up with.”

Venice stepped out of line and made for the exterior door. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Get back here!” Jax ordered.

“Let her go.” Mereoleona said, magnanimously.

“She’s one of mine.” Jax growled, following after Venice.

“Give the girl a break, Jax.” Mereoleona called, turning and following after, least he rip the poor girl to shreds. “You were young and confused once. Still are confused most of the time...” Her voice trailed off as the door shut behind them.

“You.” Julius said, casting a quick glance at Olsen before fixing his eyes back on Yami and Teris. “Leave.”

The three of them quickly made to obey.

“Not you.” Julius growled.

Teris’ eyes lifted and quickly averted, seeing the fierce anger and disappointment in her brothers gaze. Her breathing sped and shallowed.

Olsen looked back at Yami and Teris in concerned sympathy. He made for the door that led to the rest of the house and exited the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Julius unleashed on them. “What the hell were you two thinking!” Were you even thinking?”

“I’ll find a way to replace the Moon Water. I promise.” Teris said.

“I don’t give a damn about the Moon Water.” Julius told, then pointed at her. “But you are seeing it replaced. Good luck with that. You’ll get no help from me.”

Teris was confused. If Julius wasn’t angry about the Moon Water then what was he upset about? Sure she had woken up in Yami’s lap, but Venice and Olsen had been there and they had all been fully clothed. It wasn’t as if anything untoward had happened, that much should have been obvious. She didn’t think the marks from Yami’s attentions would still be visible; but even if they were, Julius knew they were together. Her brother had been pleased by the news and had even encourage Yami’s endeavors before the fact, Yami had told her as much a few days after she had forgiven him.

Julius saw her confusion and realized that her actions and allowances hadn’t been a blatant, headstrong misbehavior against the Silva’s and their brother. Instead, her open act with Yami had been pure thoughtless foolishness.

Julius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Teris. You must be more careful.”

Teris hadn’t intended on selling Venice out and still didn’t want to but the disappointment in her beloved brothers face and voice was too much for her. “It was barely even a quarter of a glass.”

“This isn’t about the Moon Water.” Julius said, again.

As much as he didn’t like it, Yami understood. Looking at Julius, he told Teris. “It’s about us.”

“I’m not marrying Nozel!” Teris yelled, fiercely.

Julius placed his hands on his sister's arms holding her still. “I know and I’m fine with that. What I’m not fine with is you making this unnecessarily harder then it needs to be.” He looked at Yami afraid for the younger man if Lord Nathyn were to hear of their actives, or even suspect them. “Fyntch is patriarch.” He reminded Teris. “There’s nothing holding him back from making life hell for you. And he would eagerly do so. Even without learning of--” Julius gestured to her neck, unable to say more.

Teris touched the area. “I didn’t think.”

“Exactly. You didn’t think.” Julius shook his head and sighed. He glanced at Yami. “I should’ve made sure you understood.” Still holding onto his sister's arms, he shook her gently, “But from here on out you have to be more careful.” He looked at Yami and told. “You _must_ be more careful. For your sake as much as hers. Do you understand?”

Yami remembered what Julius had said back at Nova House about Nozel’s father being dangerous. Julius hadn’t outright said so; but with the concern he had shown then and now, Yami had to wonder if using his place of position and power to instigate the execution Nozel always promised to oversee wasn’t all Nathyn Silva was capable of. It would likely be easier and save the royal face to simply and quietly order his death. No doubt the head of House Silva had someone in his employ capable enough. If not, he certainly had the funds to hire someone or a group of someones.

“Promise me.” Julius said, looking from Yami back to Teris. “Promise me you’ll be more careful. No more kissing at events like this. No more openly holding hands at War Merits Conferment Ceremonies. Do what you want back at base. Within reason.” He glanced back at Yami. “But once you’re off the Bulls property, you two are to act no more than comrades least someone see and word get back to the wrong people. Do you understand?”

Teris frowned.

“Tell me.” Julius prompted when met with silence. “Tell me you understand and promise.”

Teris’ face twitched in a mixture of defiance and resignation. She didn’t want to have to hide her love for Yami. Not that she had planned on being one of those couples that were always hanging all over each other. But to have to make a concerted effort not to do what they wanted when they wanted when they weren’t on the Black Bulls property felt wrong. It felt too much like they were hiding, ashamed of their relationship. Julius was basically telling them to hide the fact that they were together. Even though it was for her sake, so Fyntch wouldn’t make life harder on her, she couldn’t help but be angry at Julius for demanding such a thing.

Julius’ voice was sharper and deeper when Teris didn’t respond. “Teris. Promise me.”

“Fine. I promise.” Teris snapped.

Julius looked to Yami. “You too.”

Yami looked away, hating this.

“If not for yourself. For her.” Julius told. “There’s nothing holding Fyntch back now. As patriarch he has every right to do what he will with her. You don’t know what my brother is capable of, but I can assure it wouldn’t be pleasant for her.”

Yami’s lip twitched in a snarl at the thought. The single word was spit out like a rotten piece of meat. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Teris and Olsen had used all of their contacts in an effort to find someone who owned a bottle of the same rare vintage of Moon Water. Neither coming away with success. Teris had been both surprised and impressed by the number of affluent contacts Olsen had.

“It’s been two days.” Teris sighed, her hand aching from the amount of letters she had written.

“If you were still a member of the Ladies Guild you could have called upon their assistance and likely would’ve come away at least knowing one or more of the owners of what we seek.” Olsen said, his fatigue and disillusion effecting his temper.

“So if I were better at being a proper young royal lady we would at least have a lead?” Teris asked, tersely.

“You said it. I didn’t.” Olsen shrugged.

“But you did. You just--” Teris threw her quill at him, turning away in disgust at the situation.

The ink from the pen splattered on his shirt. “Hey!”

Yami entered. The two fell silent, watching as he made his way to Teris and handed her a sealed note. Seeing the Vermillion seal, her heart skipped a beat. Had Uncle Leonidas been to the cabin and discovered the missing bottle?

Fuegoleon’s father was more than a distant Uncle. He was was like a surrogate father. As much as she didn’t like to admit it because it felt like a betrayal to her father, after her mother’s death Uncle Leonidas had been more of a father than her own father.

Teris handed the letter back to Yami, shaking her head. “I can’t.” She took in a hitching breath. “I can’t bare to read what he has to say.” Her eyes closed as she heard Yami break the seal and unfold the paper. “How bad is it? How mad is he? Did he sign it Uncle or Lord?”

“She signed it Leona.” Yami said.

“What?” Teris took the letter from him, reading quickly and then reread it, unable to believe the words.

Yami turned to Olsen. “I thought you said you hadn’t found anyone who owned that stuff.”

“We haven’t.” Olsen said.

“Then why is the Lioness writing to thank Teris for replacing the thing so quickly?”

“What!” Olsen jumped from his chair and rushed over, looking over Teris’ shoulder to read. “I don’t believe it. How in mana’s name?”

“Any idea who your savior is?” Yami asked Teris, wondering if Nozel really thought he could buy Teris’ affection. Throwing money at Teris’ problems might fix them but it wouldn’t earn her care. Did Nozel really think that Teris’ love could be purchased like anything else the royal wanted and bought?

Yami’s tone and expression told Teris he knew Nozel had somehow managed to find and purchase a bottle of the near priceless Moon Water.

“I can make him return it. Pay him back.” Teris offered, softly.

“Don’t be foolish.” Yami told, turning away. “He’s the fool. Leave it and let him stay a fool.”

Teris watched Yami walk out of the room.

From behind her, Olsen asked. “What was—who’s the fool?”

“I am.” Teris signed, more angry at Nozel then ever.

47.2

Later in the afternoon Teris found Yami outside skinning a deer. Both the hind quarters were missing, likely having already gone to Pilfer and No Name.

“The Crimson Lions will be making and serving dinner for the next seven days.” Teris said, stopping and leaning against the trunk of the tree the deer hung from.

Yami paused a moment. He glanced over at her then continued with his work.

Though most of the meat would be smoked for later, or dried for missions, Teris said. “I suppose we should make something in case none of them know how to cook.”

Yami set down the knife and grabbed a hold of the animals skin. With one strong tug he pulled the hide off and away, clear down to the base of the skull. Glancing at her, he took the knife up once more and squatted, cutting the pelt off in two quick slices. His eyes traveled to her once more. Standing, he threw the knife down, the point piercing the earth, and tossed the pelt aside, making his way to her in two long strides.

His body pressed hers back against the tree, his hand tugging at her hip. His other hand grasped her hair and back of neck tilting her face up to him as he lowered and kissed her.

It was an act of possession, and as much as Teris’ body wanted to react by clawing and pulling at him in return, she didn’t. She forced herself to wait him out, receiving him but not truly reciprocating.

Yami pulled away, hands relaxing as he looked down at her.

“Happy? Satisfied, I’m yours now?” Teris asked, heatedly.

A rumbling growl sounded from his throat.

Teris stared up at him, unsure if he was growling at her temper or his own. “I thought you said you trusted me?”

“I do.” Yami stated.

“Then what was that?”

Yami gave a growling sigh and turned, taking a step away. After a moment he said. “I do trust you. Completely and without question.”

“So what? You just don’t trust Nozel? Is that it?”

It was a trap. And he knew it. But Yami didn’t need to skirt the question or lie; because in truth that wasn’t even the case.

“It doesn’t matter whether I trust him or not. I trust you.” Yami told her over his shoulder.

Pleased and relieved by the response, Teris softened. She stepped behind him and reached up, caressing between his shoulders. “Then what’s the matter?”

Facing forward, Yami heaved a heavy tired sigh. This was Julius’ fault. No. That wasn’t fair. It was Nathyn Silva’s and Fyntch’s fault. It was the fault of the society and position Teris was born into.

Yami scratched his brow and answered. “Everything else. The secrets. Having to hide. Everyone thinking you’re gonna marry him.”

Teris wrapped her arms around him, her cheek resting against his shoulder blade, eyes fluttering closed. “You think I like any of that?”

Yami looked over his shoulder at her, not liking that he couldn’t see her face.

Grinning, he said. “Feel free to claim me like that at anytime you want.”

Teris bit him.

Yami jerked, muscles tightening at the playful nip. Chuckling, he told. “Feel free to do that anytime too.”

Teris bit him again.

Yami lifted an arm and reached behind to grab and pull her froward. Teris yelped, burrowing her head into his back as her arms tightened around him. Yami hooked his foot around hers and took a step back with the other. The length of his stride being greater than hers, should have seen Teris unbalanced. Instead, she released him and spun so that she found herself faced in front of him rather than behind. Her foot that had been hooked, hooked around his in return. Adding to his backwards momentum, her right shoulder hit his left.

Yami fell back. As he did, he grabbed Teris by the arm and pulled her down with him. Teris fell on top of him with another yelp.

“Peace.” Yami called with a chuckle when she made to make another move.

Teris didn’t stop. Still holding one arm, Yami grabbed her other arm in a hand and stretched his arms out. His arms being longer, forced Teris to lay flat against him.

“I said peace.” Yami’s voice rumble, staring down at her.

Cheek flat against his chest, Teris blew out a puff of air. She struggled, annoyed and trying to pull free. She had felt she had been winning. Only now she was caught on top of him, a place that should've been a point of power; but instead was at his mercy.

Yami lifted his head. Looking at her futile struggle, he remarked. “You’re getting better.”

Teris turned her head, resting her chin on him. “Really? I can’t tell. It’s always the same results.”

“I’ve had a lot more practice than you, Princess. And not all of it on the sparring field.” Yami said, slowly releasing her.

Teris pushed the top half of herself up and made to stand.

Yami reached, grabbing the leg planted between his knees and pulled it over to the other side of his hip. Whether it was cause she was now straddling him or a combination of things, he felt his willful cock begin to stir. With a low growl Yami grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her higher up his body till she was seated on his abdomen.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

It took Teris a moment to recovered from having been moved about so quickly. Resting her hands on his chest, she answered. “I need to check on Venice. Tell her about the replaced Moon Water.”

“You haven’t done that already?”

“There was someone more important I had to check on first.”

Yami smirked at that. “Want to go for a ride after the Lions serve us dinner? Just the two of us.” He added, making his hopes clear.

“Sounds nice.” Teris smiled, wondering if she would ever stop blushing so much.

“Good. Cause I’m gonna miss you, but at least that will hold me over.”

“Miss me?” Teris repeated, gripping his shirt. “Where are you going?”

“Can’t say.” Yami said.

His hands moved from around the back of her knees and slowly up her thighs, eyes trailing where his fingers touched. He glanced up at her then back at her legs, stretched across his expanse. His fingers halted. The sight, touch, and warmth of her too much.

“Is this a mission?” Teris asked, oblivious to his struggled stirring.

Yami tried to measure his breathing as he silently told his overly interested cock to go away. The damned thing was being a literal and figurative prick. With no other hope for it but to distance himself a bit, Yami moved her off him. He sat up, bending his legs and leaning forward, resting his forearms on his knees.

“It’s a personal thing.” He told her.

“Oh?” Teris sat, settling on her haunches.

She wondered what it could be and found herself slightly hurt that Yami wasn’t sharing more. Especially if it was personal. Other than Nozel’s kiss, which she had dealt with on her own, she felt she could tell him any and everything.

Noting her stung feelings, Yami said. “It’s a surprise. Don’t ruin it.”

Teris looked at him still not understanding but feeling somewhat better. It didn’t matter who the surprise was for so long as it wasn’t something important that effected him that he was keeping to himself.

“I can’t believe Jax agreed to let you go considering the foul temper he’s been in since the morning after the Star Awards Festival.” Teris commented.

Yami shrugged. “Couldn’t really say much against it seeing as I asked him for a few days leave the day of the festival.

“A few days! How long are you going to be gone?”

“Miss me already?” Yami smirked.

“No. Always.”

Yami gave a proud, satisfied smile, happy at her response. He looked at the skinned deer wondering if he should get Gendry or Bran to finish so he could take Teris riding now and skip dinner, getting lost in each other. Bran could barely stand the sight of a dead animal, as if the kid didn’t know where his food came from. It would do Bran some good to have to field dress his supper for once.

Knowing that he wouldn’t leave the job half done and to someone else, Yami sighed and answered her question. Though the time wasn’t really that long, it sounded and felt like months instead of days away from her. “Three. Four days at most.”

“You haven’t even shown me what Jon gave you in exchange of going on that double date.” Teris said, thinking of all that had changed since then. Her father's death, the Black Bulls becoming the fifth ranked squad. Venice and Jon weren’t even together anymore. “You said you’d show me the day after the Lava Springs.”

“You were kinda occupied these past two days.” Yami remarked.

“I’m not any more.” Teris said. “Are you going to make me wait till you come back? That’s hardly fair.”

“There’s no good news in there.” Yami told her.

“I know.”

He looked over at her and toyed. “Are you a glutton for bad news?”

“No. But isn’t it better to know all we can about this mess surrounding us?”

Yami looked away thinking Teris too clever for her own good. She was definitely too clever for his own good. “Fine. I’ll leave it for you in the morning. But promise me that you won’t do anything with it. No visiting libraries or poking around asking questions. Nothing until I return.”

“Promise.”

He stared at her.

“What? You don’t believe my word now?”

“If you twist it to your liking your gonna be sorry, Princess.”

Teris sighed. “Will you leave the envelope or not?”

Yami nodded. Placing his hands on the ground he prepared to push himself up. “Now go away so I can finish this.”

“Can’t I stay?”

“No. You’re too distracting.”

Teris smiled at that. “Fine.” She placed a hand on his, their fingers lacing together in the grass. Leaning to him, she cupped his face. “Can I at least have a kiss first?”

Always, Yami thought, readily obliging. As he always did, he found the kiss too short for his liking.

Teris pulled away and got to her feet.

“See you at dinner.” She called, putting a little more sway into her hips as she walked away knowing his eyes were on her.

As soon as she disappeared inside, Yami looked down at his tented pants. “While gone you and I are going to have a long talk about how to behave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> I'm excited. We'll be meeting Vanessa real soon. She doesn't have a big part in the fic, but having another cannon character added to the story was fun.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> “What is all this?” Gendry asked, stepping to one of the tables. “Was this in the envelope Yami left you?”
> 
> Teris looked out over the spread of papers. “Some of it.” Brows furrowing, she turned to him. “You knew about the envelope?”
> 
> “I know Yami said he was leaving you an envelope and that if you became obsessed I was to remind you of your promise to him.” Gendry said, not adding that Yami had told the same to Tobin, Bran, and Olsen.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing three smallish chapter updates this week.

Chapter 48

Yami had left before sunrise knowing that if he waited till the house began to stir he’d end up waiting till Teris woke and came downstairs and then he wouldn’t leave at all. The large pouch of coin that was a good portion of his savings since his first pay as a Magic Knight was securely wrapped so the coin didn’t clink. Roving gangs and other low life's fought all the harder when they knew money was involved. Not that he feared his funds being taken; but he didn’t want the added trouble if he came across anyone.

Flying just above the tree tops, Yami kept his senses alert for danger. He reached into his bag and took out the dried meat and hard cheese he had brought to break his fast. It certainly wasn’t Teris or Olsen's cooking but it was better than Bronn’s slop or even Abril’s. Poor girl. No matter how hard Abril tried, she couldn’t make a good meal. At least one didn’t require an iron stomach to ingest her food anymore.

Yami smiled to himself, wondering if Teris had forgone breakfast to devour the contents of the envelope he had left for her. Though she had shared all she had learned with him, down to the curious reaction her page of the History of Chaos had when she asked about the Master of Master's, Yami didn’t recall the details of everything like she did.

One of the reasons Yami hadn’t been keen to leave the file for her was because even with what little he understood, he knew it wasn’t good. No doubt Teris would see and put together bits and pieces he hadn’t caught, or thought to look for. Yami knew her too well and knew the information would only spur her need to search for further answers. He just hoped Teris was patient enough to keep her promise, and took his threat at her twisting the words to suit her seriously.

The image of Fuegoleon and the other Crimson Lions in servants garb, waiting on them during dinner last night brought a smile to his face and once again made him laugh. Yami was just sorry that he’d be gone and wouldn’t be there to enjoy the entire seven days of it.

The town of Obliss wasn’t overly far. And Yami reached his destination by early evening. He landed and headed straight to the iron monger. There he found a man twice his size, hammering away. Patiently, Yami waited.

It was over ten minutes before the man finally stopped and turned to him.

“Need something?” The man asked, wiping his brow and taking in Yami’s Magic Knight cloak.

“I’d like you to make me this.” Yami said, holding up a sheet of paper.

The man took it from him and stepped out from under the pavilion covering. He studied the page in the fading light a moment before commenting. “Nice detailed drawing. Rather fastidious to smith this kind of work.” He looked up at Yami. “What makes you think an old monger from the Forsaken Realm can manage something as fine as this?”

“Gendry Hunt.”

The man’s lip curved in a half smile. “So that boy actually did it? He became a Magic Knight?”

“One of the few I’d trust my life with.” Yami said.

“And he sent you to me huh? Didn’t want you going to one of those fine Noble Realm places and get taken for everything you had for sub-par work, eh?” He crossed his arms. “I can do it. It won’t be cheap though.”

“I came prepared to pay.”

“Good. Cause I’ll need most of it up front to get the materials for this.” He took in Yami’s fine belt and said. “This isn’t for you.”

“A girl.”

“So it’ll need to be fairly small. Got her measurements by chance?”

“Sure.” Yami lifted his hands as if he were holding Teris’ waist and looked up at the man

“Name’s Thad.”

“Yami.”

Thad smirked and shook his hand. “Got a mighty fine way of measuring a woman there, Yami. Let me get a cord and we’ll do that again.”

As Thad marked the cord with a piece of coal, he moved to his slab of slate and began scribbling calculations. Looking back a Yami, he said. “If I inlay the grip instead of making it part to the circle--”

“Sun.” Yami correct.

“Fair enough. I’d be able to add almost another inch to the blade that’s hidden within the buckle. Short as the blade is I’m guessing it’s meant to be gripped between the fingers and used not all that dis-similarly from a chain bound fist?”

“Hoping it never needs to be used, but yeah. Something like that.” Yami answered.

“So as long as there’s a sort of stopper in front and behind the fingers so the blade doesn’t slide about and saw off a digit, a true grip isn’t actually needed and an extra inch or so to the blade would suit better. Would you agree?”

Yami thought a moment, trying to figure how such a thing would work both sitting within the buckle and sliding out for use. The sun and clover design didn’t matter as much as the entire piece working easily while not being obvious that there was a weapon housed inside. Granted he had done countless various designs even one as silly and sappy as his and Teris’ initials, but he had always returned to the Sun of his homeland and Clover of this kingdom, something about it speaking to him.

Thad turned the drawing Yami had brought over and picked up a coated piece of lead. “If I may?”

At Yami’s nod Thad began to draw what he was suggesting. The design on the buckle was left unchanged. The only change was now the blade and grip fit seamlessly into the buckles housing and design.

“You can do that?”

Thad smiled at the Magic Knights expression of impressed surprise. “It’ll take a few days but yeah, I’m that good.”

Satisfied, Yami asked. “How much?”

“For a Magic Knight and friend of Gendry’s.” Thad pretended to think, then asked. “What are you planning on doing while I work? Wait or leave and return?”

“I took four days.” Yami told. “Any longer and I’ll have to return.”

“I can get it done by then. What do you say you do my daughter-in-law a favor and I’ll charge you material and half the rate of labor?”

Yami studied the Iron Monger a moment. “What’s the favor?”

“Join us for dinner. I’ll have my youngest call my son and daughter-in-law over to tell you all about it. Can’t work on this till the morning anyway.” Thad said, taking the paper and staking it next to the slate against a wooden beam with an iron tack. Hand on his hips, he stood admiring it. “It’s a might fine design. It’ll be a pain and pleasure to make it. Come on. We’ll talk materials while we eat and wait for the newlyweds to arrive.”

48.2

Gendry entered the common study and found Teris surrounded by papers.

“You’re not worrying over designs for the new kennels and training pens are you?”

Teris looked up. “No.” Her eyes widened. “I thought you said Yami had drawn those designs and he wanted to do it but hadn’t found the time.”

“That’s right.” Gendry affirmed.

“A team of Crimson Lions are coming tomorrow to tear down the old and work on the new structures. If you’re--”

“Teris.” Gendry silenced her. “The only thing Yami will be upset about when he returns is that he didn’t get to sit back and laugh while the Lions worked.”

Teris ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry. I’m just a little on edge.”

Gendry took in the three large tables that were covered in scattered papers. “I noticed.”

“Sorry. Did you need the room?”

“No. Stop apologizing.”

“Sor--” Teris stopped herself and took in a breath. “Got it.”

“What is all this?” Gendry asked, stepping to one of the tables. “Was this in the envelope Yami left you?”

Teris looked out over the spread of papers. “Some of it.” Brows furrowing, she turned to him. “You knew about the envelope?”

“I know Yami said he was leaving you an envelope and that if you became obsessed I was to remind you of your promise to him.” Gendry said, not adding that Yami had told the same to Tobin, Bran, and Olsen.

“He told you what!”

“I’m pretty sure you heard and understood me.”

Teris glared at him.

“He cares about you.” Gendry said, simply. “I’d do the same for Abril.”

At that Teris smiled. “You would, wouldn't you.”

Gendry nodded.

Teris sighed, resigning herself to the fact that Yami knew her too well and cared enough about her to have his friends look after her. Honestly she’d have done the same for him, so she couldn’t be too upset about it.

“You should turn in.” Gendry suggested. “At least head up to your room.”

“That come from Yami too?” Teris asked.

“It comes from the fact that it’s late.” Gendry said.

“I would gladly be in my room but,” Teris gestured to the paper littered tables, “I require a bit more space.”

“Night then.” Gendry said, turning.

“Thanks again for the suggestion of using the Crimson Lions to build the new kennels and training pens.”

Gendry looked back at her. “It was an act of self preservation.”

Teris watched him leave, closing the door behind, and turned back to the paper she had been studying. There was writing there copied from something found on the Spatial Mage that Pilfer and Bran had killed; but no translation. Did that mean that they didn’t know what it meant? She couldn’t imagine Julius approving such a thing being sent without a translation if they knew. And there was no doubt in her mind that her brother had looked over every word before allowing Jon to hand it over.

She wanted to ask Julius or at least Jon about it. Asking them if there was a translation, or at least if they knew what language it was. That wouldn’t break her promise to Yami. Would it?

His words echoed in her mind. _Promise me now that you won’t do anything with it. No visiting libraries, poking around asking questions. Nothing till I return._

“Even if the question is asked of my own brother or his Vice Captain?” Teris whined, softly.

His threat repeated in her mind. _If you twist it to your liking you’re gonna be sorry, Princess._

What would he do? How sorry could he make her? Teris thought of Yami’s agitation and disappointment if, when, he learned. That alone was worse than whatever he might do.

“Fine.” She grumbled, slapping the page over on the table. “I’ll wait.”

She turned around and moved to one of the other tables that had whole chapters of the book Nozel had copied, pulled and sprawled out. Picking up a page she read. “The Agents of Chaos began as a factioned branch that stemmed from the teachings of what they call the Master of Master's. They have had many leaders over the course of their existence. Some more philosophical. Others content to repeat nothing more than their stated beliefs and knowledge. Though there have been a few that were not content to merely learn or lead by following. These Master's sought to learn all they could to bring about the beginning of the end and spur its arrival.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Teris complained lowering the page. “Like how the crazy fools plan to do that. What they want with us. Or even the name of this Master of Master's.”

She reached behind to the pouch that held her grimoire and pulled it out. The tome practically fell open the History of Chaos’ page on its own. “That’s all you need in order to show me his face. Isn’t it? A name.”

Why she felt so certain about that, or why she was so desperate to see a long dead persons face she couldn't say. An idea struck her. She turned back to the table that had the page with the unknown writing, and picked up the paper.

“Let’s see what you make of this.” Teris told her grimoire, setting the spell-book down on the table and looking from the paper to the tome focusing her mind.

The History of Chaos’ page began to swirl, much like it did whenever she tried to bring up an image of the Master of Master's. Only this time the page cleared, showing a set of three symbols she had never seen before.

Her instinct was to curse the thing for giving her yet another thing she didn’t understand and had to figure out; but decided to be grateful instead.

“At least it’s something.” She sighed.

Taking up a quill she copied the symbols in the margin of the page next to the unknown writing.

“Now.” She said, conversationally to the page. “What if we try the symbols you gave me?”

Staring at the page in her grimoire, Teris thought of the symbols asking it to translate. The page swirled for so long that she was sure it would give her a response similar to when she asked it for the Master of Master's. Instead, it did something even more annoying. It showed the unknown writing she had asked it about in the first place.

“I have a mind to rip you out.” She warned the page. “Give me something useful. Not another mystery.”

The page reverted back to the symbols.

“But what do they mean!” Teris slammed her hand down on the page only to jerk away, wincing at the sharp sting piercing her skin. She looked down at her palm to find three symbols welted there, as if branded. A trickle of blood oozed from the center symbol. The symbol to the right feeling so frigid it burned worse than any fire. The symbol on left hot but not intolerably so.

Teris scowled at her hand and back at the grimoire as if it had offended her.

“Wha--” The word died on her lips. Her eyes fluttered. Unconscious, she fell, hitting her head on the table and then the stone floor.

She was surrounded by light. No. She was the light. And she was alone. There was noting except her and she went on forever. No end. No beginning. No middle. No rest. She lost all sense of time. There was no time. What was time? What was she? She went on forever, but if the only thing in existence was her then how did she know what forever was? How did she know she existed? Could she exist without anything else? Without knowing who or what she was?

Then she saw it. No. Felt it. Sensed it. A small blurring in her existence. A needle point dot of something different. Something not her. It grew in size and soon darkened half of everything. There was time. There was space. There was Order.

She knew who she was. She was Light. She had a purpose. The Darkness had given her purpose. Her purpose was to end him. To push him back. Sear him from existence. Incinerate him and his shadow back into oblivion.

But if she did that wouldn’t time end? Order and existence cease? Wouldn’t she be alone once again? Not knowing who she was or how long she had been. Existing without knowledge. Existing without purpose.

So the struggle continued between Light and Dark, both fighting to end the other. Neither truly trying. Neither really wanting to end the other. Though that was their reason for being.

The time came for her to shine. It was the longest day of the year. The day when her power was at its greatest and his at it weakest. Should she do it this time? End him for good. The struggle was tiring and she was growing weary. She had long forgotten the unnerving confusion of being alone. She began to wonder why she hadn’t ended him during this time last year. Surely if she didn’t finish the Darkness off he would destroy her during his night of greatest power.

But what was this? She had a body? No. A body had a piece of her. And it was burning up with her power.

Teris screamed, struggling against the monolith she was bound to. All that existed was the searing white light that blinded and consumed. It was tearing her apart. Burning her up from the inside out. Filling her with power she couldn’t contain.

“Yami!”

“Teris?”

She barely heard him. Was that cause he was so far way or because of the power rushing through her? She opened her eyes, orbs of incinerating light shining instead of her nearly black brown. Wherever she looked was destroyed. Gone in an instant with not even smoke or ash remaining.

“Teris!”

“Yaammmiiii!” She yelled, pleading for him to get there in time to stop her before she destroyed the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Jax entered the common study and growled. Stupid girl had been there all night. Had even curled up on the floor for a nap. He marched over to Teris prepared to wake and scold her, but saw her grimoire open and glowing on the table. Jax hastily reached over and slammed the tome shut, cursing when the grimoire seared his hand. Shaking his hand, he eyed the already forming blisters.

At the closing of her grimoire Teris’ eyes snapped open. Her head jerked up, the sound of someones screams echoing in her mind a moment before quickly fading and being forgotten.

“Just how stupid are you!” Jax scolded down at her. “Sleeping with your grimoire open. You should know better. With power like yours you could--” He stopped seeing the bloody gash along her hairline and bruised cheekbone. “What happened?” The Captain asked, squatting before her, his fearful anger replaced with fearful concern.

“I guess I...fell asleep looking over the papers Jon gave Yami.” Teris said. Her hand reached up to her pounding head. Why did her head hurt so?

Jax pulled her hand away before she could touch the wound and break it open. “Yeah. You broke your head open pretty good. Good thing Gilly came by for breakfast and is still here.”

“Breakfast?” Teris repeated, confused. “What time is it?”

“Nine. The Crimson Lions are here. Gendry put them to work outside. They didn’t seem too happy about that, but don’t think much about their situation would leave them smiling. Let’s get you up.” Jax stood, pulling her up with him.

Teris wavered unsteadily on her feet.

Jax held onto her elbow with one hand, pulling out a chair with the other. “Take a seat.”

Teris did as her Captain ordered.

Jax looked over the mass of papers scattered on the table nearest them, one of the pages standing out. “This what you were looking at?” He asked, picking up the sheet of parchment. “What are these symbols in the margin? Did you do that?”

Teris nodded, trying to remember. Everything about last night was fuzzy. She looked down at the palm of her hand as if something important should be there, but found nothing. It appeared no different than it always had.

“I—I copied them down.” She told her Captain.

“From where?”

Teris thought, trying to remember.

“What do they mean?” Jax asked.

Teris shook her head, dumbly.

Jax saw the worry and fear entering her eyes like a tide and gave her a comforting smile. “We’ll have Gilly fix you up and get some food in you. That’ll help. Think you can stand and follow me downstairs?”

Teris nodded, taking up her grimoire, hugging it to her chest.

Jax gave a slight wave of the sheet he held that had the symbols. “I’m going to take this for now.”

Teris nodded, barely hearing his words.

“Come.” Jax said, ushering her out of the room.

The Black Bulls Captain closed the door and locked it behind them. He didn’t want anyone in there till he and Julius could have a look. Something had happened. He just didn’t know what.

49.2

The favor had seemed simple enough. Go to the Witches Forest, find a witch named Glemelza, and bring her back. As soon as Yami came upon a group of witches, he realized that it would've been better to pay the Iron Monger whatever he asked and told the mans daughter-in-law to find someone else. Not only were the witches unhelpful in telling him where he could find Glemelza, they had screamed and attacked on sight.

As Yami had come across more bands of witches, he realized they all led with the same cry before they attacked. A man! As if these women had never seen one before. Come to think of it Yami hadn’t seen any men since entering the Witches Forest. Maybe men were a rarity around here? If that were the case how did they get more witches? Could men be a witch? No that didn’t sound right.

Yami looked down at the Queen Hag that had tired to control him. She had managed to do so for a while before he broke free of her grip. Though her magic wasn’t the same as Iban’s, Yami was certain it was because of Olsen's demented friend using his blood magic on him that he had been able to break free of the Witch Queen’s control and incapacitate her.

Looking at the cowering witches that appeared to be his age or just a bit older, Yami demanded. “Where’s Glemelza? Bring me Glemelza.”

The girls didn’t move. Yami cursed and lept up to a hole in a building he had created when fighting the Witch Queen. Entering, he saw a huge gilded birdcage, a hole blasted in it big enough for him to easily fit through.

“A man!”

Yami turned expecting another fight. Instead he saw a girl of maybe ten or so. He was really bad at telling age to be honest. She was inside the cage and when she didn’t attack, he was grateful that she hadn’t been in the way of the flying boulder that had smashed through the bars as a result of his dark magic slash.

“Hey.” Yami greeted, rubbing the back of his neck finding dirt and derby stuck to his sweaty skin and collar of his cloak. “I was just passing through looking for a witch name Glemelza for some people back in Obliss.” Figuring she’d be of no help having been locked in a cage, he asked. “Why is it there are no other men around here?”

When the girl didn’t answer he went on. “That hysterical Hag sure was strong and gave me some trouble. Still don’t know where Glemelza is. What are you doing cooped up in here anyway?”

“I—I’m—You see—I’m locked in here on the Queens orders. I’ve never left this room.”

“Really?” Yami asked, in surprise. No wonder all she could do was stand there and tremble and wasn’t very good at holding a conversation, he thought. “That must suck. Good news. You’ve got a big hole you can leave through now.” He said, jerking a thumb back at the opening he had come through.

The girl shook her head. “I—I can’t! No one can escape the Queen.” She looked down, fighting back tears. “I have to stay here. That is my destiny.”

“Your destiny is to stay here?” Yami questioned, slightly annoyed at how easily the girl seemed resigned to her so called fate. “I get it. Destiny has some plans for me too. I hate that bastards guts. Who’d even pay attention to what he says anyway? I’m gonna tear him apart and do whatever I damn well please. But,” he sighed, looking at her still trembling frame, “as you are now, you can’t win against him can you? Too bad. Oh well, I gotta go.” He turned away and gave a parting waved. “See you.”

“Wa—wait!” She cried after him. “What should I do?”

Yami stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. “Don’t ask me. You’ve got to decide for yourself.”

The girl pressed her lips together watching him as he faced forward and resumed walking away. She took a tentative step and then another, and was soon racing after him.

49.3

Jax watched Teris laugh and joke with the other Black Bulls as they watched seven Crimson Lions work on the new training pen for Yami’s Saber Wolves.

“You asked me to come and then weren’t in house.” Julius said, his complaint more playful than annoyed.

Jax turned to his friend.

Seeing the mans serious expression, Julius questioned. “What’s the matter?”

“Come with me.” Jax said, taking one last look at Teris. The girl seemed fine. She certainly appeared normal now that Gilly had healed her bruised face and gashed head.

He led the Azure Deers Captain back to the house and upstairs, Julius following silently. Unlocking the common study, Jax opened the door and stepped aside.

Julius stood in the doorway a moment, shocked at the sight before him. Entering slowly, he took in the three large tables with their scattering of papers. Papers that were filled with notations in the margins, words starred and, or underlined.

“Teris?” Julius questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Your sister's as obsessive as you are.” Jax said, remembering a time when he had been a newly appointed Vice Captain and Julius a First Class Senior Magic Knight.

Jax hadn’t seen his friend in months and had asked the newly promoted Fifth Class Intermediate Magic Knight Jon about him at a War Merits Conferment Ceremony. Jon had informed him that Julius had taken over their bases library and no one really saw him much, except for missions. Paying the Azure Deers base a visit, Jax had walked into a library that looked very much like the sight before them now.

“This is slightly disturbing.” Julius admitted, lifting and scrutinizing one of the pages. He recognized Nozel’s fine distinctive cursive, the beauty of it ruined by Teris’ hen scratch in the margins. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to decipher her writing. Barely making it out, he decided her scrawl was worse than his and lowered the page. “Hardly a reason to make me rush over here in a worry.”

“You can look in time. Yes.” Jax said, already knowing the answer. Julius’ time magic was capable of many amazing things. So much so that even if the man hadn’t worked so hard and shown such desire, he likely would’ve been the next Wizard King by his magic alone.

Julius’ eyes narrowed. “Yes. It takes a lot of mana. I’ll need Bronn to see me back home.”

“He can do that.” Jax said, with a nod.

Julius tilted his head. “You’re serious?”

“Do it.”

“What are you wanting me to see? That my sister is as obsessed as I was that time and needs to be dragged out and away from all this? I’ll talk to her. We’ll sort it out.”

“Do it.” Jax urged, again.

Julius made a noise of disagreement.

“Damn it, Julius! Just do it! You think I’d ask if it was something as small as that?”

“You’re worried.” Julius noted. “Frightened.”

Jax took in a shaky breath. “I’m glad you finally noticed. Guess I’m better at hiding things then I thought. Suppose that’s a good thing given the right circumstances.”

“What happened?”

“That’s what I’m asking you to find out.” Jax took a calming breath and reached into his pocket. He took out the page he had kept with the symbols Teris had drawn, and the weird writing that had been left untranslated. Handing it to Julius, he said. “I don’t suppose you let Jon give it to them untranslated for the heck of it. Any idea what those symbols she drew are? Where they’re from? What they mean?”

Julius scowled at the never before seen designs.

“So much for hoping.” Jax signed, seeing the other Captain’s expression.

“Marx might know. Or at least have an idea of where they originated from.” He looked up at Jax. “What did Teris say?”

“Not much.” Jax shrugged. “She knows she drew them. Copied them down she says.”

“Copied them? From where?” Julius asked.

“She doesn’t remember.”

“What do you mean she doesn’t remember?”

“I came in here after breakfast to scolded the girl.” Jax explained. “When I asked about her during breakfast, Venice and Abril said they hadn’t seen her since last nights dinner which led Gendry to say she was likely still in here. She was asleep. On the floor. At least that’s what I thought at first. Her grimoire was on the table, left open.”

“She knows better than that.” Julius said firmly, with a shake of his head.

“And hot.” Jax went on raising his hand to show the burn. “She was disoriented when I woke her, and rightly so I suppose. Her head was cracked open, face bruised.

“She was attacked?” Julius questioned, worried.

Jax shook his head. “None of the bases alarms sounded. All of my nightly traps in and around the property were still in place.”

“But they only would have go off if it was an intruder. Right?” Julius questioned.

“What are you saying? One of mine came in here and did that to her?”

Julius hated to say it; but he did so anyway. “Iban has issue with judicious discernment. You even said he used his magic to attack Teris and Yami before.”

“His magic.” Jax said. “If this were him he would’ve used his magic. There wouldn’t be a gashed forehead or bruised face.”

“Cause he would’ve cracked and broken her ribs and punctured a lung like he did when he tried to crush her last time.” Julius replied, bitterly.

“Just have a look back.” Jax said. “If. If! It was Iban, being discharged will be the least of his troubles.”

Julius nodded satisfied with his friends response. In all honesty he doubted it was the Blood Mage as well; but would have much rather it have been him than the possible alternatives. Jax’s traps and the bases alarms were set to go off at not Magic Knight intruders. Even though Ellara wasn’t a Magic Knight, her rank as the Wizard Kings Advisor meant that she could enter without setting anything off. It was rare that such a need arose but every base had such systems in place and such allowances in case of emergency.

Had Ellara entered for whatever purpose, it would explain why Teris didn’t remember. No. Julius gave a mental shake. Even if such thoughts were conjecture and served no purpose, Teris had a mental block, same as he did, that prevented unwanted access and tampering.

With a sigh, Julius focused and use his magic to look into the past. In his minds eye, time rewound at a blurring pace till he got to the point where Teris had fallen over. Then he slowed down and watched, looking for a likely place to stop and move forward.

Julius watched Teris place her grimoire into its holder and stopped, knowing that until she took out her book of spells she likely would've been doing anything but going over what she had and trying to piece information together. Good, or disturbingly, depending on how one looked at it, Julius hadn’t seen an attacker. He played the scene at normal speed watching and listening to his sister talk at her grimoire.

Jax’s eyes moved from Julius to the mans grimoire. A tome that had no cover. No beginning. No end. The circular fan of countless pages made a rustling noise as it turned in the air. Julius didn’t require his grimoire for much anymore; his power and ability so great that the thing could be kept wherever Julius kept it. Some pocket of space or time Jax supposed. Given that the thing was an unending roll of turning pages, the Azure Deers Captain couldn’t very well carry it the way everyone else did.

Even among the royals there was a hierarchy of magical power, Jax thought. The Nova’s might not be the closest to the throne. Thanks to their mother’s memory being stigmatized due to the reason for her untimely death. Their father's attempt to follow Lady Nova into that death, a badly kept open secret. Along with Lord Nova’s mental instability that resulted from that attempt. All of it had worked against House Nova and caused their peers to look down on the small, ancient family. The nobles and fellow royals probably would've spurned the family if it weren’t for one thing. Julius and now Teris’ rare and powerful magic. In them the Nova name was upheld. Their magic reminding everyone, that though not the most influential or closest to the throne, the Nova’s were the oldest royal bloodline in the kingdom and that still meant something.

Julius saw Teris jerk her hand away from her grimoire and examine it as if stung. Pausing the scene, he walked to her looking over her shoulder to see what she saw. Nothing. There was nothing there. He brows furrowed. Stepping back he allowed the events to play again, wincing as she fell striking her head and face. That was it. Nothing happened. He looked at the page of her opened grimoire but the page was blank. Teris’ eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids.

Julius stood back taking in the scene. Something wasn’t right. He was missing something. Not seeing whatever was truly going on. Time was a constant. Even with his stasis sphere he wasn’t actually stopping time but putting wherever was in the sphere in a continuous half second loop. He was capable of making the loop shorter, but couldn’t hold it for very long, yet. But Teris was a light magic user. What if the events he was missing were sent or tuned in to her alone? How would he get a peek? How did light work? He’d played enough with mirrors as a boy to know that light could be directed by bouncing it. It travel incredibly fast... That’s it, he thought.

Julius sped up and looped the events where Teris had slammed her hand against her grimoire to when she fell. He watched, still seeing nothing. Feeling himself tiring, he focused and played the loop even faster. There was something there. Faint. If he wasn’t already aware of each detail and looking for something, he would've missed it. Moving the events faster still, he watched as nothing became something. A wisp of fog barely visible but definitely there.

Mind half existing in a different space of time, Julius was somewhat detached from his own body. He felt his body wobble and take a step to steady itself. Not yet, he thought gritting his teeth, his will forcing his rapidly depleting mana and tiring body to give one more burst. He sped the loop of time as fast as he was able and saw a more distinct haze. Teris’ grimoire glowed brightly, waves of magical energy coming off it. When she hit the spell book her hand lit up, the sight almost too bright to look at. It was as if a connection had been made, a tendril of mana wafting from the grimoire to Teris and back, like a dense plume of smoke that moved in two directions.

Jax caught Julius as he fell over. “Got you, Buddy.” The Black Bulls Captain said, hefting the other man into a chair.

It took Julius a moment to orient himself, as it usually did after a spell like that. A wave of nausea, vertigo, and the mother of all headaches hit him as if he had been flying full tilt and slammed to an immediate stop by an immovable wall.

Though Jax was dying to ask, he gave his friend some space and waited.

“There’s something there.” Julius finally panted, every muscle in his body feeling weak, his mana pool dry. “I sped time as fast as I could and was barely able to see it. We need to get Marx here to see her.”

“What’s your Communication Mage friend going to do? If you had to speed time and were barely able to see whatever it--” Jax paused. “What was it?”

Julius shook his head. “I don’t know. Power. Raw mana maybe? But I think it’s tuned directly to her. If we can see what she saw, through her own eyes. Maybe--”

“We’ll get a better look.” Jax finished.

Julius nodded closing his eyes, taking deep heavy breaths.

Jax patted his shoulder and told. “Don’t move. I’ll send Bronn up to transport you to a guest room. You can lay down and rest there till I get Marx over.”

“Take as long as you need.” Julius said, eyes already drooping.

“Just don’t go falling out of your seat. I don’t wanna have to call Gilly to come patch you up. After this morning she might start to think I have a beef against House Nova and am smacking you and Teris around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Yami sat in the Iron Mongers forge watching the girl that had followed him back. When he had told her to decide what she wanted to do and do it, he hadn’t imagined her decision would be follow him.

“The girl I’m making this for gonna mind you bringing home another lass?” Thad questioned, glancing at the young Witch as she helped his wife take down clothes from the line.

“She’ll probably feel sorry for her and want to help.” Yami rumbled.

“The kind and understanding women always make life easier.” Thad said, picking up another tool.

“If you say so.” Yami said, squinting into the setting sun.

“I should be done with this by tomorrow evening, the following afternoon at the latest. There’s not much to do around town. What do you plan on doing to pass the time?”

“Sleep. Train. Eat.”

“Honestly. I didn’t expect you to be back so soon.” Thad glanced at Yami as he picked up another tool.

“Expect me to come back at all?” Yami questioned, turning his eyes to the Smith.

Thad huffed. “Sorry about that. I didn’t know much about my daughters-in-laws problem but I knew it wouldn’t be an easy task. Men aren’t exactly welcomed in the Witches Forest.”

“So I noticed.”

“Sure didn’t expect you to come back with a little Witch in tow.”

“That makes two of us.” Yami muttered.

“What are you going to do with her?”

Yami shrugged. “Don’t know. Not my problem.”

“It is if she keeps following you around. You saved her. Like it or not, she’s your responsibility now.”

Yami glowered at the Smith and got up from the stool. “Tomorrow evening you say?”

“Most likely.” Thad nodded.

“Your wife mind watching Vanessa till then?” Yami asked.

“Are you kidding? Haven’t seen my wife this happy since my son announced she’ll be a grandmother this fall.”

“I’ll return then.” Yami said.

“Where you going?”

“Away.” Yami stepped out of the open aired shelter, picking up his small traveling pack. As he made his way to the main street that led out of town he heard the girl call after him. Ignoring her, he continued on his way.

“Yami! Wait!” Vanessa cried. Catching up to him, she hung on his arm.

Yami stopped. His eyes slid down to her. “You stay here.”

“But--” Vanessa looked at him, her wide violet eyes shining as if ready to cry. “Where are you going? You’re not leaving me. Are you?”

“I told you to stay.” Yami said. He thought about how he had found her. What she had said about having never been outside of that gilded cage. Such a young, sheltered little bird wouldn’t understand. Giving a sigh of defeat he told her. “I’ll be back tomorrow evening. We’ll head home the following morning. You should rest up. It’ll probably feel like a long journey for you and I’m not stopping.”

“Home?” Vanessa repeated. The word had a range of fear and hope playing across her face. Her eyes suddenly brightened. “You’re taking me to your home? Can I live with you!”

“No.” Yami said, as if that were the most ludicrous thing he’d ever heard. “Someone will find you a home. Someone will know what to do with you. Now go back to the Smith’s wife and wait.”

Vanessa hugged him. Yami’s nose twitched in a wrinkle at her affection.

“Alright.” Yami said, nudging her off and away. “That’s enough of that. Get on back before I decide to leave you here for good.”

He watched her skip back to the Iron Monger’s wife who looked to be laughing. Yami scowled certain she was laughing at him and his predicament. He should just leave the girl and let them deal with her. After all it was the Iron Monger’s fault that he was in this mess. The Smith’s suggestion of a favor as partial payment for the belt buckle. Yet he was the one who agreed to do the task. He was the one who had freed and come across Vanessa. The one she had followed all the way back. Yami just hoped someone back home would know what to do with her cause he sure as hell didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all didn't find Vanessa too ooc. She's newly free from the Witch Queen and still young so I thought a transition from somewhat scared and shy to the Vanessa we know and love would make more sense. We'll be getting more of her in the next few chapters, and then later on in the story where she will be a bit more like herself.
> 
> Whether it be about the fic or fandom in general, I really love hearing from and interacting with you all. It's the only reason I post and share my work. So a really BIG THANK YOU to those who have commented recently. It really means a lot to me that you take the time to comment. I read and respond to them all.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> With her father's passing still so recent, Marx understood her concern. For Teris, memory magic was at best an uncomfortable matter. Lord Jaxon had used his memory magic to relive past experiences with his wife as she died. Whether one chose to believe he had tried to follow Lady Nova to her death or simply held on too long by accident, the consequences of the spell had been dire for the man and scarred the rest of the Nova family. Though her comfort wouldn’t effect the spell in the slightest, Marx didn’t want this already uncomfortable situation to be anymore anxiety inducing than it had to be.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't anyone tell me we weren't getting an update this week?.! Since I like spoilers I read scanlations along with having a Viz account and was awaiting all afternoon. I finally looked back at last weeks chapter to find that two of the current manga's I read are off this week. Totally my fault for not paying attention and noticing but it doesn't make me any less sad. So here's a weekend update to fill the void. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 51

Jax hadn’t been happy that they had to wait three days before Marx was able to come by the base and have a look at Teris. Just how busy could an Investigations Mage be? It wasn’t as if they fought to protect the kingdom and its people. If he were generous, Jax supposed he could say Magic Investigations filed things away to protect the people from the overflow of scrolls and papers that those in Investigations were so fond and fastidious over. In any case Julius, when he had woken up that is, had said that contrary to logic it might be best to wait a day or two to try the communication spell anyway. Something about resonance reinforcement and synchronous vibration of the link Teris had with her grimoire. Jax didn’t understand it. Nor did he bother trying.

It was just before dinner time. Jax was seated in his office with Julius and Marx; Jax wondering yet again if he should let Teris be until supper was finished and the Crimson Lions were gone. They didn’t need the Lion Cub, who would surely notice Teris’ absence, asking questions or saying anything to Mereoleona.

“We should wait.” Jax said.

“You already called for her.” Julius told.

“And? She one of mine. I can change my mind and do as I--”

“I can’t stay but one, maybe two hours at most.” Marx said, interrupting the Black Bulls Captain.

“What? Why?” Jax demanded. Just what did the little Bowel Cut do?

“Advisor Ellara called a last minute meeting for all the Senior ranked Investigation Mages.” Marx answered, calmly.

Julius turned to him. “You didn’t say anything about this when I met you. Do you think she suspects something?”

“What is there to suspect?” Marx questioned. “My search has thus far brought us nothing of use. I’ve been so careful and slow about it that even I’m having difficulty being patient.”

“So this isn’t out of the ordinary?” Julius asked, relaxing in relief.

“While last minute meetings of this kind have happened once or twice before, it is highly irregular and bares some scrutiny given what we suspect.” Marx informed.

“Why does everything have to be so worrisome?” Jax complained. “Just once I’d like a month. A week even. Where nothing—Enter.” Jax called at the knock on his door.

“You wanted to see me, Cap—tain.” Teris paused upon opened the door, and seeing Julius and Marx.

“Come in.” Jax ordered.

Looking nervously at the three men, Teris slowly did as he commanded.

“You’re not in trouble.” Jax assured.

“This is about the other day.” Teris said, feeling foolish for having thought that nothing would come of it after the first day had passed. “The symbols.” She looked to her brother and Marx. “Do you know what they mean?”

“We’re working on it.” Julius said, trying to hide the concern he felt for her. “If there’s anything even remotely similar to them Marx or I will find it.”

“The Investigations library is vast. It might take some time but I am certain I will find at least a reference of something like them in the stores of the Clover Kingdoms knowledge.” Marx said, confidant in the vast resources and accumulation of wisdom held within the walls of the Magic Investigations library.

Teris turned to her Captain. “Can I have the page back now?”

“No! You cannot have the page back now.” Jax snapped. “What’s the matter with you girl!”

“Jon gave it to Yami. I know Julius had to approve it.” Teris glanced at her brother. “So if Julius believes it’s information we can have...”

“You think I care what your brother says? You’re under my command. I decide what information is and isn’t okay for you to have.” Jax told her.

“But it’s not even mine.” Teris argued. “Jon gave it to Yami. I was--”

“I don’t care.” Jax said, his voice lowering in tone and volume the more frustrated he got. “Do you not understand how worrisome and potentially dangerous all this is?”

“No! I don’t! Because you all refuse to tell us! And even when we get a piece of information, you take it away!”

“Don’t yell at me girl.” Jax warned.

“You raised your voice first.” Teris snapped back.

“Teris. Enough.” Julius commanded.

Teris clamped her mouth shut, straightening.

Julius frowned at her. “There is no situation under any possible probability where it is okay for you to talk back to your Captain that way. You know better.”

Standing at near attention, Teris’ eyes lowered.

Jax looked at Julius thinking how his friend had under-minded him and his authority; but was also a bit grateful for the intervention. He was still upset with Bronn and volatile because of the Vice Captain's engagement. Add the recent events with Teris and his concern over it, and Jax wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have done or said something out of proportion that he’d later regret.

“I’m sorry, Captain.” Teris apologize. “I know there’s no excuse; but it’s really frustrating and I’ve been a bit on edge cause of what happened.”

“Have you remembered anything else?” Jax asked, moving past both their outbursts.

Teris shook her head.

“Words.” Julius commanded, still upset at her uncalled for and disappointing behavior.

“No, sir.” Teris said.

Jax glared at Julius. He wanted to tell him to leave the girl alone. Brother Julius may be to her; Teris was under his command and they were at his base in his office. Julius wasn’t Wizard King yet. The Azure Deers Captain simply couldn’t take the lead and call the shots how, when, and wherever he liked.

Swallowing his annoyance, Jax ask. “You know Marx, right?”

Teris nodded at her Captain. Glancing at her brother, she told Jax. “Yes, sir.”

“You’re aware he’s a Communication Mage.” Jax went on, feeling sorry for the girl.

“Yes, sir.” Teris said, eyes flicking nervously to Marx.

Jax looked at her, his sympathy growing. “Marx is going to access your memories from that night.”

Even though Teris knew it was coming, her eyes widened. She looked to Julius, hoping against hope that he would object. Finding her brothers expression carefully set in place, Teris turned to Marx glaring; as if by having magic capable of such a thing meant that this was all his idea.

“My magic is different from memory magic.” Marx told Teris, kindly. “The spell I’ll be using won’t be accessing your memories within your mind. They will be displayed. I am unable to effect or tamper with anything I see.”

“Displayed? As in for all present to see?” Teris asked.

“It may be difficult for you to view them as they will be projected directly over your head. But as you focus on a set memory you will be able to see it in your minds eye.” Marx said.

“You have a problem with Julius or I seeing what’s there?” Jax asked.

“I’m not ashamed or have anything to hide.” Teris said, a hint of defiance in her tone.

“As good as that is to know. You need not worry. Neither of the Captains will be present.” Marx said.

Jax’s head snapped to the Investigation Mage. “What!”

“I thought it was understood that we would be present.” Julius said, tersely.

“The spell I’ll be using is Memory Absolute.” Marx said. “There will be panels of various sizing branching off from the memory I ask her to focus on. Any number of what I call secondary memories will appear on those screens.”

“And?” Jax asked, not seeing the reason they couldn’t be here.

“And,” Marx blinked, “any memory can and may appear. It’s not that I doubt your professionalism if say a memory of a hot springs or bathing pool shows itself. But I see no reason why either of you need be here to possibly view something so personal, should it appear. Not when I can easily tell you what I saw of the main memory in question.”

Teris’ eyes widened, her neck and cheeks reddening in a blush of embarrassment.

Jax cleared his throat. “Well.” He fidgeted in his seat. “When you put it that way I understand and completely agree. Julius?”

Julius nodded. “We’ll leave you to get on with it. Call us when you’re done.”

The two men left, closing the door behind.

Marx smiled uncomfortably at Teris.

“You’ve done this spell before?” Teris asked.

“Yes.” Marx answered.

“And nothing has ever gone wrong?”

“There is no possible way for anything to go wrong.” Marx assured. “This spell is--” An idea struck him. “I’ll preform it on myself so you can see there is nothing to fear.”

With her father's passing still so recent, Marx understood her concern. For Teris, memory magic was at best an uncomfortable matter. Lord Jaxon had used his memory magic to relive past experiences with his wife as she died. Whether one chose to believe he had tried to follow Lady Nova to her death or simply held on too long by accident, the consequences of the spell had been dire for the man and scarred the rest of the Nova family. Though her comfort wouldn’t effect the spell in the slightest, Marx didn’t want this already uncomfortable situation to be anymore anxiety inducing than it had to be.

“I won’t—there won’t be any—personal things—will there?” Teris questioned, nervously.

“Let us hope not.” Marx said, confidant that he could control his secondary thoughts and therefore memories shown.

51.2

Yami entered the Black Bulls great room with Vanessa in tow. Looking down at the young Witch, Yami ordered. “Stay here.”

He made for the dining hall. It was supper time and by the sound of the calls and laughter, the Crimson Lions were present and serving his comrades dinner.

“Yami!” Venice greeted, seeing him first.

“Hey, Yami. Welcome back.” Olsen smiled.

“Come!” Tobin welcomed. “Tell the Lions what you want and have a set.”

Yami frowned, not seeing Teris, the Captain, or Bronn for that matter. “Where’s--”

“Who’s that?” Bran asked.

“Aw. Isn’t she cute.” Venice enthused. “Was she at the door?” She asked Yami. “Hello sweetie.” Venice called to Vanessa. “Can we help you? What’s your name?”

Yami spun around. “I told you to stay put!”

“I want to stay with you.” Vanessa said, her voice barely audible.

“What was that?” Olsen asked.

“Who is she? Is she with Yami?” Abril wondered.

“No.” Tobin said. His brows furrowed, taking in the girl and Yami. “Is she?”

Fuegoleon looked at the two noting the way the girl kept on reaching out to grasp Yami’s arm, and the way Yami continually pulled away.

“Where’s Teris?” Yami asked, meaning to ask for Jax but Teris’ name coming out instead.

“She was called into the Captains office shortly before dinner.” Gendry told.

Yami gave him a nod of thanks. Surely Jax would be in office too if the Captain had called Teris there. Turning away, he told Vanessa. “Let’s go.”

“Yami. Wait. Who is this child?” Olsen called after him.

“Some Witch that followed me out of the Witches Forest.” Yami answered, over his shoulder.

“Witches Forest?” Tobin repeated.

“What were you doing there?” Abril asked, but Yami and the girl were already gone.

Fuegoleon began to follow.

“Oui! Lion Cub. Where do you think you’re going? Get back here!” Olsen called.

Yami made his way to the back of the house. Hearing steps following, he turned his head and called over his shoulder. “What do you want?”

When Fuegoleon didn’t answer Yami stopped and fully turned to look at the Crimson Lion. Fuegoleon kept on walking till he reached Yami and stopped a pace away. The girl with Yami coward behind the mass of muscle, reaching out to take Yami’s arm.

Yami pulled away, snapping down at her. “Stop that!”

He turned to Fuegoleon who remained silent as if waiting for him to continue. Yami watched the Vermillion a moment wondering if the Lion Cub was following because Teris was at his destination or he was interest in answers about the girl he had returned with. Sighing, Yami turned back around and continued down the hall. He growled at Vanessa when she once again grasped his arm, though this time he didn’t pull away from her.

Making the turn that led to Jax’s office the three of them stopped finding the Black Bulls and Azure Deers Captains leaning against opposite walls as if waiting. The two Captains looked up.

“Good. You’re back.” Jax said, thankful for one less worry. He tilted his head taking in the girl that hid behind Yami. “Who’s the child?”

Yami explained about his trip to the Witches Forest, his battle with several lesser witches and the Witch Queen, before happening upon Vanessa who he had unknowingly freed.

“So you brought her here? Why” Jax asked.

“Don’t be like that.” Julius scolded, lightly. “Look at the poor child.” He stepped closer and trying to lower his face to her level. “Imagine what she’s been through.”

“Not much if she’s telling the truth about having spent her life in that cage.” Jax quipped.

Vanessa and Julius moved back and forth with Yami in between. The Azure Deers Captain trying to get a better look at her. Vanessa trying to hide.

“Enough.” Yami barked at Vanessa. He stepped out of the way and pinned his back against a wall so she couldn’t hide behind him. “These are the people who will find you a home. You can leave me alone now.”

Vanessa looked at him, violet eyes wide. “My home is wherever you are.”

“Aw. Isn’t that sweet.” Julius smiled.

“No. It’s not.” Yami snipped. He looked down at Vanessa and told. “You can’t live with me. I live here. You’re not a Magic Knight.”

To that Julius told her. “You could be a Magic Knight too, if you wanted. What kind of magic do you have? How old are you? Do you have your grimoire yet?”

“Will you take a breath and let the girl answer.” Jax told Julius. The Black Bulls Captain looked to Vanessa and repeated what he saw as Julius’ only pertinent question. “How old are you?”

“Twelve.” Vanessa answered, shyly.

Julius sighed in disappointment. “You’re too young to join the Magic Knight’s right now. But once you turn fifteen and have gone through your Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony. You can then go through the Magic Knights Entrance Exams if you wish. I’m sure you’d do well and at least one of the Captains would want you for their squad.”

Looking at Julius, Fuegoleon said. “The child was just released from her prison. Taken from the only home she knew, such as it was.”

“I didn’t take her.” Yami snapped at Fuegoleon. “She followed. No matter what I did or threatened her with she wouldn’t stop following me.”

“Was continually threatened by Yami.” Fuegoleon continued, his sympathy for the girl growing. “Brought to this place that’s full of men.”

At that Vanessa nodded and took a small step toward Fuegoleon, fascinated by his long, wavy, red hair that shined in the light. Before Yami, she had never seen a man. Since leaving the forest with him, Vanessa had seen several of them. She found the one speaking, pretty, in a male sort of way. She didn’t want to leave Yami’s side and told herself she never would; but the man in the red cloak with a golden lion embroidered on it was no longer so scary.

“And you speak to her about Grimoire Acceptance Ceremonies and Magic Knights Exams when she doesn’t even know where she’ll be placed, let alone where she’ll lay her head this night.” Fuegoleon finished. He turned to her. Unlike Julius he didn’t try to bend to her level or put on an over sweet smile and tone of voice. Instead his head tilted down to look at her, and spoke with the kind gentleness he truly felt for the poor girl. “My name’s Fuegoleon.”

“Feugo—leon.” Vanessa repeated, uncertainly.

He smiled, “You can call me Leon if that’s easier.”

“Leon.” Vanessa smiled in return.

“What’s your name?” Fuegoleon asked.

“Vanessa.” Vanessa answered.

“Vanessa what?” Fuegoleon inquired. “What’s your family name?”

Vanessa looked somewhat confused by the question and nervous that she didn’t have an answer.

“It’s alright.” Fuegoleon told her. “This is Lord Julius and Jax. They’re Captains of a squad of Magic Knights.”

“Are you a Magic Knight?” Vanessa questioned, stepping closer to him.

“I am.” Fuegoleon said.

“What do you do?” She asked.

Fuegoleon gave a proud grin. “We protect the Clover Kingdom and the people in it.”

“Am I in the Clover Kingdom now?” She asked, knowing of nothing beyond the limited view of small window the room she had been housed in provided.

“You are. Which means we will do all we can to protect you too.” Fuegoleon said.

Smiling at that Vanessa pointed at Jax. “That one has the same cloak as Yami.”

“I’m the idiots Captain.” Jax said. He noticed Julius looking back at his office door feeling the other Captain’s impatience. As annoyed as he was by the girls arrival, he found the distraction to be useful. “This isn’t my problem. You found her. Brought her. You deal with it.” Jax said to Yami, knowing what Julius would say and do.

“A member of your squad brought her home.” Julius said, focus returning to the small gathering, just as Jax had wanted. “What happened to being so keen on your people being under your authority? You were adamant about it not long ago in your office with Teris.”

“Where is Teris?” Yami asked, latching on to the name. “Has something happened?”

“You don’t get to ask questions.” Jax told. “I gave you four days leave. I didn’t give you leave to bring home a stray.”

“The girl’s standing right there.” Julius said, gesturing to Vanessa. “Try being nice for once, Jax.”

“Nice?” Jax repeated, purposefully taunting him. “You don’t think I’m nice? Then why didn’t I rip you a new one when you subverted my authority and commanded Teris to cease her outburst Berating her till she apologized.”

“That wasn’t my intention.” Julius said, not realizing that Jax had felt that way or what he had done could be construed that way. “But you made my point. Your authority. Why does it matter so much in that situation and not this one? Yami’s one of yours. He freed a girl from imprisonment. You should praise him and--”

“There you go again.” Jax said, emotions beginning to storm in true. “Only this time it’s worse. You’re telling me what to think of my people and how to treat them.”

“That’s not--” Julius shook his head. “That’s not what I mean at all.”

“Do you think me such a terrible Captain in every aspect? Or just where your sister and protege are involved?” Jax didn’t give Julius a chance to answer. “If I’m so lacking, you take over. Praise Yami for returning with the stray. Help him find her a place to sleep tonight and a place to call home.”

“Fine. I will.” Julius turned to Yami. “Yami. Vanessa. Let’s go.”

Yami looked at his Captain’s office door.

“Yami.” Julius called.

Yami gave a low growl before turning and following Julius, trusting that Vanessa would follow.

Fuegoleon had planned on staying to ask about, if not hopefully see Teris, and learn what was going on with his cousin, but when Vanessa hesitated in following Yami to look back at him, he couldn’t not go with them.

Holding out his hand to her, Fuegoleon smiled kindly. “Let’s go.”

Jax watched them turn the corner, trying to calm his heated emotions. The act had been just that at first. An act to get Julius away and focused on something else. Marx and Teris hadn’t been in there overly long, yet it had already felt like it had been hours. Given he was only the girls Captain, Jax couldn't imagine how difficult the wait was for Julius or what was running through his friend’s mind while they had stood there in silence. Yami’s stray had provided him with a way to distract Julius and deal with the problem of what they were going to do with the child. Jax hadn’t intended his act to infect him and get under his skin. He told himself he would have to speak with Julius and explain why he had done what he did and apologize for his underlying emotions that had unwittingly bubbled to the surface.

51.3

Marx scowled at the blank, black image of the memory he had called for. Even if Teris was incapable of remembering or focusing on the time and event he wished to view, it shouldn’t have mattered. He had used this spell on three separate people who couldn’t recall the faintest thing and had good clear physical reason to be unable to, yet had still been able to get a clear image of what they had seen and experienced. As far as he knew, Teris had hit her head but Gilly had healed her injuries reporting no concussion or sort of damage that would have effected Teris’ memories. Even if her subconscious was blocking the memories from Teris herself, he should have been able to see them.

If it had happened. If Teris had present and to see, hear, feel, smell, or otherwise sense anything, something should have presented itself. This spell was absolute.

Something, or rather the lack of something, caught his attention. Eyes narrowing, Marx asked. “Has something like this ever happened before?”

“This? Or--”

Marx waved Teris silent. The spell calling what he wanted from her mind. More screens of nothing appeared. Marx’s scowl deepened.

“How many times?” He questioned.

When over a dozen blank screens showed themselves Marx closed his grimoire, the spell releasing. He was too disturbed to continue.

What was that? Marx wondered, awed and afraid. What was happening to her? Even unconscious people had something going through their minds that his spell would've pulled up and shown. A color. A fog. But this was nothing. A complete void. As if--

Marx shot from his seat, involuntarily backing away from her.

“What?” Teris asked, flinching back in her seat. “What did you see?”

Marx stretched his neck and head forward, scrutinizing her. “What did you see? In your minds eye. Did you see anything? Anything at all.”

“Maybe some kind of shadow in the light.” Teris said.

Somewhat relieved that she had seen something, Marx exhaled, shoulders relaxing a bit. It shouldn’t have been so. But maybe what Julius had mentioned about not being able to see anything until he had speed the looped the time he was looking back on had something to do with it.

“Stay here.” Marx told her. “I’m going to fetch Julius. We’ll try again with his assistance.”

“But you said--”

“Stay. Here.” Marx ordered.

“What’s the matter with me?” Teris asked.

Marx turned back to her. “I don’t know. But we well figure it out.”

Teris noted the time and remembered what Marx had said before they begun about having to leave soon. “But, your meeting.”

Marx cursed silently, having forgotten all about it. Important as this was. As much as he wanted to stay. He simply couldn’t. Ellara wasn’t overly watchful for him, but he never missed work, let alone a meeting. He always arrived early and stayed late. The Advisor would wonder at his absence and when, not if, she learned he had been at the Black Bulls base and so had Julius, she would become more than watchful. She would become suspicious.

Marx opened the door finding Jax on the other side.

“Well?” The Black Bulls Captain demanded.

“Nothing.” Marx said.

“What do you mean nothing? I thought you said this memory spell of yours was--”

“Absolute.” Marx cut in. “Yes. It is. At least it should be. We’ll try again when I return. Where’s Julius?”

“With Yami and some girl.” Jax grumbled.

“Yami?” Teris’ voiced pipped up from his office, her fear and worry lessening somewhat knowing he was back.

“Hush.” Jax ordered her.

“I have to go.” Marx said, wishing he could've spoken directly with the Azure Deers Captain. “Tell Julius not to leave. We’ll need him.” He thought of Yami being back and the connection Teris and Yami’s magic had. “I think.” He amended, wondering if Yami’s presence not Julius’ magic would make a difference. “In any case. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Oui!” Jax called after Marx as the Investigations Mage slipped passed him and out into the hall. Jax looked back at Teris. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Teris answered.

51.4

Marx entered the senior meeting room of Magic Investigations. Seeing three of his co-workers, he made his way to join them.

“Saskui, Chittory, Blane.” Marx greeted.

“You’re late.” Blane commented. “What happened? Magic Knights battling it out, forcing you to have to take a longer route?”

“Are you kidding?” Saskui asked, playfully. “Marx simply would've asked his friend Julius, the future Wizard King, to call a cease fire so he could pass.”

“I would be more careful with my words if I were you.” Marx told Saskui. “Just in case Lord Julius does in fact become the next Wizard King. Having a jest at ones boss is rarely, if ever, a good thing.”

“Marx.” Ellara called, entering.

“Sir?” Marx looked to the Advisor.

“Come with me.” Ellara held the door open for him.

The two exited the meeting room.

Closing the door, leaving her and Marx alone in the hall, Ellara asked. “You’re friends with Captain Julius of the Azure Deers, are you not?”

“Yes, sir. Somewhat.” Marx answered, keeping his expression neutral.

“You many not be comfortable with this, but Sir Jorah wishes to know if Captain Julius has spoken of anything having to do with his sister or the boy he’s so fond of, Yami Sukehiro.”

“Forgive me, sir, but you will have to be more specific. The Captain often speaks or refers to the Lady Teris or Mister Sukehiro.”

“In what way?” Ellara questioned.

“Of late, Julius has mentioned his concern over how Lady Teris is managing the recent death of their father Lord Nova.” Marx answered. “He speaks far less of Mister Sukehiro. If you were to ask. I suppose the last time Captain Julius mentioned him was shortly after the young mans promotion. Intermediate Magic Knight First Class, if I remember correctly.”

Ellara smiled at him. “When do you not ever remember correctly?”

“Is the Wizard King concerned about how Captain Julius and his sister are dealing with the death of Lord Jaxon? Forgive me.” Marx lowered his head. “It’s none of my concern. I serve at your and Sir Jorah’s pleasure.”

“I must admit I was mildly curious of Sir Jorah’s interest myself.” Ellara told. “I believe the Wizard King is still mindful of the interest that the other kingdoms had in the light and dark magic users and resulting fear their combination of power had. Commander Greywright did an excellent job in training them and whatever interest in them seems to have died down for the most part. But, I think Sir Jorah wishes to make sure it stays that way. That Captain Julius, being a mentor to Yami and brother of Teris, had no underlying concerns himself. As watchful as we try to be about all who serve the kingdom, it is often those closest that see or hear the signs that we in command often miss.”

Marx pretended to think a moment. “I remember Julius did appear distracted and concerned last spring. There was that incident at Magic Investigations. Commander Greywright appeared while Captain Julius and the Black Bulls Vice Captain were here with Yami and Lady Teris. The incident saw Captain Julius in trouble. Since then Julius has spoken little to me of either Lady Teris or Mister Sukehiro other than an occasional passing comment as mentioned before. Whether this is because he truly has no worries about whatever had upset him back then. Or because after the incident, he doesn’t wish to involve me further and jeopardize our friendship, I cannot say.”

“Would such a thing truly jeopardize your friendship?” Ellara asked, her tone teasing, gaze watchful.

“Next possible Wizard King Captain Julius may be, but if he caused a fuss as he did back then and sought to involve me. I wouldn't think twice of keeping my distance. My position and career is what matters most to me. Personal relations are secondary.”

“If Captain Julius does mention something to you, or you see or overhear something relating to the matter. Come to me. Sir Jorah commands it. The Wizard King is fond of Captain Julius and doesn’t want anything like the incident last spring to happen again and threaten Captain Julius’ future. Knowing of any such thoughts the Azure Deers Captain many have about the matter will help us stop another possible incident. Which would be in everyone's best interest.”

“I agree.” Marx said, inclining his head. “I shall be vigilant in protecting Julius from himself.”

“Good.”

51.5

Teris followed Jax to the great room. Seeing Yami standing with Julius and Fuegoleon she rushed forward.

“Yami.” Teris greeted him with a hug.

Happy as he was to see her and feel her warmth, Yami immediately noticed something was wrong. He pulled back and look at Teris. “What’s the matter?”

“In a moment.” Jax said, knowing Teris would tell Yami later whether they let Yami stick around or not.

Heck, with the way Yami and Teris’ magic and mana worked, maybe having Yami present when Marx and Julius tried again would be what let them to get a clear view what had happened in that room.

Looking at Julius, Jax apologized. “Sorry about earlier.”

Julius gave his friend a wry smirk. “Sad to say it took me a bit. But I finally realized what you were doing. Thanks.”

“Found a place for the girl yet?” Jax asked.

“Girl?” Teris repeated.

“Stop it already.” Yami barked, pulling away from Vanessa and as a result Teris.

“Sorry.” Teris drawled.

“Not you.” Yami told Teris. He pointed at Vanessa. “That little brat.”

Vanessa backed up to Fuegoleon and reached for his arm. Fuegoleon tolerated the contact much better than Yami did.

Looking down at Vanessa, the Crimson Lion told. “It’s alright. This is Teris. Captain Julius’ sister and my cousin. She’s really nice when she wants to be.”

“Hey, there. And where did you come from?” Teris asked Vanessa.

“Later.” Jax said, placing a silencing hand on Vanessa’s head.

Vanessa looked nervously up at him, but didn’t cower or pull away.

“The rest of your squad head back?” Jax asked Fuegoleon.

“Yes, sir.” Fuegoleon answered.

“Good.” The Black Bulls Captain looked about. “And where are the rest of mine?”

“In their rooms.” Bronn said, entering with Gilly. “And none too happy about it. As if I care. What happened with the spell? What did Marx see in that head of hers other than images of of that one?” He jutted a chin at Yami.

“Head of hers?” Yami repeated, turning to Teris. Seeing the tension in her body and anxiety in her eyes, he asked. “What’s going on? Teris. You didn’t twist that promise you made to suit your liking did you?”

Teris shook her head, mouth opening to explain. But Jax stepped between them, silencing her.

“I said in a moment.” The Black Bulls Captain said, tersely. “The girl. Vanessa. Have you found her a home? Where is she putting down for the night?”

“She’ll be staying with me till we find her a proper home.” Gilly told Jax, turning to smile at Vanessa.

“I want to stay with Yami.” Vanessa said.

Teris looked at Yami, brows raised.

“It’s not like that.” Yami told.

“I would hope not.” Teris chuckled. “How old are you?” She asked Vanessa. “Eleven?”

“Twelve.” Vanessa answered, tartly.

“Don’t know.” Bronn said. “Child seems to have the kind of spirit your little Lord of Destruction likes. In a few years you might be singing a different tune, Black Sheep.”

Yami glowered at the Vice Captain, the words not even worthy of response.

“What’s your name?” Teris asked, Vanessa.

“No.” Jax said. “We don’t have time for you to ooo and ahh over the Witch.”

“Witch?” Teris repeated, blinking in surprise. She looked to Yami. “You said nothing about going to the Witches Forest.”

“Don’t remember telling you where I was going.” Yami toyed.

Teris gestured to Vanessa. “Is she your surprise?”

“What? No. Well she was a surprise. But I’m surprised by her as much as you are.” Yami said.

“Both of you stop.” Jax ordered. “Fuegoleon. Go home. Bronn. Take Vanessa to Gilly’s and put her to bed.”

“What!” Bronn asked.

“Your heard me.” Jax replied darkly, glowering at the Vice Captain.

Bronn cleared his throat. “Yes, sir.” He turned to Vanessa. “Let’s go girl.”

Vanessa threw her arms around Yami. Yami cursed.

“I want to stay with Yami!” Vanessa wailed.

Both Yami and Bronn started into the her. Vanessa shrunk back but refused to let Yami go. Unable to pull free from her, Yami lifted his arm. Vanessa held on, dangling from him.

“I’ll go with you.” Fuegoleon offered.

Vanessa turned to the Crimson Lion. Yami used her distraction to shake her off. It was Yami’s turn to hide. He stepped around and behind Teris and Jax, away from the young Witch. Jax had the urge to step aside and let Yami suffer the girls attentions and would have had there not been more pressing matters.

Vanessa stepped to the Crimson Lion. “Leon. You’ll come with me and the ugly, scary man?”

Jax and Yami laughed while the others struggled not to.

“Ugly! Scary!” Bronn barked, voice sharp and loud as ever. “You were just hanging off of the ugly and scary one over there.” He pointed at Yami.

Gilly placed a hand on Bronn’s back. “It’s alright, love. I don’t find you either of those things.” She looked to Fuegoleon. “If you’re willing to go with them and stay till I get there, I’d appreciate it. I’ll have Bronn send message to your Captain that you’re doing a favor for me.”

“I am willing. And that would be most helpful. Thank you.” Fuegoleon said, thinking that Mereoleona would be wondering where he was, her temper likely already growing.

“Then we’re off. Lion Cub, girl. Let’s go.” Bronn said, opening a portal.

Fuegoleon gave Vanessa a nod of assurance before walking through the gateway with her.

Bronn looked back at Jax. “Captain. You’re gonna have to forgive me eventually. You can’t kept punishing and holding my happiness against me forever.”

“I can and just may if you don’t go away.” Jax told.

Bronn’s face twitched. Rolling his neck he sighed and gave Gilly a kiss farewell, then passed through the portal.

“Can I know what’s going on now?” Yami asked.

“I want to know why you went to the Witches Forest and how you came away with a young Witch.” Teris said, looking at Yami.

“Really?” Yami asked. “It’s a boring story. Only interesting thing was maybe the Queen Hag.”

Julius looked at Jax. “Where’s Marx? How did the spell go?”

“It didn’t.” Jax answered. “He left rather abruptly. To go to that meeting of his, I suppose. Said he’d be back to try again with your assistance. And that you were to stay here.”

Julius took a seat. “I can do that. Though depending on what he’s planning I don’t know what use I’d be. My mana’s still rather depleted.

“Why’s your mana depleted?” Teris asked, turning to her brother. “Was there a battle?”

“You two. Sit.” Jax sat as well, watching Yami and Teris sit beside each other on a couch. Looking at Yami, he said. “Teris will begin with what she was doing that night and I’ll fill in for the morning. Julius can then tell what he did and saw. If we’re still waiting for Marx by then, Yami can fill us in on why he was in the Witches Forest and how exactly he came to be stuck with Vanessa.”

“You’re not planning on letting Yami stay for the spell. Are you?” Julius asked.

“Think you’ll be able to keep him away?” Jax retorted. “Even so, I am. There might be something in the way their magic works and their mana seeks and feeds off the other that may help.”

“Or it may just help make things that much worse.” Julius said. “We don’t know what happened. What forces are at work. Given their connection having Yami there...” Julius fell silent a thought coming to him. “Why didn’t it I think of it sooner?” He scolded himself. “I’m a fool!”

“I agree that you can be.” Jax said.

“Yami.” Julius turned to the younger man. “Have you ever lost time? Or fallen asleep suddenly only to wake up feeling disoriented, not remembering your dreams?”

“Tell me what’s going on with Teris and I’ll answer.” Yami said.

“Yami!” Jax snapped.

Julius held a staying hand up to Jax, then grimaced. “I know. I’m doing it again. But if we tell him first he’ll better understand what I mean and why it’s so important.”

“To hell with that! You think the same thing’s happening to him!” Jax said.

“It’s a possibility.” Julius said, feeling stupid that he hadn’t come to the theory sooner. “The page Teris was viewing was the History of Chaos. Yami earned the same page in the labyrinths vault. Essentially, they have the same page in their grimoires.”

“I haven’t looked at that thing in almost a year.” Yami informed.

“Doesn’t matter. At least I don’t think it would.” Julius said, muttering that last bit to himself. “Connected as both your mana is. How your magic is so dissimilar as to be similar in many aspects. And that the History of Chaos was never meant to be a shared thing, but according to the pages own creator was meant to be found by the both of you--”

“Wait.” Jax said, holding up a hand. “I don’t buy into all that prophecy stuff. But how could the History of Chaos never have been meant to be shared if the Prophecy Mage who wrote the thing also wrote and knew that two, not one, would find it? That doesn’t make sense.”

“I don’t think it’s suppose to.” Julius said.

“Why? Cause this involves Chaos?” Teris jested, hoping to lighten the situation.

Julius turned to her. “Very likely.”

“You can’t be serious.” Jax said, wanting Julius to be wrong. “We’re talking about chaotic events here right? Not the actual Chaos himself. If he. It. Ever existed.”

“The History of Chaos says--” Teris began only to be silenced by Jax.

“I don’t need to know what your little page says.” Jax told. “Yurist was crazy. Writing those two pieces of Chaos drove him insane. Madmen and zealots take in his work on the subject like the hungry fools they are. Chaos is legend. A story used to explain the beginning of things; no different than the myths of Earth, Sky, and Sea. Like stories of the primordial forces of Life, Death, Light, and Darkness. You don’t think Light and Darkness really existed as actually living entities. Do you?”

Teris recalled her and Yami’s experience in the labyrinths vault. The feeling of fighting not to be sucked into the dark void of the eternally hunger black-hole. Of struggling to hold on and stay alive as her light was swallowed up by the darkness. It had felt so really. As if she had lived it.

When Teris said nothing, Jax turned and looked to Yami who wore a similar expression to the one she did.

“You can’t. The both of you can’t think such things truly existed. That they may still exist.” Jax said, in willful disbelief.

“They do exist. Only not as they do in myth.” Yami sat forward, legs spreading wider so his knee rested against Teris’. “Who’s to say what form such forces had long before we came along. Now can you tell me what happened with Teris?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI if you have a tumblr I posted pics of what I imagine each of the story's current Blacks Bulls to look like (minus Yami of course). Special thanks to @Scarlet_Y for asking about this. You can find me on tumblr under the same handle as here @talpup
> 
> As always, it a pleasure hear from and interacting with you all about the story and anime/manga in general. Have a great weekend!
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Was it possible that it didn’t matter who was messing with the History of Chaos? That their both having the page meant they both experienced the same thing when it happened? That in her constant returning to the page of Chaos, Teris had endangered Yami, and put him through the same thing that was happening to her? Teris shivered at the thought.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

It was late, or more correctly very early morning, as Yami and Teris sat eating alone in the dining hall. It was almost eerie being the only ones in there with only a couple candles throwing long, flickering shadows. Adding to the unusual nature of it all, the two sat side by side instead of across from each other.

“I’m sorry Jax took one of the pages Jon gave.” Teris said, pushing her plate away. It was three in the morning, the waning moon barely shining through the large windows.

“Don’t be silly.” Yami said, angry with himself for having left her the pages in the first place. He should've known she’d be up all night obsessing. “I’m glad Jax took it. I hope he doesn’t give it back.”

“Yami!”

Yami tossed his knife and fork onto the plate, pushing it away with a forearm, and turned to her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

“Now who’s being silly? There’s nothing you could've done.”

“I could've made you go to bed.”

Teris smirked, raising a brow. “You think so? Doubtful.”

“But not impossible.” Yami teased back, hand running along her arm. Turning serious, he said. “I could’ve been in there helping you.”

“And if Julius is right, we both would’ve gone through whatever it was that happened.” Teris said, tearing her mind away from the thought that it still might've.

Was it possible that it didn’t matter who was messing with the History of Chaos? That their both having the page meant they both experienced the same thing when it happened? That in her constant returning to the page of Chaos, Teris had endangered Yami, and put him through the same thing that was happening to her? Teris shivered at the thought.

“Hey.” Yami wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. “We’ll figure this out. Do you really think I’ll let anything happen to you?”

Teris looked up at him. “Not even if I begged you to in order to save yourself or anyone else.”

“Certainly not to save Bronn.” Yami teased, smirking.

Teris chuckled. “Don’t think I’d ask, let alone beg you for him.”

Yami smiled softly at her, hand caressing her face.

“Come on you two. My office.” Jax called, standing in the doorway.

“He’s here?” Teris asked, turning.

Jax nodded. “Let’s see if we can get some answers.”

They got up. Yami took Teris’ hand as they followed their Captain. With her free hand, Teris reached over and held onto Yami’s arm, her nerves growing. It wasn’t that Marx’s spell was anything similar to her father's magic. She didn’t know if she would've been able to stand it all if it had been. Still...

Yami wanted to reassure her; but didn’t know what to say. Teris already knew he’d protect her with his life. But how could he protect her from something that wouldn’t show itself? From something that Teris didn’t even remember? That Julius and Marx’s magic had failed at reveling? Yami wondered if this next attempt would be any different. If his presence and Julius and Marx’s combined efforts would provide any results. Yami shook his head, telling himself not to think like that. Whatever they planned on doing was going to work. It had to.

“Should we wake Gilly?” Jax questioned, the five of them standing in his office.

“Let her be.” Julius said. “I doubt we’ll need her. So long as she’s close by and not difficult to wake we should be fine. Don’t you think, Marx?”

“I would imagine so.” Marx agreed.

“Then let’s get this over with.” Jax sighed. He glowered at Marx. “I’m not leaving this time.”

“As you wish.” Marx said. He grabbed one of the chairs in front of Jax’s desk and turned it around. “If you will do the other and have a seat.” He told Yami.

Jax and Julius stood back watching Yami and Teris sit down.

“How recovered are you?” Marx asked the Azure Deers Captain.

“Doubt I can do much over mid-level and hold it long.” Julius told.

“Useless.” Marx tisked, heartlessly.

Julius grimaced. He needed to get stronger.

“Then we wait?” Teris asked, hopefully. As much as she wanted to know what was going on, there was a part of her that was afraid to find out.

“No.” Marx said. “We hope the theory about the connection of the page of Chaos and your and Yami’s mana is correct and we don’t need him. Now both of you. Take out your grimoires and open them to the History of Chaos.”

Looking at each other, Yami and Teris did as they were instructed.

“I’m going to activate the spell. Any questions or instructions I give, think don’t answer. Understood?” At their nod Marx began. Calling first upon the event in question.

“Wow.” Jax breathed, stepping forward. “When you said nothing. You meant absolutely nothing. Is that normal?”

“No.” Marx answered. He glanced at Julius, knowing this next bit would be all the more disturbing. “Teris. Has this happened before?”

Teris didn’t speak as she had last time, but let her mind respond.

Julius watched as more than a dozen blank screens appeared over his sister's head, branching off from the first and most recent one that Marx had pulled up. Julius looked to Jax who stared in silent wonder, an expression of horrified apprehension on his face.

“Should I try with Yami or have them access their grimoires?” Marx asked the Azure Deers Captain.

“Try Yami.” Jax breathed not wanting to, but needing to know.

Marx waited for Julius’ nod before activating the spell and questioning Yami. “Have you ever had an unusual experience with your grimoire?”

A screen appeared over Yami’s head showing the labyrinths vault. Julius stepped forward.

“This was when they received the History of Chaos.” His eyes flicked to the main image above his sister which changed to show the vault as well. “Did you do that?” He asked Marx.

Marx shook his head. “My question must’ve brought it to her mind.”

“Or the theory about their connection with each other and the History of Chaos was correct, and given that this was the moment it begun--” Julius’ brows furrowed. “Why are both their images blurry? Are they having trouble remembering even this?”

“It’s possible that there’s a sort of damping effect as a result of the vault being closed and cutting off their magic.” Marx offered, not understanding himself.

“Could that be why anything related to that page is blacked out?” Julius wondered.

Marx shook his head. “Doubtful.”

Reliving the time Marx had called forth, Yami scowled, muscles tensing to the point that they began to tremble. While not as bad as the first time, the searing pain in Teris’ hand made her clench her teeth, wincing.

“Is it just me or are the images getting blurrier?” Jax questioned, watching.

The screens blinked out. Yami and Teris began to scream.

“What’s happening?” Jax demanded, reaching out.

“Don’t!” Marx pulled the Captain back. “Don’t touch them. Julius. Pull her chair away from Yami’s. They can’t be allowed to touch each other.”

“Just stopped the spell!” Jax shouted.

“No.” Marx said, as Julius pulled Teris’ chair away from Yami’s. “This is heightened reality they’re experiencing. It’s possible that reliving this moment may unlock the rest of their memories.”

“How?” Julius asked, having difficulty thinking straight when Yami and Teris were in obvious distress.

“What if the page was suppose to do more than link to their grimoires?” Marx hypothesized. “What if through heightened reality it was meant to imprint onto them as well.”

“And it didn’t take the first time. But why not?” Julius wondered.

“More over. Do we want it to?” Jax asked, eyes on Yami and Teris, grateful that they had at least stopped screaming.

“All it will or should do is allow them to remember whatever the page is trying to communicate with them.” Marx told, praying he was right. If he was wrong and this somehow broke Julius’ sisters and proteges minds his friend was going to kill him.

“And are we sure that’s what’s happening?” Jax questioned, wanting to demand that Marx stop the spell. “A form of heightened reality? The page of Chaos speaking to them? Even if that is what’s happening. Are we sure we want it to?”

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Marx said, watching Yami and Teris began to relax. The screens above the two were no longer blank but blurry, and clearing up by the moment. Marx gave the two a chance to recover then asked Teris. “What happened four nights in the common study? Why did you lose consciousness? What did you see?”

The three men watched the main screen above Teris change. From her perspective, they saw Teris slam her hand down upon her grimoire then jerk and look at her hand.

Julius sucked in a breath seeing the three symbols Teris had drawn on the paper Jax had taken from her. They were burned into her palm, blood seeping from the center one. “I—I got a good look at her hand when I used my magic. There was nothing there.”

“Her grimoire did that?” Jax asked.

“The page of Chaos.” Marx clarified. He watched with hope as Teris fell over, hitting her head and then the floor. His eyes narrowed as the screen blurred and swirled.

“I thought this link you were talking about was fixed.” Jax said, his annoyance clear. “What happened?”

“At least it isn’t nothing.” Julius said, feeling somewhat better for that.

“What do you mean?” Jax demanded. “This is exactly what nothing looks like.”

“No.” Julius shook his head. “You saw the void. The blackness. That was nothing. This--” He looked back at the screen and sighed. “We either can’t see. Or she truly doesn’t remember.”

Marx asked a few more questions of the two of them. But whatever memories there were while the page of Chaos was connected with them, were all blurred beyond deciphering. Angry that he had failed, Marx dropped the spell and closed his grimoire.

“Do you remember anything new about that night or any other time?” Julius asked his sister, hoping for something despite what they had seen.

Teris looked at her hand, frowning. “I was cut. Burned.”

“We saw that. Anything else?” Julius asked.

Teris thought, truly trying to remember. There were sensations that hadn’t been present as she focused on the time in question. But try as she might, she couldn’t remember anything more. Teris looked at her brother and shook her head.

Jax looked between Yami and Teris. The two looked exhausted, ready to fall over at any moment. Yami even had trouble keeping his eyes open.

“You said you would help her.” Yami said, slowly. “What’s going on? She said she was burned. Cut. Is something hurting her?”

“Not that we can tell.” Julius said, looking to Marx for confirmation.

Marx nodded and told the group. “I haven’t given up. I’ve yet to begin looking into those symbols. It is possible they will tell us something. We might try this again at a later date when Julius is at full power. It may be possible for us to see more if he loops and speeds the memory in question. In any case, I will be looking into reasons why this would occur and if there has been any record of something similar.”

“Good.” Jax turned back to Yami and Teris, and ordered. “You two. Bed.”

“But--”

“Now.” Jax cut in over Teris.

“Come on, Princess.” Yami said drowsily, getting to his feet.

“Bed.” Jax stated, again. “No detours or dawdling to talk or anything else.”

Yami lazily saluted. Teris stood and staggered, a sudden sense of vertigo hitting her.

“That’s it.” Jax said, taking her arm. He looked to Julius and Marx. “I’m gonna see these two up. One of you want to wake Gilly and send her home.”

“I will.” Julius said, grateful that they hadn’t needed the Healer.

Marx had an early morning and wanted nothing more then to send himself home; but he wanted to speak further with the two Captains. He still hadn’t told them of his talk with Ellara. He sighed sitting down as the others left, Jax and Julius saying they’d be back soon.

Though Marx felt somewhat better that the memories where no longer nonexistent as if Yami and Teris’ brains had simply ceased working, it was still a curious circumstance. He was almost positive that the History of Chaos was responsible. Possibly communicating with them somehow. But was it simply because Yami and Teris were the ones who had entered the vault and collected the page? Or did it have to do with Yami and Teris’ magic and their mana's connection? If Yurist’s prophecy magic had allowed him to see that Yami and Teris would be the ones to find the History of Chaos, were the answers to those questions one and the same?

Was it more than just circumstance that decided Yami and Teris would be the ones who entered the vault and collected the History of Chaos? It wasn’t as if Yami and Teris had gone into the labyrinth alone. Two others had entered the dungeon with them. Yet it was the light and dark magic users that had reached the vault and collected the page. Why? Was it fate? Destiny?

If this truly was destiny and something Yurist had seen long ago, were they merely following a script or could they change it? Could the events Yurist saw be changed? Could destiny be changed?

Marx supposed that in order to answer that they had to first know what destiny had planned for Yami and Teris. They had to know exactly what the Agents of Chaos wanted and planned for those two. There had to be something within the Headquarters of Magic Investigations. The question was, would Marx find any of the answers in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Teris spun around to face the Vice Captain. “Leave him alone!”
> 
> Grasping her forearm, Yami held her back. “Teris. Don’t.”
> 
> “I’d listen to your little Lord of Destruction, Black Sheep. All you’re doing is making it that much worse for him.”
> 
> “Why do you hate him?” Teris demanded.
> 
> “I don’t. Not really. Well, maybe a little bit.” Bronn admitted. “Now head on inside while me and Mister Black Sheep have a nice little chat about what is and isn’t proper behavior around here.”


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on doing a double update this week. But my tumblr feed showed it was Tabata Sensei's birthday. So here's a cute, fun, steamy, and somewhat violent chapter in honor of the man who gifted us with Black Clover.

Chapter 53

Yami woke up to the smell of lunch. Pulling on his pants in a rush, he exited the bedroom shirt flung over his shoulder. Looking down, he fought with fastening his belt careening down the hall and straight into Teris who was descending from the third level girls wing.

Yami grabbed her arms as they spun around each other. “Steady. Sorry about that. You alright?”

“Startled me is all.” Teris said, looking up at him.

“And the other?” Yami asked, still holding onto her.

“Hungry, but well rested. Can’t believe it’s already lunch time.” Teris answered.

“Lunch time the following day.” Iban said, passing them. He made his way down the stairs. “You two have been asleep for a day and a half. Interesting that you both woke up at the same time.” He looked back up at them, gold eyes glittering. “The connection is growing stronger as the time of power grows near. I wouldn’t leave the house for the next few months if I were you.”

“What did I tell you about getting near her.” Yami barked after him. “Talk to Teris. Look at her. And you die.”

“I will endeavor to comply.” Iban said, bowing from the bottom of the stairs.

Yami glared at the Blood Mage, eyes following as Iban walked away.

Blouse still hanging off one arm, Teris was about to apologize for her state of dress when she took in Yami’s. Though his usual white muscle shirt was somewhat form fitting, it still hid most of the lines of his muscles of which she now noted were deeply chiseled. His broad bare chest was hairless; but as her eyes travel down the center seam of his abs, she saw another sort of line peaking out from above the waist of his pants. This one made up of somewhat wiry black hair.

Yami turned back to her. Catching her looking him over, his expression of anger instantly changed. He had admired her often enough. It was only fair that he let her do the same. Patiently, Yami stood still watching Teris as she took him in. Teris’ eyes slowly traveled back up to his face. Seeing him smirking at her, she blushed and turned away.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Yami told her, taking the shirt off his shoulder. “Like what you see?”

“Stop it.” Teris chastised, color deepening.

“What do you say you take off your top and let me get a look?”

“Yami!”

“You saw me without mine. It’s only fair.” Yami reasoned.

“No it’s not.” Teris stuffed her other arm into her blouse, closing it over the tank and tying off the middle lace of the over-shirt.

“Was worth a try.” Yami muttered, shrugging on the shirt and pulling it down over his stomach.

Teris stole one more glance before his abs were hidden from view. Glancing away before Yami could catch her, she wondered. “Has an entire day really passed?”

“I wouldn’t take Iban’s word on anything.” Yami said, looking to soothe.

“What did he mean by the time of power and connection growing stronger?”

“Probably just phrases he thought would get under our skin.” Yami said, wondering the same. With all Teris had been through, she didn’t need Iban’s words added to the mix. Though Yami was sure they had some sort of meaning he was willing to down play the riddle to ease her mind.

“And the bit about us not leaving the house for a few months?” Teris asked.

“We’re one promotion away from being the same rank as him. He’d probably like nothing more then if we stayed put and didn’t go out on any missions.”

Teris knew what Yami was doing but didn’t call him on it. If anything she appreciated his attempt. Her mind still ached from Marx’s spell. Her thoughts sluggish as if her brain was tired and sore. Could the brain be overworked like a muscle?

“You two! Get down here.” Bronn snapped, from the first floor.

Yami gave a throaty growl, but turned leading the way.

“Come on. Step to it. Get yourselves something to eat.” Bronn urged, marching them to the dining hall.

“Where’s the Vanessa?” Yami asked, despite himself.

“Yami!” Vanessa exclaimed from between Abril and Bran. She got out of her seat and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

Yami tolerated the hug for a moment, then nudged her away. “Alright. That’s enough.”

When she reached for him again, he extended an arm, placing a hand on her head, holding her at bay.

Stepping back, Vanessa looked up at him. “I didn’t think I would see you again. Tomorrow morning Bran will be taking me to my new home with his family.”

Yami’s eyes focused on Bran. “She’s not a work horse.”

“I know.” Bran said. “My family will treat her like one of our own. We’ve done it before. Taken someone in. She’ll have chores like everyone else, but my folks will see her well cared for and educated.”

“I’ve already spoken with Mister and Misses Host.” Jax said from his seat. “We all agree it’s a good fit for her. If after a few months either the Host’s or Vanessa haven’t completely settled or have issue, we’ll see about something else. But as you can see, the girl’s rather excited about it.”

“There’s four other girls that live there.” Vanessa said. “And Bran says two of his older sister's live on the other side of the farm and have daughters of their own. And that everyone gets together once a week for a full family meal.”

“I suppose with how many sister's the brat says he has you’d look forward to such a place.” Yami said, looking down at the young Witch. He had been annoyed by Vanessa’s presence ever since she had begun following him. He had wanted nothing more than to be rid of her. And now that he would be, he—what was it he was feeling. “Get back to your seat and let me serve.” He told her, turning away.

Vanessa skipped back to Abril and Bran.

“You’re going to miss her.” Teris smirked, as they made their way to the serving table and plated their food.

“Like a thorn in the side.” Yami muttered.

“She seems sweet. I’m sorry I didn’t get to know her better.” Teris said, looking back at Vanessa.

“We could take her riding.” Yami suggested. “Pilfer and No Name need a run. Not that I’m keen on her joining. But if you want. It’ll give you two a chance to get to know each other a bit before she leaves.”

Teris looked at Yami sideways. Much as she wanted to be alone with him, they’d have plenty of chances for that later. Whether Yami wanted to admit it or not, he had grown fond of the little Witch and wanted to spend some time entertaining her before she left.

“I’d liked that. If you don’t mind over much.” Teris said, playing along with his game of denial.

“For you I’ll manage.” Yami said, turning and taking his seat as Teris made her way around the table to sit across from him.

Venice wanted to ask her friend how she was doing, but Jax had been clear that such talk was off limits. Something had happened that night Teris had spent in the common study. Something that had caused the Captain to worry enough to call Teris’ brother over and keep Teris from dinner. The fact that they had all been sent to their rooms shortly after dinner; Olsen saying that Yami hadn’t returned to his room till well after midnight and was escorted by Jax, only added to the curious and troubling nature of it all.

Though Tobin sat across from Venice to the right of Yami, Teris turned to her. “I’ve been a horrible friend.” She told Venice. “What’s the status of you two?”

“Horrible? I’m the one that wasted that prized bottle of Moon Water.” Venice said, still feeling bad for that. “I owe you. I owe Nozel. Don’t let the arrogant royal try and tell you different. It’s me who should have to pay if he wants some kind of recompense.” Wondering, she asked. “Have you heard from him? Any note saying how he managed his near miraculous accomplishment of finding and replacing the Moon Water?”

Yami watched Teris, interested in her answer.

“I haven’t heard a thing from him since he left the cabin the night of the party.” Teris said.

“Weird. I’d have thought he would've at least sent something by now, if not found reason to visit.” Venice said.

“You don’t owe him anything either.” Teris told. “None of us do. If he thinks this will make up for--” She caught herself, feeling Yami’s eyes on her, “--before. He’s wrong.”

“Somethings can’t be made up for.” Venice agreed.

“What thing is that?” Tobin questioned.

“You don’t get to ask.” Venice scowled.

Tobin sighed and returned to his food.

“So not good.” Teris remarked, looking between Venice and Tobin.

“Oh, they’re fine.” Olsen said from the other side of Venice. “The fiery beauty just likes to bring it up now and again to keep him on his toes.”

“More like get her way.” Tobin grumbled.

“And I’ll continue to do so for as long as I wish for whatever reason I wish.” Venice told Tobin. “Flirting with someone to make me jealous and cause Jon and I to break up.”

“You really should be ashamed of yourself.” Olsen agreed. “A real gentleman wouldn’t stoop to such low, dirty tricks.”

“Whoever said I was a gentleman?” Tobin asked.

“Where on earth did you even get such idea?” Venice asked. “It’s not as if you’re clever enough to think of such a thing on your own.”

“Yami.” Tobin answered.

“Yami?” Venice and Teris said in unison.

Yami glared at Tobin. That act alone telling the ladies that it in fact had been Yami’s idea.

“What did I ever do to you?” Venice exclaimed.

“Why?” Teris asked.

“I suggested it over year ago.” Yami said, trying to make light of it all. “Well before I knew you or Jon enough to care.” He told Venice.

“As if you wouldn’t make the same suggestion now.” Tobin muttered, smirking.

“It’s not my fault the idiot didn’t put it into practice till now.” Yami went on.

“Shall I punish him for you?” Teris asked Venice.

“No.” Venice sighed.

Truth be told Venice hadn’t been this at ease since before Jon and she got together. She had never really noticed just how poorly his mere presence made her feel about herself. And most of it had been her own doing and self judgments. Not that Jon hadn’t regularly corrected her or given critical looks.

“He really is a judgmental little snob.” Venice said, thinking of Jon.

“I’d never judge you.” Tobin said.

Venice turned on him. “Shut up. It wasn’t even your idea.”

“You knew that.” Tobin said. “You just asked where I got the idea from, admitting I’m not that clever.”

“Still. Yami? Really, Tobin. Yami of all people. Do I look like some whore you can use his methods on to woo?”

“Oui!” Teris snapped, turning to Venice.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Venice soothed.

“I don’t see how else you could’ve meant it.” Teris said, temper rising.

Yami’s eyes darted between them. It wasn’t that he wanted Teris and Venice to fight. But if it meant he got out of whatever trouble he’d be in with Teris for giving Tobin the idea, he wasn’t against it either.

“Ladies.” Olsen calmed. “There are young impressionable ears here.”

Venice and Teris looked over at Vanessa who stared back at them wide eyed.

“Fine.” Teris griped. “But this isn’t over.” She told Venice.

“Oh, you’ll forgive me.” Venice smiled, sweetly. “You love me. Besides, it’s not like I’ve ever stole a kiss from you.”

Venice sucked in a breath, catching herself too late. Muscles tensing, she glanced from Teris to Yami, blood drain from her face.

“That only happened once and I don’t hear her complaining about it.” Yami said, knowing Venice had been referring to Nozel. He took a calming breath, his anger at Nozel’s action rising to the surface.

Yami looked at Teris wondering if he should press the issue. Teris didn’t know he was aware what Nozel had done. He had long ago decided he wouldn’t tell her until she told him the truth of it; even if it meant easing her conscious and proving to her that he could control his angry impulses.

“It’s probably best that you’re careful who you say that around.” Olsen said, glancing carefully at Yami. “There are plenty that already want to think the worst of Yami. If one of them happen to hear you say such a thing, it wouldn’t go well.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Venice turned to Teris. “I really am.”

“No harm done.” Tobin eased.

Teris glanced at Yami. Seeing him go back to to his meal, she relaxed and told her friend. “Tobin’s right. Just be more careful. Please.”

Venice nodded.

“So, Yami.” Abril said from the other side of Gendry. “Where did you go that landed you in the Witches Forest?”

“Obliss.” Yami said.

“What were you doing there?” Venice questioned, seeing no reason or appeal to such a small village near the Forsaken Realm

Yami didn’t answer.

Gendry and Tobin knowing why Yami had gone, attempted to steer the conversation in another direction.

“Have you been out to see the wolves yet?” Gendry asked, glancing at Teris.

“We only have two more dinners catered by the Crimson Lions.” Tobin lamented. “Anyway you can make another bet with you cousin Teris?”

“No.” Yami told Gendry.

“No.” Teris told Tobin. She turned to Vanessa. “Would you like to go for a ride with Yami and I after lunch?”

Vanessa looked from Teris to Yami. “Can I ride with Yami?”

“Sure.” Teris said, before Yami could answer.

The young Witch smiled. “Okay.”

“I’d like to go.” Bran pipped up.

“No.” Yami said, pushing his plate away.

“Please.” Bran begged appealing to Teris.

“Don’t look at her. They’re my wolves.” Yami said.

“Actually. No Name is mine. You said so yourself.” Teris smirked.

Yami eyed her, his lip ticking up a fraction pleased she had claimed the wolf.

“It’s not like this is a date. Right?” Teris questioned Yami.

Yami shook his head, both in answered and at himself when Teris gave an imploring look.

“Bran will be seeing her to his parents. Possibly become like family if it all works out. Don’t you think giving them some extra time together would be useful?” Teris reasoned.

“I do.” Bran said, eagerly.

“I want Bran to come.” Vanessa put in.

“No one asked either of you.” Yami told Bran and Vanessa. Eyes still on Teris, he relented. “Fine. But you’re looking after the brat.”

“Which brat?” Tobin laughed, looking from Vanessa to Bran.

“She knows which brat.” Yami said, getting up and taking his plate to the clearing station.

Teris gave Bran a wink and followed Yami, setting her plate on the tray.

Bran came up behind them. As he scrapped what little food was left on his plate into the bucket, he asked excitedly. “Are we going out now?”

“No. You two need to be looked over by Gilly.” Bronn said from his seat.

Bran stepped back, knowing the Vice Captain meant Yami and Teris.

“First head on back to my office. I’ll be there in a moment.” Jax instructed.

The rest of the Black Bulls looked at the two of them, Yami and Teris glancing at each other.

Looking to Bran, Yami told. “Don’t go too far. Keep Vanessa with you. Well go out as soon as we’re done.”

“Hopefully this won’t take long.” Teris breathed, more to herself than Bran.

53.2

“We really got to work this out woman.” Tobin said, entering the kitchens where Venice was washing the afternoon meals dishes.

“Work what out?” Venice asked, without turning.

“Us.” Tobin leaned against the work table behind her.

“What about us?” Venice questioned.

“What are we?” Tobin asked in frustration. “You admitted you were jealous. You’re not mad at me for doing what I did even though you like to use it against me. Are we friends? Are we together? Has anything changed other then you and Jon not being together?”

Venice looked over her shoulder at him. “It’s hard to say.”

“Why!”

“Cause since then you haven’t done a damned thing.” Venice said, grabbing a rag and drying her hands as she turned around to face him. “Make your move. If you want me.”

“The first and last time I kissed you, you sent a knee to my groin and fist to my face.” Tobin reminded.

“Am I not worth the danger of another try?” Venice asked, teasing.

“You’re worth that and so much more.” Tobin told.

Venice backed away when he stepped toward her. “Not here!”

“But you just--”

“I know what I said.” She laughed, tossing a cloth at him. “Didn’t mean right this moment. I’m wet and covered in suds.”

“And beautiful.” He said, looking her over.

“Dry those for me. The sooner I finish, the sooner I can go get cleaned up, and we can discover what we are.”

53.3

It was shortly before dinner by the time Yami, Teris, Bran, and Vanessa returned from their ride. Sliding off No Name, Bran hooted.

“Come on, Vanessa!” Bran urged rushing up the path.

Yami helped Vanessa slid down and smile watching her follow Bran. He felt better about Vanessa going to live with Bran’s family after spending the afternoon watching the two of them bond. The little Witch still had moments of shyness; but for the most part she was an active, inquisitive young girl.

Teris instructed No Name to lay down and slid off him, watching Yami leap of Pilfer still looking after Vanessa and Bran. Patting No Name’s flank, Teris signaled the wolf to stay as Yami kenneled Pilfer. No Name’s tail thumped against the ground, the Saber Wolf licking his chops as he watched Yami toss Pilfer a hind quarter.

“Up.” Yami commanded. “In.” No Name rose and quickly padded into his kennel eager for the treat. Latching the gate Yami placed an elk leg into the pen, smiling again at the new enclosures the Crimson Lions had built during his absence.

Wiping his hands on a rag, Yami picked up the now empty bucket. Teris grabbed the buckets handle and pulled it from his grasp, tossing it to the ground.

Turning to her, Yami raised a brow. “Something the matter?”

Teris stepped to him, clutching at his shirt with one hand. Her other hand looped around his neck, pulling him down as she tip-toed. Yami did more than tolerate the possessing kiss as she had a few days ago. He reciprocated it. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. He lowered himself to her even further, deepening the kiss till his growing excitement forced him to pull away, pushing at her hips so she wouldn’t feel him.

“It was your idea to bring them.”

“I know.” Teris said.

“Then what was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

Teris shook her head.

“You can’t be jealous of a twelve year old girl.” Yami teased.

“Of course not.”

“Then what?”

“Maybe I want to ride with you.” Teris said, plucking at his shirt.

A noise sounded deep within Yami’s throat. Despite knowing what she meant, he said. “We ride together all the time.”

“Not ride with you. But with you. Do you not think Pilfer can take the weight?”

“I’m sure he could.” Yami answered.

“Then?” Teris asked, pressing into him. “How about next time?”

Yami swallowed, holding her hips at bay. Whether she rode in front or behind him; just the thought of her pressed against him, one of them sitting between the others legs, was almost more than he could stand. Much as he wanted to, he didn’t think he had enough control to managed such a thing. Not yet. Not if they were to wait.

“May need more practice.” Yami said.

“Practice?” Teris questioned.

Yami’s gaze flicked down and back up. Brows furrowed, Teris’ eyes began to drop. Yami crooking a finger under her chin raising her head, holding her as close as he dared.

“That’s something to look forward to later.” Yami told, as understanding slowly dawn on her.

Teris blushed, eyes widening, not sure if he was referring to them riding Pilfer together or the other.

Cupping her face Yami kissed her. He twisted his lower half so he could hold her close but she couldn’t feel his erection. Teris returned his kiss, tongue meeting to dance with his.

Pulling away from her lips, Yami bent to her neck. Nipping at her ear, he murmured. “I got a surprise for you.”

Teris’ chest rose and fell, pressing against his. Yami groaned squeezing her all the tighter. Leaning over her, he bent her back, lips once again latching onto her. Tongue exploring her mouth.

Just when it felt as if he was going to burst, Yami righted, pulling back. They panted a moment both out of breath. Teris thighs squeezed together. The moisture between her legs, dampening her underwear. Her core clenched in wanting, missing the pressure of his hip that had been there moments before. They both took a step back, hungry eyes glued to each other.

“I—I’m gonna—“ Teris pointed blindly to the path.

Yami nodded. “Good idea. I’ll be there shortly.”

Unable to stop herself, Teris glanced lower in effort to see what he hid. Scandalized by her own actions she was both glad and disappointed that he had turned away to the point that she couldn’t see anything.

Catch her darting eyes, Yami asked. “Teris. You do want to wait. Don’t you?”

“Yes!” Teris blurted, thinking she both had and wanted to. Nervously, she asked. “Don’t you?”

Yami glanced back at her and nodded.

Even if he hadn’t wanted to wait to bind themselves physically till they were bound in name, he doubted he would've liked the idea of adding such an element to their relationship right now given all that was already going on. Of course there was a part of him that would've liked that; but that was his lesser head talking. The rest of him wanted to wait. He might not seem it; but he was far too traditional, and respected Teris too much to not go about things the right way and in the right order.

“There’ll be time enough for you to see things all you like later.” Yami told her.

Knowing she had been caught trying to look, Teris blushed. Embarrassed as she was, she retorted. “The same goes for you, Mister take your top off it’s only fair.”

Yami smirked. “True enough. But you can blame me for trying?”

“And you can blame me?”

“Suppose not.” Yami allowed. “So long as one of us remains clear headed, we shouldn’t have a problem.” Relieved that things below deck had calmed so quickly this time, he turned picking up the bucket. “Come on. I don’t want to be late for Fuegoleon to serve me dinner.”

They were almost at the house when Teris ventured. “You said you had a surprise for me?”

Yami grinned, eyes traveling over to her. “I do. Hopefully we’ll get a moment to ourselves after dinner.”

“Did I forget something?” Teris wondered, thinking furiously.

“What do you mean?”

“What’s the significance of today?” She asked.

Yami shrugged. “Nothing as far as I know.”

“Then--”

“I explain later.” Yami said, seeing a group in red Crimson Lions cloaks standing at the side of the house near the kitchen door. “Where’s the Lion Cub?” Yami asked, dropping the bucket at the door and pushing his way passed them, entering the kitchens.

Fuegoleon turned. “Are you always so rude?”

“Usually. Thought you’d be use to it by now.” Yami smirked.

“One would think.” Fuegoleon remarked, dryly.

Following Yami in, Teris smiled at her cousin. “Thank you for your help with Vanessa that night.” She jumped when a hand grazed her butt.

“Who did that?” Fuegoleon barked, having seen a hand reach out to touch his cousin but not who’s hand.

“It was an accident. I assure you.” Jesper said, his expression making it clear it was anything but.

“Outside. Now!” Fuegoleon commanded. “I’ll deal with you later.”

“Leon. Don’t make a fuss. Accidents happen.” Teris said, glancing between her cousin and Yami.

Though he didn’t know the reason why, Yami scowled at Jesper.

“Don’t tell me how to deal with my people.” Fuegoleon said.

“But they’re not you’re people. They’re Mereoleona’s.” Teris argued back.

“She’d take harder to him than I would for groping--”

Teris cursed her cousin when Yami jumped the center table to get passed her. Jesper who had been slow in obeying Fuegoleon, now quickly ran to the door. Yami charged, stopped when three other Crimson Lions slammed the door shut behind Jesper and stood before it prepared to defend their own.

“Stop!” Teris shouted.

Muscles tenses, fists clenched Yami turned back to her.

“I can take care of myself. Don’t insult me by acting out. If I need your help. I’ll ask for it.” Teris told.

Standing down, Yami growled. “Fine. But he doesn’t come back inside or return tomorrow.”

“Agreed.” Fuegoleon nodded. He looked from Yami to Teris, impressed that she had been able to stop the volatile foreigner with a single word and then reason with him.

Certain that Yami would be his own undoing if given the chance and correct circumstances, Fuegoleon had purposefully let slip Jesper’s ungentlemanly action knowing Yami would act out in violence. It wasn’t that the Vermillion wanted a scene. But after the argument he and Teris had at the Lava Springs, it was obvious that Yami had given her hope. Fuegoleon wanted more than ever for his cousin to see exactly the kind of man she was involved with and thought would save her. As if Teris needed saving. Nozel was a good man from a good family. More than that, he loved Teris dearly. What more could a girl want?

“Open the door. It’s hot in here.” Fuegoleon told Randall.

“I thought you fire mages all liked the heat.” Yami said, glancing murderously at Jesper who looked inside but stayed well away from the door, ready to bolt at a moments notice.

“We do.” Fuegoleon told. “At least those in my family that have fire magic do. But with the door closed it’s a stale, humid heat. I don’t know anyone who likes that.” He turned to Teris. “I heard Vanessa found a family willing to welcome her.”

Teris nodded. “Bran’s parents. They leave for his home tomorrow morning.”

“I wish her the best.” Fuegoleon said.

“You’re surprisingly good with kids.” Yami commented.

“Don’t know why that’d be surprising. I have a younger brother.” Fuegoleon replied.

Yami looked to Teris. “Did I know that?”

Teris shrugged. How was she to know what Yami knew or didn’t?

Bronn peeked inside the kitchens and saw Yami and Teris speaking with Fuegoleon. “Oui! Should’ve figured it was you two holding up dinner. Get up here and let them work!”

“I’m the reason they’re serving and cooking for us.” Teris reminded, storming passed the Vice Captain.

Bronn tried to clamp a hand on the back of Yami’s neck as he passed, but was only able to graze him. He slapped after him missing again and cursed. “I’ll get your boyfriend for that Black Sheep. Teach you for yapping back at me.”

“No he won’t.” Yami assured.

Yami might not have used his sense of Ki early on to dodge Bronn’s hand knowing the Vice Captain’s ire would make things for more difficult on him, if not somehow eventually led to his dismissal. But now that he had a rank of some note, Yami felt secure in doing such a thing knowing that Bronn would never lay a hand on him unless he allowed it.

“You.” Bronn pointed at Fuegoleon. “Your sister made this bet with Black Sheep. Is she ever gonna show up to experience the consequences and serve some time?”

“Considering this is our punishment for not reaching the summit before the Black Bulls and therefore our consequences for losing that bet, I would think not.” Fuegoleon answered.

“Did that Lioness even tell you she made such a bet?” Bronn asked.

“I knew. I was already at the top.” Fuegoleon told.

“Captain Mereoleona didn’t need to tell us.” Randall said.

“Why not? Wouldn’t you have tried that much harder to win?” Bronn asked.

“If such a thing made us try harder it would have been to our shame.” Randall stated.

“Honorable fools.” Bronn spat, walking away in disgust.

“I can’t believe their squad is ranked fifth.” Nalorie sniffed.

“Just because they’re a bunch of crude ruffians, doesn’t mean they aren’t powerful and can’t fight.” Ben said.

“If anything, they’re more adept at fighting then we are given they likely do so as entertainment and not just necessity.” Ruben added.

“Pick up those trays and take them out.” Fuegoleon ordered, not liking that they were speaking of his cousins squad in such a way; but having no clear argument against it. “After tonight we have one more night of this. Let’s get it over with, with as little fuss as possible.”

53.4

Venice and Teris sat together on one of the couches in the great room.

“Can you say what happened?” Venice whispered, even though neither Jax or Bronn were in the room and all the Crimson Lions had gone back to their base.

“If I knew what happened.” Teris said, still disturbed by her lack of memory.

Teris had never really been one to remember dreams, at least not clearly. But according to Julius, what she experienced was no dream. It was the History of Chaos reaching out to connect with her. According to Julius, something was there. Something had occurred. She just, for whatever reasons, couldn’t recall. This morning Jax had told her and Yami that Marx’s spell had shown that this had happened to both her and Yami before. That news only disturbed her further. If she thought about it, she supposed she could point to a few instances where she had woken up disoriented and fatigued, just as she had that morning in the common study. Namely those instances were times Venice had come in yelling at her for sleeping with her grimoire open when she knew better and didn’t remember ever falling asleep.

Venice sighed worried for both Teris and Yami. The two had already gone through more than enough what with the attack on the road during their first year as Magic Knights, and the attempted abduction of Teris the night of the attack on the base. Secrets on top of secrets sure didn’t help. Were Yami and Teris of interest to the other kingdoms or just some crazy zealots? Was it caused by fear of their magics combination? A desire to be the one in control of them and therefore that power? Or was it something else entirely?

Seeking to distract her friend and also needing to talk about it, Venice told. “I don’t know what to do about Tobin.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You like him. He likes you. You and Jon broke up. And according to you it was never the happiest of relationships to begin with.”

“Just cause it wasn’t the happiest doesn’t mean it didn’t have plenty of good and memorable moments.” Venice told, defensively.

“I’m sure it did. I have no doubt that you and Jon truly cared and probably still care about each other. Maybe that’s why you’re uncertain. Cause it’s still too soon after breaking up with him. You and Jon were together for nearly two years.”

“Do you think that’s why I’m hesitant?” Venice asked.

“I think anyone would be. No matter how long or happy the relationship was, I think I would need time before entertaining the idea of another.” Teris told.

“You would think. But you don’t know. Yami’s your first and likely last boyfriend.”

Teris ignored that. She tried not to think about the future, no matter how badly her heart wanted to dream. “So are you willing to admit you like Tobin?” She asked.

“I suppose so.” Venice sighed. “He’s mighty fine.”

Teris wrinkled her nose. “If you say so.”

“I do.” Venice said, giving her a playful shove.

“I hope that’s not all you like about him.”

“He’s been a good friend.” Venice looked chagrined. “I know I’ve abused him and our friendship, yet he’s always been patient with me. Overly so if I’m honest.”

“If you need more time I’m sure he’ll give it to you if you but ask him. Being open and honest about what you’re both feeling is best.”

Venice raised an eyebrow. “Is this do as I say not as I do? Or have you and Yami finely learned that lesson?”

Teris shook her head. “I don’t want to go through something like that ever again. Nor would I want you to.”

“Oh, you’re busy.” Yami said, seeing Teris with Venice as he entered the room.

“Wait.” Teris called when he turned away. Having already told Venice about Yami’s surprise, she looked at her friend and asked. “You good?”

“So long as I get details later.” Venice teased.

Teris got to her feet. Taking her hand, Yami led her to the back of the house and out into the yard.

Not far from the backdoor Yami awkwardly held the leather wrapped gift. He had told her he would explain the purpose of the gift to her. But now, standing in front of her, he wondered how much to explain. Should he tell her that he had begun saving since his first pay as a Magic Knight? That he hadn’t known what for, but that it had been for her as he would one day marry her? Though they were together, he knew it too soon to make such a confession.

Finally he explained. “Ever since the attack on the road, I wanted to get you something that you could use to better defend yourself. While you’ve done well in learning how to physically fight, your size and strength against even an average sized man will always leave you at some disadvantage.”

“You’ve taught me how to use my speed and their momentum against them.”

“And like I said, you’ve done exceptionally well in learning. But if a man with even a limited amount of fighting experience were to get in a lucky hit--” Yami shook his head. It wasn’t his intention to insult her capabilities or cause her to fear. “All I’m saying is, it wouldn’t hurt if you had an ace up your sleeve to assist you. Or in this case, around your waist.” He handed her the leather wrapped gift.

Teris looked at him a moment before pulling on the twine tie, allowing the hide to fall open.

“Yami.” She breathed.

It was a rectangular belt buckle with soft, curved corners. The white gold braiding around the edge was distinct and different from the silver and gold of the main design; but not enough so that it distracted. In the center, set in silver, was the clover of her home surrounded by the sun of his, set in gold. She turned the piece to the torch light seeing what she had first missed, the white gold braiding was actually interlocking infinity symbols.

Yami watched her, taking in ever nuance of her ever evolving expression.

Teris caressed the clover and sun’s image knowing what such a piece would cost. Not that she had any right to complain about it being too much after the birthday gift she had given him back in September. They hadn’t even been together then. Still, Yami would’ve had to save for months, if not longer depending on how much he put away each pay. Knowing he would only be upset if she made a fuss about the cost, she decided to accept the gift without commenting on it.

“It’s—beautiful.” Teris said, fingers running over it.

The craftsmanship was perfection, and she wondered who he had commissioned to make it. The size of the buckle suited her frame perfectly, meaning that even the main clover and sun design would've caused all but the greatest metal smiths trouble. The fact that the braiding along the edge was so clear and without blemish was a testament to the metal smiths ability.

“I don’t know what to say.” She admitted, unable to find the words to express it’s detailed beauty or how much she loved the gift. “It’s our two countries emblems together as one.”

Yami smiled, happy that she knew without being told. Rubbing the back of his neck, he muttered shyly. “I thought it less obvious and sappy than our initials.”

“I love it.”

“I’m glad. But it’s more than just a pretty piece.” He told.

“You hinted at that.” She recalled. “What am I to do? Use my belt as a whip with this at the end, or wrap the belt around my fist with the buckle resting on my knuckles?”

“No. But I like how you think. See, you’re getting better at planning your defense and attack.” Yami held his hand out. “Let me show you.”

Teris handed the buckle to him and watched as he pulled on the left corner, sliding out a short blade that had been hidden within. He gripped the knifes short hilt between his first and second fingers, the blade extending out from between them as he made a fist. Having shown her the hidden feature, how to remove it, and hold it, Yami slid the knife back in place and handed it back to her watching as she pulled on the buckles edge going through the motions he just had.

“It’s hidden thus so no one knows you have such a weapon on you. Like the belt sword you got me. I hope you’re never attacked like--” He swallowed down the emotion at the memory. “But if you are, you’ll have that.”

Teris put the blade back in place and threw her arms around him. “Leave it to you to think of what I need and like and figure out a way to put them together.” She released him and looked at the buckle once more. “Hold it for me.” She said, holding it out to him.

Yami took it and watched her undo her belt, removing the plain rectangular buckle. Taking the new one from Yami, she fastened it into place and redid her belt.

Looking down at it she asked. “What do you think?”

Yami smiled, liking the piece on her; but more than anything happy that she liked it so. He pull her to him. “Never seen finer.”

Hands on his biceps, she smirked. “I was talking about the buckle.”

“I wasn’t.” Yami murmured.

He kissed her, teeth nibbling at her lower lip. Teris’ fingers gripped his arms, pulling him closer. She melted into him, giving a soft moan as his hand ran down the side of her torso, fingers kissing around the side of her breast.

He gave a throaty growl, feeling himself harden. This was getting ridiculous. Could he not simply kiss her without saluting? Much as he loathed the idea, he might end up having to ask Tobin and Olsen how they dealt.

Annoyed with himself but resigned, Yami began to pull away; but Teris wasn’t having it. Her hand gripped the back of his neck, the other clutching at his shirt. She dove to his neck as soon as he broke the kiss, showing none of the hesitance she had the night at the Vermilion's cabin.

Yami soaked in her laving kisses and sucking bites. He groaned, eyes closing. The loss of one sense heightened the others, making him feel lost in her. He held her tighter thinking if he was lost he never wanted to be found. Yami’s hands wandered down her back. Turning his straining erection away, he grabbed her hip with one hand and ass with the other. Pulling her to him, he ground his hip into her.

Teris gasped. Muscles tensing, she tried to pull away but this time it was Yami who wouldn’t let go. The hand he had on her hip moved up to cup her neck and face, the other staying on her butt, pulling her tighter against him. He kissed her long and deep.

A whine of wanting escaped Teris’ throat. Her tongue dancing with his. Conflicted, one hand pulled at his shoulder, the other pushing at his chest. It felt too good to stop, but that was exactly why they should.

Yami dove down to her collarbone, kissing and sucking. The hand that had cupped her face slid down her back only to crawl slowly back up her side, gliding fingers bunching the fabric of her blouse and tank top.

“Yami.” Teris breathed, a moisture growing between her trembling thighs. Her hand tangled in his hair, the other now tugging at his shirt instead of pushing at his chest.

Yami gave a throaty hummed in reply. His hand slid along her ribs, thumb and first finger cupping around the swell of her breast.

“Yami!” Teris breathed again, tone completely changed.

Yami quickly released her. He stepped back and turned away. Eyes squeezed shut, he silently cursed himself. “Sorry! Sorry. That was too far.”

“It was partially my fault. I shouldn’t have pressed for more when you tried to pull away that first time.”

Yami shook her head. “No. It’s on me.”

“Yami.” Teris sighed. She saw no reason for him to beat himself up over this. Hating that he refused to look at her, she placed a hand between his shoulders and reminded. “What did you say earlier today? So long as one of us stays clear headed.”

“But, I didn’t listen when you tried pulling away.” Yami said, scolding himself.

“I was the first not to listen when you tried separating.” Teris argued, amazed at her own forward behavior.

Yami smiled at that. He liked that she had wanted him, and felt comfortable enough to try to entice him into not stopping. As if he needed enticing. The problem was, unlike her, he could actually hold and keep her in place. Teris could say and think all she wanted; but in the end it was on him to stop before they went too far. She would be eighteen in five months. Meaning there were two more years before she was of proper marriageable age. Common folk occasionally wed before twenty but it was virtually unheard of for those in the royal and noble classes. Add to that, Teris still had hope of earning her own freedom and right to stay in the Clover Kingdom without his having to fight and there was no way she would agree to marry him before her twentieth birthday.

Yami closed his eyes wondering how they we’re ever going to make it through basically two in a half years of this. Maybe speaking with Tobin and Olsen about how to deal with his constant erections wasn’t the best idea. At least the cursed thing forced him to stop. No more turning his hips away from her, he told himself. That’s what got him into trouble here.

“Yami?”

“It’s alright.” He told her. He looked over his shoulder at her, body slowly turning to face her; relieved that the tent in his pants had gone down.

Teris hugged him. “I’m sorry to make things so hard on you. On us.”

Yami chuckled at the unintended second truth of her words.

He hugged her back. “You make things as difficult as you want, Princess.”

He resisted the urge to so much as kiss her head. That was enough for tonight. He couldn’t indulge in her every time or chance he got. Not yet at least.

“Thank you again for the buckle. I love it.”

“I love you.” Yami breathed.

The words had just left his mouth when the backdoor slammed open. It was the second time Yami had said those words to her but Teris didn’t have a chance to react or respond. She jumped at the sound of the banging door. Her head snapped up to see Bronn.

“I’ve been looking for a reason to tear into you. Let the girl go.”

Teris spun around to face the Vice Captain. “Leave him alone!”

Grasping her forearm, Yami held her back. “Teris. Don’t.”

“I’d listen to your little Lord of Destruction, Black Sheep. All you’re doing is making it that much worse for him.”

“Why do you hate him?” Teris demanded.

“I don’t. Not really. Well, maybe a little bit.” Bronn admitted. “Now head on inside while me and Mister Black Sheep have a nice little chat about what is and isn’t proper behavior around here.”

When Teris didn’t move, Yami told her. “I stood down when you asked back in the kitchens. It’s your turn.”

“But--” Teris looked back at him, her argument dying at the sight of his determined expression. She clasped his hand and whispered for his ears alone. “I love you, too.”

Yami’s eyes lit up. This was the first time Teris had ever told him she loved him. Sure he had suspected; been almost positive. But to actually hear her say the words and confirm what he had thought and hoped…

A smile crept onto his face. Yami wanted to hoot and holler. He want to grab her and kiss her. Wanted to pick Teris up and spin her around.

Bronn’s eyes narrowed. “What are you smiling about boy?”

Yami’s hand tightened around hers. “Go.” He told her, unable and unwilling to wipe the smile off of his face.

Reluctantly, Teris stepped away. Their hands held until the space between them no longer allowed. Reaching the door, she turned back to look at him.

“Hurry it up girl.” Bronn ordered, raising his hand to her.

It didn’t matter that everyone in the house knew Bronn would never hit a girl. The threat, coupled with his unspent aggression about Jesper groping her, had Yami seeing red. He charge.

Bronn was lifted off his feet and slammed against the exterior stone wall. Teris yelped in surprise.

“Inside. Now.” Yami commanded.

Eyes wide, Teris rushed through the open door. Reaching inside for the handle, Yami slammed the door shut after her. As soon as he had the door closed, Yami pummeled a fist into Bronn’s ear.

53.4.2

Teris ran into the great room looking for Tobin or Olsen. Seated on the sofa, Bran looked up from his grimoire. Seeing her frightened expression, his face drained of color.

“Teris! What’s wrong?” Bran asked, getting to his feet.

A moment later Tobin appeared. He and Venice coming out from alcove behind the stairs.

Teris turned to Tobin. “Out back. Yami and Bronn.”

Tobin cursed and rushed to the hall that led to the backyard. He barked at Bran, over his shoulder. “Find Olsen and send him out.”

Bran raced up the stairs.

Teris made to follow Tobin, but Venice stepped in her way. “Tobin will take care it. You don’t need to be out there.”

Olsen lept from the second level balcony, mana skin strengthening him to handle the fall. Not missing a beat, he ran passed them turning down the back hallway. Bran came back down the stairs and headed the way Olsen had gone.

“Oui! That goes for you too.” Venice called after Bran.

Bran stopped and turned around. Disappointed as he looked, he didn’t argue. Instead he plopped back on the sofa and stuck his nose in his open grimoire.

Gendry poked his head out over the balcony having overheard Bran’s words to Olsen. Much as he wanted to go out and help his friend, he still had an uncontrollable fear of Bronn due to a childhood of constantly being beaten by his father. Abril called Gendry stupid for his continued fear as he had gone through several growth spurts and was now as tall as Bonn and almost as muscular as Yami. Gendry credited the hard labor he continuously did with Yami and his work with the wolves to his stronger frame. Still, taller and stronger he might've been than the boy that Bronn had loved to beat on before Yami arrived, Gendry still feared the Vice Captain's fist almost as much as he had his own fathers.

Face hidden, one eye clouded, Bran asked. “Should we call the Captain?”

Venice huffed. “Are you wanting to put it off and make it that much worse? Cause that’s what would happen. Captain Jax has been out of sorts with Bronn for more than a week. It’s likely why Bronn’s been picking on Yami so much again.”

“I wonder why Bronn never picked on you.” Teris muttered, staring at the top of Bran’s head, his face buried in his spell-book.

“Look at the kid. Think he could survive it?” Venice shook her head. “Yami can take care of himself if he’s a mind to. He can also tolerate a lot. Don’t be petty and mean.”

Chagrined, Teris apologized. “Sorry.” She turned back to Bran. “I really don’t want Bronn to turn on you. Truly. I just...”

“I understand.” Bran said, amiably. He wished the two girls would just ignore him so he could focus on the rabbit he was possessing and see what was happening outside.

“Come on.” Venice urged Teris. “Let’s head upstairs. You can tell me what the surprise was and I can tell you of recent developments.”

“I saw you two coming out from under the stairs.” Teris said, her mind having not put it together until Venice’s last words.

Venice blushed, a rare thing indeed. “Come on.” She urged when Teris didn’t budge at her tugging.

“I want--”

“It doesn’t matter what you want.” Venice cut in. “You think Yami wants you waiting here, worrying? Think he wants you to see him in whatever state he enters in?”

“Yami attacked first.” Teris told.

“What!” Venice exclaimed in disbelief.

“Bronn, raised his hand to me.” Teris shrugged a shoulder. “You know Bronn. It’s not as if he was actually going to strike me. He only threatened to hurry me along.”

“But that was all Yami needed.” Venice said, thinking that the short tempered fool was probably glad Bronn had given him a reason to fight back.

“It’s my fault. If I had just obeyed and hurried--”

“Don’t. This is Bronn’s fault plain and simple.” Venice told Teris. “He’s been out of sorts ever since the Captain's been cross with him.” She wondered what Bronn could’ve done to make Jax, usually so tolerant of most things Bronn did, so angry that he was still upset with the Vice Captain more than a week later. “Now let’s get upstairs before they come back in. Okay.”

Teris nodded mutely, allowing Venice to usher her to and up the stairs.

“You too, Bran.” Venice called.

“Aw But--”

“I’ll be happy to give you a sampling of what’s going on out there if you’re so interested.” Venice said.

“Coming!” Bran called, eyes clearing.

53.4.3

Bronn was actually happy Yami struck first. He wanted a good fight and knew the younger man could provide one. Shaking the disorientation from his head, the Black Bulls Vice Captain ignored the ringing in his ear and smiled.

“Let’s see what you got kid.” Bronn said, the two circling, taking stock of each other.

Jax wanted this boy to replace him once he left, Bronn thought bitterly. Well then Yami would have to prove himself to Bronn first; else he just might take Yami out of the running permanently. He moved in, ready to strike but it was Yami who landed several good punches.

Annoyed that his own fists never hit, Bronn back away again, giving his head another shake. He cradled an arm to his assuredly bruised ribs, trying not to wince. Was that blood or sweat he felt running down his face? It had to be that damned Ki. Yami was using it to sense his movements before he attacked. Bronn scowled, that was hardly fair.

The door burst open, Tobin exiting in a rush.

“Black Sheep called you did she?” Bronn asked, grateful for the pause. He had wanted a fight not a beat down. If Yami won he wouldn’t be able to control and command the boy at all. As it was Yami disrespected him at every turn, barely listening to his commands.

Tobin saw why Teris had been so upset, and rightly so. With Yami fighting back Bronn was going to do everything he could to make sure he didn’t lose. The Vice Captain would use his magic if he had to. If it escalated to that Yami would likely act in kind. Using your magic against a superior was grounds for discharge. If Bronn lost, or even if he didn’t, the Vice Captain could make a report and see Yami thrown out of the Magic Knights. And they all knew Bronn was petty enough to do such a thing.

With a breath of relief, Tobin noted that Yami didn’t have his katana on him. “Just let him have his fun and get it over with.” He told Yami.

“Shut up! Unless you wanna be next.” Bronn barked.

Olsen exited. Seeing Yami and Bronn circle each other, he chided. “Bronn, leave the boy alone. You’re only doing this cause Jax is mad at you. What would Gilly say?”

“You leave the Captain and Gilly outta this.” Bronn told, spitting out a mouthful of phlegm and blood. “You of all people should thank me. You know the Captain's eyeing this one over you.”

Though Tobin and Yami didn’t know what Bronn meant, Olsen did. Olsen’s rank as Third Class Senior Magic Knight, and third highest ranked Black Bull beneath Jax and Bronn, afforded him a rare sort of friendship with Bronn that the others didn’t have. He knew of Bronn’s engagement to Gilly. That once Gilly finished up with her work and found a suitable replacement that Bronn would be leaving the Magic Knights to marry her.

At the least they had eight more months of dealing with Bronn as Bronn didn’t think Gilly would leave the Healing Mages until early next year. What Olsen didn’t know, but had suspected was that Jax wasn’t eyeing him to take the Vice Captain's place. He had figured Tobin was the likely candidate. That was if Jax could get Tobin to put in the effort to see him rise in the ranks and become Third Class Senior Magic Knight in time. Even though Olsen was the only Black Bull currently ranked high enough to be eligible for the Vice Captain’s position, that didn’t mean Jax wanted Olsen as his Vice Captain, and Olsen knew it.

Olsen knew he wasn’t command material. He wasn’t even sure he would like being Vice Captain if Jax had wanted him for the job. But Yami over Tobin? Granted the two were both First Class Intermediate Magic Knights. But Tobin had been here longer. Had much more experience. And, Olsen never thought he would think such a thing, but Tobin was patient and less violent. At least when compared to Yami.

Yami as Vice Captain? Did Yami even respect Jax enough? As far as Olsen could tell the only people Yami consistently respected and didn’t question were Julius and Teris. Unless that was how Jax planned to control him until Yami adjusted to the ways of command. By making Teris Vice Captain as well. While Yami on his own as Vice Captain was unthinkable Yami and Teris sharing the role seemed to make perfect sense.

Olsen winced seeing Yami get hit by blast of energy Bronn had sent flying through one of the many spatial portals he had opened up. Even with Yami using that Ki of his, without mana skin Yami simply couldn’t hope to doge everything Bronn was throwing at him. Cloaked in mana and using his magic, Bronn laid into Yami. A sneering smile tugged at his lips every time something connected, slowing the younger man down.

Bronn knew why Yami wasn’t using his magic and had no problem with the unfair fight. If anything it made him attack all the harder because he had been forced to call upon his magic to win. Another blast of energy struck Yami and sent him flying into Teris’ mint garden. The fresh green smell permeated the air.

“Get up.” Bronn ordered. “I’m far from done with you.”

Yami grunted as he tried to rise, Tobin and Olsen silently pleading with him to stay down.

“Get up!” Bronn yelled.

Yami launched himself at Bronn but he was too slow, too wounded, and too far away. Bronn sent another blast through a gateway sending Yami tumbling. Bronn was on him in an instant, punching with a mana cloaked fists.

“Bronn!” Olsen yelled, wondering if the Vice Captain really was trying to kill him.

Tobin rushed to the two, growing in size. He grabbed Bronn’s arm, stopping him mid-swing.

Bronn looked up. “You used your magic against me boy.”

“I used my magic to stop you.” Tobin corrected.

“What the hell!”

“Shit!” Olsen cursed, turning to see the Captain standing at the door.

“Bronn!” Jax barked. “What. The. Hell.”

Bronn turned to the Black Bulls Captain a look chagrin on his face. “I found the boy--”

“Don’t you dare say you found Yami like that.” Jax glowered.

“No.” Bronn got to to his feet, mana skin disappearing. “He and Black Sheep. I mean Teris were--”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Jax snapped. “Never is it acceptable for you to put one of my squad in such a state. What if we were attacked or called to defend the kingdom? We’d be down a capable Magic Knight and one of my best fighters.”

“Didn’t fight all that well this time.” Bronn muttered.

“What was that?” Jax snapped, daring his Vice Captain to repeat the words he’d heard.

“Nothing, Captain.” Bronn said.

Jax glared at his friend, enraged and disappointed in him. “I’ve a mind to dismiss you here and now for this.”

“But you won’t. Will you?” Bronn challenged. “My replacements haven’t reached the rank necessary to replace me.”

“Is that what this is about?” Jax asked.

“No.” Bronn said, wondering if maybe that was part of the reason for it.

There was just something about Yami that got under his skin. Add to that, that it appeared as if the boy would get the happy ending his mother never got. And now Yami was going to take his place. He knew Jax had favored Yami from the very beginning. Would Yami eventually take his place as Jax’s friend as well?

Upon hearing Bronn say replacements, Olsen realized that was exactly what their Captain hoped to do. Make Yami and Teris co-Vice Captain's. Strangely, Olsen found himself excited by the prospect. If Yami and Teris could lead and encourage the Black Bulls to reach fifth among the Magic Knights rankings. What would they be able to lead them to accomplish if they were actually in a potion to lead?

“I should call Gilly out here.” Jax said. “Maybe she wouldn’t be so keen to marry you seeing how you beat on subordinates and use magic to do so. Really, Bronn. Didn’t think you could win against the young man in a fair fight?”

“He uses that Ki of his.” Bronn accused. “How is that fair!”

“In my office. Now!” Jax scowled.

Jax was having to spend an inordinate amount of time in his office of late and didn’t like it. The stacks of papers he had found so easy to ignore, demanding his attention every extra minute he spent in there. He slapped Bronn’s head as the Vice Captain passed. Bronn flinched, but didn’t dare attempt to duck.

“Gilly’s in the library, I think.” Jax told Olsen, annoyed and grateful that she was spending so much time here now that Bronn and her were betrothed. “Get her to fix Yami up. Don’t tell her what happened.”

“Yes, sir.” Olsen said, dashing inside.

Jax moved to stand over Yami. “I’m proud of you.”

Yami spat out a mixture of blood and saliva. Arm hugging his ribs, he winced and sat up.

“You didn’t use mana skin to even defend yourself.” Jax went on.

“And give him the satisfaction? No way.” Yami rasped.

“Try to steer clear of Bronn as best you can. Do me a favor and don’t antagonize him for the next six to eight months. I’ll be sending you and Teris away on a mission as soon one comes along.”

Yami looked up at Jax, wondering at his words.

Seeing Yami’s expression, Jax smirked. “You don’t need to understand. Just obey.”

“Yes, sir.” Yami said.

Jax patted his shoulder. Yami sucked in a sharp breath at the added pain.

“Good man.” Jax praised, then turned and headed inside.

53.5

Three symbols were craved into her skin. Teris screamed at the burning pain. It felt as if her blood was on fire.

“Light cannot exist without the Darkness. For without Darkness how would we know what Light was?” An unseen voice intoned.

Teris knew the voice well. Had heard it several times. Why could she never remember unless faced with it again?

“Why are you doing this to me?” She demanded through gritted teeth.

She was bound to something. No. She was everywhere. Her light cresting over the horizon to engulf the world in her glory and power.

“You are doing this to yourself.” The voice said.

It hurt too much. The suns light. Her light searing her feet as it rose.

“Seek the Darkness and you may survive. Reach out to him.” The voice encouraged.

Teris panted between clenched teeth, spittle flying with each hard, hissing exhale. She fought against the fear and pain, trying not to succumb and let it take her over. This wasn’t real, she told herself, she was asleep in her room. But then why did it burn so much! She body writhed, muscles spasming uncontrollably.

“It is your end. The thing that will destroy everything. The Darkness cannot. Will not. Survive without you. If you fail this test. He will become the Lord of Destruction in truth.” The voice told.

Teris gasped both at the name Bronn regularly called Yami and at the rising sun who’s light was now at her torso.

“For it all to survive. You must survive.” The voice said. “This is only the beginning of your trials. If you fail here how do you hope to finish the rest?”

“I never asked for this!” Teris growled, her breath puffing out her cheeks.

“Did the sea ask to be the sea? Or the air the air? You are what you are. As such, you must deal with the consequences of being what you are. One half of a whole. One whole of the beginning and the end.”

“Shut up you crazy, idiot, lunatic! You speak no sense! I won’t even remember this! Will I!” Teris spat.

“Do you wish to? Do you want to know what is coming? How would that serve you? How would knowing do anything but make you fear?”

“Then why torture me?” Teris asked.

This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This isn’t real. Her mind screamed as the sun rose higher. Her mouth opened, screaming at the unbearable pain as the sunlight crested over her head.

“Torture?” The voice echoed. “I am preparing you.”

Light shot from Teris’ eyes, incinerating everywhere she looked in an instant. She squeezed her eyes shut screaming all the louder, the power within her no longer having a clear way to escape. It began to consume her. She was burning up. Thinning to nothing from the inside out. Pretty soon there would be nothing of her left.

“Yaammmiiii!” Teris cried, right before her body gave up.

Venice burst into her room followed by Abril.

“Teris! Wake up!” Venice shook her.

Teris’ eyes flashed open. Trembling and disoriented, she looked up at her friend. “What? Why--”

“It was just a dream.” Venice said, relaxing.

Abril slid against the wall, head thumping as it fell back, breathing a sigh of relief.

“It was just nightmare.” Venice said, hugging Teris.

Confused, Teris asked. “What was?”

Teris’ mind slowly began to clear. She pulled from Venice, spinning to look at her grimoire. Seeing it in its case, hanging on bedpost, she relaxed. It happened again, she thought, trying to remember what ‘it’ had been. But Julius and Marx believed it was the History of Chaos trying to communicate with her. But if that was the case, then why had it happened when her grimoire wasn’t turned to the page, let alone open?

“You okay?” Venice asked. “What to talk about it?”

“Was it cause of Bronn and Yami’s fight?” Abril asked.

“You did call out his name.” Venice put in.

“I don’t—I did?” Teris asked, looking up at them.

Venice nodded.

“You mumbled something before that.” Abril said, having heard more despite her room being further down the hall. She was a lighter sleeper than Venice.

“What? What did I say?” Teris asked, hungry for any little detail.

Abril shrugged. “Don’t know. But I’ve never known you to talk in your sleep before. That’s why I sat up and tried to listen. That’s when you screamed.”

“Screamed?” Teris repeated.

“It wasn’t very loud.” Abril told. “Don’t think anyone else in the house heard unless they were awake.”

Venice poured her a glass of water. Teris took it and drank the entire thing without pause.

“If it wasn’t cause of this evenings fight, then what was it?” Venice asked.

Teris wiped her mouth with the back of a hand. “I don’t know.”

Teris tried desperately to remember. If it wasn’t for Venice and Abril she wouldn’t have even know about her screams and crying out for Yami. If they hadn’t woke up, would she even know she had had another whatever it was? Probably not. That upset her almost as much as whatever was going on.

Teris looked at her friends, giving them a reassuring smile that neither of them bought. “I’m fine. Probably just a bad dream. I’ve never been really good at remembering them. For the best in this case I suppose. Likely just brought on by Yami and Bronn’s fight like you said.”

Abril and Venice looked at each other.

Abril huffed. “Your as bad a liar as your brother. But I’m traveling with Bran and Vanessa to his parents first thing in the morning so I’m headed back to bed.”

Venice watched Abril turn and go, then turned back to Teris. “You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Teris asked, bitterly. “I really don’t remember. Truly Venice. I wish I could. Marx even—” She stopped, realizing she said too much.

“Marx?” Venice asked, when Teris didn’t go on. “Julius’ friend from Magic Investigations The Communication Mage?”

Teris looked away.

“He tried to see what was going on and couldn’t.” Venice pieced together.

Teris held the glass out. “Can I have some more water?” She was thirsty and hungry, as if she had just been through the longest fight of her life without break.

Venice obliged. Watching as Teris once again downed the drink without pause. She refilled the glass without prompting, setting the pitcher down when Teris sipped the water this time.

“This has to do with what the Wizard King is keeping from you and Yami. Isn’t it?”

“I don’t know.” Teris sighed. “But I think so.”

“Why doesn’t Sir Jorah just tell you two what they know?” Venice asked.

“I don’t know. But I wish he would.”

“You know you can trust me.” Venice told her. “Unload on me. Tell me whatever. I won’t breath a word.”

“Like you weren’t going to mention Nozel’s kiss to Yami?” Teris accused.

“An accident.” Venice assured. “I didn’t mean to even hint at it. I swear.”

“I know.”

“So may be you can’t trust me.” Venice admitted, deflating. “Given that I don’t always think before I speak.”

“I trust you.” Teris told. “I trust you with my life. More over I’d trust you with Yami and Julius’ lives.”

“I can’t believe you told him you loved him.” Venice smiled, looking to lighten and cheer her friend.

“I know.” Teris smiled in return. A sense of giddiness over took her as the fear and anxiety ebbed away.

“I can’t believe you were so bold and forward, pressing into and kissing him when he tried to step back.” Venice went on remembering how difficult it had been to get Teris to admit to her that she had liked Yami in the first place.

“I know.” Teris squealed hiding her face in her hands. She split her fingers apart to look at her friend. Dropping her hands, she grinned. “And you and Tobin are together. What happened to you waiting to take some time to adjust?”

“I don’t know. I guess my heart and Tobin had other plans and my mind was all to happy to go along with it.”

“I’m glad. Now we can double date.”

“You weren’t so keen on it when I was with Jon.” Venice accused. “Now you go suggesting it.”

“Yami and Tobin are friends. It’d be a lot easier to get him to agree to something with Tobin.”

“You mean without Yami blackmailing?”

“Bargaining.” Teris corrected, thinking that Yami doing so had been well worth it; even if Jax hadn’t given back the page with the strange writing and symbols she copied in the margin.

“You think that’s why Yami was so rude to Jon?” Venice asked.

“I think that’s why he didn’t put in an effort.” Teris admitted. “As for being rude to Jon. I don’t think he went in planning on it. But with Jon being mad and treating him coldly, and Yami being Yami...”

“It was never going to work out.” Venice sighed.

“What? The double date? Or you and Jon?”

“Both I guess.” Venice shrugged. She took the glass from Teris and put it on the nightstand. “Think you can get back to sleep?”

“Maybe.”

“Liar.” She gave Teris a shove. “Scoot. We’ll talk till one of us drifts off.”

“Just don’t kick me this time.” Teris said, making room for Venice to lay down beside her.

“No promises.”

53.5.2

Yami sat up with a start. Had Teris called for him? He heard a cry from upstairs. Grabbing his belt with it’s grimoire and katana, he rushed out his room, down the hall, and up the stairs; stopping at where the girls wing began with its traps.

Yami heard the three girls voices coming from Teris’ room and relaxed when none of them sounded troubled. Was it just a dream? He wondered. Then why had he heard a soft scream once awake? He couldn’t hear what the girls were saying but it didn’t sound bad.

Abril exited the room and jumped, seeing a massive shadow. Realizing it was Yami, she cursed under her breath and made her way to him.

Voice a horse whisper, Abril scolded. “You scared me.”

“Thought I heard something.” Yami looked passed her at the door of Teris’ room. “Everything alright?”

“Bad dream is all.” Abril said, still not believing that to be the full case of it. But what was she going to tell Yami when even Teris wouldn’t or couldn’t explain it. “Try not to get in any more fights with Bronn. And put some clothes on!”

Yami looked down. In his haste he had run out in his short like underwear and nothing else. At least he wore something to bed, unlike Olsen. So it could've been worse. Still, if Bronn happened to wake up and saw him coming down from the girls third level in the state he was in. This evening would feel like a mother’s touch compared to what would be in store for him.

Yami stepped back wanting to get back to his floor as soon as possible, but wanting to make certain first. “So nothing’s wrong?”

“She’s fine.” Abril snapped, impatiently. “We take care of our own up here. Get on down before you get us all in trouble.”

Yami did as she commanded. Hanging his belt back on his bedpost, Yami sat on the edge of the bed he fell back, sighing.

“Do you have a death wish!” Tobin hissed, harshly.

“Shut up.” Olsen whispered, pushing Tobin out of the way and entering Yami’s room.

Yami sat up looking at the two, grateful Olsen had put on robe. Not that the Water Mage likely had anything on underneath it.

“You’ll wake up Bronn. Close the door.” Olsen instructed.

Tobin quietly did so. Turning back to Yami, he asked again. “Do you have a death wish?”

“I heard a scream.” Yami said, watching as the two made themselves comfortable in his room.

Olsen pulled out the chair from the small writing table. Tobin leaned against the windowsill.

“Yeah. The scream was of you being flayed alive if Bronn had caught you up there.” Tobin said, crossing his arms. “What were you thinking?”

“And dressed like that.” Olsen added.

“You should talk. Nudest.” Tobin grumbled.

Olsen flicked the silk brocade robe open, chuckling when Tobin shielded his eyes. “Did you really hear something?” Olsen asked, turning back to Yami.

“You think I’m stupid enough to go up there at night. Like this. If I didn’t?” Yami questioned.

Tobin and Olsen’s silence was quite telling of what they thought.

“You’re the idiots.” Yami scowled.

“So the girls were fine?” Olsen asked.

Yami nodded, grateful but still on edge.

“Then maybe your hearing’s betrayed you and wants to see you dead.” Tobin smirked.

“I heard--”

“Doesn’t matter.” Olsen sighed, cutting Yami off. Tired and wanting to get back to bed, he pushed to his feet.

“Wait.” Yami called, when the two made for the door.

Tobin and Olsen turned back to Yami who strangely looked uncomfortable.

“I need to ask you two something. Advice. If you will.” Yami said, looking away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“This should be interesting.” Olsen remarked, moving back to the chair and sitting down.

“Never known Yami Sukehiro to seek advice.” Tobin agreed, staring down at his friend.

Yami scowled up at Tobin. “Forget it.”

“Come on. You wouldn’t have said anything unless it was important.” Olsen urged.

Yami had been indecisive about asking them. He couldn’t recall a time when he had had such difficulty coming to a decision. Long ago he had learned to trust his gut above all things. It was that that had made him decide he was going to marry Teris before he even got to know and fall in love with her. So why wasn’t he trusting his gut on this? His gut told him to ask them. That learning to control his body’s urges would make things easier. But when he had turned his hips away from Teris and kept on going despite the swelling need, he had gone too far.

Growling, Yami went with his gut instincts. His gut had yet to fail him. “What do you do when you’re overly excited?”

“What?” Tobin asked, face scrunching.

Olsen grinned. “He means when you’re with a woman.”

“Oh! That’s easy. Stop, or continue on and finish the job.” Tobin said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Olsen rolled his eyes. “Have you ever finished the job, Virgin?”

“I’m no virgin.” Tobin snapped.

“Yes, you are. If you weren’t you would never call it a job.” Olsen said.

“Shut up.”

“Both of you shut up.” Yami glared. “I mean, how do you stop your staff from saluting at every little thing?”

“Oh, well that’s different.” Tobin said.

“Again. How would you know?” Olsen questioned.

“I know.” Tobin said.

“Of course you would. Cause a virgin like you would know how to deal with calming such things on your own.” Olsen replied, voice overly sweet.

Yami closed his eyes, regretting that he had asked.

“How is this about me anyway?” Tobin hissed, trying to keep his voice down. “This is about Yami. Who by the way wants to wait till he’s married so—talk about virgin there.”

“It you’re not going to help, go away.” Yami grumbled.

“If you plan on waiting till you and Teris wed, you really should get a handle on it.” Olsen told. “Else you won’t have a chance of lasting. You’ll get frustrated and give in. It’ll be overly fast and rushed and you’ll both be left upset and disappointed. Trust me.”

Tobin huffed at Olsen. “Trust you. How would you know? Master of romance.”

Olsen turned to Tobin. “And how do you think I learned?” He glanced at Yami. “Not all of us hung around ladies for sale, having the benefit of learning so directly. Trial and error is how I learned. And my first time.” Olsen shook his head. “Can’t get much worse than that.”

Tobin sputtered, stifling a laugh.

“In any case, I’m more than happy to share my mistakes and what I know so my friends don’t make the same mistakes.” Olsen went on, turning back to Yami. “You and Teris have been through so much. It’d be a shame to lose yourselves to an unremarkable, rather forgotten first time. Especially with you both are wanting to wait.” His eyes slid to Tobin. “You listen well too, Virgin. I can’t have you disappointing my fiery beauty, Venice, now that you two are together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> “With all that’s going on and left unknown, it’d be best if those two didn’t go on excessive or overly dangerous missions.” Marx commented, looking at the Azure Deers Captain.
> 
> “I’m inclined to agree, but my sister is under the clock.”
> 
> Marx tilted his head once more.
> 
> “It’s a long story. One that you would find tedious.” Julius said. “Suffice it to say. Teris needs every chance at a promotion she can get.” He sighed, thinking of the possibility where Teris failed to make Knights Commander or he named candidate for Wizard King in time, and muttered. “I really don’t want to have to kill Yami.”


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Bronn followed Jax down the hall in a temper. “You’re sending them out again? They just got back from a mission two days ago.”

“Your concern for Yami and Teris is endearing.” Jax drawled.

“It’s not concern.” Bronn said, without shame.

Jax smirked. “That’s a relief. I was beginning to fear you might be some Transformation Mage disguised as my Vice Captain.”

“What will the others think?” Bronn questioned. “You favoring Yami and Teris with all these back to back missions. And don’t tell me that they’re the best for the job. I know what you’re doing. Hoping to get them promoted to the point that they can replace me.”

“I don’t care what the other Bulls think.” Jax said. “And while I appreciate that you know what I’m thinking, I don’t appreciate your scolding tone. As for replacing you. You’re the one leaving in less than a year. Of course I need to fill your position as Vice Captain. And no. Before you say or ask. I don’t give a damn what you think about who takes the position after you.”

“Sir--”

“Enough.” Jax silenced. “I’ll humor you and offer the mission up to anyone. Let’s see who jumps up and takes it, shall we.” He entered the great room with Bronn behind. “Perfect.” The Captain grinned, finding several of the other Black Bulls present. “There’s a disturbance in Wheles. Who’s up for a mission?”

“Bran and I just got back from delivering Vanessa to his folks.” Abril said.

“A week ago.” Gendry said, pausing in his molding of a piece of iron.

“I don’t see you volunteering.” Abril snapped.

“I was just getting ready to head out on a date.” Olsen said, standing and making for the door. His meet up with Ellara wasn’t until this evening but he could find something to do elsewhere to pass the time.

Jax’s eyes slid to Bronn as Yami and Teris stood and made their way to him.

“Bunch of good for nothing… Bugger it.” Bronn sniffed, turning away.

“Do I want to know?” Teris asked, watching Bronn go.

“No.” Jax told.

54.2

Julius met Marx for lunch at one of the cafes near Magic Knights Headquarters. Thanking the waitress for their food the Azure Deers Captain turned to the Investigations Mage.

“Teris had another experience.”

Marx set down his fork, food forgotten. “Like before?”

Julius shook his head. “She told Jax her grimoire wasn’t open. Said she hadn’t even been going over anything before going to sleep.”

“So she went to bed and fell asleep as usual? What makes her think it was like before then?” Marx questioned.

“Apparently she was woken up by some of the other girls who said she was calling out and screaming, all be it muffled or softly. Teris reported that when Venice woke her, she had the same disoriented feeling as before and couldn’t remember anything about why or what had upset her.” Julius played with his food. He hadn’t been all that hungry and was less so now. “Marx. What’s going on with my sister?”

Marx shook his head. Even without what Julius had reported, seeing the unclear swirl connecting Teris and grimoire. Marx had been sure it was the page of Chaos reaching out to Teris. It still could be, he supposed. But with Teris’ grimoire having been closed, it wasn’t as likely. The connection Julius had seen could've just been some sort of visible link not all that dissimilar from what every mage had with their grimoire.

“I wish I knew. But, we will figure it out.” Marx said.

“How goes your search?” Julius asked.

Marx sighed. “Slowly. Ever since Advisor Ellara pulled me aside to ask about you, I’ve been doubly careful just in case.”

“You think she would’ve tipped her hand like that if she suspected you?” Julius asked.

“I wouldn’t think so. But given how wrong I’ve been of late.” Marx said.

“You’re too hard on yourself.” Julius told.

“I don’t like being wrong.”

“Being wrong is human. Your are human. Aren’t you?” Julius joked.

“Unfortunately.” Marx grumbled.

Commander Greywright joined them without invitation. Picking a carrot off Julius’ plate, he munched.

“Commander.” Julius greeted. “You know Marx. Do you not?”

Greywright raised a brow at Julius. “The Investigation Mage that helped you try to work your way around orders? Yes. I remember.”

Julius cleared his throat, head lowering at the memory.

“Come now. Sir Jorah’s forgiven you. Has he not?” Greywright cajoled.

Julius nodded. “It appears so. I hope so.”

“And your sister is continuing to impress. Not rising as fast as you did. But she has also faced certain—difficulties that you did not.” Greywright said. “You Nova’s are good, reliable stock. It’s a shame your brother never served. I can only imagine what a formidable force the Magic Knights would have been with three Nova’s in our service.”

“Fyntch’s magic is remarkable.” Julius replied, not voicing that he highly doubted his brother would have done well in the structure and regime of the Magic Knights. Even if circumstances had allowed Fyntch to join.

“I just got word Yami and Teris are headed out on another mission.” Greywright said, having seen the filled order return from the Black Bulls base with their names on it. He pointed to Julius’ plate. “Are you going to eat that or play with it?”

Julius looked down, seeing that he was once again moving the food about with his fork. He put the utensil down and pushed the plate away.

“Mind if I?” Greywright asked, reaching for the plate.

“Go ahead.” Julius needlessly said, as the Commander was already digging in.

“Haven’t gotten much time away of late.” Greywright explained. “Last few weeks I’ve been forced to eat in office, or not at all if I’m out and about.”

“Glad it was there.” Julius smirked. “Wait a minute. Didn’t Teris and Yami just return from a mission?”

Greywright nodded. “Yesterday. They were gone for a good thirteen days on that one. That’s why I mentioned it. Any idea what your friend Jax is up to? Rest of his squad out sick, on leave, or something?”

Julius sat back and sighed. “He’s wanting a promotion for them.”

“The both of them?” Greywright questioned, immediately feeling silly for having asked. Since the beginning, Yami and Teris had come up the ranks together. They had been placed together. Often thought and spoken of together.

“Bronn’s retiring to marry Gilly as soon as she can find a replacement and finish up her work.” Julius told.

Greywright lowered the fork. “Hadn’t heard that. Jax can’t be too happy about losing his friend and Vice Captain.” He picked up a napkin, which happened to be Marx’s, and wiped his mouth. Leaning over the table, he said. “You mean that Jax is hoping to get those two promoted to Third Class Senior before Bronn leaves?”

Julius nodded. “That’s his aim.”

The Magic Knights Commander blinked a moment. Sitting back, he said. “It’s been done before. Co-Vice Captains. But I can’t think of the last time. Other then that it didn’t work out well.”

“Forty-eight years ago. The Purple Orcas Captain, one Jessmine Ingrit, named First and Second Class Senior Magic Knights, respectively, Calen Wies and Zolen Rit as co-Vice Captains.” Marx informed on instinct. “May I have the napkin to your right?”

Greywright offered the napkin he was holding. Julius grabbed the cloth that sat between him and the Commander handing it over to his friend.

“Thank you.” Marx said, taking the unused napkin from Julius.

“You’ve got some memory.” Greywright said. “Or,” he looked to Julius, “did everyone but me know about this?”

“Marx knew nothing of Jax’s plans.” Julius said.

“My memory is rather remarkable.” Marx said, matter of factly.

“Humble, isn’t he.” Greywright commented.

Marx tilted his head. “What does the truth have to do with humility?”

Greywright smirked at that. Wiping his mouth he pushed the plate away. “I hope Jax gets his wish. I’ll do what I can to send high profile and difficult missions their way.” He stood. “Thanks for lunch. Good seeing you again, Marx.”

Julius watched the Knights Commander go.

“With all that’s going on and left unknown. It’d be best if Yami and Teris didn’t go on excessive or overly dangerous missions.” Marx commented, quietly.

Julius turned to his friend. “I’m inclined to agree. But my sister is under the clock.”

Marx tilted his head once more.

Julius shook his head. “It’s a long story. One that you’d find tedious. Suffice it to say. Teris needs every chance at a promotion she can get.” He sighed, thinking of the possibility where Teris failed to make Knights Commander or he named candidate for Wizard King in time, and muttered. “I really don’t want to have to kill Yami.”

“What’s that?” Marx asked.

“Nothing. Same time next week?”

Marx nodded and rose from his seat, meal untouched. “Hopefully I’ll have something to offer.”

“If you come across anything you feel can’t wait. Don’t. I understand the need for caution. But being overly cautious might be our undoing too.”

54.3

“Captain Jax is what?”

“Hoping to make Yami and Teris co-Vice Captains in replace of Bronn.” Olsen repeated, kissing Ellara’s bare shoulder as his hands worked.

“Interesting. Mm. There.” Ellara sucked in a breath. “You always know exactly where I need you.”

“A compliment I’ll gladly take.” Olsen grinned. He was straddling her backside with her laid beneath him, completely bare. His hands massaging her well oiled back, Olsen deepened the pressure. “You’re always so tense.”

“Umm.” Ellara groaned. She felt a hard swelling press against her ass and smiled, lifting her hips. “You seem rather tense yourself.”

Olsen raised off her some, chuckling. Hadn’t he just talked to Yami and Tobin about controlling the one-eyed beast a couple weeks ago? He closed his eyes, breathing out slowly as his hands continued to work.

“What do Yami and Teris think about your Captains plans?” Ellara asked.

Olsen shrugged. “Doubt they even suspect.”

“Suppose it’s better that way. Less pressure on them. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Not upset to be overlooked?” Ellara turned beneath him, her hands sliding up his arms.

Olsen shrugged again. “I’m happy where I am.”

Olsen took up one of her hands, kissing her wrist before nibbling gently on one of her long, delicate fingers. Ellara’s nails clawed down his chest.

“Anymore expectations and duties placed on my shoulders and I wouldn’t be able to get away as easily as I do to visit you.” Olsen lowered to her, legs pushing hers open to settle between them.

As he moved to kiss her, Ellara put a hand to his chest.

“One more thing before we delight in each other.” Ellara said.

“What’s tha--”

“I truly am sorry to keep doing this to you, my love.” Ellara said, running a hand through Olsen’s hair as she looked up at him. “But my husband can be rather frightening and demanding.” She looked Olsen over with milky white eyes. “Tell me. Have Yami or Teris mention anything about strange dreams or moments they can’t remember?”

54.4

The five Magic Knights used their magic to bind the gang of seventeen would be abductors.

“They knew you were coming.” Teris said, making her way to the noble. “I take it that this was an official trip to the Diamond Kingdom.”

Danior pushed passed her. “Father. You really should have accepted escort.”

“Manners, Danior.” Lord Dorien Denwulf scolded his son. “Magic Knight or not, Lady Teris is still a lady. A royal one at that.” He inclined his head to Teris a small smirk playing on his lips.

Danior looked back at Teris with a sneer. “Sorry.” He apologized, tone far from sincere.

“True enough, my Lady.” Danior’s Father told Teris. “I was on official business. Likely why there were so many. They had time to plan.”

“That would mean someone from within your own or another high ranking House’s employ would have leaked your itinerary.” Nozel commented.

“More likely sold it.” Margery put in, coming to stand beside Nozel.

“It’s sad but probably true, Your Highness.” Dorien told Nozel. He looked back at Teris. “I’m sorry, my Lady. When preforming your duties as a Magic Knight do you prefer my Lady or simply Miss Nova?”

“Father.” Danior muttered, embarrassed.

“Forgive me.” Lord Denwulf smiled at Teris, eyes sparkling. “It’s not everyday you meet the future Wizard Kings sister.”

Teris smiled at that.

“Possible future Wizard King.” Danior corrected.

Dorien looked at his son. “As if you have any hope of challenging Lord Julius for the position. At eighteen Jon was already a Third Class Senior Magic Knight.”

Danior scowled. It was bad enough that his father mentioned his bastard brother. But for his father to compare him to Jon; claiming that he was less than simply because at eighteen years Danior was merely a Fifth Class Intermediate Magic Knight. It wasn’t Danior’s fault. Where Jon could focus solely on his career as a Magic Knight. Danior had to deal with the responsibilities of being a noble son and heir.

Dorien looked back to Teris. “Forgive my sons rudeness. And any trouble this has caused. I honestly didn’t think the mission significant enough to warrant escort.”

“We will mention that the would be abductors appeared to have knowledge of your travel plans when we hand them over. They’ll be questioned thoroughly. Their accomplices will be discovered.” Nozel told.

Dorien nodded. “Thank you, Your Highness. That’s good to know. Till then I need to continue on. But I must say I’ve learned my lesson. Will three of you escort me?”

“Three?” Margery blinked, trying not to look at Nozel.

As much as Margery tired not to, she still had feelings for him. Nozel was just so handsome. So powerful. So...royal. She did her best to avoid him after having her feelings continually hurt by his cold dismissal and disinterest. But the thought of going on a lengthy mission with him. One where they would have to likely sleep out in the open and work close together, made her excited. Of course Lord Dorien would choose his son and his sons comrades to escort him.

“Well I can’t very well take all of you.” Dorien said. “Someone has to take that lot in.” He nodded to the bound gang. “Nor would I leave such a number to be handled by one person, bound or no. So I’ll have to settle for three. Given how easily you five took care of them, I think I’ll be safe in the care of three of you until I cross the boarder and meet with the welcoming caravan that will see me the rest of the way.” He looked to Teris. “What do you say?”

“Yami and I are more than capable of taking them in.” Teris nodded.

“My son and one of his comrades can do that.” Dorien said.

“What! Father. You can’t--”

“Hush, Danior. The adults are speaking.” Dorien said.

“She’s younger than I am!” Danior exclaimed.

“Really?” Dorien turned to his son. “I never would have guessed what with the way you’re acting.” He looked back at Teris. “You must know my other sons ex-girlfriend. What was her name? Venice.”

Teris’ eyes widened. Was that why Lord Denwulf wanted her and Yami as escort?

“You are in the same squad as her. Correct?” Before Teris could answer, Dorien looked back at his assistant and announced. “That settles it, Ren. We’ll be traveling with Lady Teris, her Black Bulls comrade, and Lord Nozel.” He looked back at Nozel. “If His Highness is amiable. Given the importance of my mission, we should only take the best after all.”

“Then why take the Black Bulls?” Danior expelled. “They’re the worst squad--”

“We’re ranked fifth.” Yami said.

“Still lower than we are.” Danior shot back. “The Silver Eagles are--”

“Don’t be petty, Danior. You’ll only embarrass yourself.” Dorien said.

Danior glared at his father, thinking he was the one embarrassing him. And with Lady Margery present no less.

“Do your job and inform Magic Knights Headquarters that I’m taking these three as escort to the Diamond Kingdoms boarder.” Dorien’s eyes narrowed as he gazed at his heir. “I expect to know who let slip my itinerary when I return. Relying on anyone isn’t my way and having to do so, first to stop this gang and then to be escorted through my home country is shameful. You can bet that if the leak came from my house the culprit will be dealt with most severely.” He turned back to his assistant. “Ren! Is Lila recovered? We must be on our way.”

Ren shook his head. “She’s still shaken up. With the hit she took to her head she may need to see a healer.”

Dorien glowered.

“Sir. Even if she was well enough to go on, she was hard press taking us at the speed you demanded, and that was before the addition of three Magic Knights.” Ren went on.

“Oh, I’m sure the Magic Knights would be fine traveling by broom or however else they travel.” Dorien dismissed. He looked at Teris. “How did you get here? There was a flash of light and suddenly you and your comrade were here fighting by my side.”

Yami smirked, hands sliding into his pockets. “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Sorry, my Lord. But unless you want to chance you and your entourage appearing at the boarder burned and blind, such travel is highly inadvisable.” Teris said.

Dorien sighed. “I suppose there’s a cost to such easy, quick travel.” He looked at Yami. “He appears fine.”

“Her mana likes me.” Yami grinned.

Nozel bristled.

“You’re the dark magic user I’ve heard so much about.” Dorien put together. “The Heretical Magic Knight.”

“The what?” Teris asked.

“That’s what everyone in court is calling him.” Dorien informed.

Yami’s smile grew. “I kind of like that.”

“No.” Teris turned to Yami. “No, you don’t.”

Yami looked at her wondering why she seemed upset about a simple name.

“Enough chatting.” Dorien commanded. “I really must be on my way.”

“I can transport you, my Lord.” Margery tired, stepping forward.

“Danior will need you to transport him and the prisoners to Headquarters. My mercury is more than capable of taking such a group to the Diamond Kingdom border.” Nozel said.

“Excellent.” Dorien clapped, loudly. “Then if you will see us on our way, Your Highness.”

“Nozel.” Nozel told Dorien. “My royal rank means nothing during my service as a Magic Knight.”

Yami scoffed loudly.

“Very well, Nozel. Let’s see what you can do.” Dorien said.

Nozel created an eagle of mercury beneath the nobleman, amused at how Dorien cried out and fell over as the liquid like substance lifted him off the ground. “It takes some getting use to.” Nozel told. “A lighter, less brutal touch is best. Not all that dissimilar from class hierarchy I suppose.”

Teris glared at Nozel.

Nozel looked at Teris. “Show him.”

“I almost fell over and off that thing once.” Teris reminded.

“Don’t be difficult.” Nozel told.

Teris continued to glare, unmoving.

“It’s not like you can fly beside us. Arriving as your did you with no broom.” Nozel said.

“Hurry it up.” Dorien called, submitting himself to sitting cross legged as he was unable to stand.

Teris rolled her eyes and jumped up, easily keeping her feet.

Nozel watched Yami do the same, expecting him to fall over. When he didn’t, Nozel scowled.

Yami looked back. “Waiting on you.”

Nozel lept on and lifted them higher into the air.

Standing behind Nozel, near the eagles head, Yami mentioned. “Saw you running away on this the night of lava springs at the Vermilion's cabin.”

Nozel’s shoulders tensed. The hickey’s on Teris’ neck flashed through his mind. “The mercury does my will. Be careful you don’t offend me or you might find yourself standing on nothing and falling through.”

Yami patted his shoulder and laughed. “At least something submits to your will.”

“Not that it was needed,” Dorien said looking up at the three Magic Knights, “but isn’t there another squads base nearby? If not closer?”

“The Green Mantis.” Teris said, nose wrinkling at the thought of Yami’s friend Jack.

Yami chuckled at Teris’ sour expression.

“They're a creepy bunch.” Teris told.

Yami raised an amused brow. “Now you don’t like the entire squad?”

“Their base isn’t necessarily closer.” Nozel told Lord Denwulf. “Wheles is within the paroling perimeter of three squads. Where along the border, my Lord?”

“North of Jemil.” Dorien answered.

“We’ll be skirting the Green Mantis’ base as we head north then.” Nozel commented.

“I’ll be sure to flip Jack off then.” Teris muttered, softly.

Yami smirked. “I make an effort with your friends.” He told just as softly.

Teris looked at him, quizzically. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“I haven’t killed Nozel yet have I?” Yami questioned, louder.

Nozel’s eyes cut to Yami. “Try it foreigner.”

“Who said Nozel was my friend?” Teris asked.

“We’re not going through that again.” Nozel told her, firmly.

“I never asked for your help.” Teris snipped at the Silver Eagle.

“Yes. You did.” Nozel argued.

“With Venice.” Teris stressed. “I asked for your help with Venice.”

Nozel faced forward. “When the bottle of Moon Water was discovered I told you I would help you--”

“And then you took off. Left me without a word.” Teris finished.

“I’m sorry.” Nozel apologized, eyes scanning the horizon. “I couldn’t stay there any longer.”

The sight of the marks Yami had left on Teris flashed through Nozel’s mind. His thoughts unwillingly imagining Teris and Yami together. Nozel gritted his teeth focusing on the task at hand. It was a good three days journey to Jemil by direct flight. That was if Lord Dorien didn’t ask to stop much. Nozel would be tired and drained by the end, having to carry so many for so long.

Teris watched Nozel a moment, thinking the same. “Yami and I will grab a suitable branch when we stop for the night. It’ll take some strain off you and we’ll be able to better scout and defend.”

From his seated position at the back of the mercury eagle, Dorien called. “You two men look capable enough to keep watch without Lady Teris for a bit. Lady Teris. Come sit by me and tell me what happened between my son and this Venice.”

Teris looked at Yami for assistance.

Yami quirked a brow, smirking at Teris. “She’s your friend.”

Teris’ eyes narrowed. “It was your suggestion to Tobin--”

“And you’re happy for them. Aren’t you?” Yami teased.

“I was until I was faced with Jon’s father asking questions.” Teris whispered.

Yami shrugged a shoulder. “He’s a noble. You’re a royal. What could he do?”

He’s also an adult and Jon’s father, Teris thought moving to the back of the eagle.

Yami smirked at her before turning to scan for signs of trouble along with Nozel. Standing beside the Silver Eagle, Yami softly told. “Teris was really worried about the Moon Water. I appreciate what you did in replacing it for her.”

“I didn’t do it for you, foreigner.” Nozel snipped.

Yami glanced at the proud royal. “I’ll say it once more. We should try to get along. For Teris’ sake if nothing else.”

“There would be no reason to even know of your troublesome mediocre existence if she hadn’t joined the Black Bulls.” Nozel muttered.

“Should’ve known then that we had a connection and you didn’t stand a chance.” Yami stated, speaking of his and Teris’ magics reaction during the Entrance Exams.

Nozel scowled at the sky. “Don’t speak to me.”

“So why did you run away without word the night of the Lava Springs?” Yami asked. “Hot date?”

“I told you not to speak to me.” Nozel repeated.

Yami smiled, remembering the night fondly. His smile thinned as he recalled the scolding he got from Julius the following morning. Looking back at Nozel, he taunted. “See something that night that upset you?”

The mercury beneath Yami’s feet thinned enough for him to sink almost a foot. Looking down, Yami could see the tree tops moving in a blur as they passed over them.

Yami lifted his eyes to Nozel. “Try it. I’ll likely survive and Teris’ empty threat about no longer considering you a friend won’t be so empty but a permanent fact.”

Nozel glanced at Yami. It would be so easy, he thought. But Yami was right. Teris would never forgive him. And Yami would likely survive.

Even after he and Teris were wed. She would likely harbor ill will for such an act especially since there was no way he’d be able to convince her it was an accident. Nozel had no doubt that he’d eventually win Teris’ affection once they were wed; but it was looking less and less likely that he would earn it before they married. He glowered at the expanse, strengthening the liquid silver metal beneath the Black Bulls feet. And wished that Yami Sukehiro had never washed up on the Clover Kingdoms shores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said it before. But I really am sorry this fic had so many 'slice of life' bits that seem to drag. I'm super excited to share chapter 57 and the next few chapters after that, so I'll try to post chapter 55 on Thursday to hurry things along.
> 
> As always. Thank you all for reading. And THANK YOU to those who have left kudos or commented recently. Getting questions about the story and hearing what you all think means so much. So thank you!
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Jax smirked. She was definitely Julius’ sister. Always looking and thinking ahead to the main goal.
> 
> “I’ll be more than happy to let you handle my busy work.” Jax said. “Maybe some of it will actually get done. We’ll talk to Julius about it when and if we get our way in this. Possibly even Greywright. I think his amusement has slowly turned into impressed pride at the fact that you want his position once he vacates it.”
> 
> “Does he have to vacate it for her to have it?” Yami asked, thinking that Greywright was still quite young and hail, and appeared to be far from retirement.
> 
> “Sadly.” Jax said, knowing what Yami was thinking. “Something else to think and work on at a later date. For now, enjoy this. It’s not everyday one becomes a Senior Magic Knight.”


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepless nights are good for something. I got chapter 55 AND chapter 56 spellchecked and formatted. I was gonna post 55 on Thursday and wait for Tuesday for 56. But I realized it's Fuegoleon's birthday and he's featured in both chapters so we'll blame/thank the Lion King for an early double update. I'm also super excited to share chapter 57 and those following it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 55

It was mid-May, Teris thought. What were Summer Beetles doing out in late spring? She yelped, hearing the cursed insects wings buzz from behind her. How did it get over there? Was there more than one of them inside the base?

Tobin made a buzzing sound from his seat on the sofa.

“Shut up. I’ll squash you too.” Teris warned.

Venice's yawned, lounging with her legs resting on of Tobin’s lap. “You’re about to be promoted to a Senior Magic Knight. How can such a thing frighten you?”

“I’m not frightened. I just can’t stand them.” Teris stated.

“Sure.” Venice rolled her eyes. “Then why are you so wound up and tense?”

“I don’t know. Let me find a big hairy spider and see how you fair.” Teris retorted.

Venice sat up. “Don’t you dare!”

“At least spiders are useful.” Teris told.

“How? What for?” Venice demanded.

“They eat other pests.” Teris answered.

“All the more reason not to trust them.” Venice shot back. “Not to mention some carry venom dangerous to humans. I’ve never known a poisonous Summer Beetle. What do those things even eat?”

“Don’t care.” Teris said, eyes narrowing as she crept toward the desk she heard it buzz from.

Tobin and Venice watched her stalk over, a thick book in both hands.

“She’s gonna break the desk.” Tobin commented.

“She won’t even find it.” Venice dismissed, seeing Yami enter the great room.

The beetle took to the air flying in it’s haphazard, bumbling way. Teris squeaked, throwing the book at it as she ducked and backed hastily away. She bumped into Yami, tripping on his feet.

Yami caught her. Smirking, he looked down at her. “What’s the matter, Princess?”

“You almost hit the window with that book. Don’t think the Captain would be very happy with you if you broke it. Promotion or not.” Venice remarked.

“Then you find and kill the thing.” Teris told Venice, pushing away from Yami.

“You’re welcome.” Yami said.

Teris looked back at him. “For what?”

“Catching you.” Yami replied.

“If you and your big feet hadn’t been in the way I wouldn’t have tripped. Want my thanks? Kill that horrible thing.” Teris said.

Yami rubbed the back of his neck. “Too much of a pain.”

“What’s a pain is that you two keep on going out on any and all missions the Captain orders you on meaning that we’ve yet to go out on a double date.” Venice said, turning in her seat to lean against Tobin.

Tobin tossed his arm over the back of the couch, hand dangling over Venice's shoulder. “What’s a pain is how often she complains to me about this.”

“You said it yourself. Missions Jax orders us on. Can’t very well tell the Captain no.” Teris told her friend.

Venice scoffed. “You’re royal. You can tell the Captain whatever you like. Besides, I distinctly remember you two volunteering for one a couple missions ago.”

“Like I’m going to tell him to stop. It’s gotten us another promotion.” Teris said.

“Yeah. We out rank you now.” Yami smiled at Tobin.

Tobin gave Yami a two finger salute.

“I’m fine with your promotion.” Venice said. “You deserve it and I couldn’t be happier. What I’m not happy about is that you’re rarely ever home. I miss my friend.”

“I miss you too.” Teris said, moving to sit beside Venice on the couch.

“Then tomorrow let’s go on a double date. We can celebrate your and Yami’s promotion and just have fun.” Venice look to Yami and scowled. “You better not behave as you did last time we tried this.”

Yami slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “Depends on what Tobin offers me for going on this thing.”

“Nothing.” Tobin said.

“He has nothing to offer anyway.” Teris played.

Tobin leaned forward to look at Teris. “I have plenty to offer!”

“Sure doesn’t seem that way to me.” Jax said, entering. “Why else would you be sitting around instead of being useful? You’ve been here longer than Yami and Teris combined and after today they will out rank you. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I wasn’t talking about magic or duty wise.” Tobin said, sitting back.

“Of course. Why would your duty as a Magic Knight ever even enter the conversation when you can laze about and get paid?” Jax drawled.

“Exactly.” Tobin smirked.

Jax’s eyes narrowed. “You two.” He said to Tobin and Venice. “All of the Black Bulls, for that matter. You lot better start shaping up else you’re in for a rough go of it once these two become Vice Captains.”

Teris turned to Jax and repeated. “Vice Captains?”

Jax’s brows furrowed. “I never told you? Bronn’s getting married and leaving us in a few months.”

“Yes!” Tobin enthused.

Jax held up a hand to Tobin and looked at Teris. “Before you celebrate. It’s my hope that you and Yami will be at least Third Class Senior Magic Knights by then and take his place.”

“What!” Tobin and Venice exclaimed.

“Yami and—I.” Teris staggered. Her eyes darted to Yami then back to the Captain.

“It’s been done before. Co-Vice Captains that is.” Jax looked at the two of them, smiling. “What do you say? Think you’re up to the task?”

Yami looked at Teris thinking it more important for her to take the rank given the amount of time she had left to rise to Magic Knights Commander. He didn’t mind fighting for her freedom from her family. In fact, if it was Fyntch he’d have to face, he’d be more than happy to. But he knew she wanted to make it out on her own. While he did want to one day be Captain, he wasn’t under the clock the way Teris was.

“I think Teris should take it on her own.” Yami said.

“Nonsense.” Jax said.

Only reason Jax had considered Teris was to help reign Yami in. Not that she didn’t command enough respect or was incapable or lacking power. Jax just couldn’t see him and her getting on the way he could see Yami and him doing. Not that friendship was necessary between a Captain and Vice Captain. But it certainly helped.

Teris stepped closer to Yami. “Jax is right. We’ve risen together. We can and should do this together.”

Yami grinned at her.

Tobin crossed his arms. “That’s if you two rise high enough before Bronn leaves.”

“Don’t be bitter. Think of all we’ll get out of with them as Vice Captain.” Venice told Tobin.

“If you think that you’re stupid.” Tobin grumbled.

“Stupid for being with you maybe.” Venice shot back.

“Let’s go.” Jax said, making for the door.

“I can light travel.” Teris said.

“Can you light travel me without pealing off my skin and blinding me?” Jax asked.

Teris made a face. “Maybe.” She had been practicing with small rodents. The poor things. And while she had gotten better, it was still a roll of the dice most of the time.

“Then we fly.” Jax said.

Following the Captain, Yami asked. “Where’s Bronn? His spatial magic could take us there.”

“I told you to do your best to stay way from Bronn.” Jax reminded Yami. “Besides, he’s out on an important mission.”

Teris gave Venice a wave as she closed the front door behind them. The three took up brooms that were laying at the foot of the stairs that led up to the main door.

Taking to the air, Yami said. “First suggestion I have as Vice Captain is pick another spatial mage next Magic Knights exams.”

“You’re not Vice Captain yet.” Jax told, fighting a smile, silently agreeing with him. Traveling by broom was a hassle.

“Co-Vice Captain.” Yami corrected looking over at Teris, grinning.

Teris shook her head, trying and failing to not smile in return.

“No double promotion this time around. You’ll have to do something incredible or be promoted two more times before Bronn leaves to be of a rank that allows me to make you Vice Captains.” Jax needlessly said.

“When is he leaving?” Teris asked.

Jax shrugged. “Not sure. Gilly’s found her replacement but she still has to train him and finish up her work. Once that’s done I don’t think he’ll stick around long. Maybe a couple weeks to a month at most, tying up whatever lose ends he has.”

“So he won’t be training us?” Yami asked.

“Magic Knights don’t do that sort of thing. Most of our training is on the field. Besides,” Jax glanced at Yami, “you think I’d let Bronn train you? He’d likely kill you and say you didn’t survive the training.”

“Good luck with that.” Yami huffed.

Teris looked to Jax. “I get that we won’t be doing much paperwork, filing, or studies the way the healers and those in investigations do. But--”

“You’re wondering about who will train you or how you’ll learn to be Knights Commander.” Jax finished for her.

“Yes.” Teris responded.

Jax smirked. She was definitely Julius’ sister. Always looking and thinking ahead to the main goal.

“I’ll be more than happy to let you handle my busy work.” Jax said. “Maybe some of it will actually get done. We’ll talk to Julius about it when and if we get our way in this. Possibly even Greywright. I think his amusement has slowly turned into impressed pride at the fact that you want his position once he vacates it.”

“Does he have to vacate it for her to have it?” Yami asked, thinking that Greywright was still quite young and hail, and appeared to be far from retirement.

“Sadly.” Jax said, knowing what Yami was thinking. “Something else to think and work on at a later date. For now, enjoy this. It’s not everyday one becomes a Senior Magic Knight.”

55.2

“How did you get promoted to Fourth Class Senior?” Teris asked, stepping in front of Fuegoleon who stood with Nozel and Randall.

Fuegoleon smirked at Randall, while Randall sighed and shook his head. The two Crimson Lions had made a friendly wager on long it would take Teris to seek her cousin out.

“Pay up.” Fuegoleon told his comrade.

“You couldn’t have waited but five more minutes.” Randall complained to Teris, opening his money pouch.

“Jealous?” Fuegoleon asked Teris, accepting the gold coin.

“Yes!” Teris stated.

Fuegoleon smirked, telling his cousin, Nozel, and Yami who had just come up beside Teris. “Guess I’m just that much better than the three of you. You need to try harder if you hope to keep up.”

“Humble.” Mereoleona commented, walking passed her brother.

“I heard the two of you have been going out on mission after mission.” Randall said to Teris, glancing at Yami. “Honestly, I would’ve thought you would’ve gotten a double promotion too.”

Nozel’s eyes narrowed. It was Yami, he was sure. The stigma of being a peasant was enough to slow ones rise despite the Wizard King implementing the star system to more fairly judge squads rankings. As a foreigner the stigma Yami carried was even worse than the the lowest, weakest peasant. Yami was holding Teris back. Of that Nozel had no doubt.

Fuegoleon glanced at Nozel thinking the same, though he wasn’t blaming Yami so much as the system they lived in.

Nalorie passed purposefully bumping into Teris with a stiff shoulder.

“What’s her problem?” Teris asked.

Fuegoleon gave the fellow Crimson Lion a disapproving glance before turning back to Teris. “You have to ask?”

“I didn’t do anything to her.” Teris said, trying to think of the last time she had even seen Nalorie Denwulf. “She can’t still be upset about the Crimson Lions having to cook, cater, and do odd jobs for us. That’s been over and done with for a month.”

“You’re close friends with her brothers ex.” Yami volunteered.

“You mean the half brother that she hates?” Teris questioned, turning to him. “Anyway, who’s fault is that? You’re the one who gave the Tobin idea.”

Yami smirked and shrugged.

“You did make her brother look poorly in front of their father.” Nozel reminded, referring to call the incident in helping and escorting Lord Denwulf.

“Danior?” Teris huffed. “He made himself look like a fool.”

“I think she’s jealous because you always seem to have Nozel’s attention.” Fuegoleon teased.

Teris and Nozel turned to him, both wearing a look a disbelieving discomfort on their faces.

“I—He—What fault is it of mine who Nozel pays attention to?” Teris asked. “We’re childhood friends.”

Yami looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had to know it was more then that. Especially after Nozel had kissed her. Not that Teris had told him about any of that yet. He was actually beginning to wonder if she ever would. Still, one sided or not, Teris could no longer deny how Nozel felt about her. Could she?

“I pay Teris no more attention than anyone else I find worthy of conversation with.” Nozel said, knowing better than to use his usual respond of Teris being his Intended. If the mission escorting Lord Denwulf to the Diamond Kingdom border had showed him anything, it had been that Teris was still upset with him about his past actions, and easily aggravated.

“And how do you decide who’s worthy?” Yami asked.

Nozel turned icy blue eyes on him.

“More importantly.” Teris said, picking up on what she had missed when Fuegoleon had first spoke. “Nalorie fancy's Nozel?”

“Several young ladies do.” Fuegoleon said, eyes skimming the room of gathered Magic Knights.

Randall nodded. It was hard not to feel a tad jealous when practically every lady in there was eyeing either Fuegoleon or Nozel. Though he did notice that several girls kept on smiling and glancing over at William of the Golden Dawn. Even the girl he had a date with tomorrow kept looking at Nozel, hoping to catch his eye.

Nozel glared at his friendly rival. He took a breath to say that Teris was his Intended; but stopped himself before the words came out. He didn’t want to make things worse. Though he didn’t see how much worse things could get. Teris was already allowing Yami indulgences that she never should have allowed another. He sneered at the thought, the image of the marks Yami had made on her neck once again flinting through his mind. Nozel’s hands balled into fists, nails biting into his palms.

“What does that matter? My future is set. Has been since I was three.” Nozel said, thinking it different than calling Teris his Intended.

Teris scowled at Nozel.

Fuegoleon nodded, smile growing wider. “Indeed.”

Coming up behind Yami and slapping him on the back, Jack declared. “Just when I thought I caught up to you, you go and get promoted again. Yami, you bastard.”

“Violence against a superior is a dischargeable offense.” Yami stated, looking over his shoulder at the Green Mantis. “I could report you and see you gone.”

“Please do.” Teris muttered.

Jack cackled, hanging over Yami’s shoulder. “Your girlfriend doesn’t like me, does she? It’s alright. I don’t care for her friends either.”

“Who said Teris was anyone's girlfriend?” Nozel questioned, tersely.

“Yami.” Jack answered.

Teris turned to Yami. “You did?”

“Not really.” Yami squinted an eye. “Maybe.”

Teris couldn’t believe him. “After what Julius had told us.”

“He warned about acts. Not words. Besides, everyone finds Jack just as creepy and annoying as you do. Who’s gonna give him the time of day enough for him to say anything?” Yami questioned.

“He just did.” Teris pointed out.

Yami gutted a chin at Nozel, Fuegoleon, and Randall. “As if those three didn’t already know. That one especially.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Nozel asked, not knowing why he said anything, other than the fact that Yami’s mere existence offended and got under his skin.

“You tell Teris why you took off so abruptly the night of the Lava Springs party yet?” Yami asked the Silver Eagle, amusement shining in his light brown eyes.

Teris looked between the two. “What am I missing?”

Randall lowered and shook his head. He and the rest of the Crimson Lions had been sent home by Captain Mereoleona only to climb the volcano all over again the following day.

Jack looked from Yami to Nozel and back, a wicked smiled playing on his lips. “Don’t know. I was away on mission that night. But you two look like you’re about to kill each other and I want in on it.”

“Idiot.” Yami called Jack. Glancing back to Nozel, he went on. “It wouldn’t be worth my time.”

Nozel’s eyes narrowed. “I’m going to execute you one day foreigner. You should stay silent and be grateful for every waning moment you have left.”

Teris turned and walked away.

Yami watched her, brows furrowed together, wondering where she was going.

Nozel’s eyes flinted to her then focused back on Yami. His lips curved ever so slightly upward. “Appears you don’t know Teris as well as you claim. Signs of over protection and jealously. Two things sure to set her off without hesitation.”

Yami shrugged Jack’s arm off his shoulder. “If there was anything for me to be jealous about, I’d understand.”

Nozel stepped to him. “You may act confidant in yourself but you know as well as everyone else that your time with her is fleeting. You are nothing more than a passing childish act of defiance before she takes my name and her life truly begins.”

“If you knew Teris as well as you claim then you’d know she’s a woman of her word.” Yami stepped to the royal looking down his nose at him. “Maybe that’s your problem. You do know her that well and are carrying on like this because you’re nothing more than a royal brat who wants what he can’t have.”

“She’ll never be yours.” Nozel seethed.

“That’s for Teris to decide. All I can do is offer myself to her.” Yami huffed. “And you call yourself a gentleman. Yet you’ve already claimed her as yours without her opinion or approval on the matter. Me? I’d never do such a thing till she gave herself to me mind, body, and soul first.”

Nozel’s nails cut into his palm, blood seeping between his fingers. Forcing a finger to release he poked at Yami’s chest, straightening to his full height in an effort to get into the taller mans face.

“You stay away from her mind, body, and soul. Don’t speak of it. Don’t even think of it.” Nozel ordered.

Yami looked down at the royals bent finger tip, pressed against his sternum. Blinking slowly, his gaze lifted from the bit of smeared blood that was transferred onto his white shirt and to Nozel’s blazing eyes.

With slow, quiet intention, Yami rumbled. “Remove your finger before I remove it from your hand. I still owe you a lesson and you’re seriously testing my will to not give it right here in front of everyone.”

As far as Yami saw it, Nozel had no right to be this upset about what he and Teris got up to. Not when Teris was willing. Not when Nozel had further distressed Teris during an already distressing time by kissing her.

Sensing a rise in Yami and Nozel’s mana, Fuegoleon placed a hand on Nozel’s shoulder. “We should--”

Nozel pulled away from the Crimson Lion. Turning on his friend, he accused. “You side with him.”

“Now you truly are being foolish.” Fuegoleon told him, noting how others were beginning to look their way. “We are surrounded by our fellows. You’ve just been promoted to Fifth Class Senior Magic Knight. And you get in someones face to what? Are you looking to brawl like some common peasant? Or worse, fight with your magic?”

Nozel scowled at the Vermillion.

Eyes locked on Nozel’s, Fuegoleon softened his censuring tone. “I heard love makes fools of us, but you truly must think. Is this really the best method of going about things? Is fighting with another Magic Knight how you wish to be known? I can tell you now you’ll have a hard time becoming Captain of the Silver Eagles if you keep to this path.”

“Lion Cub has a point.” Yami agreed.

“Silence.” Fuegoleon commanded, eyes igniting as they focused on the Black Bull. “I suppose I should expect nothing less from a foreign peasant. But as a Fifth Class Senior Magic Knight you too should make an effort and not prod so in an effort to provoke.”

“I didn’t--”

“Do not lie to me.” Fuegoleon cut off Yami’s words. “Whether it’s because you truly are jealous, simply don’t like Nozel, or are just that cruel and rude. This needs to stop. You’re already dragging my cousin down with your lowly status. I won’t have you doing further damage to her career as a Magic Knight by instigating discord.”

“What do you mean, further damage?” Yami demanded in confusion.

“Do you truly believe that if your name wasn’t attached to every single one of those missions, that all Teris would have received was a simple single promotion?” Nozel questioned, with cold pleasure.

Yami stared at the royal.

Randall lifted his eyes to Yami. Seeing the shocked, confused expression the massive man wore, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the foreigner.

“It’s unfair, I know.” Fuegoleon told Yami, sympathetically. “But that much dangerous work and rate of success should have earned a double promotion.”

Yami frowned. He didn’t know why he was surprised. The people of this kingdom had been against him from the moment he washed ashore. Why had he thought that once he became a Magic Knight and proved himself that he would be judged on his effort and deeds?

His jaw clenched. What if he truly was holding Teris back? What if she indeed would have become a Fourth Class Senior Magic Knight today instead of just a Fifth? Maybe they shouldn’t go out and work so closely together. While they made a great team and Yami didn’t like the thought of her going out without him when there were still dangers from crazy fanatics; he trusted Teris’ ability and the magical power of Tobin, Olsen, and even Venice to watch her back and see her safe.

Yami turned and walked away without a word.

Nozel gave a small, satisfied smile. “You too peasant.” He told Jack without looking at the Green Mantis.

“Bunch a royal bastards.” Jack muttered, his gold eyes skewering Nozel and Fuegoleon before walking away.

Nozel was too pleased to even pay the insult mind. “If that doesn’t teach him his place.” He said, taking in a breath, enjoying the slight slump in Yami’s usually straight shoulders.

“You sound almost pleased that Teris didn’t get the recognition she deserved.” Fuegoleon said, violet eyes on Nozel.

“Of course I’m not. But if it can serve this one purpose, then at least it wasn't for not.” Nozel said.

Fuegoleon looked at the departing Yami. He hadn’t said what he had to be unkind. He had done it in an effort to get Yami to understand the stakes and behave properly out of the care they shared for Teris. While Fuegoleon didn’t approve of Teris’ romantic involvement, let alone friendship with Yami, he had nothing against Yami on a personal level. If anything, Yami’s rapid rise and dedication to bettering himself and his squad had somewhat endeared him to Fuegoleon, earning his respect. He still didn’t like that Yami knew Teris was intended for another yet still pursued her. But what could one expect from a foreign peasant?

Fuegoleon turned back to Nozel. “My cousin deserves the best in all things. If you wish to be worthy and not simply have Teris by default, you must learn to overcome your pettiness and control your jealously and temper.”

Nozel scowled. “I am no ones default.”

“Prove it then. Be the better man.” Fuegoleon told.

55.2.2

“Congratulations on yet another promotion.”

Teris halted and turned towards the voice. The sun in her eyes, she squinted. “William Vangeance isn’t it? You teamed up with Yami and Jack during the Squad Challenge.”

“You have a good memory, my Lady.” William smiled, stepping to her.

“Teris, please. We’re all Magic Knights here.”

“As you wish.” William inclined his head.

“And you should talk. You’ve been a Magic Knight all of what? Nine months and are already ranked as an Intermediate.” Teris remarked.

“Fifth Class.” William belittled.

“Congratulations.” Teris smirked, seeing the pride in his eyes. She supposed it was a good thing they were so expressive considering the plumed mask he always wore that covered the top half his face.

William looked back at the door that led to the banquet hall. “Leaving so soon?”

Teris shook her head in frustration. “Just needed some air.”

“Men. You ladies must forgive us. We can be possessive, covetous, and obstinate. Sometimes all three at once. It truly is a tiresome endeavor to put up with us. But we thank you for trying. I assure you.”

“You saw that did you?”

William gave a slow nod his head and replied. “A little theater never hurt anyone.”

“Is that what you’d call it?” Teris huffed.

“What would you call it?” William questioned.

She thought a moment, knowing what Venice would have called it. Her friend likely would've offered to help them measure before leaving the spectacle with her.

Teris sighed and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“What annoys you more? That one taunts the other? Or that the other doesn’t know when it’s over, if it had ever begun.”

“You’re rather bold and cheeky.” Teris remarked, unsure is she was amused or offended.

“Forgive me.” William smiled, not looking at all remorseful. “I suppose I assumed familiarity when there was none due to my connection with your eldest brother, Lord Julius.”

“Is that how you know so much about this mess? Or is it that widely gossiped about?”

“Lord Julius spoke fairly often of you, though I must admit it was of your magical prowess, not your personal life. As far as gossip. I couldn’t say. I do my best to avoid it.” Answering her unasked question he said. “I have good eyes and a keen understanding of the worst of human nature. Not to mention that your and Nozel’s families intention to see you both wed is well and widely known. And, I was present at the Lava Springs and party after at the Vermilion's cabin. Not that I was spying, but all one had to do was look out of any number of the rather large windows to see you and Yami out on that rock in the back lawn.”

Teris looked away, blushing slightly. “We’ve learned to be more careful since then.”

“I would hope so. I can’t imagine your other brother or His Highness Nathyn Silva would be all that pleased if word were to get back to them.”

Teris’ eyes pierced him.

“Not that I would ever say anything, of course. Julius is a my mentor. As his beloved sister I wouldn’t do or say anything that would endanger your reputation or make life unnecessarily difficult on you.”

Yami exited the building. Seeing Teris, he pulled up short and looked away.

“Excuse me.” William gave Teris a slight bow.

As soon as the door closed behind the Golden Dawn member, Teris looked at Yami quizzically. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing.” Yami mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

“Fine.” Teris snapped, still upset about the way he and Nozel had behaved.

Yami glanced at her. Swallowing he took a breath and told. “I’m holding you back.”

Teris’ eyebrows pulled together. “What? Don’t be stupid. Where’s that nonsense coming from?”

Yami turned his face to her; but was still unable to look at her. “It’s true.”

“Yami.” Teris breathed, taking a step to him. “Why would you say such a thing? Let alone think such nonsense?”

Yami sighed, turning his head away. “You’d be the same rank as Fuegoleon if I hadn’t been with you for every one of those missions.”

“Now I know you’re being stupid.” Teris said, taking another step toward him.

“I am stupid.” Yami agreed. He glanced at her, head lowered. “I’m stupid for not realizing it myself.”

“So one of those royal asses told you this?” She questioned, eyes darting to the door, cursing both Fuegoleon and Nozel. “Why would you even believe them? They’re petty, prideful, idiots.”

“Petty, prideful, idiots who care about you and your future as a Magic Knight.” Yami told.

Teris sighed, taking another step, closing the gap between them. “Will you look at me.” When he didn’t, she commanded. “Yami. Look at me.”

Yami turned his eyes to her.

Teris’ heart broke at the look of sorrow and uncertainty in Yami’s tan eyes. Her anger at Nozel and Fuegoleon rose tenfold. She wanted to tell Yami so much. Wanted to take his arms and wrap them around her, and wrap her arms around him. He was always so strong and sure of himself that seeing him like this made her want to protect him. But she didn’t think he would appreciate her storming off to find Fuegoleon and Nozel, and lashing out at them.

“What do you plan on doing with this bit of nonsense?” Teris asked him. “I’ll tell you right now that I won’t go on a mission without you. I refuse to.”

Yami’s eyes widened slightly at that.

Teris gave him a loving smile. She wanted to touch him. Wanted to brush the strand of straight black hair that hung over his eye out of the way. But Julius’ admonishment rang in her ears. She stuffed her hands into her pockets least she given into her wanting.

“Jax wants us to be co-Vice Captains, remember.” Teris told him.

“It’d be best for you if--”

“No.” Teris said, firmly. “It wouldn’t. And I don’t want to hear another word about this. Understood?”

When Yami didn’t respond she pressed.

“Understood?”

Yami nodded, feeling conflicted.

Teris looked at him, her eyes searching his. “You fool.” She huffed, unable to believe that he had let Nozel and Fuegoleon get to him so.

Yami looked at her, feeling ashamed for another reason. “You still mad at me?”

“You going to get into another pissing match with Nozel?” Teris asked, surprising herself with her language.

“Possibly.” Yami admitted. “Hopefully not.”

“We’ve been through this. You have nothing to be jealous of. You said you trusted me.”

“I’m not. And I do.”

“Then what? What can I do to prove to you--”

“You have nothing to prove to me.” Yami said, firmly.

“He’s a childhood friend. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t avoid him completely. Not with our families. Not with us being Magic Knights.”

“I don’t want you to give up your friendship with him.”

“Then what do you want?” Teris asked, willing to do anything within reason to see Yami comfortable and confidant so nothing like earlier happened again.

“I want him to stop loving you. For you never to have been his Intended. I want us to be married already.”

Teris sucked in a breath. “Married?”

Yami’s face twitched. He hadn’t meant to say that. Not so soon and certainly not here. Not like this. When they were talking about his bad behavior, not to mention Nozel. Oh well, Yami sighed. It was out now. Not that Teris couldn’t have pieced it together easily enough if she but tried.

“Yeah. Married.” Yami said, wishing that his voice hadn’t trembled slightly at his nervousness. Taking a breath, he continued more confidently. “I love you, Teris. I love you with my entire being. If things don’t work out as you hope with becoming Knights Commander, I’ll fight for you or follow you into banishment.” He swallowed feeling nervous once again. “Not that I would if you told me not to because you didn’t feel the same and don’t want me. But yeah. That’s my plan. My hope.”

Teris stared up at him in wordless shock. A part of her had figured as much. Had hoped as much. But anytime she came close to thinking or hoping, she had snuffed it out, focusing her heart and mind on something else. There was just too much going on. Too many uncertainties.

After a moment she found her voice. “Yami. I--”

“Don’t.” He silenced. “Don’t say anything. Not here. Not now. Good or bad I couldn’t take it. Not if I’m going to keep my promise to Julius.”

Teris’ eyes searched his. Even though she hadn’t let herself think on it, she supposed she already knew she wanted the same. She never would have allowed Yami the liberties she had, nor the liberties she had taken with him if she hadn’t hoped and planned on marrying him. She never would have told Yami she loved him for that matter. But there was so much against them. With her barely able to admit to such a wanting to herself in this moment, would she have been able to make such a confession to Yami if he had allowed her to continue?

The back of Teris’ hand sought his. Grazing Yami’s hand with hers, she looked at him, grateful he hadn’t given her the chance to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Special thanks to those sweet individuals who comment. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> “Forgive me. I understand the subject of your sisters plan to go against the Nova patriarchs wish is a difficult, if not a somewhat secret matter. Still, if Greywright doesn’t vacate the role as Knight’s Commander. No matter how high Teris rises things may turn dicey. You can’t fill a position that isn’t open.” Jorah propped his elbows on the desk. “What would we do if she goes through with the insubordinate act and is banished? Do you believe the dark magic user Yami Sukehiro would follow her?”
> 
> “If he doesn’t fight for her freedom from the family. Yes.” Julius answered.
> 
> “That really would put us in a difficult position. Wouldn’t it.” Jorah commented.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Teris was drying off after a hot soak. Her morning training session with Bran had gone well enough until the little brat had swarmed her with a mass of Summer Beetles. At least there were now four to six dozen less of the horrid bugs in the world as she had incinerated them with a flash light magic. She had singed poor Bran pretty badly too. The connection between Bran and the beetles had been so that even his sight had taken some sort of damage. Thankfully Bronn had just returned from a mission and was able to transport Bran directly to Healers Hall in Castle City. The Vice Captain hadn’t been happy about that, as if it had been such an inconvenience to simply open a portal.

There was a bang on the bathing rooms door.

“Black Sheep! Hurry it up. I gotta wash up myself and there’s someone here for you.”

Teris scowled at the door. Ever since the night Bronn had ordered her away and fought with Yami, she had difficultly not hating the sight or sound of him. She still didn’t know what had happened after she had gone inside, all of the guys refusing to talk about it. Even Olsen hadn’t mentioned anything to Venice, so Teris knew that whatever went down had to have been pretty bad. The fact that Yami was still here and not discharged for an act of aggression against a superior meant that he had taken the worst of it.

“Who?” Teris called back.

“What do I look like? Your pageboy?” Bronn barked.

She heard Bronn walk away and hurried to get dressed.

Teris found Tobin, Yami, and Fuegoleon seated in the great room. Her cousin rising to his feet when she entered.

“Didn’t I just see you yesterday?” Teris asked.

“Why question what you know?” Fuegoleon retorted.

Despite her ire at her cousin for what he and Nozel had told Yami yesterday, now was hardly the time to confront him on it. Instead she smiled, happy to see him and teased. “Come to offer up your services for further odd jobs?”

“There’s a cracked window in the sun room.” Tobin said.

“Fix it yourself.” Fuegoleon told hoping that Mereoleona never made another bet that involved their squad cooking and serving, or doing odd jobs. To Teris he said. “I was hoping you weren’t busy and we could visit for a while, if not get away for a bit.”

Teris eyed him skeptically. “Why?”

“No other reason then when’s the last time we’ve been able to truly catch up.” Fuegoleon said, missing the closeness they had once shared. If Teris had chosen to join the Crimson Lions instead of the Black Bulls they would have resided at the same base and lived almost as they had before joining the Magic Knights.

Teris knew full well he had a point. It had been months since they had visited and gotten up to date on what was happening in each others lives. At least they had seemed to move past the argument they had had the day of the Lava Springs. More like neither of them had brought it up again; but still they were once again on friendly terms.

Teris grimaced. “I’d love to Leon. Really, I would. But Venice, Tobin, Yami, and I were getting ready to go out.”

“If Venice ever comes down.” Tobin complained.

Fuegoleon looked at Tobin and Yami. “Out on a mission?”

“No. Out on a--” Tobin fell silent at Yami’s slight shake of the head.

“I see.” Fuegoleon said, turning back to Teris. “Even better.”

“Pardon?” Teris questioned in surprise.

While Teris hadn’t expected Fuegoleon to make a scene against it, she never expected the response he gave; especially after what he had said to her while at the top of the volcano.

“Randall set up a date with some girl from the Blue Rose. Problem is, the only way the girl would agree was if he brought a date for her friend.” Fuegoleon closed his eyes and shook his head. “Tiresome really. But he is a good friend no matter how aggravating his behavior became until I gave in.”

“The Lion Cub’s going on a date.” Yami laughed. “Who’s the unlucky lady?”

“I don’t know. Nor do I care.” Fuegoleon said, thinking the endeavor of dating was pointless when he was a dutiful son and would marry who he was told. “But,” he smiled at Teris, “if there’s eight instead of four of us it’ll go that much easier on me.”

“Wait.” Tobin stood up. “You want us to join you?”

Fuegoleon glanced back at the bearded giant then smirked at Teris. “Slow on the up take isn’t he.”

“I think it’s his disbelief that you would suggest such a thing.” Teris said, finding it difficult to believe herself.

Fuegoleon looked at Yami before turning his eyes back on Teris and sighing. “It is what it is. Nothing I say or do will change that. If anything it’ll just drive you further down this fool-hearty path.”

“Glad to know you are capable of acceptance if not understanding.” Teris huffed, a small twitching smirk playing on her lips. “And Nozel? He’s bound to be irritated with you when he hears of this.”

“As if that matters to you.” Fuegoleon remarked.

“No. But I would think it matters to you.” Teris retorted.

“He annoyed me yesterday.” Fuegoleon said, thinking of the Silva’s poor behavior and petty joy at Yami learning the truth of how unfair the Magic Knights could truly be. “Besides, if this isn’t some childish misconduct on your part and you truly are going through with it our time as friends and family is short.”

Teris sobered at that.

“What’s this?” Venice asked, coming down the stairs.

“Change of plans.” Teris said, turning to her.

“No. Not another mission. You promised--”

“No. Not another mission.” Teris assured, giving Venice an apologetic look. “We’re going on a group date with Fuego, Randall, and two Blue Rose girls.”

Venice raised an eyebrow. She turned to Yami. “You’re okay with this?”

Tobin’ shrugged. “Long as I’m with you, I don’t care who else tags along.”

“I wasn’t asking you.” Venice said.

Yami eyed Teris.

Teris looked at Yami, relived to see an amused smirk on his handsome face. She’d have to make it up to both him and Venice later; but Fuegoleon was trying, and her cousin meant so much to her. Please, she mouthed.

Yami would’ve agreed even if Teris hadn’t given him the incredibly cute, pleading look she used that usually saw her get her way. He heaved a sigh. “Considering Tobin wasn’t willing to bargain anything for this double date.”

“That’s not a thing! Nobody does that!” Venice exclaimed.

Yami chuckled and got to his feet. “Works for me. I’m interested in seeing what kind of woman’s willing to go out with such a hard nosed Lion Cub. Or is the unfortunate girl like you and unsure of who she’s been saddled with for this date?”

Teris’ eyes moved to her cousin expecting his response to be heated and sharp. Instead Fuegoleon’s eyes danced with a sort of amusement.

“We’ll find out in a couple hours.” The Crimson Lion said. “Till then what shall we do to pass the time? Yami. I’m interested in seeing those Saber Wolves of yours that my squad built the kennels and training pens for.”

“You didn’t see them while you were here?” Yami asked.

“Gendry kept them well away and housed in a makeshift structure out back.” Tobin told.

“Come on then.” Yami said, turning to the door. “I’ll show you.”

“I thought you had come to visit with me.” Teris said.

Fuegoleon looked back at her. “We can do that anytime. Besides, we’ll be spending the day together.”

Teris felt a surprised pleasure as she watched the two men exit the house. If Yami and Fuegoleon could at least get along, if not become friends… No. The result would still be the same once she refused to wed Nozel and was no longer a Nova. No matter how he felt, Fuegoleon was heir to the third ranked family of the kingdom. He would do what was expected of him. For the sake of House Vermilion, he would have to. Still, if Fuegoleon was willing to accept her decision and treat Yami with a modicum of courtesy, the time that they had left as friends and family would go much smoother and be that much more pleasant.

56.1.2

Fuegoleon patted the Saber Wolf Yami introduced as Pilfer through the kennels bars. “A fine beast. You take him out hunting?”

“At least twice a week, if I’m here.” Yami said, watching Pilfer carefully. While Fuegoleon kept his own watchful gaze on the beast and bore a commanding aura that Pilfer would respect, it was on him to make sure the wolf behaved. Pilfer was his after all. It didn’t matter that Pilfer was pretty much domesticated at this point. The wolf was still a wild creature.

“So not so much of late.” Fuegoleon surmised, pulling his hand back.

Pilfer rubbed against the bars, asking for further attention. No Name whined having received none.

“Gendry watches after them when I’m not around.”

Arms crossing, Fuegoleon stepped back. “You worked hard. I’m sorry you didn’t get the recognition you rightly deserved.” He watched Yami make a face. “I’m sorry if my words were overly harsh. My intention wasn’t to sting, merely inform in effort to get you to--”

“Stop provoking the Royal Ball of Pride.” Yami finished. “I’m trying. At least where it concerns Teris. In case you hadn’t notice. Provoking people is kind of my thing.”

Resisting the easy response, Fuegoleon replied. “I admit Nozel is an easy target. His ways and words at times make one wonder if he’s begging for it. But he is Teris’ Intended.”

Yami scowled.

“Sorry.” Fuegoleon apologized. “I told myself I wouldn’t get into that with you or her. Forget I said anything.”

Yami looked at him thinking that was easier said then done. Still, the Crimson Lion was making a effort. The least he could do was make one as well. It would make Teris happy if they could get along enough to be civil to each other. That alone was reason enough for him to try.

“Consider it forgotten.” Yami said, then tilted his head toward the wolves. “Care for a ride?”

Fuegoleon raised a brow.

“Unless you think this date of yours won’t like you showing up smelling of beast.”

“I can go for a ride.” Fuegoleon grinned.

Yami smirked. Stepping to the kennels, he gave Pilfer and No Name the signal to sit.

56.2

“Sir, I truly believe the effort those two have put in was worthy of more.” Greywright said, referring to Yami and Teris as he stood before the Wizard Kings desk

Jorah finished his notation and set down the quill. “How so?”

“Though a hard working and dedicated Knight, Nozel Silva has been on considerably fewer missions. The most recently significant mission being the one that involved saving and escorting Lord Dorien Denwulf which both Yami Sukehiro and Teris Nova were also a part of.”

“And?” Jorah questioned.

“And yet Nozel receives the same promotion Yami and Teris do when they’ve put in a lot more work.” Greywright went on.

“Nozel Silva is a royal prince. Heir to the second highest family of the Clover Kingdom.” Jorah said.

“What’s that matter?” Greywright demanded. “We’re Magic Knights. We base our judgments and standards on something more than social hierarchy. Or at least we’re suppose to. Isn’t that why you implemented the star system? To actually make a difference?”

“Watch your tone.” Ellara warned, setting another stack of papers on the Wizard Kings desk.

Jorah sat back lacing his fingers. “Does this have something to do with why you’ve been feeding the Black Bulls some of the more important and dangerous missions?”

Greywright straightened.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Jorah asked. “Don’t look at her.” He said, catching the Commander glance accusingly at Ellara. “Ellara had nothing to do with this. I may be getting up in age, but I’m still capable of sniffing stuff out on my own.”

The Magic Knights Commander turned his eyes back to the Wizard King. “Forgive me, sir. I only--”

The Wizard King sat back in his seat. “You’ve taken an interest in them. Then again, haven’t we all. But where you would want me to treat Yami and Teris as I would anyone else. Or even, dare I say, easier considering what they have been through. I see the need to take a firmer, if not harsher, approach because of what they may yet be faced with. We unfortunately cannot lock them away and protect them forever, Commander.”

“So this has nothing to do with Yami being a foreigner?” Greywright questioned.

Jorah had to admit that he still thought and expected less of commoners. Then again very few had given him reason to change his view. Still, he liked to think that he judged all his Magic Knights by the same standard no matter their place in society.

Bristling slightly, Jorah replied. “Who knows why Yami has dark magic or such a connection to Teris Nova’s light magic. It could very well be because he is foreign.”

Chagrined, Greywright apologized. “Forgive me for doubting, sir.”

“I suppose it’s natural that you’d feel some sense of ownership over those two. Training them as you did during the first months of their first year. But answer me this, what’s your reasoning for assisting them now by sending high profile missions their way? Not thinking of retiring and fancy seeing Teris Nova as your replacement, are you?”

Greywright shook his head. “Absolutely not. I’m only doing what I can to assist--”

“Sir?” One of the Wizard Kings aides poked his head through the half open door. “Captain Julius is here.”

“Ah, good. Send him in.” Jorah commanded. “We’ll finish this later you two.” He said, dismissing Ellara and Greywright.

Julius and Greywright eyed each other as they passed. Hearing the door close behind him, the Azure Deers Captain straightened and saluted. “Sir.”

“Have a seat, Captain.” Jorah waved, taking a look at the new stack of papers Ellara had set on his desk with a sigh. “I’ve a mind to retire and make you Wizard King right now if it means I’ll be done with this endless busy work.”

“Sir!”

“Calm yourself, Julius. I don’t mean it. Besides, there’s a number of equally fine candidates challenging you for the position.” Jorah smiled at him. “Well maybe not equally fine. Your Azure Deers are already off to good start. Not even two months into the new star year and your squad is already ahead of the others by eight stars.”

“Is that all?” Julius questioned.

Jorah chuckled. “Don’t be so hard on them. My Knights Commander has been feeding the Black Bulls some of the more noteworthy and challenging missions. Seems Greywright favors your sister much in the same way that I favor you. It’s a shame that if you both achieve your goals none of the accolades will go to House Nova.”

Julius cleared his throat.

“Forgive me. I understand the subject of your sisters plan to go against the Nova patriarchs wish is a difficult, if not a somewhat secret matter. Still, if Greywright doesn’t vacate the role as Knight’s Commander. No matter how high Teris rises things may turn dicey. You can’t fill a position that isn’t open.” Jorah propped his elbows on the desk. “What would we do if she goes through with the insubordinate act and is banished? Do you believe the dark magic user Yami Sukehiro would follow her?”

“If he doesn’t fight for her freedom from the family. Yes.” Julius answered.

“That really would put us in a difficult position. Wouldn’t it.” Jorah commented.

“Sir?”

“Even though they’ve learned to control their mana's interaction, they are still capable of devastating destruction. Any kingdom they went to would have a sizable weapon in them.”

Julius sat forward, gripping the arms of his seat. “Banished or not, Teris and Yami would never--”

“Depending on where they ended up, if banished, they might not have an option on the matter. I highly doubt the Diamond or Spade kingdoms would ask all that kindly. Even if Yami and Teris didn’t end up there. Without the Clover Kingdoms protection it would only be a matter of time before the Diamond or Spade, or some other faction got a hold of them.” Jorah rubbed his brow at the mess of it. “You don’t think you could talk with your sister. Get her to reconsider. Do as she’s commanded and wed Nozel Silva. Do you?”

Julius shook his head. Even if he attempted such a thing, Teris would never listen. More over he would never try to do so. Not even for Sir Jorah.

The Wizard King gave a weak smile. “I didn’t think so. Still, I had to ask. For the sake of the kingdom.”

“Sir--”

“Don’t worry, Julius. There’s still plenty of time before your sister turns twenty. Who knows what will happen between now and then. Maybe we’ll get lucky and the girl may come to her senses and do her duty as a royal daughter should.”

Julius found that highly unlikely but didn’t say so.

“In any case that’s not why I called you in here. Though it does have to do with Yami and Teris.”

Julius straightened.

“I would have called Jax in as well, but I figured you could tell him just as easily. You two do meet up quite often. No?”

Julius paused, wondering how to answer. He hated that his suspicion of Ellara had made him doubt Sir Jorah in any capacity. But if the Advisor was indeed using her memory magic on Sir Jorah for nefarious purposes, he had to be mindful of anything he said to the Wizard King.

“As friends, we see each other often enough. If my duties allow.”

Jorah smirked at that. “I notice how you didn’t say both your duties.”

“Jax is a good, all be it, different sort of Captain.” Julius defended.

“Of that I do not doubt. I never would have made him a Grand Magic Knight and given him command of the Black Bulls if I thought otherwise. I suppose I’ll send Greywright over to inform him of what Ellara has learned.” Jorah said.

“Ellara?”

“Don’t look so surprised. My Advisor is much more than a glorified paper pusher.”

“I’m aware.” Julius replied, trying to tamp down his swell of concern. Was Sir Jorah watching his every move only to later tell Ellara? Was it her who had effected the Wizard King to call him in, having Sir Jorah tell him what she wanted him to hear? Why then have Sir Jorah say that the information was from her? If she suspected him of suspecting her, having already questioned and asked Marx to keep an eye on him, why not have Sir Jorah say the information was from him or anyone but her? Julius would be more likely to trust it then. Unless that was the point. To confirm her suspicions about him by seeing how he handled this new information.

You’re being paranoid, Julius told himself. You don’t even know what this new information is. It is paranoia if it’s true, he argued with himself.

“Let’s hope your own choice of Advisor is a cut above the rest as well. That is if you do indeed take my place one day.” Jorah said.

“I think--” Julius paused. He had been about to stay that Marx was above and beyond any Mage in Magic Investigations. But if Ellara had set this up, or would use her magic on Sir Jorah to later learn what had been said, such a comment would only make her suspicious of Marx.

Jorah waited a moment. When Julius didn’t go on, he said. “In any case. To the matter at hand. It seems that among those who follow Yurist’s prophecy of Chaos, many believe that the ones to discover the pages of the History and later Future of Chaos will experience a sort of connection to Chaos himself.”

Julius’ eyebrows knitted together. “You mean the mythical force?”

Jorah nodded. “While we’ve moved passed such ideas of primordial forces having had any sort of existence that resembles ours. There are those that point to the four great attributes as a form of proof that the beginning forces were some sort of beings that also had form.”

“The elemental Spirits of fire, water, earth, and air are quite different from things such as Order and Chaos, Light and Darkness, and Life and Death.”

“I would agree.” Jorah said. “But this isn’t about what we believe. This is about what fanatics and zealotous groups believe.”

“And what do they think? That with the finding of the History of Chaos that Chaos will return? That because Teris and Yami have light and dark magic, that Teris is Light and Yami, Darkness? That’s preposterous. I was thirteen when Teris was born. She was a babe no different than any one of us were. While I like to think both Yami and Teris are special, I doubt one of the four great attributes would been interested in them even if their magic aligned with one of the four Spirits. For some to believe them to be in command of actual Light and Darkness, ancient forces that not only make up our world but our existence...” Julius shook his head. “It’s utter nonsense.”

“I don’t think you’re giving Yami or Teris enough credit when it comes to their worth. But I do agree that the thought of primordial forces being akin to the elemental Spirits is unlikely and difficult to believe. While light magic is most rare and dark magic had been all but unheard of until Yami, one would think that some mention of the alpha and omega powers being used or attached to a person would have been notated somewhere if such a thing had ever occurred before. But again, this isn’t about what we think.”

Julius scowled. “Lunatic zealots.”

“Agreed.”

“So what sort of connection do these fools say will occur?” Julius asked.

“What Ellara found wasn’t clear on that front.”

“Of course not.” Julius huffed, sitting back, crossing his legs. “They likely have no true idea themselves. They just blindly follow whatever their leader says and that person likely makes things up to suit their own purposes.”

“That is the way it usually goes.” Jorah agreed. “Still, unlikely as it is, Yami and Teris haven’t mentioned anything unusual? Voices, visions, maybe even dreams? Some sort of strange or unusual occurrence with the History of Chaos’ page itself? Or maybe some kind of mist or light coming from their grimoires Possibly even extreme cold or heat?”

Julius’ breath caught in his chest. Masking his expression, he truthfully said. “Actually Yami and I spoke about the added page of Chaos fairly recently.”

“Oh?”

“Turns out he hasn’t looked at the thing in over a year.” Julius forced a chuckle. “If I had found the History of Chaos, I can’t imagine a day would pass where I wouldn’t look and read from it. I must admit my mild envy grew to a form of true jealously when Yami told me he’d been ignoring the page.”

“I would imagine I’d have been much the same as you.” Jorah said. “A shame such knowledge is wasted on one who doesn’t appreciate it.”

“Agreed.”

“While I find it unlikely. If either of them mentions such instances. Or anything of the like. Or if you notice anything unusual yourself. Come to me. Rare as it is, these fanatics are occasionally right and I want to be prepared.”

Julius smiled, his heart aching at the lie. “You have my word, sir.”

56.3

Randall wasn’t all that happy when Fuegoleon showed with four Black Bulls saying that the double date had turned into a group one; but the noble had quickly recovered.

“Well, at least the girls aren’t members of the Azure Deer.” Randall said, eyeing Venice.

Venice and Tobin scowled.

“Where are these Blue Roses?” Fuegoleon asked.

“Late. Apparently.” Randall smirked, at his friend’s disapproving frown. “Don’t look like that, Leon. You have a sister. You’ve lived with Teris, even. You know how women can be.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Teris questioned, Venice’s eyes darkening.

“Only that, on occasion, a lady will make a man wait. Which we’re more than happy to do by the way.” Randall said, with a slight bow.

The move reminded her too much of Olsen which deflated whatever ire the Crimson Lions words may have built. Teris rolled her eyes.

Randall sniffed. “What is that?” He sniffed again, moving closer to Fuegoleon. “Is that—“ Sniff. “Is that you?”

“If I went back to base to change, it would be the ladies who were waiting.” Fuegoleon told.

Randall wrinkled his nose and stepped away. “What is that?”

“I went for a ride on one of Yami’s Saber Wolves.” Fuegoleon answered.

“Why would you ride such a beast? Especially when we had a date planned?” Randall questioned, not expressing that this was why nobility hunted with Saber Cats. Never mind that Saber Cats were much easier to tame and house.

“This is a favor for you. It’s nothing I take seriously.” Fuegoleon told.

“You never know. This could be the day you look back on as the beginning of a beautiful relationship.” Randall smirked.

Fuegoleon raised a brow at the fellow Crimson Lion. “Do you forget who I am? As a royal and my family's heir my future in that regard is out of my hands. Why would I seek out a relationship when it will only end in not?”

Randall glanced at Teris who gritted her teeth and stared at her cousin before turning away. Thankfully the two girls from the Blue Rose chose that moment to arrive.

“Fraya! Charlotte.” Randall waved, thankful for the diversion. “It’s good to see you.”

Fraya smiled only to see the four Black Bulls and have the smile fall. “Randall. What is this? I thought is was just going to be the four of us.”

“As had I.” Randall said, looking accusingly at Fuegoleon. “But my friend had other ideas. Forgive me.”

Fraya scowled at Tobin and Yami. Two brutes in every sense of the word.

“It’s fine.” Charlotte said. “With more people you won’t expect so much of me.”

“Charlotte!” Fraya scolded.

“I told you I didn’t want to come.” Charlotte crossed her arms. “The things I do for friendship.”

Fuegoleon smirked, clasping Randall’s shoulder. “I guess this won’t be as bad as I thought. Charlotte.” He stepped forward inclining his head. “I see we’re much of the same mind. Shall we view this more as a meeting of fellow Magic Knights? Any experience or knowledge gleaned today will strengthen our bonds as Knights and serve us on the battlefield someday.”

Charlotte studied Fuegoleon a moment. “I don’t see how, but am pleased you have no expectations further then that.”

“Charming, isn’t she.” Tobin drawled.

“If you suppose I care what you think of me, you are sorely mistaken.” Charlotte said, turning fierce blue eyes on Tobin.

“Good. Cause there’s more where that came from.” Tobin huffed.

“Tobin. I’m not letting you turn this into my previous double date experience or worse.” Venice warned.

“I wouldn’t know anything about that as I wasn’t there.” Tobin said, face twitching.

“Stop that.” Venice hushed.

“You said you wouldn’t bring him up.” Tobin whispered to her.

“I’m sorry!” Venice whispered back. “But you can’t expect the subject never to come up. It’s part of my past.”

“Then keep it there.” Tobin told. “At the very least don’t bring it up yourself.”

Venice turned away, nose in the air.

Yami took in Venice and Tobin, Fraya’s clear disapproval at having them there, Charlotte’s stiff guarded pride, and Teris’ temper at Fuegoleon’s comment. As if subverting expectations was a bad thing. Yami had been subverting people’s expectations of him his whole life. Grinning, he remarked to no one in particular. “This is going to be fun.”

56.4

Julius took a seat in Jax’s office. “I have what I guess one could call good news and what is most assuredly disturbing news.”

Frowning, Jax commented. “I’m thinking of locking my office door once we leave and loosing the key.”

“Wouldn’t work. Either the door would get replaced with a new lock or we’d just meet somewhere else.” Julius said.

Jax’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare ask me to choose which I want to hear first. I’ll punch your perfect face.”

Julius lifted his eyebrows. “You think my face is perfect?”

“What? No. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You just said--”

“I know what I said.” Jax snapped. “It’s an expression.” One he had often hear women use when talking about the Azure Deers Captain.

“I’ve never heard such an expression before.” Julius taunted.

“And you won’t ever again if you don’t let it go, cause you’ll be dead.” Jax quipped

Julius gave him a playful pleading look. “However you decide to kill me. Please, don’t ruin my perfect face.”

Jax pointed at the door. “Out. Now. Get out of my office.”

Julius laughed. “Thanks. I needed that.”

“What’s going on?” Jax questioned. He pulled a bottle of whiskey from the top corner of his desk and held it up.

Julius nodded at the silent offer.

Jax took out two glasses, thinking that this was serious. Julius rarely accepted his offer of drink given how the royal didn’t care for whiskey and that was all Jax ever kept on hand. He served, placing a glass in front of the Azure Deers Captain and watched him. Even on the rare occasions Julius did accept his offer, eight times out of ten Julius would leave the drink untouched.

Julius picked up the glass, downing it in one go.

“Mother of mana.” Jax cursed. “This is serious.” He served himself another two fingers worth, adding to the two fingers he had already served, and gave Julius another helping.

“I was called into Sir Jorah’s office today.” Julius said, and told him everything.

Jax sat still not knowing what to comment on first. Finally he settled on the thing that could spell their demise. “You think Ellara knows what we’re up to?”

“If this had been her and not Sir Jorah who had called me in to discuss this, she was reaching. Hoping to possibly learn what, if anything we knew or suspected. More than anything, if it was her, I think she’s curious about Teris and Yami and any connection they might have to the page of Chaos.”

“So she is one of these fanatics obsessed with Chaos and therefore the two of them?” Jax questioned with distaste.

“I don’t know how much of a believer she is. But it’s appearing more and more like the Advisor is working with or spying for one of the zealotous groups.”

“Let’s say Ellara is one of them or at least in their employ.” Jax said. “It would be so easy for her to give them the information they need to abduct Yami and Teris. With her access she would know of their every mission while they’re still out on it. Yet we know they’ve attempted to take them before and failed. What gives?”

Julius shrugged. “Maybe there’s more than one group actively interested in them.”

“That’s a thought I didn’t need.” Jax muttered.

“It is also possible that communication with her peers isn’t easy to come by. Ellara’s position might afford her unparalleled access to information, but it is also a demanding job that allows her little time away or privacy. The Advisors position is far different from that of Magic Knights Commander. Most of Greywright’s work is out in the field. Gathering information, creating goodwill for our organization, fighting along side us. Ellara’s is all in house. She even lives in quarters at the personal dorms in Headquarters. So she rarely leaves the place.”

“That alone might be enough to make me crazy and turn against the kingdom that created such an institution.”

“It’s not a position for everyone that’s for certain.” Julius said.

“So let’s say Ellara really is up to no good and working with some zealot group, if not the Agents of Chaos themselves, and that she used her memory magic on Sir Jorah to make him call this meeting with you and tell you all this. That would mean that you and Marx were right, or at least that Ellara believes the same. That there is some connection between Yami and Teris and the History of Chaos. Sir Jorah even hit at all the right marks. While we can’t be certain about visions and voices since they don’t remember anything, and Marx’s spell showed us nothing. There certainly appears to be some unusual stuff surrounding the History of Chaos. Not to mention the vapor like stuff you saw when you used your time magic. And I can personally attest to extreme heat coming off Teris’ grimoire.”

“I’ll contact Marx. See if he’s available to come over and try again. This time with both our magic.” Julius took of sip of his drink and almost spit it out. Swallowing, he fought a cough at the burn and set the glass down, pushing it away. Clearing his throat he asked. “Did Bronn learn anything on this latest trip of his?”

“Only that Ellara had it rough as a kid. Apparently after her family was murder she was sold to some Madame.”

“What! How awful! Was she—how old was she?” Julius asked, unable to pose his first question on if she had been put to work.

“I would imagine the same age as when her family was killed.” Jax said, having long since known that the Advisor’s family had been slain.

“Do we know how old she was when that happened?” Julius questioned.

“I don’t.” Jax said, setting down his half empty drink. “All Bronn learned was that some thugs were forcing the farmers around Clade to pay for protection and when her father could no longer do so they killed him, her mother, and brothers, taking whatever they found of use and value and handing the land over to someone who could pay. Likely at a price. It’d be understandable if she had a lingering anger against the Clover Kingdom. But it’s still no clear reason to come here and join Magic Investigations only to betray it.”

“Unless she never meant to betray it.” Julius said. “Far as we know this all could have began when Teris and Yami’s magic clashed during the Magic Knights Entrance Exam setting the four kingdoms a blaze with fear and interest.”

“Far as we know she could have been spying from day one.” Jax countered. “And we only now just realized because of our care and connection with those two. Or maybe the added activity that’s occurred because of them has only now caused her to slip up.”

Julius frowned. “You think Ellara joined as a plant? A spy for the Spade Kingdom, or Agents of Chaos, or whoever she’s working for?”

Jax shrugged. “It’s a possibility. If my family were exploited to such a point and then killed when they couldn’t pay anymore. My home handed, sold, to another. My family's belongs rummaged through. And then sold to such a person.” Jax’s hand fisted at the thought of Ellara being sold. He shook his head forcing himself to calm. “No matter how old. Or whether I was used or not. I’d hate the Clover Kingdom and Magic Knights for failing to come to my aid.”

“But this is hardly all on us.” Julius argued. “Clade is a border town between us and the Spade Kingdom. A no man’s land filled with exiles, cut throats, and other unsavory low lives. Magic Knights rarely venture there and neither do Sorcery Lances. I’m not saying it’s not on us. That the Magic Knights shouldn’t do what they can to help those people; but why blame only us when the Spade Kingdoms Sorcery Lances could have just as easily stepped in and done something.”

“Who’s to say she doesn’t?”

“The fact that she’s here working against us.” Julius said.

“You know how suspicions and twisted the Spade Kingdom is. After going through what she went through do you think she’d want to enter a place known for wild experiments on magic and mages? Where there is little to no personal rights. And guilt is assumed, and innocence must be proven beyond doubt. Where the needs of the kingdom come before all things and only a few get to say what those needs are. And if you so much as question or speak against those few you’ll be taken into custody and at best be imprisoned in a labor camp.”

“So we were the more welcoming, hospitable target.” Julius said, bitterly.

“Or it could be none of that and we’re thinking about this all wrong.” Jax said, downing the rest of his drink.

“Urgh!” Julius buried his face in his hands. “I hate this! I had to lie to Sir Jorah. Again. I couldn’t chance that this was all her or that she’d use her magic to look back on our conversation.”

“Good thing you’re an incredible bluffer, if not liar, when it truly counts.” Jax quipped.

“Bluffing at cards and lying are two completely different things. Especially when that lie is to the Wizard King.”

“But if she is using her magic on Sir Jorah, then it really wasn’t a lie to the Wizard King so much as a lie to her.” Jax reasoned.

Julius blinked at him. “Is that suppose to make me feel better?”

Jax shrugged. “Kind of. Yeah.”

“It doesn’t.”

“You know what makes me feel better? That the reasoning for Sir Jorah not giving Yami and Teris a double promotion had nothing to do with Yami being a foreign peasant.” Jax said. “I must admit that I thought it was Yami’s place in society and Sir Jorah’s prejudice that kept them from being made Fourth Class Senior Magic Knights.”

“I had thought the same.” Julius confessed, ashamed of himself for his lack of faith in the Wizard King.

“I’m pretty sure Yami thinks the same as we did.” Jax said. “I’ll be sure to tell them different when they return.”

“Return?” Julius echoed. He tisked and sighed. “They’re not on another mission already are they? Jax you really must give them a break. You’ll run them ragged and they’ll make a mistake, getting themselves injured or worse. Who would you replace Bronn with then? If they’re killed out there because of overwork and exhaustion.”

“They’re on a date.” Jax informed.

“A date!”

“You seem more upset by that then them being on another mission.” Jax chuckled. “What happened to the man that made me tell Yami the truth of the situation and being happy that Teris was happy?”

“I told them not to do anything that would draw attention to the fact that they were together.” Julius told. “The both of them promised me they’d be careful and not—do things outside of this bases property.”

Jax chuckled again. “It’s a date, Julius. I doubt they’ll go and enter themselves in a kissing competition.”

“They better not!”

Jax laughed.

“Do you not understand the danger Yami will be in if word of their relationship reaches Lord Nathyn?” Julius questioned.

“Yami’s in danger everyday.” Jax waved off. “Missions. These crazy zealots. Bronn.”

Julius paused wondering at the last one.

“Besides,” Jax went on, “I’d think Teris would have more reason to fear. Fyntch could try to force her back home, bringing any hope she has of fate being kind and her becoming Knights Commander in time to an end. I suppose Yami really would be in danger if that happened. He’d definitely have to fight for her freedom and likely face you.”

“You know nothing.” Julius said. “I already warned Yami without outright telling him but apparently he’s stubborn.”

“Of that I know all too well. Surprised you’re just now realizing it. He is your protege after all.” Jax saw Julius’ unhumored expression and asked. “What am I missing here?”

“Do you think Nathyn Silva will let his heir and family be made fools of and not seek to put a quick end to it?”

“What are you saying?” Jax asked. “That Lord Silva would use his position as patriarch of the second royal family to what? Cause Yami trouble? Put him In prison? On trial? Exiled?”

Julius slowly shook his head. “That would only serve to further embarrass House Silva. Lord Nathyn wouldn’t chance the entire court, if not kingdom, seeing the measures he went through just to get rid of a foreign peasant.”

“Then what?” Jax asked, still not seeing the concern. If anything he saw less concern because Lord Nathyn was mindful of how taking such measures would make the Silva family look.

Julius raised an eyebrow. “Do I have to spell it out even to you?”

“I guess so. Cause I’m not getting it.”

Julius shook his head thinking that’s why his peers always got away with it. Because even someone like Jax couldn’t imagine such a thing without being told. “Do you really think commoners are the only ones capable of deadly violence?”

Jax’s eyes widened.

“The only difference is, the higher the status the less dirty your hands get.”

56.5

Charlotte watched Yami stand so close behind Teris they were practically touching. The entire afternoon had been like that. While Tobin and Venice might have been much more obvious with their displays of affection. Holding hands, a casual arm over the shoulder or around the waist, kissing even. Yami and Teris’ interaction somehow felt more intimate. Their chaste but fervent intensity making Charlotte feel as if it was something private. In their nearness that never touched long but merely brushed occasionally, and the hungry, desirous looks they shared; Yami and Teris displayed more affection in a single gesture than the other couple had all day. It made Charlotte’s heart flutter.

The Roselei family was a great noble house that had it’s share of envious enemies. Though no one knew for sure, it was likely one of those enemies that had bargained with the witch that had cursed her as a child. And ever since the witches the curse, Charlotte had faced interested men offering themselves in a gallant attempt to save her, her family, and town. Such suitors were a nuisance at best. Occasionally, if she was feeling generous or humorous, Charlotte would challenge them to a duel. Telling them after she bested them that if they couldn’t beat her now they’d never withstand her full power and thus had no hope of breaking the curse.

So far every man she had come across had been weak in both will and power, offering nothing more than fine words and false promises without the strength and ability to back them up. Having received such fawning male attention all her life only to discovery each man she gave a chance to lacking, Charlotte Roselie had become cold and incredibly harsh toward the male gender.

Still, there was something about Yami Sukehiro that had peaked Charlotte’s interest. First during the Magic Knights Squad Challenge and then on the battlefield two days after. Yami’s quick rise through the ranks was also stunning given that he was a peasant and a foreigner. Not that physical strength had anything to do with magical prowess but his form was also impressive. He could probably lift things with relative ease that most other men would have been unable to without the use of mana skin.

Charlotte found herself mildly disappointed that Yami had never challenged her in an attempt to win her heart and break the curse. Not that he could have beaten her in a duel. Nor would she have given her heart to such a course, undignified ruffian. She saw the love in his eyes every time he looked at Teris. The way he was keenly aware of the royal girls whereabouts without even looking as if his senses were tuned into her and her alone. The interest and devotion that seemed to ooze out of his very pores. Much as Charlotte hated to admit it. She wanted that. Someone strong and powerful to care that much about her. That weak, hated wanting made her ever more annoyed with herself over the course of the afternoon. It had reached the point that now all she wanted was to get away from Yami Sukehiro and Teris Nova; and forget about the feelings Yami’s keen attention and obvious interest in Teris stoked within her.

“Are you sure we can’t escort you ladies home?” Randall asked Fraya.

Fuegoleon hoped not. He had things to do. But if the ladies accepted Randall’s offer, he would naturally see Charlotte back to her base.

Charlotte grabbed Fraya by the elbow. “We don’t require assistance or protection to return to our base. Not that a mere man could offer such things.”

“I like her.” Teris commented, smiling.

“You and Venice would.” Tobin remarked, dryly.

“Just so long as you don’t become a Prickly Pear Princess yourself, Princess.” Yami smirked at Teris.

“Crude, impudent, antagonist.” Charlotte muttered about Yami.

Tobin smacked Yami on the back and laughed. “It’s almost as if she knows you.”

Teris glanced between Yami and Charlotte wondering if there had been a disastrous meeting between the two that she didn’t know about.

“And they say nobles are too civilized to call it like it is.” Yami played.

Charlotte flushed. “How dare you!”

“What?” Yami asked. He stepped out from behind Teris, arm brushing her back. “That was a compliment.”

At a loss for words and feeling as if she would combust, Charlotte turned on a heel. “Fraya! We’re leaving!”

Fraya smiled weakly at Randall. “See you.”

“Can I--” Randall sighed, as the Blue Roses disappeared down and around a corner. He looked to Fuegoleon. “Thanks for that.”

“What did I do?” Fuegoleon asked.

Randall shook his head. “And you.” He turned to Yami. “Do you even know the meaning of the word gentleman?”

“I meant what I said. It was a compliment.” Yami said.

“His way with words isn’t the best.” Tobin told.

“And yours are?” Yami challenged.

“How is that an apology?” Randall asked.

Tobin ignored Yami and asked Randall. “Who said anything about an apology?”

Before Randall could reply, Fuegoleon spoke. “This was—if not fun, at least diverting.” He looked to his cousin and smiled. “It was good to actually spend some real time with you and not just play catch up.”

“Feel free to call again.” Teris encouraged. “I don’t think we’ll be up to doing this again. But we’ll work something out.”

“Oh, we definitely will not be doing this again.” Randall said. “With all due respect, my Lady.”

Teris scoffed. “Don’t ‘my Lady’ me, Randall. Anyone who’s seen me face plant into a patch of ankle deep mud and need assistance out need never call me my Lady.”

Randall chuckled at that. “I had almost forgotten about that.”

“Liar.” Teris laughed with him.

“I was attempting to ease any lingering embarrassment.” Randall smirked.

“Are you kidding?” Teris laughed all the more. “If anyone’s still embarrassed it’d be Leon.”

“You pulled me in.” Fuegoleon accused.

“I was trying to pull myself out.” Teris assured, taking up the stance she had back then.

“No.” Fuegoleon said. “I was trying to pull you out. You were trying to pull me it.”

“Did more than try.” Teris smirked at Randall.

Fuegoleon pointed at her. “You finally admit it! I knew it! I always knew it.”

“Calm down, Fuego.” Teris soothed.

Randall chuckled at the memory of the two royals covered in thick, sticky mud. Fuegoleon continually falling over as he tried to make his way out. Teris laughing so loud it echoed among the trees. Even back then she did her own thing with little care about what her peers thought.

“I would've liked to see that.” Venice said, trying to imagine the upstanding and proper Fuegoleon Vermillion caked with mud.

“Same.” Tobin agreed, grinning at the royal Crimson Lion.

“Next rain we get can I push you into a pile of mud?” Yami asked Teris.

Fuegoleon’s unamused expression made Teris smile all the more. To Yami, she said. “I doubt he’ll come now that he knows. But you wouldn’t be able to fetch him anyway as I’d pull you in with me.”

“Now I really do want to do it just to prove you wrong.” Yami toyed.

“No really, I won’t come.” Fuegoleon stated.

Eyes skipping over Teris, Yami’s tone and timber lowered. “That’s not the bit I want to prove wrong.”

Randall cleared his throat. It felt as if he had heard or seen something more intimate than he truly had. He took in Fuegoleon’s change in expression, figuring his friend felt the same. How was it that a simple look and playful threat could feel so personal? It almost felt sensual in nature though he’d never say as much to Fuegoleon. While he was somewhat scandalized by it, a part of Randall was also jealous. He wished his words, looks, and gestures could effect the same at will. Think how easy it would be to get a date then.

“You wouldn’t stand a chance.” Teris told, crossing her arms.

“If you cheat I wouldn’t.” Yami agreed.

“Define cheating.” Teris requested.

“Using your magic.” Yami replied.

Teris made a face. “How is that cheating?”

“How is light travel not?” Yami questioned.

“You out weigh and muscle me.” Teris told. “How is that not cheating?”

“Fine. What if I only use one arm?” Yami bargained.

Tobin and Venice watched the two, interest growing.

“Which arm?” Teris asked.

Yami quirked a brow, smiling. “You doubt my confidence? We’ll take my dominant hand out of the equation.”

“And what’s to stop you from using your right arm when I start to win?” Teris taunted.

“How about this? I’ll let you tie me up.” Yami grinned.

Teris’ breath caught at Yami’s words, her gaze trapped in his shining tan eyes.

Fuegoleon stepped forward temper and mana rising. He had endeavored to be civil, if not consistently kind. Even going so far as to apologize twice to Yami for his own poorly put words. And this was how the foreigner repaid his efforts? By speaking to his cousin so. And in front of him no less. The man truly had no dignity or sense of decency. If Yami thought that he would stand by and do nothing while he openly suggested something so obscene he was dead wrong.

Sensing Fuegoleon’s rise in mana the four Black Bulls turned to him.

“What’s gotten under your skin, Lion Cub?” Yami asked, innocently.

“Do you think I’ll allow you to speak like that to my cousin? Even if she wasn’t intended for another. Such salacious, immoral--”

“Woah!” Tobin held up a hand. “How is tying up ones lover immoral?” He looked to Venice wiggling his brows at her.

Flames burst to life around Fuegoleon. “Lover!”

Randall unclasped the case holding his grimoire, prepared to aid his friend and comrade if needed.

“I don’t know who you two were listening to but it wasn’t me.” Yami said. “Your minds are a bit racy aren’t they? Don’t find that too surprising in Tobin but you.” He looked at Fuegoleon whose fire had diminished a fraction. “A well bred, proper royal like you. Don’t think I would've believed it unless I was here to see it.” Yami shook his head. “You should be ashamed of yourself. Imagining such a thing. And with ladies present no less.”

Tobin gave a humorous huff having no doubt about Yami’s not so hidden meaning. Still, gentlemen that Fuegoleon and Randall were they couldn’t or wouldn’t argue against Yami’s words. Especially with said ladies there to hear.

Fuegoleon glared, mana slowly diminishing. With Teris and Venice standing right there, he wasn’t about to challenge the innuendo he was sure Yami had meant. He had no idea whether Venice had given herself over to someone before her hand in marriage, nor did he care; but he knew Teris never would no matter what other liberties she had allowed Yami to take. Unconventional as his cousin may be, there were still lines Teris wouldn’t cross.

Randall watched his comrade calm, grateful for it. It wasn’t that he didn’t think they could easily take the two male Black Bulls. He would just rather not deal with Captain Mereoleona’s wrath when she heard of it.

“We should head back.” Randall told his friend, latching the clasp that held his grimoire in place.

Fuegoleon stared at Yami.

Yami sensed the Crimson Lions still bubbling anger. Though he couldn’t read her Ki, he didn’t have to in order to know that Teris was displeased with him. Fuegoleon had tried. The Lion Cub had made a real concerted effort to be accepting and even kind. And what had he done? Made a toying comment about Teris tying him up and ruined it. He hadn’t done it to antagonize. He had done it for Teris alone. Being out with her, unable to touch her for no more than a passing graze made him feel pent up. As such, his mind couldn’t help but turn to such things. And where his mind went his mouth often followed. Provoking the Lion Cub had been an unintended bonus. Still, Yami was sorry for having upset Teris’ cousin and therefore Teris herself.

“Sorry. I’ll just keep my mouth shut next time.” Yami said looking at Fuegoleon, though his words were meant for Teris.

Fuegoleon glowered a moment longer. Though he didn’t believe Yami was truly sorry, his breeding had him giving a stiff nod, accepting the apology. He stepped toward Teris giving her a hug. “Be good.” He whispered before releasing her and trying to step away.

“Always.” Teris said, holding on to him a bit longer thinking how much she was going to miss him when the time came. Feeling a swell of emotion she let him go and stepped back giving him a playful shove. “No more promotions.”

Fuegoleon smiled at that. “No promises.”

56.6

The four Black Bulls returned to base. Upon entering the great room their laughter ceased.

“What did you do?” Venice rasped to Teris, barely moving her lips.

Teris thought furiously, trying to think of a reason Julius would be sitting in the great room with Jax as if waiting for them to return.

“Have a good time?” Julius asked, eyes moving from his sister to Yami. “Enjoy your little group date?”

Jax got to his feet. “Quit harassing them. It’s your own fault for not spelling it out. You two. My office.”

Teeth pressed together Yami shut the front door harder than necessary. For once he would like it if ‘you two’ didn’t mean him and Teris. Not that he objected to them always being lumped together; but it was rarely ever for a good thing.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset.” Teris said over her shoulder at Julius as she, Yami, and the two Captain’s made their way down the hall to the back of the house. “We didn’t do anything. Leon was there. You can question him if you doubt me.”

“I don’t doubt you.” Julius told her.

“Then what’s the matter?” Teris asked.

“I should have been more clear.” Julius said. “It’s my fault. We’ll talk about it later.”

Teris stopped and turned to her brother. “Are you going to make more rules about what we can and can’t do? You’re beginning to make me think you’re against Yami and me being together. I thought you were happy for us. Wanted me to be happy.”

Julius stared at her in disbelief. “I’m not--”

“Then why?” Teris questioned.

“Because I’m your older brother and I said so.” Julius snapped.

A look of wounded surprise crossed Teris’ face. Yami paused mid-step only to have Jax place a hand on his shoulder to keep him moving.

Rubbing his forehead, Julius sighed and apologized. “Sorry.”

“For yelling or the rules?” Teris asked.

“I didn’t yell.” Julius said. “And the rules are for your and Yami’s own good. Trust me.”

“I can understand if it was a date with just the two of us.” Teris reasoned. “But to not let us go out with our friends.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t go out with your friends.” Julius said.

She stared at him. “I don’t get you.”

“It’s a good thing then that you don’t have to. All I require is for you to obey.”

“You sound like Fyntch.” Teris spat.

There wasn’t much else she could have said in the moment that would’ve stung more. Julius hardened his resolve knowing what she didn’t. What he hoped she never would. That along with crazy zealots interested in them, that the man who was planned to one day be her father-in-law was more than willing to see Yami dead to get what he wanted and save face.

Julius stared at her. “I’d be more than happy to inform him if you don’t comply.”

Teris sucked in a breath. “You would never.”

“Try me.”

Teris swallowed, eyes flicking away, unable to continue staring into his. “What is this amended rule exactly?”

“I’ll spell it out for Yami later. Right now we got other matters to tackle.” Julius held out an arm, encouraging her to continue walking.

Entering Jax’s office Teris saw Marx. Mood already sour Teris sneered at the Investigations Mage. “Not you again.”

“Be nice.” Julius said.

“Is that another command?” She shot back.

“I can make it one.” He told her.

“I told you and Yami that we would likely try again at a later date.” Jax said, hoping to defuse the situation.

“Don’t see why.” Teris crossed her arms. “He already failed. What’s changed?”

“Stop.” Julius ordered, patience waning.

“Both of you stop.” Jax said. “For once, can you not be such siblings?” When neither Julius or Teris said anything, Jax pointed at the two waiting chairs. “Yami. Teris. Sit.”

Teris did as her Captain ordered. Yami grabbed the back of the chair, pulling it closer to Teris’.

“Stop that.” Jax snapped, pulling the chair out of Yami’s grip and putting it back where it had been. “The seats are placed where they need to be.” Jax looked back at Marx questioning silently, remembering the last time when the Investigations Mage had instructed them to pull Yami and Teris further apart so they couldn’t touch.

Marx nodded.

“As for what’s changed.” Jax said, looking at Teris. “Julius is back to full strength and will be working with Marx.”

Teris glared at her brother.

“If this doesn’t work what’s next?” Yami asked.

“We’re fairly certain this is going to work.” Marx said.

Teris get a derisive huff. “Yeah. You were fairly certain last time too.”

“Teris.” Julius warned.

“She isn’t wrong.” Marx allowed.

“So I asked again.” Yami said.

“Why don’t we try this first and concern ourselves with that if we need to.” Jax said.

Yami looked at Teris. He had gone all day without kissing her. The entire afternoon and the better part of the evening barely getting to touch her. And now this. And to top it off Julius was displeased with him and would have more difficult rules for him to follow in regards to her.

“Shall we begin?” Marx asked, grimoire hovering before him.

Julius nodded his own grimoire appearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am excited to share the next few chapters. Things will be going down. Questions will be answered. And more questions left in their place.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading. Comments and questions are always appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> “I didn’t let it happen.” Nozel rebutted.
> 
> “You let him best you. You may have little to no control over what others achieve or do, but you have complete control over what you do. No son of mine will be found lacking. Least of all when put against a Vermillion. Understood.”
> 
> Nozel swallowed, hearing the threat. “Yes, sir.”


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

It had been a little over three weeks since Julius and Marx had used both their magic in an attempt to fill in the literal blanks in his and Teris’ memories. Yami huffed, wondering if they could even be called memories if they were dreams. Could they be called dreams if the page of Chaos was somehow communicating with them? At least that’s was Julius and Marx thought was happening.

Yami had suggested that they just rip the cursed page out of their grimoires. That had gotten a reaction from Teris, Julius, and Marx. Once Julius and Teris had stopped speaking over each other, Marx had explained that such a thing was impossible. Julius had given other reasons why he shouldn’t try or consider it. But none of those reasons had stopped Yami from later attempting to do just that once alone in his bedroom. Sadly, Marx had been right. While at first Yami had been tentative, simply trying to tear a bit of the page; he had found that even while cloaked in mana he couldn’t do such a thing. He still hadn’t told Teris that he had tried to remove the page, thinking both his attempt and that the History of Chaos truly couldn’t be removed, at least by physical means, would upset her.

Julius’ discussion with Yami after the failed attempt to fill in the gaps of their memories had gone better than Yami had expected. Though Yami had thought Julius had been obvious enough when he had warned him about Nathyn Silva back at Nova House, his mentor had plainly spelled out his concern this time. While Yami wasn’t concerned about any threat the Silva patriarch might pose, he did promise to obey Julius’ commands. Both for the Azure Deers Captains peace of mind and Teris’ sake. It was a simple thing really. Word of dates, even group dates, could get back to Fyntch or Nozel’s father and cause Teris problems. So anything with even numbers of men and women was out, even if they didn’t call it a date, simply for the fact that someone else might. Relieved as Yami was that Julius hadn’t said anything about the missions he and Teris had been going on, Yami was a bit surprised Julius hadn’t spoken against that too. Yami guessed the Captain figured Fyntch and Nathyn understood the difference.

“What are you thinking?” Tobin asked, lifting an iron beam.

“That this is the first time it’s rained since I told Teris I was gonna throw her in the mud.” Yami said.

Tobin smiled at his friend and shook his head. “You’re gonna get yourself in trouble if you go doing that.”

Mind still on Julius’ rules, Yami said. “What? No one’s here but us Bulls. It’s not like I’m going to take her to the center of town and do it.”

“I mean with the girl.” Tobin said. “Teris may talk tough. But girls don’t like that sort of thing.”

“What sort of thing?” Yami asked.

Tobin set the beam down and wiped the sweat off his brow with a forearm. “Getting dirty. Playing rough.”

“Teris would have said otherwise if she was against it.” Yami said.

“Her cousin was there, that guy Randall is probably someone she’s known since childhood too. You think Teris would've backed down with them there?”

“I know she wouldn’t have gone on with me about it if she wasn’t up for it.” Yami said.

Tobin shrugged. “It’s your funeral.”

57.1.2

Venice sat at the table under at tree fanning herself. It was early June and already hot. The three days of rain had done little to cool the temperature. The added humidity only adding an uncomfortable stickiness to the air. Teris exited the kitchens, setting a basket of vegetables on the table.

“I can’t take it.” Venice cried, pulling the neck of her top away to fan the skin underneath. “What I’d give to have wind magic right now.”

“If we’re doing that, why not snow or ice magic?” Teris said, slicing up a carrot.

“Point.” Venice nodded. Though she couldn’t see them she looked down in the direction Tobin and Yami were working. “I don’t know how they can do it. Working like that in this heat.”

“They don’t really have a choice. At least Yami doesn’t.” Teris said.

Venice turned back to her. “You think he’ll catch and keep this one too?”

Teris shrugged. “Think it depends on if it sticks around or moves on.”

“What are you all gonna do with three Saber Wolves?” Venice questioned.

“What do you mean you all?” Teris asked. “How am I involved with what Yami does out there?”

“No Name belongs to you.” Venice reminded.

“In name only. I think of it more as a co-ownership since Yami does most of the work training and tending him.”

“I think of everything you two do as a co-endeavor. Venice said, simply.

“Do you think that way about you and Tobin?” Teris asked, brows furrowed.

Venice shook her head. “Nope.”

“Then--”

“You and Yami are connected in ways no one else is.” Venice said. “Even if you two hated each other you’d still end up together. Your mana feeds off and seeks the others out for mana’s sake!”

“Stop it.” Teris said, mildly uncomfortable.

“Teris!” Yami called.

Teris looked up and down the path.

“Come here a moment.” Yami called, halting from a dozen or so meters away.

“What?” Teris asked.

“Come here.” Yami called again.

“I’m helping Venice prep for supper.” Teris told, thinking that she was doing all the work while Venice kept her company. Not that she minded over much, Venice had bailed her out of chores enough times.

“This’ll only take a moment.” Yami said.

Teris set down the knife, growling as she got up. Halfway to him she asked. “What is it?”

“Just come here already.” Yami urged.

Tobin passed her on his way to Venice, his expression something of concerned amusement. Teris heard Venice ask him what was going on right before Yami threw wad of mud at her.

Teris blinked and looked down at her stomach, the brown blob falling off leaving a stain on her white tank top.

“What was that for?” Teris asked, tone dangerous in its calmness.

Yami held up a rope. “Care to to make a wager? Or were you just posturing on that group date?”

Teris grabbed the rope. “It’s on.”

Yami grinned.

Tobin scratched his head and beard. “I was wrong.”

“What’s that?” Venice asked.

“I thought she wouldn’t go for it.” Tobin told his girlfriend.

Venice huffed, shaking her head. “Never bet against Yami when it comes to Teris. Or vice versa. They instinctively know each other.”

Tobin looked down at Venice and smiled. “Like us.”

“No.” Venice shook her head. “Not like us. Call the others.” She instructed, getting up, the sweltering heat forgotten. “We could all use some entertainment.”

57.2

When his Captain had called him into his office first thing this morning, Nozel had thought it was for a mission. Instead Nozel had been informed he had leave to return to Silva Manor for the day. It had been more than a simple kindness. Nozel sure his father had contacted Captain Pyter and instructed him to send his son home.

It annoyed Nozel. And he had half a mind not to go. But that would only cause him trouble. Lord Nathyn was not a man to be denied. Even as the Silva patriarch’s son and heir, Nozel would have faced terrible consequences. Bothered with his father for interfering with his duty as a Magic Knight and presuming upon his Captain, Nozel entered his father's private study wondering what could be so important that it couldn’t wait or be said through letter.

“You wished to see me.” Nozel said from the door.

“Took you long enough.” Nathyn remarked, not looking up from the paper he was reading. “I told that Captain of yours to give you the message first thing. Are you disinclined toward your familial duties? Or are the Magic Knights making you soft? Letting you sleep around till noon?”

Nozel’s eyes darted to the timepiece that sat on the bureau behind his father's desk. It was little less than an hour past the height of day. Annoyed as he had been, Nozel hadn’t had breakfast. Instead he had taken rations to eat on the way as he traveled the distance to Silva Manor.

“Neither.” Nozel answered, bristling at the accusation. “But since you brought up my duties. I will admit I’m curious as to why I was called. What if there had been a mission?”

Nathyn’s eyes lifted over the page to take in his son. “Was there?”

“No. But, my duties as a Magic Knight are--”

“Come off it boy.” Nathyn snapped, setting down the paper. “So you get a day off. Is that so bad?”

“Considering that I am _not_ disinclined toward my duties. Of which there are many. And you all but commanded my Captain--”

“That lout?” Nathyn huffed. “Pyter Kish is barely a nobleman. I found it surprising that he was allowed into the Silver Eagles in the first place. The squad must have taken a sever turn for the worse after your mother retired.” He sat back in his seat. “No matter, I suppose. You will see the Silver Eagles back to their former upstanding glory once you’re Captain. Speaking of glory. I heard the Vermillion heir is now a Fourth Class Senior Magic Knight.”

Nozel internally flinched, hearing the disapproving accusation in his father's tone.

“You can’t be all that dedicated and enthused about your duties as a Magic Knight if you let that happen.” Nathyn commented.

“I didn’t let it happen.” Nozel rebutted.

“You let him best you. You may have little to no control over what others achieve or do, but you have complete control over what you do. No son of mine will be found lacking. Least of all when put against a Vermillion. Understood.”

Nozel swallowed, hearing the threat. “Yes, sir.”

“Speaking of things you have no control of. The foreign peasant.”

Nozel did his best to keep his expression fixed. But his face gave the tiniest of twitches that his father was sure to have seen.

Nathyn eyed his son a moment. “Are you not even going to try and explain away your failing there?”

“What failing?” Nozel questioned. “While it’s true we were both promoted to the same rank. What am I to do if their Captain insists on sending Yami out with Teris on every mission? If it wasn’t for that. Yami Sukehiro would still be an Intermediate Magic Knight, at best. And Teris would be at least a Fourth Class Senior.”

“If I were you, I would be grateful to Mister Sukehiro in that regard. Holding Teris back is the only thing he’s been good for. Who knows how far Teris would rise in these last two years if not for him. She might’ve even had a chance of becoming Magic Knights Commander. She can hardly be threatened with banishment if she’s of such use to the kingdom.”

“You also can’t have a position that’s filled.” Nozel said. “Commander Greywright has assured Sir Jorah he would remain Knights Commander until Sir Jorah retired as Wizard King. And Sir Jorah shows no sign of doing so.”

“Fair enough.” Nathyn allowed. “In any case we need not concern ourselves with Mister Sukehiro for much longer.”

“Sir?”

“Did you truly believe that I would sit by and do nothing after my sons Intended openly afforded another such liberties?”

Nozel visibly tensed.

“You thought I hadn’t heard?” Nathyn questioned.

Nozel quietly cleared his throat and carefully tendered. “So they’ve held hands in public. Once. That’s hardly--”

“And the night of this party at the Vermilion's summer cabin?” Nathyn watched his son shift on his feet. “To do something like that so openly. Allowing him to mark her as if she were some common-- Well, let’s not finish that sentence shall we. Teris Nova is still a lady. And a royal one at that. Even if she doesn’t act it. Yet.”

Nozel swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

“You look disturbed and surprised, son. Did you think I wouldn’t hear of this? My reach is limitless. I see and hear about everything. Including your sudden departure that night. What happened? Got upset and didn’t want to cause a scene? Or were you too afraid of a simple foreign peasant?”

“I fear no one. Least of all Yami Sukehiro.” Nozel stormed.

“You fear me.” Nathyn said, without blinking.

Nozel glanced away, unable to meet his father's eyes.

“Which is smart.” Nathyn went on. “Maybe one of the few intelligent things you’ve done of late.”

“I’m handling it.” Nozel told.

“No!” Nathyn slammed a hand on the desktop, calm exterior vanishing. “I’m handling it! I’ve given you a chance and you’ve stood by and done nothing but allow that girl to embarrass us by being sullied by that boy. Do you really want some foreign peasants leftovers? If they’re doing such things out in the open. Imagine what they’re doing in private.”

Nozel balled his fists. “Teris would never--”

“Would never what? Marry you?” Nathyn cut in. “Because that’s what she’s said time and again. Isn’t it?”

Nozel lowered his gaze.

“Isn’t it?” Nathyn pressed. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Nozel slowly brought his cold blue eyes up to his father's.

“You hate me.” Nathyn stated, sitting back in his seat. “Do you think I care? I care nothing about your favor. I care nothing about who you or Teris favors. Your love for her is but a convenience. One that has suited my purpose. That is, until you became incapable of managing the situation because you are more afraid of angering the girl than the state her purity will be in when you wed.”

“I--”

“Who told you to speak?” Nathyn questioned, dangerously.

Nozel clamped his mouth shut and stared murderously at his father.

“What you must learn, Nozel, is that your will outranks hers. Just as mine does yours. Teris’ feelings are of no consequence. She will be bound to you in the end no matter what she thinks or feels for you. You will have your prize. This need you have for Teris to reciprocate your love is a weakness. It is time to grow up. Stop caring so much about ones love or hate for you. As long as they comply, such changeable emotions are of no matter.”

“Who?” Nozel asked with barely controlled fury.

“What’s that?” Nathyn smirked, amused at his sons internalized tantrum.

“Who told you?”

“Does it matter? If you somehow manage to box them out I’ll find someone else to report to me. Money and power, son. It’s a commanding force that everyone fears, and everyone wants a piece of. The only problem is one never has enough. Even our own family. Second in line to the throne. One heartbeat away from ruling the kingdom. And we still don’t have enough. I tell you this. If it wasn’t for the Nova’s land and ancient lineage, I would have found someone else to tie you to long ago.”

Nozel’s breath caught.

“What? Did you not believe me when I said your love for Teris was a convenience? That it suits my purpose.” Nathyn shook his head, sighing. “Those Nova’s. They may not have money or societal power. But along with powerful magic, they have something much more important. Much more valuable and lasting. Land. As the oldest royal family in kingdom they own more land than the King himself. Likely more than King Kira Clover and I combined, if not just as much. I get three quarters of it once you and Teris wed.”

Nozel’s head swirled. He had known Fyntch and his father had made a deal to further secure their intention of him and Teris wedding, but he hadn’t realized.

“Take a seat.” Nathyn instructed, watching his son a moment before going on. “This is why Teris is still your Intended and will continue to be so no matter what the girl says or does. That said, for the sake of our family’s image and her purity, there are some things that cannot be allowed to go on. That brother of hers, Fyntch. He can barely contain her when she’s standing right before him. More over, he’s too confidant in the contract he and I signed the year of Lady Resa’s death to put in much of an effort in controlling her. That leaves you and I to see to the matter. But as neither of us have any real control over Teris yet, I am forced to take other, less direct, measures.”

Nozel looked at his father, heart beating faster.

“And now you’re wondering what I mean. What I’ve done. This is your doing my boy. Maybe if you had managed the situation better the foreigner wouldn’t have to be put down.”

Nozel sprung from his seat. He wanted Yami gone. Wanted Yami dead even. But not like this.

“Sit down!” Nathyn ordered.

Nozel stared.

“Don’t make me tell you again.” Nathyn warned, the room growing considerably colder as the patriarch’s mana swelled.

Hands trembling, Nozel slowly did as he was told.

“Follow through. That is what you are lacking. That is what I must teach you.” Nathyn looked at his son. “Don’t tell me you haven’t dreamed of a day that Yami Sukehiro was gone and out of the way. As distasteful as it may be, you’ll no doubt find some enjoyment in comforting Teris over the loss of her little slum rat.”

Nozel looked away.

“Are you worried that she’ll find out? Do you think for a moment that I’d let it be discovered the head of House Silva sent people to take out some foreign peasant? Our name and image, and that of the kingdom is at stake. We can’t allow this open liaison to continue between Yami and Teris. Nor can we be seen to worry or care enough about it to openly do something. Our enemies would think us insecure. Weak. Afraid. No amount of land. No prize. No love. Is worth the damage something like that would do to our name and that of the kingdoms.”

“Stop this father. Please. I beg you.”

“Beg? You would beg for the life of the man who is with the woman you love?” Nathyn taunted.

“As you said. My love doesn’t matter.”

“Did you see them that night?” Nathyn questioned. “Outside the Vermillion’s cabin? Out on that rock? His foreign tongue in her mouth. Dirty hands on her--”

“Stop!” Nozel shut his eyes which only made the images worse.

“You still feel like pleading for his life?” Nathyn asked.

Entire body trembling, Nozel said nothing.

“It doesn’t matter in any case. It’s done. Or it will be by the time you leave. Pick up a quill and help me go through these papers while we wait.”

57.3

Jax hadn’t been pleased with finding his squad in the mist of a mud match. What had started as a simple game between Yami and Teris had quickly blown into all out war with Tobin, Gendry, Venice, Abril, and Bran joining in. Once they had completely covered each other in mud they had begun a sort of sparring session with Olsen, who had refused to dirty himself and had somehow escaped any mud thrown his way, as judge.

Cleaned up from all sign of the afternoons activities Yami and Tobin entered one of Tobin’s preferred establishments in Black Magic alley.

“I thought you didn’t gamble.” Tobin said, as the two made their way to one of the gaming tables.

Yami looked about, taking the place in. “Who said that?”

“The fact that in the near two years I’ve known you, you’ve never gambled.” Tobin remarked.

“I was saving funds and didn’t have any extra to gamble with before.” Yami explained.

“And now that you’re not saving you do?”

“I’m still saving.” Yami admitted. “Just not as much. Having to pay only for time and materials on Teris’ gift saved me a lot. Between that and the time we have left before she’s twenty, I should still have enough even if I don’t put all I can away.”

“Enough for what? Gotta be something big and important if you’re planning it out like this. Gonna buy a ship and try to get back home?”

“This is my home.” Yami said, sitting at a card table.

“So it’d really suck if Teris gets banished.” Tobin said.

Yami ordered his drink and turned back to his friend. “Not gonna happen. Even if it does. The reason this is my home is because she’s here.”

“Aw. Ain’t that sweet.” Tobin teased.

“Shut up.” Yami hushed.

57.3.2

Heath looked over Julius’ shoulder. “Is that Yami with Tobin?”

Certain the Purple Orcas Captain was wrong, Julius turned. Seeing Yami, the Azure Deers Captain paused. “What’s he doing here?”

“I didn’t know he gambled.” Heath said, watching. A regular gambler himself, Heath had come across Tobin quite often and knew him fairly well.

Julius turned back, straightening in his seat. “Oh, Yami gambles. Though I was kind of hoping he had given it up.”

“Never seen him here before.” Heath said. He looked at Julius. “He any good?”

Julius shrugged. “Decent.” It wasn’t really a lie. How good Yami was depended on if Yami was using his sense of Ki.

Heath smiled, wickedly. “And he just may be out of practice. Excuse me.” The Captain got up and headed to the gaming table to join the two Black Bulls.

“Where’s Heath going?” Jon asked, having returned from one of the alleys vendors.

“On his way to hopefully get an expensive lesson.” Julius smirked.

Jon’s eyes narrow when he saw the Purple Orcas Captain sit down, revealing Tobin. His hand clutched around the amulet he had just bought.

Julius noticed the piercing gaze and averted his eyes, taking in what his Vice Captain had gone to buy. Seeing a token that claimed to balance the mood and level emotions, Julius turned away; but not before Jon caught him looking.

Uncomfortable, Jon stuffed the charm in his pocket unable to stop himself from glancing one last time at Venice's new boyfriend. That’s when he saw the other Black Bull.

“Is that Yami?” Jon asked.

Julius nodded taking a sip of his drink.

“I didn’t know he gambled.” Jon said.

“Sure does.” Julius said, looking into his empty glass. “Apparently he’s back at it.”

Their waitress made her way to them. Leaning on the table, her low cut top showed off enough that Julius was certain she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Can I get you anything else?” She asked, her smile playful, voice sultry.

“I’ll have a brandy. Double.” Jon said.

Setting down his empty glass, Julius smiled back at her. He wasn’t sure if it was the lighting or thinness of the blouse but he swore he could almost see the dark sensitive nipples of her breasts.

“What else do you have to offer?” Julius asked, voice lowering an octave from it’s usual timber.

The woman’s smile widened. “For you? Any and everything.”

“Everything?” Julius asked, brows lifting.

The waitress nodded, tongue pushing out to wet her lips.

Julius looked her over once more. “It’ll take it all then.”

Jon’s eyes closed as he rolled them. It was the regular questioned Julius posed when he returned a bar maids interest, followed by his usual response to their offertory answer. This woman wasn’t even the Captain’s usual type. Julius was either feeling generous or was so pent up he didn’t care; cause he easily could have gone to almost any other woman in the tavern and found a willing partner with little to no effort.

“I guess I’ll go to the bar and get my own drink.” Jon muttered, as his Captain and the waitress headed away. Something caught his eye. “Julius! Wait.” Jon called out but there wasn’t time. Knocking over the chair, he got to his feet and ran. His magically created Snow Wolf bounded ahead of him.

Tobin turned to talk to the waitress setting down his drink. His eyes widened when he saw a wolf almost the size of No Name charging at him. Tobin shot to his feet seeing Jon racing behind the thing, certain that the Vice Captain had come to air his grievances against him for the break up with Venice.

The wolf lept. Tobin ducked in barely enough time that his head wasn’t taken off. Landing on the other side of the table, the wolf took two more strides before leaping again. It grabbed a man by the arm, teeth tearing flesh as the blue-white creation thrashed.

The man cried out dropping the blow dart he had been holding. Heath got up and pushed another player out of the way. Yami grabbed the card dealer by the neck and stuffed him under the table as he unsheathed his katana sending a slash of darkness in the direction of an on coming bolt of lightening. The waitress, who had been in the mist of serving their table, screamed from the floor. Tobin grew in size and shoved her under the table with a leg. Who knows, maybe she and the card dealer would bond and a beautiful new relationship would form. If that happened. Tobin expected a wedding invitation.

Heath began to sing a ballad that invigorated the other three men. Clearing their heads, boosting their senses, and giving them energy. Tobin felt his sore tired muscles from the days work relax and unknot, and wished that they had someone like Heath on their squad. He sure would’ve liked to take advantage of the Purple Orcas Captain’s voice magic more often.

Heath turned, seeing another man channeling his magic, preparing to attack. “I think not.” The Captain said, the man falling over, grabbing his bleeding ears.

From the gaming rooms archway Julius saw three others preparing to attack from the second level walkway. Time sphere in hand, Julius focused on them. The sphere rotated clockwise faster and faster till there was nothing left of the three adversaries but dust.

Another attacker, with some sort of metal magic, sent a barrage of knives at Yami. Yami created a black-hole that pulled them all in, then dealt a dark cloaked strike of his own. The man barely brought up a magically created shield in time. The force of Yami’s strike sent him flying.

“Yami! No!” Julius shouted as Yami charged in close for a second strike.

Yami either didn’t hear or didn’t care. More than a dozen more men came out of the shadows.

Julius joined his fellow Magic Knights. “Watch after Yami.” He ordered, eyes still on his protege.

“Why?” Jon asked. “Are they after him?”

“What has he gotten himself into now?” Tobin muttered.

“I don’t know. But I’m liking the guy more and more.” Heath smiled.

Finished with the one who had attacked him, Yami back tracked to his fellows. He watched the gang of attackers, silently daring any of the twelve facing them to strike.

“Your facing two Magic Knight Captains and these three.” Heath said. “You want to cut your losses or continue this foolishness? This one here really doesn’t have a middle ground.” He went on, tilting a head to Julius. “He either captures or kills.”

“He really doesn’t.” Jon agreed.

“They’re right.” Julius said. “And I’m not in the mood for capturing.”

Despite his words, Julius didn’t think the men would walk away. Not if they were here for the reason he thought they were. He glanced at Yami, blaming himself for not being clearer of the dangers from the start. Much as he had figured something like this might happen, he had been hoping that Nathyn Silva would think a foreign peasant unworthy of attention and effort.

“That said,” Julius went on lowering his voice for the Magic Knights alone, “let’s try to take one or two into custody. I’ve a mind to question them.”

Not that Julius thought it would do any good. None of the attacking gang had likely dealt with Lord Silva personally. And even if one had and told them who had hired them and for what, there was still little to nothing that could be done against Lord Silva himself. The man was virtually untouchable. The only act that could endanger him and his family's standing and freedom was an act of treason or plan of regicide.

“Can’t you put them in stasis?” Heath whispered to Julius.

“That many? All of them probably at full strength… I could maybe take out half of them.” Julius cursed himself. If he hadn’t used so much mana in stopping a wall of water and rewinding time to repair a levee break a couple days ago. But a town and lives had been at stake, and no one else had been around. He had to get stronger.

“By take out you mean--”

“He means kill them.” Jon said, answering Tobin’s question.

“You like killing people or what?” Tobin questioned.

“Fast forwarding time within a sphere is easier than looping.” Julius said.

“Well then do that. Make them all old men or something.” Tobin said.

“Like we said, Julius doesn’t really have a middle ground.” Heath told.

“Once time starts spinning is hard to stop until there’s nothing left.” Julius said, mildly chagrined. He really did need to get stronger.

“You’re scary as hell.” Tobin declared.

“Time’s up.” Heath said, smiling at the fear he saw in some of the men’s eyes. “What’ll it be?”

The group of men looked to a single woman who readied her magic. The others turned back doing the same.

“Alright then.” Heath grinned. “Let’s danc--”

A green fog surrounded their adversaries. They sputtered, clawing at their necks, coughing. Blood spit from their mouths and noses, then started to drip from their eyes and ears. In ones and twos, they fell over.

The group of Magic Knights turned to see Win Dred, Captain of the Green Mantis, standing at the back entrance. “You guys were taking way too long.”

“You didn’t kill them all did you?” Julius questioned, taking a tentative step toward one of them. The fog of Win’s toxin magic dissipating.

“Of course I did.” Win said. “We start arresting gangs that think they can attack Magic Knights during their off time and we’ll never get a moments rest. Everyone will be doing it.” He twirled a finger. “You, ah, wanna do your time magic thingy and turn them all to dust. Sure make clean up a lot easier.”

“No.” Julius snapped. “I don’t want to do that.”

“Why? Can’t you? Shouldn’t be a problem now that there’s no mana left in them.” Win said.

Julius glared at Win.

“Fine.” Win sighed. “You clean this up. Me. I’m going to go talk to that waitress you were heading out with.”

“Just how long were you standing there watching?” Jon asked Win.

“You should teach your Vice Captain how to speak to superiors.” Win told Julius. “He sounded almost accusing there. I could probably bring him up on charges.”

“Get out of here, Win.” Heath sneered.

“You’re welcome.” Win smiled, giving them a wave as he made his way passed them. “Hey cutie.” He called to the waitress that had been serving Julius’ table. “How about a drink on the house for stopping that lot from tearing this place apart?”

“He disgusts me.” Heath said.

“Though he isn’t wrong about us causing a mess in tearing this place apart.” Jon said.

Tobin shrugged. “That’s half the fun.”

Jon scowled at him.

“You know. For a second there I thought that wolf was coming after me.” Tobin told.

“For a second there, it was.” Jon said, stepping away.

“Yep. He still hates me.” Tobin muttered, looking after the Vice Captain.

Yami sheathed his katana. “Do you blame him.”

Tobin shrugged. “No. Nor do I care. I got the girl.”

Heath looked around catching sight of the hand of cards Yami had been holding. Turning to Julius, he yelled. “You liar!”

Julius blinked. “Pardon?”

Heath grabbed the cards that would've cleaned out half his funds. “You said he was decent.”

Julius looked at the cards Heath was waving in front of him. “And lucky it would seem.”

Heath threw the cards at him. “I’m with Win. You clean up this mess.”

Julius watched him go. Turning his eyes to Jon, he said. “You heard the man.”

“What? Me?” Jon pointed to himself.

“I got to take these two to their base.” Julius said. “Can’t let them stick around here. Who knows if there’s more.”

“If there’s more why am I being left alone?” Jon retorted.

“For the same reason that I didn’t instruct anyone to watch after you.” Julius uttered softly.

Yami looked up, having missed a bit. Looking to Tobin, he questioned quietly. “When did Julius say to watch after someone?”

Tobin shrugged.

Yami’s eyes narrowed thinking his friend as bad a liar as he was a bluffer. He eyed the mass of dead men, turning back to view the scattering of ones they had taken out before Win’s magic finished off the rest. There were seventeen bodies. Twenty total attackers counting the three Julius had done away with. Were they really all sent just for him? If he wasn’t so disturbed by it, he would have felt honored that Nozel’s father thought him worthy of such a force.

Julius turned to Tobin and Yami. Seeing Yami’s expression the Captain went to him. “You understand my concern now?”

Yami eyed the mass of dead men. What would’ve happened if they had attacked on his and Tobin’s way back to base? Hired by Lord Silva would they have dared to attack while he and Teris were out riding? The thought didn’t sit well with him. Yami didn’t fear death per say. But he didn’t like the thought of his friends being endangered because of him. Certainly not Teris. Even if the attackers were smart enough not to hurt her. Having Teris held back and witnessing such a thing, no matter the outcome, greatly upset him.

Yami nodded.

Julius placed a hand on his shoulder. “Good. Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> It hadn’t happened yesterday; but this morning Yami had come downstairs to find Teris sitting in the darkened great room the sun just cresting the horizon. Upon seeing him, she had stood and rushed to him burrowing into his chest asking what was going on with her. It had killed him that all he had been able to do was hold her.
> 
> That was part of the reason Yami had been so keen to agree to this mission. He had thought it would take her mind off all that. Instead, he had led them right into danger.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on doing a secondary update on Friday; but I'm packing and heading back home that day so here's Friday's 'fill the manga void' update a day early. FYI for those of you on Tumblr, I did a post with prompts/questions for oc's. Feel free to send in an ask about any of the fics many OC’s.

Chapter 58

Nine days later Jax entered the dining hall. The Black Bulls Captain didn’t know if it was because he was especially hungry or what, but breakfast smell particularly good this morning. It was a shame he couldn’t dig right in.

“You two. With me.” Jax called, and turned back looking over the serving table once more as he exited the room.

“Black Sheep! Lord of Destruction! Captain’s talking to you. Don’t pretend you don’t know otherwise.” Bronn snapped from his seat at the table.

Yami threw down his napkin and sighed. Just once it would be nice if ‘you two’ didn’t mean him and Teris and have something bad attached. He and Teris got up. Yami taking one last mouthful before stepping away. Teris grabbed the biscuit off Olsen's plate that he had just slathered preserve on.

“Oui!” Olsen complained.

“You can have mine.” Teris told.

Venice passed Teris’ plate over to him. Olsen scowled at the dish and shook his head. Teris was a royal. She was suppose to have better table manners than this. One simply did not grab food off of another's plate and offer up their own as replacement. Olsen tried to think back to when Teris had first arrived. Had she always been this denigrate or had her time with the other Black Bulls effected her civilities for the worse?

Outside the dining hall, Jax stood a few paces from the door, waiting for them.

“I got a mission here.” Jax said, handing the order over when Yami and Teris reached him. “Was wondering if you two wanted it.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Teris asked, as Yami looked over the page.

Jax watched the other man, raising a brow. “With what happened a week or so ago, I wasn’t sure. I know Julius wouldn’t like it. But you’re not his. You’re mine. Bronn said Gilly will be done shortly before January so time’s sort on that front, or I likely would've just sent someone else out without offering.”

Eyes lifting to Jax, Yami lowered the paper.

Looking between the two, Teris reached for the mission order. “Why? What happened last week?”

Jax glanced at her. Yami gave the Captain a slight shake of his head. Well, Jax thought, that made sense. How would one tell their girlfriend that their Intended’s father had ordered an attempt on their life?

“Just a bit of a brawl in a pub was all I heard.” Jax told her.

Teris turned to Yami. “That evening when you and Tobin went out for drinks?”

Yami shrugged.

“But Julius brought you back. Didn’t he?” Teris questioned.

“Yeah, he was there.” Yami said.

“Was my brother in this brawl?” Teris asked, trying to imagine such a scene.

Yami turned to Jax. “We’ll take it.”

“You sure?” Jax questioned.

“You’re good with it?” Yami asked Teris.

“It’s a bit close to Silva Manor. But Lord Nathyn usually sends the kids away to one of the other residences for the summer, leaving him to himself. That is if he isn’t at Silva Castle in Castle City. So we shouldn’t have any worries about running into them.”

Yami and Jax shared a looked.

“What’s this?” Teris asked, seeing the silent exchange.

“Nothing.” Jax said. “Just want to make sure you’re both comfortable with it. I know Julius has been on your case about being cautious with when and where you two are allowed to be the couple you are and don’t want to cause any problems.”

“Like you said, Julius isn’t our Captain. And this is a mission.” Teris bristled.

“Yami?” Jax asked, one last time.

“If what you said about Jorah being harder on us is true. We need to take every chance that comes our way. There’s no way I’m letting Olsen take Bronn’s place as Vice Captain.” Yami told.

Jax took the mission order from them. “Alright then. I’ll send this in with your names. Try to get this done quickly and quietly. I’ll expect you back in a couple days at the latest.” He turned and made for his office, then stopped and looked back. “One more thing. Yami.”

“Sir?”

“With me.” Jax called, turning back and heading down the hall.

Yami placed a hand on Teris’ hip. “I’ll meet you out front. Mind stopping by the dining hall to tell Gendry not to overfeed the wolves this time? Pilfer’s put on some weigh.”

Teris chuckled.

Yami entered the Captain’s office.

Jax took up a quill and held it over the mission order. “You sure?”

“I’m not saluting Olsen.” Yami said.

Jax shook his head, smiling despite himself. “When’s the last time you saluted Bronn? Have you ever?” He set the quill down, growing serious. “There will be other missions. Greywright is doing what he can to feed us the most likely that’ll get you two promoted.”

Yami scowled. It felt like cheating. Something he wasn’t always adverse to given certain circumstances. But this wasn’t one of them.

Jax stared back at him. “Don’t give me that look. I have no shame in accepting all the help I can get if it means getting what I want. You think I’d work well with that flowery spoken man as my right hand? I’d rather steal a ranking Magic Knight from another squad. But that’ll hardly win me any favors, and cause me no end of trouble.”

“Then put our names down and let us go.” Yami said.

“A gang of twenty. What would you have done if Julius, Heath, Jon, and Tobin hadn’t been there?” Jax asked.

Yami shrugged. “They were.”

“And next time? What if this incident I’m sending you and Teris off to was created to get you out in the open so some hired gang could try again?”

“It’s well known by now that Teris and I have been going out on missions together. I doubt even someone like Nathyn Silva would do something that might put Teris in danger.”

“I’ve learned not to doubt where royals are involved.” Jax said.

“You really think he’s stupid enough to let them try something so close to his home?” Yami asked.

“The better to make certain there’s no mistakes.” Jax argued.

“If you didn’t want us to go, why offer it?” Yami questioned, impatiently.

“I just want to make sure you’re thinking clearly. You can’t get a promotion if you’re dead.” Jax said.

Speaking of his eventual demise, Yami smirked. “You’re about a thousand years too soon for that.”

“Here.” Jax tossed him a communication crystal. “Just in case.”

Yami looked at it. It was lighter than he had imagined, yet didn’t feel at all delicate.

“Keep it out of sight.” Jax commanded. “I don’t want you having to explain to Teris why you have such a thing.”

“Practice for when we’re Vice Captains.” Yami smirked, thinking up an answer should she ask.

Trying not to smile, Jax waved him off. “Just keep it hidden.”

58.2

Ellara hung around Greywright’s office, waiting for the mission order that had got out to the Black Bulls base to return. Bronn’s engagement and Captain Jax’s plans for Yami and Teris had been an immeasurable help. Greywright’s favor of Yami and Teris, sending high profile missions their way, only added in assisting the Agents of Chaos when the time came.

Greywright exited his office to find Ellara standing about. “Can I help you?”

“Just wondering if you were free for lunch this afternoon. Things have been quieter than usual of late and I figured we could take advantage of a more relaxed meeting.” Ellara answered.

“I was on the way out actually. Things might be quiet. But I’d like to know why.” Greywright said.

“Can’t it just be quiet?” Ellara asked.

“You’ve been around long enough to know better.” Greywright said.

“Knife a girl for hoping, why don’t you.” Ellara huffed, humorously.

“Commander.” A clerk handed Greywright a paper.

Greywright took it. Looking it over, he smiled. “As if there was any doubt.”

“What’s that?” Ellara asked, lifting an inquisitive brow.

Greywright waved the filled mission order before placing in on his aides desk. “You may not know who will replace you yet. But it’s looking more and more like I just might.”

“Teris Nova? Captain Julius’ little sister?” Ellara questioned.

Greywright nodded. “She and Yami are headed out on yet another mission.”

“Hungry aren’t they.” Ellara commented, tapping down her pleasure.

“They’re under the clock.” Greywright told.

“I’ll say. Not only does Lady Teris have until she’s twenty to be ranked Grand Magic Knight. But then she has to somehow convince you to break your promise to Sir Jorah and retire early. I don’t see how Teris Nova would be able to replace you if she’s banished. That is if she actually follows through with her claims and has the nerve to disobey the Nova patriarch’s command.”

“Look at you.” Greywright smirked. “Knowing all the details of my Knights lives.”

“The lives of the Black Bulls at least.” Ellara shrugged, realizing she had said too much. “Or have you forgotten?”

Greywright thought of the evening he had gone to check on the Wizard Kings Advisor only to find Ellara already had company in the form of Olsen.

“Believe me. I’ve tried.” Greywright remarked.

Ellara laughed. “It’s been half a year. How can you still be traumatized?”

“I’m not traumatized.” Greywright said.

“It’s not like you saw anything.” Ellara went on.

“It’s still weird.” Greywright told.

“You mean like when you fraternize with my people?” Ellara teased.

Greywright frowned. He did his best not to.

Ellara smiled. “How about I make it up to you? Lunch is on me when you get back. That’s if it’s still quiet.”

“Now you really are jinxing us.” Greywright scolded with a smirk.

Happy with how things had turned out, Ellara made her way to her office in Magic Investigations. She had done her part. Alowishus would be pleased. Now all she had to do continue appearing haggard and overworked around her people, so when she had Sir Jorah send her home to rest for a few days no one would think anything of it.

58.3

“Yami.”

“Hmm?”

“Was there something more to that brawl?”

“What’s that?” Yami glanced over at Teris as they stepped through the over growth, tracking their foe.

Teris’ light travel worked well to get them to a place. But it took a lot out of her, magically and physically. With her recent lack of restful sleep and the jump to get them here, Teris already looked tired. The humid heat likely only added to her sluggish movements.

Yami noticed further sign that the group they sought had passed through here. They sure hadn’t been careful, he thought. Grass tramped down. Branches broken. He had even seen a piece of torn fabric blowing from a thorn brush. Still, there were no fresh tracks in the mud and the ground had been dry when they arrive in the area early this morning.

At least the rain had stopped, Yami thought running a hand through his wet hair, slicking it back. A strand fell back in his face, dripping droplets of water that tickled his upper lip, causing it to twitch.

“Jax was acting strange is all.” Teris said, elaborating her question.

“Jax is strange. He can’t help it.” Yami deflected.

“But if there was something. You’d tell me. Right?” Teris pressed.

Yami paused. He didn’t want to lie. An idea of a diversion struck him. It kind of went against the rules Julius had set. But Yami was certain Julius didn’t want Teris knowing the truth of that night anymore than he did. Besides, they were utterly alone. His sense of mana and Ki told him as much. Not to mention that he really wanted to kiss her if she allowed.

Yami grabbed Teris’ hand, bringing her up short. “There is something I want to tell you. Well, more like ask.”

“What’s that?”

Yami stepped over a small shrub, nearing her. “If were alone in a forest, do Julius’ rules still apply?”

Teris fought a smile. “When we’re on mission? I would think so. I’d imagine Jax wouldn’t be so happy about it either.”

“That’s too bad.” Yami muttered, the back of his hand tracing down Teris’ arm, the sleeve of her soaked through blouse clinging to her. Yami noted that her skin was enticingly visible through the wet fabric. He plucked at the sleeve of her shirt and told. “You should take that off.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’ll catch cold.”

Teris scoffed. “In this heat? I’m pretty sure half this damp is sweat not rain.”

“It’ll dry out faster.” Yami tried again.

“Stop it. We’re working.” Teris chided.

Something in the growth behind her caught Yami’s eye. Straightening, Yami looked passed her, searching for movement. Stepping to the side to get a clearer viewed, he watched and waited eyes and senses tuned in.

Teris turned, looking as well. All else forgotten when she heard a rustling.

A fox appeared. Saw them, and cut a sharp turn.

Teris relaxed only to find Yami still tense and watchful.

“I didn’t sense its Ki.” He told her, softly.

Teris knew that Yami’s sense of Ki wasn’t determinate on humans. He could sense the Ki of animals just as well, if not better. It was part of what made him so good at handling and training the Saber Wolves. He could even sense the Ki of rocks or, in the case of the mud match, mud if he had the mind to. Anything with a life force had Ki he had once told her. And therefore, with enough focus and attention, Yami could sense it up to a point. If Yami had been actively paying attention to the surrounding Ki, he should have sensed the fox’s presence before it ever showed itself.

Teris reached behind her, unclasping the soft case that contained her grimoire. Yami gave her a nod, doing the same with his. Hand on the hilt of his katana Yami waited, senses straining. There was nothing. Which was disturbing within a forest. Yami cursed himself for not finding the utter of lack of anything strange before now.

Yami’s left hand reached out to Teris. “Get us out of here.”

If it was just him, or if he had been with anyone else, Yami might have stayed. But he wasn’t taking any chances with Teris’ safety. It wasn’t that he didn’t think her capable. Far from it. But his gut told him to get Teris out of there. Something wasn’t right. Maybe it was just because he was concerned over the increase in forgotten dreams, communications, whatever Julius and Marx called them, that Teris had been experiencing.

Teris had only told him about it a few days ago. Apparently it had been going on for more than a week before that. Yami had been upset that she hadn’t told him sooner. His anger, hurt, and worry had apparently been evident on his face as Teris had quickly apologized for waiting so long to tell him.

Her reasoning, or excuse as Yami still saw it, was that she still didn’t remember anything about the dreams, and didn’t want to suffer Marx and Julius trying again. All Teris could say about the experience was that she was waking up with a start earlier and earlier each time. The same disoriented feeling as before being the only thing that told her it had happened again.

It hadn’t happened yesterday. But this morning Yami had come downstairs to find Teris sitting in the darkened great room, the sun just cresting the horizon. Upon seeing him, Teris had stood and rushed to him. Burrowing into his chest, she asked what was going happening to her. It had killed Yami that all he had been able to do was hold her. That was part of the reason why Yami had been so keen to agree to this mission. He had thought it would take Teris’ mind off all that. Instead, he had led them right into danger.

Teris grasped Yami’s hand. Nothing happened.

Yami saw the look in her eye and knew she hadn’t been able to light travel. He clutched her hand all the tighter and cursed, unsheathing his katana.

“It’s not working.” Teris said.

“It’s alright.” Yami’s eyes scanned the surrounding trees, senses alert despite how useless they currently were.

“No. Nothing’s working.” Teris said, her back facing his, eyes searching the forest for movement. She had to physically take out her grimoire when it didn’t come at her call. The tome didn’t shine with it’s usual magical energy when she opened it.

Yami glanced over his shoulder. Seeing what she meant, he cursed again. At least they could be fairly sure who they were dealing with. This wasn’t another gang Nathyn Silva had hired to take him out. This was something far worse. These were people who wouldn’t merely try to restrain Teris, making her watch as he fought for his life. These were the people they had faced before. Who had hit and cut Teris. Who had tired to take her from the Black Bulls base. And taken her to another dimension during the Battle at the Border.

Teris hated feeling helpless. But even after all her physical training with Yami, without her magic she practically was. She remembered the mage, Calen, capable of rendering them magic-less. How she had met him for a second time, locked away in a different dimension during the Battle at the Border. She recalled Calen’s scarred face and milky eyes that had taken the place of the ones she had burned out during their first meeting. Calen hadn’t been proficient in physical combat or even of average male size. Still, he had out muscled her. He had been able to read what she was going to do a second before she did it; thanks to his new eyes that had come from some dead mage who had premonition magic. It had taken Teris all she had physically and mentally to render Calen unconscious so she could use her magic and get out of that dimensional space.

“Remember the gully we passed half a kilometer back?” Yami asked, voice low, eyes continuing their scan.

Teris put her grimoire away and nodded. Yami didn’t see her nod but trusted that she remembered.

“Just on the other side of it. Passed that downed tree. There was a rock face. It looked like there might've been a small burrow in there.” Yami said, wishing he had gone to inspect it.

He hadn’t bothered because none of the tracks had gone in that direction. From the distance he and Teris had been when they passed, it was difficult to say how big the opening was. But if Teris could fit through, he could work from there knowing she was safe and his back was covered. He just hoped it was deep enough.

Still holding Teris’ hand, Yami turned in the direction they had come. “Let’s go.”

They ran. With Yami’s greater stride he was soon pulling Teris along and had to slow so she could keep up. Whether it was caused by the surprise of going from hunter to prey. Or because he wasn’t accustomed to carrying one. Yami had forgotten about the communication stone Jax had given him. Only now remembering, he released Teris’ hand and paused long enough to reach into his pocket and pull it out.

Teris passed him and looked back, slowing.

“Who told you to stop!” Yami snapped.

He began moving again and so did she. Teris didn’t look back, feeling Yami close the distance behind her. She wondered at the communication crystal he had. Only Magic Knights Captains, or their equivalent within the other divisions, carried them. Though occasionally Vice Captains did depending on the circumstance. While it would have been nice for every Magic Knight and Sentry in the field to have one. They were so rare that that was impossible.

Yami cursed, shaking the stone roughly. “Do you know how to use this thing?”

“It should vibrate when you talk into it.” Teris said.

Feeling nothing, Yami handed it to her. “You try.”

Teris reached out, grabbing the crystal. A direct hit of condensed air struck them. Yami and Teris were thrown apart. Teris hit the ground and rolled to a stop. Wind knocked out of her, she sucked in lungfuls of air. Blinking watery eyes, Teris searched for Yami. She saw him twenty or so paces away getting to his feet. His arms were scratched up and bleeding. But he otherwise seem uninjured.

Miraculously she had held onto the communication crystal. Getting to her feet, Teris spoke into it.

Yami pointed at her and then the direction they had been headed. Teris continued on, pushing passed the sharp pain that stabbed her right knee with every step she now took. Yami veered to her as he ran. Teris shook her head when he reached her.

“It’s no good.” Teris told. Who or whatever was rendering them magic-less was also effecting the communication crystal. You know who it is, Teris thought picturing Calen's scarred face.

Yami’s voice broke into her thoughts. “It’s alright. Let’s just get to the rock face.”

They crossed the gully and made it to a small clearing. The rock face was thirty or so feet ahead. Yami took in the size of the opening and saw what he had already known. There was no way he would fit. Even if could've there was no telling how deep the hole went or where, if anywhere it led. In any case their pursuers could have simply followed, trapped them inside, or possibly even crush them from outside. The plan had always been to get Teris inside and defend. If Teris didn’t listen, Yami would stuff her inside and close the hole up behind her to keep her safe.

Yami pointed to the hole in the stone wall, directing Teris. “Go.”

Teris paused. “You can’t fit through that! I’m not even sure I can.”

“Go!” Yami yelled.

“No!” Teris barked back.

“Inside!” Yami ordered.

Teris shook her head.

Yami growled. “I can’t do this and worry about you! You have no magic!”

“Neither do you!” Teris argued, struggling not to succumb to the frantic feeling that danced around the fringes of her mind.

Yami gave her a firm shove. “Go.”

Teris held onto him.

Yami pulled his arm free. “Don’t make me carry you over and stuff you in.” He heard their pursuers closing. “Go!” Yami gave Teris another push. He turned in the direction they had come, fingers rolling over the hilt of his katana.

“Yami!”

Something about Teris’ voice made Yami turn, katana ready.

“I wouldn’t.” A cloaked figure said. The man held Teris before him, one hand on her shoulder. His other arm was extend to the side, holding the end of a gold glowing rope that was wrapped around Teris’ neck.

Yami glanced down seeing Teris’ hands were also magically bound, as were her arms which were tied tightly to her sides.

Teris gave Yami a communicative look. Yami subtly shook his head. Even if what she planned went smoothly there were still more coming, mere seconds out.

“You gave us a workout.” Calen breathed, coming out into the clearing. “Yami. Sheath the sword and toss it over. You know by now it’s nothing but a common brutish weapon. It won’t serve you any good. And will only encourage you to try and fight.”

Teeth gritted, Yami did as he was told, pulling the katana’s sheath from his belt. Though he had only practiced with the hidden belt sword a handful of times, Yami was grateful for Teris’ gift. Even if whatever was blocking their magic got taken out, his reach and ability with such a weapon was severely limited. Still, it was better than nothing. Even without magic, Yami felt better knowing it was there as an option.

“The entire belt if you will. It’ll be easier to keep your blade and grimoire together that way.” Calen said.

“You want her belt too?” The Rope Mage holding Teris asked.

“You have her grimoire. Best not to go touching her overmuch least we set this one off.” Calen jutted a chin at Yami. “We don’t want them overexerting themselves.”

“You planned this whole thing out. Even to the point of leading us here.” Yami surmised. “Why?”

“To prove to you that we know everything.” Calen told. “We know you. We know what you see and hear. What you think and plan.”

“If you had this one here waiting for us, why the stunt with the Air Mage?” Yami questioned, eyeing the eight others who stood with the one giving the orders.

Calen smirked. “A bit of theater. Had to make the moment believable least you suspect and change your plan. Not that it would’ve mattered.”

Yami tilted his head, just realizing. “I know you. You’re the one that attacked us the first time. Teris burned out your eyes.”

Calen’s lip twitched at the memory. “And my Master graciously saw fit to give me new ones.”

“I would request a different set. Those look passed due.” Yami said.

Indeed they did. The opaque cataract-like film over the golden hues was unnerving.

Calen eyed him a moment. “Yami Sukehiro. Feel free to verbally jab all you like. Such bait won’t work on me.”

“What do you want this time Calen? More hair? Spit? Another beat down?” Teris asked.

“I’ll admit the broken nose was rather painful.” Calen said, turning to her.

“Surprised your Master Alowishus didn’t give you a new one of those.” Teris taunted.

Calen ignored her. Looking to his fellows he said. “Let’s go. The Master is waiting.”

“The communication stone?” The one holding Teris asked, releasing her shoulder to hold it out.

Teris looked down, eyeing the crystal. But what good would going for it do? It wasn’t working. Either Calen's magic was dampening it’s ability too. Or one of the others with him was effecting it. Still, it was a way to call for help. Who knew where or how far they were taking them. Even if she and Yami managed to get away at some point, who knew what state they’d be in. Being able to contact Jax or anyone at Magic Knights Headquarters might be the only way to get them back home. Especially if they were taken outside of the Clover Kingdom. Teris looked at Yami seeing he was thinking along the same lines. Hoping they’d take the communication crystal with them.

Calen glanced at it. “Leave it. Once we’re gone their Captain will track their steps and find it here.” He smiled. “They’ll be left thinking House Silva had something to do with their disappearance. By the time they realize otherwise, we’ll be done with them.”

“What do you mean done? What are you planning?” Yami demanded.

“Bind him.” Calen commanded.

Yami lunged at Calen. A set of magical chains wrapped around Yami and cinched him tightly. He fell over, cursing and thrashing.

“Yuric.” Calen ordered.

Yuric stepped forward, using his air magic to lift Yami off the ground.

Calen looked at Teris. “You can be good and follow. Or Slade there can choke you unconscious and carry you.”

“You’re taking us to see Alowishus?” Teris asked.

Calen smiled. “I almost forgot about your little obsession with our Master. You’ll follow nice and good if it means you get to meet him. Won’t you?”

Teris glanced at Yami, who hovered horizontally. She had shared everything she had with him. She had explained what little she had learned. Telling him her best theories and bouncing a few of the wilder ones off of him. Though Yami had listened attentively, his interest and commitment to learning more had never been the same as hers. Teris wondered how much Yami even remembered of what they had discussed on the matter.

“The Master has been looking forward to meeting you as well. The both of you.” Calen glanced back at Yami. A portal opened beside him.

Teris’ eyes darted around, wondering which one was the spatial mage. “Replace the one my squad killed? And so soon too. Did you morn your dead Spatial Mage friend? Did Alowishus? I doubt Alowishus cares about anyone but himself--” Teris choked, the rope tightening around her neck.

“Let her go!” Yami yelled, thrashing.

“Do as he says. Loosen your hold.” Calen ordered.

“I could kill you right now for disparaging the Master.” The Rope Mage breathed in Teris’ ear.

“Slade. I assure you, the Master will be more displeased if she arrives injured than learning she spoke ill of him.” Calen warned.

Slade loosened the rope around Teris’ neck. Teris coughed, the deep breaths of air burning her bruised throat. Yami glared murderously at the man holding Teris captive. He was going to kill him. He was going to kill all of them.

58.4

Ellara left the infirmary having effected the healers memories to recall that she had been severely dehydrated, undernourished, and overworked. Using her transportation charm, she appeared in her home in Raque. Looking about, she thought it a shame that she couldn’t spend the entire evening there. But Alowishus wanted her at Sanctuary tonight.

Ellara took a quick bath with the scent Alowishus liked so much. Olsen hadn’t been pleased; but she hadn’t seen him all month just to make sure there was no lingering scent of him on her. Laying down in bed she closed her eyes. Not even a full second passed before she felt the change in the firmness under her. Opening her eyes, she sat up in different location.

Disappointed and relieved that Alowishus wasn’t there to greet her, Ellara asked. “Was such care truly necessary?”

Calen stepped forward. “When the Master last spoke with you, you mentioned that Julius Nova may have developed an interest in your doings. Considering we just abducted his sister the same day you happen to be sent home, the Master thought it best to leave nothing to chance. If the Captain's suspicion is so that he becomes bold enough to enter your home in Raque and use his time magic to see the events. He will see you arrive, bathe, take the concoction the healers gave you, and head to bed. Kefer has been ordered to hold your image there until you return to awake refreshed and ready to resume your duties.”

Ellara nodded. She appreciated Alowishus’ care. Rising to her feet she asked Calen. “Has he seen them yet?”

Calen shook his head. “The Master is busy in his office. Yami and Teris are being held separately in the prepared mana blocked cells. Even without magic, they were working themselves into a frenzy at being kept apart. Himmel was called upon to sing them to sleep. The Master ordered that they be kept that way so they don’t overexert or unduly harm themselves before it’s time.”

58.5

Alowishus had moved the skull that sat on the shelf behind his desk to the center of the desktop. “I have them. Yami and Teris. The Lord of Destruction and Ray of Annihilation.”

Met with silence, Alowishus taunted. “What? No words of dissuasion or doubt this time, Old Man?”

Further silence.

“You’re only allowed to speak for three nights at the moons death. Do you really have nothing to say till the next?” Alowishus questioned.

The skull stared back at him like the lifeless object he knew it wasn’t.

Irritated, Alowishus leered over the skull. “I could smash you to dust.”

“That would be appreciated.” The skull finally spoke.

Alowishus smiled in victory. The voice of the long dead man sounding in his head.

“But doing so would end my torment. And you would never allow that.” The skull went on.

“If only you had ended mine when you had the chance.” Alowishus retorted.

Unlike the skulls telepathic words, his were spoken aloud.

“I tried to end you.” The skull said.

“Indeed you did. More than once. Too bad you weren’t willing to take the measures needed to truly end me.”

“You can still stop this.”

“But it’s barely beginning.” Alowishus said.

“Let the Light and Darkness go.”

“No.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” The skull said.

“Yes. It does. I will finally have what I want. And you, Old Man, will helplessly watch as I take what you were unwilling to give me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. You all have made me squee and heart sing. I love getting to share one of my greatest passions with you. And knowing that you all are enjoying the ride is the BEST feeling in the world. So THANKS!!!
> 
> Don't forget to send in any of those character development questions on Tumblr if you wish.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Alowishus stepped to her so quickly that he was a blur. Teris was slammed against the wall, barely able to put together what had happened. Though the pressure against her chest wasn’t overly hard, it was still painful. It felt as if her chest had some sort of wound or infection. Despite the adrenaline inducing situation, her heartbeat slowed and weakened. She found it painful and difficult to breathe, as if her lungs were withering, growing smaller and tighter.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had four different people ask me about Yami smoking in this fic. So in case anyone else was wondering if/when he'll pick up the habit here you go:  
I planned on him taking up smoking as he got older. Even had this idea of him toying with a reed or stalk of grass the way he does his cigarettes till he picked up the habit. I also had the idea of having him use a bit of mana skin to protect his lungs. But alas I got caught up in writing. Figured I’d go back and add those bits. Got too far ahead and never did. With 157chapters written and a quarter of the story left to write, those changes/additions won’t be happening unless I go back after I’m done and fix it. So please feel free to imagine Yami smoking if you wish.
> 
> Added note on Yami’s eye color. When I started writing this fic I went off what his eye color looked like. (Even knowing wiki says his eyes are grey, they still look tan to me.) And since I’m a lazy writer (as proven above) I didn’t go back and fix it, so we're stuck with tan.

Chapter 59

“Light cannot exist without the Darkness. For without the Darkness how would we know what Light was.”

Teris groaned. “Not this again. You know I don’t remember any of this when I wake up, right? So what’s the point?”

“Where is your Darkness? Without him, you will not survive. If you do not survive, existence will not continue. The Lord of Destruction will end it all.” The disembodied voice said.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Teris hung her head. Her hands were once again tied above her head, bound to some unseen monolith. She had no idea how she knew it was a monolith since she couldn’t see it, the area behind her enveloped in total darkness. “Crazy, happy, killer voice.” She muttered, scornfully. “Hurry up and burn me already! I got to wake up. I got to get out and find Yami.”

“You are alone.” The voice declared. “You will not survive alone. If you do not not survive, the Lord of Destruction will reign and end existence. You are the cause of the end. The Darkness will rage.”

The sun began to rise, it’s light first burning her toes. Then her ankles. Once it got to her knees, Teris began to squirm at the burning agony.

“You cannot do this alone. You will not survive. Light must have Darkness.” The voice told.

“If you mean—Yami—then help—me get out—of that cell—so—I can—f—find him.” Teris breathed in starts and stops. “Better yet. Get—us—both out.” Her muscles spammed, body writhing as the sun reach her stomach and then chest.

“Light cannot exist without the Darkness. For without the Darkness how would we know what Light was.”

“Enough!” Teris let out a muffled cry. “Let me—burn—in peace!”

“Where is your Darkness? You will not survive without him. The Lord of Destruction will end it all if you do not survive. Existence will not continue.”

Teris screamed as the sun reached her neck. She could feel her eyes heating up to a dim glow. As the sun crested over her, her eyes burned brightly. She shut them futilely, knowing that everywhere she turned would incinerate to nothing irregardless. She fought to keep her head still. Not to move. To keep the damage to a minimum. But the searing pain was too great. She writhed and thrashed. Death and destruction reigned everywhere.

“Yami!” Teris screamed. “Yaammmiii!”

59.2

It was near the end of lunch and only Jax, Bronn, Iban, and Bran remained at the table finishing up their meal.

“Where are they?” Julius questioned, entering.

“Hello to you too.” Bronn greeted, sarcastically. “Come on in.”

“Teris. Yami. Where are they?” Julius asked, staring at Black Bulls Captain.

“They were sent on a mission yesterday morning.” Jax informed, wiping his mouth, hoping his friend wouldn’t ask where the mission was. Or maybe that was why Julius had come, because he had found out.

Julius made a face.

Jax watched the Captain a moment. He looked over at Bronn who lifted his eyebrows and shrugged.

“He’s your friend. You tell me.” Bronn muttered, taking another bite.

Sighing Jax got to his feet and told Julius. “Let’s go to my office. I swear I’m going to cave that room one day.”

With as much time as Jax was spending in there of late he had actually gotten so much work done that Commander Greywright had begun asking him if he had read over the latest field reports rather then wordlessly knowing he hadn’t and likely never would. People were beginning to expect things, such as actual work, of him. He didn’t like it.

Sitting behind his desk, Jax pulled over the bottle of whiskey that he kept on his desk and served himself a glass. He didn’t bother offering any to Julius, too upset with his friend for making him come in here. Downing the drink, appreciating the burn, Jax pushed the bottle and glass away.

“What’s the matter? You’re face is weird. Even I can’t read it.” Jax said.

“Ellara’s gone.” Julius told him.

“What do you mean gone?” Jax asked, trying and failing to keep his voice calm.

“She was sent home yesterday. Ill. Overworked, Marx said.”

Jax relaxed, cursing Julius for scaring him so. “That’s not unusual. You know how much work they do. You’ve even experienced something similar and given a concoction to make you rest.”

“Understandable if things haven’t been quiet. If Ellara had ever so much as taken a sick day since she’s been the Wizard Kings Advisor. Or if she wasn’t someone we suspected of wrong doing.”

“And you come here to find Yami and Teris are out and are even more on edge.” Jax surmised, understanding. “Well,” he sighed, “it’s an easy enough thing to ease your fears.” He turned to the communication orb that was in every Captains office.

“What are you doing?” Julius asked.

“I gave Yami a communication crystal before they left.”

“Why?”

Jax looked over his shoulder at the fellow Captain. “Let’s save the why for later shall we.” He flicked a finger a couple times tapping the orb, thinking about who he wanted to contact. “Yami.” He waited a moment. “Yami. It’s Jax. Take out the crystal and talk into it. Give it to Teris if you don’t know how to use it.”

“You gave it to him without explaining how it worked?” Julius asked.

“I didn’t think about it. They’re pretty self explanatory.” Jax turned back to the orb a hint of worry beginning to gnaw at him. “Yami. I’m serious. It’s that easy. You just have to hold it and talk at it.” He waited a beat. “Yami! It’s Jax. If you don’t respond immediately I’m gonna have Bronn rip you a new one and make that girl of yours watch.”

“Did you just refer to my sister as ‘that girl of yours’?”

Jax looked over his shoulder and snapped. “Can we just focus on what’s important right now.”

“Like them not responding.” Julius said.

“Yami. Teris. If you don’t answer in the next few seconds I’m gonna head out there myself. With Julius.”

Julius got to his feet, tapping down his growing concern. He moved around the desk and leaned over Jax. “Let me try. Teris. Yami. It’s Julius. You need to respond. Seriously. We’re getting worried.”

The two Captains looked at each other, the seconds ticking by.

“They’re not responding.” Jax said, needlessly.

“I see that.” Julius righted to his full height, looking down at the seated Black Bulls Captain. “We’re are they? What was the mission?”

Jax tried to swallow, mouth suddenly dry. “Just north of Racine.”

A swell of rage overcame the Azure Deers Captain. Julius trembled, ears ringing as he stared, struggling not to strike out at the other man. “You sent them to Silva Manor?”

“Not to.” Jax said. He winced, seeing the veins around Julius’ temples throb. “Somewhat near. And I didn’t send them. I asked. Several times in--”

“Save your excuses. That’s why you gave Yami the communication crystal. Because you sent him into the backyard of the man who had only ten days ago tried to have him murdered! And you sent him there with my sister!”

“One of the reasons I thought--”

“You didn’t think!” Julius snapped. “Do you know what you’ve done? Have any idea what we’re dealing with now?”

“Yami and Teris are--”

“Instead of one likely suspect, we have two.” Julius cut in. “Neither of which we can question directly.” He turned away disgusted. “Where exactly near Racine?”

“Wait. I’ll get Bronn and the others. We’ll--”

“You come when you’re ready. I’m not waiting.” Julius spat.

Jax watched him dissolve and disappear, the spell that kept Julius from entering with his time jump spell not set to stop him from leaving. The walls of his office shook as Jax struggled with his overwhelming emotions. Whatever happened to Yami and Teris was on him. He didn’t blame Julius for his anger, he felt the same. He had failed his friend. He had failed Yami and Teris. He had failed as a Captain.

Launching himself from his seat, Jax yelled the foundation and stone walls of the entire house trembling with his call. “Bronn! Bulls!”

59.3

Alowishus Spade had learned extreme patience over his many years, yet with Yami and Teris so close he couldn’t wait any longer. He had done his duty in making Ellara feel special by sharing a private lunch with his wife. But now it was time to meet Yami Sukehiro and Teris Nova. The dark and light magic users. The Lord of Destruction and Ray of Annihilation. The beginning of the end and end of the beginning.

“How are they?” Alowishus asked, joining his closest followers in the circular meeting room. He gestured to a chair to the left of his for Ellara to sit in, leaving his seat at the head of the table empty. He had too much pent up energy.

“Sleeping as you wished.” Himmel answered.

“Any trouble keeping them under for so long?” Alowishus inquired.

Himmel lowered his gaze.

“Teris did wake once early this morning. But I doubt is was fatigue or lacking on Himmel’s part.” Calen offered in the Song Mages place.

“The page of Chaos called out to her?” Alowishus asked, the excitement he felt not showing.

“I believe so.” Calen nodded. He eyed Teris’ grimoire that sat on the table along with Yami’s spell-book and weapon. “It happened right at sunrise. And, though her grimoire did not emit any light or open up, it did radiate a considerable amount of heat.”

“And Yami?”

“He’s been under the whole time.” Himmel told his Master.

“Did his grimoire react in anyway?” Alowishus asked.

“No.” Calen answered, a hint of disappointment crossing his face.

“Though I had hoped, I didn’t expect it to.” Alowishus said, somewhat disappointed as well. “They have yet to face their first trial. And this one is all about Teris. No doubt when Yami’s time nears there will be activity within his grimoire.”

“Julius Nova said that Yami hadn’t opened his grimoire to the History of Chaos in over a years time. Would that have anything to do with this lack?” Ellara asked.

Alowishus inclined his head. “Possibly the lack this time around. But whether he accesses the page or not as his trial nears, it will reach out to him irregardless. Calen, Kefer, Slade. You’re with me. The rest of you stay here and enjoy the show. Himmel, pay close attention as you watch Kefer’s projection, I may have to cut an interview short if things come to the point where they might injure or overtax themselves. So be ready for my signal to put them back to sleep.”

“Yes, sir.” Himmel nodded.

“Who would you like to see first?” Calen asked his Master.

Alowishus was unable to control his smile. “Who indeed.” He thought a moment. “Let’s see Teris. After all she has been almost as excited to meet me as I am her, has she not?”

“She has.” Calen answered.

They entered the cell. Through Kefer’s projection, Alowishus gave a nod signally Himmel to wake the young woman.

Teris awoke. She found herself in the same walled cell she woke up in the first time, only this time she wasn’t alone. She sat up glaring at the four men, two of whom she had never seen before. She had been too out of it the first time she woke; but this time she noted that her clothes were fully dry. That told her quite a bit of time had passed since her and Yami’s abduction.

Alowishus watched her, giving her time to take stock and get her bearings before speaking. “Sleep well? I heard you woke early this morning near sunrise. The page of Chaos has been speaking to you. Hasn’t it? Tell me. What does it say?”

Teris took in the mans scarred face and mismatched eyes. Other than her dried clothes, it was impossible to tell how much time had passed. The windowless cell didn’t even allow her to guess the time of day. But the man had said ‘this morning near sunrise’. So that meant at the very least an entire day had passed.

Teris brushed those thoughts aside and demanded. “Where’s Yami?”

“Calen here tells me that you’ve been wanting to meet me. I must say I’ve been wanting to meet you for quite a long time as well.” Alowishus said.

Realizing that Alowishus Spade was standing in front of her, speaking to her, Teris’ heart skipped a beat. Still, she hardly cared until she found out where Yami was and if he was safe.

Staring at the man whose fanatical fascination had caused them so much trouble, Teris clipped. “Yami. Where is he?”

Alowishus’ smile tightened. “If I tell you, will you be polite? Answer my questions?”

“Bring him here and I’ll consider it.” Teris bargained.

“That I cannot do.”

“You mean you won’t. You’re Alowishus Spade. The leader of these crazies. You can do anything you want.” Teris said.

Alowishus stepped to her so quickly that he was a blur. Teris was slammed against the wall, barely able to put together what had happened. Though the pressure against her chest wasn’t overly hard, it was still painful. It felt as if her chest had some sort of wound or infection. Despite the adrenaline inducing situation, her heartbeat slowed and weakened. She found it painful and difficult to breathe, as if her lungs were withering, growing smaller and tighter.

Hand pressed against her chest, Alowishus rasped in Teris’ ear. “That’s right. I’m the Master. I can do as I like, whenever I like. Remember that as you speak to me, Bringer of Destruction.”

Still pressed against the wall, Teris watched him pull back to stare in her eyes. As unnerving as it was to look at him, what she truly frightened her was his speed and power. Teris forced herself to met his gaze. Pushing passed the pain in her chest, she gritted. “Yami. Now.”

Alowishus sneered. His other hand grabbed her jaw, lifting and turning her face, inspecting her. “You are persistent. Aren’t you. I could kill you now.”

“No. You won’t. You want me. Us. For something.” Teris’ eyes stayed on his no matter how he turned her face. The fact that he clearly wanted them for something was the only thing that kept her sane. Still, it drove her crazy with fear that she couldn’t sense Yami’s mana.

Alowishus pushed in close, their noses almost touching. “You got me there. But there are things far worse than death. I’ve come up with and delivered a few myself. I’ve lived through one of the worst.” Alowishus released her and stepped away. “Still, I’d like this interview to go easy.”

Teris resisted the urge to clutch at her chest, relieved that the pain was subsiding and her breathing was easier.

Alowishus looked her over. “While I will not bring you Yami Sukehiro. I will tell you, he is in the next cell over. Sleeping. Just as you were before we woke you. I can even have Kefer show you him, if you’d like. Kefer.”

An projection of Yami asleep on the floor in a cell room much like hers appeared. Teris took in the scratches still present on his arms. Even without a healer the scrapes would have already begun to heal if their magic hadn’t been dampened. Hands touching the wall behind her, Teris looked at the other three walls wondering which one Yami was on the other side of.

“Why--” She stopped herself, not wanting to tell him anything he might not know about them or their magics connection.

Watching her, Alowishus smiled as if he were reading her thoughts. He took in the way Teris looked at the walls, her fingers all but caressing the one she was against.

“Why can’t you sense his mana as clearly as you always do?” Alowishus questioned for her.

Teris’ eyes snapped to him.

“These cells are mana blocked. You could say they were built specifically for the two of you. Though they were made long before you and Yami ever met. Long before you were even born.”

Teris’ eyebrows furrowed.

“The Agents of Chaos have been preparing for the two of you for a very long time.” Alowishus said. “Generations of Master's before my current reign have led and taught. Each with the fervent hope that their reign would be the one Light and Darkness appeared.”

“That’s a lot of crazies.” Teris said, relief washing over her that Yami was alright.

“Crazy is going through this life knowing it’s fleeting and never wondering about the next. Wondering if instead of it all ending, something new and far greater could begin. A transition if you will.” Alowishus smiled, seeing his followers nod in agreement.

“The end of a chapter instead of the book.” Teris said, echoing Elric’s words from the day Julius and Bronn had taken them to Magic Investigations.

“Or the beginning of an entirely new book.” Alowishus said, becoming excited. “You understand!”

“I understand a lunatic wrote the History of Chaos which created other lunatics who sought to teach and lead the impressionable and weak in mind and will. That these men interpreted Yurist’s work to suit their purpose either for power or truly believing the twisted words they spouted.”

Slade stepped forward. Alowishus held up a hand.

“You have already dealt harshly with her against my instructions. Is that not once too much already?”

Slade trembled under his Master's cold gaze. “I only--”

“Your reasoning is not sufficient no matter the cause.” Alowishus said.

Slade flinched. “Master. Forgive me. Please! I beg you.”

Teris watched the Rope Mage fall to his knees, wondering what she was missing. Was Alowishus doing something to him magically? What kind of magic did the Agents of Chaos’ Master have? Teris had been attempting to call upon her magic as soon as she had woken up with no success. She couldn’t even sense Yami’s mana. Though she now understood why, that the mana blocked cell was tailored specifically to block her and Yami’s mana, it still unnerved her.

“Leave us and punish yourself.” Alowishus commanded. “If you are too lenient I will oversee a more proper discipline for your disobedience.”

Slade lowered his torso to bow before him, all but bending in half. “Yes, Master. May my actions bring retribution for my misdeeds and earn your forgiveness.”

Though it was only a brief glimpse, Teris got a look outside the cell before the door closed behind the Rope Mage. Not that there had been anything to see. Just what looked like a hallway and a stone wall.

Alowishus turned to Calen. “I want it made perfectly clear to all that she is not to be unduly agitated or injured in any way.”

Calen inclined his head. “Yes, Master.”

Alowishus looked back to Teris. “I apologize for Slade. How is your throat? Not overly bruised I hope. You’ll likely be using those vocal cords come morning.”

She took in a breath wondering at his meaning.

“Tell me, what does the page of Chaos say when it calls out to you?” Alowishus asked, in wonder.

Teris stared at him. She didn’t want to lose her leverage in telling Alowishus she remembered nothing. She wanted answers. More than that, she was afraid that he would try to do a something similar to what Julius and Marx had done to make her remember. Even though she knew Alowishus Spade wanted her for something, and was fairly certain he wouldn’t kill her until he had gotten it, that didn’t mean, like he had said, that there were worse things he could do to her.

Looking to change the subject, she pretend she hadn’t pieced as much together and gutted a chin toward the Mage standing beside Calen, saying. “You said these were mana blocked cells but he was able to use his magic to show me Yami. Unless that wasn’t really Yami and some sort of trick.”

Patience waning, Alowishus told. “I also said that these cells were made for you and Yami. What do you think those samples my people took a year and a half ago were for?”

Teris paused, breath catching in her throat. It hadn’t been that she had forgotten about the attack on the road not far from Silva Manor; but she had long since given up any hope of finding out what they had wanted the hair, skin, breath, spit, nail, and blood for. She looked about the cell. It had been for this moment. To tailor the mana block of the cell for them and them alone. Alowishus had said that the cells had been made for them long before they were born, but it was learning this that hammered home just how long the Agents of Chaos had been planning this.

Teris’ look of surprise and fearful understanding amused Alowishus enough to tamp down his temper.  
“What do you want with us?” Teris asked, hating the small crack in her voice.

“Why don’t you answer my question first.” Alowishus suggested. “I’d really rather not have to upset you by sending someone in use Yami as leverage.”

“You said wouldn’t harm us.” Teris challenged.

“No. I said I didn’t want _you_ unduly injured. This day at least. You and Yami may be connected but you are not one and the same.” Alowishus watched her. “You don’t believe me? Kefer, show her.”

The Projection Mage did as he was told feeling a sense of victory at Teris’ look of fearful horror when she saw Yami was no longer on the floor or alone; but had his hands bound by shackles from which he swung, head lolling still asleep.

“You remember Clint.” Alowishus said, introducing the Chain Mage that was in the cell with Yami. “Before we continue. Would it be more effective if I had Himmel wake him so you can hear his screams?”

“I don’t know!” Teris expelled.

“You don’t know if hearing his suffering would make you more willing to answer a simple question?” Alowishus queried.

“I don’t know what the page is saying!” Teris confessed, loudly. “I can’t remember. All I know is it’s different from a regular dream and that I always wake up disorientated after.”

Alowishus stroked his chin. “Interesting.”

It was then that Teris noticed that the mans hands didn’t match. Both writs bore scars telling her that neither hand was originally his. Her stomach turned.

“You believe her?” Calen questioned.

“She has no reason to lie. Besides, it makes sense.” Alowishus said.

“It does?” Both Teris and Calen asked.

Teris glared at the Mage and looked away. She had so many questions and knew that they could answer them. But felt that the more she asked the more Alowishus would demand. She looked up at the image of Yami, grateful to be seeing him, hating that he hung there at some fanatics mercy.

“Very well.” Alowishus sighed, disappointed. “Himmel. Put her under.” To Teris he said. “You should lie down.”

“Wait!” Teris yelled right before her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

“That’s a shame.” Alowishus said, wishing she had been able to give him more.

“Master, why doesn’t she remember?” Calen questioned.

“The page is likely seeking to prepare her. Telling her what’s to come; but is also aware that her knowing her inevitable destiny will be detrimental and have the opposite effect.” Alowishus said. “Or it may just be that as it is one of the pages of Chaos it is by nature chaotic and its doings make no sense to us. Let us hope our conversation with Yami is more fruitful.”

They left Teris’ cell and entered Yami’s. Alowishus opted to leave Yami bound and hanging. Ellara and his agents previous dealings with the young man having told him all he needed to know about Yami’s temper, natural speed and strength. He sent Clint over to Teris’ cell, certain that threat to her would be the only thing that kept Yami docile and cooperative.

While he had been as interested in meeting Teris as she was in meeting him; it was Yami that Alowishus was truly excited to meet. After all it was Yami, or the power within him that would eventually give Alowishus the rest he had long desired. He prepared to command the watching Himmel to wake Yami when he was halted by Calen.

“Master, with Slade gone, maybe we should bring another in to take his place as a precaution.”

“Lacking confidence in this rooms mana blocking abilities?” Alowishus asked Calen. “I can assure you, he is powerless as long as he is in here. Magically speaking at least.”

Calen eyed Yami warily. “It is not the room or his magic that concerns me. Yami Sukehiro is a strong, angry man that is capable of great violence. I have seen it personally. Once when we took the samples. And again as we watched and waited for the right moment at what they call the Battle of the Border.”

“Your worry over me is heartening but unnecessary.” Alowishus said. “Himmel. Wake him.”

Unlike Teris, Yami’s eyes opened in a flash.

Seeing the three men, Yami kicked out gauging the distance they were from his reach. Hands gripping the chain he hung from, he pulled himself up glancing to see what the chain was attached to. Nothing. It was magic. Yami was close enough to the back wall that he could press his feet against it and climb. Doing so he flipped himself up and over the highest point of the hovering chain and kicked out at Calen figuring it was the Mage that still dampening his magic.

Seeing the act a split second before it occurred, Calen stepped back.

Alowishus found Yami’s speed and strength impressive. The young man wasn’t even using mana skin. As proud as Alowishus was, he couldn’t allow Yami to continue and overexert himself.

Before Yami could try anything else, Alowishus ordered. “Kefer, show him.”

An image of Teris laying on the floor in a cell identical to his appeared. Pulling his eyes away from it, Yami demanded. “What did you do to her? You bastard cowards!”

“Nothing.” Alowishus said. “She’s asleep. The same as you were before Himmel woke you.”

Yami looked from him to the projection showing Teris and back to the man who seemed to be in charge. “What are you going to do? Why’s he hovering around her like that?”

“Clint? He’s there to incentivize you to comply.” Alowishus replied, eyes dancing as he watched Yami. The young man had such a presence and cold consuming fire.

“Your face is uglier than his.” Yami said, tilting a head to Calen. “You must be their Master. Alowishus isn’t it?”

Alowishus smirked and inclined his head. “It is. And I am indeed the Master of the Agents of Chaos.”

“Not a terrible name.” Yami allowed. “A bit of a lie since they serve you and not Chaos. Let us go and I’ll kill you quickly.”

“Answer my questions and I won’t order Clint to slice her up.” Alowishus countered.

“He’s a Chain Mage, no? I don’t recall those being capable of much slicing. Besides, he’s using his magic to bind me.” Yami pulled himself up again, straining in his bonds as he tried to pull he hands apart. “Soon as he starts using his magic for something else, this spell here weakness. All I need is for it to weaken enough for me break free and bash your ugly face in.”

“They were right about you.” Alowishus commented, smiling.

“What’s that?” Yami spat.

“You are violent and easily angered. Tell me, does this form of intimidation usually work?” Alowishus questioned with interest.

“Is that the line of questions you want to ask?” Yami retorted. “Want to know my favorite drink and color too?”

“Clint won’t be using his magic on Teris.” Alowishus said. “Clint.”

Yami turned to the screen seeing what had been hidden in front of the Mage. His katana.

“That’s mine!” Yami barked, pulling himself up, struggling against his bonds.

“The girl or the sword?” Alowishus questioned with amusement as Yami swung.

“It’s called a katana. It’s from my homeland.” Yami snapped.

“The Land of the Sun, right?”

Yami relaxed his muscles, his arms stretching to their full length. “Tell him to step away from her.”

“Clint. Take a step back.” Alowishus instructed.

Yami watched as the Chain Mage did as he was told, then answered. “Yes.”

“Tell me about it. What’s it like?” Alowishus asked.

Yami glared. He couldn’t sense Teris’ mana but believed the ugly Leader of Crazies when he said she was asleep. He could see the rise and fall of her chest. A slight fluttering as her eyes moved beneath their lids. He tried to pull his hands apart as he looked about the cell. Before their capture, when Calen had dampened their magic he had still been able to feel Teris’ mana. It hadn’t been as distinct, more like the softest of breezes that barely moved a trees leaves. So that meant that one or both of their cells were mana blocked. Julius had told him about such things. It was a fairly long and detailed spell to mana block a cell. To mana block a cell that was tuned to a specific person was triply so.

“Different.” Yami answered.

“How so?” Alowishus pressed.

As long as Yami kept the man in here and talking he would be left awake. As long as he played along they would be focused on him and not Teris. The longer he talked the more mana the Chain Mage used to bind him. If he could break free and get a hold of Alowishus, he could hold their Master hostage in exchange for his and Teris’ freedom. It wasn’t the greatest plan but without his magic or even a weapon, it was all he had.

59.4

Once they had found and followed the tracks of Yami and Teris, it wasn’t difficult to suss out what had happened. Yesterday’s earlier rain had certainly helped in picking out Yami’s larger boot size from the mass of tracks the two had been following. Even stepping lightly, there was no way Yami’s tread wouldn’t have left an imprint in such soft, mushy earth.

Leaving some of the others to take in and inspect the small meadow, Jax trailed behind Gendry who turned and followed the steps Yami and Teris had made when they had back tracked the way they had come.

“They were running.” Gendry said, jaw tightening at the deep, messy footprints. “Together most like.”

“Why would they run and not make a stand?” Venice wondered, turning away from the clearing.

“Or light travel away.” Tobin added.

“Numbers too great or mana too spent.” Bronn offered.

“But their mana feeds off of each other.” Bran said, swallowing the nausea that came with navigating while his sight was diverted between what he saw and what the creature he was controlling saw.

“Unless something or someone was capable of stopping that from happening.” Bronn said.

“Enough.” Jax ordered, glancing at Julius. The shadow of a hawk passed overhead. “Anything Bran?”

“No sign of them.” Bran responded, one eye normal, the other milky. “About a hundred and fifty yards away toward the northeast some land is disturbed as if there was a direct attack and they were thrown apart. Meeting up a few paces ahead just before a ravine.”

“They were headed to the rock face.” Gendry surmised, having seen it and knowing the way Yami thought. “It would’ve provided some cover as they made a stand, so the enemy couldn’t surround them.”

“But if they didn’t have any magic. What kind of stand would they be able to make?” Tobin wondered.

“Would you have just given up and waited?” Venice snapped, worry for Teris and Yami getting to her.

“Magic or no, Yami’s strong and knows how to fight.” Bronn sniffed. “I wouldn’t count him out even if they face men with magic.”

“He also has his katana.” Bran reminded. “A deadly weapon he’s proficient at using whether it’s cloaked in his dark magic or not.”

“It’s a good thing Yami finally went about getting that gift made for Teris and gave it to her.” Gendry said, picking his way through the brush. “I’m just sorry she may have had to use it.”

“What gift?” Jax asked.

Gendry explained what was hidden within the belt buckle Yami had designed for Teris.

“Deadly creative bastard.” Bronn murmured, impressed. “Never would've guessed seeing it.”

“That was the point.” Gendry told. “Apparently the idea struck him after they were attacked on the road but only recently had saved up enough.”

Jax looked back up at the sky, wondering if Olsen had seen anything useful as he floated in a wider arc over the forest on a mist of water vapor.

Julius followed the Black Bulls, feeling useless. He had time jumped having no clue where near Racine Teris and Yami had been sent, only knowing that he had to get there. That he had to do something. Not long after a hawk had circled overhead, Bronn stepping through a portal soon after. At least Julius hadn’t been that far off from the start point of Teris and Yami’s trail. Not that that had made him feel any better.

Julius had tried using his magic to look into the past and see what had happened; but it was nothing but fog. As if a magical distortion had been sent out. Which further led to the thinking that Yami and Teris’ magic had been blocked or at least dampened. The attempt had offered up nothing, leaving Julius fatigued and with a piercing headache that made him sensitive to light and sound which made him nauseous.

They came to the disturbance Bran had mentioned. Tobin and Gendry making their way to the separate locations Yami and Teris had landed.

“That’s not overly far.” Jax commented, looking at the distance they had been thrown. “They’d still be able to get up and go on.”

“Did the strike miss?” Bran asked.

“Or wasn’t intended to do much harm in the first place.” Bronn said, he and Jax sharing a look.

“Lead on.” Jax ordered.

Tobin and Gendry followed the tracks to where they met up, Gendry taking the lead down and through the gully. Reaching the clearing before the outcropping, Gendry turned looking down. “They stopped here. It looks like they struggled with each other. Maybe one of them was hurt?”

“Or Teris didn’t want to go on.” Tobin said, seeing a small opening in the rock face. “You know her size better than I, Venice. Think Teris might be able to fit in there?”

Venice looked to where Tobin pointed. “Possibly. It’d be tight.”

“I tell you who wouldn’t fit.” Bronn said, proud of Yami for thinking of such a thing even if had seemed to fail.

“He probably clocked it on their first passing.” Gendry said.

“And led them here with the intention of getting her in.” Tobin nodded. He glanced at Venice. “It’s what I would've done if in his place.”

“Where’s it lead?” Venice asked.

“Doesn’t matter.” Bronn said, his eye catching a glint of something in the grass. “They never made it that far. There’s a track here that isn’t theirs.” He pointed to the prints as he made his way to the object. “Someone came up from behind.”

“The others came out following from there.” Gendry pointed to the various footprints.

“How many?” Jax questioned, looking back the way they had come.

“Nine looks like.” Gendry answered. “And the tracks converge and stop there.” He pointed. “Which means--”

“There was a spatial mage.” Bronn said, coming back beside Jax to hand him the communication crystal. He could tell his type of magic was used by the barest tell tale discoloring line at the point where the portal had been made.

Jax looked down at the crystal and then over at Julius. They shared as look as Bronn squinted stating the now obvious.

“They can be anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Yami wrists pulled against the rope, trying to break free. Something was about to happen. He didn’t need his gut to tell him that it was nothing good. The raised stone platform he was on. The tall smooth rock he was tied to. It was too much like an alter.
> 
> “Teris! Teris, wake up!” Yami called to her.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here! Feels like I’ve been waiting ages to share this chapter with you all. Stuff is going down. This chapter has SO MANY hints in it. And while it does answer some questions. It leaves us with countless more. Enough talking. Please enjoy.

Chapter 60

It was six hours till sunrise on the longest day of the year. After countless years of waiting, the time had finally come. The long awaited Ends First Breath was upon them. It was the beginning of the end. Or as Alowishus’ followers believed, the beginning of the end that led to a new beginning.

Alowishus’ time spent waiting had not always been done in patience; but it had never been wasted. So much effort had gone into the preparations for the three trails Yami and Teris would face that would ultimately awaken Chaos from his slumber and give him the rest he so desperately wanted. It was a shame he couldn’t take his father’s skull to witness the event the man had tried so hard to prevent.

Alowishus entered the grand hall of Sanctuary. He came across Slade and saw the stub where the man’s severed hand had been, now bound with linen. Alowishus gave him a nod. The Rope Mages misdeed had been forgiven, his act of attrition admirable and accurate given the stakes. Teris Nova would be put through the first trail this morning Her body, mind, will, and soul tested to see if she was worthy and in control of primordial force that had chosen her. She needed all her strength if she was to survive. If the rebirth of Chaos was to begin, the Ray of the worlds Annihilation had to face her fate, even if she refused to accept it.

“Are the masks ready?”

“Yes, Master.” Slade said, bowing.

Alowishus nodded. “Good. We must all be present for this but we can take no chances that they will see Ellara’s face. Immediately after the ceremony we leave them. Misandre will deliver our group back here. You will be the last to past through, unless I say otherwise. Should their bindings become undone you are to restrain them, but only if it looks like they’re making a move to follow or attack. They’ll both be weak so it’s doubtful, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Yes, Master.” Slade nodded.

“After this. We’ll see about getting you a new, better hand.” Alowishus told the Rope Mage. He moved down to Misandre, the Spatial Mage who had taken over since Erskin’s death. “Speaking of the bindings. How are they?”

“Perfect.” Misandre said looking up. She held one out. “Care to try?”

Alowishus held out his hands. “Please.”

As Misandre tied the bonds loosely, he watched her work. Her hands much too large for her frame. Erskin’s last gift to them, Alowishus thought. The late Spatial Mages hands, while jarring on one so small and feminine, had served to strengthen Misandre’s own magic which he had always found somewhat lacking, especially when compared to Erskin’s.

As Misandre stepped back, Alowishus pulled against the ties, the bonds tightening. During the ceremony they would all be left without magic. Only items spelled or naturally imbued with mana would work.

“The more one struggles the stronger the bonds grow.” Misandre said, watching him. “Nothing can break them. The only way for them to release is to stop fighting.”

Cloaking himself in mana Alowishus tried to break free. Satisfied he stopped and relax. The binding fell off. “Marvelous.” He smiled. “Come. Let us join the others and cleanse our bodies and minds.”

60.2

Since a Spatial Mage had been with whoever had taken Yami and Teris, Commander Greywright saw no sense in leading the search for them from Lord Nathyn Silva’s home. The royal had been kind enough to offer; but such an unnecessary imposition would have only strained already tense relations. Having sent out a team from Magic Investigations as soon as Jax and Julius had reported the matter, Greywright now read their findings.

“Tell me again why the both of you were out there?” The Magic Knights Commander questioned.

“She’s my sister.” Julius said.

“And what made you head over to the Black Bulls base to check on them in the first place?” Greywright asked.

The two Captains shared a look. Jax turned back to the Commander.

“Does any of this really matter? We should be out there looking for them. Questioning people.” Jax urged.

“Questioning people like Lord Nathyn Silva?” Greywright remarked. “What’s your interest in him? Why would he order the abduction of two Magic Knights? One of which is his son and heirs Intended.”

“Because--” Julius began, but fell silent.

“If you two don’t tell me what the hell’s going on I’ll lock you in a cell and have Ellara get the answers out of you when she returns.” Greywright growled.

“Why not call her in now?” Julius suggested.

“She’s at her home in Raque. Sent there under command of Sir Jorah and a healer.” Greywright informed.

“But surely we could benefit from having her here to lead and assist on the Investigations side of things.” Julius pushed.

“What part of under command of the Wizard King do you not understand?” Greywright asked. He had made the same argument moments ago to Sir Jorah; but the Wizard King had been adamant that Ellara was not to be disturbed. Her health and well being apparently paramount even under such circumstances. He saw the two Captains share another communicative look and slammed a hand on his desk. “Speak! Damn it!”

“A few weeks ago there was a brawl at the Boiling Brew.” Julius said.

“I heard. You, Win, Heath, Jon, Yami, and Tobin made quite a mess and killed twenty people.”

“Attackers.” Julius corrected. “All interested in Yami.”

“Unpaid debt? What?” Greywright asked.

“If your asking for my thinking. News of him and Teris being together has spread and Lord Nathyn doesn’t like it.” Julius said.

“That’s some thinking.” Greywright said, raising his brows. Of course he knew royals made such orders, their money able to buy men that could never lead back to them. But to make such an accusation, even if it came from another royal… “Got any proof?”

“You know I don’t.” Julius snapped, his concern and headache cutting his temper short.

Greywright let the tone slide. “We can’t so much as hint at such a thought, let alone question Lord Silva.”

“I know.” Julius sighed.

“But that’s what you think.” Greywright said, sitting back in his seat. “That since the attempt at the pub failed, this is another one. Ballsy. Even for a royal. To order such at thing so close to his own home. Not to mention that his sons Intended was there and is also missing.”

“Which is why we also wonder if it could be the Agents of Chaos or some other interested faction.” Jax put in.

“Now that’s more likely.” Greywright pointed. “Ellara had mentioned that it’s been quiet. Maybe they were laying low. Preparing for this.”

“If it’s been quiet then why is she overworked?” Julius questioned.

“Enough.” Greywright commanded. “I’ve ignored your hints at this nonsense once before. I won’t do it again. Even if it’s your sister and protege that are missing. She’s the Wizard Kings Advisor. Sir Jorah’s and my trust in Ellara Shaw is absolute.”

Julius looked away.

“How many teams do you have looking?” Jax tendered, watching his friend struggle to control his emotions.

“Everyone.” Greywright told. “Sentries. Magic Knights. Magic Investigations. Though with a spatial mage involved, who knows if they’re even still in the kingdom.”

“We have to find them.” Julius said, fists trembling on his lap.

Greywright looked to Julius. “The Wizard King and I agree. Even if their magic didn’t combine to create the ultimate weapon that could wipe out the Clover Kingdom, if not possibly obliterate the world. We don’t leave any Magic Knight in the hands of the enemy.”

60.3

“Sleep well, Yami Sukehiro?” Alowishus greeted, standing before him.

Yami’s eyes opened. He had been moved. They were outside. Is was still dark out. He pulled at the bonds tied around his wrists holding his arms above his head, noting how they felt different from the magical chains of before. Looking up he saw what looked like mere rope anchored to some sort of tall stone, the rock cool against his back.

“Where’s Teris?” Yami demanded.

“She’s coming.” Alowishus assured.

Yami caught sight of Calen the only man he currently wanted to kill more than Alowishus, simply because the Mage was still dampening his magic. Pulling against the rope, Yami asked. “You think this thing can hold me? I’ll be out of it and on you before you know it.”

“You’re welcome to try.” Alowishus smirked.

The Rope Mage that had captured Teris laid Yami’s belt, grimoire, and katana on the stone at Yami’s feet.

“And you’re kind enough to bring me my weapon.” Yami’s eyes flicked up from his katana to Calen. “I’ll make sure it tastes your blood first.”

A massive portal, that would have taken more than a single spatial mage to create, opened. Yami’s eyes widened at the number of people who appeared, walking through. There were a lot more crazies than he had imagined. Well over three hundred if he were to guess. The half dozen or so that stepped behind Alowishus were all wearing masks.

“Their faces as ugly as yours?” Yami taunted their Master. Patience waning and worry growing, he yelled. “Where’s Teris!”

As if his demand had conjured her, another portal opened. Teris appeared. She was bound at the wrists with rope and carried by yet another masked figure.

“Happy?” Alowishus asked, raising a brow.

“What do you want? I’m gonna kill you. All of you!” Yami yelled at them.

Yami wrists pulled against the rope, trying to break free. Something was about to happen. He didn’t need his gut to tell him that it was nothing good. The raised stone platform he was on. The tall smooth rock he was tied to. It was too much like an alter.

“Teris! Teris, wake up!” Yami called to her.

“Himmel will wake her soon enough. First she must be put into place.” Alowishus told.

“What place? What are you going to do to her?” Yami demanded.

“Master!” Calen called, feeling a sudden heat come from the grimoire he held.

Alowishus turned just in time to see Calen drop Teris’ spell-book. Tilting his head, he watched the grimoire ignite in a blaze.

“You bastards!” Yami yelled, thinking that they were burning her grimoire.

“It’s—it’s not burning.” Calen said in awe, watching the flames lick around the tome.

“Get someone to take it into position.” Alowishus ordered. “Quickly before it can no longer be handled.”

Teris groaned feeling the now common sense of disorientation that told her she had had another forgotten communicative dream. Eyes opening slowly, her sense of disorientation grew.

Seeing her eyes open, Yami struggled all the harder. “Teris! Teris. Are you alright?”

Teris’ lolling head rose. Her eyes widened, seeing a masked faced. Barely realizing that she was being carried, Teris tried to thrust out a hand and shoot a beam of light at the figure. Her fierce and sudden squirming caused the person carrying her to drop her. The rough landing didn’t help her unclear head.

“Yami.” Teris breathed, hoarsely. Looking up at him, she tried to get up.

The Chain Mage rushed forward pulling her to her feet. He held her as she tried to make her way to Yami.

“Yami!” Teris called, struggling to break free and get to him.

“It’s alright. We’re gonna get out of this.” Yami assured her.

“Sure you are?” Alowishus taunted Yami. He stepped in front of Teris. “You’re practically glowing my dear.”

Teris snapped her teeth at Alowishus when he reached out to caress her cheek.

“Get you’re filthy, dead mans hands off her you crazy freak!” Yami raged.

Clint made to move her into place.

Alowishus held up a halting hand. The Master of the Agents of Chaos turned to Yami. “I enjoyed our talk yesterday. But you never fully answered my question. Do so now. Tell about your family.”

Yami glared at him. “I’ve told you everything.”

Alowishus tisked and shook his head. “No. Not everything I imagine.” He turned to Teris, lips brushing her ear as he questioned. “Has he told you? Do you know the answer I seek?”

Teris pulled away and spat in his face.

Alowishus smiled. Wiping his face with a single finger, he collected her spittle. Teris’ nose wrinkled, face twitching as she watched his tongue leak out to lick his finger clean.

“As sweet and fresh as a summers morning you are.” Alowishus declared.

Yami growled, slinging curses.

Alowishus turned his eyes on him. “You should be ashamed. Keeping such flavor all to yourself.”

Yami thrashed wildly. “Stay away from her. I’ll kill you!” His feet pushed against the rock he was bound to, swinging him out only to do so again and again.

That’s when Teris’ eyes focused on the monolith. A cold chill shot through her, though she couldn’t say why. Her knees buckled.

“No.” Teris muttered, head shaking.

Alowishus grasped her under her chin as Clint struggled to hold her up and still. “Do you recall what the page of Chaos has told you? Tell me. What does it say!” Seeing nothing but wild fear in her eyes, Alowishus pushed her face away. “Put her into place. Kefer!” He gave the Projection Mage a nod. “As we discussed.”

“Master.” Kefer bowed, joining him as he stepped closer to Yami.

“Your family.” Alowishus said.

Yami’s head turned to watch Teris being half dragged, half carried to and around the stone platform.

“Yami!” Teris cried out.

Alowishus snapped his fingers in front of Yami’s face. “Answer me.”

“Where are you taking her!” Yami shouted.

“Answer me first.” Alowishus stated, calmly.

Yami’s head turned back, trying to see Teris. “I don’t know what want!”

“Tell me about your family.” Alowishus commanded again.

“I already told you everything. What more do you want! Want to know the way my mother sliced vegetables? The best and worst haul my father ever brought in?” Blood began to trickle down Yami’s arms, though he didn’t feel the cutting rope as he struggled. Unable to see her anymore, he turned back to Alowishus. “Where are you taking her?”

“To the other side of the stone. She’s behind you. Separated by little more than three feet of bedrock.” Alowishus told. “Now. I’ve answered you. So answer me.”

“I don’t know what more you want.” Yami clipped, loudly. “Let me see her. You!” His eyes pinned on Kefer. “Show her to me.”

Alowishus gave a small smile. “Grant him his wish.”

An imagine of Teris appeared. Alowishus hadn't been lying. Wrists still tied by the same rope, Yami watched them anchor Teris to the stone in the same fashion he was.

“I gave you what you asked. Now answer me. Tell me about your family.” Alowishus pressed.

“Fine.” Yami gritted. “My oldest brother had a thing for whores. So much so that he caught something and gave it to his wife. He survived. She didn’t.”

“Not what I’m interested in.” Alowishus said.

“Then what? Tell me what you want me to say and I’ll say it.” Yami said. He watched a second masked figure tear Teris’ blouse open.

Yami went wild. Cursing, threatening, and thrashing. Raw and cut from the rope that bound him, blood now rolled freely down his arms.

“Your family. Tell me about them” Alowishus instructed, again.

A knife glinted in front of Teris’ chest before the image tightened on her face.

“Stop! I’ll tell you whatever you want.” Yami spat. “Get that blade away from her.”

“Tell. Me. About your family.” Alowishus clipped, impatience growing as the sunrise which would force an end to his questioning drew nearer.

“My Grandmother was a foreigner.” Yami told. “She came from what she called a land of rain and fog. She didn’t wash ashore like me. She came seeking out new people and ways of life. She was interested in different cultures and how our stories and magic might've been similar to hers. Only thing is in my homeland there is no magic.”

“Interesting.” Alowishus said. “But not what I’m looking for.”

Yami watched Teris’ face contort as she began to scream in pain. Pulling against his bindings, he shouted.

“Tell me about your family.” Alowishus said over Teris’ screams and Yami’s threats.

“I’m the third seventh!” Yami yelled.

Alowishus held up a hand.

Teris’ screams died down to a whimper. Yami watched a bloody knife cross the frame of the projection, Teris trembling uncontrollably.

“What’s that?” Alowishus asked.

“I’m the seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son.” Yami confessed. “That’s what you’re looking for. Isn’t it?”

Alowishus stepped back. While he didn’t understand the full meaning of it, he knew the significance of the numbers. He had known Yami had to have been special to be chosen by the Darkness; but had had no clue how. Yami’s family being nothing more than peasant fishermen in a land with no magic, Alowishus couldn’t figure out what had made Yami worthy. The third seventh, Alowishus thought watching him. Even in a land without magic Yami would have been special. Here he was—well he was Teris’ opposite. Darkness itself.

“Thank you.” Alowishus said.

The image of Teris blinked out.

“Finish up.” Alowishus called, knowing that the projection had cut off because all magic in the area had ceased. “It’s almost time.”

“Time for what?” Yami demanded. “What are you going to do!”

On the other side of the monolith Teris braced against the pain as the knife once again began to cut deep into her chest. She pressed her lips between her teeth, biting down. Her lips tore. The smell and taste of blood overwhelmed her senses. She had tried to see what they were carving into her chest; but couldn’t tell. She raised her face to the sky screaming once more, the pain hot as if the knife was more than just slicing her flesh, but branding her very soul. She heard Yami yelling. Could faintly feel the vibrations of his struggle through the pillar of stone they were bound to.

As the sky began to grey, the masked figure with the knife and Chain Mage stepped away joining their Master and fellows. Slowly Teris quieted. Yami’s roars silenced shortly after her screams ceased. A hush fell over the open meadow hill crest.

Yami turned his head, laying the side of his face against the cool stone. “Teris! Talk to me.”

Teris sucked in a ragged breath. “It’s alright. They stopped. I’m fine. You?”

Yami glanced up at his bonds. “Never better.” His teeth pressed together, finally feeling the pain of the rope cutting into his skin. Taking a breath, he promised. “I’m gonna get us out of this.”

Teris’ eyes darted over the empty field. “Not if I get us out of it first.”

“If you do. Roast them all.” Yami told, eyes scanning the massive gathering before him.

“That goes without saying.” Teris swallowed pushing down the sense of dread that fell over her. The scene of the wide open space and soft slope with its tall grass swaying in the fading darkness felt eerily familiar.

“Teris. I’m sorry I--”

“Don’t! Don’t you dare!” Teris cut Yami off. “This is crazies and zealots. This wasn’t either of us.”

Yami gritted his teeth. The blood slick bonds that held him were no weaker or looser. His eyes closed, head banging back against the stone. Continuing to twist and pull, he grimaced ignoring the burning sting of the rope that bit and sawed into his flesh.

“Yami.”

“We’ll get out of this.” Yami told her.

“I love you.” Teris breathed.

Yami ground his teeth together, jaw muscles spasming.

“Don’t you dare give up!” Yami ordered, swallowing the catch in his throat. “I’ll never forgive you if you do.”

Teris saw the sun crest the horizon. Her heart seized in fear. Why was she so afraid? What kind of sick ceremony was this? Though she couldn’t have said why, she tip-toed, pressing her feet against the monolith as the suns light neared her toes. Her breath shortened, heart racing.

In the quiet Yami could hear Teris breathing fast and hard.

“Teris.” Yami called, his fight to get free picking up once more. “Talk to me. Teris! What’s the matter? What’s going on?”

Teris opened her mouth to answer, but clamped it shut as soon as the light reached her toes. Her entire body heated in a flash; as if a flame had touched a bottle of whiskey, only the blood flowing through her veins was the alcohol.

“She’s glorious.” Ellara breathed, the knife she had used to carve the symbols into Teris’ flesh dropping from her hand as she reach out to touch her husband and Master.

“It’s only just begun.” Alowishus muttered, eyes fixed on Teris. “The primordial force that sleeps within her will awaken and show a small piece of itself today for the first time since life as we know it began.”

Teris could hear Yami calling to her along with the threats and curses he slew at their captors; but it was as if he was doing so from some great distance. Maybe even another time or reality. The sun had risen to her mid-thighs. Teris squirmed and danced, stomping and kicking back against the monolith. She pulled against her bonds, if for no other reason than to cause pain somewhere else. Anything to take her mind off of the searing burn that threatened to consume her.

The light radiating from her grew in intensity as it reached her waist. Teris now unable to keep from screaming. The three symbols that had been carved into her began to glow.

Though they were on the opposite side of the monolith, shielded by it and the Darkness within Yami, Ellara was forced to close her eyes against the blinding Light that was Teris. The Advisor lifted her masked face, an invigorating warmth overcoming her. Ellara wasn’t the only one in the gathering feeling the effects of the reviving. Alowishus laughed manically, his arms held up and out. The Master of the Agents of Chaos stared watching Teris writhe and fight to hold onto who she was.

Teris felt on fire. No. She was the blazing fire. She was the Consuming Light. The Ray of Annihilation. Her time of power had come. No! Her mind screamed even as her voice grew hoarse as she cried at the blistering pain. She had to keep it together. She couldn’t to lose herself and forget who she was. She had to remember Yami and those she loved. She couldn’t forget what they meant to her. She had to fight and hold on.

Yami’s skin reddened and began to peal. He felt an intense heat but barely registered it as he fiercely fought to free himself.

Alowishus knew that the only thing keeping them alive. Keeping their blood from boiling was Yami’s presence between them and Teris. The land on Teris’ side of the pillar was already ablaze. The roaring fire near deafening.

What was she doing in this small, weak, frail body, Teris wondered. Her existence could not be bound. Could not be contained in a single place. She had no form. She was Light. She had been born of Life and Chaos. She had battled Death and lost. She had seen Chaos and Death form the Darkness. Her enemy. Her opposite. The lover she wanted and could never have or end. This mortal form was not for her. Yet she had chosen this girl. Why? She sensed the weakening Darkness as her power grew to its full potential. Would this be the day she finally ended him?

Teris shook her head. She was Teris Nova. Royal daughter of Lord Jaxon and Lady Resa Nova. She had two older brothers. One whom she loved dearly. The other not so much. She was a Magic Knight.

She was the Consuming Light. Her power could end or give life.

Yami roared. The stone a thousand times hotter than an iron mongers forge. His back, shoulders, and arms blistered and burned against the heated rock. His strength was waning by the second. Energy sapped from him like liquid from a punctured water skin. Yet Teris’ now constant screams spurred him on. His sole focus and need to get to her was all that was powering him. That mental will forced his battered, burned, exhausted body to move. He would not fail her. He would surpass his limits. Right here. Right now.

Yami yelled. The rope cut passed flesh to bite bone. His thoughts fell out for the briefest of seconds, eye flicking black. The cord gave.

“He broke free!” Ellara gasped.

“Impossible!” Misandre turned her gaze away from the vision that was Teris and saw the truth for herself. “Master! We must leave.”

“Not until it is finished.” Alowishus yelled, over the deafening noise, the waves of power coming off Teris pulling at his hair and cloak like a wind storm.

Yami barely paused to reach down and grab his belt. Slinging it over his head and shoulder, he unsheathed his katana and made for the other side of the monolith. He had barely taken a step when he was thrown back by a force of mana he hadn’t thought existed; at least not in one place.

The sun crested over Teris’ head. Her screams were swallowed up by the sound of raw mana pouring out of her. Her eyes began to glow white hot. All the dreams of Chaos returned in an instant. She threw her head back shooting the incinerating beams of light into the sky.

The force threw the viewing Agents of Chaos back, leaving only their Master standing.

“Teris!” Yami rolled to his knees. The shock wave of mana forced him to crouch. Driving his katana into the earth, he half pulled, half crawled back toward the monolith. “Terrriiisssss!”

“Magnificent.” Alowishus breathed, immovable in the hail of the mana storm. “Yami Sukehiro. Teris Nova. You are truly worthy to wake Chaos bring me the final death.”

Above all the noise and consuming, searing pain Teris heard Yami’s voice. It was the only thing that kept her anchored to who she was. “Yami! Yaammmiii!”

60.3.2

A burst of mana ignited the land. Seated in Greywright’s office for a morning meeting, Julius, Jax, and Greywright stood. Greywright spun around, looking out the window. Julius and Jax rushed out onto balcony.

A beam of light lit up the sky. Jax shielded his eyes. Julius squinted. The two men looked at each other as the beam dimmed and disappeared.

“Go!” Jax needlessly said, Julius already breaking apart and fading away as he time jumped.

“What are you standing around for!” Greywright barked.

Jax rushed to the Commander’s side. Greywright pulled a transportation charm from his desk drawer.

“Damn it!” Greywright cursed, dropping the thing on the desktop. “It’s not working. There’s too much surrounding mana.”

“Cob.” Jax suggested, already making for the door.

60.3.3

Julius appeared on the open slope as the last of the overflowing mana escaped Teris. Shielding his eyes from the dust and derby, he looked about. Seeing Yami, he started for him.

“Spade! Don’t let him get away.” Yami yelled at his mentor. “I got Teris.”

Yami pushed to his feet. Pulling his katana from the earth, he sprinted. He found Teris laid out on the stone platform. There was a pool of molten lava at the base of the monolith where she had likely stood. Smoke was even coming off the super heated rock where her grimoire sat.

Throat tightening, Yami skidded and slid to her. He pulled her limp body into his arms. “Teris. Talk to me _Ikigai_. Open your eyes.”

Yami took in the three symbols that had been carved into her chest. Running along side the lines and curves of sliced open flesh was a line of raised, welted blisters. His hand hovered over the wounds.

Pulling her closer, he squeezed her tightly. “Teris. Come on, Princess. Breath.” Yami rocked, holding her, refusing to believe she was gone. She couldn’t be gone. “I’m so sorry. Come on Teris. Say something.” Why wouldn’t she move? Why wouldn’t she breathe? He couldn’t lose her. An otherworldly cold came upon him. Rage overtaking him at the thought of a world without her. No! He wouldn’t allow it. She had to live. Same as when he had broken free of the bonds, Yami’s eyes flicked black for the briefest of instance. “Look at me, Teris! Move! Breathe damn it!”

Teris’ body jerked. She sucked in a rushing breath of air. Yami squeezed his eyes shut, thanking whatever forces had brought her back to him. She coughed.

Yami brushed back her hair. “It’s alright. I got you. Julius is here. It’s over.”

Hearing Yami’s voice, Teris turned away squeezing her eyes all the tighter. “Don’t.” She gritted, trying to push him away, afraid she would incinerate him.

Yami gripped her, refusing to let her go. “It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s over. You’re fine.” He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closing in relief. “You’re fine.” He breathed to himself.

Ellara, Calen, and Misandre rushed to their Master.

“We got to go.” Ellara whispered, afraid Julius would recognize her voice if she spoke loud enough for him to hear it.

Alowishus pulled his arm away from her grasp. “You go. Misandre. See my wife is safely returned.” He turned to Ellara. “Get back there as soon as you’re returned to your home.”

Ellara understood what he wanted of her and nodded.

“Calen. You and the others see everyone is transported to safety. I will join you shortly.” Alowishus instructed.

“Master.” Calen tried.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had some fun.” Alowishus told them. “And I wish to see what the possible future Wizard King has to offer. As Teris’ brother, his power should be exemplary.” When they didn’t move he ordered. “Go!”

“It would be wise if you tried to run along with them.” Julius said, stepping a few paces away from him. “Not that you’d get very far.”

“Julius Nova. The next Wizard King. Now why would I run from you?” Alowishus questioned.

“You’re right.” Julius said holding out his hand in front of him, calling forth a time sphere. “It would be a futile endeavor.”

Alowishus smirked. He’d rid the young man of his arrogance soon enough. “You’re the one that found Yami Sukehiro. Correct? Took him under your wing. Taught, supported, and defended him.”

“Yami needed little support or defending.” Julius told.

“Tell me. Did you know from the beginning that he was something special? That he’s the seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son.” Alowishus asked.

Julius blinked at that.

Seeing the mans expression, Alowishus remarked. “I see you are like me. Not knowing the full meaning of such a thing, but knowing that it is significant. That such numbers in such a combination are powerful in and of themselves. Your sister survived by the way. I knew she would. She is strong. Her tie to Yami great. He was the one who anchored her to herself. Who called her back from the force that is within her. You should thank him for her life when you get a chance. For all the kingdoms lives. If she had given in and perished, they and the lives of most beyond the four kingdoms wouldn’t exist. Then again. You likely won’t get the chance to thank him for your lives as I will soon be ridding you of yours.”

“It’s the Solstice.” Julius murmured, feeling stupid for not realizing sooner. “The longest day of the year.”

“And the day of the Lights greatest power.” Alowishus nodded.

“Now that I know what you’re up to do you think I’ll let you do the same with Yami come winter?” Julius questioned.

Alowishus grinned. “I’d imagine you’d try to stop me.”

“I’ll stop you now.” Julius struck out. He sped time around the Master of the Agents of Chaos. When nothing happened, he pulled back in surprise. Calling forth his grimoire, he tried again. When it still didn’t work, he attempted to hold him in a stasis sphere.

Alowishus lifted a brow, smirking at the Julius’ confounded scowl. “Admirable attempt. But, time has no hold on Death.”

Julius made to try something else.

Alowishus shook a finger at him. He took a step, his image a blur. Suddenly he was on Julius who had been a couple meters away. Julius blinked in surprise, wondering what kind of magic the man had.

“My turn.” Alowishus grabbed Julius by the collar. Lifting him with a single arm, he slammed the Captain into the ground.

Yami was loathed to leave Teris. She was still too weak to stand. And though both their mana was so low as to be nearly nonexistent, their mana was also too raw and wild to trust him letting his near hers.

Still held in Yami’s arms, Teris croaked. “Julius is struggling.” She was too out of it to do any more than comment. Shock at the fact that her brother had faced difficulty would come later. “We got to help him.”

Yami didn’t have to try to stop her from getting up. Teris’ muscles tensed in an attempt to move, but that was all that happened. She was spent.

“He can manage.” Yami said, confidant in his mentor. As much as he hated leaving the fight to Julius, he wouldn’t leave Teris. What if one of the Agents of Chaos’ spatial mages appeared and took her the second he stepped away?

Teris struggled to turn her heavy head to look up at Yami. “We can’t let Alowishus get away.”

Blinking heavy eyes, Yami swallowed more grit than saliva, his mouth and throat so dry. He looked down at her in grateful awe and tenderly caressed her face. “Julius won’t let him. He’ll capture or kill him.”

“Your wrists.” Teris breathed, seeing the raw, deep cuts that had been cauterized by the heat.

“It’s nothing.” Yami said, struggling stay seated upright. He had never felt this weak and spent in his life. Even his experience with Lotus Whomalt’s ash magic hadn’t left him half this bad. The only reason he hadn’t fallen over and succumbed to exhaustion was adrenaline and his will to be strong for Teris.

“Just rest. We’ll get you to the healers soon.” Yami told Teris.

Julius was forced to go on the defensive which was a new experience for him. Even as a first year Magic Knight he had rarely used any of his defensive spells. Still confounded that his magic seemed to be useless against his foe, Julius backtracked. He flew through the air; ducking, diving, and weaving away from his pursuers onslaught. No matter how much he sped the time of his own movements Alowishus was able to match them. How? Julius was knocked from the sky and sent spiraling, having never seen the strike that knocked him off course.

He hit the ground hard, body leaving several gouges in the earth as he tumbled. Alowishus landed on him with such force and speed that it knocked out whatever air Julius had left in his lungs. Alowishus’ weight and strength broke passed Julius’ mana skin and snapped several of the Captain's ribs.

Julius gasped, sucking in lungfuls of air. He coughed, sputtering at the pain. His hand lifted, time sphere once again appearing. Alowishus grabbed the mans wrist, his own magic fighting against Julius’ to weaken and subdue the Magic Knight.

Yami saw Alowishus break passed Julius’ mana skin. The Master of the Agents of Chaos stepping on and over Julius’ prone body.

Rather than admit the Captain had proved a challenge, Alowishus lied. “As the Ray of Annihilation’s brother I find you a great disappointment, Julius Nova.”

Though Julius’ time sphere weakened and dimmed, Alowishus could still feel it slowly aging him. He had to crush it and the man. He had waited countless year for this. The trails that would bring Chaos forth had begun. Alowishus refused for things to be put on hold. Death might be patient, but it also waited for no man.

Beginning at the wrist his foe held, Julius’ hand weakened and withered. His time sphere broke. Julius’ eyes widened in shock and horror.

Alowishus sneered above him. “I pity the future of the Clover Kingdom if you take the helm of their Magic Knights. Not that there will be a future for any kingdom once I’m done. Goodbye, Julius Nova. It’ll be a shame I won’t be able to take your corpse and make use of your eyes or hands.”

“Julius!” Yami yelled. He pushed passed his limits and pushed to his feet. Weak and dizzy, legs like a new born fawn, Yami tripped. He staggered and hit the side of the monolith. His flesh sizzled and stuck to the super heated rock. Gripping his katana, Yami forced what little was left of his mana to cloak his blade in darkness and sent it out toward Alowishus with every ounce of strength his tense, tired, spasming muscles could muster.

At the same time Teris focused her last reserves, condensing it into her palm. Unable to lift her hand, she turned her head resting her cheek against the still hot stone slab. Closing an eye, she aimed.

Light and dark hit Alowishus and sent him flying. Yami crumbled to the ground beside Teris, both unconscious.

Greywright and Jax appeared with Cob. Taking a quick scan of the area, the Magic Knights Commander pointed at Yami and Teris. “Cob. Get them to the healers, have a team of guards placed on them. Then return.”

Greywright called upon his magic to create an army of men that surrounded the splayed out figure he didn’t recognize but assumed was the enemy.

Jax rushed to Julius’ side.

Julius sat up. shaking his head. “My magic was ineffective. It didn’t work on him.”

Jax turned to look at the still downed enemy in wonder just in time to see Alowishus Spade disintegrate into dust with one last word.

“Magnificent.” Alowishus breathed of Yami and Teris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
>   
***Also, I was feeling a bit smutty so there's a wedding night one shot. It doesn’t have any spoilers. I don’t think Yami and Teris marrying is much of a spoiler at this point. If it was to you SORRY! Might do an explicit pt2 if there's an interest. But since I'm keeping this fic rated mature, and pt1 is extra spicy. And WAY ahead of things. It was posted as its own one shot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> “Bronn.” Jax warned.
> 
> “No!” Bronn shouted, refusing to stand down. He pointed an accusatory finger at Greywright. “This is on them! Him and his precious Wizard King decided not to tell those kids what was going on and ordered us to keep quite.”


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had someone on tumblr ask about Yami's eyes flicking black in the last chapter and him being a third seventh. Here's a copy and paste of my reply:  
Yami is a king at surpassing his limits and did so when he broke free of his bindings by unknowingly calling on the Darkness that’s inside him. His eyes flicked black a second time when he was telling Teris to live. Similar to ones level of mana, heightened/extreme emotion is a sort of gateway/tie to ones magic. The Agents of Chaos found it surprising because the Darkness in Yami should’ve been too weak to be called upon and displayed since it was the Summer Solstice and time of the Lights greatest power. So the fact that Yami was able to tap into the force that’s inside him is both scary and amazing.
> 
> Yami being a third seventh. A number of fantasy genre mythos have a seventh son of a seventh son. The seventh son in fantasy mythos often has extraordinary power. The number seven is seen as mystical or religious in many cultures. As is the number three. So Yami basically having those numbers born into him by being the seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son is pretty much magic in and of itself. On top of that, Yami is connected to three different types of magic. The magic of the Clover Kingdom, the magic of his homeland (though Yami doesn’t think of Ki as magic), and the magic of his grandmothers homeland. Time will tell what all that means for Yami, and for Alowishus’ plans. But as Alowishus told Julius, it is significant.

Chapter 61

Greywright and Julius stood in the War Room of Magic Knights Headquarters both silently berating themselves for Alowishus Spade having gotten away.

“There isn’t a chance he’s dead. Is there?” Jax questioned, knowing better.

The Knights Commander and Azure Deers Captain shook their heads. Julius eyed his wrapped hand and wrist. The Healers had done what they could, all his other injuries fixed up. But his hand was still weak and atrophied. It would take time and therapy to get it back to full strength.

“You!” Bronn barked bursting in the room. He was followed by several Mages from varying divisions that were arriving for the meeting. The Black Bulls Vice Captain shoved Pyter out of the way and stormed straight to Greywright. “This is all your fault!”

“Bronn.” Jax warned.

“No!” Bronn shouted, refusing to stand down. He pointed an accusatory finger at Greywright. “This is on them! Him and his precious Wizard King decided not to tell those kids what was going on and ordered us to keep quite.”

Calmly, Greywright reminded. “Sir Jorah is _our_ Wizard King. He commands us all. We serve at his--”

“Can it!” Bronn snapped. “I obey one man. And am almost sorry I did this time around. Those two deserved better. They’re laid up at Healer’s Hall, out cold. Dried up of mana. Pushed passed their limits and to the brink cause of your incompetence!” He poked a finger at the Magic Knights Commanders chest. “If you don’t explain everything to them this time around, I will. No matter what your precious Wizard King or my Captain says.”

“Bronn!” Jax yelled.

Arms crossed Greywright looked down at the finger on his chest.

Spent as he was, Julius created a time sphere and put Bronn in stasis.

Jax gave Julius a nod of thanks. “Commander. Please. Forgive--”

Greywright stepped to the side and away from the Black Bulls Vice Captain. “We’re all on edge. Emotions are bound to be high. I do recommend that you get him out of here before the Wizard King arrives.”

“Thank you.” Jax breathed, grateful and a bit surprised at the Commanders lenient forgiveness. He moved closer to Bronn and gave Julius a nod.

Bronn blinked. It took him a second to realize what had happened. Before he could turn on Julius, Jax punched him in the face. Bronn turned to his Captain mouth open, only to be hit again.

“Shut it!” Jax ordered.

Bronn clamped his mouth shut, barely controlled fury making his body tremble.

Jax gave a stiff nod, thankful that that was all it took to get Bronn under control this time. He certainly hoped Yami wouldn’t be this much trouble. Yami. Jax clenched his fists. He should have known the pig headed fool would accept the mission. What had he been thinking giving them the option in the first place? This was all on him. If he had just sent someone else...

“If you care about those two so much then get to the infirmary and oversee their protection.” Jax told Bronn. “Keep the Bulls and anyone else away from them so the healers can work and they can get some rest.” When the Vice Captain didn’t say anything or move to comply Jax said. “Or, I can accept your resignation here and now instead of at the end of December.”

“Infirmary. Yes. Sir.” Bronn growled.

Shoulders sagging with a heavy sigh, Jax watched his Vice Captain march out the door.

61.2

Bronn came up behind Gilly, placing a hand on the small of her back. “How are they, Lass?”

“Weak in both body and mana.” Gilly looked up at him, brow pinched in worry. “It’s as if every bit of energy and mana has been spent. They’re unconscious. Not because we’ve put them under, but because their bodies have.”

Bronn nodded. “From what I heard they used everything they had left to save Julius’ ass. How long?”

Gilly shrugged. “However long it takes. It’s up to their system, not me.”

“And the cuts?” Bronn asked, looking at the bandages around both their wrists and Teris’ chest.

“The cuts around both of their wrists, Yami’s burns, and the carvings in Teris’ chest should have been easy enough to heal but--” Gilly shook her head. It was difficult enough to keep a calm, detached exterior. But when she was as confounded as everyone else and didn’t have answers, it made things doubly so. “Whatever happened to them somehow phased it into them. They’ll likely heal. But it’ll take time and their own systems to do it.”

Bronn kissed her head. “Maybe Julius can get Owen over to take a look.”

Gilly nodded, knowing he didn’t say so to be cruel or disparage her and her people’s capabilities; but out of concern for Yami and Teris.

“Do you have any idea who I am?” A cold, slightly raised voice sounded from down the hall outside the room. “Let me pass or I’ll have your head.”

“Damn, bloody royals!” Bronn cursed. He turned and exited the room. “What’s up Bird Boy?”

Nozel glared at the name. “Teris. She’s in there. I wish to see her. Now.”

Bronn shook his head making his way down the hall to the younger man. “No can do.”

“By who’s order?” Nozel questioned.

“Mine.” Bronn said. “Captain Jax put me in charge of protection over those two.”

“Your orders mean nothing to me.” Nozel pushed passed the two Sentries blocking his path and continued on. He made it halfway down the hall only to be halted by the Vice Captain.

Holding up a hand to the royals chest, Bronn rumbled lowly. “I was hoping you’d say that. Cause I really wanna kill someone. Anyone. And you just gave me an excuse.”

“Bronn.”

Bronn turned to see Gilly standing in the doorway of Yami and Teris’ sickroom.

“Let Lady Teris’ Intended pass.” Gilly commanded.

Nozel pushed Bronn’s hand away and made to take a step.

Bronn grabbed the back of Nozel’s neck and squeezed. Quietly, he told. “You get one minute. Take any longer. Speak to her. Touch her. So much as look at him. And I’ll kill you the way your Daddy tried to have him killed a few weeks ago. Got it?”

Nozel’s breath caught in surprise. Was the Vice Captain reaching? Or did he know? No one was suppose to know. Did Yami know? Did Teris? Carefully arranging his expression into a mask of indifference, Nozel’s cold blue eyes slid to Bronn. “Are you finished?”

Bronn sneered. Still holding the back of Nozel’s neck, he shoved and released him.

Nozel pulled back his shoulders, lifting his head, and righting to his full height. He took a pointed moment to straighten his cloak. If Bronn wasn’t a superior and Vice Captain. If Nozel was already in trouble. If he hadn’t needed to get into that room and see that his Intended safe and alive... Bronn was lucky. He had laid his hands on a royal prince and would get to live, this time.

Nozel wasn’t sure what to expect. He knew so little about what had happened. Upon hearing of Teris and Yami’s disappearance he had left the Silver Eagles base before Captain Pyter could even assign him to a team to help in searching for them. Instead, Nozel had made his way directly to Silva Manor. He would suffer the consequences for ignoring his Captain's order to stay and obey later. Given what his Father had done, had tired to do with the men hired to kill Yami failing, coupled with how near to Silva Manor Teris and Yami were when they had been abducted, Nozel had to know. He had to look his father in the eye and ask him. No doubt his Lord Father would also make him suffer for questioning him as he had. But like everything else in that moment, it hadn’t mattered when Teris had been taken and in danger.

Gilly had made sure to cover Yami and Teris so their bandages didn’t show. It would serve no purpose for Nozel to know the full extent of their injuries. She gave the royal a small kind smile as he entered.

Softly she told. “Bronn is right about a few things. You mustn’t speak or touch them. And you can’t stay long. They need their rest.”

Eyes focused on Teris, Nozel stepped to the foot of her bed. “She’s unconscious. Is that your doing?”

“It’s what their system needs at this point.” Gilly said, unwilling to reveal that she couldn’t have woken them if she had tried.

“What happened?” Nozel questioned.

“We don’t know right now.” Gilly said.

“Or those that do aren’t saying.” Nozel said, fists clenching at his side.

Gilly ignored the royals words. “It’ll take time but I’m positive they’ll make a full recovery.”

Nozel tore his eyes away from Teris to look at Gilly for the first time since entering the room. He knew that, on occasion, recovery took time. A lot of time in some instances. He turned his eyes back to Teris.

“How long?” Nozel questioned.

Gilly shook her head, sadly. “That I couldn’t say. It’s up to them.”

Nozel lifted his chin. “Then Teris will be back to normal in no time. She’s strong and driven.”

“I’m sure you’re right.” Gilly said.

Nozel turned to the Healer. “Thank you. For letting me see her.”

“Of course.” Gilly smiled, leading him out.

61.2.2

Turning away from Nozel and Gilly, Bronn looked down the hall and cursed, seeing the Black Bulls. He met them halfway, holding his hands up.

“Where are they?” Olsen questioned.

“How are they?” Venice asked.

“Did they say what happened?” Abril wondered.

“Do we have anyone in custody?” Gendry asked.

“Let me at them. I’ll kill ‘em.” Tobin vowed.

“Are they okay?” Bran asked.

“They’re fine.” Bronn assured. “No. You can’t see them.” He said, before one asked. “They’re resting. Put under.” He lied for their sake. “Gilly’s overseeing their care.”

The Black Bulls relaxed some.

“Do we know what happened? Why they were taken?” Tobin asked.

“Or what that beam of light was?” Olsen questioned.

“It was Teris.” Venice said.

Abril shook her head. “The kind of magic and mana pool it would take to create that. People at the far edges of the other three kingdoms probably caught a glimpse of it.”

“It was incredible.” Gendry agreed.

“Impossible you mean.” Olsen said. “How she, or any person, or group of people could do such a thing in the first place--” He shook his head. “It’s impossible. Unheard of.”

“But she didn’t burn herself up? Right?” Venice asked.

“She’s still in one piece. Gilly says they’ll both make a full recovery, in time.” Bronn assured.

Nozel exited the room.

“What’s he doing here?” Tobin demanded.

“Why does he get to see them and we don’t?” Abril complained.

“Cause Gilly said.” Bronn barked.

Nozel kept his eyes trained straight ahead as he passed the Black Bulls with slow deliberate care. He could feel each one of their heated gazes on him.

“Stop it!” Bronn snapped, seeing Tobin raise a fist. “I have tasks for each of you.” Too impatient to wait for Julius, he ordered. “Bran. Get over to the Wizard Kings personal healer.”

“Owen?” Bran inquired.

Bronn nodded. “See if you can get him to come take a look at Yami and Black Sheep.”

“But you said--” Venice began.

“Shut. Up.” Bronn clipped. “You three.” He pointed at Olsen, Gendry, and Abril. Stay here and guard them. No more visitors. Royal or otherwise. No one but healers, Jax, Julius, Greywright, or Jorah enters. Got it?”

Olsen nodded. “No problem.”

“Venice. Check up on Iban back at base. Let him know the search is over and that they’ve been found.”

“Not that he cares.” Venice muttered underneath her breath.

“Find me once you get back.” Bronn said, ignoring her likely truthful comment.

“What do you want me to do?” Tobin asked.

“You.” Bronn threw an arm around Tobin’s shoulder and led him down the hall away from the others. “You got the most important task of all. Go to the prisons and ask for Thad. Tell him I need a serving of six. And will be there shortly.”

Tobin’s brows furrowed. “A serving of six? What’s this about?”

Bronn shrugged. “Every now and then I visit the prisons to release a bit of pent up aggression.” At Tobin’s look of disapproval Bronn went on. “Thad knows to feed me strong ones that are real scoundrels. Guilty of the worst crimes in that place. And it’s a fair fight. Always done in a magically blocked cell.”

Tobin relaxed some at that. He supposed it was better than Bronn coming home to take his aggression out on Yami or him. He wondered how often the Vice Captain did such a thing.

Bronn eyed Tobin. “Tell him to make it eight. No doubt you could benefit from knocking a couple heads together.”

61.3

Jorah entered the War Room. “Alright everyone. Take a seat.”

The Wizard King looked about at the gathered faces. He hated this room simply for its purpose and name. But it was one of the only rooms set up to seat all the Magic Knights Captains, as well as head members of the other three divisions, at one table. Though it was technically in Magic Knights Headquarters, it was centrally positioned so that Magic Investigations, Healers Hall, and the Sentries Block were nearby should news need to be quickly relayed.

“Where’s Advisor Ellara.” Breigha asked, unaware that the Advisor had been sent home ill.

Julius glanced at the Blue Rose Captain grateful that she had asked in his place. Even so Commander Greywright eyed Julius sternly.

“Right here.” Ellara said, entering.

Even the Magic Knights Commander seemed surprised by her appearance. Greywright’s eyes turned to the Advisor. He blinked at the sight of her. Had he just not paid enough attention when last he saw Ellara, or did she appear far worse? Greywright had actually wondered at her being sent home. But now, seeing her. There was no doubt that Ellara was suffering from exhaustion. Strange when up until Yami and Teris were taken things had been quiet to the point of being boring.

“Against my better judgment.” Jorah remarked, casting Ellara a glance out of the corner of his eye.

“My Lord.” Ellara signed as if they had been through this already. “I could hardly stay away when I saw that beam of light. And I’m glad I didn’t. An attack on any Magic Knight is an attack on the kingdom itself. We might've gotten Teris Nova and Yami Sukehiro back. But who knows what, if anything else these people have planned. Or if it’ll come sooner rather then later.”

“Agreed.” Jamie knocked his fist on the table.

Having heard of why the Advisor had been sent home, the Captain of the Silver Eagles questioned. “What use will you be in your state?”

Ellara turned to him brows raised. Julius noticed the dark circles under her eyes and drawn, overly thin face. Eyes narrowing, he wondered if a sort of reverse glamour spell had been put on her to effect the haggard look.

“You insult me, Captain Pyter. On my worst day I am far more capable at my job than any other on their best if they were to try to take my place.” Ellara looked back to the Wizard King and promised. “As soon as we know exactly what’s happened and things settle down, I’ll return to my home and finish recouping.”

Jorah nodded. Turning to his Knights Commander, the Wizard King encouraged. “Commander. If you will.”

Clearing his throat, Greywright explained the mission order that had gone out, doing Jax the favor of telling that the Captain had sent Yami and Teris out with a communication crystal.

Jamie turned to Jax. “You sent them with a communication crystal? Why? Did you think something off from the start?”

“There was an incident a couple weeks back is all.” Jax explained.

Breigha’s eyes narrowed. “What sort of incident?”

Jax glanced at Julius before answering. “A brawl at the Boiling Brew. I wasn’t there.”

Win raised his hand. “I was there.” He looked from Julius to Heath. “I saved their asses. Other then it ending too soon it was fun.”

“Shut up, Win.” Breigha growled.

Not in the mood to suffer his ways. Mereoleona grabbed the Green Mantis Captains wrist and roughly pulled his hand down.

Having already sent his own report of the incident in to Greywright, Heath looked to the Wizard King. “I was there as well. Julius seemed to believe the group were after Yami. From the attention he garnered from the attackers I would have to agree.”

Jorah looked from Jax to Julius. “Why were these men after Yami Sukehiro?”

Jax opened his mouth. Julius gave Jax a small half shake of his head.

“Gentlemen?” Jorah pressed. “May I remind you where we are sitting. Now is not the time to be keeping things in effort to spare or save anyone.”

Greywright cleared his throat. “We believe that it was an attempt on his life by someone...not related to the Agents of Chaos or any other fringe group.”

Jorah turned to his Knights Commander. “Then who? The Spade or Diamond Kingdom? And why is this the first I’m hearing about it?”

Greywright flinched slightly at harshness of the Wizard Kings voice. Lowering his own voice, the Commander spoke in such a way that made the delicacy of the matter clear. “From someone within the kingdom, Sir.”

Jorah blinked, head pulling back. “I see. Moving on. Jax. What happened after you sent out those two? What made you contact Greywright?”

Jax explained how Julius had shown up and stopped with them finding the communication crystal.

“They contacted me shortly after.” Greywright said.

“What made you go to the Black Bulls base asking about them in the first place?” Jamie asked Julius.

“Why didn’t you inform Headquarters immediately after they didn’t respond to your summons?” Pyter questioned, eyes darting from Julius to Jax.

Jorah looked over the two Captains. “I would like to know the same. But for now, let us just be grateful that Julius did go to the Black Bulls base inquiring about Yami and Teris. Who knows when we would've realized they were taken if he hadn’t.”

“Not that it did much good.” Heath muttered.

“What was that?” Greywright questioned, having heard the Purple Orcas Captain clearly enough.

“The only reason we have them back is because of the blast of light that lit up the sky.” Heath said.

Several Magic Knights Captains and Sentry Commanders nodded in agreement.

Win rubbed his eyes. “I swear I’m still seeing spots.”

Heath leaned forward and went on. “Discovering yesterday that they were missing served us nothing. We didn’t find them in time. We were chasing our tails and only found them after these people that had them were through and got whatever it was they wanted.”

Greywright sighed, feeling as disgusted with it all as the Captain sounded and several others looked.

“He isn’t wrong.” Jamie said. “We lost. More over we didn’t even know we were fighting for something until it was too late.”

Unable to take it, Greywright looked at the Wizard King. “Sir. Please. It’s time. Tell them.”

“Yes. Tell us.” Mereoleona agreed.

The Crimson Lions Captain was prepared to threaten royal retribution if the Wizard King didn’t give in. She was more than willing to call upon Teris’ connection to the Silva’s as Nozel’s Intended if she had to. Thankfully none of that was required.

The Wizard King sat back in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I see now that in trying to protect each of you. That in trying to protect Yami and Teris. I left you without the information necessary to see you all prepared.” Jorah lifted his head. “I failed you, my Magic Knights. More over I endangered this kingdom.”

“Sir!” Breigha countered, hands on the table.

Jamie gripped his wife's shoulder, staying her disputing outburst of the Wizard Kings self deprecation.

Flimsy as the reasoning for secrecy had been, Jorah had felt so adamant about it just this morning before seeing Ellara. He had been so certain that it was the right course, despite his never having kept anything of such pertinent value from his Captain's before. Why? Why had he been so foolish?

Jorah turned to his Advisor, unable to look his Magic Knights Captain's in the eye. “Ellara. Explain everything.”

Greywright watched Julius carefully study the Wizard Kings Advisor.

Ellara rose from her seat. “Who here knows of the Prophecy Mage Yurist?” Seeing that everyone did she nodded. “His vast work on countless subjects holds an interest for many. But one subject. And two of his works. Meant everything to a man who’s name is now lost to us. Today he is simply known as the Master of Master's. He was the one that stole Yurist’s work on the Future of Chaos and created a—let’s call it, a religious following.”

“Let’s not.” Julius said. “Let’s call them for what they are. Fanatics. Lunatics. Crazy fools with no mind or thought of their own, who follow and believe the lies they are told. Brainwashed into believing that the end of all will somehow create a new form of existence and that miraculously they, as true believers, will get to live in it. You know what Alowishus Spade told me? That--”

“Enough!” Greywright ordered. “We’ll get to your report soon enough, Captain. Right now. The others must learn what this is all about.”

Ellara’s eyes left the Azure Deers Captain to look at the Magic Knights Commander. She gave Greywright a nod and continued. “While over time this following splintered and broke apart, forming other groups with their own ideas and beliefs. There was a group that claimed to hold firmly to this Master of Master's teachings. They call themselves the Agents of Chaos. And though they’ve had many Master's over the ages, their main goal is to see the rise of Chaos.”

“By chaos you mean?” Win asked.

“Chaos. The beginning force.” Ellara answered.

“Great.” Win sighed, thinking Julius was right about these followers being lunatics.

“The Future of Chaos was stolen from the Master of Master's and lost long ago.” Ellara went on. “So it’s difficult to say what exactly these people want or believe.”

“Unless we can get a hold of one and ask them.” Jamie put in.

“You had a chance at that. Didn’t you?” Pyter said, pointing at Julius. “You battled their leader and lost. Had to have your little sister and that foreign peasant of yours save your hide.”

“I had my army men surrounding Spade.” Greywright said, eyes piercing the Silver Eagles Captain. “Are you going to point that finger at me too?”

“No, sir.” Pyter lowered his hand.

“Ellara.” Greywright said, urging her to go on.

Ellara glanced at the gathered Captains and the heads of the other divisions. “What we do know is that they believe the Primordial Forces are similar to the Four Elemental Spirits. That like the Four Great Attributes who choose a Mage to serve every age or so, that the Primordial Forces, once the time is right, will return to reside in a worthy Mage. The Agents of Chaos, along with many other sects, believe that two of these forces, Light and Dark, would bring about the end of Order and return of Chaos.”

“Light and Dark. You mean Teris and Yami?” Mereoleona questioned.

Ellara nodded. “Though there have been light magic users in the past. There has never been record of a dark magic user. To have both a light and dark magic user exist at the same time--”

“Brought out all the crazies thinking their new age was about to begin.” Jamie muttered.

Ellara pressed her teeth together and forced a wry smile. “Something like that.”

“The Spade and Diamond kingdom are both into weird experimentation on their mages and their grimoires.” Danise of the Coral Peacocks said. “That’s why we thought they had an interest in those two. Cause of the way their magic reacted together during their Magic Knights Entrance Exam. What’s the possibility that we were wrong and this primordial forces stuff is what really interests them?”

“It’s a possibility.” Ellara allowed. “Though our intel can’t directly say for sure, I would think that their main interest would be to use Yami and Teris as a weapon. Or possibly for experiments. If they had an idea or care about the zealots interest in them, I would image both the Diamond and Spade kingdoms main goal would be to keep Mister Sukehiro and Lady Nova out of the Agents of Chaos’ hands just in case these zealots are right and those two truly are capable of reviving Chaos and thus ending the world.”

“But chaos is a thing. Just like order.” Jamie said. “It’s like life and death. How does one revive a thing?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Breigha asked, tersely. “The Advisor just said that these idiots believe these forces are like the Four Great Attributes. Which means that, at least in their demented minds, they have some kind of form.”

“Don’t talk down to me like I’m stupid.” Jamie told his wife.

“Don’t act stupid and then I won’t.” Breigha shot back.

“In any case.” Pyter drawled, casting Jamie a withering look. “Let’s go along with what these crazy people believe; and say that such things as chaos, life, death, light, and dark had some kind of form way back in the beginning of time. And like the Four Great Attributes, they would choose someone worthy to serve--”

“Not serve. Reside in.” Ellara corrected.

“Fine.” Pyter waved off. “Don’t they know Yami’s some peasant foreigner? He wasn’t even worthy of being a Magic Knight in the first place. Only reason he is, is because that one gave him a chance.”

“Don’t call me that one.” Jax warned. “And Yami was more than worthy of being a Magic Knight. When his magic clashed with Teris’ it took most of us to keep them from decimating half of the city. Not to mention he’s a Fifth Class Senior Magic Knight and his second year of service isn’t even complete.”

“Third Class.” Jorah corrected.

They all turned to the Wizard King.

“Granted it won’t be official until they wake up.” Jorah went on. “But I’m promoting both Yami and Teris to Third Class Senior Magic Knights. It’s the least they deserve for holding out and not ending the world.”

“Who said that they would've ended the world?” Jamie asked, incredulous.

“Did you see that burst of light? Or are you blind as well as dumb?” Breigha questioned.

“Alowishus did.” Julius said. They all turned to him. “He said it was Yami who anchored Teris to herself.”

“To herself?” Win echoed. “What does that mean?”

“He said Yami was the one who called her back from the force that’s in her.” Julius told. “That we should thank him for all our lives. That if Teris hadn’t survived. Had given in. We wouldn’t exist anymore.”

Jamie crossed his arms. “I’m not thanking Yami Sukehiro for anything. If anything, this is all his fault for not staying in his own country where he belongs.”

“Called her back from the force in her?” Mereoleona questioned, thinking.

“It’s a weird phrase.” Pyter agreed. “But considering what they believe. That these primordial forces will pick someone to reside in. I suppose it’s not all that curious for their leader to say.”

“But what if it’s true?” Mereoleona wondered more to herself than anything.

The Silver Eagles Captain scoffed. “You can’t be serious.”

“Not all of it.” Mereoleona said. “But even legend was once based on some sort of truth. What if Teris and Yami have such a power in them? And that under the right, or wrong conditions they can barely contain it? We all felt that overpowering swell of mana. It had to come from somewhere.”

“And you think it came from one young girl?” Heath huffed. “I grant you that even for a royal Teris Nova has rare and powerful magic. But that beam of light...” He shook his head. “That was otherworldly. I was left unable to use my magic until the mana pool dissipated.”

“Julius was able to use his magic just fine.” Jax taunted.

“I expect nothing less from Sir Jorah’s favorite.” Heath quipped.

They all looked to the Wizard King.

“Sir?” Greywright tendered.

Jorah blinked. “Right! Sorry. I have no favorites.”

Mereoleona and Win rolled his eyes. Pyter and Jamie sneered. Jax’s smirk grew, while Julius shook his head at Heath.

“I mean it.” Jorah said. “While you lot were bantering I was thinking.”

“About what, Sir?” Greywright asked.

Instead of answering, Jorah turned to Julius. “Captain, Commander Greywright told me a bit of your dealing with Alowishus Spade. I must say I find it difficult and amazing to believe. Was your magic truly incapable of effecting him?”

All the other Captains save for Jax turned to Julius wearing various expressions of surprise. Pyter and Jamie’s quickly changed to mocking. Further down the table, Marx straightened in his seat, eyes turning to his friend.

Julius nodded.

“What happened? I thought your buddy Jax said the overwhelming mana pool didn’t effect your magic?” Pyter taunted.

“Hush.” Greywright silenced.

“It wasn’t that my magic wouldn’t work.” Julius said. “It worked fine. It simply had no notable effect on him. And I think he knew it wouldn’t.”

“How so?” Jorah questioned.

“Other then staying behind while the others escaped. He stood there and let me take first shots.” Julius answered.

“No shield?” Mereoleona questioned.

Julius shook his head. “Nothing. Physical or magical.”

“He must have had a charm or something.” Breigha said.

Danise nodded.

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” Greywright said. “My transportation charm was useless with the overflow of mana. Spade was even closer to that outflow. No magical item would have worked after that burst of light.”

Julius’ eyes became unfocused as he remembered the encounter with the man obsessed with his sister and protege. “He said, ‘time had no hold on death’.”

“I heard he attacked you. What sort of magic does he have?” Jorah pressed.

“It’s difficult to say. He’s been pieced together with parts from so many different mages through corpse magic that I can’t be certain if he ever used his own magic. His hands, eyes, and ears don’t even match. The left different from the right.” Julius said.

Danise wrinkled her nose. “As in they were taken from separate bodies?”

Julius nodded. “Even his lips and nose have been replaced.”

“That’s just gross.” Breigha frowned.

“And she has an iron stomach. I’ve seen the slop she eats. Makes me want to puke just thinking about it.” Jamie said.

Eyes darting to Julius’ wrapped hand, Jorah said. “I suppose you still lack experience.”

“He was battling the man that had abducted both his friend and his sister. We still don’t know exactly what those crazies did to them.” Jax said, defending Julius.

Jorah turned to the Black Bulls Captain. “And how is emotion getting in the way any better? If anything it points out another lacking. And not just because familial care is unacceptable in the position Julius wants.”

Jax lowered his head, glancing at his friend in apology.

Jorah looked the gathering over. “In a room full of the top from each division, I’m surprised no one has figured it out.”

“We weren’t there.” Jamie said.

“You need not have been. You need only to have listened.” Jorah’s eyes fixed on Greywright. “Commander, tell me again how Alowishus Spade got away?”

“He broke apart. Much like Julius when he time jumps. Only Spade dissolved into the earth.” Greywright answered.

The Wizard King looked over the faces around the table. When no one volunteered a guess, he sighed. “I suppose since, like Yami Sukehiro’s magic, it’s never been seen or recorded I can forgive everyone here for not guessing it.”

Marx lifted his hand.

Pyter looked down the table at him, brow raised. “May we help you?” He shook his head in disgust. “I swear, invite Magic Investigations in and they start getting ideas. Thinking they’re one of us.”

Jorah turned to the Senior Investigations Mage. “Have something to offer?”

“Death.” Marx replied. “He said as much to Julius when he said, time has no hold on death. He uses death magic.”

Ellara smiled at Marx, proud that one of her own got it when not even Sir Jorah’s favorite had.

“Well done.” Jorah praised. “It’s nice to know someone is paying attention and not just bantering.”

Pyter glowered at the Investigations Mage.

“Wait a minute.” Win held up a hand. “What were those primordial forces again? Wasn’t death one of them? Are we talking about Death death or just death?”

“Sometimes you make no sense.” Breigha muttered, casting a glance at the Praying Mantis Captain.

“No.” Mereoleona said. “For once Win Dred is making perfect sense. In as far as any of this makes sense, at least.” She thought a moment finding the idea preposterous, but gave it voice nonetheless. “So, if Teris was chosen by Light. Yami, Darkness. What’s to say that Death hasn’t picked this Alowishus Spade?”

“The fact that forces such as light, death, and chaos can’t choose. They’re things!” Jamie said.

“Shut up!” Mereoleona snapped. “I’ll be the first to admit is sounds like utter nonsense. But I’m also not too proud to admit that I don’t know everything. And you, Jamie Lisous, know even less.” She turned to the Wizard King. “Do you think there’s something to this, Sir?”

“I didn’t think so before today. But that beam of light and overwhelming mana pool has me wondering.” Jorah admitted. “Now I’m not at the point where I believe that such things as primordial forces had form, let alone can inhabit someone here and now. But like you said, Mereoleona. All legend began from some bit of truth.”

61.4

A schedule was set that had three Magic Knights guarding the room Yami and Teris were in at all times. Gilly didn’t like it; but she wasn’t ready to let them take Yami and Teris home even though there was nothing the healers could do for them but wait for the two to wake up. Even the Wizard Kings own healer, Owen, had been confounded by the wounds; unable to heal them either. At least he had agreed with Gilly that they would close and mend over time as Teris and Yami’s systems recovered. The Black Bulls had been adamant that one of them be outside Yami and Teris’ room at all times, leading Bronn to set up a rotation for that as well.

“Eager bastards.” Bronn huffed, sitting down in Jax’s office.

“You didn’t put Iban in on the squad rotation did you?” Jax asked.

“Do I look like an idiot?” Bronn shot back.

Julius and Jax gave Bronn a questioning look.

“Shut up! The both of you.” Bronn snapped. He pointed at Julius. “I have a bone to pick with you.” He said referring to Captain putting him in stasis sphere.

“For what? Saving your ass?” Jax retorted.

“And yours.” Julius added to Jax.

“How so?” Jax questioned.

“He’s your Vice Captain.” Julius said.

“Not for long. It almost cost them their lives and the world as we know it. But you got your wish, Jax. They’re to be made Third Class Senior Magic Knights. Huzzah.” Bronn said, with exhausted bleakness.

Jax downed his drink, the burn doing nothing to dull the bitter emotion.

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to your base, Julius?” Bronn asked, head falling back. His eyes closed. He could fall asleep then and there.

“There was one more thing.” Julius said.

Bronn lifted his head. “Hell no! No more things. Not today! Save it for tomorrow.”

“Bronn. Go to bed.” Jax ordered, rubbing his forehead.

Bronn sneered and got up. “Gladly. I couldn’t be happier I’m getting out. You lot would've been the death of me.”

The door slammed shut behind the Vice Captain. Jax didn’t even bother serving another glass. He took a swig straight from the bottle.

“Did you see his face and knuckles?” Julius asked.

Jax nodded, knowing Bronn hadn’t been in that state when he had sent the Vice Captain to watch over Yami and Teris. “Don’t tell me that was the one last thing.”

“Have you ever heard of a seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son?” Julius questioned.

Jax blinked a moment then said wryly. “That’s a lot of sons.”

Julius frowned. It was a long shot, but Jax had two members in his squad whose family's had come from somewhere other than the Clover Kingdom. He could simply wait to ask Yami about it; but found he was impatient for answers.

Looking at Jax, Julius told. “Spade said that’s what Yami was.”

Jax shrugged. “I knew he was the youngest of a large family but that’s all. He doesn’t talk much about his life before arriving here. You likely know more than I do. Does it have some import?”

“Other than the numbers themselves? I don’t know. But I would think so.” Julius said.

Jax made a face. “But Yami said he came from a land where there’s no magic. At least no magic like ours. Cause that Ki of his seems pretty magical if you ask me.”

“Can you ask Olsen and Iban about it?” Julius asked, wanting answers now.

“Sure.” Jax said. He looked away, then back at his friend. “So do you forgive me?”

“Of course.” Julius answered, without hesitation. “That’s not to say I’m not still angry as hell with you. And likely will be for some time to come. But I’ll never stop thinking of you as a friend. You owe me too many favors for that.”

Ignoring the Captain's attempt to lighten the mood, Jax closed his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I was so stupid. Selfish and stupid.”

“Go ahead and beat yourself up all you want. I won’t stop you.”

Jax set down the bottle of whiskey and straightened in his seat. “Do you believe all that stuff? Primordial forces. Light. Like actual Light itself being in your sister. Choosing her.”

“I’m her brother. Of course I think Teris is special. But stuff like that?” Julius thought a moment and shook his head. “It’s beyond comprehension. Sir Jorah sounded like he was more than explaining what those fanatics think this time around though. It was almost as if he was beginning to believe it himself.” He frowned, disturbed.

“Yeah well, that beam of light that lit up most of the four kingdoms would make anyone question. Do you think Ellara is effecting what Jorah thinks and says about these zealots and forces we’re dealing with?”

Julius rubbed his forehead and exhaled. “I don’t know. I’m so tired I don’t know what I think. Once I think I’ve gone over every possibility in my head, something happens or something new pops up.”

Jax locked eyes with Julius and asked. “You think she was there? On that hill crest with Spade and the rest? Taking part in whatever they were doing to those kids?”

“I’m certain of it.” Julius said.

Jax made a face of disgust. Finally he wondered. “What are we going to do?”

“What we’ve been doing. There’s nothing else we can do at the moment. Not without hard proof. You saw Greywright. He’s eyeing me something fierce knowing I suspect the Advisor of something. We have to get a hold of something solid before we can go to him.”

“You don’t think Ellara’s messed with him do you?”

Julius shook his head. “I don’t think so. You remember Sabine? The Memory Mage he dated way back? Anyway, back before they broke up and she left, she and Greywright were rather serious. I remember him saying something about her wanting to put a block on him. Greywright saying that he thought it cute how she cared and worried about him.”

“Did he let her?” Jax asked.

“I would imagine so. It’s a rather intimate spell. But for someone of Sabine’s caliber it would've been fairly easy for her to do given how close the two were at the time. I suppose I could contact her and ask.” Julius said, thinking that he certainly wouldn’t be asking Greywright himself.

“I’d feel better knowing for certain.” Jax said.

“I’ll do it then.” Julius nodded, thinking he’d feel better knowing for certain too.

“Are you going to see if you can get into Ellara’s place in Raque and have a look back? See if she was actually there? Being able to show Greywright she left long before she claims she did would help our cause in convincing him.”

“And you think the Agents of Chaos don’t have someone capable of either transforming into her likeness or projecting her image?” Julius questioned, recalling the vast number of departing forces he saw. He shook his head, disgusted with himself. “I wasn’t even able to get an image of what happened when we went searching for Teris and Yami. I won’t find anything out of place. If anything, her home is set to trap me as soon as I enter.”

“Try explaining that one.” Jax huffed in understanding.

The two men sat, staring into their own thoughts. Both thinking of how they had failed. What they could and should have done differently, and what was yet to come.

Jax rubbed his eyes, exhausted. “I better get to bed. I took tomorrow’s first watch over them.”

Julius looked up. “You?”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“You got that right.”

“What about you?” Jax asked, ignoring the sting of the comment.

Julius eyed his wrapped hand thinking he wanted everything else to feel as numb as the appendage currently was. “Drink till I pass out sounds good.”

Jax nodded wishing he could do the same. “Just make sure you get home before you do that. Don’t think I can handle searching for another Nova just yet.”

“Damn it.” Julius cursed, just thinking of it.

“What?”

“I got to tell Fyntch.”

Jax grimaced. “Shit. I don’t wanna think of how that’s going to go down. Hey. Don’t let him take her away. She’s one of my future Vice Captains.”

Julius huffed. “I have no clue what I’m going to tell him. More than ninety percent of what happened is classified. Not for civilian ears.”

“Well that should make it easy.” Jax said, with a shrug.

“How so?”

“Tell him Nathyn Silva ordered another attempt on Yami’s life and since Teris was on mission with him they took her as well. Maybe he’ll get so mad about that, that he won’t give Silva a chance to refute it and call the whole union between her and Nozel off.”

Julius chuckled. “If only we were ever that lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Yami woke up eleven days later. The healer on duty calling for the Black Bull that stood at the door. In a rush of adrenaline Bran forgot the polite courtesy he was brought up with and snapped his fingers at the three Coral Peacocks standing further down the hall.
> 
> “Get the Healer up front to contact Captain’s Jax and Julius. Tell them Yami’s awake!” Bran ordered.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Yami woke up eleven days later. The healer on duty calling for the Black Bull that stood at the door. In a rush of adrenaline Bran forgot the polite courtesy he was brought up with and snapped his fingers at the three Coral Peacocks standing further down the hall.

“Get the Healer up front to contact Captain’s Jax and Julius. Tell them Yami’s awake!” Bran ordered.

As one of the Magic Knights rushed off, Bran turned back and entered the room.

“Teris?” Yami rasped, throat dry. His muscles tensed as he tired to sit up and look for her. Where was he? What happened?

Bran rushed to the bedside. Placing a hand on Yami’s shoulder, he held the bigger man still. “Easy, Yami. She’s fine. You both are. You’re at Healers Hall.”

Yami closed his eyes, relieved. He found he had trouble opening them again. He was so weak and exhausted.

“You two gave us a real scare. Don’t think Bronn will forgive you for making him worry.” Bran said.

Forcing his eyes open, Yami asked. “Julius?”

“He’s coming I’m sure.” Bran remembered Bronn had said the Azure Deers Captain had fought with the Leader of the Agents of Chaos, and added. “He’s fine. Didn’t even need to stay in the infirmary.”

Yami closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

62.1.2

It was six days later when Yami awoke again with a start. “Teris!”

The Healer on duty gave a yelp of surprise.

Bronn entered. “Stop yelling, boy! Black Sheep’s fine. You keep going on like that you’ll wake her.”

Yami turned his head. Seeing Teris in the bed beside his, he relaxed, sighing a breath of relief.

Looking at the Healer on duty, Bronn ordered. “Go tell the front to contact Jax, Julius, and Commander Greywright. Maybe he’ll stay awake long enough for them to get here this time.”

“Awake?” Yami rasped.

Bronn held a cup to Yam's lips, pulling him up enough so he could drink. More water was spilled over Yami than went in his mouth; but Yami didn’t care. The cool liquid felt as good on his skin as it did in his mouth and throat. Laying back Yami remembered he had woken up once before and spoken with Bran.

Staring up, he saw Bronn’s worried frown. “What’s that face for? You weren’t worried about me. Were you?”

“Worried that my favorite punching bag was taken and done for? Or worried that you and that girl of yours nearly ended the world? Again.”

Yami gave a weak smile. “I never once thought of you the entire time.”

“Shut up and save your strength, Smart Ass Idiot. The others are coming. They’ll be disappointed if you’re out again when they get here.”

“How long?” Yami asked.

Bronn looked over at Teris. “Olsen said Black Sheep opened her eyes once.” He didn’t add that that had been two days ago. “He said she wasn’t awake long and didn’t say anything. That all she did was turn her head, see you, and drift back off.”

“How long?” Yami asked, again.

“Yami!” Julius skidded around the corner and into the room. Seeing him awake, he breathed. “Thank mana.”

Bronn passed Julius as he headed to the door. “He’s all yours. I’m gonna see if Jax--” He pulled up short, Jax nearly racing into him.

“Is he still awake?” Jax asked.

“Yep.” Bronn answered, stepping to the side to allow his Captain into the room.

Jax sighed, relieved. “Yami. I’m so sorry. I never should’ve told you about the mission.”

Bronn spun around. “Stop it! This is no ones fault but those crazy lunatics and Jorah for giving such stupid orders.”

Greywright paused in the doorway. “I must say this for your Vice Captain, Jax. At least he’s a man who holds to his beliefs.”

Bronn turned to the Magic Knights Commander. Pointing back at Julius and Jax, he told. “Those two better be right when they say you and that Wizard King of yours are gonna tell those kids everything. If not, you’ll also find out I’m a man of my word.”

“Don’t threaten me, Vice Captain. It would be a shame to leave Gilly without a man to marry. As for telling them everything. You’ll find that you aren’t the only man of his word around here. Now why don’t you leave before my patience ends.” Greywright suggested.

Muttering curses, Bronn stepped passed the Knights Commander and left.

Greywright shook his head. “Is it just me, or has he gotten a whole lot more unmanageable?”

“He has.” Jax sighed.

“Forgive me for saying, Jax. I know he’s your friend and all. But he can’t leave soon enough.” Greywright turned his gaze to Yami. “You’re looking better. Have a bit more color to you. How’s your mana store? Can you feel Teris’?”

“Low. And yes.” Yami answered, accustomed to the two questions Greywright had constantly posed him and Teris during their time of training early in their first year.

“Teris’ low too?” The Knights Commander questioned.

“More so.” Yami said.

“Can you reach out like I taught you? Graze her mana but not touch?”

Yami closed his eyes and focused; but quickly got upset and impatient with himself when he couldn’t trust himself to try it.

“It’s alright.” Greywright soothed. “Take your time. Breathe. Focus.”

Yami did as he was instructed. He felt like he was back at the beginning during one of his and Teris’ first lessons on trying this. He could feel her mana. See it as clear as he always had. Though her mana was so low as to be nearly nonexistent, it was like the stormy sea that had taken him from his land and left him washed ashore here. His mana strained to reach out to hers; but his wasn’t much better. A raging tempest that he didn’t dare let loose or trust near hers.

Yami opened his eyes and growled. “It’s no good. They’re both just too wild. I don’t think I could control mine or pull away from hers.”

“No worries. Given all you’ve been through it’s no surprise.” Greywright said.

Yami reached for the water glass, noticing the bandages on his wrists. Jax moved to pour some more water, handing him the glass and helping him sit up. Yami drank deeply. Handing his Captain back the cup.

Lifting the bandage, Yami peaked under. “Still there, huh?”

The three men looked at each other.

“We even got Owen over. He and Gilly say that they will heal but they can’t do anything for it. Say it’ll take time. But that your own system will start to take care of it once you’ve fully recovered your strength.” Jax informed.

“Same for Teris?” Yami asked, looking over at her.

Jax nodded.

“Those things--” Yami made a fist, face twitching in anger. “The same goes for what they craved into her?”

Jax nodded again.

“I’m going to kill them.” Yami seethed. “I’m going to kill them all.” He remember the dual attack he and Teris had made that had left him dry and unconscious. Turning to Julius, he asked. “Alowishus?”

Julius lowered and shook his head.

Yami kicked out and cursed.

Jax and Julius grimaced. Both once again feeling that they had failed.

“You two hit him.” Greywright told Yami. “Laid him out good. Likely left him with some lasting injury. But he dissolved into the earth.”

“What does that even mean?” Yami glared, angry at the situation not the Knights Commander.

“Why don’t you tell us what happened.” Greywright suggested. “We’ll save our side of the explanation for when you and Teris are both awake so we don’t have to repeat ourselves. Tell us what happened out there.”

“If you’re up to it.” Jax put in.

“If only you were this concerned about him before you sent them out.” Julius muttered, shooting Jax a look.

“I know! Alright! I’m sorry!” Jax exclaimed, hoarsely.

Eyes on the Captain’s, Greywright said. “If I had known what you two believed about that brawl being an attempt on Yami’s life by Nathyn Silva--”

“Shh.” Jax hushed, glancing over at Teris.

“Don’t hush me!” Greywright stormed.

“He’s right though. That’s one thing I definitely don’t want my sister knowing about.” Julius told.

Yami would have agreed if he had the energy to get into it.

Greywright turned back to Yami. “Report.”

62.2

Yami had been too tired after telling them everything that had happened for Julius to ask him about being a third seventh son. Yami had slurped half a bowl of soup before falling back in his bed and falling asleep. Julius hoped that it wouldn’t be another six days before he woke up; grateful that Yami hadn’t asked them how long he had been out. He just hoped Teris would wake-up soon, and stay awake long enough to say something, She didn’t even have to stay awake long enough for him to get there; just so long as she interacted with someone long enough for him to know she was alright.

Julius had written Fyntch, simply saying he was sure Fyntch had seen the beam that lit up the sky the morning of the Summer Solstice and assuring him that he and Teris were okay. Given the confidential nature of everything surrounding what happened, it had been the safest, easiest course in case Fyntch asked questions in his return letter. Turns out Julius need not have worried as his brother had never written back. Though he tried not to be bitter about it, Julius couldn’t help but figure that neither he or Teris were important enough for the new Nova patriarch to concern himself with.

Julius exited the sickroom and was halted by call.

“Julius.”

Julius turned, surprised to see the Knights Commander still here when he had left the sickroom nearly half an hour ago. “Sir?”

“I wanted to give you some time visiting with them even if they were sleeping once again.” Greywright said, feeling he had to explain why he had stuck around in the hallway after he had told the Captain's he was leaving.

“Thank you, sir. What can I do for you?”

Greywright looked about. “Come with me.”

The Knights Commander led Julius to the top of the building of Healers Hall. A hot but welcome breeze hit them as soon as they exited onto the roofs terrace.

Greywright stop and turned, arms crossed. “While I don’t agree with you and find it more than difficult to believe. In fact, I find it an insult. But if you are so sure that something is going on that you are willing to contact Sabine and ask if I let her put that block on me all those years ago I want—no! I need to hear you out.”

Julius’ eyes widened.

Greywright scoffed at the Captain's expression. “Did you think Sabine wouldn’t tell me?”

Chagrined, Julius answered softly. “I had hoped she wouldn’t.”

“Damn it, Julius! This isn’t like you! Just what the hell do you think is going on? I mean first you accuse Lord Silva. Which if I’m honest, I find completely understandable and likely. But Ellara?”

“I know you wondered about that incident with the spy. Where her attempt to access his memory went wrong. You found the lag in the building overflow of magic curious too.” Julius replied.

“Curious, yes.” Greywright admitted.

“And then there was the way she addressed Sir Jorah the day of the Squad Challenge.” Julius went on. “The Wizard King changing his mind and agreeing with her.”

Greywright let out a breath and shook his head. What could he say? He _had_ found it curious, if not somewhat disturbing. His interest after the event with the spy had been further heightened when he had paid Ellara a visit only to find Olsen with her in what had appeared to be far from a relaxed evening of recouping. Still, he had known Ellara Shaw for twenty-three years. She had been Sir Jorah’s Advisor for nineteen years. She was the youngest Wizard Kings Advisor in the history of the position. Sure she had had a rough life before coming to the capital and joining Magic Investigations; but she had put that all behind her long ago. She had been a citizen and severed the Clover Kingdom far longer than she had been some child out in Clade that neither the Clover or Spade Kingdom claimed.

But Julius was an upstanding royal. A Magic Knights Captain. Likely the next Wizard King. More than that, he was cautious and honorable. A loyal man who, other than maybe being a bit too driven at times, would never hint at such a thing, let alone think it, without good reason. Greywright would be remiss in his duty if he wrote off and ignored the concerns of his best and most trusted Captain.

“Tell me everything.” Greywright commanded.

62.3

Holding his side, Alowishus winced. One of the few things corpse magic couldn’t replace was the only remaining bit that still hurt and bore a wound from Julius’ time magic. Thanks to Yami and Teris’ joint attack he had required new eyes, ears, an entire arm, and half a leg. Julius Nova truly was a formidable enemy. And Yami and Teris were remarkable.

Alowishus blamed his still weakened and injured state on himself. He shouldn’t have toyed with the Magic Knight’s Captain. Instead he had gotten cocky. Not only had that allowed Julius Nova to deal him a lingering wound. But it had led him to leave his guard down. He hadn’t thought Yami or Teris would have had enough left to send off such a damaging attack. He was lucky they were so weakened and slow. It had allowed him to see the darkness and light coming at the last moment and shield himself.

Yami Sukehiro was dominant force. Even with the Darkness within him greatly lessened on the dawn of the longest day of the year, he had managed to not only shield the Agents of Chaos from Teris’ consuming Light, but had managed to break free. Alowishus shivered with excitement, recalling the moment Yami’s tan eyes had turned black. The roar that had sounded from him as he pulled at his bonds. Breaking the unbreakable.

The seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son, Alowishus repeated in his mind like a mantra. He had to know it’s full significance. Yami had said his grandmother had come from a land of rain and fog. Was it her and her people who knew what a third seventh meant? Or was it something from Yami’s homeland? How could a land with supposedly no magic create a man such as Yami Sukehiro? A form worthy of Darkness itself.

Alowishus had sent a quarter of his followers to scour every book, letter, and scroll in every library, home, and business in search of something that may explain what a third seventh born son meant. He had sent another quarter of his people out to find and interview every foreigner in the four kingdoms seeking the same. It didn’t matter if they hadn’t come from this land of rain and fog, or Yami’s land of the Sun. He wanted answers.

Though Alowishus had only sent them out sixteen days ago, he was impatient for some news.

“The scouts have reported that Yami has woken for a second time.” Calen reported, entering the room.

Alowishus turned away from the skull on the shelf behind his desk. “Good. His recovery will be quicker. Not simply because he went through less of an ordeal than Teris. But because his time of power is on the rise. The days will shorten from here on out. The nights growing longer.”

“I wonder how they’ll manage.” Calen wondered. “Having grown accustomed to their mana being able to feed off the others. From being virtually unstoppable magically because their mana never ran dry to now being like the rest of us.”

“They are far from being like the rest of us.” Alowishus said.

“Of course.” Calen said, quickly. “I only meant--”

“I know what you meant. And who knows. They may surprise us yet again.” Alowishus said, thinking of the burning cold black of Yami’s eyes as the Darkness within had overtaken him for the briefest of moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Gendry did as he was told, the Saber Wolf rushing to Yami, almost knocking him over. Yami let out a huff, holding onto the wolfs neck until he regained his balance. He was grateful Gendry hadn’t rushed over to try and help him. Tobin was a good friend and all; but Yami had quickly lost patience with how Tobin hovered and tried to do everything for him. How was he suppose to get better if he wasn’t given the chance to struggle?


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed comfort and fluff for Yami and Teris as we end Part II for their story. Next update we'll be starting Part III with drama at the Magic Knights Entrance Exams. In case you haven't noticed, parts in this fic are sectioned by years starting with the Entrance Exam, and Yami and Teris' 1st year as Magic Knights.
> 
> To make it easier on anyone wanting to look back, I'll be putting my own timeline notes for Part II at the end of this chapter. Also added my timeline notes for Part I at the end of chapter 13. Please excuse my abbreviations and the unedited mess these notes are.

Chapter 63

It was the start of a new month. Both Yami and Teris had been home and out the that cursed infirmary Yami never wanted to see again for a little more than a week. Though their sleeping patterns were almost back to normal, they both got fatigued a lot sooner than they use to, turned in early and stayed in bed late.

Bran had thankfully helped Gendry tend to the Saber Wolves. Taking them out for rides and such when Gendry couldn’t. Today Yami had gone out to the kennels with Gendry to see Pilfer and No Name for the first time since this mess. Though his friend hadn’t so much as let him carry the bucket of meat, Yami still found himself winded and tired from the trek down as if he had put in a full day of hard labor.

Yami glanced back up the path in disgust, not looking forward to the trip up hill.

“You have to take it slow.” Gendry said, tossing the Saber Wolves a leg each. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ll be back to normal in no time. We only got you back home nine days ago.”

Yami wiped the sweat off his brow and leaned against an iron post. “I hate this. Some Third Class Senior Magic Knight I make.”

Gendry shook his head at Yami’s self disparaging remark. “You make a fine one. And you’ll make an even finer co-Vice Captain.”

Yami looked up wondering how he knew about Jax’s plans.

Gendry smirked. “It’s easy to go unnoticed and overhear things when one usually doesn’t say much to call attention to themselves. Especially if the one not noticing is Bronn.”

“I’ll certainly make a better Vice Captain than him.” Yami said.

“That wouldn’t be too difficult.” Gendry said, dumping out the wolves drink pails and refilling them with clean water. “Let’s try to raise the bar a little higher, shall we.”

Yami smirked at his friend. “Let Pilfer out.”

Gendry did as he was told, the Saber Wolf rushing to Yami, almost knocking him over. Yami let out a huff, holding onto the wolfs neck until he regained his balance. He was grateful Gendry hadn’t rushed over to try and help him. Tobin was a good friend and all; but Yami had quickly lost patience with how Tobin hovered and tried to do everything for him. How was he suppose to get better if he wasn’t given the chance to struggle?

Yami patted Pilfer’s flank. “Missed you too boy. Promise we’ll go for a ride as soon as I’m able.”

“But not before.” Gendry said, petting No Name through the bars.

Yami scowled at his friend and told the wolf. “Don’t listen to him. He just wants to keep you to himself.” He looked up at Gendry. “What of the one that was snooping around and digging at their pens?”

“Moved on.” Gendry said.

“Good. Don’t think we could've managed another now. Even with Bran stepping up to help.”

Gendry nodded. While he could handle the trained Pilfer and No Name with ease, he wouldn’t be able to do anything but feed a wild Saber Wolf and keep it penned up till Yami had been able to train it. Gendry had assisted Yami a bit with training No Name; but he didn’t know much about the process. He certainly didn’t feel comfortable trying anything like that on his own; which would have spelled disaster from the start as the wild wolf would have sensed his timid unease.

“Bran has been a big help. He’s rather good with the wolves.” Gendry told.

Yami’s eyes narrowed. “Used his magic?”

“Not once. When he offered to help I had him come down with me and watched him just to be sure he could manage without getting himself killed or needing to use it. He’s got a good sure hand and easy confidence about him when he’s of mind.”

“He needs to grow up and finish growing a backbone but he’ll make a decent leader eventually.” Yami said.

Gendry lifted his brows and blinked. From someone like Yami that was high praise. Especially when said about Bran who Yami had always been particularly hard on. It struck Gendry that maybe that was why Yami treated Bran so. To bring out the hidden aspects Yami saw in the boy that would help see him grow.

Smirking, Gendry asked. “Already eyeing a future Vice Captain of your own?”

Yami grinned back. “Are you saying you don’t wanna be my Vice Captain when it’s time?”

“Hell no!” Gendry laughed, knowing Yami’s query for the joke it was.

Yami laughed as well.

Gendry sat down along No Names kennel. The Saber Wolf laid down, his tuft of fur poking through the metal bars. Patting the creature absently, Gendry asked. “How’s Teris?”

“As frustrated as I am, if not more.” Yami said, more falling than sliding to the ground to sit. “She’s even weaker than I am.” He thought about that day. “She went through a lot.”

“You both did.” Gendry said.

Yami shook his head. Recalling his utter fear and rage as he pleaded, prayed, and demanded for Teris to breath. “She died for a moment.” He confessed, throat bobbing with emotion.

Gendry started. “I didn’t know that.”

Yami shook his head again. “No one does.” He looked at Gendry, eyes deathly fierce. “And no one will.”

Gendry nodded, understanding.

Yami looked away, wondering what he would have done if Teris hadn’t come back to him and lived. Rain hell down over every living thing on the earth sounded about right. No one. Not even Gendry, Tobin, or Julius would’ve been safe from such consuming wrath. Whatever magic that was within him. Whether it was just dark magic or Darkness itself. He would have used it to do his bidding and ended a world that dared to go on without Teris Nova in it.

Yami blinked and shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. It didn’t bare thinking about. Teris had lived. He had called her back to herself, willing her to breathe. It wasn’t like him to think on past possibilities and annoyed him that he was doing so now.

Gendry wanted to ask more but knew now wasn’t the time. Thinking now wasn’t the time for Yami to be left to his thoughts either, he volunteered. “I kissed Abril yesterday.”

Yami looked at his friend, brow raised in amusement. “What’s that make? Two kisses in the course of a year?”

“Half a year.” Gendry stated, dryly.

“You better slow down. You don’t wanna overwhelm the girl.”

Rolling his eyes, Gendry tossed a blade of grass at Yami.

Yami scratched the back of his neck. “That’s got to be the one of the few things I completely don’t understand about you.”

“We’re not you and Teris.” Gendry said.

Yami huffed. “That’s for damn sure. I kissed Teris for the first time twice in the same night and would've kissed her some more it we haven’t been interrupted. Are you two even together?”

Gendry plucked another blade of grass and toyed with it. “When are we not? She’s always following me around. Worse than my own shadow she is.”

Yami didn’t tell him that wasn’t what he meant, sure Gendry had understood.

“I think might want to marry her.” Gendry said.

Yami didn’t say that Gendry would have to do more than kiss Abril once every six months if he had hope of kids. Who was he to judge? Instead, he asked. “Does she know?”

“You laugh.” Gendry scowled.

“No. I didn’t. But I almost did.” Yami admitted.

Settling back, Gendry shrugged. “I don’t know what Abril wants. We don’t talk about stuff like that.”

“What do you talk about?” Yami wondered. Gendry was even less chatty than him. Every time he saw the two together it was always Abril doing the talking. The girl rarely shut up. Yami didn’t know how Gendry stood it. Though he supposed after awhile it just became a sort of background noise like an insentient rain. Maybe more like an annoying cricket who’s chirping kept you awake; but no matter how hard you looked you couldn’t find it to shut it up and instead did your best to ignore it. It’s sound always present but sometimes buffeted when your mind traveled elsewhere.

Gendry shrugged again. “Stuff.”

Yami eyed his friend, a smirk of amusement tugging at his lips. “Do you even get a word in edgewise?”

“Sometimes.” Gendry said, defensively.

Yami held up a hand calling for peace.

“It’d be nice to retire in five or six years. Get married. Open up a smith shop of my own. Maybe in Kiten or Neige. Somewhere close enough to the base so I can still come by regularly and help you with the Saber Wolves.”

“I’m part of this dream future of yours?” Yami questioned, brows raised. He felt slightly uncomfortable by that. It was one thing for him to fantasize about being married to Teris and Captain of the Black Bulls. But for someone else to make him part of their future plans? That put expectations and pressure on him that he didn’t want.

Gendry shrugged. “You are planning on becoming Captain of the squad one day right?”

Yami gave a slow nod.

“I don’t see you giving up on taking in wolves that pass your way. If anything I see you growing it into a sort of business.”

“I think I’ll have my hands full being Captain.” Yami said.

“I think you’ll have a tough time providing a life Teris is accustomed to and get in the gambling you want on a Captains salary.” Gendry countered.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Teris isn’t the typical royal. Her life here is what she’s happy and accustomed to. Not to mention she’ll be bringing in her own hefty salary as Knights Commander.”

“Do you know how much time a Magic Knights Commander spends out in the field?” Gendry asked. “You’ll need something to pass the time while she’s out, else you’ll go mad or broke gambling or both.”

“I’m well aware with how often she’ll be away from home.” Yami snapped. But oh, the time they would have when she was home. He might not even let her leave the bedroom, he thought smiling.

Gendry watched Yami smile wondering what he was thinking. “All I’m saying is it’s something to consider.

“I have.” Yami admitted.

Gendry gave a rough sigh wondering why Yami was always so difficult. “And?”

Yami shrugged. “It’s a consideration for future me to deal with and decide. I try not to think that far in advance.”

“But you have thought of it?” Gendry pressed.

“Once.” Yami looked at Gendry. “Twice now I suppose.”

63.2

Seeing Fuegoleon enter, Teris pushed up from her seat and stood. Her cousin rushed to her, wrapping her in a hug.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again! I’ll kill you if you do.” Fuegoleon breathed, squeezing her tightly.

“I think that makes the point of her frightening us like that moot.” Nozel said, from behind him.

“Leon.” Teris gasped, patting at his shoulder.

The Crimson Lion loosened his hold. “Sorry!” He pulled back looking at her as she caught her breath. “Sorry. You okay?”

“Step out of her space and give her some room to breathe and she will be.” Nozel said.

Fuegoleon turned to the Silver Eagle. “You got to see her. I didn’t.”

“Only for a moment. And I haven’t seen her since, so if you don’t mind.” Nozel stepped between the Vermillion and Teris, and gave her a gentle hug. His heart sung when she hugged him back. It was a brief, light touch; but receptive contact nonetheless. Reluctantly, he released her, not wanting to press his luck by holding her too long. Stepping back, Nozel looked at her. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

Teris looked between the two and told. “Trust me. It wasn’t my intention to scare anyone in the first place. I certainly would rather never do so again.”

Fuegoleon saw her wobble. He and Nozel each grabbed an arm, steadying her.

“Let’s sit you back down.” Fuegoleon suggested, he and Nozel helping her sink back into the sofa.

The Vermillion ran his fingers along Teris’ brow, wiping her hair out of her face. He frowned at how clammy she felt. Mereoleona hadn’t over exaggerated. If anything, his sister had under exaggerated just how bad off Teris still was. He found himself being somewhat grateful that they hadn’t allowed him to visit her before now. He wasn’t sure what he would've done if he had seen her in a worse state.

He glanced at Nozel who was watching Teris with a look of devotion, worry, and barely controlled anger. Pulling Nozel back from her, the two men sat. Fuegoleon noted that Nozel opted to sit on the sofa beside Teris, but far enough that two full hand lengths could be lined up between them. Ever the perfect and proper gentleman, Fuegoleon thought. Well except for that one time when the Silva had kissed her.

“I knew you were jealous I got a double promotion. But did you really have to go this far to best me?” Fuegoleon teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Teris smiled. “I use to wonder how you two could think of each other as rivals but not consider me one. Now I know. It’s cause neither of you stand a chance against me. It’d be futile.”

“I don’t know about all that. But we’ll leave Nozel in the dust for sure.” Fuegoleon grinned.

“Never.” Nozel told, glancing at the Crimson Lion.

“What’s that, still Fifth Class Senior Magic Knight?” Fuegoleon asked, turning an ear to him.

Teris laughed.

Nozel let it slide for her sake. It was good to see her happy and smiling despite all that had happened to her. He had known Yami Sukehiro was nothing but trouble. But after everything that had happened, he couldn’t see how everyone else didn’t know it as well. If Captain Jax hadn’t welcomed the foreign peasant into his squad. If Teris had accepted another squads offer. If Yami had never washed up on the Clover Kingdoms shores…

As if pulling the name from Nozel’s head, Fuegoleon asked. “Where’s Yami?”

Nozel gave his friendly rival an icy look.

“Out with Gendry visiting the wolves.” Teris answered.

“Is that some sort of figure of speech?” Nozel questioned. Considering both men were peasants and weren’t much better than wild beasts, he couldn’t be sure.

Fuegoleon leaned back, crossing an ankle over a knee. “Yami has two Saber Wolves that he’s captured and trained.”

“Himself?” Nozel questioned, raising a brow. He remembered the one that had all but attacked him when he had walked Teris home and how Teris had brazenly mounted and ridden the thing.

Fuegoleon nodded.

Nozel looked away trying not to be impressed. Even if Saber Wolves were more difficult to catch and train, training animals was a tradesman's task.

“No Name’s mine.” Teris reminded.

“Then why aren’t you out there visiting him?” Fuegoleon grimaced, regretting the words as soon as he spoke them.

“Don’t do that.” Teris said.

“Do what?” Fuegoleon asked, catching Nozel’s glare at his tactless insensitivity.

“Don’t look as if you’re sorry for me. I’ll be back to full strength and better than ever in no time. You and Nozel should take this time to catch up. You’re not going to get another chance.”

“Is it true Captain Jax wants to make you and Yami co-Vice Captains?” Fuegoleon asked.

Nozel straightened. He looked between the two wondering why Fuegoleon hadn’t mentioned this to him.

“Who told you that?” Teris asked.

“I was filing reports in Mereoleona’s office when the Blue Rose Captain stormed in asking her if she’d heard. Unfortunately I didn’t get to hear more as Leona shooed me out.” Fuegoleon watched his cousin a moment before asking again. “So is it true?”

Teris shrugged. “Nothing’s true until it’s done.”

“But you’re of a rank where it’s now possible. And though rare, there have been co-Vice Captains in the past.” Fuegoleon pressed.

“It would certainly go a long way in helping me reach Knights Commander.” Teris said.

Nozel watched her out of the corner of his eye, furious at such a possibility. Yami had caused enough problems. The foreigner had endangered Teris. Tempted her. Laid his filthy hands and lips on her. And now Yami and Teris would share a position of power, assuring they’d work all the more closely together. Nozel almost wished the people his father had hired to kill Yami had been successful.

“At least you don’t have to spend your time searching in secret anymore.” Fuegoleon said, changing the subject.

“Lot of good it does. Other then having a name and a brief overview of what those crazies think and want, there’s nothing of use.” Teris’ gaze became unfocused for a moment, lost in thought. Finally she said. “They’re not done.”

“Yes they are.” Nozel said, fiercely. “They’re never getting near you again. Even if we have to rain mercury and fire down on the other three kingdoms and then some.”

“He’s right. No one messes with my family.” Fuegoleon said.

Teris almost pointed out that they weren’t really family, their connection so old and diluted as to be mute. Instead she tried to give the two a smile, and failed.

“Full disclosure was only given to the Captains. But they were given leave to inform the Senior Magic Knights in their squad most of what had happened and the events that led up to it.” Fuegoleon said.

Teris shook her head. “Maybe later. I’d really rather not talk about it right now.”

Nozel placed a hand on hers. “You don’t have to. You never have to if you don’t want to.”

She gave him a grateful nod of thanks and slowly pulled her hand out from under his. It wasn’t because of the past kiss. With everything that had happened, all of that seemed like forever ago and she was well passed any lingering anger or mistrust toward Nozel for it. No. The reason she pulled away was because her slow to fade wounds still stung when touched, and she didn’t want him feeling the bandage around her wrist that the cuff of her long sleeved blouse covered.

She wasn’t sure what either had been told. But even if they knew about her injuries, she didn’t want attention called to them. She had taken to buttoning the blouse over her tank top to all but the top most button so that the bandages on her chest weren’t easily visible. The look in Yami’s eyes every time he glimpsed the peek of white bandages never fail to send a shiver of fear down her spine. He looked like he wanted to tear the world apart. And given what had happened the morning of the Summer Solstice she thought he just might be able to do it.

“What about the dreams?” Fuegoleon asked. “The Captain,” he said, speaking of his sister, “mentioned that you had been having some sort of communicative dreams with that page you and Yami got from a labyrinths vault. But that you couldn't remember them.”

“My Captain didn’t mention any of this.” Nozel said, once again looking between the two.

“Guess my Captain has more faith and trust in her Senior Magic Knights than your does.” Fuegoleon said, not mentioning that Mereoleona had told him that bit privately.

“I know I remembered them for an instant.” Teris said thinking back, the two men turning to her. “I remembered them all so clearly. They’re what helped save everything.”

“Everything as in?” Fuegoleon prompted.

Teris shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t remember any of them now. Just that I did when it mattered most.” She closed her eyes, trying to force them back. “They’re there.” She gritted, and sighed, opening her eyes. “It’s like a mist you can’t see but can feel. It’s frustrating.”

She was grateful Julius and Marx hadn’t suggested they attempt to magically access them again. But another part of her wanted them to try.

“The Captain took away all my notes, including the book you copied for me.” Teris complained apologetically to Nozel. “Says I don’t need the temptation. That I’m still too weak. Whatever that means.”

Nozel wanted to say that he was glad. He was sorry he had ever copied the book in the first place. It was stupid, but a part of him felt responsible. As if in giving Teris those copied pages he had played a part in what had happened.

“It means exactly that. That you are still too weak.” Fuegoleon stated. “Trust your Captain, Julius, and Commander Greywright to know and do what’s best for you. Don’t push yourself. You’ll only delay your recovery.”

Teris made a face.

“I’ll dunk you in the Lava Springs if you don’t behave yourself.” Fuegoleon threatened.

Teris didn’t believe him; but given that he had carried out the threat once before, she wasn’t going to call him on it.

“I mean it Teris.” Fuegoleon went on. “I know you don’t like being told what to do. But this time you have to. For the people who care about you, if not yourself.”

“I know.” Teris sighed.

“Promise me. Promise us.” Fuegoleon glanced at Nozel. “That you’ll behave and take it slow.”

“I will.” Teris assured. “I promise.”

63.3

Teris found Yami just outside the kitchens, sitting under a tree. She slumped against the door frame watching him lounge, his eyes closed, face lifted. His color had returned for the most part. The dark circles under his eyes barely noticeable in most light. Other than him being so easily fatigued, the only other telling sign of what he had been through were the bandages around his wrists that Gilly came daily to change.

Teris had been so grateful that they had survived. That Yami had made it through. But after hearing Commander Greywright explain everything. After Julius told her that this event had been focused on her as it had been the Summer Solstice. She could only wonder what Alowishus Spade and his Agents of Chaos had planned for Yami come the Winter Solstice. It didn’t matter that Julius, Jax, and Greywright swore they would never let the crazies get their hands on Yami. Teris herself would make sure they never got near him. Still, a fear tugged at the pit of her stomach.

“Are you going to join me or just stand there admiring the view?” Yami asked, eyes still closed.

“You can sense my Ki now? Is that how bad off I am?” Teris questioned.

Yami leveled his head opening an eye to look at her leaning against the kitchen door. “It’s cause I heard someone but couldn’t sense their Ki that I knew it was you. Come here.”

He watched, waiting till she took a step his way before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Feeling her near he pushed himself up. Sitting more upright against the tree, he reached up helping her sit on the ground.

Teris’ legs trembled as she lowered herself, only getting halfway down before her legs gave out.

Yami wrapped his arms around her as she fell, pulling her over to fall on him. “I got you.”

Teris released a breath of disgust. “This is ridiculous.”

“Just imagine the time we’ll have getting back up.” Yami said.

“I think I’ll sleep out here if no one comes looking.” Teris said, adjusting her legs out in front of her.

She tried to push herself up against the tree trunk but Yami pulled her back to rest against his chest. She obliged, too tried not to.

“Is that why you’re still out here? Couldn’t get back up?” Teris wondered, relaxing against him.

Yami’s arms looped around her waist. “It’s nice out.”

“It’s hot.”

“Exactly.” He murmured, holding her closer, reveling in the heat she gave off.

Teris closed her eyes, soaking up the coolness his mana gave off. “You feel good.”

“So do you.” Yami breathed against her ear.

They sat silently for a long time, enjoying each others presence and comforting temperatures.

Finally, Teris asked. “How were Pilfer and No Name?”

“Happy to see me. We need to get you down there to see them. Even if Tobin or Gendry have to carry you.”

“I’m not letting Tobin or Gendry carry me.”

“Fine. We’ll work something out with a wagon or something.” Yami said.

Teris gave a growling sigh. “I hate this.”

“I know.” Yami ran a hand along her arm, kissing her neck. His chin rested on her shoulder, eyes peeking over to see the slight bubbling of her blouse where the bandages were. “I hate it too.”

“Do you think— I mean... Death can’t really reside in anyone any more than Light and Darkness can. Right?”

Yami’s fingers slid over her hand which rested on his knee. “All that stuff went over my head. I haven’t given it much thought since they told us. Never mind that you promised Julius, Greywright, and Jax that you wouldn’t go into study mode.”

Teris looked back over her shoulder at him. “I’m not! What can I do anyway? Jax took away everything I had. I’m surprised he didn’t try to take away my grimoire.”

Yami was sure their Captain would’ve liked to. He certainly would have.

“I’m only wondering what you think.” Teris pressed.

“I don’t. It’s why we work so well together. You do all the thinking for us.”

“Yami.” Teris said, unamused.

Yami sighed, eyes looking back at the flat of her chest. “I try not to think about it.”

Teris caught him looking at her bandages. “And how’s that working out for you?”

“Honestly?” His eyes lifted to hers. “Not as well as I’d like. I’m hoping it gets easier when we get back to normal.” If things ever get back to normal, he thought darkly.

Thoughts going along the same line, Teris said. “We’ll get there. We have to. I don’t think Jax would tolerate Vice Captain’s who couldn’t use their magic, let alone barely make it down the stairs for meals.”

Neither of them said it, but both wondered if their mana would ever calm enough for them to do as they had done before. They’d be healed up and better than ever if they could just trust the control of their mana enough to feed off of each others.

Needing to know, Yami asked. “You haven’t opened your grimoire to that damned page of Chaos have you?”

“No.”

Yami lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her.

Turning her head to meet his gaze, she said again. “No! Even I’m not that stupid.”

Satisfied, he told. “Don’t go doing it alone or without me.”

Teris looked away upset that he was being so protective, yet couldn’t care less about the reasoning behind why the Agents of Chaos were doing all this.

Yami sighed against her. As a man of action, he didn’t much care about a persons reasoning. He certainly didn’t care about the Agents of Crazies reasoning's. All he cared about was that Teris was safe and protected. Even if that protection was currently from herself. He had lost her once. He wasn’t going to lose her again.

“Jax still apologizes to me as if this was somehow his fault. It’s weird and disconcerting.” Teris confessed.

Yami shrugged. “He probably feels that this never would’ve happened if he didn’t tell us about the mission. It’s stupid. But it’s Jax. What can you expect?”

“He said something similar the day Greywright came and told us everything. Jax said something about how the threat and chance of danger from the start should have kept him from ever offering us the mission in the first place.”

Yami remembered the conversation he and Jax had in the Captain's office. He should’ve turned the mission down. Let Jax talk him out of it. If only he hadn’t been so arrogant and hungry to see himself and Teris promoted. Then again Alowishus and his people would've simply found another way to get their hands on them. No one that crazy, who had planned that long, simply gave up. The Agents of Chaos might've even attacked the base in force.

“What threat and danger was he talking about?” Teris asked, remembering the way the Captain and Yami had been that day.

“You’re fishing.” Yami rumbled, tone censuring.

“Cause there’s something to catch. Yami--”

“Don’t.” Yami silenced. “Just don’t.” He pressed his lips to her shoulder. “Please. Ikigai. Just let it go and don’t.”

Teris closed her eyes knowing without a doubt that there was something there. Upset that there was apparently yet another danger, and this time Yami seemed to be in on keeping it from her. She wanted to accuse him of being like Sir Jorah and Greywright; but didn’t, knowing that would only further upset the both of them. She didn’t want to argue. She doubted she’d have the strength to do so if she tried. Letting it go, she told herself that she’d figure it out later if Yami refused to tell her.

Yami’s lips plucked at the fabric of her blouse in a slow, steady rhythm. He could sit like this with her forever and be happy. He found it darkly amusing that he just might if no one came looking and helped them up.

“Yami.”

Lips still pressed to her shoulder, Yami gave a low throaty hum.

“What did Julius mean when he mentioned you were the third seventh?” Teris felt him smile against her shoulder. “What?”

Yami raised his head and kissing her temple. “Nothing. Just thinking how alike you and Julius are.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Even just sitting here your mind doesn’t stop.”

“Is it suppose to?” Teris asked.

“It’d be nice if it occasionally did. Yeah.” Yami admitted.

Teris turned away from him, arms crossing. “Forget I said anything. I didn’t mean to be a bother.”

“Don’t be like that.” Yami chuckled. “That’s not how I meant it and you know it.” He leaned forward, fingers caressing her jawline trying to get her to turn back to him. “Come on, Teris. I love the way you are.” His nose ran up the side of her neck.

Teris tilted her head away from him.

“I won’t tell you, if you don’t forgive me.” Yami warned, playfully.

“Which should suit you just fine. Since I apparently think and talk too much.” Teris snipped.

Yami smirked at her temper. “You really gonna take this out on me, Princess? I know you’re not that weak; emotionally or any other way.”

Teris exhaled. “Sorry. I’m— It’s just...”

“You don’t need to explain. I get it. All I want is for you to look at me.”

She complied, head turning back to him.

Yami’s smiled grew. “Now can we kiss and make up?”

He made her lean in and come to him, forcing himself to hold still and let her initiate.

Her hand moved to his chest, running up to his neck and tugging at him. As soon as her lips met his, Teris melted into him. Yami gave a low throaty hum which quickly turned into a growl when his muscled trembled, barely able to grip her waist and pull her closer.

Teris broke the kiss far too soon for his liking. But he saw how out of breath she was, and moved to her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed, unable to to much else but tremble in a mixture of pleasure and fatigue.

Yami’s hand ran up her side and around her shoulder, holding her closer still. His forearm bumped her wounded chest.

Teris winced.

Feeling a sudden jerk of tension in her, Yami pulled back. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Teris said, moving to kiss him again.

Yami pulled his head back. Looking her over, he noticed the bit of white from her bandage that showed between her blouses buttons was tinted some with red.

Pointing, he told. “That’s not nothing.”

He wanted to tell her to unbutton her blouse and show him. Wanted to do it himself and see. But Teris was even more careful about who saw her still healing wounds than he was. The only person who had seen them since they had returned home was Gilly, who daily tended to them.

When Yami had refused to show Teris his, saying they were no different than the ones around her own wrists; Teris had barred him from being in the room while Gilly checked and changed her bandages. In truth Yami had seen the wounds around her wrists and they weren’t half as bad as his. Gilly had told him that his had cut to the bone in several places. That was why he had be against letting Teris see.

Teris returned his scowl with one of her own. Only unlike Yami, who’s eyes and ire were directed at the bloody bandage on her chest, her annoyance was directed at him. She held an arm up to her chest, as if to shield it from sight. Turning back away, she leaned back against him and changed the subject.

“It’s your birthday next month.”

“I am aware.” Yami smirked.

“What you do want to do?”

Arms wrapped around her, Yami nuzzled her neck. “This.”

“All day?” She questioned, smiling.

Yami kissed her pulse point. “Works for me. No planned outings. No gifts.”

“No? I thought you liked your day on the sea.”

“I did. Still do. And your gift means more to me than I can say. But… Let me plan something.”

Teris arched an eyebrow. “Dare I trust that?”

“Does it matter? It’s my day.” Yami thought about the kiss he had wanted for his birthday last year. If Teris let him, he’d get way more than the single kiss he had hoped for back then. Looking at her, he told. “My birthdays were never much of an occasion.”

“Never? Not even before arriving here?”

“Even less back there.” He said, unable to call it home since he had found a new, better home in her.

“That’s… sad.” Teris said, thinking that the great deal made of her birthday’s might not have been for her but rather for Fyntch and Nathyn Silva to torment her. For the two men to force her and Nozel together, while they planned on a future that would never come. But even then, at least something was done to mark the day.

Yami shrugged. “When you’re the seventh son, and the fourth or even fifth unwanted one at that, it’s not too hard to see why my parents never made a fuss.” He saw her perk at the mention of being a seventh son and told. “My grandmother came to the land of the Rising Sun from a place she called a land of Rain and Fog. She said it was a dark place with little sun. The days short and often dark with heavy cloud cover. She once told me that she had been a sorceress there. That it was a place of earthly and other worldly magic. She even showed me what had once been her staff. It looked like a useless wooden walking stick to me. Even more so when I asked her to do something fantastical with it and she told me she couldn’t. That there was so little magic in my native land that everyone thought there was none and most believed it didn’t even exist. She said then that magic would always find a way and that it had done so in our family. That she had married the youngest of seven brothers despite having been courted by the elder, more prosperous one. That she had let fate decide if she was worthy of bringing seven sons of her own into the world. My father hated her for calling him something special when he had never felt special. Every time she visited he would yell and ask her if this was the grand, special life she had told him about. A poor fisherman who didn’t even own the lean-to shack we lived in. Cursed with seven sons of his own to clothe and feed. He especially hated it when my grandmother told me that I was more special still. He’d tell her to stop putting ideas in my head. That if I did have a fate, it was to end up just like him, if not dead or in prison. She only visited once a year. Her eldest son and his wife looking after her up in the mountains where my father grew up. She came to visit early the last time. Before I went out and got caught up in that storm. She pulled me aside and said that I had to know everything. That she wouldn’t get a chance to tell me again. At the time, I had thought she was talking about herself. That she was sick and thought she would die before next years visit.” Yami paused recalling his grandmother’s lined, weathered face; certain that she had somehow known what would happen to him not more than three weeks later.

“She said that I almost died the night I was born. That she used the last of her magic to make my heart beat. That it was the least she could do for the seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son. She said that I was the culmination of her life's work. The way she had spoken making it sound as if she had lived much longer than the ninety some odd years she was. She said that I was tied to the seventh form of magic. That where she was from there were six kinds of magic. Fire, earth, air, water, space, and time. But that it was foretold that there would one day be a seventh kind. Dark magic. She said I would one day see great magic and have my own unlocked, but I wasn’t to allow it to over take me least we all perish. That my magic could be used for great good but also cause great destruction if I didn’t control it. She told me that as the third seventh I held the fate of existence in my hand and it was up to me if I let it all continue or not.”

Yami shook his head and huffed. “My father came in raging at her for filling my head with nonsense. I thought her words nothing more than a tale to make me feel important. As if I mattered.”

“You do.” Teris said, firmly. “Even without all this. You matter. You matter to me. To Julius. To the Black Bulls...”

Yami kissed her temple. “All I need is to matter to you, _Ikigai._ Nothing and no one else matters passed that.”

\------------

Part II  
2nd year M.K.  
Chapter 14  
9/15:  
Teris shops for Yami’s b.day present, Bran (new recruit), Yami training Mooshu (long haired, female Saber Wolf saved from boar trap); Nozel takes Nebra around Castle City, Teris dropped from ‘Young Ladies Social and Finishing League’ (3rd yr missing), lunch Noz, Neb, Ter, Ven, Fuego, Mereo  
Chapter 15  
9/17: Yami’s b.day  
Teris charters boat for Yami and BB, Teris gifts Yami belt sword  
Chapter 16  
9/18: Wild Fire Mission  
Jax, Bronn, Olsen, Iban, & Yami sent northwest of Saussy (Jorah wrote order himself & who was assigned mission; Jax and Greywirght wonder at Iban being assigned); Yami hears Nozel call Teris his Intended  
Chapter 17  
9/25: AoC attack BB base, Iban uses blood magic on Yami  
Bronn, Olsen, Iban & Yami after Wild Fire searching for who and more jars, Iban uses his magic on Yami telling Yami to break free (first mention of AoC, Iban says ‘you just may survive what the Agents have planned after all’); AoC attack BB base (GM, PO & CP bases also attacked, made to look like it was CK gangs working together dressed as SK agents in the hopes of starting war so they could work freely), Mooshu killed during attack (controled by Bran), Teris learns Alowishus’ name (Jax tells her not to tell anyone ‘he got Spades name, not her, tells her that if she needs further help to come to him orders be damned)  
Chapter 18  
9/26:  
Olsen and Bronn tell Yami want Intended means  
Chapter 19  
9/29: Nova House  
Teris leaves for Nova House; Yami, Bronn, Olsen & Iban return from mission  
Chapter 20  
9/30:  
Julius tells Teris why he had to leave after their moms death (was so mad at their father that he wanted to kill him), groundkeeper shows Teris & Julius mint he propagated from their mothers torn up garder; Teris searches Nova House library for anwsers (page of Chaos swriling & then saying ‘insufficient image’ when she tries to call up Master of Masters)  
Chapter 21  
10/1:  
Silva’s arrive at Nova House, Julius offers to help Teris search books, Nozel helps Teris search books  
Chapter 22  
10/2:  
Jon contacts Julius with Bronn’s mission report (couldn’t skew the evidance that pointed to the Wild Fire being done by outlaws to instigate war between CK & SK, though his report was adimate about his disbelief), Teris makes effort to be proper/nice so Ms. Kleen won’t be called again, Nozel & Teris make peace  
Chapter 23  
10/4:  
Teris returns to BB base, find Yami mad and not speaking to her; Nozel to begin looking through SE library  
Chapter 25  
10/11:  
Yami, Teris, Nozel & Fuego promoted; Teris goes w/Nozel to SE base (she learns Yurist’s son married Mira & begins reading commentary on Zealots of Chaos)  
Chapter 26  
10/15: Julius’ b.day  
Jax tells Teris she can’t go back to SE base for a week; @ party Pyter tells Jax he doesn’t want Teris back (knows what she and Nozel are doing in the library & threatens to tell Jorah if it continues)  
11/1:  
T confonts Y (tells her she knows what she did, lets her think he hates her); Nozel copying the book by hand  
Chapter 27  
11/13: Iban uses blood magic on Teris  
Yami leads mission of Teris & Iban to deal w/pack of Saber Wolves, Iban looses 3fingers on R hand (in part & in whole) to Yami’s dark magic slash as Iban had used his magic and those fingers to press down on Teris’ chest telling her to break free of his magic, Yami gets 3-days leave  
Chapter 28  
11/23: Jamie and Breigha wedding  
Yami dances w/Teris (leaves her on dance floor); Yami tells Tobin why things changed w/Teris (Tobin tells Venice); Fuego tells Teris she can look through CL library (Nozel told him it would help her but not why; Teris tells Fuego he can’t be there or help, tells him Jorah’s orders); Nozel gives Teris 50pg he’s copied from book, Jax and Pyter (drunk) fight, Bronn uses thing he has against Pyter to stop him from going to Greywirght  
Chapter 29  
11/24:  
Teris tells Venice she’ll never wed Nozel (learns why Yami’s been the way he has)  
Chapter 30  
11/27:  
Teris been going to CL for 3days, Jax learns what Bronn told Yami that caused Yami’s change  
Chapter 31  
12/1: AoC Spy found; Teris contacted by page of Chaos  
Captain's meeting, AoC spy found near BB base (they thinks it’s a SK agent), Ellara’s memory spell goes wrong Julius has to pull her and spy appart (spy dies), Julius becomes suspecious of Ellara (tells Jax he’s going to speak w/Marx about it); Julius gets Jax to tel Yami truth about Teris’ plans (Jax does in a sparring session), Jax tells Yami of Teris search for answers; Julius talks to Marx; Teris is contacted by page of Chaos  
Chapter 32  
12/2:  
Teris meets w/Nozel (has new copied papers), Teris’ mana looses control, Nozel takes her to HH, Ellara enters her mind through door she placed back at Silva’s (see’s Teris’ contact w/page of Chaos as nothingness, implants memories of sleep and good dreams of Yami, Y&T mana closes the devide and connects)  
Chapter 33  
12/3:  
Gilly learns Yami has had trouble sleeping to  
Chapter 34  
12.26: Winter Celebration  
last day of Gilly checking on Y&T Saber Wolf sniffing around Pilfer’s kennel; Nathyn & Fyntch in CC for business (Targyn’s patriarch died days ago, met to discuss line of succession) & staying for celebration (Nozel & Teris going together acting as interested Intendeds cause of this); Fyntch visits Julius tells him father worse (attacked a maid w/letter opener, not eatting, hired Spatial Mage); Yami meets Fyntch (Julius takes him upstairs to introduce);  
Chapter 35  
12/29:  
No Name captured; Bronn confesses to Jax he wants to marry Gilly; Gilly sees offical letter from Jorah letting Jax know everything about Y&T  
Chapter 36  
12/30: MK Squad Challenge, Nozel b.day  
9-standing: Yami, Teris, Iban, Fuegoleon, Nozel, Charlotte, Jack, Emelia, Zara; Ellara uses spell & phrase ‘My Blood Mage, Sir Jorah’ in front others to get WK to blow horn & stop Y&T & Iban from fighting in challenge (Julius notices); Ellara hears from Jax that Iban had used his magic on Y&T before (she had visited him day after Y&T MK exam & told him not to); Y&T kiss (she forgives him)  
Chapter 37  
12/31: promotions; Battle at the Border  
Y&T together; Y&T, Nozel, Fueg, Iban, Jack Charlotte, Zara, Emilea promoted as 9standing in MK challenge; Teris give Nozel b.day gift; Julius suppose to meet Marx (postponed cause BatB) BatB: Jax, Bronn (to Diamond to fetch C.K. noble); Abril (base); Iban, Bran (w/P.O. Capt. Heath protecting C.City); Venice (w/G.D. Capt. Jamie helping clear citizens); Oslen, Tobin, Yami, Teris, Gendry (w/Mereo) 1st team: Mereoleona, Ruben, Nozel, William, Jaynee, Yami; 2nd team: Jon, Nalorie, Curtis, Charlotte, Teris, Gendry; 3rd team: Pyter, Oslen, Danior, Curtis, Hamon, Gueldre, Fuegoleon; 4th team: Win, Emelia, Neyres, Jesper, Jack, Randall, Zara; Yami meets/batt;es Lotus (learns DK doesn’t want them right now, wants to be certain their powers are under control & made deal w/MoM Chief Servant to let him have Y&T first); Teris taken by dimensional spell meets Calen again (learns his name & new eyes & that they know WK is keeping things from them); Ellara meets w/ Alowishus (Jorah enters she using spell on WK) (Fueo, Nozel, Randall, William & Jack promoted cause of actions at BatB)  
Chapter 38  
1/3: Jaxon’s decline  
Teris begin training Bran; Jaxon turn for worse, Nozel escourts Teris to Nova House (she tells him what really happened during the attak on BB base -not the Spatial Mage of Alowishus, & the at the BatB in the dimensional spell, Nozel wants to ask his father for help -have Nathyn speak to King & order Jorah to tell what’s going on, Teris says no, Nozel agrees - for now), Nozel & Teris attacked by randsom seekers (Teris obeys Nozel and stays in protective shield)  
Chapter 39  
1/4:  
Julius & Marx meet (Marx tells that he too saw Ellara use spell during Squad Challenge, that the weird phrase was trigger; & that night of attack on the MK base that the Sentries nearest the BB base had a mistake in their roataion, shift over team of Sentries left & were never replaced by new team, Greywirght approves Sentry postings occasion so MK patrols don't overlap/or Sentries get in the way but Ellara does most Sentry assigning & overseeing); Owen sent by WK (examins Jaxon, knows he has week-2months to live); Nozel kisses Teris (both Yami & Julius suspect)  
Chapter 40  
1/16:  
Julius, Jax, Bronn, Jon, Marx meet (discuss Ellara, Gilly mad/not talking to Bronn); Teris tells Venice what Nozel did Bran overhears, tells Olsen, Yami gets Bran to tell him  
Chapter 41  
2/24:  
Teris shows Yami copied pages for book (Nozel done copying), Jax decides that Y&T will serve as co-Vice Capatins  
Chapter 42  
2/26: WK b.day  
Bronn returns from secret mission to Clade (learns nothing of use about Ellara); Yami agrees to double date if Jon gives him what he knows of group intrested in him & Teris; Teris teams w/Marx & others for game (Ellara effected Jorah to call Teris’ name to test her magics control)  
Chapter 43  
3/2: Jaxon Nova dies  
Julius lets Jon give Yami some info so Yami agrees to double date, double date (Y&T, Venice & Jon), Jaxon dies  
Chapter 44  
3/31: Star Awards Festival  
Bronn and Gilly make up and get engaged  
Chapter 45  
4/1: Lava Springs  
Bronn tells Jax he’s engaged to Gilly; Yami & Tobin learn Mereo knew Tobin was cheating to win to get her to pretend so he could take Yami’s advice & make Venice jealous; Teris wins bet w/Mereo (CL cook & serve BB dinner for week, CL provide 24hrs of labor service); Yami tells Teris his proper name is Sukehiro Yami; Venice & Jon break up; Venice gets drunk on Moon Water (Nozel to help Teris replace bottle, sees hickeys on her and takes off w/out word, Yami & Olsen enter kitchen & share proper drink of moon water w/Teris); Yami’s contacted by page of Chaos  
Chapter 46  
4/2:  
Y&T, Venice & Olsen found alseep in kitchen by Jax, Julius, & Mereo (Venice learns the fliting between Tobin & Mereo was a bet, Julius makes Y&T promise to keep their affection/relationship at BB base & hidden from others)  
Chapter 47  
4/4:  
Teris gets letter from Mereo about replaced Moon Water (Y&T know Nozel did it); CL cater dinner  
Chapter 48  
4/5:  
Yami leaves info from Jon for Teris as he goes to Obliss to have her buckle made; Teris going through papers Yami left her (see unknown writing, page of Chaos translates it to 3-symbols that mark her hand, she looses conciousness & connects w/page)  
Chapter 49  
4/6: Yami frees Vanessa  
CL rebuild Saber Wolf pens; Yami in Witches Forest frees Vanessa; Julius uses time magic to see what happened to Teris last night (only gets a glimpse, tuned into her, suggests Marx);  
Chapter 50  
4/7:  
Yami in Obliss w/Vanessa & Thad  
Chapter 51  
4/9:  
Marx preforms memory spell on Teris; Vanessa @ BB base; Ellara asks Marx about Julius, tell him WK wants to know if Julius says anything about Teris & Yami’s magic or what’s surrounding it  
Chapter 52  
4/10: Marx memory spell on Y&T  
Julius, Jax present when Marx does spell (see black screens, Y&T relived getting Chaos page, they see symbols being braned into Teris hand when she hits page, that’s all she remembers, the missing memories are no longer black but still nothing more then a fog)  
Chapter 53  
4/11:  
Iban suggests to Y&T that they don’t leave base for next few monts, says their connection is growing stronger as the time of power grows near; BB hear that Tobin using someone to make Venice jealous was Yami’s idea; Venice and Tobin get together; Y&T agree that they want to wait; Yami gives Teris belt buckle (tell each other they love the other, Yami and Bronn fight, Teris goes to get Olsen and Tobin, Jax comes out to find them fighting, Olsen learns that Jax plans of making Y&T Vice Captain); Teris contacted by page of Chaos (Abril, Venice, & Yami hear her scream); Yami asks Olsen and Tobin how to deal with his eager member  
Chapter 54  
4/28:  
Julius & Marx meet (Julius tells Marx about Teris & how the grimiore wasn’t opened this time, both thinking they were wrong about the page of Chaos speaking to her), Greywirght joins them (tells of Y&T being sent on another mission, Julius tells that Jax is hoping for Y&T to be promoted so he can make them Vice Captain’s); Ellara learns from Olsen that Jax plans for Y&T to be Vice Captain's, uses her magic on him asking if Y&T have had any dreams or moments they can’t remember; Jax sends Y&T out on mission (they fight off people wanting to abduct Dorien on his way to DK, fighting with Y&T is Nozel, Margery & Danior; Dorien had Y&T & Nozel escourt him to border while Margery & Danior deal w/prisnors)  
Chapter 55  
5/16:  
Y&T, Venice & Tobin learn Bronn is engaged & Jax’s hopes for Y&T, Y&T promoted to Senior MK; Fuegoleon & Nozel tell Yami that Teris would've been promoted to 4th Class if he wasn’t tied to every mission; (Teris tells Yami he’s stupid for believing them); Yami lets slip that he wants to wed her, tells her not to responded  
Chapter 56  
5/17:  
Fuegoleon visits Teris (makes an effort to get to know & be nice to Yami); T&Y, Venice, Tobin, Fuegoleon, Randall, Charlotte & Fraya go on group date; Greywirght learns Jorah’s hard on Y&T (didn’t give them a double promotion) cause he expects more of them (prepare them for challenges); Jorah tells Julius that Ellara learned choas groups are interested in Y&T cause they think they have light & dark forces in them and therefore connected to chaos, asks if Julius knows of Y&T being conntacted by page of Chaos (Julius says no, that Yami’s said he hasn’t turned to Chaos page in over a year, Jorah tells him to be watchful & tell him if he hears or sees anything, Julius lies & says he will, afraid Ellara is using her magic to ask these questions of learn what what said); Julius tells Jax about convo w/Jorah (Jax tells what Bronn learned, that Ellara was sold to a Madame after her fam was killed, will tell Y&T Jorah’s reasoning for not making them 4th Class MK), Julius tells Jax what Nathyn is cababple of (why Y&T must be carefull about their relationship, Julius gives Yami a more spelled out talk); Marx & Julius try using both their magic to see what’s happening w/Y&T and Chaos page  
Chapter 57  
6/10: Attempt on Yami’s life  
Nathyn calls Nozel to manor home (tells him of land Silva’s will get once he and Teris wed, that he knows what happened night of Lava Springs & he sent people to kill Yami); Tobin & Yami in Black Magic Alley gamble (Julius, Jon, Heath there, they fight men Silva sent, Win uses his magic to take out 12 in mass, 19-total sent)  
Chapter 58  
6/19: Y&T captured by AoC  
Y&T sent on mission near Silva Manor (Jax talks privately w/Yami, gives him communication stone); Ellara stops by Greywirght’s office to check if Y&T were sent on mission (Greywirght sees her, she pretends she was there for lunch, says a bit too much about Teris’ personal troubles w/marriage expectaions & Teris saying she won’t wed Nozel, plays it off as Olsen having told her), Ellara effects Jorah to send her home ‘overworked’ (she arrives at Sancuary); Alow & skull  
Chapter 59  
6/20:  
Julius visits BB asking about Y&T (Marx told him Ellara was sent home yesterday), they realize Y&T missing (not responding to communication stone); Alowishus meets Y&T (ask Teris what the page of Chaos tells her; asks Yami about his homeland); BB & Julius track Y&T footprints  
Chapter 60  
6/21: Summer Solstice  
Y&T 1st trail, Ellara cuts symbols into Teris, Alowishus & Julius learn Yami’s a 3rd 7th  
Chapter 61  
6/21: Summer Solstice aftermath  
Y&T unconcious in infermary; WK, Greywirght, Ellara & heads of the 4-divisions meet in War Room (Jorah has Ellara tell them about AoC & why they’re interested in Y&T, Jorah tells them that Spade uses death magic—Julius unable to figure it out); Julius tells Jax about Yami being 3rd 7th & to ask Iban & Olsen if they’ve ever herad of the like  
Chapter 62  
7/2, 7/8:  
Yami wakes (still can’t feed/feed off of Teris’ mana) tells Greywirght, Jax, & Julius what happened; Greywirght confrots Julius (Sabine told him about Julius contacting her), Julius tells Greywirght why he suspects Ellara; Alowishus sends AoC out in search of meaning of 3rd 7th, gets report of Yami waking for 2nd time, still injuried/hurting from Y&T attack (torso only thing that can’t be replaced)  
Chapter 63  
8/1:  
Yami & Gendry visit wolves (Yami tells that Teris died for s second on the Solstice, no one else knows); Fuego & Nozel visit Teris as Senior MK (they were told some of what happened), Jax took Teris’ notes so she wouldn't be tempted; Yami tells Teris what his grandma told him about being 3rd 7th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Yami looked about. “You know I think Teris had the right idea after all. I’ll find my own way to the viewing room.”
> 
> Fuegoleon watched him go. Turning back to Nozel, his frown didn’t lessen. “You may have not deserved that for kissing her. But you certainly deserve it for the poor choice of timing you had in kissing her.”
> 
> “Filthy foreigner. I’m going to kill him.” Nozel seethed, holding his arm to his side.


	64. Part III: Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't not do an update for Yami's b.day. Also there's an update of Yami's Wedding Night on the 'Light In the Darkness One Shots'. I had planned on there only being two parts. But Yami's b.day had me wanting to do a little smutty something and since I was low on time 'Wedding Night' will now be in three parts. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> ***Bit of a warning about the Wedding Night pt2 one shot. If you haven't looked it up yet yourself, Yami finally tells Teris what Ikigai means.

Part III

Chapter 64

Yami and Teris returned to the main house from an early morning sparring session with Venice and Tobin. The other couple had opted to stay behind for a further workout.

“Think they’ll actually continue on without us there?” Yami asked, eyes trained on her ass as he followed Teris up the three steps that led to the front entrance.

“Unlikely. Did you see the way Tobin was— Yami!“ Teris had turned back catching Yami just as his hand was reaching out.

“What?” Yami took the final step and closed the door she had just opened. Other arm wrapping around her, he grabbed her butt and pull her to him.

Teris smacked playfully at his arm. “Stop it. Someone might see.”

Yami didn’t let her go. “We’re home. It’s not like we’re breaking any of Julius’ rules.” He leaned in, Teris pulling back. “You know I’ll only be worse later since I’ll have to be good for the rest of the day.”

Teris raised a brow. “When have you ever been good?”

“Can you blame me? Looking the way you do.” Yami asked.

“So it’s my fault you can’t control yourself?”

“Sure. Let’s go with that.” Yami grinned.

Teris shook her head. “You’re terrible. You know that.”

“Does that mean I don’t get a kiss?”

“What do you think? Jax will get after us if we’re not waiting when he’s ready to head out.” Teris said.

“Jax will.” Jax said from the door, his own name feeling weird on his tongue.

Yami looked up. Teris pushed at Yami in truth, trying to separate. Realizing he wasn’t going to get his kiss, Yami sighed and released her

Teris turned to the Captain, smoothing her blouse. “We were just headed in to meet you.”

“I can see that.” Jax replied, fighting a smirk. Seeing Teris blush, he decided to have mercy. “Come on you two. Let’s go see if this years hopefuls contain anyone interesting.”

“Bran would really like not to be the newest member anymore.” Teris commented.

“Then by all means let’s pick someone to make Bran feel better.” Yami grumbled, still sour about the interruption. If Jax had been on the other side of the door the entire time, the least the Captain could have done was wait till he had gotten his way.

The three of them taking flight on their brooms, Jax said. “I’m hoping there’s a decent spatial mage. It’s like Bronn’s already retired with as often as he’s gone looking for and following leads. And I really hate having to get around like this.”

“Same.” Yami agreed.

“I could’ve light traveled us.” Teris said.

“No.” Yami and Jax said.

Teris scowled at Yami. “It’s been over two months. I’m fine, same as you.”

“I’d rather not show up to the Entrance Exams blind and burned.” Jax said. “Seeing what’s going on is a bit important when it comes to deciding potential candidates for my squad.” Not to mention such travel takes up a lot of mana, Jax thought. And you and Yami still can’t fill up each others mana store. He wondered if they would ever be able to do so again.

Teris hadn’t been over exaggerating when she had said she and Yami were fine. Though their mana was still too wild for them to feed off of each others mana, their magic and mana levels were as strong as they ever were. Even the wounds around both their wrists had closed. Though Yami still had faint scarring along his. Which was understandable given that his bindings had cut to the bone in some areas. The wounds on Teris’ chest had closed, though the scarring of the three symbols that had been carved into her were still clearly present leading her to still fully button the blouse she wore over the tank top. Thankfully Owen and Gilly agreed that the scars wouldn’t remain forever.

Jax couldn’t have been prouder of the two. They had made a full recovery and went about their training and duties as if none of it had ever happened. Though he had yet to send them out on a mission; he had been sure to give them plenty to do to keep them busy, saying it was in preparation for when they took over Bronn’s place as Vice Captain.

“What are you thinking of doing for Yami’s birthday this time around, Teris?” Jax asked as they flew.

“Whatever he wants.” Teris answered.

Flying between them, Yami smiled.

“Really?” Jax questioned, surprised.

Yami’s grin grew.

“That can be dangerous.” The Captain remarked, only Yami hearing.

“Don’t ruin it.” Yami hushed.

Jax laughed.

“What’s that?” Teris called.

“Nothing.” Yami said, causing Jax to laugh all the more.

They arrived at the arena. Yami and Teris hadn’t been in the building since the day they had participated in the Magic Knights Entrance Exam two years ago. It was strange seeing the place from the inside instead of the arena floor.

Jax looked over his shoulder at them wondering what they were feeling. As far as he knew this was where they had met. This place almost didn’t exist because of them and the clash of their magic. Jax still couldn’t believe that no other Captain had raised their hand for Yami. The stigma of his foreignness too great to outshine his having battled with a royal who had rare and powerful light magic.

They had been through so much. Suffered so much. And had risen above it all to stand here as Third Class Senior Magic Knights and soon enough his Vice Captains. Jax smiled a smile that he wouldn’t have been able to wipe from his face even if Sir Jorah had ordered it.

“You two head on over to the main viewing room.” Jax ordered. “I’ll see you there before the Captains head out to the balcony for the exams.”

“I hope you know where the viewing room is.” Yami told Teris, Jax gone before either could stop him and ask.

“How would I know?” Teris questioned.

“If you had joined us to watch the exams, instead of trying out like some common noble or peasant you would know exactly where it is.” Nozel said from behind.

Teris turned around smiling. “Congratulations.”

“It’s nothing.” Nozel said, unable to keep his chest from swelling a bit with pride.

“Agreed.” Yami said, slipping his hands into his pockets. “A single promotion to Fourth Class Senior isn’t much to boast about.”

“At least I didn’t almost die to earn it.” Nozel shot back, smoothly.

“Is that what you think? That the only reason we got promoted was cause we almost died?” Teris asked.

“Not you.” Nozel said.

Teris shook her head and turned away. “You never change.”

Nozel glared at Yami. Yami shook his head at Nozel as if disappointed.

Bristling, Nozel asked Teris. “Do you want to know where the viewing room is or not?”

“I’ll find it myself.” Teris said, heading off.

“Teris.” Nozel called after her.

Yami watched her go.

“What?” Nozel snipped, cold eyes fixing on Yami. “You’re not going to follow like the dog you are?”

Yami smirked at the Silver Eagle. “And let her stubbornness lead me to walking around without clue where we’re going? I’m not the weak willed fawning type. I’ll leave that sort of thing to you. It’s what you’re good at.”

Nozel’s scowl deepened.

“Those lines on your forehead are gonna stay for good if you keep doing that.” Yami warned. “Or maybe they already have. Is that why you wear that braid over your face? And here I thought it was just to hide how ugly you were.”

“I’m going to execute you one day. It’d be best if you don’t speak to me until that day, when you’re pleading for your life.” Nozel declared.

Looking Nozel in the eye, Yami shrugged. “Don’t know about that. I’m pretty difficult to kill. Just ask your father.”

Nozel’s eyes widened a fraction. Had Yami overheard the Black Bulls Vice Captain talking with someone about it? Or had Yami been the one to somehow figure it out and told Bronn? It didn’t matter. He didn’t want the foreigner thinking that he couldn’t handle his own problems.

“I had nothing to do with that. I didn’t even know about it until it was too late.” Nozel told.

“I believe you.” Yami said, having never thought Nozel had played any part in it. “You’re not that type of person. You want to look me in the eye when you do me in. Don’t you?”

Yes! Nozel thought, staring at him. I want to see the fear in your eyes right before they dim.

“But you never will.” Yami said.

“Of course I will.”

“You still think Teris is someone to be won and that you have a chance at doing so. That chance will be forever ruined if you do me in. So you never will.” Yami shrugged a shoulder. “It’s simple logic.”

Nozel couldn’t argue with that. He would have to wait until after he and Teris were wed and find a good reason to execute the foreigner. Not that Yami wasn’t highly capable of providing good reason on the regular.

Stepping closer to him, Nozel told. “Teris and I will wed shortly after her twentieth birthday. You have that long left to live. Enjoy it while you can.”

Yami waited till the royal turned and stepped away before calling. “Plan to. Teris is even letting me plan whatever I want for my birthday. I’m thinking a day alone with her. Possibly at some private beach. What do you think?”

“I thought I told you to stop instigating trouble.” Fuegoleon said, from behind Yami. “I believe you even promised that you’d try.”

Yami glanced over his shoulder at the Crimson Lion. “Trying is far different for accomplishing. Besides, the Braided Birdie makes it too easy. You said so yourself.”

“Where’s Teris? You two already run her off with this foolishness?” Fuegoleon asked.

“Nozel made her mad and she took off.” Yami tattled.

“No I didn’t.” Nozel said, over his shoulder.

“Yeah. You kinda did.” Yami said.

“What did I tell you about speaking to me?” Nozel snapped.

“Don’t know. Wasn’t paying attention.” Yami shrugged.

“Both of you, stop.” Fuegoleon commanded. “You’re worse than children.” He looked at Nozel. “What did I tell you? You’re a royal. You should be ashamed of yourself. Letting him bait you. You’re better than that.”

“That’s right.” Yami teased Nozel.

Fuegoleon turned on Yami. “Shut up. If you really are to become co-Vice Captain in the new year you can’t continue like this. You have to set an example.”

Yami eyed the Crimson Lion quizzically. “You do remember I’m a Black Bull right? Not to mention who I’ll be replacing? The bar is set pretty low.”

“Then be better.” Fuegoleon growled. “Be far better. Be a man worthy of my cousin.”

“What!” Nozel spun around to face them, mana quickly building.

Fuegoleon turned back to Nozel. “I don’t mean that he’s going to get there or have her. I only said as much so he’d try harder. He’s an embarrassment to all Magic Knights. We both agree he’s bringing Teris down. Holding her back.”

“Actually. Turns out I’m not.” Yami said.

“Shut. It.” Fuegoleon clipped. “The royals are talking.” He looked back to Nozel. “Of course she’s going to do what she told.”

“No, she’s not.” Yami said. “I thought you knew her better than that.”

Ignoring Yami, Fuegoleon continued. “And I certainly don’t approve of their current interactions which will be over and done with as soon as Teris turns twenty and is officially betrothed to you.”

“I’ve wondered something. If Teris doesn’t make Knights Commander before then and I have to fight that bastard Fyntch to free her from her family do I also have to fight and kick your ass as her supposed Intended?” Yami questioned, pointing at Nozel.

“You’ll be dueling Julius you fool. Only sorry thing about that is that he’ll be the one to kill you instead of me.” Nozel growled.

Yami shook his head. “Julius won’t fight me.”

“He won’t have a choice. Not unless he’s willing to disobey Fyntch and face banishment as well.” Fuegoleon told.

“Julius won’t fight.” Yami said, with certainty.

Nozel scoffed. “Why? Do you think he fears you because of all this primordial forces nonsense?”

“No.” Yami answered. “He won’t fight because he’ll win and kill me. Julius doesn’t want that. He likes me and wants Teris to be happy and knows being with me would make--”

Yami read Nozel’s Ki. Turning his body, he tilted his head to the side. Nozel’s moving fist swung passed, barely missing Yami’s face. Gripping the royals wrist, Yami pulled using Nozel’s momentum to force him to take a step. Yami spun in a one-eighty, stepping behind the Nozel. Still holding the Silver Eagles arm, he twisted it back and behind. With a sharp, hard push Yami bent Nozel’s hand back. There was a loud satisfying pop.

Nozel clamped his mouth shut, muffling a cry of pain.

“Yami!” Fuegoleon barked fiercely but softly, trying not to call further attention to themselves.

“I’ve been waiting for you to give me an excuse.” Yami rasped in Nozel’s ear. “And people call me impatient. This,” he pressed harder, causing another joint in Nozel’s hand to dislocate, “is for putting your pasty, thin lips on hers when she was distressed about her father.”

Nozel looked back over his shoulder at the Black Bull, surprise and hate in his icy blue eyes.

Fuegoleon felt Nozel’s mana rise. “Don’t you dare!” He commanded hoarsely, thinking Mereoleona would kill him for even being near such an incident.

“Thought I wouldn’t find out? I’ve known since the day you betrayed her trust.” Yami said, stretching the truth a bit as he pressed further, two more joints popping.

“Yami! Stop this at once!” Fuegoleon breathed, harshly.

“Try something like that again Royal Bird and you won’t know what hit you. You’ll just be breathing one moment and not the next. Understand?” When Nozel didn’t say or do anything, Yami jerk his arm up a loud echoing pop sounding as Nozel’s shoulder was wrenched out of place. “Nod if you understand me.”

Nozel’s mouth was a bloody mess from he teeth gnashing together. He refused to give the foreigner the satisfaction of making a sound of pain. As much as he hated it, he gave a single sharp nod.

“Good man.” Yami released him patting the shoulder he had dislocated. He turned to Fuegoleon. “With that out of the way I may prove better at trying not to instigate.”

“I can only hope.” Fuegoleon muttered.

Yami looked about. “You know I think Teris had the right idea after all. I’ll find my own way to the viewing room.”

Fuegoleon watched him go. Turning back to Nozel, his frown didn’t lessen. “You may have not deserved that for kissing her. But you certainly deserve it for the poor choice of timing you had in kissing her.”

“Filthy foreigner. I’m going to kill him.” Nozel seethed, holding his arm to his side.

Fuegoleon exhaled, rolling his eyes. “Sure you are. Why don’t we table that till you and Teris are wed. For now let’s get you down to the healers out on the exam field.”

64.2

There was no question about it. Teris was lost. She didn’t even think she was in the arena’s building anymore, though she had no clue how that had happened. The arena must’ve connected with another building. She should have noticed that when they’d flown overhead. Yami was never going to let her live this down. She should have never left Yami and Nozel.

It seemed that though fully recovered, her heightened temper, like her scars and still raging mana, lingered. Teris felt the urge to apologize to Nozel. While his comments had been uncalled for, she was sorry she had let it get to her so. Not the least because she now had no clue where she was.

Jax wouldn’t be pleased. The Entrance Exams having long ago begun. She had heard the horns and tried to follow the direction they had sounded from but that had seemed to only further turn her around.

“Teris?”

Teris turned, grateful for the face she saw. “Advisor Ellara. I was beginning to think I would never run into another soul.”

“Most everyone is at the arena watching the Magic Knights Entrance Exams. The other divisions may act like they have no interest in the Magic Knights, but in truth we’re all fascinated by you.” Ellara said, watching her with bright, keen eyes.

“Really? Why” Teris asked.

Careful of her answer, the Advisor said. “The dedication of the Magic Knights. Your magical capabilities.”

“Sentries, Healers, and Investigation Mages have great magical ability and require just as much dedication. Just because our work and how we go about it is different doesn’t make anyone’s effort or capacity less than.”

“You are diplomatic.” Ellara murmured to herself.

“Pardon?”

Ellara shook her head. “Nothing. Just thinking of your desire to one day fill Commander Greywright’s place and the attributes you already have that’ll get you there.”

“I’m far from ready for such a position.” Teris admitted.

“But if things are to work out the way you hope you will need to be ready sooner rather than later. Won’t you?” Ellara commented.

Teris looked away.

“Sorry. All this interest in you and Mister Sukehiro, along with Captain Julius being Sir Jorah’s favored Captain; has left me aware of some rather personal things about you. Forgive me. It’s none of my business.”

“Even if by some miraculous chance I was ready, I can’t fill a position that isn’t open.” Teris muttered, feeling suddenly hopeless.

“No. You can’t. But I wouldn’t worry about all that. I have a feeling things will work out. Call me a romantic.”

Teris looked at her remembering the time she had seen Ellara and Olsen sneaking away through the woods near the Black Bulls base. The way Olsen had held the Advisor, kissing her neck while Ellara laughed softly. She wondered if the two were still together. Considering how happy they had appeared in the moment, she hope so.

“Forgive me for staring.” Ellara apologized.

Teris blinked not having realized that the Advisor had been looking at the flat of her chest.

“It must be difficult. Having such a reminder of such an event. I honestly don’t know how you manage.” Ellara said.

“I don’t have a choice.” Teris said, stiffly.

“I suppose you don’t. I suppose none of us have a choice in the fate we’re dealt.”

“Fate had nothing to do with this.” Teris said, growing fierce.

“No?” Ellara asked.

“Crazy fanatics following a madman did this.”

“I suppose we at the top had something to do with it as well. If only we had told you what we knew.” Ellara sighed with feigned regret.

Swallowing her agreement, Teris replied. “Who knows what may or may not have helped. There’s no sense in looking back.”

“I’m just glad you and Yami made it out. And that you’ve fully recovered. Well except for that.” Ellara gestured to her chest. “Does it hurt?”

Teris shrunk back slightly, as if trying to hide the covered marks. She shook her head. “Not anymore.”

“I’m glad. And what of Yami? Have his scars fully disappeared?”

“For the most part.” Teris answered, wishing for a change in subject.

“May—may I see?” Ellara asked, unable to stop herself from reaching out to the girl she had sliced the symbols of Light, Chaos, and Darkness into.

Teris took a step back.

Ellara pulled her hand away from her. “Now I really have over stepped. I truly am sorry. It must be the Investigations Mage in me. Always seeking out new information. Have you figured out what the symbols mean?”

“I thought that was what your people were working on.” Teris said, her tone clearly telling how upset she had become.

“We are. But since the Summer Solstice only a handful of my Investigations Mages are still searching on that front. The rest as I’m sure you can understand, have been assigned to seeking out information on the Agents of Chaos, their Leader, their beliefs, and what they might be planning next.”

“Have they learned anything?” Teris asked, hungry for any new information. Jax had only recently given her back all her notes and pages Nozel had copied for her.

Ellara shook her head. “Sadly nothing of use. But you will know if we do.”

“Will we?” Teris questioned, dubiously.

“I understand why you’d be doubtful. But I assure you, Sir Jorah has changed his thought process. You will know if we find anything worth knowing.”

Teris didn’t ask who would decide what would be considered worth her and Yami knowing.

“Have you recalled anything about what the page of Chaos was communicating to you?” Ellara asked with interest.

“No.”

Impatient with the girls lacking memory, Ellara questioned sharply. “Have you tried?”

Teris blinked at the Advisor’s suddenly harsh tone.

Ellara pinched the bridge of her nose doing her best to cover her face while she composed herself. She quickly pulled herself together, thinking that she couldn’t make Julius Nova’s little sister suspect her.

Once again, Ellara apologized. “I’m sorry. It’s just that we’ve been working so hard to find something. Anything. It’s become rather frustrating. Searching for so long and have nothing to show for it.”

“I can sympathize.” Teris said, thinking of her own search for answers when information had been tightly kept from her and Yami.

“Anything you’d be able to tell us would be a help. No matter how small. It may just lead us to discovering something more.”

“I wish I remembered.” Teris said, getting upset at herself all over again. “I really do.” She looked up at the Advisor. “And yes. I’ve tried. Countless times.”

“Maybe my magic would be able to help.” Ellara suggested. Seeing Teris look uncomfortable, she went on. “I can’t blame you for being hesitant. Given what happened.” She decided it best not to mention Lord Nova by name or press the matter. It was better to dangle the possibility of Teris having a chance of remembering and assisting them in some grand way, and let the girl come to her. “You don’t have to. But know that the offer is always there. All I wish is to be of help.”

Teris nearly asked how her attempt would fair any better than Julius and Marx’s; but thought that pointing out another failure wouldn’t help the Advisor feel any better.

“Come on.” Ellara said, turning. “I’ll walk you halfway back. I’m headed that way, and will tell you how to get to the viewing room from there.”

64.3

Teris came up beside Fuegoleon who stood with Nozel, watching the final part of the exams below. “Where’s Yami?”

Mood still sour, Nozel snapped. “Where have you been?”

“Probably lost like you were.” Fuegoleon offered, giving Nozel a reproving glance.

“What’s the matter with him?” Teris asked her cousin.

Frowning, Nozel looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Fuegoleon between them, Teris leaned forward and told the Silver Eagle. “I’ve forgiven your earlier rude idiocy. The least you can do is try not be so rude again.”

Fuegoleon placed a hand on her shoulder. “He had a bit of a—rough go of it.” At her expression, he shook his head. “Don’t ask. It’ll only make it worse.” He looked her over taking in her color and vitality. “Sorry I haven’t visited recently.”

“Out on missions trying to pull up beside me, no doubt.” Teris smirked.

“Beside you? I’ll be passing you, in no time.” Fuegoleon returned her smile before growing serious. “How are you?”

“Fine.” Teris answered. “Ready to get back out there whenever Jax decides to quit giving us busy work and lets us.”

Fuegoleon didn’t say he that hoped that wouldn’t happen for some time yet. He noticed that though her sleeves were back to being rolled up, her blouse was still buttoned up higher than she usually wore. He hadn’t seen the wounds Mereoleona said had been carved into her chest. And he had little interest in seeing the scars that were still left behind, yet to fully diminish. All he wanted was for Teris to be fully restored to what she had been before the solstice. Strangely enough, that even meant the ability her and Yami’s mana had to feed off of each others. As much as he previously hadn’t liked the connection, he now thought of it as a security. With these people wanting his cousin, Teris having a practically unlimited mana pool in an ability to feed off Yami’s mana would have made him feel a lot better.

Though Nozel was pleased, if not happy, for the change. Fuegoleon understood that it wasn’t so much that Yami and Teris’ mana no longer hungered for the other, or was incapable of doing what it had before. He knew it was the wild, near uncontrollable fierceness of their mana that stopped them from even attempting to feed off of the others. Given the destruction that the force of their blended mana had caused before they were able to control it, Fuegoleon could hardly blame them for their caution and concern. Back then, far as he knew, their mana was only as raging as they were. From what Mereoleona had told him, the state their mana now was at best as wild and fierce as a torrential storm and only got worse the more heated their emotions got. Given all that, Fuegoleon was surprised Yami and Teris could even control their mana enough to do magic and wondered at the amount of focus and determination controlling such a force took.

“You’re staring.” Teris remarked.

“Just thinking about how amazing you are.” Fuegoleon honestly told.

“Stop it. You’ll embarrass me and make Nozel jealous.” Teris played.

Nozel’s eyes slid to her. He looked back out the window. “There isn’t much of an offering this year.”

“You’re as cold and difficult as ever.” Teris tisked, focusing on the field below.

“He isn’t wrong.” Fuegoleon replied. “There number of tryout’s this year was small and even those few have left much to be desired. There’s only a handful left to battle and so far there’s not a one that I would want in the Crimson Lions.”

“You mean not a royal or noble one.” Teris said, unable to believe that there truly weren’t any worthy candidates no matter how small the showing was.

“When you’re a royal and Magic Knight of rank I suppose everyone appears unworthy. That said, I’m not lowering my expectations.” Nozel said.

“And you wonder why she calls you cold and rude.” Fuegoleon chastised.

Teris shook her head wondering why Nozel’s words still surprised. One would think that by now she’d expect, if not be accustomed to his royal arrogance.

Neyres came up beside Teris with Margery in tow. “So you finally decided to show up. What took you so long? That horrible excuse for a Magic Knight holding you back again?”

“Have no idea who you’re talking about.” Teris said, eyes trained on the field below. Maybe Nozel was right. At least about the two who were currently battling. The match had gone on far longer then it should have. Not because they were particularly good; but because they were both equally bad. Though she and the other two girls had never gotten along, Teris asked hoping Nozel and Fuegoleon were wrong. “Any interesting applicants this year?”

“Possibly one or two if the Captains are feeling generous.” Margery said. “Where were you that you have to ask?”

“Lost.” Teris answered.

“It that some kind of joke?” Margery laughed.

“No. I was quite literally.” Teris said.

Neyres scoffed. “Some supposed soon to be Vice Captain you’ll be. You can’t even get around Headquarters. Then again you clearly wouldn’t make much of a Vice Captain else why would your Captain feel the need to have you share the position?”

“And with a foreign peasant no less.” Margery added.

“Yami’s--” Teris began only to be stopped by Fuegoleon’s harsh whisper.

“Making a scene will only prove their point. Think about the kind of example you want to set?”

Teris gritted her teeth thinking that the example she wanted to set was that she wouldn’t tolerate anyone disparaging Yami, or anyone else, simply for their station in society. But Fuegoleon was right about her making a scene. Closing her eyes, she took a breath, trying to calm herself. They weren’t worth it. When she opened her eyes she saw one of the candidates sent tumbling, having run into their opponents magical attack.

“That was painful.” Neyres commented.

“He’ll be fine.” Margery belittled.

“I meant the match.” Neyres told her friend. “It’s too bad. There’s only two more duels and neither of the four contenders were capable of much during the other portions.”

“You look like they’ve offended you personally.” Teris smirked, instantly regretting the quip. She should have just stayed quiet. The less she engaged the better.

Neyres focused her. “With the continued heightened infringement from the Spade and Diamond kingdoms, along with the zealots that we’re told we must protect you and that foreigner from.”

“We don’t need your--”

“It’s only natural that I and the rest of us would have hopes for this years exams.” Neyres continued over Teris. “We need more Magic Knights to assist in defending the kingdom and its people from the trouble you and your peasant foreigner have stirred up.”

“Hold up there!” Fuegoleon snapped, stepping closer.

Nozel scowled at his comrades.

Undeterred Neyres went on. “But we need capable recruits. Not fodder like that.” She gestured to the field below. “Which will only endanger us and get in the way.”

“None of what’s going on is Teris or Yami’s fault.” Fuegoleon stated, fiercely.

“I agree with Fuegoleon.” William said, stepping over from where he had been. “I doubt Yami or Teris payed some fringe group a visit and asked to be their obsession.”

Teris stared between Neyres and Margery, wondering who else felt the way they did but were too kind or afraid to say so.

Seeing the angry, vengeful look in Nozel’s eyes, Margery stepped back, distancing herself from Neyres.

Neyres looked about the room of ranking Magic Knights. “I know I’m not the only one. We all know that it’s because of them that--”

“Because of us that what!” Teris demanded, her sudden flare of temper surprising even her. “That everyone’s still alive? That the world wasn’t burned to a crisp? Cause that could have happened you know. If Yami hadn’t been there to call me back. If I hadn’t been looking up when-- That force could have been directed anywhere. You think that doesn’t scare the hell out of me? You think I wanted to be tied up? Carved into. Be a part of some sick lunatics wild, crazy ceremony?” Teris pulled open her blouse, the buttons snapping off as she bore her scarred chest to the other royal. “This is only a small piece! A remnant of what they did!”

The two female Silver Eagles averted their eyes.

“Look at it!” Teris demanded.

Though Margery was unable to bring herself to; Neyres looked back, eyes fixing on the still visible symbols that had been carved into Teris’ chest.

“Teris.” Fuegoleon croaked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Teris released her blouse, sneering at the two girls. “I’m sorry if you find all this an upsetting inconvenience. But you know nothing. Have been through nothing. Complain all you like about the trouble we’ve caused you. But never do so in my presence again unless you want to put you down.”

Though her face paled, Neyres was able to keep her voice stern. “Don’t threaten me.”

“Leave. Now.” Nozel commanded, his controlled tone belying the fury he felt.

Neyres looked at her fellow. Of course Nozel would have Teris’ back, she thought. As much as she wanted to called him out on it, Nozel would one day be Captain of the Silver Eagles. More than that, he was a Silva and the Houses heir.

With a growl, Neyres spun on a heel, Margery rushing out behind her.

Nozel took Teris’ hand, looking hatefully after the fellow Silver Eagles.

Trying to anchor herself Teris returned his hold, gripping his hand tightly. She wanted to cry. Wanted to kill. Was that really what everyone thought?

Nozel felt her tremble with emotion. His frown deepened. Neyres and Margery would pay for upsetting his Intended like this. Looking at Teris, he attempted to soothe her. “No one of import thinks that.”

Seeing the way everyone kept looking at her scars, William unclasped the pin he wore at the shoulder of his cloak and held it out to Teris. He found it somewhat poetic that Julius had been the one who gave him the mask he wore, which shielded his own scar from unwanted attention and stares; and now, here he was doing the same for his mentors sister.

“Thank you.” Fuegoleon said, taking the clasp when Teris didn’t move. “Teris.” He said, softly taking up her other hand and putting the golden sun in her palm.

Teris was angry for letting Neyres get to her. She hated herself for the outburst. And after the care she had taken to shield the marks from view; to just show them off like that. To demand that girls to look at them… She had always had a bit of trouble reigning in her temper, but never to this extent. Ever since the solstice she had felt like a nail that had been cut to the quick, where the slightest bump, word, or action would set her off and often did. Her fingers slowly unfurled from around Nozel’s hand, wondering which of them had taken the others hand and when.

Nozel placed his hand on her arm.

Teris tugged her blouse closed, fastening the clasp in place.

“What’d I miss?” Yami asked, joining the group. His eyes hardened when he saw Nozel’s hand on Teris’ arm and the tension in Teris’ body.

Nozel met Yami’s gaze with a daggered one of his own, the two men refusing to blink.

Fuegoleon stepped between their line of sight. “You managed to miss the entirety of the exams. Is that the kind of Captain you’ll eventually become?”

“Who said he’d make it to Captain?” Nozel questioned, thumb rubbing along Teris’ arm before dropping. Since when had Fuegoleon started siding with the foreigner?

“I didn’t miss it all on purpose if that’s what you’re getting at” Yami told Fuegoleon. “The place is bigger than I thought.”

“Why didn’t you just follow your sense of Teris’ mana? That gone along with your capability to cheat by stealing hers?” Danior derided.

Yami didn’t address the fact that that wasn’t how it work. Instead he smirked at the Silver Eagle. “Still sore I beat your royal Braided Bird during the Squad Challenge?”

“You cheated.” Nozel snapped.

“Enough.” Fuegoleon commanded. “And you.” He turned to Yami. “You had just said you would prove better at not baiting. What happened to that?”

“It’s not my fault you royals and nobles have no sense of humor and are easily riled.” Yami shrugged.

The Magic Knights Captains filed in.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a disappointing group of candidates in my life.” Jamie said.

“Or in the record of Magic Knights Entrance Exams.” Heath put in.

“More than that. There were so few applicants this year.” Danise said.

“Can you blame them?” Win asked. “With all that’s going on I’ve considered taking an extended leave myself.”

“You wouldn’t.” Breigha said.

“Of course not.” Win said. “I couldn’t stand to be away from your beauty for so long.”

“Watch it.” Jamie warned. “That’s my wife you’re talking to.”

“As if you tell her she’s beautiful.” Win shot back.

“It doesn’t matter what I tell her.” Jamie said. “It certainly isn’t any of your concern. She’s my wife and I’ll--”

“Shut up.” Breigha ordered, her impatient ire made evident when she pushed passed her husband. “Nobody’s paying attention to your little measuring match. Not that you should be entering any seeing how you’d measure up.”

“Love you too, Dearest.” Jamie called sarcastically. He glared at Mereoleona who pushed passed him as well.

“You’re not gonna challenge such a statement?” Win asked.

The Golden Dawns Captain turned to the Green Mantis’ and shrugged. “Why? I know the truth as does Breigha. And I’ll remind her of all twelve inches of it later this evening.”

“Twelve?” Jax scoffed.

“Twelve or not, the fact the he has to remind her is telling.” The Purple Orcas Captain said.

Julius smirked at Heath’s comment as he passed the fellow Captain's.

Jamie shook his head rolling his eyes as he walked away. Fools like Jax, Heath, and Win weren’t worth arguing with when all of them had come away without a single new recruit and there was so much to do. “Alecdora. Hamon. William.” He called to the squad members he had brought. “We’re leaving this disappointing spectacle.”

“Bet Breigha says that each time she leaves your bed.” Win snarked.

“Hush!” Pyter silenced, thinking of the young ladies present. He frowned seeing Nozel and Danior but not Neyres or Margery.

“I’ll get this back to you as soon as I can.” Teris told William, touching the pen.

“No rush.” William said.

“Thank you.” Teris said, realizing this was her first time thanking him for the kindness and feeling bad.

William gave her a nod before turning to follow his Captain and comrades, the Golden Dawns Vice Captain, Tyrn, pulling up the rear.

Yami noticed the golden pin Teris wore holding her blouse together; but didn’t ask certain he wouldn’t like the answer. He had finally gotten his chance to teach Nozel his lesson for stealing a kiss with Teris. That was enough to satisfy him for the day. He’d learn what happened later and deal with it accordingly if he needed to.

“Where were you two?” Jax questioned, coming to stand in front of Yami and Teris.

“Sounds like we didn’t miss much.” Yami said.

The Black Bulls Captain crossed his arms and stared. “That’s beside the point. I told you two to come up here. I expect you to be here.”

“I got lost.” Teris told.

Jax raised an eye brow. “Lost?”

“So did I.” Yami said. “Then I made the mistake of following Teris’ mana which only turned me around even more.” He looked at her and remarked. “Your sense of direction sucks.”

“And your sense of when to stay quiet sucks.” Teris snipped. She looked away, cursing her still heightened temper.

Julius turned to look at Teris and scolded. “Language.”

“Don’t rebuke or tell my people what to do.” Jax told Julius.

“Children.” Greywright silenced. “Everyone’s disappointed over the poor offerings this year. Why don’t you all head back to your respective bases and get some work done.” When all the Captains moved to comply, the Commander called. “Not you, Julius.”

Win looked back over his shoulder. “Ooo, someone’s in trouble.”

“Hush, Win. Off with you.” Greywright commanded.

“Leon. Randall.” Mereoleona called the Crimson Lions, her Vice Captain already at her side.

“See you.” Fuegoleon told his cousin.

“Bye.” Teris smiled back.

Jax waved Yami and Teris along after him. “Sadly, we’ll be flying home. Come on you two. You can tell all about getting lost on the way back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> “I hope so.” The King said. “Bring you son and stand before me.”
> 
> Nathyn and Nozel did as they were told, Nozel staying a step behind his father. Teris watched with a sense of foreboding. She glanced over at Fuegoleon on the other side of the aisle, seeing a look of concern in his violet eyes.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Despite the bad first day of vacay, it's been a busy and awesome vacation. Finally got a bit of a breather to post this weeks update. Hope it was worth the wait and you all enjoy.
> 
> Also please note I updated the fics tags. The rating hasn't changed. I'm still keeping this fic rated mature, which basically means the steamy bits between Yami and Teris won't go all the way to straight up sex. If you want some explicit Yami and Teris I added another one shot 'A Lesson In Shutting Up' that is quite explicit. This fic also finally has a proper summary. Huzzah! I suck at summaries, but had a friend help me. So huge thanks to them.

Chapter 65

As soon as Teris left the breakfast table, Tobin leaned over to Yami. “So, what are your plans for today? Can Venice and I tag along?”

“No.” Yami said, pushing his plate away.

Tobin smirked at that. “What do you got in mind? What’s Yami Sukehiro’s ideal birthday?”

“A day without you in it.” Yami said, eyes sliding over to him.

Venice laughed. Gendry chuckled from Yami’s other side. Even Bran smirked, though he ducked and turned his head so Tobin wouldn’t call him on it.

“I’m gonna let that pass cause it’s your birthday.” Tobin allowed.

“And cause I outrank you.” Yami commented, grinning.

“Quit being an ass. What are you gonna do?” Tobin questioned.

Yami shrugged a shoulder, turning to watch Teris head down to the kitchens. “Whatever I want.”

“You mean whatever she’ll let you get away with.”

“Oui! Watch it.” Venice snapped, throwing a biscuit across the table at Tobin.

“Venice is right. A ladies virtue should never be referred to or hint at.” Olsen said.

“It’s talk like that that’s the reason you’re not gonna be next Vice Captain.” Tobin told. “You think Jax wants some flowery talker beside him? You’re an embarrassment enough as it is.”

“I’d rather not be Vice Captain. Would take too much time away from my beloved.” Olsen said.

“Who is from the Blue Rose?” Venice guessed.

Olsen shook his head. “Try again my fiery beauty.”

“Just stop guessing, Venice. He doesn’t have a beloved. Least not one who’s real or loves him back.” Tobin said.

Ignoring Tobin, Venice tried again. “Mereoleona?”

Olsen’s brows pulled together. “I think not. Don’t get me wrong. All women are lovely in form and manner in their own way. But the Crimson Lions Captain is not my type.”

“Doubt you’re her type either.” Yami remarked, thinking the Royal Lioness would stomp Olsen’s ass the moment he tired calling her a fiery beauty.

“And what is your type? Imaginary?” Tobin teased the Water Mage.

“She’s real!” Venice stressed. “I know she is. He just won’t tell me who she is.”

“Who won’t tell you what?” Teris asked, returning.

“Olsen’s girlfriend.” Venice complained.

“The love of my life.” Olsen smiled.

Teris fought a grin at that.

The corner of Yami’s lips ticked up, knowing Teris knew who Olsen’s girlfriend was. Pushing to his feet, he asked her. “You ready?”

“How can I be ready when I don’t know what I’m suppose to be ready for?” Teris asked, only mildly upset that Yami had stubbornly refused to tell her anything of his plans for the day.

Yami smirked and looked her over. “You’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“When you’re looking at me like that, it’s hard to trust you.” Teris quipped, following him.

“Have fun.” Venice smiled at Teris, watching the two head for the dining room door.

“It’s my birthday.” Yami called back to Venice. “I’m the one that’ll be having fun. There’s no guarantee Teris will.”

“You two need to be back an hour before lights out.” Jax said, trying not to worry about them heading out alone for the first time since the solstice.

“Yeah, yeah.” Yami said, taking Teris’ hand and pulling her along when she slowed.

“And remember what Julius said about—that other stuff.” Jax yelled after Yami, too embarrassed to say necking, kissing, and groping.

Yami didn’t slow his steps. Even when they were outside of the house and halfway down the path to the kennels.

“What’s the hurry?” Teris laughed, trying to keep up with Yami’s longer stride.

Instead of answering, Yami spun around and pulled her close, lips latching onto hers. His blood rushed south at her muffled, high pitched sound of surprise. Before she could even recover enough to return the kiss, his tongue was pressing into her mouth.

Teris’ need for him ignited at the passionate kiss. With the way everyone had been worrying over them, they had only had a few stolen moments alone since returning from Healer’s Hall nearly three months ago. Even then they had been too weak to do much but sit and hold each other for a good portion of that time. They had had even less time together in the little more than three plus weeks since Gilly had deemed them fully recovered; other than their scars which she said would need more time to completely fade.

Leaning into him, Teris’ tongue mingled with his. Her hand ran up his arm and around his shoulder. The other hand gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down and closer.

Yami gave a throaty hum. His hands dragged down her back to her butt, squeezing and lifting her to her toes. Her nails raked down his shoulder, grabbing his bicep. Yami deepened the kiss, hips instinctively pressed forward.

Breathless, Teris pulled her head back. A growl reverberated in Yami’s chest at the broken kiss. One of his hands lifted and cupped her face, tugging her back to feed on her lips.

Teris moaned into his mouth. Too soon she was pulling away again. “Yami.”

Yami moved to her neck, focusing on the spots he knew made her melt.

“That’s not fair.” Teris chastised, lightly. Hands on his chest, she tried to hold him at bay, all be it not very hard.

“It’s my birthday.” Yami rasped, laving her hot sensitive pulse point. “I say what’s fair.”

“Yami.” She tried again, body pressing into him of its own accord. “We—we should stop.”

“Not yet.” His lips trailed down to her collarbone. “I promise. I wanna wait too. But I need you.” His fingers trailed down her back.

Teris arched against him, even as her hands pressed at his chest.

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her against him.

Teris gasped at the feel of his hard length. Unlike the embarrassed, discomfort she had when her hand had accidentally touched Nozel; a heated excitement rushed though her setting every nerve in her body on pleasured fire. The pulsing tingle of her core grew, making her clench. She whined, a wetness seeping through to dampen her underwear. Her legs squeezed together in effort to satiate some of the need.

Their positions changed as it was now Teris who pressed, Yami taking a step back. She followed, rising to her tiptoes as he straightened to his full height.

Teris’ hand wrapped around his neck, the other tugging at his shoulder as she nibbled and licked at his neck.

Yami’s arms disobeyed his greater mind and once again wrapped her. His hands fisted as he fought not to grab and lift her up into his arms.

“Teris.” Yami warned, his deep baritone making her tremble with further desire.

Teris’ fingers tugged at his hair, while her other hand trailed slowly down his muscled arm. “I know you said no presents. And I didn’t get you anything. But that doesn’t mean I don’t have something to give. Don’t you want it now?” She asked, eyes somehow both innocent and carnal.

Yami’s breath caught in his chest. Had she just referred to herself as his gift? And she had called him unfair. His mouth latched onto hers. He reached under her arm, other hand grabbing her ass, and lifted her up.

Teris’ arms wrapped around his neck, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Yami’s excitement grew at having to angle his head up to kiss her, knowing all he had to do was right his head to have access to her heaving breasts. Much as he wanted to do that, he was able to keep control and deny himself. What he wasn’t able to control was his feet which stepped to the nearest tree, sandwiching Teris between him and the trunk.

Teris’ dancing hips bumped against his straining need. Yami growled and hefted her higher. His hips thrusted into the air below her, abdomen pounding against her core. Pulling away from her lips, his nose brushed hers.

Pressing his forehead to hers, he told. “Don’t tease me like that, Princess. It’s dangerous.”

Teris eyes widened, shocked at her own actions. Had she really just called herself Yami’s present?

Yami smirked at her blushing embarrassment. His mouth opened to tell her she had nothing to be embarrassed about. That she was the only gift he desired, and couldn’t wait to enjoy unwrapping her when the time came. But the sound of voices stopped him.

Teris heard them too. Her blush of embarrassment grew, as if they had been caught. Tapping at his shoulder, she whispered hoarsely. “Yami. Put me down.”

Yami was tempted to tease and ask what happened to his gift. But he relented, setting her on her feet.

Teris quickly straightened her blouse. A flash of red caught her eye, along with an all too familiar blue. “Is that--” She caught sight of Fuegoleon and Nozel headed up the main path toward the house. Before Yami could stop her, she called out. “Leon!”

Fuegoleon turned, grateful to have found her. He marched down the secondary path toward her. “I was hoping you were in.”

Seeing the worried tension in the Crimson Lion, Teris stepped passed Yami. “What’s the matter? What happened?”

“Duty calls.” Nozel told, eyes narrowing at her reddened lips and mussed hair.

“There’s been a call for the royals and higher nobles to gather at the Kings Castle.” Fuegoleon clarified.

Teris’ eyes widened.

“It would have been better it you were dressed properly but it can’t be helped. There’s no time.” Nozel said, pointing out the fault that he could mention, unwilling to comment on her clear disarray.

“She’s a Magic Knight. She’ll be fine.” Fuegoleon dismissed. “Teris. Come on.”

“But—the Captain.” Teris argued, thinking she had to tell Jax she was going to Castle City.

“He’ll know what’s going on and where you are soon enough. Let’s go!” Fuegoleon urged.

Teris looked back at Yami, the hurried situation making her flustered and stutter. “I—I’m s—sorry.”

As disturbed as he was by all this, Yami sought to soothe her. Giving a crooked smile, he told. “I’ll let you make it up to me.”

Glaring at Yami, Nozel frowned at Teris’ blush.

“Nozel!” Fuegoleon barked, getting the Silver Eagles attention.

Nozel created an eagle of mercury beneath them and took to the air. As soon as it rose high enough that Teris and Fuegoleon couldn’t see, a tendril of mercury lashed out.

Mind still consumed by the feeling of Teris rutting against him, Yami didn’t dodge soon enough. The mercury struck him in chest. He grunted, thrown back. His head and body bounced off a nearby tree. Hitting the ground hard, Yami ignored the stinging pain and laughed at the cheap shot.

Teris looked back, wondering what he was laughing at.

Nozel’s lip curled. He wanted nothing more than to rain mercury down on the brutish foreigner. Doubt he’d be laughing then, the Silver Eagle thought as he set for Castle City.

65.2

“Captain!” Bronn stepped through a portal and into the Black Bulls great room. “Jax!”

“Quit yelling. I’m right here.” Jax griped. His head still pounded from his morning sparring session with the Green Mantis Captain. Win’s toxin magic was a bad match for his rock magic to go up against; but that was precisely why he irregularly sparred with the man. Out in the field you rarely had the option of picking the foe and magic you faced. He saw Yami pass through and questioned him before Bronn could speak. “You and Teris back already?”

“Never went.” Yami said, glancing at Bronn who clenched his fists and ground his teeth at their Captain. “He’s gonna burst if you don’t let him speak.”

“What happened?” Jax asked, still ignoring Bronn. His heightened worry since the Summer Solstice made him wonder if the two had found trouble; while the other side of him hoped Yami hadn’t caused any.

Seeing Bronn open his mouth to try and speak, Yami quickly answered. “The Lion Cub and Ball of Pride came for Teris. Something about duty and heading over to the castle.”

“The castle? As in the Royal Castle?” Jax asked.

“Fuegoleon said something about the Kings Castle.” Yami told the Captain.

“The Kings Castle? That can be good.” Jax muttered.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell! If you two would shut up!” Bronn burst. “The King’s calling for war.”

65.3

Recognizing the three royals, the Castle Knights let Nozel, Fuegoleon, and Teris pass, saluting the two Princes. Teris took in the accustomed change of demeanor that happened every time Nozel and Fuegoleon entered the royal palace.

Nozel, who was always distant, cold, and regal became even more so as they walked the wide, sprawling hall that led to the throne room. While she should have been use to it by now, it still unnerved and bothered Teris the way Fuegoleon donned what she thought of as his royal persona; becoming more, dare she say, Nozel like. She had always wondered why he did so. It wasn’t as if Fuegoleon was in any way improper or lacking in royal dignity when he behaved as he usually did. As much as she loved and esteemed Mereoleona, the Crimson Lions Captain was usually anything but a proper royal. Yet Teris had never seen her change mannerisms to fit some expected royal part.

Sadly, Fuegoleon and Nozel hadn’t known anything about what was going on passed Mereoleona interrupting their scheduled sparring session ordering them to fetch Teris and head directly to the royal palace. They wouldn’t have even known where in the Kings Castle they were suppose to go if it wasn’t for the other ranking members of the kingdom filing into the throne room.

“Teris.” Julius called, seeing his sister. He made his way to her. “I’m glad they caught you before you headed out.”

Teris felt her cheeks warm thinking that her and Yami had almost been caught in an entirely different sort of way. It struck her that Julius would have known what Yami had planned, given the stupid, unfair rules her brother had set. She wondered if Julius would let them take another day to go out alone together considering that today had been ruined.

“What’s going on?” Teris asked her brother, Nozel and Fuegoleon just as curious.

“I don’t know. But it can’t be good.” Julius said.

“The King?” Fuegoleon asked.

“In the inner throne room. Sir Jorah is there.” Julius answered.

Fuegoleon and Nozel eased a bit at that. Their worst fears put to rest. With their families being so close to the throne, King Agustus’ life and well-being greatly effected their own lives and possible future.

“I was in Sir Jorah’s office for a meeting when the summon for him came. The Royal Herald told me I should come as well. That all the royals were being called to the palace. It’s why I contacted Mereoleona and asked if she could send Leon over to fetch you.” Julius went on, not saying what they both already knew. That her age and rank within the family, along with House Nova’s rank itself meant she never would’ve been called otherwise.

Seeing his son as he passed their small group, Nathyn Silva beckoned. “Nozel.”

Nozel looked to his father. Understanding that he was meant to follow, he turned, knuckles brushing the back of Teris’ hand as he did as he was bid.

“That was quick.” Fuegoleon remarked, watching Lord Silva make his way to the front of the throne room. The man looking neither right or left, as people parted for him, many giving bows or curtsy’s of respect.

“The Royal Heralds sent to inform the heads of House likely brought them back to the palace using transportation charms.” Julius said.

At Julius’ comment Teris glanced about looking for Fyntch. If Nozel had seemed displeased about having to bring her in pants instead of a proper dress, she’d didn’t want to think about Fyntch’s reaction.

Seeing her darting eyes, Julius told. “Fyntch and Lord Linux were sent on a diplomatic mission to the Heart Kingdom a week ago and aren’t expected back for at least another two.”

Fuegoleon blinked. Though not surprised, he was slightly perturbed that he hadn’t known about his uncle’s absence from the kingdom.

Arguably he and Nozel were more closely related than he and Teris. Though he and Teris shared blood, distant and diluted as it was, where as he and Nozel didn’t. Uncle Linux’s wife was the late Lady Acier’s sister. He wondered if Lady Analeigh Vermillion would be here to represent that side of the family in Linux’s place. Or if she would bring Kirsch. Not that it was necessary as he was certain not every family was expected to attended whatever this was. His father’s presence as head of House Vermillion would likely suffice for all the lesser Vermillion lines.

Thinking about his father, Fuegoleon looked about.

“There you are.” Mereoleona said, making her way to her brother. “Ah, good you caught her in time.”

Mereoleona’s phrasing had Teris asking. “Did you know Yami’s plans for today too?”

“All I knew was that Julius said I had to hurry to catch you.” Mereoleona said.

Julius frowned at his sister. After setting the rules he had, why would Teris think he’d tell Mereoleona about Yami’s birthday plans with her? Yami had had to work to convince him into allowing the two to go out. Julius had needed to know every single thing Yami had planned for the day. Even then, even knowing where they would be and what they would be doing, Julius had almost said no. The events of the solstice, coupled with the attempt on Yami’s life by Nathyn Silva, had left Julius overly protective of the two. In the end Yami had convinced him to allow it, making several clear and extensively detailed promises.

Mereoleona smirked at Teris. She was about to tell Julius to come off it when the Kings knights entered. “Leon. With me. Father’s already in place. Julius. Like it our not. I suppose you’ll be standing where the head of House Nova should be.”

Julius looked away, uncomfortable at the thought. He straightened his shoulders and lifted his head, calling Teris to follow.

As the oldest royal house in the Clover Kingdom the Nova’s were positioned directly behind House Silva who stood ahead of everyone else, making up the first row that stood before and to the right of the throne. Across the center aisle and to the left of the throne were the Vermilion's. Lord Leonidas, stood in the front row with his son and heir, Fuegoleon to his right and Mereoleona to his left.

Despite what Mereoleona had said, Julius stood in what had become his regular position behind Nozel who stood to Lord Silva’s right. The open space behind Lord Silva conspicuous in its emptiness.

The Kings Chamberlain pounded his staff on the floor, calling the place to silence and order. “Royal and Noble Lords and Ladies. Bow for your King.” Horns sounded. The doors of the inner throne room opened. “His Most Gracious and Honorable Royal Majesty King Agustus Kira Clover.”

The men took a knee, the ladies curtsying even lower then their lords. Teris nearly curtsied out of habit; but remembered she wasn’t wearing the accustomed dress. She quickly stole a glance at Mereoleona who also wore her regular clothes. Seeing the Crimson Lion Captain kneel like the men, Teris followed suit. The act of kneeling felt weird yet much more comfortable than what the ladies were expected to do. Sinking to the ground without taking a knee while wearing fifteen to twenty extra pounds worth of cumbersome clothing wasn’t easy.

The King entered and made his way to the throne. Turning, he looked over and down upon the gathered royals and higher ranking nobility. It always gave Agustus immense pleasure to see the mass of otherwise proud nobles and royals bowing and scrapping before him. Slowly. Deliberately. He took the to the gilded throne, eyeing the Wizard King as he entered.

Sir Jorah knelt before the King then rose his feet and took his position behind the right side of the throne.

Agustus gave the Chamberlain a wave. The man once again struck his staff against the marbled floor. Lifting their heads the royals and nobles rose to their feet.

“We have declared war upon Morris and his Diamond Kingdom.” The King stated, using the royal ‘we’. “The actions of his Magic Warriors during the Battle at the Border on the first of January were more than enough reason for it. But,” Agustus’ eyes slid to Jorah, “we were gracious enough to forgive if King Morris apologized to us for his men entering our kingdom en masse and committing violence against the citizens of our kingdom. Our charitable act was not only ignored but spurned most vilely. Royal and noble Magic Knights! Your beloved King and kingdom have been denigrated most imprudently. Will you stand by and let the disgraceful Morris King shame and dishonor your beloved King and country?”

“No, my King.” Sir Jorah and the present Magic Knights answered in unison snapping to attention and saluting.

“Will you fight, even to the last man, to restore your beloved King and kingdoms honor? Showing those in the Diamond Kingdom and King Morris himself what happens when our generosity is scorned and our wrath and displeasure are ignited!”

“Yes, my King.”

Agustus stood and looked at the Magic Knights mixed within their civilian families. He made his way down two of the three steps that led up to the throne. “Lord Silva.”

Nathyn stepped forward. “My King.”

“Your family is second in the kingdom.”

“An honored we are proud and thankful of, my King.” Nathyn intoned.

“With that honor comes expectations.” Agustus said, lifting his chin.

“Whatever my King commands. House Silva will do without fail.” Nathyn swore.

“I hope so.” Agustus said. “Bring you son and stand before me.”

Nathyn and Nozel did as they were told, Nozel staying a step behind his father. Teris watched with a sense of foreboding. She glanced over at Fuegoleon on the other side of the aisle, seeing a look of concern in his violet eyes.

Nathyn and Nozel bowed before their King staying that way till Agustus gestured for them to rise.

“As we have no son of our own to right this wrong. We expect yours, as the closest serving Magic Knight to the throne to bring us satisfaction in this war.”

“Of course, my King.” Nathyn said, bowing again, Nozel following suit. The two men straightened. “It would be House Silva’s pleasure and honor to do so. Would you like my son to bring Your Majesty, King Morris’ head?”

Teris’ heart clenched at Nathyn Silva’s words. Did the man wish Nozel dead?

Before King Agustus could speak, Jorah stepped forward. “My Lord Silva. His Royal Highness is a powerful and highly capable Magic Knight who as risen through the ranks at an impressive pace. But Nozel is still a fourth ranked Senior Magic Knight. Never mind that killing King Morris would throw us into war for decades, if not generations. The Diamond Kingdoms Prince may be young but his regents would seek vengeance. Regicide is hardly a precedent we wish to set as it will only encourage them to look to our own beloved King for retribution.”

Agustus looked at the Wizard King. “Have doubts that you can do you job and protect me, Jorah? Feeling your age? Maybe it’s time to step aside and let someone less tired take your place.”

Julius’ hands clenched at the Kings unnecessary and cutting remarks. Such a rude lack of gratitude for such a great and loyal mans years of service was appalling.

Jorah showed no sign of hurt or ire at the Kings words. Inclining his head, the Wizard King said. “My King, I will serve and protect you for as long as I feel able and hail enough to do so. But if Your Esteemed Majesty doubts my capabilities then please, my King, say so and I will step down this instant.”

Agustus waved Jorah off. “You are so sensitive, Jorah. You will keep your position and stay by my side during this time, protecting and serving me as you have done for me and the late King before.” He turned back to Nathyn. “Lord Silva, as much as your offer pleases us, Sir Jorah has a point. Regicide is not a precedent we wish to set. That said, we are making a war time decision. Your son will be made an acting Magic Knights Captain with a squad of his choosing.”

In effort to hide the surprised dread on his face, Nozel bowed to the King. Fuegoleon and Teris’ eyes widened. Julius and Mereoleona gritted their teeth, silently cursing. Nozel might've been an exceptional Magic Knight but he was far from ready to be a Captain.

“My King!” Jorah said in shock.

Agustus sighed. “What is it now, Jorah?”

“Such matters are in my purview. No one knows my Magic Knights--”

“_My_ Magic Knights!” Agustus shrilled. “You may oversee them but do not forget whom they serve. Whom _you_ serve. Such things may be in your purview but _all_ things are in mine, and mine to command as I see fit.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Jorah bowed.

Agustus sneered at the Wizard King. “I suggest you remember that. It wouldn’t go well for you if you needed reminding.”

“Yes, my King,” Jorah said, still bowing.

Julius trembled at the sight. It was nearly too much to see the man he respected and wished to be like treated so.

Agustus turned to Nathyn. “What say you, Lord Silva? Is your son capable of taking to the battlefield in our name?”

“I have full faith in Nozel, my King.” Nathyn said.

Agustus turned his eyes on Nozel for the first time. “What say you?”

Nozel wasn’t sure whether a bow or salute was the proper act in this circumstance. He felt his father's ire at his slight hesitance. His back prickled, feeling the eyes of everyone behind on him.

Nozel saluted, smartly. His hand hitting his chest too hard. “I will succeed in Your Majesty’s name or die trying.”

65.4

Teris exited the Royal Castle with Julius. The Azure Deers Captain caught sight of Jax and Bronn standing on the other side of the bridge and made his way to them. Teris followed her brother in a daze.

War. More than that. Nozel made an acting Magic Knights Captain. Teris was too worried for Nozel to be jealous. He wasn’t ready for such a thing. None of them were. To be thrown into such a position. In a war no less...

Julius reached the Black Bulls Captain and Vice Captain. “It’s bad.”

“War is never good.” Jax said.

Julius blinked in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Bronn.” Jax answered.

Julius turned to the Vice Captain.

Bronn shrugged. “You royals aren’t the only ones in the know. Low lives got to have knowledge too. How else are they to survive and get their payday?”

“Sometimes you really frighten me.” Julius muttered.

“Always said if he hadn’t been a Magic Knight Bronn would've been the leader of one of the most fearsome gang of criminals out there.” Jax said.

“You jest, but it’s true.” Bronn said. “Only reason I joined up was cause being a Magic Knight was less work. I could slack off all I wanted and still get paid, have a full belly, and a roof over my head. Only reason I stuck around was cause of you, Captain.”

“You flatter me.” Jax said, knowing that it was likely true, at least in part.

Jax knew Bronn didn’t serve the kingdom. Bronn served himself and his ideals. He didn’t obey the Wizard King. Not really. Bronn obeyed Jax. And even then, if it went against what Bronn thought or wanted, it was usually a fight to get him to submit.

"That's not all of it." Julius said, thinking about Nozel being made an acting Captain. He hoped the younger royal didn't allow his pride to get in the way. That Nozel would stand back and let the real Magic Knights Captains do their job without getting in their way. "Bronn. If you'd send Teris back to your base, please." He turned to her. "Not a word of any of this to anyone till Jax returns. Hear me."

"What if I'm asked?" Teris questioned. "Yami was there when Leon and Nozel came for me. He's got to know something's going on. I'm not going to lie."

"Not my problem." Julius said, mind already elsewhere.

"Yami was there when Bronn arrived." Jax said. "He knows. Just—just don't go overthinking anything. And don't leave the house."

Teris looked back over the bridge to the royal grounds and its three castles. "I wanted to talk to Nozel and--"

"Base! Now." Julius snapped.

Bronn opened up a gate and said almost kindly. "Get going girl."

65.5

Lord Nathyn turned to his son. "I must return to the throne room. Don’t fail us."

Nozel nodded, stiffly. "I will uphold His Majesty’s--"

"_Us_." Nathyn said, fiercely. "Do not fail us.”

Nozel blinked, wondering if his father meant the family, or was daring to imitate the King and use the royal ‘us’.

“Prove yourself worthy of the Silva name and position as my heir." Nathyn went on.

"Have I ever once failed at doing so yet?" Nozel questioned, wondering if he would ever be done with having to prove himself to his father.

“Do you really wish for me to answer that?” Nathyn asked.

Nozel look away.

Nathyn frowned, darkly. "Why did you pick the Vermillion heir as your second?"

Lifting his chin slightly, Nozel told. "Fuegoleon is a highly capable and powerful Magic Knight. He’ll make an excellent acting Vice Captain, and serve me and the team I pick well."

"He’ll serve himself and his House." Nathyn said with distaste.

"And in doing so will serve me and mine." Nozel stated firmly, looking his father in the eye.

It was times like these that Nathyn wished he had Julius Nova’s time magic. Nozel claiming the Vermillion heir as his acting Vice Captain while in front of the entire court meant that they had to live with his sons folly.

Nathyn sighed. "This was your chance to shine. Why you choose to share the glory with the Vermillion heir is beyond me."

"I am more concerned with successfully accomplishing the task my Lord Father and His Majesty have charged me with than any glory I might earn or have to share with the people I choose for my squad." Nozel told.

Nathyn huffed. "You already sound like a Magic Knights Captain. Don't let it get to your head. No matter how high you rise in that arena, the courtly stage is where the true power resides. You have a long way to go before I'll feel confident in leaving my legacy to you."

"There you are Acting Captain." Stepping beside Nathyn, Greywright inclined his head. "Your Highness."

"Commander." Nathyn greeted. "I hope you and Sir Jorah will honor His Majesty’s wishes and not seek to sideline my son somewhere behind the lines."

Greywright smiled stiffly. "We all serve at His Majesty’s pleasure, my Lord. None would consider going against the King."

"Good." Nathyn turned back to his son, arching a brow. "Remembered what I told you, Nozel."

Greywright gave a slight bow, watching the Silva patriarch head back to the throne room.

"Commander." Nozel tendered.

Greywright turned to the younger man and waited.

Nozel took a breath and met the Knights Commander’s eyes. "We do indeed serve at the Kings pleasure. Whether that form of service was asked for or not."

Greywright smirked. "No one thinks you asked for this Nozel. At least not anyone with half brain. Still, you will have a rough go of it. The Captain’s won’t take kindly to someone being placed among their ranks without having earned it. Don't take it to heart. Just focus on the task at hand. We'll do our best to help see you through this."

Nozel's lip twitched. Grateful as he was, he didn't like having to rely on others to help him through anything.

Greywright turned and beckoned. "Come on. You don’t want to be late for your first Captain’s meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> The flesh on Fuegoleon’s arms pricked at the way Nozel said the words. He gave his head a shake and focused on the task at hand. “Well, it’s done now. So, Captain, what three Magic Knights are you thinking of taking?”


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Fuegoleon didn't know what to do. This was uncharted territory for him. Granted his sister was grooming him to be her next Vice Captain and one day take her place as Captain; but to be thrown into this position with a war starting no less. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Nozel must be feeling. He felt bad for the Silva; but that didn't stop him from being furious at his friend and rival for dragging him into the turbulent deep end along with him.

"What do I do?" Fuegoleon asked his Captain.

Mereoleona looked at her brother, impatient with him. Fuegoleon would have to learn and learn quickly if he wished to survive. She couldn't look after and guide him during a war. Her duty as Captain of the Crimson Lions wouldn't allow it. She cursed Nozel for naming Fuegoleon his Vice Captain. Why hadn't the wrenched Silva heir taken any of the other Captains second in command? She was sure Sir Jorah would have allowed, if not encouraged, such a thing. Had Nozel not done so because he had thought having a Vice Captain who had actually earned the position would subvert his authority as acting Captain? Or had the option of taking an already named Vice Captain never occur to the fool?

"We're headed to the War Room. The Wizard King has called a Captain's meeting."

"But I'm not a Captain. Not even an acting one." Fuegoleon said.

Mereoleona sighed, irritability. "No. But in war time Vice Captain's are usually present, though not vocal, during many of the meetings." At her brothers confused look she growled. "Stay by Quince and don't speak."

They entered the War Room that had more than just Magic Knights present. Fuegoleon paused at the door taking in the high ranking Healers, Investigations Mages, and Sentries seated or standing in the room.

Quince grabbed Fuegoleon somewhat roughly by the arm and pulled him to one of the seats along the wall behind were Mereoleona had sat at the table.

Bronn who had been speaking with Jax came around the large table and sat next to Nozel’s acting Vice Captain.

"How you doing there Lion Cub?" Bronn asked.

"Leave him be, Bronn." Quince warned.

Bronn held up his hands to the Crimson Lions Vice Captain. "Peace. No sense in us fighting when we'll be tried of battling soon enough. And that's coming from a guy who loves to fight." He looked Fuegoleon over. "Seriously. How you holding up?"

Fuegoleon turned his eyes to the Black Bulls Vice Captain. "Fine."

Bronn patted the royals back. "Keep saying that. Maybe you'll trick yourself into believing it."

"He said he's fine." Quince growled.

"The King just declared war with the Diamond Kingdom." Bronn said. He glanced across the room at Gilly. "Anyone who says they're fine is blood thirsty or lying. I know that Lioness sister of his is a glutton for battle. But I don't see this one eager for bloodshed."

"That's enough. Quiet down." Jorah ordered, entering. He stood beside his seat at the head of the table. "Where's my Knights Commander?"

"Here, Sir." Greywright entered the room with Nozel in tow. He pointed to a seat between Nozel's Captain and Jax, directing the royal to sit.

"Of course." Jamie rolled his eyes. So it had begun already, the Golden Dawn Captain thought. It might start off with something as simple as Nozel’s lacking knowledge and inexperience causing someone to be tardy to a meeting. But soon enough it would be something more important and pressing. The Kings appointed acting Captain was going to get someone killed, Jamie was certain of it. He just hoped it wasn't him.

"What was that?" Pyter questioned, tersely. He hadn't been pleased at Nozel's appointment. But the young man was one of his. He'd be damned if he sat by and let anyone disparage a member of the Silver Eagles, even that someone was his best friend.

"Enough." Greywright ordered, his impatience clear.

"Didn't acting Captain Nozel name Fuegoleon Vermillion his Vice Captain?" Heath questioned. The Purple Orcas Captain looked over his shoulder at Fuegoleon. "In case you didn't know. It's customary for Vice Captains to sit behind their Captains on occasions such as these."

"Leave him alone." Breigha said.

"Is that so?" Bronn asked from his seat beside Fuegoleon. "Care to tell me the way of things, Heath? Cause apparently I don't know them either seeing as I'm sitting over here and my Captain over there."

Heath turned back around. "Bloody Black Bulls. Since when do you lot ever do what's expected."

"Speaking of squad names. I'd like to know what our new fellow Captain plans to call his squad." Win leaned over looking passed Jax to Nozel. “The Periwinkle Pups has a nice ring to it if you ask me.”

Jorah lift his chair a few inches and slammed it back down causing several people to jump. All eyes turned to the Wizard King who looked over the Magic Knights Captain's. "No. By all means finish your petty, childish in fighting. The war will wait."

"We could only hope." Bronn muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Jorah warned, turning to him.

Bronn clamped his mouth shut and shook his head.

"Good. I was beginning to think you truly didn't know what was expected of you at times such as these." Jorah said.

66.2

Standing with his Captain, Nozel watched Mereoleona and Quince make their way to them with Fuegoleon in tow.

"A team of four Magic Knights may not sound like much." Pyter told Nozel. "But any more will only make matters more difficult on you. I have faith you'll do well. I, as I'm sure Leona is, are here for you should you have questions or require assistant. Ask all you can, while you can. Once were out in the field you may not be able to. You don't want to cost someone their life because you were too proud to seek help when you had the chance."

"Yes, sir." Nozel nodded.

"Don't call me sir, Nozel. It'll be that much harder for the other Captains and Magic Knights to take you seriously. Address your fellow Captains by name. That includes me." Pyter said.

"Yes, si—Pyter." Nozel cleared his throat. The untitled name sounded weird and disrespectful on his lips.

"Any idea who you'll be picking to fill the other three openings on your team?" Pyter asked.

Nozel eyed Fuegoleon. "I wanted to discuss that with my Vice Captain."

Pyter nodded, pleased with the response. "You two know each other well enough to know who would work best with you. Remember. Magical strength and ability, as well as type; while vitality important, isn’t everything. You must be mindful of personality and work ethic. Unfortunately, you will also have to take into account who would respect you and not harbor resentment of your temporary position."

It’s a good thing he’s heir to the second family of the kingdom, Pyter thought, sure that Nozel’s royal rank would afford him enough respect based on that alone. Then again, Nozel wouldn’t be in this position if he weren’t a royal Prince and heir to the second family of the kingdom.

"I would appreciate any thoughts and suggestions you and—Mereoleona may have once I've spoken with my Vice Captain." Nozel remarked.

Reaching them, Mereoleona arched a brow. "I'd be interested in the names you and Leon pull."

"Agreed." Pyter looked to Nozel and told. "You may have the east wing as your base until we head out." He glanced at his Vice Captain who speaking with Jamie. "I’ll have Kess instruct the Silver Eagles they are not to enter the area."

"Sir—Pyter, that’s entirely unnecessary." Nozel said.

"Where are you and your Vice Captain to stay and work then?" Pyter asked. "We leave in three days. You must decide on your team by tomorrow morning at the latest. Where do you expect them to sleep?"

Nozel blinked having figured that Fuegoleon would simply return to the Crimson Lions base at the end of each day; as would the others once they were picked.

Pyter shook his head surmising what the younger man had thought. "You are a Magic Knights Captain. Your squad must have a place to reside. Together."

Fuegoleon looked over at his sister, countless questions running through his mind.

"I'll have one of the servants pack up a change of clothes and something for you to sleep in. You can come by the Crimson Lions base tomorrow to get whatever else you’ll want or need." Mereoleona gave Pyter a communicative look. "If it's alright, I'll come by later this afternoon or early evening to see who you're thinking about for your squad."

Pyter nodded. "That works for me. Captain Nozel?"

Nozel barely managed to control the filch at the title and nodded.

66.3

Fuegoleon sat in a plush chair with a plop. Throwing his head back he heaved a sigh. Nozel watched him wondering what he was thinking.

“Thanks for pulling me into this mess.” Fuegoleon said, answering the unasked question.

“What was I suppose to do?” Nozel asked.

“Not put me in a position I’m hardly ready or qualified for.” Fuegoleon commented, dryly.

Nozel bristled. “You’re a Fourth Class Senior Magic Knight. You’re one promotion away from being eligible to be a Vice Captain. You’re way more qualified and ready for your position than I am mine.”

“I won’t argue with you there.” Fuegoleon remarked, watching Nozel make his way around the desk feeling bad for the predicament his friend was in. “What are you going to do?”

Nozel sunk slowly into the chair, ill at ease even if it was just a regular desk in a regular office. “With luck, not get us all killed.”

“Really, Nozel. It’s just the two of us. You can tell me. Did your father have something to do with this?”

“How am I suppose to know? I barely see or know the man.” Nozel snapped.

Fuegoleon’s eyes lowered, sorry he asked. He might have thought of his own father as somewhat tough and sometimes distant. But compared to Nozel’s father, Leonidas Vermillion was the most caring, present father there was.

“I wouldn’t put it passed him.” Nozel went on. Thinking that after his father hiring a gang to try and kill Yami, he wouldn’t put anything past Lord Nathyn Silva.

Sure, Nozel wanted Yami gone and threatened the foreigner quite often with his impending demise. But, Nozel’s threats and imagines had always been within the confines of the law. Not paid gangs. Even at the Battle at the Border when he had been tempted to take Yami out, he had known he never would have done so. Hiring assassins was one of the few things Nozel had thought his father incapable of. One of the few lines he had thought the man wouldn’t cross.

The flesh on Fuegoleon’s arms pricked at the way Nozel said the words. He gave his head a shake and focused on the task at hand. “Well, it’s done now. So, Captain, what three Magic Knights are you thinking of taking?”

“Teris.” Nozel said, without hesitation.

“Now wait--”

“There’s no wait.” Nozel interrupted. “She has rare light magic. She is powerful and a good fighter. Capable of maintaining a clear head under fire. More over she’s a thinker. You saw the way she was searching for answers to that other mess. She resilient.”

“And your Intended.” Fuegoleon put in, knowing how it would look.

“That has nothing to do with this.” Nozel said.

“Nothing?” Fuegoleon challenged, lifting an eyebrow.

“That has…very little to do with this.” Nozel amended, unwilling to lie to Fuegoleon now that he was his Vice Captain. At the Vermilion's expression, he said. “Even if Teris were not my Intended, I would want her for my squad. We know each others strengths and weaknesses. The three of us have trained and sparred together so many times over the years that we know what the other is thinking in battle before it’s even acted out. You look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want her with us.”

“I’d be a fool not to. Anyone would her on their squad. There’s a reason all the Captain's raised their hand for her the day she took the Entrance Exams.”

Nozel scowled. “Then why are you giving me a hard time about it?”

“Because everyone else will.” Fuegoleon said, plainly. “They’ll think you chose her for the exact same reason I baited you with. She’s your Intended.”

“So what? You were checking to see if I took offense? What reasoning I had to give to any of those who would dared say such things?” Nozel questioned, tersely.

Fuegoleon stared across the desk at Nozel. “Exactly. I was doing what any good friend and Vice Captain would do for their Captain. I was looking out for you.”

Nozel lifted his chin, posture straightening. “I don’t care what anyone thinks.”

“You should care. At least some.” Fuegoleon said. He took in the Silva’s set jaw and sighed. “Nozel. We would’ve had a hard enough time simply because it’s war. But now that the King has personally given you a task and made you an acting Captain to see it through, we’re going to have a rough go of it even among our own. You trusted me enough to name me your Vice Captain. Now trust me to do my job in seeing you’re prepared for whatever may come so that you will succeed.”

“Fine.” Nozel snapped, looking away. He glanced back at Fuegoleon and asked. “How did I do?”

“Well enough. Next time don’t negate that Teris being your Intended has nothing to do with it. Everyone knows that’s a lie and it’ll appear defensive. Simply admit that her being so has very little to do with it and explain why.”

“That sounds...reasonable.”

Fuegoleon smirked. “Well I am a reasonable man.”

66.4

Yami sat in the great room sharpening his katana. Venice winced slightly at every scrape. Tobin found the slow, steady rhythm comforting in its own way; and his eyes grew heavy, closing.

Another slam sounded from the Captain's office at the back of the house. Teris looked down the hall.

A couple hours after she had arrived at base, Jax and Bronn had returned. Shortly after that, the Captain had filled the Black Bulls in on all the pertinent details. Soon after Bronn had left again, likely to say his goodbyes to Gilly. Not long after Bronn had gone, Greywright appeared wanting to speak with the Captain alone. The two men had been in Jax’s office for well over thirty minutes. And every so often a raised voice or slam could be heard.

“How much do you wanna bet they’re arguing about you two?” Tobin asked, eyes still closed.

Yami looked over at Teris, the whet stone in his hand halting a beat.

“Stop it, Tobin. And you too.” Venice snapped at Yami. “It’s unnerving.”

“Need a sharp blade for battle.” Yami said, continuing.

“The reason why isn’t what’s bugging me. Not really.” Venice muttered. “It’s the sound. Go outside and do it.”

“No.” Yami said.

“Teris.” Venice pleaded.

“What?” Teris turned to her friend, distant eyes focusing.

“Thanks a lot.” Venice huffed, getting to her feet and heading upstairs.

“No, really. What?” Teris called.

Yami smirked. Lost in her own head again, he thought, watching Teris. At least this war should keep her away from the page of Chaos. He wondered what this meant for those in Magic Investigations that were looking for information. Or the Sentries and Magic Knights that had been patrolling and searching for clue as to where the Agents of Chaos were housed. No doubt all of that would be pushed to the side as everyone focused on this new thing.

Tobin cracked an eye open. “Why’d you stop?”

Yami lifted the stone to begin again when the sound of a door slamming open echoed throughout the house.

“You think this is a request!” Greywright’s voice stormed. “I’m not asking, Jax. It’s an order.”

They couldn’t make out what their Captain said.

“That doesn’t change anything. King Agustus made him an acting Captain. You want to talk about things we don’t approved of? That none of us like? Let’s talk about that. Sir Jorah said he could have three other Magic Knights from any squad and of any rank…” Greywright’s voice lowered to the point it could no longer be heard.

Yami and Teris looked at each other.

Tobin righted his head. “That doesn’t sound good.” He looked between Yami and Teris. “What’s the possibility that the Royal Bird picked the both of you?”

“None.” Yami muttered, a growl etching into his voice. Nozel Silva would rather die and fail than choose him as a member of his team. He sheathed his katana and stood, stepping toward Teris.

Teris met him half way. As worried as she was for Nozel and Fuegoleon, she wanted to stay with the Bulls. Wanted to stay with Yami. Staring at him, she told. “I don’t want to go.”

“Don’t think you’ll get much of a choice if Jax isn’t even getting a say.” Yami rumbled.

Yami let his emotions follow through him like he did when he fought. He needed to keep a clear head, not let his concern for Teris and anger at Nozel rule him. They clearly didn’t have much time left before they would be parted. And he didn’t want the last thing Teris saw of him to be him furious and struggling to keep it together.

“Royal Bird and Lion Cub. You’ve trained with them? Know how they fight and think?” Yami asked, needing to be sure.

“Of course. It’s how we learned. Sparring with each other.” Teris answered.

Yami nodded, relieved at that. “It’ll serve you. Having comrades that you know and trust.”

“I already have comrades I know and trust!” Teris argued, fiercely.

Yami pulled her into his arms. He savored the heated feel and heady scent of her. “I love you.”

Teris tried to push him away, feeling frantic. “Stop that! This isn’t goodbye.”

“Of course not.” Yami said, refusing to let her go. “I just don’t know when I’ll get to hold you like this again.”

Teris wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face in his chest. “Some birthday for you this turned out to be.”

Yami smirked against the crown of her head. “It wasn’t all bad. Started out pretty great.”

Teris blushed at the memory that seemed so long ago. “A little too great.”

Yami grinned. “Maybe. But it’ll hold me till I can hold you again.”

“Same.” Teris smiled.

“You be careful out there, Princess. You have more to look out for than Diamond Kingdom Magic Warriors.”

She pulled her head back and looked up at him. “You too. Don’t do anything stupid, Sukehiro.”

Yami smirked at her calling him by his proper given name. It had been so long that it sounded weird to his ears. “No guarantees. Though I promise I’ll return to you. I’ll always return to you, _Ikigai_.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Teris said, not willing to waste precious time asking him what the foreign word he continually called her but refused to translate meant.

Yami caressed her cheek taking in every detail of her beautiful, beloved face. “Things get really bad out there you light travel and leave those royal brats behind. You hear me.”

“Yami.” There was no way she would ever do such a thing and he knew it.

“Fine. Then promise me not to turn to that blasted History of Chaos till this mess is over. All of that stops until this mess is over and your back where you belong, with me.”

“You think the Agents of Chaos will be kind enough to stop while we fight?” Teris challenge.

Yami quickly tightened and loosened his hold around her waist, jerking her slightly. “I’m not talking about those lunatics. I’m talking about you.”

“Kiss me.” Teris breathed, leaning into him. Her face tilted up, offering herself to him.

Yami growled and straightened out of the reach of her lips. He knew her too well to give into his desire and obey her wish before getting her word. “Promise me.”

“Fine. I won’t turn to the History of Chaos. Not that I’ll have the time.” She muttered. “But I can’t promise that I’ll stop thinking about it all. I can’t control where my mind goes.”

“You’ll have little time for thinking on any that as well.” Greywright said, standing at the mouth of the back hallway. “I’m gathering you overheard enough to know what’s going on. Teris. Go on up and get your things. Quickly now.”

Yami gave another low growl at the interruption. He pulled her closer, giving her the kiss she had asked for, if not somewhat rougher than she had expected.

The Magic Knights Commander kindly averted his gaze.

Tobin sat up, smiling as he watched and encouraged. “Get it.”

Without breaking the kiss, Yami threw his friend a two fingered salute. He gave Teris’ lower lip a parting, plucking nibble and stepped back leaving them both breathless and wanting. As badly as he wanted more, he would have to leave it at that.

A gateway opened along one of the great rooms walls. Bronn entered. Seeing the Magic Knights Commander, he scowled.

“Teris. Upstairs. Pack light and quickly.” Greywright commanded.

Though Teris didn’t want to obey, her upbringing and training as a Magic Knight made her hurry to comply. Yami moved to follow.

Greywright snapped his fingers at him and ordered. “You stay.”

Yami stopped but scowled at him in much the same way Bronn was. Greywright huffed. As different as the two men were, they were so very similar in many instances. It was little wonder why they didn’t get along.

Bronn sauntered over to the Knights Commander. “What are you doing here ordering us about? Why’d you tell Black Sheep to pack? We’re not headed out for another two days.”

Not in the mood to deal with the Jax’s surly Vice Captain, Greywright called for the Black Bulls Captain. “Jax!”

“And now you’re barking at my Captain? As Magic Knights Commander don’t you have more important things to do than hang around here bossing us around?” Bronn demanded.

I certainly have more important things to do than putting you in your place, Greywright thought. Difficult as Bronn had become, the Commander would’ve done so and seen Bronn dishonorably discharged if the man acted against him. But with the start of a war, they needed every Magic Knight they had.

“Jax!” Greywright yelled again. “If you want to keep your Vice Captain I suggest you quit pretending you don’t hear me and get out here. Now!”

Jax came bounding down the hall and skidded to a halt. Seeing Bronn, he jerked his head at him. “Hey. Thought I gave you half an hour.”

“So I took a bit longer.” Bronn shrugged.

“There’s been a development. Come to my office.” Jax beckoned, turning back the way he had come.

“Why’s Black Sheep upstairs packing?” Bronn asked, eyes sliding to Greywright. He never saw the block of stone that flew from the wall, launched by Jax’s magic.

Bronn fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

Greywright spun around to face the Black Bulls Captain, prepared for anything.

Jax massaged one hand with the other as if he had physically hit the Vice Captain. Seeing Greywright’s expression, his hands lowered to his sides. “What? Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to do that.”

“I have.” Yami admitted.

Tobin nodded his agreement.

Still staring at the Captain, Greywright lifted a censuring eyebrow.

Jax bristled and defended. “You obviously didn’t have a better idea else you wouldn’t have called me to handle it.”

“I could've done that.” Greywright remarked.

“No you couldn’t. Your Knights Commander. You gotta rise above and all that. Besides, I know Bronn better than anyone. He was looking for a fight. It was the only way. I’ll deal with him when he wakes. But you and Teris best be out of here by the time that happens unless you want two bumps on his head.” Jax looked around. “Where is she?”

“Right here.” Teris said, descending the stairs, Venice and Bran following.

“I don’t like this Captain.” Venice said, upon seeing Jax. “She’s a Black Bull. She belongs with us.”

“The Bulls won’t all be together out there anyway.” Jax said, thinking the same.

“Even so.” Venice argued.

Greywright looked between them. It was no wonder Bronn had become as difficult to manage as he had when Jax let the rest of his squad bicker back like that. They were at war. Did none of them understand that? If there was anytime to listen and obey without question, it was now.

“Teris and Yami are stronger together.” Bran said. “Even if they can’t restore each others mana levels. They can combine their mana to be a force if need be.”

Jax glanced at Greywright. “Such arguments have already been made ad nauseam.”

Having sympathy on them, Greywright explained. “Given the restlessness of their mana which stops them from even attempting to feed off and boost the others, I highly doubt such a combination of magic could be controlled. Who knows the scale of destruction such an attempt would cause.”

Yami stared at the Commander. Teris looked away as if it were all her fault.

“Is that what you’re taking her?” Bran asked.

“Bran.” Teris tried to silence him before he got in trouble.

“Cause you don’t trust them to be able to control all that?” Bran persisted.

“You don’t question orders. Your only concern is following them.” Greywright said, ire rising for a moment. Damn these Bulls. Who the hell did they think they were? He saw the worry in all of their eyes; even Yami’s, as well hidden as it was. It made him soften and tell. “Separating them is for their safety as much as anything else. That’s all you need to know.”

Bran looked from Teris to Yami and back. “Can one of us go with her? I’d volunteer.”

Greywright huffed. “I’ve humored you enough. Teris. Let’s go.”

66.5

Greywright used his teleportation charm to take Teris to the Silver Eagles base.

“Good luck. Try not to get into too much trouble.” The Knights Commander told her.

Teris looked back at him watching him use the charm once more, presumably to head back to Magic Knights Headquarters. She turned back to the main entrance of the base she had previously been barred from. Entering, she was grateful to come across the Silver Eagles Vice Captain who was heading down the grand staircase.

Reaching the bottom, Kess turned and headed down a hall, beckoning. “This way.”

Teris was led to the entrance of the east wing and left alone. Having never been in that portion of the base, she looked about walking slowly. It was then that she realized it was more than glitz, room size, and furnishings that differed the Silver Eagles base from that of the Black Bulls. It was the sheer size of the main building as a whole.

“Hello?” Teris called, hating that she felt so unsure of herself and that it sounded in her voice. “Leon? Nozel?” She heard footsteps and was surprised to see Randall, Fuegoleon’s friend and fellow Crimson Lion.

“It’s about time. They want your input. Leave your things there. One of the house staff will take them to your quarters.” Randall told.

Teris lowered her single bag and made her way down the hall to him.

“You pack light. You realize you won’t be going back to your base, right?” Randall remarked.

“You realize we’re going to war, right?” Teris quipped.

Randall tilted his head as he lead the way.

“They got you too huh?” Teris grumbled.

Randall turned his eyes on her as she pulled beside him. “You don’t sound overly pleased by it. Don’t you see this is a chance for us to prove ourselves?”

Teris huffed. “At best, we all survive and learn a lot of hard, hands on lessons on why coming up through the ranks is the best and proven method for success.”

“You have that little faith in your Intended?”

“He’s not my Intended!”

“Only, he is.” Randall said.

Teris scowled at him.

The Crimson Lion looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t you go trying to manipulate or get any special treatment from the Captain because your his--”

“If you say Intended one more time you’ll be spending the war in a recovery room at Healers Halls.” Teris growled.

Randall turned his eyes forward and didn’t say another word.

They entered a meeting room. Nozel sat at the head of the table looking every bit a Magic Knights Captain. The sight both relieved and annoyed Teris to no end. Seated in the Vice Captain's position, to Nozel’s right, was Fuegoleon.

Her cousin turned to her. “I hope you brought whatever you require to stay and head out from here.”

“Why me?” Teris asked, staring at Nozel.

“I think a single small pack isn’t much. But she seemed sure it was all she needed.” Randall reported, taking his previous seat to the left of Nozel.

“Teris is like Leona in that. They don’t require much and have a way of packing a surprising amount in a small space.” Fuegoleon told Randall.

“Is no one going to answer me?” Teris demanded.

Without looking up from the files his was examining, Nozel informed. “You and Randall were easy picks. I spoke with Pyter and Mereoleona about my choice of the two of you and they both agreed.”

“It’s Pyter and Mereoleona now, is it?” Teris asked, looking for anything to add to her list of grievances. “You sure took to this _temporary_ position rather quickly. Probably going to be difficult--”

“I’d choose your next words to the Captain with care.” Fuegoleon warned.

Teris turned to her cousin barely believing all this. “Leon--”

“Vice Captain.” Fuegoleon corrected.

“I see.” Teris said, icily.

Nozel finally lifted his eyes to her. “No, Senior Magic Knight. You do not. Nor do I care if you do. All I require from you is to respect my authority and obey my orders.”

Teris glared, thinking how he must be enjoying this. Acting as Captain. Holding himself above others. Even if it was only to be a team of four.

“Now sit down and assist us in picking the final member of my squad.” Nozel ordered. He saw her mouth open and cut off the name he was sure she was about to offer. “Every member of the Black Bulls has already been rejected.”

Teris’ mouth snapped shut, frown deepening. She doubted any of the Bulls had even been considered. Pulling out a chair she sat further down the table, a space away from Randall. Fuegoleon lifted an eyebrow at the childish antic.

Nozel released a slow, steady breath. No doubt Teris would prove difficult again. Being difficult sadly seemed to be part of her nature. But at least the hardest part was out of the way. He was grateful that it had gone down so quick and easy.

Nozel turned his eyes back on her. "Before we go over our narrowed list, I'd like to hear if you have any suggestions."

Teris blinked. She never would have thought Nozel would hear out anyone's consideration, least of all hers. Especially when it came to adding a name to the short list for the teams final member.

She thought a moment, annoyed that the acting Captain had already taken out the first four to five suggestions she would have immediately made. Yami, Bran, Venice, Tobin. Considering where they were going, Gendry would have been a good option as well what with the wealth of raw metal beneath the barren land of the Diamond Kingdom. It wasn't just because these people were her trusted friends. They were fighters. At least Yami, Venice, and Tobin were. In any case, it didn't matter. Naming one of them when Nozel had just said ever member of the Bulls had been rejected would only cause further problems. They were facing enough trails without her adding to the mix.

"Zara Ideale." Teris finally said.

"The peasant from the Purple Orcas?" Randall questioned, an amused, disbelieving lit to his voice.

"One of the nine left standing during the Squad Challenge. Teris reminded, eyes trained on Nozel.

Nozel sighed. He should have known Teris would pick some low bred commoner. His cool blue eyes slid to Fuegoleon. The Vice Captain shook his head, thinking Teris was just being difficult.

"Seriously? Did no one consider him?" Teris asked, in mild surprise.

"He's been a Magic Knight for how long?" Randall questioned.

Fuegoleon pulled the mans record from the pile of discards that hadn't even been looked at, and opened it up. “Eight years.” He answered as he continued to scan Zara’s file.

"Eight years." Randall said, turning back to Teris. "The man’s been a Magic Knight for eight years and was only just promoted to Third Class Intermediate because he was one of the nine left standing during the Squad Challenge. And, I might add, is still a Third Class Intermediate Magic Knight nearly a year later. Not to mention that he was one of the first of the nine out when the challenge continued."

Teris bit her tongue thinking it unproductive to mention that Randall hadn't been one of the nine left standing. The Crimson Lion too caught up in a battle with some Coral Peacock that he landed in one of Captain Heath’s sonic traps, and all but took himself out. Instead she said. "Considering how things work, I think the fact that Zara has risen that far quite telling."

"You're right." Randall agreed. "It’s telling of his supreme lacking."

Teris turned back to Nozel. He was the one she needed to convince. "We teamed with him during the challenge. You saw what Zara was capable of. I'd go so far as to say that if it weren't for Zara Ideale you and I may not have made it to be one of the nine."

Nozel’s eyes hardened, narrowing at such a suggestion.

Teris went on. "He's a hard worker. Loyal and trustworthy. He’ll have no problems following your orders no matter the circumstance."

Fuegoleon sat forward. "Anyone that does--"

Nozel held up a silencing hand. "Continue." He encouraged Teris.

The acting Captain had figured Teris would make a preposterous suggestion, which was why he had cut all the Black Bulls from contention and not just Yami Sukehiro. But Teris wasn’t speaking with her heart. She was being calm and reasonable. Well, as reasonable as such a suggestion as Zara Ideale could be.

Teris glanced at her cousin before going on. "Zara has a curious mix of ash and trap magic that will not only assist us greatly in battle but will see us protected at camp. He has a way of looking and thinking about things that I know none of us would ever consider. Oh, and he knows his way around the Diamond Kingdom. Its terrain, landmarks, and natural shelters."

"How do you know that?" Fuegoleon asked, flipping through Zara’s surprisingly small file considering it contained eight years worth of service. "Nothing in here says that."

"He told me." Teris replied, eyes still on Nozel. "His father ran with the caravans that haul raw ore from north of the Diamond Kingdom back to here."

"That's some dangerous work." Randall commented, impressed. "Did he do so as a smuggler or in service of the kingdom?"

"Since we don't acknowledge our involvement or funding of such endeavors does it matter?" Teris asked.

"Yes." Fuegoleon said, righteously. "It speaks to the mans character."

"Fine.” Teris all but rolled her eyes. “He was working for the Clover Kingdom." She didn’t see how Fuegoleon found it perfectly acceptable for such smugglers to be funded by the kingdom but a moral issue when they weren’t.

"Still don't see were Zara himself fits in. Stories from his father won't serve us." Randall said.

"Zara began making the trip with his father at age nine and continued doing so after his father's death, up until the point he became a Magic Knight." Teris said, wondering what Nozel was thinking behind his cool, distant exterior.

Nozel held his hand out. Fuegoleon passed Zara’s file over.

Eyes never leaving Teris, the Silver Eagle opened the mans paltry record and questioned. "If none of this in Zara’s file. How do you know of it?"

Teris returned her acting Captain's gaze and straightened her shoulders. "He told me."

"I don't recall him saying any of this during our time together in the challenge." Nozel said, flipping through the service record, eyes flicking from the pages to Teris and back.

"We've had occasion to work together on a couple of missions since." Teris informed, and added. "He's a friend."

"Of course he is." Nozel muttered. He scanned the final page and closed the folder. Leave it to his Intended to befriend every low born person she met.

If it hadn’t been for the orders that had come in mere moments before Teris had arrived, Nozel would have dismissed Zara despite Teris’ well worded reasoning's. But having received his orders. Knowing that he and his squad wouldn’t be fighting at the line. Zara Ideale’s knowledge of the Diamond Kingdoms terrain would prove invaluable, and might just save their lives.

Nozel looked at his Vice Captain seeing that Fuegoleon was thinking the same. There was no need to discuss this one with his Captain or Mereoleona, Nozel thought.

Decided, Nozel ordered. "Leon. Inform Headquarters that I will be taking Zara Ideale of the Purple Orcas as the final member of my squad."

"Really!" Teris asked, unable to believe it.

Nozel turned back to her. "He better be as familiar with the Diamond Kingdoms land as you’ve made his knowledge out to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> "Careful Jax. I've killed people for less." Mereoleona warned, eyes igniting.
> 
> "His a spatial mage."
> 
> "Of that I'm aware. And?" Mereoleona’s lip twitched understanding dawning. "You want Bronn with him case one of those other groups do show up to try and take Yami. It won’t matter if Yami complies with an order to get out. Bronn can simply send him away to safety."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Leona! Hold up." Jax exited Headquarters and jogged after the Crimson Lions Captain. It was still dark out. The Captains meeting having been called well before sunrise.

"What is it Jax?" Mereoleona asked, barely slowing her pace. She gave Nozel a nod as he passed with Pyter, the two on their way back to the Silver Eagles base. No doubt they were as eager as she was to get to work now that the mission orders they had received last night had been fully fleshed out and gone over.

"I have a favor of sorts to ask." Jax said.

Mereoleona spun around, Jax nearly bumping into her. "Spit it out."

"Yami."

"What about him?" Mereoleona question, impatiently.

"Take him."

"You want to give me one of your strongest fighters?" Mereoleona asked, dubiously.

"I'm leading one of the teams tasked with trying to make it to the capital." Jax said.

"And so is Nozel, with Teris." Mereoleona said, understanding.

"Given the interest those two garner and the mess of dangers that come along with it. I think it best we don’t take both of them so close to the Spade Kingdoms border. Or into the heart of the Diamond Kingdom. Don't you?"

Mereoleona crossed her arms. "Why not ask Julius?"

"Julius has enough on his plate." Jax said.

"And I don't?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry. Did Greywright give up his command of southeast team to you and I not know it?" Jax shot back, tersely.

"Fine. I’ll take him." Mereoleona gritted.

"Don't act as if this is a difficulty. You just admitted he’s one of my best fighters."

"He’s also one of your more unruly ones. Never mind the other troubles you already alluded to that also come with him.” Mereoleona shook her head and sighed. “Just… send him over as soon as you can."

"I'll send him and Bronn straight away." Jax said, trying to sneak that bit through.

"Now wait just a--"

"As you said, Yami can be a bit unruly." Jax cut in.

"So you're giving me someone even worse at obeying orders to keep him in line! How does that work? I thought they hated each other."

"They don't hate each other.” Jax minimized.

"No." Mereoleona shook her head. "I’ll take Yami. But I can't handle Bronn."

"You think too little of yourself, Leona."

"He's a course, foul mouthed, nasty piece of work that does nothing but suit himself." Mereoleona said.

"Who you once liked and wanted for yourself." Jax reminded.

"Careful Jax. I've killed people for less." Mereoleona warned, eyes igniting.

"His a spatial mage."

"Of that I'm aware. And?" Mereoleona’s lip twitched understanding dawning. "You want Bronn with Yami in case one of those other groups do end up showing up. It won’t matter if Yami complies with the order to fall back and get out. Bronn can simply send him away to safety."

"It's our belief that the Agents of Chaos have something similar to the Summer Solstice planned for the Winter Solstice for them." Jax confessed.

"It's early September. With the mission you and the other teams have, do you really think the war will go on that long?"

"I hope not. But even if it doesn't. Who knows what other groups want to get their hands on them. I'd feel better having Bronn there to get Yami far way should anyone make an attempt to take him. You’ve never had a spatial mage on your squad. They're rather handy to have."

"If that spatial mage isn't Bronn Rendel." Mereoleona huffed.

Jax gave her a pleading look.

"Fine." She growled. "But you should take Quince."

"What! Why! What do I want your Vice Captain for?”

"Cause you're giving me two for your best fighters. One of which happens to be your Vice Captain. You’re leading a team north and you were instructed not to use your magic unless absolutely necessary. Quince is highly capable in the field. With or without magic, I know he’ll be of use to you.”

"Alright then. I'll send Bronn and Yami over as soon as I get back." Jax agreed, holding out his hand.

Mereoleona slapped his hand away. "And I'll apologize to Quince before sending him over."

67.2

Nozel walked through the east wing to the study he had claimed as his office. Sitting behind the desk he unrolled the map of the Diamond Kingdom. It wasn’t very detailed and obviously bore inaccuracies as lines and townships had been crossed off and remarked. He sighed shaking his head. Was this the best Magic Investigations could offer them?

Hearing footsteps he looked up, blinking in surprise when he saw Teris pass in the hall. Rising from his seat, he went to the door.

“What are you doing up so early?” Nozel called after her.

Teris spun around with a startled gasp.

Nozel smirked at her surprise.

“I thought I was the only one up.” She whispered.

“There was an early Captains meeting.” Nozel explained, still not use to including himself when speaking about the Magic Knights Captains. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asked.

“Took me a while.” Teris admitted, retracing her steps back down the hall towards him. “But I got there eventually and slept just fine.”

“Then what are you doing up? Sunrise isn’t for another hour.”

“It’s my week to make breakfast.” Teris said, as if he should have known.

Nozel’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “No.”

“What do you mean? No.”

“You’re not making breakfast.” Nozel told. He turned and stepped back into his office.

Teris followed but halted just outside the door. “What do you mean? It’s my turn.”

“You’ll have chance enough to cook when we’re out in the field. For now, forget about those needless chores you’re forced to do over there. We have staff for that. They’ll be offended if you step into their space.”

“I guess I’ll go back to my room then.” Teris muttered, not sure why she was annoyed.

“To sleep?” Nozel asked, feeling an embarrassed heat tint his cheeks at the mildly improper question. Even as her Captain it was no business of his what she would be doing in her private chambers.

“Unlikely.” Teris huffed.

“Come in then.” Nozel beckoned.

Teris looked back down the hall before tentatively entering the office. She had been alone with Captain Jax and other male superiors before. She had even worked alone in the dead of night with Nozel, in her night clothes and robe no less. But that was before he had kissed her. Before he had made his feelings for her so clear that she could no longer fool herself.

Teris left the door wide open behind her. Nozel was her Captain in this scenario. He wouldn’t dare do anything improper.

Nozel watched her enter. He fought the instinct to pull a chair out for her. They were Magic Knights in this instance not royals of the kingdom. More over, he was her Captain. He doubted any Captain would do such a thing for one of their Knights. Difficult as it was, he had to behave as her Captain. Not as her Intended.

“What is it Captain?” Teris asked, the reminder of his position sounding far less subtle than she had planned.

Nozel’s eyes tightened. Did she really think she had to remind him of their situation and current status?

“Sit down.” He snapped, bristling at himself for sounding as upset as he felt.

Teris did as he commanded and silently waited. This was his office. Nozel had called her in here as her Captain. In this moment, she was content forget their friendship and play her part as simply one of his Knights.

Sensing her close up, Nozel sighed. Why did it always have to be like this between them? Why, after all they had been through. After years of turbulent friendship and training together. After Teris had finally accepted him and, for a time, had acted as his proper Intended, were they back to this? Because you kissed her when father was sick, he thought. Because, despite her being meant for you, she chooses to be with Yami. His hand clenched.

Teris began tapping her first two fingers on her thumb as if impatiently counting the seconds that passed.

Nozel’s eyes narrowed. Did she plan on always being so difficult? He hoped not. For both their sake's He wouldn’t stand for it. If she continued this way after they were wed he would be forced to become harsh with her. Even if it upset or scared her. He refused to allow his wife, no matter how beloved, to treat him in such a manner.

He found himself thinking petty thoughts such as not telling her what their orders were and simply commanding her to follow and obey when and where required. Nozel pressed his teeth together. You need to be better than this, he told himself. Acting or not, you’re a Magic Knights Captain. You’re her Captain. Either order her to be nicer or get over it. Sure, he thought. Order her to be nicer. What kind of Captain, let alone man, would do such a thing?

“Our orders were fully detailed out this morning.” He told, sitting behind the desk.

Teris perked at that. “That’s what the meeting was about?”

“Mostly.”

“Can you tell me what we’ll be doing?” She asked, unsure how this new dynamic between them worked. Having been under Jax for so long and knowing him as nothing more than her Captain, she would have asked him outright and let Jax tell her if he could answer or not. But she wasn’t sure what kind of Captain Nozel was. He probably didn’t even know himself yet.

Nozel sat forward. “We’ll be following along the Diamond and Spade Kingdoms border deep into the Diamond Kingdoms territory.”

Teris’ eyes widened at that. “How many?”

“Including us, two other teams of about the same size, if not smaller.” Nozel said, not telling her that her Captain was heading one of the teams. “While were doing that, there will be two main groups entering the Diamond Kingdom from the southeast and southwest. One lead by Commander Greywright, the other Julius. Their goal is to engage the Magic Warriors, distracting them from our presence and agenda.”

“What is our agenda?” Teris questioned.

“To reach the Diamond Kingdoms capital and threaten King Morris’ seat of power.”

“He’ll likely be out fighting and overseeing his Warriors.” Teris said, not understanding.

“I didn’t say to threaten Morris himself.”

“And what does a Warrior King care about a place?” Teris asked, thinking that even if they got to the capital they wouldn’t be able to take and hold it with a single team of Magic Knights.

Nozel patiently explained, having had the same thoughts when told, though he had never spoken up and voiced them. “Sir Jorah believes all we need to do to satisfy King Agustus is get some sort of apology for the Battle at the Border and sufficiently embarrass Morris, without overly doing so to the point that Morris himself will seek revenge. The Wizard King thinks that the reason Morris has behaved the way he has is because he wants a fight. That Morris likes to do this sort of thing every now and again. That he feels it tests his Magic Warriors and keeps them sharp. The Wizard King believes that if our forces to the south can give him and his Magic Warriors a good fight, and we can make it to the capital, we’ll have proven ourselves a foe on the same level as him and it’ll be enough for Morris to agree to peace and give some sort of apology to His Majesty.”

“So all we have to do is make it to the capital while the rest give a good fight and try to stay alive? It sounds like some sort of horrible Squad Challenge.” Teris commented with distaste.

Thinking the same, Nozel said. “If that’s all it takes to end this and return to peace then I’ll happily play and win this challenge.”

“That’s why you agreed to take Zara.” Teris said, realizing.

“What’s that?” Nozel asked, feeling caught and guilty when he had no reason to be.

“You said the details were decided this morning. But you already knew we would be headed north into the Diamond Kingdom last night. Didn’t you? That’s why you took Zara when you so graciously asked for my input yesterday.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you.” Nozel remarked, dryly. “And yes. I did know we were headed into the Diamond Kingdom and decided to take Zara for the sole purpose of his knowledge. That’s what Captain's do. Take people based on their knowledge, strength, experience, and capabilities. I’m not going to apologize for doing what’s best for my team.”

Teris couldn’t argue with him there. If she hadn’t known of Zara’s background, she probably wouldn’t have put him forward as an option.

“If you’re done trying to find ways to be cross with me, can we continue with a civilized discussion about how we might best go about our mission?” Nozel questioned.

Teris glared.

Nozel stared back, waiting.

She suppose she deserved that. It’s wasn’t as if Nozel had asked for any of this. If fact before she had learned he had chosen her for his squad, she had been sympathetic and worried about him.

“Sorry.” Teris apologized. “I don’t mean to make things more difficult than they already are.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Nozel forgave all too easily, unable to stay mad at her. “Just... Work with me, okay. We make a great team. Have done so many times in the past. We can conquer anything so long as we work together.”

“That’s a pep talk you should save for everyone.” Teris said, trying not the think that he had been referring to just the two of them.

Nozel gave a small sigh. Of course she wasn’t ready to accept that they alone could be a force greater than her and Yami. She was still in denial about their inevitable future together. He smiled sadly, thinking how much more difficult Teris was making it for herself by going down this stubborn line. “You’re right. The others should be made aware of my faith in them.”

67.3

“You realize I don’t care one lick about that She Lion that way anymore, right?” Bronn said.

Jax eyed his Vice Captain wryly. “I would hope not. What with you set to marry Gilly and all.”

“Then why send me to the Lioness? Why can’t I go north and serve you?” Bronn demanded.

“You will be severing me. You’ll just be following her orders while you do so.” Jax said.

Bronn made a face. “I don’t like it, Captain.”

“I didn’t ask if you liked it. I just need you to do it.” Jax said.

“Why?” Bronn questioned, again.

Jax sighed, becoming annoyed. “I already told you. I need you to watch after Yami in case Nathyn Silva sends another gang of hired assassins after him. Or worse, those lunatic zealots make a move.”

Bronn crossed his arms stubbornly and shrugged. “I don’t see how any of that is more dangerous than the battles he’ll be fighting against the Magic Warriors.”

“I didn’t say it would be more dangerous.” Jax gritted. “But it’s one thing to fight a single enemy while in their territory. And a completely different thing to be faced with more than one group of adversaries that want at you. I think even you would want someone you trusted watching your back.”

The Vice Captain scratched the back of his head and squinted. “Yeah. But the thing is, Captain. The little shit doesn’t trust me. And I don’t trust him much either.”

“Quit being difficult!” Jax snapped. “You’re going. And don’t go taking your anger out on him or Leona. You hear me!”

Bronn scowled thinking Mereoleona would kill him if he tried. “No promises there, Captain.”

“Get out.” Jax ordered. “I told her I’d send you and Yami over first thing.”

Bronn got to his feet and made for the door. “If this is your way of making my leaving for retirement easier, it’s working!” He slammed door behind him.

Bronn muttered to himself as he stormed down the hall. He realized Yami was still upstairs asleep. And a wicked grin crept onto his lips.

It was one of the first pranks he had ever done and it worked so well he had become famous for it during his younger days. That was until some idiot had woken and sat up at the wrong moment and the speeding bucket broke over their head knocking them out, leaving them severely concussed. The Captain of the Black Bulls back then had put an end to the prank wars after that. The then Vice Captain doing something worse to Bronn than beating him to a pulp. Bronn’s hands had been raw and sore for an entire week after the discipline, making it nearly impossible to use them, for magic or anything else.

In the kitchens he filled a bucket with water then sent it through portal after portal high enough in the sky to become a slurry of ice. Making his way upstairs, he opened up a portal just on the other side of Yami’s bedroom door, barely large enough for his head to fit through. The damn Lord of Destruction had a way of sensing him that left him gripping air instead of neck, or swiping nothing instead of smacking Yami’s head. He wasn’t taking any chances this time.

Opening a portal above the center of Yami’s bed, he saw the bucket fall. If broke open with a crack upon impact. Bronn winced knowing that it had to have hurt.

A sound between a cry and roar echoed throughout the house. Yami lept out of bed barely feeling the pain in the rush of adrenaline. Grabbing the hilt of his katana that hung from the one of the headboards post, he cloaked it in darkness and spun, prepared to take out his attacker.

Yami and Bronn’s eyes met. Bronn quickly pulled his head back and closed the portal.

“I wouldn’t.” Bronn said, sensing Yami tense to strike despite having seen who it was. He waited, ready to transport the slash of darkness somewhere else if Yami didn’t listen. “I see you’re already packed to head out tomorrow. You and I are leaving the base today. Get dress and meet me downstairs. We’re not coming back till this mess is put to rest.”

67.4

Quince exited the Crimson Lions base to find Bronn and Yami climbing the stairs to its entrance.

“You.” Quince pointed at the other Vice Captain.

Yami angled his steps to the side, distancing himself from Bronn, as he continued to climb.

Sighing under his breath, Bronn came to a halt. “Here we go.”

Quince grabbed Bronn by the shirt collar. “If anything happens to Captain Mereoleona while you’re under her command, you better die or kill yourself. I guarantee you, it’ll be less painful than what’ll be waiting for you if you return.”

Bronn gave the man a knowing grin. “Secretly love the Lioness, huh, Quince?”

Not the type of man to strike out with a fist, Quince gave Bronn a shake.

Bronn tisked, as if disappointed. “You can’t even hit me. How then are you suppose to make me sorry? Hmm?”

“Quince!” Mereoleona hollered from the door. “Do I have to beat that order into you?”

“No, Sir!” Quince answered, smartly.

“Then let the idiot go and get to the Black Bulls base.” Mereoleona commanded.

Quince released Bronn with a shove. Bronn smirked, standing still as the Crimson Lions Vice Captain made his way around him and down the stairs.

Climbing the remaining stairs two at a time, Bronn tilted his head back to Quince and told Mereoleona. “He should thank you for saving his too pretty face.”

“Inside.” Mereoleona commanded Yami. She hopped down to the next landing, meeting and pointing at Bronn. “You. You cause any trouble. Act too much like yourself. Dare to even think about disobeying me. And I’ll do the enemy a favor and kill you myself.”

Bronn smirked, playfully. “Now how am I suppose to be anyone but myself, Captain? Don’t think I could if I tried.”

“You better figure out a way quick.” Mereoleona said.

“Come now, Leona. You’re making me feel unwanted.” Bronn said, naturally falling into his old style of flirting with her. He didn’t mean anything by it. He just didn’t know how to speak to her any other way.

“You are unwanted.” Mereoleona told. “I understood Jax’s reasons for asking me to take Yami and agreed. But you... I never and still don’t want you. You’re here to look after Yami and make sure no one gets to him. That’s all.”

“But I could be useful in so many other ways.” Bronn grinned.

Yami stopped just before the front door. “If that’s why he’s here you can send him back. I don’t need Bronn or anyone else looking after me.”

Bronn’s eyes flicked to Yami. “Shut it, brat. The adults are talking.”

Yami stepped down from the top landing and told Mereoleona. “He’s more likely to help anyone wanting to kill me than have my back.”

“I’ll kill right now if you don’t quit squawking and get inside that house.” Bronn growled.

“See what I mean.” Yami told Mereoleona.

“I’m inclined to agree with Bronn on this one.” Mereoleona pointed passed Yami to the front doors. “A woman doesn’t repeat herself.”

Yami scowled at the both of them before turning away and heading inside.

“He’s a difficult little shit.” Bronn said of Yami.

“And I’m stuck with what may as well be his older brother.” Mereoleona grumbled.

“What! We’re nothing! And I mean nothing a like! I can barely even stand the sight of little twit. Would’ve killed him long ago if it wasn’t for Jax. Squeezed the little Lord of Destruction’s neck so hard his head popped clean off. Oh, the ways I’ve dreamt of killing that brat.” Bronn sighed, thinking over them fondly.

Mereoleona couldn’t help but smirk. “Given it a lot of thought have you?”

“Almost as much as I think about sex.” Bronn admitted. “You know they’re both forms of release, different as they might be. Violence and sex. It’s why you’re always so angry and violent. Not enough sex to balance it out.”

Mereoleona hit him with a fiery fist. Bronn fell back on his ass. He shook sense back into his head and blinked away the pain.

Turning away, Mereoleona ordered. “Pull yourself together and follow me to the training yard. I have to know what all these new people under me are capable of.”

Bronn looked up at her. “All these new people? Isn’t it just me and the Lord of Destruction?”

Mereoleona huffed. “If only. With the way things are happening. I doubt there’s a single squad that isn’t loosing half it’s members to someone else.”

67.5

Ellara stormed the halls of Magic Investigations in a fury. Curse King Kira Clover and his weak, wounded pride. If she could have gotten to him she would have made the fools brain explode. To hell with her cover and the certain death that would’ve quickly befallen her. Yami and Teris were being sent off to war. All her and the Agents of Chaos’ hopes for a new, better existence were going to war and there wasn’t a thing she could do to stop it.

Worse yet, Yami and Teris were being separated. The wars announcement and Jorah’s allowance of their separation coming too quickly for her to effect the Wizard King to her will. Yami and Teris would soon be leaving for the Diamond Kingdom. And the Magic Warriors of that land would meet them in battle and threaten their lives far sooner than her letter would arrive informing her husband and Master of this misfortune.

She wondered what Alowishus would do. What he could do? In the letter she had put down who Yami and Teris had been assigned to. The general area Yami would be stationed in. And likely path Teris would be taking to the capital. She wondered if Alowishus would simply send Agents to follow and watch over them, assuring Yami and Teris’ safety. Or if he would order Yami and Teris be taken into a form of protective custody until the war was over.

In any case, it was out of her hands. She had done all she could. It was up to Alowishus and the Agents of Chaos to do the rest. To see that their hope and dreams for the future didn’t end in some needless war, on some unknown battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Nozel looked over the top map and across the camp at Teris. He found Teris looking at him and almost looked back down, but forced himself to hold her gaze. Teris’ shoulders tightened. But she gave in and lowered her eyes. Jax was right. If she didn’t get a handle on this it was goes to spell trouble and possibly cost one or more of them their lives. She ground the heel of her boot into the earth more angry at herself than anyone else.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Teris had received Yami’s letter that he and Bronn had been placed under Mereoleona. It said that he would be stationed with the southeast contingent that was being overseen by Commander Greywright. She had been relieved to learn that Yami wasn’t being sent with the southwest. Even though Julius was overseeing that division, it was considerably closer to the Spade Kingdom border. Though that was probably why Yami had been sent to the southeast.

Teris had hoped to see Yami at least one more time before they set out; but that was not to be. She found herself stupidly thinking that all of this was a sort of punishment for them going too far out in the woods on Yami’s birthday. The memory of him pressing and rubbing against her was enough to make her blush.

“Tired already?” Randall asked, looking over at her.

“What?” Teris turned an even deeper shade of red afraid the man could read where her thoughts had wandered.

“You’re flushed.” Randall commented.

The Crimson Lion offered her a water skin. He wondered if the scars she hid underneath her buttoned up blouse weren’t the only lingering markers of what she’d been through on the Summer Solstice. Were two and a half months really enough time for one to fully recover their strength after such a thing? Given that no one had ever been through such a thing, it was difficult to say what such a recovery looked like or how long it should take.

“Have something to drink.” Randall urged, when Teris didn’t take the water skin. “It’ll help keep you going till we can stop and rest.”

Rather than argue and deny she wasn’t tired, Teris took the skin and had a couple sips. Handing it back she looked on ahead, wondering how far they were going to travel together till Captain Jax and Jamie’s teams broke from theirs. She was grateful to have Jax and the Golden Dawns Captain present, even if it was only for a time. No doubt Nozel felt somewhat relieved as well. It gave him someone to follow and ask questions of, until he began to feel more comfortable in his role as acting Captain.

Teris still couldn’t imagine what the King had been thinking. Making Nozel an acting Captain and charging him with such responsibility. Was His Majesty angry with House Silva and this was his way at punishing them? Our was he really that lacking in knowledge of what if meant to be a Magic Knights Captain, having never served himself? In any case Teris was determined to do her best to see Nozel succeed and knew Fuegoleon, Randall, and Zara would do the same.

Zara had proved invaluable. Before they had headed out, Nozel had the Purple Orca draw a revised and correct map of the Diamond Kingdom which had then been magically copied and given to every Magic Knights Captain, the original filed away somewhere within Magic Investigations. Teris had been proud of and happy for the man. It was about time Zara got some of the recognition he deserved. Zara had be grateful to her. Thanking her on several occasion. Which only made Teris uncomfortable. Seeing her discomfort, Nozel had put a quick stop to it, snapping somewhat harshly at Zara. As upset as Teris had been at Nozel for his stern words to Zara, she had been grateful that Zara’s verbal gratitude had ceased.

She was still worried about Yami. He would be having to skirt the Witches Forest to get to the Diamond Kingdoms eastern border. The first time Yami had entered the Witches Forest, he had made quite the disturbance and freed Vanessa. If the witches learned of his presence so near their territory would they try to seek revenge? Teris shook her head trying to clear her mind of such thoughts. Worrying about things that may never happen and she had no control over wouldn’t serve any purpose.

Teris reached the rest of the group. They had paused at a sheer ten hundred-thousand meter drop.

Jamie looked over to Nozel. “Well done acting Captain. Your man has led us to a cliff.”

“We have a number of mages that can get us down.” Jax calmed. “The least of which is you. Go on, Jamie. Create a rope that we can use to climb down.”

Jaime turned to Jax. “We were instructed not to use our magic unless necessary. Doing so will attract attention and lessen our chances of success. Never mind that this is war. Our mana stores need to--”

“I was at the meeting and heard Sir Jorah same as you.” Jax cut in over the other man. Looking out over the expanse, he muttered under his breath. “Idiot.”

“I heard that.” Jamie snapped, voice tight with pent up aggression.

“This mission is a necessary task, is it not?” Jax questioned the Golden Dawns Captain. “And continuing on our way is necessary in order to complete our mission, yes? Therefore, is not getting down this cliff necessary to continuing on our way and completing said mission?”

“I get what you’re saying.” Jamie gritted.

“Good. I was worried I’d have to write it out.” Jax said, with exaggerated relief.

“What is it Zara?” Teris asked, seeing the Purple Orca looking pensive.

“There is a way down. It’s just that it’s hidden from up here.” Zara said.

Jamie slapped his thigh in exasperation. “Why didn’t you say so? Nozel, if you want to be a good Captain, you should instruct your people to offer up important information before it’s argued out.”

“He would have if you’d but quit your whining long enough to give him the chance.” Teris snipped.

Nozel’s eyes snapped to her, widening slightly. Jamie and Jax blinked.

Jamie took a couple steps her way. “Why you little—I’ll teach you how to properly speak to a Magic Knights Captain.”

Nozel stepped in front of Teris, chin slightly raised.

“Move. Or be moved.” Jamie commanded.

“She’s one of mine.” Nozel said with quiet, fiercely contained control. “If anyone will be instructing her. It will be me.”

“Then I suggest you do so, _acting_ Captain.” Jamie glanced back at Jax. “You got a lot of bad behavior to break her out of in a short amount of time.” He raised a warning finger at Nozel. “She disrespects me again and I’ll go through you to teach her a lesson she won’t soon forget. Understand me.”

Nozel stared without word or expression. He was good at that. You could say it was one of the things the Silva’s were known for. Like the Vermilion's red hair and pointed incisors or the Silva’s silver hair. The Silva’s all seemed to be capable of staring without blinking.

“Jamie. Stand down. He gets it.” Jax said, watching them closely.

Jamie turned to the Black Bulls Captain. “You got a bold, mouthy one there, Jax.” He said of Teris. “Make sure you remind her of the same when she’s returned to you. Vice Captain or not I will not be disparaged.”

“I suppose you get enough of that from your wife and fellows.” Jax taunted.

“Hurry up and show us the way down, peasant.” Jamie ordered Zara.

Nozel didn’t have to see Teris’ expression to know that she was going to comment on the commoners behalf. “Don’t.” Nozel silenced in a harsh whisper. He turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

Teris looked at Nozel, a range of emotions playing on her face before finally settling on one he had seen directed at him all too often. Nozel sighed, resigned to Teris’ accustomed anger. Still he continued to stared at her, blue eyes shining with hard judging coldness.

As often as Teris had seen that look in Nozel’s eyes, it had rarely ever been directed at her. Biting as Nozel’s words could be when he chastised her, he rarely looked at her with with anything but… Teris’ stomach curled in on itself. Despite the uncomfortable nervousness his piercing gaze cause, she stared back, refusing to be the first to look away.

Nozel watched her without blinking. He’d be damned if he let this go without Teris submitting to his authority. Tired and on edge as they all were, they were behind enemy lines. Traversing the border of two unfriendly kingdoms, one of which they were at war with. Teris needed to know her place here and now. Nozel had to make certain she would obey and comply with his commands without challenging him. Lives were at stake.

As annoying as Randall sometimes found Teris’ words and actions to be, he was a noble and a gentleman. Seeing a lady being handled so roughly, even by a mere gaze, made him want to intervene. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, that would call attention to himself and away from Teris. Fuegoleon gripped Randall’s shoulder and shook his head. The Vermillion knew what Nozel was doing and why. Fuegoleon was likely one of the few, if not only one, who knew how much Nozel hated having to do this. Much as Fuegoleon didn’t like it himself, he was proud at his friend and acting Captain for stepping up and doing what had to be done no matter how difficult it was.

Teris could feel the eyes of everyone on her. She knew what Julius and Jax would say. What they both would want and expect of her. She imagined Jax’s expression as he watched, standing not too far behind Nozel. Releasing a breath she lowered her gaze.

“Captain.” Teris said, softly submitting.

Nozel turned away without word least Teris or anyone else see his relief. Taking a step, he looked over the cliff edge and instructed. “Zara, show us the way.”

Once down, they made three separate small camps a thousand or so meters apart from each other. Fuegoleon watched Teris chew on rations. They had enough to last them months, the small charmed bag that held them, both preserving and making them small enough to fit until pulled out, reverting back to regular size. It had something to do with bending space that Fuegoleon cared little about.

Teris hadn’t spoken since the clifftop. And Nozel seemed content to give Teris her space and let her sulk. Fuegoleon knew his cousin better. While time and space may have worked under different circumstances, it wasn’t going to work in this instance. Teris wasn’t the most prideful person he knew; but she certainly was one of the most stubborn. And she never liked being told what to do or put in her place; usually harboring a grudge against anyone who dared to do so.

Since it had been Nozel who had put her in her place, the shock and ill feelings Teris had would likely fester if simply left. In Fuegoleon’s mind, Nozel had been too lenient with Teris in the past, both as a friend and her Intended. He figured Teris had probably come to expect that she would always get her way with Nozel and that Nozel would let her without putting up much of a fight. Not only would that not work under these circumstances; it wouldn’t work later when they were wed. Nozel had only weakened himself and his authority in letting Teris always have her way. Something that Fuegoleon knew his friend would eventually have to rectify, dealing with the consequences of his leniency in Teris’ anger and unwillingness to obey. If any good could be said from Nozel being made acting Captain, it was bringing this issue to a head and forcing the two to deal with it.

Fuegoleon got to his feet, disgusted with the both of them. With Nozel for his lacking in being the strong authority he needed to be with Teris. And with Teris for being a spoiled child who knew her place but refused to accept it.

Hearing footsteps Fuegoleon cursed. Zara was out placing traps and keeping watch as the rest of their small group recouped from the days long trek and ate. It didn’t matter how well Zara knew the terrain if he was inept enough to let someone by him, Fuegoleon thought.

“It’s Jax. Relax.” Jax said.

Nozel looked up from the map he was pretending to study. He already knew every line and curve of it without looking; but had needed something to look at and appear busy with.

The Black Bulls Captain saw Teris and Nozel sitting as far away from each other as they possibly could while still being considered part of the same camp. He sighed. He had been right in coming. Nozel was too proud and too easy on Teris. Yami wouldn’t have stood for it. Jax remembered when he had given Yami the lead on a mission when the young man had been avoiding Teris. Other than Iban using his magic on Teris, and Yami taking to Iban for it, the mission had been a success. Yami and Teris putting aside their differences to work together. But Nozel wasn’t Yami. The royal was harsh and demanding in a completely different way. A way that always seemed to rub Teris the wrong way.

“Captain Nozel.” Jax said, choosing to use the title to further cement the mans place in everyone's mind. “May I speak with Teris for a moment?”

Nozel looked at Jax wondering why her rightful Captain even bothered to asked. Wasn’t Jax suppose to be some ruffian that went his own way? Not caring what others thought or wanted? He realized the Black Bulls Captain was attempting to assist him by showing him respect. It surprised Nozel. Everything he had heard and thought of Captain Jax had led him to believe the man incapable of such tact. Nozel nodded his assent, looking at the Captain with fresh eyes.

“Thank you.” Jax said. He looked down at Teris and tilted his head. “Let’s go.”

Teris look up at him, hesitating. She had only ever feared Jax once or twice before. His quiet, simmering anger much more frightening than Bronn’s explosive outbursts and threats that she knew the Vice Captain would never carry out on her.

“I’m not gonna tell you twice.” Jax rumbled.

Teris quickly got to her feet and followed her Captain, a pace or two behind.

Jax stopped once they were a few yards away. He didn’t mind that the others could still see them and were likely watching. So long as they couldn’t hear.

Teris waited, nervousness growing the longer Jax kept his back to her. Finally, she couldn’t stand it anymore and broke. “I’m sorry. I know I never should have challenged Nozel like--”

“Captain.”

“Pardon?”

“Captain Nozel.” Jax corrected.

“Captain Nozel.” Teris repeated, morosely. “It was wrong and stupid. Not the least because of where we are and what we’re facing.”

“And?” Jax prompted, looking over his shoulder at her.

“And?” Teris echoed, trying to figure out what more he wanted. Tentatively, she offered. “I’m sorry about what I said to Captain Jamie.”

“Who cares about that ass?” Jax turned to her and pointed. “Don’t do that again though. Not till you’ve been made Vice Captain. Can’t really defend you before then if Jamie decides to make a fuss.”

“And after then?” Teris questioned, a teasing lit to her voice.

Jax tried not to roll his neck, knowing the others watching. She and Yami really were made for each other. And he was either a fool or a glutton for wanting the both of them to be his Vice Captain's. Sure he was upset with Teris for challenging the Captain she was temporarily serving under, especially after Nozel had so readily shielded her from Jamie’s wrath. Whether it was because Nozel had been being a good Captain or acting as Teris’ Intended, Jax didn’t know. Nor did he care. What mattered was that he hadn’t had to step in which would have only weakened Nozel’s position as acting Captain in everyone's eyes.

“Teris.” Jax sighed, closing tired eyes.

“What? Tell me what you want and I’ll do it. I know the situation we’re in. I know what I have to do.”

“Do you? Cause earlier it certainly didn’t seem like it.”

Teris hammered the toe of her boot into the ground and mumble. “So it took me a while. But I got there eventually, didn’t I?”

“Eventually isn’t good enough and you know that. When out in the field compliance and submission needs to be instantaneous. Lives are on the line. Soon our teams will be separating. What happens then? Can I trust you to act and obey Nozel as you would me or Julius? To treat and respect him as your Captain? Cause that’s what he is. Forget the words temporary or acting. Nozel Silva is your Captain.”

Fully chastised, Teris lowered her head and muttered. “I said I was sorry.”

“Not to the right person.”

Teris’ head snapped up. “You want me to apologize to him!” She shook her head. “I can’t.”

“You can and you will.” Jax told. “Along with the promise to listen and obey him in all things without challenge from here on out. Consider it an order from me if you must.”

“But you’re not my Captain right now.” Teris argued, instantly regretting her words.

Jax stared down at her. His eyes flashed dangerously. “Is that the way you want to play this?”

Teris shook her head again. “No, Sir.”

Jax sighed, thinking of how much Yami had rubbed off on her. He only hoped Teris’ better habits had consequently rubbed off on Yami. “Good night then.”

“Captain.” Teris called.

Jax looked back at her.

“I really am sorry.” Teris said.

Jax gave her a small smile. “I know. Just make sure he knows it too.”

Teris headed back to where she had set her pack. While Fuegoleon and Randall had brought something to lay on, she had kept it simple. No fabric was going to make the ground any softer anyway. The pack carrying a couple changes of underwear and another change of clothes suited well enough as a pillow. Having so little to carry allowed her to go on longer without tiring. It certainly helped with the speed in which she prepared and repacked her space since all she did was drop the bag off her shoulders and pick it back up.

Plopping back down near her pack, Teris picked up her rations and continued eating the tough, chewy, tasteless thing. She would do as Jax said; but she wasn’t about to head straight to Nozel and do it now. It wasn’t that she cared that they had seen Jax pull her aside and speak to her. She knew they knew what it had been about. They probably figured her Captain had scolded her about the way she had spoken to Jamie too. Then again they may not have, given how little they thought of and regarded Jax and the Black Bulls in general.

No, she didn’t head straight to Nozel because she wasn’t ready. Teris had known she had to apologize to Nozel before Jax had ever come. Though her stubbornness likely would've kept her from doing so if her Captain hadn’t ordered her to. Teris wanted the apology to at least sound somewhat repentful and knew she wouldn't be able to convey that right now. Moreover she had no idea what she was going to say. I’m sorry those in the hierarchy are such stupid, rude asses that get under my skin when they mistreat decent, upstanding people who in every aspect but social are better than them. Teris didn’t think that would suffice.

Zara returned from setting the traps. “All done, Captain. Anyone or thing wanders over here will have a nasty surprise.

“We’re not talking bugs or small mammals. Are we?” Randall asked, thinking that would be tiresome.

“Anything the size of an child or larger.” Zara answered.

“Child?” Randall repeated.

“The Diamond Kingdom often takes young promising children and begins training them to become Magic Warriors.” Fuegoleon told.

“Takes? From their parents and homes?” Randall asked, disturbed.

Fuegoleon nodded.

Randall made a face at that. “Still doesn’t explain why a trap is needed for something their size.”

“They use and send them out in much the same way as Sentries.” Teris answered, Julius having once told her.

Nozel looked over the top map and across the camp at Teris. He found Teris looking at him and almost looked back down, but forced himself to hold her gaze. Teris’ shoulders tightened. But she gave in and lowered her eyes. Jax was right. If she didn’t get a handle on this it was goes to spell trouble and possibly cost one or more of them their lives. She ground the heel of her boot into the earth more angry at herself than anyone else.

Why was it so difficult to respect and submit to him, she wondered. Acting or not, Nozel was her Captain. That alone should have made her capable of obedience, even if it was distasteful. Much as she didn’t respect the social hierarchy, she respected the Magic Knight Captain's. Even Captain's like Jamie and Pyter; all be it not as readily as some of the others. So why was she having so much trouble with thinking of and treating Nozel with the deference due to him as her missions Captain? Because you grew up with and know him so well, her mind offered. No. That wasn’t it. Because as your Intended, respect and obedience toward him was already expected. Yeah. That sounded more like it. She was afraid that if she submitted to Nozel here and now then he would come to expect the same from her in other areas of their relationship. Are you also afraid that obedience and deference will become habit? Teris scoffed at her own thought. Yeah, that was never going to happen.

Feeling tired and energized all at once, Teris called to Nozel. “Captain.”

Nozel looked up from the map no one believed he was truly studying.

“May I have first watch?” Teris asked.

“Wake Randall in an hour and a half.” Nozel allowed.

“Thanks.” Teris got to her feet, brushing off her pants.

“The traps start ten meters out.” Zara called to her.

Teris gave him a nod. Last thing she needed to do was get caught in one of his traps. That would be embarrassing. It’d certainly complete her shame for the day.

Making her way out as far as she dared, Teris wrapped her cloak tightly around her. Fuegoleon had super heated a mass of stones to protect them from the cold of the night. But away from their warmth, the constant wind bit and made her shiver. While Teris usually preferred it colder than most given how hot she naturally ran; once passed a certain point, the cold effected her worse than others. She found herself regretting that she had asked for first shift. Then realized that it would only get colder as the night went on and was grateful.

Was it always this windy in the Diamond Kingdom? Or were they still that high up despite their long descent? She heard footsteps coming her way from the camp.

Thinking it was Fuegoleon, she told. “You should get some sleep.”

“I don’t sleep much while out on missions.” Nozel responded. He offered her a cup of tea. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Teris took the steaming mug, cupping it close to her chest, relishing the warmth.

Nozel watched her a moment. “You alright?”

Teris turned to him. “What’s that?”

“The cold. Are you alight?”

“I’m fine.” Teris assured, trying not to shiver.

Nozel fought the urge to give her his cloak, wondering if that was a Captain like thing to do. He hated this. Being caught between the many things he was to her. As if being her friend and Intended who loved her wasn’t challenging enough. And to top it off, she now knew of his feelings for her. His kiss had bared himself open to her. And Teris wounded him far deeper than any bitten lip. The pain of that hidden wound still hadn’t healed. It ripped open every time he relived her rejection in his mind. Every time he thought of her choosing some ill-bred, uncivilized, filthy foreigner over him. Every time he touched her and she pulled away. Or any other countless instances. It was a wound that would never scar because it would never heal.

“Nozel.” Teris growled at herself. “Captain. I’m sorry. There’s no excuse for my earlier behavior. It was unbecoming and won’t happen again. I promise.”

Nozel stared at her, waiting for her to give some deflective reasoning or excuse despite her having said there was no excuse. When it didn’t come, he realized she was fully serious and making a concerted effort. Her willingness to take full responsibility without excuse was proof that she was seriously contrite and trying to rectify it, and not make the same mistake again. As badly as he wanted to tell her not to worry about it, he knew that was him and not his rank talking.

Still, Nozel forgave too easily. “It’s in the past. Just make sure it stays there.”

“Yes, Sir.” Teris said, angry at herself for bristling slightly when he didn’t down play her actions.

Having that done and out of the way, they both relaxed. Being a Magic Knights Captain was difficult and tiring; but being Teris’ Captain was difficult, tiring, and confusing. It left Nozel questioning himself; something he wasn’t accustomed to doing and knew he shouldn’t be doing at this time and place.

“I think I will try to get some sleep.” Nozel said, thinking it best to leave her to her duties.

“I’m glad you’re taking care of yourself. Thanks for the tea, Captain.”

Nozel gave a small huff. This was so unexpected and new for all of them. He wondered if they’d manage to get use to it before it was over.

68.2

Just because the sun went down didn’t mean the fighting stopped; even though Bronn wished to mana that it would. This was their third battle in two days, and the longest one at that. Bronn had no time to envy Jax. Or curse his Captain for not taking him. He didn’t have time to hate his Captain for leaving him under the fiery Lioness who fought harder and fiercer than anyone, and expected the same of those serving under her.

As much as Bronn hated to admit it, Mereoleona scared him we she got like this. It was one of the main reasons he had come to fancy her in the first place. But all of that was in the past. His long held feelings for Mereoleona had ended as his feelings for Gilly had grown. Now he loved his betrothed so much that he listened and obeyed her better than he listened to and obeyed Jax.

Bronn had always figured the sweet, tender ones wouldn’t do it for him. Thinking that he needed someone that scared him a little from time to time to get the job done. Turns out he just hadn’t met the right sweet one. He didn’t need to fear Gilly to want to please her over himself. His fear of her disappointment was enough if ever he wanted to go his own way or do his own thing.

He’d certainly disappoint Gilly if he died out here. Which was the main reason why Bronn had contented himself to following Yami about, playing support to the younger mans aggressive lead. Problem was, on the battlefield Yami scared him almost as much as Mereoleona did. Even without his little Black Sheep, the Lord of Destruction was destructive. After going on like that during the first two battles, Bronn had thought Yami would slow. But the little shit didn’t. Instead, Yami was just as energetic and deadly as he had been at the start. Bronn chalked it up to youth.

Anyone who looked at Yami and Bronn probably thought they were similar type of men. And much as Bronn hated to admit it, there were a few similarities. That said, the two had some rather stark differences. And it was those differences, not similarities that made them clash and hate each other. While neither were men of typical honor so to speak. Yami was a man of principle. Where as Bronn’s standards changed depending on too many variables to count. It was true that both men didn’t respect much. But once Yami’s respect was earned, it was like an unmovable wall that would take something cataclysmic to shake and tear down. Bronn on the other hand had to have his trust and respect constantly earned. Even with Jax. It was why Bronn constantly challenged his friend and Captain, subconsciously checking for weakness.

And maybe the biggest difference, or at least the one that bothered Bronn the most, was that Yami had absolutely no shame. As much as Bronn acted as if he didn’t care, and wanted people to believe that he didn’t. Bronn cared very much about his image. Unless you were one of the few that Yami Sukehiro truly cared about, the younger man didn’t give a rats ass what you thought about him. Even if you were one of the few he cared for, chances are Yami wasn’t going to change. Yami didn’t care. You could find him in any situation, no matter how compromising, and Yami would shrug it off and continue on without blush or care. Bronn would've given almost anything to be someone like Yami with literally no shame or care of what others thought. Not that he’d ever admit it. Bronn would rather kill himself than let his envy of the little shit be discovered.

“Yami!” Bronn yelled. “You’re crossing too far into their line.”

“What’s the matter old man? Can’t keep up?” Yami taunted, sending out a dark cloaked slash before the enemy could get their spell off.

Bronn used his magic to transport Yami back to his side. “No, you idiot! I’m not blind. Nor do I want to die on this cursed, barren foreign land. Open your damn eyes!”

Bronn’s hand swung sharply. He fully expected to miss Yami’s head, accustomed to Yami ducking away. So when Bronn actually hit him, he felt a moment of cruel satisfaction. Then quickly realized what it meant. Yami was more tired than he appeared. Bronn ignored that fact because they were at war and all of them were tired despite it only having been two days.

The Vice Captain gestured to the Magic Warriors. “They’re baiting you, you fool. Looking to draw you in so they can surround you and be done with you.”

“They can try.” Yami said, staring at the three Magic Warriors he had been pursuing.

Bronn slapped at Yami’s head again, figuring it would connect and maybe, if he were lucky, knock some sense into the younger man.

Yami ducked out of the way. Looking at the Vice Captain, he told. “You got the first one for free. So what do you want to do? Turn tail and run?”

“Watch yourself, boy. I’ll whip your tail raw.” Bronn saw the three Magic Warriors turn and slowly make their way back to resume the fight. “They’re coming back for more. Hold this line and go no further unless I tell you.”

“I’m not all that good at listening to you.” Yami said, fingers opening and closing along the hilt of his katana in effort to relax the muscles in his hand.

“Don’t I know it.” Bronn grumbled. He pointed at him. “You go five meters further and I bring you back. Don’t make me go wasting mana or I’ll kick your ass.”

“It must kill you. Having to look after me like this.” Yami said, eyes on his foe.

“More than you know.” Bronn said, readying his own magic.

“Yeah, well I don’t like it much either.” Yami growled. “I can take care of myself. Was doing so long before Julius found me.”

“And tell me smart ass. How many lunatic zealots and gangs of hired killers were after you back then?” When Yami didn’t reply, Bronn sniffed. “Didn’t think so. Just know this is all your fault. I wouldn’t be stuck babysitting. And you wouldn't be in danger if you had listened to me. I told you from day one to stay away from that royal girl.”

“Again. I don’t listen to you all that well.” Yami said.

Bronn growled, hand lifting to smack him again. Instead of making the futile move, he barked. “Hurry up and take the smaller two. I’ll take the big one.”

“I want the big one.” Yami said.

Bronn glared. “I’ll transport you back to Castle City if you don’t obey me, boy.” He caught sight of one the eight Shining Generals headed their way. “Better yet, you take those three.” He said, right before stepping through a portal. He fell through another that opened directly over the General.

Yami took in the three Magic Warriors that stalked closer. They looked as tired as he felt. Still, he had something they didn’t. A driving need for revenge. “You guys know where I can find a Magic Warrior named Lotus Whomalt? Uses smoke magic. Black hair. Goatee. Annoyingly talkative and lazy.”

Two of the Magic Warriors looked at each other wondering if this was some sort of tactic.

Yami pointed at the third. “You. I can tell you know exactly who I’m talking about. Where is he?”

“He’s serving under Commander Fanzell.” The Magic Warrior answered.

“And where is this Commander Fanzell?” Yami questioned.

“He’s--” The Mage turned to point.

The other two Magic Warriors also turned, looking in the direction Commander Fanzell’s squad was posted. Yami struck out at them, slicing the two down. Before the third could react, he charged. Turning his katana so the blunt end faced out, he sent out another slash. This one not fatal. It hit the Magic Warrior in the chest and sent him flying.

Yami lept, landing on the Magic Warrior just as the Mage hit the ground. “Point again. Wasn’t paying attention the first time.”

Hand shaking, the Magic Warrior pointed.

“Arigatou.” Yami made a fist and punched him, knocking him out. If he saw the Mage again he’d kill him. But it seemed rude to do so when the man had been of help. He stood and looked over to see Bronn battling some burly man with a really hairy chest.

“You good?” Yami called to the Vice Captain.

“What do you think!” Bronn huffed, struggling against the equivalent of a Magic Knights Captain. On top of that the General was still fresh, having not participated in the first two battles.

“Good. I’m going over there.” Yami pointed.

“The hell you are!” Bronn barked. “Yami. Yami!” He glanced back seeing Yami already making his way. Then cursed and lept through a portal, barely missing having his head skewered.

The General gave a bellowing laughed. “Your friend’s a fool.”

“Not my friend. Though he is a fool.” Bronn glanced at Yami. The idiot was fighting his way deeper into the Diamond Kingdoms line.

The General laughed again. “My men are fond of ridding the world of fools. As we speak, they gather to rid the Clover Kingdom of yet another of their beloved Magic Knights.”

Bronn scanned the area Yami was entering, seeing that the General was right. Yami’s presence so far into their line hadn’t gone unnoticed and the Magic Warriors were all but licking their chops as they waited just a few more seconds before the order came to pounce.

“Damn it. I’m getting too old for this.” Bronn cursed.

Mereoleona landed behind him. “I agree. You had one job. And you couldn’t even do that.”

“You try to control that bastard brat!” Bronn snapped.

“Fine then. I was going to send you and take over here but--” Mereoleona lept away in Yami’s direction. “Good luck.”

The General watched Mereoleona go, insulted. “You Magic Knights must think so little of us to jest so freely.” He pulled more red ochre up from the earth. “I’ll rectify that and teach you what a Magic Warrior General is really capable of.”

“Oh, no.” Bronn assured. “She wasn’t joking. She just hates me that much. I assure you. There’s no need to go all out and show me anything. I know you’re scary.”

“Ha!” The General laughed. “Even the thought of my full power--”

The Shining General fell over. Bronn felt more of his mana drain away at having portaled three powerful magical attacks from elsewhere on the battlefield, directing them at the Shining General. The man had been able to sense his portals when they were close; but clearly when opened from a distance that sense was useless. The General never expected one, let alone three attacks to come at him from behind. No doubt there would be hell to pay for those Magic Warriors once the General regained consciousness. Right now, Bronn had some of his own hell to dish out.

Mereoleona landed facing Yami, sending out a blast of fire in a hundred and eighty degree arc behind her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing! Get back to the line.” At Yami’s determined expression, Mereoleona’s snapping tone became dangerous. “I swear, if you challenge me it’ll be the last thing you do.”

Yami growled but did as he was commanded.

“Bunch of Black Bulls idiots.” Mereoleona muttered.

Seeing Yami strolling sedately back, the Crimson Lions Captain created a fiery lion. It picked Yami up by the scruff of the neck and raced back behind their lines.

Yami cursed and kicked, swiping his katana at the thing the entire way. It dropped him in front of Tobin as if to tell the other Black Bull that Yami was his problem now.

“It’s a magical creation.” Tobin said, looking down at his friend. “You weren’t gonna harm it without cloaking your blade.”

“And have that She-Lion make it snap my neck. I think not.” Yami huffed.

“You got a way of pissing people off.” Tobin remarked.

“I was just going after that coward Whomalt.” Yami told.

“Don’t know who that is. Nor do care.” Tobin said. “You got to learn to obey orders or you won’t live to be promoted to Vice Captain, let alone see Teris again.”

Yami rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped Teris was having an easier time of it than he was. In all honesty, Yami was struggling. This was only the second day; but he already felt at his wits ends. Unlike a battle, the process of war was slow and tedious.

He understood they were meant to be a distraction. But if they didn’t press harder, the enemy would figure out something was up. Not to mention the lives that would be lost for nothing. Still, he did have to do better at following commands; no matter how stupid they were. If he didn’t obey, Mereoleona would put at the back of the line. Then he really would be struggling. He wouldn’t be able to bare having to stay back and watch while others fought.

Still seated on the ground, Yami looked up at Tobin. “Why are you back here?”

“Captain Heath is cycling us after a certain time no matter what.” Tobin answered.

Yami huffed. “That’s stupid.”

“Actually, I thought it pretty reasonable and smart.” Tobin said.

Yami leaned forward, forearms on his knees. “So you cycle through no matter what? Even if you’re close to knocking or taking out whoever you’re fighting?”

Tobin nodded. Leave it to Yami to bring up the one point he hadn’t liked about it all.

“Like I said. Stupid.” Yami remarked.

“Talking about yourself.” Bronn snapped, kicking at Yami.

Yami rolled out of the way and onto his knees. He pushed to his feet. Bronn grabbed him by the back of the neck. Yami tolerated it, knowing it would go much worse for him if he ducked away this time.

Yami smirked seeing how high Bronn had to reach to grasp him. His latest grow spurt had seen him taller than the Vice Captain by a good couple of inches.

Seeing Yami’s smug grin, Bronn squeezed harder, pushing him down. He hated how the little bastard still looked defiantly up at him. Once, just once Bronn wanted to give Yami Sukehiro a real lesson.

“Bronn! Let him go!” Mereoleona commanded.

Bronn gave all he had into one last squeeze before doing as ordered.

“You.” She pointed at Tobin. “Get back out there.”

“But it’s not my turn.” Tobin said.

“Are all you Black Bulls incapable of following simple commands!” Mereoleona demanded. “Get back out there!”

Tobin did as he was told, vowing that he wasn’t going to be the one to get into trouble with Captain Heath over this.

Mereoleona turned to Bronn. “You too.”

“I used nearly all I had--”

“Nearly.” Mereoleona cut in. “Come back when you’ve used it all.”

Bronn sneered at Yami before heading back to the front of the line.

“What am I going to do with you?” Mereoleona asked Yami. “I can see why Jax and Julius like you. But you’re certainly not one of mine. You’re difficult. Unpredictable. And will endanger lives if you go on like this. I can’t have that.”

“I--”

“Shut up!’ Mereoleona snarled.

Yami clamped his mouth shut knowing what was coming. But if he argued his case it would only further Mereoleona’s belief that she was right.

“You’re to stay back here until I say otherwise. Give the others rations. Drink. Anything they need. I see you out there before I tell you to go and I’ll send you back to Headquarters in disgrace. You understand me.”

“Yes, sir.” Yami grumbled.

Mereoleona softened the slightest bit. As a fighter herself, she understood Yami’s desire to push harder and not just keep the line. But those weren’t their orders.

“I don’t do this as punishment.” She told. “Not that you don’t deserve one. I’m doing it for our benefit, including yours. Learn this lesson quickly and prove to me you can obey. Who knows, maybe in a day or two I’ll let you back out there.”

“A day or two!” Yami exclaimed.

“You got a problem with that!” Mereoleona barked. What was it with these damned Black Bulls challenging everything?

“Sir.” Yami growled his acceptance, having a very big problem with it.

68.3

Alowishus crumpled the parchment he had just deciphered and read. He turned, scowling at the skull on the shelf behind his desk; as if it had created this mess that endangered all of his plans. Looking away from the skull in disgust, Alowishus roared. “Calen!”

“Master!” Calen entered in a rush ready for anything. Seeing no threat he relaxed somewhat. “Yes, Master?”

“Gather the Agents. Call our nearest forces back.” Alowishus ordered.

Calen bowed. “Yes, Master.”

“Have someone else do it. I want you right back.” Alowishus told.

Calen bowed once more. He exited and relayed his Master’s commands, noticing how some of the others looked at him. Specifically Slade and Himmel who had grown increasingly jealous over his rise in their Master’s favor since Erskin’s death. Not that Calen cared. He lived to serve the Master. Not make friends. Reentering Alowishus’ private sanctuary, Calen bowed once more and waited, watching his Master pace.

“Those fools!” Alowishus threw out a hand, a fast rolling black cloud left his fingertips. It hit a wooden cabinet and the stone wall behind it.

Calen flinched as both turned to ash. At the shift in weight, the stone above the missing section cracked. The sound a loud echoing clap of thunder.

It was rare to see Alowishus use his true, natural magic. The remnant of magic that remained in the anatomy he replaced via corpse magic offered him enough power that he rarely needed to. There was also the fact that Alowishus’ death magic was an omega force that was both powerful and permanent.

If the wall and furniture had been a human, even one with a full mana cloak, they would’ve been reduced to the same pile of dust. Just being around Alowishus while he was cloaked in mana would slowly wither and decay a person. Calen had no idea how Julius Nova had managed to battle the Master for as long as he had without showing signs of ill effect.

“That prideful child of a King has declared war against the Diamond Kingdom.” Alowishus explained, turning to Calen. “And that weak fool Sir Jorah has done nothing to stop it. Yami and Teris have been sent to war. Our hope for the next existence is in danger.”

Calen blinked, horrified. Unlike his predecessor, he was careful to show Alowishus’ wife the respect she was due, at least when in front of the Master.

Carefully, Calen questioned. “Lady Ellara could not effect the King or Wizard King to change their minds or end their life?”

“You think she wouldn’t have done so if she had the chance? I told her to be careful. Not to take any unnecessary risks. She must remain above suspicion. Her being present to oversee the next steps leading up to Yami’s time are of vital importance.”

“But that means nothing if they die while fighting some war.” Calen said, emotion getting the better of him.

“Which is why she took the risk to send a letter informing me.” Alowishus said, dangerously.

Hearing his Master's temper, Calen lowered his head. “Of course, Master. I meant no disrespect to the esteemed Lady Ellara.”

It would serve no purpose to become cross with the man, Alowishus thought. He was a hard enough taskmaster as it was. The promise he had sold these fools would see his own aims met. But for that, he had to play the part.

“I know you didn’t. The situation is a disturbing one.” Alowishus said, truthfully.

“If I may ask, what do you plan to do?”

“Send teams to guard Yami and Teris from afar. And pay a personal visit to King Morris.”

“But, Master! The last time you and Morris King saw one another he said he would kill you on sight.”

Alowishus laughed bitterly. “Do you truly believe Morris or anyone else on this earth is capable of killing Death?”

“N—no.” Calen answered, afraid he had insulted his Master.

“You show your care for me in worrying so. But you also show how little you think of your Master.”

“Master! I would never--”

“It’s alright. I will soon show you what Death is truly capable of. And if Morris challenges me, then you will see a glimpse all the sooner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******PLEASE READ******Next chapter WARNING****** There is an assault scene next chapter with the intention of sexual assault and rape. Neither sexual assault or rape happen but I know such things can be upsetting for people. If anyone would like me to mark the scene so they can skip it please comment or message me over on tumblr (@talpup). Doing a format edit for this would take some time since my wp and ao3 don't speak the same language which is why I'm not doing it right off the bat. But I have no problem doing it if someone needs me to.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Fuegoleon looked up at Beast refusing to be intimated. The name, though not creative, suited the man. Beast had to be nearly seven feet tall. He was built like a mountain, his muscles seeming to have muscles. Though Fuegoleon had seen a number of men who were bigger than Tobin Giantsbane and Yami Sukehiro, he had never seen a person that made the two Black Bulls seem small. Till now.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one mentioned any need for markers to avoid the assault scene with the intention of sexual assault and rape. So that made it easy to format to html for ao3.
> 
> ***Also I'm seriously considering participating in No Content November. While I have some super amazing regular and occasional commenters for this fic, it's really disheartening to see yet another fellow writer friend give up posting for lack of feedback. Yes we write for ourselves. And I'm sure that friend won't stop writing. But we post to interact with readers and fellow manga/anime fans. Just because the content the you read is free doesn't mean it didn't cost the author time and effort to write it. We're not machines. We have lives and feelings. Readers pay for content with enthusiasm, feedback, questions, a simple thank you, or smash of the keyboard. PLEASE interact with your content creators! You have no idea what hearing from you means to us. Anyway, I have a couple more weeks to decide though I'm leaning to yes. Not just to support my fellow writer friends, but because the feedback on some of my BNHA my fics is less than 1% hits to comments and I'm seriously considering a full stop on posting those. Not only will this break give me a chance to decide if I want to continue or stop posting my BNHA stuff but it will also give me a chance to get further ahead on writing this fic as I really do like the large buffer I have between the chapter I'm posting and what I have finished.***

Chapter 69

Teris paused and looked in the direction that Jax, Gendry, and Quince had set off in at first light. The three had continued to travel with them two days after Jamie and his team had splintered off. They had entered the Diamond Kingdom a week ago. And by Zara’s reckoning they were three to four days out from Morris’ seat of power. Teris just hoped that the Wizard King was right. That their getting there was really going to end this mess. Otherwise it was going to get ugly fast.

Though they had a hard go. Setting a pace each day that left them exhausted and dreading the morning. Teris knew they were the lucky ones, with thus far the much easier task. She worried about Yami, Julius, and her friends. She worried about all the Magic Knights. Nozel, she, and the rest were so close to achieving their goal. If they failed now all the others efforts to the southeast and southwest would be for not. No doubt there were horrible injuries, if not a few deaths by now. Teris shook her head. No. She couldn’t allow herself to think on such things. Not here and now. She’d go mad with it all, wondering how Yami, Julius, and the others she held dear were doing.

At least Teris knew Yami was still alive. She turned back to the southeast. Even from such a great distance she could clearly sense his mana. It was as if in place of them being able to trust letting their mana feed off each others they had been left with the ability sense the others mana no matter the distance. It was probably because their mana was so turbulent that she could sense his from so afar.

While Teris had mourned the lost of their ability to boost each others mana; preferring it over this ability to sense Yami’s mana no matter the distance. She now found herself grateful for it. She may not know exactly what state Yami was in. But she knew he was alive. That she would see him again. And be able to hold him and feel his arms around her.

Reaching the point Teris had descended to, Nozel came beside her. Wordlessly, he held out a water skin.

Teris shook her head.

“Drink. You need to stay hydrated.” Nozel told.

Teris wasn’t sure it was an order; but she pretended it was and took the skin. She drank deeply, not having realized how thirsty she was. Cold as the nights were. The days were baking and brutal. It was late September. How was it still so hot?

Satisfied by Teris’ drinking, Nozel nodded slightly and surveyed the landscape below. “Zara’s map showed a creek on the other side of that hill.”

“If I never see another rocky hill again I’d be happy.” Teris muttered.

Nozel smirked, dryly. “You and me both. This would be so much quicker and easier if we could use our magic.”

Teris looked at him hopefully. “Can we? Please!”

Nozel shook his head.

“You’re the Captain.” She argued.

Nozel huffed. That had been the first playful comment she had made toward him since the incident with Jamie on the cliff.

“Even Captain's have orders to obey.” Nozel reminded.

“Fine.” Teris sighed, handing him back the water skin.

From the corner of her eye Teris watched Nozel take a drink without first cleaning the spigot as he did when forced to share with anyone else. So he still liked her, she thought sadly. She had hoped all that would have changed after the dreadful encounter with the kiss. Or after he had seen how well Yami and she got on after having been together for nearly ten months. Teris blinked at that, realizing just how long Yami and she had been together.

“You alright?” Nozel asked, seeing her expression change.

Teris blinked again, shooing away her thoughts. “Yeah. Fine.”

“You sure?” Nozel pressed.

The acting Captain glanced at her unbuttoned blouse, faint scarring still visible on the flat of her chest. He didn’t doubt that Teris was at full strength. They wouldn’t have allowed her be out here if she wasn’t. Nevertheless, Nozel couldn’t help but worry about her. Concerned over the quick pace he was having them travel. He wondered about Teris’ thoughts and emotional state too. Being back in the field after what she had been through on the Summer Solstice.

Teris tapped down her annoyance at his obvious concern and gave him an overly sweet smile. “Yes, Captain. I’m sure.”

Nozel looked her over realizing he had once again pressed the boundaries of proper Captaincy and strayed into being a friend and Intended. His lips twitched, angry at his failing.

His tempter bled into his words as he said, more harshly then intended. “Then get going. We still have a long way to travel before we reach the proposed camp.”

Teris did as he said, wondering what would happen if it got too dark before they reached the predetermined locations. Without Jax or Jamie it would completely be on Nozel to decide. Knowing Nozel, he’d likely make them press on unless the way, weather, or lack of celestial light made progress too treacherous.

They reached the bottom of the hill, Fuegoleon and Zara waiting between the one they had just descended and the one yet to be climbed.

“What’s the hold up?” Nozel asked, stepping beside his Vice Captain.

“I swore I saw something.” Fuegoleon said, eyes searching the barren landscape.

Nozel knew better than to suggest an animal. Fuegoleon could at times be overly cautious; but he wouldn’t delay their progress if he didn’t feel real concern.

“Where’s Randall?” Teris asked, her eyes and Nozel’s joining Fuegoleon’s and Zara’s in looking for sign of movement.

“I sent him to scout on ahead.” Fuegoleon answered.

“Using his air magic?” Nozel questioned.

Fuegoleon nodded and apologized. “Sorry Captain. I know we were instructed not--”

“No.” Nozel cut off his Vice Captain’s words. “If you saw something. It’s best we know quickly and without calling further attention to ourselves stumbling about.”

Fuegoleon relaxed a bit at Nozel understanding.

“Is it possible that these are some of the men you use to run ore with?” Teris questioned Zara, eyes still searching for color or movement.

Zara shook his head. “None that I worked with. It’s the rainy season further north. Soon after the ground will freeze over. These are the few months we spent at home. There were others though. Those not working--” He cleared his throat knowing better then to admit that the Clover Kingdom employed people to bring ore from the north through the Diamond Kingdom. “During this time they switched from smuggling ore to other things.”

“Such as?” Nozel question.

“Anything profitable really.” Zara answered. “Many did that sort of thing all year if they had a gang skilled enough and willing to take the risks it brought.”

“Name a few of these other so called profitable things.” Nozel commanded, blue eyes narrowing as they surveyed the surrounding hills. They were in the worst possible location. Sandwiched between two hillsides with not even a boulder or scrub bush as cover.

Zara shrugged. “Food. Magical items. Labor.”

“People?” Fuegoleon questioned, making sure he understood correctly.

Zara nodded.

Nozel sneered. “Slave traders.”

Zara blinked thinking he had already warned his Captain and team of this. “Did I not mention--”

“Shut up.” Nozel commanded Zara, readying his magic as he watched and waited.

Teris glanced from Nozel to Zara and back. “This isn’t his--”

“Not now.” Nozel softly barked.

They heard small rocks being disturbed.

“Where’s Randall?” Fuegoleon asked, more to himself. He silently cursed. Had he just sent his friend to his death?

Randall appeared at the top of the hill. Fuegoleon released the breath he’d been holding.

Nozel knew better than to relax. Something wasn’t right. That’s when someone else appeared beside Randall. Tendrils of mercury formed around Nozel, ready to fight.

Fire blossomed from Fuegoleon’s hands.

“I can get to him.” Teris said, fairly certain she could control her light travel enough not to permanently blind Randall.

Nozel knew what she meant. Even if light travel didn’t take so much out of her, they still didn’t know the situation well enough. Even if it was anyone other than Teris, he still wouldn’t have allowed it.

“No.” Nozel told her.

Teris’ hand glowed as she aimed at Randall’s captor.

“Not unless he makes a move or I give the word.” Nozel told his team.

“Magic Knights.” Another voice called from behind them.

Nozel cursed. He and Teris spun around while Fuegoleon and Zara kept watch on Randall and his captor.

“Stand down. You’re surrounded. And so heavily out numbered that I almost feel sorry for you.” The voice said.

Fuegoleon glanced at Nozel. He didn’t want to give up yet; but would follow his Captain's lead.

Nozel waited, calculating what to do. He could rain down mercury; but if there were foes on both hills it wouldn’t be a dense shower. If the man was telling the truth about his numbers, without knowing where they were hiding, Nozel could miss a large portion of them. Even if the man was lying and Nozel was able to take most of them out; not knowing where they were and the wide dispersion of rain would likely leave many still able to move or attack. His mercury rain was dense and capable of poisoning. But if injury was only a small open wound it would take time for the effects for poisoning to incapacitate.

“Watch Randall and the one that has him.” Nozel ordered Fuegoleon. “Teris. Zara. Be ready for my word.”

Zara turned his focus back to the hill they had just come down. Teris switched her aim to the man that had spoken to them.

The man wasn’t standing too far from where Nozel and Teris had stopped and talked. Nozel remembered a gouge in the rocky hill face not far from that area, big enough to hide six or eight. He wondered how many such chasms scarred the hill; no longer thinking them natural, but created by these people for this very reason.

“Your bravery will get you and your people killed. Killing you will mean me and mine don’t get paid. Those who serve the Beast must always be paid.” The man said, referring to himself in the third person.

“Then let us continue on our way. We’d rather die than surrender to the likes of you.” Nozel said.

Beast gave a humored smile. “The likes of me? Now you’ve gone and hurt my feelings Magic Knight. You don’t even know me. Fine.” He sighed. “I’ll show you what you’re up against. Just how futile fighting is. Half of you stand.”

Nozel’s eyes widened at the force before him. Even if the man was blustering and this was all of his force; it was still a good sixty to seventy people.

“Stand down.” Nozel told the others.

Facing thirty plus on the hill Randall was on, Fuegoleon did as his Captain told. Zara followed suit.

“We can take them.” Teris said.

Fuegoleon glanced at her, angry that she was once again challenging their Captain. That’s when he saw the numbers on the hill Nozel, she, and Zara were facing.

“Stand down, Teris.” Fuegoleon told.

His voice made her turn. Seeing the numbers on her cousins side, Teris lowered her hand, the glow of light fading.

“That’s so unfair it’s not even funny.” Teris ground out in complaint about the near hundred scattered about on the two hills.

“We’ll get out of this.” Nozel swore to them, softly. “We just have to survive to be able to do so.” He turned back to Beast and called. “Well?”

“All your people.” Beast said.

Nozel’s brow furrowed. His eyes darted over to Teris, Fuegoleon, and Zara making sure they all had obeyed his command. He glanced back at Randall who still stood captive at the top of the hill.

“This is all my people.” Nozel said.

The Beast pointed. “Don’t lie to me! You think having them travel hidden and separate will keep them safe?”

“There is no one else.” Nozel told, wondering what kind of game the man was playing at. Maybe he had some kind of vendetta against Magic Knights and simply wanted a reason to kill them? But why then give them the option of standing down?

Thirty meters away an Invisibility Mage muttered. “This isn’t good.”

The Gravity Mage with her suggested. “Make Teris invisible and I’ll make her float up out of harms way. She’s the one that matters. We can just let the others die.”

“We’re tasked to protect her. What you’re suggesting would put her in danger.” The Invisibility Mage whispered back, harshly.

“In more danger than she’s already in?” The Gravity Mage retorted.

“No one’s attacking right now. If we do as you suggest they will be. Can you guarantee that she won’t get hit in the crossfire and killed?” The Invisibility Mage questioned

“This is a mess.” The Gravity Mage rumbled.

“I told you not to hover so close, Daryin.”

“So this is my fault?” Daryin asked.

“In a way, yes. If we hadn’t followed so close they might not know we were here.”

“But Teris would still be captured, Gwen.”

“But we’d still be free to watch over and protect her, unnoticed and unchallenged. I’m making us visible.”

“What! Gwen! No!”

All eyes turned to the two newly appeared mages.

“That’s better.” Beast smiled.

Beast, along with several others, jumped; his Air Mage depositing them safely before the Magic Knights. Others lept and landed around their other two prey.

Beast grabbed Nozel by the throat and lifted him up. “You’ll pay for lying to me, Magic Knight.”

Teris made for him. “Stop it!”

Fuegoleon reached to stop her; but was too slow. Beast released Nozel, who crumpled to the ground coughing and sucking in lungfuls of air. Beast grabbed Teris by the arm, pulling her to him.

Teris knew she wasn’t strong enough to pull away. Instead she allowed her feet to follow the direction she was yanked, using the added momentum. Her knee rose and smashed Beasts in the groin with all the power she could physically muster. Only her knee hit something hard and solid that made her jerk and wince in pain.

Teris wobbled on her still good leg, held up by her arm by Beast.

With a huff, Beast smirked down at her. “Think you’re the first wild one to try such a thing? I learned long ago to protect my favorite weapon against women such as you.” He leered over her, getting in her face. “In fact I may just use that weapon on you later. Take a sample to better know the worth of what I’m selling.”

“Leave her alone!” Nozel pushed to his feet, only to be kicked back down by one of Beast’s men.

Fuegoleon and Zara stepped toward Beast, only to be halted when the man standing over Nozel kicked him for every step they took.

Teris spat at the Beast. “I’d kill myself before I let you near me. You think you’re the worst I’ve faced?”

Beast hooted. “You are a feisty one! Aren’t you! I like that!” He got back in her face. “I may just keep you and break you myself.”

With great effort Fuegoleon kept his temper. Seeking to inform and divert the mans attention away from Teris, he said. “They’re not with us.”

Beast looked over at him. He pushed Teris roughly away and stepped toward Fuegoleon.

Nozel barely caught Teris before her head hit a gagged rock.

“What’s that?” Beast asked.

Fuegoleon looked up at Beast refusing to be intimated. The name, though not creative, suited the man. Beast had to be nearly seven feet tall. He was built like a mountain, his muscles seeming to have muscles. Though Fuegoleon had seen a number of men who were bigger than Tobin Giantsbane and Yami Sukehiro, he had never seen a person that made the two Black Bulls seem small. Till now.

“I said, they are not with us.” Fuegoleon repeated, wondering who the two were and how long they had been secretly following them. His first thought upon seeing them was that they were Magic Warriors or some sort of spy's working for the Diamond Kingdom. But that didn’t seem right. “If you look, you’ll see they’re not wearing Magic Knights cloaks. I know you think they were traveling hidden and separate to keep them safe. But, we didn’t know they were there.”

Beast looked back between the two groups and laughed. “And here I thought the Clover Kingdoms Magic Knights were suppose to be elite mages. You got caught in our trap and were being followed by those two and didn’t see any of it coming!”

Beast roared with amusement, his people following suit. Their mocking laughter echoed off the hills. Teris looked spitefully up at them. If only she could control her magic well enough to incinerate them all without turning her comrades to ash. She had done it at the Battle at the Border and on three other occasions; but that had been before the Summer Solstice. Before her mana had been churned into a raging, never ending whirlwind that she had to keep tightly harnessed at all times. It left her feeling angry and ashamed that she couldn’t protect her squad members and friends, and get them out of this.

“Don’t feel so down on yourself Magic Knights. I can’t speak for your stalkers over there, but us... No one, no matter how good, would’ve seen the trap we laid.” Beast said. “We’ve got this gig down. Still, we’ve never once caught us a group Magic Knights. There’s going to be a bidding war for the lot of you. Get ready for the best payday you’ve ever seen boys and girls!”

The surrounding gang of mages cheered.

Nozel gripped Teris’ arm as he surveyed the surrounding enemy. He was Captain. This was on him. Anything that happened to them was his doing.

“You don’t do anything unless I say.” He whispered to Teris.

Teris’ eyes turned to him. “What if--”

“That’s an order.” Nozel rasped, harshly.

After the attention Teris had already drawn to herself, Nozel wasn’t about to let her attempt something that would further these people’s attention and aggression toward her. As much as the thought angered and disgusted him, Teris was in the most danger here. Men like this didn’t respect a ladies honor. Their Leader had already threatened as much.

Nozel would never allow such a thing to happen. He was sure Fuegoleon, Randall, and Zara felt the same. They’d fight to the death before they’d let something like that happen to Teris. Just the thought that someone had dared to threaten her with such a thing filled him with such rage that his hands clenched.

“Nozel.” Teris winced.

He looked at her then followed her gaze. His bruised throat throbbed even more as he struggled to swallow a swell of new emotions. He quickly opened his hand, releasing her arm to find a red print marring her skin where he had held her. “I’m--”

“Button up.” Fuegoleon whispered, lips barely moving as Beast stepped over to survey the two that had been following them.

Fuegoleon trusted Randall and Zara enough to not look at his cousin in such a way. But men like this, even if Teris was covered up completely, would still stare and desire.

With slightly trembling hands, Teris did has her cousin instructed. The scars on her chest were still slightly visible under certain light but hiding them didn’t when faced with the heat of day. She would've taken off the thin over blouse, leaving her in just a tank top, if it hadn’t provided some sort of protection from the sun.

“We won’t let anything happen to you.” Zara promised her.

Staring at the two that had been following the Magic Knights, one of the gang members asked. “Are you sure you believe they aren’t with them? Could be that they’re nobility and the Magic Knights are protecting them.”

“Look at them.” Beast gestured to the two. “Even if they weren’t dressed like that, they don’t have the right look about them.”

“The right look?” The gang member questioned.

“Their hands. Their eyes.” Beast made his way back to the Magic Knights and pointed at Nozel and Fuegoleon. “I reckon those two are nobility. The girl has the right glare and attitude too. If it wasn’t for her hands, I’d have guessed she was high class as well. But there’s no way a fine noble lady would have hands like those.”

Teris scowled, fighting the urge to look at her hands. What was wrong with them? So it had been almost a year since Mistress had forced a manicure on her. But were her nails really that bad and different from Fuegoleon and Nozel’s?

Beast looked her over. He didn’t know what he had said to garner such a hate filled look from her, likely just continuing to exist was enough. The girl certainly had the hateful, haughty eyes and bearing of a noble. Maybe she had been one once or her house was near its end. Or maybe she had picked up the behaviors of the two noblemen she traveled with. Maybe one, or both of them, were grooming her as their courtesan. No. That didn’t sound right. If either of these two men had such designs on her, they’d make sure she was taken care of and looked the part. No man, even a prissy noble, liked their hands to be prettier than their woman's. Though there did seem to be a curious dynamic between the girl and two nobles.

No matter, Beast thought. If he were interested in a persons life story he would be doing something different. He looked up to where his man was holding the other Magic Knight. “Do it!”

The Magic Knights in front of him turned in time to seen their comrade fall to the ground. Before they could react Beast’s people knocked them out as was. He looked over at the other two that had been following the Magic Knights. “Anything more you want to say before we put you go to sleep too?”

“Our Master will not stand for this!” Daryin yelled, unwilling to be hushed by his companion. “You’ve made a grave mistake!”

Beast laughed, his people following suit. “And who is your Master? Tell me of his fearsome accomplishments.”

“He is Death himself.” Daryin said, lifting his chin proudly

Beast stopped at that. There was only one man he knew that was referred to in such a way.

“Pip.” Beast called to his second in command.

Pip stepped forward, her long hair tangling in the wind as she came beside him. “Boss?”

Beast nodded to two of his people, silently ordering them to knock out the tag-alongs.

The two Agents of Chaos crumpled to the ground.

Beast lifted his hand, giving his gang the signal to wrap it up and move out. A few others came down to help pick up and take away their haul.

“See that the Magic Knights and those two are put in different cell blocks. Then put the word out with our contacts. Let it be known we have a man and woman claiming to belong to the Agents of Chaos. Say that they were following a team of Magic Knights. And that we will wait three days before putting them on the market just in case the Master of Chaos has an interest or wishes to claim any of them.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” Pip nodded.

Beast looked around at his people. Raising his voice so the gang could hear, he ordered. “No one harms the men or touches either of the women. They may not be ours to toy with just yet.” He heard some of his men grumble and complain, and told. “Either way, you can be sure we’ll get paid a pretty sum for them.”

He wondered what two Agents of Chaos were doing following a squad of Magic Knights. That was if they had been telling the truth. But if they knew of the Master of Chaos, then they would know he was not someone to be mentioned so casually, even in the hope of freedom. There were far worse things than being sold into indentured servitude if caught misusing the Master of Chaos’ name. And pretending to be in league with him when not would see those worse things come to pass.

69.2

It had been four days since Mereoleona let Yami back on the front lines of the battlefield. Still, the Crimson Lions Captain had continued to watch him closely. Yami could feel the Vermilion’s eyes on him as he fought, making sure that he stayed in line.

The fearsome Lioness could watch him all she liked, Yami thought. He had learned his lesson and learned it well. He was not someone who sat back and cared for returning fighters. He didn’t have the temperament or emotional aptitude for it. Because of that he had made a whole host of new enemies among his fellow Magic Knights; having thrown them water skins from afar which had smacked them in the face, or simply told them to get their own damned refreshment. His eyes had never left the battlefield the entire time he had been back there. Those two long, seemingly endless days of not fighting alongside his fellows had killed him.

Returning from the front line, Yami collapsed under the shade of a tree, accepting the water skin that was handed to him.

Sitting a few paces away, Mereoleona commented. “You’re doing well out there. Never stepped out of line once.”

Yami said nothing. Though still on the lookout for the Smoke Mage Lotus Whomalt, he had stopped actively searching for him. He sighed, grateful that Teris’ cousin had let him back out to fight. He wasn’t about to ruin it by speaking up. Just give him a hour or two of rest and he’d be ready to go out there again.

The Crimson Lions Captain got to her feet. She had to report to Commander Greywright. “Rest up. We go again in four hours.”

“War is stupid.” Yami grumbled.

Mereoleona looked down at him. “Don’t tell me you were one of those idiots that thought it glorious.”  
“No.” Yami said. He might not be the smartest person around; but only a fool would think war was glorious. “Still, I didn’t think it was like this.”

“It’s not.” Mereoleona confessed. “Not really. Remember. We’re only fighting as a distraction. If this were a real war without trying for peace, it’d be different. Though no less stupid. Battles are fun and may have meaning. Wars.” She shook her head and sighed. “They’re nothing but foolish endeavors no matter how noble the cause.”

Yami made a face of disgust. The reason for this particular war was certainly foolish and far from noble.

“Get some rest. That’s an order.” Mereoleona told him, walking off.

Yami wasn’t the best at following orders; but currently that was a command he had no trouble obeying. He laid back on the dusty, packed earth. Stretching out, he closed his eyes. As usual when he had a moment of peace to himself, his thoughts drifted to Teris.

His sense of her mana told him she was alive. But that didn’t mean she was safe. Then again she was traveling with two men who loved and adored her nearly as much as he did. He trusted Nozel and Fuegoleon. Knew the two men were highly capable. Between Teris herself, Nozel, and Fuegoleon; Yami was confidant that no harm would come to her.

Yami recalled his birthday before the Crimson Lion and Silver Eagle arrived. He hadn’t meant to take things so far that morning. But could anyone blame him? He could still hardly believe Teris’ boldness. Referring to herself as his gift. Not that he hadn’t liked it. He had liked it a bit too much as the resulting outcome had proved. What he had liked even more was that Teris felt comfortable and free enough with him to show such a side of herself. Yami growled, his thoughts sending his blood south.

Eyes closed, hands laced behind his head, Yami drowsily told his growing erection. “I’ll beat you later. Just let me rest. And, no. I’m not talking to you.” He told, sensing Bronn’s presence.

“Didn’t think you were.” Bronn said, sitting a couple meters away with a tired grunt. “I think every man here is telling their spear pretty much the same. Why do you think so many little ones are born nine or so months after peace is made? Not that you’ll be doing any of that. You got yourself a fine bred lady and will have to wait. Won’t you? That’s if she’s good on her word and doesn’t end up wedding that royal brat like she’s told.”

Yami opened an eye and looked at the Vice Captain.

“I could introduce you to some clean lass’ who know how to keep quiet about their dealings.” Bronn offered. “Black Sheep need never know. I’ll even pay for your first go. Consider it thanks for saving my ass out there this morning.”

The offer was so ludicrous it didn’t even bare response. Yami closed his eye.

“Come on, kid.” Bronn urged, sitting forward. “If it all works out with Black Sheep the way you’re hoping, you’re gonna need some sort of experience. I’ve been in the baths when you’re there. That thing you’re packing will do more than scare the girl. It’ll--”

Yami’s eyes flashed open. He sat up, hand on the hilt of his katana.

Bronn held up his hands. “Got it! Got it! No talk of sex talk where Black Sheep’s involved. Geesh, you really do got a temper. Don’t you.”

Yami slowly released the blades hilt. Laying back down, he grumbled. “I liked it better when you hated me.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Boy. I still hate your troublesome, disrespectful ass. I certainly still think you’re making a big mistake pursuing that girl. Whether she’s willing to give it all up or not. Royals are nothing but trouble. Black Sheep even more so. Look at the mess you’re in with these zealots and the folk hired to kill you.”

Yami didn’t respond. He didn’t care one lick what Bronn thought. He only wished he hadn’t stepped in to help the Vice Captain, and instead left him to die. Then Bronn wouldn’t be here bothering him, trying to figure out a way to repay him. It didn’t matter that supporting and defending each other was what Magic Knights did. This was the two of them. Yami had saved Bronn’s life; and Bronn couldn’t go on feeling he owed Yami his life. The debt had to be paid.

Annoyed, Yami gritted his teeth. “You want to thank me. Go. Away.”

Bronn looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Was the young man that stupid? That’s not how this sort of thing worked. Yami had put himself at risk to help and save him. In order to clear the debt, Bronn would either have to do the same or provide a service of great cost. The woman he had in mind to service Yami was certainly that. Most of her clients were nobles, with a few wealthy merchants here and there. Before Gilly, he had occasionally visited her. The woman, looking for a good dirty romp without weak men or creepy kinks, use to call upon and take him without fee. It had certainly been a boost to his ego.

“What’s with that face?” Yami asked.

Bronn turned to the younger man, mind clearing of lewd memories. “What’s that?”

“You look proud. Almost—happy. It’s creepy. Stop it.”

Bronn picked up a small rock and threw it at him. “Shut up! I’m happy a lot.”

“When? I’ve never seen you happy.” Yami quipped

“That’s because you’re around and you piss me off.” Bronn said, throwing another rock.

The two started when rock passed through Yami.

“What are you doing.” Bronn demanded. He got to his feet knowing it wasn’t Yami.

Yami stood as well, hand instinctively gripping the hilt of his katana. “It’s not me.”

“Shut up and step through the portal.” Bronn snapped, recognizing a different form of transportation magic.

Yami growled but did as he was told. Bronn spun around, looking across the camp to where he had sent him. He cursed seeing that it hadn’t work. Yami was still fading.

Yami appearing in front of him, Bran blinked in surprise eyes clearing. The bees he was controlling to listen in on the enemies plans released from his hold. “Yami! What are you--” His head pulled back, brows furrowing. “You look weird. What’s the matter?”

Yami looked down at his hands. He could see through them now. Despite that, he could still feel himself. He was still able to grip his blade. Bran stood, the both of them seeming to have the same idea. The two reached out trying to grasp the others arm. Bran’s hand passed through Yami’s forearm. Yami’s hand doing the same with Bran’s.

Yami continued to fade. At this rate it wouldn’t be much longer before he completely disappeared.

“Captain Heath!” Bran yelled, worry taking over his voice.

Bronn stepped through a portal with someone in tow. He slapped Bran’s head. “Quit screaming. That singing fool can’t do anything about this.” He said of the Purple Orcas Captain.

Yami stepped back when the woman that had arrived with Bronn stepped into his space.

“Let her do her thing! She’s scenting you.” Bronn snapped at Yami.

Yami frowned, but stayed put. He looked down at the woman as she stuck her face into his chest taking long, deep breaths through her nose. Though he couldn’t physically feel her face passing through his chest; it was still a weird feeling.

“Hurry it up, lass.” Bronn urged.

The transport was nearly complete. Yami nothing more than a faint ghost.

“Done!” The woman declared.

Bronn felt a wave of relief wash over him. As Yami disappeared, he swore. “We’ll find you.”

“Where is he! What was that?” Bran exclaimed.

Bronn frowned. “Dimensional travel. Only a few types of magic can even track it. Lucky for us, such travel couldn’t have taken him far. We’ll have you look from the sky, and Etta here try to sniff him out. But first, go inform Greywright and Mereoleona what’s happened. Tell them we’ll need someone capable of busting their way in once we find him.”

Bran stepped to the Black Bulls Vice Captain. “I want--”

Bronn grabbed Bran by the shirt collar. “I don’t give a damn what you want, boy! Now get!” He shoved Bran in the direction of the Magic Knights Commanders tent.

Heath arrived, having hear Bran's call. “I know you’re his Vice Captain but--”

“Not now, Bard!” Bronn snapped. “They got the Lord of Destruction. Again.”

Heath straightened at that. “Who? Surely not the Agents of Chaos again.”

“I don’t know who. Muscle Head has all sorts after him.” Bronn said, snidely.

The Captain noted Bronn’s weakened mana. “At least let me help you out. Restore you before you go.”

“Fine. Sing us one of your little shanty's and make us feel better.” Bronn allowed.

He might’ve made light of Heath’s magic; but the Purple Orcas Captain was a powerful mage. And though he’d never say it, Bronn was exceedingly grateful for the mans efforts. By the end of the short song, Bronn was refreshed, his mana levels back to full.

Looking to Etta, Bronn urged. “Let’s go lass. I got a debt to cross off.”

69.3

“Teris. Teris. Wake up.”

Teris opened her eyes and found herself in an all too frightening familiar situation. She really had to stop waking up in cells. If she could just quit being captured all together that would be great.

She touched the base of her skull, wincing at the painful bump that was there. Blinking, she looked up. A small smile of relief crossed her face at the sight of Fuegoleon, Nozel, Zara, and Randall.

She looked around, taking in the iron bars. “You guys okay?”

“That’s what I was about to ask you.” Nozel said, watching her for sign of injury.

“Got the mana of all headaches. But I’m good.” Teris said, sitting up against the bars that adjoined with the boys cell.

She didn’t feel at all reassured that she was being kept in a separate cell from them; and she could see from their expressions and the way they kept on watching the door that they didn’t either. Teris laid a hand over the belt buckle Yami had given her. Grateful as she was for it, she hoped she wouldn’t need to use the blade hidden within.

“Has anyone been in? Said anything?” Teris asked.

“Zara woke first. He says it’s been quiet.” Fuegoleon told.

“Where are the other two? The cloaked ones that were following us.” Teris wondered.

“That was strange.” Randall commented. Though he hadn’t heard much from his captured position at the top of hill, seeing those other two had surprised him.

After Randall woke, Fuegoleon had relayed everything that had been said while he let Nozel think. Though Fuegoleon would never admit it, he knew Nozel had the better strategic mind.

Fuegoleon and Nozel looked at each other, both wondering the same thing. The Vermillion turned back to his cousin, Teris’ expression telling him she thought the same. That the Agents of Chaos or some other interested group had been following them.

Fuegoleon gritted his teeth. He wondered how long the two tag-alongs had been with them. If he had failed to notice danger stalking them, how could he hope to protect his cousin and fellows from harm?

The door opened and a man entered.

Fuegoleon fought the urge to make his way closer to Teris’ cell, knowing such an act would only draw further attention to her.

“Magic Knights.” The man said, setting down a tray of food in front of the men's cell. He eyed them. “Not so magical in a mana blocked hold are you? Beast is taking his time. Waiting to give first bid of you all to a particularly scary customer. I almost feel sorry for you if he’s the one who buys you lot. He’s a real nasty fellow. Slice you all up for parts and throw away the rest he will.”

Teris felt the blood drain from her face. Is this where Alowishus Spade got the mages for his sick corpse magic? But what about the two that had been following them? Were they not Agents of Chaos? If not, then who were they? And where were they now?

The man smiled. “Sorry. You boys will have to split the meal among the four of you. I only have two hands.” He moved and bent in front of Teris’ cell, setting a bowl of gruel on the floor. “Maybe you’ll be nice enough to share your portion with them. Are you a nice girl that likes to share?” He looked her over, licking his lips. “Want to share with me? I’ll see you get all the best cuts if you treat me real nice like.”

Teris’ hand drifted back to her belt buckle. Though she still had her grimoire, it would do her little good in a mana blocked cell.

The man looked back at the door he had come through. The Magic Knights tensed, none of them liking the feel of this. Almost as one, Nozel, Fuegoleon, Zara, and Randall reached through the bars when the jailer unlocked Teris’ cell. They started yelling, both to threaten the man and attract attention of any other guard that could stop this.

Teris pressed back against the shared bars of the guys cell. The man reached for her. He managed to grab her leg and tried to pull her away from the adjoining cell. Teris kicked out with her other leg, knocking him in the jaw. She pulled her leg back and tucked it under her, squeezing as close to the bars as she could. If they could make enough noise. Get someone else to enter, see what was going on, and put a stop to it.

She held onto the bars with one hand, the other free and clasping the hidden weapon within her buckle. She was tempted to pull the blade out now. Wanted to threaten the man with it. But such a thing wouldn’t work. If anything he’d bring in the weapon he had left outside the cell with the keys.

No. Teris had wait and do exactly as Yami had taught her. She had to leave the little knife hidden until the moment she had to use it.

The man laughed and tried to grab her leg again. The reach of her comrades outstretched arms kept him at bay.

Nozel’s hand gripped over Teris’ in effort to secure her hold on the cells bar. He could see the wild fear in her eyes, which only grew when the man once again managed to grab a hold of her ankle.

Though it had cost the man a good patch of hair and some scraps and bruises, he laughed, not feeling any of it. Getting a better grip on Teris, he pulled. Fuegoleon, Randall, and Zara now moved to assist Nozel in holding Teris fast.

The man was able to grip her around the waist now. He gave one last rough jerk. The others hold broke. Teris was slammed against the bars on the opposite side of the cell. If that hadn’t stunned her, the man adding his weight into the mix as he followed and rammed into her did.

The breath was knocked out of her. One side of her face screamed, throbbing in pain along area it had met one of the bars. Teris’ shoulder was grabbed. Before she could catch her breath, she was spun around. The other side of her face echoed in pain as she was back handed. Spots blurred her vision. It was a struggle to stay calm and remember what Yami had taught her.

The man thought he had won. He thought that she was some Magic Knight unaccustomed to fighting with anything but magic. But he was wrong. His arrogance was her strength. Teris waited a second after he let his guard down. His lecherous smile sickened as he looked her over.

Teris’ hand once again drifted to her belt buckle.

The mans smile grew. “You’re one those, huh? Likes to put up a fight but is all cooperative af--”

His words turned into a cry of alarm and pain as Teris charged him, driving the three inch blade into one of the key areas Yami had instructed her to. Again and again she hit, the blade puncturing and slicing with every punch she gave to his groin. Even when she had him against the opposite bars and Nozel was there to wrap an arm around the mans throat, Teris still didn’t stop.

As soon as the man had ripped Teris away, Nozel had taken a step back, frantically searching for weak points in the cells wall. They couldn’t rely on anyone hearing them and coming it. And what was to say that whoever came would put an end to this anyway? The person could just as easily help Teris’ attacker.

Judging where the weakest point was, Nozel had instructed the others and they began pounding themselves against it. He was pretty sure Fuegoleon had dislocated his shoulder as he had switched sides; but that didn’t matter now. Together they had loosened the connection point and begun to bend a bar up.

When Nozel saw Teris charge, not stopping till the man was within his reach; he was there to wrap a forearm around the mans neck, gripping his wrist with his other hand. Blind with rage, Nozel wasn’t going to stop squeezing till he choked the mans life out of him.

The others had managed to lift bend bar enough for the smallest of them to get through.

“Zara! The keys.” Fuegoleon ordered as the Purple Orca crawled through into Teris’ cell.

But all seemed to stop when Teris fell back crying and bloody.

“Teris!” Zara rushed to her.

Teris pulled away when he neared.

Zara held up his hands. He glanced at the man. Seeing him dead, Zara soothed. “Teris. It’s okay. It’s just me. He’s gone. Dead. It’s over. Are—are you okay?” He felt stupid for asking such a thing. Of course she wasn’t okay. “Are you injured?”

Teris touched her face, trying to take stock.

“This blood?” Zara asked, gently.

At that she shook her head. She looked down at the small knife she had instinctively slipped back into the belt buckle just the way Yami had taught her. “It’s—it’s not mine.”

The four male Magic Knights relaxed at that.

“The keys.” Fuegoleon commanded, again.

This time Zara listened. As soon as the cell was open, Fuegoleon was through the door and in Teris’ cell. He scooped her up to her feet with his good arm, the other still dislocated and pinned to his side.

“I got you. I got you.” Fuegoleon breathed, hugging her tight. He looked over her shoulder to Nozel who still held the man in a choke hold.

It was then that Fuegoleon saw what Zara had somehow missed. The torn fabric and bloodied mess all around the mans groin. He held Teris tighter, wondering where she had gotten a weapon. Off her attacker maybe?

Randall placed a hand on his Captain's shoulder. “He’s dead, sir. We should get out of here.”

Nozel gave a nod. Still, he found it difficult to let go of the hold. Slowly, he forced his hand open, releasing his wrist. The man slumped to the floor. Pulling his arm back from between the bars, Nozel looked down at the man.

“Sir?” Randall pressed.

With a blink, Nozel forced his mind to focus. He looked at Fuegoleon, silently inquiring about Teris. Not that it really mattered. They had to get out of here whether she was good to move of not. He saw his friend whisper something to her.

Teris nodded. She grabbed the Crimson Lions arm, and quickly and efficiently popped his shoulder back into place.

Fuegoleon gritted. A guttural groan escaped from clenched teeth.

Nozel huffed, realizing what Fuegoleon had asked as a barometer to see if Teris was alright.

Stepping out of the cell, the acting Captain ordered. “Let’s go.”

69.4

Before Yami managed to cloak his blade in darkness someone grabbed him from behind. Big mistake, he thought. Gripping the persons arm with his left hand, Yami threw them over his shoulder. He twisted the arm till he felt it slide out of place.

The figure below grunted in pain. Yami lowered his katana to the mans neck. It was then that Yami saw his attackers face.

Yami halted, though didn’t lift his blade. “Cin?”

“Yami!” Cin looked up. He held up the hand of his good arm, staying the gang around them. “What the hell, man!”

Yami blew a strand of hair out of his eye. Teris was right. He really did need a haircut.

Yami took in the surrounding gang. “Was about to ask you the same. We good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re good.” Cin winced, sitting up. “Stand down everyone.”

Seeing the gangs magical attacks that had been ready strike disperse, Yami relaxed a bit.

Cin looked up at him. “You mind?”

Yami sheathed his katana. Holding his hand out to the mans good arm, Yami pulled him up. As he did so he gripped and popped Cin’s shoulder back into place.

“Son of a--” Cin shouted. Some of his people laughed while others looked ready to attack again. “Damn it! Your touch is still as gentle as a hammer.”

“Thought I’d gotten better.” Yami mumbled, mildly chagrined. Though he hadn’t had as much practice putting joints back into place as he use to.

Cin huffed. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? Wasn’t it one of yours that brought me. I certainly didn’t come willingly.”

“Sorry about that.” Cin apologized.

Yami looked about at the surrounding mages. “So you’re running a gang?”

“You could say that, I guess.” Cin admitted, carefully. “What about you? Never thought I’d see you on a battlefield fighting for the Clover Kingdom.” He looked Yami over. “A Magic Knight. When did that happen?”

Yami shrugged. “Few years back.”

“So, who is she? Was she worth it?” Cin asked.

The slight tension that have never left Yami, grew. “What?”

“The girl who’s father hired us to kill you.” Cin said, assuming their employer was some girls father.

“Who’s that?” Yami asked, hoping for a name. Though he had no doubt who had sent them.

Cin chuckled. “What? There’s more than one girl?”

“No. But her father’s dead. So.” Yami lifted a shoulder, staring at his old friend.

Cin shook his head. “I remember when you didn’t have interest or time for girls. Said they were nothing but trouble and a distraction.”

“Well, she certainly is that.” Yami admitted.

“Hence why you’re keeping women to the one.” Cin smirked.

Yami didn’t answer. Let Cin fill in the blanks however he liked. Good as it was to see him, Yami didn’t know him anymore. It had been years since they had last seen each other. Years since Yami had left the tunneled home that housed a pack of fellow boys who had followed him after he had kicked each of their asses.

A couple of those boys had even doubled up in fights against him. Cin and Damon had been two of those. It still hadn’t made a difference. Yami had laid them out like the rest. Before he knew it he had a gang answering to him. Nice as it had been. He hadn’t wanted it. Hadn’t asked or demanded any of them follow him. Rather he had done his best to shoo them off. But they had still followed. Feeling lost and without purpose, Yami had gotten restless and wandered off one day, never to return.

He had met Julius soon after; and from there his life was changed. Yami had occasionally wondered what had happened to his pack of friends, but never enough to go back and look for them.

“What happened to you?” Cin asked. “One day you were just—gone. You get pinched or something?”

“Or something.” Yami answered.

Cin glowered. This was the Yami he remember. Quiet. Distant. Hard to read and difficult to work with. Which was why he was so surprised to see Yami was a Magic Knight. Following orders wasn’t Yami’s style.

Yami looked around, wondering if there were any other familiar faces. “The others? Damon?”

“We all kind of went our own way after you disappeared. Damon, Rigel, and I stuck together for a while. Rigel left a couple months back. Got a girl pregnant and wanted to do right by her.”

“And Damon?” Yami asked, remembering that he and Cin had been inseparable.

“Dead.” Cin answered.

Yami’s lip twitched. “Damn.”

“Yeah.” Cin said. He didn’t want to go into further detail. Yami didn’t deserve it.

“So how much did Nathyn Silva pay you?” Yami asked.

Cin looked up, knowing without a doubt he had never mentioned a name. Mainly because he didn’t know the name himself.

Working through a broker, Cin never met his clients. It worked better for all involved that way. A letter detailing the target, along with half the fee, came in. He and his gang did the job, and the second half of the pay came in after. It worked for him. While he had his ways of figuring out who hired him; he had rarely had a mind to know or need to figure it out. Nobody had ever tried to stiff him, so he never had reason to put in the effort of learning a clients name.

“I didn’t mention no Silva.” Cin said. “I wasn’t even sure I guessed right about it being about a girl. I just figured it wasn’t a gambling debt. You were too good at games to wrack up a sum someone was willing to kill you over.”

Yami massaged the tension out of his neck. “So you’re really not going to tell me, even though I know.”

“Not that I’d tell you if I knew myself. But I really don’t know.” Cin said. He looked his long time friend over. “Sounds like you do though.”

Yami sighed. “Yeah. Not that it’ll do me a lot of good.” He watched Cin a moment. “How do you want to handle this?”

Cin raised a questioning brow. “What do you mean?”

Yami looked around at the others still surrounding him. “Well, you were paid to take me out.”

Cin shook his head. “Ain’t happening.”

“Come on.” Yami bolstered. “You got what? Fifteen. Twenty. At your command.”

Cin shook his head again. “I saw you on the battlefield from afar. I had my concerns then. But a job’s a job. Now that I know it’s you. No way.”

“A job’s a job.” Yami echoed, tempting.

“I thought we left on good terms. Despite your sudden disappearance.” Cin said. His anger over Yami leaving without word creeping into his voice.

“We did.” Yami agreed.

“Then why do you wanna kick my ass?” Cin questioned.

Yami shrugged. “For old times sake I guess.”

Cin smirked crookedly and shook his head. Same old Yami, he thought. “I’ll have you know that I’ve gotten better. Stronger.”

Yami mirrored the crooked smile. “So have I.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Cin chuckled.

Yami finally, fully relaxed. His sense of Cin’s Ki told him the man meant what he said. His long ago friend had no interest in trying to collect his pay by finishing the job.

“So, what are you going to do?” Yami asked. “You may not know who hired you, but I’m near positive. Nathyn Silva isn’t someone you want to cross.”

Ignoring the difficult question, Cin looked Yami over. Despite all the past hurt and anger, it really was good to see him again. “You should be asking yourself the same. If it really is that royal bastard calling for your head, you’re in trouble, Yami. Folk like that don’t like to be thwarted and have all the money in the world to hire more gangs.”

“I know. This is his second attempt that I’m aware of.” Yami told.

Cin blinked at that. “What the hell did you do?”

Yami smirked and shook his head. “You’d call me a fool if I told you.”

“I’ll call you a fool anyway.” Cin remarked. The two stared at each other a moment before Cin offered. “Come with us. With me. Leave this war and the Magic Knights.”

“And run under you?” Yami asked.

Cin shrugged. “Could be worse. You could die out there fighting a soon forgotten war for a prideful, child-like King who will never be grateful and doesn’t even know your name. Or get caught unawares by the next hired gang sent to kill you.”

Or get pulled into a crazy zealots sick ceremony, Yami thought. “Tempting. But I can’t.”

“That doesn’t sound like you. The Yami Sukehiro I knew did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. If he wanted to leave this mess and join me, he would do so without a backwards glance.”

“I would have at that.” Yami agreed. “But there’s things you don’t know and would never understand. Things I barely understand.”

“It’s that girl. Isn’t it?” Cin guessed.

“Mostly.” Yami admitted.

“Then we’ll go get her.”

“Now that does sound tempting.” Yami said. He wondered if Teris could sense him while he was in this dimensional sphere. If she couldn’t, he had little doubt that she was going as crazy as he had during the Battle at the Border. He had to get out of here so she could sense his mana and know he was alright. He gestured to the surrounding space. “Can we--”

Understanding, Cin commanded. “Oliva.”

They were returned to normal space. Yami looked about. They were on some barren hilltop overlooking the battlefield that was more than ten kilometers away. Yami hoped that it was enough. That Teris would sense him and be alright.

“You won’t come. Will you?” Cin said, watching him.

Yami shook his head. Though it really was a tempting offer, he didn’t feel the least bit torn by saying no. For the first time since waking up in this strange land, he had a life here in the Clover Kingdom. And it consisted of more than just Teris. It didn’t matter that Teris would never go for the life Cin was offering. Yami didn’t want it either. He was, dare he say, happy with the life he had made as a Black Bull in the Magic Knights. And he would be even happier once Bronn was gone, and he and Teris were made co-Vice Captains.

Cin sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t be out there fighting if you didn’t want to be there.”

“Oh, I rather be almost anywhere than on that battlefield.” Yami said.

“I meant as a Magic Knight. In this life you’ve made yourself.”

Yami thought of Teris, Julius, and the Black Bulls. “You’re right there.”

Cin shook his head and sighed. “I suppose I’ll just have to let you pay the royal bastard back. And also pay me and mine the second half we’re due.”

Yami had been afraid of that. Still, he understood. “Gotta keep them loyal.”

Cin nodded.

“Do me a favor.”

Cin huffed. “You mean other then let you buy your life and live?”

“Oh, you’re _letting_ me live now?”

“Shut up! What do you want?”

Yami grinned, imagining the scene and sight of Lord Silva’s face. “Let me return the funds.”

“You?” Cin questioned. “You’re not even positive it’s him.”

“It’s him.” Yami said. The only way he could be more certain was if the Silva came forward and confessed.

Cin shook his head. “Guess you haven’t changed as much as I was beginning to think. Fine. You agree to pay us the second half we would’ve received for the job. And I’ll let you pay the Silva back the first half. But if you’re wrong you’re paying whoever did hire us his portion back too.”

That sounded reasonable. Yami held out his hand.

“Crazy bastard.” Cin muttered, shaking on the deal.

“So how much do I owe you?” Yami asked.

Cin shook his head. “Now he asks.” He muttered. To Yami, he answered. “Ten thousand yules.”

“Ten thousand!” Yami repeated. He didn’t know whether to be insulted, or upset that this would take all of his savings.

“Twenty thousand yules for your life. Not a bad payday if it wasn’t you and so much work.” Cin told.

“Maybe the next gang will demand more.” Yami complained.

“You really think you’re worth that much?” Cin questioned, humorously.

“I would've kill you and yours easy.” Yami told.

“Really? And I suppose that’s what happened to the group before.” Cin joked.

Yami nodded. “Exactly.”

“What?” Cin questioned, in disbelief.

“Dead. All of them.” Yami told, not saying that there had been other Magic Knights backing him up.

Cin blinked. “All of them you say?”

“All twenty.” Yami affirmed.

Cin gave a low whistle. “I’ll spread word of that. Maybe it’ll make other groups think twice before accepting the job if Silva or anyone else thinks to try again.”

“Don’t. They might demand more pay. But they’ll still come. Only they’ll have a better idea what their walking into. With all that’s going on right now, I’d rather not have to try all that hard fending off gangs of assassins.”

“You mean there’s worse than people being hired to kill you?” Cin asked, not all that surprised.

“It’s a long story that you don’t care about hearing and I’d rather not get into.” Yami said.

“Fine.” Cin held out his hand.

Yami clasped his friends hand, firmly.

“Just get that money back to our hire as quick as you can. Me and mine can wait a bit for our second half. Let you finish up here before bugging you.” Cin grinned at him. “It’ll give us a chance to see each other again. Maybe have a drink or two and talk about old times.”

“And if I’m wrong?” Yami asked, not showing how much the thought of meeting Cin again disturbed him. At least once his old friend got the second half of his pay, they would hopefully have no cause to ever see each other again.

Cin raised an eyebrow. “Thought you said you were positive.”

“Just in case. How do I get a hold of you to find and pay the correct person back?”

Cin eyed Yami’s Magic Knights cloak. “We’ll just get a hold of you all the sooner.”

“That’s comforting.” Yami muttered.

“Don’t worry. Once we’re done, I won’t be paying you an friendly visits.”

“Those aren’t the type of visit I’m worried about.” Yami said, even though he wanted nothing more to do with his old friend.

Cin chuckled. “Then don’t be wrong. And don’t go pissing anyone else off.”

Yami huffed. “No promises there. Seems all I gotta do is breathe for that to happen.”

“You’re the one who wants to stick around.” Cin looked at his friend, smiling fondly at the memories seeing Yami brought. “Hope she’s worth it.”

Yami fought a smile at the thought of Teris. “She is. She’s worth it all, and more.”

69.5

Beast entered the cell block where the Magic Knights had been held.

“Want us to pursue them?” Pip asked, by his side.

Beast took in at the mangled cell and corpse, piecing together what had happened. “No. They’ve done what was ordered.”

Pip looked up at the towering man. “Boss?”

“Word came quickly from Death. We’ll get paid later.”

“But if he wants them...”

“He wanted them released and unharmed.” Beast said. He looked down at the dead man in disgust, hoping the girl got away undamaged. He didn’t know what the Master of Chaos wanted with the Magic Knights; but he didn’t want to experience the mans wrath if they had been injured. Turning away Beast ordered. “Have this mess cleaned up. Take that filth out to the pens for the Saber Cats. They haven’t had a decent meal in a while.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

“Oh, and put the word out. We’ll be hosting a gaming battle tomorrow.”

“Boss?”

Beast turned back. “The two Agents of Chaos. I was instructed to make their demise as drawn out and painful as possible. It never goes well when you’ve displeased Death.”

69.6

Once they were free of the compound, Nozel had created an eagle of mercury large enough to carry them all. He flew at top speed, unconcerned about lasting the day or keeping up his energy for the next. All he cared about was getting Teris and his team as far away as quickly as possible. Even so, he had flown in the direction of the Diamond Kingdoms capital. Despite all that had happened, they still had a mission. Nozel had flown until he didn’t think his could take it anymore, and then flew some more.

“Captain. Can we stop by that stream and let her get cleaned up?” Randall asked, from behind him.

Nozel looked back at his squad for the first time since they had taken flight. His eyes lowered to Teris. She was covered in dried blood. Though apparently none of it was hers.

Nozel swallowed, struggling to control his emotions. He noted that though Fuegoleon didn’t hold her, the Crimson Lion hovered protectively over her.

With a nod, Nozel directed the shining silver eagle toward a more sheltered area of the stream. They had left the dry, rocky landscape behind for a more green, though far from lush, area. This growth may have afforded them a bit more cover; but it was still bare enough that he felt safe from possible lurking enemies.

The sun was already dipping below the horizon when Nozel had the eagle land. He looked over his squad and declared. “We’ll camp here for the night. Zara, set your traps. Make them capable of catching small mammals. We lost our rations along with our packs.” He gave Teris a small, tentative smile. “Looks like you’ll get to cook after all if you want.”

When Teris didn’t even register hearing him, Nozel’s forced smile fell. She had had a scare. They all had. Seeing her attacked like that… Nozel had never felt so helpless and furious. He would have killed himself trying to get to her. It had taken everything he had to pull himself back and think clearly when his instinct had been to rage and go mad, frothing uselessly from his cell.

Fuegoleon gripped his Captain’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. He hoped Nozel didn’t take Teris’ silence personally. Teris hadn’t spoken since they had taken to the air. At least she had slept a good portion of the flight. Though she had woken up with a start, calling Yami’s name. There had been a moment after her waking where it appeared as if her fright would bubble over; but she had quickly calmed, taking in a shuddering breath as if relieved.

“Randall.” Nozel called, taking a step rather than shake Fuegoleon’s hand off his shoulder. He didn’t want to be comforted. He didn’t deserve it. He had failed his team.

Randall straightened. “Captain?”

Nozel hated the mans use of the title. He hadn’t earned it in the first place. And with all that had happened, he had proved just how unworthy he currently was of holding the rank, even as an acting one.

“Gather some wood and build a pit to roast whatever’s caught. Then see if you can find a stone sharp enough to skin and cut.” Nozel looked back at Teris, wondering if she still had whatever blade she had taken off the man. But he didn’t want to bring it up by asking her.

Nozel watched Zara and Randall moved away to do as they were ordered. Turning back, he looked at Teris, once again fighting a swell of raging emotions.

“Teris.” Nozel said, gently. When she still appeared dazed and distant, he turned to Fuegoleon. “Why don’t you two get washed up. I’ll keep watch.”

Fuegoleon nodded.

The two men looked at Teris, waiting for her to move or show any signed she had heard. When she just stood there Fuegoleon looked back at Nozel, the two sharing a look of concern.

“Stop it!” Teris snapped, suddenly coming to life. “Quit looking at each other worrying about me. I’m fine.” She spun around and marched to the stream.

“She’s not fine.” Fuegoleon told his Captain, softly.

“At least she’s talking again.” Nozel said, relieved at that.

He had never witnessed it, but Nozel had heard that occasionally people who went through traumatic events had left them changed. Sometimes all but dead to the world. Without any type of healer, they would have had a real problem if Teris had suffered something like that. As important as their mission was, Nozel didn’t think he would have been able to go on if Teris had stayed lost in herself. The thought of returning to face his father’s and the Kings displeasure sent a shiver down his spine. But none of that bore thinking. Teris would be fine. She was strong. Teris had already been through and survived so much. He was certain that she would survive this too.

Nozel watched Teris make her way to the stream, Fuegoleon in her wake. Sure she would likely have some underlying issues for a while. He would too. But a selfish part of him hoped that this would bring them closer together. Not that he would take advantage of anything the horrible scare may bring about. But if some good could come from it, at least there would be that. Not that any good, no matter how great, that came from this would make it worth Teris experiencing the scare she had.

Teris dipped trembling hands into stream. Collecting a fistful of course dirt, she scrubbed away the blood. At first the motions were slow and gentle but then they sped, growing rough.

Tears began to fall. She brought up her hands, covering her face.

Fuegoleon watched her from a short distance. He usually knew what to do to best comfort people. It was a gift he had. But in this instance, when his cousin needed him most, he was at a loss. He didn’t know what to do. Likely because she didn’t know what she wanted. He decided to go with his own need and hoped it helped without driving her further away.

Moving to her, Fuegoleon knelt on the hard, rocky bank. Ignoring the muddy damp that instantly wet his pants, he pulled her into a hug. Teris cried into her cousins chest. Stroking her hair, Fuegoleon wondered distantly if that was her trembling or him. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. Never in his life had he wanted someone dead so badly that he would have bashed their skull in if given half a chance.

The thought frightened him. The desire to commit such violence. Even now Fuegoleon wanted to kill the man over and over again, his mind playing over the ways in which he would do so.

Fuegoleon sniffed back his own tears; his fear, anger, and gratitude that the worst of what could have happened hadn’t. Overwhelmed, he burrowed his face in her head and let the tears fall.

After a time, Teris ceased crying. “Leon? Are you wiping your tears on my hair?”

Fuegoleon lifted his head, stroking her moistened locks. “It’s good for hair.”

Teris laughed at that. “So that’s how your hair is always prettier than mine. You cry into it.”

“I usually use the tears of my enemies.” Fuegoleon played, amazed at how resilient she was.

Looking up at him, Teris soothed. “It’s alright.”

“That’s my line. No taking my lines.” Fuegoleon chastised, lightly.

Teris pulled from him, her small smile falling as she grew serious. “Scary as that was, I’ve faced worst fears.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Fuegoleon told. He tucked a lock of her hair behind an ear, wondering how her saying such a thing was suppose to make him feel better.

“It’s just--” Teris swallowed. Try as she might to push the memory away, she could still feel the slick warmth of the man’s blood. Could still smell the metallic scent that had invaded her nostrils. “I’ve never killed anyone. Not like that. Not so close and physical. Not with my own hands.” She blinked back tears, hating the sign of weakness.

Though Fuegoleon knew better, he said. “I’m pretty sure it was Nozel that killed him. Broke his neck.” He hoped lie was believable. He doubted Nozel would like taking credit that wasn’t his. But given the reasoning, he was sure the acting Captain would allow it.

Teris looked up at him. “Really?”

She should be ashamed at how much better that made her feel. It didn’t matter who had killed the man. Even a no good, sick, fiendish person like that didn’t deserve to die without trial. A life was a life. And as a Magic Knight it was her job to protect and uphold the Clover Kingdoms law; not meet out judgment. At least that’s the way it was suppose to be. Sadly they didn’t live in a perfect world where things were the way they were suppose to be.

In her short time as a Magic Knight, she had seen so much death. Delivered so much of it herself. Teris had known that being a Magic Knight was a dangerous job and there would be death. But she had never imagined it to be at this scale. She tried to think of how much more Julius had seen during his many years of service. How much more she would see over the years, and stopped. Unwilling and unable to imagine.

“Really.” Fuegoleon told her.

“Am I horrible for being relieved at that?” Teris asked.

“No. Not in the least.” Fuegoleon assured.

Teris shook her head, lowering her gaze. “Poor Nozel.”

Fuegoleon looked at her, amazed. Even after all Teris had been through, she was thinking of and sympathizing with others.

“I’m pretty sure he’s not all that upset about it.” Fuegoleon remarked, thinking Nozel wouldn’t have been if this fiction had been reality. “I think he’s more upset about us getting captured in the first place.”

Teris lifted her head. “This wasn’t his fault. None of us realized what we were walking into. Or that we were being followed.” She stopped and thought about the other two.

Not only had they not been in the cell block with them; but they hadn’t been in any of the other cell blocks they had passed. A part of her felt silly for wondering if they were Agents of Chaos. What would they be doing all the way out here just following?

“Try telling him that.” Fuegoleon said. “If I were leading this team I’d be feeling the same. And so would you.”

“I suppose.” Teris said, wondering what they could do to make Nozel feel better about his role as Captain.

“Come on. We can’t take forever.” Fuegoleon took his cloak off. “You should wash your clothes as best you can.” He untied the sash around his waist and removed the blue over coat, holding them out to her. “You can wear this while you wash and dry yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Alowishus glared. He could end King Morris’ life here and now but that would only cause further war and problems as the Diamond Kingdom would be thrown into chaos. Funny how all his life he had been trying to wake Chaos so he could bring about death and destruction and yet here he was trying to prevent such things from happening.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to participate in No Content November. Though that may eventually leave me without a stockpile of finished chapters; and you all in the same boat as those who read my BNHA fics (stuck in a post as I write scenario). I hope not. But only time will tell.

Chapter 70

“Alowishus Spade. I believe I told you, next time I saw you I’d kill you.” Morris, the Warrior King of the Diamond Kingdom greeted.

Calen looked at his Master for signal that he should act. When none came he turned back to the King the tension never leaving his shoulders.

“Death cannot be killed.” Alowishus stated, calmly.

“I have several Magical Investigators who would kill for a chance to test that theory.” Morris said.

“We both know you won’t. Not with me being proven correct.” Alowishus said.

“I wouldn’t call your theories correct.” Morris said.

“The Light and Darkness have come. You heard of their first clash same as everyone. Even made deal with my Chief Servant before he died.” Alowishus frowned at the reminder of Erskin's death.

“A deal you rescinded.” Morris said.

“A deal I never personally agreed to.” Alowishus challenged

Ignoring the irksome detail, Morris said. “I never denied the existence of light and dark magic users. Or that their existence doesn’t interest me. But that hardly means you are correct about the rest.”

“Did you not see the sky light up the morning of the Summer Solstice?” Alowishus questioned.

Morris nodded. “I did. It was a great and terrible display of power that the Clover Kingdom currently has at their disposal.”

“My disposal!” Alowishus snapped. “Those in the Clover Kingdom know nothing of their true power. Of how to access it. Of what beauty and destruction they are capable of. I made that happen. I alone control Yami and Teris.”

“All the more reason for me to kill you.” Morris said.

“What do you want?” Alowishus asked.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll tell you what it will cost for you to have it.” Morris responded.

Alowishus glared. He could end King Morris’ life here and now but that would only cause further war and problems as the Diamond Kingdom would be thrown into chaos. Funny how all his life he had been trying to wake Chaos so he could bring about death and destruction and yet here he was trying to prevent such things from happening.

Summoning his control and patience, Alowishus told. “It is my understanding that the skirmishes to the southeast and southwest are nothing but a diversion.”

“What?” Morris questioned.

“That there are three small teams of Magic Knights currently making their way here to your seat of power.” The Master of Chaos went on.

“What!” The King stormed.

“The Wizard King believes that this war you instigated Kira Clover into was done solely for the purpose of boredom and desire to keep your Warriors sharp.” Alowishus said.

“Jorah’s not half wrong.” Morris admitted.

Alowishus smirked at the easily read nature of the Diamond Kingdoms ruler. “That if they can get a team of Magic Knights here that you will agree to peace.”

Morris tilted his head considering. “Possibly.”

Leveling his gaze on the King, Alowishus said. “I am asking you to agree. To do as Jorah believes you will. Make peace. Give Kira Clover his meager sign of repentance for crossing his border in pursuit of the Spade Kingdoms Sorcery Lances a year ago.”

“You mean the skirmish that you instigated?” Morris put in.

Alowishus smiled at that. “Your network still keeps you as informed as ever.”

“You had your doubts?” The King questioned.

“Well, you did sound rather surprised that the battles were a distraction and three teams of Magic Knights were headed this way.” Alowishus remarked.

Morris ignored that. “I know you leave nothing to chance but I’m sure there’s more you want.”

Alowishus watch the King closely. “True. And I’m asking that you don’t take it when it arrives.”

Morris raised a brow.

“The Light Magic user. Teris Nova. She is among one of the teams headed this way.” Alowishus informed.

Morris grinned at that, eyes dancing. “Is she now?”

“You can’t have her. Not yet.” The Master of Chaos said.

“This is my kingdom. I can have whatever I like.” Morris declared, wondering which of his Investigators he should hand Teris over to first.

Alowishus took a breath. He and the King went back a long way. He and the mans father having gone back even further before his passing. “Morris. Please.”

The King’s eyes focused on Alowishus. “You’ve never pleaded before.”

“She is that important.” Alowishus admitted. “I will give her to you for a time. In time.”

“We’ve had this deal and you broke it.”

“I didn’t make that deal.” Alowishus told the King. “You have my personal word. I will let you have at Teris Nova. I will even see that you have three entire days with her without Clover threatening war for her return.”

Morris’ eyes narrowed, tempted.

“I’ll also send you my knowledge and findings on her and what she is capable of. Just don’t take her. Not now. Not yet.”

“What’s so important about now?” Morris questioned.

“The second ceremony has yet to be done. They are unbalanced. Weakened to a point. But raw and all the more dangerous if pushed because of it. If you take her now and begin experimenting, she could lose control to the force that’s within her. Thus ending the world.”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Morris asked, wryly.

“I want to bring about a new existence.” Alowishus said.

Morris smirked. “You’ve repeated that lie to your followers so many times it sounds like you’re beginning to believe it yourself. You forget. My Father knew of your plans. Therefore I know of your plans. Your true plans.”

Calen glanced at his Master.

“You truly are paranoid.” Alowishus said.

“Fine.” Morris allowed, not pushing the matter in front of Alowishus’ man. “I’ll delay taking the girl if and when she shows herself. But you must agree to letting me have her within a years time. Whether your second ceremony is completed or not.”

Alowishus inclined his head. The next ceremony would happen on the Winter Solstice and see the revival of the Harbinger of Darkness. If Teris hadn’t gotten a hold of her own mana by then, the release of the Light Bringer should help level out Teris’ mana enough for her to manage three days of experimentation without losing herself.

“And, I want all you have on the both of them. Immediately.” Morris added.

“Don’t kill her.” Alowishus said, mildly concerned about what Morris planned on doing once he got a hold of Teris.

Morris gave a derisive scoff. “I’m not going to kill her. Not if she’s half as strong as you claim she is. She should survive just fine.”

“Then we’re agreed. Peace with the Clover Kingdom. And you allow Teris Nova to return home with her comrades.”

“And I get everything you have on them now. And three days with Teris in my possession within a years time.” Morris said.

Alowishus nodded.

Morris smiled. “I’m glad I didn’t kill you on sight.” He stood and made his way toward the other man, everyone in the throne room relaxing.

“I already told you. You wouldn’t be able to.” Alowishus stated.

Morris huffed. “I’m sure one of my Investigators could manage to figure something out. Come. Let us go somewhere less formal to visit while we wait for these Magic Knights to arrive at my doorstep. No doubt you are wishing to stay to make certain I uphold my end of the agreement.”

70.2

Bronn kicked Yami awake. Yami grabbed his katana and got to his feet, ready to head out again.

“This is getting tedious.” Yami growled.

“Good thing it’s over then.” Bronn said.

Yami looked back at the Vice Captain then around at the battlefield where Magic Knights and the Diamond Kingdoms Magic Warriors were separating.

“They got there.” Yami said, in amazed relief. “And it actually worked!”

“Yeah.” Bronn sighed, looking out over the field. “I had my doubts Sir Jorah was right but it seems the man knew what he was talking about. War’s over.”

“And Teris?” Yami asked.

“Easy there thick staff.” Bronn calmed. “You’re waiting for marriage anyway. Got some hand exercises to do before it’s safe for you to see that girl again. Besides, don’t you have a payment to return before that buddy of yours that was hired to kill you comes calling?”

Bronn still couldn’t believe their luck with that. Who would have guessed that Yami’s long ago friend was a leader of a gang of hired killers? Well Bronn could easily believe it. In fact he had long ago surmised that Yami had been running with a bunch of low lives before Julius came across him. That much he and Yami had in common. But to be lucky enough that his friend was hired this time around when Yami was transported off alone. Not to mention that Yami and the guy had left things on good enough terms that the man hadn’t wanted to kill Yami all the more on sight. If Bronn were the superstitious sort he would have said Yami had nine lives but even then Yami would've used them all up by now. Suffice it to say someone or something wanted Yami Sukehiro alive.

“You do have enough on hand to cover the cost of your life. Don’t you?” Bronn asked.

“Not on hand but at home. Yeah.” Yami said.

“That’s what I meant. Fool.” Bronn snapped.

“What? You’re saying you’re gonna take me? Now?” Yami asked.

“With peace made, now’s as good as ever.” Bronn said. “Don’t need anyone else coming after you. I already cleared our absence with the She-Lion. Let’s go.”

Yami looked over the dry, rocky expanse he knew so well by now but couldn’t wait to forget. “If I never enter the Diamond Kingdom again, it’ll be too soon.”

“Oh, you’ll enter it again. Especially if you take my position once I’m gone.” Bronn looked at Yami as they entered the portal and stepped into the Black Bulls great room. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“Leave that place? Heck yeah.” Yami answered.

Now Bronn was positive Yami was purposefully misinterpreting his questions. He tried not to let it get under his skin certain that was what Yami wanted.

Despite his efforts, Bronn growled. “Be the one to return the money to Lord Silva. Doing so could make things a whole lot worse.”

“I’m not looking to make things better between us.” Yami said.

“Then what?” Bronn questioned.

“I want to look him in the eye.” Yami answered.

“And?” The Vice Captain asked, exasperated with the younger mans unhelpful responses.

Yami shrugged. “That’s all.”

“Fine. Then get that girl of yours to take you to one of those fancy royal balls they always seem to have. You can look Silva in the eye all you want there.”

Yami shook his head. “Not the same.”

Bronn sighed, understanding. This was nothing more than a cock sizing contest. Yami wanted to look Nathyn Silva in the eye, drop the money in front of him, and all but dare the royal to try again. Trouble was a man like Nathyn Silva would try again, only he would adjust his strategy. One that Yami didn’t see coming and had no hope of coming out of.

Bronn knew Jax wouldn’t have allowed it. The Captain would forbid Yami from doing it. He would order Yami not to go and then order Bronn to watch the arrogant fool to make sure he obeyed. Jax would have him tie Yami up. Knock him out. Send him to the Healers even. Anything to keep Yami well away from wherever Nathyn Silva was currently residing while someone else saw the funds were returned.

“Go on. Go fetch your money.” Bronn urged.

When Yami returned, Bronn shook his head. He truly hadn’t believed it when Yami said he had ten thousand yules on hand. “What were you planning on doing with such a sum, boy!”

Yami eyed the pouch of coins he held and answered. “Essence rings are expensive.”

Bronn closed his eyes somewhat pained for the man. Shaking his head, he muttered. “Saving up for wedding bands.”

Yami shrugged a shoulder. “Kind of traditional like that.”

“You? Traditional?” Bronn scoffed.

“In some things.” Yami admitted. “When I first heard about essence rings I liked the idea. Don’t understand why no one uses them anymore.”

“Cause they’re a costly sum. Even a noble wouldn’t spend that much without thought.” Bronn said.

“But not even they or the royals use them anymore.” Yami said, wondering why.

“Yeah well, essence rings hold a literal piece of someones magic. It ties people together in a way--” Bronn shook his head. “I’d love to carry a piece of Gilly around with me like that. Know she was well and safe just because her magic in the essence ring I wore wasn’t agitated and still in there. Folk higher up the class ladder. They marry who they’re told to. Not who they love. Such a tie to someone that is nothing more than a means for the family’s prosperity or continuation is likely nothing more than an uncomfortable nuisance.”

Thinking that he would have to put most of his pay way again until he recovered the amount, Yami sighed. “I’m going to miss gambling--”

Yami didn’t get to finish the statement let alone react to the sense of Bronn’s magical attack. He fell over unconscious.

Looking down at him, Bronn apologized. “Sorry kid. I understand your need to look the bastard in the eye. But Jax wouldn’t like it.” He frowned, sour taste in his mouth as he bent to pick up the bag of money meant for future wedding bands. Maybe it was because he was engaged and set to be married, but it didn’t feel right. He felt bad for Yami and hated the Lord Silva all the more. Disgusted with himself, he stood and muttered. “I really am getting too old for this if I’m starting to feel things and get a conscience.” To the unconscious Yami, he told. “I’ll see this to Silva for you. We’ll call it payment for you saving my hide out there.”

70.3

Morris entered the room he had left Alowishus and the mans follower in. “Well? I had my Warriors stand down nearly forty minutes ago yet there is still no sign of any of the three teams of Magic Knights you said were on their way.”

Alowishus smiled. “There’s a team watching your throne room from afar as we speak.”

“And you know this how? Some of your easily swayed believers secretly following them? Sending you reports?” Morris asked.

“If only. Sadly the two sent to watch after Teris Nova weren’t up to the task.” Alowishus said.

Morris tisked with distaste. “I don’t stand for failure.”

“Neither do I.” Alowishus said. He looked over at Calen who had been ordered to inform Beast of what to do with the two found followers. As for the one who had sent the two, thinking they had been up to the task. Alowishus would deal with them personally.

Alowishus felt a sharp pain behind his eyes. While he could look through the eyes of the dead, whether they be human or animal; it was a draining, painful endeavor that never failed to make him want to gouge his own eyes out. He closed the link with the dead bird. He had seen all he needed. Teris and her team were here. Soon she would enter the throne room and then be sent back to the Clover Kingdom where she could continue in relative safety until the time of the Harbingers Awakening.

The Master of Chaos turned back to the Warrior King. “I’d take your seat upon your throne.”

70.3.2

Randall jumped from the tree, his air magic buffeting his descent. Quickly, he made his way back to the group. “Wasn’t King Morris suppose to be out fighting alongside his Magic Warriors?”

Nozel nodded. “That’s what everyone thought. He isn’t?”

Randall shook his head. “He just entered the throne room.”

“This changes nothing. Our orders still stand.” Fuegoleon said.

“True enough.” Nozel agreed, but it might change how they went about this.

“We still need to get in there.” Teris said. Thinking that what she really needed was to get out of this cursed land. In the two days since getting captured, waking up in a cell, and being attacked Teris had returned to her usual self, mostly. While the others had the constant reminder of her bruised face. It was Teris’ blood stained clothes that acted as an ever present reminder to her. She needed to get out of them, and incinerate them, then take a long cleansing bath.

Anyone within a foot of her would likely agree on that last part. They all stunk. What made matters worse was they knew they did but had long since stopped smelling it. One would think that was a good thing and in one way it was. But it only added to their tired, grimy, itchy feeling and need to have a good proper bath.

“Can you get us in there?” Nozel asked her.

“All of us?” Teris questioned, brows rose.

The acting Captain nodded.

Teris looked at them. After escaping, Nozel hadn’t cared one lick about the order to not use their magic unless necessary. That had surprised her given how rule oriented he constantly was. But after all that had happened she assumed Nozel, like the rest of them, wanted out of the Diamond Kingdom as quickly as possible.

Nozel and Randall had taken turns flying them. Fuegoleon was fully capable of creating a fiery lion, which strangely didn’t burn but was just warm, to hurry their travel along as well. But Nozel had been against that. While Zara still laid his traps at every camp they made, all Fuegoleon had been allowed to do magic wise was start a fire to cook their food or super heat some rocks to keep them warm through the night. Teris had been allowed to do even less. She was the only one that had used absolutely no magic throughout the mission. Her full reserve of mana could certainly take them all along with her. The question was would they be blind and burned when they got there. An idea struck her.

Teris turned to the Purple Orca. “Zara, can you make a sort of light barrier trap? Like a day to night type thing that’ll leave whoever’s in it--”

“Blinded by the dark.” Zara said smiling. “I like how you think. I got just the thing.”

“You want us to purposefully step into one of Zara’s traps.” Nozel said, understanding where she was going with this.

Teris looked to him and told. “Being blinded by darkness for a couple of seconds is better than chancing the possibly being blind forever. It’s your fault, Captain.”

“How’s that?” Nozel demanded.

While Teris had kept her promise, and listened and obeyed his commands; she was still what Nozel considered borderline insubordinate with her comments and ways. They may have found a sort of peaceful working relationship. But it was one Nozel didn’t care for, and would hope to remedy if he ever had command over her again.

Eyes tinted with humor, Teris reminded. “You’re the one that instructed me not to use my magic, sir. If I wasn’t full up with mana we may not have needed Zara’s trap magic as a buffer.”

Nozel gritted his teeth. He wanted to tell her that just because she added ‘sir’ at the end of a sentence didn’t make it respectful.

“We’ll be left blinded and squinting going from such dark to whatever light is in the throne room.” Fuegoleon said, not liking that they’d be left open and defenseless for however long it took their eyes to adjust.

“Still better than the four of you being blinded long term. It’s not like we have a healer with us or could easily get to one.” Teris said.

Fuegoleon couldn’t argue with that. He was just doing his job as Vice Captain, making the variables known so his Captain could make the best decision.

Since it was his magic, Teris was certain that Zara was aware of the same possibility she was. That his spell might cancel out more than her light but the travel aspect as well, thus leaving the four men behind. Sure that it was Zara’s place in society that kept him from speaking up, she felt like a hypocrite for taking advantage of his deference. But they needed to get this done. And if Nozel was made aware that there was the slightest chance she might be left traveling to the throne room alone, he would nix the idea.

Choosing to focus on the just as unsavory possibility that knew Nozel was willing to chance, Teris said. “I don’t know exactly how Zara’s spell and my light travel will interact. It may fully block my light. Or, it may not block any at all. In which case, sorry if I permanently blind anyone.”

Randall scowled. “Not funny, Teris.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny. I really would be sorry.” Teris told.

Ever the optimist, Zara said. “Or it could work exactly as we hope. In which case just enough light will get through the trap so we’re not going from total darkness to the light of the throne room.”

Teris looked at Nozel. “What say you, Captain?”

Nozel stared at her certain her query was more of a challenge. Still, they were so close to achieving their objective. The fact that they had managed to get here before the other two teams, despite the full days delay of their capture, likely had everything to do with him and Randall flying them; something Nozel refused to apologize for if and when the time came. They weren’t suppose to wait for the other teams. Their orders were for the first team to arrive to enter the throne room as quickly as they could.

Nozel looked at the royal castle which was more of a fort and nothing like the beautiful palaces of the Clover Kingdom. He hoped this plan worked and the war could be called off so easily. Magic Knights were fighting, falling while he sat here taking his time trying to decide what to do. And during all of this his beloved Clover Kingdom was left with a depleted force. Unprotected.

“Zara, make the trap.” Nozel ordered.

70.3.3

There was a flash of light that left Morris momentarily blinded. The Warrior King stood. Still seeing spots, he demanded as if nothing was wrong with him. “Who dares enter my hall!”

“Magic Knights of the Clover Kingdom, Your Majesty.” Nozel said, repeating the words the Captain's of the three teams had been instructed to say; though he had never expected to be addressing them to the Warrior King himself as he said them. “We hope our arrival has surprised and proven us a worthy and formidable foe.”

Morris smiled, his sight clearing. He looked at his Warriors, seeing that many were either blinded or still seeing spots though they hid the fact well enough. He couldn’t help but wonder how things would've turned out if Alowishus hadn’t come and made his deal, telling him what to expect.

“It has at that.” Morris said. He eyes fell on the sole female of the group. Teris Nova. The Light Magic user. One half of the destructive force that could obliterate a city or possibly the entire world. She was smaller than he imagined though stood no less proudly than such a power had the right to.

Teris looked stared back into the King’s eyes wondering if she should lower her gaze in respect. No, she thought. This wasn’t King Agustus. This was King Morris. A Warrior who had fought and won the right to sit the throne and who had kept it all these years by his might alone.

Morris smirked when the girl didn’t look away like some timid Clover Kingdom royal afraid to look a king in the eye.

“Your Majesty,” Nozel went on, “we have come in the hope--”

Morris waved dismissively, cutting him off. “I know why you have come. I’ve been expecting your arrival.” He smiled at their surprise. Was he getting old? This group appeared to be comprised of nothing but children save for one who looked to defer to all of the others. Morris focused on the young man who had spoken and told. “Peace was made over an hour ago. The question now is, will we keep that peace.”

“I—I do not understand, Your Majesty.” Nozel said, feeling cast adrift without a rope.

The acting Captain had never been instructed on such a scenario. Had never gone over such a probability in his own mind. And Nozel had gone over countless possibilities. The war was already over? Peace had made. All before they had arrived. He would have thought one of the other teams had gotten here before them; but the crystal the three Captain's carried was still intact telling him that neither Jax or Jamie had arrived and been successful. Had Commander Greywright or Julius met King Morris on the battlefield and somehow made peace that way? Had diplomacy worked out through Sir Jorah in the end?

“I can’t see what you’re incapable of understanding. Peace between our two kingdoms has been made. The fighting has ceased. Your fellow Magic Knights to the southeast and southwest are returning home.” Morris looked to Teris. “All you need to do to insure we stay at peace is speak with me for, shall we say, ten minutes? After that you and your comrades, as well as the other two squads somewhere out in my kingdom can return home and things can return to how they once were. With the occasional small skirmishes between our peoples and a general distrust. What say you?”

“I agree. I will speak with you.” Nozel said, keenly aware that the King had been speaking to Teris.

Morris turned his eyes one him. Did the fool think himself clever? “I was speaking to the Lady.”

“I’m the Captain of this squad. Anything you wish to talk about can be done with me.” Nozel said.

“I assure you, Captain. It cannot.” Morris said.

“Why is that?” Nozel questioned, despite already knowing.

Maybe Morris was lying, Nozel thought. Maybe there was no peace and the war continued as they spoke. Maybe all the King wanted was to get Teris somewhere easier to capture. They had light traveled in here easily enough so escaping that way would likely be just as easy.

Temper rising, Morris warned. “Don’t test me, boy.” He looked at Teris. “He may be your Captain but I have a feeling you have a mind of your own. What say you? A ten minute civilized conversation for continued peace? Or silence and war?”

Teris studied the Warrior King, wishing that she was capable of sensing a persons Ki like Yami. “Can you prove to us that peace truly has been made?”

“Teris!” Nozel snapped.

Morris’ smile grew. “Not in anyway that would completely satisfy you that I’m telling the truth. But isn’t some sort of trust needed to make and keep a peace.”

“Are you telling me that out of all these Magic Warriors you have standing about not a single one is Spatial Mage?” Teris asked.

“Teris!” Nozel censured again, grabbing her by the elbow.

The King laughed. “I like you! It’s a shame I can’t keep you, yet.”

Morris saw the girl blink, a hint of worry and fear melting into her dark eyes. He smirked at how the four men she was with stepped protectively toward her.

“Calm yourselves.” Morris commanded the Magic Knights. “I said I _wasn’t_ keeping her. Drake!” He called to his Spatial Mage.

Drake stepped forward, saluting. “My King.”

Morris laughed again. He looked at Teris and tilted his head to his man. “You’ve blinded him. Let us hope he can get us to what was the southeast battlefield without his sight.”

“I can, my King.” Drake said, hoping he could. He knew what failure meant. And there were plenty of other Spatial Mages eager to take his place.

“Then do so.” Morris commanded.

Teris and the others looked at the portal unsure if it truly led where the King claimed.

“I would say ladies first but I see you are still doubtful.” Morris said. “Anyone in here able to see?” He asked, voice carrying a dangerous undertone.

“I can, my King.” A man said, stepping forward only partially lying. Though spotting covered most of his vision, he could manage.

“Go tell the Magic Knights Commander I have five Magic Knights in my throne room eager to see him.” Morris ordered.

The man saluted. “Yes, my King.”

They waited silently, looking at the still open gateway. Finally, Greywright stepped through followed by the man sent to fetch him. The portal closed.

“Captain Nozel.” Greywright greeted, unsure what circumstance he had walked in on.

Nozel stepped forward. “Commander. Forgive me, Sir. But has the war ended?”

“It is.” Greywright answered, confused. When Morris had pulled back his Warriors, he had figured one of the three squads had made it and successfully sued for peace.

Morris turned back to Teris. “Well, my Lady?”

“Sir, His Majesty has announced that he wishes to speak with Senior Magic Knight Teris and that if this does not happen the peace will end.” Nozel quickly informed the Knights Commander.

Greywright turned to the Diamond Kingdoms King.

“It’s true. All I want is a simple conversation no longer than ten minutes or so.” Morris told.

“And if you do not have this simple, short conversation you will continue the war we just ceased?” Greywright questioned.

“I will.” Morris affirmed.

Greywright frowned. “I knew you had an interest in them,” he said referring to Yami and Teris, “and a constant thirst for battle. But to be willing to continue with war if you’re denied a mere ten minute conversation...”

Morris tilted his head. “One could say the same for you, Commander. I’ve heard you were a man who fights to protect the peace. Are you really going to restart this war because you won’t allow me a simple ten minute conversation?”

“Of course not. But, I’ll be present.” Greywright said.

“Don’t trust me, Commander?”

Of course Greywright didn’t trust the King, and Morris knew it. But he could hardly tell the man so.

“Don’t want to have to mess with hearing her report when there’s so much else to do.” Greywright said.

Though Morris knew that was far from the Commander’s reasoning, he appreciated that is was still in part true. “Fair enough.”

“Nozel, break your crystal.” Greywright commanded.

Nozel did as the Knights Commander ordered, breathing a sigh of relief. He didn’t like Teris having to speak with the King but at least Commander Greywright would be there. The war was over. They could return home and begin to put this all behind them. Strange as it sounded, he was looking forward to no longer having everyone looking and answering to him. He still wanted and would one day become Captain of the Silver Eagles. But if anything, this had proved just how much more he needed to learn and experience before he was ready for such a role.

“Drake.” Morris commanded.

“Yes, my King.” Drake created a portal back to what had been the southeast battlefield.

Greywright ordered. “Nozel, take your squad through and find Captain Mereoleona. Teris, with me.”

“If your command tent is still up we can go through and have the discussion there.” Morris offered, feeling generous. No doubt the watching Alowishus would be put mildly on edge with that. Unable to listen in. But it would also serve to put Teris at ease allowing him to get a better gauge of the girl.

Greywright gestured Teris through the portal. “Your Majesty is too kind.”

“No. I’m not. But my humor is high so best take advantage of it while you can. You,” Morris looked at the one who had gone through the first portal to fetch the Magic Knights Commander, “assist Drake through and wait.”

Morris turned back and walked through the portal, following the Magic Knights Commander to his command tent.

70.4

Yami woke to the harsh sound of Bronn’s voice yelling at someone. Slowly, he turned his head his neck stiff from the awkward position it had been in for so long. Rolling onto his back he looked about.

“Glad to see you’re awake. I was going to move you. At least position you better. But Bronn wouldn’t allow it. Sorry.” Gendry said, standing over him.

Yami snarled. “Where is the bastard?”

“Who? Bronn?” Gendry questioned.

Just then Bronn entered.

Yami was on his feet and racing toward the Vice Captain at ramming speed. “You--”

“Yami!” Julius hollered, seeing the younger man about to slam into the Vice Captain.

Yami skidded to a halt.

“Good timing there, Julius. Was afraid I was gonna have to kill the little bugger.” Bronn said, giving Julius a nod.

“Where is it?” Yami demanded.

“Exactly where you were going to take it.” Bronn answered. “It’s done.”

“It wasn’t yours to do!” Yami shouted.

“What’s this?” Julius questioned, sternly. He moved to stand between the two men, his expression firm and commanding.

“Nothing.” Yami and Bronn said in unison.

“At least you two can agree on something. Sadly it’s lying to me.” Julius said.

Yami looked at his mentor. “It wasn’t--” He stopped. While it technically wasn’t a lie if thought of in a certain way he wasn’t going to try to further and explain the deception to the man he respected and looked up to.

Bronn on the other hand had no qualms about furthering any deception or lies, and told. “Kid’s just riled up is all. Hungry spear. Once he gets a hold of his girl he’ll be--” At the angry flush on Julius’ face, Bronn paused. “That’s right. Your his girls brother. Excuse me.”

The mirrored glares of Julius and Yami watched Bronn exit the house.

Julius turned back to Yami. “What was that?”

“I swear. There’s been no spears involved with Teris and I.” Yami told.

“I know that.” Julius snapped.

The Captain cleared his throat. At least he hoped he knew that. Teris may go her own way on a lot of thing; but waiting till marriage was something Julius always saw her doing. It was more than his own hopes for her as an older brother. Teris was somewhat traditional in that aspect. As for Yami, Julius figured that Yami respected Teris and him too much to press her for such a thing. Though it certainly helped that Yami had once told him he wanted to wait until married.

“I meant you charging at your Vice Captain like that.” Julius clarified.

Yami shrugged. “Man’s an ass.”

Julius looked away, finding such truth difficult to deny. “That’s besides the point. He’s your Vice Captain.”

“Not for long.” Yami said.

“Yami.” Julius chastised.

Yami straightened and lowered his eyes.

“Fine. I don’t have the time to pull it out of you. But, I will be mention this to Jax.” Julius told.

Yami could live with that. The Black Bulls Captain was use to this sort of thing between him and Bronn. Chances are Jax wouldn’t question the incident; too grateful that he and Bronn hadn’t killed each other out there.

“Teris?” Yami questioned.

Julius’ expression softened. “At Headquarters. Their team did good. They were the the ones who reached the capital. They’re the reason we’re back at peace.”

Yami grinned, proud. “Never doubted her.”

“It’ll be a while before she and Jax return. The rest of your squad will be coming in over time. You should wash and rest up while you can.” Julius suggested.

Already got plenty of rest that thanks to Bronn, Yami thought darkly. Still, he nodded for Julius’ sake.

“Good man.” Julius smiled, giving Yami’s shoulder at pat.

Before the Captain could turn and go outside where he could time jump, Yami called. “Julius. Just in case you didn’t know. Being on the southwest side and all, There was an incident. A couple actually. I worked it out with the Lion—Mereo—”

“Captain.” Julius prompted.

“—Captain Mereoleona.” Yami said, taking the correction. “Everything was find after that. The other—that worked out okay too.”

Julius smiled with a soft sadness. He didn’t know what Yami was referring to, but was glad Yami had made it through the battles and was home safely. “The next few days will be hectic. But I’ll try to make it by before the month is up. Suffice it to say, no belated birthday excursions till things completely settle. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Julius gripped Yami’s shoulder. He wanted so badly to pull him into a hug, but knew that would make the other man uncomfortable. Yami wasn’t one for such expressions of fondness. At least not with anyone other than Teris it seemed.

70.5

“Sit.” Greywright instructed Nozel and his squad. “Someone will come and bring you to in shortly.”

Nozel watched the Magic Knights Commander turn and enter the War Room. He figured that his position as acting Captain ended when they had returned to the Clover Kingdom. Not that he was overly sorry about that. He was sure Teris and Fuegoleon were glad for it too. Though Fuegoleon had been an exceptional Vice Captain. Even so, Nozel was sure that answering to him couldn’t have been easy for the Vermillion.

Taking a seat beside his cousin, Fuegoleon asked her. “What did King Morris want?”

Staring at the door Greywright had disappeared behind, Teris complained. “We don’t even get a bath? A proper meal? At least a change of clothes!”

“Teris.”

Teris turned to Fuegoleon.

“What did King Morris want?” He asked again.

Only sitting because the Knights Commander had ordered it, Nozel looked at Teris out of the corner of his eye.

Teris shrugged.

“Don’t give me that.” Fuegoleon snapped. “You were in there with him for ten minutes.”

“So was Greywright.” Teris said.

“The King didn’t request to speak with Commander Greywright. Morris wanted to speak to you. Quit being difficult.” Randall said, just as curious as the rest of them.

Teris shrugged a shoulder. “Regular stuff I guess. It was kind of weird.”

Nozel’s eyes narrowed. “What sort of regular stuff?”

Teris sighed and turned to the Silver Eagle. “Not you too.” When Nozel merely stared, she repeated. “Regular stuff. How did I like being a Magic Knight. Was it all I expected. Did I miss my father. How were I and the family adjusting. Did I have many friends. Were they all nobles and royals. Why did I choose to accept the Black Bulls invitation to join their squad.”

“He was trying to get to know you.” Randall said, wondering at that.

Nozel and Fuegoleon shared a look. It was odd enough, but somewhat explainable that King Morris would know about Lord Jaxon Nova’s death. But for him to know the details of how Teris became a Black Bull...

“I suppose.” Teris murmured. While most of King Morris’ questions were simple. They felt weirdly invasive. His knowledge about certain details of her life had been unnerving. And his final question. However did he know about her unwillingness to wed Nozel to the point that she was willing to be banished?

_’Would you consider coming to live here?’_ Morris’ last question echoed in her mind. Thankfully Commander Greywright had called time. The ten minutes which had seemed to drag on forever apparently finally up. She had thought that Morris would press for answer. But instead the King had smiled. _‘When the time comes, know that I would accept you and Yami into my kingdom. Such powerful weapons would be a welcome addition to my ranks.’_

“I don’t know if I could have managed without Greywright there.” Teris said.

Nozel sat back, looking forward. “Well, it’s over now. It all is.”

Nozel wondered what lingering emotional effects Teris would have from the attack and for how long. As fine as she appeared Nozel knew something like that just didn’t go away. He wanted to reassure her. Tell her he was there for her no matter what she needed. But he wasn’t sure how to say it without calling attention to the event they all wanted to put behind them.

At least Fuegoleon had told Teris that he had killed the man. It felt wrong taking credit for it. But Nozel understood how Teris knowing she had ended the mans life would further harm and delay her recovery. They would have to tell what had happened during their report. The lie that he had broken the man’s neck, ending his life, being written and filed away forever as truth. As much as that bothered him, Nozel would lie to anyone, even the King or his own father, if it spared Teris further distress about the experience. She was to be his wife. Her image, and emotional and physical state reflected on the image of House Silva. Moreover, Nozel loved her. As hard as he fought to lessen that love, thinking it would ease the hurt of her unreturned affection, he had been unable to. If anything Nozel loved Teris more now than when they had first become Magic Knights.

A Clerk opened the door to the War Room. “Your Highness.” Seeing three royals, two of which were Prince’s from the second and third leading families, the Clerk paused. “Your Highness’. Sir Jorah has called for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Yami pulled away leaving her wanting more, smirking at the look of disappointment in her sweet face. That’ll help you forget and focused on better things and keep you coming back, he thought to her. Thing was could he withstand it long enough till she full returned to herself. He had to. Teris was worth it, and deserved his support and patience. He’d surpass his limits of desire for her and hold out for as long as it took.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It’s the husbands last vacay week of the year and we’ve been out enjoying. Anyway, here’s this weeks belated update. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 71

It was afternoon. Two days had passed since the end of the war. While Jax and Bronn were busy filing reports, going to meetings and the like, the other Black Bulls and their fellow Magic Knights were busy restoring peace to the Clover Kingdom. Though the Nine Day War, as it was being called, had been brief the gangs and thieves of the kingdom had run amok, the Sentries proving of little use at keeping them in check.

Yami and Teris returned from their latest mission to an empty base.

“What do you want to do first?” Yami asked, eyes on her backside, enjoying the natural sway of her hips as she walked ahead of him.

“Bathe.” Teris said, dully. She wiped at her grimy neck, unaware at the jolt of excitement that rushed through Yami at the single worded response.

Teris was exhausted and in a sour mood. It was getting closer to her birthday. The reminder that she was working against the clock and had one less year to reach her goal staring her in the face. On top of that there was the annual three day gathering between the Nova’s and Silva’s to dread. With the recent peace and the kingdoms thugs embolden by the Magic Knights absence, maybe Lord Silva would have the understanding and decency to call the torturous event off. Teris hoped so but doubted it.

Yami grabbed Teris’ hand and spun her around. “Want me to wash your back? Help you get all those hard to reach places?” His fingers trailed down her spine, happy to see he at least got a smile out of her.

Teris smirked up at him. “I think I’m good.”

“You sure?” Yami lifted a teasing brow. He lowered to kiss her, the hand resting on her hip slid slowly around to her ass.

Teris stiffened. “Yami. Don’t.”

Yami straightened. The hand on her butt falling away, the one on her back hovering. “Sorry. I didn’t mean--”

Teris shook her head frantically, hating her needless fear. “It’s not you. It’s me. I’m stupid. I just--”

Yami gripped her shoulders firmly. “Hey. You’re not stupid. I never want to hear you say those words about yourself again. Hear me.”

Teris swallowed unable to look at him.

“You hear me.” Yami pressed.

She nodded.

He pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of the head. “I’m the stupid one for pushing when you need more time.”

Teris shook her head, hands clutching at his chest. “No. You’re not stupid.”

Yami kissed her head again, leaving his lips pressed against her. If he knew of a way to bring the dead back to life he would just so he could personally kill the bastard who had attacked her. His eyes squeezed shut. Much as he hated that Teris had had cause to use it, Yami was so thankful that she had the hidden blade on her. When Fuegoleon had told him what had happened, Teris unable to, Yami instantly knew what she had used. Despite Fuegoleon saying that Nozel had broken the man’s neck, Yami was certain it was the multiple stab wounds to the mans groin that had done the bastard in. Even so, he was grateful for Nozel and Fuegoleon claiming the other and sparing Teris that knowledge.

“I’m sorry.” Teris muttered into his chest.

Yami shook his head, hands fisted in useless anger. “Don’t apologize. Don’t you ever apologize to me.”

“Ever?” She asked, a bit of humor in her voice.

Yami huffed at that.

“I hate this.” She said, arms sliding under his and up around to grip his shoulders. It wasn’t that Teris didn’t want Yami. She hungered for his touch. His attention. His kisses. But, once those touches or kisses began there was this part of her that went back to that cell no matter how hard she fought against it. No matter how safe she knew she was in Yami’s presence.

“We’ll get there. Together. We just got to be slow.” Yami forced a smile into her head. “We agreed that things needed to slow down anyway.”

Teris pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him. “Are you really okay with this?”

“Okay with taking our time till you feel confidant and comfortable? Absolutely. In fact I demand it. No pushing yourself cause you think I’m impatient or it’ll please me. Got it?”

Teris saluted, smirking at that. “Yes, sir.”

Yami stared down at her, tan eyes meeting her coal ones. “I’m serious.”

Teris’ smile fell. “I know.”

“Promise me. Promise me you would push, pressure, or beat yourself up over however long it takes you.”

“I promise.”

Yami pulled her close. “That’s my girl.”

Teris closed her eyes soaking him in. The coolness that radiated off of him feeling like a north breeze during the a sweltering mid-summers day. His strength, not just physical but emotional, assuring her that he could help her handle anything she was dealing with. His smell, of earth and wood and sweat a strange intoxicating mix.

“I love you.” Teris whispered.

Yami hummed. “I know. I’m pretty amazing.”

“Shut up.” Teris laughed, pulling away and smacking playfully at him.

Yami gripped her wrist and pulled her back to him. Arms around her waist, he stared into her fathomless dark eyes. “I’m going to change your family name one day Teris Nova.”

Teris looked up at him. Her gaze searching his. He looked so firm and serious yet so gentle and loving. “Kiss me.”

Yami wanted to grip her tight and kiss her hard but knew she wouldn’t be able to manage that right now. He had just told her they would work on this together. That they, that he, had to be slow. That they, that he, had to take their time. He smiled down at her lowering his head as she lifted hers. It was likely the sweetest, most gentle kiss they had ever shared and it was glorious.

Yami pulled away leaving her wanting more, smirking at the look of disappointment in her sweet face. That’ll help you forget and focused on better things and keep you coming back, he thought to her. Thing was could he withstand it long enough till she fully returned to herself? He had to. Teris was worth it, and deserved his support and patience. He’d surpass his limits of desire for her and hold out for as long as it took.

Stepping back, he turned away. “Go take your bath. I’ll make us some dinner.”

71.2

Jax and Julius stepped through the portal and into the Black Bulls base.

Closing the gateway, Bronn gave the two Captain's a wave. “I’m off to bed. Wait...” The Vice Captain pulled up short. He sniffed. “Is that food?”

Jax watched Bronn tear off toward the dining hall. He smirked back at Julius. “That energized him. Want to see what’s available before we continue our discussion?”

Julius’ stomach rumbled.

Jax chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The two Captain's entered the dining hall to find Yami and Teris sitting across from each other, Bronn already served and in his usual spot.

“Hope you all made enough to share.” Jax said.

“I think Yami made everything there was in the kitchens.” Teris answered.

“Was hungry.” Yami told, as if that explained the amount of food he’d made.

Not wanting to have to get up for seconds, Jax served a heaping plate. He was dead tired. He may not have been out in the field like his squad; but he was certain he was getting far less sleep and nourishment. He had once fallen asleep on his feet while the Captain's waited to enter the Wizard Kings office for yet another quick debrief.

“You two slide on down here.” Jax told Yami and Teris. He took his usual seat at the head, Julius taking the seat to his left across from Bronn.

Teris made a face.

Bronn looked over at her, chewing open mouthed. “What’s the matter, Black Sheep? I don’t bite. Much.”

Remembering Nozel’s squad report the day peace had been made and what Teris had been through when the team of five had been captured, Jax quietly commended his Vice Captain. “Leave the girl alone.”

Jax knew it wasn’t Nozel’s fault. Still, a part of him couldn’t help but think if the Silver Eagle hadn’t picked Teris for his team she never would have been there and never would have had the scare. He was just grateful that that’s all it had been. A scare.

As difficult as it had been, Jax had made sure Yami knew what had happened. Given what Yami and Teris had been getting up to before the war, Jax didn’t want Yami going in blind and possibly making things worse. But Teris had already tried and failed to tell Yami, and sought her cousin out to tell Yami in her stead. That couldn’t have been easy, and Jax was proud of Teris for her bravery and maturity in realizing Yami had to be told; seeing that it was done, even if she couldn’t manage telling him herself.

Jax hadn’t told Bronn the details of all that since it wasn’t required. But the two knew each other too well and Bronn had called him on not fully disclosing everything. Rather than say he was the Captain and didn’t have to disclose everything, Jax had inquired about Yami’s heightened animosity toward Bronn. Bronn had quit bugging Jax then. The two men letting the secrets of their knowledge stay hidden from each other.

Teris sat a foot or so away from Bronn, her displeasure at being so near him clear.

“You two already file a mission report?” Jax asked.

“On your desk. There was a new mission order there but thought some food and rest were required before heading back out.” Yami said, tucking in next to Julius.

Teris across the table at Yami. This was the first she had heard of a new mission order. If she‘d known she would’ve insisted on going back out immediately. Which was probably why Yami hadn’t said anything she thought, eyes narrowing.

Jax nodded. “Good. You guys need a nights rest. Bronn will take it.”

Bronn’s head shot up. “What!”

Yami gave the Vice Captain an overly wide smile. “Thanks, Bronn!”

Bronn threw a sauteed carrot at Yami. Glaring at Jax, he cursed under his breath.

“Things finally settling down at Headquarters?” Yami asked the Captain's.

“For the most part. Sir Jorah wasn’t overly pleased that Commander Greywright allowed that conversation between you and King Morris.” Julius said, looking at Teris.

“I think the poor Commander got quite the earful about it.” Jax put in.

Teris looked between the two. “Why? It’s not like Morris King was going to be denied. He stated as much when he said he would restart the war if he didn’t get his way. Wasn’t as if he asked anything scary or personal.” Despite his final words, she thought.

“I think the problem was peace between the kingdoms rested on the shoulders of an ill tempered girl being able to hold a polite, respectful conversation.” Bronn said, reaching over fork pricking a large piece of meat on Teris’ plate.

Teris stabbed the uncut steak with a knife. Her and Bronn’s eyes met. Bronn brought his empty fork back to his plate.

Julius looked across the table at his sister. “Speaking of respectful. Nozel might have covered for you. But I know you gave him no end of trouble.”

“I did not!” Teris stressed.

Julius eyed her skeptically.

“How did this turn into a lecture?” Teris demanded.

Having mercy, Jax stepped in. “Actually, I think Teris treated the acting Captain with the upmost respect, after a short but expected adjustment period.”

“Thank you.” Teris told her Captain remembering the conversation they had that had ensured a somewhat instantaneous adjustment after what had happened on the cliff.

Julius caught Jax give her a wink and wondered what he was missing.

They ate in silence for a bit Teris breaking it to ask her brother. “Have you heard from Fyntch?”

Julius shook his head. He swallow and wiped his mouth. Knowing what she was actually asking about, he said. “No. I assume things will go as usual. The good news is the Silva’s are currently residing at Silva Castle in Castle City and show every sign of staying there up until, if not passed the annual gathering.”

Teris questioned, tersely. “How is staying at the Royal Castle any better? If anything it’s worse.”

Julius watched her get up. “There’s plenty to go out and do in Castle City.”

“You’re an idiot.” Teris told her brother, walking out of the dining room.

Bronn chewed around his food. “Yeah. There’s _no_ way a conversation with her could have offended Morris. Surprised we’re not back at war. Sit!” He barked at Yami, seeing him rise to follow Teris. “Now.” He growled when Yami didn’t move to comply.

“I got this.” Julius sighed.

“No. You’ve done enough.” Jax said. He threw his napkin on the table and sighed. “I’m the one with some actual good news. So I’ve got this.”

Julius could hear Jax mutter something about fools, certain his friend was referring to him.

Sitting back down, Yami asked. “What good news?”

Chewing, Bronn smiled. “Your girl’s gonna out rank you.”

Unlike Bronn’s snide smirk, Yami smiled in true. “Good for her.”

Bronn frowned at Yami’s pleased response. He sniffed and stabbed a fork through the steak he had tried to swipe off Teris’ plate.

Julius arched an eyebrow.

“What? She’s not coming back to eat it. You saw to that being a typical older brother.” Tearing open a heel of bread, Bronn stuffed the slice of meat between the two pieces and got to his feet. “Best get going. Seems I got a mission.” He shot Yami a glare. “Good for nothing, lazy bastards.”

Julius waited for Bronn’s footsteps to fade. He glanced back at the dining halls entrance and listened, making sure Teris wasn’t on her way back. Satisfied, his eyes slid to Yami. “Were you planning on telling me that one of your old friends was sent to kill you?”

Yami wasn’t all that surprised that Julius had been made aware. Although he did wonder if Bronn had told Julius, or the Vice Captain had snitched to Jax and Jax had told Julius. Shrugging a shoulder, Yami said. “Doubt Silva knew he was an old buddy of mine when he hired him.”

“You need to take this more seriously.” Julius scolded.

“I am taking it seriously.”

“This is the second time something like this has been tried that we’re aware of.” Julius said.

Looking at his mentor, Yami asked. “What am I suppose to do about it? Apologize to Silva that his son’s a cold, emotionless loser Teris doesn’t want to marry?”

“Nozel’s not a loser and he’s far from emotionless.” Julius said.

“I know. That just came out.” Yami grumbled.

“And that’s part of the problem.”

“What? Being wrong?” Yami asked.

“You saying things with little to no thought.” Julius said.

Yami huffed. “Pretty sure the Royal Bird and his old man would want me dead whether they ever heard my voice again or not. Teris was right. You are looking to lecture.”

Julius ran a hand over his face and sighed. “I’m tired is all.”

“Then get some sleep. Knowing how you work, you probably need it more than anyone.”

Julius shook his head. “I can’t. I got to talk something over with Jax and get back to Headquarters. Then there’s the stack of reports that were on my desk this morning that has likely only grown.”

“You’re gonna run yourself sick like the Advisor did a few months back.” Yami said. He sensed a sudden alarm and tension in Julius’ Ki.

Yami’s eyes narrowed. He had noticed something similar when Advisor Ellara had been mention on a previous occasion. But back then the sense had disappear so quickly that Yami figured he had read the Captain's Ki wrong or was mistaken as to why it had reacted. Now he was positive that there was something Julius didn’t like or trust about the woman. Yami didn’t know her and could really care less about her. The only feelings he had toward her was the same watchful, mild distaste he had for anyone capable of ordering him around.

Careful not to show Julius he had noticed the unease, Yami suggested. “At least take an hours nap.”

Julius smiled at Yami’s care. “May be after I return to base.”

“Mind if I ask what you and Jax are gonna talk about?”

“Not at all. I won’t answer. But ask away.”

Taking the offer as one to ask anything, Yami questioned. “When can I take Teris on that excursion I planned for my birthday?”

Exhaustion making his temper short, Julius glowered. “You just don’t quit do you? Your life was threatened. Again!”

“I just got off the battlefield of a war. We never know what dangers we’ll face when out on mission.” Yami almost brought up the Agents of Chaos; but thought better of it sure that would only dissuade Julius. “Silva sending this latest gang. There was no threat there. Cin wouldn’t kill me. Even if he tried, he wouldn’t stand a chance. I fought him and Damon together and won.”

“That was a long time ago. Who knows how much he’s learned and grown in skill since then.” Julius said.

“Like I haven’t learned and grown?”

“There were a lot more than just this Cin and Damon from my understanding.”

Yami couldn’t deny that the number of Cin’s gang would have proved a bit of a challenge, not that he was going to admit that. “Who all knows?”

“That you were taken by a dimensional spell? Quite a few. That it was a gang hired to kill you that was luckily led by an old friend of yours? Even less. That the gang was hired by Nathyn Silva? Commander Greywright, Jax, Bronn, and I.” Julius sighed. “The Commander didn’t think it necessary to inform Sir Jorah of that bit. I have to say I agree. There’s nothing the Wizard King could do about it anyway. The Silva’s are--”

“Untouchable. Yeah, I remember. You already said that.”

“Which is why you have to be careful. No more riling up or making fun of Nozel so openly.”

“He has nothing to do with these attempts. Ball of Pride is too principled.” Yami said with certainty. Not to mention he wants to personally oversee my death, he thought.

Figuring even Yami knew better than to use such a nickname in public, Julius ignored it and said. “I agree. But that doesn’t mean word won’t get back to Lord Silva from someone else. Nozel is a royal, and a Prince at that. His family is second in line to the throne. In disrespecting him you disrespect his family and those that who serve the Silva’s. Which is to say everyone but the King himself.”

“People take things too seriously.” Yami complained. “In any case, it doesn’t matter what I say or do. Nathyn Silva wants me out of the way. He’ll try again.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. A man like that has even more on his plate than I do. If you manage not to garner his attention again I truly believe he’ll forget about you.”

“But--”

Julius cut off Yami’s argument. “Like the rest of them, Lord Silva fully believes Teris will bend when the time comes. They can’t help but think it. Their power, position, and money mean more to them than anything else. Even their own happiness. The thought that someone within their ranks would give up those things is so foreign to them that they’ll never believe it until it’s done.” He looked at Yami. “You believe she’ll do what she says. Right?”

“No.” Yami grinned at Julius’ expression. “I don’t believe Teris will do what she says. I know without a doubt that she will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special THANK YOU to those who have recently left comments. They really mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Nathyn fully focused on his son and reminded. “You are royalty first. This is more than just celebrating your Intended’s birthday. Not that you shouldn’t insist we continue with that. But there are Peace Parties to attend. The people are happy this war was short and is over. They wish to celebrate you for securing that peace. The King wishes to honor you.” He looked proudly at his heir. “You did good, and should take these next few days to relax and enjoy the fruits of your success.” His face sharpened. “I insist.”


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SORRY!*** I forgot to tell you all. A few days before last weeks vacay I did a smutty Julius one shot that I guess you could say is tied to this fic. While there’s not much plot to that one shot, I am planning a Masquerade Ball for the fall around Yami and Teris’ 19yr b.day. So I might have the events of ‘A Night With the Stag’ happen then and have Julius' disappearance noticed. Anyway, you can find ‘A Night With the Stag’ on the main dash of my ao3.
> 
> ***FIC UPDATE*** Got some not so good news yesterday. Thanks to one of my 3-big chronic illness bad's munching away at my joints the Surgeon said he’d normally recommend joint replacement for my hands. But thanks to another of my big chronic baddies he wouldn't recommend it for me as it would cause further problems and pain in the long run. For now I’m left with an up tick in my infusions ‘poison juice’ to hopefully stave off further damage. And therapy, bracing, and pain meds to help cope with the pain. What that means for this fic isn’t much at the moment since I’m so far ahead in writing. But with my typing having steadily slowed and the suggestive order not to tax my hands there may come a time when posting has caught up to where I am in writing. Which would mean this fic will become like my BNHA fics which is 'posting as I write', and you all will left waiting for updates. If that happens I’m really SORRY!

Chapter 72

Angry and impatient, Nozel entered Silva Castle. The kingdom was still in disorder with bandits and thieves continuing to fight for supremacy within the Common and Forsaken Realms. Even the Noble Realm was dealing with more criminal activity than usual.

“Father.” Nozel stopped to stand behind the man.

Directing a team of servants on the placement of several new acquisitions he had gotten for their palace home, Nathyn turned to his son. “Nozel. Didn’t expect you so early. I must admit I’m looking forward to the day we have a proper Lady Silva running our homes once again. Nebra is too self involved to be good at these types of things.”

Nathyn sighed thinking of his eldest daughter. She would be fifteen soon. Nebra’s grimoire Acceptance Ceremony set not long after her birthday. Come next Entrance Exams, in little under twelve months time, she would be joining Nozel as a Magic Knight in the Silver Eagles. With Nebra residing at the Silver Eagles base, she would be Nozel’s responsibility and Nathyn would have one less thing to look after.

“Father, please.”

“What is it?” Nathyn questioned shortly, his thoughts interrupted.

“Must we really go on with this? The war has only just ended.” Nozel said.

“Four days ago.” Nathyn stated, as if that was long enough for everything to be righted.

“All the squads have a back log of missions and with--”

“That’s the Magic Knights problem.” Nathyn said, dismissed his sons words.

“I am a Magic Knight. Teris and I both. And Julius is a Captain.”

Nathyn fully focused on his son and reminded. “You are royalty first. This is more than just celebrating your Intended’s birthday. Not that you shouldn’t insist we continue with that. But there are Peace Parties to attend. The people are happy this war was short and is over. They wish to celebrate you for securing that peace. The King wishes to honor you.” He looked proudly at his heir. “You did good, and should take these next few days to relax and enjoy the fruits of your success.” His face sharpened. “I insist.”

Knowing this was a battle he couldn’t win Nozel inclined his head and submitted. “I’m glad to have pleased you, Father.”

“As am I. Now go make ready. The Nova’s will be arriving within the hour.”

72.2

Julius looked mournfully at his sister. “Teris, I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Trepidation growing, Teris realized that Julius was serious. He was sending her off to Silva Castle to spend three days with them and Fyntch, and he wasn’t coming. “You’re really going to make me go there alone? Without you?”

“The Vermilion's will be in residence at Vermillion Castle across the lawn. You can seek refuge there.” Julius offered.

Teris stared at him in disbelief. “Three days, Julius. You’re going to leave me alone in Silva Castle with Fyntch and the Silva’s for three whole days.”

“It’s no worse than spending the time with them at Nova House or Silva Manor.” Julius reasoned.

“Yes it is! You truly know nothing do you? You’ve had it so easy being a man and the eldest at that.”

“I’ve had my share of familial duties and expectations forced upon me.” Julius rebutted, thinking she was being unfair and bratty.

“That you threw off.” Teris countered.

“Watch it.” Julius warned, expression turning from supplicating to stern.

Teris growled and spun away. “Fine. Leave me to those wolves. But don’t come down on me when I make a mess and make matters worse.”

“You’ll only be making matters worse for yourself. Can’t you see that? I’m trying to protect you. That’s all I’ve ever tried to do with this mess.”

Teris turned back to him, eyes pleading. “If that were true you’d come.”

Julius looked sympathetically at her. “I would if I could. You know what it’s been like. There’s so much work to do. I’m so overtired I don’t think I could drift off to sleep if I tried.”

“Then tell Fyntch that. Tell him I can’t go for the same reason. All the Black Bulls are still going on mission after mission trying to bring peace and order back to the kingdom. It’s not right that I leave them to go off on some stupid three day leave.”

Julius shook his head. “I tried that. I told you I tried that.”

“Try again.” Teris begged.

“Teris.” Julius sighed, reaching out to her.

Teris stepped back from him.

Julius sighed again and he lowered his hands. “You are going.” He said, simply.

Teris glared at him. “I--”

“If you tell me you hate me I won’t even make an attempt of showing.” Julius said, cutting her off. Whether she meant it or not, such words always stung.

Teris gave one last try to convince him. “Julius, I don’t want to go.”

“We all do things we don’t want to all the time. You think I want to spend half the day in meetings and the other half doing paperwork till I can’t see straight and everything looks the same? You think I wanted to go to war? Or want to be having this conversation?”

“Go away.” Teris frowned.

“Go to Silva Castle. Don’t make Fyntch fetch you. Do you really want him coming here, seeing how and who you live with? He’ll pull you out of the Magic Knights so fast and have you locked up at Nova House before the day is done. You know I’m right.”

Teris glowered. “Fine.”

Julius exhaled and muttered to himself. “I should’ve led with that.” He pointed at his sister. “Silva Castle. Twenty minutes.”

She kicked the toe of her boot into the foot of her bed.

“Teris.” Julius rumbled.

“I heard you! Go away already.”

Julius turned and left her bedroom. He found Yami waiting on the second level landing. Glancing back up the stairs, he grimaced at the sounds of things being thrown about. Looking at Yami, Julius warned. “Don’t think it’d be too wise to go up there right now. She’s mad as hell.”

Yami smirked at his mentor. “She’s not mad at me.”

Temper frayed and short, Julius frowned. “You really can be a little shit sometimes, you know.”

Yami chuckled. “Just figuring that one out?”

“Shouldn’t you be resting, eating, or heading out on a mission?”

“In a bit. Tobin and Iban are waiting downstairs for me.”

Julius tried not to make a face at the mention of Iban’s name.

Yami caught the expression anyway. “All hands on deck and all that. At least Olsen's been teamed with the Bloody Creep for the most part. After what happened with Teris, he isn’t allowed on missions with any of the girls.”

Julius recalled the mission with Teris, Yami, and Iban where the Blood Mage had used his magic against Teris causing quite a bit of injury including several broken ribs. Though the incident had happened almost a year ago, it still angered.

“They waiting in the great room?” Julius asked.

Yami nodded, looking up the stairs.

“I think I’ll take the servants stairs and exit out back.” Julius said, not wanting to see the man who had put his sister in such a state.

Yami waited till Julius had disappeared down the hall that led away from the boys rooms before climbing the stairs. Standing in the open doorway of Teris’ room, he watched her tear the place apart looking for something. She pulled out some sort of adornment from a trunk and turned around throwing it.

Yami leaned to the side, tilting his head as the thing flew by.

Teris gasped, hand covering her mouth. “Sorry! I didn’t know you were there.”

Yami entered the room. “I’d hope not. Would make me wonder if you were mad at me.”

“Tobin and Iban?” She questioned, aware that Yami was leaving for a mission soon. She looked at him thinking about last year when she had gone to Nova House for her birthday.

“They’re waiting downstairs.” Yami saw her expression, knowing that she was thinking about last year when they had parted on a high desirous note only for her to return shortly after her birthday to find him angry and refusing to speak to her. He stepped toward her, pulling her the rest of the way. “Come here, Princess.”

Teris shook her head. “Don’t call me that. Not when I’m going to Silva castle.”

Yami caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “I don’t care what you are to them. You’re my, Princess.”

She huffed, smirking up at him. “Always got to have it your way, don’t you.”

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. “I thought you liked it when I got my way.”

Teris laughed, lowering her head and pushing at his chest through not really trying to push him away. “Yami. You got to go and I got to get ready to go.”

“What? Don’t want me to have my way any more? I owe you.”

“Owe me?” Teris lifted her head.

Yami smirked, getting exactly what he wanted, her eyes on him. He stared at her, his desire openly clear in his gaze. “For your birthday. I owe you a gift.”

“No.” Teris shook her head. “We agreed no gifts. Remember.”

Yami lowered to whisper in her ear. “Oh, I remember vividly.”

He stepped back, Teris falling a step forward. That should leave him in the foremost of her mind till she returned to him, Yami thought.

Teris blushed at the memory of having offered herself as Yami’s birthday gift and what had ensued. “W—we agreed we needed to be--”

“Good? Better behaved? More restrained?” Yami smiled, looking her over.

Teris swallowed, legs squeezing together. She could feel the pulled of his gaze as it raked over her body.

“Depends on how good, behaved, and restrained you are while suffering those humorless royals these next few days. I don’t want you getting into trouble over there and putting an end to the trouble we get up to together over here.” Yami’s devilish grin was cut short by Tobin’s echoing holler.

“Yami!”

Yami backed out of the room. “Gotta go, Princess. I’ll treat you to your gift when you return.”

Teris sunk onto the bed as soon as he was out of sight. How could mere words leave her breathless with wanting? While they hadn’t done anything close to what they had been up to before the war. Teris hadn’t been frightened or uncomfortable ever since Yami had promised to be patient and work with her. Instead she found herself eager and desirous as Yami always seemed to leave her frustrated and wanting more. She got the distinct feeling he enjoyed this new little game of his that left her grasping and falling forward after him.

Standing, she shook her head clear of the dreamy feeling Yami left her with. She only had one pair of court appropriate shoes here at base. She only had one court appropriate gown here as well; but that she had found easily enough. It was the matching shoe she had to find.

Renewing her search in the trunk that held her things, she hoped Fyntch had thought to order a few proper outfits packed and taken to Silva Castle else she would need to borrow something from Mereoleona’s closet. She certainly wasn’t asking Nebra for such a favor; not that she would wear any of Nozel’s sisters outfits anyway. They were all pink, purple, and lavender. Colors Teris wouldn’t be caught dead in.

“Found you!” Teris said victoriously, pulling out the missing shoe.

72.3

Lunch at Silva Castle was made better and livelier by the presence of the Vermilion's. Nozel and Fuegoleon called themselves rivals. And occasionally acted as such. But in truth they got on well enough for everyone to know them as friends they were. Their father's on the other hand were far from friends.

The rivalry between Nathyn Silva and Leonidas Vermillion had begun at a young age and had only grown over the years. Sadly it wasn’t only their station that often brought the two patriarchs together. Before Acier’s death, she and Marcellina, Fuegoleon’s mother, had been close friends. The women had often planned dinners and outings together for the two royal families. Even after Acier’s passing, Nathyn tolerated Leonidas’ company just so he could interact with Marcellina. It made Nathyn happy to be around someone who had loved Acier nearly as much as he had and could reminisce about her with him.

Seated to her husbands left, Marcellina lightly scolded. “You should be ashamed of yourself, Fyntch. Not bringing proper court clothes for your sister.”

“Men don’t think of such things, my dear.” Leonidas told his wife.

Marcellina turned to her daughter. “Mereoleona. After we’ve finished lunch, you must take Teris out shopping.”

Mereoleona sighed. “Really, Mother.”

“Aunt Lina, please. I could simply borrow a gown or two from Leona’s wardrobe.” Teris said.

“Works for me.” Mereoleona said.

Marcellina looked horrified. “Absolutely not. Your coloring's are not at all similar. The color scheme of her wardrobe will not look well on you. Besides, your forms are much too dissimilar. Leona’s gowns won’t fit you properly.”

“She’s only an inch or two shorter than me.” Mereoleona told her mother. She look at Teris. “Don’t you go growing anymore. I won’t stand for you being taller that me.”

“Your torso is longer than hers and your legs are shorter.” Marcellina said, not mentioning their difference in bust with men present.

“Fine. I’ll go if Leon comes.” Mereoleona bargained.

“Why?” Fuegoleon complained, wondering how his sister always managed to force him into things their mother wanted her to do.

“Come now, Leon. You like shopping.” Mereoleona grinned.

Fuegoleon couldn’t argue with that. Not to mention that someone had to guide his sister and cousin on what was proper, in fashion, and looked well on Teris. “Fine.”

“Oh Fyntch, don’t look so stern. We’ll pay. Consider it our birthday gift to our favorite niece.” Marcellina told, upon seeing the mans sour expression.

“No need to mention money at the table, Lina, my dear.” Leonidas said.

“I’m not concerned about the cost.” Fyntch said.

“Of course you’re not.” Leonidas said.

“I simply do not care for the time such an excursion will take from this annual gathering.” Fyntch went on.

“Then have Nozel, Nebra, and Solid join them.” Marcellina smiled, brightly. “The children can go shopping while we all visit. No doubt they’ll have more fun doing that than sitting around listening to us.”

“Please, Father. There were these gloves I saw when we passed through and would so like to get a better look at them.” Nebra said, looking down the table at her father.

Nathyn smiled at his eldest daughter, the thought of reminiscing about his beloved wife with Marcellina putting him in a good mood. “Very well. Nozel. Look after your siblings and Intended.”

“Yes, Father.” Nozel said, not needing to look at Teris to know her expression had hardened at the way his father had referred to her.

“Can I go, Mother?” Leopold asked.

Marcellina looked fondly down at her youngest son. “Dear little Leo. You still have your magic training with Ms Theresa.”

“That’s right!” Leopold said, becoming excited. He looked to his brother. “I’m going to become just as strong as you, Leon.”

“I am sure you will.” Fuegoleon smiled.

“It’s a shame Noelle isn’t here. She and Leo could have trained together.” Marcellina said, looking at Nathyn.

There was little Nathyn could say that wouldn’t disparage Noelle and therefore the family so he opted to suggested. “Shall we move to the tea room?”

“I’ll take a coffee.” Leonidas told a servant.

Marcellina glanced at her husband. She didn’t like him drinking the beverage, it made him irritable.

The men stood, Fyntch leaving the handling of his sister to Nozel as he stepped away from the table. Much as Teris didn’t like accepting such courtly attention from Nozel, she’d much rather take his hand of assistance than her brothers.

“You kids behave.” Leonidas told them, making his way out of the lunch room.

“Be back in time to properly prepare for dinner.” Nathyn instructed, eyes on Nozel.

Nozel inclined his head.

Their elders gone, they all looked at each other.

Mereoleona finally broke the silence. “Where should we go first?”

“I still can’t believe you’re here.” Teris muttered.

“Thanks for that. You really know how to make someone welcomed.” Mereoleona told, sarcastically.

“Sorry. It’s only Julius said he couldn’t be here because he had so much left to do.” Teris all but rolled her eyes thinking she was going to kill him.

“I’m sure he does. You forget he was overseeing the southwest forces during the war.” Mereoleona said.

Teris blinked never having considered that. She suddenly felt bad for giving her brother such a hard time.

“The Fine Cloth.” Nozel said, answering Mereoleona’s earlier question. The last time he had been in there, before the Nine Day War, there had been a gown he had admired for Teris. Never had he imagined that he would actually get a chance to see her in it.

Mereoleona slapped the table. “The Fine Cloth it is.”

“But the gloves I wanted to look at were on the other side Dressers Lane.” Nebra complained.

“We’re going so that Lady Teris will suitably attired for the following days events. Not so you can purchase yet another pair of gloves.” Nozel told.

Nebra turned away from her brother sticking her nose in the air.

Nozel sighed, wondering why Nebra and Solid had to accompany them in the first place.

Teris’ brows furrowed. “You’re making this sound as if it'll take all afternoon. I just need two, maybe three dresses.”

“You will need two evening dresses, a ball gown, a court gown, garden gown, two day dresses, and riding attire.” Nozel said, thinking of the itinerary for the following couple of days.

Teris scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“As well as shoes and accessories for each.” Fuegoleon added.

“What!” Teris shook her head. “The shoes I’m wearing are fine. No one will even see them anyway.”

“Yes, they will. Ladies look at such things while you’re climbing or descending steps.” Nebra told.

“As do the men.” Solid smirked, always looking in hope of glimpsing a bit of leg.

Nozel turned to his brother. Solid shrunk back.

“Really?” Teris questioned, in disbelief. She never looked at anyone's shoes. Looking to Fuegoleon she argued. “Even so. What does that matter? I don’t--”

“You’re getting shoes. Mana! Do you always have to be so difficult?” Fuegoleon complained.

“Do you?” Teris shot back.

Mereoleona smiled at the two of them. “Ah! This brings back memories. Kind of makes me wish you could spend a night over at Vermillion Castle with us.”

Teris spun to her. “Can I?”

“No.” Mereoleona and Nozel said.

Teris refused to look at Nozel instead giving Mereoleona the glared meant for him.

Mereoleona step to Teris, tossing an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s go. I have a feeling that between Leon and Nozel the two of us can sit back and let them see you perfectly outfitted.”

72.4

Seated in the tea room, Marcellina said. “It’s a shame Fyntch had business to take care of and couldn’t stay. You men. Always working so hard to see your families cared for and supported.”

Leonidas gazed lovingly at his wife. “Just as you ladies work so diligently to see our family and homes looked after and well ordered.”

“It’s the least we can do.” Marcellina smiled back, the couple sharing a moment.

Nathyn turned away. Such open affection was unseemly in his eyes. Things and talk like that were meant for private moments and even then sparingly so, least they become like the commoners who readily gave into their more feral natures any time they wished with no sign of restraint.

Marcellina turned to Nathyn. “The boys appear to be getting along. Then again unlike the two of you, they’ve never had much of a problem in that regard.”

Nathyn looked at Lady Vermillion who gave him one of her kind but playful smiles.

“I tease, my Lord.” Marcellina said.

“No matter how truthful it is.” Leonidas said giving the Silva a sideways before focusing back his wife. “My dear, would you mind checking on Leopold so Nathyn and I can speak alone?”

Marcellina set down her cup and saucer. Both men rose from their seats. Leonidas offered his hand and helped his wife from her seat.

Nathyn gave a slight bow. “My Lady. As always your presence has been a pleasure that is visited upon me too infrequently.”

Marcellina blushed ever so slightly. “My Lord Silva. With prose such as that I shall endeavor to have my husband and I rectify this rarity.”

She placed her hand in Nathyn’s outstretched one, smiling shyly as he lifted it to his lips to graze her knuckle with a kiss.

Leonidas watched his wife walk away. If he didn’t enjoy the sight of her swaying backside and swishing skirts so much he might have never allowed Marcellina to leave his presence. He turned to Nathyn who stared a moment longer at the closed door.

“You still have it.” Leonidas declared.

Nathyn’s blue eyes turned the man. “Still have what?”

Leonidas huffed. He retook his seat, Nathyn doing the same. Even when they were younger the cold fool never knew the effect his fine words had on the opposite sex. As if Nathyn Silva’s handsome face and high rank hadn’t been enough to attract every female. Eligible or otherwise.

Leonidas recalled a time back in their youth when Nathyn had come to him asking for advice. A rarity given that they had never gotten along and were only ever together when circumstance demanded. Back then the young, unmarried Silva had unwittingly piqued the interest of Lady Annsan Denwulf. An older royal wed to a nobleman's son and heir. Nathyn had been at a loss at what to do to put an end to the married lady’s persistent attentions. Especially since Nathyn had been on the same squad as the Lady’s son, Dorien.

Leonidas smiled at the memory of one of the few occasions he had ever seen Nathyn Silva flustered and lacking in confidence.

“Our sons did well completing the Kings request.” Leonidas said, changing the subject to something the Silva would find less aggravating. “You should be proud of your boy. It is he who will get all of the honor and credit tomorrow.”

“As is only fitting since he would have born all of the shame and blame if they had failed.” Nathyn said.

“I wasn’t complaining, Silva.”

“It’s difficult to tell at times, Vermillion.”

The two men stared at each other. Leonidas blinked first, not too proud to do so for the sake of peace. “Nozel deserves all the praise he will get tomorrow. Commanding my niece alone is a fete that couldn’t have been easy.”

“I’ll admit they both require practice in that arena.” Nathyn said, speaking of Teris and his son. “Though I have full faith that Nozel will command her with as firm a hand as required to get Lady Teris to submit.”

“But no firmer than necessary I would hope. We are speaking of my favored niece. A child as dear to me as if she were one of my own.” Leonidas said.

Nathyn arched a questioning brow. “Is that what this is about? You wish to take the position as the girls father figure? If so, then get her to behave like a proper young lady. At the very least stop her from cavorting with that foreign boy from her squad.”

Thinking of the reports he had heard of Teris and the foreigner out on the lawn during his daughters Lava Springs party, Leonidas sighed. “I admit I was rather displeased and disappointed to hear of that. Even my Mereoleona, free and unorthodox as she is, wouldn’t entertain a young man so openly. Still, it seems Teris has either learned her lesson or someone has instructed her on decent, if not proper, romantic decorum. I haven’t heard anymore murmurings of such instances. Have you?”

Nathyn scowled. “That hardly means such things aren’t still being done in private.”

Leonidas rolled his eyes. “As if you went into your marriage having never felt another's lips. Teris may be a little too much like my Leona, but she would never give herself fully outside of marriage. Of that I’m certain. It’s simply a line the girl would never cross.”

“She belongs to my son.”

“No.” Leonidas countered. “She will one day belong to your son. Right now the only claim you and Nozel have on her is that Teris is meant for him.” He relaxed back into his seat. “The boy loves her. That much is obvious. So long as things with the foreigner don’t go too far, Nozel will forgive her this male diversion. So why not let it be? It makes her happy. The poor child has had such little happiness in her life. And let’s face it, I doubt Teris will experience much joy when finally wed into your family.”

Nathyn took in a steadying breath, calming his rising mana. Looking across the coffee table, he challenged. “You would have a problem with this if it were your sons Intended we were discussing.”

“Any Intended meant for my son wouldn’t have to seek out joyful diversions in dread of the day she became a member of my House.” Leonidas said, light tone carrying an dangerous undercurrent. His forced smile tight, he went on. “Let us hope that you are not fully successful in turning Nozel into you. Else I truly will feel for my niece.”

“He’s too soft.” Nathyn declared.

“I agree he has a lot to learn. Both our boys do. At least they are working with and learning together. Explains their quick rise within the Magic Knights. Where as you and I often battled to our detriment within the order.”

Nathyn huffed, the usual slight down turn of his lips leveling to a thin line.

“I mean it Nathyn. Leave the girl and foreign boy be. I’m watching the matter closely to see that nothing of _any_ sort gets out of hand.”

Nathyn’s eyes narrowed, his lips pulling downward. As much as he didn’t like the Vermillion telling him what to do, it was Leonidas’ last sentence that was upsetting, if not concerning. Just how closely was Leonidas watching? Was he aware of the failed attempt on Yami’s life during the Nine Day War? Or the money left without word by the Black Bulls Vice Captain? How long had Leonidas being watching? Did the Vermillion know of the two previous attempts before this latest debacle?

Leonidas smiled at the Silva’s expression. “I truly hope we understand each other. Given this honor your son has won for your House it would be a shame if a controlling, prideful patriarch turned that esteem to not.”

72.5

While the Sales Assistant had needed to adjust to not showing the offerings of fine fashionable gowns to the two disinterested royal women and instead try to please the two royal men, it had been an easy adjustment to make. These weren’t the first high bred customers that had entered where the man had a mind of how he wanted his woman to look and knew what style best pleased him on her frame. Given what she had heard she was rather surprised Lady Nova was amenable to allowing her Intended to dress her. She wondered if the two royals had finally submitted to their families intention to see them wed. Such a shame that would be she thought, watching Nozel closely as he tried to decide between two of the remaining riding dresses he and Lord Fuegoleon Vermillion had narrowed it down to.

The Sales Assistant sighed dreamily, wishing that it was her His Highness was outfitting. A smile crossed her face as she took in Nozel’s form. Better yet, they could move on the the back of the store and he could outfit her in the lingerie they offered. She would gladly try it on for him.

She glanced at the bored Lady Nova who occasionally sighed heavily as if it was such a tiresome inconvenience to have two of the highest ranking young royals, both of whom would make any girl stop and stare at their handsome face and figure, picking out such fine dresses for her to wear. Some girls had all the luck and didn’t even realize or appreciate it, she thought bitterly.

“This one will look better.” Nozel said.

“And she’ll be able to move about easier in the other.” Fuegoleon said. He crossed his arms and looked at the Silva. “It’s a riding dress. Comfort and maneuverability are more important than mere appearance.”

“If this wasn’t for a court gathering I might agree with you. But it is and I’m picking this one.” Nozel told.

“Since this is a birthday gift from the Vermillion's, what you pick has little bearing.” Fuegoleon said, tersely.

“Teris.” Nozel called over his shoulder.

“Are we done?” Teris called back, sitting up.

Lounging beside her, eyes closed, Mereoleona muttered. “I hope so. Pretty sure it’s almost time to head back and get ready for dinner.”

“Almost.” Fuegoleon assured. “Come here, please.”

Without looking at the Sales Assistant, Nozel ordered. “Hold the dress up to her.”

“I’m bored.” Teris complained, making her way over to them. She had never liked shopping. Shopping for fancy clothes that were meant for her were definitely off her list of enjoyable activities. She pulled away when a sales girl held something before her.

“Stand still. Fuegoleon snapped.

“And straight.” Nozel added, looking her over appraisingly.

Teris made a face, but did as the two men bid.

Nozel’s eyes slid to Fuegoleon, brow raised.

Fuegoleon look Teris over a moment then nodded. “You’re right.”

“I know.” Nozel said, turning away. He took it as an insult that the Vermillion had doubted his knowing what looked best on his Intended.

“Is that it?” Teris asked, wanting to go back and sit, or better yet return to Silva Castle.

Nozel nodded as the Assistant took up the boots and accessories that he had picked to go with the outfit.

“If I can have my Lady’s measurements I will have these altered and boxed within the hour.” The Sales Assistant said pulling a quill and paper out for Teris to write her numbers on.

Teris blinked at the woman. “I haven’t a clue.”

Nozel sighed. Before he could stop himself had rattled off Teris’ measurements. The Sales Assistant caught herself staring. She quickly turned around, jotting the numbers down and busied herself with boxing the accessories.

Fuegoleon’s expression held a mixture of displeasure and amusement.

Nozel cleared his throat and added lamely. “I would guess.”

Teris felt both angry and embarrassment. She felt exposed. Examined. She felt like a thing. She wanted to walk out and not look back. She wanted to head to the back and have the store clerk take her measurements, sickly interested in how accurate Nozel’s guess was. Mana. She hoped it was a guess. It had to have been a guess, she told herself. How else would he have gotten a hold of her measurements? It wasn’t that she was embarrassed about the numbers. It was that Nozel somehow knew something so personal. More than that, he had spoken the numbers with such confidence and ease as if he were already her husband. Which she had made clear, time and again, he would never be.

Teris saw a tape measure on the counter and grabbed it. Lashing it like a whip, she spun on a heel and marched to the changing room. Nozel mindful to keep his eyes averted from her.

Fuegoleon smirked at his cousins behavior. He turned a stern eye on Nozel. “I had a few choice words for you. But I think Teris will have more than enough so I’ll save my breath. What were you thinking? How do you even know a thing like that?”

“I have a good eye.” Nozel said simply. He looked Fuegoleon over and rattled off the Vermillion’s measurements.

“Impressive. I’d be quick to mention that and prove it when she comes back. Not that it’ll spare you from much.” Fuegoleon told.

It wasn’t long before Teris exited the changing room. Her shoulder rammed into Nozel as she passed making her way for the door. Mereoleona got to her feet.

“Teris?” She called after her cousin. The Crimson Lions Captain looked over at Nozel and her brother wondering what they had done to upset her this time.

Fuegoleon watched his sister follow Teris out. He looked at Nozel and shook his head in sympathetic amusement. Stepping to the counter, he signed the bill of sale and instructed the Clerk on when and where he wanted everything delivered.

Mereoleona stepped beside Teris who had stopped at a nearby fountain. “What’s the matter, Little One?”

Picking at a hangnail, Teris mumbled. “Nozel knew my measurements.”

Mereoleona shrugged. “That’s not surprising. Lord Silva has a mathematical eye. It’s somewhat expected one of his children would inherent the same.” She smiled and told. “My Mother once said that when they were younger Lord Silva’s favorite party trick was to guess how many mixed nuts were in a bowel. She said that he was never off by more than two and that was only when he had a few too many drinks. Father told me that Lord Nathyn helped him in sizing Mother’s betrothal ring and when it came time to put it on her finger it fit perfectly. Said that as happy as he was to have it fit, to this day he doesn’t like it when Mother wears her betrothal ring because it reminds him of Lord Silva’s help.”

Teris relaxed somewhat at that. Maybe that’s all it was. It was something similar to how she could remember the words to every song she had ever heard, even if only once. Or how she could sometimes guess the next few words from a versus or chores she hand never heard. As useless as it was, it was occasionally a fun gift to have. If Nozel was indeed like his father, his gift would be a whole lot more useful. Knowing that about him actually explained a lot. Like how Nozel was able to step back and surmise the weakest point of cell for Fuegoleon, Randall, Zara, and him to focus on. Or how he had known just what pace to set to get them to the next camp point.

Mereoleona looked over at her. “You’re no vain girl that would be upset about something like that. What’s really bugging you?”

“I only have two more years left.” Teris said, the weight of it causing her shoulders to slump.

“And?”

Teris’ head snapped up. “And!”

“That troublesome brute of yours will follow you anywhere.” Mereoleona said with a shrug.

“I don’t want to go anywhere. The Clover Kingdom isn’t perfect but it’s better than most. It’s my home. I love it.”

“Then let that muscly mess of a man fight Fyntch to free you from your family and duty.” Mereoleona said, simply.

“Who says it’ll be Fyntch? If Julius--”

“Julius will never fight Yami. He’s put too much work and effort into that kid to kill him. Besides, Julius would never do anything to force you into a future you didn’t want.” Mereoleona pinched Teris’ cheek. “He adores you too much for that.”

Teris pulled her face away.

Mereoleona dropped her hand. “Julius will work something out. You can count on that. Your little Lord of Destruction won’t have to face him.”

“I don’t want Yami to have to face anyone.” Teris said.

Mereoleona didn’t know if her cousin was stating what her perfect world looked like, or if Teris was still that young, foolish, and hopeful. “I know it’s you birthday in a couple days, Little One. But you can’t have all the things.”

“I don’t want all the things.” Teris said, fiercely. “I’m ready and willing to lose my name, title, and all that comes with it when it’s time.”

“Even us?” Mereoleona asked.

“That’s the only thing I’ll miss.” Teris said, finding it difficult to keep the other woman’s gaze.

Mereoleona clasped Teris’ shoulder. “Don’t worry. You won’t lose me. Well you will once Leon’s ready to become Captain, but so will everyone else cause I’m getting out of here.”

“Where are you going?”

“We’re talking about you here.” Mereoleona put her other hand on Teris’ other shoulder, holding both of them. “Now I need you to listen and heed what I tell you cause it’s important.”

“Alright.” Teris said, uncertainly.

“No.” Mereoleona shook her head. “No tentative, alright's. I said this was important.”

“Okay. I’m listening.”

Mereoleona looked at the younger girl lifting her eyebrows. “And heeding. I need you to really listen and take in what I have to say.”

Teris gave a nervous smile. “Leona. You’re starting to scare me.”

“Good. Cause this is so important it is scary. Are you listening?”

Teris nodded.

“You got of stop worrying about this stuff. Whether you leave or stay. If that big lug fights on your behalf or not. There’s nothing you can do about any of that right now. Not with two year left to go. So don’t think about it. Put it out of your head and enjoy the here and now. With all that’s going on who knows what will happen between then and now. Hell, Fyntch or Lord Nathyn could die. You or Yami could die. Nozel could--”

“Please stop saying ‘die’.” Teris begged.

“You get my point.” Mereoleona went on. “Enjoy these next few days and the ones after. Relish your ranking friends and family. Well, maybe not Fyntch. He is a bit of a prat. But I do include Nozel in that. If—when you get what you want. Even if you don’t get it exactly as you want. All of this changes, if it doesn’t go away forever. Even if and when you become Knights Commander. Which I am as certain you’ll achieve as I am of Julius becoming Wizard King.” She looked at her cousin affectionately. “The relationships. The close friendship you have with those two boys back in that store will never be the same. There will be strain and tension and hurt feelings. And that strain, anger, and hurt will always be there on some level no matter how much time passes or how well those feelings are hidden.”

Teris lowered her head fighting back the hurt, anger, and fear her cousins words brought to the surface.

Mereoleona chucked a finger under Teris’ chin. “Don’t look so down. You still got two years left to have a lifetime of fun and laughs with those two boys. I’m telling you this so you don’t waste it. Consider it my birthday gift to you.”

72.6

Mereoleona knocked on her father's study door.

“Enter.” Leonidas Vermillion called. “Ah, Leona, my dear. What are you doing up so late?”

“Just because I’m here doesn’t mean work doesn’t follow.” Mereoleona said, speaking of her duties as the Crimson Lions Captain. She sat before her father's desk. “What about you?”

“The Magic Knights aren’t the only ones dealing with extra work. Drink?” Leonidas offered, getting up and moving to the bureau behind his desk that bore several decanted spirits.

Having more work to see to, Mereoleona shook her head. “No, thanks. You shouldn’t either. Mother will smell it on you and scold.”

“I can handle your Mother.” Leonidas said, pouring himself a fingers worth instead of the two he had planned before his daughters words.

“Did you speak to Lord Silva?” Mereoleona asked.

Leonidas returned to the chair, sighing as he sat. “I told you I would. However did you learn Nathyn hired men to kill Teris’ young friend?”

Mereoleona recalled Bronn telling her the truth of things after Yami was found unharmed after he had been taken by a dimensional spell. She had almost gone to confront Nathyn Silva herself; and likely would have if she hadn’t been fighting in a war. Yami had been under her command at the time. She had been responsible for him. More than that, Yami was a Magic Knight. As much as the squads might bicker and fight, they were one unit. One family. If anyone from the outside threatened one them they may as well have threatened every Magic Knight. Their lives were dangerous enough as if was. They didn’t need anyone getting ideas to make it more so. Thanks to the war, Mereoleona had been forced to wait. The passing time had calmed her enough to think with a clearer head which had led her to the decision of going to her father.

“I’d rather not say.” Mereoleona told her father. She didn’t see how telling him would get Bronn in trouble. But she also didn’t see how telling her father would make a difference.

Having his fair share of secrets, Leonidas didn’t press. “Well, Nathyn won’t be sending people after that boy again. Not if he knows what’s good for his family’s image or has any hope of Nozel and Teris making their marriage work.”

Mereoleona looked sadly at her father. “She’s not going to marry him, Papa. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Leonidas shook his head. “I refuse to believe she won’t. The thought of having to turn away from that girl wounds me too much.”

“You don’t have to. I won’t be.”

“Don’t tell me your future plans to ignore my instructions. And you know full well that I must and will if Teris indeed refuses to follow her family’s commands. I don’t live for my needs and desires, Leona. I have a duty to this family. To House Vermillion. To the King and this kingdom.”

Mereoleona sat forward and inquired. “Then why speak to Silva at all? Why not let him do as he wishes and rid this kingdom of a dirty foreigner who’s messing around with a royal girl far above his station?”

Taking a sip of his drink, Leonidas drawled. “Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re having fun or truly being adversarial.”

“It’s no wonder when sometimes I can’t tell myself.” Mereoleona admitted, sitting back.

“Let us say Teris does as she’s told and weds Nozel. She doesn’t love him and while she might learn to, it will be a rough few first years for her as Lady Silva. If Nozel is incapable of bringing her to heel I have no doubt that Nathyn will step in and his methods will be far less tender and caring.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Mereoleona asked. “A girl you claim to love like your own daughter--”

“But Teris isn’t my daughter.” Leonidas interjected. “I may be the third highest man of this land but even I have limits on what I’m able to do. Especially when faced against the second ranking man of the kingdom.”

While Leonidas didn’t have major issue admitting the truth of his limitations as His Royal Highness Lord Vermillion to Mereoleona, he didn’t like seeing the look of disappointment in his daughters eyes. Apparently his children thought him able of any and everything he wished and were crestfallen every time he told them that it wasn’t true. At least Fuegoleon as his heir, was beginning to understand his limitations, and hardly ever looked at him as Mereoleona did now.

“Teris deserves some happiness.” Leonidas said, telling her the same thing he had told Nathyn. “Whether she submits and weds Nozel. Or refuses and deals with whatever consequences that decision brings her way. It will still be a tough adjustment for her. So yes. After what you told me, I spoke with Silva to ensure she has a couple joyful years before this mess comes to a head. Besides,” he shook his head in disgust, “hiring gangs to kill that foreign boy. Nasty business that. Nathyn should be ashamed of himself. He had no right attempting such a thing. He over stepped his bounds.”

“I’m not so sure he’d agree.”

“I don’t give a damn if Nathyn Silva agrees.” Leonidas stormed. “Teris is his sons Intended. That is all. Her behavior and going on's are not for him to sway or tamper with. If there’s something he doesn’t like he should speak with Fyntch, or Julius. Hell, even speak with me. But to try to have that young man killed, not once but twice that you’re aware of, simply because he doesn’t approve of Teris’ dealings with him. This Yami Sukehiro is a Third Class Senior Magic Knight for mana’s sake!”

“And soon to be co-Vice Captain of the Black Bulls.” Mereoleona added.

Leonidas raised an eyebrow. “Truly.”

She nodded, happy that her effort to distract and calm her father had worked so easily. “From what I understand Yami and Teris are to become co-Vice Captain's once the current Black Bulls Vice Captain retires to marry.”

Leonidas chuckled, heartily. “Silva certainly won’t like that. But maybe between my words and this Yami’s new rank, Nathyn will cease these tasteless attempts.”

72.6.2

Fuegoleon hadn’t meant to eavesdrop. He had only gotten up to get a glass of warm milk after trying and failing to get to sleep for over an hour and a half. But after what he’d just heard he didn’t think anything would help him sleep.

From down the hall he had seen light coming from his father’s half opened study door and decided that instead of fetching some milk he would offer his assistance with whatever his father was working on. As training for one day becoming the head of the royal House Vermillion his father often sent him work to do. Fuegoleon was even charged with overseeing three of their pieces of land. But with the war, his father had stopped sending him work and had taken over managing those properties in Fuegoleon’s place.

This morning his father had told his responsibilities for the three properties would continue once the festivities were over and he returned to the Crimson Lions base. Even though his duties as a Magic Knight would still demand more time and attention then usual until the gangs and such could be beaten back into place, Fuegoleon had been glad to have his familial duties returned.

After hearing his father and sister, Fuegoleon walked swiftly back to his quarters. He quietly closed and locked both the outer and inner doors of his chambers. Running a shaky hand over his forehead, he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. Lord Silva had hired people to kill Yami. And not just once but twice.

He didn’t like his cousin’s close relationship with Yami, or the liberties he knew Teris allowed the man. But that was far from a reason to kill him. His father had been right in his tempered outrage. Nathyn Silva had no right to attempt such a thing. Teris was Nozel’s Intended, nothing more. Until the two were properly betrothed neither Nozel or his father had any claim or authority over her. Even after they were betrothed the Silva’s say wouldn’t be much. Certainly not enough to permanently remove a person from Teris’ life by hiring people to kill. Who would even considered such a thing? Let alone followed through with it. What kind of person hired people to take another's life?

Fuegoleon felt himself go cold. Was this what it meant to a patriarch of a royal House? He knew his father held the lives and well-being of countless people in his hand. But he had never thought his father viewed those lives as expendable. Sure people had died in their service to him or the family. But Lord Leonidas Vermillion had always seen that the surviving family were given a large sum and well looked after. Fuegoleon couldn’t imagine his father capable of ordering someones death. Their Imprisonment and execution maybe. But those were open, lawful things. Hiring some gang to murder someone was something completely different. Something he had never imagined a royal doing. Such deeds were what thugs did.

No. Fuegoleon corrected himself. Such deeds were what thugs were hired to do. But who did the hiring? The thought that is was people like Lord Silva and his father troubled him. The fact that he was lumping his father in with Lord Silva’s terrible deed simply because the two were both patriarchs and close in rank disturbed him further still. But if Silva had done such a thing for something as simple as not liking Yami’s close connection with Teris, when Yami was a high ranking Magic Knight, it was almost certainly sure that Nozel’s father had hired such gangs for other reasons in the past. And if that were so, what was to say that his own father hadn’t done likewise. Fuegoleon couldn’t fathom a reason that would cause a man as honorable and caring as Leonidas Vermillion to do such a thing. He knew his father had killed before. His father had once been a Magic Knight where death and killing was sadly a somewhat regular occurrence. Even so, Fuegoleon couldn’t picture it. For some reason, despite knowing otherwise, he didn’t think his father the type of man capable of taking a life. Then again he thought the same about Nozel even though he had seen different with his own eyes more than once on the battlefield.

Nozel! Fuegoleon jolted, his hands and face becoming clammy. Did Nozel know of Lord Silva’s attempts? If so, when had Nozel known? He knew Nozel wanted to see Yami dead. That his threat of one day overseeing Yami’s execution was far from an empty one. What if Nozel had had enough of Yami’s teasing and inciting his anger? What if Nozel had had enough imagining what Teris and Yami got up to? Imagining what allowances she afforded Yami when she wouldn’t even accept a single kiss from Nozel. Could it be that Nozel had been the one to make the suggestion to Lord Nathyn? Fuegoleon didn’t think so; but up until a few moments ago he didn’t think Nathyn Silva, an upstanding royal and next in line for the throne, the type to hire assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing isn’t just a love. It’s my only real outlet. And being able to connect with other people, bringing someone enjoyment through what little I can actually do has been a HUGE brightspot for me. So THANK YOU to everyone who has ever commented.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:
> 
> Yami’s jaw clenched at that. He wasn’t sure he believed all this primordial forces business but he knew Alowishus and his Agents of Crazies did. All Yami was willing to admit at the moment was there was something more to all of this than rare, strong magic.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked about Teris’ riding dress. If interested you can go to my Tumblr’s homepage (@talpup) to see pics of what Fuegoleon and Nozel’s preferred choices were.

Chapter 73

When Nozel exited the dress shop yesterday to find a non-murderous Teris, he had been worried. An angry Teris always meant one of two things. A murderous Teris. Or a simmering silent Teris. But Teris hadn’t exploded at him. Nor had she given him the silent treatment that all but promised she was quietly letting her anger stew as she brewed plans of vengeance.

Instead she had done something more worrisome than any outrage or silence. She had spoken to him as if nothing happened. Even Fuegoleon had been taken aback by that never imaged reaction. Too unsettled, it had taken Nozel till supper to come to the dumbfounded realization that Teris wasn’t holding his knowledge of her measurements against him. Simply put, Teris Nova was incapable of bluffing her lack of anger that well.

Still relieved the next the morning, Nozel sat to his Father's right at the breakfast table with Teris to his left.

“The Decoration Ceremony will be held this afternoon, followed by an informal gathering with finger foods so eat up while you can.” Nathyn instructed Teris and his children.

“Will my brother be returned by then?” Teris asked. It wasn’t so much that she wanted to see more of Fyntch; but being alone with the Silva’s felt a little too much like a sampling of a future she refused to be a part of.

“I don’t believe so.” Nathyn answered.

In fact the Silva knew Fyntch wouldn’t be returning since it was he who had ordered the Nova patriarch away for the day. Nathyn wanted Teris to arrive at court on his sons arm, not behind her brothers shoulder. He wanted Teris and everyone else at court to be reminded who she was meant for. Who she, despite Leonidas words to the contrary, belonged to.

Looking down the table at Teris, Nathyn assured. “I’m sure your brother be back by the morrow. I doubt he would want to miss your birthday.”

“If only all this could have waited a year.” Nebra pouted. “Then I too would get to stand before the court and be honored.”

“What makes you think that?” Solid laughed.

“Because I would have been a Magic Knight and part of brother, Nozel’s, team.” Nebra said.

Unlikely as that was, Nozel didn’t dissuade his sister her fantasy.

“One of the Kings men will be by shortly after breakfast to fetch you and walk you through the ceremony.” Nathyn told Nozel and Teris. “I doubt there will be much time to change after, so as soon as you’re done with your breakfast, excuse yourself and dress for the ceremony.”

“In that case. Please excuse me, my Lord.” Teris said, setting down her fork and wiping her mouth.

Nozel quickly stood, pulling out her chair and helping her to her feet. Nathyn and Solid stood as well, Nathyn’s eyes watching his eldest son excuse himself and following Teris out.

Appearing hopeful, Solid asked. “May I be excused as well, father?”

“No.” Nathyn told, retaking his seat and turning his attention to the mornings paper.

Outside the breakfast room Teris sighed. “I’ll be glad to be rid of dresses and stupid shoes, if only for a while.”

Teris had been surprised at how easy it was to be open and friendly with Nozel after Mereoleona’s words yesterday. As much as their relationship strained every time Teris was reminded she was Nozel’s intended, or Nozel hinted at his romantic affection; Nozel truly was a dearly beloved friend.

Teris had thought of and occasionally mourned the lost she would suffer in Fuegoleon. But she had foolishly never really considered how her friendship with Nozel would suffer once things came to a head. Of course it would be so much worse between Nozel and her than her and Fuegoleon. She would be refusing to wed Nozel after all. With all the royals and nobles knowing they had been intended to wed since they were children, the hit to Nozel’s pride alone would create a rift that time would never fully heal.

“What do you mean rid of dresses and proper shoes?” Nozel questioned.

“For the ceremony. We’ll be wearing our squad cloaks.” Teris said.

“Yes.” Nozel cautiously agreed. After a beat, he said. “Teris. You are aware that you’re expected to wear the riding dress. Right?”

Teris’ brows furrowed. “What?”

“Why else would we have picked one?” Nozel questioned. “It’s not as if we had any plans of going out riding.”

“But I’m a Magic Knight.” Teris argued.

“You are also a royal lady.” Nozel replied.

“But I’m going to court to be recognized for my deeds as a Magic Knight, not as a royal.” Teris said.

“Which is why you are allowed to wear a riding dress instead of a proper court gown.” Nozel said. “You know these things. At least you should. How do you not?”

Teris shrugged. “I skipped a lot of ladies guild stuff before they kicked me out. Even when I went I never paid attention.”

Nozel sighed heavily. How could he love a woman as irregular and insufferable as this? They were so different. There were so many things about her that bothered and annoyed him to no end. But as much as he wanted to mold and tame her, he didn’t want to change her. Of course she’d have to look and act the part of his wife and represent the family as Lady Silva. And he hoped that Teris would come to find some enjoyment in doing what was socially expected of her as Lady Silva. But Nozel also wanted Teris to keep some of her wild and free ways. So long as they were kept privately between them.

Still, this was a lapse in her teaching that shocked even him. Did Teris truly think she could show up to court and stand before the King in her everyday clothes? Granted she had been allowed stand in court like that the day the war had been announced. But that had been a completely different circumstance. Magic Knight or not, Teris was a royal lady. And considering she would wed him, she would always be a royal lady. The same couldn’t be said of her always being a Magic Knight.

Looking at her, Nozel bid. “Riding dress. Please.”

“Fine.” Teris rolled her eyes.

Was it the entire royal court or just the men of court that demanded the women of rank constantly be harassed by unyielding skirts. Bound up in corsets. And at the mercy of a mans assistance for the simplest thing such as sitting down and standing up because of such stupid uncomfortable shoes and garb. At least riding dresses were less voluminous and bore far less unnecessary frills. Teris repeated Mereoleona’s sagely words in her head. Who knew if she’d ever be in court as a royal lady again. Not that she would miss it. But as Mereoleona had said, it was something that would soon end. Never to happen again.

Teris gave Nozel a smile. “Thanks for making that clear.”

Nozel blinked. He watched her turn off toward the guest wing wondering if Teris had somehow traded places with a transformation mage. His brow lifted. The Black Bulls had a Transformation Mage. His eyes narrowed. No, he thought shaking his head. Even Teris wouldn’t dare do such a thing. Besides, Abril was far more ill behaved and lacking in proper courtesies than Teris was.

Continuing down the hall, Nozel turned the corner to his quarters. He was quickly grabbed and roughly pulled. Nozel cloaked himself in mana only to let the cloak drop when he saw his would be attacker was Fuegoleon.

“What in mana’s name?” Nozel jerked free of the mans hold. Noticing the Crimson Lions state of disarray and dark circles under blood shot eyes his nerves were put edge again. “What’s the matter?”

Fuegoleon stepped to him. “I have to know.”

Nozel stepped back. His rival was not acting at all like himself. Between Teris and now Fuegoleon, Nozel was beginning to wonder if he was experiencing a lucid dream or some sort of unfunny joke.

“Know what?” Nozel asked. He took another step back when Fuegoleon took another step toward him.

“I have to know.” Fuegoleon repeated. His violet eyes shot about the hallway, making sure they were alone. “Did you know? When did you know?”

“Know what?” Nozel asked again, impatience rising. He had an hour at most to prepare before the Kings man came to walk them through the ceremony.

“About Yami!” Fuegoleon whispered harshly. “Did you know your father tired to have him killed?”

Nozel’s eyes snapped around the hall. Grabbing Fuegoleon roughly by the arm, he dragged the Vermillion to his soundproof chambers. Closing and locking the door with a click, he spun around to face the Crimson Lion.

“Who told you that?” Nozel demanded hoarsely, keeping his voice low despite the quarters soundproofing.

Fuegoleon shook his head. “No one. I heard it.”

Nozel’s eyes widened. “Heard it? From whom?”

“So it is true.” Fuegoleon had hoped that his father and Mereoleona had been wrong. Or that he had somehow misunderstood what they had been talking about. Not that their words and meaning hadn’t been clear enough. “Did you know? Of course you knew. You would have reacted differently if you hadn’t. When did you know?”

Growling, Nozel gripped the Vermillion by his crimson squad cloak. “Who did you hear it from?”

“I didn’t mean to.” Fuegoleon told, feeling guilty for overhearing his father's private conversation.

“Who!” Nozel demanded.

“My father and Mereoleona were discussing it.”

Nozel looked away cursing. Slowly, he let go of Fuegoleon’s cloak and stepped back.

“When did you know?” Fuegoleon asked.

Unable to look him in the eye, Nozel spoke to the floor. “My father summoned me to Silva Manor one day. Had me sit in front of his desk and told me what was about to happen. There was nothing I could do.”

Fuegoleon exhaled in relief. “So you weren’t a part of it.”

Nozel’s head shot up. “Of course I wasn’t a part of it! You know me. How could you even think such a thing?”

“Sorry.” Fuegoleon apologized.

“Yami knows--”

“Yami knows! He knows your father--” Fuegoleon stopped, unable to say the terrible words again.

Nozel nodded. “We’ve—talked about it I guess you could say.”

“And?”

“And...” Nozel sighed. “Even if my father were to hire and send people a second time, I’m pretty sure they’d meet the same fate as the first. As much as it pains me to say it. Yami is a formidable opponent.”

“A second time?” Fuegoleon repeated. He stared a moment at his friend. “So did you not know about the first time? Or did Lord Silva try again without informing you?”

Nozel blinked. “Pardon?”

“I heard them. My father was rather upset about yours trying not just once but twice. Even admitting that there could have been more that they weren’t aware of.” He stared a moment, concern and dread coursing through him. “Nozel. Just how many times has your father attempted to have Yami taken out?”

Nozel shook his head, mind in a daze. “I... only knew of the one.”

73.2

It was telling to how busy they were that five days after the war had ended Greywright was just now meeting with Sir Jorah to discuss King Morris’ ten minute talk with Teris. The Knights Commander had already sent the Wizard King his report of the discussion; but reports didn’t allow for an incidents nuance or questions Jorah might have. So a few minutes had been carved out for the Wizard King to ask those questions and Greywright to relay those nuances.

Jorah got right to the point as soon as the Magic Knights Commander entered. “What do you think King Morris hoped to gain meeting with Teris Nova like that?”

“You read in my report saying King Morris tried to get her to agree to a conversation before I was ever brought in. I’m sure he would have led their talk down a completely different path if I hadn’t been there. But with me present Morris had to be more mindful. Honestly, I think he was trying to get a feel for her. You read the questions he asked. More stuff a friend would pose. Nothing overly alarming, other than his last words and the amount of detailed info he had about her. But we already surmised he had spies watching her and Yami.”

Jorah nodded. “Morris tipped his hand with that last question. Purposefully so, I would image. He’s smart. And thanks to the disturbing amount of information he seems to have gathered on Teris, and probably Yami, I wouldn’t be surprised if he knows those two are in a relationship. Likely knows the Nova’s and Silva’s intend for Teris and Nozel to wed, and Teris’ unruly plans to disobey her family’s command. _’Would you consider coming to live here?’_” Jorah repeated Morris’ last question and sighed.

Whether Yami Sukehiro followed Teris Nova into banishment or not; that was something the Wizard King could not allow. His duty to protect Clover Kingdom and its people meant he would have to kill the girl before letting her be banished and go to either the Diamond or Spade kingdoms, possibly aligning with them. Light magic was just that rare and powerful. And if Yami Sukehiro did follow her into banishment…

“You did good ending things before she answered Morris’ question.” Jorah said. Still, a seed had been planted in Teris’ mind. _‘When the time comes, know that I would accept you and Yami into my kingdom. Such powerful weapons would be a welcome addition to my ranks.’_ Jorah thought of Morris’ parting words to the girl and sat back. In two years time things could potentially be a real mess. All because a spoiled royal girl wouldn’t do her duty and wed who her family told her to. “Do you think Morris was trying to appear friendly to her?”

“If it was anyone other than King Morris, I might be tempted to think so. Other than his parting words, there were a few questions he asked that stood out.” Greywright answered.

“And those were?” Jorah prompted.

Greywright glanced at Ellara entering and replied. “Morris asked Teris how she liked being a Magic Knight.” He caught Ellara’s eyes dart to him, her shoulders stiffening ever so slightly. Was it the mention of Teris that had the Advisor reacting? Greywright chided himself. Humoring Julius’ concerns about Ellara was making him paranoid. He went on. “Morris asked if she was happy here. Happy with her family. Had closed friends. Basic, simple questions. But also questions that would give him a better idea of her allegiance and contentedness here.”

“We already knew Morris was interested in Yami and Teris.” Jorah said.

Greywright nodded. “Like you said, Sir. He tipped his hand with his final question and parting words. Odd that he didn’t ask that last question sooner though. Like you said, he’s smart. He had to be as aware of the passing seconds as I was. Yet he saved such a question for last. Waiting till time was close enough for me to call its end.”

“You think Morris timed it thus? Knew you wouldn’t allow Teris to answer?” Jorah asked.

Ellara set down a stack of papers in front of the Wizard King and shuffled through a pile at the end of his desk.

“I’m sure of it.” Greywright said.

Jorah clicked his tongue in annoyance. “So Morris asked questions that gauged Teris’ happiness here to see if she could be tempted to the Diamond Kingdom. Then remind her of the banishment she might face. And say that he would welcome her and Yami.”

“There’s little doubt in my mind Yami would follow her if things ended with Teris banished. If Morris could get them to willingly seek refuge and home in the Diamond Kingdom—”

“That’s not going to happen.” Jorah cut in.

“What’s that?” Greywright asked.

“Teris being banished because of her unwillingness to do her duty as a royal daughter. If that girl does remain a stubborn brat, and refuses to bend and obey her family's command, I may be forced to act.”

Greywright and Ellara shared a look wondering what the Wizard King would, or even could do.

“But that’s a possible problem for a later date.” Jorah went on. “Right now I am more disturbed about King Morris knowing Yami and Teris are in a relationship.”

“Sir?” Greywright’s eyebrows knitted together.

“You think Morris and other ill intents wouldn’t exploit their relationship for their own aims? That they wouldn’t take and threaten one to bend the other? The Agents of Chaos already used similar methods against them and found success.” Jorah shook his head in tired displeasure. “The less people who know about their relationship, the better and safer it is for them and ultimately us.”

Thinking about Lord Nathyn Silva having hired two gangs of assassins to kill Yami, that they knew of, Greywright couldn’t help but agree.

“Sir, it’s time.” Ellara said, looking at the timepiece behind the Wizard Kings desk.

“Yes, yes.” Jorah got to his feet. Straightening his robes, he told Greywright. “The decoration ceremony for our acting Magic Knights Captain and his squad.”

“One of the few good things to come out of the war.” Greywright commented, proudly.

“As trying as these days have been, I’m going to enjoy this.” Jorah agreed.

73.3

Teris hadn’t been keen to arrive at court on Nozel’s arm. A part of her wondered if that was why Fyntch had left for the day. It was odd though. While Nozel always took on an overly formal persona when in the Kings Palace, he never did so to this extent. More than that, he had been acting odd since this mornings breakfast.

Nozel’s inexplicable distant quiet had turned Teris solicitous. With the ceremony over, she and Nozel made their way with everyone else to the informal gathering held in one of the Royal Residences many gardens. Her hand fidgeted on his. Short as the ceremony had been, Teris had figured Nozel would’ve been happy. Proud. They had done more than survive the trek into the Diamond Kingdom. They had completed the task the King and Sir Jorah had given, winning peace for the kingdom. But instead, Nozel was lifeless, merely going through the motions.

After trying and failing to get Nozel to converse with her, Teris broke down and asked. “What’s with you?” When he didn’t respond but continued leading her to the garden in line with everyone else, she stopped walking and turned to him. “Nozel.”

Nozel’s eyes slid to her, his face unreadable.

“Are you mad at me? Cause I’m really trying here. After what Mereoleona told me—ow!” Teris winced.

Nozel’s hand turned under hers, clasping and squeezing her fingers too tight. Teris tried to pulled her hand free, the rings on her fingers bruising in his unforgiving grasp. But Nozel’s grip remained firm.

“Excuse us. Pardon me.” Nozel said, his position and upbringing making him mindfully polite as he weaved between nobles and fellow royals, pulling Teris along.

Teris was half led, half dragged down the main hall and then rushed down a side hall. Her skirts, tight corset, and stupid shoes making it impossible to keep up with his pace.

Nozel flung the doors to a withdrawing room open, startling two courtly lovers.

“Out!” Nozel snapped, barely giving them a look as he entered, pulling Teris in behind him.

The lady slapped the gentleman for whatever reason and stormed out. The nobleman bowed. “Your Highness. My Lady. Congrad--”

“Out. Now.” Nozel growled dangerously, cold blue eyes turning on the nobleman.

“Highness.” The man gave a hasty bow and raced from the room.

Nozel closed the doors and turned to Teris, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. “What did Mereoleona tell you?”

Out of breath and confused, Teris stared up at him. “I--I don’t-- What--”

“Tell me. What did she say?” Nozel commanded. His hands tightened on her shoulders. It was a struggle to take care and not shake her.

Teris winced and tried to free herself from his grasp. “Nozel. You’re hurting me.”

Nozel barely heard her, his racing heart roaring in his ears. All he knew was that Teris hadn’t answered him. Gripping her tighter, he demanded. “What did the Vermillion tell you?”

“That this time was fleeting and I should enjoy it before it all changed in a couple years.” Teris answered, her voice trembling in fear. Body shaking in pain from his too tight hold.

Nozel blinked. For the first time he took in her beautiful face filled with a mix of fear, anxiety, and pain. He realized just how tightly his hold on her was and released her, the fabric of her dress keeping the divots where his fingers had clawed into her.

“S--sorry.” Nozel swallowed and took a step back. Dazed, he reached behind him searching for something to steady himself.

Eyes glazed with fearful tears, Teris was about to tear into him until she saw how distressed Nozel was. Her once fearful, angry expression softened in concern.

“Nozel? Are you alright? Here. Let’s sit you down.” Teris stepped to him and guided him to a lounge. Watching him carefully, she asked. “Should fetch a healer?”

Nozel wrapped a staying hand around her wrist. “No! Please, don’t. There’s no need for that. I’m... feeling better.”

“Liar.”

“I don’t need a healer.” Nozel assured.

Teris reached out a hand to comfort him, then thought better of it. Thankfully he was staring at the floor and didn’t noticed the canceled movement. After a moment, she asked. “What’s going on?”

Nozel took in a long deep breath and exhaled. “Nothing.”

“There you go lying again. At least when there was something I didn’t want or couldn’t tell you, I told you as much.”

Nozel lifted his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Mana, she was beautiful when she pouted and sulked. He ran a still shaky hand over his mouth. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if Mereoleona had told Teris the truth he was so fearful of Teris learning. He couldn’t imagine what they would do if Teris ever found out what his father had done. Had attempted to have done. Nozel was positive Teris wouldn’t differentiate between his knowing but unable to do anything, from him being complicit. Not when Yami’s life was involved.

Heart rate slowing, adrenaline ebbing, Nozel felt silly for thinking Mereoleona would have told Teris about the hired assassins. His relief made him laugh softly at his foolishness.

Teris’ expression of concern grew.

“It’s alright.” Nozel assured. “While I can’t say more. I can tell you that much.”

Teris looked him over wondering what he wasn’t telling her.

“Stop it.” He commanded with more bravo than he felt. “You’ll ruin the surprise I thought Leona told you about.”

Teris’ brows furrowed. “Surprise?”

Nozel nodded, wondering how he was going to come up with a surprise that even slightly justified his reaction. Fuegoleon would have to help him. After all it was the Vermilion's fault for coming to him this morning and dropping all this in his lap.

Worse than learning that his father had made a second time on Yami’s life, was finding out that others knew about it. Nozel couldn’t help but wonder who else besides the three Vermilion's knew. What if Yami had told his friends? No, Nozel told himself. Yami didn’t want Teris to know any more than he did. Yami wouldn’t tell anyone and risk it possibly getting back to her. But if Mereoleona and her father had found out and discussed it where Fuegoleon could overhear, what was there to stop Teris from somehow learning about it all as well?

“Nozel?” Teris prodded after a moment.

“I told, you that’s all you get.” Nozel said, somewhat harshly. “Sorry.” He sighed and gave what he hoped was an apologetic and reassuring smile. “Still working out the details.” He stood, offering her his hand. “Shall we? We don’t want to stay closed up in here over long. People might get the wrong impression.”

Teris rushed to her feet and quickly made for the doors, swinging them open. She sneered the small gathering that had been attempting to eavesdrop, watching them scatter like a flock of startled birds.

“That’s my fault.” Nozel muttered, at her shoulder.

“Yes. It is.” Teris growled, silently repeating Mereoleona’s words like a mantra.

“I apologize. Your image and honor is of paramount importance to me.” Nozel told, truly sorry for any whispers about her this might cause.

Teris shrugged. “Nothing happened. If they were able to hear they’ll know that. Even if they weren’t. Who cares? We know the truth.”

Nozel blinked. Was her image and honor more important to him than it was to her? He thought of how she had so openly cavorted with Yami the night of the Lava Springs and ground his teeth, trying to push the unwanted memory way.

“There you two are.” Julius said, turning down the hall. He had seen Nozel pull Teris out of line and had followed as best he could; but too many people had been in his way, many of whom he had to politely promise to find later because they had wished to speak with him. “May I steel my sister for a moment?”

“Certainly.” Nozel gave Teris a slight bow and headed off to the gathering.

Julius gently nudged Teris back into the room she had just exited.

“Stop shoving me.” Teris snapped.

“I’m not shoving. Lower you voice.” Julius closed the doors behind them and turned to her. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know. He pulled me in here demanding to know what Mereoleona told me.”

Julius’ brows furrowed. “What Leona told you? Why? What did she tell you?”

“Basically to have a better attitude and outlook on these stupid boring events and the hateful people I’m forced to deal with at them. To enjoy the societal relations I have while I can. Which,” she looked at her brother, “you’re making quite difficult to do.”

“And Nozel pulled you in here for that?”

“No. He pulled me in here mid-sentence. I told you, I don’t know. It was weird. He’s been weird since morning. Even by Nozel standards.”

“So it was nothing you did or said?” Julius questioned.

Teris glared up at him. “No, Julius. It was nothing I said or did. You got your message across perfectly before you abandoned me to my fate. Yet again.” She regretted the last bit as soon as she said it but couldn’t take it back.

Julius blinked. He couldn’t have been more stung if she had slapped him. Just when he thought she had forgiven him for leaving so soon after their mother's death, Teris went and said things like that. Swallowing his emotion, he apologized. “Forgive me for thinking it was something you’d done. Nozel isn’t the type of person that would do something like that without great reason.”

Thinking of the stolen kiss in the stables at Nova House and the bruises she’d likely have on her still aching shoulders, Teris muttered. “You have no idea what type of person Nozel is.”

“What’s that?” Julius questioned.

Teris shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Has he done something like this before?” Julius asked.

“No. Nothing like this has happened before.”

“Teris. You’d tell me if—if he had attempted anything untoward or overly harsh, wouldn’t you?” Julius asked scrutinizing her every movement.

Teris sighed. “Really, Julius. You tell me that you’re busy and won’t be around, and now you pull me in here harassing me.”

“Teris--”

“May I go? Or is there anything else you’d like to accuse me of disappointing you in?”

“You aren’t a disappointment. Not to me. Couldn’t be even if you tired.”

“I’m sorry for my comment about you abandoning me.” Teris apologized. “It was more than untrue. It was uncalled for and childishly mean spirited.”

Julius gave her a weak tentative smile. “You’re a brat.

“Thanks?” Teris huffed, smiling back and making a face.

“Come here.” Julius pulled her into a hug. “You’re precious to me.” He told, resting his chin on her head. “You’re the only thing that gives me pause when I think about possibly one day becoming Wizard King. To not be able to call or even think of you as my sister...”

Teris’ heart seized. It was too much. Needing to lighten the mood least she tear up, she pulled away. “It’s alright, Juls. Whether you’re Wizard King by then or not, you won’t be able to do that in a couple years anyway.”

Julius smiled sadly at the effort she made to sound playfully confidant. As much as she had left to learn, she had had numerous hard lessons in her young life and had learned quickly how best to deal with hardship, going on when others would have broken.

“You would tell me though, right? About Nozel?”

Teris sighed. “Julius. If there was a problem like that, I’d take care of it long before you heard of it. I can take care of myself. If you doubt me, we can head over to one of the training yards at Magic Knights Headquarters and I can prove it to you.”

He knew she was deflecting which only served to make him certain Nozel had done something. He remembered finding her crying in the stables at Nova House and piecing together what had happened. Hopefully that was the only thing Nozel had done to distress his sister. But Teris was right about being able to take care of it herself. She had done so in that cell when she and the rest of Nozel’s team had been captured. It wasn’t that Julius doubted she could take care of herself. It was that he didn’t want her to have to. A selfish part of him wanted his little sister to rely on him even though he wouldn’t always be there for her as her big brother. In any case, she and Nozel appeared to be getting along fine, most of the time at least. So Julius figured whatever it was, Teris had indeed handled it, forgiven him, and trusted Nozel not to attempt anything like it again.

Given her persistently hard stance, Julius didn’t pressure her anymore and instead apologized. “Sorry. I’m well aware you’re a powerful Mage. It’s only your third year as a Magic Knight and you’re already ranked as a Second Class Senior. It’s just... Seeing you like this...” He gestured to her outfit. “It makes me think of you more as a young lady who may need assistance.”

Teris forced her small smile to hold in place, thinking that dressed in this garb made her feel more like a submissive lady who required assistance. It was one of the main reasons she hated wearing such outfits. She wasn’t completely herself in them. That, coupled with her still dealing with the emotional effects of what happened in the cell was why she had been more frightened than fearsome when Nozel pulled her in the room.

“Then there’s the whole I’m your brother and all.” Julius shrugged a shoulder and smiled crookedly at her.

“And an excellent, caring brother you are.” Teris put in.

Becoming serious, Julius felt the need to say. “But you can come to me. You don’t have to shoulder everything on your own. As your brother it’s more than my duty to protect you. It is my honor and privilege. If anyone did anything that made you feel uncomfortable or threatened, I would hope you wouldn’t feel that you had to handle it on your own.”

Teris knew this wasn’t going to end unless she gave him that much, and so said. “I know. And if I wasn’t up to it I would most definitely come to you. Without hesitation.” Changing the subject before things became even more uncomfortable or sappy, she said. “When Nozel and I first entered, there was a couple in here necking.”

“Really, Teris. Gossip.” Julius scolded.

“It’s not really gossip if it’s true. Beside, I know you’re not gonna go around telling everyone.”

“Who were they?”

Teris gave her brother a playful censuring look. “Really, Julius. Gossip.”

Julius smirked and opened the doors, leading her out.

73.4

Nozel stopped beside the nobleman talking with Fuegoleon.

“Your Highness.” The man greeted Nozel, bowing slightly. “Congratulations on your Golden Clover Medal of Honor.”

“Thank you.” Nozel replied, his eyes never turning to the noble. “Will you excuse us?”

There was a slight moment of confusion on the nobles part as Nozel had been looking at Fuegoleon when he had spoken; but he quickly realized the words were meant for him.

“Yes. Of course, Your Highness.” The noble bowed at both Princes. “Your Highness’” There was another moment of awkward silence where the man realized that Nozel didn’t actually want be excused with Fuegoleon; but wanted him leave them. He clumsily bowed again. “If Your Highness’ will excuse me.”

Despite his stress and the pressing need, Nozel gave a tired sigh surprised that they would let someone so lacking in courtly graces within the walls of the Royal Castle.

Fuegoleon turned to the Silva. “Sometimes your rudeness even catches me by surprise.”

“Shut up. I need your help.”

“Well that’s an interesting way to ask for it.” Fuegoleon commented. “Don’t know how effective--”

“I need to figure out a surprise for Teris.” Nozel said over the Vermillion. “A substantial one, but nothing too big that will make her uncomfortable or refuse it.”

Fuegoleon’s eyes narrowed. “What’s this about?”

“I messed up.” Nozel confessed.

“You seem to do that a lot with her. Something else that shouldn’t surprise me but still occasionally does.”

Nozel stepped closer to the Crimson Lion and whispered. “I overreacted when she said she was really trying due to something Mereoleona told her. I dragged her off and demanded to know what your sister had said.”

“Why?”

Nozel looked about. Stepping even closer, he lowered his voice further. “You know why.”

“You thought Leona told her?” Fuegoleon questioned, voice raising at the preposterous thought.

“Keep your voice down!” Nozel whispered harshly.

“She would never do that. Why would you think Leona would do such a thing? What were you thinking?”

“I clearly wasn’t.” Nozel growled.

“Clearly.” Fuegoleon huffed. He went on, sounding offended. “Leona would never tell Teris. No one who truly cared about Teris would tell her. I can’t believe you thought Leona had. Not to mention if Teris knew, she wouldn’t have been calmly speaking to you.”

Hearing Fuegoleon spell it out made Nozel feel all the more foolish, which he supposed was the point. Irritated, Nozel questioned tersely. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“I’ll help you.” Fuegoleon answered. “For Teris’ sake. Not yours.”

“I don’t care why you’re doing it, so long as you do it.”

“Because if you screw this up,” Fuegoleon continued on as if Nozel hadn’t spoken, “Teris will wonder why you overreacted. She’ll start poking around trying to figure out the real reason.” He frowned at the Silver Eagle, hands curling into fists. “I swear, Nozel. If she finds out about all this because of your thoughtless paranoid reaction I’ll kill you myself. You know it’ll only drive her further away and closer to him.”

Nozel’s jaw tightened at the thought of Yami Sukehiro. Glaring at Fuegoleon, he clipped. “Just help me think of something convincing.”

“First, I’ll need to know how badly you overreacted.” Fuegoleon said.

Nozel made a face, thinking of the way he had grasped Teris. The way his fingers had ached upon releasing her. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had left bruises on her shoulders. He’d be leaving that bit out when he told the Vermillion. There wasn’t anything Fuegoleon could say about that that he wasn’t already angry with himself over.

“We have a couple of hours between this thing and the royal dinner and ball.” Fuegoleon said. “Come to Vermillion Castle and we can talk more freely in my study.”

“Why must I go to you?” Nozel questioned, tersely.

“Because you’re the one that screwed up.” Fuegoleon said, heatedly. And, he thought, Teris will be at Silva Castle getting ready for the evenings events. He wanted them to be as far away as possible from his cousin while they discussed this.

73.5

Tobin staggered as he shrunk down to his normal size. “Well that wasn’t easy. You think we’re just overworked and tired”

“No.” Yami rolled his neck and shoulders. “They were just that good. And, unlike us they worked well together.”

“That’s not my fault.” Tobin stormed. “It was you and--” he gestured to Iban, “--that one. For a while I thought you two were gonna start fighting each other. Think this lot did too.” He kick a toe at one of the magically bound thieves they had subdued.

Yami couldn’t argue against that. Iban had been staring at him the entire time they had tracked the gang. That hadn’t bothered Yami so much at the time. He was use to people staring for whatever reasons. He didn’t care. It was the fact that he was certain Iban knew more than he was telling about the whole Chaos and zealots mess. Granted when he had spoken with the Blood Mage out in that field the day Iban had attacked Teris, Yami had believed the answers Iban had given. But that didn’t mean the man didn’t know anything, it only meant that Yami had asked the wrong questions. Between Iban first attacking him and later Teris, Yami had stayed on guard and mindful of the Blood Mage. Treating him as Olsen had suggested a year ago, like a wild Saber Wolf that could turn from watchful to attacking without warning.

They had been doing alright on this mission until Iban had commented that the battle reminded him of a year ago. Yami had turned quickly to Iban at that. Iban’s bright golden eyes had been focused on him. The Blood Mage wearing the same stupid smirk he had worn that night in the cave nearly a year ago. Things had gone downhill fast from there.

Yami sheathed his katana in disgust. Their difficultly had been of his own making. He refused to go any further until he made certain such a thing wouldn’t happen again.

Looking at Tobin, Yami ordered. “Watch them.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re not going anywhere.” Tobin said, impressed by Yami’s dark magic binding spell.

“Then just stay here.” Yami snapped. “Iban. With me.” He ordered, making his way to the meadows treeline.

“Woah!” Tobin turned, worried.

“Shut up! Do as you’re told!” Yami ordered, without giving his friend a glance. He might not be Vice Captain yet; but he was the highest ranking Magic Knight here and he’d be damned if he let someone question his command, friend or not.

Iban smirked, eyes traveling from Yami to Tobin and back. “Yes, sir,” The Blood Mage sang, following.

Tobin watched the two men walk away. The further they got the more he worried.

Reaching the treeline, Yami stopped and turned. “I refuse to chance a mission or put a comrade in danger like that again. Even if it is your creepy ass. So tell me everything you know and maybe we can put this bad blood behind us.”

Iban’s gold eyes danced. “Interesting choice of phrase.”

Yami’s left hand rested lazily on the hilt of his katana. “Why do you think I used it?”

“Most find you dim and slow Yami Sukehiro. But there is so much you see and know that you never let on. Tell me, does it suit you to let everyone believe that you are dumb?”

“It comes with far less expectations and the occasional benefit of surprising folk. So yeah. It suits me fine. Now tell me what you know. All of it.”

“Very well.” Iban sighed. He gave a seconds thought and smiled. “You will not like this but I assure you, all my family’s ties to the Agents of Chaos have long since been severed.”

Yami’s eyes narrowed.

“My grandmother’s grandfather was once the Master of the Agents of Chaos.” Iban’s smile grew at Yami’s reaction. “Thought that would get your blood pumping.” He closed his eyes, breathing deeply from his nose, sensing Yami’s blood as it coursed through the mans veins. It was intoxicating.

With difficultly, Yami kept his control. “How is it that the family of a former Master of those crazies now has nothing to do with them?”

“My grandmothers grandfather was outed from his position as Master of Chaos. Killed in a ritual duel that the members believe Chaos himself oversees and gives his strength to whom he deems worthy.” Iban answered.

“Killed by who? The Master before Alowishus Spade?” Yami asked.

“By Spade himself.” Iban told, enjoying Yami’s struggle to hide his shock. “Alowishus Spade far older than you or his followers could imagine. I’m sure even his wife has no idea.”

Yami raised an eyebrow at that last bit, unsure why he found it surprising that Alowishus Spade had a wife. Women liked all sorts, just the same as men did. Though Spade was a rare case, pieced together as he was by parts of powerful dead mages. “How old is he?”

Iban shrugged a shoulder. “I have no idea. My grandmother only told me that Spade was at least three times older than her grandfather at the time of the challenge.”

“How’d she know that?”

“Blood magic. It runs in our family. And blood does not lie.”

Iban didn’t say that his grandmothers grandfather had thought he had won the duel. That Alowishus had been laid out in ceremonial sparring circle, his heart no longer beating. That his ancestor had turned his back, guard lowered and begun to raise his hands in victory when Alowishus, heart still stopped, had risen from the ground and hugged the man from behind. That his grandmother, a young girl at the time, had seen her grandfather wither and decay before her eyes. First to a mummified corpse, then to bleached bones, and finally crumbling to nothing more than a small pile of dust.

“After putting an end to the previous Master of Chaos’ reign Alowishus Spade allowed my family to leave and live peacefully so long as we didn’t interfere with the Agents of Chaos’ goings on's.” Iban told Yami. “Before my great-grandfather and his family were cast out of Sanctuary, he managed to dip the tip to his cloak into a bit of blood that had spilled from Alowishus Spade during the dual. My great-grandfather was certain that Spade had somehow cheated and thought the mans blood would prove it. Given that the sample was tainted and no longer fresh by the time he was able to examine it, his findings were frustratingly unclear. But what little he learned was enough for him to forgo vengeance and keep his promise to stay well away.”

Yami stared silently, wondering how Alowishus Spade could be so old. The corpse magic the man used could only go so far. Julius had been clear that the internal organs of a person likely couldn’t be replaced. How long could a heart pump if the body it was attached to was healthy enough to go on? What was the lifespan of a persons insides? Yami pressed his teeth together at the thought of such macabre things.

Iban watched Yami, gold eyes glinting in the fading light of the setting sun.

Finally, Yami asked. “So you know what they believe? Why they’re so interested in Teris and me? What sick rituals they have planned for us and all that.”

“Possibly.”

“What do you mean possibly?” Yami growled.

“When Spade took over, much changed. The purpose, beliefs, and plans of the order of the Agents of Chaos turned on its head in many regards. That is why my grandmother’s grandfather accepted Spades request of a dual so readily. When Spade was first a member of the Agents of Chaos he was always challenging the Master of Chaos, my ancestor. Spade was often often caught holding his own secret meetings with a large number of fellow followers where he instructed them on his own beliefs and teachings. It got to the point where the Master wanted to put an end to Spade’s growing influence as quickly as possible. The dual Alowishus challenged him to for right of who would be Master was the perfect opportunity to not only be rid of Alowishus Spade but to negate whatever wrong and dangerous teachings he had infected the followers with.”

“Only your ancestor lost. And in everyone’s eyes your beloved Chaos deemed Alowishus Spade right and worthy.” Yami said.

Iban inclined his head.

“So you’re part of the old, dare I say, saner guard.” Yami said, recalling how Sir Jorah had made clear everything he finally divulged to Teris and him came from what little knowledge they had of the Agents of Chaos before Spade had become Master.

Iban inclined his head once more.

“So anything you tell me would be of little to no use.” Yami sighed in disgusted disappointment.

“As I already told you.” Iban said.

Yami made a face and shook his head. It was one mess after another. Every thought he had or road he took to find answers always led to a dead end.

Looking at Iban, Yami commanded. ”You don’t tell anyone this. Especially Teris. She’ll hound you to no end and I don’t want her anywhere near you. I still don’t trust you.”

“Nor should you.” Iban agreed.

Yami gave him a look that had even made Bronn look away nervous; but Iban only stared back in amusement.

“Let’s go.” Yami rumbled.

“One more thing. If I may.” Iban ventured. “Have the dreams, the ones like Teris experienced, begun for you?”

“Why?” Yami questioned, uneasily.

Iban shrugged. “Just figured Chaos would have more to say to you given that Darkness is the child of Chaos and Death, and Death has a closer connection to Chaos than Life. Not to mention, Death is the one trying to awaken Chaos.”

Yami’s jaw clenched at that. He wasn’t sure he believed all that primordial forces business but he knew Alowishus and his Agents of Crazies did. All Yami was willing to admit at the moment was there was something more to all of this than rare, strong magic.

“And I suppose you all think Light was born from Order and Life.” Yami huffed.

Iban smirked. “Far from it. Light was born from Life and Chaos. I suppose you could say Light is Chaos ordered.”

Yami’s brows furrowed, not understanding. Annoyed, he turned away. “What’s it matter if the stupid page speaks to me? I wouldn’t remember anything anyway. That’s how that works. Isn’t it?”

“It need not have to be.” Iban said, watching Yami’s back tense. “I can help you remember.”

Yami looked back at him. “Even a Communications and Time Mage working together couldn’t do that.”

Iban smirked, knowing he had Yami interested, if not temped. “Marx and Julius weren’t using the right magic or correct incantation spell.”

“And you just happen to have the right magic and know the correct spell?” Yami said, dubiously.

“My grandmother’s grandfather was once the Master of Chaos.” Iban reminded.

“Then how is it that the current so called Master of Chaos doesn’t know of this spell?” Yami asked, certain that Alowishus wouldn’t have bothered questioning him and Teris about the pages communication if he had such a thing at his disposal.

“My grandmother took her grandfather's Rights and Rituals Book after Spade killed him in the dual. Snuck it out of Sanctuary without anyone the wiser. Since it was a secret item, shared from Master to Master and their families, neither Spade or the other followers knew of its existence and therefore wouldn’t have missed it.”

Yami eyed the Blood Mage. “And you still have this book.”

“I do. It is a fairly painless ritual.”

Yami huffed. Iban’s definition of fairly painless probably meant it would be excruciating. But it wasn’t fear of pain that kept him from agreeing.

Heading back to Tobin and their captives, Yami said over his shoulder. “Thanks. But no thanks.”

Iban watched Yami, wondering how long it would take for him to come and demanded the spell be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this 'arc' started with chapter 71 and will go on until the end of 'Book I' which is chapter 83. To date, this arc has been one of my favorite to write for this fic. Which has me wondering. So far what has been your favorite arc, scene, or event? Also, if you have one, I would love to know which oc in this fic is your favorite so far. Really wanna make my day? Let me know which oc you like and hate the most.
> 
> Don't forget to check my Tumblr to see Fuego and Nozel's riding dress preferences for Teris, if you want.
> 
> As always, THANKS for reading. Comments, questions, and keyboard smashes are always welcome and very much appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter snippet:  
“We can still be friends.” Teris said. “Our friendship is more important than any hurt feelings he may have about Yami and I being together.”  
“Especially when he still thinks you’re going to marry him.” Olsen put in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If there's interest I'll make the effort to update once a week. Questions and comments are very much welcomed and appreciated. You can also find me on Tumblr under the same handle: talpup
> 
> https://talpup.tumblr.com/


End file.
